Harry Potter et les cinq dons
by Laika et Fleur
Summary: C'est la fin... Tout est finit! La guerre est achevé et le sang à ét éverser! L'ÉPILOGUE EST POSTER! FIC TERMINÉ
1. Une nouvelle amie

Bonjour! Ce n'est pas notre première fic à moi (Laika) et à Fleur... Mais tout de même ;) J'epsère que vous aimerez donc... Bonne Lecture à tous.  
  
Ps : je sais le premier chapitre est pas super, le prochain sera mieux promis!  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre1: Une nouvelle amie  
  
Harry était assis sur la terrasse des Dursleys, devant la maison. Ceux-ci étaient partie pour le moment donc, Harry avait toute la journée pour lui-même afin se reposer! Eowyn replaça une mèche de cheveux tombante en soufflant dessus. Elle déplaça un gros carton, puis elle s'assit dessus dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu, par cette canicule.  
  
-Mademoiselle, dit une voix pompeuse. Laissez tout cela, nous nous en occuperons.  
  
L'interpellée se retourna et sourit à Albert, un domestique de ses parents.  
  
-Je vais aller me promener en attendant! annonça-t-elle en se mettant en marche.  
  
Harry était toujours assis sur le banc de pierre devant la maison des Dursley... il repensait au début des vacances qu'il avait passé, deux semaine au par avant... il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos et de ne faire aucun cauchemar, ce qui aurait été étonnant. Eowyn marchait dans la rue silencieuse en observant les pâtés de maisons. Tous pareil, songea-t-elle. Puis, elle vit un garçon d'à peu près son âge, assit sur le perron de sa maison. Sentant une aura étrangère, Harry ouvrit les yeux automatiquement en sursautant et regarda autour de lui... il vit un peu plus loin une jeune fille aux cheveux brun clair, au yeux gris argent dont quelques reflets verts jade se laissaient paraître... Elle devait avoir son âge. Et Harry devait bien le reconnaître elle était très belle... Eowyn décida de lui parler.  
  
-Salut! dit-elle en souriant. Tu habites ici? Moi je viens de déménager là-bas.  
  
-Salut, ouais, j'habite ici...  
  
Il murmura un brève, mais incompréhensible: bien que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir...  
  
-Moi je m'appelle Eowyn, Eowyn Lavigne!  
  
-Enchanter... moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter! Il avait dis ça comme si de rien n'était croyant qu'elle était une moldue.  
  
Eowyn ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit.  
  
-Sans blague? Tu es LE Harry Potter? Je croyais que tu habitais dans un château!, ria-t-elle en songeant à tous les livres qui colportaient divers mensonges sur son compte.  
  
Harry éclata de rire...  
  
-Moi... dans un château! J'espère que tu rigoles! Tu te rends pas comte de ce que j'ai comme château... tu en serais étonnée!  
  
-Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu gros comme histoire... Et, tu habites ici depuis toujours? Elle te plaît ta famille? Ils sont sévère? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Eowyn ria un peu avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Désolé, je dois te dire que j'ai le sérieux défaut de parler trop vite!  
  
-Non, je ne me fais aucune idée... si tu veux vraiment avoir ta réponse... tu n'as qu'à rentrer! Je te fais visiter... Il n'y a personne pour le moment il ne reviendrons que tard ce soir!- Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte pour l'inviter à entrer...  
  
-C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup monsieur Potter!, dit Eowyn courtoisement en faisant une petite révérence comique.  
  
Harry lui sourit gentiment...  
  
-Ça me fait plaisir... et ça me changera un peu les idées... mais dit moi! Comment me connais-tu? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es une... une sorcière?  
  
Eowyn fut surprise par sa question.  
  
-Oui, en effet. Et ma famille aussi, pas la tienne?  
  
Le regard de Harry s'assombrit quelque peu...  
  
-Je crois que par se que tu dis... tu ne connais pas toute mon histoire... je suis adopté Eowyn!  
  
Se n'est pas ma vraie famille. Je vis avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon gros cousin... Eowyn sembla gêné.  
  
-Désolé... Je ne savais pas...  
  
-C'est pas grave...  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur... Harry lui fit visiter le sous-sol, la cuisine, la salle de bain... brièvement la chambre de son oncle et de son cousin. Et il finit par la faire rentrer dans sa chambre, où il referma la porte par la suite une fois rentrée... Eowyn se retrouva dans une pièce minuscule où on pouvait voir un petit lit simple avec des couvertures rabougris, une commode, une table de nuit et un bureau de travail. Là traînait plusieurs parchemins pêle-mêle, des plumes déposés sur le côté d'une bouteille d'encre noir ébène et il y avait aussi plusieurs manuels et grimoires.  
  
Dans la pièce il y avait une cage ou dormait paisiblement un chouette blanche comme neige, une grosse valise en forme de male au pied du lit ainsi qu'un chaudron. Mais l'objet le plus beau qu'il y avait dans cette chambre était sans nul doute le balais posé dans le coin près de la fenêtre: Un éclair de Feu deuxième série.  
  
-Et bien dis donc... ils ne sont pas très généreux côté espace!, souffla t'elle surprise par l'étroitesse de la "pièce".  
  
Son regard se posa sur les différents objets puis sur l'éclair de feu 2.  
  
-Tu as un... dit elle en un murmure étonné et en pointant le tout nouveau balai.  
  
Harry sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête...  
  
-Ouais... je l'ai eu y'a pas longtemps par mon parrain! Ma fête approche et il ne pourra pas être là. Donc il me l'a envoyé en avance! Et pour se qui est de la pièce, se n'est rien à comparé de ce qu'ils me font subir...  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour se qui t'arrive Harry, dit Eowyn doucement. Si tu veux, tu pourrais passer à la maison. Albert fait de très bons biscuits!  
  
-Oh! C'est rien... je me suis habituer! Mais c'est d'accord pour les biscuits... je suis sûr que se sera tout de même mieux que le pain sec et le demi verre d'eau que j'ai eu ce matin!  
  
Harry repartie dehors avec sa nouvelle amie en direction de chez elle... Sur le chemin, Eowyn babilla un peu sur leur ancienne vie.  
  
-Avant, nous habitions dans un manoir loin de la ville. Mais comme se n'était pas toujours pratique pour l'école et le travail, nous avons déménagés ici! Et je vais aller dans une nouvelle école cette année...  
  
-Ah bon... tu vas aller à l'école moldu? Moi y paraît que je suis inscrit à Poudlard depuis ma naissance... c'est se qu'on ma dit! Et disons que j'en suis bien content! Là-bas c'est ma vraie maison...  
  
Eowyn sembla ravie.  
  
-Non, je vais aller à Poudlard! Maintenant, je suis plus rassurée vue que je connais déjà quelqu'un...  
  
Elle lui sourit avant d'annoncer:  
  
-Voilà, c'est ici chez moi.  
  
Harry resta ébahis devant la splendeur de la maison... elle devait faire au moins trois étages plus le sous- sol...  
  
-C'est... c'est ici chez toi?  
  
Les grilles s'ouvrirent les laissant passer...  
  
-D'accord disons que je ne m'attendait pas à ça... tu es sûr Eowyn que je ne dérange pas? Je peut très bien retourner chez moi, faire le dîner de mes tuteurs!  
  
-Si je te le dis, entre! De toute façon, je commençais à m'ennuyer avec toutes ces boîtes...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Eowyn vit Harry s'étonner devant l'escalier double.  
  
-Mes parents..., il faut toujours qu'ils en fassent à leur tête... Quoi que, s'est très pratique si on veut glisser dessus!  
  
Harry la regarda avec un sourire comique...  
  
-D'accord j'ai compris, je vois qu'il y a da la magie là-dessous...  
  
Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux...  
  
-Gente dame, me feriez-vous visiter votre modeste demeure?  
  
Harry essayait vainement de se retenir de rire. Eowyn le regarda l'air soupçonneux.  
  
-Tu me trouves bizarre de vouloir encore glisser sur la rampe d'escalier ou parce que notre maison est "modeste", demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Aucun des deux! Je rigole! Allez montre moi ce que tu voulais me montrer...  
  
-Avec plaisir!, dit Eowyn sérieusement en faisant une révérence compliqué. C'est ma professeure de danse qui m'apprend ça, ajouta t'elle en voyant l'air étonné de Harry.  
  
Elle lui fit visiter le salon, la cuisine, la véranda, la penderie, les chambres, bref tout. Ils finirent par la chambre de Eowyn.  
  
-Elle n'est pas encore terminée... il manque encore ma petite touche perso...  
  
-Et c'est quoi cette petite touche perso... elle est comment dire, tout ce qui a de plus génial! Je rêverai d'avoir une chambre comme ça!  
  
-Bof..., dit simplement Eowyn en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce.  
  
C'était une grande pièce circulaire tout en blanc avec un grand lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque, une salle de bain personnelle mais surtout, une immense fenêtre laissant voir un jardin et une fontaine.  
  
-Il manque un peu de couleur..., dit elle en s'essayant sur son lit. Tu peux venir!, ajouta t'elle à Harry, encore dans l'embrassure de la porte.  
  
-Heu, si tu veux...  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir devant elle, mais par terre par contre... La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement...  
  
- Heu... je suis très bien par terre, tant fait pas j'y suis habituer. Je fais le ménage trois fois par jour de toute la maison, pendant l'été à chaque jour de la semaine... c'est pas un plancher froid et dur qui va me déranger...  
  
-Tu devrais venir habiter ici au lieu d'avoir à subir ça... murmura Eowyn.  
  
Quelqu'un cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant place à Albert.  
  
-Mademoiselle, le thé est... oh mais nous avons de la compagnie!, dit- il en souriant.  
  
-Albert, je te présente Harry, Harry Potter. Il habite juste à côté.  
  
Harry se leva et se présenta poliment...  
  
-Bonjour Monsieur... ravie de vous rencontrer!  
  
Harry lui tendit la main...  
  
-Non du ciel! dit Albert blanc comme un lin. Harry Potter! Je suis enchanté de enfin vous voir monsieur!  
  
Eowyn ria.  
  
-Albert, tu pourrais nous apporter le thé et quelques biscuits ici, nous pourrions manger dans ma chambre... si mon hôte est d'accord toutefois!, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.  
  
Harry se tourna vers elle,  
  
-Pas de problème pour moi! Ça ne me dérange pas...  
  
Il fit un bref signe de tête à Albert et retourna s'asseoir face à Eowyn sur le sol... Eowyn s'assit en tailleur.  
  
-Harry, parle moi de Poudlard s'il-te plait..., demanda t'elle.  
  
Le visage de Harry s'illumina.  
  
-Poudlard... c'est un endroit merveilleux, remplis de secrets, de magies et de mystères. Chaque journée est différentes des autres, on ne peut jamais prédire le matin ce qui arrivera dans la journée... il ne faut pas avoir peur!  
  
Les aventures ne manques pas là-bas. Le directeur est super gentil, ainsi que les profs... bon ça dépend desquels!  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil...  
  
Mais la plupart des cours son amusant... Les esprits et les fantômes hantent le château. Il y a même un esprit frappeur. Pour moi Poudlard c'est ma maison. Nous sommes répartie en première année dans une des quatre maisons du collège, Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
  
La maison dans laquelle j'ai été placé, c'est ma vrai famille... il y a aussi le prof de DCFM... on dit que ce poste est maudit! Aucun professeur n'y est resté plus qu'un an... Voilà c'est à peu près tout! Eowyn buvait littéralement ses paroles. Lorsqu'il eu fini de parler, elle s'élança par derrière les bras en croix.  
  
-Je crois que je vais passer un année fantastique!, dit-elle rêveusement. Et dis moi, tu as beaucoup d'amis?  
  
Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre...  
  
-Non c'est rien! C'est une question comme une autre... j'ai deux meilleurs amis: Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger... Il y en a aussi d'autre... comme ceux qui sont dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dont je fais partie! Mais dit moi Eowyn, sur ce que tu m'as parler tantôt... que je devrais venir habiter ici... c'est pas que je veux m'inviter loin de là! Mais... est ce que tu blaguais?  
  
-Mais pas du tout!, s'écria Eowyn. Il y a assez de place pour toi! Nous avons une chambre d'amis et tout! Tu peux venir quand tu veux, le temps que tu voudras. Je te le dis, ça nous fait plaisir!  
  
-Tu ne devrais... pas demander à tes parents avant?  
  
Eowyn réfléchie un instant.  
  
-Oui, j'imagine que oui. Tu viens ils sont dans le jardin!  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son amie à travers sa maison jusqu'au jardin, où ils débouchèrent sur une magnifique cours avec une piscine creusé, un bassin d'eau de la taille d'un pataugeuse pour enfant, des arbre un peu partout des plates bandes remplient de fleurs odorantes et des bosquets de roses bleus, rouges et noirs... La mère de Eowyn était assise en face d'une petite table vitrée, en buvant un thé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-Maman, je te présente Harry Potter, notre voisin.  
  
Sa mère fixa étrangement Harry puis elle se leva.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Potter! Je suis la mère de Eowyn... mais vous le savez déjà!  
  
Harry sourit à la mère de Eowyn...  
  
-Bonjour madame! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez! Mais je vous en prit appeler moi Harry... Mr Potter ça fait trop vieux et je n'aime pas me sentir vieux!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire comique.  
  
-Je te retourne la demande Harry, dit-elle en souriant. Appelle moi Éléna... Mais assoyez-vous donc tous les deux!  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse.  
  
-Alors Harry, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
  
-Oh rien de spécial... C'est Eowyn qui m'a invité! J'étais seul chez moi... Mes tuteurs sont sortie pour la nuit... ils ne reviendront de demain après-midi! Mais je dois dire que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de pouvoir enfin me reposer un peu! Je suis ravi de vous avoir comme voisin... Je vais enfin avoir un peu de compagnie et des sorciers autour de chez moi...  
  
-En fait maman, coupa Eowyn. Ces moldus ne traitent pas Harry comme il se devrait. Alors je me suis permis de l'inviter et de lui laisser la porte ouverte...  
  
-Pas convenablement? Hum... Harry, tu pourrais rester ici si le coeur t'en dit!, dit Éléna en buvant une petite gorgée de thé.  
  
Harry parut quelque peu gêné par la question...  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vouloir m'imposer et vous importunez dans votre vie priver mad... Heu Éléna! Et avec tout ce qui m'arrive je ne voudrais pas mettre votre famille en danger...  
  
Eowyn ria légèrement.  
  
-Ma mère est une aurore Harry! Elle sait très bien se défendre!...  
  
Elena l'interrompit.  
  
-Allons Wyn, laisse le décider par lui-même, ne soit pas trop prompte dans tes jugements.  
  
-Oui, désolé Harry... dit Eowyn un peu gêné  
  
-Oh c'est rien... mais si vous insister vraiment... c'est d'accord! Je viens quand vous voulez... Les Dursley vont être ravis de me voir partir! Déjà que j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de mourir et que j'en ai pas profité, je vais enfin sortir de sous leur toit, ils vont en être enchantés!  
  
Cette fois ci, Eowyn éclata d'un rire franc.  
  
-Allez, allons chercher tes affaires! Ensuite je te montrerais notre chambre d'amis et tu pourras la décorer comme tu le veux. Nous pourrions faire cela dès que tu aura "emménager". Ensuite, nous ferons ma chambre et...  
  
-Wyn!, ria Elena. Laisse-le un peu respirer!  
  
Harry sourit amicalement...  
  
-Non ça va! Bon allez on va chercher mes affaires... Harry sortie de la cours en sautant par dessus la clôture en faire forger sans l'ouvrir... et attendit Eowyn et sa mère dans l'entré avant de partir...  
  
-Je dois aller au travail. Il y a une urgence au ministère! À plus tard Harry! dit Elena.  
  
Harry et Eowyn marchèrent dans la rue avant d'arriver face à la maison des Dursleys.  
  
-On entre? demanda Eowyn à Harry. Mais celui-ci regardait l'automobile garé en face de la maison.  
  
- Oh ce n'est pas vrai...  
  
Harry regarda Eowyn avec un regard peu rassuré...  
  
-On rentre oui! Mais je ne te garantis pas que nous en ressortirons vivant...  
  
Harry dégaina sa baguette de sa ceinture et la serra fortement...  
  
-Je te conseille de la prendre juste au cas ou!  
  
En effet depuis le début des vacances Harry était rentré en deuxième cycle, il pouvait donc utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Harry ouvrit la porte d'entré et entra prudement dans la maison suivit de son amie... Sa famille adoptive l'attendait sur le divan le regard noir et bras croisés! Eowyn s'avança et dit poliment.  
  
-Bonjour, je me nomme Eowyn Lavigne. Enchanté de vous connaître...  
  
Harry lui fit signe de se taire...  
  
-Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre conversation commença Harry prudemment... mais je vais faire mes valises!  
  
L'oncle Vernon se leva aussi vite que le vent, ce qui était bizarre pour son poids...  
  
-POTTER TU RESTES ICI! ET QUI EST CETTE FILLE?  
  
Dudley poussa son père le regard rêveur en s'approchant d'Eowyn sous le regard noir de Harry... Il prit la main de la jeune fille...  
  
-Qui es-tu douce fleur du printemps?  
  
Eowyn regarda le cousin de Harry en rougissant.  
  
-Heu, Eo, Eowyn... je viens d'emménager sur la rue..., balbutia t'elle en lançant des appels au secours à Harry, avec ses yeux.  
  
Harry comprit le message de détresse de son amie et jouant la comédie entreprit de l'aider...  
  
-Heu ouais... elle à déménagée il y a quelques jours! Je ne voulais pas vous le dires de peur que vous le preniez mal que jaille parler à quelqu'un...  
  
Il prit la main de la jeune fille essayant en vain de ne pas rougir et murmurant des "désolé" dans sa tête.  
  
-Eowyn est ma petite amie!  
  
Eowyn décida de jouer le jeu.  
  
-Harry et moi, c'est pour la vie!, dit elle en enlaçant Harry sous les regards noir de Dudley et de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry gardait tout à fait son calme...  
  
-Bon aller je vais faire ma valise! Vous ne me reverrez plus ici...  
  
En tenant toujours la main de Eowyn, il l'entraîna dans les escaliers les montants quatre à quatre... un fois en haut il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir reprenant son souffle. Il regarda enfin Eowyn dans les yeux, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le siens... Ses yeux brillèrent!  
  
-Je suis désolé pour en bas! C'est la seul solution que j'ai trouvé!  
  
Eowyn releva une mèche de cheveux, puis elle éclata de rire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave! J'y aie échappé belle! Merci Harry! dit elle plus sérieusement en le regardant fixement  
  
-Oh! C'était rien... Au moins je t'ai sauvé des bras de mon gros gras cachalot de cousin...-  
  
Harry fixait lui aussi Eowyn maintenant... se demandant se qu'elle avait en arrière dans la tête... Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le lui demander quand... Eowyn s'avança vers Harry en souriant.  
  
-Tu es drôle! Bon aller, qu'est-ce que tu veux apporter? demanda t'elle en s'assoyant sur son lit.  
  
-Hum... tout ce qui est à moi et qui parle magie dit Harry en riant...  
  
Il s'arrêta de rire en croisant le regard de son amie... Eowyn le regarda fixement en observant ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son regard... Harry fixait les yeux argents de son amie, il pu y voir quelques reflets de couleur jades... Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Eowyn se pencha un peu plus vers Harry quand...  
  
-Harry, dépèche toi!, cria Dudley en ouvrant la porte et en troublant ainsi les deux jeunes gens.  
  
Les joues d'Eowyn prirent une teinte rosée et ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur. Harry se décolla aussitôt de son amie et se tourna vers son cousin rouge de colère...  
  
-DUDLEY SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE...  
  
-Hey c'est ma chambre ici tu sauras le balafré!  
  
Harry sortie sa baguette et menaça son cousin...  
  
-SORT!  
  
Dudley sortit aussitôt de la pièce blanche comme un drap... Harry se tourna ensuite vers sa chambre, fit tournoyé sa baguette avec quelques gestes compliqués et aussitôt ses bagages furent prêts...  
  
-On peut y aller Eowyn...  
  
Harry lui ouvrit la porte galamment, toujours un peut sous l'effet de sa colère...  
  
-Au revoir Dudley!, dit Eowyn à un Dudley paralysé de terreur.  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir monsieur et madame Dursley, dit Eowyn en faisant une petite révérence moqueuse.  
  
Harry ne fit que leur adresser un regard noir et parti en faisant l'éviter ses bagages à la grande horreur de son oncle et sa tante... À l'extérieur, Harry pestait pour lui même contre son cousin, Eowyn quand à elle le regardait bizarrement... Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence quand Eowyn décida de briser la glace.  
  
-On peut dire que tu joues très bien le rôle du petit ami..., dit elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
Harry arrêta de marcher et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils,  
  
-Tu parles devant les Dursleys ou dans ma chambre?  
  
Il semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise,  
  
-Les deux!, dit elle en le devançant pour aller ouvrir la grille.  
  
Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la demeure des Lavigne et ils montèrent à l'étage jusqu'à se trouver devant une porte blanche qui faisait face à celle de la chambre d'Eowyn.  
  
-Voilà, c'est ici! J'espère qu'elle te plaira..., dit elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Harry avança un peu dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui... un lit à baldaquin double était au fond de la pièce, un bureau pour travaillé, deux tables de nuit, une commode une armoire pour ranger ses vêtements, une bibliothèque encastré dans le mur et plusieurs autres choses étaient dans la pièce! Sur sa gauche on retrouvait une magnifique baie vitrer donnant sur le luxurieux jardin des Lavigne... Tous ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce étaient décoré de blanc... sans doute pour pouvoir décorer à son aise par la suite! Harry se tourna vers son amie...  
  
-J'espère que tu rigolais quand tu disais que ça me plairait! J'adore... comment je ne pourrais pas apprécier!  
  
Eowyn lui sourit.  
  
-Tu n'apprécies peut-être pas le blanc, ria t'elle. Bon je te laisse t'installer, moi je vais me changer dans ma chambre, tu sais où c'est..., dit elle en partant de la pièce, laissant Harry à ses réflexions...  
  
Harry la regarda partir et se tourna ensuite vers sa chambre en sortant sa baguette et en jetant des sort par ici ou par-là... Au bout de quelques minutes la chambre était devenue un vrai confort...  
  
Son lit à baldaquin était devenue comme celui dans sa chambre dans la tour de Gryffondor... toutes ses armoires, penderies et meubles avaient été changés en bois de cerisier noir comme les ténèbres, un tapis persans rouge vin était appliqué à grandeur du planché dans la pièce... La baie vitrée avait maintenant les vitres légèrement teintées et des lumières tamisées avaient été installées aux murs... Harry ne pu s'empêcher de placer son commentaire:  
  
-Ouais j'adore un vrai palace!  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment...  
  
-Harry, je peux entrer? demanda Eowyn.  
  
Elle s'était changée et elle avait mis une robe soleil qui lui allait très bien. Lorsque Harry lui ouvrit la porte, elle resta bouche bée devant la décoration.  
  
-Wow... dit-elle étonner.  
  
Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la pièce...  
  
- Oh ça... c'est vrai que c'est beau! J'adore moi aussi! Disons que c'est presque aussi beau qu'à Poudlard...  
  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers son amie et la regarda de haut en bas... il se sentit rougir légèrement...  
  
-Cette robe te va à ravir Wyn... dit je peux t'appeler Wyn?  
  
-Bien sûr! Dis moi, tu es un décorateur né! J'aurais bien besoin de toi pour ma chambre...Tout ce blanc... dit elle en levant les yeux.  
  
Harry rie de bon coeur et accompagna Eowyn jusqu'à sa chambre...  
  
-Ouais c'est vrai que c'est blanc... Alors comment tu la veux cette chambre?  
  
Il entra quelque peu dans la pièce tournoyant sur lui-même...  
  
-Je voudrais pleins de belles couleurs! Le jour, la nuit, un arc en ciel, la foudre, du bleu comme la mer, du vert comme la forêt!... Mais, c'est beaucoup trop difficile..., dit elle un peu gênée.  
  
Il la regarda moqueusement...  
  
-Rien n'est trop difficile pour Harry Potter...  
  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Harry leva sa baguette et fit quelques arcs compliqué quelque cercles et les couleurs se mélangèrent dans la pièce...  
  
Comme dans sa chambre il y avait une baie vitrée, Harry fit quelques effets spéciaux avec celle-ci, il réussit à faire paraître quelque peu comme si la mer était de l'autre côté, tout en pouvant toujours regarder à l'extérieur facilement...  
  
Le planché devint d'un noir ébène laissant filtrer quelques rayons lumineux artificiels comme si le soleil passait au travers... Les murs devinrent rouge vin avec les cadrages quelque peu doré, le plafond se transforma quelque peu comme la grande salle de Poudlard, laissant paraître un faible arc-en-ciel. Un peu plus haut on pouvait apercevoir des nuages gris noir orageux laissant paraître et transpercer le ciel d'éclair verte émeraude, zébrant le ciel de temps à autre, les meubles de la jeune fille devinrent tout comme Harry en bois de cerisier et noir ténébreux, le lit à baldaquin devint lui aussi rouge vin avec quelques fils dorés tissés dans les couvertures... Des lumières tamisées s'ajoutèrent à l'ambiance maintenant chaleureuse... créant ainsi une vague de romantisme dans l'air...  
  
Harry se tourna vers son amie...  
  
-Qu'en dis-tu?  
  
Il avait un grand sourire satisfait du résultat.  
  
Eowyn regardait la chambre avec un émerveillement visible. Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation avant de regarder Harry avec un énorme sourire.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais eu une aussi belle chambre, murmura t'elle tout sourire.  
  
Elle s'élançant vers Harry et lui donna un baiser sur la joue impulsivement. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle se recula rapidement en marmonnant quelque chose et en rougissant.  
  
-Désolé, dit elle...  
  
Harry lui sourit tendrement... à sa plus grande surprise, il essaye tout de suite d'effacer cette expression de son visage!  
  
-Oh c'est rien ça m'a fait plaisir! Bon je crois que je vais aller changer de vêtement...  
  
Il alla dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un short ample et en nylon rouge avec une ligne sur le côté de couleur et or jaune et revêtu d'un t-shirt ample également rouge...  
  
-Il me semble que je me sens mieux...  
  
Eowyn le regarda avant de dire doucement:  
  
-Ça te va très bien!  
  
Harry sourit  
  
-Merci... j'aime bien! Tu remercieras tes parents pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi...  
  
Il fut coupé par Eowyn qui s'approcha doucement de lui...  
  
-Je n'oublierais pas, compte sur moi..., dit elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux gris.  
  
Harry commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, malgré les vêtements légers qu'il portait...  
  
-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je ressens cette sensation quand je suis avec toi...  
  
Il lui avait chuchoté tout doucement ses paroles... Il pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille contre son visage...  
  
-Et peux tu me dire pourquoi je ressens cette même sensation près de toi? souffla Eowyn en se rapprochant de Harry, en le regardant les yeux brillants.  
  
-Non je ne peux pas te le dire car je ne connais pas la réponse...  
  
Il effleura doucement les lèvres de la jeune filles avec les siennes, les touchant à peine. La faisant ainsi frissonner légèrement de plaisir...  
  
-Et si nous essayons de trouver la solution à notre question à deux? murmura-t-il faiblement à son intension, avec une voix chaude.  
  
Eowyn répondit en l'embrassant de plus belle. Elle sentie une chaleur monter dans son ventre et la parcourir jusqu'à lui donner des frissons. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, s'amusant à sentir cette douceur sous ses doigts. Harry prolongea leur baiser en la prenant par la taille. Eowyn eu une agréable sensation de picotement sur ses hanches. Ne pouvant se séparer d'elle, Harry l'embrassa encore plus passionnément, mais un faux mouvement avec son pied le fit trébucher sur le lit de la jeune fille, se retrouvant maintenant sur le dos, Eowyn semblait n'avoir rien sentit, n'y remarquée qu'elle était maintenant sur Harry... Eowyn était si intensément plongée dans ce baiser, qu'elle remarqua à peine, sinon pas, qu'elle était tombée sûr Harry. Elle ne fit que rendre son baiser encore plus passionné, voulant simplement profiter du moment. Sentant le manque d'air, Harry du briser le baiser à grand regret... Il regarda Eowyn dans les yeux. Il lui fit un petit sourire moqueur...  
  
-C'est vrai que je joue bien mon rôle du petit ami...  
  
Eowyn le regarda en souriant puis elle se rendit compte de sa posture... hum, laissant à désirer. Elle rougit légèrement. Harry l'embrassa sur le front, puis la tenant toujours dans ses bras il se donna un élan et se remit sur ses pieds, Eowyn toujours dans ses bras... étrangement elle ne s'était même pas cognée légèrement sur lui quand il s'était relevés. Harry desserra son étreinte et la remit elle aussi sur ses pieds... Eowyn regarda sa montre.  
  
-Il faudrait aller manger, ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons en bas...  
  
Elle eu un sourire en coin. Harry quand à lui regarda le plafond, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres...  
  
-Mais nous ne faisions rien voyons...  
  
Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire et garder un regard sérieux... qui s'avérait disons rater! Ils descendirent à la cuisine et se retrouvèrent face aux parents de Eowyn. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la longue table vitrée, Harry fit de même. Ses parents les regardaient l'air complice et ils entamèrent un excellent repas tout en bavardant. En fait, Christopher le père de Eowyn, parlait surtout à Harry. Celui-ci était en train de parler de ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard au père d'Eowyn... c'était disons assez différent qu'avec Mr Weasley...  
  
- Hum... Non la carrière de ministre de la magie ne m'intéresserait pas vraiment... je crois que je vais me diriger joueur dans la ligue professionnel comme attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre... ou bien la carrière d'aurore ne me déplairait pas non plus!  
  
La mère d'Eowyn se tourna à ce moment vers Harry en l'entendant parler d'aurore...  
  
-C'est un métier fabuleux, dit elle en regardant son mari. Même s'il faut parfois traverser de dures épreuves...  
  
Un long silence suivit sa remarque, tout le monde pensant aux attaques récentes de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Enfin bref, continua t'elle. Ce fut un plaisir Harry, mais je dois vraiment repartir au ministère... tu viens Christopher?  
  
-Pas de bêtises les enfants, dit celui-ci en souriant.  
  
Harry ne fit qu'un bref sourire aux parents de son amie en leur criant à travers la maison pour qu'ils l'entendent,  
  
- Mrs Lavigne! Ce repas était délicieux et merci pour tout...  
  
Puis il ce tourna vers Eowyn...  
  
-Bon et bien si on ne peut pas faire de bêtise...  
  
Eowyn le regarda malicieusement.  
  
-Ma chambre est un endroit idéal pour être sage...  
  
-Hum... oui ça doit! Bon je vais dans ma chambre! J'ai quelque petite chose à faire...  
  
Harry monta illico à l'étage et s'enferma à clé puis il sortie sa baguette... En un rien de temps il avait fait quelque petit changement à la décoration de chambre... tout comme dans la pièce voisine, il avait rajouter un ciel magique à sa chambre, pouvant ainsi voir la température extérieur, un peu plus haut on voyait des éclair doré zébré le ciel... Mais il ne faisait par contre pas soleil pour le moment... la lune c'était installer avec quelques étoiles...  
  
-Ouais c'est mieux comme ça!  
  
Il alla par la suite prendre une douche vite fait et ressortie en boxer de sa salle de bain privé... en arrivant dans sa chambre, Eowyn était assit sur son lit en robe de nuit et lisait le livre qu'il avait poser sur sa table de chevet: La magie Antique: L'animagis!  
  
Harry rougit légèrement en la voyant dans cette tenue et il s'efforçait vainement de retenir ses instincts... Eowyn sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle vit Harry qui la regardait et ferma le livre.  
  
-Très intéressant ce livre..., dit elle en se levant.  
  
Elle avait mis sa nuisette en soie noire un peu trop courte et elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour être plus confortable. Elle regarda Harry dans son boxer rouge et elle eu un petit rire.  
  
-Mais pas aussi intéressant que toi!...  
  
Harry ne rougit pas cette fois-ci... disons que avant de rencontrer Eowyn il avait appris tout doucement à contrôler ses sentiments, mais ils lui échappait quelques fois...  
  
-Mais c'est que tu me complimentes toi! Hum... moi je dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus intéressant que toi!  
  
-Ah oui? demanda Eowyn en s'approcha doucement de Harry, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux acier.  
  
Harry l'étreignit entre ses bras et l'embrassa follement... Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'allait- il se passer maintenant? À ce moment? Eowyn embrassa Harry amoureusement, se tenant collé contre lui. Elle se demanda ce qui allait se passer par la suite, et elle eu un petit frisson de plaisir lorsque Harry répondit à son baiser encore plus passionnément. Harry chassa toutes ses pensées de son esprit, et se laissa aller comme son coeur lui disait... Tout doucement, il descendit une main des haches de Eowyn et la descendit un peu plus bas, se rendant au bas de son fessier, la prenant ainsi dans ses bras, Wyn était assis sur l'avant-bras de Harry...  
  
Tous deux s'embrassaient passionnément... Harry se disait de ne pas aller plus loin, car cette histoire pourrait dégénérer et il le regretterait... mais que ferait un garçon de quinze ans comme lui dans un telle situation? Rien... Il oublia donc cette pensée absurde qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu suivre car il en aurait été incapable...  
  
Eowyn se remit sur ses pieds, donnant ainsi une légère poussée vers l'arrière pour Harry, il tomba sur le dos dans son lit Eowyn sur lui...  
  
Eowyn ne pensait plus qu'au moment présent. Elle poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Harry commença à s'attaquer à son cou, en lui donnant des baisers légers.  
  
Descendant un peu plus bas Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir... Il serra Eowyn dans ses bras et retourna près de ses lèvres, il la regarda ensuite dans les yeux...  
  
-C'est tu ce qu'es le coup de foudre Wyn? Moi si en tout cas je l'ai ressentit dès que je t'ai vu! Je t'aime...  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, murmura Eowyn en l'embrassant délicatement.  
  
Harry répondit à son baiser passionnément... Il sentit la main d'Eowyn se glisser dans le bas de son dos... Eowyn l'attira vers elle en traçant des cercles imaginaires sur le torse de Harry. Harry effleurait doucement l'épaule de Eowyn avec ses lèvres descendant tout doucement plus bas... Tout à coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte et on pu entendre la voix de Albert, le major d'homme.  
  
-Miss Lavigne? Êtes- vous avec Mr Potter?  
  
Eowyn reçu comme une décharge électrique. Elle regarda Harry affolée et elle se mit en quête d'une robe de chambre.  
  
-Heu oui, oui Albert! Que voulez-vous? Nous sommes, hum, très occupés...  
  
Harry s'empressa de répondre à sa suite...  
  
-Je montre les manuels scolaires et des exemples de travaux scolaires de Poudlard à Eowyn...  
  
Harry poussa gentiment Eowyn de sur son lit et se releva en un bon ce dirigeant vers la sale de bain... il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une robe de chambre rouge, il la jeta à Eowyn et se sortie vite fait un t-Shirt noir qui était un peu trop serré à son goût faisant ressortir sa musculature...  
  
-Oh... je ne voulais que savoir si vous vouliez une collation! Mais Miss... puis-je entrer?  
  
Harry était toujours en train de s'habiller sembla encore plus affolé!  
  
-NON! Heu, je veux dire, non Albert. Nous avons, heu, mis la chambre en désordre. C'est horrible, vous ne voudriez pas voir ça... répondit Eowyn en enfilant rapidement le peignoir rouge de Harry.  
  
-Hum... non pas vraiment... mais je pourrais très bien vous aidez à ranger...  
  
Harry fit des yeux rond et empoigna une pile de t-shirt sous son bras... il sautilla sur un pied jusqu'à la salle de bain en essayant d'enfiler une chaussette, puis il referma discrètement la porte.  
  
-Heu, heu, bon d'accord..., je viens ouvrir! dit Eowyn a bout d'arguments.  
  
Elle respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte devant un Albert inquiet.  
  
-Tout va bien mademoiselle? Vous et monsieur Potter...  
  
Son regard se posa sur le lit défait et les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce.  
  
-Nous avons fait une bataille d'oreillers!, expliqua Eowyn, qui avait suivi son regard. Et il est dans la douche, dit elle plus fort, dans l'espoir que Harry comprendrait son message.  
  
Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la douche et de se mouiller les cheveux... qui devinrent encore plus en bataille... Il entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête à l'extérieur...  
  
-Pardons? J'ai entendu mon nom...  
  
L'eau dégoulinait par terre et il fit un sourire furtif à Eowyn...  
  
-Oh pardon de vous dérangez..., dit Albert. On voit tout de suite que vous travaillez très fort sur ces travaux scolaires..., finit-il avec un sourire moqueur, en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Eowyn attendit un instant, puis elle poussa un soupir avant de dire à Harry.  
  
-On s'en ait sortit je crois...  
  
-Oui et de justesse...  
  
Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Eowyn qu'il voulait faire fâcher...  
  
-Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre ma troisième douche de la journée...  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et referma la porte. Puis il rentra sous la douche...  
  
** Quelques secondes plus tard...**  
  
-Argh!!!  
  
Harry ressortie de la salle de bain mi-fâché, mi-traumatisé,  
  
-Je crois que l'eau n'est pas bien réglée dans ma salle de bain...  
  
Il une grande plaque rouge apparaissait dans son dos en signe de brûlure...  
  
-Ah bon... dit Eowyn naïvement. Je me demande pourquoi...  
  
Harry la regarda insulter et retourna dans la salle de bain en levant la tête en l'air d'un air noble et en marmonnant un bref: Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!  
  
Il ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, à nouveau en boxer, mais cette fois-ci il était noir. Toujours avec la même air que tout à l'heure il refit son lit, lissa ses couverture et se coucha en dessous d'elle, éteignant les lumière d'un geste de la main il fit sembla de s'endormir...  
  
Eowyn resta bouche-bée.  
  
-Hé, mais... tu, tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant! Nous, enfin je veux dire, tu m'abandonnes comme ça?  
  
Pour seul réponse, un ronflement se fit entendre et Harry bougea quelque peu dans son lit en marmonnant quelque chose du genre de: laisse, dormir, moi!  
  
-Harryyyy, supplia Eowyn...  
  
Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se leva dignement.  
  
-Très bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre une douche dans la tienne et l'eau sera sûrement très bonne!  
  
Elle partie tête haute dans la salle de bain.  
  
Harry entrouvrit un oeil une fois qu'elle fut entrée et il leva sa main en lui faisant faire quelque cercle invisible...  
  
Un petit sourire démoniaque apparut sur ses lèvres... quelques seconde plus tard on pu entendre un hurlement semblable à celui que Harry avait pousser quand il avait entré sous la douche... Il rabaissa sa main aussitôt et effaça son sourire comme si de rien n'était...  
  
Eowyn apparue dans la chambre, une serviette sous les épaules et ses longs cheveux mouillés.  
  
-HARRY POTTER!, hurla t'elle. CE N'EST PLUS DRÔLE! TU NE DORS MÊME PAS!  
  
Un sourire moqueur apparut sûr les lèvres de Harry... il essaya de le faire disparaître mais sans succès... et malheureusement cela l'avait trahis... Il ouvrit les yeux et se tassa juste à temps avant que Eowyn se jette sûr le lit pour l'attraper... Eowyn essayait de se ruer sur Harry, mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse, mais elle abandonna vite, car elle ne parvenait pas à courir convenablement avec sa serviette.  
  
-Accio pyjama!, dit elle.  
  
Elle attrapa au vol, son pyjama sortit de nul part et alla dans la salle de bain.  
  
-Je n'en aie pas fini avec toi...  
  
Harry la regarda moqueusement et alla s'asseoir sur un confortable fauteuil attendant son retour...  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard elle réapparut, dans un mini short et une petite camisole noire.  
  
-Bonne nuit monsieur..., dit elle avant de faire quelques pas vers la porte.  
  
Harry la regarda partir avec un regard mi-étonné, mi-déçu. Lui qui voulait s'amuser ce soir et elle qui se fichait éperdument de lui! Bon et bien si c'était comme ça, se serait comme ça... D'un bond il se leva et tira son fauteuil jusque devant la baie vitrée où il s'installa et regarda le 4 Privet Drive en face de sa nouvelle résidence... La maison était déjà dans un état épouvantable en seulement 18 heures. D'un geste de la main, Harry ralluma les lumière tamisée et alla se placer dans le centre de la pièce... il ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
  
Dans un "pop" sonore, Harry se transforma en loup, d'un blanc pur, à la truffe noir. Grand, à la carrure forte, puissant, dégageant une aura magique extraordinaire. Ses yeux qui aurait du être normalement vert émeraude comme à leur habitude avait changés de couleur, l'iris était devenue or brillant et une flamme rouge se dessinait devant... Harry se regarda dans le miroir étonné... c'était bizarre, mais bon! Ils reviendraient à la normal une fois qu'il serait redevenu un humain. Il alla s'étendre de tout son long sur son lit et regarda le plafond étoilé... Le lendemain matin, Eowyn s'éveilla doucement aux premières lueurs du soleil. Elle se leva en chantonnant et elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Plus elle se réveillait, plus elle se mettait à chanter fort. Elle dansait en tourbillonnant lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et découvrit sa mère rayonnante de joie...  
  
-Bonjour chérie, ton père et moi sommes revenue un peu plus tôt que prévue. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez prévu quelque chose toi et Harry aujourd'hui? -Heu, je ne sais pas exactement maman... Peut-être aller sur le Chemin de Traverse...  
  
Elena lui sourit.  
  
-C'est une bonne idée! Tu lui demanderas quand il sera levé.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours profondément endormie de tout son long et encore sous sa forme animal, a chaque respiration il poussait un petit hurlement aigue ou grave. Ce qui était très drôle, sans couverture, il était sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air. Eowyn attendit que sa mère soit hors de vue pour aller cogner discrètement à la porte de chambre de Harry.  
  
-Harry? Tu es réveillé? chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Pour seule réponse elle n'eut droit qu'à un hurlement sonore et grave, ce qui l'inquiéta, ne sachant pas ce que c'était. À ce qu'elle savait Harry n'avait qu'une chouette... Elle ouvrit la porte à la volé et eu droit au spectacle d'un loup couché les quatre fers en l'air. Elle eue un hoquet de surprise et recula rapidement se coller vers le mur.  
  
-Tout doux mon joli... dit elle en sortant sa baguette magique.  
  
Le loup ou plutôt Harry, se réveilla en sursaut en grognant sourdement, faisant ainsi pointer la baguette de Eowyn sur lui. Il sauta en bas du lit et s'approchant guaiement de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci lui jeta un sort au même instant. Harry encore sous le choc de l'attaque, n'eut le temps que de sauter et d'esquiver le sort, qui lui frôla quelque peu les poils.  
  
Il retomba quelques mètres plus loin, regardant le jeune fille de son regard doré, une lueur d'interrogation pouvait se lire à l'intérieur... il tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau tout doucement, la queue haute, la langue pendante en signe de joie et le regard à la fois confiant et déterminé. Il avait un air de petit louveteau enfantin, mais trois fois plus gros que la normal. Il marchait toujours en sa direction quand...  
  
Eowyn commençait à trouver le comportement du loup étrange. Au lieu de la fuir à la suite du sort, il continuait à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle. Eowyn baissa sa baguette lentement et avança sa main pour que le loup la flaire. En voyant la main s'approcher vite de lui, Harry recula d'un pas et grogna quelque peu, de peur qu'elle le frappe... Il ne voulait pas reprendre sa forme humaine tout de suite, il voulait voir ce qu'elle aurait fait si cela avait été un vrai loup. Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, avec ses yeux et cette carrure puissant d'animal!  
  
-Chuuut, murmura Eowyn doucement. N'ai pas peur...  
  
Elle étendit de nouveau sa main en faisant un petit sourire. Quelque peu rassuré il s'accroupit sur son flanc et la regarda étrangement, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux. Par la pensée, Harry réussit à lui parler quelque peu. De cette façon non plus elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, car sa voix avait changé en même temps que sa transformation. Tout en la fixant il parla d'une voix pénétrante et remplit de sagesse:  
  
-Mon nom est Shadow  
  
Eowyn ouvrit de grands yeux en l'entendant parler, mais elle se radoucit. Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre avant de répondre,  
  
-Je suis Eowyn Lavigne, enchanté!  
  
Tout en continuant de sa voix remplit de sagesse il lui parle quelque peu. Il se coucha et l'écouta parler d'elle même... Elle ne se doutait absolument de rien. Et c'était bien parfait pour lui! Du moins pour le moment.  
  
-Et vous Shadow, coupa Eowyn rapidement au bout de plusieurs minutes. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite chez moi?  
  
-Hum... bien sûr! Mais juste avant tu peux me tutoyer. La raison de ma visite, n'en est pas vraiment une. Je viens ici pour la première fois, mais en même temps j'y ai toujours été.  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent de mystériosité. Eowyn resta perplexe.  
  
-Je... enfin, on se connaît? demanda t'elle étonné et curieuse.  
  
-Si tu veux... tu ne me connais pas entièrement, mais moi. Je t'observe et je te regarde tous les jours. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi.  
  
-Et que savez-vous de moi? demanda Eowyn un peu rieuse, en se passant une main dans les cheveux distraitement.  
  
-Tu ris, mais tu serais étonné si tu savais toutes les choses que je sais! Par exemple, je sais que tu viens d'un pays lointain et que tu es la descendante directe d'une grande magicienne... Rowena Serdaigle!  
  
Harry avait touché fort sur ce point. Personne ne savait sauf ses parents et elle-même, qu'elle était l'héritière d'une des fondatrices de Poudlard. La jeune fille parut bouche bée. Elle se leva d'un coup et se mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.  
  
-Ok, qui êtes vous réellement?  
  
Son regard glissa vers le lit de Harry, vide.  
  
-Et où est Harry?, demanda t'elle avec une voix qui laissait deviner son anxiété.  
  
On ne pu qu'entendre un grondement qui ressemblait quelque peu à un rire. Shadow se leva et alla s'asseoir en s'adossant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur la tête du lit. Dans un "pop" sonore il reprit sa forme humaine. Harry affichait un sourire mystérieux tout comme son regard était rempli de ce mystère. Contrairement à Harry, Eowyn n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravie.  
  
-Comment tu sais? demanda t'elle mi-furieuse, mi-intriguée.  
  
Toujours sous son voile de mystériosité, Harry lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
-Je sais ce que je sais! C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien, je n'y peux rien. Peut- être que... je t'en dirais plus! Mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien révéler! -Tu DOIS me le dire Harry, c'est très important!, continua Eowyn. Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner et je dois te dire que moi-même je préfère ne pas y penser...  
  
Harry ce leva et attira tout doucement Eowyn contre lui.  
  
-Si je ne te dis rien c'est pour ta sécurité. Le moment n'est pas encore venue, et cela toi aussi tu le sais. J'ai moi même des secrets que... j'aimerais te dire, mais je ne peux pas! Pas encore...  
  
La jeune fille soupira.  
  
-Tu as probablement raison...  
  
Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-J'aimerais tellement..., commença t'elle, mais elle coupa sa phrase, l'air de réfléchir. Harry sourit tendrement, l'incitant ainsi à continuer. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.  
  
-J'aimerais tellement ne pas être sa descendante..., fini t'elle en se blottissant contre Harry, les yeux un peu humides.  
  
Harry appuya sa tête sur celle de Eowyn. Dans l'espoir de la consoler, il ferma lui aussi les yeux et murmura doucement pour lui- même:  
  
-Tu n'as pas idée, comment j'aimerais ne pas l'être moi aussi!  
  
Eowyn releva sa tête et regarda Harry fixement, dans les yeux.  
  
-Ne pas être quoi? dit elle doucement, presque dans un murmure.  
  
Harry la regarda étonné, il aurait espéré qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il soupira et releva la tête vers elle.  
  
-Ne pas être...  
  
Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux.  
  
-Ne pas être le descendant et héritier directe de... Godric Gryffondor!  
  
La jeune fille le regarda surprise.  
  
-Je le sais depuis le début des vacances. Mon vrai nom complet est en fait: Harry Gryffondor Potter.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Eowyn reposa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à fredonner une chanson doucement. Harry l'écoutait attentivement en fermant les yeux. Ça le relaxait intensément... Tout à coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître son père rouge de colère...  
  
-EOWYN LAVIGNE! hurla Christopher. PAS DE ÇA DANS MA MAISON! PAS AVEC LUI!  
  
Il l'empoigna fermement par le bras, malgré les protestations de Eowyn.  
  
-Mais, on a rien fait de mal pa... -Tais toi! -Mais monsieur! commença Harry. -Et toi, n'en rajoute pas!  
  
Christopher emmena Eowyn dans sa chambre et Harry pu entendre des éclats de voix...  
  
-Oh! Oh! Je crois que ça va barder, pour Wyn...  
  
Harry soupira en se couchant sur son lit en regardant le planché. Il était enfermé, il ne pouvait rien faire... Le reste de la journée se continua dans une ambiance écrasante. Elena avait essayé de discuter avec son mari mais rien n'y fit. Il ne voulait plus que les deux jeunes gens se voient. En tout cas, pas comme des amants. Eowyn lança un sortilège de lévitation sur sa bibliothèque qui retomba lourdement. Elle essayait de penser à un moyen pratique de s'échapper durant la nuit, pour aller rejoindre Harry.  
  
Harry qu'en à lui, il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de sortir. La fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrait facilement. Il pu donc descendre sur le toit et prendre sa forme animagis. Il sauta par la suite par terre et gambada tout le tour de la maison et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de Eowyn. Il sauta sur la petite haie et ensuite sur la clôture pour arriver sur le toit, directement devant la jeune fille. Il poussa un petit aboiement très faible, attirant le regard de sa petite-amie!  
  
-Harry!, murmura Eowyn en souriant. Tu a réussis à...  
  
Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier: son père.  
  
-Reviens ce soir, à minuit. Je laisserais la fenêtre ouverte pour toi!  
  
Harry n'eut le temps que de sauter près du mur, mais ne fit plus aucun mouvement entendant le père de Eowyn rentrer. Le toit faisait trop de bruit pour pouvoir retourner à sa chambre discrètement. Donc il écouta...  
  
-Ah... papa, dit Eowyn assez froidement.  
  
-Écoute Eo...  
  
Son père s'assit sur le lit où Eowyn était enfoncé avec un roman.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Déjà avec cette malédiction, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Et avec lui...  
  
-Arrête Christopher. Va-t'en! Tu ne comprendras jamais. Je dois trouver le moyen seul! Et seulement seule! Pour l'instant, laisse moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends...  
  
Christopher se passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.  
  
-Tu es comme ta mère... dit t'il. Mais bon, j'y penserais. Mais en attendant, je ne veux pas que vous vous voyez en secret comprit?  
  
Eowyn fit une petite moue angélique avant de regarder son père partir. Harry jeta un dernier regard triste dans la fenêtre et partit tout doucement en trottinant sur le toit... C'était vrai que Eowyn n'était pas en sécurité! Encore moins avec lui... déjà que Voldemort lui courait après. Maintenant elle serait sa cible première pour l'atteindre... Eowyn courue près de la fenêtre pour voir Harry, mais il était déjà partit. Dans un soupir, elle retourna dans sa chambre et entreprit de continuer sa lecture, assise sous sa grande fenêtre. Harry était dans sa chambre et il était assit par terre. Il songeait grandement, tout en fixant sa grande valise en forme de malle et tous ses biens personnels. Eowyn était vraiment en danger ainsi que ses parents avec lui...  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Eowyn songeait à sa relation avec Harry mais elle se demandait surtout comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'elle était la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. Une chance pour elle, il ne savait, ou ne se doutait de rien pour sa malédiction... Eowyn regarda son horloge: il était à peine 8 heures. Elle leva les yeux en pensant que le temps serait long... Harry avait enfin prit sa décision et en peu de temps plus rien ne traînait dans sa chambre, enfin plus rien à lui. Le lit était impeccable et bien fait, la salle de bain brillait... Il entassa sa grosse valise près de la baie vitrée avec la cage de Hedwige. Celle-ci était partie sous les ordres de Harry quelques instants plus tôt vers Poudlard.  
  
Regardant le cadrant moldu numérique sur sa table de chevet il constata qu'il lui restait encore 1:30 avant de pouvoir voir Eowyn... Celle-ci attendait maintenant Harry impatiemment, assise sur son lit. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir!  
  
-Plus que quelques minutes..., pensa t'elle en souriant.  
  
Quelque chose se fit tout à coup entendre dans sa fenêtre, elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitrine et avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre avec le peu de corniche qu'il y avait de distance avec le vide... Elle se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir et Harry sauta dans la chambre agilement.  
  
-Oh Harry! J'avais si hâte de te voir!, s'écria Eowyn en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vue le drôle d'air qu'il affichait. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit et la regarda très sérieusement, puis il soupira bruyamment lui faisant signe d'approcher.  
  
-Viens là Wyn! -Qu'y a t'il?, demanda Eowyn un peu inquiète, en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
Harry la colla un peu sur et après quelques minutes de silence il entreprit de lui expliquer tout en la fixant de ses yeux dorés flamboyants:  
  
-Écoute Wyn... après ce que j'ai entendu de ton père... j'en viens à la conclusion que s'est vrai ce qu'il dit! Tu n'es vraiment pas en sécurité avec moi! Et tu dois l'admettre tu le sais autant que moi...  
  
Il coupa sa phrase pour reprendre une bonne respiration.  
  
-Harry, la coupa Eowyn. Je ne suis en sécurité avec personne... Il va falloir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi se fasse à l'idée!  
  
Harry la regarda et ce leva en signe de désaccord et la regarda fixement, quelques perles d'eaux humidifiait quelques peu ses yeux. Bien qu'il aurait voulu vainement les cachées. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur de son t-shirt et en sortie un petit collier... Deux lunes entrecroiser soutenue par une étoiles à huit pointes. Le tout en or surmonté d'une chaîne en argent. Il ferma les yeux et magiquement la chaîne ce sépara en deux quand il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux brillait d'une couleur or inimaginable. Ils redevinrent normaux quelques secondes plus tard...  
  
Les deux colliers avait chacun une lune et une moitié de l'étoile, Harry en prit une et la mit autour du cou de Eowyn en s'agenouillant devant elle, il l'attacha et la regarda dans les yeux... Il lui sourit tendrement, mais on voyait bien que la tristesse remplissait ses yeux...  
  
-Je reviendrai chercher l'autre moitié! C'est un porte bonheur... il m'a servie depuis le début de l'été et il aide à concentrer nos pouvoirs! Garde le précieusement...  
  
-Harry..., commença Eowyn, la voix un peu tremblante. Ne me laisse pas...  
  
Harry lui prit la main et la regarda tristement,  
  
-Je te promets qu'on se reverra très bientôt. Je serais toujours là! Tu verras!  
  
Eowyn pleurait maintenant des larmes silencieuses.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes!, dit-elle en un murmure. Je t'aime...  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout!  
  
Il l'embrassa passionnément puis se releva et se détourna... Il n'en pouvait plus, des larmes remplissaient ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas les montrer. Il s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre quand il sentit une main le retenir par le bras. Eowyn lui donna un doux baiser en le regardant en pleurant.  
  
-Ne m'oublie pas...  
  
-Jamais!  
  
Il lui redonna son baiser et sortie par la fenêtre, des perles d'eau coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il ré entra dans sa chambre et fit le tour de la pièce pour voir si il n'avait rien n'oublier. Eowyn le regarda partir, le coeur brisés. Elle s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre et elle scruta le ciel, comme pour chercher une réponse de sa part. Puis, doucement, elle se mit à chanter une ballade ancienne, que quelqu'un chantait souvent, assis sur le rocher devant sa vieille maison.  
  
Harry réduisit sa valise d'un coup de baguette magique, la mit dans sa robe de sorcier. Écrivit une brève lettre. Puis se transforma en loup et retourna sur le toit. Eowyn pu le voir parfaitement descendre sur le sol, avec la blancheur de son pelage il était facilement repérable dans un milieu urbain. La jeune fille vit le loup la regarder fixement, puis il tourna les talons et partit dans l'obscurité. Eowyn se laissa glisser par terre et enveloppa ses genoux de ses deux bras. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au matin...  
  
Harry courait depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'était pas du tout fatigué, son endurance d'animal lui permettait de courir longtemps. Il y avait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'était plus à Londre. Shadow se trouvait maintenant dans une forêt assez obscur était couché paisiblement sur l'herbe fraîche du matin. Son coeur était encore fraîchement déchiré. Il n'arrivait pas à cicatriser et cela prendrait sûrement plusieurs semaines encore. C'est comme si il venait de rompre d'une certaine façon avec sa petite amie...  
  
~¤~ Le 31 Juillet ~¤~   
  
Eowyn attacha une rose rouge au coin supérieur de sa lettre. Elle la regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de ranger toutes les choses qui traînaient sur son bureau. La jeune fille se leva et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier avant d'arriver dans le petit salon, où ses parents prenaient un thé.  
  
-Maman, dit elle en évitant soigneusement de regarder son père. J'aurais besoin d'une corde pour ficeler un paquet cadeau.  
  
Elena regarda Christopher du coin de l'?il.  
  
-Bien sur ma chérie. Il y en a dans mon bureau.  
  
-Merci, dit simplement Eowyn avant de partir la tête baissée.  
  
En effet, depuis le départ de Harry, Eowyn ne parlait que rarement à son père. Après tout, c'était en partit sa faute si Harry était retourné chez lui. Sa mère avait essayé de les réconcilier mais Eowyn n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Elle suivit un petit couloir et entra dans le bureau rangé de sa mère. Elle trouva rapidement les ficelles, dans un petit tiroir. Elle jeta un coup d'?il à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir Harry mais celui-ci ne vint pas. La jeune fille sortit précipitamment de la pièce avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour charger sa chouette d'un nouveau message.  
  
***  
  
Harry était assis sur un lit au chaudron baveur. En effet, depuis quelques jours il était revenu à Londres avec tout son matériel.  
  
Il se regardait dans un grand miroir, en seulement quelques semaines il avait beaucoup changé. Sa carrure était devenue beaucoup plus musclée. Il avait encore grandit et ses yeux brillait d'une lueur de détermination plus que jamais. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir un fourreau assez long... Pendant qu'il était en forêt, Harry avait pu lire quelques livres et avait découvert cet objet magique à la lame tranchante. Il avait fait des essaient d'incantation et le résultat avait donné ceci. Il se coucha tout à coup sur son lit se laissa tombé lourdement. Il s'ennuya à mourir de Eowyn, un pendentif brillant dans son coup attira son attention. C'était l'autre moitié de son collier. Il fit une moue triste et se releva en se regardant dans le miroir, il murmura un vague:  
  
-Bonne anniversaire Harry!  
  
Soudain, il entendit un petit tapotement contre sa fenêtre. En se tournant, il aperçu une chouette grise qu'il semblait avoir déjà aperçu. Il se leva d'un bond et accueilli avec joie la lettre et le petit colis.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Voilà maintenant plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas eue de nouvelles de toi. J'ai été voir chez les Dursley et je suis partie rapidement avant que ton cousin ne m'offre d'entrer. Je m'inquiète horriblement à ton sujet. Où es-tu ? Es-tu en sécurité ? As-tu retrouvé tes amis ? Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Mais, le but de cette lettre n'est pas de te faire sentir coupable ou quoi que se soit. Je te souhaite simplement un joyeux anniversaire, où que tu sois.  
  
Ton amie, Eowyn  
  
P.S. : J'espère que tu apprécieras ton cadeau.  
  
Harry soupira de tristesse en lisant la lettre... bien sûr le message ne lui avait pas trop fait de mal, mais c'était le " ton amie" qui lui avait briser le coeur... voulait- elle dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus!  
  
Il oublia vite ses songes, ouvrit le paquet joliment emballé. À l'intérieur se trouvait un livre... un livre de magie! "Comment ensorceler ses propres sort et enchantement!"  
  
Un livre sur le perfectionnement de la magie. Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'étonnement et un mince sourire s'affichait sur son visage.  
  
-Merci Wyn, murmura- t'il.  
  
Tout à coup il vit au fond de la boîte un collier! Le collier qu'il avait donné à Eowyn avant de partir. Cette fois-ci tout ça lui brisa le coeur... il se laissa tomber sur le lit le pendentif solidement serré entre ses doigts. Chez elle, Eowyn ferma les yeux. Elle regarda en bas du toit.  
  
-C'est très haut, pensa-t-elle en se cramponnant.  
  
Elle longea le mur précautionneusement et elle atteignit enfin la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis, soit l'ancienne chambre de Harry.  
  
-Alohomora! murmura t'elle.  
  
Un petit déclic se fit entendre et elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre. Harry était dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur... cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il avait lut la lettre de Eowyn. Il se rendit soudain compte que, en cherchant quelque chose. Il avait oublier une la photo de la jeune fille mit dans un cadre. Elle était toujours sur la table de chevet dans la chambre d'amis. Il se dit que se n'était pas grave...  
  
Eowyn regarda autour d'elle un peu tristement. C'était toujours le même décor mais il manquait presque la totalité des affaires de Harry, et aussi cette ambiance mystérieuse qu'il savait lui donner. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et fut surprise de trouver une photo d'elle qui souriait, dans un cadre posé sur la table de chevet. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et elle éclata en sanglots. Dire qu'elle lui avait redonné son collier. Dire qu'elle s'était promit de l'oublier. Et dire qu'elle l'aimait encore...  
  
****************************  
  
Slut j'espère que vous avez aimé!!! On vous met le chapitre 2 très bientôt!!!  
  
Ps : REVIEW PLEASE :oD  
  
Laika & Fleur 


	2. Enfin à Poudlard

Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre 2: Enfin à Poudlard  
  
Le jour de la rentré, Harry se trouvait dans le dernier wagon du train. Tout ses bagages étaient entassés sur les banquettes du compartiment. Il regardait tristement les étudiants de Poudlard embrasser leur parents et monters ensuite trouver une place dans le train.  
  
Harry lui n'avait jamais fait ce rituel. D'un geste instinctif il pose sa main sur les deux médaillons qu'il portait au cou. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de le remettre en un seul morceau. Soudain une jeune fille entra sur la voie 9 3/4, elle attira son attention... c'était Eowyn!  
  
Eowyn essayait vainement de traîner sa lourde malle. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu venir la raccompagner à la gare. Elle s'était donc débrouillée pour venir seule. Elle hissa sa valise dans le train et entreprit de l'emmener dans un compartiment vide. Elle en trouva un, vers la fin du train. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, tous ces élèves embrassers leurs parents quand la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux blond paille, entra.  
  
-La place est libre?, demanda t'il d'une voix traînante  
  
-Heu, oui..., répondit simplement la jeune fille  
  
Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir face à la jeune fille et la regarda de ces yeux d'argent.  
  
-Alors tu viens d'où beauté?  
  
-Et toi, d'où sors-tu pour être aussi impoli devant une demoiselle?, demanda Eowyn moqueuse.  
  
Malefoy sembla insulter à mort...  
  
- Comment oses-tu m'insulter? Je suis de la famille des Malefoys!  
  
Pendant ce temps un garçon se promenait dans le couloir des compartiments et passa devant la cabine de Eowyn... La jeune fille pu l'apercevoir et le reconnue tout de suite... Harry pensa- t'elle! Elle voulue le suivre mais Malefoy la retint.  
  
-Quoi encore?, demanda Eowyn. Oh, excusez-moi de vous insultez mais, vous devez avouez que ce n'est pas très galant de courtiser une jeune fille sans même qu'elle sache votre prénom...  
  
-Mon nom est Drago Malefoy... et vous?  
  
Eowyn eu un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
-Eowyn, Eowyn Lavigne. Enchanté Mr Malefoy. Vous m'excuserez mais je voudrais bien aller voir dans... hé!  
  
Malefoy venait de la prendre par le bras.  
  
-Allons, dit-il. Il n'y a rien qui presse...  
  
Eowyn jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir du train et comme elle ne vit aucune trace de Harry, elle soupira un peu et retourna s'asseoir. Harry s'approcha tout doucement du compartiment... il aurait jurer entendre la voix de Eowyn et celle de... Malefoy. Il s'abstint d'ouvrir la porte et ne fit qu'écouter...  
  
-Alors..., demanda Eowyn pour que Malefoy cesse de la dévisager. Tu es dans quelle maison?  
  
Malefoy parut gonfler d'honneur,  
  
-Je suis dans la meilleure des maisons! Je suis à Serpentard!!!  
  
-Serpentard hum?, dit la jeune fille avec un certain dédain dans la voix. Et tu te plais là-bas?  
  
- Oh que si! Nous dormons dans les cachots et tous! J'espère que tu seras à cette maison...  
  
Au milieu du voyage, Drago et Eowyn était devenue de très bon amis, et ils commençaient à parler de chose un peu plus indiscrète...  
  
-Comment? demanda Eowyn surprise. Si je suis encore vierge? Je ne répondrai pas à cette question à moins que tu répondes en retour à la mienne...  
  
- Va-y toujours et je verrai si je peux répondre... si oui tu réponds à la mienne! On est d'accord?  
  
-Hum, d'accord! répondit-elle. Alors... quelle est la pire action que tu as commis? Et je ne dirais rien à personne...  
  
-Ma pire action tu dis hein? Hum... d'avoir faïs tuer Harry Potter en troisième années lors de son match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Je mettais déguiser en détraqueur avec deux de mes amis... Alors à toi maintenant... es-tu encore vierge oui ou non?  
  
Eowyn avait un peu pâlit lorsque Drago avait parlé de Harry mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité.  
  
-Pour te répondre franchement, je dirais oui... Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça au juste?  
  
Son regard étincella...  
  
-Oh pour rien t'en fais pas...  
  
Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, Eowyn fit de même. Il se retourna soudainement et la plaqua contre une baquette, où elle du s'asseoir. Drago fit de même, mais il se mit à cheval sur les genoux de la jeune fille et il commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Eowyn se débattit un moment mais elle se laissa faire lorsque les baisers de Drago se firent de plus en plus passionnés. Elle se dit qu'il fallait oublier Harry et tourner la page. Pour l'instant, elle voulait s'amuser un peu et elle ne dirait pas non devant un aussi beau et gentil garçon.  
  
Eowyn répondit donc un peu timidement à ses baisers. Drago passa une main dans le dos de Eowyn et la colla un peu plus sur lui. Il se décolla quelque peu mettant son front sur celle de sa nouvelle "amie".  
  
-Alors comme ça tu es encore vierge, et si on y remediait rendu à Poudlard... nous avons quinze ans tous les deux!  
  
Eowyn le repoussa un peu et essaya de se lever.  
  
-Ça reste a voir... mais je n'espèrerait pas trop à ta place.  
  
Drago afficha un sourire charmeur...  
  
-D'accord ça reste à voir...  
  
Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant Harry de l'autre côté. Il avait le regard dur et sévère. Il regardait Eowyn avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Tu me déçois Eowyn... te rabaisser à un Serpentard, un Malefoy de plus est!  
  
Puis il tourna le dos et repartie dans le couloir doucement en direction de son compartiment toujours désert.  
  
-Harry!, cria Eowyn en se lançant à sa poursuite.  
  
Elle le trouva dans un compartiment, seul.  
  
-Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
  
Harry la regarda avec un regard glacial qu'on ne lui connaissait pas,  
  
-Alors c'est quoi que je dois croire?  
  
-Tu dois croire que je n'ai pas eue de tes nouvelles durant au moins un mois et que je t'imagine mort ou blessé! Tu dois croire que j'ai envie de penser à d'autre chose et puis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à écouter aux portes?  
  
Harry s'emporta quelque peu, s'en doute sous le poid du stress,  
  
- Qu'est ce que je faisais à écouter aux portes dis-tu! Tu t'imagines quoi toi? Quand je t'ai vu Malefoy entrer dans ta cabine! Tu t'imaginais que j'allais rester là à rien faire. Tu penses peut-être que je ne m'inquiète pas moi! Et bien si justement, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi.  
  
Et en plus de tous ça! À ma fête, comment penses-tu que je l'ai prit quand j'ai retrouver mon collier! Très beau cadeau je t'en remercie beaucoup!  
  
Il lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Harry était vraiment en colère...  
  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi..., murmura Eowyn en tournant les talons.  
  
Elle retourna dans son compartiment où Drago l'attendait, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
-Toi, ne dis rien, dit Eowyn en se laissant tomber sur le banc pour regarder par la fenêtre.  
  
Le train ralentit, laissant enfin sortir les étudiants du Poudlard Express. Harry s'embrassa d'ouvrir sa porte et sortie de son compartiment en passent devant celui de son ancienne amie dont la porte était toujours ouverte. La plus part des gens étaient déjà à l'extérieur. Harry s'efforçait de marcher d'un pas vif dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire baisser sa frustration. Sans, sans rendre compte un de ses colliers tomba par terre, c'était la moitié de Eowyn. Eowyn marchait silencieusement à côté de Drago quand un objet brillant attira son attention. C'était son collier, sa moitié qui était par terre. Elle le ramassa et continua son chemin. Un main géante se posa sur son épaule.  
  
-Mademoiselle Lavigne?, demanda un géant.  
  
-C'est moi...  
  
-Veuillez me suivre.  
  
Eowyn fit un geste de la main à Drago puis suivit Hagrid avec les premières années. Harry était dans la grande salle assis à la table des Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione. Mais il ne souriait pas du tout, perdu dans ses songes.  
  
Les premières années rentrèrent à ce moment, ainsi que Eowyn. La cérémonie commença, mais Eowyn était bien trop occupé à observer les alentours pour y prêter attention. Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartirent, le professeur McGonnagall demanda l'attention des étudiants.  
  
-Nous avons une nouvelle élève! Mademoiselle Lavigne, qui entrera directement en cinquième année.  
  
Eowyn s'avança et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci attendit quelques seconde et dit enfin son védique:  
  
- Je ne sais pas où te placer, à toi de choisir entre Gryffondor ou Serpentard!  
  
Gryffondor! pensa immédiatement Eowyn.  
  
Le choixpeau eu l'air de l'entendre puisqu'il clama: GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment et Eowyn alla s'asseoir à sa table, assez loin de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci la regarda tristement et continua à manger en fixant son assiette. Dumbledore se leva à ce moment:  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde. Juste avant que vous montiez à vos dortoir voici les préfets de cette années:  
  
Serpentard:  
  
-Mr Drago Malefoy  
  
-Miss Pansy Parkinson  
  
Pouffsoufle:  
  
- Miss Anna Chabbot  
  
- Mr Antony Daudelin  
  
Serdaigle:  
  
- Miss Cho Chang  
  
- Mr Remy Whalious  
  
Pour finir,  
  
Gryffondor:  
  
-Mr Harry Potter  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui ainsi que celui de Ron qui le regarda amèrement et celui d'Hermione ou se pointait un peu de jalousie. Dumbledore reprit la parole:  
  
Comme deuxième préfète de sa maison, par les bons résultats qu'elle a eu et par les commentaires de ses anciens professeurs comme un excellente élève:  
  
-Miss Eowyn Lavigne!  
  
Celle-ci sembla abasourdie et manqua de tomber de sa chaise sous le regard moqueur, mais toujours glacial de Harry. Puis Shadow regarda en direction de Malefoy qui faisait son fier en compagnie de Pansy à sa table!  
  
Eowyn ne s'attendait absolument pas à être nommé préfète. Elle regarda Harry qui regardait Malefoy à la table des Serpentard. Elle eu un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ces deux-là. La jeune fille se leva ainsi que les autres élèves et elle fut accostée par le professeur McGonagall.  
  
-Mr Potter, Miss Lavigne, suivez-moi!  
  
Harry regarda sa directrice surpris,  
  
- Heu professeur McGonnagall, vous ne voudriez pas que je raccompagne les premières années avant?  
  
Le professeur McGonnagall regarda Harry par dessus ses lunettes.  
  
-Quelqu'un de votre maison à été désigné pour faire cette tâche ce soir Mr Potter.  
  
Elle tourna les talons, obligeant les deux jeunes à la suivre rapidement... Harry embraya le pas et suivit d'un pas vif son professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Il entra et alla s'asseoir à l'intérieur sur une chaise devant son bureau.  
  
Eowyn ne se sentait pas trop rassurée. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de Harry. Le professeure les regarda à tour de rôle, l'air sérieux.  
  
-Vous devez savoir que le poste de préfet est un privilège, et non pas un droit. Depuis un certain moment, les préfets ont leur propre chambre personnelle. Par maison bien entendue...  
  
Harry la regarda mi-étonné, mi-content, son professeur sembla le remarquer et lui fit un sourire amical. Ce qui était très rare chez elle.  
  
-Mais maintenant Miss Lavigne et Mr Potter je vous pris de vous rendres à votre dortoir. Il est situé prêt du cadre de la grosse dame. L'entré est orné par une statue de loup. Le mot de passe est: la magie est l'espoir  
  
Harry se leva fit un bref signe de tête à McGonnagall, et s'en plus se faire attendre sortie du bureau. Eowyn resta quelques instants pour parler à McGonnagall puis elle sortit rapidement de son bureau. Elle vit Harry qui marchait au bout du corridor. La jeune fille se dépêcha de le rejoindre, question de ne pas se perdre. Ils marchèrent en silence, encore un peu fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, ils atteignirent la dit statue d'un loup qui les regardait d'un regard pénétrant.  
  
-La magie est l'espoir, dit solennellement Harry en regardant le loup qui leur barrait le chemin. La statue glissa sur le côté débouchant ainsi sur une énorme porte. Le jeune homme entra et regarda quelque instant la pièce. Un lit à baldaquin double. Un plafond comme la grande salle. Une immense bibliothèque... Cela lui rappelait beaucoup sa chambre dans la maison des Lavigne.  
  
Il sourit satisfait et constata que ses bagages étaient dans la pièces. D'un geste joyeux il courut et sauta d'un bond sur son lit en rigolant quelque peu... il était de retour chez lui, on pouvait voir parfaitement dans ses yeux la joie qui se lisait. Eowyn fit un pas à l'intérieure de la pièce, un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle se sentait déjà chez elle. Elle immita Harry en courant se jeter sur un grand lit aux couleurs rouge et or. Elle laissa échapper malgrés elle, un petit rire.  
  
-Enfin chez soi..., murmura t'elle les yeux fermés.  
  
Harry la regarda un instant, puis fit une moue. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle était chez elle, mais au moins elle, elle avait une vrai famille qui l'attendrait à la fin de l'année. Il effaça ses idées sombres et se leva rangea tout doucement ses choses. Il sortie son éclaire de feu 2 de sa malle, tous ses livres qu'il plaça dans la bibliothèque, ses vêtements et même un cadre photo qu'il mit sûr sa able de chevet. À l'intérieur il y avait une photo de lui et d'une très jolie fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat qui riait au éclat. Eowyn regarda la photo, puis elle roula sur son lit pour prendre ses affaires, qu'elle commença à placer en silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Harry la regarda partir avec un regard interrogateur,  
  
- Eowyn? Qui y'a-t-il?  
  
Il replongea son regard sûr ses affaires.  
  
- Je te conseil de ne pas aller te promener. Un on n'a pas le droit à cette heure et deux si tu te fais choper par Rusard...  
  
Il la regarda avec un regard amusé... Eowyn le regarda d'un air provoquant en faisant une moue charmante.  
  
-Je pars en reconnaissance... À tantôt...  
  
- Comme tu veux... bonne chance! Ne te perd pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard et..., il marqua une pause. Et fait attention à Peeves, reprit t'il  
  
La jeune fille passa sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.  
  
-Qui est Peeves?, demanda t'elle étonné.  
  
Harry la regarda avec une expression mystérieuse,  
  
-Tu verras bien! Il faut bien que tu connaisses Poudlard toute seule. Après tout tu pars en "reconnaissance"!  
  
-Je ne pars pas seule..., dit Eowyn en tournant les talons avant de s'enfoncer dans les corridors noirs du collège.  
  
Harry scruta la pénombres des corridors et pu distinguer une silouhette qui approchait, elle fut de plus en plus visible jusqu'à ce qu'il la reconnaisse.  
  
-MALEFOY, s'écria-t-il  
  
Le blond sourit. Harry regarda Eowyn étonné et à la fois fâché, il remarqua soudain quelque chose qu'elle portait au cou. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et fit mine de la serrer dans ses bras, mais en même temps il détacha l'autre moitié de son collier et la remit à son cou.  
  
-Je crois que ça ne te sera plus utile. Il lui fit un regard noir et alla se rasseoir sur son lit. Eowyn regarda Harry tristement.  
  
-Tu viens?, lui demanda Malefoy.  
  
-Je...  
  
Elle regarda Harry d'un air hésitant.  
  
-J'arrive.  
  
Puis, ils partirent tous les deux en promenade nocturne. Harry s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, il avait à présent les deux moitiées de son collier dans la main. Il se concentra et les remient en un seul morceau, reconstituant ainsi son pendentif. Il le remit dans son cou et s'étendie sur son lit en sortant sa baguette.  
  
-Lumos!  
  
Il commença à jouer avec la lumière faisant des dessins sur le plafond de son baldaquin...  
  
-Alors, tu sors avec Potter? demanda Drago après qu'ils aient commencés à marcher un moment. -Je t'ai déjà dit que non!, répliqua Eowyn agacé. Il... il ne veut plus de moi... -Ah bon... et bien il manque une belle occasion. Ce n'est qu'un abrutit ce gars. Je vois vraiment pas comment tu as pu perdre ton temps avec lui! -Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Il est gentil.  
  
Elle bifurqua au bout du couloir avant de se rendre compte que c'était un cul-de-sac.  
  
-C'est pas vrai!... Dis donc, il y en a beaucoup comme ça?  
  
Elle aperçue une porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de se retrouver dans une salle de classe vide.  
  
-Oooh! C'est quelle classe Drago?  
  
Il y eu un silence de mort.  
  
-Drago?, fit la jeune fille en se retournant.  
  
Drago n'était plus là, il avait disparut. Il n'y avait plus que le son de ses pas descendant l'escalier de marbre pour se rendre aux cachots. Eowyn était donc à présent seul dans un couloir isolé et assez loin de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
-Drago!, cria Eowyn un peu paniqué. Sors de ta cachette, ce n'est plus drôle!...  
  
Le son du cri de la jeune fille résonna contre les murs provoquant ainsi un écho qui alerta Rusard. Eowyn l'entendit gromeller en approchant dangereusement.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry avait lui aussi entendu le bruit de la voix d'Eowyn. En fait il se trouvait dans le couloir en ce moment avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Il vit soudain Rusard approcher dangeureusement du couloir d'Eowyn, il se matérialisa en loup et courut jusqu'où était la jeune fille. Il se retransforma et mit sa cape par dessus Eowyn. Tout deux se retrouvèrent face à face et ils ne firent plus aucun geste, aucun son. Eowyn se serra contre Harry, le souffle court. Ils virent Rusard s'avancer avec sa lanterne.  
  
-Hé, ho. Il y a quelqu'un? Sortez de votre cachette petits vauriens... Comme il ne vit rien et n'entendit plus un son. Il s'éloigna, persuadé que le bruit venait d'une autre partie du château. Harry soupira de peur, -Ouf! Il regarda Eowyn dans les yeux. -J'espère que tu écouteras mes avertissements la prochaine fois! Il regarda autour de lui et sourit à Eowyn... -Mais dit moi? Où est cette mauviette de Drago Malefoy? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un rire moqueur se fit entendre et un fantôme coloré apparut devant eux. Toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilié, Harry observa l'esprit frappeur qui tentait de reverser une armoire de grande valeur. -Ah tiens Peeves, murmura t'il. Bon moi je ne reste pas! Je tiens à la vie, Rusard va revenir ici quand il va entendre le bruit. Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et commença à marcher prudement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait affiché son badge de préfet. Au moins si Rusard arrivait il pourrait essayer une excuse. -Harry! Attend moi!, dit Eowyn. Elle rattrapa Harry et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. -Harry? Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Eowyn qui baissa les yeux. -Je suis désolé... j'aurais du t'écouter... Elle s'approcha et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. -Merci... Harry la regarda et lui répondit, -Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour Gryffondor. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on perde des points le premiers soir. Il pensa pour lui même, Harry peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi t'ais aussi bête avec... Il la regard à nouveau puis détourna son regard et alla dormir. ~¤~ Le matin ~¤~ Eowyn se réveilla au son de son réveil-matin. Elle le ferma d'un coup et se leva en baillant. Elle alla prendre sa douche en attendant que Harry se réveille. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il était assis dans un fauteuil et il lisait un petit livre à reliure rouge sang. -Bien dormi?, demanda Eowyn poliment Harry la regarda en souriant, il sembla un peu plus apaisé et relaxer. -Oui très bien! En passent merci pour le livre! Il remit son collier en place, celui- ci était rendu dans son dos, Eowyn pu remarqué qu'il était en un seul morceau. -Et toi tu as bien dormis? -Humm. humm..., répondit vaguement la jeune fille qui observait toujours le collier. Elle sembla sortir de sa transe puisqu'elle lui sourit. -On y va?, dit elle en lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe d'école. -Ok! Harry sortit lui aussi de ses pensées et prit les devants en partant le premiers vers la grade salle. ~Grande Salle~ En arrivant, il se percuta de plein fouet avec Malefoy. Le blond tomba par terre, tendit que Harry ne faisait que se masser le bras. Les deux rivals se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Plus personne ne parlaient dans la grande salle et une grande tension règnait... Eowyn regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui livraient une bataille silencieuse. -Bonjour Drago, dit elle en allant s'asseoir à sa table pour commencer à manger, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Harry toujours debout. Il avait l'air très en colère. -Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu es en colère de t'être fait larguer ou que ta petite amie ai trouver meilleur que toi? Harry bouillait litérallement de rage! -La ferma Malefoy, murmura-il. Mais il n'arrêta pas, -Tu n'es pas content? Sans n'était trop, Malefoy reçu le poing de Harry en plein figure. Shadow un peu calmer continuer son chemin et alla s'asseoir à sa table sous les regards de tous le monde présent dans la salle. Eowyn resta figée sur place. Lorsque Harry s'assit avec un sourire satisfait, elle comprit qu'elle était au milieu d'une guerre et qu'il faudrait qu'elle choisisse. Incapable de trouver une solution, elle se leva les lèvres pincées et partit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.  
  
Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. C'était la première fois que Eowyn parcourait seule les couloirs de la gigantesque école. Elle suivit donc son instinct qui la mena dans une des tours. La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, silencieusement. Au loin, au bas de la tour. Elle pu apercevoir un jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers le lac. Elle le suivit du regard. Il s'assit en silence en jettant quelques pierres dans la vaste étendu bleu qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Harry observait en silence cet élément de vie. Il observait sa main bizarrement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il était vrai qu'avoir frappé Malefoy était beaucoup plus défoulant que le mur de la veille. ~Flash Back~ Harry était dans sa salle commune privé de prefet. Il observait le feu de son regard ardent. Une lueur de rage brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur qui était adressée nul autre qu'à Drago Malefoy. Une vague de haine le traversa soudain à cette pensée, et il frappa de son poing le mur en face de lui. Gardant son cri de douleur pour lui même, il regarda ses jointures toujours intactes malgré la puissance du coup. ~Fin du Flash Back~ Il sourit quelque peu à cette pensée, soudain se sentant observer il tourna la tête et pu voir une jeune fille qui le regardait du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Eowyn! pensa- t'il. Il se retourna et se leva, tout à coup il sentit une ombre dans son dos. Il se retourna d'un geste vif et sortit sa baguette par réflexe. -Très bon réflexe Potter! Harry regarda son ennemie en rageant. -Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy? Recevoir une avoir baffe dans la figure, ça t'a pas suffit, à vrai dire je dirais que non, j'ai pas remit ton nez comme il faut! -T'ais- toi sale rater, mumura-t'il en un souffle. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre, encore moins pour me faire insulter. Mais je te le dit, Ne-t'approche-pas-de-Eowyn! Il avait dit cela en décortiquant parfaitement ses mots. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre. Harry le repoussa violement et partie d'un pas digne. Eown ferma les yeux et laissa le vent jouer dans sa longue chevelure brun claire. Elle revoyait toutes sortes de scènes importantes de sa vie en même temps. Un peu effrayé, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour chasser ses rêves-éveillés. Elle soupira en jettant un regard au parc quand elle vit une silhouette familière qui semblait la regarder. La jeune fille reprit pleinement conscience de la réalité. Elle se tapa le front d'une main en s'écriant: -Bon sang, les cours! Eowyn sauta lestement du bord de la fenêtre et dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse. Harry continua son chemin et entra dans le château et se dirigea vers son cours de potion situer au cachot, qui était encore une fois à sa grande horreur, en commun avec les Serpentard. Donc par conséquent avec Malefoy, qui ne cesserait de faire les yeux doux à Eowyn et que celle-ci fairait s'en aucun doute la même chose sûrement. C'est sûr ces pensés qu'il entra dans la salle de potion sur le regard noir de Rogue. Celui qui lui réservait habituellement. -Alors Mr Potter! Vous êtes toujours vivant! Je ne croyais pas que vous seriez encore ici pour ce cours! Avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin dans la grande salle! Mr Malefoy a du aller de toute urgence à l'infirmerie! -Oh non professeur! Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas! J'aurais plutôt préféré l'envoyer dans son tombeau! dit t'il d'un air arrogant. -Potter moins 5 points pour irronie envers son professeur! Harry alla s'asseoir en pesta à sa place. Eowyn regarda Harry, l'air troublée. Jamais elle n'avait vu le jeune homme aussi impoli et froid avec le reste du monde. Elle se demanda si tout était sa faute et s'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle cesse de voir Malefoy... -Cette année, sera une des plus difficiles de votre vie..., commença le professeur Rogue d'un ton menacant. Eowyn décrocha presque immédiatement et elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans des univers bien plus passionnant qu'un cours de potions. -Miss Lavigne?, demanda une voix doucereuse. La jeune fille mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'on lui adressait la parole. En particulier que son professeur de potions et le reste de la classe la regardait. -Heu, oui?, demanda t'elle un peu perdue. -Nous attendons..., répondit Rogue. Puisqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse valable, il lui jeta un regard de dégoût. -Le Veritaserum est une potion extrêmement puissante qui fait divulguer à la personne de notre choix, tous ses secrets. Nous en préparerons une au cours de la semaine et Mlle Lavigne sera heureuse de la tester pour nous..., continua t'il avec un sourire révélant ses horribles dents jaunâtres. Eowyn eu un sursaut de surprise et elle se cramponna à son bureau, les dents serrées. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter la moitié des choses qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, qu'elle avait déménagé de son ancien pays pour une raison particulière, qu'elle était victime d'une malédiction et surtout, qu'elle aimait toujours Harry... Pendant ce temps, celui-ci jouait avec son collier qu'il avait enlever de son cou, il le faisait tournoyer au creux de sa main et parfois le faisait balancer comme un pendule. Son professeur le remarqua... -Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me répéter ce que je viens de dire? Harry ne répondit pas et continua à jouer avec la chaîne! -MR POTTER, je vous ai demandez de me dire ce que je venez d'annoncé à cette classe. Sortant de sa transe il fixa Rogue d'un air insultant et de dégoût, -Vous me parliez professeur, désolé je n'ai pas entendue! On pouvait facilement lire dans ses yeux son air rebelle et déterminé. Il affichait une mine de défi. Rogue s'emporta et retourna à s'asseoir à sa place où il écrivit une brève lettre et se releva. Puis il empoigna son élève de quinze ans par le collet et le souleva de sa chaise où il le remit debout, il lui fourra le parchemin dans la main et lui cria d'un air farouche, -Vous donnerez ceci au directeur Mr Potter! Harry le regarda avec un petit air arrogant et se déplaça d'un pas avant de sauter debout sur sa chaise et enfin sur la table. -Oyé! Oyé mes chers élèves! Voici ce que cette lettre dit! Cher Albus! J'ai expulser le monsieur que voici, car il est arrogant, prétencieux, Harry s'arrêta tout à coup sur un mot et afficha une mine bizarre... - Et il est pervers! Il se tourna vers son professeur. -Oh tiens je suis pervers moi! À oui je le reconnais, je n'aurais pas du regarder en dessous de la jupe de Miss Parkinson! Mais je vous le jure! C'est elle qui m'a insité je ne voulais pas! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu de toute façon... je... Il fit un semblait de frisson. - Je vais faire des cauchemards maintenant! -SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT. Harry sourit fit un révérance galante, d'un coup de pied, envoya ses chose dans son cartable et sortie d'un pas fière sous les murmures excités des filles de la classe. Le reste du cours se passa sans autre anicroche et Eowyn prit tout son temps pour sortir de son cours, car elle n'avait rien par la suite. En passant la porte lentement, elle vit Harry accoté sur le mur qui fleurtait avec une fille du cours qui venait de sortir et qui le complimentait sur ses répliques au prof.  
  
-Harry... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demanda t'elle surprise.  
  
-Moi? Oh et bien que je parle à cette charmante demoiselle, il regarda sa montre. Ah et bien, je crois que je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
Il fit une boule avec le parchemin et le jeta dans la poubelle de la salle de classe, puis partie en direction des escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entré. Eowyn courue pour le rattraper par le bras.  
  
-À quoi tu joue Harry ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'es plus le garçon que j'ai connu cet été!, lui dit elle avec un air déçue  
  
Harry se dégagea,  
  
-Je ne suis plus le même garçon c'est vrai. Tu ne me reconnaît plus, c'est peut être parce que tu y es pour quelque chose!  
  
Eowyn remarqua son habillement, un t-shirt blanc large, une veste noir avec des flammes dessus, elle était détaché et une paire de jeans large égallement noir. Le tout revêtue de sa robe de sorcier et de sa cravate détaché le temps que les cours reprennent. Il n'avait plus de lunette, et ne portait aucun vers de contact, preuve qu'il avait arrangé son problème de vue. On pouvait parfaitement distingué ses magnifiques yeux d'or, marqué d'une flamme rouge. Ses cheveux était en bataille et quelque mèche rouge et or faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il avait un air un peu plus farouche et rebel, à en faire craquer toutes les filles de l'école.  
  
-Tu as finis de me dévisager Eowyn?  
  
Eowyn s'approcha de lui et lui dit avec force :  
  
-Non je n'ai pas fini et j'ai encore deux, trois mots à te dire. Pour qui te prends-tu Harry Potter? Je ne suis pas ta chose que tu peux manipuler comme tu veux ! Et il n'y a qu'une personne à blâmer entre nous, et c'est bien toi !, lui cria t'elle.  
  
Harry la regarda d'un air indifférent.  
  
-Ah bon! Et bien dans ce cas ok!  
  
Il se laissa tomber par terre en ce tenant l'estomac comme si il mourait. Puis il se releva et rigola quelque peu. Il repartie ensuite montant les marche deux par deux pour se rendre dans le hall. Quelques filles l'accostères à ce moment. Eowyn le regarda partir les yeux brillants. Elle n'entendit pas venir Drago par derrière qui applaudit.  
  
-Bravo Potter, félicitation!, dit-il sérieusement.  
  
Eowyn laissa échapper un reniflement.  
  
-Viens Eowyn, partons d'ici..., continua Drago en la prenant par l'épaule et en regardant Harry avec un air satisfait.  
  
Harry entra seul dans sa chambre de préfet. il jeta sa cravate et sa robe de sorcier sur un fauteuil et alla se coucher sur le divan. Il fixa le plafond de ses yeux doré. Les nuages s'entremêlaient, donnant ainsi un magnifique spectacle. Le soleil réussissait parfois à les percers, cela relaxait Harry de sa matinée très stressante. Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entré dans la salle commune privé à grand pas, ou plutôt si, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Eowyn se dégagea gentiment de Malefoy.  
  
-Je vais aller me reposer un peu..., lui dit-elle en souriant et en entrant dans sa salle commune rapidement.  
  
Aussitôt seule, elle sentie les larmes revenir et elle s'effondra sur son lit en sanglots bruyaments. Harry s'avait parfaitement que c'était elle, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui parler, encore moins d'aller s'excuser. Il resta donc là, étendue silencieusement, il finit par s'assoupir jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse reveiller par une vive douleur soudaine à la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Eowyn se tenait debout face à lui le poing serré les yeux encore rougient par les larmes.  
  
-Je te déteste Potter m'entends-tu? JE TE DÉTESTE!, hurla t'elle à son intention en allant vers son armoire.  
  
Elle sortit un petit cadre qu'elle lui lança à la figure.  
  
-Garde le, je n'en ai plus besoin, cracha t'elle en sortant de la pièce en claquant la porte.  
  
Harry resta resta abasourdie parce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne dit rien lui par contre. Shadow prit sa baguette et ramassa les morceau de vers qui traînait par terre. C'était un cadre de lui la serrant dans ses bras. Il caressa la photo de ses doigts et alla la ranger dans un de ses tirroirs.  
  
Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. Sa joue était toute rouge et une écorchure se faisait voir.  
  
-La vache, elle ne m'a pas manquée!  
  
Il finit par quitter la pièce, mais juste avant. Il enleva sa chemise et ne garda que son t-shirt blanc. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la tour nord, celle d'astronomie et alla s'asseoir à l'air libre regardant le magnifique paysage ainsi que le lac sombre. Pendant ce temps-là, Eowyn s'était précipité dans la salle commune de Drago, qui était seul. Il lui ouvrit la porte d'un air inquiet et elle lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant.  
  
-Chuuut, ne pleure pas..., dit-il en la faisant asseoir dans un fauteuil vert.  
  
-Il, il, je le déteste!, réussi à dire Eowyn.  
  
Drago se contenta de lui embrasser les cheveux. Eowyn finit par s'endormir. Sa respiration était beaucoup plus régulière. Drago la prit doucement dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit. Il revint par la suite dans sa salle commune où il prit un livre.  
  
On ne l'entendit murmurer qu'un bref:  
  
-Sale con Potter! Par contre je te remercie, tu me faciliteras la tâche, ça sera plus facile que prévue de la faire tomber dans mes bras!  
  
~¤~ Salle commune des Gryffondor ~¤~  
  
Harry était en colère. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et observait le cadre que Eowyn lui avait balancé à la figure quelques heures plus tôt. Il pensait, étant profondément incrusté dans ses songes. Tout autour de lui il y avait une pagaille épouvantable. Un oreiller traînait à ses pied. Quelques livres étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, et même un carreau était cassé dans la gigantesque fenêtre. La preuve qu'il c'était vraiment énervé. Mais maintenant il était calmé et avait réussit à se contrôler avant que tout ça dégénère. Il n'y avait que l'image de Malefoy et de Eowyn, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le compartiment du Poudlard express, qui défilait dans sa tête. Il soupira,  
  
-Il vaut mieux que je l'oublie! De toute façon c'est mieux ainsi, elle était trop en danger avec moi. Même si la prophétie des héritiers dit... que les premiers qui se retrouverons se lirons... à moins que celui de Serpentard et de Pouffsoufle l'ai déjà fait! Ah! Tout est si compliqué dans cette galère.  
  
Il se rassit dans un fauteuil et retourna sur le sujet principale: Eowyn.  
  
- Oui, tout est mieux ainsi! Au moins elle à trouver mieux que moi!  
  
Une vague de rage l'envahit à nouveau.  
  
-Ah! Mais un Serpentard, un Malefoy! Pourquoi y'a fallut que ça tombe sur lui, pour elle.  
  
Il jeta le cadre photo qu'il tenait. Celui-ci alla s'écraser avec force contre le mur de la cheminée.  
  
-Toujours cette rage de furreur se dit- il! Il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler...  
  
Il se leva et prit sa baguette. Il alla prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnel: Caractère d'un sorcier, comment les contrôler! C'était un grimoire dans lequel on se plongeais dedans et qu'à la fin, il n'y avait rien à pratiquer en magie. Tout y était déjà rendue... C'est vers le milieu de la nuit que Harry pu enfin tournée la dernière page. Content de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se leva et s'étira...  
  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit au même moment... Eowyn entra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, avec une mine triste. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?, se demanda t'elle avant de faire demi- tour pour rebrousser chemin et aller dans sa chambre.  
  
Harry avait une mine fatigué et avait l'air d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il fit. Constatant l'heure tardive, il se dit que si les élèves voulaient sortir se balader se serait justement à cette heure. Il épingla donc son badge de prefet sur sa robe de sorcier, mit sa cravate autour de son cou et partie dans les sombres corridors de Poudlard, fermant malheuresement la porte trop fort, qu'elle claqua. Faisant ainsi sursauter son amie. Eowyn le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis elle retourna avec un soupir, vers sa chambre qu'elle savait à présent vide. Elle alla prendre une bonne douche et lorsqu'elle sortie en camisole et en petit short, elle remarqua alors le désordre de la pièce. La jeune fille lança un sortilège de rangement avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire dans son journal intime qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis qu'elle avait déménagé.  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Je crois que si je devais avoir des journées comme celles-ci toute ma vie, je préfèrerais tout de suite mettre fin à mes jours...  
  
Eowyn fit une pause, l'air songeur. Elle se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille d'encre lorsqu'elle vit des éclats de vitre par terre. Son regard suivit les traces, et elle remarqua le cadre photo avec une image d'elle et de Harry qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle ramasse délicatement la photo et alla la coller dans son journal où elle écrivit :  
  
-Si seulement nous pouvions revenir en arrière.  
  
Elle regarda la photo une dernière fois en baillant et alla fermer les lumières et se coucher, oubliant son journal encore ouvert, sur son bureau...  
  
Ce n'est que trois quarts d'heure plus tard que Harry revint dans la salle commune. Il avait rencontré Rusard, mais n'avait pas fuit. Il c'était contenté de lui montrer son insigne de préfet et de continuer son chemin.  
  
Harry déboutonna sa veste et la mit au pied de son lit. Il prit une paire de boxer propre et alla prendre un douche. En ressortant il alla ramasser la salle commune. Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, mais quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place. Il finit par oublier ce détails et s'approcha d'une table, là où il avait laissé plusieurs de ses livres. Par manque de clarté, il ferma également le petit livre bleu pâle qui était ouvert, une plume déposer à côté. Une photo qui ne bougeait pas du tout était sur toute une page, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails. Il prit le tout et alla le ranger avec les autres grimoires, dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.  
  
Il éteignit enfin les lumières, et se coucha dans son lit, qui était tout à fait à l'opposé de la pièce, là où le lit de Eowyn était. Il s'endormie enfin d'un sommeil profond. Le lendemain il n'y avait pas cours, à son grand bonheur, il pu faire la grasse matinée.  
  
Eowyn se réveilla tard. Elle s'étira gracieusement, se frotta les yeux et alla mécaniquement prendre une douche. Revenant les cheveux trempés, elle se réveilla un peu et décida d'écrire à ses parents. Elle s'assit tranquillement au bureau de la chambre lorsque son cerveau analysa la situation, il ne restait plus aucune trace de son journal personnel. Paniquée, elle commença à fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle passa rapidement une camisole et un jean taille basse, puis elle sortie de la pièce, persuadée qu'elle avait laissé son journal ailleurs.  
  
Harry se réveilla au son de la porte qui ferma. Il se leva d'un bond. Prit quelques morceaux de vêtement vite fait et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se changea, mettant un camusole noir, à manche large et grise. Une pair de jeans bleu marin large et de renning shoe, à la mode moldus de ce temps. Il passa sa baguette à sa ceinture et se dirigea finalement vers la salle commune. Là, il mit un feu bas et prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque, faisant ainsi basculer légèrement sur le côté le petit journal bleu de Eowyn qu'il ne remarqua même pas.  
  
Shadow sortie de la salle commune et se rendit à la grande salle qui était mainteant très occupé par cette heure tardive. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à la table des Gryffondor et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose avancé. Il se sentit observer comme à l'habitude, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était un Serpentard du nom de Drago Malefoy qui avait suivit ses faits et gestes plissant les yeux en signe de haine. Eowyn arriva en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Elle vit Drago a qui elle fit un signe de main. Celui-ci regarda vers la table des Gryffondor avant de se lever et d'aller la rejoindre.  
  
-Bien dormi? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Eowyn fut un peu étonné de ce geste mais elle se contenta de lui répondre en souriant.  
  
-Magnifiquement!  
  
-Si nous allions fêter ça dehors? J'ai une surprise pour toi..., lui dit-il en la prenant par la main.  
  
-D'accord! gloussa Eowyn en le suivant naïvement.  
  
Drago l'emmena hors de la grande salle de Poudlard. Harry les suivis subtilement du regard jusqu'à se qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Il se leva alors et retourna dans son dortoir, où il serra son livre poussant ainsi celui de Eowyn au fin fond de la profonde bibliothèque. Shadow sortit ensuite et monta à la tour d'astronomie, où il se transforma en loup et monta sur un pallier. Le soleil ne tapait pas encore. Et de là il pouvait voir tout le parc. Il aperçu facilement Eowyn et Malefoy sur un banc de pierre. Il les scruta un moment, puis sentant son instinct le pousser, il leva sa tête vers le haut, ouvrit sa gueule et un bruit magnifique sortit soudain de son gosier. Doux, mélodieux, unique. On entendit le hurlement du loup, de lui même à travers tout le château, le parc et s'en doute jusqu'à la grande salle. Il pu voir Eowyn chercher d'où venait le bruit.  
  
-Tu as entendu ça? Demanda-t-elle à Drago en fouillant le parc des yeux.  
  
-Hmm... répondit Drago.  
  
Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. En se retournant, Eowyn vit Drago la regarder avec des yeux brillants et il se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage.  
  
-On va se baigner? demanda subitement Eowyn en se levant d'un coup.  
  
Drago murmura un grognement,  
  
-Ok, dit-t-il d'un ton lasse!  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le parc. Harry sourit intérieurement.  
  
-Un à zéro pour Potter, Malefoy!  
  
Il prit un petit élan et sauta sur des pierres ressorties, des bords de fenêtres, des palliers. Jusqu'à se qu'il atterrissent par terre. Une fois sur le sol. Il prit son élan et courut partout à travers le parc comme un petit louveteau. Eowyn ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. En effet, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sous sa forma animal, il avait quelques peu changés. Son poil était devenu plus long, plus blanc, plus brillant. Il avait grandit et grossit et il avait prit de la puissance ainsi qu'un peu de musculature.  
  
Il poussa un autre hurlement de joie. Cette fois si Eowyn le remarqua. Il était couché sur le ventre sur un grand banc de pierre et la fixait de ses grands yeux brillant. Qui par miracle il avait réussit à changer de couleur pour une couleur argenté, mais pour un lapse de temps limité, qu'il ne savait pas du tout la durée.  
  
-Oh regarde! dit elle d'un ton surexcité en pointant le louveteaux.  
  
-Super!..., dit celui-ci en roulant des yeux.  
  
Elle ne le vit pas, car elle s'était penchée pour caresser le bébé loup.  
  
-Il doit être perdu... le pauvre. dit elle en le cajolant.  
  
-Oui bon, on va se baigner? demanda Drago impatient.  
  
-On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser tout seul!, supplia Eowyn.  
  
Drago la regarda, d'un air pas convaincu. Eowyn lui fit une petite moue auquelle il ne pu résister. En riant un peu il lâcha:  
  
-C'est bon, on va s'en occuper. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve sa mère!  
  
-Je t'adore! cria Wyn en se jetant dans ses bras. Bon, je vais aller chercher du lait, attend moi ici. Prend soins de lui!  
  
Drago la regarda partir en pensant: Ah les filles! Il se pencha vers le louveteau et fut surpris de voir la couleur de ses yeux... Harry regarda étonné le regard de Malefoy qui fixait ses yeux. Il comprit aussitôt, il descendit à la course du banc avant que Malefoy puisse l'attraper et sauta dans un buisson. À l'intérieur il refit la formule dans sa tête et ses yeux redevinrent argent.  
  
-Ouf, pensa-t-il!  
  
Cette fois-ci par contre il avait changé quelques mots à la formule! Elle durerait une heure exactement. Eowyn revint avec un biberon dans les bras. Drago lui sauta dessus.  
  
-Ton loup, c'est normal qu'il ait les yeux couleur or avec des... -Flammes rouges..., continua Eowyn à sa place en laissant tomber le biberon dans l'herbe.  
  
Elle avait compris qui se cachait derrière le petit corps frêle de louveteau. Drago eu l'air d'établir une connexion lui aussi, car il eu un sourire machiavélique. Harry sortie de son buisson en gambadant. Il avait tout entendue, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sache tout de suite et il était prêt à se ridiculiser pour qu'il croit qu'il était un vrai loup. Il se mit à courir partout et même sur le bord du lac. Il savait parfaitement que un louveteaux de son âge ne savait pas nager et que... Eowyn ne laisserait pas mourir un animal, il fit donc un semblant de faux mouvement parfaitement réussit et tomba dans le lac. Comme il l'avait prévu, il perdit ses moyens de nage et essaya vainement de rester à la surface de l'eau. Il prenait de gros bouillons qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout et tout doucement il commençait à couler. Eowyn s'élança à la rescousse du petit loup. Elle le sortit lestement de l'eau avant de lui observer les yeux: argents.  
  
-Mais, ils sont argent ses yeux!, s'écria t'elle.  
  
Drago hocha la tête en sachant pertinemment que Potter jouait un petit jeu.  
  
-J'ai du me tromper..., dit-il lentement.  
  
-Pauvre petit... il est tout tremblant! continua la jeune fille, complètement gaga devant le petit animal. Je pourrais le donner à Parvati, elle sait bien comment s'occuper des animaux...  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il préférait encore retourner dans le lac se noyer que d'être donné à cette fille. Il avait parfaitement vu comment Parvatis aimait les animaux, un peu trop même. Chaque jours elle leur faisait prendre un bain, les coiffait, les décoraient, de tresses, de barrettes, de frous-frous et de ruban noués en boucle dans le cou. Il resta tout de même dans les bras de Eowyn lirant quelques peu en réentendant le nom : Parvatis. Drago eu un petit rire.  
  
-C'est une excellente idée! s'écria t'il en allant regarder le loup avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Je le savais! s'exclama Eowyn ravie. Bon, en attendant qu'on lui propose, si nous allions nous baigner?  
  
Elle attacha le petit animal avec une longue corde, de sorte qu'il pouvait se promener sans danger.  
  
-Accio maillot de bain!, dit t'elle en attrapant un petit maillot.  
  
Harry alla se coucher sous un saule pleureur. Il s'avait maintenant parfaitement que Drago s'avait qui il était, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour le moment. Mais Parvatis lui revint en tête! Pas cette fille! Pas elle, cela signifierait qu'il devrait passé ses soirées dans les dortoirs des filles, les intercours et tout! Car elle allait tout de même en cours, mais se serait l'enfer. Shadow remarqua soudain la bouteille de lait un peu plus loin et il avait très faim. Il prit sa cours, mais fut stoppé par la corde qui le retenait. Il n'était plus qu'a un demi mètres! Il pleura quelque instant, voulant faire venir Eowyn, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé avec son "dragonouchet" à se baigner. Harry prit dont les grands moyens, il entreprit de ronger la corde pour la couper... Eowyn éclaboussa Drago en riant.  
  
-On est bien mieux ici!, dit-elle en souriant. -À qui le dis-tu!..., répondit Malefoy en jetant un splendide regard vers le bikini aux couleurx chaudes que Eowyn portait.  
  
Eowyn ne le remarqua pas et nagea un petit moment sur le dos, jusqu'à temps que Drago la calle sous l'eau!  
  
Harry qui était toujours occupé à essayer de ronger la corde pour pouvoir prendre son biberon de lait chaud qui devait maintenant être froid n'entendit pas l'éclaboussure et le petit cri de surprise de Eowyn quand elle calla sous l'eau. Il laissa échapper un petit aboiement de fureur, la corde était trop épaisse pour ses petits crocs. Eowyn sortit de l'eau en riant mais elle ne vit pas Drago qui s'avançait par derrière.  
  
-Bou! Cria-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.  
  
-Ne me fais plus ça!, répondit Eowyn en riant.  
  
Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, se fut elle qui s'avança la première vers le visage de Drago... Harry vit bien cette scène, il décida d'intervenir. Un il voulait son biberon et deux il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Il leva à nouveau sa tête vers le ciel et se mit à hurler très fort. Laissant percevoir quelques jappements de fureur. Eowyn et Drago n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque le loup hurla. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Drago jeta un regard noir à Potter alors qu'Eowyn accourait pour lui rapprocher le biberon.  
  
-Désolé... lui dit-elle simplement.  
  
Elle étendit sa serviette de bain proche du lac et se coucha dessus sur le ventre. Drago fit de même de manière à pouvoir regarder Eowyn et le loup. Harry tirait maintenant son biberon vers le lac, là où Eowyn était couché. Il se mit le ventre sur la terre froide, prit son biberon et le plaça sur patte et mit l'autre par dessus. Il commença à le téter, léchant parfois ce qui tombait par terre.  
  
-Tu veux que je te mette de la crème solaire?,demanda Drago d'une voix chaude à Eowyn.  
  
-Hmm... d'accord! répondit-elle.  
  
Drago fit un sourire à Harry en sortant un pot de crème. Il se mit a califourchon sur le dos de Eowyn et commença à lui en appliquer doucement, sous le regard furieux du loup. Harry se dépêcha de boire le plus qu'il pouvait. Il avait un plan en tête. Il se mit tout à coup à lirer et à essayer d'aller chercher son lait au fond. Mais vainement, Eowyn voyant sa détresse demande à Drago si il pouvait arrêter, elle devait prendre le louveteaux dans ses bras et le mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir le faire boire. Drago eu l'air ennuyé. Eowyn fini rapidement de donner à boire au louveteaux.  
  
-Ok, c'est beau, tu peux continuer..., dit elle en s'allongeant sur le ventre.  
  
Harry sentit tout à coup un picotement au niveau de ses yeux. Il commençait à reprendre des teintes dorées. Il paniqua légèrement et voyant que sa corde était presque rompue il se dépêcha de finir de la couper et courut dans un buisson juste à temps, sous le regard étonné de Eowyn et le regard machiavélique de Drago. Si il se dépêchait un peu, il aurait le temps d'embrasser la jeune fille sans que Potter les coupent. Eowyn qui regardait le manège du petit loup, se fit tourner assez brusquement sur le côté par Drago.  
  
-Écoute, lui dit-il sincèrement. J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser.  
  
Eowyn le regarda d'un petit air moqueur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? fit-t-elle remarquer judicieusement.  
  
-Rien... répondit Drago en se penchant doucement pour l'embrasser.  
  
Il eu a peine le temps de frôler ses lèvres que... Shadow revint à la course, content d'avoir pu pouvoir remettre ses yeux argent. Il sauta sur le ventre de Eowyn, se mettant entre elle et Drago. Harry commença à lécher la figure de la jeune fille de sa langue rose et douce. Eowyn ria un peu, moins imité par Drago qui avait des idées meurtrières.  
  
-Un vrai chaperon!, dit elle.  
  
-Ouais... bougonna Drago. Alors, on rentre? Il faut bien trouver Parvati..., fini t'il en un sourire méchant.  
  
Harry descendit de Eowyn et regardaa Drago d'un air menaçant en grogna au son du nom "Parvatis" et au rire qu'il faisait. Il pensa vivement,  
  
-N'y pense même pas Malefoy! Tu ne m'emmèneras là-bas que de force et encore là...  
  
-Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, fit remarquer Wyn.  
  
-Raison de plus pour le donner à Parvati!, s'écria Drago. Comme ça nous pourrons rester ensemble... plus longtemps.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se mirent en marcher vers le château, Harry marchant entre eux deux. Il avait la tête basse et ne semblait pas du tout vouloir y aller. Mais il devait les suivre, car sinon Malefoy et Eowyn se retrouveraient seuls. Shadow finit donc par les suivre de gré, mais n'y allant pas de bon coeur. Malefoy le voyait bien et il souriait méchamment en le regardant. Harry le regardait aussi, mais en lui montrant ses crocs blanc comme la neige et en grognant férocement.  
  
Tout à coup une jeune fille arriva devant eux, un gros chat blanc angora dans les blanc. Apparemment elle lui avait fait une permanente. Harry la regarda traumatisé. Eowyn commença à parler avec elle, tandis que Malefoy était assis par terre et tenait Harry par son collier. Celui-ci se retourna vers son ennemie et lui parla de façon que se ne soit que lui qui l'entende.  
  
-Tu es content Malefoy tu as eu ce que tu voulais?  
  
-Hum... Ouais je suis assez fière on peut le dire! Je t'ai battus Potter, avoue le!  
  
-Moi je n'avouerai rien du tout! Tu ne l'emporteras pas aussi facilement. Tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi qui puisse affirmer, que derrière ma carrure de louveteau, je suis en fait Harry Potter!  
  
-Oh! Mais ça ne tardera pas mon joli! Ça ne tardera pas!  
  
-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça!  
  
Harry se débattit pour que Malefoy le lâche, et lui mordit légèrement la main. Drago commençait à saigner mais rien de grave. Shadow fut enfin libre et il alla hors de la porte du blond. Du coin de l'oeil, Eowyn vit le louveteau courir loin de Drago. Croyant qu'il tentait de fuir (ce qui était vrai), elle dit à Parvati:  
  
-Oh non! Je crois que tu vas avoir de la difficulté avec celui-là!  
  
-Laisse-moi le rattraper! répondit Parvati en partant à courir après Harry.  
  
À côté, Drago était vraiment satisfait du résultat et il souriait d'un air réjouie, bien que sa main le fasse un peu souffrir. Harry courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, Parvati s'était lancé à ses trousses, et il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle l'attrape. Tout à coup son regard tomba sur les arbres devant lui. La forêt interdite! Shadow courut en sa direction et sauta de l'autre côté d'un buisson, sortant désormais de l'enceinte de Poudlard et ses retrouvant dans la terrifiante forêt. Il courut en quelques secondes et se cacha de l'autre côté du sentier derrière un arbre. Là, il reprit son souffle et constata que Parvati Patil ne l'avait pas suivit jusqu'ici. Il s'approcha prêt de la lisière de la forêt et observa les trois personnes le chercher. Eux par contre ne pouvaient pas le voir. Harry se retransforma et sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture.  
  
-Oh non! crièrent Parvati, Eowyn et Drago lorsqu'ils perdirent le petit loup de vue.  
  
Ils regardèrent la forêt interdite silencieusement, puis Parvati brisa le silence.  
  
-Tant pis, moi je ne vais pas le chercher!, dit-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
-Tu viens? demanda Drago à Eowyn qui regardait tristement la forêt.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air triste, car elle ne voulait pas laisser le petit loup tout seul dans la forêt.  
  
-On ne peut plus rien pour lui..., dit doucement Drago en la tenant par l'épaule.  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy mettre une main sur l'épaule de Eowyn. Il décida de rebrousser chemin pour ne pas décider de retourner la voir sous sa forme d'animagus. Il marcha quelque instant jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le lac avec des arbres touffu et des buissons. Il sortie par là, et marcha quelques instants avant de passé devant Eowyn et Drago. Shadow regarda Malefoy et lui fit un regard de défi. Puis il continua son chemin et entra dans l'école... Eowyn ignora dignement Harry et se tourna vers Drago.  
  
-Tu veux rentrer? lui demanda t'elle en jetant un regard vers le lac.  
  
Dans l'école, Harry montait tout doucement l'escalier de marbre. Repensant à la course folle qu'il avait fait pour semer Parvati. En y repensant, cela avait plutôt été une partie de plaisir.  
  
~Dans sa chambre~   
  
Harry venait de se changer, c'est vêtement était trop sale. Il avait mit une camisole et une paire de short rouge et or jaune. C'était le même ensemble que celui chez Eowyn. En fait il l'avait apporté de là- bas. Shadow alla ensuite fouiller dans sa bibliothèque pour faire le ménage. C'est à ce moment qu'il trouva le journal intime de Eowyn. Il le feuilleta quelques instants regardant les pages. Il tomba finalement sur la dernière page qu'elle avait écrite. Une photo était collé. Celle qu'elle lui avait jeté hier soir en pleine figure. Au bas de l'image il y avait d'écrie: Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière!  
  
Il caressa du bout des doigts le cliché et ferma le livre d'un coup sec.  
  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière Eowyn, seulement tu as changé mon caractère, ma vie! Tu m'as trop brisé en me redonnant ce collier, dit-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Au même moment, Eowyn entra dans la chambre, l'air fatiguée. Elle regarda Harry un instant, puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le pointant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça... souffla-t-elle.  
  
Harry regarda le livre qu'il tenait. Et lui dit d'un ton ferme et sans réplique,  
  
-Je fais que je viens de le trouver dans ma bibliothèque, et que je voulais savoir ce que c'était, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de retrouver un journal intime dans mes choses.  
  
Il lui lança à ses pieds et lui tourna le dos.  
  
-Si tu ne voulais pas que je le trouve tu n'avais qu'à le mettre ailleurs, et pour la photo qui se trouve à l'intérieur je te signal qu'elle est à moi! Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir fais me fendre le crâne avec le cadre qui la protégeais? C'est impossible malheureusement de revenir en arrière Eowyn, comme tu l'aurais temps souhaiter. Tu m'as fait trop de mal en si peux de temps! Et avec Malefoy, c'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase!  
  
-Tu l'as lue? s'exclama t'elle. Tu as lue MON journal intime que TU avais caché? Et... tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fait de mal peut-être? En décidant pour notre sois disant bien que j'étais en danger avec toi, tu nous as séparé Harry! Et, et, j'ai essayé de revenir vers toi mais chaque fois tu me repoussais! C'est toi qui m'as poussé à aller vers Drago. Si tu n'étais pas si jaloux et égocentrique, tu l'aurais vue bien avant et nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui!  
  
- Que J'AI caché tu dis, pas du tout! JE ne prends pas ce qui ne m'appartient pas! ET si je nous ai séparé Eowyn, c'était justement pour ton bien autant que pour le mien. Pour Malefoy, tu as décidé d'aller vers lui, jamais je ne t'aurais poussé vers cette vipère. C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre, qui ne veux pas admettre que j'ai raison. Si je n'avais pas eu cette vie, je n'aurais sûrement jamais quitter ta maison avant la rentré! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Veux-tu bien rentré ça dans ta tête!? -Je n'ai absolument rien a entrer dans ma tête! Toi par contre... D'accord, je suis peut-être en danger avec toi, un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais je sais me défendre autant que toi, sinon mieux! Et... et tu crois que je ne sais pas que Voldemort te recherche, et qu'il me recherche aussi? Personne ne veut comprendre que moi aussi je peux me battre, et je veux me battre pour notre cause! Et puis, je n'ai jamais placé mon journal intime dans ta bibliothèque! La preuve, je l'avais laissé sur le bureau et je l'ai cherché toute la journée, car il n'était plus là. Pour ce qui est de Drago, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es jaloux! Il est très gentil avec moi et ne me fera aucun mal... - C'est ce que tu crois Eowyn! Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi! Tu ne connais pas son père. Il est mangemort Eowyn! MANGEMORT! Son fils va suivre ses traces... Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec lui. Mais à en croire parce que tu dis et que... tu es aller vers lui pour pouvoir m'oublier et te changer les idées c'est pas parce que... Tu m'aimes toujours!  
  
Son regard brilla de mystère. Il venait de percer s'en aucun doute la jeune fille à jour. Eowyn en resta bouche bée.  
  
-Et alors? Cria-t-elle. Tu ne m'aimes plus! Je fais avec d'accord, c'est mon problème...  
  
Elle essuya une larme furtivement, avec le revers de sa main.  
  
-Qui t'a dit que je ne t'aimais plus, je ne l'ai jamais annoncé, n'y crier sur le toit de Poudlard que je sache. Je n'ai rien dit moi... C'est toi qui penses et qui dit. Moi je te laisse faire, mais c'est toi qui es en train de raconter des conneries.  
  
Il se croisa les bras et passa à côté d'elle pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Puisque tout est ma faute et que je nuis à tout le monde... dit Eowyn les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et sortit en courant de la chambre, pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Harry se leva à son tour et alla manger à la Grande Salle. Ainsi donc, Eowyn l'aimait toujours, qu'en était t'il de lui? Oui il l'aimait toujours, sinon pourquoi s'acharnerait t'il à ce que Malefoy ne s'approche pas de la jeune fille. Il entra dans la gigantesque salle et alla s'asseoir à sa place, mais il fut accoster par Malefoy.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu fais encore pleurer cette fille?  
  
Harry se leva et se mit debout face à Malefoy. Il était plus grand que le Serpentard, il lui sourit d'un air mauvais.  
  
-C'est elle qui pleure et qui s'enfuit à chaque qu'on parle! J'essaye bien de ne pas lui faire de mal!  
  
-Tu vas regretter ces paroles...  
  
Drago lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Harry se mit à saigner de la lèvre, il passa ses doigts sur sa blessures et remarqua qu'il y avait du sang. Il regarda Malefoy, mais ne fit rien. Eowyn vint se mettre à se moment entre eux deux.  
  
-Ça suffit! hurla t'elle. J'en aie assez que vous vous comportiez comme des gamins. Vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre petit jeu. Oh, mais qui aura le premier Eowyn dans son lit? Eh bien sachez que je n'appartiens à personne!  
  
Harry regarda Eowyn indigner,  
  
-Un point de plus que ça paraît que tu me connais mal! Mais par contre, pour lui je serais prêt à parier que c'est à ça qu'il pense.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçu à nouveau le poing de Malefoy dans la figure. Shadow avait à présent une ecchymose prêt de l'oreille.  
  
-Malefoy je vais te tuer, c'était un coup de trop.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, mais Eowyn l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras.  
  
-C'est pas en vous battant que vous aller régler les choses! -Peut être, mais j'aurais au moins apaisé ma colère! -Et tes répliques alors? Ce n'est pas de la provocation. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre...  
  
Cette fois-ci Harry lâcha le collet de Malefoy qui tomba par terre.  
  
-Et bien, c'est amusant à savoir, que je suis à l'égalité de Malefoy. Au moins je sais ce que tu as toujours pensées de moi! Mais je vaux peut-être un peu plus que lui. Car moi je ne me rabaisserai pas au niveau de mangemort comme lui.  
  
Harry s'assit à sa place lui tournant le dos.  
  
-Je ne mets rien sur ton dos, mais sur le dos de ce con! Si tu ne veux rien comprendre, c'est que tu es aveugle par les petites gentillesses de ce traite, qui un jour t'emmènera dans les cachots de Voldemort.  
  
Tout le monde tressaillirent dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Se n'est pas toi Eowyn, qui c'est fait trimbaler partout par Malefoy et qui c'est fait tenir par lui comme un vulgaire chien. Tu n'étais là ce matin que pour ses beaux yeux! Et bien imagine toi donc que j'étais là moi aussi, je t'ai suivit toute la matinée! Pour ton bien, pour pouvoir te protéger si il le fallait!  
  
-C'était toi le loup! Cria-t-elle. Tu m'as mentis Harry. TU m'as mentis et tu attends quoi de moi? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi? Rester là en tant que mal-aimé? Ne plus vivre pour te faire plaisir? Hein? Explique-moi ce que je dois faire...  
  
-Tu ne dois justement rien faire. Depuis que je suis revenue ici Eowyn, tout ce que je fais c'est resté dans ton ombre pour que rien ne t'arrive! Oui c'était moi ce loup ce matin! Oui Malefoy avait raison pour mes yeux, la formule n'est pas au point. J'ai prit plusieurs risque, en allant par exemple dans cette maudite forêt pour échapper à cette fille hystérique! Et tu sais pourquoi Eowyn? TU sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime bon sang! J'ai tout fait pour le cacher, mais c'est pratiquement impossible. Chaque nuit je rêve de toi, je voudrais te dire que je t'aime tout les jours à chaques minutes. Mais je ne peux pas, car tu te fous éperdument de moi et que tu es tout le temps avec Malefoy!, il l'avait pratiquement crié.  
  
Eowyn le regarda d'un drôle d'air.  
  
-Je ne me fous pas de toi., souffla t'elle en un murmure quasi- inaudible.  
  
Derrière elle, Drago se mit à rire sataniquement.  
  
-Potter, elle ne veut plus de toi ! Tu l'as trop fait pleurer. Toutes ces fois-là, c'est moi qui allais la consoler. Abandonne.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air de mépris,  
  
-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarda Malefoy. C'est mes affaires ici, toi tout ce que tu rêves c'est de l'avoir dans ton lit. Tu souhaites juste que je la pousse vers toi, tu observes mes moindres faits et gestes. Je t'ai vu je ne suis pas aussi stupide comme tu le penses. Malheureusement se n'est pas la même chose pour tous.  
  
Ses yeux étincelèrent d'arrogance.  
  
-Harry? chuchota Eowyn. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant?  
  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille et rougit légèrement en la regardant dans les yeux,  
  
-Parce que, parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction! -Mais, tu sais que, que je t'aime..., dit elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Harry lui sourit gentiment,  
  
-Oui, je le sais, mais... toute ces fois où nous nous sommes obstinés, toute ces fois où je t'ai pratiquement humilié. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes.  
  
-C'est moi qui avais peur que tu me détestes...  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. Harry lui sourit et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains,  
  
-Jamais je ne t'ai détesté Wyn, je ne veux que ton bonheure et, si tu souhaites aller avec Malefoy, je te laisserais partir! Je serais sûr de cette façon que tu seras heureuse, mais je me ferais toujours du souci pour toi.  
  
-Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'être avec toi, chuchota t'elle.  
  
Le regard de Harry brilla de joie, mais il ne le laissa pas longtemps paraître. Il s'approcha tout doucement du visage d'Eowyn, effleurant ses lèvres.  
  
-Hey Potter, tu n'es qu'un connard! Eowyn? Moi qui à toujours été là pour toi, moi qui t'ai consoller dès le début! C'est comme ça que tu me laisses?  
  
Eowyn se retourna pour regarder Malefoy.  
  
-Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dit elle.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai que tu voulais me voir aller dans ton lit, répéta Eowyn avec applomb.  
  
-Heu, heu! Non pas du tout, tu vas pas croire ce minable Eowyn? Tu n'as donc plus confiance en moi?  
  
Harry qui se tenait en arrière s'assit sur ne chaise et regarda Eowyn et Malefoy... Mais le blond commençait à l'énerver, alors subtilement il se transforma en loup .Drago le vit bien et un regard noir lui passa dans les yeux.  
  
-Hey Parvati! Tout loup est juste là, en arrière de Eowyn!  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur, il regarda appeuré la Gryffondor s'approcher de lui à grand pas. Mais il ne fit pas vieux os là. D'un bond il partie à courir et sauta sur la table des Serdaigle, puis ressauta sur le dos de Malefoy qui tomba nez contre terre sur le sol. Harry s'essuya les pattes et se cacha quelque peu derrière Eowyn pour ne pas que Parvati vienne le chercher, mais celle- ci était retournez à sa place le regard triste.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? tonna une voix que tout le monde reconnue immédiatement comme étant celle du professeur Rogue.  
  
-Il m'a attaqué! cria Malefoy en montrant Harry du doigt.  
  
Harry qui était toujours sous sa forme de loup, reprit instantannément sa forme humaine.  
  
-Pas du tout professeur. Se n'est pas lui que je sache qui saigne de la lèvres, parce qu'on lui à balancé un coup de poing en pleine figure!  
  
-50 points seront retirés à Gryffondor. Et vous aurez une retenue Potter, ainsi que Miss Lavigne...  
  
Harry resta abassourdie.  
  
-Que, quoi, pardon? Malefoy ne récolte rien, il m'a pratiquement frappé et c'est moi qui récolte une retenue? Vous donnez une retenue aux deux préfets de Gryffondor, en même temps?  
  
-D'après ces dires, c'est vous qui l'avez poussé sur le sol Potter..., répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Et ne m'obligez pas à sévir d'avantage.  
  
-Oui, mais c'est lui qui à commencer, de toute façon!  
  
Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent.  
  
-De toute façon, vous avantagez toujours votre maison, c'est connu... tout le monde le dit!  
  
-50 points Potter pour votre arrogance... cracha Rogue avec mépris.  
  
Il tourna les talons faisant valser sa cape dans son sillage. Harry resta cloîtré là. Il venait de faire perdre 100 points à Gryffondor en dix minutes. Shadow bouillait littéralement de rage, les poings serrés, il se tourna vers Malefoy,  
  
-J'aurais ma revanche, tu peux en être sûr!  
  
Puis il partit de la grande salle et gravit l'escalier de marbre. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face au feu de foyer et le fixa intensément. Eowyn ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Harry qui ruminait sur un fauteuil. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarda fixement.  
  
-C'est pas grave..., lui dit-elle doucement.  
  
-Si justement ça l'est, dit-t-il un peu trop brusquement.  
  
Se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de faire il s'excusa.  
  
-Je vais tuer Rogue au prochain cours de potion, je le sens, je vais lui sauter dessus, et Malefoy avec son petit air arrogant! Je jure que je le tuerais un jour de mes propres mains!  
  
Eowyn ria un peu puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-Je t'aiderais pour les points... et on pourra au moins être ensemble pour la retenue. J'espère qu'on ira quelque part de dangereux...  
  
Harry la regarda malicieusement,  
  
-Tu as déjà été avec moi quelque part où se n'était pas dangereux?  
  
-Jamais... répondit elle en l'embrassant délicatement.  
  
Tout à coup quelqu'un vint cogner à leur porte. Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit Dumbledore le regard grave en compagnie de McGonnagall.  
  
-Pouvons-nous entrer Mr Potter?  
  
-Heu, mais bien sûr professeur!  
  
-Qu'y a t'il, demanda Eowyn en se levant.  
  
Dumbledore regarda Eowyn,  
  
-Cela ne vous concerne pas Miss Lavigne. C'est à propos de Mr Potter et de tout se qu'il nous a dit et révélé tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. Forêt interdite, animagis non déclaré, promenade nocturne et j'en passe. Nous, nous avons trouvé que la meilleure solution était un renvoie temporaire de un mois!  
  
Harry resta figé sur place et recula d'un pas par en arrière. Eowyn pâlit.  
  
-Non! dit elle avec force. Vous ne pouvez pas! Il sera en danger s'il n'est pas à Poudlard.  
  
-Je ne peux rien y faire Miss! Il retournera chez les Dursley le temps qu'il revienne ici.  
  
Harry reprit vite ses esprit et s'avança vers son directeur jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.,  
  
-Monsieur, dites le tout de suite. Ça se voit! Vous avez reçu une lettre du père de Malefoy, demandant mon renvoie immédiat, sinon il ferait tout pour que l'école ferme! N'ai-je pas raison?  
  
Shadow avait beau être jeune et n'avoir que quinze ans. De la sagesse se lisait parfaitement dans son regard. Eowyn s'assit l'air absente.  
  
-Non..., dit elle plus doucement  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix Miss Lavigne... répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave.  
  
Harry regarda son directeur dans les yeux.  
  
-Et si je vous disais que Malefoy est un mangemort et qu'il ne cherche qu'à emmener Eowyn dans les filets de Voldemort vous me croiriez monsieur? Vous savez autant que moi ce qui va se passer si je pars. L'école pourrait très bien être envahit de mangemort. Réfléchissez bien professeur Dumbledore!  
  
Dumbledore le regarda intensément puis soupira.  
  
-Tu as raison Harry, bon et bien tu ne pars plus! Bonne soirée désolée d'avoir dérangé.  
  
Il partirent tous les deux. Harry retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Eowyn, elle ne souriait pas du tout, perdu dans ses pensées elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. Harry mit une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, lui tournant ainsi le visage. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
-Harry, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire?  
  
-De pouvoir rester avec toi!  
  
-Ça veut dire que, tu restes?  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle le regarda heureuse et sauta dans ses bras, se mettant ainsi à cheval sûr les genoux de Shadow l'embrassant passionnément. Harry quand à lui passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.  
  
-Harry... je t'aime, lui chuchota Eowyn au creux de l'oreille.  
  
-Pas autant que moi, lui répondit-t-il.  
  
Il fit le tour de la taille de Eowyn avec son bras jusqu'à touché son nombril, il resta à ce moment surpris et ouvrit les yeux et se décolla quelque peu de Eowyn.  
  
-Heu Wyn, tu as le nombril percé? -Hmm... oui depuis cet été. Tu aimes? Demanda-t-elle en touchant le petit diamant argenté.  
  
Harry regarda la pierre transparente.  
  
-Tu ne l'avais pas quand j'étais chez toi, tu l'as fait après? Je trouve que ça te fait très bien... -Merci... j'ai été me le faire un peu avant la rentrée...  
  
Elle se colla un peu plus contre son torse. Harry lui sourit tendrement. Il pensa que par contre elle, elle ne savait qu'il avait découvert quelque chose la nuit où il était revenu à Poudlard. Il n'avait même pas eu à le faire faire.  
  
-Harry? demanda Eowyn doucement. Tu peux me promettre quelque chose...?  
  
-Tout ce que tu veux, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Promet moi de toujours me faire confiance, dit-elle en plongeant son regard argenté dans ses yeux or.  
  
-Promis, dit-il. Mais, il y a toujours là des limites...  
  
-Je sais, soupira t'elle.  
  
Elle détourna la tête et regarda fixement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.  
  
-À quoi tu penses Wyn, dit Harry en l'embrassant dans les cheveux et en la serrant contre lui.  
  
-Si je te le disais, tu serais choqué..., dit elle malicieusement.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Essaye-toi, on verra bien. Et de toute façon tout ce qui peut arriver de pire c'est que je t'embrasse sur le champs, il lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Si ce n'est que ça, alors...  
  
Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir légèrement.  
  
-Et bien, tu en as de c'est idée toi! Mais si je te disais que j'en ai déjà un!  
  
Eowyn ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Non? Où ça? Montre moi!, s'exclama t'elle.  
  
-Ok! Mais il va falloir tu te lèves de sur moi! C'est pas que tu me déranges, mais c'est que je peux pas bouger sinon!  
  
-Oups, désolé., dit Eowyn en se levant rapidement.  
  
Harry lui sourit et se leva à son tour. Il lui tourna le dos et enleva son T-shirt. Là entre les deux omoplate un loup d'argent était gravé. Il était couché et on pouvait parfaitement voir ses yeux d'or. Le bout des poils de sa queue de ses oreilles étaient noir. Eowyn s'approcha et toucha doucement du bout des doigts, le tatouage de Harry.  
  
-Il est... magnifique!  
  
Harry se retourna et remit son t-shirt.  
  
-Merci, ouais c'est vrai qu'il est beau, et c'est une chance! Je me suis réveillé avec ça un matin!  
  
Le sourire de Eowyn disparu.  
  
-Harry..., commença t'elle. Ce n'est pas, normal...  
  
-Je le sais bien! Je suis sûr que ça l'a un lien avec Gryffondor! Et toi, c'est bizarre, rien ne t'ai arrivé encore!  
  
Eowyn rougit quelque peu.  
  
-Heu, en fait... hé bien...  
  
Harry la regarda surpris,  
  
- Eowyn... que t'ai t'il arriver?  
  
La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Rien de... grave. C'est rien en fait...  
  
-Dis le tout de même, car si moi un simple tatouage n'est pas normal, ce ne l'ai pas plus pour toi!  
  
-Bon, soupira Eowyn. Mes cheveux... ils ont, ils ont changé de couleur voilà!  
  
Harry la regarda surpris, il la fit s'approcher et lui regarda le fond de tête. Une mince repousse bleu foncé se faisait paraître.  
  
-Tu as les cheveux, BLEU  
  
Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où il sortie sa bouteille de shampoing au melon d'eau. Il entrer Eowyn à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
-Tiens, prend une douche et lave toi les cheveux avec ça! Tu t'es mit une teinture qui part à l'eau, ça paraît quand on regard de près tes cheveux.  
  
-Je ne suis pas douée pour ça... dit-elle en esquissant un geste pour enlever son chandail.  
  
Elle regarda Harry un peu gêné.  
  
-Si tu tiens à rester..., dit elle en souriant.  
  
-Non, je crois que je vais sortir ça va aller!  
  
Eowyn ria légèrement en fermant la porte. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche en chantonnant. Harry alla attendre sur un grand fauteuil de velours rouge. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment. Malefoy apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.  
  
-Peux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais ici Malefoy?  
  
-Je suis venu voir ma petite amie!  
  
-Ben elle prend une douche! Et comment diable tu as pu rentrer ici, tu n'avais pas le mot de passe!  
  
-Ouais, quand Eowyn est venu ici l'autre jour avec moi, je l'ai entendu. Disons qu'on sait bien amuser dans sa chambre.  
  
Malefoy essayait de lui faire perdre ses moyens de contrôle. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta et on entendit Eowyn crier:  
  
-À qui tu parles Harry?  
  
-Oh! Je parle à un connard qui à réussit à rentrer dans une pièce privé!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
La tête de Eowyn apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Malefoy et elle essaya de cacher tant bien que mal ses cheveux bleu. Malefoy la regarda amoureusement et plein de désir, tel un tigre en période d'accouplement. Eowyn n'était qu'en serviette courte.  
  
-Hum... bonjour Wyn, alors tu veux venir te promener avec moi?  
  
Harry se mit face à Malefoy,  
  
-Tu n'as pas comprit le message toi encore, elle t'aime pas! Et t'as pas remarqué qu'elle est en train de prendre une douche!!!  
  
-C'est bon Harry, je peux m'en charger, dit Eowyn en s'avançant dans la pièce.  
  
Elle alla directement vers Malefoy et lui dit franchement:  
  
-Peut-être tantôt, mais je suis plutôt occupé maintenant tu vois...  
  
-Ah.. .bon d'accord! Je tâcherais de revenir tantôt, en espérant que ce crétins de sera pas là...  
  
Harry empoigna Malefoy par le collet et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte, où il lui ferma au nez et mit un sort de verrouillement.  
  
-Bon, je serais sûr qu'il ne ré-rentra pas tout de suite.  
  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers Eowyn...  
  
-Heu Wyn, tu devrais aller t'habiller, parce que je te dis que je ne serais pas tenu responsable de mes actes sinon.  
  
Eowyn le regarda malicieusement.  
  
-Si tu y tiens..., dit elle en allant vers sa commode.  
  
Harry lui sourit et alla vers sa bibliothèque, où il trouva à nouveau le journal intime de Eowyn...  
  
-Wyn, pourquoi ton journal est encore dans mes affaires?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle distraitement en fouillant dans ses vêtements. J'ai du oublier de le ranger...  
  
-Ok! C'est pas grave.  
  
~¤~ Le lendemain matin ~¤~  
  
Harry se leva de bonheur et alla ensuite s'habiller. Il mit une pair de jeans large avec un t-shirt rouge vif. Shadow revêtue sa robe de sorcier et mit sa cravate. Il se rendit ensuite vers la salle de bain où il prit un peigne et ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux. Lui donnant ainsi un air à la fois rebel et sexy.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Eowyn d'une voix endormie, encore dans son lit.  
  
-Rien on n'a juste cours dans 30 minutes, lui dit il de la salle de bain.  
  
-Ah d'accord..., dit Eowyn en se recouchant.  
  
Presque aussitôt, elle se releva avec un air de panique.  
  
-T'AS DIT 30 MINUTES? cria t'elle en se levant d'un bond.  
  
-Ouais, dit t'il d'un air calme, mais moqueur.  
  
-Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'a laissé dormir enfin? dit elle en sautillant dans la pièce en enfilant son pantalon.  
  
-Parce que tu étais belle comme un ange dans ton sommeil!  
  
-Très belle excuse..., dit elle en l'embrassant rapidement.  
  
Elle courue dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son uniforme.  
  
-On commenche avec quoi? demanda t'elle avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche.  
  
On vit passé une lueur d'arrogance dans son regard.  
  
-En potion... -C'est pas vrai..., ronchonna t'elle en passant à toute vitesse devant Harry avec sa brosse à cheveux. Je fais quoi pour mes cheveux? demanda t'elle paniqué.  
  
Harry qui était déjà prêt depuis cinq bonne minute et la regardait courir dans tout les coin, se leva et alla à la salle de bain prendre une brosse et un élastique. Il alla ensuite vers Eowyn, et la fit s'asseoir. Shadow lui démêla les cheveux et lui fit une queue de cheval assez haute. Puis il retourna serrer la brosse et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
-Tu ne fais rien de plus.  
  
Il l'embrassa furtivement.  
  
-Fais juste faire tombé les garçons et le tout devrais être correcte!  
  
-Mais ils sont bleus! Enfin, mais...  
  
Elle regarda Harry puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage.  
  
-On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es sexy dans ces habits?  
  
Harry rougit quelque peu,  
  
-Heu non, j'ai juste vu les filles me coller comme des mouches... Et pour tes cheveux, ils sont très beaux comme ça!  
  
-Merci..., dit elle en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
Il lui sourit tendrement. Puis il se leva et regarda sa montre. Il alla chercher ses livres.  
  
-Bon et bien je vais en cours moi, il reste cinq minutes avant que la cloche sonne!  
  
-Attend moi!, dit Eowyn en se levant rapidement pour prendre ses affaires.  
  
Puis, ils partirent rapidement vers les cachots. En marchant dans les couloirs, on pu remarquer que la plupart des gens se tournaient vers eux sur son passage. Les garçons avaient pratiquement la langue par terre.  
  
-J'aurais du teindre mes cheveux..., ronchonna Eowyn après qu'une bande de garçon l'ait sifflé.  
  
-Hum... non pas du tout, et c'était une bande de Serpentard de septième année en passent.  
  
-Peut importe qui c'était, dit elle en entrant dans le cours de Potions.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe, avec les autre Gryffondor.  
  
Le cours commença, Rogue entra dans le cours et adressa un sourire méchant à Harry, celui-ci lui rendit bien.  
  
-Silence tout le monde. C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons préparer la potion de véritaserum. Et Miss Lavigne sera notre cobaye, ainsi que Mr Potter.  
  
Celui-ci grommela, mais continua à suivre le cours. Ils pillèrent de la racine de mangragore jusqu'en avoir mal aux mains. Ensuite, le professeur Rogue les appela en avant de la classe. Eowyn déglutit difficilement en se levant imité par Harry. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret, il n'était pas trop sûr de vouloir le faire. Rogue alla prendre de la potion dans le chaudron de Malefoy et en donnant trois goûte à Eowyn.  
  
-Je dois vraiment le boire?, demanda t'elle paniqué.  
  
-Pas de discutions Miss Lavigne!  
  
Il lui mit le flacon dans la main et la fit boire presque de force. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Eowyn devinrent comme vide de toute expression. Le professeur Rogue passa une main devant ses yeux et elle ne réagit pas.  
  
-Très bien, dit-il. Quelqu'un veut lui poser une question?  
  
Malefoy leva instantanément la main.  
  
-Eowyn, et si tu nous expliquait ce qui c'est passé quand j'ai été dans ton dortoir.  
  
Eowyn ouvrit la bouche mécaniquement.  
  
-Je t'ai fais entrer dans le dortoir et tu m'as plaqué contre le mur en m'embrassant. D'ailleurs tu embrasses plutôt bien, mais Harry te surpasse de loin.  
  
Il y eu quelques rires, puis elle continua.  
  
-Ensuite tu m'as dit vouloir me prendre là, sur le mur et...  
  
-Bon très bien, coupa Rogue. Quelqu'un d'autre?  
  
Malefoy releva la main,  
  
- Tu peux continuer?  
  
Eowyn recommença à parler d'une étrange voix.  
  
-Ensuite je t'ai repoussé doucement et je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas assez..., dit elle. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux vides comme pour essuyer une larme.  
  
-Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu as continué à m'embrasser et à enlever mon chandail. Je me débattais, et je te criais d'arrêter mais tu ne m'écoutais toujours pas. Quand tu as enlevé mon pantalon, j'ai sue que j'avais perdue.  
  
Une vraie larme coula le long de sa joue; la potion n'avait plus d'effet.  
  
-Tu m'as pratiquement violé!, cria t'elle en sortant de la classe en courant.  
  
Harry la regarda partir en courant. Il se leva d'un bond, il avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux, une colère épouvantable l'envahit. Shadow regarda Malefoy dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Harry voulut partir, mais Rogue l'en empêcha et lui plaqua le goulot de la bouteille sur le bouche et lui fit boire une gorger. Harry frissona sous le goût amère et aussitôt, plus aucun expression remplissait ses yeux. Il ne fit que voir Eowyn revenir discrètement en classe et s'asseoir à sa place au fond. Rogue prit la parole.  
  
-Quelque veut-il poser une question à Mr Potter?  
  
Un serpentard leva la main.  
  
-Es-tu un animagi non-déclaré?, demanda t'il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Harry avait absolument entendu la question, il luttait contre sa réponse, il fallait qu'il répondre un "non" un simple "non". Mais ses pensées lui disait de tout avoué. Mais il fut plus fort pour cette question  
  
-Non pas du tout...  
  
Un autre élève leva la main.  
  
-Quel est la pire chose que tu ais pensé?  
  
Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun contrôle sur lui-même,  
  
-J'ai déjà pensée et il m'arrive encore de le faire, de me tuer, de sauter en bas d'une falaise pour tout terminée. Pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus avoir le poid du monde entier sur mes épaules. C'est dans des moments désespérés que parfois je monte à la tour d'astronomie et bien souvent je regarde dans le vide. Je me dis que je vais sauter, que je devrais sauter. Mais finalement je ne le fait pas...  
  
Un grand silence envahit la classe. Eowyn plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler après Rogue. Malefoy leva la main en souriant.  
  
-Penses-tu vraiment que Eowyn te mérite? demanda t'il.  
  
Harry sembla hésiter puis répondit,  
  
-Pas vraiment... mais elle me mérite plus que toi!  
  
Le cours se termina ainsi.  
  
Il s'approcha de Eowyn. Elle était toujours assit à sa place et la fixa tristement...  
  
-Wyn, je...  
  
Il se coupa et regarda sa petite amie. Elle le regarda fixement.  
  
-Ne dis rien... chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et partie vers la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Harry s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, sous l'effet de cette potion, il avait été contraint à dire la vérité. Il se retourna vers son professeur de potion et lui adressa un regard haineux et sorti de la salle de classe pour aller rejoindre Eowyn à la tour d'astronomie.  
  
~¤~ À la tour ~¤~  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de son amie...  
  
-Wyn?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas: elle pleurait en regardant le ciel.  
  
-Wyn... qui a t'il?  
  
-Je suis tellement désolé Harry, murmura t'elle.  
  
Harry la regarda tristement et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé, mais pourquoi pleures-tu?  
  
-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais triste...  
  
-Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu t'inquiéter! Mais chaque être humain a des mauvaises passes dans sa vie... Je suis triste comme tant d'autre. Je n'ai plus de parents, et avec cette vie c'est un peu normal. Mais se n'est pas si grave! Je ne suis pas prêt de vouloir mourir. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai voulu sauter, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
  
Eowyn eue un petit sourire, puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-J'avais tout oublié... dit elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave... Mais dit moi! Malefoy t'a vraiment violé? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Pourquoi tu faisais comme si de rien n'était quant tu le voyais?  
  
-J'avais tout oublié, répéta t'elle en respirant rapidement. Il m'a jeté un sort, il... il m'a...  
  
-Chut! Continue s'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de plus de détails pour pouvoir arranger cette histoire! Je te promets qu'il payera!  
  
-Il m'a pris et il a jeté ce sort. J'avais tout oublié mais la potion... elle m'a fait rappeler.  
  
-Je suis désolé Wyn, désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi, quand j'aurais du être là! Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir dans mes bras!  
  
Eowyn s'agrippa à lui.  
  
-Ne me laisse pas... chuchota t'elle les yeux fermés. J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
-Jamais plus je ne partirais loin de toi, jamais!  
  
Sur ce il l'embrassa passionnément, la serrant fort dans ses bras de peur qu'elle s'en aille à tout jamais. Elle avait l'air si fragile à ce moment... Le souffle de Eowyn se fit de plus en plus régulier. Harry vit alors qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il sourit tendrement et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Même si on n'était en plein jour, elle c'était endormie morte de fatigue. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre privé à la coucha dans son lit. Shadow lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il finit par se transformer en louveteau et se colla contre elle dans son lit pour pouvoir la réchauffer quelque peu. Eowyn ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se trouvait dans leur chambre et Harry était blottit contre elle, sous sa forme de loup. Elle souria et lui caressa doucement la tête, pour ne pas le réveiller. Shadow grogna de plaisir et fit aller une de ses petites pattes de derrière. Il ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux devenus argent et lui lécha la joue de sa petite langue rose et douce. Eowyn ria d'un rire heureux. Elle attrapa le loup et le colla contre elle, tout en continuant de le caresser.  
  
-Merci pour tout Harry, lui dit-elle.  
  
Harry aurait bien voulu se retransformer et lui dit merci, mais elle le tenait dans ses bras et ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il ne fit que hurler d'un ton enjouer.  
  
-Oh désolé!, ria t'elle en le lâchant.  
  
Aussitôt, il se retransforma. Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
-Se fut un plaisir!  
  
-Pas autant que pour moi! répondit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.  
  
Harry la serra dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos. Quelqu'un cogna à ce moment à la porte. Eowyn alla ouvrir en compagnie de Harry pour découvrir: le professeur McGonnagall.  
  
-Bonjour! dit Eowyn enjoué.  
  
-Oui, bonjour à vous aussi Miss Lavigne. Il y a une réunion des préfets dans 10 minutes. Vous savez où c'est... et soyez à l'heure..., dit elle en partant.  
  
Harry se leva de son lit à son grand désarroi et remit sa robe de sorcier avec sa cravate de Gryffondor. Il épingla ensuite son insigne de Préfet et alla voir Eowyn d'un regard malicieux. Il marcha à pas de loup vers sa petite amie qui lui tournait la dos. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui revira la tête par en bas la balançant ainsi, il riait au éclat. Eowyn riait aussi de bon coeur.  
  
-Tu as des talents de danseur mon cher!, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Oh! Oui merci! Je sais...  
  
Il la remit sur ses pieds, les cheveux de Eowyn était tous ébouriffé, Harry lui remit une mèches en place, celle-ci lui tombait dans la figure. Eowyn le regarda fixement puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Tu es si beau...,lui dit-t-elle.  
  
-Toi il n'y a pas de mot pour définir ta beauté!  
  
Il l'embrassa passionnément. Eowyn répondit à son baiser amoureusement en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry. Harry la serra dans ses bras et descendit ses mains au niveau du bas du dos de la jeune fille. Elle courba la tête vers l'arrière en sentant les mains de Harry. Elle se reprit en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Harry lui embrassa les cheveux et ils restèrent ici quelques minutes. Puis il la lâche.  
  
-Wyn... ton insigne, il faut partir!  
  
-Je veux pas y aller, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine en faisant la moue.  
  
-Je sais, mais ça te permettra de donner des idées pour cette années et de ridiculiser Malefoy! Je serais là! Il ne peux rien te faire!  
  
-Bon d'accord, dit-elle en allant chercher son insigne de préfet qu'elle épingla rapidement sur sa robe. Allons-y, soupira t'elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Harry la prit par la main et ils partirent en direction de la petite pièce situer derrière la grande salle.  
  
~¤~ Là-bas ~¤~   
  
Harry était assis au côté de Eowyn et en face de Malefoy. Les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient des regards meurtriers. Le professeur McGonnagall arriva au même instant.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle. Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Alors, comme vous le savez tous, Halloween approche à grand pas et nous avons pensé organiser un bal pour l'occasion.  
  
Harry sourit à l'idée.  
  
-Professeur McGonnagall j'ai peut être une idée pour ce bal! Comme l'année dernière se sont les champions des écoles qui ont ouverts le bal! Cette année se pourrait être les préfets! Nous sommes tous un gars et une fille! Alors les couples sont déjà formés!  
  
Minerva McGonnagall lui sourit.  
  
-Hmm, c'est une idée intéressante! Nous allons voter. Qui est pour?  
  
Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celle de Malefoy.  
  
-C'est décidé, votre idée est accordé Potter!  
  
Harry sourit et regarda Eowyn en chuchotant,  
  
-Tu vois! Bon la prochaine idée c'est toi qui la pose... à la fin de la réunions si nous avons assez donner le points et d'idée, donc participer on peut récolter des points pour nos maisons!  
  
-C'est un bon système!, répondit Eowyn en chuchotant. Hmm, professeur?, demanda t'elle en levant la main.  
  
-Oui Miss Lavigne?  
  
-Hé bien, je propose qu'il y ait un thème au bal. Par exemple, tout le monde pourraient venir déguisés et on organiserait un concours du meilleur costume!  
  
Le professeur sembla apprécier l'idée,  
  
-Oui très bonne idée, votons  
  
Encore une fois tout le monde leva la main sauf Malefoy. Harry parla soudain...  
  
-Mais je propose par contre, que se ne soit pas masqué. Un costume bien ordinaire, comme une robe de sorcier original. Parce que, se n'est pas dit, que des Gryffondord et des Serpentard veulent danser ensemble, et je suis le premier à refuser!  
  
Eowyn prit la parole.  
  
-Hmm, je crois qu'au contraire, si le bal était masqué, cela permetterais au gens de briser les barrières des maisons! Ils pourraient uniquement se fier à la personnalité de la personne avec qui il danserait...  
  
-Oui Eowyn, mais... depuis toujours Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendent pas! Je ne crois pas que se serait une très bonne idée!  
  
-On ne sait jamais! Les contraires s'attirent!  
  
Harry la regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire: Attend qu'on soit dans notre chambre! Puis il se retourna vers le professeur McGonnagall.  
  
-Je dis qu'on vote!  
  
Le professeur les regarda à tour de rôle, puis elle prit la parole.  
  
-Très bien, que tous ceux qui sont contre cette idée, lève la main!  
  
Drago leva la main, Harry lui semblait hésitant...  
  
-Je ne vote pas, je suis d'accord avec les deux, je suis juste un peu hésitant  
  
-Il vous faut choisir Mr Potter..., dit sévèrement McGonnagall  
  
-Bon d'accord, je vais voter pour l'idée de Eowyn!  
  
Il ne leva donc pas la main pour s'opposer à l'idée.  
  
-Bien, et tous ceux qui sont en faveur?...  
  
Eowyn leva la main, ainsi que Harry et tous les autres préfets.  
  
-Adjuger! nous ferons un bal costumer. Il n'y aura que vous qui saurez qui sont vos cavalières et cavalier.  
  
Harry sourit à l'idée. La réunion se continua sur ce sujet jusqu'à très tard ce soir là.  
  
-Bien, merci d'avoir tous et toutes si bien participer!, annonca McGonnagall en fermant le sujet. Bonne nuit!  
  
Les préfets se levèrent et partirent en donnant leurs opinions sur le bal. Eowyn se leva aussi et elle fut imiter par Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea doucement vers les corridors. Mais il ne prit pas la direction de sa chambre. Il partie en sens opposé, celle du grand parc de Poudlard. il faisait noir et ce soir là c'était la pleine lune. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lac et observa le ciel éclairé par les neuf planètes ainsi que la lune. Puis son regard s'attarda sur la constellation de Sirius. Cela lui fit pensé énormément à son parrain dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis un moment. Eowyn continua a marcher vers la chambre. Elle entra épuisée et décida d'aller prendre un bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude et versa des huiles en chantonnant. La jeune fille laissa la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir écouter la radio sorcière où jouait une mélodie appaisante.  
  
Il s'attarda encore quelques minutes à regarder la ciel de ses yeux dorés. Puis il se leva et alla marcher. Tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était que ça lui tomba dessus.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu n'as pas de si bon réflexe que ça finalement! - Malefoy, murmura Harry entre ses dents.  
  
Il le poussa à bout de bras et se releva, mais retomba aussitôt au sol sous l'effet d'un coup poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle court il essayait de garder les yeux ouvert pour pouvoir garder un oeil sur Drago.  
  
-Toujours aussi faible Potter, ricana Malefoy.  
  
-Je ne parlerais pas à ta place sale vipère.  
  
Il se releva d'un pas incertain et se remit face au jeune homme. Cette fois-ci sur ses gardes, il observait chacun des mouvements du garçon face à lui.  
  
-Oh bien sûr! Tu peux te cacher derrière tes mots, dit Malefoy en baillant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler...  
  
-Alors tu dois être là pour te faire défigurer encore une fois? Harry avait un ton sûr de lui et un regard déterminer remplit d'arrogance.  
  
Le regard de Malefoy brilla de férocité.  
  
-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher d'elle...  
  
-Et tu crois vraiment que j'allais écouter un Malefoy qui est de plus un mangemort. C'est mal me connaître!  
  
-Je ne suis..., commença Malefoy mais il sembla se calmer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te connaître Potter...  
  
Il s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant  
  
-Moi non plus, bien que cela doit être plutôt facile. Tu es si... fragile Malefoy. Je peux lire tous tes sentiments à travers tes yeux. Juste par tes paroles, tu ne contrôles rien de ce que tu dis, rien de ce que tu es!  
  
-Tu vas payer pour ça Potter..., cracha t'il en se précipitant vers lui, le poing serré.  
  
Harry allait recevoir le poing de Malefoy en pleine figure, mais il l'esquiva en faisant un saut arrière sans ses mains. Il retomba sur ses pieds et reprit une forme de défense sous le regard ébahit du Serpentard qui avait arrêter de courir ahuris  
  
-À quoi tu joue Potter? demanda celui-ci en essayant de cacher sa surprise. -À rien mon petit Drakie, tu as l'air surpris par ce mouvement, tu ne connais donc pas les arts martiaux moldu? -Je ne perds pas mon temps à apprendre ces stupidités! -Tu devrais pourtant. Mais c'est toi qui le dit!  
  
Malefoy sortie sa baguette et se mit en garde. Harry lui afficha un regard farouche, et sortit lui aussi sa baguette.  
  
-Expélliarmus!, cria Malefoy.  
  
Aussitôt, la baguette de Harry s'envola dans ses main. Il l'accueilli avec un sourire méchant.  
  
-Tu disais? le nargua t'il. -Je n'ai rien dit encore sauf ça!  
  
Harry mit la paume de sa main vers le ciel,  
  
-Inflâmareska!  
  
Une boule de feu se forma dans sa main. Shadow jeta la sphère ardente vers le blond qui se tenait le regard fier devant lui. Les yeux de Harry brillait d'un doré pur et impensable. La boule de feu le frôla de justesse. Malefoy se releva en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.  
  
-Depuis quand invoque tu les dieux..., balbutia t'il.  
  
Les yeux de Harry brillaient toujours d'une couleur iréel.  
  
-Depuis que je l'ai appris cette été? Tu en veux peut-être encore?  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer une minute de plus en ta compagnie!, dit Malefoy dignement en s'éloignant à grands pas.  
  
Harry le regarda partir un regard fière dans les yeux qui redevenaient tout doucement de la même couleur qu'au- parravant. Constatant l'heure tardive il rentra au château au pas de course. Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la pièce était plongé dans le noir total. Shadow alla donc se changer en silence et s'asseoir devant les quelques rares brèses qui restaient dans la cheminée. Une voix étouffée se fit entendre.  
  
-Harry, c'est toi?  
  
Harry sursauta,  
  
-Oui! Désolé de t'avoir réveillée Eowyn!  
  
-Je suis dans la salle de bain Harry!, cria t'elle.  
  
-Ah ok! Bon et bien je voulais juste te dire que je viens de revenir!  
  
-D'accord... tu es resté tard dehors dis-donc!  
  
On entendit le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le bain.  
  
-Heu... ouais! Je regardais les étoiles!  
  
-Grand romantique..., dit Eowyn en entrant dans la chambre, une odeur de rose qui émanait d'elle.  
  
Harry lui sourit tendrement,  
  
-Et après tu vas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça?  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel..., dit Eowyn malicieusement en allumant sa lampe de chevet.  
  
Harry lui fit un regard malicieux qu'elle remarqua, mais ne détourna pas le regard. En effet, les yeux de Shadow brillait toujours un peu.  
  
-Wyn? Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?  
  
-Tes yeux..., dit elle lentement. Ils sont différents...  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et alla se regarder dans un miroir. Ses yeux brillait d'une faible lueur encore.  
  
-Ah c'est pas vrai, pensa- t'il!  
  
Il se retourna vers Eowyn, Sûrement un coup de soleil  
  
-Ça arrive souvent, dit elle en allant se coucher. La nuit...  
  
-Sûrement un coup de lune dans ce cas!  
  
Il retourna auprès de la cheminée et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible : Inflâmareska! Il jeta la boule de feu dans les brèses presque éteinte qui refirent soudain surfaces faisant ainsi règner une agréable chaleur et lueur tamisé dans la chambre. Il s'étendit sur le divan et fixa le plafond magiquement étoilé.  
  
-Les dieux... les éléments! Et plus de la magie sans baguette, je me demande si, oui il faudra que jaille chercher des livres sur la magie Ancestral et Antique!  
  
C'est sûr ces pensées qu'il s'endormit devant les flâmmes qui densaient toujours devant lui. Eowyn regarda les flammes fascinée. Elle avança sa main et se brûla à son contact. Elle enleva rapidement son doigt toujours en regardant fixement le phénomène. Comment avait- t-il fait ça diable? Elle alla chercher une couverture qu'elle déposa délicatement sur les épaules de Harry. Elle retourna se coucher, non sans avoir éteint le feu qui valsait dans le foyer. Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. À son plus grand étonnement, une couverture reposait encore sur ses épaules,  
  
-Sacré Eowyn, pensa- t'il  
  
Il se leva et alla s'habiller. Un jeans noir avec des flammes au bas, un t-shirt rouge vif et une veste elle aussi noir au même motif que les pantalons. Il revêtue sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate. Puis épingla son insigne de Préfet et alla attendre Eowyn dans leur salle commune privé. Il était très tôt, donc il la laissa dormir. Harry se releva tout à coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortie quelque minute plus tard les cheveux très ébouriffer, comme à son habitude, lui donnant ainsi son charme craquant et sexy. Eowyn ne tarda pas à entrouvrir ses yeux endormis. Elle bailla longuement en s'étirant gracieusement.  
  
-" La lumière rouge baigne mon corps qui devient plus fort." " Ma détermination croît à mesure que je suis sous sa loi ", chuchota t'elle pour ne pas faillir à la tradition.  
  
Elle se leva encore tout endormie dans son petit pyjama blanc en soie.  
  
-Bonjour..., dit elle les yeux fermés, la main dans les cheveux, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
  
Harry lui sourit,  
  
-Bonjour ma fleur! Bien dormis?  
  
Eowyn ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle resta bouche-bée.  
  
-Tu es... wow!, dit elle en riant un peut.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond faisant le tour sur lui même,  
  
-Quoi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec les autres couleurs?  
  
Eowyn éclata d'un rire joyeux.  
  
-Mais non, dit elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu es vraiment très très beau, c'est tout.  
  
-N'exagère pas! Je ne suis pas Si, si beau comme tu dis! Par contre toi...  
  
-Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville!, lui assura t'elle en entrant dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.  
  
-Si tu le dis, mais moi je n'en redis aucun commentaire.  
  
Harry se mit tout à coup la main sur l'estomac, une vive douleur venait de survenir. Finalement, Malefoy y avait été assez fort! Eowyn sortit de la salle de bain, ne se doutant de rien.  
  
-Tu devrais te voir avec le regard des autres!, lui dit-elle.  
  
-De qui, des autres filles? Hum... sachez Miss Lavigne que j'ai déjà tous remarqué ça! C'est même mon passe temps favoris quand je suis seul dans ses grands couloirs. J'aime bien les faires tomber par terre, elle sont quasi évanouïs et je les relèves par la suite. C'est si... marrant de voir leurs expression sur leurs visages!  
  
Eowyn roula des yeux en s'approchant doucement de lui.  
  
-Et moi, je suis ta plus grande fan...  
  
Harry lui fit un regard moqueur,  
  
-Pourtant tu ne tombes pas dans mes bras!  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois!, répliqua t'elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Hmm oui, lui chuchota- t'il doucement.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura t'elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes si doucement, qu'elle le fit frissonner.  
  
-J'adore quand tu fais ça!, lui murmura- t'il après un long baiser. Mais,  
  
Il regarda sa montre,  
  
-Nous devrons continuer ça ce soir, nous avons cours!  
  
-Oh non, je ne crois pas, dit Eowyn en lui donnant un long baiser passionné.  
  
Harry répondit amoureusement à son baiser,  
  
-Tu ne serais pas en train de m'obliger à manquer mon cours avec Trelawney et Binns?  
  
-Bien sûr que non!, lui dit-elle. Je te laisse choisir...  
  
Elle s'écarta de lui et fit une petite moue.  
  
-La vieille chouette, le fantôme, ou moi?...  
  
Harry fit mine de réfléchir,  
  
-Je crois que je vais prendre le premier choix!  
  
Il fit mine de partir sous le regard surpris de Eowyn. Mais tourna aussitôt les talons et la prit dans ses bras en tombant coucher sur le divan en l'embrassa follement.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que...j'allais me séparer de toi, réussit-t'il à dire entre deux baiser.  
  
-Je dois dire... que j'ai hésité devant mon charme..., dit elle en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.  
  
-Hum... tu te complimentes toi? Mais tu as bien raison de le faire!  
  
-Pourquoi donc?  
  
-Tu le sais bien.  
  
Il passa ses mains sous le chandails de la jeune fille et lui gratouilla doucement le dos la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Eowyn répondit en l'embrassant avec passion. Harry profita pleinement de ce baiser. Ne voulant pas aller trop loin avec ce qu'elle avait subit avec Malefoy, il ne voulait surtout pas la traumatisée, mais elle fut plus vite que lui...  
  
-Continue..., le supplia t'elle entre deux baisers.  
  
-Wyn... je ne suis pas sur qu'on devrait, surtout avec ce que Malefoy t'a fait!  
  
-Ne doute pas, suis tes sens..., dit elle en lui embrassant le cou.  
  
Il se releva doucement se remettant assit. Il la fixa sérieusement,  
  
-Non, je penses vraiment ce que je dis! Je ne suis pas sûr, moi je suis prêt, mais pour toi... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite!  
  
-Harry, dit Eowyn en le regardant fixement. Tu ne vas pas trop vite. je suis prête!  
  
Harry secoua la tête négativement,  
  
-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embraques Wyn! Quand à moi j'ai déjà vécu cette expérience et je peux t'assurer que ça change une vie ainsi qu'un comportement!  
  
-Tu... tu as déjà? demanda Eowyn un peu gêné.  
  
Harry la regarda à son tour un peu gêné,  
  
-Hmm... ouais! Mais je regrette disons d'en avoir parler!  
  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner..., dit Eowyn en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé mieux ne pas t'en parler. Disons que... quand je suis partie cette été de chez toi! Chez fait un saut de une semaine chez ma meilleure amie et...  
  
-Je vois..., dit Eowyn en se levant.  
  
-Wyn, que qu'est ce qu'il y a! Tu vas pas me bouder à cause de ça! Tu voulais que je te dise la vérité et tu le prends comme ça, j'apprécie beaucoup merci...  
  
-Je ne le prend pas comme ça!, s'écria t'elle. Je, seulement, je te dis oui et tu me dis que non...  
  
-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal, tu n'as jamais vécu ça, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait! Tu n'as pas remarqué que Hermione ne m'a pas parler encore depuis le début de l'année! Ça l'a jeté un froid entre elle et moi!  
  
-Mais, je ne suis pas Hermione!  
  
-Justement, tu n'es pas Hermione! Je la connais depuis ma première année! Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Toi je ne te connais pas encore assez, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur!  
  
-D'accord, répondit Eowyn en ouvrant brusquement ses tiroirs.  
  
-Ça y'en tu te mets en colère, si c'est comme ça, bonne journée!  
  
Il empoigna ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
-Comme tu l'as dit hier soir Eowyn, je suis un grand romantique, mais je peux être aussi le plus grand des salops. Je préfère aller passer ma journée à m'obstiner et à m'entretuer avec Malefoy plutôt que de rester ici à m'engueuler avec toi!  
  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et partie dans les couloirs bruyants de l'école en se dirigeant vers la tour de divination.  
  
-Harry!, cria Eowyn en le rattrapant. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je suis... je suis en colère après moi!  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
-Pardonne-moi, je suis stupide... tu as raison!  
  
Harry sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, mais il avait gardé son ton un peu dure,  
  
-J'ai raison pourquoi Eowyn?  
  
-Et bien..., j'imagine que nous avons besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour nous connaître...pour ne pas faire ça dans la précipitation...  
  
Elle rougit un peu en baissant les yeux. Harry lui sourit,  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! C'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur, avec ce que Malefoy t'a déjà fait. Je ne veux pas être pareil!  
  
-Tu ne sera jamais comme lui...  
  
-Ça reste à voir, avec ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais être classé pire que lui!.  
  
Eowyn lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard! Maintenant il faut vraiment que jaille en cours...  
  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais la jeune fille le retint le rapprochant d'elle.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment aller en cours? lui dit-elle en souriant  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, car je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais dans la salle commune à cette heure là et je ne peux pas me promener dans les couloirs!  
  
-Dommage..., dit elle en s'éloignant, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-J'avais bien une idée, mais il est hors de question que je la mette à execution!  
  
Harry allait continuer son chemin quand elle le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant follement,  
  
-Et si c'était moi qui la mettait cette idée à exécution, lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.  
  
Harry répondit passionnément à son baiser laissant glisser ses livres et grimoires de ses mains.  
  
-Tu es vraiment résigner à ne pas me laisser partir toi!  
  
-Absolument, dit elle malicieusement.  
  
Elle lui prit la main.  
  
-Viens, on va aller dans la chambre.  
  
Shadow ramassa ses livres vite fait et suivit Eowyn en regardant le plafon en faisant d'un regard enfantin,  
  
- Pour faire quoi matante?  
  
-Pour ne pas que tout le monde nous voit..., répondit Eowyn en ouvrant la porte.  
  
- À bon...  
  
En jouant toujours à l'enfant, Harry se dirigea sagement vers un fauteuil, où il alla s'asseoir tranquillement en regardant les flâmmes valser devant lui. Eowyn vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Tu compte rester ici longtemps?, chuchota t'elle.  
  
- Le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus de patience pour m'attendre!  
  
-Hmm?, dit elle en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.  
  
- Mais à ce rythme là, je crois que je ne supporterais pas très longtemps d'être assis dans ce fauteuil!  
  
-J'espère bien...  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, la prenant dans ses bras, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry. Celui-ci commença à l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
-J'aime bien quand tu es pressé, lui dit elle en l'embrassant follement.  
  
- Hmm, alors tu trouves que je vais trop vite. Bon et bien je sais ce que je vais faire demain, me lever très tard et courir partout pour être à l'heure, il arrêta de plaisanter et répondit à ses baisers.  
  
Elle se mit à lui jouer dans les cheveux, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit, ayant toujours Eowyn dans ses bras. Celle-ci commença à embrasser son cou, puis son torse. Harry lui chuchota doucement au creux de l'oreille, " Je ne suis pas le seul à être pressé!"  
  
-Je peux aller plus doucement..., dit elle en souriant malicieusement.  
  
Elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent doucement sur ses épaules.  
  
- Tu sais faire de l'effet toi, il lui embrassa doucement le cou en la frôlant à pein de ses lèvres la faisant ainsi frissoner.  
  
-Toi aussi, dit elle les yeux brillants.  
  
- J'ai bien remarqué! Tu frissonnes comme une feuille...  
  
Eowyn prit un air indigné.  
  
-Je ne frissonne même pas!, dit elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, et moi je suis la reine d'Angletterre!  
  
Eowyn lui tira la langue avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Harry lui jouait dans les cheveux d'une main, et de l'autre il cherchait aveuglément l'attache de la robe de sorcier de la jeune fille.  
  
-Attend, lui dit-elle d'une voix chaude.  
  
Elle se leva et dégrafa sa robe de soricère qui tomba en petit paquet sur le sol. Eowyn se retrouva en jean et en petit t-shirt moldu.  
  
- J'aime bien mieux ça!  
  
Par contre lui avait toujours sa robe, sa lourde cape et ses autres vêtements. Eowyn grippa sur le lit et elle entreprit d'enlever la robe d'école de Harry.  
  
-Tu vas avoir du mal mon coeur, j'ai deux attaches après celle-là! La robe masculine est plus épaisse et donc plus lourde!  
  
Eowyn lui fit une petite moue avant de l'embrasser.Harry l'embrassa à son tour et d'une main il d'dégrafa d'un coup les deux attaches. Ne se retrouvant maintenant qu'en jeans, avec un t-shirt et une veste.  
  
-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours porter deux épaisseurs? demanda Eowyn les yeux brillants. - Parce que ça donne plus de travaille aux filles et qu'elle ont moins de patience et donc sont plus pressés!  
  
Il la regarda d'un air comique,  
  
- Mais c'est aussi pour le style! -J'espère bien...  
  
Elle commença doucement à enlever sa veste.  
  
Harry l'embrassa en même temps passent c'est deux mains autour de la taille de Eowyn,  
  
- Mais c'est que tu t'y prends bien, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie!  
  
-Hmmm, dit Eowyn en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
D'un geste de la main, elle lança la veste derrière elle et s'attaqua au t-shirt, qu'elle enleva en moins de deux. Se retrouvant désormais à moitié nu, dévoilant un torse musclé par les entraînement au Quidditch Harry s'écria,  
  
- Hey, c'est pas juste tu as deux morceaux en avance sur moi!  
  
Eowyn répondit en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis sur le cou, puis sur la gorge et enfin, sur son torse. Harry était plaqué sur le dos et ne pouvait absolument rien faire. D'un coup il l'empoigna doucement et se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi sur le dessus.  
  
- Alors, tu aimes être en dessous, lui murmura- t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
-Follement, répondit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.  
  
Harry passa une main en dessous du t-shirt moulant de Eowyn et lui retira doucement. Eowyn se retrouva en soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Elle frissonna de plaisir lorsque Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre. Harry avait les main chaude et au contact de la peau de la jeune fille sur son ventre, cela produit un contact froid. Shadow arrêta soudain tout mouvement, observant intersément les yeux argent de sa petite-amie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, murmura celle-ci en le regardant fixement.  
  
Harry lui sourit,  
  
- Rien du tout ma belle, il l'embrassa follement.  
  
Eowyn répondit en caressant son torse musclé doucement.  
  
-J'ai eu peur..., dit elle en souriant.  
  
-Tout à faite normal ce sentiment! Et ce n'est qu'un début...  
  
Elle le regarda amusé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend...?  
  
- Que tu n'as eu qu'un frisson quand tu as eu peur, car ce n'est rien. Tu comprendras plus tard...  
  
-Hmm..., répondit Eowyn en l'embrassant délicatement.  
  
Les heures passèrent jusqu'à la tombé du jour. Ils passèrent la plus merveilleuse nuit de leur vie... Au matin, Eowyn se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucun trace de Harry. Plus rien ne traînait dans la chambre. Les vêtements étaient tous ramassés. Le lit de Shadow était fait et elle était couché dans le sien.  
  
-Harry?, demanda t'elle d'une petite voix en plaquant le drap contre son corps.  
  
Elle se leva pour aller voir dans la salle de bain mais il n'y était pas. Aucun signe de vie... Eowyn s'habilla en vitesse pour aller dans la Grande Salle...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était dans le Hall d'entré, le regard dur, il était face à Malefoy. Personne autour d'eux ne bougeaient n'y ne disaient aucun mots. Une guerre silencieuse se livrait entre eux deux. Shadow ne bougeait pas le poing serré il ne faisait qu'observer les moindres gestes de son ennemie face à lui.  
  
Eowyn entra dans la Salle qui était pratiquement vide, vu l'heure matinale. Elle poussa un soupir en rebroussant chemin, pour aller voir dans la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Cela devait faire au moins cinq bonne minutes que ce silence de mort règnait dans la Hall. Le regard remplit de détermination Harry brisa enfin la glace,  
  
- Alors Malefoy, que me vaut cet honneur d'être déranger par ta malveillance de si bonheure?  
  
-Je sais ce que tu mijote Potter!, répliqua Drago d'une voix dure.  
  
- Ah bon? Explique moi donc, une foule de gens attendre une explication justement, il lui fit un sourire mauvais.  
  
-C'était bien cette nuit?, demanda Malefoy. J'espère que tu as sue la combler...  
  
Harry s'approcha à sa hauteur l'air menaçant,  
  
-Tu me cherches Malefoy, et bien tu vas me trouver. Mais pas ici...  
  
Celui-ci arriva derrière lui, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Alors, j'ai sûrement une chance par tes dires..., se moqua t'il.  
  
Il fit un tour sur lui même et secoua la tête d'un signe de négation. Puis il partie vers le parc, où il alla s'asseoir sur un bûche attendant son ennemie.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, il se retourna vers Malefoy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, au moment ou le blond ne s'en attendait vraiment pas, il reçu le poing de Shadow en plein sur le nz, le faisant ainsi saigner.  
  
-Tu disais?  
  
Une foule de monde arriva soudain... Malefoy toucha son nez l'air mauvais. Il se remit debout et se jeta aussitôt sur Potter. Tous les deux roulèrent en se donnant des coups. Harry se releva, la lèvres en sang. Il sortie sa baguette et la pointa en direction sur Serpentard qui se tenait debout devant lui.  
  
-Vas y, dit il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends?  
  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas aussi ignoble que ton père, j'ai de la pitié moi!  
  
La main de Harry tremblait légèrement. Eowyn arriva dans la tour, persuadée d'y trouver Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre. Pourtant, il n'y était pas. Elle s'avanca en silence vers le bord et elle regarda en bas. Il y avait une drôle d'agitation, car une foule se massait pour regarder deux jeunes hommes se battre. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry et Drago.  
  
-C'est pas vrai!, s'écria t'elle en courant.  
  
***  
  
-Ne redis jamais ça Potter, cracha Malefoy, le regard assassin.  
  
- Ah! Tu veux que je le redise, ça va me faire plaisir, autant de fois que tu veux en plus. On dit que la vérité choque Malefoy!  
  
-CE N'EST PAS LA VÉRITÉ!, hurla celui-ci fou de rage.  
  
- AH! Tu es tout rouge mon petit Drakychounet!  
  
Drago s'élança sur lui, faisant pleuvoir une tonne de coup partout où il le pouvait. Harry en esquivant quelque un et fit un saut arrière avec ses mains pour pouvoir rester hors de la porter du Serpentard.  
  
- Tiens, tu t'ais amélioré depuis la dernière fois, au moins tu peux donner des coups comme il faut. Bravo Malefoy!  
  
-Harry!, cria une voix dans la foule qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
Harry ne jeta qu'un bref regard du coin de l'oeil pour pouvoir garder toute sa concentration sur Malefoy, qui cette fois-ci avait sortie sa baguette.  
  
-Cette fois ci Potter, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant...  
  
Harry se retourna vers Malefoy et avait sortie sa baguette,  
  
- Bon et bien, il y aura une foule pour pleurer sur mon sort quand je serais étendu dans mon bain de sang. À et en passent, je le prendrais bien tiède ce bain.  
  
-Expeliarmus!, cria Drago en attrapant la baguette de Harry au vol.  
  
Le regard de Harry brilla. Il sauta sur un rocher, ses yeux devinrent or brillant.  
  
- Earthyma!  
  
Un léger tremblement de terre se fit entendre. Harry avait la paume de sa main tendu vers le ciel, une petite sphère transparente brillait dans sa main. Elle était verte émeraude et des éclairs la transperçait. La secousse se fit de plus en plus fort. On pouvait facilement apercevoir que Malefoy avait la trouille, il aurait facilement fait dans ses culottes si Harry n'avait pas refermé sa main. Aussitôt plus rien...  
  
Profitant de ce moment. Shadow se transforma et loup et sauta sur Malefoy, les crocs sortit et écument de rage. Depuis la dernière fois que le blond l'avait vu il avait grossit d'au moins le double de sa grosseur de louveteau.  
  
-Qu'est...ce que tu...va faire maintenant... P-Potter?, balbutia Draco blanc de peur.  
  
Ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela, Malefoy entendit Harry parler,  
  
- Rien pour le moment. Je ne suis pas un magemort, n'y Voldemort! Rassure- toi, tu ne mourras pas. Je vais juste te foutre une telle trouille que tu ne voudras plus m'approcher. Je ne suis pas pour me faire renvoyer!  
  
-Quand mon père l'apprendra, tu retournera moisir chez tes moldus bien assez vite!  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra...  
  
Harry fut tout à coup empoigner par le collier et tiré hors de Malefoy. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy se revela et vint avec ses deux amis. Il était maintenant entouré.  
  
Les dents plus sortient que jamais, le poil hérisser sur son dos. Shadow grognait férocement. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par eux.  
  
Eowyn arriva en courant et se placa entre Malefoy et Harry qui grognait toujours.  
  
-Va t'en!, cria t'elle à Malefoy.  
  
- Pousse toi Wyn, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
  
Il allait se retourner à nouveau vers Harry, mais celui- ci fut plus rapide et lui ressota dessus le faisant à nouveau tomber sur le sol.  
  
-Non!, cria Eowyn en tendant la main vers eux.  
  
Aussitôt, une bourrasque de vent violente vint faire tomber Harry. Il se releva aussitôt et regard autour de lui qui avait bien pu invoquer le dieu du vent et de plus sans formule. Harry ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce sujet sentant une ombre gigantesque dans son dos. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Goyle qui allait l'empoigner par le collet. D'un geste vif il se retourna et le mordit à la main, Harry se figea sur place. Il venait de mordre quelqu'un, il venait de laisser ses instincts d'animal prendre le dessus.  
  
Drago voyant se qui c'était passé recula d'un pas suivit de ses deux amis, ils partirent ensemble vers le château suivit des autres. Harry se retransforma à ce moment le regard sombre et partit à grand pas vers le lac, où il bifurqua ensuite en un crochet et se dirigea vers un coin de la forêt interdite.  
  
Eowyn courue pour le retrouver mais elle s'arrêta net en face de la forêt interdite.  
  
-Oh non, pas question..., se dit-elle.  
  
Elle fonça dans la forêt dense, à la recherche de Shadow. Harry était maintenant dans un coin refermé de la forêt interdite. Il avait débouché sur une clairière et était assis près d'un ruisseau où l'eau était clair comme du cristal. Il songeait, après ce qui venait de se passer. Il était sûr de se faire renvoyer chez les Dursley.  
  
Son regard s'attarda sur le magnifique endroit où il se trouvait. En effet Shadow avait passé une partie de l'été ici. C'est aussi à cet endroit et avec l'aide d'un vieux sage qu'il avait apprit à invoquer les dieux.  
  
-Harry? cria Eowyn en se frayant un chemin parmi les ronces. Où es- tu, Harry?  
  
Elle trébucha contre une grosse racine, s'écorchant les mains à vifs. Celui- ci n'entendit rien. Il était pratiquement en plein milieu de la forêt et aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Ce qui était un peu normal. Une bulle sonore avait été placée ainsi qu'un champs de protection pour ne pas être attaqué. Un endroit parfait pour y demeurer. Shadow avait même pu faire la connaissance de quelques animaux comme une meute de loup sauvage qui était devenue très vite son ami.  
  
Eowyn décida de grimper à l'arbre. Elle monta rapidement et s'installa sur la plus haute branche pour fouiller la forêt des yeux. Une brise légère lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
-Trouve Harry..., dit elle sans réfléchir.  
  
Le vent poursuivit son chemin, muni du précieux message. La nuit tomba doucement faisant tombé le ciel dans des couleurs magnifique partager entre le bleu nuit et le rouge du soleil. Harry était étendu sur le sol et regardait les étoiles et la lune se lever pour une période la plus calme du jour. Celle que Harry adorait, la nuit. Temps où tout est noir, temps où les animaux se réveillent et vont se promener ou chassé, temps où les loups sortent et viennent le consoller de leur doux et mélodieux chant triste.  
  
Une forme se mouva dans le feuillage. Harry se leva d'un bond avant d'appercevoir Eowyn qui approchait. Son regard s'assombrit à la vue de la jeune fille. Il n'avait en aucun cas le goût de voir quelqu'un. Il voulait rester seul, si ce n'est que pour pouvoir rester en silence et songer en paix. Penser à ses parents, à son parrain et à tous ceux qu'il aimait et que peut être il ne reverrait pas car il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette forêt. Même si au fond de lui il savait parfaitement qu'il retrouvrait son chemin et que ce ne serait pas un animal qui l'en empêcherait. Eowyn vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence. Elle observa longuement le paysage avant de murmurer:  
  
-Pourquoi?...  
  
Harry la regarda en fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, mais il ne parla pas. Il retourna ensuite son regard sur la lune en ayant une pensée pour Rémus Lupin. Attendant toujours une explication pour pouvoir mieux répondre...  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites?, continua Eowyn. Tu regrette ce qui s'est passé hier c'est ça?  
  
Harry soupira et se leva avant de se retourner vers la jeunne fille le regard reluisant de quelques larmes,  
  
- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue ce qui pourrait arriver si faisions ça... Je t'aime plus que tout Wyn, mais... j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Je risque d'être renvoyé de Poudlard de toute façon. C'est mieux ainsi je crois...  
  
La jeune fille se leva doucement, le regard vide. Elle regarda longuement Harry avant de détourner le regard et de partir vers le château en silence.  
  
Harry la regarda partir aussi triste que elle. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir près du ruisseau où un louveteau gris au regard bleu azure vint le rejoindre. Harry mit sa main sur son dos et le caressa doucement.  
  
- Tu sais Shiver, c'est pas tout le temps facile de vivre dans ce monde.  
  
La jeune louve lui lécha la main en signe de réconfort. Harry lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras en lui gratouilla le ventre.  
  
- Tu es comme moi toi! Sans parent et seul dans cet immence univer. Mais peut être plus pour très longtemps, si je suis renvoyé de mon école tu viendras avec moi. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ici!  
  
En regardant les yeux bleu de l'animal, Harry pu discerné une lueur de sagesse et de maturité. Elle avait beau n'avoir que deux mois et demi. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, c'est elle qui l'avait entraîner jusqu'ici l'été dernier, c'est aussi elle qui l'avait sauvé et le soignant par une méthode inconnue de toute ses blessures et de ses morçures qu'il avait subit et il lui en serrait éternellement reconnaissant.  
  
Shadow se leva enfin, tenant toujours Shiver dans ses bras, il partit vers Poudlard.  
  
***  
  
Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Les lumières étaient allumé partout. Plusieurs chandelles à la senteur de différentes fleurs brûlaient dans les coins de la pièce ou sûr des tables. Harry regarda autour de lui et déposa la petite louve sur ses quatre pattes pour qu'elle puisse gambader à son aise dans la salle commune. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le divan devant la cheminée. C'était presque devenue un rituel pour lui de faire ça à chaque soir.  
  
Harry fut rejoint peu de temps après par Shiver qui vint se blottir sur lui, emmitoufler en petite boule elle s'endromit paisiblement. Shadow n'allait certainement pas la laisser dehors par un temps pareille, la neige commencerait bientôt à tomber et elle serait seule. Hors de question...  
  
Il la caressa encore pendant quelques minutes puis tout doucement il leva sa main en la faisant tournoyer. Quelque chose commença à se former et devint de plus en plus clair jusqu'à former un collier en argent avec une attache en or. Il le déposa près de lui et se promit de le passer au coup de la jeune louve le lendemain matin.  
  
Puis il sortit son pendentif en étoile surmonter de deux lunes de son chandail et le détacha pour le déposer à côté de celui de l'animal. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil profond un petit sourire aux lèvres sentant Shiver dormir paisiblement au creux de son estomac. 


	3. J'ai besoin de recul

Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre3: J'ai besoin de recul.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. À son plus grand étonnement, une converture reposait encore sur ses épaules,  
  
-Sacré Eowyn, pensa- t'il  
  
Il se leva et alla s'habiller. Un jeans noir avec des flammes au bas, un t-shirt rouge vif et une veste elle aussi noir au même motif que les pantalons. Il revêtue sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate. Puis épingla son insigne de Préfet et alla attendre Eowyn dans leur salle commune privé. Il était très tôt, donc il la laissa dormir. Harry se releva tout à coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortie quelque minute plus tard les cheveux très ébouriffer, comme à son habitude, lui donnant ainsi son charme craquant et on doit le dire assez sexy.  
  
Eowyn ne tarda pas à entrouvrir ses yeux endormis. Elle bailla longuement en s'étirant gracieusement.  
  
-" La lumière rouge baigne mon corps qui devient plus fort." " Ma détermination croît à mesure que je suis sous sa loi ", chuchota t'elle pour ne pas faillir à la tradition.  
  
Elle se leva encore tout endormie dans son petit pyjama blanc en soie.  
  
-Bonjour..., dit elle les yeux fermés, la main dans les cheveux, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
  
Harry lui sourit,  
  
-Bonjour ma fleur! Bien dormis?  
  
Eowyn ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle resta bouche-bée.  
  
-Tu es... wow!, dit elle en riant un peut. Harry se leva d'un bond faisant le tour sur lui même,  
  
- Quoi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec les autres couleurs?  
  
Eowyn éclata d'un rire joyeux.  
  
-Mais non, dit elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu es vraiment très très beau, c'est tout.  
  
-N'exagère pas! Je ne suis pas Si, si beau comme tu dis! Par contre toi...  
  
-Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville!, lui assura t'elle en entrant dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.  
  
- Si tu le dis, mais moi je n'en dis aucun commentaire.  
  
Harry se mit tout à coup la main sur l'estomac, une vive douleur venait de survenir. Finalement, Malefoy y avait été assez fort! Eowyn sortit de la salle de bain, ne se doutant de rien.  
  
-Tu devrais te voir avec le regard des autres!, lui dit-elle.  
  
-De qui, des autres filles? Hum... sachez Miss Lavigne que j'ai déjà tous remarqué ça! C'est même mon passe temps favoris quand je suis seul dans ses grands couloirs. J'aime bien les faires tomber par terre, elle sont quasi évanouïs et je les relèves par la suite. C'est si... marrant de voir leurs faces!  
  
Eowyn roula des yeux en s'approchant doucement de lui.  
  
-Et moi, je suis ta plus grande fan...  
  
Harry lui fit un regard moqueur,  
  
-Pourtant tu ne tombes pas dans mes bras...  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois!, répliqua t'elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Hmm oui, lui chuchota- t'il doucement.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura t'elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes si doucement, qu'elle le fit frissonner.  
  
-J'adore quand tu fais ça!, lui murmura- t'il après un long baiser. Mais,  
  
Il regarda sa montre,  
  
-Nous devrons continué ça ce soir, nous avons cours!  
  
-Oh non, je ne crois pas, dit Eowyn en lui donnant un long baiser passionné.  
  
Harry répondit amoureusement à son baiser,  
  
-Tu ne serais pas en train de m'obliger à manquer mon cours avec Trelawney et Binns?  
  
-Bien sur que non, lui dit-elle. Je te laisse choisir.  
  
Elle s'écarta de lui et fit une petite moue.  
  
-La vieille chouette, le fantôme, ou moi?...  
  
Harry fit mine de réfléchir,  
  
-Je crois que je vais prendre le premier choix!  
  
Il fit mine de partir sous le regard surpris de Eowyn. Mais tourna aussitôt les talons et la prit dans ses bras en tombant coucher sur le divan en l'embrassa follement.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que...j'allait me séparer de toi, réussit-t'il à dire entre deux baiser.  
  
-Je dois dire... que j'ai hésité devant mon charme..., dit elle en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.  
  
-Hum... tu te complimentes toi? Mais tu as bien raison de le faire!  
  
-Pourquoi donc?  
  
-Tu le sais bien.  
  
Il passa ses mains sous le chandail de la jeune fille et lui gratouilla doucement le dos la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Eowyn répondit en l'embrassant avec passion. Harry profita pleinement de ce baiser. Ne voulant pas aller trop loin avec ce qu'elle avait subit avec Malefoy, il ne voulait surtout pas la traumatiser, mais elle fut plus vite que lui...  
  
-Continue..., le supplia t'elle entre deux baisers.  
  
- Wyn... je ne suis pas sur qu'on devrait, surtout avec ce que Malefoy t'a fait!  
  
-Ne doute pas, suis tes sens..., dit elle en lui embrassant le cou.  
  
Il se releva doucement se remettant assis. Il la fixa sérieusement,  
  
- Non, je penses vraiment se que je dis! Je ne suis pas sûr, moi je suis prêt, mais pour toi... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite!  
  
-Harry, dit Eowyn en le regardant fixement. Tu ne vas pas trop vite. je suis prête!  
  
Harry secoua la tête négativement,  
  
-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embraques Wyn! Quand à moi j'ai déjà vécu cette expérience et je peux t'assurer que ça change une vie ainsi qu'un comportement!  
  
-Tu... tu as déjà?, demanda Eowyn un peu gêné.  
  
Harry la regarda à son tour un peu gêner,  
  
-Hmm...ouais! Mais je regrette disons d'en avoir parler!  
  
-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner..., dit Eowyn en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé mieux ne pas t'en parler. Disons que... quand je suis partie cette été de chez toi! Chez fait un saut de une semaine chez ma meilleure amie et...  
  
-Je vois..., dit Eowyn en se levant.  
  
-Wyn, que qu'est ce qu'il y a! Tu vas pas me bouder à cause de ça! Tu voulais que je te dise la vérité et tu le prends comme ça, j'apprécie beaucoup merci...  
  
-Je ne le prend pas comme ça!, s'écria t'elle. Je, seulement, je te dis oui et tu me dis que non...  
  
-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal, tu n'as jamais vécu ça, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait! Tu n'as pas remarqué que Hermione ne m'as pas parler encore depuis le début de l'année! Ça l'a jeter un froid entre elle et moi!  
  
-Mais, je ne suis pas Hermione!  
  
-Justement, tu n'es pas Hermione! Je la connais depuis ma première année! Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Toi je ne te connais pas encore assez, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur!  
  
-D'accord, répondit Eowyn en ouvrant brusquement ses tiroirs.  
  
-Ça y'est tu te mets en colère, si c'est comme ça, bonne journée!  
  
Il empoigna ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Comme tu l'as dit hier soir Eowyn, je suis un grand romantique, mais je peux être aussi le plus grand des salops. Je préfère aller passer ma journée à m'obstiner et à m'entretuer avec Malefoy plutôt que de rester ici à m'engueuler avec toi!  
  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et partie dans les couloirs bruyants de l'école en se dirigeant vers la tour de Divination.  
  
-Harry!, cria Eowyn en le rattrapant. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je suis... je suis en colère après moi!  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
-Pardonne-moi, je suis stupide... tu as raison!  
  
Harry sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, mais il avait gardé son ton un peu dure,  
  
-J'ai raison pourquoi Eowyn?  
  
-Et bien..., j'imagine que nous avons besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour nous connaître...pour ne pas faire ça dans la précipitation...  
  
Elle rougit un peu en baissant les yeux. Harry lui sourit,  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! C'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur, avec ce que Malefoy t'a déjà fait. Je ne veux pas être pareil!  
  
-Tu ne seras jamais comme lui...  
  
-Ça reste à voir, avec ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais être classé pire que lui!  
  
Eowyn lui jeta un regard interogateur.  
  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard! Maintenant il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours...  
  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais la jeune fille le retint le rapprochant d'elle.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment aller en cours? lui dit-elle en souriant  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, car je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais dans la salle commune à cette heure là et je ne peux pas me promener dans les couloirs!  
  
-Dommage..., dit elle en s'éloignant, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-J'avais bien une idée, mais il est hors de question que je la mette à exécution!  
  
Harry allait continuer son chemin quand elle le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant follement,  
  
-Et si c'était moi qui la mettait cette idée à exécution, lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.  
  
Harry répondit passionnément à son baiser laissant glisser ses livres et grimoires de ses mains.  
  
-Tu es vraiment résignée à ne pas me laisser partir toi!  
  
-Absolument, dit elle malicieusement.  
  
Elle lui prit la main.  
  
-Viens, on va aller dans la chambre.  
  
Shadow ramassa ses livres vite fait et suivit Eowyn en regardant le plafond en faisant un regard enfantin,  
  
-Pour faire quoi ma tante?  
  
-Pour ne pas que tout le monde nous voit..., répondit Eowyn en ouvrant la porte.  
  
-Ah bon!  
  
En jouant toujours à l'enfant, Harry se dirigea sagement vers un fauteuil, où il alla s'asseoir tranquillement en regardant les flammes valser devant lui. Eowyn vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Tu comptes rester ici longtemps? chuchota-t-elle.  
  
-Le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus de patience pour m'attendre!  
  
-Hmm?, dit elle en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.  
  
-Mais à ce rythme là, je crois que je ne supporterais pas très longtemps d'être assis dans ce fauteuil!  
  
-J'espère bien...  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, la prenant dans ses bras, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry. Celui-ci commença à l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
-J'aime bien quand tu es pressé, lui dit elle en l'embrassant follement.  
  
-Hmm, alors tu trouves que je vais trop vite. Bon et bien je sais ce que je vais faire demain, me lever très tard et courir partout pour être à l'heure!  
  
Il arrêta de plaisanter et répondit à ses baisers. Elle se mit à lui jouer dans les cheveux, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit, ayant toujours Eowyn dans ses bras. Celle-ci commença à embrasser son cou, puis son torse. Harry lui chuchota doucement au creux de l'oreille, " Je ne suis pas le seul à être pressé!"  
  
-Je peux aller plus doucement..., dit elle en souriant malicieusement.  
  
Elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent doucement sur ses épaules.  
  
-Tu sais faire de l'effet toi, il lui embrassa doucement le cou en la frôlant à peine de ses lèvres la faisant ainsi frissonner.  
  
-Toi aussi, dit elle les yeux brillants.  
  
-J'ai bien remarqué! Tu frissonnes comme une feuille...  
  
Eowyn prit un air indigné.  
  
-Je ne frissonne même pas!, dit elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!  
  
Eowyn lui tira la langue avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Harry lui jouait dans les cheveux d'une main, et de l'autre il cherchait aveuglément l'attache de la robe de sorcier de la jeune fille.  
  
-Attend, lui dit-elle d'une voix chaude.  
  
Elle se leva et dégrafa sa robe de sorcière qui tomba en petit paquet sur le sol. Eowyn se retrouva en jean et en petit t-shirt moldu.  
  
-J'aime bien mieux ça!  
  
Par contre lui avait toujours sa robe, sa lourde cape et ses autres vêtements. Eowyn grimppa sur le lit et elle entreprit d'enlever la robe d'école de Harry.  
  
-Tu vas avoir du mal mon coeur, j'ai deux attaches après celle-là! La robe masculine est plus épaisse et donc plus lourde!  
  
Eowyn lui fit une petite moue avant de l'embrasser. Harry l'embrassa à son tour et d'une main il dégrafa d'un coup les deux attaches. Ne se retrouvant maintenant qu'en jeans, avec un t-shirt et une veste.  
  
-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours porter deux épaisseurs? demanda Eowyn les yeux brillants.  
  
-Parce que ça donne plus de travaille aux filles et qu'elles ont moins de patience et donc sont plus pressées!  
  
Il la regarda d'un air comique,  
  
-Mais c'est aussi pour le style!  
  
-J'espère bien...  
  
Elle commença doucement à enlever sa veste. Harry l'embrassa en même temps passent c'est deux mains autour de la taille de Eowyn,  
  
-Mais c'est que tu t'y prends bien, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie!  
  
-Hmmm, dit Eowyn en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
D'un geste de la main, elle lança la veste derrière elle et s'attaqua au t-shirt, qu'elle enleva en moins de deux. Se retrouvant désormais à moitié nu, dévoilant un torse musclé par les entraînement au Quidditch Harry s'écria,  
  
-Hey, c'est pas juste tu as deux morceaux en avance sur moi!  
  
Eowyn répondit en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, puis sur le cou, puis sur la gorge et enfin, sur son torse. Harry était plaqué sur le dos et ne pouvait absolument rien faire. D'un coup il l'empoigna doucement et se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi sur le dessus.  
  
-Alors, tu aimes être en dessous, lui murmura t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
-Follement, répondit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.  
  
Harry passa une main en dessous du t-shirt moulant de Eowyn et lui retira doucement. Eowyn se retrouva en soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Elle frissonna de plaisir lorsque Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre. Shadow avait les mains chaude et au contact de la peau de la jeune fille sur son ventre, cela produit un contact froid. Harry arrêta soudain tout mouvement, observant intensément les yeux argent de sa petite amie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? murmura celle-ci en le regardant fixement.  
  
Harry lui sourit,  
  
-Rien du tout ma belle, il l'embrassa follement.  
  
Eowyn répondit en caressant son torse musclé doucement.  
  
-J'ai eu peur..., dit elle en souriant.  
  
-Tout à faite normal ce sentiment! Et ce n'est qu'un début...  
  
Elle le regarda amusé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend...?  
  
-Que tu n'as eu qu'un frisson quand tu as eu peur, car ce n'est rien. Tu comprendras plus tard...  
  
-Hmm... répondit Eowyn en l'embrassant délicatement.  
  
Les heures passèrent jusqu'à la tombé du jour. Ils passèrent la plus merveilleuse nuit de leur vie... Au matin, Eowyn se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucune trace de Harry. Plus rien ne traînait dans la chambre. Les vêtements étaient tous ramassés. Le lit de Shadow était fait et elle était couchée dans le sien.  
  
-Harry? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix en plaquant le drap contre son corps.  
  
Elle se leva pour aller voir dans la salle de bain mais il n'y était pas. Aucun signe de vie... Eowyn s'habilla en vitesse pour aller dans la Grande Salle... Pendant ce temps, Harry était dans le hall d'entrer, le regard dur, il était face à Malefoy. Personne autour d'eux ne bougeaient n'y ne disaient aucun mots. Une guerre silencieuse se livrait entre eux deux. Shadow ne bougeait pas le poing serré il ne faisait qu'observer les moindres gestes de son ennemie face à lui.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn entra dans la Salle qui était pratiquement vide, vu l'heure matinale. Elle poussa un soupir en rebroussant chemin, pour aller voir dans la tour d'astronomie. Cela devait faire au moins cinq bonne minutes que ce silence de mort régnait dans la hall. Le regard remplit de détermination Harry brisa enfin la glace,  
  
-Alors Malefoy, que me vaut cet honneur d'être déranger par ta malveillance de si bonheur?  
  
-Je sais ce que tu mijote Potter! répliqua Drago d'une voix dure.  
  
-Ah bon? Explique moi donc, une foule de gens attendre une explication justement, il lui fit un sourire mauvais.  
  
-C'était bien cette nuit? demanda Malefoy. J'espère que tu as sue la combler...  
  
Harry s'approcha à sa hauteur l'air menaçant,  
  
-Tu me cherches Malefoy, et bien tu vas me trouver. Mais pas ici...  
  
Il fit un tour sur lui même et secoua la tête d'un signe de négation. Puis il partie vers le parc, où il alla s'asseoir sur un bûche attendant son ennemie. Celui-ci arriva derrière lui, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Alors, j'ai sûrement une chance par tes dires..., se moqua-t-il.  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, il se retourna vers Malefoy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, au moment ou le blond ne s'en attendait vraiment pas, il reçu le poing de Shadow en plein sur le nez, le faisant ainsi saigner.  
  
-Tu disais?  
  
Une foule de monde arriva soudain... Malefoy toucha son nez l'air mauvais. Il se remit debout et se jeta aussitôt sur Potter. Tous les deux roulèrent en se donnant des coups. Harry se releva, la lèvre en sang. Il sortie sa baguette et la pointa en direction sur Serpentard qui se tenait debout devant lui.  
  
-Vas y, dit-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends?  
  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, je ne suis pas aussi ignoble que ton père, j'ai de la pitié moi!  
  
La main de Harry tremblait légèrement.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn arriva dans la tour, persuadée d'y trouver Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre. Pourtant, il n'y était pas. Elle s'avança en silence vers le bord et elle regarda en bas. Il y avait une drôle d'agitation, car une foule se massait pour regarder deux jeunes hommes se battre. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry et Drago.  
  
-C'est pas vrai!, s'écria-t-elle en courant.  
  
***  
  
-Ne redis jamais ça Potter, cracha Malefoy, le regard assassin.  
  
-Ah! Tu veux que je le redise, ça va me faire plaisir, autant de fois que tu veux en plus. On dit que la vérité choque Malefoy!  
  
-CE N'EST PAS LA VÉRITÉ!, hurla celui-ci fou de rage.  
  
-AH! Tu es tout rouge mon petit Drakychounet!  
  
Drago s'élança sur lui, faisant pleuvoir une tonne de coup partout où il le pouvait. Harry en esquivant quelques uns et fit un saut arrière avec ses mains pour pouvoir rester hors de la porter du Serpentard.  
  
-Tiens, tu t'ais amélioré depuis la dernière fois, au moins tu peux donner des coups comme il faut. Bravo Malefoy!  
  
-Harry!, cria une voix dans la foule qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
Celui-ci ne jeta qu'un bref regard du coin de l'oeil pour pouvoir garder toute sa concentration sur Malefoy, qui cette fois-ci avait sortie sa baguette.  
  
-Cette fois ci Potter, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant...  
  
Harry se retourna vers Malefoy qui avait sortie sa baguette,  
  
-Bon et bien, il y aura une foule pour pleurer sur mon sort quand je serais étendu dans mon bain de sang. Ah et en passent, je le prendrais bien tiède ce bain.  
  
-Expeliarmus! cria Drago en attrapant la baguette de Harry au vol.  
  
Le regard de du jeune Gryffondor brilla. Il sauta sur un rocher, ses yeux devinrent or brillant.  
  
-Earthyma!  
  
Un léger tremblement de terre se fit entendre. Harry avait la paume de sa main tendue vers le ciel, une petite sphère transparente brillait dans sa main. Elle était verte émeraude et des éclairs la transperçaient. La secousse se fit de plus en plus fort. On pouvait facilement apercevoir que Malefoy avait la trouille, il aurait facilement fait dans ses culottes si Harry n'avait pas refermé sa main. Aussitôt plus rien...  
  
Profitant de ce moment. Shadow se transforma et loup et sauta sur Malefoy, les crocs sortit et écument de rage. Depuis la dernière fois que le blond l'avait vu il avait grossit d'au moins le double de sa grosseur de louveteau.  
  
-Qu'est...ce que tu...vas faire maintenant... P-Potter? balbutia Drago blanc de peur.  
  
Ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela, Malefoy entendit Harry parler,  
  
-Rien pour le moment. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, n'y Voldemort! Rassure-toi, tu ne mourras pas. Je vais juste te foutre une telle trouille que tu ne voudras plus m'approcher. Je ne suis pas pour me faire renvoyer!  
  
-Quand mon père l'apprendra, tu retourneras moisir chez tes moldus bien assez vite!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra...  
  
Harry fut tout à coup empoigné par le collier et tiré hors de Malefoy. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy se révéla et vint avec ses deux amis. Il était maintenant entouré.  
  
Les dents plus sorties que jamais, le poil hérisser sur son dos. Shadow grognait férocement. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par eux. Eowyn arriva en courant et se plaça entre Malefoy et Harry qui grognait toujours.  
  
-Va t'en! cria t'elle à Malefoy.  
  
-Pousse toi Wyn, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
  
Il allait se retourner à nouveau vers Harry, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et lui ressauta dessus le faisant à nouveau tomber sur le sol.  
  
-Non! cria Eowyn en tendant la main vers eux.  
  
Aussitôt, une bourrasque de vent violente vint faire tomber Harry. Il se releva aussitôt et regard autour de lui qui avait bien pu invoquer le dieu du vent et de plus sans formule. Harry ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce sujet sentant une ombre gigantesque dans son dos. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Goyle qui allait l'empoigner par le collet. D'un geste vif il se retourna et le mordit à la main, Harry se figea sur place. Il venait de mordre quelqu'un, il venait de laisser ses instincts d'animal prendre le dessus.  
  
Drago voyant se qui c'était passé recula d'un pas suivit de ses deux amis, ils partirent ensemble vers le château suivit des autres. Harry se retransforma à ce moment le regard sombre et partit à grand pas vers le lac, où il bifurqua ensuite en un crochet et se dirigea vers un coin de la forêt interdite. Eowyn couru pour le retrouver mais elle s'arrêta net en face de la forêt interdite.  
  
-Oh non, pas question... se dit-elle.  
  
Elle fonça dans la forêt dense, à la recherche de Shadow. Harry était maintenant dans un coin refermé de la forêt interdite. Il avait débouché sur une clairière et était assis près d'un ruisseau où l'eau était claire comme du cristal. Il songeait, après ce qui venait de se passer. Il était sûr de se faire renvoyer chez les Dursley.  
  
Son regard s'attarda sur le magnifique endroit où il se trouvait. En effet Shadow avait passé une partie de l'été ici. C'est aussi à cet endroit et avec l'aide d'un vieux sage qu'il avait apprit à invoquer les dieux.  
  
-Harry?, cria Eowyn en se frayant un chemin parmi les ronces. Où es- tu, Harry?  
  
Elle trébucha contre une grosse racine, s'écorchant les mains à vifs. Celui-ci n'entendit rien. Il était pratiquement en plein milieu de la forêt et aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Ce qui était un peu normal. Une bulle sonore avait été placée ainsi qu'un champs de protection pour ne pas être attaqué. Un endroit parfait pour y demeurer. Shadow avait même pu faire la connaissance de quelques animaux comme une meute de loup sauvage qui était devenue très vite son ami. Eowyn décida de grimper à l'arbre. Elle monta rapidement et s'installa sur la plus haute branche pour fouiller la forêt des yeux. Une brise légère lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
-Trouve Harry... dit elle sans réfléchir.  
  
Le vent poursuivit son chemin, muni du précieux message. La nuit tomba doucement faisant tombé le ciel dans des couleurs magnifiques partager entre le bleu nuit et le rouge du soleil. Harry était étendu sur le sol et regardait les étoiles et la lune se lever pour la période la plus calme de la journée. Celle que Harry adorait: la nuit. Temps où tout est noir, temps où les animaux se réveillent et vont se promener ou chassé, temps où les loups sortent et viennent le consoler de leur doux et mélodieux chant triste. Une forme se mouva dans le feuillage. Harry se leva d'un bond avant d'apercevoir Eowyn qui approchait. Son regard s'assombrit à la vue de la jeune fille. Il n'avait en aucun cas le goût de voir quelqu'un. Il voulait rester seul, si ce n'est que pour pouvoir rester en silence et songer en paix. Penser à ses parents, à son parrain et à tous ceux qu'il aimait et que peut-être il ne reverrait pas car il ne pourrait peut-être pas sortir de cette forêt. Même si au fond de lui il savait parfaitement qu'il retrouverait son chemin et que ce ne serait pas un animal qui l'en empêcherait. Eowyn vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence. Elle observa longuement le paysage avant de murmurer:  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
Harry la regarda en fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, mais il ne parla pas. Il retourna ensuite son regard sur la lune en ayant une pensée pour Rémus Lupin. Attendant toujours une explication pour pouvoir mieux répondre...  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites? continua Eowyn. Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier c'est ça?  
  
Harry soupira et se leva avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille le regard reluisant de quelques larmes,  
  
-Je t'avais pourtant prévenue ce qui pourrait arriver si nous faisions ça... Je t'aime plus que tout Wyn, mais... j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Je risque d'être renvoyé de Poudlard de toute façon. C'est mieux ainsi je crois...  
  
La jeune fille se leva doucement, le regard vide. Elle regarda longuement Harry avant de détourner le regard et de partir vers le château en silence. Harry la regarda partir aussi triste qu'elle. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir près du ruisseau où un louveteau gris au regard bleu azure vint le rejoindre. Harry mit sa main sur son dos et le caressa doucement.  
  
-Tu sais Shiver, c'est pas tout le temps facile de vivre dans ce monde!  
  
La jeune louve lui lécha la main en signe de réconfort. Harry lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras en lui gratouilla le ventre.  
  
-Tu es comme moi toi! Sans parents et seul dans cet immense univers. Mais peut être plus pour très longtemps, si je suis renvoyé de mon école tu viendras avec moi. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ici!  
  
En regardant les yeux bleu de l'animal, Harry pu discerné une lueur de sagesse et de maturité. Elle avait beau n'avoir que deux mois et demi. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, c'est elle qui l'avait entraîner jusqu'ici l'été dernier, c'est aussi elle qui l'avait sauvé et le soignant par une méthode inconnue de toute ses blessures et de ses morçures qu'il avait subit et il lui en serrait éternellement reconnaissant. Shadow se leva enfin, tenant toujours Shiver dans ses bras, il partit vers Poudlard.  
  
***  
  
Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Les lumières étaient allumé partout. Plusieurs chandelles à la senteur de différentes fleurs brûlaient dans les coins de la pièce ou sûr des tables. Harry regarda autour de lui et déposa la petite louve sur ses quatre pattes pour qu'elle puisse gambader à son aise dans la salle commune. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le divan devant la cheminée. C'était presque devenue un rituel pour lui de faire ça à chaque soir.  
  
Harry fut rejoint peu de temps après par Shiver qui vint se blottir sur lui, emmitoufler en petite boule elle s'endormit paisiblement. Shadow n'allait certainement pas la laisser dehors par un temps pareille, la neige commencerait bientôt à tomber et elle serait seule. Hors de question...  
  
Il la caressa encore pendant quelques minutes puis tout doucement il leva sa main en la faisant tournoyer. Quelque chose commença à se former et devint de plus en plus clair jusqu'à former un collier en argent avec une attache en or. Il le déposa près de lui et se promit de le passer au coup de la jeune louve le lendemain matin.  
  
Puis il sortit son pendentif en étoile surmonter de deux lunes de son chandail et le détacha pour le déposer à côté de celui de l'animal. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil profond un petit sourire aux lèvres sentant Shiver dormir paisiblement au creux de ses bras.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules en grelottant un peu. Elle était assise sur le même banc depuis bientôt trois heures. Depuis trois heures, elle regardait le lac recouvert d'une mince couche de givre, en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Même après avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas plus où elle en était. Elle regarda fixement le lac, qui semblait l'appeler. Eowyn se leva doucement et marcha vers l'eau noire, les cheveux fouettés par un vent glacial. Malefoy sortait de l'infirmerie, il venait de se faire réparer le nez.  
  
-Maudit Potter, il ira moisir chez ses moldus je le jure.  
  
Comme il passait devant une fenêtre il vit Eowyn se diriger vers le lac à moitié gelé.  
  
-Non Eowyn, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il prit ses jambes à son cou et alla la rejoindre en courant en se postant devant elle.  
  
-Wyn ne fait pas ça! Que se passe t'il pour que tu veilles te tuer?  
  
-Laisse moi Drago..., dit elle d'une voix lointaine. Je dois y aller... aller les rejoindre.  
  
-Non, tu restes ici!  
  
Il l'empoigna par le bras et la fit monter dans ses bras avant de retourner vers Poudlard. Il la remit sur ses pied une fois devant la statue de loup.  
  
-Tu vas aller dormir et on en reparlera demain! Allez exécution!  
  
-Non!, s'écria Eowyn en le repoussant. Je dois aller dehors...  
  
Elle se mit à marcher rapidement en répétant inlassablement.  
  
-Je dois aller dehors... ils m'attendent!  
  
-EOWYN REVIENT ICI!  
  
Il la reprit par le bras et donna le mot de passe à la statue. Il ne vit même pas Harry dormir sur le divan. Il se contenta d'aller la porter dans sa chambre barricadant la fenêtre ainsi que sa porte en sortant y mettant un boulier pour ne pas quelle sorte. Il sortie ensuite de la pièce et alla dormir dans son dortoir. Eowyn resta debout et elle alla se coucher mécaniquement en répétant de moins en moins fort:  
  
-Ils m'attendent...  
  
~¤~Le lendemain matin~¤~  
  
Harry se réveilla tard ce matin là. N'ayant aucun cours il avait la journée complète devant lui. Shiver dormait toujours sur lui et il lui sourit tendrement, tout comme si c'était sa propre petite fille. Il adorait cet animal, tout en la caressant il la fit se réveiller. Elle se leva en remuant la queue comme un petit chien.  
  
-Alors bien dormit ma belle.  
  
Elle lui lécha le visage pour seule réponse faisant ainsi éclater de rire Harry. Après avoir réussit à la calmer, il remit son collier dans son cou et mit celui en argent à son amie.  
  
-Mais c'est que ça te fait très bien... bon aller je vais m'habiller et on va manger!  
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais la porte était verrouillé.  
  
-Eowyn ouvre cette maudite porte il faut que je m'habille, je n'ai pas le goût de me trimballer en boxer toute la journée!  
  
Eowyn n'entendait rien, ou ne voulait rien entendre. Assise à même le sol, elle chantait d'une voix monotone une vieille balade que sa mère lui racontait, lorsqu'elle était enfant.  
  
-EOWYN OUVRE CETTE PORTE!  
  
Voyant aucun réponse, Harry s'emporta. Il recula quelque peu et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte en bois de chêne. Elle s'ouvrit à la voler...  
  
-Bon je vais pouvoir m'habiller, vient Shiver!  
  
Harry entra dans la pièce il vit Eowyn à même le sol qui chantait. Il fronça les sourcils, il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais avait jurer de s'éloigner un peu, de prendre du recul pour réfléchir. Et de toute façon il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Aujourd'hui, il allait sûrement partir de Poudlard à son grand regret, il fallait qu'il l'oublie il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais alors... Eowyn n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle se leva d'un bond, surprenant Harry et se mis à courir à toute allure dans les corridors de l'école en riant. Harry s'habilla en vitesse et partie à courir après elle, suivit de près par la petite louve. Il pouvait encore voir Eowyn au loin. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre un mur en lui tenant les deux bras.  
  
-Peux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?  
  
-Rien..., dit elle en souriant. Je veux simplement aller prendre l'air!  
  
Elle essaya de se dégager.  
  
-Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Eowyn, je ne suis pas Malefoy, je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Qu'est ce que tu as!  
  
-Je vais dehors je te dis! Laisse moi, ils m'attendent!  
  
-Mais... qui t'attend?  
  
Eowyn se mordit la lèvre, l'air contrariée.  
  
-Ceux... ceux qui habitent au fond de l'eau je crois...  
  
-Personne ne t'attend Eowyn, j'ai visité ces eaux et tu n'y survivras pas comme ça.  
  
Voyant son air enjouer et son regard vide, Harry la gifla. Cela sembla la réveiller car ses yeux redevinrent lucides. Eowyn se mit à crier.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu es devenu fou!  
  
-Non pas du tout, mais toi tu l'étais pas contre!  
  
Harry la lâcha content qu'elle soit revenue à la réalité. Shiver gambadait et sautait à ses pieds en tournant en rond autour de ses jambes.  
  
-Oui je sais tu as faim Shiv, on va manger bientôt attend!  
  
Eowyn en profita pour s'éloigner à grands pas, en se tenant la joue d'un air colérique. Harry était désolé de l'avoir frappé, mais au moins elle savait désormais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle c'était arrêté un peu plus loin. Harry la dépassa se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Mais elle lui sauta dans le dos le frappant de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Eowyn, t'as finis de me frapper oui! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, si tu comprends pas pourquoi je me sépares de toi c'est parce qu'on ne se reverra peut être jamais! Je vais E-X-P-U-L-S-E-R! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'ai laissé mes instincts d'animagis prendre le dessus, je me suis comporté en animal. Et ça peut être valable pour un long séjour à Azkaban. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais je n'ai pas le choix peux-tu comprendre?  
  
Eowyn continuait de le frapper de moins en moins fort.  
  
-Tu, m'avais, promis!, dit elle en se retournant, sentant ses yeux s'embuer.  
  
-Promis de te faire confiance, promis de rester avec toi! J'aurais bien aimé les tenir ces promesses, mais voix-tu, il y a plusieurs obstacles qui m'empêche de pouvoir les tenir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne peux pas faire le choix dans mon dilemme... je vais avoir la réponse de mon départ tantôt!  
  
-On a toujours le choix... répliqua Eowyn en sentant une grosse larme rouler le long de sa joue.  
  
-Pas pour moi! Je n'ai pas le choix cette fois-ci, je l'avais hier avant de mordre Goyle, mais maintenant je ne l'ai plus.  
  
Il l'a fit descendre de son dos et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille avec son pouce.  
  
-Je suis désolé!  
  
-Mais... sanglotta Eowyn. Je t'aime...  
  
-Moi plus que tout! Plus que ma vie...  
  
Tout à coup il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et pu voir Dumbledore le regard grave.  
  
-Mr Potter, je suis venu vous avertir que vous partez dans une heure. Vous savez pourquoi j'imagine!  
  
-Oui professeur! dit Harry en baissant la tête, le regard triste.  
  
Il enleva son badge de préfet et le donna au directeur...  
  
-Je suis désolé professeur!  
  
Eowyn le regarda s'éloigner en pleurant. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.  
  
-J'ai aussi à vous parler Miss Lavigne. Dans mon bureau..., dit-t-il l'air soudainement triste.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry. Shadow entra dans le bureau au côté de Shiver suivit de Dumbledore et de Eowyn. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise face à Dumbledore et l'écouta...  
  
Harry suivit les dernière explication de son ancien Directeur et se leva, il s'apprêtait à quitter, mais il se dit: non!  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi donc vous allez écouter les menace de Lucius Malefoy. Si vous auriez été à ma place, entourez de trois Serpentard qui voulaient votre peau, je crois que vous auriez fait pareille... non? Je vous demande de me laisser une chance. Je refuse de partir, d'abandonner cette école.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda et sourit,  
  
-Harry, tu as fait preuve de bon sens, je t'accorde une dernière chance pour cette étape de l'année! Mais que je n'ai plus d'ennuis avec toi!  
  
Harry lui sourit joyeusement,  
  
-Merci professeur!  
  
Il reprit son insigne de Préfet et partie d'un pas vif vers la grande salle. Il fut rejoint peu à près par Eowyn qui le plaqua au mur.  
  
-J'ai besoin de savoir... veux-tu toujours de moi?  
  
Harry sembla hésiter,  
  
-Je... Eowyn, laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il y a trop d'évènement qui se passe en ce moment... je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je pense!  
  
Il se desserra de l'étreinte de son amie. Eowyn baissa la tête.  
  
-C'est ok... dit elle en s'en allant vers la volière, les yeux un peu rougis.  
  
-Eowyn... Je t'aime, lui cria-t-il à travers le couloir.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour pouvoir enfin manger, ainsi que Shiver. La journée passa très lentement pour Eowyn. Enfin le soir, elle entra épuisé dans la salle commune, en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Harry était adossé au mur et l'attendait. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut dépassé un peu, il l'empoigna par le poignet et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-J'ai eu tord de vouloir me priver de toi, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, puis il l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
Eowyn se dégagea brutalement en le fixant dans les yeux.  
  
-Es-tu sur de ce que tu dis? Prononça-t-elle lentement.  
  
-Sur à cent pour cent, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air hier soir et ce matin. Je t'aime Wyn!  
  
Eowyn lui fit un vrai sourire et l'embrassa amoureusement. Harry la prit dans ses bras et ne voulut plus la laisser partir. L'ayant au creux de ses bras, il l'adossa au mur, répondant follement à son baiser. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, refaire la même chose que la veille, mais pourtant une voix dans sa tête lui disait que non...  
  
-Harry... murmura Eowyn malicieusement en se cabrant sous ses caresses. Je suis d'accord, continue...  
  
Harry lui embrassa le cou descendant toujours un peu plus bas. Eowyn rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en passant ses mains dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de Harry. Shadow se colla un peu plus sur elle la fixant intensément, un petit sourire charmeur à en faire fondre toutes les filles de l'école.  
  
-Ne me fait pas se sourire, tu sais que je ne peux pas y résister..., murmura Eowyn.  
  
-Devine pourquoi je le fait, personne ne peut y résister, Je parle des filles bien sûr!  
  
-Tais-toi et embrasse moi! répliqua Eowyn pour le faire taire.  
  
Aussi docile qu'il était, Harry s'exécuta y mettant amour et passion.  
  
-C'est mieux, souria la jeune fille.  
  
-Bon tu me juges maintenant, il lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Pas du tout monsieur! dit Eowyn en clignant bêtement des yeux.  
  
-Monsieur, j'ai l'air si vieux que ça? Il faut dire si j'ai l'air de Sirius...  
  
-Sirius?  
  
Harry comprit soudain ce qu'il venait de dire, essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas à avoir à raconter toute l'histoire il l'embrassa follement, passant ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune fille quasiment sur son fessier.  
  
-Je vois clair dans ton jeu..., dit Eowyn en se dégageant doucement. Qui est Sirius hmm?  
  
-Tu veux vraiment me faire de la peine?  
  
Il lui fit une petite moue de chien battu dont il l'avait l'habitude et à laquelle on ne pouvait pas du tout résister.  
  
-Non... je suis simplement curieuse! dit la jeune fille en lui souriant angéliquement.  
  
- Hum... je te le dirai plus tard mon ange. Ton petit sourire ne me fait rien moi, je suis un petit démon...Tu as un insatiable curiosité tu sais?  
  
-Mais je veux savoir qui est Sir... commença t'elle avant d'être coupé par Harry qui l'embrassait passionnément.  
  
Eowyn passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Hmm, d'accord, peut-être plus tard...  
  
-Promis...  
  
Shadow commença à enlever la mince camisole de Eowyn.  
  
-J'espère, chuchota t'elle pendant que Harry jetait le vêtement derrière lui en l'embrassant.  
  
Il descendit un peu plus bas effleurant à peine le cou de la jeune fille avec ses lèvres. Elle frissonna en le regardant les yeux brillants. Harry ne la regardait même pas, mais sembla pouvoir lire les moindres traits, les moindres expressions qui s'affichaient sur le visage de Eowyn.  
  
-Wyn? Vas-tu pleurer? Tes yeux sont brillants de larmes...  
  
Il ne lui avait toujours pas accordé un regard il ne faisait que la tenir dans ses bras lui bécotant doucement le cou.  
  
-Mes yeux sont brillants de tendresses Harry... dit-t-elle en lui faisant enlever son chandail.  
  
-Ah bon... dit-t-il.  
  
Harry humecta légèrement le cou de la jeune fille avec sa langue... Eowyn poussa un petit gémissement quelle étouffa dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement. Il aurait pu dire qu'elle était très sensible au moindre de ses touchés. Il libéra une de ses mains de sûr le mur et commença tout doucement à chercher le bouton qui attachait les jeans à taille basse et très moulant de Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn quant à elle, elle embrassait Harry dans le cou et elle remonta tout aussi doucement vers sa bouche. Harry trouva enfin le fermoir de ces pantalons qu'il déboutonna très vite, essayant de ne pas trop gémir sous les douces caresses de sa petite amie. Le jeans de Eowyn était maintenant ouvert et très facile à descendre, mais Harry fit durer le plaisir... Le souffle d'Eowyn s'accéléra. Elle fit balader ses mains délicatement sur le torse de Harry et atteignit son pantalon, qu'elle entreprit de détacher. Harry roula sur le côté se retrouvant maintenant dos nu contre le mur.  
  
-Le mur ne doit pas être très confortable, lui murmura-t-il doucement en creux de l'oreille l'embrassant doucement près de la nuque. -Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien... répondit-elle en essayant difficilement de déboutonner son pantalon. -Besoin d'aide peut-être?  
  
Il la regardant avec des yeux remplient de passion.  
  
-Je vais m'en sortir...  
  
Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et détacha le bouton en moins de deux. Puis, elle fit descendre doucement son pantalon. Harry sentait la sueur commencer à perler son front. Il fit remonter Eowyn d'un bond la tenant maintenant dans ses bras. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry la remit contre le mur et l'embrassa plus amoureusement que jamais, avec un brin de sauvagesse rendant le baiser plus ardent que jamais...  
  
Eowyn laissa ses yeux fermés et le prit par la nuque, l'obligeant a lui embrasser le cou. Ce ne fut pourtant pas un baiser ordinaire. Harry lui lécha le cou jusqu'à l'épaule, où il l'embrassa encore. D'une main d'experte toute en ayant les yeux fermer, il baissa les pantalons de Eowyn qui n'était maintenant plus qu'en sous-vêtement et lui en boxer. Tout le corps d'Eowyn tremblait de désir. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque Harry descendit sa main le long de son ventre.  
  
Tout à coup on entendit la porte de leur salle commune ouvrir à la volée, laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy un sourire ironique et fier sur son visage. Il se stoppa net en voyant les deux jeunes gens dans la position qu'ils étaient.  
  
-je...ha...heu!  
  
Il reprit un regard remplit de moquerie et de méchanceté,  
  
-Et bien Potter, tu as réussis à la ravoir dans tes bras. Pour combien de temps cette fois-ci? Jusqu'à ce que tu sois encore en manque? Enfin bref, Dumbledore et mon père veulent te voir dans le bureau directorial et...  
  
Il se tourna vers Eowyn,  
  
-Pas besoin de l'emmener.  
  
Il repartie d'un pas noble, quand à lui Harry bouillait de rage. L'interrompre dans un moment pareil et de plus Malefoy était entré sans permission... Eowyn regarda Malefoy partir, plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle regarda Harry perplexe puis elle éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? le ton de Harry était sec et colérique ce qui fit taire instantanément Eowyn.  
  
-Désolé... mais, on doit avouer que la situation est plutôt comique... dit elle en pouffant discrètement.  
  
Devant le regard noir de Harry, elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre ses vêtements.  
  
-On reprendra plus tard....  
  
-On verra ça, ça reste à voir si je suis encore vivant et que je ne pars pas. Si Lucius Malefoy s'est déplacé c'est que ça va barder pour moi!  
  
Il se dépêcha de reprendre ses vêtements et de s'habiller en vitesse. Il passa ensuite son uniforme et ne mit que sa cravate sur son cou, mais ne la noua pas. Il épinglant enfin son insigne de préfet et partie. Mais revint sur ses pas, et prit Eowyn par le bras la faisant se retourner. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
-Un baiser d'adieu si je ne reviens pas!  
  
Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui était resté perplexe et sortie de sa salle commune pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
~¤~Bureau directorial~¤~  
  
-Mr Potter!, dit Albus Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.  
  
Harry s'assit sagement adressant un regard noir au père de son ennemie qui se tenait debout à la droite de Dumbledore.  
  
-Il y a un problème Professeur Dumbledore?  
  
-Ne jouez pas au finfino Potter! intervint Lucius d'un ton sec. Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici!  
  
-Heu, et bien il va falloir me ranimer la mémoire car je ne m'en souviens pas du tout Mr Malefoy.  
  
-Tiens donc, vous avez déjà oublié le mémorable incident de ce matin? Lorsque vous avez mordu Goyle et failli défigurer mon fils? Vous allez payez très cher votre...  
  
-Du calme Lucius, intervint Dumbledore. Harry, si tu nous racontais ta version des faits.  
  
-Ma version des fait, si vous insisté! Et bien comment dire: J'ai rencontré Malefoy dans le grand hall d'entré. Et on c'est un peut disputer pour ensuite commencer à se battre. La bataille c'est dirigé vers le parc et j'ai prit ma forme d'animagus. Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy m'ont alors entourés. Je me suis laissé emporter par la fureur et la peur un peu parce que disons que deux gorilles et un blondinet qui vous entoure ça peut faire peur. Goyle m'a alors un peu brutalisé physiquement en voulant m'empoigner et je l'ai mordu sans le vouloir. Mes instincts canin de loup on prit le dessus je me suis défendu.  
  
Harry avait laissé son visage impassible de tout sentiment en expliquant sa version des faits, puis il regarda son directeur et Lucius Malefoy un après l'autre attendant le verdict.  
  
-Très bien Harry... et toi Drago? demanda Dumbledore à Malefoy qui était toujours adossé au mur, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
  
-Moi et bien je n'ai rien à y redire à part que, Potter m'ai sauté dessus sous sa forme d'animagus et est voulu m'arracher le nez. Goyle a juste voulu le faire descendre de sur moi, mais cet imbécile est allé le mordre. Maintenant Goyle a le bras dans un pansement et dans un plâtre.  
  
-Vous voyez! cria Lucius. Il ne mérite que le renvoie!  
  
La pièce devint silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Lucius, dit-t-il lentement. Par contre, Harry va être dans l'obligation d'être puni pour ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement, mais n'y laissa rien paraître.  
  
-C'est d'accord pour la punition, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très bien ce que j'ai fait... j'imagine que j'aurais une retenue?  
  
-Vous allez probablement devoir nettoyer une des pièces de rangements de fond en comble, oui... Et payer en points de maison...  
  
-Cette école n'a pas finit d'entendre parler de moi... siffla Lucius Malefoy en partant brusquement de la pièce. Tu viens Drago?  
  
Son fils le suivit, un petit air moqueur sur les lèvres. Harry qui c'était lever se rassit en signe de soulagement laisse échapper un petit soupire,  
  
-Dieu merci, il est enfin partit...  
  
-Tu peux en faire de même Harry, dit Dumbledore. Mais sois prudent à l'avenir...  
  
-Ça vous pouvez en être sûr professeur, mais suis-je vraiment obliger de payer en points. Déjà que Rogue en à enlever cent l'autre jour juste parce que je me querellais un peu avec Malefoy...  
  
-Oui Harry, on ne peut laisser passer une grave faute. Et j'espère que cela te servira de leçon!  
  
-Ouais... pour une leçon s'en ai toute une! Mais Malefoy par contre lui n'a rien eu, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir du bureau.  
  
Harry entra dans sa salle commune, de là il pu entendre des pleurs provenant des lits à baldaquins dissimulés derrière un mur. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le son...  
  
Quand il pu voir Eowyn, il remarqua qu'elle était étendu sur son lit à lui et pleurait bruyamment. Shadow s'approcha doucement, il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle pleurait, c'était avec ce qu'il avait dit avant de partir tout à l'heure. À pas de loup il se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui murmura d'une voix chaude,  
  
-Tu ne voulais pas continuer ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure toi?  
  
Sur ce il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, la touchant à peine, ne faisant que lui souffler de l'air chaud tout doucement.  
  
-Harry! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai crue que tu ne reviendrais pas! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
-Oh... Malefoy et Dumbledore on voulut savoir ce qui c'était passé ce matin, je leur ai expliqué... Mais assez parler!  
  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se coucha sur le lit et lui enleva sa camisole,  
  
-Tu me fait encore plus d'effet que tout à l'heure, lui murmura- t'il alors que son visage n'était qu'à un petit centimètre de celui de Eowyn.  
  
-Et toi donc? lui répondit-elle doucement en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
  
Harry roula sur le côté, elle se retrouva donc en dessous de lui. Shadow mit sa main sur le ventre de Wyn la descendant tout doucement. Eowyn frissonna lorsqu'il passa son nombril. Elle ne fit que l'embrasser encore plus, comme un signe d'encouragement. Harry était maintenant rendu au string de Eowyn... Celle-ci poussa un gémissement sourd, sentant tout son être trembler. Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant rebellement. Eowyn posa sa main sur la sienne...  
  
Elle fit passer ses doigts fins sous son t-shirt, qu'elle enleva toujours en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Harry enleva sa main du string de Eowyn.  
  
-Je crois que nous n'en sommes pas encore là... C'est trop tôt je trouve pour aller à cette étape.  
  
Une lueur de peur était présente dans ses yeux, oui il avait peur, mais de qui... Eowyn regarda ses yeux d'or.  
  
-De quoi as-tu réellement peur Harry? lui demanda t'elle doucement.  
  
Harry se releva et s'assis sur son lit en fermant les yeux et soupirant.  
  
-Tu te souviens quand on n'était chez toi... je t'ai dit que j'avais peur des détraqueurs, de la peur elle même. Cette peur a changé quelques semaines plus tard. Pour en revenir à Hermione, quand je t'ai dit que notre relation avait jeté un froid entre nous deux. C'est moi qui suis le fautif...  
  
Disons que... elle n'était pas vraiment prête.  
  
Harry tremblait de peur, de gros frissons lui passaient dans le dos, il se rappelait ce moment si douloureux maintenant.  
  
-Nous étions dans sa chambre et... cela à dégénéré. J'ai... j'ai violé Hermione, Wyn! Quand je te disais que je ne valais pas mieux que Malefoy...  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et alla regarder le ciel encore éclairé faiblement par le soleil couchant. Shadow croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Des larmes montaient et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elles glissent sur ses joues.  
  
-Pour en revenir au fait, j'ai peur de ce que je fais, ce que je vais faire, j'ai... peur de moi même!  
  
Il se retourna vers Eowyn, ses yeux brillant de tristesse.  
  
-Quand je disais que tu ne me méritais pas... je disais vrai!  
  
-Harry, ne pense pas ça! dit Eowyn allant se mettre près de lui. Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas et tu as continué c'est ça?  
  
Harry acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement,  
  
-J'y ai été pire que ça. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et nous étions seuls chez elle alors j'ai, je l'ai giflé et elle m'a frappé à son tour. J'en porte encore la cicatrice.  
  
Il lui montre une blessure maintenant guérite sur son épaule.  
  
-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... je, tu comprends? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que j'ai fait à ma meilleure amie.  
  
Eowyn ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, car il pleurait maintenant. Il se dégagea un peu,  
  
-Tu n'as donc pas peur?  
  
-Harry, je ne vis pas dans le passé. Je me fis sur ce que tu es devenue et seulement ça. Si je te racontais mon passé, tu ne voudrais peut-être même pas me voir... Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir avec Eowyn sur son lit. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux. Il était rare qu'il racontait son passé vécu, et chaque fois, cela lui faisait grand mal. Car la plupart des évènements étaient douloureux, ce qui était étonnant c'est qu'il en ai parlé. Il ne le faisait qu'avec les personnes en qui il avait entièrement confiance.  
  
Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il c'était endormie. Le peu de larmes qu'il avait versé l'avait fatigué et il c'était assoupit. Eowyn le regarda avec une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux. Elle se leva et lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.  
  
-Je t'aime...  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre et repensant avec douleur, à son propre passé...  
  
~¤~Flash Back~¤~  
  
-Eowyn !, hurla une voix dans la nuit.  
  
La petite fille se leva en titubant sous le poids de la fatigue et alla regarder par la fenêtre. En bas, sa mère luttait contre des hommes vêtus de cape tandis que son père gisait mort sur le sol.  
  
-Maman !, cria la petite fille de six ans terrifié en serrant sa petite couverture.  
  
Un homme masqué la pointa du doigt et aussitôt, trois hommes l'entourèrent, armés de leurs baguettes.  
  
-Avada Kedavra.  
  
~¤~Fin du flash back~¤~  
  
Le reste se brouillant dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait seulement de la vision du sang de ses parents et des hommes qu'elle avait tué, de ses mains de gamine. Puis, des gens parlaient autour d'elle dans une salle toute blanche. Elle les avait regardé avec effroi, prononçant les derniers mots elfiques de sa vie. Ensuite, Elena et Christopher l'avait adopté et voilà où elle était rendue.  
  
Eowyn passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleutés en sanglotant tout bas. Harry était adossé dans le cadrage de la porte et regardait Eowyn d'un regard triste. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait, il l'avait vu en rêvant. Shadow s'avait maintenant pourquoi il la voyait dans ses rêves, ils étaient reliés par une sorte de lien magique. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il tremblait toujours un peu et on pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, il sembla hésiter si il devait continuer de lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main.  
  
Eowyn tourna son regard baigné de larmes vers lui.  
  
-Ha, Harry, tu es réveillé? dit elle en passant ses mains rapidement pour effacer ses traces de larmes.  
  
Harry la regardait et sourit un peu tristement,  
  
-Oui... malheureusement, et... je suis désolé Eowyn! Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu avant, je suis vraiment peiné par ce qui t'arrive!  
  
Elle le regarda fixement.  
  
-Comment tu sais? demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche.  
  
-J'ai, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Depuis quelques mois je rêve de toi, bien avant que je te connaisse! Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi... nous sommes reliés par un sorte de liens magique, je peux voir toutes tes pensées quand je dors et que je rêve... Le voilà le secret de comment je connais tant de choses sur toi!  
  
Eowyn souria tristement.  
  
-Tu sais donc tout... comment fais-tu pour rester avec moi après ce que j'ai fait?  
  
-J'ai fait bien pire il n'y a pas longtemps... au nombre de personnes qui sont morts sous l'influence de ma baguette, à commencer par un nombres inconsidérables de mangemorts et... les Dursleys! Je n'ai donc plus aucune famille sauf Sirius Black qui est en fait... mon parrain! Il est innocent...  
  
-Tu as tué les Dursleys?  
  
-Pratiquement... ils ne sont pas morts! Mais ils sont dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour le restant de leurs jours. Et Dudley est dans un orphelinat, ne te demandes pas pourquoi je fais tout pour ne pas quitter cette école, je me retrouve dans la rue si je suis renvoyer!  
  
Eowyn hocha la tête.  
  
-C'était moi le vent..., lâcha t'elle brusquement après un moment de silence.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils,  
  
-Tu veux dire ce matin? Cette bourrasque qui m'a fait tombé, celle qui m'a énervé en croyant que c'était Malefoy qui m'avait jeter un sort, ce qui à fais être mon renvois immédiat c'était toi...  
  
-Oui...  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
  
-Je crois que je contrôle le vent et l'eau...  
  
Harry se leva doucement et alla observer intensément le feu,  
  
-Ainsi donc, tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle et tu peux contrôler deux éléments... mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que... tu as été placé à Gryffondor!  
  
Il se retourna vers elle,  
  
-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi?  
  
-J'ai demandé au choixpeau... et au début, il ne voulait pas mais comme j'avais été élevé par des Gryffondors, je penchais sérieusement de ce côté-là. Il ne pouvait pas refuser...  
  
Harry acquiesça et replongea son regard dans l'âtre où les flammes dansaient.  
  
-Ainsi donc..., on n'entendit pas le reste qu'il murmura pour lui- même.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre et tourna les talons pour aller remettre sa robe de sorcier qui traînait toujours par terre, il enfila vite fait sa cravate et fourra son badge de Préfet dans sa poche. Puis il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune et partie dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Eowyn resta abasourdie. Elle fixait toujours la porte ou Harry était passé. Elle soupira bruyamment.  
  
-Un de plus à me détester, murmura t'elle en allant chercher de quoi s'habiller.  
  
~¤~ Grande Salle ~¤~  
  
Dumbledore se leva réclamant le silence,  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde, une petite nouvelle pour une fête qui approche à grand pas... Nous avons pensé la direction et moi à organiser un bal pour Halloween. Les préfets ouvriront ce bal, celui- ci sera masqué. Pour en revenir au sous responsable de vos maisons. Ils ouvriront le bal oui, mais n'auront que leur badge pour pouvoir savoir qui est préfet. Ainsi donc le ou la préfète de Serpentard par exemple Miss Parkinson pourrait se retrouvait avec Mr Potter dans les Gryffondor et ainsi de suite.  
  
Bon maintenant, demain, je vous permettrait d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard acheter vos costumes! Bonne fin de soirée et bonne appétit!  
  
Il se rassit et les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Shadow était au bout de la table face à Hermione et Ron, la jeune fille l'ignorait quelque peu au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il avait hâte au lendemain, il savait parfaitement quel costume il voulait et de plus, il serait unique car personne n'aurait le même...  
  
Eowyn marchait dans les corridors en s'attachant les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que le repas avait déjà commencé et elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Harry, sans oublier de faire un petit signe de tête à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? demanda t'elle en regardant les autres élèves qui avaient l'air surexcités.  
  
-Seulement Dumbledore qui annonçait comment se déroulerait le bal. Il vient de faire un autre message, nous n'avons pas le droit d'inviter personne, comme cela personne ne connaîtra le costume de l'autre. Ce ne sera que par le hasard que nous danserons avec les gens et de plus, pour les préfets nous n'aurons que nos badges, alors je peux très bien tombé sur Parkinson et toi sur Malefoy pour ouvrir le bal!  
  
Le visage d'Eowyn s'illumina.  
  
-J'aimerais bien te voir danser avec Parkinson, dit-elle malicieusement. Tu as une idée de costume?  
  
-Oh que oui j'ai une idée de mon costume... je l'ai exactement en tête, et tu n'en sauras rien, tu ne pourras même pas me reconnaître par mes yeux!  
  
Un flash arriva soudain dans la tête de Harry,  
  
-Oh et en passent, pour Halloween y'a un semaine de vacances prévue après le bal! Tu vas rentrer chez toi?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... rochonna-t-elle. Je n'en ais pas vraiment envie...  
  
-De toute façon, il faudra que tu y ailles sans moi, et tes parents vont sûrement t'obliger à y aller de toute façon! Moi je ne pourrais pas, ton père ne veut plus me voir la face...  
  
-Il a peut-être changé d'avis. Et puis, je n'irais pas même s'ils m'obligent!  
  
-Ton père changer d'avis, laisse moi rire Eowyn, avec le regard qu'il m'a fait ça m'étonnerais! Tu devrais pourtant y aller, ça te changerais le mal de place et tu aurais quelques chose de nouveaux à me raconter par la suite... de toute façon moi je vais sûrement m'absenter cette semaine là! Je vais aller voir mon parrain...  
  
-Oh... je vais y penser...  
  
-J'en était sûr!  
  
Le repas ce continua dans cette ambiance. Harry et Eowyn retournèrent à leur dortoir. Chacun vaquant à ses petites occupations, Harry alla voir ce que Eowyn écrivait dans son journal et il l'embrassa fougueusement au passage. Quelqu'un vint cogner à ce moment à leur porte. Shadow alla ouvrir et découvrit... les parents d'Eowyn!  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, commença Éléna.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la chambre d'Eowyn? continua son père d'un ton brusque.  
  
-Heu c'est ma chambre aussi Mr Lavigne, nous sommes tout deux préfets nous avons des appartements ensemble... -Peut importe! Pousse-toi je vais voir ma fille!  
  
Harry se fit bousculer sur le côté et murmura avec bref: Je vous en pris entré, dit t'il pour lui même sur un ton d'ironie.  
  
-Papa, maman? s'étonna Eowyn alors que son père la prenait dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
  
Harry passa devant eux restant un peu à l'écart,  
  
-Je vais vous laissez entre vous!  
  
Il partie vers le fond de la pièce où il prit son album photos et son livre sur les animagis et se coucha sur son lit leur tournant le dos. Christopher lâcha enfin sa fille.  
  
-Mais nous sommes venu te voir, on voulait te faire une surprise!  
  
-Pourquoi faire? demanda un peu sèchement Eowyn.  
  
-Hé bien, comme ça..., dit Christopher un peu déstabilisé.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez vu... il ne vous reste plus qu'à rentrer.  
  
Son père fronça des sourcils.  
  
-Ne sois pas impolie Eowyn!  
  
-Je ne suis pas impolie papa, dit elle en appuyant sur le papa.  
  
Harry avait un miroir posé à la tête de son lit et il voyait toute la scène, un petit sourire ironique s'affichait sur son visage. Il fut soudain prit d'une toue épouvantable qu'il réussit à calmer heureusement et se remit à lire comme si de rien n'était observant toujours le père de Eowyn et sa fille dans le miroir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Eowyn? demanda Elena. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis le début de l'année! Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu n'étais pas à Serdaigle et que tu étais préfète!  
  
-Tu as changé... commença son père.  
  
-Pas toi en tout cas, répliqua t'elle.  
  
Le visage de Christopher prit une teinte violacée.  
  
-Tu es comme ça depuis que tu le fréquentes! cria-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt.  
  
Harry sursauta soudain se rendant compte qu'on parlait de lui. Il se tourna vers Christopher lui lança un regard remplit de haine.  
  
-Bon c'est ça, vous ne savez plus qui accuser alors mettez ça sur le dos du survivant il a le dos large lui au moins! Non il ne fera de mal à personne... C'est lui qui a combattu Voldemort, il est du bon côté!  
  
Shadow retourna à sa lecture un peu calmé.  
  
-Arrête Christopher, il n'a rien fait! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
-Depuis quand tu ne m'appelles plus papa? fit celui-ci étonné.  
  
Eowyn se retourna le regard remplit de colère.  
  
-Tu n'es même pas mon père... cracha t'elle.  
  
Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce et Éléna décida de le briser en parlant d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Depuis quand sais-tu?  
  
-Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves et je vois mes parents se faire tuer. Mes vrais parents...  
  
-Très bien... dit Christopher d'un ton faussement calme. Tu viens, on rentre à la maison.  
  
-Je n'irais nul part! cria Eowyn sur le bord des larmes. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? Vous m'avez mentit!  
  
Elena s'effondra le regard vide dans un fauteuil alors que son mari criait après leur "fille".  
  
-TU RENTRES À LA MAISON! hurla-t-il en l'empoignant fermement par le bras.  
  
S'en était trop pour Harry, il se leva d'un bond et alla se placer face au "père" de Eowyn, celui-ci la lâcha et regarda Harry d'un air supérieur,  
  
-Tu as quelques choses à ajouter mon garçon?  
  
-Oui justement, vous n'avez aucun droit sur cette fille, ce que vous faites est illégal! Et j'en connais un bout, je me suis fait mal traiter toute ma vie. Vous êtes peut être plus vieux que moi Mr Lavigne mais je suis sûr que j'ai beaucoup plus vu et j'ai beaucoup plus vécu que vous.  
  
Elena se leva brusquement.  
  
-Viens Christopher, nous partons.  
  
Elle passa devant Eowyn et lui dit doucement:  
  
-Je suis désolé ma chérie..., en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.  
  
Puis, ils partirent avant que la dispute ne prenne une ampleur démesurée. Mais le père d'Eowyn tourna les talons brusquement résolus à avoir le dernier mot sur Harry ou ce "rebelle" comme il aimait l'appeler.  
  
Quand il revint sur ses pas, il pu constater que Harry tenait Eowyn dans ses bras et qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes ce qui ne fit que le faire fâcher d'avantage.  
  
-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus le revoir! tonna-t-il.  
  
Harry se retourna colérique,  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire sa vie comme elle l'entend?  
  
-Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire!  
  
-Ça suffit!, cria Eowyn tremblante de rage. Va t'en Christopher, je ne veux plus que tu reviennes. Sinon...  
  
-Sinon quoi? dit celui-ci en colère.  
  
Eowyn ferma les yeux et leva les mains vers le ciel... Harry s'avait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et tenta de calmer Eowyn, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle fasse appelle aux dieux.  
  
-Laisse-moi Harry! cria t'elle en pointant Christopher, deux petites boules se formant dans ses mains.  
  
Harry su alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit appelle aux quatre éléments: le feu, l'eau, la terre et le vent. Ceux-ci formèrent une boule dans sa main, les couleurs se mélangeant entre elles et créant des foudres épouvantables au creux de la sphère.  
  
Eowyn lança ses deux sorts et Harry fit de même, il percuta ceux de la jeune fille qui furent englobé par la sphère de Harry qui était devenue argent. Celle-ci tomba par terre, Shadow la ramassa et la jeta par la fenêtre dans le vide où elle explosa. Il se retourna enfin vers sa petite amie.  
  
Ses yeux étaient d'un or pur irréel,  
  
-Inflâmareska!, une boule de feu apparut dan sa main puis il parla enfin,  
  
-Je ne te laisserais faire de mal à personne avec ces incantations Eowyn, ils sont fais pour se défendre et attaquer le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Pas pour se venger sur un être cher qui nous tape sur les nerfs ou encore pour se venger tout simplement. Tu aurais pu facilement tuer ton père!  
  
Harry parlait avec dureté et de la sagesse se voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux, Shadow savait de quel sujet il parlait. Eowyn baissa les mains, tremblante en regardant son "père" détaller à toute vitesse avec Elena, en la regardant comme si elle était un monstre.  
  
Harry jeta son enchantement dans les airs et ferma la main. La sphère disparut automatiquement. Les yeux de Harry redevinrent aussitôt normaux. Il se laissa tomber par terre mort de fatigue, il était épuiser, combiné les quatre éléments n'était pas chose facile et en plus il avait invoquer un autre dieu par la suite. Shadow essayait de reprendre vainement une respiration normale, mais en était incapable. Il ferma les yeux, la tête lui tournait, trop de magie puissante en un laps de temps si court, c'était trop pour lui.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le divan et regarda Eowyn avec un regard inquiet.  
  
-Ça va Wyn, lui demande- t'il le souffle court et incertain.  
  
Eowyn bouillonnait carrément de rage. Elle lâcha un hurlement et fonça dans une étagère en essayant de la renverser. Harry la regardait un peu incertain, il essayait de la résonner en parlant mais rien à faire elle était hystérique. Elle prit un vase chinois qui était posé sur une table et le jeta à bout de bras par terre,  
  
Harry fit une grimace d'horreur, c'était un vase de grande valeur. Elle prit ensuite un cadre et lui jeta à la figure, Harry n'eut le temps que de se former un bouclier d'eau autour de lui. Eowyn se défoula en donnant un coup de pied dans son lit. Elle tomba dessus en se faisant mal, ce qui la fit se calmer un peu.  
  
-Harry osa enfin parler, Heu, Eowyn? Est ce que je peux rabaisser mon bouclier sans prendre le risque de recevoir un objet au crâne?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes les bras par dessus sa tête. Harry prit cela comme un oui et se leva pour aller la voir. Mais il tituba et sa vue se brouilla soudain. Shadow tomba inconscient sur le sol... Eowyn se précipita vers lui en essayant de le ranimer. Rien à faire, Harry restait étendu sur le sol la respiration lente.  
  
-Harry!, cria-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas!  
  
Elle se pencha pour lui donner de l'air ce qui échoua à son plus grand désespoir.  
  
-Enervatum! essaya t'elle.  
  
Cela ne marcha pas, mais tout à coup il ouvrit doucement ses yeux,  
  
-Où je suis?  
  
-Harry! Tu es dans ta chambre, à Poudlard!  
  
-Ah bon! Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Eowyn resta bouche bée.  
  
-Tu, tu ne t'en souviens plus?  
  
-C'est flou... je ne me souviens juste d'être tombé de fatigue parce que j'avais trop utilisé mes pouvoirs, mais pourquoi...  
  
Un flash lui vient en tête,  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, je t'ai empêcher de tuer ton père!  
  
-J'ai eu si peur!, dit Eowyn en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Harry la serra à son tour,  
  
-Bon je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, si il y a quoi que ce soit, Réveille- moi!  
  
Harry alla mettre ses boxers et se glissa sous les couvertures pour tomber instantanément dans les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit là il fit un rêve étrange,  
  
***  
  
Une douce musique sonnait dans l'air, il était dans les bras d'une jeune fille et dansait tout doucement, il ne connaissait pas la fille qui était devant lui. Elle était masqué et il ne pouvait donc pas la reconnaître. Tout à coup une explosion se fit entendre, un mur dans le fond se défonça en explosant,  
  
Le reste se passa très vite et tout en flash, Voldemort qui entre, lui qui se met face à lui, Dumbledore qui se leva et commença un combat, Harry qui prend la relève, des sorts qui fusent de partout puis plus rien... le vide total.  
  
***  
  
Shadow se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur. Le regard terrifier il se mit en position assise et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre. Harry se leva et mit un t-shirt avec un pantalon puis sortie de la salle commune. Il devait être au alentour de quatre heures du matin, mais il s'en fichait il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il monta donc à la tour d'astronomie et s'assit sur un pallier de pierre d'où il pouvait observer tout le parc de Poudlard.  
  
Une brise vint lui caresser le visage, faisant virevolter ses petites mèches rebelles dont les pointes devenue quelques semaines plus tôt rouges et or. Ses yeux contemplaient le lac à moitié geler. Il tendit sa main devant lui,  
  
-Aqualita! murmura- t'il  
  
Ses yeux devinrent or, comme à chaque fois qu'il invoquait un dieu. Harry commença à faire des arcs, des cercles et de petits gestes compliqué avec sa main. Mouvant et modelant l'eau à son aise... à la fin une magnifique statue s'élevait au milieu du lac.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette,  
  
-Freezia!  
  
Instantanément la statue devint de glace. On pouvait à présent voir parfaitement la forme qu'elle avait, c'était deux gigantesque animaux face à face tout deux semblaient pousser leur cri féroce, un rugissement et un hurlement. Un lion et un loup se tenaient là en plein coeur de l'eau telle un iceberg.  
  
Shadow sourit à la vue de ce qu'il avait fait, cela l'avait quelque peu apaisé. Tout à coup un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que cette personne vienne le voir.  
  
Eowyn vint se placer juste à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu n'arrives plus à dormir? chuchota t'elle, respectant le silence de la nuit.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête,  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve... c'était bizarre c'est tout et il fallait que je me change les idée!  
  
-Je comprends... moi aussi j'ai fait un rêve, un rêve étrange. J'ai rêvé que mes vrais parents revenaient me chercher et qu'ils m'amenaient dans mon ancien pays...  
  
Elle eu un sourire triste.  
  
-Mais je sais qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils ne reviendront pas...  
  
Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux contemplant la statue de glace au loin. Le rêve de Eowyn n'était pas prémonitoire, mais le siens par contre si! Il était sûr que cela arriverait. Pour la jeune fille, peut être finalement que ses parents reviendraient, après tout, tout était possible dans ce monde magique. Il lui souhaitait, mais à ce moment là, il savait que si il revenait. Shadow ne la reverrait plus.  
  
-J'aimerais tant les revoirs..., continua celle-ci en murmurant, tout en regardant les étoiles. -Je te comprends et on ne sait jamais, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Si jamais ton rêve était prémonitoire Wyn, il faudrait que tu te fasses à l'idée de... te séparer de moi! Tes parents te ramèneraient dans ton pays natal et tu le sais.  
  
Les yeux de Harry n'avaient pas quitté les deux animaux de glace au loin. Elle soupira,  
  
-Une chose que je sais, c'est que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais...  
  
-Tu n'aurais pourtant pas le choix... tu finirais par m'oublier de toute façon et tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre et tu referais ta vie...  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai! s'écria t'elle. Comment peux-tu dire ça enfin! Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir demain...  
  
-On ne sait jamais, avec tous ces mangemorts dans les parages, tout pourrait m'arriver! Ou je pourrais en avoir assez de la vie et me précipiter en bas de cette tour, j'en ai déjà rêvé. Je pourrais même le faire ici sous tes yeux si telle était mes intensions!  
  
-Arrête! cria Eowyn les larmes aux yeux. Ne dis plus rien d'accord...  
  
Elle tourna brusquement les talons. Harry ne se retourna même pas, il ne fit que lui crier,  
  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me laisser seul! Je me sens pas très bien ces temps-ci!  
  
Eowyn fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais en vérité, elle avait le coeur brisé. Elle descendit les escaliers à la course et se précipita dans le parc. L'air de la nuit la fit frissonner et elle alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc en pierre, en face du lac.  
  
Harry resta assis là. Regardant le vide sous ses pieds, son regard se posa soudain sur les étoiles et sur la constellation de Sirius. Il se coucha sur la tour et regarda le ciel. Shadow finit par s'endormir...  
  
~¤~Le matin~¤~  
  
Harry était maintenant en direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Il marchait seul, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Eowyn depuis la veille. Il espérait seulement qu'elle aille bien, comme lui qui était en pleine forme cette journée là. Il regarda autour de lui un sourire aux lèvres, enfin un peu de liberté! Eowyn entra dans une petite boutique "Débalmoissa" en faisant tinter une petite clochette. Aussitôt un vendeur souriant vint la voir.  
  
-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier? demanda t'il en souriant. -Heu, je cherche un costume pour un bal masqué...  
  
Il la toisa un instant avant de décréter.  
  
-J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut... suivez-moi!  
  
Eowyn le suivit dans l'arrière boutique. Le vendeur souriant prit un air mystérieux.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui serait digne de l'acheter mais vous...  
  
Sur ces paroles, il tira un rideau de soie. Eowyn en resta bouche bée.  
  
-Vous aimez? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je... c'est combien?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était dans une boutique un peu plus loin. Les vêtements étaient fait sur mesure, on choisissait le tissus, le model qu'on voulait et en un tour de main, la robe était prête.  
  
Shadow en ressortie quelques instant plus tard avec un paquet sous la main. Son costume lui avait coûté une petite fortune en gaillons, mais il n'en fit rien. Au moins il était satisfait. Harry se dirigea donc vers les trois balais bondés d'élève de Poudlard, et alla passer commande d'une bière au beurre à Rosemerta. Puis il alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre pour observer dehors.  
  
Eowyn sortit de la boutique avec un lourd sac sous le bras.  
  
-Merci encore mademoiselle! cria le vendeur. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre ce que je vous ais donné.  
  
-Non non, répondit Eowyn en souriant tranquillement.  
  
Enfin! Elle avait trouvé son costume, qui lui avait coûté assez cher. Mais ça en valait la peine pensa t'elle et marchait devant le pub des trois balais. Shadow observait toujours dehors quand il vit Eowyn passer devant sa fenêtre. Il sourit tristement. Elle ne lui avait même pas parlé de la journée. Au contraire elle l'avait totalement ignoré, à en croire qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air avec elle... Eowyn marchait en observant Pré-au-lard. Son regard glissa vers une fenêtre où elle vit Harry qui la regardait. Elle hésita avant de continuer son chemin vers la cabane hurlante en pestant contre elle- même. Harry détourna son regard en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. Quand il regarda Cho Chang se trouvait là.  
  
-Tiens salut Cho!  
  
-Salut Harry, je peux m'asseoir?  
  
-Bien sûr, mais moi je dois partir je suis désolé... et j'ai Shiver qui m'attend dehors... désolé!  
  
-Oh c'est pas grave on se reparlera un autre fois!  
  
Harry lui sourit et lui adressa un signe de tête avant de partir retrouver sa petite louve à l'extérieur. Il partie donc vers Zonko la boutique de farce et attrape. Plus loin, Eowyn le vit sortir du pub et se diriger dans une direction opposé à la tienne.  
  
-Ça y est, se dit-elle. Tu as encore tout gâcher ma vieille...  
  
Elle regarda un instant la lugubre cabane hantée avant de redescendre la colline pour aller se chercher une bière au beurre au Trois- Balais. Harry quand a lui rentra au château, il avait faim et froid. De plus il était fatigué par sa journée. Il pensait à Eowyn,  
  
-Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort, je dois me faire une raison c'est finit entre nous deux!  
  
Assise seule à une table au fond du pub, Eowyn pensait tristement à Harry.  
  
-Il doit m'en vouloir de lui avoir lancé ce cadre à la figure...  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-Arrête de te tourmenter! se dit-elle. Pense plutôt au bal qui arrive...  
  
***  
  
Le grand jour arriva enfin, les heures passèrent lentement assit seul au fond de sa chambre. Dispensé de cours comme tous les autres élèves pour pouvoir se préparer, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Pensant au soir qui arriverait à grand pas et que dans quelques heures ils seraient peut être dans les bras d'une fille en train de danser sur une douce et mélodieuse musique. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus était de savoir si son rêve était prémonitoire et que si oui, est-ce que tout arriverait ce soir? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de sa tête et se leva pour commencer à se préparer.  
  
***  
  
Harry était dans une partie de sa chambre et avait tiré un rideau pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, encore moins Eowyn. Il finit de se préparer et sortie enfin du dortoir pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée le temps que les grandes portes s'ouvrent. Eowyn s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour ne pas que Harry la reconnaisse. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de replacer son masque.  
  
-À toi de jouer... se dit-t-elle en se levant dignement pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.  
  
Les portes de chênes s'ouvrirent enfin laissant entrer les étudiants. Harry entra dans son tour, personne ne l'avait reconnu pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était habillé d'une robe blanche comme la neige sans manche, une cape assortie à cet ensemble. Celle-ci tenait par une attache en or en forme de lune. Shadow avait un masque devant les yeux ne lui cachant que cette partie du visage. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus de la même couleur, ils étaient devenus turquoise. Il était ainsi sûr ne pas se faire reconnaître. Il avait aussi teint ses cheveux toujours en bataille d'un rouge vif et y avait ajouter des mèches or et argenté. Ainsi n'étant plus noir il n'avait plus aucune chance de se faire reconnaître.  
  
Quelque chose par contre était bizarre dans son costume. Une ganse lui passait sur le torse et allait jusque dans son dos, où un fourreau était solidement attaché, un sabre reposait à l'intérieur. Shadow était tout simplement sublime...  
  
Eowyn entra gracieusement dans la salle déjà bondée. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait teints ses cheveux d'un magnifique blonds, en les laissant tomber sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait une belle robe bleutée qui brillait à chacun de ses gestes et elle avait des ailes transparentes fixées à son dos. Elle n'avait aucun bijou, sauf une fine chaîne retenue par une églantine violacée.  
  
Personne n'aurait pu la remarquer, surtout pas avec le petit masque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Comme le vendeur l'avait dit, elle resplendissait. Harry qui était dans un coin en train de boire une bière au beurre manqua de s'étouffer en voyant cette ravissante jeune fille entrer. Il sourit malicieusement se disant qu'il allait peut-être faire une victime dans ses filets ce soir. Le professeur McGonnagall entra et se leva soudain faisant signe aux préfets de venir dans le milieu de la salle pour ouvrir le bal. Harry alla à l'endroit désigner et attendit. Eowyn alla se placer près d'un jeune homme tout vêtu de blanc et follement attirant.  
  
-Bonsoir..., lui dit elle sans le laisser la reconnaître.  
  
Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait attiré son attention tout à l'heure. Juste à lui regarder les yeux, il se dit que c'était Cho Chang qui était caché sous ce masque.  
  
-Bonsoir chère ange, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes resplendissante!  
  
-Je vous retourne le compliment..., dit elle malicieusement, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Anthony Daudelin, un Poufsouffle.  
  
Une musique douce commença. Harry lui tendit la main et faisant une petite révérence. Elle la prit de bon coeur, une douce valse commença donc, Harry était enivré dans la douce mélodie. Beaucoup de pensées lui revenaient en tête. Il aurait adoré danser cette valse avec Eowyn. Mais...  
  
Il tourna la tête, et vit un garçon aux cheveux blond presque blanc danser avec une jeune fille aux cheveux, brun noir. C'était Eowyn... Elle dansait avec Drago. Une ombre de jalousie passa dans ses yeux et il retourna son attention vers sa cavalière.  
  
-Vous avez un costume épatant, dit celle ci en essayant de reconnaître Harry parmi les danseurs.  
  
-Merci, j'y ai disons été par mes propres idées pour le créé moi-même avec l'aide de la vendeuse... Tout est de mon imagination! Et je ne peux pas en dire plus pour vous, j'ose à peine imaginer qu'un telle vêtement soit autorisé à être porté par une si jolie jeune fille. Il vous va comme un gant!  
  
-Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Il m'a, disons coûté une petite fortune..., dit elle en lui souriant.  
  
Harry rit de bon coeur en observant la salle remplit de gens,  
  
-Comme à peu près tout le monde ici je crois!  
  
-Nous avons tous besoin de nous amuser...  
  
Sur ce, la musique s'arrêta, laissant les élèves l'occasion de danser.  
  
-Merci pour ce délicieux moment...  
  
-C'était un plaisir, bonne soirée! J'espère que nous, nous reverrons!  
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir regardant la salle des yeux. Il se demandait bien si Eowyn était en quelque part dans tous ces couples. Eowyn se fit accoster par un garçon blond qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.  
  
-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse? lui demanda Malefoy. -Heu, je suis un peu fatiguée, peut-être tantôt... se reprit-t-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Puis, elle alla s'asseoir sur une petite table isolée en essayant de retrouver Harry... Soudain Dumbledore se leva après quelques danses.  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous, vous amusez bien! Les professeurs et moi avons remarqué que vous étiez limité dans vos danses. Alors quand la musique s'arrêtera, je veux que vous tous, vous trouviez une ou un partenaire. Il faut que vous en trouviez un ou une avant que la musique recommence. Un petit jeu... Bon aller Bonne Chance! Eowyn sourit à l'idée ingénieuse de Dumbledore. Elle regarda les élèves essayer de se trouver un partenaire rapidement.  
  
Harry se leva soudain et se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Il repéra une jeune fille seul dans un coin de la salle, elle était de dos. Il s'approcha et l'empoigna par la taille juste à temps, car la musique recommença. Shadow regarda sa cavalière et pu constater que c'était la même que tout à l'heure.  
  
-Tiens! Comme on se retrouve, dit-t-il malicieusement en commençant à danser sur la douce musique de la chanson "Si c'était nous" d'une chanteuse moldu...  
  
-Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois..., dit elle en pensant aux réunions de préfets.  
  
-Non il me semble que moi non plus, et bien je crois que nous serons ensemble pour cette chanson encore une fois!  
  
-Tant mieux, vous êtes un merveilleux danseur. Pas comme celui-là... pouffa-t-elle en pointant Neville qui venait de marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière.  
  
Harry regarda le jeune homme en question et fit un petit sourire moqueur,  
  
-Et bien je m'estime chanceux d'être capable de ne pas faire un bouffon de moi quand je danse. Ce qui est très rare, disons que la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça c'était l'année dernière au tournoi des trois sorciers. Et je dois dire que je ne savais pas du tout danser il a fallut que ma cavalière me guide dans mes moindres gestes, mais bon...  
  
Eowyn ria légèrement.  
  
-Au moins, vous avez l'air d'apprendre rapidement!  
  
-Hum oui... disons que j'apprend vite..., il la regarda avec un regard mystérieux dont il avait le secret.  
  
Eowyn plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un turquoise... irréel. Elle semblait absorbé par quelque chose, mais Harry n'aurait pu dire quoi. La musique rendit enfin sa dernière note, Harry lui fit un sourire,  
  
-Bon et bien, je crois que c'est finit!  
  
-Oui..., dit Eowyn d'une voix lente.  
  
Elle asseyait toujours de reconnaître ce mystérieux jeune homme. Harry lui fit un baise main et repartie vers sa table. Eowyn le regarda partir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Au lieu d'aller se rasseoir, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, pour aller dehors goûter un peu à l'air de la nuit. 


	4. Invasion Surprise

Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre4: Invasion surprise  
  
Harry était assis sur une chaise et regardait le décor époustouflant de la salle. Il lui vint alors une idée. Il fit apparaître un os en sucre d'orge et le trempa dans une sauce au caramel. Il sortie ensuite dehors et alla vers la cabane de Hagrid où son ami veillait sur Shiver, il cogna et entra. Le demi géant était couché par terre avec la petite louve et se roulaient sur le sol en riant de bon coeur Harry sourit à leur vue.  
  
-Bonsoir Hagrid, il enleva son masque.  
  
-Oh bonsoir Harry, déjà de retour?  
  
-Oui et non, je ne suis venu que porter se petit cadeau d'Halloween à Shiver.  
  
Il lui tendit l'os qu'elle prit avec joie.  
  
-Bon je dois y retourner! il remit son masque et repartit vers le château.  
  
Eowyn était toujours assise sur un petit banc. Elle entendit une chanson qu'elle connaissait et se mit à chanter les paroles. Elle joua en même temps, avec la petite rose qu'elle avait cueillit en se rendant. Sans s'en apercevoir, quelqu'un la regardait depuis un certain temps... Harry était non loin et la regardait chanter, il savait à présent qui se cachait derrière se masque. Ce n'était pas Cho Chang, mais bien Eowyn! Il n'y avait que elle pour chanter d'une si belle voix et de plus une chanson elfique. Il sourit en passent aux deux danses qu'ils avaient dansées ensemble! Eowyn termina la chanson en poussant un petit soupir. Puis, elle se leva en jetant la rose au pied d'un arbre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle buta contre le mystérieux jeune homme!  
  
-Oh désolé... vous allez bien Miss Lavigne? il avait dit ça avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.  
  
-Vous... on se connaît? demanda t'elle surprise qu'il l'ait reconnu.  
  
-En quelque sorte... il la releva et partit vers le château.  
  
Tout à coup une explosion se fit entendre de la Grande Salle. Harry surprit se mit à courir en direction du bruit survenue. Quand il entra dans la salle, des dizaines de mangemorts se tenaient là, ainsi que Voldemort.  
  
-Bonsoir Dumbledore, alors comme ça on ne m'invite pas à cette belle réception?  
  
-Fiche le camp Voldemort, nous n'avons rien que tu veuilles!  
  
-Oh! Mais quelle impolitesse, mais oui vous avez quelque chose que je veux...  
  
-Et c'est quoi? -Quelle naïveté! Je veux Potter, et où est-t-il?  
  
Harry était resté à l'écart et il écoutait attentivement la conversation. Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui... des pas précipités qu'il connaissait bien. Eowyn arriva en courant dans la salle remplit de mangemorts. Elle poussa une exclamation de terreur.  
  
-Alors Dumbledore où est-t-il?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
  
Harry parla soudain.  
  
-C'est de moi qu'on parle par hasard?  
  
Il enleva son masque, à ce moment la plupart des filles furent étonnées de le voir. Il sentit Eowyn sursauter derrière lui, elle ne semblait pas savoir douter que c'était lui...  
  
-Tiens Potter, tu veux enfin te montrer! C'est bien ça...  
  
-Harry! s'écria Eowyn tout bas. N'y vas pas...  
  
Harry mit sa main pour la faire taire,  
  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de ton déplacement mon cher Voldemort?  
  
Eowyn était complètement étonné par ce que Harry disait. Il se moquait carrément du Seigneur des Ténèbres!  
  
-Tu vas payé pour ton insolence mon jeune ami!  
  
Harry lui fit un regard remplit de haine et un sourire mystérieux apparut sur ses lèvres. De sa main droite il la passa dans son dos, dégaina son sabre de son fourreau. La lame était fait d'or blanc ainsi que la poigner qui était faite elle d'or jaune avec un rubis incruster au sommet. Harry se mit en position d'attaque... Dumbledore regarda l'arme que Shadow tenait dans ses mains, c'était un sabre magique qu'on ne retrouvait que dans les alpes. Il pouvait ainsi créé des boucliers et jeter des sorts comme en bloquer, ce genre d'arme était très rare. Voldemort qui avait maintenant une mine surpris sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Instantanément, elle se transforma elle aussi en lame. Une lame tranchante et droite, elle était noir comme les ténèbres et des runes étaient écrient en lettres vertes gravé dans l'épée, sa poigner était faite d'argent.  
  
-Bon et bien les côtés sont égaux mon mignon, j'espère que tu sais te servir de ton arme!  
  
-Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien tu vas te dessécher.  
  
Voldemort s'élança alors frustrer. Il donna un coup de lame sur le côté tentant de toucher Shadow, mais celui-ci fut plus vite et il le bloqua... un combat s'engagea alors. Eowyn regardait le combat se dérouler sous ses yeux, impuissante.  
  
Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans des bruits sourds. Les deux adversaires devaient être au même niveau, esquivant chaque mouvement de l'autre aucun n'arrivaient à se toucher. On voyait parfaitement qu'ils commençaient à s'affaiblir à bout de force. Voldemort fit un mouvement auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas, il n'eut que le temps de faire un saut par en arrière et d'attérir trois mètres plus loin. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, Shadow se remit en garda attendant son adversaire.  
  
-Déjà essouffler Harry? Tu m'étonnes...  
  
-Cesse de parler et emmène ton gros derrière jusqu'ici qu'on en finisse!, cracha Harry le dent serrés.  
  
-Comme tu veux...  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élança dans sa direction fendant l'air d'un coup d'épée que Harry réussit à arrêter avec difficulté. Voldemort commençait à avoir les dessus au grand malheur de Shadow. Son adversaire lui donna un coup de pied, envoyant Harry volter un peu plus loin, il tomba durement sur le dos. Voldemort s'approcha de lui en fendit son épée vers le visage de Harry, il reprit son sabre et bloqua le coup qui lui aurait mit fin à sa vie. Maintenant couché sur le sol, il était vraiment en position de difficulté.  
  
-Et bien on dirait que c'est le fin pour toi mon cher!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot...  
  
Il donna un coup avec son sabre ce qui fit reculer Voldemort et Harry pu ainsi se relever.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je disais!  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit même pas, il fit semblant de lui donner un coup de poing, alors que Harry que Harry voulait bloquer celui-ci, il reçut un coup de lame sur le bassin, cela lui écorcha à vif la peau le faisant saigner abondement, lui arrachant en même temps un cri de douleur épouvantable lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Oh! Ça t'a fait mal... j'en suis navré, moi qui ne voulait pas te faire souffrir, juste te tuer, mais tout compte fait c'est mieux comme ça!  
  
-Ah! Ferma là! Tu me tapes vachement sur les nerfs! cracha-t-il entre ses dent.  
  
-Un peu de politesse, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aussi impoli envers leurs aînés, non mais...  
  
Harry s'appuya sur son épée pour reprendre son équilibre, ce coup l'avait totalement désorienté ainsi que la vive douleur de l'épée qui lui avait transpercé la peau. Harry regarda son ennemie rageusement, ses yeux changèrent soudain de couleur, passant du turquoise, au rouge et or pour finir complètement au or pur. Il tendit sa paume devant lui et cria à pleine voix qui résonna en écho dans la grande salle.  
  
-Je fais appelle aux quatre éléments: Le feu, l'eau, le vent et la terre! Venez à moi! ARÉAMAGIA!  
  
Aussitôt une sphère argenté remplit d'éclair la zébrant apparut dans sa main, les quatre éléments c'était mélangés créant ainsi un puissant sort. Harry la lança de toute ses forces sous le regard terrifier de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts qui ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait.  
  
La sphère toucha le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui volta plusieurs mètres plus loin pour atterrir lourdement sur une fenêtre qu'il défonça et se retrouva dehors. Il revint d'un pas chancelant et en titubant...  
  
-Tu n'as pas finis d'entendre parler de moi Héritier de Gryffondor!  
  
Harry lui adressa un regard moqueur, Voldemort disparut dans un nuage de fumer suivit de ses mangemorts. La salle était dans un état épouvantable, les tables étaient dans les airs, les élèves étaient plaqués contre le mur et Harry se tenait dans le milieu de la pièce toujours soutenue par son sabre qui le retenait de tomber par terre. D'un geste lent il le remit dans son fourreau, il mit sa main sur sa blessure sanglante. Sa main était maintenant tâché de sang, ainsi que sa robe qui imbibait le liquide rouge. Sa vue se brouilla tout à coup et il tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, inconscient. Il n'entendit que des bruits de ne pas s'approcher de lui et puis plus rien, le noir total...  
  
***  
  
-Vous pouvez allé vous recouchez Miss Lavigne., dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix douce. -Non merci madame, je préfère rester ici., répondit Eowyn en regardant Harry douloureusement.  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son bureau, situé à l'arrière de la pièce. Eowyn regarda Harry, qui était couché dans un lit blanc, la respiration calme. Elle approcha sa chaise et lui prit la main.  
  
-Ne me refais plus jamais ça... murmura t'elle en sentant deux grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues avant d'atteindre la main de celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
Elle resta un long moment à pleurer, se rappelant douloureusement qu'elle avait faillit le perdre en l'espace d'une seule soirée. La jeune fille ne se le serait jamais pardonnée s'il avait été tué alors qu'elle ne s'était pas excusée pour son comportement enfantin. À force de larmes et de chagrin, elle finit par s'assoupir dans ses bras, la tête collé sur sa poitrine en entendant le son réconfortant des battements de son c?ur. Au matin, Harry dormait toujours, un linge humide était posé sur sa table de chevet ainsi qu'un goblet d'une potion de sommeil. Il devait être au alentour de dix heures du matin et Eowyn se réveilla enfin. Quand elle regarda le visage de Harry, une expression de douleur effroyable se lisait sur celui-ci, il avait le visage crispé et les dents serrées. Pomfresh arriva à ce moment. -Poussez-vous Miss Lavigne s'il vous plaît! Elle passa devant celle-ci et alla droit sur le lit de Shadow. L'infirmière le réveilla doucement. Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement toujours sous l'effet de la douleur. Pomfresh le releva dans son lit assez brusquement, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. Sans même un regard pour son malade elle alla chercher son petit déjeuner. Harry essayait de reprenne une respiration normal, avec ce qu'elle venait de faire, la coupure sur son bassin avait fait des siennes. Il souleva le drap et regarda qu'est ce que sa blessure avait de si spécial pour lui faire autant mal, quand il regarda enfin. Une longue cicatrice était présente et allait presque jusque dans le milieu du dos. Elle était encore un peu sanglante et très sensible, le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait la faire se rouvrir et Harry serrait encore en hémorragie. Shadow la recouvrit enfin de sa couverture et se remit la tête contre le mur. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, ses yeux tombant de fatigues. Harry remarqua que Eowyn était au fond de la pièce assit sur un tabouret attendant que l'infirmière lui disent qu'elle pouvait venir le voir. Harry lui fit un demi sourire et remit sa tête sur son oreiller. Il pensait, pensait si tout allait bien dans le château? Qui l'avait emmener ici après la bataille? Pourquoi il n'avait eu aucun visite à part Eowyn? Pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là? mais surtout, Avait-t-il vraiment fais mourir, avait t'il encore une fois échapper à la mort? C'était une question absurde, la réponse était oui. Si personne ne l'avait emmené ici, il serait sûrement mort et enterré à l'heure qu'il est! Pomfresh revint à ce moment là et lui adressa un regard sévère quand elle constata qu'il c'était recoucher. Harry se releva aussitôt, essayant de garder ses plaintes de douleurs pour lui-même. Il commença à manger avec dégoût, il avait perdu l'appétit et n'avait pas du tout faim. Juste sommeil et toute cette nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Eowyn revint à ce moment près de lui, apparemment elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et paraissait mal à l'aise... Eowyn enleva une saleté imaginaire sur sa robe toute déchirée tout en se passant une main dans sa coiffure défaite. Elle resta un long moment gêné, sous le regard perçant de Harry avant de se lever brutalement pour arranger son oreiller. -Tu aurais pu mourir., dit elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle essayait de contrôler. Mais ça ira, tu vas t'en sortir. Elle se rassit en évitant son regard. -Ça fait deux jours que tu es là. tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi tu sais. Harry la regarda, toujours en silence. La jeune fille baissa la tête en se frottant les yeux vigoureusement. Elle pu voir le regard de Harry se poser sur son front, où il y avait un pansement blanc. -J'ai été attaqué par un mangemort, quand j'essayais d'aller combattre avec toi., expliqua t'elle avec un demi-sourire Harry lui fit un sourire fatigué et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller.  
  
-Je suis bien content tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petite entaille, lui chuchota-t-il la voix lasse. Mais tu dis que je suis ici depuis deux jours? Et j'imagine qu'on ne parle que de moi dans tout Poudlard... quelle chance!  
  
Il ferma les yeux,  
  
-Deux jours... Sirius devrait débarquer bientôt ici! Harry lui fit un sourire fatigué et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et un gros chien noir suivit de Dumbledore entrèrent d'un pas précipité dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait du leur dit qu'il était réveillé. Patmol reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita sur Harry qu'il serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu m'as flaqué une de ces frousses... je suis venu dès que j'ai été averti par Dumbledore!  
  
-Ça va Sirius! Je suis encore en vie!  
  
Shadow parlait toujours en chuchotant d'une voix fatiguait et lasse. Puis il se retourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-Wyn, je te présente mon parrain Sirius Black! Sirius je te présente Eowyn Lavigne, ma petite-amie!  
  
-Bonjour! lui répondit le maraudeur.  
  
Harry se retourna à ce moment vers son parrain, réalisant la situation, il se releva brusquement ce qui le fit souffrir. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents le temps que la douleur disparaisse puis il parla:  
  
-Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu es encore recherché! Si jamais quelqu'un te voit... -Je m'en fiche je veux être au près de toi! -Sirius ne fait pas l'idiot...  
  
Un raclement de gorge si fit entendre tous se retournèrent vers Eowyn.  
  
-Il pourrait rester quelques temps au château, dans nos appartements, proposa t'elle. Personne ne vient, ou presque...  
  
Harry sembla trouver l'idée merveilleuse et sourit.  
  
-Oui ce serait une bonne idée et de cette manière tu pourrais veiller sur moi comme tu le voulais!  
  
-Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser mon lit, pour être plus confortable..., continua Eowyn en s'adressant à Sirius.  
  
Sirius lui sourit.  
  
-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je dormirais sur le divan! Mais c'est d'accord je reste!  
  
Harry sourit content puis reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Pomfresh entra à ce moment dans l'infirmerie et ne fut pas du tout étonné de voir Sirius. Elle alla voir Harry avec un goblet de potion de sommeil dans les mains.  
  
-Tiens Potter, tu vas boire ça!  
  
-Je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir, intervint Harry  
  
Elle lui mit le goblet dans les mains et lui adressa un regard sévère.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de boire... dit Eowyn en riant doucement.  
  
Harry fit une moue et bailla. À ce moment l'infirmière lui reprit le goblet et lui fit au même instant dans la bouche l'étouffant à moitié. Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir et il luttait contre sa fatigue. Eowyn regardait Harry avec un sourire tendre, sous l'oeil attentif de Sirius. Dès qu'il plongea dans le sommeil, elle se leva de sa chaise et dit:  
  
-Je vous le confie, je vais aller dormir un peu.  
  
-Y'a pas de danger je prend le relais! Repose-toi bien! Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin...  
  
Puis il posa à nouveau son regard inquiet sur son filleul qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
-J'aurais tellement voulu que ce ne soit pas cette vie que ait!, lui murmura-t'il.  
  
Il mit sa main sur le front de Shadow, il ne faisait pas de température. Il se transforma donc en chien et sauta dans le lit pour aller se caller contre lui. Eowyn sortit de l'infirmerie avec un petit sourire tranquille. Elle était tellement fatiguée! Elle se traîna jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle commença à monter lentement. La jeune fille en était presque à la moitié lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant, Eowyn vit Malefoy qui la regardait étrangement.  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix basse.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Suis-moi...  
  
-Pourquoi? répéta Eowyn un peu plus fort.  
  
Malefoy poussa un soupir en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux... Je veux simplement qu'on ait une discution civilisé.  
  
Eowyn le toisa d'un regard soupçonneux avant de hocher la tête.  
  
-Très bien, je te suis...  
  
Malefoy l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide, puis il alla s'asseoir à un bureau, où il lui fit face.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer alors je vais essayer d'y aller pas trop compliqué! Le soir où Voldemort est survenue dans la Grande Salle, tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas là?  
  
Malefoy paraissait mal-à-l'aise.  
  
-Je n'ai rien remarqué, j'étais beaucoup plus occupé à sauver ma peau!, dit Eowyn durement.  
  
-Oui je sais, désolé c'était idiot de te dire ça je voulais simplement te dire. Je n'étais pas là, où plutôt si, mais...  
  
Il passa une main sur le front de Eowyn, où il n'y avait plus de pansement.  
  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait cette marque! Mais elle va disparaître...  
  
Eowyn se dégagea avant de reculer lentement vers le mur.  
  
-Qu... quoi? Ne me dis pas que...  
  
Son regard s'assombrit et il acquiesça en levant sa manche droite, où une marque ébène se révélait.  
  
-Oui...mais je ne l'ai pas voulu, j'y ai été obligé par mon père. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Fait attention à toi, et Potter aussi... il y a un traite parmi vos amis chez les Gryffondors!  
  
-Oh Drago..., dit Eowyn la voix brisé en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
-Rien de grave... ce n'est pas vraiment grave maintenant! De toute façon j'ai côté à défendre maintenant. Je suis sûr que Harry va réussir à abattre Voldemort et je serais ainsi délivré! Maintenant il faut que je parte... le maître m'attend dans la forêt interdite! Au revoir, fait attention à toi!  
  
Il partit d'un pas précipité... Eowyn resta dans la salle de classe vide un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger vers sa chambre, avec automatisme. Elle ouvrit la porte et se s'endormie sur son lit, tout habillée.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla soudainement. Il ne voulait plus dormir, et la potion de sommeil avait cessé de faire effet. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, avant de voir Sirius profondément endormie à ses côtés en forme de chiens. Il se leva doucement, mais avec douleur et commença à marcher tranquillement, il remarqua que sa robe de bal était posée à côté sur une chaise et elle était encore tâcher de sang sur le côté au niveau des hanches. Harry entendit un bref aboiement avant de voir Sirius reprendre sa forme humaine.  
  
-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais debout?  
  
Harry se figea sur place et se retourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Heu...Heu! J'allais boire un verre d'eau, mentit-t-il.  
  
Harry était face à la fenêtre et l'évier était de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
  
-Réveille-moi dans ce temps là, grogna Sirius en se levant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau pour son filleul.  
  
-Promis!  
  
Harry alla se recoucher un peu déçu, il était tanné de rester au lit.  
  
-Sirius je me sens beaucoup mieux, je ne pourrais pas aller me promener un peu! Y'a pas cours à cette heure! -Non! Tu n'es pas encore complètement guérit. Tu pourras sortir d'ici trois jours... -TROIS JOURS! Nonnn...  
  
Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es si pressé? Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire dans le moment présent?  
  
Sirius n'attendit pas la réponse.  
  
-Aller, recouche-toi  
  
-Bon d'accord! Mais c'est qu'il y a bientôt la saison de Quidditch qui commence et le capitaine va être choisit et il va y avoir les sélections et tout!  
  
-Pas de Quidditch avant que tu sois guérit. Pas question que tu te blesses encore plus.  
  
-Sirius je ne suis pas un enfant de cinq ans! Voldemort ne m'a fait qu'une petite éraflure avec son épée!  
  
-UNE ÉRAFLURE? s'emporta Sirius. TU AURAIS PU Y LAISSER TA PEAU!  
  
-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas! Je m'en suis sortie qu'avec une simple petite coupure sanglante et pas trop profonde! Ne fais pas tout un drame avec un rien!  
  
-Ce n'est pas un rien! Tu ne dois pas prendre ce genre de chose à la légère!  
  
-Et je dois le prendre comment alors? s'emporte lui aussi Harry. Depuis que j'ai un ans je suis confondu au maléfice noir et tout. Depuis que je suis rentré dans cette école il n'y a pas eu une année ou Voldemort n'a pas voulu me tuer. Je suis presque sûr que je suis venu plus souvent ici que n'importe quel élève. Je veux bien faire attention, mais des choses comme ça il peut en arriver beaucoup encore.  
  
-Justement, tu dois être plus prudent que jamais!, cria Sirius en agitant les bras.  
  
-C'est ce que je viens de dire, que je vais faire attention! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde guette mes moindres faits et gestes. Je suis capable de me défendre et toi le premier le sait! Je ne pourrai donc jamais avoir une vie normale?  
  
-Non! Tu es le survivant, tu ne peux pas y échapper tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu!  
  
-Justement! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de le faire! Je n'ai que quinze ans et tout le poid du monde est sur mes épaules. Pourquoi est- ce que tout le monde crois que je vais pouvoir réussir. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir si jamais que je finis par le vaincre que j'y laisse ma vie en même temps. Tout le monde s'en fichera, je ne serais plus que Harry Potter et plus le survivant. Je n'aurais fait que vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour eux!  
  
Sirius se passa la main sur la figure.  
  
-Tu sais quoi, oublis tout ça...  
  
Il tourna les talons et se laissa tomber dans une chaise lourdement.  
  
-Je voudrais bien oublier, oublier toute cette histoire, ne plus avoir cette vie, avoir des parents, mais vois-tu? Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. J'ai aussi Eowyn dans cette histoire! Si je venais à disparaître imagine sa réaction... C'est l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, elle ne peut rien faire sans moi et je ne peux rien faire sans elle!  
  
Sirius se leva d'un bond.  
  
-L'héritière de qui?  
  
-Ah! Sirius je viens de te le dire: Rowena Serdaigle!  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant?,à dit-il les yeux exorbités  
  
-Et moi d'après ton expression, celui de Godric Gryffondor. Bien sûr j'ai encore les cheveux rouges du bal, mais j'ai des mèches rouges et or. Et tu n'as pas remarqué mes yeux? Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé placer un mot depuis que tu es rentré dans cette infirmerie et je n'étais pas trop en position de te le dire!  
  
-Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Mais depuis quand tu le sais? Et pour Eowyn?  
  
-Pour moi je le sais depuis le début de l'été. Et pour Eowyn à peu près la même chose je le savais un peu avant de la rencontrer, grâce à des rêves prémonitoires! Mais assez parler! Je veux sortir d'ici...  
  
-Tu sais bien que tu peux à peine marcher!...  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'étais qu'un peu ébranlé tout à l'heure je marche très bien! Aller Sirius il faut que je sois en forme pour le semaine après les vacances d'Halloween que Dumbledore à donner aux élèves... La saison de Quidditch commence à cette date!  
  
Sirius poussa un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-D'accord... mais ne restes pas trop longtemps.  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se souvint soudain...  
  
-Heu Sirius... t'aurais pas une robe de sorcier à moi par ici... c'est pas que j'ai froid, mais ça me plaît pas beaucoup d'aller me promener en boxer dans les couloirs de l'école!  
  
Cette fois-ci, son parrain éclata de rire.  
  
-Tiens!, lui dit-il en sortant une robe noir d'une commode sous le regard perplexe de Harry. Elle met toujours des vête.  
  
-Merci je te le ravauderai!  
  
Il l'enfila et sortie dans les couloirs. À ce moment la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, faisant ainsi sortir les élèves de leurs classes. Plusieurs lui jetèrent des regards admiratifs, d'interrogation et même de craintes. Personne ne vint cependant lui parler. Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il avait un petit creux et donc il voulait manger.  
  
~¤~Grande Salle~¤~  
  
Harry entra dans la vaste pièce bonder d'élèves. Dumbledore se leva en le voyant arriver, la salle devint complètement silencieuse et Dumbledore fixa longuement Harry qui allait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors essayant d'ignorer les regards des élèves de l'école. Eowyn qui était elle aussi à la table des Gryffondors le fixa étrangement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Je viens manger ça ne se voit pas, lui dit-t-il en se servant une portion de purée de pommes de terre.  
  
-Mais... ta, ta blessure... Elle est déjà guérie? continua Eowyn d'une petite voix.  
  
-Non..., il esquissa un sourire et commença à manger.  
  
Eowyn le regarda fixement avant de poser brusquement le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambés, l'air préoccupé. Harry pensa qu'elle devait s'en aller voir Sirius. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua que toute la table des Gryffondors le fixait étrangement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en cet instant. Eowyn marchait rapidement, presque en courant. Elle atteignit la bibliothèque à l'instant même où un élève de Serdaigle sortait. Ils entrèrent en collision, ce qui provoqua la chute des livres que celui-ci tenait.  
  
-Désolé, vraiment..., dit Eowyn en essayant de ramasser ce qui traînait.  
  
Un instant plus tard, elle se précipitait vers la rangé Histoire, de la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, Harry sortait de la grande salle, il avait laissé son assiette pleine, agacé de se faire fixé de la sorte. Il sortie faire un tour dans le parc, une voix attira son attention. Il s'approcha un peu et écouta.  
  
-Non le maître la veut vivante, elle fera un bon appât pour l'attirer jusqu'à la cachette.  
  
-D'accord, mais si jamais elle me découvre, si jamais elle nous découvre, les traites ne manquent pas dans les rangs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, suis les ordres et tous ce passera bien. Tu pourras te venger de Potter, et il mourra par la même occasion, de chagrin ou par la force. Maintenant vas-t'en...  
  
Harry voyant que quelqu'un approchait s'en alla d'un pas précipiter, il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était l'espion qui se cachait dans l'ombre de cet arbre. Shadow gravit les escaliers et passa devant la bibliothèque où il vit Eowyn entrer. Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Eowyn passa ses doigts sur les livres poussiéreux. Elle cherchait depuis une quinzaine de minutes, mais sans résultats valables. Elle se résolut donc à aller voir Mme Pince.  
  
-Excuser moi, dit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir de la bibliothécaire. Auriez-vous des livres traitant sur les héritiers des maisons?  
  
Mme Pince la jugea du regard, par dessus ses lunettes avant de prendre un bout de parchemin.  
  
-Attendez un instant... nous avons ceci. dit-elle en notant plusieurs volumes sur le papier. Et puis il y a aussi Magie Ancestrale des Héritiers, mais il se trouve à la réserve alors je ferais une croix dessus.  
  
-Merci, dit Eowyn poliment en prenant le bout de parchemin.  
  
La jeune fille se mit à la recherche des livres inscrits, qu'elle trouva assez facilement. Contente d'elle, elle fourra le tout dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Harry la voyant revenir continua son chemin doucement, il avait l'intension d'aller voir Sirius à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr il prendrait un savon pour être resté aussi longtemps, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait bien maintenant. Donc il irait passer la nuit dans sa chambre plutôt que dans une pièce remplit de médicaments. Eowyn sortit de la vaste pièce, l'esprit préoccupé. Elle monta les marches, contourna les élèves distraitement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle laissa tomber les livres sur son bureau et elle commença à les étudier avec attention.  
  
***  
  
Harry marchait précipitement avec Sirius dans les couloirs qui était sous sa forme de chien. Ils étaient en direction de la chambre de Harry.  
  
-J'ai dit non Sirius, je dormirais dans ma chambre un point c'est tout! "La magie est l'espoir", dit-t'il distraitement.  
  
La statue de loup glissa les laissant entré. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine,  
  
-Mais enfin Harry, sois raisonnable, tu n'es pas guérie tu as encore besoin de soin. -Peut importe, je dormirai ici ce soir!  
  
Harry arrêta soudain de parler voyant Eowyn qui les regardait du fond de la pièce.  
  
-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.  
  
-Très bien oui!  
  
-Non ça ne va pas bien, Mr Potter refuse d'avouer qu'il devrait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il est aussi buté que son père!  
  
-Tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Je le prends comme un compliment cher parrain.  
  
Shadow alla chercher des vêtements propres puis alla dans la salle de bain une douche. Il ne fut pas encre rentrée sous l'eau qu'il lança un cri de douleur. L'eau chaude au contact de sa blessure avait du faire un effet douloureux.  
  
-Harry, Harry ça va? cria Sirius en tambourinant à la porte.  
  
-C'est l'eau chaude..., dit Eowyn plongé dans son livre.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Il vient de mettre de l'eau chaude sur sa blessure, continua-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
  
-Oui et puis, ça n'a rien de très douloureux.  
  
-Il a besoin de se changer les idées... lâcha Eowyn après une minutes de silence, entrecoupée par le bruit de la douche.  
  
-Se changer les idées? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? lui demande Sirius avec un regard interrogatif.  
  
-Son rôle de survivant lui pèse, expliqua la jeune fille. Il aimerait être comme tout le monde.  
  
-Je voudrais bien pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne peux pas! Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le distrait pas un peu? Tu l'évites depuis qu'il est sortit de l'infirmerie! Je me trompe?  
  
Eowyn se contenta de fermer son livre en silence.  
  
-Répond-moi s'il te plaît Eowyn!  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, une main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
  
-Et bien explique-moi!  
  
Elle soupira avant de commencer d'une voix las.  
  
-Entre lui et moi c'est, c'est complexe. On ne peut pas se permettre de jouer avec le destin...  
  
Elle se leva de son bureau pour aller s'asseoir devant le feu ronflant qui dansait dans l'âtre.  
  
-Nos chemins se sont croisés, mais je ne suis plus certaine qu'il le fallait.  
  
Sirius vint la rejoindre et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule,  
  
-Et pourquoi dis-tu cela? Tu n'es plus sûr de l'aimer...  
  
Eowyn secoua la tête.  
  
-Je l'aime plus que tout, mais je sais que je ne devrais pas.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Pourtant deux héritiers ne sont pas censés de lier?  
  
Eowyn n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sirius se retourna vers la salle de bain en n'entendant plus aucun bruit venir de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volé. Shadow en sortit sous sa forme de loup au pas de course. Il ne sentait plus rien de sa blessure sous cette forme et il courait partout dans la pièce la langue pendant dans le vide. Eowyn eue un sourire amusé en regardant Shadow s'agiter comme un jeune loup. Elle se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain, caressant au passage, le loup. Celui-ci lui lécha la main au passage. Tout à coup la statue de loup qui bloquait l'entré de la pièce glissa, laissant entrer Pattenrond. Harry se mit à grogner et à le poursuivre dans toute la pièce. Ça lui changeait énormément les idées et Sirius le regardait avec un regard interloqué. Ce demandant si c'était vraiment son filleul qui se cachait sous cette animal hystérique de joie et qui courait partout. Eowyn s'arrêta brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
-Comment... comment est-il entré? se demanda t'elle, estomaquée.  
  
Elle retourna sur ses pas et enjamba le loup pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Harry s'arrêta soudainement d'aboyer après le chat terrorisé, monté dans les rideaux et observa l'entré d'un air songeur. Il était vrai comment Pattenrond était-t-il entré. Harry quitta la pièce au pas de course. On l'entendit aboyer et grogner après quelqu'un au loin dans le couloir. Il y eu un bruit sourd et Harry réapparut soudain traînant quelqu'un. La personne était encagoulé et paraissait terrifié. Eowyn entra dans la pièce, non sans avoir chassé Pattenrond et avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, les bras croisés.  
  
-Qui? dit-elle simplement.  
  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine et empoigna la mangemort par le collet avant de le soulever du sol et de le plaquer contre le mur près de la cheminée. Le mage noir ne touchait pas le sol.  
  
Sans quitter cette personne des yeux Harry parla enfin,  
  
Eowyn, tu pourrais venir enlever son cache nez à notre gentil inviter s'il te plaît?  
  
-Non, je n'y tiens pas, coupa celle-ci fermement, sous le regard étonné de Sirius. -D'accord comme tu veux!  
  
Il plaqua le mangemort au sol et lui retira sa cagoule noir. À son grand étonnement, la personne qui ce cachait sous ce masque n'était nul autre que... Ronald Weasley  
  
Eowyn se plaqua une main sur la bouche, alors que Sirius s'emportait.  
  
Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de Harry, il la chassa aussitôt pour celle du dégoût.  
  
-Tiens Ron Weasley, c'est gentil de venir nous rendre visite sous ton déguisement de lèche botte de Voldemort! Toi qui n'osais même pas prononcer son nom, tu m'étonnes de plus en plus tu sais!  
  
-Pourquoi vient-t-il? demanda Eowyn en lui jetant un regard de dégoût profond.  
  
-Hmm, laisse moi réfléchir, c'est sûrement pour m'emmener devant son maître vénéré et adoré voyons. Et bien ce ne sera pas ce soir mon petit Weasley chéri.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda Eowyn en regardant toujours Ron aussi fixement.  
  
-Je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment! Et toi Sirius que ferais tu avec lui?  
  
-Dumbledore, grogna celui-ci alors que le mangemort s'agitait.  
  
-Bonne idée!  
  
À ce moment Ron bougea un peu trop et projeta Harry un peu plus loin d'un coup qu'il appuya un peu trop près de la blessure de Shadow. Harry revint aussi vite et sortie sa baguette pour la pointer sur la poitrine de Ron.  
  
-Ne refais plus jamais cela, sinon tu n'auras même pas la chance de voir la mort te frapper!  
  
-Il ne faudrait pas le tuer avant qu'il soit entré dans le bureau du directeur... décréta la jeune fille songeuse. Mais je ne comprend pas, comment a-t-il pu entrer si personne ne lui avait donné le mot, de...  
  
Brusquement, elle porta sa main à son front.  
  
-Je reviens! cria-t-elle en s'élançant dans les couloirs de l'école.  
  
-D'accord, mais fais attention! Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ces couloirs... Harry empoigna Ron par le collet un peu plus fort et alla l'asseoir brutalement dans un fauteuil près du feu.  
  
-On t'attend ici Wyn!  
  
Puis il se tourna vers le mangemort,  
  
-Alors je peux t'offrir quelque? Bière au beurre? Hydromel? Jus de citrouille? Non d'accord et bien garde le silence dans ce cas!  
  
Eowyn partit à ce moment vers les donjons. Elle marchait rapidement en retournant la situation dans sa tête, lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet Drago.  
  
-Eowyn! Que fais-tu ici? Les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs pour toi à cette heure...  
  
-Je le sais pour avoir aperçu un de tes amis qui rodait proche de notre chambre..., dit la jeune fille en pesant sur le mot ami.  
  
Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Malefoy.  
  
-Que...que veux-tu dire par là? Il y avait quelqu'un que je connaissais? Qui?  
  
Malefoy semblait avoir peur de la réponse, se doutant trop bien de ce que ce serait.  
  
-Weasley, dit simplement Eowyn en le regardant fixement.  
  
-Oh! Lui... heu je ne sais rien sur lui désolé! Il ne fait pas partit des rangs de Voldemort...  
  
Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, mais Eowyn le retint par le bras.  
  
-Tu savais! s'écria-t-elle. Tu savais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et tu n'as... tu n'as rien fait?  
  
Malefoy soupira,  
  
-Oui je savais! Et non je n'ai pu rien faire il se serait douter de quelque chose. Mais dit moi, personne n'a été blessé j'espère!  
  
Son ton qui se voulait chaleureux, n'en avait vraiment pas l'air il semblait même deçu que Ron ai été attrapé.  
  
-Pourquoi il était là? demanda la jeune fille en coupant Drago.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Me je crois que ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu es venu me voir...  
  
-La porte de notre chambre s'est ouverte, hors, Weasley ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. COMMENT a t'il pu avoir notre mot de passe hmm?  
  
Drago devint soudain blême,  
  
-Je...je suis désolé!  
  
-Je ne comprends pas Drago... pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ses rangs?  
  
-Tu es la seule à le savoir. Mon père m'y a obligé, je n'ai pas eu le choix!  
  
Eowyn pâlit à son aveu.  
  
-Il te contrôle?  
  
-Par...parfois!  
  
Eowyn lâcha aussitôt son bras.  
  
-Je, je ne peux pas rester... je dois retourner là-bas...  
  
-D'accord, mais fais attention. Il y a beaucoup de Serpentard à cette heure dans les couloirs.  
  
-Je vais essayer de trouver une solution..., répondit la jeune fille en s'adoucissant.  
  
-Merci!  
  
Eowyn partit à nouveau dans les sombres couloirs. Elle entra de nouveau dans la chambre et fut saisie par le désordre qui régnait, mais surtout par Ron qui se tenait debout et qui se battait en duel avec Harry... Celui-ci avait sa baguette sortit. Il semblait ne pas vouloir utiliser les éléments des dieux, de peur de blesser trop gravement Ron. À ce moment quand le mangemort la vit entrer dans la salle il se jeta littéralement sur Eowyn.  
  
-Ne lui touche pas sale mangemort.  
  
Harry se jeta aussitôt sur Ron qui roula sur le sol et tomba sur le dos, sous le poids de Harry qui lui serrait étroitement la gorge.  
  
-Tu vas regretter ce geste Ronald Weasley!  
  
-Harry! Arrête, ça ne sert a rien. Il faut l'emmener chez Dumbledore! cria Eowyn en se tenant l'épaule.  
  
-D'accord, mais si quelqu'un doit le tuer, il est à moi!  
  
-Personne ne tuera qui que ce soit, continua la jeune fille en se levant péniblement.  
  
Harry alla l'aider tandis que Sirius surveillait Ron avec attention. Eowyn avait l'air d'avoir l'épauler casser, Shadow ne fit que l'effleurer du bout des doigts et elle serra les dents en signe de douleur.  
  
-Ça va aller, Mme Pomfresh va pouvoir me réparer ça facilement...  
  
-J'espère bien, bon aller on y va!  
  
Ils se mirent en route dans les couloirs, l'air grave. Eowyn marchait à côté de Sirius alors que Harry faisait avancer son otage, qui avait les mains ligotées. Sirius commença à parler à Eowyn tout bas,  
  
-Il y avait longtemps que j'avais vu mon filleul, et je dois te dire qu'il à beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'été!  
  
-Disons qu'il a su prendre contrôle de ses sentiments... et qu'il ne ménage pas les imposteurs!  
  
-Oui j'ai bien vu. Dire que ce type à été son meilleur ami. Il était issu d'une si bonne famille et... il c'est détourné autant du droit chemin.  
  
-On ne décide pas toujours du futur...  
  
-Hmm, j'espère que Harry s'en remettra! L'expression qu'il a eu lorsqu'il à enlever la cagoule. Ça l'a frappé d'horreur, et avec ce combat qu'il a eu il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est surmenage qu'il va faire bientôt!  
  
-Il faudra lui changer les idées je crois...  
  
-Ce serait une bonne idée! Et cette semaine, le château sera vide... ce sera le meilleur temps je crois!  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau. Eowyn encouragea Harry du regard.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller seul avec lui...  
  
-Oui, si jamais je reviens dans cinq minutes, c'est parce que j'ai été à bout de patience que l'autre aura quitté notre monde...  
  
Il donna le mot de passe: Chocogrenouille! Et entra dans le bureau du directeur avec Ron Weasley.  
  
-Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? demanda Dumbledore en les regardant à tour de rôle.  
  
Harry avait le regard dur et fit avancé Ron d'un coup de baguette.  
  
-Je vous apporte un mangemort qui rôdait autour de ma salle commune professeur!, son ton était glacial et seulement le sentiment de dégoût marquait son visage.  
  
L'air du directeur devint soudainement grave.  
  
-Mr Weasley, j'aimerais entendre votre version des faits...  
  
-Je n'ai aucune version! Voldemort viendra tous vous chercher et il vous tuera à commencer par le survivant! J'ai une mission et je ne vous révélerais rien!  
  
Il cracha au pied du directeur, à ce moment une expression de colère passa sur le visage de Harry qui le poussa au sol. Ron avait toujours les mains attachées, il ne pouvait donc pas se relever.  
  
-Dans ce cas... Ronald Weasley, il y a de forte chance que vous alliez passer un séjour à Azkaban...  
  
-Parfait! Au moins je serais récompensé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui viendra me chercher et me récompensera plus que tous ces autres serviteurs pour lui avoir été fidèle.  
  
À ce moment il se leva et partit au pas de course du bureau bousculant Harry. Celui-ci partit aussitôt à ces trousses, il dévala l'escalier en colimaçon et passa devant Sirius et Eowyn qui attendaient au bas de l'escalier.  
  
-Stupéfix! cria Eowyn impulsivement.  
  
Manque de chance, elle rata sa cible qui continua à courir dans le couloir, poursuivit de près par Harry. Celui-ci se transforma sous sa forme de loup pour aller plus vite. Il sauta dans les airs pour essayer de l'attraper, mais manque de chance, lui aussi le rata tombant lourdement sur le sol. Ron continuait de courir et dévala l'escalier de marbre. Harry se retransforma et massa son bras douloureux. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Sirius et Eowyn en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Ron était partit dans le sous-sol de Poudlard.  
  
-Il faut le rattraper! cria Sirius hors de lui.  
  
-Non, on ne pourra rien dans les cachots de Poudlard, il fait trop noir à cette heure. Même sous nos formes d'animagis nous allons distinguer mal dans la pénombre. Nous l'attraperons demain, mais... si vous insistez on peut toujours essayé!  
  
-Harry a raison, c'est pratiquement impossible. Il nous faudrait une carte pour se retrouver dans le noir...  
  
Les yeux de Harry devinrent soudain rond.  
  
-La carte du maraudeur!  
  
Il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Accio carte du maraudeur!  
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
-Tu connais cette carte? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. -C'est quoi? demanda Eowyn un peu perdue. -Une carte que mon père et ses amis on créer quand il était dans cette école!  
  
À cette instant un parchemin se posa dans la main de Harry, il pointa sa baguette sur le morceau de papier:  
  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises!  
  
Aussitôt les habituelles paroles de Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver apparurent sur la carte et ensuite Poudlard à son tour apparut. Harry observa quelques instants la carte cherchant le point de: Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Les points qui bougent... mais ce sont les élèves! s'écria Eowyn amusée.  
  
-Il faut trouver Ron... décréta Sirius en se penchant vers la carte.  
  
-Oui! Sirius pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas mit la forêt interdite sûr cette carte... À voilà il est là, près de la salle commune des Serpentards! Non il est dedans avec... Malefoy!  
  
-Attendez! Il vient de s'approcher du mur... Oh mais, je sais ce qu'il y a là, c'est une cheminée!  
  
-Quoi!  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'avantage du parchemin. Mais, ce ne pourrait tout de même pas être un passage secret!  
  
-Il a disparu! cria Eowyn en pointant la carte.  
  
Sirius lâcha un juron avant de dire:  
  
-Soit il est partit dans un passage secret inconnu par la carte, soit il s'est enfuit grâce à la poudre de cheminette...  
  
-Inconnu par la carte, ne soit pas stupide Sirius, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai tu connais tout ces passages secrets! Je vote pour la poudre de cheminette! Mais je crois qu'une petite visite chez Malefoy s'impose et... quelqu'un parmi nous connais le mot de passe!  
  
Harry se retourna vers Eowyn... Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...  
  
-Si s'en ai une... nous avons besoin d'indice et de piste! Le meilleur moyen d'en avoir c'est d'interroger des suspects! Qu'en dis- tu Sirius?.  
  
-Je dis que Harry a raison!  
  
Eowyn les regarda a tour de rôle.  
  
-Vous n'avez aucune preuve!  
  
-Eowyn... En aurais-tu toi par hasard? Tu sembles vouloir le protéger!  
  
-Et alors? Et s'il n'était pas celui que vous prétendez qu'il soit...  
  
-Et si il l'est, s'emporta Harry.  
  
-Et s'il ne l'est pas, cria Eowyn à son tour avant d'être interrompue par Sirius.  
  
-Calmez-vous! Eowyn a raison, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça sans preuve... Mais d'un autre côté, c'est le seul moyen de retrouver le fugitif alors mettez-vous d'accord!  
  
-Il n'est peut être pas mangemort, mais il faut prendre conscience que Weasley se trouvait avec lui il n'y a pas longtemps! Il c'est réfugié aussi avec Malefoy. Tout porte à croire qu'il est du côté de Voldemort! Je le connais trop bien pour ne pas avoir au moins une appréhension contre lui!  
  
Eowyn eu un mouvement de rage.  
  
-C'est mal le connaître...  
  
Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Mais si c'est vraiment le seul moyen alors...  
  
-Alors on y va!  
  
Sirius et Harry se transformèrent en gros chien noir et en loup blanc comme la neige.  
  
-Eowyn, tu montes sur mon dos ou tu marches? lui dit Harry par la pensée.  
  
Elle eu une petite moue avant de monter sur son dos.  
  
-Tu sais où c'est? dit-elle. -T'inquiète je sais, j'y ai déjà été en deuxième année. Et j'avais affaire avec la même personne à cette époque!  
  
Eowyn pinça les lèvres.  
  
-On y va!  
  
Harry partit au pas de course suivit de près par Sirius. Shadow commençait à avoir des soupçons sur sa relation avec Eowyn... Aimait- t-elle mieux Malefoy? Eowyn se cramponna à Shadow alors qu'il courait à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre du préfet. La jeune fille descendit du dos du loup avant de dire à la statue d'un vieux sorcier:  
  
-Sang de dragon...  
  
La statue glissa sur le côté débouchant ainsi sur une immense salle semblable à celle de Gryffondor, mais aux couleurs des Serpentards.  
  
Drago était en train de feuilleter un livre mais il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit du bruit.  
  
-Eo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Avec ces deux-là...  
  
Harry se retransforma ainsi que Sirius.  
  
-Dis moi Malefoy... Où est partit Weasley? -Weasley? Mais de quoi tu parles Potter? -Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Weasley est venu jusqu'ici avant de disparaître avec de la poudre de cheminette, avec CETTE cheminée!  
  
Drago devint pâle avant de balbutier:  
  
-Comment, tu m'espionnes maintenant?  
  
-Pas moi, une carte t'espionne, mais ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. Maintenant dis-moi c'est urgent. Et rassure toi je ne dirais rien à personne sur toi!  
  
Malefoy jeta un regard en coin à Eowyn.  
  
-Tu ne sais rien sur moi Potter.  
  
-Ne parles pas pour rien Malefoy, j'en sais plus sur toi que sur ma propre histoire!  
  
-Drago, interrompit Eowyn. Où est-il allé?  
  
-Il a seulement dit qu'il quittait ce château pour de bon. Je ne sais rien de plus.  
  
-Il reviendra ça je peux te l'assuré! Bon aller moi je m'en vais!  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais il se tourna soudain.  
  
-Et... Merci pour l'information Drago! Tu devrais te mettre au service de Dumbledore comme espion.  
  
Il lui adressa un regard perçant et partit d'un pas vif.  
  
Eowyn le suivit après avoir jeté un regard désolé vers Drago.  
  
-Où tu vas Harry?  
  
-Voir Dumbledore et ensuite je vais préparer mes affaires!  
  
-Qu...quelles affaires?, s'étonna Eowyn.  
  
-Mes bagages! J'ai dit que Weasley reviendrait!  
  
-Mais où compte tu aller? demanda Sirius. Il n'y a rien à faire appart attendre ici...  
  
-Je ne resterai pas assit ici à rien faire! Je vais faire un petit saut au «Terrier » , de façon à pouvoir trouver quelques réponses.  
  
-Pense à Molly! Pense à sa famille. Tu ne peux pas faire ça! dit Sirius. Laisse les Aurores le retrouver et faire leur boulot.  
  
-Impossible, c'est personnel cette fois-ci! -Il a raison Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler! intervint Eowyn.  
  
-Hmm... Vous avez s'en doute raison je resterai dans ce cas! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez j'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour faire le vide afin de pouvoir réfléchir.  
  
Sirius jeta un regard à Eowyn avant de dire:  
  
-Nous serons dans la chambre...  
  
-D'accord... ne m'attendez pas pour aller dormir!  
  
-Je... commença Eowyn avant d'être coupé par Sirius.  
  
-Viens, on rentre...  
  
Harry partit vers le parc de Poudlard pour trouver refuge dans son esprit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lac et observa le reflet de la lune refléter sûr l'eau paisible et silencieuse de la nuit. On ne l'entendit murmurer qu'un: ? Avant que le silence revienne.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn se fit réveiller par les rayons de soleils qui passaient par sa fenêtre. Elle se leva d'un bond.  
  
-Où est Harry? demanda-t-elle à Sirius qui était couché sur le divan.  
  
-Hmm? marmonna celui-ci.  
  
-Harry, il n'est pas rentré! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
Sirius se réveilla complètement.  
  
-C'est bon, je me lève. On va le chercher...  
  
Harry n'était pas encore rentré. Il avait bien sûr bougé pour aller se coucher sous un saule pleureur près du lac. Il était sous sa forme de loup et dormait paisiblement. Ce fut Eowyn qui le trouva la première, couché sous le gigantesque arbre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'approcher doucement et de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry ouvrit doucement ces yeux dorés et encore fatigués. Il s'étira et se retransforma avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour appuyer sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre.  
  
-Tu n'a pas eu froid cette nuit? demanda Eowyn en regardant les scintillements que reflétait le soleil sur le lac.  
  
-Cette nuit... pourquoi aurais-je eu froid. J'ai resté dans la salle commune non?  
  
Eowyn le regarda étrangement.  
  
-Tu n'es pas rentré...  
  
-Ah bon... j'ai dû perdre la leçon du temps. Ce n'est pas grave!  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le lac, silencieusement.  
  
-Je vous avais dit de ne pas m'attendre hier. Mais dite-moi de quoi avez-vous parlez? Vous avez dû apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux non?  
  
-Ton parrain est très gentil... Tu sais, il s'inquiète pour toi, continua Eowyn avant de plonger ses yeux argent dans ceux de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci soupira.  
  
-Je sais... mais je m'inquiète autant pour lui! Il y a tant de chose qui arrive ces temps-ci!  
  
-Trop...  
  
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus avant de décréter:  
  
-Tu sais quoi? Je suis fatiguée de toutes ces histoires, j'ai envie de passer du bon temps pour une fois!  
  
-Moi j'ai envie de changer de vie, il faut que je me change les idées.  
  
Son regard se posa sur le stade de Quidditch. Un sourire mystérieux, un vrai sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours passa sûr ses lèvres.  
  
-Dis-moi... tu as déjà joué au Quidditch?  
  
-Pas vraiment... mes parents n'étaient contre.  
  
-Et pourquoi? Ils avaient peur que tu te casses le cou?  
  
-Probablement! répondit Eowyn en riant.  
  
Harry fit un petit sourire,  
  
-Et bien moi je suis dans l'équipe depuis ma première année. L'année dernière j'ai fait une chute de quinze mètres et en deuxième année un cognard m'a brisé un bras. Le prof de DCFM de cette époque m'a enlevé tous les os de mon bras. J'ai passé une nuit d'enfer à attendre qu'il repousse avec un traitement! Et je suis toujours là...  
  
-C'est aimer le risque..., dit-elle les yeux brillants en regardant le terrain, au loin.  
  
-Oui... mais ce sport est génial! Je n'ai plus aucun souci quand je suis sûr mon balai! Et le prochain match est contre les Serpentards... contre Malefoy! On joue tout les deux comme attrapeurs!  
  
-J'aimerais bien essayer de voler un jour... dit la jeune fille rêveusement.  
  
-Tu pourras sûrement essayer un jour... tu n'as jamais monter sur un balais?  
  
-Non, il n'y avait pas de cours de vol dans mon ancienne école. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, car ça m'a l'air passionnant.  
  
-Oui... Hey! Il y aura un nouveau capitaine de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Gryffondors cette année. Si jamais je suis pris... tu pourras essayer de te qualifier comme poursuiveuses. Il nous en manque une ainsi qu'un gardien!  
  
Eowyn souria à l'idée.  
  
-Tu crois que... que je pourrais?  
  
-J'en suis sûr! Il suffit seulement d'un peu d'entraînement et de voir si tu voles bien! Bon aller il faut que je me change les idées. Je reviens...  
  
Harry partit au pas de course et revient quelques instants plus tard avec son éclair de feu sur l'épaule.  
  
-Aller on va au stade...  
  
Eowyn se leva avec joie.  
  
-Allons-y!  
  
Sur place, Harry sortit un petit vif d'or de sa poche et le lança dans les airs. Aussitôt il déploya ses ailes et partit à une vitesse fulgurante où il disparut au loin.  
  
-Je reviens!  
  
Il enfourcha son balai et partit à la recherche du vif d'or. C'est à ce moment que Sirius arriva.  
  
-Il a l'air de bien aller ce balai!  
  
-C'est le meilleur qu'on peut acheter! répondit Eowyn en suivant Harry des yeux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.  
  
-Oui je sais... c'est moi qui lui a acheter.  
  
Harry lâcha une de ses mains et la referma devant sois sur un petite sphère doré. Il revint à ce moment vers eux puis il se posa. Le vif d'or était solidement serré dans ses main et il battait des ailes avec frénésie pour pouvoir s'échapper.  
  
-J'adore ce balais Sirius!  
  
-Vous devez avoir dépenser une fortune pour ce balais!  
  
-Oui... on peut le dire, mais ça valait la peine. Je me rattrape pour toutes ses années!  
  
Harry se tourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-Tu veux faire un petit essaie Wyn?  
  
Eowyn regarda le balai avec envie.  
  
-Je. d'accord !  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement avant de toucher le balai du bout des doigts. Elle se retourna et Sirius lui fit un signe encourageant. Eowyn monta à califourchon et tapa du pied sur le sol, avant de s 'élever dans les airs. Une brise lui fouetta le visage alors qu'elle prenait de l'altitude. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre. Elle resta un peu en haut avant de se pencher pour faire une course autour du stade. Elle laissait son intuition la guider. La jeune fille savait voler sans l'avoir apprit! Elle fit un signe de main vers Harry et descendit en piquer avant de remonter en chandelle et de faire une vrille. À regret, elle descendit sur le gazon les joues roses, où Sirius la regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Heu... et tu dis que tu n'as jamais voler...  
  
-Fantastique! Je veux y retourner! cria Eowyn en riant. Jamais... j'ai une chance pour entrer dans l'équipe?  
  
Harry arriva près d'elle tout souriant.  
  
-Tu as de bonne chance oui! Maintenant excuse-moi, mon ami le vif d'or est repartit dans les cieux. Mais si tu veux vraiment continuer à voler va dans la chambre sous mon lit. Y'a un éclair de feu première série... je te le donne!  
  
Eowyn ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
-Non, je ne peux pas accepter Harry...  
  
-Mais si, mais si! Je ne m'en sers plus!  
  
-Tu es certain?  
  
-Oui si je te le dis!  
  
-Oh merci, merci, merci! cria Eowyn en se jetant dans ses bras  
  
Harry rigola.  
  
-Aller c'est rien ça me fait plaisir! Mais à une condition... que tu entres dans l'équipe de Quidditch quand la saison va commencer!  
  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux... assura Eowyn en souriant.  
  
-Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Bon aller je vais récupéré mon vif et je reviens! En attendant tu peux aller chercher l'autre balai!  
  
-J'y vais!  
  
Elle s'éloigna au pas de course en traversant le parc. Harry la regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Sirius le regard sombre.  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle aime Malefoy?  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre...  
  
-Je ne demande pas une réponse, mais une hypothèse ou encore une opinion!  
  
-Mon opinion est qu'elle t'aime plus que tout, dit Sirius en regardant son filleul attentivement. Et toi, quelle est ton opinion?  
  
-Moi je n'en sais plus rien... avec la façon dont elle s'est comportée avec Malefoy... Je ne sais plus du tout!  
  
-T'en fait pas, je suis persuadé qu'elle voulais bien faire.  
  
-Ouais sûrement... je dois t'avouer, le vif d'or est toujours dans ma poche il n'est pas du tout en train de faire le tour du stade! Je voulais juste m'organiser pour pouvoir te parler!  
  
-Tu es vraiment comme ton père! dit Sirius, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils,  
  
-Pourquoi je lui ressemble autant que ça sur tous les côtés... il n'a pas eu la même vie que moi! Ce n'est que l'apparence.  
  
-Oh non, tu pense exactement comme lui, je peux te l'assurer!  
  
-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça... Il pensait que la fille qu'il 'aime le trompait?  
  
-Vous devriez avoir une conversation tous les deux...  
  
-Si elle peut arrêter de m'éviter oui ça serait bien...  
  
-C'est le temps de mettre les points sur les "i" Harry... dit Sirius en s'éloignant.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et soupira.  
  
-Il y a longtemps que j'ai essayer des les mettre les points sur les "i". Mais sans succès. J'essayerais de lui parler ce soir, mais je ne sais pas si ça donnera quelque chose.  
  
Harry prit son éclair de feu et commença à partir vers le château. Eowyn réapparut à ce moment.  
  
-Laisse faire le vol Wyn! On rentre...  
  
***  
  
Un peu plus tard, alors que Sirius dormait paisiblement dans le lit de Shadow. Celui-ci s'assit face à Eowyn et la regarda fixement.  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle, et je crois tu sais de ce que je parle! Non?  
  
-Pour être honnête, je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir...  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle de nous deux Eowyn... où est-ce qu'on en ai dans cette histoire nous deux?  
  
Eowyn poussa un profond soupir.  
  
-Je ne sais absolument pas où nous sommes Harry. Un jour tu me rejètes, le suivant tu me présente à ton parrain comme étant ta petite amie. Mais, le somme nous vraiment. Sommes nous vraiment un couple ?  
  
Elle le regarda attentivement avant de continuer.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il y a des choses en particulier que tu me reproches ? Car si nous en sommes là, ce n'est pas la faute d'une seule personne.  
  
-Non je ne te reproche rien du tout... Mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question! Sommes-nous vraiment fait pour être ensemble? Jour après jour il y a pratiquement une dispute, mais je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas être la personne qui nous sépare...  
  
-Nous n'étions peut-être pas censé se rencontrer... murmura Eowyn. Mais peut importe, je t'aime Harry et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  
  
-Peut-être justement que nous étions censé de nous rencontrer, mais pas tout de suite. Peut-être que le destin nous réserve quelque chose d'autre maintenant. Après tout, c'est nous même qui trace notre destin, ce n'est pas comme les autres...  
  
Elle hocha la tête en silence avant de murmurer d'une voix brisée:  
  
-Alors, c'est fini entre nous?  
  
Une tintement de tristesse se perçu facilement chez Harry:  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je crois!  
  
Eowyn se passa une main sur les yeux en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.  
  
-Puisqu'il en est ainsi...  
  
-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être la personne qui gâche tous! C'est toi qui a dit que tout est fini, je ne veux pas encore jouer le rôle de sang coeur!  
  
-Je ne mets pas la faute sur ton dos. Nous...  
  
Elle déglutit péniblement.  
  
-Nous avons choisis tout les deux.  
  
-Oui tu as s'en doute raison.  
  
Il se leva doucement et se retourna vers elle un petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres.  
  
-Nous resterons tout de même amis?  
  
Eowyn ne répondit rien, elle enfouie sa tête au creux de ses bras, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux. Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement et sortie de la salle commune pour aller se réfugier en paix dans le parc. Il se rendit à la tour Nord d'astronomie ou il s'assit en silence regarder la lune. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait tout vu la conversation se tenant dans la pas de la porte. Il s'approcha doucement de Eowyn et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
-Il n'y a plus rien a faire, sanglota la jeune fille, niché dans les bras de Sirius.  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi triste que toi. Il est partit seul pour pouvoir essayé de noyer sa peine!  
  
-Alors, alors pourquoi nous ne sommes pas ensemble? Pourquoi? répéta t'elle en reniflant.  
  
-Peut-être que vous n'étiez pas fait pour aller ensemble... peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dans cette relation. Il avait peut-être des soupçons contre Malefoy et... Sirius ne continua pas sa phrase.  
  
Eowyn releva brusquement la tête.  
  
-C'est pour ça? Il croit que je le trompe avec Malefoy? Répond-moi Sirius!  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de fixer le plancher, il venait de commettre une gaffe en parlant de Malefoy.  
  
-Sirius! insista la jeune fille. Répond-moi s'il te plait...  
  
-Il pense un peu ça oui... Il a peur! Harry a subit un grand choque avec Ron quand il a découvert qu'il était mangemort. Il ne doit plus trop savoir si il doit s'attacher à quelqu'un de peur d'avoir un nouveau choque affectif!  
  
-Tout est ma faute... j'aurais du le rassurer que Malefoy n'est qu'un ami pour moi! J'aurais du être plus présente pour lui et je n'aurais pas du l'éviter après le bal... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?  
  
-Tu as fait ce que la plupart des filles auraient fait avec lui. Il n'a pas l'air très stable dans ses histoires d'amours. Il ne sait pas trop où mettre les pieds... Il est comme son père!  
  
-Il me reste une chance pour le convaincre? demanda Eowyn avec un regard plein d'espoir.  
  
-Qu'elle est cette chance?  
  
-Me faire pardonner... lui expliquer ce que je ressens pour lui!  
  
-Tu peux toujours essayer! Mais comme je connaissais James, Harry doit être pareille. Il aura besoin de temps pour pouvoir reprendre confiance en toi et... en lui-même!  
  
-J'aurais du lui avouer depuis le début, être honnête complètement avec lui! dit elle en se levant.  
  
-C'est un fait...  
  
***  
  
Harry observait toujours le ciel où des étoiles commençaient à apparaître, il ne savait ^plus où il en était. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Eowyn aimait mieux Malefoy. Il était bien plus attirant que lui, et au moins. Voldemort ne lui courait pas après...  
  
Eowyn se retourna brusquement mais elle butta contre son bureau et des livres tombèrent sur le sol. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour les ramasser à la hâte, son regard glissa vers une page du livre qu'elle avait été cherchée en pleine nuit dans la réserve. Elle lue rapidement l'information avant de déchirer la page et de s'élancer à la recherche de Harry... Celui-ci n'était plus sur la tour, mais bien sur le toit de Poudlard à quelques mètres des fenêtres des classes de métamorphoses et d'enchantement. Il était assis près du vide et réfléchissait.  
  
-Hmm... Si seulement je pouvais vous revoirs, il pensait à ses parents.  
  
Tout à coup il se rendit compte que le sol avait l'air très attirant quand on regardait d'en haut, mais il se dit que c'était absurde de sauter. Eowyn grippa les marches pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Elle arriva dans la pièce le souffle court et elle fut déçue de ne trouver personne. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder la vue et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers. Elle courrait dans le couloir des enchantements lorsqu'une porte ouverte retint son attention... Elle entra dans la salle de classe, vide. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. La jeune fille regardait dehors lorsqu'elle vit une ombre étrange sur le tôt. Son sang fit un tour et elle passa sa tête pour apercevoir Harry, sur le toit, qui regardait en bas.  
  
Shadow sentit une présence dans son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait rien savoir du monde extérieur pour le moment. Il voulait rester seul, après tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir sauvé le monde quand tout le monde ne voulait rien savoir de lui ou presque.  
  
-Harry, dit Eowyn d'une voix lente. Ne fais pas ça...  
  
-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Ça prendrait une éternité avec qu'on me retrouve. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, je suis un peu comme la "Mimi Geignarde" de notre époque.  
  
-Tu oublis moi...  
  
Elle s'approcha toute tremblante et lui tendit la page déchirée. Harry se contenta de fixer le morceau de papier sans le prendre, puis il se retourna et se prit le visage dans ses mains.  
  
-Tu disais que nous devions tracer notre destin... je crois que quelqu'un y a pensé avant nous...  
  
Elle tendit la main encore plus, pour l'inciter à lire. Harry prit le parchemin d'un geste lasse et se plongea dans la lecture un peu à contre coeur.  
  
Le feu de l'enfer  
  
L'eau de l'océan  
  
La terre de ce monde  
  
Le vent du ciel  
  
Et la foudre du néant  
  
Ainsi ce sont formés les quatre éléments  
  
Destinés à un enfant  
  
Un sorcier puissant  
  
Héritier d'un mage dont il est sont descendant  
  
C'est l'héritier des quatre éléments  
  
Destiné à combattre le néant  
  
Jusqu'à pouvoir y donner sa vie  
  
Luttant et espérant en la magie  
  
Il serra accompagné  
  
Dans sa quête désespéré  
  
Par Rowena Serdaigle  
  
Son héritière  
  
Celle qui a vécu plusieurs misères  
  
Ensemble il se battrons  
  
Nul ne sait si il périrons ou vaincrons  
  
Ce texte était marqué sur la page. Shadow fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte pendant qu'il relisait pour une deuxième fois.  
  
-Une prophétie! l'entendit-t-on murmurer.  
  
Eowyn le regardait fixement, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Où as-tu trouvé ça?  
  
-Je l'ai arraché dans le livre Magie Ancestrale des Héritiers...  
  
-Tu l'as quoi? Mais c'est un livre qui appartient à la bibliothèque...  
  
Une lueur de panique avait passé dans son regard.  
  
-Et alors? Je connais un bon sortilège de réparation ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Tu aurais pu apporter tout simplement le livre... Mais pourquoi tu es venu me montrer ça?  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas? C'est ça, c'est nous!  
  
Devant le regard interrogatif de Harry elle continua.  
  
-C'est notre mission sur terre!  
  
Harry soupira exaspéré.  
  
-Voilà, encore du poids de plus. Maintenant mon destin est tracé et il faut que je suive à la lettre cette prophétie, comme si il n'y avait pas assez de pression comme ça.  
  
Quelque chose de bizarre ce passe à ce moment. Les yeux de Harry devinrent complètement or et soudain au loin une immense pierre se souleva du sol avant d'aller s'écraser contre un arbre qui s'écrasa au sol. Puis la pierre voleta jusque dans le lac. Les yeux de Harry redevinrent normaux et il sembla calmé un peu, il avait soulagé sa colère.  
  
-Quel élément tu contrôle? demanda Eowyn en brisant le silence.  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle, il ne répondit pas ses yeux redevinrent à nouveau or et il se retourna vers le parc en se levant sur le toit. Il tendit la main et une fissure se fit sur le sol zébrant la terre jusqu'au lac, puis elle se referma. Harry tendis ensuite la main vers l'eau qui se mit à tourbillonner et le vent vint frappé de plein fouet le tourbillons qui forma une énorme vague avant de redevenir normal. Enfin il leva sa main vers le ciel étoilé et sans nuage. Une éclair vint frappé le sol de plein fouet, mettant ainsi feu dans un buisson. Harry tandis sa main en direction du faible brasier qui grandissait et il la referma. Aussitôt plus rien. Il se rassit et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.  
  
-Je crois que ça te suffit comme démonstration...  
  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu le savais hein?  
  
-Que je savais quoi?  
  
-Que tu pouvais contrôler tous les éléments.  
  
-Je le sais depuis la deuxième semaine de vacance!  
  
Eowyn garda le silence, plongée dans ses pensés.  
  
-Tu as l'air désorienté...  
  
-Je le suis. Je ne l'ai sue qu'au début de l'année et encore là, je n'étais pas certaine... Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi dans la prophétie...  
  
-Tu sais bien que c'est toi. Tu contrôles deux des cinq éléments!  
  
-Peut-être mais...  
  
-Mais quoi?  
  
Elle soupira longuement avant de faire face à Harry, l'air grave.  
  
-J'aurais du t'en parler bien avant mais on me l'a toujours formellement interdit... Aujourd'hui, je crois que je peux contourner la loi.  
  
-Arrête de me laisser à des moitiés de phrase et fonce. Que veux-tu dire?  
  
-Tu sais que mes parents étaient des elfes... et bien, quand j'étais petite, on m'a lancé une malédiction.  
  
-Qu'elle est cette malédiction?  
  
-Tant que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne sera pas vaincu, j'apporterais le malheur dans toutes mes relations amoureuses...  
  
Elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Harry la regarda bizarrement puis détourna le regard fixant à nouveau le vide.  
  
-Je suis désolé... je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler mais j'aurais du, je le sais bien...  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave... ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance! Ou plutôt si... mais pas pour le moment! Ta malédiction ne règne plus sur toi.  
  
Il prit un ton un peu froid.  
  
-À moins que tu ailles rejoindre Malefoy!  
  
Eowyn releva la tête.  
  
-Malefoy? Mais tu ne comprends pas! Je ne l'aime pas Harry, c'est toi que j'aime et jamais je ne te tromperais pour lui...  
  
Harry se releva et se mit à sa hauteur, bien qu'il ait presque une tête de plus.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir!  
  
-Tu dis ça seulement parce que j'ai pris sa défense! Il est peut-être mangemort, mais il ne l'a pas voulue! lâcha-t-elle avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles.  
  
-Et bien, on dirait que tu en sais plus sur lui que sûr moi. Je crois que je commence à comprendre toute cette histoire. Au revoir Eowyn!  
  
Il descendit dans la salle d'enchantement par la fenêtre et partit calmement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de sa chambre. Eowyn ne rentra pas cette nuit là. Elle resta assise sur le toit, a regarder l'horizon et en maudissant la sorcière qui lui avait infligée cette malédiction.  
  
***  
  
Harry rentra dans la salle commune sous le regard interrogatif de Sirius.  
  
-Alors vous avez parlez? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Un peu trop oui!  
  
-Comment ça un peu trop? s'étonna son parrain.  
  
-Oh, j'en ai appris trop à mon goût! Elle en sait plus sûr Malefoy que sûr moi... et c'est finit entre nous deux...  
  
-Elle t'a dit ça? -Non j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour en venir à cette conclusion!  
  
-Ok filleul, il va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu ce qui se passe...  
  
-Je crois tu en sais suffisamment Sirius pour que je t'explique... tu dois lui avoir parler tout de même!  
  
-En effet, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de te tromper pour Drago et qu'elle croyait que tout était sa faute. Si tu l'avais vue, elle était complètement démolie...  
  
-Pas autant que moi! Tu vas peut-être me trouver sans coeur. Mais c'est peut-être mon destin après tout!  
  
-Mais... tu parles comme si tu l'aimais encore!  
  
-Peut-être parce que c'est la réalité. Mais elle porte une malédiction qui dit que tant que Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu... ses relations seront toujours désastreuses!  
  
Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Je vois...alors il va falloir le vaincre au plus vite si tu veux qu'elle revienne vers toi.  
  
-Mais c'est facile à dire pour toi! Ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec le sentiment de "Est-ce que je vais mourir aujourd'hui? Tous les jours! cracha Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-Tu as raison, je suis désolé Harry...  
  
-C'est pas grave je suis devenue habituer! Aahh... bon aller il faut trouver un moyen de le vaincre je reviens...  
  
Harry partit d'un pas précipiter vers la bibliothèque avec l'idée d'aller chercher des livres sur les mages noirs.  
  
-En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? demanda son parrain alors qu'ils étaient installés avec une tonne de livre devant eux.  
  
-Rien pour le moment! Je vais me faire le plus petit possible et me faire très discret jusqu'à avoir trouver au moins une solution au plus gros des problèmes: Voldemort!  
  
-Tu vas la laisser se morfondre?  
  
-Non, toi tu vas t'en occupé je te la confie!  
  
Il fit un sourire moqueur à cette idée.  
  
-Ah non... dit Sirius en se levant. Très peu pour moi merci!  
  
-Tu vas me faire de la peine Sirius et me faire faire du surmenage? il n'avait pas lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
-Je préfère chercher à ta place mon gars...  
  
-Non j'aime mieux les livres que les larmes, désolé!  
  
-Mais ces larmes là sont pour toi!  
  
-Et bien je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment! C'est moi qui dois trouver!  
  
-Tu me ravauderas ça... dit Sirius en sortant de la pièce en lui lançant un regard noir.  
  
-Oui promis... aussitôt qu'il attraperons Queudver j'irai témoigné... c'est une dette que je jure de faire!  
  
-Je préfère ça!  
  
-Aller cesse de parler et va voir la demoiselle en détresse s'il te plaît.  
  
-Avec joie mon maître... dit Sirius en se transformant pour chercher Eowyn dans l'école.  
  
Harry sourit à cette réponse et changea de livre en même temps. Sirius cherchait depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il flaira l'odeur de Eowyn dans une salle de classe. Il entra au pas de course et la découvrit debout sur le toit, en train de regarder l'horizon. Il poussa un bref aboiement qui fit retourner la jeune fille.  
  
-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda t'elle devant le chien qui se métamorphosa en humain.  
  
-Te tenir un peu compagnie...  
  
Eowyn le regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de décréter:  
  
-Merci, mais je préfèrerais rester seule...  
  
-J'insiste.  
  
-Moi aussi...  
  
Sirius la regarda un moment.  
  
-Bon, tu sais ou me trouver.  
  
Il lui fit un petit signe de main avant de repartir vers la chambre. Harry était aller chercher d'autre livre pendant ce temps et on ne le voyait plus parmi les tas de bouquins. Le feu dans l'âtre s'était éteint et il n'y avait plus que la lueur de la bougie pour éclairer les pages de parchemin aux lettres minuscules. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter ses recherches. C'est dans cette position que Sirius le trouva en entrant. Il se dépêcha d'allumer des bougies.  
  
-Tu vas finir par te tuer si tu continue comme ça! s'écria t'il alors que Harry posait sa plume pour le regarder.  
  
Les yeux à moitié endormis et baillant jusqu'à lui en voir les amicales, Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
  
-Non, iiilll faut que trouveeeee, réussit-t-il à dire entre deux bâillements. Et comment va Eowyn?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... elle n'a pas dit grand chose...  
  
-Ah bon! Aller laisses moi travailler maintenant!  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'endormit sur un gros grimoire. Il se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut.  
  
-Il faut que je continue!  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
-Va te coucher, tu continueras demain...  
  
-Non je continue! Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher, même une potion de sommeil ne viendra pas à bout de moi!  
  
-HARRY! Je t'ordonne d'aller te reposer! cria Sirius.  
  
-NON! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir... pas ici, pas maintenant!  
  
-Fais à ta tête! Mais tu ne vas pas vivre vieux si tu continues...  
  
-Et bien de toute façon je suis sûr que je ne vivrais pas vieux même si je ne continue pas! Voldemort viendra sûrement à bout de moi... il est dix fois plus expérimenté que moi en matière de magie!  
  
-Bon, bon, bon... je te laisse, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi manger.  
  
-Merci, prend en même temps un peu de jus de citrouille, ça va peut- être me réveillé!  
  
-Avec plaisir! s'écria Sirius joyeusement.  
  
Harry continua donc ses recherches et à écrire des notes sur un parchemin. Sirius revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un gros paquet fumant sous les bras.  
  
-Nos amis ont étés très généreux! dit-t-il en se servant une cuisse de poulet.  
  
-Les elfes de maisons... si Hermione voyait ça! Elle en piquerait une crise!  
  
Harry prit le pichet de jus de citrouille et s'en servit en verre qu'il but en une gorger. Aussitôt il sentit ses paupières devenir lourde. Il tourna son regard vers Sirius et lui adressa un regard noir en sachant ce qu'il venait de faire, puis il tomba endormit sur un gros volume poussiéreux. Sirius eu un sourire satisfait puis il emmena Harry dans son lit en lui mettant une couverture sur les épaules. Il ferma tous les livres avant d'aller s'installer sur le divan et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il était près de neuf heures quand Patmol se réveilla. Tout est encore calme dans la salle commune, Harry dormait toujours paisiblement, rattrapant ses heures de repos qu'il avait vraiment de besoin. Sirius alla voir dans la chambre de son filleul, il le vit couché dans son lit, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Tout à coup, la statue de loup glissa laissant entrer Eowyn. Sirius referma doucement la porte de Shadow et se retourna vers la jeune fille. Eowyn regarda le désordre de la chambre en silence avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque.  
  
-Désolé pour le désordre, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de ranger hier! Harry était si têtu à vouloir travailler qu'il a fallut que je le fasse dormir de force avec une potion! Il c'est couché à trois heures du matin et disons que je n'ai pas eu le goût de ranger seul!  
  
-Tu veux que je t'aide? demanda Eowyn d'une voix las.  
  
-Non, Shadow devrait bientôt se relever et buté comme il est, il va aussitôt sauter dans ses gros grimoires poussiéreux!  
  
Aussitôt dit, la porte s'ouvrit sûr un Harry encore tout endormit. Il se traîna vers la table de travaille d'un pas las et rouvrit le même livres que la veille ou il l'avait laissé, n'adressant pas le moindre mot à personne. Eowyn lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se coucher dans son lit et de fermer brutalement ses rideaux de baldaquin. Harry leva un oeil vers elle et vit un haussement d'épaule, puis il changea de livre à nouveau et prit un autre parchemin.  
  
-Génial! dit Sirius en roulant des yeux et en s'affalant dans un siège.  
  
-C'est pas moi qui est frustré, moi je travaille au moins!, lui dit Harry d'un ton lointain.  
  
-Retourne à tes bouquins l'ermite!, répliqua Sirius en allant se chercher un livre.  
  
-Je le suis déjà! En passent Sirius, t'aurais pas trouver une petite caverne pour moi? Je crois que je vais vraiment faire l'ermite cet été! Il n'est pas question que je retourne chez les Dursleys...  
  
-Il me semblait que tu avait trouvé une place!, s'étonna Sirius avant qu'une lueur de compréhension passe sur son visage. Ah, oui je vois... je vais chercher ça pour toi.  
  
Harry le regarda fixement,  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je suis sérieux! De toute façon, tu n'es pas encore innocenté par le ministère... il n'est pas question que je passe mon été seul. Même si c'est ce qui arrivera, je suis dans la rue désormais...  
  
-Non tu n'y es pas! Je suis sûr que tu as une place ou aller cet été...  
  
-Non les Lavigne me détestent, les Weasley je n'ose même pas m'imaginer aller passer une journée chez eux et les Granger je ne veux même pas en parler... Poudlard il n'y aura personne et les Dursley sont... dans un hôpital psychiatrique par ma faute tandis que Dudley est dans un orphelinat!  
  
-Comment ça dans un hôpital psychiatrique? Ils ont enfin admis qu'ils devaient se faire soigner?  
  
Le regard de Harry s'assombrit,  
  
-Non parfois les gens deviennent fous sous l'effet de sortilège inoffensif...  
  
-Quel, genre de sortilège inoffensif?  
  
-Le genre comme un "Jambencotton" ou encore un "Expélliarmus" trop violent!  
  
Sirius se mis la main dans le visage, l'air exaspéré mais un instant plus tard, il se mit a rire.  
  
-Tu aurais du prendre des photos!  
  
Un regard rêveur apparut sur le visage de Shadow.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai que c'était plaisant sur le coup... Ah! Mais qu'est ce que je dis là moi... Maintenant moi qu'est-ce que je fais? Où je passe mon été dans la rue à me promener de ruelle en ruelle? Où je vais passé mon été dans ton ancienne caverne?  
  
-Harry, nous ne sommes même pas encore en hiver! Alors on a le temps d'y penser non?  
  
-Ouais tu as s'en doute raison... Au moins j'aurais cette semaine comme congé. Ça va me faire du bien!  
  
Hedwige s'engouffra à ce moment par la fenêtre et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Sirius sous le regard étonné de Harry.  
  
-Hé, salut toi! dit Sirius en offrant un morceau de salade qui restait de la veille.  
  
Hedwige prit la lettre et lui tendis la patte à laquelle était attaché ne lettre signé au sceau du ministère. Sirius ouvrit la lettre et lu à haute voix:  
  
Cher Mr Black  
  
Nous sommes du département de la commission de la justice magique. Il n'y a pas longtemps nous avons attrapé le prénommé: "Peter Pettigrow" qui rôdait dans la forêt Amazonienne. Ce monsieur que voici étant supposé être mort, se révèle être un mangemort. Nous vous prions donc de vous présentez le Jeudi 3 Novembre au tribunal du Ministère de la magie, pour votre procès.  
  
Avec nos sentiments les plus distingué, veillez acceptez nos plus plates excuses.  
  
Mr Lorny G. Dormit, directeur de la Justice Magique Mr Cornelius Fudge Ministre de la magie  
  
Après sa lecture Sirius releva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait exploser de joie.  
  
-Je suis libre... dit lentement Sirius, comme pour goûter chacun de ces mots.  
  
Harry quand à lui n'arriva pas à placer un mot remuant silencieusement les lèvres. Soudain, les deux explosèrent en un concert de cris joyeux.  
  
-Je suis libre! chantonnait Sirius à plein poumon.  
  
Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius  
  
-C'EST TROP GÉNIAL!  
  
Les rideaux du lit d'Eowyn s'ouvrirent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Eowyn, un sourire illuminant son visage.  
  
-Sirius est libre!  
  
-Libre! demanda t'elle sans comprendre.  
  
-Il est innocenté! Il vient de recevoir une lettre... YAHOU!  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répétait inlassablement Sirius, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.  
  
Eowyn les regarda à tour de rôle avant de prendre son oreiller et de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec l'idée d'aller dormir dans le bain.  
  
Harry la regarda étrangement.  
  
-Cette fille est bizarre, je te le dit Sirius elle est bizarre!  
  
-Et moi je suis liiiiiiiibre! dit il en éclatant de rire. Harry se retourna vers Sirius,  
  
-Oui tu es liiiiiiibrre! Dit parrain, ta proposition d'il y a trois ans, est-t-elle toujours valable?  
  
-Plus que jamais!  
  
Un nouveau sourire vint marqué le visage de Harry.  
  
-Bon et bien quand je fais mes bagages? Je passe les vacances de Noël chez toi? On y va cette semaine?  
  
-Dès que nous aurons emménagés dans la maison! fit Sirius en faisant tinter des clés qu'il venait de sortir de la lettre avec comme mot: Pour nous faire pardonner, nous vous offrons cette maison meublé au Sud de la ville.  
  
-Quoi! Hey je veux y aller tout suite! Aller je veux aller visiter!  
  
Harry avait l'air d'un enfant de dix ans. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait vu aussi heureux.  
  
-Du calme! Il reste un très long moment avant Noël! En attendant, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et je vais devoir passer au ministère signer une tonne de papier pour ensuite aller amménager dans la maison...  
  
Il regarda Harry en face.  
  
-Tu viendras à la maison pour Noël d'accord?  
  
-Soit en sûr... c'est ma dette pour rien soir! Même si tu ne le mérites pas après m'avoir endormit de force... Mais Sirius, emmène moi avec toi! Je m'ennuis ici, je veux aller au ministère moi aussi. Je veux faire un témoin...  
  
-Non, tu dois finir tes études! Et puis, Dumbledore va sûrement accepter de faire mon témoin.  
  
-Je l'ai finirais plus tard. J'ai mal à la tête avec toutes ces histoires de Voldemort... Je n'ai pas de devoirs de la semaine!  
  
-Harry, j'ai dis non!  
  
-Ah! Bon d'accord... mais tu me ramènes des photos dans ce cas... Bon je retourne à mes études!  
  
-Fais donc ça...  
  
Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre en souriant:  
  
-Quand je raconterais ça à Remus...  
  
-En parlant du professeur Lupin... Il va bien? Il y longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu!  
  
-Remus? Oh il est en pleine forme. Il est partit en voyage en Australie je crois.  
  
-Tant mieux, ça doit lui faire le plus grand bien.  
  
Sirius partit sur ce vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry se replongea dans ses livres. La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et resta comme ça.  
  
-Eowyn si tu veux venir me parler c'est le moment je prend une pose, tu cesseras ainsi de m'espionner!  
  
Il posa sa plume et fixa la porte chêne de la salle de bain.  
  
-Je ne t'espionne pas! s'indigna Eowyn. C'est aussi ma chambre non? -Non ça fait juste dix minutes que tu me regardes subtilement sans bouger derrière la porte. -Je... je regardais ce tableau! mentit-t-elle en pointant le portrait d'une plage des Caraïbes.  
  
Harry sourit moqueusement,  
  
-Comme tu veux. Dans ce cas je vais continuer à travailler!  
  
Eowyn alla s'asseoir en califourchon sur son lit, tout en continuant de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry posa sa plume et la regarda fixement.  
  
-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'hésites pas je suis tout ouïe aujourd'hui!  
  
Eowyn tourna la tête.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais...  
  
-Parce que tu en as irrésistiblement envie!  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se rendit compte qu'il avait affreusement raison. Elle referma la bouche en lui lançant un oreiller.  
  
-Ça y est, tu m'attaques à coup d'oreille. Si ça peut te faire du bien... aller arrête tes sautises et vient t'asseoir.  
  
Il désigna une chaise à côté de lui. Eowyn hésita un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
-Rien, mentit t'elle avec aplomb.  
  
-Eowyn, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile je le sais qu'il y a quelque chose!  
  
-Tu as raison...  
  
Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha lentement jusqu'à temps que leur visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose que je meure d'envie de faire..., chuchota t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et la regarda d'un regard perçant. Eowyn n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Harry. Celui-ci répondit aussi doucement à son baiser. Comme encouragée, elle prolongea le baiser en le rendant encore plus passionné. Harry la prit par la taille, la faisant ainsi monter sur ses genoux.Rendant leur baiser plus fougueux et féroce. Eowyn se colla contre lui en jouant dans ses cheveux, tout en l'embrassant comme jamais. Cela semblait faire une éternité que Shadow n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment, toute ces pensées, douleur et amertume semblèrent s'envoler en cet instant.  
  
Soudain la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec énergie montrant Sirius de l'autre côté qui marchait d'un pas joyeux.  
  
-Harry, j'ai changé d'avis, tu peux ve...  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant les deux jeunes gens au fond de la pièce. Il sourit à leur vue.  
  
-Bon je crois que je vais vous laissez, vous semblez en grande conversation.  
  
Harry se décolla aussitôt. Ses joues devinrent rouges. Eowyn rougit en baissant les yeux, extrêmement embarrassé.  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
-Bon et bien, je vais revenir plus tard Harry! Je m'envais au ministère.  
  
Son filleul acquiesça se levant maladroitement pour reprendre sa plume et un gros grimoire dans lequel il se replongea, le visage toujours un peu rouge de gêne. Elle fit de même en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit, en quatrième vitesse, et elle se prit un roman pour cacher sa gêne. Patmol fit un haussement d'épaule et repartie d'un pas toujours aussi enjoué, telle un enfant à qui on aurait donner un nouveau jouet. Après son départ, la pièce redevint anormalement silencieuse, aucun des deux ne voulant parler. Seul le grattement de la plume écrivant précipitamment sur le parchemin se faisant entendre. Shadow semblait au bord de l'épuisement et de la crise de nerfs avec tous ces livres. Il n'en pouvait plus... Eowyn fini par se lever d'un bond et elle fila à la salle de bain en claquant la porte. À l'intérieur elle regarda son reflet encore rouge et se dit: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
  
Shadow la regarda partir du coin de l'oeil. Puis regardant la douze de rouleur de parchemin entassé devant lui, il se dit qu'il en avait assez fait. Il posa sa plume et rangea ses choses avant de ses lever et de prendre les bouquins déjà lu. Titubant sous le poids des énormes livres, il quitta sa chambre en direction de la bibliothèque. En entendant la porte de la chambre se fermer, Eowyn conclut que Harry était partie. Elle sortie donc de la salle de bain et décida de se remettre à ses recherches sur les héritiers. Elle s'assit à son bureau et sortie une pile de livre et de parchemins de notes.  
  
Harry revint quelques instant plus tard, un petit sourire béat aux lèvres en repensant à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure. Il rentra dans la salle commune et alla droit dans sa chambre où on entendit des bruits bizarres qu'on n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. À ce demander ce qu'il faisait! Eowyn vit entrer Harry du coin de l'oeil, mais elle se replongea dans ses recherches un petit sourire aux lèvres... Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Shadow avait ouvert la fenêtre et un vent frais d'automne pénétrait dans la pièce. Des livres traînaient un peu partout, les couvertures étaient étendus sur le sol et Shadow était accroupit au sol, marchant à quatre pattes cherchant désespérément quelques chose.  
  
-Ça y est!  
  
Il trouva un collier à la chaînette d'argent un pendentif en or accroché dessus. C'était son collier qu'il avait perdu quelques jours plus tôt, le soir avant de se rendre au bal. À un moment, la jeune fille entendit un bruit étrange venant de la chambre de Harry. Elle délaissa ses livres un instant et écouta.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Harry ressortie au même instant, attachant son collier de peine et de misère dans son cou. Il regarda Eowyn, lui sourit et alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée ou un feu craquait dans l'âtre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
andadrielle : Merci pour ta review, t'inquiète on va contiuer, y'a déjà 24 chapitre chapitre d'écris. Ça prend du temps parce qu'il faut que je les corrige (moi Laika). Donc je fais le plus vite possible et je met le plus de chapitre que je peux par jour (faut pas oublié aussi que moi en Fleur on va à l'école ;oD)  
  
Arathorn : Merci bien! Mais juste pour dire. la suite est déjà faite en fait, il y a 23 chapitre de complets et le 24 est en cour, il faut juste je les corrige là!  
  
thTomeWriter : T'inquiète on ne mettra plus Drago avec Eowyn lol. il vont pas bien ensemble :p mais bien des petites choses vont arriver concernant le Serpentard, Harry et Wyn. enfin tu verras @+  
  
Merci pour vos Review on vous adore tous!!!  
  
Continuez  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	5. Nouvel Allié

Salut, merci pour otute ces belles reviews.  
  
Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Exepeter les quelques personnages et endroit que nous avons inventer et qui ne sont pas dans les tomes de HP.  
  
Merci  
  
Et bonne Lecture!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre5: Nouvel allier  
  
C'est ainsi que la semaine se passa tranquillement. Le repos et la tranquillité eu beaucoup d'effet sur Harry. Il semblait plus calme et reposé que jamais. C'est ainsi le matin où Shadow se leva et s'habilla pour descendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec une salle bondée qu'il fut bien relaxé. Eowyn dormait toujours et il la laisse se reposer. Elle avait travaillé très tard la veille...  
  
***  
  
En arrivant seulement quelques habituels regards se posèrent sur lui, il alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et à son grand étonnement il vit Ronald Weasley assit face à Hermione. Tout deux se jetèrent des regards meurtriers et Harry commença à manger.  
  
Eowyn se réveilla tard ce matin là. Elle bailla en s'habillant. Un peu plus tard, elle se mit en route vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Arrivé là-bas, elle s'assit en face de Harry et se servit un jus d'orange. Soudainement, elle vit Ron au bout de la table qui la regardait méchamment. Elle eu un sursaut de surprise et se versa du jus accidentellement dessus. Harry lança un regard sauvage à Ron qui détourna aussitôt la tête et se plongea dans son assiette de lard grillé et d'oeuf aux bacons. Shadow se tourna ensuite vers Eowyn et lui fit un sourire tendre... Eowyn en fut tellement surprise qu'elle se renversa une nouvelle fois son jus. Elle pouffa de rire en essuyant sa robe d'école trempé et sortit son plus beau sourire pour Harry. Harry rie de bon coeur et commença à manger avec appétit. Tout à coup Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.  
  
-Bon matin tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez bien dormit et que vous vous êtes reposez cette semaine pour être en pleine forme avec cette journée de cours qui commence. Mais voici une petite nouvelle, la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons. Un nouveau capitaine sera désigner demain pour chaque équipe. En attendant, une boîte est posée dans le hall et chaque élève de maisons devra voter pour les différents joueurs de l'équipe pour savoir lequel sera choisit en tant que capitaine de leur équipe.  
  
Eowyn sourit à Harry, comme pour dire qu'elle allait voter pour lui. Harry semblait impatient de savoir qui allait gagner dans son équipe. Il regarda Eowyn puis son regard passa sur chacun de ses coéquipiers qui lui adressait tous un regard en signe d'encouragement. Harry se sentit tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je suis sûr que tu seras désigné.  
  
-Ça se pourrait, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr! Il ne faut pas trop se faire d'illusion espérée tant que ce n'est pas gagné! Moi je vais voter pour Alicia!  
  
-Elle joue bien?  
  
-C'est une excellente poursuiveuses!  
  
La cloche du début des cours sonna et Harry se leva suivit de Eowyn où il se rendirent dans le parc de Poudlard pour leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique. Cette fois-ci, Hagrid les attendaient en lisière de la forêt interdite. Dès que tout le monde fut arrivé, il leur expliqua le déroulement du cours.  
  
-Vous devez trouver une créature par vous-même et l'étudier. Placez- vous en équipe de deux et...  
  
-On va pas aller là-dedans! coupa Malefoy en pointa la forêt.  
  
-Tu peux rester si tu as trop peur Drago... répliqua Hagrid avec un sourire.  
  
-Malefoy, ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'aller faire mumuse dans la forêt, répliqua Harry sûr un tour moqueur et d'ironie.  
  
-Ferme la Potter, cracha le Serpentard.  
  
-Non désolé j'ai besoin de parler un peu!  
  
-Laisse tomber Harry... dit Eowyn.  
  
Celui-ci détourna son regard pour se forcer à fixer à nouveau Hagrid.  
  
-Bon aller trouvez-vous un ou une partenaire et vous rentrez dans la forêt par la suite!  
  
Malefoy vint instantanément vers Eowyn.  
  
-Tu te mets avec moi? demanda le Serpentard.  
  
Eowyn sembla hésiter, en regardant Harry.  
  
-Je...  
  
-Harry! cria Hagrid. Vas te mettre avec Ron, il est seul!  
  
Harry se figea sur place!  
  
-Oh non! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Puis un sourire dément apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Ou plutôt "Oh si!" À tantôt Wyn... je vais aller m'amuser un peu avec Weasley.  
  
Il partit sur ces paroles fixant intensément d'un regard dédaigneux Ron. Eowyn se crispa mais Drago l'entraîna par le bras dans la forêt.  
  
***  
  
Harry entra dans la forêt, Ron le suivant par derrière.  
  
-Ne fait aucun geste brusque Weasley ou tu le regretteras!  
  
-Ferme la Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer... du moins, pas pour l'instant.  
  
-Pour jamais tu veux dire, tu n'arriveras même pas à me toucher. Tom Jedusor a eu du mal à me faire quelque chose et je suis toujours vivant, alors ça ne sera pas un de ses petits lèches bottes débutant qui va réussir!  
  
Ron lui décocha un coup de poing sur le nez, ce qui le fit saigner.  
  
-T'avises pas à insulter le maître!  
  
-Je ne me priverais pas pour toi!  
  
Il essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait sur son visage et continua à avancer calmenent dans la forêt. Ils progressèrent dans un silence meurtrier. Au bout d'un moment, Ron s'exclama.  
  
-Hé merde, foutu Hagrid à la con. Je n'ai pas envie de faire son putain de devoir.  
  
-Toi ferme-là et obéis! De toute façon ça m'étonnerais que tu ais une bonne note... comme d'habitude quoi! Laisse-moi trouver l'animal et tu pourrais au moins t'en sortir avec la moyenne, un "C"  
  
-On sait bien, Potter le saint est toujours mieux que tout le monde!  
  
-Mieux que toi oui, mieux que Voldemort et ses mangemorts oui! Mais pas mieux que tout le monde!  
  
-Ta gueule Potter.  
  
-J'ai pas une gueule, mais une bouche Weasley!  
  
-Ta une gueule d'animagis non déclaré.  
  
-Qui te dit que je suis non déclaré? Tu n'as aucune preuve...  
  
-Je te connais assez pour dire ça.  
  
-Tu me connais beaucoup moins que tu le penses! Disons que tu m'as perdu de vue depuis plusieurs temps! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne sais plus rien de moi!  
  
-Tant mieux, dit simplement Ron.  
  
-Ouais... ça vaut mieux!  
  
Tout à coup quelque chose passa au loin, quelque chose de petit et qui ce promenait près du sol. Harry se retourna et avança dans cette direction. Un petit lynx était en train de boire dans un ruisseau. Il avança à pas de loup et sauta sur le bébé lynx pour l'immobiliser. L'animal était d'un noir de jais et avait les yeux vert émeraude, ce qui était très bizarre pour un animal qui d'habitude était beige foncé aux yeux ambre...  
  
-C'est quoi cette bestiole?  
  
-Un lynx, un animal moldu... Mais celui-ci à des propriétés magiques car tous les lynx vivent en montagne et ne sont pas de cette couleur! C'est sur quoi je vais me concentrer! "Quels sont ses pouvoirs!"  
  
-Comment je le saurais?  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas posé la question idiot, ce sera le sujet principal du devoir!  
  
Harry sortie sa baguette et fit apparaître un corde avec laquelle il attacha le lynx. Shadow continua à marcher dans la forêt broussailleuse en cherchant le chemin. Soudain plus aucun bruit, Ron avait cessé de marcher derrière lui. Harry se retourna quand soudain... Ron lui sauta dessus en le martelant de coups. Harry tomba lourdement au le sol sur le ventre, essayant de se retourner vainement...  
  
-Lâche-moi Weasley...  
  
Des pas précipités se firent soudain entendre. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et envoya un coup de poing dans le visage de Ronald Weasley celui-ci tomba sur le sol sur le dos et cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui lui sauta dessus.  
  
-Tu as entendu? demanda Eowyn à Drago subitement.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-On dirait que quelqu'un se bat...  
  
Elle partit à courir vers la source du bruit. Ron rejeta Harry vers l'arrière, celui-ci roula au sol et se releva en sortant sa baguette.  
  
-Expélliarmus! cria-t-il. -Endoloris! cracha Ron  
  
Dans une course folle les deux sortilèges se frôlèrent et foncèrent vers leur destinataire. Harry reçu le maléfice de plein fouet et il tomba à genoux au sol, se retenant pour ne pas crier. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait affreusement et tous les os de son corps semblaient se briser. Eowyn et Drago arrivèrent sur cette scène. Malefoy se précipita vers Weasley tandis qu'Eowyn accourait vers Harry qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.  
  
-Vas t'en Weasley! cria Drago.  
  
Il ne se fit pas prier et détala dans la forêt à toutes jambes. Aussitôt le sortilège de douleur s'arrêta. Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était couché à dos le sol qui était dur et froid. Il regarda dans les airs, la respiration saccadée.  
  
-Harry, ça va?  
  
-Je... je crois! dit-t-il d'une voix incertaine et tremblante.  
  
Bizarrement, Drago l'aida à se relever. Plus loin, on entendit Hagrid qui les cherchait.  
  
-On ferait mieux de rentrer... dit Eowyn en regardant Harry.  
  
-Si je suis capable de marcher on y va...  
  
Drago le prit sous les bras ainsi qu'Eowyn.  
  
-Tiens-toi sur nous... dit le Serpentard d'une voix neutre.  
  
Harry le regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago...  
  
Celui-ci le regarda fixement.  
  
-Tu préfères rester ici?  
  
-Non pas vraiment!  
  
Harry se leva difficilement, tremblant de tout son corps. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la sortie de la forêt. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres élèves.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Qui a crié?  
  
-On a entendu hurler!  
  
-Harry! s'écria Hagrid en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
-Weasley m'a attaqué, il m'a lancé un doloris!  
  
Hagrid devint très pâle.  
  
-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie vite!  
  
Plus loin, Eowyn vit qu'Hermione avait l'air sonné.  
  
Une fois à l'infirmerie Pomfresh se précipita aussitôt vers Harry.  
  
-Encore toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore?  
  
-Juste un doloris que j'ai reçu!  
  
Elle blêmit.  
  
-Que... Dépêches viens...  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de soin, je me sens très bien!  
  
-Harry, fait ce qu'elle te dit! coupa Eowyn en l'aidant à se coucher dans un lit blanc.  
  
-Ah... encore des médicament! Ça ne cessera donc jamais!  
  
Il se leva brusquement.  
  
-Si je mets la main sur Weasley!  
  
Il serra un poing.  
  
-Les aurores ne vont pas tarder à le rechercher après ce qu'il t'a fait, lâcha Malefoy, debout à côté du lit.  
  
-Ce sera bien fait pour lui! Pourvus que les détraqueurs lui aspirent l'âme!  
  
-Personne ne mérite ce châtiment... dit Eowyn lentement.  
  
-Personne je le sais...  
  
Harry se recoucha et prit une grande respiration! Puis il se releva et sortit de son lit...  
  
-Je retourne en cours!  
  
Sans le moindre regard il derrière lui il partit dans les couloirs. Eowyn et Drago se jetèrent un regard avant de courir pour le rejoindre.  
  
-Tu vas pas aller en classe quand même! s'étonna la Gryffondor.  
  
-Bien sûr que je vais y aller... ce n'est pas ce petit sortilège qui va m'empêcher de continuer ma journée!  
  
-Un petit sortilège impardonnable oui!  
  
-Non... peut-être l'Avada Kedavra, mais pas le Doloris.  
  
Il repartie vers la classe de DCFM. Malefoy regarda Eowyn.  
  
-Il est vraiment buté lui...  
  
-Je sais... soupira t'elle. Bon on se revoit une autre fois...  
  
-Ouais, à la prochaine! dit Drago en s'éloignant.  
  
Eowyn le regarda partir avant d'entrer à son tour dans la classe où les élèves commentaient les évènements. Harry était assis au fond de la classe, juste derrière Ron. Il essayait de se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler vif sur le coup. Eowyn alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en contournant Ron avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux venir en cours? lui demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.  
  
-Oui, dit-t-il d'un air buté.  
  
Le professeur entra dans la classe et le cours sur les patronus commença. Vers le milieu de la classe, la voix magique de Dumbledore sortit de nul part résonna dans tous le château.  
  
-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Lavigne et Mr Malefoy sont demandé immédiatement dans mon bureau! Merci...  
  
Eowyn regarda Harry d'un air incertain en se levant. Les trois élèves sortirent du cours en silence pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Drago Malefoy les rejoints peu de temps après devant la statue de la gargouille.  
  
-Chocogrenouille! murmura Harry pour ne pas que Ron l'entendent.  
  
La statue glissa donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon il montèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui les invita à s'asseoir.  
  
-Professeur qui a-t-il? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ce matin avec Mr Weasley...  
  
Il attarda son regard sur le mangemort. Eowyn s'agita en jouant nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Harry expliqua tout le récit, tout à coup Ron s'agita un peu. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir encore, mais Drago lui sauta dessus pour le retenir et Harry le stupéfixa.  
  
-Pas mal Malefoy... lui dit Harry  
  
-Toi aussi Potter!  
  
C'était très étonnant qu'il ne se bagarre pas et qu'il s'entraide... Eowyn en resta bouche bée et Dumbledore eu un sourire.  
  
-Bien joué messieurs! Il se leva et attacha solidement le mangemort à l'aide d'un sort.  
  
Harry se retourna à nouveau vers Malefoy.  
  
-Je commence à croire Eowyn, finalement tu n'es pas si mal pour un Malefoy!  
  
-On ne t'a jamais appris a ne pas te fier aux apparences Potter? dit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
-Non je n'ai pas eu de bons professeurs dans ma jeunesse!  
  
Harry sourit à son tour et lui tendit la main.  
  
-Je ne te dis pas qu'on deviendra les meilleurs amis du monde, mais au moins on pourrait faire un effort pour s'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
  
Derrière lui, Eowyn manqua de s'étouffer.  
  
-D'accord! dit Drago en lui serrant la main dignement.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Bon c'est déjà un bon point! C'est l'union qui fera notre force!  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'Eowyn avait les yeux grands ouverts, sur le coup de la surprise. Harry détourna son regard vers Ron.  
  
-Bon j'imagine que nous allons attendre le ministre de la magie?  
  
-Ils viendront d'ici peu. Les nouvelles vont vite, assura le directeur. En attendant, vous pouvez aller dîner.  
  
-Je n'ai pas très faim! Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour...  
  
-Je peux venir? demanda Eowyn doucement.  
  
-Mais bien sûr! Et toi Drago... tu veux venir?  
  
-Non merci, je vais aller manger!  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Harry partit avec Eowyn. Il la fit sortir dans le parc, et ils se rendirent subtilement vers Pré-Au-Lard ou plutôt il s'apprêtait à y aller. Ils furent accosté par deux adultes assez grandes à la peau lisse et au regard remplient de sagesse. Il avait l'air très jeune...  
  
-Bonjour jeune homme! Pourriez-vous me dire si une certaine Eowyn Lavigne est dans cette école?  
  
Harry regarda les étrangers bizarrement et s'avança un peu plus devant d'un geste protecteur pour la jeune fille.  
  
-Oui c'est elle!  
  
Il la pointa du doigt.  
  
-Merci bien!  
  
La femme se tourna vers Eowyn, à cet instant Harry remarqua que c'était des elfes. Eowyn quand à elle semblait frappé d'horreur, elle ne semblait plus pouvoir parler et était figée sur place. Harry la regarda attentivement et regarda la femme et l'homme, il fit aussitôt le lien.  
  
-Les parents d'Eowyn, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en faisant un pas par derrière lui aussi un peu surpris et apeuré.  
  
-Eowyn? murmura la femme. Nous reconnais-tu?  
  
Celle-ci regarda les deux personnes en tremblant. Lentement, elle fit un pas en arrière.  
  
-Non... c'est impossible! murmura t'elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Vous êtes mort!  
  
-C'est tout à fait possible, nous sommes devant toi et bien vivant.  
  
Harry était toujours bouche bée et il était appuyer sur un arbre incapable de parler. Eowyn secoua la tête avec force.  
  
-Vous êtes mort! cria-t-elle. Je vous aie vu mourir!  
  
-Non le sortilège à manquer car nous sommes des elfes. Nous étions que dans un profond coma.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai... c'est, c'est impossible! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents! Mes parents sont des elfes, et ils sont morts!  
  
Elle refusait de se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
-Nous sommes des elfes justement... Écoutes nous, accepte la vérité! Nous ne sommes pas mort, le sortilège de mort n'a pas le même effet chez les elfes!  
  
À ce moment Harry parla.  
  
-Heu... la seule personne qui n'est jamais résister au sortilège impardonnable c'est moi! Je suis Harry Potter et... personne ne peu y résister il tue chaque être vivant...  
  
-Pas pour nous jeune homme, dit l'homme qui se tenait derrière la femme.  
  
-Si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous prétendez, prouvez-le! cria Eowyn en tremblant comme une feuille.  
  
La jeune femme sortit une photo d'une petite fille de six ans.  
  
-Cette photo ne te dit rien. Avant que Lord Voldemort nous attaque je t'avais donné le double. C'était les seuls exemplaires!  
  
L'image montrait la petite fille entourée des deux adultes présents. Lentement, Eowyn s'approcha de la photo qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.  
  
-Maman? dit-elle incertaine.  
  
La femme acquiesça en souriant.  
  
Eowyn se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
-Je croyais vous avoir perdu à jamais! chuchota t'elle.  
  
Harry sourit tristement à leur vue. Il était content qu'elle aille retrouver ses parents, ce que lui avait toujours voulu... Il se contenta de rester derrière regarda la scène avec un regard tendre pour Eowyn.  
  
***  
  
Le soir, Eowyn avait invité ses parents dans leur chambre et ils parlaient de leur pays avec Harry.  
  
-Je ne me rappelle plus du nom du pays! dit Eowyn après un moment.  
  
Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler et il fixait le feu. Il était littéralement en train de tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec la tiédeur de la pièce.  
  
-Tu entend ça Harry, j'ai habité dans une forêt elfique!, s'écria Eowyn en se retournant.  
  
Elle vit que celui-ci tombait endormie. Elle regarda ses parents qui firent un signe de tête.  
  
-Nous allons y aller... tu pourras venir à la maison pour Noël ma chérie... dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup!  
  
-Bon aller, il se fait tard. Au revoir Harry!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Hein! Quoi? Oh! Vous partez déjà? C'est dommage...  
  
-De toute façon, nous devons passer au ministère très tôt demain régler quelques affaires. On se reverra une autre fois!  
  
-Ouais! Au revoir, dit-t-il un ton endormie avant de sombrer de nouveau dans de paisible rêve.  
  
Eowyn ferma la porte, le coeur content et regarda Harry qui dormait paisiblement. Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry..., dit elle tendrement.  
  
Puis, elle alla se coucher, elle-même exténué par sa journée. Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla très tôt. Comme d'habitude il s'habilla de ses habituel : jeans, t-shirt et veste. Revêtue de sa robe du collège, puis il se brossa les dents et les cheveux et attendit Eowyn. Celle-ci se réveilla peu de temps après Harry, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Bonjour! cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.  
  
Elle partie dans la salle de bain en chantant et en tournoyant sur elle-même. Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur et attendit qu'elle finisse de se préparer pour ensuite descendre à la grande salle, où une grande boîte en argent était posée devant Dumbledore. Il allait annoncer les gagnants comme capitaine de Quidditch bientôt.  
  
Avant de s'asseoir, Harry adressa un signe de main à Drago qui était assis à la table des Serpentards. Puis il commença à manger... Eowyn entra dans la Grande Salle, joyeuse. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui...  
  
-Salut mon coeur! Tiens Drago essaye de te dire bonjour regarde...  
  
Harry montra Drago qui c'était levé debout et faisait un signe à Eowyn pour qu'elle le voit.  
  
-Salut Drago! cria Eowyn en lui adressant des signes de main.  
  
Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.  
  
-Bien dormi?  
  
-Oui très bien, le fauteuil était très confortable près du feu!  
  
Elle fit une grimace.  
  
-J'aurais du te réveiller...  
  
-Non c'est vrai, j'étais très bien!  
  
Dumbledore se leva, aussitôt le silence envahi la pièce.  
  
-Alors, après avoir compilé les votes avec soin, nous avons trouvé nos quatre capitaines de Quidditch!  
  
Les élèves applaudirent comme des déchaînés. Harry applaudis aussi fort que les autres.  
  
-Alors, comme capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle les élèves ont choisis...  
  
Dumbledore déplia le petit morceau de papier et y lut le nom de:  
  
-Cho Chang!  
  
-Tu la connais? demanda Eowyn à Harry, tout en applaudissant poliment.  
  
Harry rougit légèrement.  
  
-Heu... Oui! Je l'ai aimé les deux dernière années passé!  
  
Elle le regarda l'air moqueuse en riant.  
  
-Hé bien!  
  
Harry sourit tendrement et l'embrassa.  
  
-Pour leur capitaine de Poufsouffle, les élèves ont choisis...  
  
À nouveau Albus Dumbledore prit le morceau de papier et lut le nom dessus.  
  
-Jonathan Carrey!  
  
Un garçon de Poufsouffle se leva sous les applaudissements de sa maison. Dumbledore sourit avant de déplier un nouveau papier.  
  
-Pour ce qui est de Serpentard... Le nouveau capitaine est Drago Malefoy!  
  
Drago se leva et fit un grand sourire. Puis il regarda Eowyn qui l'applaudissait énergiquement et Harry avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, mais il applaudissait tout même.  
  
-Pour l'équipe des Gryffondor...  
  
Il déplia lentement le papier. Dumbledore fixa intensément le parchemin et fit un petit sourire avant de s'exclamer haut et fort.  
  
-Harry Potter!  
  
Eowyn eu un large sourire et elle se mit à applaudir comme une enfant. Harry qui était en train de boire son verre de jus de citrouille, recracha aussitôt ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à l'annonce de son nom. Il en resta bouche bée, Harry se leva et fit un large sourire puis il se rassit, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
-C'est super! s'écria Eowyn en regardant Harry qui était un peu sonné.  
  
-Heu... ouais! répondit-t-il vaguement, apparemment il ne semblait pas réalisé ce qui se passait.  
  
-Tu n'es pas content?  
  
Il sembla revenir à lui et une expression de joie remplit son visage. Il émit un cri de joie et commença à manger.  
  
-Ça répond à ma question..., dit la jeune fille en riant.  
  
-Oui! Bon je crois que après avoir manger, je vais aller faire formulaire d'inscription pour pouvoir combler les postes manquants.  
  
-Déjà?  
  
-Oui, le match est vendredi!  
  
-Oh...  
  
Elle recommença à manger distraitement.  
  
-Tu comptes te présenter? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Peut-être...  
  
-Ah! Wyn... tu sais bien que tu es doué. Tu vas être parfaite je suis sûr!  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Mais y'a pas de quoi!  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner il se levèrent et en sortant ils croisèrent Drago qui sortait lui aussi.  
  
-Bravo pour ta nomination! dit Eowyn avec un sourire.  
  
-Merci... j'en suis assez fière!  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Et bien, nous allons encore jouer contre!  
  
Eowyn fit une petite grimace subtilement en pensant que ça allait finir en bataille générale.  
  
-Ouais! Je te souhaite bonne chance...  
  
Il partit vers les cachots en direction de son cours de potions.  
  
La Gryffondor le regarda partir.  
  
-C'est tout? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
  
-Ça l'air que oui! On dirait bien qu'il a changé... dit Drago.  
  
-Il n'est pas le seul... fit Eowyn avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Tu ne parlerais pas de moi par hasard? Et bien moi je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'entendrais un jour avec Potter.  
  
-Moi non plus! C'est tout un choc pour moi.  
  
-Ça parait juste à voir ton expression à chaque fois qu'on se parle. Bon aller on va être en retard en cours de potion...  
  
-Tu as raison... on y va?  
  
-Oui! Répondit la blond en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
***  
  
Le professeur Rogue entra dans la classe. Shadow était assis au fond et l'observait d'un oeil distrait.  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir à quel niveau vous vous situez. Je vais vous passer une potion et vous devrez me dire ce que c'est. Oh évidemment, vous ne pourrez pas goûter, il y a quelques types de poisons...  
  
Il eu un rictus de satisfaction.  
  
-Qu'est-ce vous attendez pour vous placer en équipe, que je le fasse moi-même? Aboya-t-il aux élèves.  
  
Tout le monde sursauta. Harry leva la main pour signifier qu'il avait une question.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter?  
  
-J'aimerais savoir... Par combien pouvons-nous nous placer en équipe professeur?  
  
-Binôme Potter! Comme d'habitude!  
  
-Merci bien professeur! Pour votre sarcasme, finit-t-il pour lui même.  
  
À côté de lui, Eowyn pouffa de rire. Rogue passa un flacon de potion par table, puis il alla se rasseoir.  
  
-Wyn? Tu te mets avec moi, demandèrent Harry et Drago en même temps.  
  
Eowyn vira au rouge avant de balbutier.  
  
-Désolé les gars, je suis déjà avec Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci lui jeta un drôle de regard, surtout lorsque Eowyn alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry la regarda partir, puis il regarda Drago qui faisait de même. Il roula des yeux et se tassa de chaise.  
  
-Je t'en pris assoie toi!  
  
Malefoy s'assit puis commença a observer les ingrédients. Pendant ce temps, Harry observait la potion finit et qui était enfermé dans la fiole. Elle était de couleur pourpre et avait la constitution d'un nuage.  
  
-Suggestions? demanda Drago. -Hmm... Une potion de d'Amnésie, ou un poison.  
  
Rogue les regardait du fond de la classe. Il semblait surpris et en colère que Drago soit avec un Gryffondor qui de plus était Harry... De cette façon il ne pourrait pas lui enlever de point pour son travaille sinon il serait obligé d'en enlever aussi au Serpentard!  
  
-Amnésie... opta Drago. Regarde dans le manuel.  
  
Harry glissa le livre vers lui et lut le court paragraphe.  
  
-Oui c'est bien ça! Mais regarde...  
  
Il montra dans l'autre page.  
  
-Cela pourrait aussi être un poison, ils ont la même texture pour l'oeil et les ingrédients sont identiques sauf les portions... Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut empoisonner quelque avec une potion d'amnésie si elle n'est pas bien préparé!  
  
-Exact! Mais il faudrait diluer la potion pour voir combien d'eau il y a. Regarde, c'est un des facteurs de changement.  
  
-Oui il faudrait! Mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça... il nous reste une dizaine de minutes. Peut être que si on ce met à deux ça ira plus vite...  
  
-Combiner les efforts... pas bête! fit Drago avec un demi-sourire. C'est d'accord. Je m'occupe de trouver le taux d'acidité, et toi?  
  
-Je m'occupe de voir si c'est un poison ou un amnésiques une fois que tu auras suffisamment fait baissé le taux d'acidité...  
  
-En attendant, écrit notre démarche, ça donne plus de point.  
  
-Ok! En espérant que Rogue nous donnes une bonne note. Tu as beau être avec moi, il me déteste toujours autant!  
  
Harry prit un parchemin vierge et trempa sa plume dans l'encre noir, il commença ensuite sa démarche. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit le manuel de potion et le feuilleta jusqu'aux pages sur les poisons où il commença à chercher le nom de la mixture mortel que la potion pourrait être. Au bout de quelque minutes il avait quelques nom avec différentes particularité, il fallait maintenant attendre Malefoy pour savoir si la potion était amnésique ou un mortelle poison. En attendant il entreprit d'écrire la démarche.  
  
-Ça y est! s'écria Malefoy au bout de quelques minutes. Le taux d'acidité est extrêmement élevé. Ça enlève beaucoup de concurrent!  
  
-D'accord, attend un petit peu! À voilà... c'est un poison extrêmement puissant et mortelle en cinq minutes. Son nom est: Kobraca!  
  
Harry se tourna vers Drago.  
  
-Une genre de mixture que Voldemort n'hésiterai pas à utilisé!  
  
Harry se sentit observé et il semblerait que Drago aussi car ils se tournèrent en même vers Eowyn qui les fixait moqueusement avec un peu de surprise sur le visage, sans doute trouvait t'elle étonnant de les voir ainsi... Drago eu un sourire avant de retourner à ses occupations.  
  
-Écrit Kobraca sur le parchemin! Je m'occupe de tout ranger, ça sonne dans cinq minutes.  
  
-Pas de problème!  
  
Harry n'eut le temps que de déposer la plume sur le côté de son parchemin que la cloche sonna. Il se leva et rangea doucement ces choses. Ça l'avait été son meilleur cours de potion. Eowyn le rejoint à la sortie du cours. Elle avait l'air embêté.  
  
-On dirait que ça c'est bien passé pour toi et Drago... dit-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Oui très bien... pourquoi tu fais cette tête?  
  
-Oh pour rien, je pensais à quelque chose c'est tout. Que comptes-tu faire de ton après-midi libre?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop... Toi tu vas faire quelque chose?  
  
-Je sais pas, j'avais envie de passer du bon temps...  
  
-Hum... ça serai une bonne idée... mais pour en revenir au cours de potion. Ça c'est bien passé toi, moi je suis étonné de ne pas m'avoir fait enlever de point!  
  
-Normal, tu étais placé avec un Serpentard!  
  
-Ouais réponse logique. T'as vu l'expression de Rogue quand Drago s'était placé à côté de moi! Je suis sûr qu'il a dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas piquer une crise de cardiaque.  
  
-Tu ne regardais pas les autres élèves! Hermione m'a demandé si tu étais malade.  
  
Elle ria un peu.  
  
-Pourquoi? Parce que j'étais avec mon ancien ennemie? Bizarre...  
  
Eowyn le poussa doucement.  
  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent! Aller, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
  
-D'accord j'essayerai de contrôler ma stupidité. Hmm... On pourrait aller à Pré-Au-Lard?  
  
-Comment? On n'a pas le droit!  
  
-Oh, mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir la permission de personne. Sinon et bien on va faire du Quidditch, je pourrais te montrer qu'est ce que c'est deux attrapeurs dans une partie de Quidditch. Si Drago veut ce joindre à nous pour cette démonstration bien sûr!  
  
Eowyn hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers les donjons. Harry lui monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rentrer en trompe dans le dortoir et en ressortir aussi vite avec son balai sur l'épaule. Il alla s'asseoir dans les gradins attendant Eowyn et Drago. Ceux-ci arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard en riant. Harry descendit sur le terrain un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait? Des démonstrations à Eowyn, un petit match amical, ou on commence par attraper le vif d'or question de se réchauffer?  
  
-On pourrait montrer à Wyn nos talents d'attrapeur! dit Drago en lançant un clin d'oeil à celle-ci qui gloussa.  
  
-Ça marche!  
  
Il sortit un vif d'or de sa poche et le lança dans les airs. Aussitôt la petite sphère d'or partit et disparut. Harry enfourcha son balai et attendit que Drago face de même. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, pendant qu'Eowyn allait s'asseoir dans les gradins. Harry adressa un signe de tête à Drago, puis en même temps ils décolèrent du sol et se mirent à tournoyer à une vitesse fulgurante sur le terrain, à la recherche du vif.  
  
-En combien de temps tu peux l'attraper Potter?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais partie le chronomètre pour voir! On verra bien... Et mon nom est Harry, Drago! Pas Potter...  
  
-Comme tu veux, Harry, répliqua le Serpentard en appuyant sur le nom.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais partie le chronomètre pour voir! On verra bien... Et mon nom est Harry, Drago! Pas Potter...  
  
Harry roula des yeux et ces à ce moment et s'est là qu'il le vit. Le vif d'or volait quelques mètres plus haut. Il mit toute la puissance de son balai et fondit vers la sphère d'or. Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se précipita au côté de Harry, juste à côté de lui. La course était très serrée et personne n'aurait pu savoir qui allait attraper le vif. Soudain celui-ci descendit en piquer si brusquement que Harry fait tomber de son balai, mais il suivit la sphère dans sa trajectoire. Eowyn était saisie par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Les deux attrapeurs plongeaient en piqué si apique qu'un faux mouvement les emmènerait directement à l'infirmerie. Elle retint son souffle.  
  
Shadow tendis la main en avant. Essayant d'aller un peu plus vite encore. Il lâcha son autre main et sauta en dehors de son balais, ses doigt se refermèrent sur le vif d'or, mais il tomba lourdement sur le sol en faisant une chute près de trois mètres, il resta là étendu gardant le vif solidement serra dans son poing. Eowyn poussa un petit cri et se précipita sur le terrain en courant. Harry était étendu dans l'herbe et semblait inconscient.  
  
-Il a le vif d'or, dit Drago lentement en descendant de son balais.  
  
-Reste pas planté là, il faut l'emmener voir Pomfresh.  
  
Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais éclata de rire.  
  
-Quelle course!  
  
Il se releva et se remit un peu maladroitement sur ses jambes, un peu sonné.  
  
-Ça va? s'écria Eowyn en se laissant tomber sur les genoux.  
  
Derrière elle, Drago eu un demi-sourire mais garda un air noble.  
  
-Très bien, juste un peu sonné! J'adore le Quidditch...  
  
Il se tourna vers Malefoy.  
  
-C'était un beau match, j'ai hâte à vendredi ce sera serré!  
  
-Probablement... répondit celui-ci l'air énervé.  
  
-Vous étiez géniaux! s'écria Eowyn les yeux brillants. Mais plus de Quidditch pour aujourd'hui. Vous manquez de vous tuer à chaque fois!  
  
-Oh, c'est ça le sport. C'est ce qui fait qui est si génial. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a un qui est contrarié d'avoir perdu...  
  
-Peuh! fit Drago en se retournant.  
  
Eowyn les regarda tour à tour.  
  
-Allez, on rentre, je suis crevé!  
  
-Parles pour toi! Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de faire une chute de son balai Wyn!  
  
Il l'embrassa sur ce.  
  
-Peut-être, mais tu me mets les nerfs en boulotte!, dit elle avant d'éclater de rire et de se mettre à courir vers le château. Dernier rendu!, cria t'elle.  
  
Harry ne courut pas par contre. Il continua à marcher doucement sous le soleil sombre de Novembre, Malefoy marchant à côté de lui en silence.  
  
-Elle est comme une enfant..., dit Drago en regardant Eowyn courir, sa chevelure bleue flottant dans l'air.  
  
-Oui c'est ce qui fait son petit charme. Elle me rend heureux, on dirait qu'elle ne se soucie pas de Voldemort. Elle reste heureuse et profite de la vie!  
  
Le Serpentard hocha lentement la tête, non sans avoir tressailli au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Ainsi donc Drago, tu es au service de Voldemort, mais pas de ton plein gré?  
  
Malefoy se retourna brusquement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? demanda t'il sèchement.  
  
-Eowyn... Ne t'énerve pas comme ça! Je n'irai pas te dénoncé, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on ce bagarre!  
  
-Donc, elle te l'a dit...  
  
-Non j'ai découvert! Et elle n'a pas voulu me le dire... On peut avoir confiance en elle.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Harry s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
-Tu s... je... Ah! Non laisse tombé!  
  
-Quoi? demanda immédiatement Drago.  
  
-Non laisse tomber je t'ai dit!  
  
-Allez, de quoi t'a peur?  
  
-De ce que je vais dire justement!  
  
-Ça doit pas être si pire. C'est à propos d'Eowyn?  
  
-Ça se pourrait bien...  
  
Drago soupira en faisant voler une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.  
  
-C'est beau, j'ai compris... trouillard.  
  
Harry lui adressa un regard insulté.  
  
-Ne me traite pas de trouillard...  
  
Il continua à marcher perdu dans ses pensées et fixant le sol.  
  
-Tu es trouillard. Tu as peur de me dire quelque chose!  
  
Harry s'arrêta et se tourna face à lui.  
  
-Est-ce que tu aimes Eowyn?  
  
Drago s'arrêta lui aussi.  
  
-Oui. Mais elle aime quelqu'un d'autre et elle ne me trompera pas pour lui, dit-il lentement.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Merci d'être honnête!  
  
-Désolé...  
  
-Non je voulais avoir la vérité, mais il y autre chose!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Harry marqua une pause puis reprit.  
  
-Les parents d'Eowyn sont revenus hier soir. Elle va passer Noël chez elle...  
  
-Ses, ses parents? s'étonna Drago. Mais ils sont morts...  
  
Harry fit un signe négatif.  
  
-Non c'est une longue histoire, mais elle se fera un plaisir de te la raconter, ce n'est pas de mes affaires! Ce qui m'inquiète s'est qu'elle part pour Noël, et...  
  
-Qu'elle reste là-bas?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
-Elle a tellement espéré les revoirs, retourner chez elle. Wyn en faisait même des rêves prémonitoires, j'espérais pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, je ne sais plus si je veux qu'elle parte loin de moi!  
  
-Je vois...  
  
Drago prit un air penseur.  
  
-Je ne peux rien dire... ça dépend d'elle mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle ne le fera pas.  
  
-Et moi j'ai de bonne raison de penser que si... Car comme je me connais, je vais vouloir que sont bonheur et je vais la pousser à y aller!  
  
-Ne la pousse pas surtout! Mine de rien, elle est très fragile...  
  
-Ça je le sais trop bien! Mais... Qu'est ce que je peux faire? Tu peux me dire ce que je fais à te raconter mes pensées et mes doutes? Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être possible.  
  
Il se frotta les yeux et continua à marcher en direction de château.  
  
-Les choses ont changés..., dit Drago avant d'arriver à la hauteur de Eowyn.  
  
Celle-ci était couché dans l'herbe et semblait endormie. Drago lança à Harry un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Oui les choses ont changé ça tu peux le dire. Ça doit s'en doute parce que j'ai un peu confiance en toi, pourquoi en si peux de temps, je ne le sais pas moi-même!  
  
Harry se mit à genoux et réveilla doucement Eowyn en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
-Hé bien, vous en avez mis du temps! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. J'ai eue le temps d'analyser tous les nuages qui sont passés par ici!  
  
-On parlait, dit simplement Harry.  
  
-De quoi? demanda Eowyn en enlevant un brin de gazon de ses cheveux.  
  
-De tout et de rien... mentit-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda fixement durant un instant avant de demander.  
  
-Et si on rentrait?  
  
-D'accord si tu veux...  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bon bain chaud pleins de fleur... continua-t-elle rêveusement.  
  
-Heu, moi je vais y aller. J'ai des choses à faire, dit Drago.  
  
-C'est ça à vendredi!  
  
Harry se retourna à nouveau vers Eowyn.  
  
-Bon et bien pendant que toi prendra ton bain, moi je vais faire le ménage de ma garde-robe  
  
Eowyn le regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Tu es sérieux?  
  
-Tu rigoles... Non je ne suis pas sérieux! Je vais te préparer une belle surprise!  
  
-C'est mieux..., répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur 


	6. Une amitié qui naît

Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre6: Une amitié qui naît  
  
Harry prit un air froissé et détourna le regard un regard boudeur. Eowyn eu un petit rire alors qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même. Celui-ci fit apparaître quelque bouge aux odeurs florales qui donnèrent une lumière romantique dans la pièce. Quelques roses apparurent dans un vase et Harry fit apparaître une odeur de lilas dans les airs. Il alla s'asseoir sur le divan enlevant sa lourde robe de sorcier et sa veste. Il n'était plus qu'en t-shirt rouge et en jeans bleu marin.  
  
Eowyn sortit quelque temps plus tard, habillé avec un mini short bleu foncé et un t-shirt noir. Elle eu un sourire en humant l'air de la pièce. Harry qui n'était plus du tout sur le divan, arriva par derrière et la prit par la taille en lui embrassant doucement le cou.  
  
-Tu fais pousser du lilas maintenant? dit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Oui! Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas l'odeur?  
  
-C'est ma fleur préféré!  
  
-Hum... Alors j'ai touché juste!  
  
-Tu as un don pour ça... dit Eowyn en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Ça vient tous naturellement.  
  
Il l'embrassa à son tour fougueusement.  
  
-Je dois dire que tes surprises sont très intéressantes! dit la jeune fille après un long baiser.  
  
-J'aime mieux m'intéresser à toi!  
  
-Tu fais mieux...  
  
Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Harry se laissa tomber sur le divan Eowyn toujours dans ses bras, accrochant au passage le vase de rose rouge dont une s'accrocha dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Eowyn ne fit que l'embrasser encore plus passionnément. Harry enleva la fleur des cheveux de Eowyn et lui passa sur ses lèvres mouillées. Elle fixa ses yeux légèrement dorés avant de lui donner un baiser léger. Ce qui le fit frissonné de plaisir. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir au dehors. La fin de l'après-midi se faisait sentir, Harry et Eowyn était toujours dans la même position et s'embrassait follement, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Leur baiser était passionné, féroce, fougueux.  
  
Les jours passèrent et finalement le jour du match de Quidditch arriva. Harry qui était assis à la table des Gryffondor, observait son assiette d'un air dégoûté, il n'était pas capable d'avaler rien, comme à l'habitude lors d'un évènement de ce genre. Surtout que ce jour là, c'était son premier match en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Eowyn qui était assis à côté de lui essayait de le réconforter, mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment, il se risqua un regard vers les Serpentards et remarqua que Drago avait l'air dans le même état que lui. Finalement le moment de se rendre sur le terrain arriva, Shadow se leva.  
  
-Les joueurs des Gryffondors, aux vestiaires! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.  
  
C'est sous les applaudissements de sa table et de ceux des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigle que les six quittèrent la table. En effet, Harry n'avait pas réussit à trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de poursuiveurs toujours libre. Eowyn avait trop eu le trac, résultat personne n'avait été à la hauteur. Ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux... Il n'y avait qu'un nouveau gardien: Dean Thomas! Qui se révélait très bon... Si ce n'est qu'autant que Olivier Dubois!  
  
Harry n'entendit qu'un mot de réconfort de Eowyn avant de quitter la salle sous les sifflements des Serpentards. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, le sol était bien dur, mais l'air était froide et le serrait encore plus dans les airs. Harry et les cinq autres joueurs se rendirent dans les vestiaires où ils revêtirent leur robe écarlate puis Shadow entreprit de faire un discours comme le faisait habituellement Dubois.  
  
-Heu... Désolé je ne suis pas très bon en discours! Mais je voulais vous dire que vous êtes tous de très bons joueurs, donnez le meilleur de vous même et nous allons gagner! Bonne Chance...  
  
Au dehors, le bruit de la foule discutant avec animation dans les gradins se faisait déjà entendre, tous les joueurs étaient très nerveux. Enfin ils se rendirent devant la grande porte attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour enfin s'envoler dans le ciel gris de novembre pour le premier match de l'année contre les Serpentards. Eowyn était debout dans les gradins avec les autres Gryffondor, attendant avec impatience que le match commence. Enfin, on ouvrit les portes, laissant entrer les joueurs sur le terrain. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'encouragements éclata pour les joueurs des deux maisons. Les treize joueurs s'envolèrent dans le stade à une vitesse fulgurante, ils firent quelques tours et vinrent se placer pour que le match commence. Bibine arriva sur le terrain.  
  
-Que les deux capitaines se serrent la main!  
  
Harry et Drago s'avancèrent le regard féroce, chacun voulait gagner la partie. Bibine siffla le début du jeu et la partie commença. Alicia s'empara immédiatement du souaffle et vola vers les buts adverses. Jamais Eowyn n'avait vue un match aussi féroce.  
  
-Gryffondor passa à l'attaque rapidement, Alicia Spinnet en possession du souaffle. Elle passa à Bell qui passe à Spinnet qui lance et... ELLE MARQUE! Dix à Zéro pour Gryffondor!  
  
Harry prit de l'altitude, bizarrement Drago le collait comme une mouche à sa grande horreur. Sous lui un match déchaîné se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'avait jamais rien de pareille. Harry fit quelques loopings et tours de stade pour essayer d'apercevoir le vif, mais rien. Seul un Malefoy qui le collait par derrière... Les poursuiveuses, bien qu'étant au nombre de deux se débrouillaient bien.  
  
-Bell s'empare à nouveau de la balle et... OH NON! Elle est interceptée par Warrington qui lance à Flint et il tire! Au Thomas, le nouveau gardien, réussi à bloquer le tir! Spinnet reprend la balle...  
  
Harry applaudit en voyant se magnifique arrêt. Soudain une lueur dorée attira son regard, le vif d'or se trouvait au bas des buts de l'équipe adverse. S'assurant que Drago regardait ailleurs, ce qui bien sûr il ne faisait pas. Il plongea tout de même en avant pour essayer d'aller chercher le faisant d'or avec Malefoy. La foule retint son souffle en le voyant faire et Drago ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, celui-ci fit un signe à un de ses batteurs qui envoya un cognard devant Harry qui le fit dévier de sa trajectoire et le frappa à l'épaule, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Quand Shadow regarda à nouveau en direction de où aurait dû se trouver le vif d'or, il n'y était plus. Il regarda Drago qui faisait un petit regard victorieux, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était son épaule qui le faisait souffrir affreusement. Du coin de l'oeil il pu apercevoir Alicia faire un nouveau but.  
  
-Les Gryffondor marque mesdames et messieurs! Mais leur attrapeur semble mal en point. Il fait signe à Bibine et celle-ci siffla une pause. Les joueurs descendent vers le sol, voyons ce qu'ils vont décider...  
  
Harry se tenait toujours l'épaule et était face aux autres joueurs.  
  
-Il faut absolument que j'attrape le vif d'or, ça devient trop violent! Mais avec cette épaule... faite de votre mieux pour distraire les deux batteurs de l'équipe adversaire...  
  
Il s'était tourné vers Fred et George...  
  
-Il n'est pas question qu'on leur donne la partie, on continue... si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr!  
  
-Pas de problème! dirent les frères Weasley à l'unisson.  
  
-Parfait les gars! Et vous les filles et Dean?  
  
-On va les battre! dit Dean en tapant du poing dans sa paume.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer? demanda Alicia.  
  
-Sûr! Ça fait mal... Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'irai à l'infirmerie ensuite...  
  
Il se tourna vers Bibine et lui fit signe qu'ils continuaient. Soudain le vent se fit plus glacial à mesure que le temps avançait pour laisser place au soir doucement. Harry et les autres remontèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent à nouveau, le match reprit.  
  
-Les Gryffondor reviennent sur le terrain, ils semblent vouloir continuer! cria le commentateur dans son porte-voix magique. Bibine siffle et le jeu reprend de plus belle!  
  
Dans les gradins, Eowyn regardait un peu inquiète pour Harry. Le jeu se faisait de plus en plus violent et ce vent froid n'arrangeait rien... Alors que Harry fixait le terrain attentivement, Malefoy vint le bousculer brutalement sur son épaule déjà blessée, le faisant sortir du stade. Il revint ensuite et regarda Drago d'un regard féroce, soudain il vit le vif d'or près des gradins, il fondit dessus. Les deux attrapeurs étaient côte à côte. La tension était à son comble. Toute l'école était debout et hurlait des encouragements à leurs attrapeurs. La tension était à son comble. Toute l'école était debout et hurlait des encouragements à leur attrapeur. Même les joueurs avaient cessé de jouer regardant avec attention Harry et Drago se faire une lutte forte pour attraper la sphère d'or. La main tendue, des traits de concentration se lisait sur leurs visages. Soudain le vif descendit en piquet, les deux attrapeurs firent de même. Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Harry voyant Drago prendre le dessus en prenant encore plus de vitesse, agit en un éclair. Il lâcha ses mains au grand complet et sauta en bas de son balais, saisissant le vif d'or dans sa main, Harry se raccrocha juste à temps à son balais avec une main, se qui amortit un peu sa chute, mais tomba tout de même lourdement sur le sol sur le dos.  
  
Le stade explosa en applaudissements. Les supporters de Gryffondor hurlaient de joie en tapant des pieds sur les bancs. Pourtant, Eowyn et Hermione regardaient Harry étendu par terre, le vif d'or dans la main. Eowyn se précipita sur le terrain, en même temps que les joueurs de Gryffondor qui descendaient voir leur attrapeur et capitaine.  
  
-On a gagné! clamait les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand il voulu se relever il tomba à nouveau sur le sol dur et froid, son épaule lui faisait plus mal que jamais.  
  
-Harry, ça va? demanda Katie Bell en même temps que Eowyn.  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, dit-t-il entre ses dent les yeux étroitement serré en essayant de se relever à nouveau.  
  
-Pas vraiment... dit Dean l'air inquiet.  
  
-Poussez-vous! cria la voix de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Pomfresh le releva doucement et le mit sur une civière volante pour l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Harry essaya de la retenir, il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Eowyn et le reste de son équipe ainsi que la plupart des gens le regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
-Madame Pomfresh... je ne me sens pas si mal que ça!  
  
-Oh non jeune homme... répliqua l'infirmière d'un ton sec en se mettant en marche.  
  
Eowyn la suivit, inquiète.  
  
-Est-ce que vous pourrez arranger son épaule?  
  
-Bien sûr que je le peux, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop endommager! Non mais vraiment, pourquoi avoir inventer un sport aussi dangereux!  
  
Une fois à l'infirmerie et couché dans un lit à son grand désarrois, Harry reçu les soins nécessaires et ensuite toute l'équipe de Gryffondor entra dans la vaste pièce.  
  
-C'était vraiment super! cria George. On les a planté ces Serpentards!  
  
-Ouais... comme d'habitude George!  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil moqueur.  
  
-N'empêche que tu nous a fais vraiment peur en tombant! lâcha Alicia.  
  
-Désolé, mais je n'étais pas pour laisser gagné Malefoy!  
  
Eowyn roula des yeux.  
  
-En parlant de Malefoy... dit Dean.  
  
En effet, le Serpentard venait d'entrer à l'infirmerie, son balai en main.  
  
-Ça va? Demanda-t-il à Harry, pour la plus grande surprise des joueurs.  
  
-Ouais, une épaule un peu endommagé! Mais je vais très bien... et toi rien de cassé? -Non, ça va. Félicitation pour le match, tu t'es bien battu.  
  
Les Weasley regardait Malefoy, la bouche grande ouverte, comme horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendaient.  
  
-Toi aussi! C'était un beau match, mais vraiment... Bon je vais essayer d'avoir mon congé de Pomfresh!  
  
À ce moment l'infirmière arriva avec une potion de sommeil.  
  
-Heu, Mrs Pomfresh... je voudrais partir, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur!  
  
-Non Potter, vous restez ici pour la nuit!  
  
-Non, moi je pars!  
  
Tout le monde regardait Harry et l'infirmière s'obstiner.  
  
-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester... proposa Eowyn lentement.  
  
-Oh non! J'ai déjà passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie pour toute une vie.  
  
Il essaya de se releva, mais Pomfresh le recoucha assez brusquement.  
  
-J'ai dis: vous restez Potter!  
  
-Et moi j'ai dis que je partais!  
  
Dean soupira en s'assoyant sur une chaise. Harry se remit sur ses pieds et fixa l'infirmière avec un regard de défi.  
  
-Ce que vous pouvez être têtu Potter, comme votre père!  
  
Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans son bureau. Harry afficha un petit sourire satisfait et se tourna vers son équipe, Eowyn et Drago.  
  
-Pas mal Potter! dit celui-ci admiratif.  
  
-Merci!  
  
Bon aller moi je sors d'ici, cette pièce me donne des frissons. Fred éclata de rire.  
  
-Bonne idée! De toute façon, on nous attend pour célébrer!  
  
-Génial une fête!  
  
-Bon, je vais y aller... dit Drago lentement en s'éloignant. Salut!  
  
-A plus!  
  
Les Gryffondors repartirent dans leurs dortoirs où les élèves les attendaient pour fêter...  
  
***  
  
Le reste du trimestre se passa sans anicroche. Harry avait reçu des nouvelles de Sirius et il allait passait les vacances dans sa nouvelle demeure. Le jour de la séparation arriva bien trop vite pour les deux amoureux qui se trouvait désormais dans le hall d'entrer face à face ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
  
-Bon hé bien..., commença Eowyn, valise en main et cape sur les épaules.  
  
-Heu Wyn... si on attendais à King Cross pour se dire au revoir...  
  
-J'allais dire qu'on devrait monter dans le train avant qu'il parte sans nous...  
  
-Ah! Heu! Bon c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences sans cheveux. Harry se retourna vers le château, cela lui faisait bizarre de quitter Poudlard pour Noël. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'au train en silence, chacun méditant ses propres pensés. Le voyage dans le wagon se fit très vite. Le temps filait et la conversation n'était pas très variée. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Drago qui vint s'asseoir confortablement près d'Eowyn.  
  
-Comment ça va vous deux? demanda t'il en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
Celle-ci se dégagea doucement en allant vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler.  
  
-Ouais ça va... à part que à ne me plaît pas trop de partir loin de Eowyn et je dois bien le dire malgré moi que toi aussi tu vas me manqué un peu.  
  
Après le match de Quidditch et depuis le début du mois de décembre, Harry et Drago était devenue ami et s'entendait à merveille.  
  
-J'étais content de partir mais en vous voyant..., dit Drago en soupirant. Allez! C'est seulement deux semaines! Après vous aurez tout le temps pour vous voir...  
  
-Ouais...  
  
Le train s'immobilisa. Harry sortit les bagages de Eowyn puis le siens. Il franchirent la passerelle de la voix 9 3/4 pour se retrouver du côté moldu. Là Sirius l'attendait, il y avait aussi les parents de Eowyn qui attendaient leur fille. Harry se retourna vers sa petite amie.  
  
-Bon et bien je crois que c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir!  
  
La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
-Tu vas me manquer... lui chuchota t'elle au creux de l'oreille.  
  
-Toi aussi! Prends soin de toi... Je t'aime!  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi..., dit-elle en se dégageant comme à regret.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Malefoy.  
  
-Salut vieux!  
  
IL lui adressa un signe de tête discret car Lucius Malefoy n'était pas très loin. Puis Harry se tourna vers Sirius, il fit un signe de au revoir aux autres avec sa main et il partit avec son parrain. Eowyn le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Elle rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient avec le sourire.  
  
-Viens, nous avons pleins de choses à te faire découvrir...  
  
***  
  
Harry arriva peu de temps plus tard devant une gigantesque maison de pierre des champs, elle devait avoir trois étages plus un sous-sol, et si ce n'est de compté des pièces secrètes qu'ils devaient certainement y avoir. Shadow entra et se retrouva dans un immense hall de marbre. Plusieurs portes débouchaient sur différentes pièces de la maison et il y avait aussi un escalier recouvert d'un tapis persan bleu.  
  
-Wow!  
  
-Tu peux le dire filleul! Ta chambre est là-haut, je te laisse la trouver...  
  
Harry monta donc l'escalier et se retrouva dans un long couloir, où il y avait plusieurs intersections. Il ouvrit quelques portes pour découvrir une salle de bain, une immense bibliothèque, une salle d'entraînement, deux chambres d'amis et enfin la sienne au bout du corridor.  
  
À l'intérieur de la pièce, il y avait un lit à baldaquin rouge et double. Des fils d'or étaient tissés dans les couvertures. Des armoires, bureaux, commodes et tables de nuit de couleur noirs étaient disposés un peu partout. Une fenêtre qu'on aurait pu qualifier de vitrine était au fond de la pièce et coin, se qui démontrait bien qu'il se trouvait au bout de la gigantesque maison. Un plafond magique brillait au dessus de sa tête et des bougies volaient à travers la pièce, une bibliothèque était encastrée dans le mur et divers livres y étaient disposés. Les murs étaient rouge très foncé dont un des quatre murs était d'un bleu océan magnifique. À la tête du lit, dans le mur un loup était gravé dans le bois de chêne.  
  
Harry était impressionné par la beauté de sa chambre et en resta bouche bée sur place. Il finit par déballer ses bagages et finit en posant une photo de Eowyn et lui sur un petit bureau à côté de son lit, puis il se coucha et contempla d'un air distrait sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius l'appela peu de temps plus tard, pour lui annoncer que le repas était servit. Quand Shadow descendit dans la cuisine, un délicieux fumait lui vint. Il devait sûrement y avoir un elfe de maison par ici pour que la nourriture soit aussi bonne. À la fin du repas, Harry remonta donc dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre à Eowyn. Noël approchant, il voulait au plus vite envoyer le cadeau pour qu'elle le reçoivent le matin de la fête. Il finit par aller se coucher au bout de quelques minutes, préférant avoir le cadeau avant de pouvoir rédiger une carte...  
  
***  
  
Eowyn suivit ses parents dans un coin perdu de la Gare.  
  
-Heu, comment allons nous.  
  
-Rentrer à la maison? finit son père.  
  
-Nous allons transplaner bien sûr, répondit sa mère en lui prenant la main.  
  
-Mais je ne sais.  
  
Tout à coup, le paysage changea à une vitesse étonnante. Ils se trouvaient dans un espace découvert. À gauche s'élevait un grand terrain, couvert d'un tapis de gazon aussi vert que que le printemps. Dessus, comme une double couronne, poussaient deux cercles d'arbres : ceux de l'extérieur avaient une écorce d'un blanc de neige; ils ne portaient pas de feuilles, mais il étaient d'une beauté remarquable. Les arbres de l'intérieur étaient de grande taille, encore revêtus de leur feuilles couleur or pâle. Au pied des arbres et sur toutes les pentes vertes, l'herbe était parsemée de petites fleurs d'or en forme d'étoiles. Des fleurs blanches ou d'un vert très pâle se mêlaient à celles-ci. À droite s'étendait une forêt d'arbres à l'écorce scintillante et aux feuilles dorés. Au-dessus, le ciel était d'un bleu cyan et le soleil rayonnait sur la colline.  
  
-.transplaner., finit Eowyn le souffle coupé par le paysage qui s'offrait devant elle.  
  
-Viens, nous avons des gens à te présenter., dit son père en se dirigeant vers la forêt. -Elle se nomme Brethil, lui glissa sa mère en devinant ses pensés.  
  
Eowyn acquiesça en les suivant. Ils marchèrent un peu avant d'atteindre une citée faite dans de gigantesques arbres. Plusieurs personnes circulaient librement, mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un les croisait, ils baissaient la tête avec respect. La jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses surprises; à un moment une petite fille la pointa l'air réjouie.  
  
-Dame Eowyn est de retour! cria t'elle d'une voix mélodieuse.  
  
On entendit des rires d'enfants, des pas précipités, puis tout le monde se pressait pour la voir. Eowyn ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
-Pourquoi tous ces gens sont ici? demanda t'elle à sa mère.  
  
-Tu leur a manqué. Ils t'attendent depuis longtemps.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux en rougissant : elle ne se rappelait plus de toutes ces personnes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand arbre argenté. Des marches avaient étés taillés dans son écorce, de façon à pouvoir monter dans les chambres un peu plus haut.  
  
-Nous te laissons le temps de t'installer dans la troisième branche. Rejoins-nous à cet arbre, dit son père en pointant une imposante demeure.  
  
Eowyn hocha la tête et monta porter ses affaires. Elle entra dans le creux de l'arbre, par le biais de la troisième branche. Bien qu'elle fût dans un arbre, la chambre était spacieuse et confortable. Il y avait même une fenêtre! Un lit était placé au fond, ainsi qu'une commode où pleins de vêtements étaient placés.  
  
-Wow. souffla t'elle, émerveillé.  
  
Elle descendit rapidement et marcha jusqu'à la grosse maison, sous les regards heureux de plusieurs elfes.  
  
***  
  
Harry attacha finalement le dernier ruban de son cadeau. Il rédigea vite fait une carte à Eowyn et l'attacha à la patte de Hedwige.  
  
-Il faut qu'elle le reçoive pour Noël! Sois prudente ma belle!  
  
Il la caressa quelques instants, puis elle partit à l'horizon dans le ciel. Shadow la regarda le temps qu'elle disparaisse derrière les montagnes puis retourna à ses occupation. Dans deux jours se serrait Noël et il fallait qu'il finisse d'emballer ses cadeaux de Noël. À Sirius il avait acheté une magnifique robe de soirée et un ensemble de nécessaire de baguette magique. À Rémus un chapeau qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur. Puis enfin à Hermione deux livres, un sur la magie ancienne et un pour elle même pour qu'elle puisse écrire ses idées et ses pensées, un journal intime.  
  
Le matin de Noël arriva enfin, Eowyn était encore endormie dans sa chambre chez elle dans la forêt de Brethil. Une chouette blanche comme la neige vint se posé au pied de son lit, un paquet à sa patte. Eowyn se réveilla doucement le matin de Noël. Ici, les gens ne célébraient pas cette ancienne tradition et cela la décevait un peu. Elle vit la chouette blanche au pied du lit et sursauta.  
  
-Hedwige ! s'écria-t-elle avec bonheur.  
  
Elle donna un bout de biscuit à l'oiseau alors qu'elle ouvrait la lettre écrite par la main de Harry.  
  
Un bijou de fidélité  
  
Une bague d'amitié  
  
Un anneau d'amour  
  
Une alliance pour toujours  
  
Joyeux Noël  
  
Je t'aime ma fleur  
  
Harry!! -xxx-  
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet et la petit boîte, elle pu apercevoir une bague faite d'or blanc teinté légèrement doré et tout à son tour, de petits diamants blanc et bleu très pâle se faisaient voir. Eowyn ouvrit de grands yeux devant le présent.  
  
-Harry ! souffla-t-elle les joues roses.  
  
Elle sortit délicatement la bague et la passa à son annulaire gauche. Elle lui allait à ravir ! Eowyn fit un petite prière en se demandant si Harry aimerait le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille. Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Une chouette vint tout à coup se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre, Harry la prit et la fit entrer. Il détacha le paquet et la carte, celle-ci était d'Eowyn.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis bien arrivé chez moi, dans la forêt de Brethil. Les gens sont très gentils avec moi. Ils m'appellent Dame Eowyn ! Enfin, j'ai appris que mes parents régnaient sur notre forêt. Les gens les respectes beaucoup ! Oh Harry, si tu voyais le paysage ! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi. Parfois, je me sens un peu seule et rejeté avec mes cheveux bleus. Sait tu pourquoi je vieillis ? À cause de ma malédiction ! Ça signifie que je ne suis pas immortelle, comme un autre garçon de mon âge, Voronwë, celui qui habite dans un arbre immense avec son père. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Tu me manques horriblement.  
  
Je t'aime, Eowyn  
  
P.S.: J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau, c'est Handir qui l'a fait pour toi, à ma demande.  
  
Harry sourit à la lettre, puis il déballa le cadeau joliment emballé pour découvrir, un petit loup en cristal miniature qui bougeait quelque peu. Il le prit dans sa main et le mit à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
  
-Wow! fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn enfila une robe bleutés et elle mit une cape en velours bleu nuit sur ses épaules. Elle décida d'aller se promener proche de la rivière Teiglin. Elle marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement sourd en arrière d'elle. Eowyn se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Voronwë. C'était un elfe avec de longs cheveux brun foncés et des yeux pétillants de malice. Il était grand comparé à Eowyn mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une démarche noble.  
  
-Oh Voronwë, tu m'as fait peur ! souffla la jeune fille, une main sur le c?ur. -Qu'est-ce que tu portes au doigt ? demanda l'elfe curieux. -Oh ça ?  
  
Eowyn regarda la bague sertie de petits diamants, avec un sourire.  
  
-Quelqu'un me l'a offert.  
  
-Tu es fiancé! s'écria Voronwë stupéfiait.  
  
-Co.comment ça ? demanda la jeune fille en pâlissant.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce garçon, tu es ma fiancée!  
  
Il eu un lourd silence durant lequel Eowyn regardait son fiancé, horrifiée.  
  
-Depuis quand ? demanda t'elle lentement.  
  
-Mais depuis notre naissance voyons ! dit Voronwë avec surprise.  
  
La jeune fille eu un geste rageur.  
  
-Personne ne me l'a dit ! cria-t-elle.  
  
-Mais, tu le sais pourtant. Tout le monde le sait ! Tu as tout oubliée ?  
  
Eowyn ne répondit pas, elle s'enfuit en courrant pour rejoindre la citée. Elle trouva ses parents dans la maison, en train de boire une substance jaunâtre, qui fumait dans leur tasse.  
  
-Voronwë est mon fiancé ? demanda t'elle brusquement.  
  
-Bien sur ! Pourquoi Eowyn ? répondit sa mère tranquillement.  
  
-JE NE VEUX PAS ! cria-t-elle.  
  
-Comment cela ? Tu le sais depuis ta naissance pourtant ! s'étonna le seigneur de la citée.  
  
-Non ! Je veux dire, j'avais oublié tout ça !  
  
-C'est embêtant., dit sa mère. C'est lui qui t'a offert cet anneau ?  
  
-Non, c'est Harry, mon petit ami !  
  
Un silence envahit la pièce. Ses parents semblaient comprendre la situation.  
  
-Je suis désolé Eowyn., mais je ne vois aucune solution à ton problème.  
  
Celle-ci partie dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Comment allait-elle le dire à Harry ? Quelques jours plus tard, Eowyn reçu un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier par un hibou grand duc. En gros titre se lisait:  
  
ENLÈVEMENT TÉRRIFIANT!  
  
Se matin, Mr Sirius Black à consentit à nous faire la terrible révélation que son filleul Harry Potter à été enlevé la nuit dernière par plusieurs mangemort. La trace de la bataille est très visible, apparemment le jeune garçon ne se serait pas laissé faire. En espérant que les Aurores puissent le retrouver avec qu'il ne soit trop tard, nous vous tenons au courant, que Merlin protège le survivant.  
  
Votre envoyé spécial.  
  
Mark Partinons  
  
Eowyn sembla paralysé... Pendant ce temps, Harry était couché face contre terre sur un sol dur et froid. Quand il se releva, il n'avait pas mal nul part et il se trouvait devant une immense cheminée. D'un geste instinctif il porta sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et comme il s'en entendait sa baguette n'était plus là. Tout à coup sa cicatrice lui fit affreusement mal il aurait presque pu dire que sa tête allait exploser. Cette habituelle douleur était signe que quelqu'un qu'il aurait tant espéré ne pas voir était tout près.  
  
Il leva la tête et vit belle et bien que Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil face et lui et caressait sa baguette et que la sienne était posée sur une table juste à côté. De son habituelle voix glaciale il se décida enfin à parler:  
  
-Alors Potter, ton importation ici ne fut pas trop douloureuse?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
-Tu m'as bien eu la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas la même chose!  
  
-Alors ça sera comment, répondit-t-il sur un ton d'ironie.  
  
-Sois poli mon garçon!  
  
-Ouais! Ouais Voldy... Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici? Tu veux encore me tuer? Tu n'as donc pas compris que cela n'arrivera jamais...  
  
-Non je ne veux pas te tuer! Et ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi, tu n'as aucune défense pour le moment, non je veux que tu te joindres à mes rangs. Tu me serais d'une grande utilité, réfléchis! Le duo imbattable, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort!  
  
-N'espère pas trop, ça n'arrivera jamais, je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de m'associé avec un crétin!  
  
Voldemort lui fit un regard noir.  
  
-Alors peut-être qu'un séjour dans le donjon te fera réfléchir?  
  
Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow s'avancèrent dans la pièce et le prirent par les deux bras pour l'emmener dans les sous-sols de la vaste maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se débattit comme un fou, mais cela n'eut pas très grand succès. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au fond d'une cellule qui sentait le moisit et qui était crasseuse. Il eut l'impression d'y passer des jours, c'est un matin que la porte s'ouvrit enfin et un mangemort entra pour le traîner quelques étages plus haut jusqu'aux pieds de son maître.  
  
-Alors Harry, quelques séjours dans le cachots t'auront-t'ils fait changé d'avis.  
  
-Jamais je ne me joindrai à toi.  
  
Il se releva doucement, des mangemorts l'entouraient de partout, mais il s'en fichait.  
  
-Aeramagia!  
  
Un sphère argenté apparut dans sa main comme le jour du bal d'Halloween, il la lança de toute ses forces sur Voldemort qui la reçu sur sa robe de sorcier, la boule d'éléments crépita quelques instant avant de aire une véritable explosion ce qui eut pour effet de faire un gros nuage de fumer. Aussitôt Harry empoigna sa baguette la mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se transforma en loup, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à être à l'extérieur de la résidence de Voldemort.  
  
-Attrapez le! entendit-t'on crié de l'intérieur.  
  
Il alla se réfugié dans un forêt où encore là il du esquiver des sortilèges impardonnable. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trente minutes qu'il pu se coucher pour se reposer enfin. Il mourait de faim, il était faible et il avait besoin d'un bon bain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une barbe naissante était apparut sur ses joues, mais ce n'était que son dernier des soucis. Il fallait premièrement qu'il sache où il se trouvait, qu'il avertisse Sirius qu'il allait toujours bien et qu'il se rende au plus vite à Poudlard. La nuit commença à nouveau à tomber et Shadow finit donc par se retransformé et se réfugié dans un arbre au branches larges et solide où il s'endormit paisiblement.  
  
Tôt ce matin là alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, il se risqua un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il était toujours sur la branche et aucun mangemort ne se faisait entendre à mille à la ronde. Harry finit pas descendre et commença à marcher en direction du Sud, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se disait qu'il devait aller par là et aussi que la forêt lui semblait très familière. L'air était froide et la neige s'étendait à perte de vu dans la sombre forêt. Harry continua à marcher dans la même direction, il observa sa montra et constata avec la date que les vacances de Noël était terminé depuis trois jours. La rentré avait commencé et donc il n'était pas à l'école. En observant encore plus autour de lui il se rendit compte de où il était, dans la forêt interdite! Shadow se retransforma et commença à courir, il s'avait où il se trouvait et donc il prit la direction de l'est là où se trouvait le collège. Poudlard n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres et il ferait tout pour s'y rendre, son estomac criait de plus en plus famine il décida donc de s'arrêter près d'un ruisseau, où il reprit sa forme humaine et s'abreuve en essayant en même temps d'attraper un poisson.  
  
Harry songeait à Sirius et à Eowyn, ainsi qu'à tout les autres. Il devait être extrêmement inquiet, sa disparition ne devait pas être resté très longtemps secrète. Il revint à lui même en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours les mains dans le ruisseau d'eau et qu'elle commençait à être très engourdit, il les enleva aussitôt et continua son chemin. Ce n'est que vers le fin de l'après-midi qu'il atteignit enfin la lisière de la forêt interdite, le château s'étendait sous toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de joie.  
  
-Poudlard! Enfin, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il sortit enfin et mit un pied dans l'enceinte aussitôt des formes noirs l'entourèrent. Des mangemorts, ils l'attendaient. Harry sortit instantanément sa baguette et se mit en garde de son autre main il fit apparaître une boule de feu.  
  
-Potter tu viens avec nous, dit un mangemort que Harry reconnut aussitôt avec sa voix sous le personnage de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Celui-ci s'avança en essayant d'empoigner Harry par la bras, ce qui lui valu de recevoir l'élément du feu en pleine figure.  
  
-Ne m'approchez pas ou vous le regretterez! EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
Aussitôt le sortilège agit et envoya au tapis un trio de mangemorts. Harry se mit à courir voyant une ouverture dans le cercle qui l'avait entouré. Poudlard n'était plus très loin, il finit par entrer dans le hall au même instant, d'autre mangemorts allait entrer il se retourna et fit un geste brusque avec sa main les portes se refermèrent brutalement et se verrouillant. Pour une raison inconnu, Shadow avait toujours manifesté des pouvoirs étranges lorsqu'il était en danger ou encore tout simplement fâché.  
  
Harry tourna les talons et ouvrit les portes de chêne de la Grande Salle. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, un garçon à la robe noir et déchirer à plusieurs endroit, sa joue avait une grosse éraflures sanglante, ses cheveux étaient tout trempé et il avait plusieurs autre écorchures au visage et au bras. Une expression de fatigue et de lassitude se lisait sur son visage, à en croire que le jeune homme n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours ou du moins que quelques heures. Personne ne semblait le reconnaître, Dumbledore se leva aussitôt et fixa Harry avec un regard à la fois apaiser et inquiet, il regarda le concierge.  
  
-Rusard! Apportez au plus vite quelques choses à manger et à boire à notre inviter, il est épuiser et à besoin de manger... Je vous invite à venir vous asseoir parmi vos condisciples de Gryffondor Mr Potter!  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et lui fit un regard chaleureux. Harry alla s'asseoir sur un banc au bout de la table, fatiguer il poussa un petit soupire de gratitude de pour enfin s'asseoir, la plus part des regards étaient encore fixé sur lui, Eowyn et Hermione avait cessé de manger et leur morceau de steak pendait encore à leur fourchette quand à lui Drago avait la bouche grande ouverte en voyant Harry. Bien sûr il avait été avertie de son enlèvement, mais n'avait rien pu faire...  
  
Harry commença à manger tranquillement, puis peu à peu la Grande Salle se vida il ne restait plus que le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonnagall, Flitwick et Chourave ainsi que Drago, Eowyn et Hermione ainsi que lui. Tous le regardait et il savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient plusieurs questions à lui poser et qu'ils faudraient s'en doute qu'il y réponse ensuite se serai un tour à l'infirmerie qui à sa grande surprise lui faisait très plaisir. Il se tourna enfin vers son directeur qui entreprit de prendre la parole, mais au même instant, Rémus et Sirius entrèrent dans la grande salle, dès qu'ils virent Harry ils se ruèrent vers lui, mais Dumbledore les arrêta d'un signe de main et les invita à s'asseoir, puis il reprit la parole en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
-Alors, monsieur Potter. Vous devez vous doutez que tout le monde souhaite entendre les faits réels... dit gravement le directeur.  
  
-Oui je m'en doute professeur, mais ça ne pourrait pas attendre à demain, je viens de passé ma journée et la nuit dernière à traversé la forêt interdite pour échapper aux mangemorts!  
  
-Mme Pomfresh vous y attendra...  
  
En arrière, Eowyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête fit un sourire fatigué à Eowyn et partit d'un pas traînant vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il eut franchit la porte, l'infirmière le prit par l'épaule lui donna un pyjama et le fit se coucher dans un lit blanc au fond de la pièce près d'une fenêtre. Harry regarda autour de lui, il était heureux d'être revenue à Poudlard, il sortit de ses pensées quand Pomfresh revint avec un flacon de potion de sommeil qu'il but aussitôt et sombra dans le sommeil et sans aucun rêve. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec les lueurs du soleil qui n'était levé que depuis peu de temps. Des gens chuchotaient à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller?  
  
-Potter est un lève-tôt... j'imagine qu'il ne restera pas longtemps dans le rôle de la Belle au bois dormant.  
  
Harry reconnut les voix de Drago et Eowyn. Aussitôt dit, Harry entrouvrit les yeux péniblement aveugler par le faible soleil de la fin du mois de décembre, il se tourna vers Eowyn et sourit.  
  
-Bonjour..., dit celle-ci avec un demi-sourire.  
  
-Bien dormi Potter? demanda Drago d'une voix traînante, comme à son habitude.  
  
-Mieux que hier dans cet arbre froid et silencieux! Et vous, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas restez ici toute la nuit!  
  
-Selon les désirs de madame..., répondit le Serpentard en roulant les yeux.  
  
Eowyn parut gênée par sa remarque.  
  
-Non mais voyons, vous auriez dû aller dormir, je me portais très bien moi! Vous avez besoin de sommeil!  
  
-On s'inquiétait pour toi, répondit la jeune fille en réprimant un bâillement.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû!  
  
Pomfresh arriva au même instant et lui fit tournée la tête en lui mettant une main sur sa joue pour vois si l'autre était guérite.  
  
-Et bien Potter, vous pouvez me croire vous avez un ange gardien, vos blessures sont presque toute disparut!  
  
Harry sourit à l'infirmière.  
  
-Non, on pourrait plutôt dire que j'ai une elfe qui veille sur ma bonne étoile!  
  
Il se tourna vers Eowyn et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Celle ci baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna à nouveau vers Pomfresh.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous de vous habilliez le directeur veut vous voir au plus vite!  
  
-Nous allons t'attendre dans la chambre, dit Drago. À tantôt!  
  
Il fit un signe de tête discret à Harry et Eowyn lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Harry déplia un paravent et mit une robe neuve qui à son grand bonheur sentait bonne et se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du directeur ou il toqua à la porte et entra.  
  
-Ah Harry! Nous t'attendions, dit il avec un sourire.  
  
Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil et semblait proche de la crise de nerfs. Harry lui sourit en signe de réconfort et vint s'asseoir dans une chaise à côté de lui puis regarda son directeur attendant ses questions.  
  
-Alors, raconte nous ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine, lors de ta disparition. -Je..., il prit une grande inspiration. J'étais en train de me mettre au lit quand une dizaine de mangemorts sont apparut dans la chambre, j'ai essayé de me défendre, mais sans grand succès. Ils m'ont emporté à Voldemort, je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard il m'a alors parler! Il voulait que je me joigne à lui, j'ai refusé bien entendu, jamais je ne me joindrais à Tom Jedusor je préférais mourir! Finalement j'ai réussis à m'enfuir et j'ai pénétré dans la forêt interdite pour passé deux jours là dedans. J'ai finit par atterrir ici, je me suis encore fait attaqué pour cinq à six lèche bottes de Voldemort, je me suis défendu et j'ai rentré dans le château, vous connaissez la suite...  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
-Ta disparition n'est pas passé inaperçu, dit-il en étalant cinq édition de la Gazette du Sorcier où on commentait les évènements. Il va falloir renforcer les mesures de sécurités...  
  
-Très bonne idée! Je n'ose pas imaginer comment les gens on réagit!  
  
Il lisait le premier numéro et un sourire moqueur apparut dans son visage.  
  
-Les aurores et bien voyons! Comme si il savait au Voldemort se cache...  
  
-Tu le sais? demanda brusquement Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, si ils m'ont emmené là-bas et que j'ai pu revenir ici, c'est parce que je sais où je me trouvais!  
  
-Mais, alors c'est où?  
  
-De l'autre côté de la forêt interdite, caché dans une pleine derrière une ville moldu dans une petite prairie près d'un cimetière!  
  
-Très bien, les Aurores en seront informés au plus vite!, dit Dumbledore. En attendant, tu peux y aller Harry. Il te reste deux jours pour te reposer, lundi tu devras recommencer tes cours, bien entendu.  
  
-J'y compte bien... merci monsieur!  
  
Il partit d'un pas décontracter, Sirius le regarda avant de s'exclamer,  
  
-Il a vraiment changé avec cette semaine passée chez Voldemort, vous ne croyez qu'il pourrait être devenue...  
  
-Mangemort?, termina Dumbledore. Non, je ne crois pas...  
  
-Je n'espère pas!  
  
Harry franchit la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Drago qui était lui aussi affalé dans un fauteuil, en face d'un bon feu.  
  
-Ils m'ont demandé ce qui c'étais passé là-bas et ils ont aussi voulu savoir où ce cachait Voldemort, je leur ai dit! Avant de partir je les ai entendu parler, il pense que je suis un mangemort parce que mon comportement à supposément changé!  
  
Drago éclata de rire.  
  
-Toi, mangemort? Hahahaha!  
  
-Il n'y a rien de risible Drago! dit Eowyn qui était assise en tailleur sur le sol.  
  
-C'est vrai, qui te dit que je ne le suis pas! -Je le saurais... répondit le Serpentard en arrêtant de rire.  
  
-Peut être pas... Voldemort m'a demandé de se joindre à lui!  
  
Devant leur air stupéfait et méfiant il fit un sourire réconfortant.  
  
-Arrêtez ces faces d'enterrements si je suis revenue ici tout amoché c'est sûrement que je ne le suis pas.  
  
Il remonta ses deux manches et aucune marque ne se voyait sur ses avant-bras.  
  
-On te crois! dit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
-J'espère bien, il n'aurai plus manqué que ça!  
  
Harry remarqua que Eowyn portait sa bague et qu'une autre était dans son annulaire gauche, il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Enfin, nous sommes content que tu sois sain et sauf! dit celle-ci en appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry en ignorant quelque peu la remarque de Eowyn.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en baillant. On pourrait sortir mais il fait trop froid...  
  
-Ouais... il y a toujours allé embêter Rogue! Au excuse-moi Drago, c'est vrai c'est ton directeur!  
  
-Bof, dit simplement celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Tu sais jouer aux échecs?  
  
-Oui, je jouais avant contre... Weasley!  
  
-Oh... tu veux jouer?  
  
-D'accord si tu insistes, mais tu as l'air d'avoir plus besoin de sommeil qu'autre chose tout comme Eowyn!  
  
-Je suis endurant! dit Drago.  
  
-Allez jouer tous les deux, je vais me coucher un peu... dit Eowyn en baillant gracieusement.  
  
-Bonne nuit, ou plutôt bonne journée!  
  
Harry s'installa devant le jeu d'échec.  
  
-Je prends les blancs!  
  
-D'accord... dit Drago distraitement en regardant Eowyn fermer ses rideaux.  
  
Ils commencèrent à jouer en silence. Harry prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-Dit-moi... comment Eowyn à réagit quand elle a apprit ma disparition, l'évènement n'était pas trop loin de la rentré...  
  
-Je ne sais pas pendant qu'elle était en vacances mais... à l'école s'était effroyable. Elle s'était renfermée et elle ne mangeait presque plus...  
  
-Sans...sans rire? Et il n'y a rien eu d'autre, Harry regardait Drago comme si il le soupçonnait d'avoir fait quelque chose avec la jeune fille quand il n'était pas là.  
  
-Non, pas que je sache, dit Drago en lui prenant un fou.  
  
-D'accord... Tu as l'air assez proche d'elle! Ça lui fait du bien au moins, je ne serais peut-être plus ici à la fin de l'année au moins je peux être sûr que quelqu'un veille sur elle, si ce n'est plus! Harry lui prit un pion avec sa reine.  
  
Drago leva les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Ce que tu penses exactement, il continuait à jouer. Échec!  
  
-Et à quoi je pense? dit Drago sans se préoccuper du jeu.  
  
-Arrête de faire l'ignorant tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire!  
  
-Non pas du tout! s'écria-t-il.  
  
-Et pourquoi as-tu cette réaction dans ce cas? Harry était très calme et n'avait pas du tout levé la voix, seulement son regard vers le blond.  
  
-J'ai cette réaction par ce que tu m'énerves avec tes sous-entendus sans rapport!  
  
-Ah! Laisse faire, je prend congé je vais me promener!  
  
-Non! dit Drago en lui prenant le bras. De quoi tu parles à la fin?  
  
-De Eowyn et toi, de la façon dont vous vous regardiez tout à l'heure et tout, maintenant lâche-moi merci!  
  
-Mais de quelle façon tu parles? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore ton histoire de jalousie! dit le blond sans écouter la demande de Harry.  
  
-Drago je t'ai demandé de me lâcher s'il te plaît! lui répondit Harry ignorant lui aussi ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Et je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer!  
  
-Tu as déjà tout compris, tu es plus futé que ça tu n'as pas besoin de tant d'explication que ça!  
  
-Justement, je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé! Pour une fois que je n'ai rien a me reprocher...  
  
-Avoues que tu aurais bien aimé, tout le monde croyais que j'étais mort!  
  
-Même si j'aurais aimé, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Elle était complètement démolie, je n'en aurais pas profité et tu le sais. Allez, c'est quoi le vrai problème?  
  
-C'est tout j'en ai assez je suis sur le bord de la crise de nerfs!  
  
Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber par terre en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar va finir?  
  
Drago le regarda surpris avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
-Hé mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'étaient pas engueulés comme ça!...  
  
-Oui je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'en ai assez de toute cette histoire, je veux avoir une vie normale, je n'ai pas demandé à être le survivant! J'ai échappé à la mort plus que la plupart des gens et je suis toujours avec ce fardeau sur les épaules.  
  
Drago le regarda fixement. On entendit Eowyn se retourner plusieurs fois dans son lit.  
  
-Je ne peux pas changer le monde, mais j'essais de faire en sorte que ce cauchemar là arrête pour tout le monde, dit Drago en regardant un point fixe devant lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda Harry en fixant le sol avec attention.  
  
-Tu sais que je... je suis espion pour Dumbledore.  
  
-Non je n'en savais rien jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est bien que tu le sois! Je suis content de l'entendre.  
  
Drago eu un petit sourire.  
  
-Alors, tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse avec Eowyn?  
  
-Bon d'accord, tu as remarqué cette bague qu'elle porte, celle en or avec un rubis rouge sur le dessus? Ce n'est pas la mienne et de plus elle la dans... l'annulaire gauche. Je me demande si elle n'est pas... fiancée!  
  
-Elle m'a dit que son père lui avait offert une bague mais qu'elle lui faisait seulement dans ce doigt là...  
  
Il y eu un petit silence.  
  
-Hé, attend un petit peu... tu croyais que Eowyn et moi on était...?  
  
Harry resta figée sur place.  
  
-Heu... Sans commentaire!  
  
Drago le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Très drôle, c'est ça moque toi de moi. N'empêche que je continue de pensé qu'elle est fiancée, c'est une bague de fiançailles justement, pas un bijou qu'on donne comme ça! Et pourquoi elle ne la pas mit dans l'autre doigt, la gauche?  
  
-Je ne sais...  
  
Soudain, on entendit des gémissements provenant du lit de Eowyn. Drago lança un regard interrogateur à Harry en se levant pour aller voir. Celui-ci se leva aussi et écarta doucement le rideau. Eowyn se tournait dans son lit en agrippant ses couvertures. Elle avait le front moite et ne cessais de répéter des paroles étranges. Harry sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et constata qu'elle faisait de la fièvre.  
  
-Drago ouvre les rideaux s'il te plaît!  
  
Sur ces paroles, il ce mit à moitié dans le lit de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard moqueur de Drago.  
  
-Ne dis pas un mot toi!  
  
Il sortit de la pièce en direction de l'infirmerie Eowyn toujours callée contre lui. Harry entra dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh paru anéantit de le voir.  
  
-Potter, vous avez encore quelque chose?  
  
-Non Madame, c'est mon amie. Elle est brûlante de fièvre!  
  
Drago arriva au même instant.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai!  
  
L'infirmière alla chercher un flacon d'une potion orangé et la donna à Drago.  
  
-Donnez lui ça quand elle se réveillera et tout cette fièvre va partir!  
  
-Merci bien!  
  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune privé et recouchèrent Eowyn dans son lit en posa le flacon de médicament sur la table de nuit, puis Shadow et Drago retournèrent parler au près du feu. Quelqu'un vint toquer à ce moment à leur porte. Harry se leva et alla répondre et Drago ne tarda pas à venir voir lui aussi  
  
De l'autre côté dans le couloir, il y avait un jeune homme de leur âge de la même grandeur qu'eux, il avait les cheveux long et brun.  
  
-Bonjour messieurs, j'aimerai voir Dame Eowyn!  
  
Harry parut bouche bée de la façon dont il avait appelé sa petite amie.  
  
-Heu! Bien sûr entrez, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur?  
  
-À Voronwë de la forêt de Berthil! Je suis le fiancé de Eowyn...  
  
Harry resta paralysé sur place et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire ne fut qu'un: Ah! C'est donc Drago qui prit la parole. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre autre chose, un homme de grande taille arriva derrière le jeune homme.  
  
-Oui nous aimerions voir ma fille!  
  
-Pourquoi faire? demanda Drago. C'est si urgent, parce que là, elle n'est pas vraiment en état de parler...  
  
Il pointa le lit de Eowyn un peu plus loin.  
  
-Peu importe laissez nous passer jeunes hommes!  
  
Harry s'écarta à contre coeur et s'adossa contre la porte une fois qu'elle fut refermé, ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression, mais cela ce voyait parfaitement qu'il était triste. Drago eu l'air outré que les inconnus entrèrent comme cela. Ceux-ci allèrent se poster au chevet d'Eowyn l'air grave.  
  
-Depuis quand Eowyn est fiancée? Demanda-t-il étonné à Harry.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui comme pour lui dire, "Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit tout à l'heure!"  
  
-J'en sais rien!  
  
-C'est pas net toute cette histoire..., murmura Drago en regardant les deux hommes qui semblaient prier.  
  
-Non! Mais que pouvons-nous faire, moi rien en tout cas... C'est son père et son... fiancé!  
  
Harry détourna la tête et ouvrit la porte avant de partir dans les couloirs. Drago le regarda partir, l'air triste lui aussi avant de tourner son regard vers le lit. Étrangement, les prières des elfes durent fonctionner, car Eowyn ouvrit les yeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eu un cri de surprise en voyant son père et son fiancé à ses côtés. Drago s'approcha doucement et fixa étrangement Eowyn.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? Et où est Harry? demanda celle- ci un peu effrayé.  
  
Drago eut l'air d'hésiter.  
  
-Il... vient de partir dans le couloir, je crois qu'il est fâché d'apprendre que tu es... fiancé!  
  
Eowyn se leva brusquement.  
  
-Qui lui a dit?!  
  
-Heu, Varonéa, Veronêw ou quelque chose du genre, lui si tu aimes mieux!  
  
Il pointa Voronwë. Pendant ce temps, Harry qui marchait précipitement dans les couloirs se fit plaquer sur un mur par nul autre que Cho Chang.  
  
-Bonjour Harry! -Salut Cho, excuse-moi il faut que...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille l'embrassait langoureusement. Harry se dégagea gentiment.  
  
-Cho, j'ai une petite amie!  
  
-Peu importe!  
  
Elle recommença à nouveau son petit manège, cette fois-ci Harry ne pu se dégager, elle le collait trop.  
  
-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? s'écria Eowyn, visiblement en colère contre Voronwë.  
  
-Mais c'est la stricte vérité! se défendit le jeune homme.  
  
-Je suis désolé Voronwë, mais je refuse ce mariage!  
  
-Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix mon coeur, nous sommes liés par ces fiançailles depuis notre naissance! Tu ne pourras pas y échapper...  
  
***  
  
-Cho s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas! -Aller Harry, mon coeur laisse toi aller! -Cho je t'ai dit que j'avais une petite amie! Enfin... je croyais! -Justement!  
  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
-Je me sens de trop... dit Drago en partant de la chambre précipitamment.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas un regard pour le Serpentard.  
  
-Vous êtes peut-être lier, mais pas moi!  
  
-Ta famille oui!  
  
-Père, je ne veux pas être forcer à me marier lorsque j'aime quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
-Tu n'as pas le choix... dit Voronwë embarrassé...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Drago parcourait les couloirs de l'école en bougonnant. Soudain, il aperçu deux silhouettes familières qui s'embrassaient avec passion. Il plissa les yeux et reconnu... Harry et Cho! Celui-ci essayait de repoussé la Serdaigle.  
  
-Cho arrête, c'est contre mon gré et tu ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer.  
  
Il la repoussa gentiment et partit dans une autre direction; celle de la tour d'astronomie. Il s'installa au dehors, un vent frais vint lui caresser le visage, Harry regarda les rafales de vent d'hiver s'abattre sur le lac à l'eau glacée à cette période de l'année, de gros remous ce faisaient voir.  
  
Drago était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir.  
  
-Il sort de la chambre de son amour et deux minutes plus tard, hop avec une belle asiatique! pensa-t-il avec effarement.  
  
Il donna le mot de passe au loup et entra dans la chambre des préfets. Au lieu de trouver Eowyn et son père en train de se chicaner, il ne trouva absolument personne.  
  
-Génial! dit-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.  
  
Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Harry consentit enfin à redescendre de la tour, l'air commençant à être trop froide il alla marcher un peu dans les couloirs. Et à son plus grand effarement et fut encore accoster par la belle Serdaigle, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-On s'en ai déjà parlé Cho!  
  
-Oui mais tu as dit que tu n'avais plus de petite amie tout à l'heure quand tu m'as embrassé!  
  
-Faux! TU m'as embrassé...  
  
-Oui et tu as aimé ça, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Elle se rapprocha de sa bouche et lui déposa un doux baiser. Harry le savoura pleinement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
-Non je ne...  
  
Quelques instant plus tard leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec beaucoup plus de passion.  
  
-Rejoins moi à la tour d'astronomie ce soir à minuit, lui murmura-t- elle après un long baiser.  
  
Elle partit sur ces mots, laissant là un Harry désorienté. Il finit donc par rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors où Drago l'attendait à moitié endormit dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Te voilà toi! rugit le Serpentard, complètement réveillé.  
  
Harry sursauta au son de la voix de son ami.  
  
-Heu, salut vieux! Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu n'as pas l'air en forme?  
  
-Au contraire de certain...  
  
-Heu... je crois que je vais revenir plus tard! Je vais continuer à aller réfléchir dans le couloir!  
  
-Non, tu restes ICI! cria Drago en verrouillant la porte avec un sortilège. Dis-moi, mais à quoi tu as pensé? Embrasser Cho Chang, Cho Chang, la belle Serdaigle!  
  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler!  
  
-Je vous ais vu Harry!  
  
-Oh! Hum... je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication à donner! Écoutes Drago, elle est fiancée je ne suis pas pour me morfondre toute ma vie... Elle ne sera jamais avec moi!  
  
-Tu n'as pas compris? C'est un mariage forcé! Elle ne l'aime pas!  
  
-Elle n'aura pourtant pas le choix... Elle est fiancée depuis sa naissance d'après ce que j'ai entendu! Et de plus c'est Chang qui m'a sauté dans les bras...  
  
-Peut importe ce que Chang a fait, tu l'as embrassé!  
  
-Je n'avais comme pas vraiment le choix, collé au mur comme j'étais! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai approché...  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié...  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. C'est vrai qu'il avait savouré ce moment, il avait trahis Eowyn, mais elle était fiancée!  
  
-Écoutes Harry, depuis le début de l'année j'essais t'attirer son regard un peu sur moi. Mais tu m'as devancé! Et elle t'aime de tout son coeur. Et puis, un jour, elle apprend une mauvaise nouvelle et tu es prêt à la tromper deux minutes plus tard? Je croyais qu'il y avait des sentiments sous toute cette histoire entre vous...  
  
-Lâche-moi un peu Drago avec ces histoires! Tout est confus dans ma tête et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Chang! Je l'aime toujours tu peux me croire, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire face à son père et à ce gars? Rien d'après moi... Cho m'a donné un rendez-vous ce soir, mais je n'irais pas...  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu n'iras pas?  
  
-Si j'y vais, mais c'est pour lui dire que je ne veux rien savoir d'elle, tu peux même venir avec moi si tu veux!  
  
-Non, je te fais confiance... En attendant, tu n'aurais pas vue Eowyn et ces deux là? Ils étaient partit quand je suis arrivé...  
  
-Hum... Non je n'ai croisé personne sur mon chemin à part une Serdaigle et son groupe d'amies... Où est-ce qu'elle peut être... Je vais voir au parc!  
  
-Je vais voir à la bibliothèque!  
  
Ils partirent aussitôt chacun dans leur direction, cependant, Harry attrapa sa cape au passage. Le parc était désert, il faisait très sombre et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, c'était trop calme, un silence si épais qu'il nous donnait une impression d'insécurité... Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, une ombra passa rapidement avec un éclat d'argent, Harry recula de quelques pas avant de se heurter contre quelqu'un. Quand il se tourna, il avait devant lui une personne de petite taille au yeux humides et avec un petit nez. La personne en question avait une main en argent.  
  
-Queudver! s'écria Harry.  
  
Il l'avait attiré dans un piège et il devait être entouré de mangemorts maintenant, la porte de l'entré du château était encore loin et personne ne semblait venir. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit un tour sui lui-même pour pouvoir discerner si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Inflâmareska!  
  
Il jeta la boule de feu dans les airs se qui eut pour effet d'éclairer un peu partout autour de lui. La sphère ardente resta dans le vide, des mangemorts se trouvaient partout, c'est dans un moment pareil que Harry aurait voulu que Drago soit là. Pourtant, celui-ci était en train de fouiller de fonds en comble l'école.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas vue Eowyn Lavigne, celle qui a des cheveux bleus et qui sort avec Potter? demanda t'il à un groupe d'élèves pour la quatrième fois.  
  
-Heu oui, répondit une petite fille en première année. Je l'ai vue tantôt avec deux drôles de gars.  
  
-Elle est partie par où? s'écria Malefoy en la prenant par les épaules.  
  
-Par là, fit la fille en pointa la direction de la sortie de l'école.  
  
-Ok merci! Oh et, tu sais si elle avait l'air embêté?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il parlait d'une sorcière qu'ils allaient voir...  
  
-Merci, merci infiniment! cria Drago en se précipitant vers la sortie.  
  
Il atteignit le parc en moins de deux... Harry était en très mauvaise posture, les sorts fusaient de partout, des expélliarmus, des stupéfixe, des Dolories, mais aucune ne le touchait, il essayait de maintenant un bouclier avec beaucoup de difficulté. Shadow n'était même pas capable de riposter, l'élément du feu volant toujours au- dessus de leurs têtes. Drago regardait dans le parc les yeux plissés pour mieux voir, lorsqu'une boule de feu volante attira son attention.  
  
-Oh merde!, cria-t-il en fonçant vers le feu.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je fais le plus vite possible pour corrigé ;)  
  
En tk...  
  
Le chapitre 7 est pour bientôt!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	7. La chambre de Godric Gryffondor

Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rolwing, sauf bien sûr les personnages et les lieux que nous avons créé moi et Fleur.  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre7: La chambre de Godric Gryffondor  
  
Queudver s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Harry se transforma en loup et grogna bruyamment comme pour le défier d'approcher d'avantage, son bouclier était toujours présent, mais faiblissait à vue d'oeil, il n'allait pas tarder à s'effacer complètement. Soudain, Drago les vit. Ils étaient une dizaine autour d'un loup qui grognait: Harry. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis, il eu une idée et se mit à courir vers le groupe de mangemorts.  
  
-Les gars, on se replie, Dumbledore arrive!  
  
Comme il s'y attendait, les mangemorts s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Harry se coucha dans la neige pour reprendre son souffle. Il se retransforma au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-Je te dois quelque chose toi!  
  
-Plus tard, je sais où est Eowyn!  
  
-OÙ EST T'ELLE?  
  
-Une fille l'a vue partir vers la sortie de l'école. Apparemment, elle parlait avec son père et Veron, Vorew... enfin lui, d'une sorcière en particulier...  
  
-Qui pouvait bien être cette sorcière?  
  
Harry regardait le paysage comme en signe de réponse. Tout à coup son regard se posa sur le lac, au loin une petite île se faisait voir ainsi qu'une faible lueur comme si une maisonnette si trouvait, un bâteau si dirigeait au loin.  
  
-Drago! Le lac, la vieille sorcière qui lit l'avenir et elle fait aussi...  
  
Harry se figea soudain apeuré.  
  
-LES MARIAGES! C'est marqué dans un livre qui parle sur les alentours de Poudlard!  
  
-Attends, attends. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a une vieille femme qui unit les gens proche d'ici? répéta lentement Drago.  
  
-C'est à peu près ça oui! Bon réfléchissons, qu'est-ce qui peut nous transporter sur une îles plus vite qu'un bateau?  
  
-Un balai Potter, un balai!  
  
- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé? Sûrement parce que je suis trop énervé... On prend lequel? L'éclair de Feu 2 ou ton Nimbus 2001... Ça serai de trop deux balais!  
  
-Ne sois pas ridicule... ACIO ÉCLAIR DE FEU DEUXIÈME SÉRIE! cria Drago en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Aussitôt le balai fondit vers eux. Il vint se poser à la gauche de Harry qui l'enfourcha aussitôt, Drago sembla hésitant.  
  
-Tu te décides oui? On n'a pas toute la nuit!  
  
-T'as raison, on y va! dit Malefoy en sautant derrière Harry.  
  
Harry et Drago étaient plutôt lourds pour le balai c'est pourquoi il n'allait pas aussi vite que d'habitude, mais Harry libéra toute la puissance quand même avec difficulté. Ils foncèrent au dessus du lac noir éclairer faiblement par la lune. Au loin le petit bateau avait accosté et Shadow ainsi que Malefoy ne tardèrent pas à arriver, aussitôt il se posèrent et Harry laissa son balais sur la rive puis s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre.  
  
-Ok, c'est quoi le plan? murmura Drago alors qu'ils étaient accroupi sous la fenêtre.  
  
-J'en sais rien, mais il faut agir vite!  
  
Harry posa ses yeux sur une plante aux feuilles rouge sombre.  
  
-Drago, tu te souviens de la potion que Rogue nous a apprit? Celle qui est un gaz endormant.  
  
-La Sommeillum? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant...  
  
-Parce que j'ai la plante qui est l'ingrédient principale sous les yeux! On pourrait s'en servir pour les endormirs tous et ensuite on irai chercher Eowyn avant qu'elle s'endorme complètement à son tour!  
  
-Pas mal comme idée... et où as-tu le chaudron pour faire bouillir le tout à 45 degrés Celsius?  
  
-Hum...  
  
Il regarda un peu partout, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse servir de chaudron.  
  
-On pourrait prendre une pierre creuse... Après tout il ne faut qu'une petite dose!  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais fais vite! Je vais regarder ce qui se passe pendant ce temps là.  
  
-D'accord mais toi trouves la roche!  
  
Harry alla chercher les feuilles rouges qu'il avait vu, un peu d'eau du lac et il tua une araignée qui se promenait tout près, il ne manquait plus que le "chaudron".  
  
-Voilà! dit Malefoy à voix basse en lui donnant une lourde pierre qui avait l'intérieur creusé.  
  
-Merci!  
  
Harry y déposa les ingrédients du mieux qu'il pouvait et sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Incendio! murmura-t-il.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard la potion était prête il l'apporta à Drago.  
  
-Voilà! Arranges-toi avec moi je vais me préparer à aller chercher Eowyn dans la maison!  
  
-Attends! dis Drago qui regardait par la fenêtre. C'est étrange mais, la sorcière lui a touché le front et Eowyn l'a remercié! Pourtant, ils ne sont pas encore fiancés...  
  
Harry mit son écharpe jusqu'en haut de son nez, pour ne pas étouffer lorsqu'il entrerait en contact avec le gaz endormant.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu dis...  
  
Harry glissa un oeil par la fenêtre et vit qu'il disait la vérité. Mais soudain Voronwë sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en velours.  
  
-Je crois que ça ne va pas tarder...  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et attendit le signal de Drago.  
  
-Ok, a trois, un... deux... trois!  
  
Drago poussa la porte d'entré qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les occupants de la maisonnette. Il lança la potion qui éclata au contact du sol.  
  
-Vas-y Harry! cria Malefoy.  
  
Harry pénétra dans la pièce embrumée d'un épais nuage pourpre. Il empoigna Eowyn parla taille et ressortit de la maison à l'aspect bizarre où était entreposé des boules de cristal et des bocaux dans lesquels différentes choses visqueuses reposaient. Il referma la porte derrière lui et remit Eowyn sur ses jambes en autant son écharpe de devant son nez pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Ça va Wyn?  
  
-Oh Harry! s'écria t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Il allait me le demander et je... Oh! J'aurais du te le dire bien plus tôt!  
  
-Ce n'est rien, je t'aime!  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime!  
  
Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais se recula brusquement.  
  
-La sorcière! Elle m'a délivrée!  
  
-Mais... C'est super! Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, car ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.  
  
Harry regarda un peu partout autour de lui et en vint à la conclusion qu'ils devaient tous retourner sur le balais, mais serait-t-il assez solide pour les supporter tous? Et ça prendrait trop de temps d'en faire venir un autre. Il enfourcha finalement son Éclair de Feu puis fit monter Eowyn et Drago derrière lui, ils partirent difficilement mais réussirent à arriver au château sur la rive du lac.  
  
-Hé Drago! On se débrouille pas mal en équipe toi et moi...  
  
-Ouais c'est vrai! On fait plutôt les "bols" de classe toi et moi ensemble, surtout en potion, on surpasse Granger de loin j'en suis sûr!  
  
-Sûrement! Bon allez dormir, moi je vais rester dehors, il faut qu'une certaine jeune fille entende mon verdict!  
  
Il partit vers la tour Nord de l'école, celle d'astronomie, le visage impassible et marchant à grand pas, que même si les deux jeunes gens qui étaient toujours près du lac auraient voulu le suivre ils en auraient été incapables. Shadow monta au plus hauts étages du château et alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre attendant Cho Chang. Il était content d'avoir délivré Eowyn, il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il dirait à la belle Serdaigle qui lui avait donné un rendez-vous ce soir là, la vérité bien sûr... Tout en contemplent les cols recouverts de neige éternelle qui dominaient la rive opposée du lac, Harry réfléchissait intensément, il cherchait un moyen de vaincre Voldemort, il cherchait un moyen d'arrêter toute cette souffrance dans le monde.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre, il garda un visage impassible et dénué de toute expression, celui qu'on lui connaissait, mais qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, un visage dure. Cho Chang arriva, vêtu d'une petite robe noir et toute brillante de plus très courte, de bottes hautes tout aussi noir que sa robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa nuque. Harry ne se retourna pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur les montagnes enneigées à l'horizon qu'on ne distinguaient que très peut dans l'obscurité de la froide nuit d'hiver.  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, elle lui fit un doux baiser dans le cou en l'entourant dans ses bras descendant ses mains tout doucement au niveau de son torse, puis son ventre...  
  
Shadow n'en fit rien et ne bougea pas le moindre du monde, il fixait toujours la lointaine horizon. Il sembla enfin sortir de sa rêverie et se retourna vers son "amie".  
  
-Bonsoir Cho, désolé je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petites minoucheries, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque et que j'aille retrouver ma petite amie!  
  
-Oh! Tu as tout le temps pour ça...  
  
-Bon d'accord je vais te faire passer le message plus clairement pour que ta petite cervelle puisse comprendre. JE NE T'AIME PAS!  
  
La jeune fille prit un regard sombre.  
  
-Maintenant mon coeur je vais te laisser!  
  
Il fit un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la laissa retomber au sol.  
  
-Bonne nuit Miss Le-centre-du-monde!  
  
Cho Chang murmura quelque chose qu'il ne pu entendre.  
  
-Je t'aurais Potter, je t'aurais!  
  
Harry partit sur ce d'un pas digne. Il passa devant la porte de sa chambre, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il continua pour descendre deux étages plus bas, tourna à gauche et continua tout droit. Il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac face à une armure crasseuse et toute noir de cendre. Il leva la lisère de l'armure et poussa une pierre qui se trouvait derrière l'home du garde du couloir. Aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit silencieusement à sa droite, il y entra et la porte se referma automatiquement. Il s'arrêta devant une peinture, un dragon aux couleurs dorés et argentés se tenait devant lui, des lions était gravé tout autour du portrait dans la pierre, Harry n'avait plus besoin de donner le mot de passe depuis que le tableau savait qui il était, mais aussitôt que quelqu'un d'autre que lui parvenait à franchir le premier obstacle c'est à dire l'armure, il fallait donner le mot d'entré. Il finit ensuite par passer au travers du tableau et déboucha dans une magnifique pièce aux couleurs sombres, les murs étaient noirs, le plafond était doré et de grandes colonnes de marbre s'entassaient aux côtés de la pièce près des fenêtres. La vaste salle devait être aussi grande que la chambre des secrets de Salazard Serpentard.  
  
Harry passa devant une cheminée et d'un geste de la main il alluma les flammes dans l'âtre, la pièce fut éclairée par une douce lueur rougeâtre. Shadow continua jusqu'au fond de la pièce où il disparut dans une autre salle dénuée de porte. Là, une vaste bibliothèque s'étendait devant lui, des livres et grimoires montaient jusqu'au plafond, passant de la magie ancestrale, ancienne à la magie obscur du mal. Tous avaient des sujets différent et la plupart étaient des ouvrages uniques, Harry circula quelques instants dans la tonne de bouquins pour en retirer quelques uns finalement, il les emmena à une grande table semblable à celle dans bureau de Dumbledore, il contourna le bureau et alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil où il commença à consulter ses divers ouvrages de la collection personnel de nul autre que Godric Gryffondor.  
  
La nuit avançait et les heures passaient, le silence régnait toujours dans la chambre secrète que seul Harry connaissait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant et depuis peu de temps. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes des grimoires à une vitesse étonnante, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait apparemment. Le feu grondait toujours autant dans la cheminée et Shadow continuait ses recherches, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il se leva un livre toujours ouvert sur le bras, cette fois-ci il lisait plus lentement. Il avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
« Les générations des héritiers sont jusqu'à maintenant peu. Divers pouvoirs leurs sont attribué et ils sont les gardiens de la paix sur terre, c'est à eux que revienne l'obligation de veiller à la survie de l'humanité, des lieux de paix et d'apprentissage. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas tous les héritiers qui choisissent le chemin du bien, certain ont choisit les force du mal et pour la plupart ils étaient les descendant de Salazard Serpentard ce qui est regrettable et c'est pour ces diverses raisons aussi qu'on lui attribut une mauvaise réputation. »  
  
Harry continua ainsi sa lecture, il tomba un peu plus loin sur un passage intéressant sur les sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
« Les trois sortilèges impardonnables date du temps de Salazard Serpentard, bien qu'il ne fut pas scrupule et démoniaque le moins du monde, il les créa tous de même pour pouvoir punir les sorciers noirs. Le plus terrible d'entre eux n'est autre que l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. Ce terrible châtiment se reconnaît à l'aide d'un éclair aveuglant de couleur vert criard. Aucune protection n'est possible, ce sortilège est constitué d'un complexe enchantement qui renferme l'âme à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe corporelle, ce sortilège ne donne aucune douleur, mais est tout de même craint. »  
  
Shadow fronça les sourcils à cette révélation, "enferme l'âme à l'intérieur du corps..." Il ressortie de la bibliothèque et retourna dans l'espèce de salle commune, il passa devant une étagère vitrée, à l'intérieur un coussin de velours rouge était placé et sur le dessus délicatement déposé une longue épée à double tranchant en or jaune et blanche. C'était le sabre avec lequel il avait combattu Voldemort peu quelques mois plus tôt à Halloween. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit avant de refermer brusquement le livre et de le placer sur une table. Il alla enfin s'asseoir en face du feu le fixant intensément de ses yeux dorés, le visage renfermé il réfléchissait cherchant la réponse à sa question.  
  
-Avada Kedavra... Le sortilège de mort, enfermé dans le corps. Mais ça n'a aucun sens, qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête de Salazard le jour où il a inventé ce sort que diable? Il y forcément une solution, ce sont des recherches qu'il me faut... murmura-t-il en levant de plus en plus la voix jusqu'à parler normalement.  
  
Harry se releva en baillant. Le fait qu'il ait parlé de recherche est aussi dû à l'étrange coïncidence que Godric Gryffondor avait apprit la plupart des choses qu'il savait grâces aux recherches justement. Bien sûr c'était plus dans l'étoffe des Serdaigle le travaille acharné, mais le fait que Gryffondor tirait lui aussi une grande partit de tout ce qu'il savait aux connaissances des livres, aux faits de la vie et aux aventures qu'il vivait, il y allait avec la logique des choses et résonnait de lui-même pour découvrir, les vertus de sa maison principalement. Il paraîtrait que Harry lui ressemblait tout comme il ressemblait autant que son père.  
  
Shadow retourna dans la bibliothèque où il chercha encore une fois quelques livres, cette fois-ci il les prit sur la magie noire ou aussi appelé magie Arcanique, sur les mages noirs, sur les mauvais sorts, les malédictions. Tout ce qui pouvait avoir attrait à ce qu'il avait besoin. C'est ainsi qu'il se plongea dans ses recherches, l'aube commençait à se lever à l'horizon faisant rougeoyer agréablement le ciel où les étoiles de la nuit disparaissaient. Le soleil s'élevait tout doucement, réveillant la vie sur terre, redonnant espoir aux êtres qui y vivaient source d'énergie et de courage, la vertu du feu et de l'ambition. De là tirait t'on une grande sagesse et de connaissance seulement en regardant le soleil se lever doucement au loin.  
  
Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de conjurer l'Avada Kedavra, si un type avait pu le créé, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait parfaitement faire un contre sort. Il chercha encore longtemps avant de se rendre compte que la journée était commencé et que plusieurs élèves étaient déjà debout, Harry glissa une plume dans sa page et ferma le livre puis le glissa dans son sac et se leva en s'étirant, de faibles cernes paraissaient sous ses yeux, mais ne se voyaient que très peu. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda au dehors, c'était étonnant le nombre de secrets que cette école pouvait renfermée, le nombres de choses que lui pouvait savoir et apprendre et ne laissait rien paraître même à ceux qui aurait tellement voulu percer son air mystérieux et renfermé, son air froid et farouche. Si il le voulait, aucun sentiment ne pouvait se faire voir sur son visage, laissant ses yeux dénués d'expressions. Le jeune Gryffondor finit par sortir de la chambre secrète de Godric Gryffondor, avant de pénétrer dans le couloir, il observa par le miroir qui était placé sur le mur de pierre près de l'entré pour voir si personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, apparemment tout était désert, il enclencha une lourde brique un peu rude et abîmer, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.  
  
Harry sortit et il ne se retourna même pas pour savoir que l'entrer était déjà refermé, il continua son chemin, un livre sous les yeux il continua tout de même ses recherches tout en allant manger. Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs bondés, son cartable de livres sur l'épaule, il ne leva même pas les yeux de son grimoire pour regarder où il allait, ses pieds le guidait tout seul, comme un instinct quelconque qui veillait sur lui. Il descendit les escaliers de marbres et entra dans la Grande Salle, il n'accorda pas un de ses regards amicaux à personne préférant garder ses yeux dorés sur son exemplaire qu'il lisait. Le survivant alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor en face de Eowyn, ne parla pas et remplit son assiette de toast, d'oeufs et de bacons bien grillés. Dumbledore le regardait étrangement de la table des professeurs, Sirius était assis un peu plus loin à la même table entre Rogue et Rémus Lupin. Apparemment Dumbledore les avait invité à rester pour qu'il veille sur le jeune héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
Drago était assis à la table des Serpentards et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, qu'elle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il change à un telle point en seulement une nuit au point de le voir arriver un matin, les yeux quelques peu fatigué et un bouquin sous le nez. Apparemment il avait dû passé la nuit debout en déduit-t- il de lui-même. Le petit déjeuner se passa à une vitesse vertigineuse, s'est au moment où la cloche sonna que Harry consentit enfin à lever le nez de son livre pour faire face à des regards qui le fixaient comme pour savoir si il était malade.  
  
Shadow leva un sourcil en signe de questionnement puis fit un haussement d'épaule et se leva en mettant son cartable remplit de livres de cours, de plumes, de bouteilles d'encre ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemins, mais il y avait aussi des grimoires sur diverse chose qu'il avait glissé la veille dans son sac pour pouvoir pousser ses recherches quand il en aurait le temps. Harry partit donc vers le parc en direction de son cours de botanique. Drago se leva aussitôt de sa table quand il fut enfin sortit et il se dirigea vers Eowyn d'un pas vif.  
  
-Surveilles le bien, il est bizarre aujourd'hui! lui murmura-t-il avant de sortir à son tour pour gravir l'escalier de marbre en direction de son cours d'histoire de la magie.  
  
***  
  
La classe de botanique cette journée là se révéla au dessus de leur espérance mettant à rude épreuve leurs intelligences et leurs réflexes. En effet le professeur Chourave leur avait décoquetée une sorte de plante particulièrement agressive, qui avait belle et bien une tête, des yeux et une bouche muni de dents très tranchantes. Une sorte de plante omnivore dont il fallait se méfier et garder les yeux ouverts si on tenait à garder nos mains. Ce qui était un peu difficile pour Harry qui était assez fatigué après sa nuit de travail, de recherches et de lecture. Il manqua plusieurs fois de se faire manger quelques doigts.  
  
Cette plante qu'on aurait pu qualifier de "dangereuse" aurait sans doute fait le bonheur de Hagrid. On la nommait Rubéoréol, elle avait des propriété magique assez bizarre, sa sève permettait de faire baisser la fièvre à une vitesse vertigineuse et c'était une très bonne plante si on tenait absolument à ne pas avoir de gnome de jardin chez sois, car en effet elle les dévorait. La Rubéoréol était aussi très pratique dans les potions car on en utilisait dans les poisons, les potions d'amnésie et quelques fois dans les antidotes, mais aussi elle était très pratique pour diluer certaine mixture d'attrait magique. Enfin bon, l'exercice de ce jour là constituait à leur tenir la tête afin de pouvoir leur couper légèrement les racines pour pouvoir extraire leur sève que Mme Pomfresh avait urgemment besoin en ce moment en raison de l'épidémie de grippe dont les poussées de fièvres fulgurantes atteindaient des records parfois.  
  
Le second cours de la journée était cette fois-ci en métamorphose qui était en commun avec les Serpentards, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry. En effet depuis un certain temps, s'est à dire depuis le sauvetage de Eowyn, les deux garçons étaient inséparables on aurait pu les qualifier de meilleurs amis. Harry se dirigea donc vers le troisième étages pour la classe de McGonnagall. Elle fut particulièrement sévère avec lui ce jour là. Pendant ses explications, elle l'avait surpris en train de lire son livre au lieu de prendre ses notes et Harry avait presque dû se mettre en colère pour ne pas qu'elle le lui enlève. Il l'avait aussitôt rangé et avait suivit le reste du cours d'un oeil vitreux et écoutant à moitié, couché sur son bureau et la fixant distraitement.  
  
Le dîner arriva enfin à son grand bonheur et aussitôt il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sans demander son reste à la directrice de sa maison. Comme à son habitude depuis le matin il se mit au bout de la table, se servit et ne parla à personne, n'adressant que de rares regards aux personnes qui lui parlaient, un grognement en signe de réponse de temps à autre. À la fin du repas, Harry avait cours libre le reste de la journée, il avait prévu de la passer dans sa salle privée mais Drago vint se mettre face à lui au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier de marbre.  
  
-Harry, tu peux me dire ce que tu as aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas normal!  
  
-Je n'ai rien Drago, je trvailllllee c'est tout, réussit-t-il à dire en baillant.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit debout?  
  
-S'en doute... J'ai fait quelques recherches et je n'ai pas pu dormir donc c'est normal que je sois un peu fatigué...  
  
-Ouais... Bon je te crois! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
  
-Pour toi je ne le sais pas, mais moi je retourne à mes livres!  
  
-Tu comptes aller dans ta chambre?  
  
-Non pas vraiment... Je vais ailleurs. Bonne journée vieux!  
  
-Ouais, bonne journée. murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry monta l'escalier d'un pas vif et se dépêcha de grimper quelques étages plus haut encore, jusqu'à ce retrouver au niveau des classes d'enchantement, il regarda distraitement autour de lui et s'engouffra dans l'habituel couloir qu'il avait prit la veille. Il entra dans sa salle privée et se coucha sur le divan dans l'espoir de pouvoir se reposer quelque peu. Drago qui était désormais de l'autre côté dans le couloir avait tout vu en le suivant. Ainsi donc Harry passait son temps ici même si il ne savait pas ce à quoi c'était, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas rentré la nuit dernière qu'il l'avait inquiété autant! Le Serpentard essayait vainement de rentrer, il se trouvait face au tableau du dragon et essayait de lui expliqué qu'il était un ami de Harry, mais rien à faire le portait ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Il finit donc par partir en direction de la chambre de Eowyn où il allait lui apprendre ce qu'il venait de découvrir.  
  
*** Quelques heures plus tard, Shadow avait enfin percé le mystère qu'il recherchait depuis la veille et il était dans la salle de potion qui avait été emménagé dans la vaste salle. Il préparait une potion particulièrement compliquée qu'il suivait à la lettre à partir d'un livre qui apparemment avait jadis appartenue à Salazard Serpentard, ce fondateur de Poudlard avait été réputé pour son art à fabriquer et inventer les potions.  
  
Harry avait presque finit et l'après-midi était à son milieu, le ciel était toujours gris à l'extérieur et peu de lumière se faisait voir, il n'y avait que le matin qu'on pouvait voir les rayons de chaleur percer la couche nuageuse qui envahissait tristement le ciel qui était si magnifique quand il était d'un bleu azure, mais qu'on ne verrait pas avant le printemps.  
  
La potion bouillonnait intensément et était d'une couleur verte criarde tirant étrangement sur le bleu. Les éventuelles effets qu'elle aurait, serrait de donner de nouveau pouvoir, un certain don qui permettrait de tester une invention de Harry, la résurrection de l'Avada Kedavra ou tout simplement un mort... Mais malheureusement il ne pourrait pas le tester tout de suite car il se refusait d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, donc il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver une araignée et de l'écraser pour ensuite voir si sa théorie qu'il avait bâtit et mit en fonction marcherait. Plusieurs mixtures, ingrédients et échantillons de toutes sortes avaient été mélangés dans l'immense chaudron en éteint et si tout marcherait pas de la bonne manière tout pourrait bien exploser car plusieurs ingrédients étaient explosifs ce qui rendait la potion encore plus dangereuse, mais Harry s'efforçait de garder son calme. La potion qu'il venait d'inventer n'existait bien sûr pas dans les livres et il avait du faire fonctionner ses méninges intensément pour pouvoir reproduire, faire et inventer tout se rude travail. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire mijoter encore un peu et de souhaiter que tout irai bien par la suite.  
  
Harry alla pendant ce temps chercher une araignée dans la vaste chambre, il en trouva enfin une et il l'écrasa d'un coup de pied. Il revint ensuite près de la potion et se trempa les mains à l'intérieur, en le ressortant elles brillèrent d'une teinte bleuté pendant un instant puis plus rien. Pas aucune douleur, pas la moindre sensation, déjà c'était bon signe, il s'approcha de la bestiole à huit pattes qui gisait morte par terre et la toucha avec un doigt puis ferma les yeux et se concentra, il ne savait pas trop sur quoi, mais il s'imagina le souffle de vie, d'une blancheur et brillance extraordinaire, une femmes habillée tout en blanc d'un transparence incroyable. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il n'y avait plus d'araignée sous son doigt, il regarda un peu partout autour de lui la cherchant des yeux. Il regarda au plafond puis au mur et constata qu'il y en avait une qui montait après une colonne de marbre.  
  
-Ce pourrait-t-il que ça l'est réussit..., dit-t-il en fronçant les sourcils un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en se levant.  
  
Il se leva et finit par sortir de la salle, il revint sur ses pas et éteignit le feu en faisant un nouveau geste de la main. Les flammes moururent dans l'âtre et Shadow sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre une petit sourire aux lèvres, mais toujours le regard aussi sérieux et dénué d'expression un froid constant semblait y rester, le froid de la sagesse et la puissance. Il marcha encore quelques minutes et entra dans sa chambre, Drago était étendu sur le divan et jouait avec une balle tendis que Eowyn fixait la porte intensément, elle devait s'en doute l'attendre.  
  
-Tiens salut vous deux! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir..., il avait toujours se petit sourire joyeux.  
  
-Salut Harry, oui nous sommes resté ici... Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans ta salle secrète cette après-midi? lui demande le Serpentard.  
  
-Je ne vous pas de quoi tu veux parler Drago! Il parlait d'une voix neutre ne laissant révélé rien.  
  
-Arrête de jouer au ignorant Harry! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, de la chambre dans celle que tu es entré tout à l'heure pour passer l'après-midi là!  
  
-Non désolé je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion...  
  
-Ah! Et puis laisses tomber, je finirais bien à te prendre au dépourvus et à te faire avouer.  
  
-C'est ça bonne chance! Bon en attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? J'ai une idée venez...  
  
Harry prit Eowyn par la main et Drago les suivit, ils marchèrent pendant un moment à travers les divers couloirs. Harry les emmena devant un mur où une seule torche brûlait. Il chercha pendant quelques moments sur le mur pour trouva se qu'il cherchait, il enclencha une pierre dans le mur. Une trappe s'ouvrit à leur pied dévoilant un escalier étroit en colimaçon, il s'y engagea invitant les deux autres à faire de même. La descente prit plusieurs minutes, mais ils finirent par aboutir devant une porte en bronze, Harry l'ouvrit et ils débouchèrent sur un immense pièce dans laquelle plusieurs perchoirs en d'or étaient fixés à un plafond très haut. Des phoenix était perché un peu partout et il y avait au centre sur le plus gros, un magnifique aigle à tête blanche: Un aigle royal!  
  
-Bienvenue dans une volière secrète du château... Nous sommes en dessous de celle de Poudlard où sont tous les hiboux, de l'extérieur elle n'est pas visible seulement pour les oiseaux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce.  
  
Drago regarda autour de lui étonner et Eowyn avait le regard brillant. Quelques fauteuils moelleux de couleur azure étaient installés devant un confortable feu de cheminée.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop à quoi sert cette pièce, mais je l'aime bien! D'après-moi c'est un des quatre fondateurs qui l'a créé, mais aucun livre n'en parle.  
  
-C'est super, quelque chose me dit que c'était le lieu de recueille de Rowena Serdaigle, avec tous ces oiseaux! lui répondit Drago.  
  
-Oui j'ai quelques soupçons... Et toi Wyn qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Harry la regarda en signe de questionnement.  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant autour d'elle avec admiration.  
  
-C'est son lieu de recueille... affirma-t-elle en souriant étrangement.  
  
-Je m'en doutais, mais comment sais-tu cela? lui dit-t-il en signe de questionnement.  
  
-Je le sais, c'est tout! répondit Eowyn avant de s'approcher d'un phoenix.  
  
-Si tu le dis, c'est que tu dois le savoir!  
  
La jeune fille lui sourit alors qu'elle caressait un oiseau qui émit un trémolo de satisfaction.  
  
-Comment tu as découvert cette pièce? demanda Drago.  
  
-Je ne sais, j'ai suivit mes pieds un nuit alors que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, comme une sorte d'aimant qui m'aurait emmener à cet endroit.  
  
Eowyn le regarda fixement alors que Drago semblait perplexe.  
  
-Comment ça un aimant?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si j'étais en transe que j'avais eu le besoin de venir jusqu'ici je ne peux pas donner d'explication je ne le sais pas moi même!  
  
Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de retourner observer la pièce, alors que Eowyn avait un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Fumseck qui se trouvait dans la pièce vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry qui commença à le caresser.  
  
-Tu as l'air en paix ici Wyn!  
  
-C'est chez moi... murmura-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, oui, je me sens bien...  
  
-Ça va je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, j'ai parfaitement comprit! C'est comme moi, je suis dans mon élément dans la forêt!  
  
-Normal pour un loup comme toi! ricana Drago à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Harry le regarda en faisant un sourire moqueur, son ami avait parfaitement comprit.  
  
***  
  
Le temps fila rapidement pour le trio d'amis. Le mois de février arriva à grands pas... Eowyn et Harry étaient installés dans leur chambre et vaquaient chacun à leurs petites affaires. La jeune fille fouillait dans son armoire alors que Shadow était plongé dans un livre.  
  
-Où j'ai rangé cette chemise... grommela Eowyn en jetant des vêtements sur le sol.  
  
-Tu parles de se bout de tissus noir comme les ténèbres et assez court?  
  
-Évidemment, pourquoi je m'intéresserais à l'autre saleté qui traîne là-dedans?  
  
Harry la fixa étrangement au ton qu'elle lui avait parlé.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien toi?  
  
-Mais oui... Ha! Ha! s'écria-t-elle en sortant la dite chemise. Tu n'aurais pas vue mes bottes noires aussi?  
  
-Eowyn, tu n'aurais un petit saut de gothique par hasard?  
  
Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant d'enlever négligemment son chandail devant lui. Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se replonger dans son livre sur la magie Arcanique. Eowyn enfila la courte chemise avant de mettre une mini-jupe bleue électrique et des boucles d'oreilles excentriques. Shadow était vraiment étonné de se changement si soudain, si bien qu'il finit par se lever et de refermer son livre de le ranger dans son cartable et de partir en direction de son prochain cours c'est à dire en potion. Eowyn arriva bientôt et fit une entrée assez remarquée. En plus de sa tenue, elle avait appliqué une généreuse couche de mascara noir sur ses yeux. Le professeur Rogue la regarda, complètement dégoûté. Eowyn leva la tête dignement et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, en mettant ses bottes à talons hauts, sur sa table. Harry semblait tout à coup éprouver une attention folle pour son livre, tous les regards était tournée vers Eowyn et ensuite se tournait vers lui. Même Drago faisait des yeux ronds et essayait de trouver les mots pour pouvoir lui parler. Bien sûr le look de Harry était assez voyant, mais pas autant que Eowyn. Le cours commença bientôt et le survivant n'avait toujours pas accordé le moindre regard à personne sauf au grand tableau qu'il regardait fixement, ce qui était bien une première.  
  
-Donc, cela donne un mélange assez explosif, expliqua le professeur Rogue. Qui peut m'expliquer les raisons?  
  
La main d'Eowyn se leva alors qu'elle se regardait les ongles.  
  
-Oui? demanda le professeur.  
  
-T'aimes vraiment ce que tu fais? demanda la jeune fille brutalement.  
  
Il y eu un silence complet, entrecoupé par les bulles de gomme que faisant éclater Eowyn en mâchant bruyamment.  
  
-Miss Lavigne, je vous prie de restée polie dans mon cours et cela vaudra dix points à votre maison.  
  
Harry tapa bruyamment du point sur sa table, Drago le regarda avec amusement, mais restant toujours poli et étonné du comportement de son amie.  
  
-T'es sourd ou tu veux pas répondre à la question? continua celle-ci.  
  
-Sortez de ce cours immédiatement! cracha-t-il  
  
-Bah, y'a pas de stress mon vieux! Ce n'est pas bon pour ton coeur...  
  
Eowyn se leva lentement, le sourire aux lèvres. En passant le cadre de porte, elle envoya un baiser à Rogue, qui fulminait. Le cours se continua dans cette ambiance sous l'humeur massacrante du professeur de potion l'air perplexe de Harry et un silence de mort dans la classe. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Drago marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir vers la chambre privé des préfets de Gryffondor. Ils restèrent soudain figé sur place, un peu plus loin Eowyn était adossé au mur et draguait avec quelques garçons, la pression de Harry commençait à monter et un peu trop vite il était vraiment en colère et Drago dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur un gars qui était un peu trop près de la jeune fille. En les voyant, elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un garçon, qui éclata de rire méchamment.  
  
-Alors Potter, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas la combler?  
  
Harry avança à la hauteur du garçon de sixième année, bien qu'il fût d'une année plus vieille que lui, tout deux étaient de la même grandeur.  
  
-Alors Parker c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas comment te servir de ta langue, il lui fit un regard mauvais.  
  
-Je démens cette rumeur! dit Eowyn en levant la main solennellement.  
  
Harry la regarda figée sur place, elle n'avait quand même pas osé. Il bouillait de rage il lui adressa un regard noir puis sans pouvoir rien dire de plus il tourna les talons et prit la direction opposé. Drago, qui était toujours à côté de lui, semblait abasourdi.  
  
-Elle a, elle... elle et Parker?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas il fixait le sol d'un air absent.  
  
-Vous vous êtes encore disputés? Pourquoi elle est comme ça?  
  
-On n'a rien fait justement, elle s'est levée comme ça ce matin...  
  
Drago ouvrit la bouche, effaré.  
  
-Elle a décidé, ce matin, de se rebeller?  
  
-Ça bien l'air, tu l'as vu par toi même! Elle est pire que toi dans le temps ou on ne s'entendait pas!  
  
-Tu veux que je te dise, c'est sûrement encore un de ces trucs de filles.  
  
-Ouais, mais ce truc je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, elle va se rendre compte que Mr Potter n'est pas un jouet dont elle se sert à sa guise pour se défouler!  
  
-Elle a besoin d'attention! continua Malefoy. Elle veut que tu t'occupes un peu plus d'elle, au lieu de passer toutes tes nuits avec tes bouquins.  
  
Harry le regarda indigné.  
  
-Dis tout de suite que tu veux que Voldemort reste!  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parles?  
  
-Laisse tombé, je me suis énervé! Mais de toute façon j'ai besoin de faire ses recherches, bon d'accord j'ai l'air d'une tête de mort tellement que j'ai besoin de repos, mais je n'y peux rien!  
  
-Allez mon vieux, vas lui parler, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger après! dit Drago en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.  
  
-Quand elle sera seule, je n'irais pas me ridiculiser à nouveau devant ce groupe de sixième, j'ai beau avoir le dos large je ne me laisserais pas mener par le bout du nez.  
  
-Là tu parles!  
  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin et Drago partit vers son dortoir, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même. Il se dirigea donc vers son dortoir prenant au passage dans un vase de grande valeur une rose blanche qui s'y trouvait. Quand il entra dans la pièce il n'y avait personne à première vu, Harry continua encore un peu et franchit la porte de sa chambre. Étendu sur son lit à lui, Eowyn était en dessous du même gars avec lequel il s'était disputé un peu plus tôt. Il laissa la fleur tomber par terre et regarda étonnée passa pour celui de glacial en quelques secondes. Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
  
-C'était qui? demanda Parker.  
  
-Aucune idée... répondit Eowyn avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.  
  
Harry marchait à grand pas à travers les couloirs toujours bondé d'élèves. Il descendit l'escalier de marbre puis dégringola jusqu'aux cachots et donna le mot de passa à la statue qui gardait l'entré du dortoir de Drago. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait. Lorsque le Serpentard le vit il fit un haussement de sourcil, Harry avait le regard plus froid que jamais et bouillait sur place.  
  
-Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Drago en posant son livre calmement.  
  
-Hum... Rien de spécial je viens juste de trouver ma petite amie dans les bras d'un gars, ils s'embrassaient tous les deux langoureusement et était couché sur mon lit, mais à part ça tout va à merveille, cracha-t-il avec fureur.  
  
-NON, laisse faire cette histoire, si elle préfère être avec ce type c'est bien parfait!  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le divan d'un vert sombre et regarda son ami d'un air grave.  
  
-Mais... tu la connais Eowyn, jamais elle ne ferais ça!... Et même si, elle aurait choisis quelqu'un d'autre, elle a bon goût!  
  
-Justement, tu as vu comment les filles craques pour Parker?  
  
Devant le regard de son ami il refit sa réponse.  
  
-Bon d'accord tu as vu comment les filles craquent pour Parker même si elles me regardent beaucoup!  
  
Drago roula des yeux.  
  
-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Je te dis que ce n'est pas son genre!  
  
Il prit un air penseur.  
  
-Je vais aller lui parler, et je reviens avec des explications!  
  
Drago sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la chambre des Gryffondor.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un? cria-t-il en entrant. -Dans la salle de bain! répondit Eowyn tout aussi fort.  
  
Drago prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Wyn? demanda-t-il.  
  
-De quoi tu parles? fit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Malefoy failli s'étouffer. Elle était habillé d'une robe rouge passion, très, très, très légère qui avait un décolleté plongeant qui laissait voir une bonne partie de son soutien-gorge en dentelle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça? demanda le Serpentard, les yeux ronds.  
  
-Tu n'aimes pas? répondit Eowyn en faisant une petite moue, tout en s'approchant dangereusement.  
  
Le blond déglutit péniblement.  
  
-Peut importe, ce n'est pas la question. Où est Parker?  
  
-Partit, j'étais énervé de le voir alors je l'ai viré!  
  
-Mais tu... Wyn, Wyn enlève immédiatement ta main de là sinon...  
  
-Sinon quoi? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix chaude.  
  
Drago se leva d'un bond, manquant la faire tomber.  
  
-Tant pis, je peux pas rester plus longtemps ici! dit-il en quittant la pièce rapidement.  
  
Il retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte brutalement derrière lui, avant de se laisser tomber le long du mur, le souffle court. Harry le regardait attendant définitivement des explications.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu es cette tête?  
  
Il reprit son souffle un instant.  
  
-Elle m'a carrément sauté dessus!  
  
-D'accord, bon et bien je crois qu'elle m'a définitivement oublié... dit Drake, je peux m'installer ici pour quelques jours?  
  
-Avec plaisir, on foutera Pansy dehors!  
  
-Quoi! Tu veux dire qu'elle passe ses nuits ici, il réprima son fou rire. Ah! C'est vrai j'avais oublié que c'était aussi sa chambre, bon et bien si je peux te rendre service et bien tu m'en rendras un très gros en même temps... Je vais chercher mes choses, si je ne suis pas revenue dans quinze minutes tu viendras me délivrer dans dessous de Eowyn!  
  
Il partit d'un pas digne et disparut dans les sombres couloirs des donjons  
  
***  
  
Harry entra dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée Eowyn ne se montrait pas jusqu'à maintenant, il déposa sa robe de sorcier sur le divan en attendant de faire ses bagages, il était maintenant qu'en tee-shirt noir et vert en jeans de la même couleur. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Eowyn, avec quelque chose caché sous sa cape.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.  
  
-Moi si tu veux tout savoir je fais mes bagages, je vais partir pendant quelques jours dans une autre chambres, ça te permettra de rester un peu seule avec Parker, lui dit-t-il d'un ton brusque.  
  
-Parker est un con fini, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Ouais, s'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure! Et qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ta cape bon sang?  
  
-Oh ça? dit Eowyn en sortant un petit paquet de poudre rougeâtre. J'avais l'intention de m'amuser un peu... tu reste ou tu me laisse seule, maintenant que Parker est rayé de ma vie.  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'intension de me laisser faire que tu t'amuses avec moi! Je préfères encore partir, et cette poudre là, fait attention elle peut être explosive en contact avec de la chaleur! Maintenant excuse-moi je suis pressé à faire mes valises.  
  
-C'est seulement un petit hallucinogène! J'en aie vu d'autre...  
  
-Tu vas finir par te tuer, mais je pense que ce n'est pas de mes oignons.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et la pointa d'un geste impatient et brusque sur ses tiroirs, aussitôt les vêtements s'envolèrent et allèrent se poser doucement dans sa grosse male qui avait déjà un balai, un chaudron, plusieurs livres et autres choses personnels à l'intérieur. Il referma la male d'un coup sec empoigna sa robe de sorcier qu'il attacha patiemment puis reprit la valise en la faisant léviter, mais fut arrêté par la jeune fille qui, se pendit à son bras, l'air paniquée.  
  
-Aide-moi! souffla-t-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi je t'aiderais? Tu m'as humilié en public depuis ce matin.  
  
Brutalement, elle le lâcha.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'a a me regardé comme ça? Tu veux ma photo?  
  
Un peu surpris par son changement si brusque de comportement il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
-Non j'en veux pas de ta photo tu me donnes la nausée juste à te regardé te trimballer comme ça!  
  
-Idem pour toi mon chou!  
  
-Et bien, c'est un miracle qu'on soit d'accord sur quelque chose!  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire désarmant avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, et ouvrir son paquet à ses pieds. Harry la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer. Sentant qu'on l'observait, la jeune fille leva la tête.  
  
-Tu en veux oui ou non?  
  
-Non je n'ai pas l'intension de me droguer!  
  
-Je ne me drogue pas, j'ingurgite une substance illicite, totalement naturelle pour ressentir un effet apaisant sur mon corps et mon esprit. C'est différent.  
  
-C'est la même chose si tu veux mon avis, désolé mais je part tu es pathétique Eowyn!  
  
Shadow partit en claquant la porte, il descendit quelques étages et se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Étrangement Pansy Parkinson se trouvait là, elle tenait Malefoy dans un coin et tetait de l'embrasser.  
  
-Aller Drago, juste un petit!  
  
En entendant la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer elle se retourna et se retrouvant face à Harry.  
  
-Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et qui t'a donné le mot de passe?  
  
-C'est moi sale dévergondé! cracha Drago. On te chasse, va t'en dans le dortoir des Serpentard!  
  
Elle le regarda surprise.  
  
-Draky chérie, c'est comme ça que tu traites ta petite amie?  
  
Harry retenait un fou rire silencieux et regardait la scène avec amusement.  
  
-Attend, j'ai mal compris... Petite amie? Qui voudrait d'un pékinois dans ton genre?  
  
Pansy le regarda avant de ravaler un sanglot bruyant.  
  
-Tant pis, je pars d'ici! Cria-t-elle en faisant rapidement ses valises et en claquant la porte de la chambre.  
  
Malefoy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil vert.  
  
-Non mais... ronchonna-t-il. Il y a des limites!  
  
-Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'un pékinois comme petite amie? C'est mieux qu'une fille qui se drogue...  
  
-...J'espère que tu ne me parles pas d'une certaine Eowyn Lavigne tout de même!  
  
-Non jamais je n'oserais voyons, elle vient juste de me proposer de faire autant, mais je ne parle pas d'elle voyons!  
  
-Qu..quoi? Écoute Harry, si tu ne trouves pas ça louche, je me demande ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve! Eowyn ne boit même pas, comment veux-tu qu'elle, qu'elle se drogue!  
  
-Je ne sais pas, elle c'est rebellée! C'est la seule explication je crois...  
  
-Ah les filles! s'écria Drago en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?  
  
-Rien, elle en veut plus rien savoir de moi et bien moi non plus!  
  
-C'est pas vrai..., ronchonna t'il. Vas donc te coucher, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit!  
  
-Ouais et bien moi la nuit porte conseille quand je suis à l'air libre... N'oublie pas que je suis un loup de nature, enfin... Dans mon animagis, mais je vais tout même écouter maître Malefoy et je vais aller dormir, car le maître ne voudra pas que je lise il paraîtrait que aujourd'hui il m'a dit que j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil!  
  
-Avec raison, tu dors pratiquement debout! Allez, Pansy te donne volontiers sa chambre... je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer mais bon! Dit-t-il en pointant une porte verte avec des motifs de fleurs peints dessus.  
  
Harry regarda la porte avec horreur.  
  
-Dis moi, tu ne voudras pas faire un petit échange? Les inviter ont les priorités après tout!  
  
-Cette règle ne fonctionne pas ici! répondit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
-Tu es trop dur avec moi, je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à venir dormir ici?  
  
-Qu'une fille drogué, qui couche avec n'importe qui occupe ta chambre?  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. On entendit alors un hurlement sonore.  
  
-DRAGO Y'A DES FLEURS PARTOUT!  
  
Celui-ci ricanait dans sa chambre, content de son coup.  
  
-Fais de beaux rêves Harry! cria-t-il en s'étouffant de rire.  
  
-Comment tu veux que je dorme avec une odeur de chien qui flotte tout le temps dans l'air? Je viens dormir sur le divan...  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Harry ressortit de la chambre une grimace de dégoût s'affichant toujours sur son visage, il avait son oreiller et sa couverture qu'il avait emmené de sa chambre de Gryffondor, il jeta l'oreiller au bout du divan et se laissa tomber tête la première dedans la couverture tombant sur lui.  
  
-Bonne nuit, dit-t-il d'une voix étouffer qu'on entendit à peine à travers le coussin dans lequel il s'était enfoncé la tête.  
  
-C'est ça, à demain! dit Drago pour lui même, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
Puis, il s'endormit sur-le-champ, exténué par sa journée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry qui faisait toujours la belle au bois dormant ce matin là eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir de cours. Drago de son côté, s'était levé de bonheur et il était sortit dans les couloirs, avec l'intention d'aller prendre l'air, lorsqu'il tomba sur une Eowyn, complètement saoul.  
  
-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria-t-il après qu'elle ait affirmé qu'elle avait l'intention de danser nue dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Je, hic, cherche ma chambre, mais elle... elle joue a cache-cache, dit-elle en riant.  
  
Drago la regarda en secouant la tête en signe de désespoir.  
  
-Bon tu préfères aller dans ma chambre qui est plus près ou tu veux la tienne?  
  
-Tu sais que t'es mignon toi? répondit-elle en s'enfargeant dans ses propres pieds.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Viens, je t'emmène dans ma chambre.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Harry dormait toujours, sa couverture était tombé par terre et il n'était qu'en boxer ce que Eowyn remarqua immédiatement en le voyant. Elle s'avança en titubant et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry se réveilla en ouvrant péniblement les yeux et fut surpris de voir Eowyn collé à ses lèvres, il la repoussa brutalement complètement réveillé à présent.  
  
-Hé, j'ai pas fini! s'écria celle-ci, indignée.  
  
-Et bien moi je te dis que oui!  
  
Il se leva encore un peu ensommeillé et s'étira longuement.  
  
-Excuse là, j'ai trouvé mademoiselle saoule dans les corridors...  
  
-Je voulais juste fêter un peu dans ce bar! J'ai presque pas, hic, bu en plus...  
  
-Ouais presque pas, juste un petit au point de me confondre avec Parker! Bon moi je vais m'habiller.  
  
Voyant qu'une fille voulait le suivre.  
  
-En privé!  
  
-Pudique! cria Eowyn alors que Drago l'entraînait dans sa chambre, l'air désespéré.  
  
Shadow ressortit quelque instant plus tard habillé de son habituel look et il alla s'asseoir sur le divan attendant que Drago revienne. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'air complètement dépassé.  
  
-Elle s'est endormie...  
  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas! Elle aura le temps de cuver son alcool au moins...  
  
-Je suis... je suis abasourdi qu'elle se soit saoulée! Elle a changé, beaucoup trop...  
  
-Je sais, d'abord la drogue puis l'alcool...  
  
-C'est pas du tout son genre!  
  
-Ouais, y'a quelque chose de pas logique. Oh! En passent tiens ton cadeau d'anniversaire...  
  
Harry sortit de son sac posé à côté de lui un paquet emballé.  
  
-Comment tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui? s'étonna Drago en prenant le paquet.  
  
-Intuition... À chaque année ta mère t'envois un paquet à cette date alors j'ai pensée... Bon enfin bref aller ouvre-le!  
  
Drago ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un livre à la reliure noir. "L'animagus, l'art de le devenir".  
  
-Merci! s'écria-t-il. C'est gentil, vraiment...  
  
Il avait l'air ému.  
  
-Au moins je ne serais plus seul à me balader en forêt la nuit!  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil suivit d'un sourire moqueur.  
  
-AIDEZ MOI! entendit t'on de la chambre de Drago.  
  
Celui-ci se leva lentement.  
  
-Bon, ça y est, elle hallucine maintenant!  
  
Il ouvrit la porte, pour voir Eowyn, paisiblement endormie. Il regarda Harry.  
  
-C'est étrange...  
  
-Plus qu'étrange.  
  
Harry fit un geste qu'on n'aurait jamais cru imaginer de lui dans une telle situation. Il entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, il souleva les paupières d'Eowyn.  
  
-Rien à signaler, l'alcool semble partit et elle n'a prit aucune drogue...  
  
-L'alcool ne peut pas disparaître aussi rapidement! Elle était saoule au maximum tantôt...  
  
-Et bien elle ne l'est plus, tu oserais douter de mes capacités de médecines après le mois que j'ai passé seul dans une forêt remplit d'animaux sauvage?  
  
-C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit. Mais comment peut t'elle crier, si elle dort paisiblement comme ça? Tu crois qu'elle fait des cauchemars?  
  
-Non je ne crois pas, elle doit être sous l'effet de quelque chose, mais pourtant... Bon je vais aller chercher dans mes livres! Je vais à la bibliothèque... Tu viens? Et si tu veux vraiment l'emmener tu peux...  
  
-Je crois que je vais rester ici, elle risque de faire d'autres bêtises en se réveillant...  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à la prendre par la main, de toute façon j'ai besoin d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle a!  
  
-Bon, d'accord, allons-y!  
  
-Allez viens!  
  
Drago alla réveiller Eowyn dans sa chambre, la jeune fille revint toujours sous la coup de l'alcool, même si plus aucune trace ne pouvait ce voir. Harry les entraîna donc dans les divers couloirs de l'école. Il s'arrêta finalement à une étage et partit dans quelques bifurcations, Drago s'exclama soudain.  
  
-Hé Harry! Ce n'est pas le chemin de la bibliothèque!  
  
-Je sais, suis moi...  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une armure, la même qui gardait le passage secret de la chambre de Godric Gryffondor, Shadow enclencha la pierre, la porte s'ouvrit. Par contre cette fois-ci il ne pu entrer sans mot de passe, il était accompagné.  
  
-L'espoir est dans la magie! s'exclama-t-il pour que Drago entende bien.  
  
Par la suite, il passa à travers le cadre et disparut, ses amis firent de même et ils débouchèrent dans la vaste chambre.  
  
-Bienvenue dans la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor!  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et on pu l'entendre dire de l'intérieur.  
  
-Tu peux la coucher sur le divan elle y sera très bien...  
  
Puis plus aucun son excepté le bruit de ses pas martelant le sol. Shadow revint quelques minutes plus tard avec divers ouvrages dans les bras.  
  
-D'après moi ce seras là-dedans qu'on va trouver ce que l'ont cherche après il n'y aura plus qu'à essayer des maléfice et des potions!  
  
-Génial, moi qui rêvais de faire des recherches ce matin! dit Drago, ironique.  
  
-Ah! Je t'en pris, on peut passé la journée ici, ce n'est pas interdit. On n'a qu'à prendre notre temps, visite en attendant si tu veux.  
  
-Non c'est beau, Eowyn passe en premier... dit-il en se prenant un livre à reliure dorée.  
  
-Parfait, bon aller moi je vais voir si y'en aurais pas d'autre comme ça. À la bibliothèque il l'est on pas c'est livre là donc faut bien chercher ici!  
  
-Ok... répondit le Serpentard distraitement, en lisant l'ouvrage sérieusement.  
  
Harry repartit vers la bibliothèque, mais ne revint avec rien d'autre. Il alla donc s'asseoir en silence et prit un épais volume poussiéreux de couleur argenté.  
  
-Quoi, il n'y a rien d'autre? s'exclama son ami.  
  
-Non, ou plutôt si, mais ce ne sont pas rapport à cela, ce sont des livres sur d'autre blessure diverse et comment les guérir. Enfin bref des livres que Mme Pomfresh aurait de besoin, mais qu'elle n'aura jamais le plaisir de faire la découverte. Il y en a certain aussi avec des antidotes bizarre, comme par exemple comme faire pour ne plus avoir de poils! Des choses de filles...  
  
-Je vois...  
  
Ils se replongèrent dans leur lecture, silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment Shadow se leva d'un bond.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose!  
  
Au même instant un gémissement se fit entendre et Eowyn se leva d'un bond.  
  
-Pourquoi je suis ici? Qui m'a enlevé! Cria-t-elle.  
  
-Personne ne t'a enlever on t'a emmener ici pour te... soigner! Et ne brise rien surtout.  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha de la vitrine dans laquelle était exposé l'épée de Harry. Elle la regarda longuement avant de se tourner brusquement.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné... quand j'ai deux beaux jeunes hommes juste à côté de moi..., susurra-t-elle.  
  
Drago se cala dans son siège, le visage rouge.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé Harry? Parce que, ça presse là...  
  
-Tiens Drago, c'est bizarre ta réaction face à Eowyn! lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est un contre poison que j'ai trouvé. Ça sert à faire retrouver notre état d'esprit. Mais il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'elle a prit pour être comme ça!  
  
Harry regarda Eowyn interloqué comprenant enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
-Elle a bien dit deux...  
  
-Absolument craquants, rebelles, séduisants... continua celle-ci en les déshabillant du regard.  
  
Harry s'assit dans son siège et vira légèrement au rose.  
  
-Ça presse et vite.  
  
-Je suis absolument d'accord! répondit Eowyn en commençant à enlever son chandail.  
  
-Hé, holà, stop! Ne bouge plus toi! cria Drago. On ne parlait pas de ça...  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de potion sans un mot.  
  
-Oh aller! Je sais que t'en as envie Malefoy! dit Eowyn impatiemment.  
  
Drago la regarda perplexe.  
  
-Heu, non pas... du tout! Wyn, c'est que tu sors avec Harry pas avec moi!  
  
-Je sors avec qui ça me plaira, et quand je voudrai! répondit-t-elle en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil, l'air boudeur.  
  
-Oh! Je t'en pris boude pas!  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face. Elle fit une petite moue.  
  
-Je suis si horrible que ça? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
-Pas du tout, tu es la plus belle fille de l'école. C'est juste que... Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et que normalement c'est avec Harry que tu sors.  
  
-Si ça t'embête tant, on peut lui demander de le faire avec nous...  
  
Elle eu un sourire diabolique. Drago se prit le visage dans les mains. Il était dans une lutte incontrôlable dans sa tête.  
  
-Écoutes... Harry est mon ami et toi aussi. Et je ne trahirais pas n'y un n'y l'autre!  
  
-Même pas les deux en même temps?  
  
-Non, Wyn je t'adore je suis fou de toi. Mais écoute moi bien, toi tu ne m'aimes pas... Tu n'as pas toute ta tête tu es sous l'influence de quelque chose...  
  
-Ce que tu peux être coincé comme type! dit-t-elle en allant dans la bibliothèque, l'air désespéré par son comportement.  
  
-Ah non mais vraiment..., soupira-t-il.  
  
Harry était toujours dans la salle de potion et essayait quelque chose, mais malheureusement il n'était pas assez concentré et il échappa un fiole d'un liquide mauve dans le chaudron ce qui eut pour une conséquence désastreuse tout explosa. Et il se retrouva empêtré dans une espèce de pâte jaune verdâtre. Derrière lui, Eowyn éclata de rire en le voyant.  
  
-Hé mon poussin des marais, tu pourrais aller résonner le type qui te sert d'ami? Il ne comprend rien à rien!  
  
Elle partie dans les rayons de la bibliothèque en riant.  
  
-Et pourquoi je le résonnerais?  
  
D'un coup négligeant de baguette il nettoya la pièce avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois la potion. Dans une rangée, on entendit une tonne de livres s'écraser par terre, puis Eowyn qui bougonnait.  
  
-Je me demande qui est la personne qui a construit une vieillerie comme ça! dit-t-elle en s'éloignant, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Soudain, elle sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, car elle courut vers Harry.  
  
-Elle est où ma baguette?  
  
-Ta baguette? Je n'y ai pas touché, demande au type que tu n'arrêtes pas de draguée pour qu'il couche avec toi il doit en savoir plus que moi, et en passent tu n'aurai pas détruit un rayon complet de ma bibliothèque?  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
  
-Presque pas, je vois je vais aller ramasser après la potion, mais c'est que tu vas tout casser ici!  
  
-Si tu veux savoir, j'ai pas fait exprès! dit-t-elle en reniflant.  
  
Eowyn repartie vers les rangés en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Ah mon dieu ce qu'elle peut être sensible dans cette état là, et folle aussi! murmura-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille prit un livre au hasard qu'elle commença à lire. Puis, elle eu un sourire et se rendit dans la salle, où Drago lisait une brique. Elle alla s'asseoir en califourchon sur lui, jeta le livre qu'il tenait derrière elle et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Sur le coup de l'émotion Drago resta surpris puis se laissa aller jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se débattit en vain c'était contre son gré... Eowyn le retint fermement, et se mit à lui lécher le cou, et a lui mordiller les oreilles en gémissant.  
  
-Wyn arrête, je t'en pris!  
  
-Je ne peux pas, tu es à croquer... lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, alors qu'elle repérait sa baguette, dans sa poche de jeans arrière.  
  
Drago qui vit bien ce qu'elle voulait appela tout de suite son ami.  
  
-Harry viens ici!  
  
Au moment au Shadow apparaissait dans la porte, il prit la baguette de Eowyn dans la poche arrière de son jeans et lui lança.  
  
-Et garde là!  
  
Harry avait le regard perplexe en voyant ainsi ses deux amis. Eowyn repoussa durement Drago.  
  
-Lâche-moi sale con! T'as pas honte, je sors avec Harry! cria-t-elle en se levant.  
  
-Mais, t'es cinglé c'est toi qui m'es carrément tombé dessus!  
  
-Comment oses-tu? répliqua la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Sur ce, elle s'enfuit dans la bibliothèque en sanglotant bruyamment. Harry regarda le Serpentard d'un air rassurant.  
  
-Ça va, inquiète toi pas je te crois Drago! Bon aller vient m'aider, il faut lui administrer la potion. Elle est finie...  
  
-Enfin, j'en pouvait plus de me la taper comme ça.! soupira le blond. Alors, c'est quoi le plan?  
  
-Il va falloir que tu la tiennes, pendant que je vais la faire boire de force et malheureusement pour elle, c'est très amère et le sucre neutralise complètement les effets!  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle va apprécier... Mine de rien, elle peut donner de sacrées bonnes paires de gifles!  
  
-Il faut être prudent, et tu seras dans son dos, c'est moi qui vais les recevoir les claques. Bon aller on y va!  
  
Il sortit un flacon remplit d'une substance rose à l'intérieur.  
  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à la trouver.  
  
-Tu parles, cette pièce est immense!  
  
-Elle est dans la bibliothèque, certainement en train de saccager mes bouquins!, dit-t-il en faisant une grimace.  
  
-Bon, allons y!  
  
-Ouais!  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes partirent à la recherche de Eowyn, à travers les multiples rayons de la bibliothèque. Ils la trouvèrent dans un rayon, percher sur dans un échelle dans la section des potions et philtres d'amour. Elle ricanait toute seule en lisant les titres des livres. Drago fit un signe discret à Harry.  
  
-Hé, Wyn! On en a discuté et finalement, on accepte ta proposition!  
  
Celle-ci eu l'air ravie et descendit de l'échelle en sautant agilement.  
  
-Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Quand tu veux! dit Harry en jouant le jeu.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
j'espère que vous avez appréciez laisser-nous de belle review ;) et vive les critiques aussi!  
  
En tk @+  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	8. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rolwing, sauf bien sûr les personnages et les lieux que nous avons créé moi et Fleur.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre8: Gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
  
Elle s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, que Drago lui prenait fermement les mains derrière son dos.  
  
-Vas y Harry! cria t'il.  
  
Celui-ci s'approcha et retirant le goulot du flacon et essaya de lui administrer la potion à grande peine. Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec sa bouche, Eowyn le recracha en long jet, en se débattant furieusement. Elle donna un coup de pied à Harry là où ça fait mal et se retourna pour frapper Malefoy au visage.  
  
-Non mais vous êtes cinglés! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me faire boire un truc pareil?  
  
Harry prit un regard mystérieux et se résigna à utiliser la ruse.  
  
-Oh, il paraît que ça donne un teint super. Et comme on ne savait pas si ça te plairait et qu'on voulait absolument que tu l'essayes on n'y a été par la force.  
  
-Ouais, et bien, il m'en reste encore de la force... répliqua celle- ci en montrant les poings.  
  
-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, lui répondit-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.  
  
Eowyn eu l'air d'hésiter.  
  
-T'approches pas avec ce truc immonde ou sinon.  
  
-Ou sinon quoi ma belle?  
  
-Sinon, sinon...  
  
Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots.  
  
-Sinon je te fous la raclée du siècle, et je ne rigole pas!  
  
-Oh oui! J'imagine que je vais avoir des bleus partout après ça. J'ai vraiment peur tu sais.  
  
Il se recula.  
  
-J'en déduis que tu ne me fais pas confiance...  
  
Eowyn se tortilla les doigts.  
  
-C'est pas ça... c'est juste que, ça goûte vraiment mauvais!  
  
-Et bien on dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle!  
  
-Je ne suis pas déjà belle? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
-Si, mais tu pourrais l'être encore plus avec ça!  
  
Il lui agita le flacon sous le nez. Drago qui ne la tenait plus regardait Harry faire son influençable, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Et si tu ne bois pas, on ne marche pas avec toi Wyn! dit le Serpentard.  
  
Elle les regarda longuement tous les deux.  
  
-C'est du chantage... mais j'adore ça!  
  
Elle alla chercher elle-même le flacon, qu'elle vida à grands traits, en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Aussitôt, elle s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.  
  
-Ouais, c'est un effet secondaire! répondit Harry sous le regard de Drago un peu effrayé.  
  
-Mais fait quelque chose! dit celui-ci alors que la jeune fille se tordait littéralement de douleur, à ses pieds.  
  
-Ça va passer d'ici une minute ou deux... C'est moi pire que le doloris t'inquiètes pas!  
  
Drago hocha la tête, en regardant Eowyn l'air inquiet. Harry la releva tout de même et alla la coucher sur le divan pour qu'elle soit plus confortable. La jeune fille avait l'air de se livrer à un combat, contre une chose qui ne cessait de vouloir réapparaître. La preuve, quand elle ne hurlait pas, son visage se fendait en un sourire diabolique.  
  
-Ça fait un peu peur tout de même!  
  
Soudain plus rien, elle ne cria plus ne fit plus aucun geste, elle c'était endormie.  
  
-Après son réveille la potion devrait avoir fait son effet! -J'espère... répondit le blond en frottant son nez endolori.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et il fixait la jeune fille. Une question se bousculait dans sa tête, "Voudrait-t-elle encore de lui quand elle se révélerais?".  
  
-Je me demande qui lui a jeter ce sort... dit brusquement Drago, après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
-Un mangemort ou...  
  
Harry semblait ranimer un souvenir dans sa tête. Il se rappela la nuit ou il avait été voir Cho à la tour, il avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, mais il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle avait dit.  
  
-Ou Cho Chang!  
  
-Quoi, la belle asiatique sort ses couteaux? Pourquoi?  
  
-Le nuit ou j'ai été la voir juste avant de partir je l'ai un peu frustré en parlant d'Eowyn et j'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait. C'était " Je t'aurais Potter, je t'aurais!"  
  
-Donc, elle est jalouse de Eowyn et elle aurait voulue qu'elle devienne le contraire de ce qu'elle est pour qu'elle te dégoûte. Comme ça, Cho aurait eue plus de chance avec toi... C'est ça?  
  
-Exactement, et ça la bien fais marcher! Juste en passant Drago, les vacances du mois prochain, ceux de Pâques, tu les passes où? Au manoir de tes parents...  
  
-Probablement... pourquoi?  
  
-Pour savoir, Sirius voulait que j'invite quelques amis, j'ai deux chambres de libre qui n'attendent plus que ça, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être venir et changer d'air. Tu ne verrais pas ton père pendant un bout... Mais c'est seulement si tu veux, je ne t'oblige pas loin de là!  
  
-Tu crois que ton parrain voudrais me voir? demanda Drago, avec une nuance d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
-Sûrement! Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi... Au début il pensait que je me trompais et puis je lui ai dit que non, tu étais différent de ton père qu'il avait connu lui aussi à Poudlard.  
  
-Tu sais quoi, ça me ferait plaisir de venir Harry!  
  
-Super! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a espéré que elle aussi voudra venir.  
  
Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Eowyn qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
-De toute façon, c'est nous ou ses...  
  
Soudain, Drago se prit le bras. Il avait l'air d'avoir très mal à cet endroit. Harry se leva, il savait parfaitement ce que son ami avait.  
  
-Encore cette marque, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton apaisant.  
  
-Oui... je dois y aller!  
  
-Je vois! Fais attention à toi...  
  
-Ouais...  
  
Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce rapidement, laissant Harry seul avec Eowyn toujours endormie. Elle poussa soudain un gémissement, Harry s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son front. Apparemment elle ne faisait pas de fièvre, elle devait tout simplement rêver ou encore être en train de se battre contre une force intérieur qui la poussait à rester méchante. Tout à coup, Eowyn ouvrit les yeux péniblement et regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Elle vit que Harry la regardait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Tu as été ensorcelé par une potion, Drago et moi t'avons administré un antidote à grande peine...  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai fais... quelque chose de mal pendant ce temps là?  
  
-Hum non... Tu m'as juste trompé avec Parker et Drago! Mais à part ça tu as détruit un rayon de ma bibliothèque et tu m'as ridiculisé en public, mais... Non rien d'autre!  
  
-Parker? s'étonna-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... avec lui?  
  
Elle semblait gênée.  
  
-Je t'ai trouvé couché dans mon lit dans ses bras! Et depuis ce temps je suis en séjour dans le dortoir des Serpentard! Vous aviez l'air très occupé...  
  
-Oh, c'est pas vrai! dit Eowyn en se prenant la tête entre les mains. À part ça? Je suis restée au château j'espère...  
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
-Oui! Heu attend un peu, non! Tu as dit tout à l'heure quand Drago t'a emmené dans sa chambre parce que tu étais saoul au maximum que tu avais été dans un bar ou quelque chose du genre  
  
La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, complètement désespérée.  
  
-Et... personne ne m'a vue, sauf Parker, Drago et toi. Je veux dire, pendant que j'étais ensorcelée.  
  
Harry sembla hésiter à la question.  
  
-Tu t'es trimballé dans toute l'école en chandail court et en mini jupe! Une dernière chose, depuis quand tu as des hallucinogènes dans ta chambre...  
  
-Des quoi...?!? Je me suis DROGUÉE! cria t'elle.  
  
-Oui! répondit-t-il en faisant la grimace.  
  
-Seigneur! Ça va m'apporte un tas d'ennuis...  
  
-Tu es guéris en passent! Je t'ai administré une potion tout à l'heure avec que tu te réveilles et dans la chambre de Drago j'ai vérifié ton taux d'alcool et tu n'en avais plus du tout!  
  
-C'est mieux... Au fait, où sommes nous?  
  
Harry afficha un sourire.  
  
-Dans la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Eowyn eue un sourire.  
  
-Alors donc, tu as trouvé ta chambre?  
  
-Et oui comme toi, je suis sûr que la tienne se trouve à la place où je t'ai montré, la volière je suis sûr qu'il y un passage, mais ça sera à toi de le découvrir!  
  
-J'y penserais.  
  
Elle observa la pièce un instant.  
  
-Si on allait manger? Je meurs de faim !  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent dans les couloirs de l'école. À un moment, ils passèrent à côté d'une bande de Serpentards.  
  
-Si t'en veux encore, je peux t'en procurer facilement !, dit un petit gros en souriant étrangement à Eowyn.  
  
Celle-ci sembla horriblement gênée.  
  
-Heu, non merci, ça ira...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais...  
  
Harry continua à avancer dans les couloirs de l'école regardant furtivement autour de lui. Telle un loup en cage qui regarde les passants le pointer du doigt.  
  
-Hé bébé, si tu as encore besoin de moi, n'hésite pas! cria Parker alors que ses amis la sifflaient en commentant son habillement.  
  
Eowyn était rouge de honte et aurait bien aimer ne pas porte la mini robe noire qu'elle avait sur le dos. Harry regarda le Serpentard avec un air féroce et sauvage qui le fit aussitôt taire.  
  
-Même pas besoin de parler... Mon côté animal ressort tant que ça? S'exclama à voix basse Harry.  
  
-On peut passer à la chambre? Je voudrais bien me changer..., murmura la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds.  
  
-On est pratiquement rendu, on devrait vraiment remonter quelques étages plus haut encore? Et de toute façon mes choses sont dans le dortoir des Serpentards moi, ce n'est plus vraiment ma chambre.  
  
Étrangement, Harry c'était montré très distant avec Eowyn même si elle était redevenue normale. Ce qu'elle avait fait la veille était encore trop frais dans sa tête pour ne dire que ce n'était qu'un mal entendu.  
  
-Bon, on ira après dîner alors...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle. Un instant plus tard, Rogue se tenait à côté d'eux.  
  
-Mademoiselle Lavigne, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à votre retenue hier soir, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.  
  
Celle-ci se raidit.  
  
-Désolé professeur mais... mais je, j'ai eue un horrible empêchement...  
  
-Qu'importe, vous aurez à faire le temps en double ce soir!  
  
Il partit en faisant tournoyer sa cape noire. Eowyn le regarda s'éloigner avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.  
  
-Qu'il aille faire un tour là où je pense..., murmura t'elle pour elle-même.  
  
-Ça m'étonnerai qu"il y aille!  
  
Il continua à manger calmement, Shadow était inquiet pour Drago.  
  
-Dommage que ton sens de l'ouie soit affiné, grogna la jeune fille en se servant à boire.  
  
-Et oui dommage pour toi, mais c'est très pratique pour moi... Ha! Si seulement je pouvais entendre le martèlement de pas que je voudrais... Ça m'inquiète!  
  
-Qui attends-tu? Hé, au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Drago, j'ai quelque chose pour lui...  
  
-Il a dû partir de toute urgence, ne t'en fais pas il va bien! Enfin j'espère, murmura-t-il pour lui même les derniers mots.  
  
-Il l'a appelé? s'inquiéta Eowyn.  
  
Pour seule réponse un grondement sourd se fit entendre.  
  
-Quelle heure?  
  
-Avant que tu te réveilles! Mais POURQUOI n'est-t-il pas encore revenue...  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et sortie de la Grande Salle à grand pas. Une fois dans le hall il se transforma en loup blanc et sortit à l'extérieur pour se coucher près de la porte d'entré. La couleur de son pelage et de la neige ne faisait qu'un ce qui le camouflait entièrement dans l'épaisse poudre blanche et froide. Le soir avançait et Harry était toujours couché dans la neige, de fins flocons tombaient du ciel et la lune ne se voyait pas du tout. Un silence pesant régnait et cela le rendait de plus en plus inquiet, il n'attendait qu'un faible signe de la présence de son ami, le moindre son de ses pas. Soudain, il entendit un crissement dans la neige, non loin de lui. C'était Drago qui revenait, exténué et tremblant de froid. Harry se leva d'un bond et accourut sur ses quatre pattes vers son ami.  
  
-Bonsoir..., dit Drago faiblement. Tu m'attends depuis...  
  
Il s'interrompit, en toussant. Une lueur d'inquiétude régnait dans le regard doré de Shadow, il lécha la main de Drago en signe de réconfort et en laissant échapper un petit grondement qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement de chat.  
  
-Comment va Eowyn? demanda le Serpentard en grelottant sous sa petite cape.  
  
Harry ne lui répondit même pas et lui empoigna la manche de sa robe de sorcier et le fit entrer à l'intérieur du château. Ils tombèrent sur la Gryffondor, morte d'inquiétude.  
  
-Venez, allons à l'infirmerie. Harry, tu devrais te retransformer... Si quelqu'un te voyais!  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit aussitôt sa forme normale. Le même air inquiet était présent dans ses yeux, mais il se voyait encore plus.  
  
-Non attendez, si nous allons là-bas, Mme Pomfresh se posera des questions! répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard.  
  
-Bon d'accord venez, on va ailleurs!  
  
Il les emmena à nouveau dans la chambre de Godric et il fit s'asseoir son ami devant le feu qui grondait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il disparut ensuite dans une porte au fond de la pièce et revint avec une fiole et un goblet dans la main.  
  
-Tiens bois ça!  
  
Il lui tendit le goblet remplit d'une potion fumante.  
  
-C'est quoi? demanda Eowyn.  
  
-De la pimentine agrémentée d'une potion de sommeil!  
  
-Depuis quand tu es maître des potions? demanda Drago en buvant le médicament lentement.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais été... C'est une potion que j'ai trouvé dans les armoires d'ingrédients, je n'ai fait que rajouter la potion de sommeil sans rêve!  
  
Il ne répondit pas, car il venait de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Eowyn le regarda douloureusement.  
  
-Je déteste quand il s'en va le rejoindre...  
  
-Autant que moi! Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois revenir dans cet état! Voldemort se doute de quelque chose...  
  
-Pour lui...?  
  
-Oui... Et pour moi, il doit bien se rendre compte qu'il se tient avec moi. Il faut qu'il lui mente et parfois ça ne doit pas être facile... S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, ce serait de ma faute!  
  
-Ne pense pas ça! Il a choisit de devenir espion de plein gré...  
  
-Je sais, mais si il est démasqué et que Voldemort se doute de quelque chose à propos de notre amitié il est condamné!  
  
-Il le savait avant d'accepter Harry!  
  
-Je sais, bon arrêtons de nous morfondes... Il ne doit pas être très bien couché dans ce fauteuil!  
  
Il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Malefoy vola à quelque centimètre du sol. Harry l'emmena dans une pièce que Eowyn n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter, c'était un genre de petit hall qui débouchait sur quatre porte. Harry en ouvrit une et entra dans une chambre décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il coucha le Serpentard sur le lit et sortit en fermant la porte silencieusement.  
  
-Bon c'est mieux je crois...  
  
-Harry..., commença Eowyn lentement. Je, je pensais à nous tantôt.  
  
-Oui qui a-t-il à propos de nous?  
  
-Hé bien... J'espère simplement que tu vas finir par me pardonner un jour.  
  
-Sûrement, mais pour le moment... Je crois que c'est encore trop frais dans ma tête pour que je puisse l'oublier aussi tôt!  
  
Elle parut embarrassée.  
  
-Désolé... dit-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre rapidement.  
  
Harry la regarda partir et il hocha la tête. Il finit par éteindre les flammes d'un geste lasse et alla dormir dans une chambre voisine à celle de son ami. Le lendemain matin, tout était calme rien ne l'avait réveillé pendant la nuit et Harry se leva donc tôt. Pendant ce temps là, Eowyn discutait avec sa mère, par le biais de la cheminée de sa chambre.  
  
-Je ne les aie pas empoisonnés! C'est Harry et Drago, se défendit-t- elle.  
  
-Peu importe, ici tout le monde s'inquiète à ton sujet ma chérie. Es- tu sûre que tout va bien?  
  
-Je dois y aller maman.  
  
-Mais Eowyn...  
  
-On se reparle bientôt d'accord?  
  
Sa mère soupira.  
  
-Très bien, je te laisse!  
  
Son visage disparut des flammes, laissant Eowyn seule dans sa chambre, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours dans la chambre secrète et attendait que Drago se réveille pour voir si tout allait bien chez lui. Il pourrait aussi lui demander quelques explications sur ce qui c'était passé hier soir pour qu'il soit si mal en point en revenait ici. Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos au même moment.  
  
-Bonjour, dit la voix ensommeillée de Drago.  
  
-Salut! Tu as l'air mieux qu'hier vieux!  
  
Il hocha la tête silencieusement.  
  
-C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici? Je ne me souviens plus d'être entré dans cette chambre...  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour affirmer.  
  
-Exacte! On dirait que ça t'a fait du bien de dormir une nuit en dehors de ces cachots humides!  
  
-Je n'ai même pas eu ce privilège...  
  
-C'est bizarre car tous les préfets sont aux premiers étages et plus dans leurs chambres... Personne sauf toi et Parkinson ne sont aux cachots!  
  
-C'est si agréable de ne pas dormir a proximité de Pansy...  
  
-Si tu veux, tu peux venir t'installer ici, ma chambre est prête à t'accueillir quand tu veux!  
  
-Tu parles de dormir ici? Dans ta chambre des secrets...  
  
-Si tu veux, moi c'est ce que je vais faire pendant quelques temps. C'est trop dérangeant d'être dans la tour des Gryffondors!  
  
Drago le regarda fixement.  
  
-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas retourner avec Eowyn!  
  
-Non pas du tout! Bon alors tu restes ou tu retournes dormir avec Parkinson aux fleurs roses?  
  
-Pourquoi tu la fuis?  
  
-Je ne la fuis pas du tout! Et toi pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question?  
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de séparer votre "couple"!  
  
-Drago... Je te dis que je reste ici et je t'offre de rester toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos de toute façon!  
  
-Je vais y penser d'accord...  
  
-D'accord, tu m'en reparleras! Bon si on allait manger maintenant on parlera après... Si tu te sens disposé à parler de cette histoire bien sûr!  
  
-Je ne suis pas sur, mais je vais faire un effort!  
  
-Bon aller... J'ai faim!  
  
Ils partirent d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle. En arrivant là-bas, toutes les places étaient déjà prises.  
  
-Essayes de te trouver une place dans ce monde, impossible!  
  
-On pourrait aller chercher de quoi manger dans les cuisines et on mangerait ailleurs!  
  
-Bonne idée... Je me demande ce que dirait Hermione à cette idée...  
  
Ils repartirent en sens inverse au moment où ils allaient entrer dans un couloir quelqu'un se jeta littéralement sur Harry qui tomba par terre tellement la surprise fut grande.  
  
-Bonjour mon choux!  
  
-Salut Cho, dit Harry en roulant les yeux. Tu peux me laisser me relever j'ai faim et je vais me chercher à manger!  
  
Derrière lui, Drago était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien dans cette position?  
  
-Non pas vraiment, c'est pas que tu es lourde mon trésor mais quelques kilos en moins ne te feraient pas de mal...  
  
Le Serpentard du se mettre le poing entier dans la bouche, pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La Serdaigle se leva, froissé.  
  
-Je croyais qu'on formait un couple nous deux depuis cette nuit à la tour... Mais je ne m'imaginais pas que tu pouvais me traiter ainsi.  
  
-Oh! C'est bizarre, moi non plus! Au revoir mon coeur..., Il conclut la conversation sur ce et se releva pour reprendre la direction des cuisines en compagnie de Drago.  
  
-Pire que Parkinson cette fille...  
  
-C'est que tu ne connais pas Pansy... dit Drago avec sérieux.  
  
-Non et je ne tiens pas à la connaître, une Serdaigle me suffit, pas la peine de rajouter une Serpentard!  
  
-Encore ces préjugés de maisons! répliqua le blond en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Pas de maison... De fille!  
  
-Je connais des Serdaigle pas mal sympathique...  
  
-Que je t'envie!  
  
Harry chatouilla la poire du tableau des cuisines et aussitôt une poigner se forma, il l'enclencha et ils entrèrent dans les vastes cuisines de Poudlard, aussitôt ils furent entourés d'une demi- douzaine d'elfe. Dobby qui avait accourut pour voir Harry se figea sur place en voyant Drago apparaître à son tour.  
  
-Harry Potter monsieur, que faites-vous avec... lui!  
  
-Salut Dobby! Oh on avait faim...  
  
-T'inquiète pas vieux, mon père est pas dans les parages! dit Drago. Hé, vous auriez de quoi déjeuner pour deux grands gaillards comme nous?  
  
Dobby eut un sourire et aussitôt une demi-douzaine d'elfes apportèrent sur un plateau d'argent toute sorte de chose à manger.  
  
-Je crois que ça répond à notre question Drago...  
  
-Ça c'est du service! s'exclama le Serpentard, ravi.  
  
-Tu peux le dire... Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas d'elfe de maison chez Sirius.  
  
Il tourna un regard discret vers Dobby... Celui-ci s'éloigna l'air mystérieux.  
  
-Bon, on y va? demanda Drago, avec un large panier sous le bras.  
  
-Avec joie vieux confrère!  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Ils partirent tous les deux joyeusement vers la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
-On va se régaler...  
  
Tout en marchant ils tombèrent sur une bade de Serpentard de cinquième années qui paraissait connaître particulièrement Drago et le soupçonnaient du regard tout en fixant Harry sauvagement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui, Malefoy?  
  
-Heu... Rien on sait croisé c'est tout... Fou ton camps Potter!  
  
Il se retourna à nouveau vers les Serpentards.  
  
-C'est par hasard si on marchait côte à côte!  
  
Harry s'en alla discrètement se cacher à un tournant de couloir. Un gars de la bande plissa des yeux.  
  
-Je me disais que tu n'étais pas pour traîner avec cette racaille de Potter!  
  
-Voyons c'est mal me connaître. Traîner avec des défenseurs de moldu et de l'humanité! Bon moi je vais par là si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
  
Il les salua. Drago ne tarda pas à venir rejoindre Harry et ensemble ils rigolèrent de ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
-J'ai eu chaud! s'écria le Serpentard.  
  
-Tu peux le dire... Ils font aussi partit des rangs de Voldemort?  
  
-Certains...  
  
-Ok... Ça m'énerve cette marque, si seulement il pouvait y avoir un moyen de l'enlever!  
  
-Je ne crois pas, Il a prit des précautions.  
  
-Sûrement... Mais pourtant quelque chose peut ce faire, quelque chose peut s'enlever non? Il y a toujours une solution mais il faut chercher, ce qui ne sera sûrement pas pour moi aujourd'hui.  
  
-Laisse tomber Harry, ça n'a pas d'importance tout ça...  
  
-Non presque pas, juste qu'un jour tu vas finir par te faire tuer avec toute cette histoire et aussi que cette marque apporte des douleurs...  
  
-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mieux placé!  
  
-Bon d'accord, je risque de me faire tuer, Voldemort est à mes fesses et j'ai une cicatrice qui me fait aussi mal que la marque des ténèbres, mais c'est un détail...  
  
-Bon...  
  
Harry donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
-On laisse ces histoires de côté et on mange!  
  
Ils passèrent la matinée à se changer les idées en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'envie de se promener dans les couloirs leur prenne. C'est à ce moment qu'au tournant d'un escalier ils tombèrent face à face avec Eowyn.  
  
-Je suis contente pour toi.  
  
Il y eu un silence gêné.  
  
-Bon... je vais vous laissez, vous avez l'air occupé tous les deux.  
  
Harry ne parla pas même au moment ou son ami lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'inciter à dire quelque chose. Eowyn le regarda, mal à l'aise.  
  
-À plus... dit-t-elle simplement en s'éloignant lentement.  
  
-Au revoir, finit par dire Shadow sous le regard noir de Drago.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écria celui-ci, dès que la Gryffondor fut hors de vue.  
  
-Et bien je ne suis pas près de lui parler encore...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait... Je sais bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, mais je n'y peux rien.  
  
-T'es incorrigible mon vieux! dit Drago en roulant les yeux.  
  
-Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps!  
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent et la relation de Harry et d'Eowyn ne c'était toujours pas vraiment arrangé. Mais un jour il se décida à aller lui parler à la sortit d'un cours de divination.  
  
-Hey Wyn, attends moi!  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle échappa tous ses livres sur le sol.  
  
-Merde! dit-t-elle en se penchant pour tout ramasser.  
  
-Harry se pencha lui aussi et l'aida à ramasser, une fois remit debout il la fixa longuement. -Je, je me disais que... Le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle arrive à grand pas. Je ne sais pas si tu vas vouloir mais je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être faire partit de l'équipe en tant que troisième poursuiveuses...  
  
-Je ne sais pas Harry... je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour penser à m'amuser.  
  
-Tu manques une chance... Ce n'est pas grave, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
-Ok... mais si tu trouves vraiment personne, tu me feras signe d'accord?  
  
-Et bien je te fais signe tout de suite... Je n'ai pas l'intension de demander à quelqu'un d'autre tous ceux qui voulait l'être on passé la dernière sélection au mois de novembre et je n'ai pris personne parce que la plupart n'avait pas de talent.  
  
Eowyn le regarda longuement.  
  
-Alors c'est d'accord!  
  
-Parfait! Entraînement ce soir à dix-huit heures!  
  
Elle lui sourit et entreprit de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Harry partit lui aussi vers la sienne et en chemin il rencontra Drago il lui sourit.  
  
-Salut! Qu'elle belle journée n'est-ce pas!  
  
-Tu es sur que ça va? lui cria Drago alors que Harry s'éloignait en chantonnant.  
  
-Ouais... Je viens de trouver ma troisième poursuiveuses pour le match qui est dans deux jours contre les Serdaigle!  
  
-Qui c'est?  
  
-Miss Lavigne...  
  
-Je comprend mieux! répondit le Serpentard en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de main et partit en direction de sa chambre secrète, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que ce rapprochement au Quidditch leur ferait du bien et les aiderais tout les deux...  
  
***  
  
Eowyn jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre, il lui restait dix bonnes minutes pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Elle bailla en s'étirant et alla chercher son balai dans son armoire... Pendant ce temps Harry était déjà sur le terrain avec toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait commencé un leur entraînement habituel en attendant Eowyn. Les deux poursuiveuses se faisait des passes obliques et habiles en essayant de déjouer le gardien, les jumeaux Weasley s'amusaient avec les cognards en les faisant voler un peu partout et Harry faisait des tours de terrain en attrapant le vif d'or.  
  
La jeune fille arriva bientôt sur le gazon gelé du terrain, le balai en main, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Salut! Cria-t-elle aux joueurs dans les airs,.  
  
Tous s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et la saluèrent. Les jumeaux qui avaient arrêté de s'occuper des cognards descendirent au sol tendis que Harry fit un looping pour éviter de ce faire cass34 le crâne par une des balles noirs. Tous étaient maintenant au sol.  
  
-Bon, vous connaissez tous Eowyn... Les filles vous vous occuperez de l'entraîner avec le souaffle les autres on continue comme d'habitude!  
  
Katie fit un signe de tête.  
  
-On va bien l'entraîner! dit-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Eowyn.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas! Bon aller au travail le match est dans deux jours, la coupe sera encore à nous cette année!  
  
Eowyn prit son balai et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, avec les deux autres poursuiveuses. Rapidement, elles commencèrent leur entraînement. Harry retourna lui aussi dans les airs et recommença à chercher le vif d'or en volant à son aise à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les trois filles se rassemblèrent.  
  
-Nous allons faire l'attaque du faucon. Je serais en tête, Katie à ma droite et toi à ma gauche. Compris?  
  
-Pas de problème! répondit Eowyn.  
  
Elles se placèrent et commencèrent à voler en parfaite harmonie, suivant instinctivement les gestes de Alicia. L'entraînement fut arrêté par Harry qui se posa précipitamment au sol. Une autre équipe venait d'arriver sur le terrain, celle des Serdaigle.  
  
-Excuse-moi Cho, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Le terrain est réservé au Gryffondor...  
  
Le reste de l'équipe des Gryffondor, descendirent pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
-Et bien nous en raison de nos difficultés à avoir recruté des nouveaux, nous avons une autorisation signée de la main du professeur Flitwick!  
  
-Mais je m'en fiche nous aussi nous avons une nouvelle...  
  
Eowyn fit un petit signe de main à Cho. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard noir.  
  
-De toute façon Harry vous êtes sur ce terrain depuis longtemps!  
  
-Oh! Oui depuis longtemps...  
  
Il regarda sa montre!  
  
-Depuis quinze minutes et cinquante secondes!  
  
-On est trop pour partager, fit remarquer Fred. Vous allez devoir attendre...  
  
Harry regarda Fred en faisant un signe négatif de la tête en murmurant.  
  
-Non... Ils vont voir comment on joue et nous perdrons parce qu'ils vont s'être préparé à nos tactique!  
  
-D'accord, on reste dans les gradins! dit Cho malicieusement.  
  
-Non ça va... Nous partons!  
  
Harry mit son balais sur son épaule adressa un regard haineux à la Serdaigle et partit vers les vestiaires pour enlever sa robe de Quidditch. Les Poursuiveuses allèrent se changer dans leur vestiaire, en bougonnant. Eowyn sortit rapidement et se mit à marcher vers le château, en traînant les pieds. Harry était un peu avant elle et jurait tout haut pour lui-même en parlant de Cho Chang.  
  
-Hé Harry! cria la jeune fille en courant le rejoindre. Attend moi!...  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et l'attendit.  
  
-C'est toujours comme ça pendant vos entraînements?  
  
-Non et heureusement car j'aurais déjà remit ma démission, Cho va manger de la poussière au match...  
  
-Hé bien, on dirait que tu l'aime un peu moins qu'avant...  
  
Harry seul réponse il émit un grondement.  
  
***  
  
Le matin du match, Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors et ne voulait rien mangé, il avait l'impression que tout ressortirait peu après. À côté de lui, Eowyn buvait son deuxième verre de jus d'orange. Elle avait le teint assez pâle et ne parlait à personne. Finalement son regard tourna vers McGonnagall qui lui fit signe que c'était l'heure, il se leva donc.  
  
-Les joueurs de Gryffondor aux vestiaires!  
  
Ils se levèrent, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves de leur maison. Tous sortirent de la Grande Salle et se rendirent au stade et entrèrent dans les vestiaires. En silence ils revêtirent leur habituel robe écarlate au blason de leur maison.  
  
-T'en fait pas, dit Alicia a Eowyn, livide. Les Serdaigle ne nous donne pas trop de misère.  
  
-Le pire ce sont les Serpentards... Ils sont presque aussi forts que nous! s'empressa de répondre George.  
  
Un sifflet retentit au dehors signifiant au joueur de venir sur le terrain, Harry n'eut donc pas le temps de faire un discours. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande porte qui commençait déjà à s'ouvrir, Eowyn était au côté de Harry.  
  
-Nerveuse Wyn?  
  
-Légèrement..., répondit-t-elle en empoignant fermement son balais.  
  
-Tu vas voir l'effet va disparaître quand tu seras là-haut!  
  
Harry enfourcha son balai et la porte s'ouvrit au grand complet. Il donna un ferme coup de pied au sol et il s'éleva dans les airs pour entrer dans le stades suivit des autres.  
  
-Et voilà l'équipe des Gryffondors et leur nouvelle recrue, Eowyn Lavigne!, cria Lee Jordan dans son micro. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par l'équipe des Serdaigle. Les deux capitaines se placent face à face.  
  
Harry et Cho se regardaient durement, Bibine s'avança.  
  
-Que les capitaines se serrent la main.  
  
Ils firent cela à contre coeur puis se placèrent à leur position c'est à dire de nouveau face à face. Les quatre balles furent lâchées et le match commença.  
  
-Serdaigle s'empare du souaffle! David s'élance vers les buts adverses mais un cognard lancé par Weasley le fait changer de trajectoire! Spinnet prend la relève, passe à Lavigne qui passe à Bell! Elle tire et marque!!!  
  
Harry volait dans les airs tout en observant attentivement pour repérer le vif d'or, à son grand malheur Cho le suivait de proche et il essayait vainement de la distancer.  
  
-10 à Zéro en faveur des Gryffondor! Le jeu reprend immédiatement. Spinnet s'empare du souaffle et les trois poursuiveuses font une attaque en faucon! Remarquable jeu! Elles filent vers les buts de Serdaigle et... Oh! Alicia reçoit un cognard lancé à toute vitesse et elle manque de tomber de son balai!  
  
Harry n'écoutais même pas les commentaires, il décida d'agir fatigué que la Serdaigle le suive. Il plongea en piquet vers le sol à toute vitesse, Cho croyant qu'il avait vu le vif d'or le suivit, ils étaient côte à côte. C'était la première fois que Harry utilisait cette feinte et son visage était tendu de concentration.  
  
-Les deux attrapeurs foncent vers le sol! On dirait que Potter a vu le vif d'or!  
  
Au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait toucher le sol, Harry redressa son balais pour remonter son balais tendis que Cho s'écrasait lourdement au sol. Elle semblait très mal en point et Harry se sentait un peu coupable, mais ne pu s'empêcher de pensé qu'il était arrivé à ses fins! Une pause fut demandée par les Serdaigle et l'équipe de Gryffondor descendit au sol.  
  
-C'était génial ta feinte! s'écria George.  
  
-Merci, mais qu'elle concentration que ça demande... J'ai bien cru que j'aillais m'écraser au sol. Mais au moins je crois que je Cho est trop blessée pour continuer j'ai la voie libre je crois, ça fait un joueur de moins donc une victoire de plus...  
  
-À nous la coupe! cria Dean.  
  
-Tu peux le dire! Oh! Attend il y a du nouveau chez l'autre équipe.  
  
Harry regarda Cho se relever difficilement. Apparemment elle ne pourrait plus jouer... Lee Jordan parla à nouveau.  
  
-La capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle semble discuter. Ah! Ça y est... Et bien l'équipe de Gryffondor remporte la victoire par forfait... Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à récurer les balles!  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondor se mit à crier et à sauter de joie, tout comme leurs supporters! Harry sautait partout comme un gamin. Finalement sa feinte avait fait plus de dégât qu'il ne le croyait. Eowyn sauta dans les bras de Harry.  
  
-On a gagné! dit-t-elle avec le sourire.  
  
Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte de son geste et se recula précipitamment, les joues rouges. Harry par contre se rapprocha.  
  
-On a gagné plus d'une chose aujourd'hui...  
  
Eowyn leva la tête pour regarder ses yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...  
  
Pour seule réponse il l'embrassa avec passion. La jeune fille fut surprise mais elle l'embrassa bientôt comme jamais. Des sifflements retentirent autour d'eux. Les deux amoureux se retournèrent pour voir les jumeaux Weasley qui les sifflaient en applaudissant comme des déchaînés. Par contre, derrière la foule, une personne regardait le spectacle méchamment: Cho Chang. Ils finirent par entrer dans les vestiaires encore hystérique d'avoir gagné le match.  
  
Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondor, ceux-ci les attendaient pour fêter leur victoire. Tous les sept entrèrent dans la salle commune et ils furent accueillit par des applaudissements et des sifflements.  
  
-Réjouissances! cria Lee Jordan, les bras chargés de bouteilles de bière au beurre.  
  
Harry éclata de rire et en prit une avec joie.  
  
-La coupe va être à nous je suis sûr, nous sommes premiers au classement! Eowyn se prit une bouteille qu'elle dévissa sans difficulté avant d'en boire un grand coup. La fête se continua dans cette ambiance jusqu'à tard dans la nuit au moment ou McGonnagall surgit dans la salle commune.  
  
-Que tout le monde aille se coucher, Mr Potter, Miss Lavigne je m'attendais à mieux de vous!  
  
-Désolé professeur, nous allons ranger tout ça et nous allons aller dormir!  
  
-Tout le monde au lit! cria Eowyn en montant sur une table basse.  
  
Harry les fixa du regard et tous se rendirent dans leur dortoir. D'un coup de baguette tout fut rangé et Harry sortit de la pièce pour s'engager dans le sombre couloir en direction de la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor où il espérait pouvoir trouver un peu de sommeil.  
  
-Cette soirée, c'était génial! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.  
  
-Plus que génial! répondit-t-il en souriant.  
  
Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et continuèrent leur chemin en silence pour ne pas se faire chopper par Rusard.  
  
-Où on va? chuchota la jeune fille amusé, alors qu'ils passaient devant leur chambre.  
  
-Dans ma chambre... Mes choses sont toutes là! Ou sinon on peut aller faire un saut au parc avant... C'est la pleine lune ce soir!  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
-Ok! En route pour le parc...  
  
Ils sortirent dehors, sous la pleine lune qui se reflétait dans la glace du lac. Eowyn frissonna un peu. Harry la serra dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Ils n'avaient pas mit leur cape et l'air était froid. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac gelé et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre.  
  
-Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'on étaient assis ici tout les deux? demanda Eowyn en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-C'était au bal d'Halloween, et tu ne savais même pas que c'était moi...  
  
-Tu étais trop bien déguisé! Et moi, comment as-tu fais pour me reconnaître? Je pensais que personne ne réussirait...  
  
-Ta chanson, tu es la seule à chanter elfique dans l'école!  
  
-Malheureusement... murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Aller c'est pas un drame!  
  
Il l'embrassa pour la consoler.  
  
-Ça va mieux?  
  
-Beaucoup. Tu es très bon médecin!  
  
-Je suis content de l'entendre!  
  
Il regarda sa montre.  
  
-Si on rentrait, il commence à se faire tard et j'ai besoin d'heure de sommeil pour être regardable demain!  
  
-Bof, demain c'est dimanche... Mais tu as raison, rentrons. De toute façon, je commence à avoir froid.  
  
Il sourit et ils rentrèrent à pas de loup. Des pas retentirent derrière eux, c'était Rusard, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur coup, mais Rusard avait mille et un moyen de les retrouver. Harry s'arrêta donc et se transforma en loup en regardant précipitamment Eowyn pour l'inciter à grimper sur son dos. Elle comprit rapidement le message et s'accrocha aux poils blancs du loup. Il reprit sa course allant plus vite sous cette forme. Harry finit par arriver devant l'armure toute sale. Il se retransforma et enclencha la pierre avant d'entrer dans la pièce, ils finirent par se retrouver à nouveau dans la chambre magnifiquement décorée, une douce chaleur régnait.  
  
-Qu'on ait bien que chez sois!  
  
Il se tourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-C'est drôle, mais je me sens aussi chez moi ici...  
  
-Et bien tu peux venir quand tu veux!  
  
Il l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
-Pas de problème...  
  
Elle l'embrassa doucement. Harry répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Eowyn se colla encore plus contre lui.Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. Les deux amoureux arrêtèrent tous mouvement et se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir un Drago à moitié endormie, un petit sourire aux lèvres adossé dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-On te réveilles? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
  
-Non il y a longtemps que je vous attendais, ou plutôt j'attendais Harry...  
  
-Je te le laisse!  
  
Eowyn s'éloigna au bout du couloir pour trouver une chambre.  
  
-Hey c'est ma chambre celle-là! La tienne c'est l'autre à côté!  
  
-Désolé!  
  
Elle poussa la porte qui se referma doucement derrière elle. Harry se retourna ensuite vers Drago.  
  
-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?  
  
Drago avait un large sourire.  
  
-Pour rien...  
  
-Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis un strangulot de cinq mètres de longs!  
  
-Bon d'accord. Je suis content que vous vous soyez enfin réconcilié!  
  
Harry sourit et bailla longuement.  
  
-Bon moi je vais dormir en rêvant de la coupe de Quidditch qui est entre mes mains...  
  
-Dans tes rêves comme tu dis!  
  
-On verra bien qui l'aura à la fin de l'année!  
  
-On verra...  
  
Ils partirent se coucher chacun dans leur chambre.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent jusqu'au matin où les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous dans un compartiment réservé aux préfets et parlaient de chose et d'autre. Drago et Eowyn venait passer la semaine chez Harry.  
  
-Elle est comment sa maison? demanda Drago.  
  
-C'est un manoir ancien...  
  
-Enfin, du luxe! dit le Serpentard, heureux.  
  
Harry le regarda étrangement.  
  
-Tu avais un manoir toi aussi que je sache...  
  
-Oui mais il, il n'est pas confortable.  
  
-D'accord je vois... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va se marrer cette semaine... Et Sirius vous réserve une surprise.  
  
-C'est quoi? demanda Eowyn curieuse.  
  
-Vous verrez!  
  
Il fit un regard mystérieux.  
  
-J'ai bien hâte de savoir de quoi il s'agit... dit la jeune fille pensive.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez, le chapitre 9 très bien bientôt (sûrement pour ce soir!) Reviez Please!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	9. Les deux frères

Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rolwing, sauf bien sûr les personnages et les lieux que nous avons créé moi et Fleur.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre9: Les deux frères  
  
Le train ralentit enfin au bout de quelques heures laissant les étudiants descendre. Sirius se trouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière 9 3/4.  
  
-Salut parrain! lança Harry de voix vive.  
  
Au dehors, la pluie tombait toujours à drue faisant fondre la neige et créant ainsi un sol boueux.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius! dit Eowyn en souriant alors que l'homme s'approchait d'eux  
  
Patmol s'approcha de Harry et comme pour le ridiculiser et lui dire qu'il était content de le voir il le prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
-Sir, Sirius arrête!  
  
-Ça fait plaisir de te voir filleul! dit celui-ci sans se soucier de la remarque de Harry.  
  
-Ouais moi aussi, bien que j'aurais préféré que tu laisses mes cheveux tranquille!  
  
Harry se tourna vers Eowyn et Drago.  
  
-Sirius tu connais Eowyn, voici Drago...  
  
Drago tendit sa main, l'air content, mais Sirius se contenta de lui jeter un regard étrange. Harry regarda son parrain.  
  
-Heu, Drago est espion à Poudlard en passent... Il n'est pas ce que tu penses comme une personne que tu as connue dans ton temps...  
  
-Mouin... On y va? L'auto est garée plus loin...  
  
-Ok!  
  
Harry regarda son ami et fit un haussement d'épaule.  
  
-Désolé je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction de sa par!  
  
Il partit d'un pas vif pour ne pas perdre de vue le meilleur ami de ses parents.  
  
-T'en fais pas, glissa Eowyn à Drago, d'habitude il est très gentil son parrain!  
  
-Ça va se placer je m'en fait pas du tout...  
  
-Tant mieux... Aller vient, on va en auto là-bas!  
  
Elle pointa le stationnement. Ils partirent vers le stationnement où ils trouvèrent Harry ahurit devant une voiture de sport toute neuve de couleur argenté laissant passé des reflets rouge et bleu et à toit ouvrant.  
  
-Ouais, dit Sirius en s'assoyant au volant. C'est mon petit bijou!  
  
-Petit tu dis!  
  
-Cadeau du ministère!  
  
Eowyn émit un sifflement admiratif.  
  
- Ils ne lésinent pas sur les dépenses!  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils voulaient se faire pardonner! Moi qui vivait dans la misère maintenant je vis dans le luxe, tout un changement...  
  
-Tant mieux! dit Drago.  
  
-Oui j'avoue que c'est plus agréable...  
  
-Et si on se mettait en route, je vous rappelle qu'il pleut! fit remarqué Eowyn, qui dégoulinait.  
  
-Bonne idée!  
  
Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste galant et laissa monter la jeune fille à l'arrière avec Drago avant de refermer la porte une fois qu'il se fut installé à l'avant. Il démarra sans plus de présentation et ils filèrent vers sa nouvelle demeure. Sirius mit de la musique et ils discutèrent tous les quatre en direction de la maison communément appelée aussi "maraudeur". Ils arrivèrent dans l'allé d'une grande maison style Victorien. Harry ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture en attendant ses deux amis sous la pluie. Eowyn descendit du véhicule, le regard rivé sur la maison.  
  
-C'est trop... Wow! Dit-t-elle impressionner.  
  
-Et je crois qu'il y a un sortilège d'agrandissement à l'intérieur, c'est mieux que le quatre Privet Drive en tout cas!  
  
-C'est pas difficile à battre!  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
-C'est vrai!  
  
***  
  
Ils étaient tous établés à une longue table vitrée en fer forgé. Un délicieux repas reposait sur celle-ci et ils ne cessaient de se servir.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça Sirius! dit Eowyn la bouche pleine de salade.  
  
-Bien sûr! Je suis un vrai cordon bleu...  
  
À ce moment un elfe de maison apparut dans l'embrassure de maison, Harry se retourna.  
  
-Salut Dobby!  
  
-Bonjour maître Harry Potter!  
  
Harry le regarda étonné puis se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Tu l'as engagé!  
  
-Il cherchait du travail! Alors nous avons conclu un marché!  
  
-J'imagine que tu le payes!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je contribue à l'esclavage des elfes de maison?  
  
-Pas du tout voyons!  
  
Il continua à manger en silence écoutant les conversations. Sirius reprit soudain...  
  
-Harry il faut que tu saches quelque chose que ton père ma dit, savais-tu que Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard étaient frères?  
  
Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa fourchette. Patmol n'y prêta pas grande attention.  
  
-En fait, de génération en génération d'héritier qu'il soit directe ou éloigné celui de Gryffondor et de Serpentard on toujours eu un frère. Ton père était le descendant direct de Gryffondor et à sa mort l'héritage t'ai revenu...  
  
-Tu veux dire que... J'ai un frère?  
  
-Exactement! Les liens qui disent que Gryffondor et Serpentard était toujours en conflit reviennent à cette histoire.  
  
Harry blêmit et regarda ses deux amis.  
  
-Il est où ce jumeau? demanda Drago.  
  
-Ce n'est pas exactement un jumeau. Pour en revenir à James, il avait lui aussi un frère de la même âge que lui... Ce qui veut dire que Harry à un oncle. Les deux héritiers ont toujours la même âge. Cela ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'ils ont les mêmes parents.  
  
Harry fixa Eowyn en réfléchissant et instinctivement il tourna son regard vers Drago.  
  
-Vous savez qui c'est? demanda celui-ci, l'air troublé.  
  
Il ne répondit pas en entendant Sirius continuer.  
  
-Serpentard n'avait pas une mauvaise réputation et il n'était pas un sorcier noir ce sont ses héritiers qui le devenait parfois.  
  
Une lumière sembla éclairer dans la tête de Harry et il se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.  
  
-Je crois que je sais qui c'est...  
  
Celui-ci jeta sa serviette sur la table et sortit brusquement de table en silence.  
  
-C'est fou toute cette histoire! souffla Eowyn. Comment tu as sue Sirius?  
  
-À force de regarder Harry me raconter dans ses lettres ce que faisait Drago j'ai compris... Et j'ai fait le lien que c'était lui en me rappelant l'histoire de James!  
  
Harry se leva soudainement une grimace affichant son visage.  
  
-Ça veut dire que... Lucius Malefoy est mon oncle!  
  
-Malheureusement...  
  
-Bon ça y est, j'ai un mangemort dans la famille!  
  
-Est-ce que les Malefoy le savent? demanda Eowyn.  
  
-Je crois que le père de Drago le sait, mais il ne la jamais révélé à son fils. répondit Sirius.  
  
-Excusez-moi je sors de table, je vais essayer de retrouver Drago, dit Harry.  
  
Il partit d'un pas troublé encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Il trouva le jeune Serpentard au salon assit dans un fauteuil. Le blond ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, fixant les flammes d'un grand feu dans la cheminée.  
  
-Drago? demanda Harry avec hésitation.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Harry vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à son ami.  
  
-Quoi? demanda Drago assez sèchement.  
  
-D'accord je vois, tu m'en veux, je vais te laisser!  
  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste pas mal énervé par cette histoire!  
  
-Je te comprend, ça dû être un coup! Tu es sûr que ça va...  
  
-Oui, mentit t'il  
  
-Bon d'accord! Je vais te laisser, si tu as besoin de parler viens me voir.  
  
-Hmm, hmm...  
  
Harry partit vers la salle à manger où il se rassit affichant un air déconfit.  
  
-Alors? demanda Eowyn inquiète.  
  
-Un peu troublé et traumatisé, mais il va se remettre. Il a besoin de temps pour s'y habituer.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire comme ça Sirius, reprocha Eowyn à celui- ci.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit. C'est Harry qui à prononcé qu'il avait deviné qui c'était, c'est à lui que tu dois reproché!  
  
-Oui bon, ce n'était pas malin de votre part!  
  
-Je sais, mais comment tu voulais que je lui annonce? Hé Drago savais- tu que tu étais mon frère et que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard? C'est génial hein! Non mais tu y penses Wyn ça n'aurait eu aucun sens...  
  
-Pense un peu comment tu te serais sentis à sa place enfin!  
  
-J'ai eu pratiquement la même déclaration l'été dernier... Quand j'ai su que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor!  
  
-C'est différent! Il a apprit durant la même soirée qu'il avait un frère et qu'il avait vécu dans le mensonge toute sa vie! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
-Et moi penses-tu que je n'ai pas vécu dans le mensonge avec les Dursley? C'est Dumbledore qui m'a annoncé tout ça par lettre, pas très intéressant non plus!  
  
-Laisses tomber! dit la jeune fille rageusement en sortant de table.  
  
-Bon une autre qui est frustré contre moi! Parfait, Sirius tu te chargeras de leur montrer leur chambre.  
  
Harry se leva et monta à l'étage où on entendit claquer une porte brutalement dans tout le manoir. Peu de temps après, on en entendit une nouvelle. Ce devait être Eowyn qui avait trouvé seule sa chambre. Assit à table, Sirius soupira. Harry était dans une rage folle, il sortit son pyjama et alla s'installer sous la douche. S'en doute dans l'espoir ne se noyer un peu pour oublier ce soir... Pendant ce temps là, Eowyn faisait les cents pas dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, pour se faire couler un bon bain chaud, histoire de relaxer un peu... Drago était toujours au salon et il était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il décida finalement de monter à l'étage et d'aller dans sa chambre qu'il trouva aussitôt.  
  
Harry sortit un peu relaxer, mais toujours fâché. Le soir avançait tranquillement et il essayait de trouver quelque chose à faire, tellement qu'à un moment il sortit sa baguette et commença à viser des objets parfois de valeur, parfois sans aucune.  
  
-Cracbadabum! Destructum!  
  
Des explosion se faisaient entendre, les autres devaient bien se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, mais Shadow n'en avait rien à faire il faisait passé sa colère de cette façon. Eowyn se cala un peu plus au fond de la large baignoire. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé dans cette ambiance. On entendit une explosion dans la chambre en face et des éclats de verre. Pour ne plus entendre le bruit, elle mit sa tête au fond de l'eau, laissant un mince filet de bulles s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
  
Drago était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond... Lui aussi entendait diverse explosion, des fracas de verre et autres bruits bizarre. Il décida finalement de se lever et alla cogner à la porte voisine d'où il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il haussa des épaules et retourna ruminer de sombres pensés dans sa chambre. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre maintenant dans la chambre, Harry semblait savoir calmé et était couché au sol sur le dos fixant intensément le plafond parsemé d'étoile et de quelques nuages. Il finit par sortir de la pièce en claquant de nouveau la porte et alla se promener dans la maison. Les recoins étaient plutôt sombres et n'inspiraient rien de bons, il ne s'en occupa même pas et descendit le large escalier.  
  
Lorsqu'elle sentie sa tête se vider et qu'elle vit de petites étoiles, Eowyn sortie sa tête de l'eau, aspirant une grande goulée d'air frais. Cela la revigora. Elle adorait cette sensation, elle aurait pu recommencer encore plus longtemps si elle l'aurait voulue. La jeune fille sortit du bain et s'enveloppa dans une serviette bleue, avant de mettre son pyjama. Puis, elle s'installa dans son lit... Pendant ce temps, Harry se rendit dans le hall et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir à l'extérieur. L'air sec et froide lui écorcha le visage, mais il continua à marcher. Il s'engagea sur le trottoir et partit dans une longue marche. On entendit la porte de l'entrer fermer et tout le monde vint voir ce qui se passait.  
  
-Qui est sortit? demanda Eowyn en pyjama bleu pâle, avec deux longues tresses.  
  
-Je crois que c'est Harry, répondit Sirius.  
  
En effet plus loin on pouvait voir le jeune Gryffondor tourner le coin de la rue. Harry écoutait attentivement, avec un peu de chance quelques mangemorts lui sauteraient dessus et il pourrait les mettre en lambeaux pour se défouler.  
  
-Il va se geler par se froid! s'exclama Drago qui était lui aussi descendu.  
  
-Tant mieux si ça l'aide a avoir un peu plus de bon sens! dit Eowyn en remontant dans sa chambre.  
  
Sirius et Drago se jetèrent un regard désespéré. Les rues étaient de plus en plus sombres, mais Harry ne renonça pas pour autant à continuer. Il devait maintenant être partit depuis une bonne heure. Un bruit le fit sursauté et il sortit aussitôt sa baguette. En se retournant il tomba face à face à un petit chaton qui devait avoir deux mois, il était blanc et noir et avait les yeux verts. Harry s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le mettre un peu au chaud. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une rue où un cul-de-sac lui barrait le chemin. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, il fit donc le chemin en sens inverse qui dû lui prendre au moins une demi-heure. En entrant la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.  
  
-Il était temps! Où étais tu partis comme ça! s'exclama Sirius qui l'attendait assis dans l'escalier principal.  
  
-Me promener et faire le vide dans mes idées, malheureusement il n'y a pas eu de mangemort à mettre à mort ce soir.  
  
Le petit chat sortit de la poche de Harry qui essaya vainement de le remettre là, mais le chaton grimpa sur ses vêtements et vint se mettre sur son épaule pour caresser sa joue en ronronnant.  
  
-Et ça c'est? demanda son parrain à la vue du petit chat.  
  
-Un chat... répondit innocemment Harry.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier mais son parrain le retint.  
  
-Je le sais bien! Mais pourquoi tu as ce chat, ici?  
  
-Parce que je l'ai trouvé abandonné dehors et à ce temps ce serait inhumain de le laisser dehors.  
  
-Il a peut-être des maîtres qui le cherchent Harry! Ne t'attaches pas trop à lui, nous devons retrouver ses anciens maîtres d'accord?  
  
-Ouais si il en a, pas sûr que quelqu'un l'aurait laissé sortir à ce temps, il est trop jeune. Maintenant est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma chambre, le chaton à faim!  
  
Harry finit de monter l'escalier et s'engagea dans le couloir, deux portes s'ouvrirent au même instant. Il n'accorda aucun regard et continua à marcher, il ouvrit sa porte entra et la referma derrière lui, mais une main l'empêcha de clencher.  
  
-Ça va pas de sortir comme ça! s'écria Drago qui tenait la porte. Et c'est quoi cette boule de poils?  
  
-Oui ça va très bien de sortir comme ça. Et ça et bien c'est euh...  
  
Il fixa le chat.  
  
-C'est Orion!  
  
-Tu l'as trouvé dehors? demanda Eowyn qui était à côté de Drago.  
  
-Ouais, il faisait pitié à voir. Bon je vais faire le gentil, je vous en prit entrer. Il s'écarta de la porte et les laissa entrer pendant qu'il couchait le jeune animal sur son lit. Celui-ci se pelotonna en boule et s'endormit aussitôt dans la tiédeur du lit.  
  
-Pauvre petit chaton..., murmura Eowyn attendrie.  
  
-Tu t'es décidé d'avoir de nouveau du coeur ce soir Wyn?  
  
-Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne, Harry! répliqua celle-ci du tac au tac  
  
-Et bien dis moi à qui je dois m'adresser dans ce cas!  
  
-Toi-même!  
  
À côté, Drago les regardait, impuissant.  
  
-Oh et bien merci de la référence! J'y penserai...  
  
Il tourna le dos et se rendit compte qu'il y avait pas mal de bazar dans sa chambre avec tous ce qu'il avait cassé tout à l'heure, il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Occulus Réparoum!  
  
Aussitôt tout redevint normal et se replaça au bon endroit.  
  
-Vous aviez autre chose à me dire?  
  
Il fixait plus Eowyn, car Drago semblait vouloir lui parler.  
  
-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-On en a assez que vous vous disputiez comme des enfants. Enfin quoi, c'est vrai! Vous vous aimez, mais vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler pour un rien! Arrêtez ce cirque et embrassez-vous pour l'amour de Dieu!  
  
-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, dit lui à elle. C'est mademoiselle qui a fait tout un drame tout à l'heure dans la salle à manger parce que je n'avais pas trouver d'autre moyen d'expliquer ce que j'avais compris!  
  
-On sait bien, monsieur préfère blesser les gens avant de dire quelque chose de posé et réfléchie!  
  
-Monsieur s'affirme c'est tout!  
  
Il tourna le dos et ferma les rideaux.  
  
-Bonne nuit vous deux...  
  
-Hey, j'ai pas fini! s'écria Eowyn l'air outrée.  
  
-C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelque chose... murmura Drago amusé.  
  
Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque.  
  
-Et bien je te laisse finir cette fois vas-y!  
  
-Je trouve que c'était déplacé ta remarque tout à l'heure... dit Eowyn en baissant la voix. Je suis désolé si j'ai blessé quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas mon intention! Alors ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de coeur...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et préféra tourner le dos pour regarder dehors en ouvrant un des rideaux.  
  
-D'accord, mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce que j'ai dis tantôt. Je n'ai pas du tout nommé de nom, c'est Drago qui l'a deviné!  
  
-Quoi? Parce que vous vous disputez à propos de moi? s'étonna le blond. Ça c'est le comble...  
  
Sirius arriva au même instant.  
  
-Bon ça suffit vous deux! Harry tu vas dormir sur le divan cette nuit pour que j'ai un oeil sur toi!  
  
-Quoi!?! Certainement pas!  
  
Il tourna le dos ferma le rideau et d'un signe de main les lumière s'éteignirent. Harry alla se glisser sous les couvertures et murmura un vague.  
  
-Bonne nuit!  
  
-C'est beau Sirius, je m'en allais dans ma chambre de toute façon... dit Eowyn en regardant le lit aux rideaux fermés.  
  
***  
  
Cette nuit là, un orage éclata au dehors, ce fut le rude coup de tonnerre qui réveilla Harry qui se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma en silence, Shadow revint quelques instants plus tard l'air toujours tout endormie et se recoucha. Harry frôla quelque chose dans son lit qui était de dos à lui, il se retourna et découvrit la personne qui était entré.  
  
Eowyn dormait paisiblement enveloppé dans la couverture de Harry. Celui-ci fit un sourire moqueur et se rendormit presque instantanément, ou du moins presque car il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la jeune fille.  
  
-Harry, tu dors? chuchota Eowyn en le secouant doucement.  
  
-Je dormais, murmura Harry d'une voix ensommeillé.  
  
-Désolé... c'est que, il y a un orage dehors...  
  
-Oui, je sais... C'est ce qui m'a réveillé.  
  
-Je peux... je peux dormir avec toi? supplia la jeune fille en sursautant après un coup de tonnerre.  
  
-Bien sûr...  
  
Il se rendormit sur cette phrase ou presque. Juste avant il fit un rapide baisé à la jeune fille et se retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Eowyn monta sur le lit et s'installa sur l'oreiller à côté, l'air inquiet malgré le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Au matin, l'obscurité régnait toujours dans la pièce en raison des lourds rideaux qui cachaient la lumière du jour qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans la pièce. La jeune fille dormait toujours, collé contre Harry. Celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus sur le point de se réveiller trop bien callé dans la tiédeur de son lit. Un petit miaulement se fit entendre dans la pièce. C'était le chaton qui essayait de descendre du lit. Harry ouvrit un oeil péniblement en maudissant que le matin arriva aussi vite. Il finit donc par se lever péniblement et de faire descendre Orion du lit.  
  
-Harry... gromella Eowyn dans son sommeil. C'est toi qui miaule comme ça?  
  
-J'ai l'air d'un chat? lui répondit Harry en se recouchant à grande peine.  
  
-Hein? répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.  
  
Elle vit le petit chaton qui courait sur le sol et soupira en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Harry venait de recouvrit sa tête avec la couverture dans l'espoir de se cacher de la lumière du jour. Eowyn se tourna plusieurs fois dans le lit avant de s'asseoir, complètement réveillé.  
  
-Ça y est, je n'arrive plus à dormir! dit-t-elle.  
  
-Et bien laisse dormir ceux qui essaye de le faire encore, entendit t'on une voix étouffer qui venait du lit.  
  
-Oh Harry, et si on allait de balader?  
  
Elle ne reçue aucune réponse.  
  
-Paresseux!  
  
-De si bonne heure oui!  
  
-Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre alors?  
  
-Il n'y a pas de moyen... ou presque! entendit t'on murmurer.  
  
-C'est quoi l'exception? demanda la jeune fille qui avait entendu.  
  
-À toi de deviner...  
  
Manquant d'air il ressortit d'en dessous des couvertures pour reprendre un peu d'air et remit sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle le regarda, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Oh, je vois! dit-y-elle avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui.  
  
Harry qui avait les yeux fermé et donc ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu es entrain de faire pour que le lit bouge comme ça?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Eowyn posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry sentant cette agréable sensation l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
-J'ai bien deviné? Chuchota-t-elle après un doux baiser.  
  
-Tu as vu juste!  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se décolla à contre coeur de son lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
  
-Je me lève, tu voulais allée de te promener non?  
  
Elle grogna un peu avant de se lever à son tour, comme à regrets.  
  
-Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Aller dehors ou sinon je peux me recouché?  
  
-Tu veux vraiment te recoucher?  
  
-Ça dépend de toi...  
  
-Hem, je vais rester à l'intérieur finalement!  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Il se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers son armoire prenant que Orion lui folâtrait dans les jambes en manquant de le faire tombé sur le sol.  
  
-Je me suis fais avoir! pensa Eowyn en le regardant prendre des vêtements.  
  
***  
  
Une fois habillé Harry sortit de la chambre où il tomba face à face avec Sirius et Drago.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, tu as passé une belle nuit? lui demanda son parrain d'une voix étrange.  
  
-Heu... Oui très belle pourquoi? lui répondit-t-il avec une pointe de d'irritation dans la voix.  
  
-Pour rien..., dit Patmol avec un sourire.  
  
-Ouais, c'est pour ça que vous m'attendiez devant ma porte ce matin!  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
-Bon vient il faut que je te parle...  
  
Il entraîna Harry jusque dans sa chambre au premier étage où il referma la porte et se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Harry, je voulais te parler de ça depuis un petit moment, en fait depuis que je sais que tu partages ta chambre avec une fille, plus particulièrement, ta petite amie.  
  
-Oui je t'écoute Sirius... Tu peux continué!  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son parrain en le fixant pour l'écouter.  
  
-Donc,  
  
Son parrain se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le temps de faire comme ton père tu comprends...  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en signe de questionnement pour pouvoir avoir plus d'explication.  
  
-Hé bien, je comprend, à ton âge, mais tout de même! Faire entrer Eowyn en pleine nuit, c'est quelque chose d'important et il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère!  
  
Harry se leva étonné par se que son parrain voulait insinuer.  
  
-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais il y avait un orage hier et c'est elle-même qui est entré, il devait être quoi cinq heures du matin et j'étais à moitié endormie!  
  
-Oui je sais mais... quoi? Tu veux dire que vous, enfin que vous n'avez pas...?  
  
-Pas du tout!  
  
-Oh...  
  
Harry sourit devant l'embarrassement de son parrain.  
  
-Mais à ce que tu me dis, mon père et ma mère on enfin, tu comprends! Ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi quand elle était encore à l'école?  
  
-Heu oui, c'est à peu près ça...  
  
-Ha! Oh... Heu d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu as pensé ça?  
  
-Hé bien je, quand j'ai entendu la porte, ça m'a fait penser à James... et je préfèrerais qu'Eowyn ne devienne pas maman à cet âge.  
  
Harry sourit à cette idée.  
  
-T'en fais pas Sirius, je n'ai pas l'intension de devenir père à cet âge moi non plus...  
  
-Alors, tu sais comment faire, pour éviter les imprévus? dit son parrain.  
  
-Je crois que je connais le sujet...  
  
Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais une dernière phrase le retint.  
  
-Harry, fais attention à elle, c'est une fille bien...  
  
Le Gryffondor ne se retourna pas à cette remarque et referma la porte derrière lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna à l'étage supérieur et rentra dans sa chambre où il fut "attaqué" par Eowyn qui commença à l'embrasser.  
  
-Ok, j'ai mentit, je n'avais pas envie d'aller dehors! dit celle-ci entre deux baiser.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser avec fougue. D'un coup de pied, elle ferma la porte et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion. Harry la prit dans ses bras et se colla contre le mur, il tendit la main vers la porte et murmura un vague:  
  
-Aromohola!  
  
Ce sort verrouilla aussitôt la porte et il recommença à l'embrasser torridement. Ils reculèrent tous les deux, tout en s'embrassant, se dirigeant vers le lit. Au passage, ils renversèrent une petite table. Shadow se laissa tomber dans le lit sans se préoccuper si il se cognerait quelque part. Quelqu'un vint à ce moment cogner à la porte, apparemment c'était Drago.  
  
-Harry es-tu là?  
  
Celui-ci murmura à l'oreille de Eowyn d'une voix chaude :  
  
-Je suis absent...  
  
Drago cogna encore une fois à la porte.  
  
-Harry! J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber!...  
  
Eowyn regarda Shadow avec un sourire.  
  
-Miaou! dit-t-elle.  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago s'éloigna.  
  
-Ce n'est que le chat! Pensa-t-il.  
  
Une fois que leur ami fut éloigné, les deux amoureux reprirent leur occupation. La jeune fille, qui était sous Harry, l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Ils entendirent plusieurs fois Sirius les appeler pour qu'ils viennent prendre leur petit déjeuné, mais ils ne bougèrent pas du tout du lit. Harry s'attaqua enfin au cou de la jeune fille l'embrassant fiévreusement.  
  
-J'adore quand tu fais ça..., dit celle-ci alors qu'il remontait lentement vers sa bouche, la faisant gémir.  
  
La respiration du jeune homme s'accélérait à une vitesse épatante. Eowyn fit rouler Harry, de façon à ce qu'elle soit en position dominante. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et enleva sa camisole bleu nuit, révélant son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Harry la regardait avec passion.  
  
-Wyn, tu ne trouves pas qu'on va trop vite...  
  
-Écoute, j'ai eue le temps d'y penser... mais si toi tu n'es pas prêt, dis le tout de suite!  
  
Pour seule réponse il se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Eowyn fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, qu'elle se mit à caresser en l'embrassant. Harry roula sur le côté et se retrouvant à nouveau au- dessus de la jeune fille, s'embrassant toujours passionnément mettant un peu plus de férocité dans leur baiser les rendant plus ardents. Soudain, on entendit un bruit sourd et plein de poussière voleta dans la chambre. C'était Sirius et Drago qui venait de défoncer la porte. Eowyn se plaqua contre Harry mais le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de chandail n'échappa à personne.  
  
-Oh, dit Sirius. Je crois qu'on vous dérange là...  
  
-Le petit déj est prêt! dit Drago en retenant un fou rire.  
  
Entendant le son des voix Harry tourna la tête avec hésitation savant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait dans l'embrassure de la porte.  
  
-Heu, heu! Oui, on va descendre dans un instant, réussit-t-il à dire alors qu'il replaçait avec difficulté son chandail.  
  
Son parrain et Drago eurent un sourire avant de sortir, non sans avoir replacé la porte du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Harry se releva avec peine étant sous le poids de la jeune fille.  
  
-On devrait peut-être descendre non?  
  
Eowyn se laissa retomber sur le lit, une main sur le visage.  
  
-Oui..., dit-elle après quelques instants.  
  
Harry avait toujours les joues quelque peu rouges.  
  
-Pourquoi ils sont rentrés à cet instant, marmonna-t-il pour lui même alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte coincé dans l'engrenage. Sirius et Drago l'avaient très mal replacé.  
  
-Cette malédiction restera toujours avec moi... grommela la jeune fille en se levant pour remettre sa camisole.  
  
-Tu appelles ça une malédiction? Tu parles encore ce que cette sorcière t'a fait?  
  
-Si on ne peut pas appeler ça une malédiction et bien...  
  
Elle montra la porte défoncée d'un signe de tête.  
  
-... de la malchance!  
  
Désespéré Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Destructum!  
  
La porte explosa en poussière de bois.  
  
-Au moins on peut passer!  
  
Ils sortirent et Harry la remit en bonne état par la suite!  
  
-Bon on descend avant d'avoir une nouvelle invasion ici...  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
  
-Tu devras prier très fort étant donné que ça nous arrive toujours dans ces moments là...  
  
-J'avais remarqué, attend y'a eu Drago à un moment, puis il y a eu moi qui a refusé et ensuite y'a ces deux là! Bon et bien je crois qu'il va falloir attendre.  
  
Harry regarda la jeune fille puis l'escalier.  
  
-Le dernier en bas aura à faire la vaisselle avec Dobby!  
  
Il partit à courir à ce moment la devançant de loin. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans la salle à manger, la Gryffondor en dernier.  
  
-Tu as triché! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle s'assoyait à table.  
  
-Pas du tout, c'est toi qui est mauvaise perdant, lui se défendit-t- il Harry en se servant un toast.  
  
-Peuh! répliqua-t-elle en croquant dans une pomme, sous l'oeil attentif de Sirius et Drago.  
  
Harry tourna la tête faisant un air indigné. Il ne pu malheureusement pas plus longtemps s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Eowyn l'imita alors que Patmol et le Serpentard se regardaient, consternés. Il finit de manger et alla regarder par la fenêtre le temps qu'il faisait. Le ciel était plutôt nuageux et le sol boueux.  
  
-Bon je vais voir si je peux trouver une plaine cachée près d'ici. J'ai le goût de voler un peu moi...  
  
-Il y en a une un peu plus à l'Ouest! dit son parrain. Elle est parfaite pour voler!  
  
-Parfait je vais chercher mon balais!  
  
Harry courut à l'étage, les trois qui étaient resté dans la salle à manger le regardèrent consterné. Il avait l'air d'un enfant de trois ans à qui on dit qu'un cadeau l'attend dans sa chambre. Visiblement il était heureux d'être ici...  
  
-Il a l'air de se plaire... fit remarquer Drago en jetant un coup d'oeil plein de sous-entendu à Eowyn.  
  
Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Harry revint quelques instants plus tard avec son balais sur l'épaule et une petite sphère dorée rebondissant de haut en bas dans la paume de sa main.  
  
-Reviens pour dîner! dit Sirius. -J'essayerai!  
  
Harry sortit par derrière et partit vers la plaine déserte un peu plus loin. Sur place il lâcha le vif d'or et enfourcha son éclair de feu et fila dans le ciel nuageux en faisant quelques chandelles crochets très serrés, loopings et autres... Essayant en même temps de repéré le vif d'or. Harry s'amusait pleinement en plein vole, il prit soudain de l'altitude jusqu'à commencer à manquer d'air. Quand il regarda en bas, les gros sapins qui entouraient la lande n'était plus que des têtes d'épingle sous ses pieds et il avait l'impression que si il continuait à monter il se retrouverait bientôt dans les nuages. Shadow redescendit en un abrupte piquet et releva son balais que seulement lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelque millimètres du sol. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Eowyn était assis dans la chambre de celle-ci et ils discutaient.  
  
-Alors, c'était bien cette nuit ? demanda Drago.  
  
-On a rien fait si tu veux savoir. J'ai eue peur de l'orage, c'est tout !  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir...  
  
-Je dis la vérité ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui envoyant un coussin qui le fit tomber sur le sol.  
  
Drago se releva, empoignant un oreiller.  
  
-Si c'est comme ça... À L'ATTAQUE !  
  
Ils commencèrent une rude bataille d'oreiller, en riant aux éclats. La porte d'entrer se fit entendre. Harry entra dans la maison, mouillé, frigorifié et couvert de gadoue. Sirius le regarda avec un regard amusé.  
  
-C'est dur le Quidditch Harry!  
  
-Tu peux le dire, je me sens sale et trempé...  
  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi, lui répondit son parrain en roulant les yeux.  
  
Shadow monta l'escalier bruyamment en sifflotant un air joyeux. Eowyn et Drago étaient à présent étendus sur le sol, un duvet de plume à leurs pieds.  
  
-On peut dire que tu manies bien l'oreiller! fit remarquer Drago.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor et une ombre passa sur le sol devant la porte. Harry ouvrit sa porte et entra dans sa chambre laissant une trace humide derrière lui.  
  
-Hé Harry! cria Drago en ouvrant la porte, découvrant celui-ci dégoulinant. C'était bien dehors?  
  
Shadow éternua.  
  
-Un peu humide, mais je me suis bien amusé!  
  
-Comme nous! dit Eowyn en riant.  
  
Drago était couvert de plume devant lui.  
  
-Je vois ça, bon je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, je n'ai pas l'intension de passer la journée comme ça...  
  
Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Quelque instant plus le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau se fit entendre et Harry referma une autre porte.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller faire la même chose! dit Drago en se regardant.  
  
-Bonne idée...  
  
Le Serpentard se dirigea dans sa chambre avec un sourire, laissant Eowyn seule dans la sienne.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez, le chapitre 10 très bien bientôt (sûrement pour ce soir!) Reviez Please!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	10. Hermione Une mère!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling! Cette merveilleuse auteure aaaaaahhhh!!! **gros soupire rêveur** loll!!!  
  
Par contre, je dis bien par contre les endroits et les quelques personnages que nous avons inventer sont à nous ;o) Bon et bien... Bonne lecture :oD  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre10: Hermione... Une mère!  
  
Harry ressortit de la pièce tout habillée une serviette à la main se frottant les cheveux avec celle-ci pour les faire sécher. En descendant dans la cuisine, une chouette hullote entra dans la pièce une lettre à la patte, elle vint se poser sur son épaule, les trois autres qui étaient la pièce d'à côté entendirent un bruit sourd. Harry venait se tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir celle-ci une lettre à la main et le regard bizarre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Eowyn en se servant à boire.  
  
Harry garda le silence puis se leva.  
  
-Rien...  
  
Il sortit de la maison et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre au fond du jardin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, murmura-t-il.  
  
-C'est si grave? dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui c'était glissé doucement derrière lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Drago en s'assoyant à côté de lui.  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-La lettre vient d'Hermione... elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte!  
  
-Oh non... pas de toi quand même?  
  
Harry le regarda avec un regard inquiet.  
  
-J'en ai bien peur. Elle a une grossesse de huit mois et le dernier avec qui... enfin. C'était moi!  
  
-Huit mois?! s'étonna Drago. Comment ça se fait que personne n'ai rien remarqué?  
  
-Brillante comme elle est, elle doit avoir utilisé un sortilège! Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
  
-Premièrement, tu vas aller la voir, ensuite vous trouvez une solution et après, il va falloir le dire à Sirius.  
  
-Ah SIRIUS! Mais t'ais devenu dingue ma parole? Et je ne pourrai pas la voir avant quelques jours...  
  
-Ça va? demanda Eowyn. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien...  
  
-Tu ne le serais pas toi non plus si tu apprenais que tu allais être père dans un mois, dit Harry tout bas pour ne pas que tout le monde entende dans la maison.  
  
-Quoi! s'écria t'elle.  
  
-Ne crie pas comme ça! C'est déjà assez dur...  
  
-Mais... de qui?  
  
-Réfléchies un peu, de huit mois... Ça remonte au mois d'août!  
  
-Hermione... termina la jeune fille.  
  
Harry acquiesça en silence et posa sa tête sur la table.  
  
-Je dois avouer que quelque chose m'échappe Harry. Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés quand vous, vous l'avez fait?  
  
Harry la regarda avec un regard noir lui rappelant ce qui était arrivé ce soir là.  
  
-Oh, c'est vrai... dit Eowyn en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
Sirius entra à ce moment dans la pièce.  
  
-Il y a un problème ici? -NON! s'empressa de répondre Harry en se levant.  
  
Il repartit à l'extérieur et partit se promener dans les rues de la ville. L'ai était plus douce que la veille et Harry regardait les passent moldu se promener. Aucun ne le regardaient, ignorant son existence, ignorant qu'il était le survivant...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? demanda Sirius à Eowyn.  
  
Celle-ci réfléchie à toute vitesse.  
  
-Problème avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Un joueur s'est blessé...  
  
-Oh, d'accord.  
  
Patmol repartit vers son bureau alors que la jeune fille regarda dehors, espérant apercevoir Harry... Celui-ci était assis dans un parc non loin de là. Réfléchissant en regardant les passants passer. Ce n'était pas que cette histoire le rende craintif, mais il était mal à l'aise. Obligatoirement il allait être père et il se demandait bien ce que Hermione attendait de lui... Après tout c'était Eowyn qu'il aimait et il ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec une autre fille.  
  
Pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait-t-elle prévenue à propos de cet enfant, bien sûr c'était un peu normal, mais le père aurait pu tout aussi bien rester dans l'anonymat et cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé bien qu'il aurait sûrement compris au nombre de mois que c'était un peu de sa faute... Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une solution et à arrêter de trouver le pourquoi de la chose. Drago avait raison, il fallait en parler à Sirius.  
  
Harry se leva et partit vers sa maison, en entrant à l'intérieur il se dirigea vers le salon où Sirius, Drago et Eowyn parlaient. En le voyant un silence lourd vint s'installer, Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à son parrain en parlant d'une voix un peu craintive.  
  
-Lis s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de conseils...  
  
Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un divan entre Eowyn et Drago pendant que son parrain parcourait les lignes assez rapidement.  
  
-C'est une farce? dit celui-ci brutalement.  
  
Eowyn de Drago se regardèrent; ça commençait très mal. Harry laissa tomber sa tête par arrière en fermant les yeux quand il entendit hurler son parrain.  
  
-À ton avis, commença-t-il hésitant. Ça l'air d'une blague?  
  
-Je peux pas croire que tu ais fais ça à Hermione!  
  
-J'ai compris je vais me débrouiller seul, je n'ai pas envie de me faire crier dessus!  
  
Il ressortit dehors en claquant la porte. On le vit passer devant la fenêtre, il avait un regard troublé et était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Harry, rentre immédiatement! cria Sirius sur le pas de la porte et visiblement en furie.  
  
Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin en direction de la rue. Sirius ne se laissa pas faire, il prit ses souliers et suivit Harry.  
  
-Arrête! Tu es en train de faire une grosse erreur jeune homme!  
  
-J'en ai déjà une si tu m'expliquais l'autre, je suis peut-être intelligent mais pas autant pour résoudre deux énigmes! cria à son tour Harry de sorte qu'on pu l'entendre jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison même si la porte était fermé.  
  
-Si tu étais aussi brillant que tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas mis cette fille enceinte! répliqua son parrain.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu Sirius, cracha Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-Ça n'empêche pas les faits!  
  
-Ça ne les empêche pas, mais ça explique pas mal de chose!  
  
Il tourna à nouveau le dos, mais Patmol l'empoigna fermement par le bras, le retenant.  
  
-Lâche-moi Sirius, siffla sauvage Harry.  
  
-Rentre tout de suite à la maison! Je ne te laisserais pas faire d'autres bêtises désormais!  
  
-Tu n'es pas mon père...  
  
Sirius le lâcha brusquement.  
  
-Non! C'est vrai, mais tu es une des dernières personnes qui me restent sur cette foutue planète et je tiens à toi!  
  
Harry soupira et tourna les talons pour ouvrir à nouveau la porte, son parrain sur les talons. Il se tourna vers son parrain.  
  
-Tu dois avoir quelque chose à me dire si tu m'as fait entré, dit-t- il avec sarcasme.  
  
-Écoute...  
  
Patmol s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda son filleul attentivement.  
  
-C'est un problème sérieux. Il faut trouver une solution au plus vite...  
  
-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tantôt... J'ai envoyé un message à Hermione, je la rencontre ce soir dans un parc.  
  
Il fixa son regard sur les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce.  
  
-Je ne veux voir personne venir m'espionner! dit-t-il en prononça clairement ses mots et en les mesurant.  
  
Drago prit un air angélique qui ne lui allait vraiment pas bien.  
  
-Et j'insiste frérot!  
  
Il fixa son regard sur le Serpentard.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas... Il est à quelle heure ce rendez-vous?  
  
-Je ne te le dirai pas... Raison de plus de t'empêcher de me suivre...  
  
Il tourna les talons et montant l'escalier principale jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit face contre le matelas. Eowyn et Drago étaient retournés dans la chambre de celle- ci. Ils discutaient sur la situation lorsqu'un aigle royale entra par la fenêtre entrouverte, donnant une lettre à la jeune fille surprise. Elle retourna l'enveloppe et découvrit le sceau de son père. Un mauvais pressentiment l'accabla. Harry n'entendit aucun bruit dans l'autre chambre. Il ruminait ses sombres pensées, mettant tout ce qui arrivait sur son dos comme d'habitude.  
  
-Si j'apporte tant de malheur pourquoi est-ce que je reste toujours en vie? murmura-t-il pour lui même d'une voix étouffé.  
  
La lettre tomba lentement sur le sol, comme dans un rêve.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Drago affolé.  
  
Eowyn le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes.  
  
-IL EST MORT! hurla-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.  
  
Harry se releva d'un bond en entendant Eowyn crier, il ouvrit sa porte à la volé puis celle d'en face.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qu'est t'il arrivé?  
  
-Eowyn! criait Drago alors que celle-ci se débattait furieusement entre ses bras. Qui est mort? Dis-le nous!  
  
-Eowyn... Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer! Explique-nous à la place!  
  
-Il est mort! Voronwë est mort! cria la jeune fille, les cheveux emmêlés, essayant toujours de se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago.  
  
Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Harry.  
  
-Encore un... murmura-t-il.  
  
Il les laissa ainsi dans cette posture, mais n'alla pas dans sa chambre. On l'entendit descendre au hall et d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Sirius je vais voir Hermione... l'entendit t'on hurlé à travers la maison.  
  
Il referma la porte derrière lui et prit sa forme d'animagis. À cette heure, tout pouvait arriver et il préférait avoir les sens aiguisés.  
  
-Chuut, ça va aller! dit Drago en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
-Il, il était mon fiancé et maintenant, il est mort! chuchota celle- ci avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
-Tu l'aimais? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante.  
  
-À ma façon... répondit-elle en pleurant doucement.  
  
Drago acquiesça comprenant un peu mal.  
  
***  
  
Harry était couché dans la boue près d'un banc attendant Hermione. Celle-ci arriva bientôt et s'installa sur le banc en soupirant, n'ayant pas vu Harry. Shadow se releva et alla s'asseoir devant la jeune fille. Elle semblait le reconnaître, il regardait autour de lui pour voir si personne n'était là et il se retransforma devant elle, puis il s'assit sur le même banc à ses côtés. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et il resta ainsi quelques minutes.  
  
-Bon je ne tournerai pas autour du pot, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler bien que je sais sûrement pourquoi...  
  
-Harry, tu dois te douter que c'est ton enfant...  
  
-Plus que jamais et c'est ce qui me traumatise le plus... Je t'en pris continue!  
  
-J'ai décidé depuis bien longtemps que j'allais gardée cet enfant et je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Je n'attends rien de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour nous. Si elle a à savoir, c'est que tu auras décidé de fonder une famille avec moi...  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement.  
  
-Je m'en doutais un peu, mais... J'aime Eowyn!  
  
Il se leva pour réfléchir puis décida de se lancer à l'eau.  
  
-Écoutes Hermione... je, je suis désolé!  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.  
  
-Je m'y attendais. Mais il est trop tard. Elle ne saura rien de toi point final.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache quelque chose de moi, je ne tiens pas à mettre plus de gens en danger! Mais tu dois tout de même reconnaître qu'elle va se demander qui est son père un jour...  
  
-Ce jour est très loin pour l'instant...  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui diras le jour où elle te le demandera, tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais ça l'est bien plus que tu ne le penses!  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûre... Elle va sans doute finir par le savoir et ce jour là, je lui dirais.  
  
-D'accord, j'ai compris, alors... Tu veux me faire disparaître autant de ta vie que possible pour qu'elle ne sache vraiment rien jusqu'à un jour ou tu n'auras pas d'autre choix de lui dire... Si c'est comme ça, ce sera comme ça. C'est toi qui décides...  
  
-Tu voudrais qu'elle sache tout? Du début jusqu'à la fin dans les moindres détails?  
  
Hermione faisait allusion à leur nuit l'été précédent. Harry sembla profondément affecté un voile vint à ce moment cacher toute lueur dans ses yeux qui semblait mort à ce moment.  
  
-Je crois que nous allons en rester là, je ne tiens pas à entrer dans les détails...  
  
-Parfait, moi non plus.  
  
Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher, sans plus de cérémonie.  
  
-Hermione! Lui cria Shadow.  
  
-Quoi encore? s'énerva la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour, ce qui m'étonnerais et c'est très compréhensible, mais... Je voulais te dire que je m'excuse et que je tiens tout de même à toi.  
  
Hermione le regarda un instant et lui colla un gifle magistrale.  
  
-T'es rien qu'un sale con Harry...  
  
Elle tourna les talons en le plantant là. Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigné. Il sentait que sa joue était brûlante, il la frôla du bout ses doigts puis tourna dos et repartit en direction de chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma discrètement voulant se faire le plus petit possible.  
  
-Alors ce rendez-vous? demanda Sirius assis dans un fauteuil, de dos à lui.  
  
Harry ne fit que se retourner et lui adressé un regard désespéré lui montrant ainsi sa joue imprimé de la marque rouge de la main de Hermione.  
  
-Oh... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? continua Patmol avec un sourire à peine visible.  
  
-Plein de choses passionnantes, nous avons parlé des Elfes de Maison, de Poudlard, de Quidditch... Non mais Sirius! On a parlé du sujet principal.  
  
Sans plus un mot il monta l'escalier dans l'espoir d'aller cacher sa honte dans sa chambre, mais surtout d'aller cacher la marque que la main de son ancienne amie qu'elle lui avait appliquésur le visage. La porte de chambre d'Eowyn s'ouvrit lentement, laissant sortir Drago sur la pointe des pieds, son regard convergea vers Harry.  
  
-Alors, c'était comment ce... qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue? C'est tout rouge!  
  
Harry sursauta au son de la voix de son ami.  
  
-Oh! Ça... bof c'est rien...  
  
Le Serpentard s'approcha, les yeux plissés.  
  
-Je rêve ou tu as reçu une baffe?  
  
-Heu Drago, je crois que t'as des hallucinations...  
  
Il ne pu en dire plus que Drago s'approcha et lui fit tourné la tête de sorte à pouvoir voir ce qu'il avait.  
  
-Mais non, on peut clairement voir les cinq doigts...  
  
-Bon d'accord j'avoue, Hermione s'est un peu énervé... dit-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour ça?  
  
-Que je m'excusais... C'est bizarre!  
  
-Et...  
  
-Heu, rien d'autre... Je crois!  
  
-Pauvre frérot! Décidemment, tu n'as pas le tour avec les dames!  
  
-Pardon... Tu crois que tu en as plus que moi?  
  
Drago leva un sourcil.  
  
-En effet!  
  
-Peut-être parce que je ne tiens pas à en avoir... Mais dis moi mon cher frérot, combien de fille as-tu eu dans tes bras cette année?  
  
-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas! répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire diabolique.  
  
-Et bien toi non plus! Et Hermione est très susceptible de toute façon... Ce n'est parce qu'il y en a une que ça va faire la même chose avec toute les autres!  
  
Le blond leva les yeux.  
  
-Si on allait dans ma chambre pour en discuter? Je te rappelle que ta dulcinée dort... enfin, pour le moment.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Harry suivit le jeune Serpentard jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la Sang-de-Bourbe?  
  
Harry le regarda durement.  
  
-Qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir dans sa vie et de ne pas m'approcher de la petite, en résumé...  
  
-C'est une fille? demanda t'il bêtement.  
  
-Non d'un Dragon...  
  
-Très drôle!  
  
-Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de sens de l'humour!  
  
***  
  
Harry se tenait devant le château et le regardait dans toute sa splendeur. Drago était un peu plus loin derrière. Eowyn quand à elle traînait, depuis la lettre qu'elle avait eu, elle ne se sentait pas du tout bien, on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle faisait une dépression, les deux frères n'avaient rien pu faire, elle les ignorait totalement.  
  
-Enfin de retour..., murmura Harry un sourire aux lèvre.  
  
Il se retourna vers ses deux amis.  
  
-De retour à la routine!  
  
Il se pressa de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'école où il fut accueil par certains professeur, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour s'installer à sa table, il fut un bref salut à Drago et alla s'asseoir suivit rapidement de Eowyn qui fixait le planché, le regard vide d'expression excepté la tristesse.  
  
-Il va falloir que je retourne chez moi, annonca-t-elle à Harry.  
  
Harry la regarda surpris.  
  
-Pour quelle raison?  
  
-Les funérailles...  
  
Sa lèvre trembla, on aurait dit qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
-Je comprends...  
  
Il commença à manger en silence.  
  
-Je vais parler à Dumbledore... dit la jeune fille en se levant précipitement.  
  
Harry la regarda partir et adressa un regard en biais à Drago qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur avant d'être accosté par Pansy hystérique de le revoir.  
  
-DRAKY! Mon coeur, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir, je me suis ennuyé de toi tu sais...  
  
Harry qui regardait toujours la scène pouffa de rire dans son assiette et manqua de s'étrangler avec ses oeufs. Il du faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, mais le Serpentard le remarqua.  
  
-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi Pansy!, répliqua Drago en affichant un air dégoûté.  
  
Voyant que Drago le regardait, Harry leva un doigt dans les airs et murmura inaudiblement:  
  
-Et de une!  
  
Drago secoua la tête l'air exaspéré. Il montra les dix doigts suivit d'un pouce levé avant de se replonger dans le contenu de son assiette, et toujours à côté de Pansy, qui minaudait, comme d'habitude. Harry se replongea lui aussi dans son assiette un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvre. Il finit rapidement son assiette et jeta un dernier regard à Eowyn qui parlait rapidement avec le directeur, puis il quitta la pièce et partit vers l'escalier de marbre. Il monta rapidement les étages et entra dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor. Il tourna sur lui-même content d'être retour dans cette pièce. Drago le rejoint bientôt, tout essoufflé.  
  
-Enfin seul! s'écria-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi ta dulcinée t'aurait t'elle suivit dans toutes ces étages?  
  
-Je l'ai semé au deuxième en piquant un sprint.  
  
-T'as de la chance...  
  
Harry s'étira longuement et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en empoignant un livre au passage; celui qu'il avait offert à Drago pour son anniversaire.  
  
-Apparemment tu l'as fini, quand dis-tu de commencer la première étape ou plutôt la deuxième?  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à me montrer? s'étonna Drago.  
  
-Si je t'ai donné ce livre ce n'est pas pour que tu te débrouilles seul... Et étant donné que d'immense pouvoir qui dort encore en dedans de toi... Cela ne devrait pas trop te prendre de temps!  
  
-Je... merci!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.  
  
-Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met?  
  
-Tout de suite!  
  
-D'accord! Alors, que dois-je faire?  
  
-Étends-toi sur le divan et ne visualise que du noir, je vais réciter une formule et tu vas sombré en transe... Tu verras la suite par toi même!  
  
Drago acquiesça avant d'aller se coucher confortablement dans un large fauteuil rouge. Harry prit le livre et passa sa main sur la couverture. Quand il le rouvrit, la première page était marquée d'une incantation en latin qu'il commença à réciter. Aussitôt son frère sombra dans une transe profonde, Drago ouvrit instantanément les yeux, il se trouva dans un endroit inconnu infiniment vide, trois portes s'alignaient devant lui, sur lesquels trois noms d'animaux gravé dans des plaques s'affichaient gravé dans des plaques d'argents: Serpent, Panthère Noir et Aigle Royal scintillaient en lettres majuscules. Drago regarda les panneaux longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la panthère... Il fut éblouit par une vive lumière qui l'entoura pendant un bref moment puis il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil avait de se réveiller en sursaut. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil et avait les yeux fermés, il semblait intensément concentré, apparemment on aurait que c'était lui qui avait guider la transe du jeune blond.  
  
-C'était quoi ça? demanda Drago qui tremblait légèrement.  
  
Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à son frère.  
  
-Une projection astrale dans ton esprit, la porte que tu as ouverte avec le nom de l'animal dessus est ton animagus...  
  
-Alors... je vais me transformer en panthère noire?  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Les trois animaux que tu avais devant toi était ceux qui te reflétaient le plus ta personnalité. En fait, tu avais l'animal blason de Salazard obligatoirement étant son héritier, donc il y avait le serpent, ensuite il devait y avoir un animal qui représente la moitié de ta personnalité, la ruse, le caractère fort et la férocité parfois. Tu avais donc sûrement un oiseau de proie, un faucon ou un aigle si je ne me trompe pas. En dernier lieu, tu devais avoir un animal qui te représente au grand complet incluant tes pouvoirs. Il représente la gentille et la méchanceté, la puissance, la compassion et tout un tas d'autre qualité.  
  
Si j'en crois Eowyn, elle contrôle l'eau et le vent dans ses pouvoirs. Toi tu dois contrôler le feu et la terre les éléments de la planète bien que tu ne les ais pas encore utilisé. Ton animal doit représenter quelque chose de fort et de puissant naturellement car ces éléments ne sont pas pacifiques comme ceux que Serdaigle contrôle. Gryffondor et Serpentard était réputé pour leurs hardiesses et leur force exceptionnelle qu'ils tiraient bien entendu de leur immense pouvoir familiaux. Donc l'animal n'est nul autre que la panthère noir...  
  
Drago fixait Harry bizarrement, celui-ci reprit.  
  
-Bien sûr ce n'est pas la même chose pour tout le monde, parfois on peut tombé sur deux mammifères et un oiseau... Ça dépend toujours de la personne, bon j'en ai assez dit je crois!, termina Harry en reprenant son souffle.  
  
-Harry je peux te demander qu'est-ce que tu avais toi comme choix? lui demanda le jeune Serpentard toujours un peu abasourdie.  
  
Shadow le fixa et reprit de plus belle.  
  
-Avec plaisir! J'avais le choix entre le lion, l'emblème de Gryffondor, un puma au pelage noir comme les ténèbres et bien sûr... Le loup qui me représentent au grand complet avec mes pouvoirs: Le feu, l'eau, le vent, la terre et la foudre. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai le loup, car la foudre est représentée sous le signe de la lune et le canidé en lequel je me transforme est le protecteur et le messager de cette sphère argenté en quelque sorte. Mais la foudre est puissante et pure, donc je suis en blanc...  
  
Harry termina enfin son récit et fixa longuement son ami qui dire avait toujours été son frère. Qui aurait pu le croire? Ils ne se ressemblaient tellement pas physiquement, mais côté caractère il était dur de nier qu'il n'était pas identique; aussi déterminé l'un que l'autre à vouloir accomplir ce qu'ils avaient à accomplir, un caractère fort et un courage exceptionnel.  
  
Ne pouvant se retenir plus Harry se lança à l'eau.  
  
-Drago, tu crois qu'on a une chance de vaincre Voldemort? Même si tu es espion, la dernière fois que tu y es allé dans l'état que tu es revenue tu m'as fait une de ces peurs...  
  
Il ne pu répondre car la porte se fit entendre, en se retournant ils tombèrent face à Eowyn le regard un peu gêné.  
  
-Je vous dérange? Demanda-t-elle, toujours debout proche de la porte.  
  
-Non pas vraiment...  
  
-Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'allais partir ce soir...  
  
-Oh! Heu... Tu reviens quand?  
  
Eowyn poussa un soupir.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... peut-être avant la fin de la semaine, peut-être pas!  
  
-D'accord... Prends soin de toi!  
  
Elle les regarda un instant avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre à sa chambre. Harry la regarda s'en aller.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour partir comme ça aussi précipitement, on dirai qu'elle me reproche quelque chose!  
  
-Elle vient de perdre quelqu'un de cher Harry, laisse-lui le temps! répondit Drago.  
  
-T'as raison! grommela celui-ci.  
  
Il le regarda pour lui demander de répondre à sa question maintenant.  
  
-Oh! Heu, tu sais, j'en ait vraiment aucune idée... dit-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
-D'accord... Il commence à se faire tard, si on allait dormir?  
  
-Bonne idée, je suis crevé! répondit le Serpentard en baillant longuement.  
  
Ils se levèrent et partir dormir. Rien ne se passa cette nuit là, ils dormirent tous deux en paix sans être perturbés par les rêves et cauchemars.  
  
Au matin, comme à tous les lundis, Harry commençait en potion, donc avec Drago. Cette journée là, Rogue avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, qu'il faisait passer en enlevant des points injustifiés aux Gryffondor. Harry était assis au fond de la classe et bouillait de rage, Rogue lui avait déjà enlevé quinze points parce qu'il venait de prendre sa racine de mandragore avec un peu trop de bruit. Soudain une explosion se fit entendre devant Harry. C'était Seamus Finnigan qui venait de faire exploser son chaudron qui contenant un philtre d'amour. Harry n'eut le temps que de voir un liquide visqueux et rose vif lui tomber dessus. Drago qui était à la table d'en face, voisine à celle de Seamus en reçu également ainsi que le jeune Finnigan. Ils levèrent précautionneusement les yeux et à leur grande horreur une bonne partie ou plutôt les filles au grand complet dans la classe les regardaient avec des yeux doux. Toutes c'était lever et s'approchaient d'eux. Les garçon n'eurent le temps que d'emballer leur affaires et de sortir précipitement de la salle de classe que déjà une bonne dizaine de filles leurs couraient après. On entendit Rogue crier, mais sans plus. Ils avaient déjà passé le fond du couloir en quatrième vitesse.  
  
-Bravo Finnigan! dit Drago en courant comme un fou.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et piqua un sprint pour aller encore plus vite.  
  
-Si je pouvais avoir un coin tranquille et à l'abri des regards! murmura-t-il.  
  
on regard glissa vers les escaliers qui menait au hall, si il pouvait arriver là-haut avant Seamus et qu'il n'y avait personne en haut, il aurait une chance... Drago sembla lire dans ses penser. Il regarda Seamus et lui fit un croc-en-jambe.  
  
-Désolé vieux! cria-t-il à Finnigan qui se faisait rattraper par les filles de la classe.  
  
Harry voyant une bonne occasion se jeta littéralement sur le mur et se transforma aussitôt. Drago avait déjà prit un peu d'avance, mais avec ses quatre pattes il ne tarda pas à le devancer. Ils montèrent en furie les escaliers. Quelques filles leurs couraient encore après. Harry regarda son ami dans les yeux et se concentra pour essayer de lui parler mentalement.  
  
-Si on peut arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Godric sans se faire voir on est sauvé.  
  
Il ne savait pas si cela avait marché et il continua de le fixer. Drago hocha la tête et se mit à courir encore plus vite tout en enlevant sa robe de sorcier qu'il lança derrière lui, Pansy et quelques filles s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à se battre pour le morceau de linge. Soudain, bizarrement une dizaine de filles arrivèrent devant eux. Shadow les soupçonnait d'avoir transplaner même si cela était impossible dans le château. Vif comme l'éclair il se cacha derrière une statue et empoigna Drago avec ses dents par le bas de son t-shirt et le tira brusquement vers lui. Bizarrement personne n'avait remarqué où ils s'étaient cachés.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? chuchota le blond en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Harry se retransforma avec le moins de bruit possible et regarda son frère.  
  
-On attend, elles vont bien finir par partir dans les étages supérieurs tout de même!  
  
-J'espère pour Finnigan...  
  
-Moi je te dis qu'il n'en ressortira pas vivant, façon de parler! Oh! Regarde elle parte dans le parc et il y en a qui vont au premier...  
  
-C'est le moment où jamais...  
  
-Allons-y!  
  
Mais finalement ce ne fut pas le moment car quelques filles apparemment ne voulaient plus aller dans le parc et rentrèrent au même moment. Drago ne les avait pas vu.  
  
-Heu vieux...  
  
Harry pointa la bande hystérique qui fonçait sur eux.  
  
-On est cuit... dit Drago en regardant la horde de filles courir vers eux.  
  
-Pas encore!  
  
Il partit à courir sans plus un mot et un regard derrière lui, il monta l'escalier de marbre le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Drago sembla réagir et se mit à courir comme jamais. Maintenant au deuxième étage ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une horde de filles qui s'étaient mit en ligne dans le corridor. Ils stoppèrent net leur course, mais malheureusement ils étaient coincé l'autre bande les avait rejoint et il n'y avait plus d'issus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Drago? demanda Harry un peu sur le bord de la panique.  
  
-On a amplement le choix voyons... répondit celui-ci sarcastique.  
  
Une douzaine de filles se jetèrent littéralement sur eux, les plaquant au sol.  
  
-DRAKY! cria Pansy en essayant de l'embrasser.  
  
Celui-ci se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
-HARRY! hurla-t-il.  
  
Harry qui était écrasé sous le poids de trois autres ne semblait pouvoir rien faire, déjà que Hermione était sur lui et essayait elle aussi de l'embrasser.  
  
-Je vais tuer Finnigan! ARGH!  
  
Une fille venait de lui arracher littéralement son chandail.  
  
-Et moi je vais lui arraché les tripes une par une! AU SECOUR!  
  
Deux filles étaient à ses pieds et s'amusaient à lui enlever morceaux par morceaux ses vêtements; c'est à dire que Harry n'avait plus de soulier n'y de chaussette et il essayait de se débattre pour garder son jeans. En vain. Harry commençait à perdre patience et un vent se levait tout doucement bien qu'ils furent dans l'école. Perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments et de lui-même pouvait causé de grave dommage car parfois les éléments pouvaient entrer en jeu. Il eu soudain une idée et se retourna sur le dos, c'est yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur et devinrent doré.  
  
-Ciclonia  
  
Un brusque vent se leva et vains balayer le couloir, la plupart des filles durent se coller contre le mur pour ne pas s'en voler. Harry se leva précipitement en ramenant son pantalon contre lui et ne prit même ses affaire, il aida Drago à se relever et ils repartirent à courir. Ses yeux redevenait tout doucement normal et le vent semblait se calmer peu à peu et ils s'engagèrent à nouveau dans les escalier pour être enfin à l'étage de la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais t'es fou d'utiliser tes pouvoirs! gueula Malefoy en tentant de se r'habiller sans succès.  
  
-Tu préférais rester là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et de toute façon le vent est pacifique.  
  
-C'est ça, et puis quoi encore! J'ai perdu mon chandail dans ton vent!  
  
-Bon, tu n'as qu'à retourner le chercher mais je ne serai pas là pour te délivrer de ces hystériques!  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai envie de vivre vieux!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce cachée. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en soupirant.  
  
-Ouf! Quelle course, attends que je mette la main sur Seamus  
  
-Tu parles! Un si beau chandail...  
  
-Drago, ton chandail y'était blanc...  
  
-Et alors! Tu sais combien il m'a coûté? Cher, très cher!  
  
-Ouais... Je te crois, j'en ai dix comme ça je crois dans mon armoire, t'auras qu'à en prendre un!  
  
Harry fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
Imagine si elle était arrivée avec un sceau d'eau glacé et qu'elle te l'aurait jeté dessus!  
  
-Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Je te rappelle que j'étais en caleçon!  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai... T'as de la chance qu'il n'était pas blanc!  
  
Harry pouffa de rire, mais il arrêta là ses plaisanteries.  
  
-Je crois qu'on ne retournera pas en classe aujourd'hui, je vais juste me montrer pour pouvoir me jeter sur Seamus!  
  
-Rogue va sûrement toutes les envoyer à l'infirmerie au plus vite.  
  
-Tu crois, il va envoyé les Serpentards oui, mais les Gryffondors, ça m'étonnera il perdrait une trop belle occasion d'enlever des points...  
  
- Oh, il n'est pas comme ça Rogue! C'est que tu le connais mal...  
  
-Je le connais trop bien à mon goût, disons qu'avec les autres il est peut-être bien, mais si en avait l'occasion il me renverrai sur le champs de cette école! Drago leva les yeux avant de se diriger vers une armoire pour se dégoter un chandail. Harry quand a lui avait besoin d'un nouveau pair de jeans, de chaussette et de soulier. Il n'avait pratiquement que son chandail qui était encore en bon état.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis content de ne pas être quelqu'un qu'on est partout et que cette aventure ne m'arrive pas tous les jours! Je m'engage un troll apprivoisé sinon pour ma protection...  
  
-T'es complètement dingue. Comment tu ferais pour supporter l'odeur.  
  
-J'rigole, je n'ai pas le goût de me faire dévoré...  
  
-Bon point. Une partie d'échec ça te dit?  
  
-Ok, ça passera la journée.  
  
Soudain il fit volte face vis à vis la porte, un bruit de pas se faisait entendre, il avait beau être discret, Harry pouvait parfaitement l'entendre grâce à son ouïe beaucoup développé qu'avant.  
  
-Finnigan, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Laisse-le... il a tout ce qu'il mérite! dit Drago en déplaçant un pion.  
  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait l'étrangler vif tout à l'heure?  
  
-Ces admiratrices vont s'en charger...  
  
-Il n'y a plus personne dans les environs excepter lui!  
  
-Tu veux lui montrer cette pièce? Après ce sera Hermione, puis Dean et ensuite, tout Gryffondor viendra ici!  
  
-Il faut un mot de passe, mais qui te dit qu'il va la voir cette pièce. Tu ne seras même pas supposé être ici toi, Godric ne l'a jamais fait, personne n'est supposé connaître l'existence de cet endroit sauf ses héritiers et descendants.  
  
-Justement, si jamais il me voit ici, il va se poser de sérieuses questions non?  
  
-Ouais bon... Je le reprendrais au tournant d'un couloir prochainement...  
  
***  
  
La semaine passa lentement pour les deux garçons qui ne savaient comment occuper leur temps. Puis, Vendredi soir arriva enfin... Harry qui était sortit se balader un peu descendit jusque dans le hall d'entrer. Juste à ce moment, il vit Eowyn en bas des escaliers, valises en main. Elle portait une robe blanche élégante et une fleur de la même blancheur était piquée dans ses cheveux. On pouvait aussi observer de drôles de chaussures, au bout recourbés. En la voyant Harry sourit et s'approcha.  
  
-Bonsoir Wyn!  
  
-Bonsoir Harry! dit-elle avec un sourire tranquille. Comment vas-tu?  
  
-Plutôt bien, ma semaine m'a un peu épuisé, mais je suis en pleine forme.  
  
-Tant mieux!  
  
-Et toi, comment ça va?  
  
-Mieux qu'à mon départ...  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
-C'est bien, bon je vais allé me promener un peu dans le parc. On se voit plus tard...  
  
-À plus tard!  
  
Elle se remit à monter les marches, sous les regards étranges que lui lançaient les étudiants en voyant son habillement. Harry sortit à l'extérieur et emprunta le petit sentier qui menait en dehors du parc, mais fut vite couper de son chemin en percutant quelqu'un.  
  
-Fais donc attention! s'écria Lucius Malefoy avec un dédain certain dans la voix.  
  
-Oh excusez-moi Mr Malefoy, lui répondit Harry d'une voix pleine d'ironie en roulant discrètement des yeux.  
  
Celui-ci lui lança un regard dégoûté. Harry s'écarta pour le laisser passé, tout en le bousculant par exprès.  
  
-Vas donc faire mumuse avec tes copains Sang-de-Bourbe! dit Malefoy entre ses dents.  
  
-Ne redite jamais ça, tout ceux qui sont ici sont des sorciers. s'écria Harry d'une voix sifflante et provoquant.  
  
-Bien sur mon garçon. Mais certains plus que d'autre...  
  
-Vous accordez trop d'importance à la pureté du sang, ce qui arrange bien les chose car tout les mangemorts sont des sorciers pur! Enfin moi je dirais plutôt que ce sont eux qui sont des Sang-de-Bourde car ce sont eux qui salissent leur sang au côté de Voldemort...  
  
Lucius se tourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.  
  
-Tu es sur un terrain dangereux...  
  
-J'ai déjà marcher sur pire! lui cracha-t-il d'un air dédaigneux en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de retirer tes paroles Potter!  
  
-Pourquoi le ferais-je, je n'en ai aucune raison.  
  
-Tant pis alors... Expélliarmus!  
  
Harry esquiva le jet de lumière rouge.  
  
-Furonculus!  
  
Aussitôt, Lucius Malefoy se couvrit de furoncles énormes. Il poussa un juron.  
  
-Finite Incantatem! dit-il furieux.  
  
Harry essaya de retenir son fou rire moqueur. Malefoy le prit fermement par le bras.  
  
-Un comportement comme celui-là mérite une punition! Cria-t-il.  
  
-Lâchez-moi, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi!  
  
-Plus que tu ne le crois!  
  
Il se mit en marche vers le château. Harry se débattait comme un beau diable, Malefoy n'eut droit choix de l'empoigner par la nuque.  
  
-Cessez de vous débattre, vous aggravez votre cas!  
  
-Et bien lâchez-moi!  
  
-Pas question! Nous allons voir Dumbledore!  
  
Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Tout en avançant il croisèrent Drago, Harry se débattait toujours vainement.  
  
-LÂCHEZ-MOI!  
  
-Père, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? s'étonna le Serpentard.  
  
-J'ai croisé un insolent dans le parc, nous allons voir Dumbledore.  
  
Harry voyant la distraction de Lucius Malefoy, lui attribua un coup de pied sur le tibia. Il lâcha un cri avant de prendre sa baguette et de la pointer sur Harry.  
  
-Ne bouge pas!  
  
Drago regarda Harry et lui fit un signe discret. Harry poussa un soupir qui passa inaperçu et recommença à avancer en direction du bureau directorial.  
  
-C'est mieux! dit Lucius férocement.  
  
-Vous êtes chanceux que je sois fatigué ce soir... De toute façon je ne montrerai pas mes pouvoirs à un mangemort!  
  
-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous dites!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était plongé dans l'écriture d'une lettre. En les voyant entré ainsi, Harry en avant avec la main de Lucius sur sa nuque qui serrait férocement pour qu'il reste tranquille, il se leva et les fixa étrangement.  
  
-Monsieur le directeur, ce jeune homme a été plus qu'impoli avec moi. Il m'a carrément jeté un sort!  
  
Dumbledore regarda durement Harry.  
  
-Mr Potter, est-ce vrai?  
  
-Je me suis défendu professeur, il m'a lancé un Expélliarmus!  
  
-Il venait de m'insulter gravement!  
  
-Parce que Sang-de-Bourbe ce n'est pas une insulte Mr Malefoy?  
  
-Il m'accuse d'être mangemort! Je ne peux pas y croire!...  
  
-Vous avez vous même dit que je n'avais aucune preuve, bien que vous étiez présent le soir de la renaissance de Voldemort!  
  
-Harry ça suffit! tonna Dumbledore en les faisant sursauter tous les deux.  
  
Harry adressa un regard noir à Lucius Malefoy puis se tourna vers son directeur.  
  
-Ce sont des accusations très graves que tu dis là!  
  
Harry ne changea pas pour le moins son airs buté et renfermé.  
  
-Tu dois des excuses à Mr Malefoy...  
  
Celui-ci eu un air fier. Harry grommela mais ne dit rien, il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser, ça donnerait trop de fierté et de contentement à son... oncle.  
  
-Si tu ne t'excuses pas, je serai dans l'obligation de te donner une retenue!, continua le directeur d'un ton grave.  
  
-Je préfère une retenue... Je ne m'excuserai pas pour quelque chose qui est vrai!  
  
Lucius parla soudain.  
  
-Monsieur le directeur, c'est insensé, voyez le caractère de ce jeune homme. Il ne mérite que le renvoi! Si il faisait quelque chose de la sorte à un élève la prochaine fois...  
  
-Non, une retenue avec le professeur Rogue suffira Lucius.  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement, il avait belle et bien entendu le nom de "Rogue". Il allait passé un sale quart d'heure.  
  
-Tu peux partir Harry, nous avons des choses à nous dire maintenant.  
  
Celui-ci tourna les talons d'un air digne et sortit du bureau en claquant sourdement la porte. Il descendit rageusement l'escalier en colimaçon et se dirigea vers la chambre de Godric Gryffondor. Drago et Eowyn l'attendaient inquiets. Il entra dans la salle le regard flamboyant de haine, ses deux amis hésitaient à lui parler. Harry empoigna un vase poser sur une table basse et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur de la pièce, puis sans un mot il se dirigea vers sa chambre et referma la porte brutalement. De l'extérieur on entendit un cri de rage étouffé. Drago regarda Eowyn.  
  
-D'accord, ça c'est très mal passé!  
  
-Je vais lui parler! annonça la jeune fille en se levant.  
  
Elle alla cogner doucement à la porte. Harry n'ouvrit pas, plus aucun bruit de se faisait entendre de l'intérieur,  
  
-Harry s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi entrer!  
  
-Je ne te le conseil pas, tu vas recevoir un objet sur la tête, cria brusquement Harry à travers la porte.  
  
-J'ai mon casque! Allez, ouvre cette porte!  
  
-Non!  
  
Le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on rouvre se fit entendre puis plus rien. Eowyn ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège mais Harry ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Elle poussa un soupir avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Drago.  
  
-Il est sortit par la fenêtre...  
  
-Il est vraiment en colère... Mon père ne doit pas avoir hésiter à sortit des excuses et des accusations!  
  
-Je me demande ce qu'il lui ait arrivé dans le bureau...  
  
-Rien de très plaisant à mon avis pour qu'il revienne comme ça!  
  
-Oui, mais de là à casser un vase...!  
  
-... d'une grande valeur!  
  
-En plus! J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises sur le toit!  
  
-D'après moi si il est encore là-haut il va essayer de se jeter en bas! Sinon il est dans le parc sous sa forme animagus et il se défoule... Si mon père le croise sous sa forme de loup ça va être sa fête et Harry est assurément mort!  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était en effet dans le parc de Poudlard sous sa forme de loup. Il courait partout comme un dément dans l'espoir de défouler sa colère. Il entra même dans la forêt interdite et en ressortit quelque instant plus tard avec une écorchure sur le museau qui saignait un peu. Il se retransforma un peu apaisé et rentra au château, ses yeux flamboyaient toujours autant de colère, mais au moins elle était contrôlable maintenant. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un accès de colère aussi grande, de là à perdre son sang froid. Soudain, une main se posa sur ses yeux.  
  
-Devine qui s'est! dit une voix féminine.  
  
Harry devina aussitôt que c'était Cho, pauvre fille... Elle tombait vraiment au mauvais moment.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu me veux? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.  
  
-J'ai une surprise pour toi!  
  
-Super! répondit-t-il sur une voix sarcastique.  
  
-Allez, suis-moi! dit Cho en lui prenant la main. Oh, et surtout, ferme bien les yeux!  
  
-Ouais, ouais!  
  
Harry la suivit à contre coeur fermant ses yeux. Si elle l'énervait trop, la jeune fille goûterait s'en aucun doute à sa colère. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs de l'école, Cho babillant. Finalement, elle ferma une porte et lui dit de l'attendre... Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans une immense pièce avec dans son centre une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine olympique.  
  
-La salle de bain des préfets. murmura-t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry? demanda Cho qui se changeait derrière un paravent.  
  
-Rien! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ce soir Cho? Je ne resterai pas avec toi j'ai autre chose à faire...  
  
-Attends un peu pour la surprise!  
  
Elle sortit, changé en un minuscule maillot de bain.  
  
-Si s'est ça ta surprise, tu peux te la garder, tu n'es pas la première que je vois en maillot de bain.  
  
Cho ria doucement avant de sauter sur Harry et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui.  
  
-Possible, mais je pari que personne ne t'a embrassé comme ça...  
  
Elle se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. Harry la repoussa.  
  
-Lâche-moi, je ne t'aime pas et je ne veux rien savoir de toi!  
  
-Je ne parle pas de sentiments! Pourquoi tu restes avec cette fille stupide qui ne te laisse rien faire?  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, trop de colère l'habitait depuis trop longtemps ce soir. Il gifla la jeune fille.  
  
-Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, ce n'est pas comme ça un couple Cho, il faut qu'ils s'aiment pour pouvoir être ensemble.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un salaud Harry! Un salaud qui joues avec les sentiments!  
  
Elle sortie en pleurant de la pièce une main sur la joue. Harry la regarda partir et sortit lui aussi de la pièce toujours en colère et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ancêtre où il entra tout aussi violement que tout à l'heure, mais ne jeta rien contre le mur cette fois.  
  
-Tu veux bien te calmer? demanda Drago qui était en train de lire alors que Eowyn écrivait.  
  
-Pourquoi je me calmerais? C'est pratiquement impossible avec ce que j'ai subit ce soir et ce que je vais subir demain soir... Ou plutôt demain matin parce qu'on a pas de cours.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon père?  
  
-Tu lui demanderas toi-même, je n'ai pas le goût de raconter ce qu'il a dit pour me retourner le directeur sur le dos.  
  
-Comme tu veux! dit Drago en retournant à sa lecture.  
  
Harry partit d'un pas enragé vers sa chambre qu'il barricada à l'aide d'un sort.  
  
-Tu es dur avec lui... dit Eowyn en posant sa plume.  
  
-C'est lui qui est frustré ce n'est pas moi, il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec mon père...  
  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir.  
  
-Harry sors de cette pièce! Cria-t-elle.  
  
-Pas question! l'entendit t'on crier.  
  
-Ne m'obliges pas à me lever! répliqua t'elle tout aussi fort.  
  
-Il va bien falloir car je ne compte pas sortir d'ici!  
  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant et emmène-toi ici tout de suite!  
  
-Certainement pas!  
  
Eowyn se leva brusquement sous le regard étonné de Drago.  
  
-Parfait!  
  
Elle mis sa main sur la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Elle entra dans la chambre, les bras croisés. Harry était étendu sur le dos sur son lit et fixa le plafond de son baldaquin obstinément. La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en regardant Harry.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas en parler? lui demanda t'elle doucement.  
  
-Non...  
  
-Même pas un peu?  
  
-Pourquoi faire?  
  
-Parce que j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon amoureux. Voilà pourquoi!  
  
Harry se tourna sur le ventre, le visage dans le matelas. Découvrant ainsi sa nuque sur laquelle la marque de la main de Lucius Malefoy était encore très visible.  
  
-Il t'a frappé! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
-Ouais! Et qu'est-ce que ça peur faire?  
  
Il se retourna et regarda à nouveau le plafond. Elle le regarda longuement avant de se lever.  
  
-Tu vas aller raconter ça à Drago?  
  
-Non, je vais me coucher.  
  
-Comme tu veux...  
  
Il tourna obstinément la tête vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Une retenue avec Rogue pfff!, murmura-t-il tout bas.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry! dit la Gryffondor avant de fermer la porte délicatement.  
  
Il ne répondit rien, mais sortit de la pièce et se coucha sur le divan.  
  
-Je vais à la tour des Serpentard cette nuit, sinon on se posera de sérieuses questions. Bonne nuit vieux! dit Drago en se levant.  
  
-Ouais bonne nuit, mais tu ne me verras pas demain matin sauf si tu viens dans le bureau de Rogue!  
  
-Je compatis!  
  
Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce.  
  
-Parfait me voilà seul... Et dire que la fenêtre est fermer et verrouillé!  
  
***  
  
La nuit passa lentement pou Harry qui ne s'endormir que vers trois heures du matin. Il se réveilla vers sept heures, il s'habilla et partit en direction des cachots d'un air sombres. Il toqua à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potion.  
  
-Deux minutes de retard Potter!  
  
-Mais, il n'est même pas encore sept heures trente!  
  
-Taisez-vous et entrez! J'ai du travail pour vous!  
  
Harry entra le regard sombre dans le bureau de Rogue et se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Un imbécile est venu jouer un petit tour dans mon bureau. Il a changé toutes les étiquettes des bocaux...  
  
Harry le regarda soupçonnant que c'était lui qui l'avait fait pour lui donner plus de travail.  
  
-J'imagine que je dois remettre de nouvelles étiquettes dessus.  
  
-Votre intelligence me surprend! dit le professeur, sarcastique.  
  
-Merci je le prends pour un compliment, mais j'aimerais juste savoir. Comment je fais pour savoir de quelle potion il s'agit?  
  
-Débrouillez-vous!  
  
Rogue s'assit à son bureau et commença à corriger des devoirs. Harry s'installa à une table devant les divers bocaux de verre.  
  
-Ça va me prendre toute la journée soupira-t-il.  
  
Il prit une étiquette sur lequel était marqué: Poison mortel.  
  
-Qu'elle chance, je ne pourrais même pas y goûter pour savoir de quoi il s'agit il y a des poisons... Quoi que ça pourrai mettre fin à cette galère! Harry arrête de penser au suicide bon sang! Marmonna-t- il inaudiblement.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor, la porte du bureau était ouverte et Harry aperçu Drago un peu plus loin qui le regardait. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de continuer son chemin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter? demanda Rogue qui le regardait depuis un moment.  
  
-Rien professeur, quelqu'un est passé et il m'a distrait pendant un moment.  
  
Il replongea son regard sur les diverses potions. Il était rose vif, il su tout de suite ce que c'était et posa l'étiquette: "Philtre d'amour" sur celle-ci.  
  
Après un travaille de quelques heures Harry vint se poster devant son professeur de potion.  
  
-J'ai fini!  
  
-Parfait, maintenant fichez le camp!  
  
-Avec joie! marmonna-t-il avec sarcasme pour lui-même.  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard noir avant de se replonger dans sa correction. Harry sortit de la pièce les doigt tremper des diverses potions.  
  
-Quelle horreur, y'a pas plus pire qu'être avec Rogue! Mais c'était mieux que Lucius...  
  
Harry monta les escaliers du cachot et déboucha dans le hall. À ce moment il tomba sur Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire, mais l'air de Harry fut toute différente il ignora totalement son directeur.  
  
-Harry va dans la grande salle, tout les cinquième sont prié de s'y rendre, je vais annoncer un message!  
  
-Ok j'y vais!  
  
Il s'y dirigea et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors qui était déserte comme toutes les autres à cette heure.  
  
-Les élèves de cinquième année sont priés de se rendre immédiatement à la Grande Salle! dit la voix de Dumbledore qui résonna dans tout le château.  
  
Une foule d'élèves s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense pièce et vinrent s'asseoir. Des feuilles à leur nom apparurent devant eux ainsi qu'une plume. Dumbledore revint et s'exclama :  
  
-Ceci sont des examens pour savoir dans quoi vous vous dirigerez plus tard dans vos carrière...  
  
Eowyn regarda Harry bizarrement avant de prendre sa plume et de commencer son test. Harry prit la sienne aussi et commença à cocher diverse case. Une question attira son attention:  
  
-Quelle est votre matière préférée:  
  
a) Potion b) Métamorphose c) Défense contre les forces du mal d) Soin aux créatures magique  
  
-Pourquoi demandait-t-il ça? pensa-t-il.  
  
Il cocha finalement métamorphose et continua. La question suivante était encore plus bizarre. Harry lut:  
  
-Quel est votre style de musique favori?  
  
a) Rock b) Pop c) Je ne sais pas d) Aucune de ses réponses  
  
Harry regarda Eowyn pour voir sa réaction puis retourna son attention sur sa feuille et cocha de nouveau la réponse "B". Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux élèves à côté d'elle puis cocha "A". Harry en était à la question quinze.  
  
-Si vous seriez un animagus vous vous transformeriez en quoi si vous pouviez choisir?  
  
a) un rat b) un chien c) un oiseau d) un tout autre choix.  
  
Il sourit moqueusement à cette idée et prit la réponse "D" Mais la question suivant attira vraiment son attention.  
  
-Quelle est la couleur de votre dentifrice?  
  
a) blanc b) transparent bleu ou vert c) rouge d) aucune de ces couleurs  
  
Harry regarda la question bizarrement soupçonnant la personne qui l'avait fait de ne pas avoir toute sa tête. De temps à autre, on entendait des élèves éclater de rire devant leur questionnaire. À la fin, tous les questionnaires disparurent et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.  
  
-Vous aurez vos réponses demain!  
  
Les élèves se levèrent en commentant le questionnaire plus ou moins loufoque. Eowyn rejoignit Harry.  
  
-Plutôt étrange non? dit-t-elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Tu peux le dire, pourquoi ils voulaient savoir dans une question combien de tâches de rousseurs que j'avais? Je n'en ai aucune... Drago arriva à ce moment vers eux.  
  
-Harry viens il faut que je te montre quelque chose...  
  
Il les emmena dans un coin sombre et ce concentra, quand il rouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient toujours de couleur acier, mais ses pupilles étaient dilatées telle un félin.  
  
-Ta transformation commence peu à peu Drago! lui dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il sourit à son tour. Harry le regard puis regarda sa petite amie et acquiesça pour lui même.  
  
-Venez on va dans la forêt... Il faut que vous développiez vos pouvoirs et mieux vos tôt que jamais, je ne sais pas quand Voldemort va attaqué et il vaut qu'on soit prêt... ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ L'habituel petit discours : J'espère que vous avez aimé lolll!!! J'ai fait le plus vite possible, le chapitre 11 sera sûrement pour demain!  
  
@+ REVIEW PLEASE! Laika&Fleur! 


	11. Enlèvement

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre11: Enlèvement  
  
Harry, Drago et Eowyn était dans l'habituelle clairière protégée par un bouclier, Shadow se trouvait face à eux et donnait quelques explications. -Wyn tu as déjà réussis à utiliser tes pouvoirs, mais tu ne les contrôles pas encore et Drago, d'après ce que tu dis, tu n'as jamais manifesté le moindre de don par rapport à ton pouvoir toi. Une petite démonstration s'impose alors... Harry marcha quelques instant jusqu'à une pierre où il monta dessus et se retourna vers ses deux amis.  
  
-Je vous conseil juste de vous éloignez un peu, ça peut devenir dangereux!  
  
Il se concentra en fermant les yeux, les mains tendues devant lui, paumes face à face. Une secousse se fit sentir tout à coup, quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux ils brillaient de l'habituel couleur doré. Une fissure ce fit tout à coup dans le sol créant ainsi un énorme précipice sans fond, un liquide bouillonnant monta à ce moment du trou et commença à se répandre sur le sol. Gardant toujours une main tendu devant lui mais face au sol, de son autre main il la tendit vers le magma qui se dirigeait vers ses deux amis. Il serra le poing et soudain la lave commença à reculer doucement en faisant sens inverse et retourna dans le précipice. Harry fit un geste compliqué avec sa main et le sol se referma. Ses yeux redevinrent normal et il descendit du rocher puis vint vers ses amis.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que tes pouvoirs peuvent faire, il n'est pas obligatoire de prononcer tout le temps la formule la preuve je ne l'ai pas fait, cela dépend toujours de comment tu vas utilisé le don, mais il faut que tu sis vraiment concentré et que tu saches ce que tu fais dans ta tête par contre. Moi mes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore totalement développés et j'ai encore du mal parfois à les contrôler, cela peut prendre du temps et de l'énergie. Il se retourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-Quand à toi, tu sais très bien ce à quoi tes pouvoirs peuvent faire, mais tu ne l'ais à jamais poussé jusqu'au bout, l'eau et le vent sont des éléments pacifiques, donc ils ne font pas grand mal, mais peuvent tout de même causer beaucoup de dommages, prenons exemple sur les tornades et les inondations! Ce sont le vent et de l'eau... Les degrés de dommages peuvent être épouvantables parfois. Mais bon se sera quelque chose qu'il faudra pratiquer. Il recula de quelques pas puis reprit -Par contre il y a ne chose que vous ne savez pas à propos de moi, j'ai un pouvoir de plus. Celui de la foudre il n'est donné qu'à un héritier en particulier... Cet héritier devient celui des cinq éléments alors. La foudre comme je l'ai expliqué à Drago est représenté sous le signe de la lune et elle est plus dangereuse que tous les éléments réunis, elle fait partit d'une magie supérieur à celle d'Arcanique et Ancestral... Comme les autre éléments également. Il se tourna vers le ciel et prononça haut et fort en levant son bras vers le ciel. -SilverThundera! Un doré irréel apparut à nouveau dans son regard. Des nuages engouffrèrent en un rien de temps le ciel, ils étaient d'un noir profond avec quelques teintes de pourpre, un éclair les déchira au même moment, de couleur argenté, suivit d'une autre qui cette fois-ci vint s'écraser jusqu'au sol en touchant un arbre qui craqua sous le choc et tomba au sol. Une fois la démonstration terminée, ses yeux ne redevinrent toute fois pas à leur couleur tout de suite, brillant d'une étrange lueur. -Ce pouvoir est tellement dure à contrôler qu'il épuise un sorcier en peu de temps si il n'est pas préparer à lancer cette attaque, disons que si je venais juste de sortir de l'infirmerie je mourrais sous le choc, mais en parlant de mourir, on ne peut pas résister à cette attaque elle est trop fatale et terrible pour ça, telle le Avada Kedavra. Il faut savoir ce que l'ont fait quand on l'utilise car ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. La plupart des héritiers qui l'ont utilisé autre fois était des mages d'expérience et aguerrie, il savait ce qu'il faisait et le contrôlait à merveille sans aucune crainte. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie et son frère, ils allèrent s'asseoir près du petit ruisseau regardant les nuages disparaître peu à peu pour laisser à nouveau place à un ciel bleu azure en ce début de printemps. Il sembla que Eowyn et Drago avaient quelques questions à poser, mais Harry n'en fit rien et attendit.  
  
-Combien de temps ça t'a pris? demanda Drago après un moment.  
  
-Tout l'été... Vous devriez prendre le même temps si je ne me trompe pas, pour avoir au moins un niveau assez élevé.  
  
-Ça gâche tout le plaisir de savoir ça! Moi qui était persuadé d'avoir trouvé un moyen pour repousser Pansy!  
  
-Drago, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir ce qui dort au fond de toi... Surtout ceux que tu portes, le feu et la terre son extrêmement puissant et dangereux!  
  
-Ouais, je sais. Mais... Pansy! chigna le Serpentard.  
  
Eowyn éclata de rire.  
  
-Il a raison Drago, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère!  
  
Harry sourit à la jeune fille tout en acquiesçant.  
  
-Je crois que je vais rentrer! dit-t-elle après un long silence. J'ai des choses à faire...  
  
Harry la regarda étrangement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu veuilles rentré aussi vite?  
  
-Oh, rien d'important!  
  
Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
-À tantôt!  
  
Harry l'empoigna par le bras juste avant qu'elle ne parte et l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
-À plus!  
  
Elle lui sourit tendrement et si mit en route vers le château, marchant sur l'herbe qui commençait à refaire surface. Harry se retourna vers Drago.  
  
-Bon tu veux commencer ton entraînement ou tu préfères rentrer toi aussi?  
  
-Je suis d'accord pour pratiquer! répondit celui-ci enthousiasmé.  
  
Harry se leva et fit le tour de Drago.  
  
-Lèves-toi et concentre-toi sur ton fond intérieur, sur le vide.  
  
-Facile a dire! grogna le blond en fermant les yeux.  
  
-C'est l'exercice, tu n'as pas le choix sinon tu n'arriveras à rien... Je l'ai fait, tu es autant capable que moi!  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Il prit un air sérieux. Harry continua de tourner lentement autour de lui en le fixant intensément, si il arrivait à se concentrer assez et d'entrer dans l'esprit de Drago pour le sonder cela lui serait beaucoup plus facile, mais il n'avait réussis qu'une fois.  
  
-Et maintenant? demanda celui-ci, déjà las par l'exercice.  
  
-Tu n'es pas en transe Drago, sois patient, cela peut prendre plusieurs heures.  
  
-Plusieurs heures! Non mais tu rigoles! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester assis ici tout ce temps là!  
  
-Tu n'auras pourtant pas le choix parce que tu n'avanceras à rien! À moins que tu décides d'abandonner tout de suite.  
  
-C'est bon, je vais resté ici et persévérer! répondit Drago en soupirant.  
  
-Maintenant cesses de parler et concentres toi!  
  
Pendant que Drago essayait de faire le vide, Harry commença à dire à haute voix une formule qui étrangement paraissait être en elfique. Le Serpentard s'agita mais rapidement, il se reconcentra avec une volonté nouvelle. Harry cessa soudain de parler et ferma les yeux en ce concentrant lui aussi. Il entra dans l'esprit de son frère et pouvait à présent ressentir les sentiments de Drago, toutes ses émotions et ses pensées. Soudain on aurait dit que le blond avait ressentit sa présence dans son esprit. Malefoy tressailli avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Une voix s'éleva peu à peu dans le fond de sa tête, elle semblait lointaine et résonnait.  
  
-Ne fait pas attention, suit mes conseils et continue tu es sur la bonne voie, tu es près de la transe totale!  
  
-Je me demande comment on se sent en transe... pensa Drago.  
  
Il chassa rapidement cette pensé et se remit à l'exercice. Le vide total se fit en Drago, il sembla alors chuter dans une descendante sans fond. Soudain il s'arrêta de tomber, suspendu dans le vide, une lumière blanche brillait de mille feux un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha doucement, une douce chaleur l'envahit peu à peu. Après avoir passé la lumière, Drago atterrit doucement dans une sorte de pré magique. Assit près d'un ruisseau à l'eau doré, Harry l'attendait.  
  
-C'est quoi cet endroit? demanda le Serpentard en observant les lieux.  
  
-Le fond de toi-même, ton esprit a créé cette illusion pour que tu puisses prendre une forme de lieux. Tu es là où je peux réponde à tes questions et où tu vas acquérir tes pouvoirs. À chaque fois dans ses lieux il y a toujours un sage pour guider l'héritier et il se trouve que cette fois-ci c'est moi. La personne est en celle que tu as le plus confiance, et bien sûr il faut que ce soit un héritier, mais si tu n'en connais pas. Ce sera ton ancêtre, dans ton cas ça l'aurait été Salazard Serpentard.  
  
-Mais maintenant, c'est toi! Tu es mon sage! dit-t-il en retenant un sourire.  
  
-En quelque sorte, c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de connaissance qui peut venir ici, donc qui peut entrer dans ton esprit. Ce qui m'a été assez difficile je dois dire.  
  
-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es entré dans mon esprit! Et que donc, tu as été en contact avec mes pensés?  
  
Pour seule réponse Harry sourit et reposa sa tête contre l'arbre qui était derrière lui. Drago grogna.  
  
- Oh ce n'est pas vrai...  
  
-Je n'ai pas violé ton intimité Drago, j'ai été en contact avec tes pensées récentes et celles que tu pensais dans le moment présent et non celle du passé...  
  
-Ouf! Il y a justice en ce monde!  
  
-Comme toujours... Bon alors tu as d'autre question?  
  
-Heu oui! C'est bien beau toute cette histoire de transe mais maintenant qu'on est là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
  
-Tes pouvoirs viendront tout doucement en restant ici, tu ne les verras pas, mais tu les sentiras t'envahir tout doucement.  
  
-C'est étrange tout de même... Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre?  
  
-Tu découvriras par toi même au cours de ce périple! lui répondit-t- il d'une voix mystérieuse. Et il faut des questions pour des réponses.  
  
-Tu commence à parler comme Dumbledore frérot! dit Drago en allant s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre.  
  
-C'est mon rôle dans cette univers, je redeviendrais moi même quand tu sortiras dans ta transe!  
  
-J'espère bien. Ça fait bizarre de te voir sage tout à coup...  
  
-Malheureusement, il faudra t'y habituer car c'est moi qui veillerais sur toi tout au long de ton apprentissage, comme Dumbledore à veiller sur le mien l'été dernier. Je peux tout de même te révéler quelque chose. Tu es liée à un destin précis avec ton frère, c'est à dire moi- même. Vous jouerez un rôle important dans la survie de cette planète et vos choix seront crucial pour combattre, et vous devrez vous entraidez!  
  
-Contre Tu-Sais-Qui?  
  
-Lui et il y aura s'en doute autre chose...  
  
-Super, j'en ait tant rêvé! plaisanta Drago.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
-Rêver on ne pourrais pas qualifier ça comme ça. Ce sera plutôt un cauchemar on peut dire... Mais il y a une chose que je dois te dire. Ces informations je les sais depuis l'été dernier... Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les révélé, pas encore.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que je ne savais qui étaient les héritiers et il fallait que quelqu'un vienne ici pour que je les révèle, il fallait que l'héritier de Salazard vienne...  
  
-Et maintenant que tu sais que c'est moi, tu as profité de l'occasion pour me le dire?  
  
-Et oui...  
  
Drago soupira.  
  
-C'est qui l'héritier de Poufsouffle?  
  
Une ombre passa dans le regard de Shadow.  
  
-Il est mort ainsi que les pouvoirs qui venaient avec... Les descendants des Pouffsoufles ne seront plus jamais porter sur la terre...  
  
-Tu parles de... Cédric Diggory?  
  
-Malheureusement... Voldemort ne le sait pas, mais il a tué un héritier.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change pour lui?  
  
-Une victoire de plus. La bataille sera plus féroce car il nous manque quelqu'un, les fondateurs sont incomplets sans lui... Mais il faudra faire avec.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il sait pour, pour Eowyn?  
  
-Quelque chose me dit que non... Mais il doit bien s'en douter. La seule personne pour qui il sait, c'est pour moi. Je lui ai révélé mes pouvoirs la dernière fois, vous êtes toujours sauf vous deux.  
  
-Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne sinon...  
  
-...Vous serez mort et enterrez!  
  
Il y eu un lourd silence pour accompagner ses paroles.  
  
-Hé! Ça y est, je le sens Harry! cria Drago subitement.  
  
-Il est temps de partir maintenant!  
  
-Quoi tout de suite?  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le dans le pré au centre de la forêt interdite. Harry paraissait toujours en transe et n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, Drago le regardait.  
  
-Hé, ça va Harry? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.  
  
Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit enfin les yeux.  
  
-Bon je crois que tout à marché frérot!  
  
-Tant mieux... répondit-t-il toujours en le regardant bizarrement.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais très bien. C'était juste une drôle d'expérience d'être l'esprit de quelqu'un. Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui... À moins que tu veuilles continuer, mais il est déjà vingt et une heure.  
  
-Quoi! Non, je suis crevé moi! Je rentre...  
  
-Bonne idée, moi aussi je rentre, j'ai passé la journée dans ta tête!  
  
Ils se mirent en route en marchant silencieusement dans le parc de Poudlard. Quelqu'un surgit soudain devant eux, il était de la même grandeur qu'eux et Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître au son de sa voix.  
  
-Alors Potter, comme on ce retrouve. Ainsi donc tu t'approches encore de Eowyn. Elle est a moi...  
  
Harry roula des yeux et répondit calmement.  
  
-Disparaît de ma vue gros imbécile, j'ai pas le goût de me battre contre toi, ça serais trop facile...  
  
-Si je peux me le permettre, dit Drago en regardant Parker, Eowyn m'a dit qu'elle t'avait viré. Pas vrai?  
  
-Impossible, c'est moi qui suis partit. Hé Drago, que fais-tu avec cet imbécile?  
  
Harry le regarda en croisant les bras.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux? lui dit sauvagement Shadow.  
  
-On a décidé de s'insulter et tu es venu nous interrompre! répondit Drago.  
  
-Ouais, mais remarque ce n'est pas plus grave, je vais pouvoir faire passer ma rage du monde sur toi! s'empressa de répondre Harry.  
  
-Ferme-la Potter! cracha Parker.  
  
-Pourquoi donc? Tu ne trouves plus tes mots petits Serpentard?  
  
-On t'a rien demandé alors fous le camp! J'ai à parler avec Malefoy...  
  
Harry fixa son ami subtilement.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à me demander quoi que ce soit! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
-Pardon? Tu es encore là Potter! On peut rien faire entrer dans ta petite tête!  
  
-Non il n'y a rien qui veuille rentrer sans mon autorisation, de toute façon je dois partir.  
  
Il partit dignement vers le lac.  
  
-C'est ça, et reste-y! lui cria Parker avant de se tourner vers Drago.  
  
Drago le regarda longuement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'apprendre.  
  
-C'est le maître... demain à minuit!  
  
-Il faut aller le voir demain? Où l'attaque est prévue à cette date?  
  
-Il faut aller le voir pour planifier l'attaque! Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu oublis ou quoi?  
  
-J'ai eu un accident en cours avec Rogue, une potion d'amnésie et tout et j'oublie quelques petites choses... Mais c'est rien, j'y serai demain!  
  
***  
  
Harry était au bord du lac et regardait l'immense infinie au profondeur effrayante. Drago le rejoint bientôt.  
  
-On rentre? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant le son de la voix de Drago.  
  
-Heu... Oui.  
  
Il se leva et ils partirent en direction du château. Les deux frères se séparèrent à l'entrer, Drago tenait à aller dormir dans sa propre chambre.  
  
-Avec l'horrible Pansy! ajouta-t-il en soupirant.  
  
-C'est toi qui insistes...  
  
Harry monta l'escalier discrètement et entra dans la chambre secrète et alla se changer en dans propre chambre, il n'avait plus que son jeans quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Oh désolé! dit Eowyn toute rouge. Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un, enfin, quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
Elle baissa sa baguette. Harry s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.  
  
-Un mangemort par exemple? murmura-t-il alors que quelques centimètres les séparaient.  
  
-Quelque chose comme ça... répondit-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Leurs lèvres entrèrent à ce moment en contact et ils l'embrassèrent langoureusement. Eowyn prolongea le baiser doucement. Harry l'entoura de ses bras la collant ainsi contre lui.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué... chuchota la jeune fille en se balançant lentement dans ses bras.  
  
-Pas autant que moi, avec Chang qui me courait après en plus...  
  
-Elle est pathétique cette fille!  
  
-Tu peux le dire!  
  
Harry se décolla légèrement de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller dormir, il commence à ce faire tard et je suis épuisé.  
  
Harry entra dans sa chambre et se glissa en dessous de ses couvertures et s'endormie presque aussitôt.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain à minuit Drago était en face de Voldemort avec une cagoule sur la tête, rassemblant le plus d'information possible pour Dumbledore, il écoutait le plan pour l'attaque prévue la semaine même.  
  
-Dans deux jours, nous attaquerons Poudlard, faire le plus de victimes possible est notre but. Mais bien sûr il y aura encore Potter qui les défendra alors... Il m'est impossible de l'atteindre avec mes pouvoirs, il est devenu très puissant, donc nous allons l'avoir par le coeur.  
  
Voldemort sortit une photo de sa poche, Eowyn était présente sur le cliché.  
  
-Il s'agit de Miss Lavigne, Eowyn Lavigne. Elle est la petite amie de Potter, c'est à elle que nous nous en prendrons... Un enlèvement est donc prévue, vous vous en chargerez pendant que j'essayerai d'éliminer le petit héritier de Gryffondor...  
  
Dans le cercle qui entourait Voldemort la plus part des mangemort se regardaient réjouit. Drago lui était penseur, Eowyn était la cible première de l'attaque qui était prévue deux jours plus tard, il fallait qu'il empêche tout cela, sans pour autant le révélé à Harry et la jeune fille. Voldemort reprit,  
  
-Donc, je vous veux tous présent dans deux jours à l'heure du dîner, ainsi tout les élèves seront présent.  
  
Il tourna le dos et disparut dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les mangemorts transplanèrent un par un. Drago réapparut à Pré-Au-Lard et se hâta de retourner au château. À peine entré, il fonça dans Eowyn.  
  
-Oh salut Drago! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici en pleine nuit? chuchota- t-elle.  
  
-Je reviens de chez Voldemort...  
  
Il partit vers sa chambre, apparemment Harry n'était pas encore couché car la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et la lumière d'une chandelle brillait dans le fond de la bibliothèque.  
  
-C'est moi! dit-t-il en fermant la porte de la pièce derrière lui.  
  
Au loin dans la salle on entendit crié Harry un vague salut. Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche Eowyn a se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure?  
  
-J'en sais rien, elle va peut être dans la salle de bain des préfets ou elle s'en va à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
-D'accord. Et toi, tu n'es pas couché? On a cours demain...  
  
-Je cherche quelque chose, je dormirai plus tard!  
  
-O.K! Moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit!  
  
Il ferma sa porte de chambre avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur son lit. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain des préfets une porte se referma laissant apercevoir Eowyn qui se glissait dans la baignoire. Dans un coin sombre quelqu'un la regardait d'un air mauvais. La jeune fille fit quelques longueurs avant de se laisser flotter sur le dos, les yeux fermés de béatitude. Quelqu'un se glissa silencieusement dans la baignoire et s'approcha tout doucement d'elle. Cho Chang attrapa Eowyn par derrière et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.  
  
-Alors princesse, tu n'es pas venu avec Harry, ce n'est pas très prudent par les temps qui courent, lui murmura-t-elle froidement à l'oreille.  
  
Eowyn se débattait dans la baignoire géante et elle commença à ne plus toucher au fond. Cho Chang se issa hors de la piscine et traîna la Gryffondor avec elle. Elles sortirent toutes les deux dans les corridors et se rendirent dans le parc, puis à Pré-Au-Lard. À ce moment la Serdaigle releva sa manche droite et toucha quelque chose sur son avant bras. Au même instant elles transplanèrent et Eowyn atterrit brutalement sur un sol dur, une voix froide la fit sursauter.  
  
-Bien Cho, très bien. Ce sera plus facile que prévue pour dans deux jours. Retournes à Poudlard maintenant...  
  
-Qui est là? Montrez-vous! Cria-t-elle paniqué.  
  
Voldemort surgit de l'ombre et fixa la jeune fille avec un regard victorieux et glacial. Eowyn recula jusqu'à temps de toucher le mur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demanda-t-elle tremblante.  
  
-Te voir souffrir. Voir souffrir Harry et tu étais la cible idéale!  
  
-Je m'en fous de souffrir! Tant que vous ne touchez pas à Harry!  
  
-C'est malheureusement impossible, c'est après lui que j'en ai le plus au monde.  
  
-Pourquoi, il ne vous a rien fait! dit la jeune fille dégoûté.  
  
-Au contraire, il m'a tout fait, c'est lui qui m'a anéantit alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, il m'a empêché de prendre la pierre philosophale, je n'ai pas pu rouvrir la chambre des secrets, encore par sa faute. Et l'année dernière il m'a encore échappé, mais je suis revenue grâce à lui. Et maintenant grâce à toi il va mourir...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Oh, tu n'auras rien toi, pas tant que Harry ne sera pas ici pour venir te délivrer et que je ne le tue, ensuite ce sera ton tour.  
  
Eowyn se mit à crier et à hurler comme une folle en tapant des poings sur la paroi froide, en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.  
  
-Endoloris! lança le seigneur des ténèbres pour la faire taire.  
  
Une douleur sans nom envahit tout le corps de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler comme jamais. Elle avait l'impression que ses os et ses muscles étaient en feu. Après un instant, elle cessa de hurler mais ses tremblements continuèrent. À huit cent kilomètres de là, Harry qui était toujours dans sa bibliothèque ressentit une vive douleur au front et cria de lui aussi en signe de douleur, réveillant en même temps Drago qui accourut voir ce qu'il avait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda celui-ci inquiet.  
  
-Voldemort... Il fait sois souffrir quelqu'un... sois il est tout près, réussit-t-il à dire péniblement.  
  
-Eowyn! s'écria le Serpentard sans réfléchir.  
  
Harry ignorant au même instant sa douleur se leva d'un bond en chancelant.  
  
-QUOI! Eowyn est là-bas?  
  
-Je ne suis pas certain... balbutia Drago.  
  
Sans plus un mot Harry courut vers sa chambre et revint avec un morceau de parchemin: la carte du maraudeur. Il la fixa pendant un instant.  
  
-Eowyn n'est pas au château!  
  
-Elle est peut-être allé à Pré-au-Lard... proposa son frère qui avait pâlit.  
  
-Tu me prends pour un idiot... Pourquoi serai t'elle là-bas à trois heures du matin?  
  
Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la salle commune, il ouvrit l'étagèrent en verre et en sortit un long sabre faite d'or blanc et jaune.  
  
-Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'aller là-bas!  
  
-Si justement, je ne l'a laisserai pas entre les mains de... du... de cet imbécile fou à lier.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas y aller! C'est ce qu'il attend!  
  
-Je le sais bien? Et toi tu comptes peut-être y aller ce qui m'étonnerais, tu es espion pour Dumbledore et je te vois mal arrivé et la libérée, je ne la laisserai pas mourir!  
  
-Moi non plus! Je viens avec toi!  
  
-Tu restes ici, ça ne sert à rien qu'on y aille nous deux, car si je me fais tuer tu vas l'être aussi et tous les héritiers ne seront plus, tu es le plus puissant après moi!  
  
-Oh non, je ne crois pas! répliqua Drago avec force.  
  
-Drago, si il m'arrive quelque chose ce sera à toi de continuer contre Voldemort. Tu restes ici, si Voldemort te voit avec moi tu mourras!  
  
Le Serpentard le regarda un instant, il avait l'air complètement paniqué.  
  
-Bon d'accord... Mais si tu ne reviens pas avant midi, je pars à ta recherche!  
  
-Très bien, mais... Tu savais que Eowyn allait se faire enlever n'est- ce pas?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Drago tourna la tête.  
  
-N'oublie pas, midi...  
  
-Réponds moi, répliqua-t-il avec colère.  
  
-Bien sur que je le savais! explosa son frère. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse?  
  
Harry ne répondit rien content de la réponse bien qu'il fut enrager de ne pas l'avoir su avant et il boucla le fourreau de son sabre dans son dos avant de glisser celui-ci à l'intérieur. Il vérifia si il avait sa baguette magique puis il se transforma en loup et sortit par une fenêtre en la défonçant. Souffrir, l'adaptation du corps de cet animal était fait pour courir longtemps et sur de grandes distances par conséquent il n'était pas du tout fatigué. La forêt interdite semblait se resserrer peu à peu sur lui, les arbres semblaient grandir. Shadow essayait de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour revenir au château la dernière fois.  
  
Eowyn lâcha un cri de rage en essayant de se débarrasser des chaînes qu'un mangemort avait prit soin de mettre sur ses pieds et ses mains. Elle était à présent dans un cachot humide et elle avait froid.  
  
-Pourvu que Harry ne vienne pas! Pensa-t-elle en essayant une nouvelle fois de briser ses chaînes.  
  
***  
  
-Hé toi! dit la jeune fille à un mangemort qui veillait sur elle. Comment on fait pour rejoindre votre secte?  
  
Le mangemort qui la regardait, fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Il faut demandé au maître le droit d'y entrer et lui prêter serrement de toujours lui être fidèle...  
  
-Et si je te disais que j'avais déjà la preuve dans mon cou, tu viendrais voir? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Hum... Ça dépend c'est sur l'avant bras que le maître imprime la marque.  
  
-Il a fait une exception dans mon cas. Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi même si tu ne me crois pas...  
  
L'air méfiant le mangemort ouvrit la porte de la cellule et s'approcha de la jeune fille avec précaution.  
  
-Allez approche, je ne te ferais pas de mal! dit celle-ci en roulant des yeux.  
  
Le mangemort qui apparemment s'appelait Crabbe s'approcha de la jeune fille et chercha sur sa nuque la marque des ténèbres. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir que la marque n'existait pas, que Eowyn lui assenait un brusque coup sur la nuque. Il s'évanouit lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La Gryffondor s'empressa de prendre les clés qu'il portait à la ceinture pour se délivrer de ses liens. Elle sortit ensuite de sa cellule, prenant bien soin d'enfermer le mangemort à l'intérieur.  
  
-À nous deux... dit-t-elle avec un air de défi avant de disparaître dans les couloirs sombres du repaire.  
  
Voldemort qui se trouvait debout devant l'âtre de cheminée regardait les flammes dansées à l'intérieur, ce geste anodin était tellement ressemblant à celui que Harry avait fait longtemps quand il réfléchissait. Un point de plus qu'ils avaient en commun et qu'on devait bien révélé qu'ils se ressemblaient dans la plupart des domaines magiques.  
  
-Je vous cherchais! dit une voix féminine derrière lui.  
  
C'était Eowyn et apparemment, elle avait réussi à voler une baguette magique d'un de ces mangemorts. Sans quitter la cheminée des yeux il s'adressa à elle.  
  
-Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez jusqu'ici Miss Lavigne...  
  
-Évidemment! grommela celle-ci.  
  
Sans prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers elle et l'empoigna par la gorge en la plaquant contre un mur et en la désarment au même instant.  
  
-Vous êtes ignoble! parvint à articuler la jeune fille.  
  
-Je sais ma chère...  
  
Des explosions parvinrent des étages inférieurs et des cris étouffés. Eowyn eu un sourire.  
  
-Finalement, pas tant que ça! Ricana-t-elle.  
  
Voldemort resserra sa main autour de la gorge de la jeune en faisant un sourire mauvais.  
  
-Je vous conseillerais d'arrêter ces plaisanteries...  
  
Au même instant la porte en chêne vola en éclat faisant lever un énorme nuage de poussière. Profitant de la distraction, Eowyn mordit sa main et récupéra la baguette qui était tombé sur le sol... Elle n'eut cependant pas grand temps, car le Tom Jedusor la rattrapa et reprit sa baguette qu'il jeta au bout de la pièce et prit la sienne et lui pointa sur la gorge et en la prenant dans ses bras tel un hottage. La poussière retomba quelque peu et une voix familière s'éleva.  
  
-Enlèves tes sales pattes de là Tom!  
  
La jeune fille reconnue Harry.  
  
-Harry! Ne reste pas là, il va te...!  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, Voldemort lui lança un sortilège de silence. Harry apparut dans la pièce, les yeux brillant irréellement d'un doré pur et le regard flamboyant de haine. Une aura qu'on ne lui connaissait pas emmenait de lui et lui imposait automatiquement respect.  
  
-Je le répète je te conseil de là lâcher...  
  
Une boule de feu qui éclaira encore plus la pièce apparut dans sa main.  
  
-Je t'en prie Harry, cesse ses enfantillages avec moi! dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Pour seul réponse, il reçu la sphère ardente sur l'encolure de sa robe de sorcier, ce qui le fit lâcher prise sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu me surprends Potter! dit Voldemort en se massant les poignets. Endoloris!  
  
Harry reçu le sortilège de plein fouet, mais pourtant de broncha pas et ne cilla pas d'avantage il ne fit que rester droit et de fixer Voldemort avec haine. Apparemment un bouclier d'une force surprenante le protégeais de ces éventuelles attaques là, seul le Avada Kedavra pouvait le toucher.  
  
-Ciclonia! cria-t-il en écartant légèrement les bras.  
  
Un vent violent envahit la pièce et vint les frapper des pleins fouets manquant de les faire s'envoler, le souffle devant être en quelque sorte une tornade improviser. Les yeux de Harry brillaient plus que jamais et on pouvait en sentir une légère crainte en les regardant longtemps. Le vent finit par s'apaiser et la pièce redevint normale ou presque avec le bazar qui y régnait maintenant.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixait étrangement.  
  
-Et bien... On peut dire que tes pouvoirs s'améliorent tout doucement, mais tu ne pourras jamais me battre, l'héritier de Pouffsoufle est mort, tu ne connais pas celui de Serdaigle et celui de Serpentard est devant toi en train de te combattre. Si je me rappelle bien il faut être au moins trois et tu es tout seul...  
  
-Tu as une réponse sur trois de bonne Tom... Cédric est mort oui, mais pour les deux autres, je l'ai connais parfaitement et donc, tu n'es PAS l'héritier de Serpentard...  
  
Harry lui adressa un regard satisfait et victorieux qui énerva apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-La plaisanterie a assez duré! Tu vas me dire qui ils sont sinon...  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers Eowyn.  
  
-Je la tue! fini-t-il avec un rictus.  
  
Harry fixait Voldemort en proie d'une véritable bataille intérieure. Il ne voulait pas le dire et d'un autre côté Eowyn allait mourir.  
  
-T'es qu'un minable et je refuse de le dire, mais laisse la tranquille et repartir à Poudlard. Je resterai à sa place!  
  
De son côté, Eowyn secouait la tête avec vigueur, les yeux exorbités. Voldemort regarda Harry un moment.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de pari qui tienne avec moi. C'est elle ou les informations!  
  
-Qui me dit que si je te donne ces informations tu ne la tueras pas par la suite, un mangemort n'a pas de parole et je le sais trop bien...  
  
-Oh mais je ne suis pas un mangemort comme tu dis...  
  
Voldemort eu un sourire étrange.  
  
-Dépêches toi de choisir, je n'ai pas toute la vie! De plus, j'ai très envie de commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui...  
  
Harry bouillait de rage il regardait Eowyn avec des yeux brillants, si il ne disait rien il l'a livrait à Voldemort, si il disait quoi que ce soit, il la livrait d'une certaine façon et Drago était condamné.  
  
-Alors, tu as décidé? dit le mage noir en s'approchant de Eowyn en pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe.  
  
Des tremblements de rage parcouraient Harry, ce choix était bien trop injuste et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une idée éclaira soudain son esprit.  
  
-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, laisses-là, c'est moi que tu veux et si tu la tues, je me lance un sort moi-même, tu n'auras donc aucune information de ma par!  
  
Voldemort l'observa férocement, sachant parfaitement qu'il le ferait si la jeune fille venait à mourir.  
  
-Lucius, Weasley! Emmenez-les au frais, un petit séjour aux cachots leur fera un plus grand bien.  
  
Deux mains empoignèrent Harry ainsi que Eowyn. Le jeune héritier se débattit avec force, mais en vain un sortilège semblait réduire ses forces. Il se fit jeter au fond d'un cachot aux murs qui sentaient le moisit. La pierre était froide et une douleur se fit sentir dans son dos quand il toucha le sol brutalement, Eowyn fut enfermé à sa suite. Harry se releva et s'appuya contre un mur. Il s'avança vers la porte et voulu essayer de l'ouvrir, mais à son contact il enleva aussitôt sa main, un sort avait été jeté et le métal était brûlant, donc impossible de sortir sans que quelqu'un les libère. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre en se prenant la tête entre les mains en soupirant bruyamment. Il leva son regard qui reprenait peu à peu ses pigments rouge et doré vers Eowyn et sourit tristement. Par contre, celle-ci avait l'air en colère et le regardait tristement et une sorte de haine emplissait ses yeux.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Le sortilège faisait encore effet. Elle eu un geste rageur et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Harry soupira, il regarda sur le mur, un étroite fenêtre se faisait voir, surmonter de barreaux elle aussi. Des pas répercutèrent en échos dans le corridor des cachots. Voldemort apparut devant la grille.  
  
-Vous avez le choix, soit vous rester ici et que l'on vous torture, soit vous parlez!  
  
-Inflâmareska, murmura Harry en jetant la sphère ardente sur Voldemort, mais étrangement elle percuta la grilla et rebondit pour revenir en arrière, il n'eut le temps que de se baisser pour ne pas la recevoir, elle fila tout droit sur le mur et s'écrasa contre celui- ci.  
  
Il regarda le Seigneur de Ténèbres quelques instants.  
  
-Je crois que tu as ma réponse!  
  
-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour vous échapper! dit Voldemort d'un ton calme. Alors tant pis!  
  
Il commença à s'éloigner avant de revenir.  
  
-J'oubliais...  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers Eowyn et marmonna une incantation.  
  
-Tu vas en avoir besoin pour hurler ta douleur!  
  
Harry qui c'était levé pour jeter son sort retomba lourdement à genoux tremblant de rage de tout son être. Eowyn attendit que Voldemort soit partit pour prendre la parole.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas du venir me chercher...  
  
-Je ne te laisserai jamais dans les mains de Voldemort...  
  
-Mais maintenant nous sommes deux! cria la jeune fille un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Et nous allons mourir...  
  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
-Au moins je serai mort en essayant de faire quelque chose, si je disais quoi que ce soit, ont étaient tous condamné, maintenant il n'y a que moi qui l'est pour de bond, il reste toujours l'héritier de Serpentard en liberté.  
  
Il sursauta au son de ses paroles.  
  
-Quelle heure est-t-il?  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir l'heure! Répliqua-t-elle en montrant le maillot de bain qu'elle portait.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
-Mon frère est supposé venir nous chercher à midi demain... Si il vient nous sommes tous perdu!  
  
-J'ai entendue une sitelle tout à l'heure. Il doit être proche de six heures du matin...  
  
-Six heures encore et nous allons tous mourir...  
  
Eowyn ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de regarder ses mains meurtrit.  
  
-Tous cela c'est de ma faute... continua Harry.  
  
-Non! Tout est ma faute! Si je n'étais pas partit à cette heure pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets, Cho ne m'aurait pas emmené et nous n'en serions pas là!  
  
-Chang? Tu as dit... Si j'arrive à sortir d'ici la première chose que je fais c'est lui mettre ma main à la gorge!  
  
-Les si n'existe pas Harry...  
  
Celui-ci soupira bruyamment.  
  
-Toute cette histoire à commencer avec moi, elle finira avec moi!  
  
Il se releva et d'un geste rageur il envoya un sortilège puissant contre la grilla qui ricocha à nouveau.  
  
-Il me connaît trop bien, il sait de quoi je suis capable et il a prit ses précautions pour ne pas que je sorte d'ici... Il est nerveux, très nerveux. Mais il y a forcément un moyen de sortir, il y a toujours une solution!  
  
-Notre solution, c'est Drago et il ne va arriver que dans six longues heures. Pas la peine de se creuser la tête!  
  
-Je refuse qu'il se donne à Voldemort, il va se faire tuer!  
  
-On mourra à trois dans ce cas!  
  
-Et la terre sera reniée des quatre plus puissants sorciers qui aient jamais existé. C'est ce qui me fait enragé, on pourrait sortir d'ici si nos pouvoirs étaient plus développé, Drago ne l'ai à jamais utilisé encore, toi tu ne les contrôles pas et moi il ne sont pas assez évoluer pour agir seuls.  
  
-Oh mais après toi! dit Eowyn en pointant la grille.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas assez puissant!  
  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas assez puissant! Personne n'est assez puissant pour lui!  
  
-Je l'aurais probablement été d'ici la fin de l'année si je n'avais pas jouer les héro et me ramener ici pour te libéré.  
  
La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle regardait une bande de mangemorts s'avancer avec divers instruments de torture sous les bras. Harry se tourna d'un mouvement brusque les yeux brûlants de rage. Il fallait qu'il défoule sa colère et ces mangemorts seraient l'idéal. Les hommes encagoulés ouvrirent la porte qui grinça et se mirent en cercle autour des deux prisonniers. Harry se jeta littéralement sur l'un deux en le frappant au visage. Il ne pu lui faire plus de mal qu'un enchantement les obligea à rester cloué au sol.  
  
-Passes-moi le fouet! dit le mangemort d'une voix remplit de haine.  
  
Harry qui était couché sur le ventre cria par dessus les rires des mangemorts :  
  
-Ciclonia!  
  
Il vent violent s'éleva balayant les serviteurs de Voldemort hors de leur cellule.  
  
-Allez prévenir le maître! cria l'un deux.  
  
Pendant que les mangemorts luttaient contre le vent, Harry se remit sur ses pieds.  
  
-Inflâmareska!  
  
Un ne boule de feu apparut dans sa main. Il la jeta sur un mangemort qui commença à flamber, se fut le cas pour deux autres, Voldemort arriva au même moment découvrant trois de ses dix mangemorts couchés par terre agonisant de douleur. D'un geste de la main, il enleva toute trace de feu dans les parages et s'approcha de Harry l'air menaçant.  
  
-On ne peut pas jouer comme cela...  
  
Il claqua des doigts et des mangemorts se précipitèrent pour immobiliser Harry sur le ventre.  
  
-Il va falloir te calmer! dit Voldemort avant de lui injecter violement une substance dans la nuque.  
  
Harry cria de douleur en sentant la mixture pénétrer dans son corps. Il entendit Eowyn se mettre à hurler avant qu'un mangemort ne lui assène un brusque coup sur le crâne; elle s'effondra inconsciente sur le sol dur de la cellule. Sa vue se brouilla quelque peu, il luttait pour ne pas tomber inconscient, mais la potion de Voldemort fut plus puissante et tomba évanouis dans sa cellule.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez, moi je les trouvez pas si pire ;) (Laika)  
  
Review Please!!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	12. La Prophétie

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre12: La prophétie  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Eowyn était recroquevillé dans un coin du cachot, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et une entaille au niveau du sourcil. Harry se releva péniblement. La tête lui tournait et il était pris d'énorme nausé. Il regarda la porte de la cellule, tous les mangemorts avaient disparut ainsi que Voldemort. Il se concentra pour essayer un enchantement des cinq éléments, mais rien ne fonctionna. Il n'eut que de plus grands étourdissements en plus, ainsi donc Voldemort l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers d'elle, il se coucha par terre tout près et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de voir sa tête arrêter de tourner.  
  
-Ils reviennent..., murmura la jeune fille en se balançant nerveusement.  
  
-Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tout finisse au plus vite, marmonna Harry. De toute façon je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, j'en suis réduis à un simple moldu.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant affreusement.  
  
-Que le spectacle commence! dit la voix de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Harry entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, puis reposa lourdement sa tête sur le sol froid. Eowyn sentit des mains la lever et elle se retrouva debout devant Malefoy qui avait un sourire satanique.  
  
-Dommage, il va falloir abîmer un objet de collection! Dit-t-il en observant la lame d'un oeil étrange.  
  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sentit un corps métallique lui entaillé la jambe. Du sang coula de ses lèvres; elle s'était mordue atrocement pour ne pas hurler. Harry voyant ce que Lucius tenait à la main ouvrit les yeux horrifiés. Il s'agissait de son sabre... Il se releva d'un pas chancelant la vue toujours embrouillée, il s'adossa contre le mur.  
  
-Lâche-la Malefoy!  
  
Un fouet claqua en guise de réponse.  
  
-On ne t'a rien demandé! cria un autre mangemort.  
  
Au coup de la corde en cuir qui lui fouetta le cou, Harry reprit conscience de tout. Il se jeta sur Lucius Malefoy qui tomba lourdement au sol. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sous une avalanche de coups. Plusieurs mangemorts tentèrent de lancer des sortilèges mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant qu'ils risquaient de toucher Malefoy. Harry qui frappait toujours Lucius Malefoy eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une lame foncer vers lui, il l'esquiva et arracha larme des mains de son "oncle". Se retrouvant désormais avec son sabre il roula sur le côté et se remit debout en face de Eowyn en position d'attaque. Harry avait la lèvre en sang et le liquide rouge coulait jusqu'à son menton.  
  
-Approchez si vous l'osez! leur lança Shadow la voix pleine de haine.  
  
Alors que quelques uns approchaient quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Voldemort apparut accompagné de quelqu'un derrière la grille. Il eut un regard étonné en constatant que Harry était de nouveau debout et dans un état de combattre.  
  
-C'est pas vrai, il m'étonnera toujours. grommela-t-il.  
  
Harry croisa le regard du mangemort qui l'accompagnait.  
  
-Drago! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Ce fut une erreur qu'il fit là de ne plus fixer les mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy avait pris une autre épée et avait essayé de le désarmer en le blessant, la lame d'argent lui frôla l'épaule ouvrant une profonde plaie. Il réussit tout de même à bloquer le coup et à repousser son agresseur d'un coup de pied. Son sabre semblait plus lourd que d'habitude avec son épaule en sang. Il s'essuya du revers de la main et liquide rouge qui coulait sur son menton. Voldemort entra dans la cellule et s'approcha de lui. Il ne fit que lever la main près de son visage et la serra étroitement.  
  
Harry hurla de douleur et tomba à genou, serrant toujours son arme entre ses mains, si bien que ses jointures étaient blanches. Son sang bouillait en lui, apparemment la mixture que son ennemi lui avait injecté quelques heures plus tôt était un calmant et Voldemort pouvait également le faire souffrir grâce à cela. Shadow ferma la bouche en serrant étroitement les dents, il ne voulait plus hurler pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à Voldemort, il remarqua qu'il était aux pieds de celui-ci et qu'il répugnait cela plus que tout. Harry voulut se relever, mais Voldemort serra encore pus plus son poing se qui fit redoubler sa douleur lui arrachant un nouveau cri, ce traitement était pire que le Dolorie.  
  
-Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien de persister Harry. Tu ne peux rien contre moi tu le sais bien, s'est pathétique ce que tu fais... s'exclama Voldemort avec un rictus. Rejoins-moi, viens dans mes rangs!  
  
-JAMAIS! cria le jeune héritier au bord de la crise de nerfs tellement la douleur était atroce.  
  
Ses yeux étaient flamboyant de rage contre son bourreau, si il avait été en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il y aurait longtemps que Voldemort serait mort couché sur le sol froid. Plus loin Shadow pouvait voir Drago observer ce spectacle, impuissant. Les mangemorts finirent par partir apparemment Drago c'était offert pour les surveiller.  
  
Harry était couché au sol, la respiration lente et les yeux fermés, la douleur était toujours présente et une rage folle l'envahissait. Une voix se fit entendre et des pas s'approchèrent. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste pourtant.  
  
-Harry! s'écria Eowyn la voix tremblante.  
  
-Comment va t'il? demanda Drago hors du cachot.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il a l'air inconscient!  
  
Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et essaya de se relever, mais une plainte déchirante venant de sa par se fit entendre.  
  
-Il ferait mieux de rester couché! dit le Serpentard inquiet.  
  
-Je déteste ce type! réussit à articuler à grande misère Harry.  
  
Celui-ci se leva à grande peine et alla s'asseoir contre le mur la respiration saccadée. Eowyn le regarda un instant avant de céder à la panique en fondant en larmes.  
  
-On ne va jamais pouvoir sortir d'ici vivant! Hoqueta-t-elle les épaules secouées de gros sanglots.  
  
-Si ce n'était que moi, j'aurais déjà supplié Voldemort de m'achever.  
  
Il tendit la main en avant.  
  
-Ciclonia, murmura-t-il.  
  
Rien ne se produisit, il soupira.  
  
-Et toujours pas de pouvoir, infâme mixture qui me prive de tout...  
  
-Il faut un plan! dit Drago en faisant les cent pas devant la cellule.  
  
-Arrête de t'affoler Drago tu vas te faire prendre, tu ne contrôle pas encore tes pouvoirs... Je n'ai plus les miens et Eowyn ne pourra pas nous sortir d'ici elle non plus. Il faut attendre... Je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à propos des deux autres héritiers.  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête soudainement.  
  
-Ils ne m'ont pas enlevés mes pouvoirs!  
  
-Tu ne pourras rien Wyn... Je viens de le dire. L'eau et le vent ne sont pas assez puissant même combiner ensemble! De toute façon si tu t'en sers Voldemort saura que c'est toi.  
  
-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?  
  
Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça, Serdaigle n'est pas assez puissante toute seule et si ça dégénère je ne peux pas t'aider... Tandis que Drago lui ne s'en ai jamais servit encore. Il faut trouver autre chose...  
  
-Mais c'est notre seule porte de sortie!  
  
-Et la porte est malheureusement verrouillée et impénétrable pour le moment. Attends je vais essayer quelque chose...  
  
Il se releva et fixa la porte de la cellule avec concentration, celle- ci émit des tremblements féroces pendant quelques moments mais cessa aussi vite que tout avait commencé. Harry retomba lourdement assis sur le sol.  
  
-Tu vois? dit Eowyn en se levant. On n'a pas le choix!  
  
-Je refuse d'abandonner!  
  
Il se releva et fixa à nouveau la porte, rien ne se produisit mais quand il commença à pensé à Voldemort et à toute les souffrances qu'il avait exercé, le verrou explosa et la porte percuta le mur d'en face. Un sourire féroce et satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Harry.  
  
- Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile!  
  
Eowyn le regarda, visiblement en colère et sortit la tête haute. Harry la regarda toujours cette lueur féroce brillant dans les yeux.  
  
-Wyn, tu es fâché parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé faire, tu n'auras pas pu la bouger cette porte aucun sort ne peu lui toucher... Et moi ce n'était pas un sort.  
  
-Je sais! répliqua-t-elle brusquement.  
  
À côté d'eux, Drago avait l'air embêté.  
  
-Écoutez, vous continuerez cette conversation plus tard. Vous devez partir au plus vite!  
  
Harry fit un pas en avant, mais il retomba à genou en tremblant de douleur. La mixture de Voldemort faisait toujours effet et apparemment il avait sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond aux cachots. Eowyn revint sur ses pas et le prit sous l'épaule, lui donnant un point d'appuie.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous! dit le Serpentard.  
  
Harry se releva doucement et commença à avancer avec Eowyn, prudemment et l'oreille au aguets. Ils atteignirent un escalier et des pas si firent entendre un peu plus haut, quelqu'un arrivait. Eowyn le poussa derrière une statue dans l'ombre.  
  
-Alors je lui ait dit: non mais pour qui tu te prend? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter ce dragon qui est dans cet oeuf dégoulinant...  
  
La voix s'éloigna ainsi que les pas des deux mangemorts.  
  
-On peut y aller! souffla la Gryffondor.  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur chemin Harry murmura à l'oreille de sa petite amie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Drago?  
  
Il avait une voix inquiète.  
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
Il soupira et ils aboutirent dans un immense hall éclairé par des torches aux flammes vertes et bleues.  
  
-La porte est là!  
  
Il pointa ne immense entré au porte de chaîne devant laquelle une grande grille faite d'éteint et de bronze bloquait l'entré.  
  
-C'est trop simple! murmura Eowyn en regardant la porte non gardée.  
  
Harry fixa les alentour d'un regard vif. Il pointa discrètement une autre porte dans un angle opposé, elle était entrouverte et était face à face à la porte d'entrer.  
  
-Voldemort doit être à l'intérieur et son fauteuil face à l'entré... murmura-t-il.  
  
-On ne peut pas passer par là alors!  
  
Harry hocha la tête et refit la tour de la pièce d'un regard perçant. Près d'un escalier une étroite fenêtre aux carreaux cassés se dressait.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda la jeune fille en chuchotant.  
  
-Regarde la fenêtre... On peut passer par là! Et on se réfugie ensuite dans la forêt interdite.  
  
-Il va falloir courir, je ne crois pas que tu en sois capable...  
  
-Tu me sous estimes... Je ferai de mon mieux, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix!  
  
-Tiens donc, il me semble avoir déjà entendue ça quelque part...  
  
Pour seule réponse elle reçu un regard glacial. Elle lui redonna son regard froid avant de regarder dans le couloir vide.  
  
-À trois on fonce!  
  
-Trois! Chuchota aussitôt Harry.  
  
Harry lui emboîta le pas et étrangement, pour dans l'état second qu'il se trouvait, il sauta agilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tendit la main à Eowyn. Elle la prit sans rechigner et passa sans encombres à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'elle fut sur le sol, il sauta à terre lui aussi.  
  
-En route...  
  
-Il faut faire vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de notre absence...  
  
Elle n'eut le temps que de finir sa phrase que deux cris retentirent; Voldemort qui hurlait de rage accompagné de celui de Drago Malefoy qui avait un ton de douleur.  
  
-Drago! murmura Harry en s'arrêta et se retournant brusquement vers le château à l'aspect miteux. -Non! dit Eowyn avec force. On continue! Je sais qu'il ne va pas le tuer!  
  
Harry dû se résigner à continuer et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la sombre forêt. Quelque chose d'étrange l'envahit soudainement, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de puissance et de mystériosité, n'étant plus dans le champs d'attraction des maléfices de Voldemort, Harry semblait avoir retrouver ses pouvoirs. Eowyn semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué par un quelconque moyen.  
  
-Tu peux te transformer? Demanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher rapidement.  
  
Il freina brusquement et ferma les yeux, il sentit ses os se mouler en quelque chose de plus robuste, de plus résistant et fort. Quand son regard se reposa sur les arbres sombres de la forêt, il était à quatre pattes. Il pouvait effectivement se transformer, Shadow s'approcha de Eowyn et lui présenta son flanc comme pour l'insister à monter sur son dos malgré son épaule toujours ensanglanté. La Gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle monta sur son dos, prête à chevaucher sur le loup.  
  
Harry reprit une course folle faisant lever un énorme nuage de poussière derrière lui. Cette course se continua pendant plusieurs heures infatigables pour Harry, ce n'est qu'une fois que la nuit fut tombé qu'il s'arrêta enfin. Il ne devait rester que quelques kilomètres à faire qu'il aurait volontiers finit cette nuit, mais la jeune fille paraissait fatigué. Harry se retransforma et regarda autour de lui un peu plus haut un arbre d'allure robuste et immense s'élevait une branche épaisse et confortable d'aspect creusée se révélait un peu plus haut.  
  
-Je crois qu'on va dormir là...  
  
-Non, on doit continuer! dit Eowyn en réprimant un bâillement.  
  
-Ils sont loin... Nous repartirons à l'aube, et je ne peux pas continuer à cette allure avec toi sur mon dos je vais finir par tomber dans un état semi mort avec toutes ces histoires...  
  
-Mais... il faut que l'on prévienne Dumbledore!  
  
-Demain...  
  
Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés avant d'entreprendre de grimper à l'arbre. Harry fit de même, ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'arbre et se couchèrent dans la branche, la nuit était froide et une brume épaisse régnait dans la forêt. Eowyn s'agita avant de s'asseoir.  
  
-J'ai soif, je vais trouver une source...  
  
-J'ai vu une fleur qui poussait à cette arbre, une eau pure y est emprisonnée continuellement et en permanence, vas boire là.  
  
Sans répondre, la jeune fille descendit lestement de l'arbre avant de faire le tour de l'arbre pour trouver la dite fleur. Celle-ci était au pied de l'arbre entre ses épaisses racines. Elle s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres et appuya délicatement sur ses pétales. De l'eau cristalline coula entre ses doigts qu'elle ferma pour recueillir le liquide. Elle remonta se coucher près d'un Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Celui-ci sentit la jeune fille se blottir contre son épaule douloureuse. Il la fixa, apparemment elle c'était endormie. Harry replongea dans sa tête en fermant les yeux. Il pensait à Drago, il espérait qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il n'était pas mort et maintenant en sécurité. Shadow ne su jamais si il c'était endormie que la lumière matinal traversa faiblement ses paupière, les feuilles des arbres n'étant pas encore poussées et donc ne cachant pas la lumière du jour. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, Eowyn dormait toujours contre son torse.  
  
Celle-ci ne prit pas grand temps avant de se réveiller doucement, encore bercé par le vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre géant. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, le visage impassible. Shadow descendit de l'arbre à grande vitesse et se retransforma sous sa forme d'animagus à peine quand il eut touché le sol. Il émit un aboiement qui ressemblait plutôt à un grondement pour que Eowyn veuille bien se dépêcher un peu. Elle poussa un soupir du haut de l'arbre avant de descendre précautionneusement. Harry repartit de son trot infatigable et silencieux de loup bien avant que la jeune héritière ait pu grimper sur son dos.  
  
-Hey! Attend moi! dit celle-ci en courant pour le rattraper.  
  
Harry ralentit son allure sans toute fois s'arrêter.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
  
Il secoua la tête comme si de rien n'était et recommença à marcher.  
  
-Harry Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu as soudainement? Répond-moi! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
Elle ne reçu comme réponse qu'on grondement sonore et un hérissement se fit sur l'échine du loup.  
  
-Oh et tant pis!  
  
Elle tourna brusquement les talons et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée. Harry se retourna et prit sa course, l'empoigna fermement avec ses dents par le bas de sa robe de sorcier en grondent sourdement lui faisant passer le message de continuer.  
  
-Non, j'en ai assez! Continues sans moi, je m'en vais!  
  
Labourant le sol de ses griffes Harry la tira brusquement par derrière la faisant tomber sur son dos. Il reprit sa course et partit en direction de Poudlard sous les protestations et les cris de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retransforma.  
  
-Tu veux rester ici? Parfais, moi je continue tu te feras mangé par les loups-garous ou tu attendras que Voldemort vienne te chercher mais ce sera sans moi. J'ai risqué ma vie pour venir te sauver malgré les protestations de Drago que j'ai dû abandonner là-bas. Je suis fatigué, affamé et j'ai mal partout. Je rentre au château moi...  
  
-C'est ça! Je vais rester ici à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me tuer à grand coup de dents si ça te fait plaisir! cria-t-elle fâchée.  
  
Harry ne se retourna même pas et disparut sous sa forme animale dans les buissons sombres de la forêt.  
  
-Tu diras à mon père que je l'aimais! cria Eowyn dans son dos avant de retourner sur ses pas pour retrouver l'arbre.  
  
Un hurlement déchirant retentit à travers la forêt, apparemment Harry était tombé sur une énorme bête et essayait désormais de sauver sa peau.  
  
-Tant pis pour lui! dit Eowyn à voix haute en continuant son chemin.  
  
Un autre hurlement vint troubler le silence et elle s'arrêta, visiblement en train d'hésiter.  
  
***  
  
Harry était face à un énorme lynx noir et sauvage. Fatigué et assoiffé, la fourrure blanche couverte de sang Harry combattait pour la vie. Si cet énorme fauve lui sautait dessus et lui attribuait un coup de griffes Harry était condamné mort sur le coup. Eowyn fonça tête première dans la forêt et ne tarda pas à arriver devant la scène de combat. Elle mis leva ses bras et des étincelles tourbillonnèrent autour de sa tête. Sans plus attendre, elle pointa le lynx qui reçu une rafale énorme de vent glacial, le faisant trébucher. Harry s'ébroua de rage, son pelage vaguant d'hérissement sur son corps, l'écume à la gueule il sauta au cou du félin et l'égorgea net. Il recula ensuite à l'abri des regards et alla s'étendre en boitant sous le couvert d'un épais buisson touffu.  
  
-Même pas un merci! s'écria Eowyn, prête à retourner là d'où elle venait.  
  
Harry ne l'entendit pas, il s'occupait de lécher ses blessures bien qu'il en eut trop pour les soigner et avec la perte de sang qu'il venait de subir il était presque miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie.  
  
-J'en ait assez de cette vie! marmonna la jeune fille en se retournant, les yeux humides.  
  
Un gémissement de douleur très faible se fit entendre. Harry avait mit sa tête entre ses pattes et avait cessé de lécher ses plaies, les laissant saigner. Eowyn ne le regarda même pas, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite, et cette fois, vers Poudlard. Quelques heures passèrent et Harry était toujours couché à la même place, le matin avait fait place à l'après-midi quand il décida enfin de se lever. Il partit vers le château en boitant. Il atteignit enfin la lisière de la forêt et regarda le parc de Poudlard baigné dans la lumière du soleil d'avril. Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes du parc, mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention, quelqu'un était assis sur un banc de pierre près de l'entrer. C'était Drago... En voyant Harry, il poussa un soupir et se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.  
  
-On peut savoir où tu étais? s'écria-t-il.  
  
Harry se retransforma offrant un spectacle assez inquiétant. Les plaies faites par le lynx se voyait nettement et il en avait un peu partout, une énorme sur sa joue se voyait nettement et saignait toujours ainsi que plusieurs sur ses bras.  
  
-J'en déduis que tu étais inquiet... J'essayais de reprendre des forces après la bataille avec ce lynx noir...  
  
-C'est ça l'histoire de la bataille!...  
  
Drago eu un petit sourire avant de reprendre gravement.  
  
-Allez, on va voir Pomfresh!  
  
Harry secoura la tête négativement.  
  
-Elle ne pourra rien faire pour moi...  
  
Il fit un pas, mais trébucha maladroitement, il boitait toujours...  
  
-Piles sur ton orgueil mon gars, tu l'as sous-estime!  
  
Ayant toujours se regard sauvage Harry continua son chemin en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour marcher. Il était têtu et rien ne pourrait le dissuader que l'infirmière était moins qualifiée que lui en matière de guérison pour se qu'il avait en ce moment.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es buté! dit Drago en roulant des yeux. Alors tu vas aller t'étendre un moment dans ta chambre. Ça te fera le plus grand bien!  
  
-Je te soupçonne de vouloir m'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais pas la peine, je vais voir Dumbledore...  
  
-Pas la peine, il est partit hier...  
  
-Que... quoi? Où est t'il aller? Bon dans ce cas je vais voir McGonnagall. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un.  
  
-Heu, c'est qu'elle est partit elle aussi!  
  
-Tu vas me dire que tout les profs sont partit excepter Rogue et Rusard encore?  
  
-Pas tout les profs mais une bonne partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça avait l'air urgent.  
  
-Voldemort, murmura-t-il en fixant étrangement le sol.  
  
Il fut sortit ses pensées et sentant quelqu'un s'accrocher à son cou.  
  
-Bonjour mon coeur!  
  
Harry regarda attentivement la jeune fille qui l'avait accosté. Une haine épouvantable et incontrôlable l'envahit à ce moment.  
  
-Je te conseille de disparaître de ma vue Chang...  
  
-Mais oui, regarde ce que je nous ai acheté!  
  
Elle sortit deux collier avec les mots: je t'aime gravé dessus. Harry se dégagea brutalement.  
  
-T'as du culot de venir te pointer sous mon nez après avoir fait ça à Eowyn... Je viens de frôler la mort pour elle pas TA faute et tu oses encore venir me voir?  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parle chéri?  
  
-Disparaît de ma vue tu vas le regretter sinon, je n'ai pas de patience aujourd'hui.  
  
-Ta chère Eowyn non plus on dirait! Elle avait l'air très en colère tantôt!...  
  
-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires Miss Le-Centre-du-Monde!  
  
-Oh, si tu veux. Je lui ferais le message!  
  
Elle fit mine de s'éloigner en chantonnant. Harry l'empoigna par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix glaciale.  
  
-Tu vas regretter un jour tous ce que tu fais récemment!  
  
Il la lâcha par la suite.  
  
-Bien sûr mon chou!  
  
Cho lui parlait comme s'il était un petit chien. N'en tenait plus elle reçu pour la deuxième fois de sa vie une gifle de la par de Harry.  
  
-Fais attention tu me connais mal!  
  
Contre tout attente, Cho lui colla elle aussi une baffe monumentale. Harry ne renouvela pas son attaque, mais eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de se transformer et de lui sauter à la gorger bien que c'était le traitement qu'elle méritait, mais il ne désirait pas faire la première page de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Tu joues avec le feu ma belle...  
  
À ce moment, Drago décida d'intervenir.  
  
-Lâche-la Potter, on a d'autre chose à faire!  
  
Harry la fixa encore glacialement du regard puis passa à côté d'elle et la poussa brutalement au sol et il se dirigea vers le château. Le Serpentard couru pour le rejoindre.  
  
-Ça va pas, frapper Chang comme ça?  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui tout aussi brusquement. Une colère trop grande l'abritait.  
  
-Cette idiote à fait trop de chose pour ne pas que je m'en préoccupe. Je suis fatigué, affamé, je me sens sale, j'ai des plaies sur tout les corps et j'ai mal partout!  
  
-Tu vas aller te coucher, prendre soin de toi pour une fois et après on règlera.  
  
-Prendre soin de moi, bien voyons comme si ça m'était permis...  
  
-Non seulement ça t'est permis, mais aussi, tu vas le faire!  
  
-Parce que tu crois que je vais t'écouter?  
  
-Tu me fais confiance ou pas? répliqua Drago.  
  
-Je ne fais confiance à personne après toute cette histoire. De toute façon j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher dans les livres... Et puis à quoi ça me servirait de dormir? S'est humain que je sache le sommeil et tout le monde me prend pour dieu le père qui va sauver tout le monde...  
  
-Mais arrête à la fin! Tu te prends pour qui, Merlin? Tu es aussi humain que moi et tu vas aller te coucher sagement!  
  
Harry se retourna sans plus un mot, mais ne se dirigea en aucun cas vers le château, il retournait près de la lisière de la forêt.  
  
-Où tu vas! cria Drago en courant après lui.  
  
-Me faire achever par un lynx sauvage...  
  
-Oh que non! Tu restes ici!  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui, un regard brillant étrangement.  
  
-Pourquoi faire Drago, je ne sers à rien ici. Je suis fatigué de cette galère, écoeurer de cette douleur, impuissant dans cette vie. Tout à commencé avec moi, et il faudra que ça ce termine sans aussi... Je suis au bout du rouleau!  
  
Drago le regarda un instant.  
  
-Jamais j'aurais cru que tu te dégonflerais le premier! dit-t-il l'air déçu.  
  
Ce ne fut pas l'effet escompté à laquelle Drago s'attendait.  
  
-Il faudra que tu te rendes pourtant à l'évidence.  
  
-L'évidence c'est que tu te surestimes!  
  
-Tu vas dire que je suis en train de me tuer aussi?  
  
-Exactement, à petit feu!  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
  
-Je ne résisterai pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année à ce rythme là. Tu as peut être raison...  
  
-Il est temps pour toi de te reposer pour de vrai!  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et commença à avancer vers le château.  
  
-J'ai besoin de repos! murmura-t-il.  
  
-T'as tout compris! dit son frère en le prenant par l'épaule.  
  
-J'ai peut être voulu en faire trop en même temps...  
  
-Peut-être! Peut-être? Tu ne t'es pas vu toi hein?  
  
-Ça va, ne te transforme pas en Sirius pour me faire un sermon.  
  
Harry constata soudain que celui dont il venait de prononcer le nom l'attendait devant l'entrée du château les bras croisés.  
  
-Ah te voilà toi! cria Patmol. Peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pas de nouvelles depuis un mois!...apprend que tu as mystérieusement disparu en compagnie de Eowyn! Quand je reviens au château, elle est enfermée dans sa chambre, le mot de passe changé évidemment, et elle me dit que tu te fais massacrer par un lynx dans la forêt interdite!  
  
-'jour! murmura Harry avec fatigue en passant à côté de son parrain, les yeux vitreux et le teint verdâtre.  
  
-Tu vas aller immédiatement voir Pomfresh, et après je te jure que tu vas tout me raconter!  
  
Harry continua son chemin comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Sirius se retourna vers Drago.  
  
-Une longue histoire! répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer!  
  
***  
  
Harry était couché dans un lit blanc de l'infirmerie et fixait le plafond d'un regard absent, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait refuser toute potion de sommeil sans rêve. Sirius était à son chevet alors que Drago était partit tenter de parler à Eowyn. Harry se retourna et montra dos à son parrain.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Harry? demanda celui-ci en soupirant.  
  
-De la fatigue accumulée..., lui répondit-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque.  
  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça...  
  
-De quoi alors?  
  
-Avant tu étais plein d'entrain, gentil avec les autres, pas renfermé pour cinq sous! Maintenant regardes toi! Tu as l'air si fatigué, autant physiquement que mentalement...  
  
Harry se releva dans son lit et fixa son drap blanc.  
  
-L'histoire de Voldemort m'épuise, je suis fatigué, je me sens lasse et je ne prend tellement pas soin de moi que je suis en train de... c'est ce que l'infirmière et Drago on dit, je suis en train de mourir à petit feu.  
  
-Avec du sommeil et de la bonne volonté, tu rependras bien vite des couleurs! lui assura Sirius en lui donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos.  
  
Harry serra les dents de douleur.  
  
-Sirius j'ai mal partout et j'ai quelques os de briser dans le dos...  
  
-Pomfresh va t'arranger ça en moins de deux!  
  
-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse arranger ce qui a causé cela!  
  
Patmol lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Harry soupira et commença son récit.  
  
-Le jour ou j'ai disparut, c'est que j'ai été chercher Eowyn chez Voldemort. Ils ont eut tellement de mal à me contrôler que Voldemort m'a injecter une mixture, un poison qui m'a engourdie enlevant tout mes pouvoirs et il pouvait s'en servir pour me faire souffrir...  
  
-Un poison?! Et il y a un antidote?  
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est une potion de sa composition. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je vais rentrer dans son attraction de ses pouvoirs, la potion refera effet il pourra de nouveau s'en servir contre moi...  
  
-Je vois...  
  
Sirius se leva d'un bond et couru vers la sortie.  
  
-Je vais à la biblio...Oups, désolé Drago!  
  
Il venait de foncer dans le Serpentard qui entrait voir Harry. Harry regarda son parrain sortir et son frère entrer.  
  
-Que puis-je pour vous Mr Malefoy?  
  
Drago s'assit, l'air préoccuper.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ton parrain?  
  
-Il va à la bibliothèque chercher ou plutôt essayer de chercher un antidote sur le poison que Voldemort m'a injecté... J'irais bien avec lui chercher il aurait besoin de mon aide...  
  
-Je crois qu'il peut se débrouiller seul, pour une fois...  
  
Il se calla dans son siège en soupirant.  
  
-D'après ta tête, tu es mon porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, déballes ton sac Mr Le-Messager.  
  
-C'est Eowyn...  
  
Harry se redressa dans son lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
  
-Elle... disons que qu'elle s'est enfermé à double tour et refuse de sortir, même pour manger. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle mange!  
  
-Je vais y aller!  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit.  
  
-Tu restes ici! cria son frère en le forçant à se recoucher.  
  
Harry obéit docilement et se recoucha, ce qui était assez bizarre de sa par.  
  
-De toute façon, elle a réussit à changer le mot de passe de votre chambre, enfin, de sa chambre.  
  
-Je vois... Je suis en dehors, Godric merci d'avoir créé une chambre des secrets!  
  
Drago le regarda étrangement.  
  
-Attends, c'est tout?  
  
-Oui pourquoi?  
  
-Je sais pas... en temps normal tu serais partit sans m'écouter! C'est tout un choc ce changement!  
  
-C'est toi même qui m'a dit de prendre du repos!  
  
-Je sais!  
  
Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds paille.  
  
-Mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais!  
  
-Je sais écouter Drago!  
  
Il lui sourit, puis se souvint de la lettre de Sirius, il la lui donna car apparemment elle était adressé à son frère.  
  
-C'est pour moi? demanda celui-ci surpris.  
  
-Ça doit, ton nom est inscrit sur l'enveloppe.  
  
Drago l'ouvrit lentement et se mit à lire son contenu. Dès qu'il eu terminé, un large sourire lui barrait le visage.  
  
-De quoi ça parle?  
  
-Oh, simplement Sirius qui me demande si je veux passer l'été chez lui!  
  
Harry se releva d'un bond avec entrain.  
  
-Génial!  
  
Le sourire de son frère disparu presque immédiatement.  
  
-Oui mais je ne peux pas...  
  
Harry se recoucha boudeur.  
  
-Tu vas passé l'été chez ton père?  
  
-Oui et il ne me laissera jamais allez chez son ennemi...  
  
-Oh! Bien sûr... Lucius Malefoy déteste Harry Potter, j'avais oublié bien qu'il q fais me tuer, dit celui-ci avec ironie.  
  
***  
  
Quelques jours passèrent sans que Harry n'ait de nouvelle de Eowyn. Il est vrai qu'il n'en voulait pas non plus, Sirius et Drago se relayait un après l'autre à son chevet. Au bout d'une semaine, il pût enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, il était au mieux de sa forme, en pleine santé et une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux. En chemin il rencontra Drago qui le regarda un peu étonné. Le blond sortit de sa poche la baguette de Shadow.  
  
-Tiens, je l'ai récupéré, ton sabre est revenu à sa place initiale dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Merci vieux je te ravauderai ça!  
  
Il caressa doucement sa baguette et la remit dans sa poche, là où elle avait sa place. Il sourit à son frère.  
  
-Je me sens en pleine forme, un petit tour dans le parc s'annonce pour moi.  
  
Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier de marbre, Sirius il fondit dessus telle un gamin de quinze ans et l'étreignit fermement.  
  
-Sirius tu m'étouffes, s'exclama Harry qui était la tête au creux de l'épaule de son parrain.  
  
Celui-ci le relâcha et l'accompagna ainsi que Drago jusque dans le parc où ils se promenèrent tous les trois.  
  
-Tu as l'air en plein forme Harry! s'écria Patmol.  
  
-Je l'espère bien, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé dans cette salle blanche et fade.  
  
Il éclata de rire, cela ce voyait clairement que peu à peu il reprenait goût à la vie en oubliant un peu ses problèmes avec Voldemort et cela faisait chaud au coeur de le voir ainsi, il ressemblait au moins à quelqu'un de son âge pour une fois... qu'il en profite.  
  
-Ça illumine ma journée de te voir dans cet état! dit Sirius avec un peu plus de sérieux, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Ça doit te faire étrange de me voir dans cet état, mais j'ai besoin de m'amuser et de me changer les idées.  
  
Voyant que Drago regardait ailleurs il se jeta sur lui le faisant tombé sur l'herbe naissante du printemps.  
  
-Il ne faudrait pas abuser! ria son frère, de l'herbe plein les cheveux.  
  
-Tu restes couché toi!  
  
Harry éclata de rire devant l'air de Serpentard.  
  
-Certainement pas! répliqua celui-ci en roulant sur le côté.  
  
Harry le repoussa au sol et voyant l'air offensé du jeune blond il prit ses jambes à coup et partit à l'autre bout du parc en riant. Drago se leva et se mit à lui courir après, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot. Harry avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Sirius le regardait étrangement, pour un changement de comportement s'en était tout un. Shadow se fit rattraper et plaquer lourdement au sol.  
  
-Si tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper!  
  
-Je ne suis pas encore totalement en forme, profite-en!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend? demanda Drago en levant un sourcil.  
  
-Que tu ne m'aurais pas eu en temps normal... répondit-t-il moqueusement.  
  
-Modeste en plus!  
  
Harry se releva après avoir repousser Drago de sur son dos.  
  
-On ne peut pas dire que ça ne fait pas de bien...  
  
-T'as raison! C'est toujours plaisant de se lâcher un peu!  
  
-Surtout avec ce qui arrive à grand pas...  
  
Harry fixa les alentours et son regard prit un teint livide.  
  
-Drago...  
  
Il pointa près de la grande porte de chêne une bande de Serpentard semblait les observer depuis longtemps.  
  
-Oh merde!  
  
Drago se leva calmement.  
  
-À tantôt Harry!  
  
Et il partit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, vers ses camarades. Harry le regardait partir se demandant ce que cette bande qui était s'en doute des mangemorts allait bien lui faire. Il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Sirius.  
  
-On dirait que Drago va avoir des ennuis! dit celui-ci qui était assis dans l'herbe.  
  
-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, le pire c'est que s'est moi qui est commencé et l'est entraîner à travers le parc... C'était risqué, pourquoi j'ai fais ça?  
  
À cet instant on cru revoir le Harry de la semaine dernière qui était sortit de la forêt interdite, plein de plaies et de blessures sur le corps.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas, je suis persuadé qu'il va s'en sortir haut la main. Il est rusé, n'oublie pas!  
  
-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier il à l'instinct propre du Serpentard qui coule dans ses veines.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête en regardant le lac qui scintillait devant eux.  
  
-Si on rentrait? proposa-t-il après un moment.  
  
Harry regarda le château et fit une moue, il était si bien à l'air pure.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
-Tu peux rester si tu veux, mais moi, je vais aller embêter ces elfes de maison!  
  
-Tu es incorrigible Sirius...  
  
-Mais j'ai faim! s'écria son parrain en riant.  
  
-Le dîner est dans quelques heures, tu me fais penser à un chien qui cherche toujours à voler de la nourriture à ses maîtres!  
  
-Tu exagères. De toute façon, je pars avant le dîner...  
  
-Bonne appétit!  
  
Harry se coucha sur le ventre dans l'herbe tendre et regarda les poissons venir nager près de la rive. Une ombre apparut dans son dos, menaçante, la voir de d'un Serpentard qui n'était nul autre que Parker s'éleva.  
  
-Potter tu es misérable... Tu es un idiot et tu es fou. Une dernière chose, laisse Eowyn tranquille et je ne livrerais peut-être pas trop brutalement au maître.  
  
Harry roula les yeux toujours en fixant le fond du lac.  
  
-Parles, parles Parker, mais les mots ne font rien, ce sont les gestes qui compte.  
  
-Justement, si tu t'approche encore d'elle, je t'étampe mon poing dans la face avant que tu ais eu le temps de dire: pitié!  
  
-Mais oui! Maintenant va faire joue-joue ailleurs, tu dois bien avoir quelques moldus à martyriser à cette heure...  
  
Étrangement Harry était toujours calme et ne perdait pas encore son sang froid.  
  
-Crèves Potter, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde! cracha Parker avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut partit Harry se retourna sur le dos et regarda le ciel de ses yeux doré.  
  
-Et si c'était vrai que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde? murmura-t- il à son intension.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, des pas familier se firent entendre derrière lui.  
  
-Je peux t'assurer qu'aucun mot de ce qu'il a dit n'est vrai! affirma Drago en s'assoyant à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu commences à avoir une bonne ouïe toi aussi... plaisanta-t-il.  
  
-Ça fait un bon moment que je suis revenu!  
  
-Assez pour tout avoir entendu ce qu'il a dit?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Je vois!  
  
Harry baissa les yeux et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. La joie qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure avait totalement disparut maintenant.  
  
-Ne l'écoute pas, Parker est un minable.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
-Bon il faut que j'arrête de penser à moi et de mon pauvre sort...  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et partit vers le château.  
  
-Voyons voir si je peux entrer dans cette saleté de dortoir privé des préfets de Gryffondor...  
  
Harry arriva devant la statue de loup et fut vite rejoint par Drago.  
  
-Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais même pas!  
  
-Je ne perds à rien d'essayer, de toute façon la plupart de mes vêtements sont à l'intérieur de cette chambre...  
  
-Comme tu veux! dit Drago en soupirant.  
  
-La magie est l'espoir! ce risqua-t-il.  
  
Bien sûr rien n'arriva.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu avec cette statue?  
  
Il s'appuya sur le museau du loup de pierre et reçu une rude décharge électrique.  
  
-Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça! marmonna-t-il un peu ébranler.  
  
Il fixa la statue un peu en colère.  
  
-Non mais tu vas t'ouvrir? hurla-t-il.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher. Personnellement, j'ai essayé cette technique! dit Drago qui riait à gorge déployé.  
  
Harry faisait les cent pas dans le corridor.  
  
-Je déteste cette statue!  
  
Il se tourna brusquement vers celle-ci et ses yeux devinrent or. Une fissure au sol se fit voir et se dirigea droit vers l'entré. Une puissante explosion survint et le gardien du passage secret vola en morceaux. Drago le regarda un peu sonné.  
  
-Au moins je vais pour entrer... Un simple aperçu de ce que le pouvoir de la terre peut faire...  
  
Il sourit moqueusement et attendit que son frère parle avant d'entrer.  
  
-Eowyn va te tuer! dit-t-il.  
  
-Oh! C'est juste un détail...  
  
Drago ricana avant de montrer l'entré.  
  
-Après toi!  
  
-Avec mon plaisir mon cher!  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et se baissa juste à temps, un vase de cristal alla s'écraser lourdement dans le couloir manquant de peu Drago.  
  
-SORTEZ! hurla Eowyn qui était en pyjama, les yeux rougis.  
  
-Je viens chercher mes choses... intervint le préfet de Gryffondor.  
  
-Non! Tu ne mets pas les pieds ici, plus jamais!  
  
-Plus jamais après cette visite Madame-la-contrarié-pour-on-ne-sait- trop-quelle-raison!  
  
Il s'avança d'un pas confiant dans la pièce.  
  
-Drago tu peux rester dans le corridor si tu ne veux pas rien recevoir sur la tête! lui cria Harry depuis son lit.  
  
-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas Harry Potter! Tu es sourd ou quoi? Maintenant c'est ma chambre!  
  
-C'est ça, c'est ça! Mais les choses qui sont de ce côté non, alors tu me laisses les reprendre!  
  
-Je te les enverrais par hiboux si tu y tiens tellement! Mais je veux que tu sorte. Et TOUT DE SUITE! cria Eowyn énervé.  
  
-Calme-toi, Voldemort n'est pas dans les parages que je saches... Le feu ne presse pas et je ne te dérange même pas je fais tout en silence, alors fait ce que tu veux, mais laisses moi tranquille.  
  
Ce qui fut le plus étonnant s'est que Harry ne levant même pas le ton de sa voix et resta parfaitement clame.  
  
-Non je ne te laisserais pas tranquille! J'en ait assez ok? Assez! cria la jeune fille en tapant du pied.  
  
Harry la regarda surpris et la colère l'envahit peu à peu.  
  
-Assez pourquoi Eowyn? Parce que tu as une vie trop normale et qu'on ne te laisse pas faire ce que tu veux avec tes pouvoirs?  
  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me dises ça! Tu ne sais même pas comment je maîtrise mes pouvoirs, comment je vis ailleurs qu'ici!  
  
Un vent violent se leva au moment où Harry se releva brusquement de par terre.  
  
-Ne me mets pas en colère...  
  
-Tu me laisses toujours seule et en plus, tu ne me fais pas confiance! Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille! continua Eowyn.  
  
-JE TE LAISSE SEULE? Ah oui! J'oubliais que c'était pour te laisser seul que j'ai été te chercher chez Voldemort, excuse-moi ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit!  
  
Harry empoigna son sac sur son épaule.  
  
-Et bien laisses moi te dire quelque chose, j'en ai assez de toi et de tout ces caprices, je ne veux plus te voir Eowyn, c'est fini entre nous, débrouille toi toute seule maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre dans cette école qui saura me comprendre en dehors de Dumbledore, Sirius et Drago!  
  
De son autre main il prit Orion qui folâtrait entre ses jambes et partit vers la sortit sans un regard.  
  
-C'est ça, de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus supporter tes airs de divas! hurla la Gryffondor dans son dos.  
  
Harry se figea sur place et se retourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard étrange.  
  
-Tu es aussi pire que Chang... Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce en bousculant son frère, il ne prit même pas la peine de réparer la statue de loup. Dans sa chambre, Eowyn fondit en larmes et se jeta sur son lit, les épaules secouées de gros sanglots. Drago regarda Harry partir puis s'approcha de Eowyn.  
  
-Laisse-moi tranquille! Vas donc le plaindre lui... dit-elle en pleurant.  
  
-Il n'a en aucun cas besoin de mes conseils, il c'est très bien ce débrouiller seul!  
  
-Et pourquoi tu voudrais rester avec moi? Je suis tellement capricieuse et sans sentiments!  
  
-Wyn, on ne sait même pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état...  
  
-J'en ait assez de cette foutue vie Drago, je veux qu'elle finisse maintenant, tout de suite! répondit la jeune fille en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.  
  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu me fais pensé à Harry tu sais... Lui aussi voudrait que tout ce termine, mais ça ne peut pas, alors il continue la tête droite après une petite crise d'une ou deux minutes parfois plus. C'est comme ça qu'il va réussir, que nous allons réussir. Les larmes ne feront que lavé ton coeur, mais elles n'arrangeront pas la misère de la terre!  
  
-Ma misère peut-être...  
  
-Tu n'as aucune misère encore Wyn, tout est dans ta tête, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Harry à besoin de soutient et tu le sais, si il ne t'aimait pas, tu crois qu'il serait venu risquer sa vie pour te sauver la semaine dernière?  
  
-Oui! Il l'a dit lui-même, il ne veut plus de moi! Il a risqué sa vie simplement parce que je suis une héritière!  
  
-Oh oui, il a risquer sa vie, pour pouvoir en sauver des milliers d'autre simplement parce qu'il a besoin de tes pouvoirs, j'en suis sûr!  
  
-De mes pouvoirs, tu parles, il ne me laisse jamais les utiliser! En plus, je me suis pratiqué depuis longtemps, il ne sait même pas où je suis rendue...  
  
-Il doit le savoir un peu plus que toi, car il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai passé dans une espèce de transe pour pouvoir accéder à ma magie moi aussi, et dans toute ses transes il y a un sage pour nous guider et devine qui y était là? Harry lui même!  
  
-Tu vois, toi aussi tu ne me crois pas! Personne ne me crois dans ce foutu bordel!  
  
-Eowyn arrête de te surestimer, tu as besoin de pratique et tu le sais très bien, tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre et accepter l'aide de Godric Gryffondor...  
  
-Non! Il fallait de l'aide avant, avant que Voronwë meure et que...  
  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
-Tu n'y ais pour rien, il est mort au combat et tu n'étais pas là! Tu n'y pouvais et tu n'y peux rien. Apparemment tu l'aimais et tu viens juste de tant rendre compte. Tu as laissé te filer entre les doigts un gars qui vaut beaucoup et maintenant il t'est impossible de le récupérer comme Voronwë, d'une certaine manière tu viens de mourir dans le coeur de Harry.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'étais pas là, pas là-bas avec tous ces regards de mépris! Tu ne sais pas comment ma famille a réagit, tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé!  
  
-Et toi tu ne sais pas l'erreur que tu viens de faire qui est peut- être la pire de ta vie en reniant mon frère de ta vie...  
  
Il tourna les talons et partit vers le corridor. Eowyn se leva et couru après Drago avant de lui barrer le chemin en se mettant devant lui.  
  
-Tu as autre chose à dire?  
  
-Je, je ne le renie pas. Je ne veux pas que tu crois ça. C'est juste que...  
  
-Que quoi? D'après ce que j'ai vu tantôt ça ressemblait pas mal à ça!  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive! Je me lève le matin et lorsque je me couche, je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait durant ma journée. Je suis rendu morte, dans un certain sens, et je ne veux plus être comme ça. Je veux redevenir comme avant. Avant quand tout était simple, quand j'étais Eowyn Lavigne la petite amie de Harry Potter, point à la ligne. Pas de fiancé caché, de Voldemort a mes trousses, pas de pouvoirs, pas d'héritiers, simplement et seulement moi... comme avant.  
  
-C'est malheureusement impossible, les priorités de Harry ne sont plus les même bien qu'il aimerait bien que ce soit comme avant lui aussi.  
  
Celui-ci passa à ce moment devant la porte sans un regard, un livre sous le nez, il parcourait les lignes attentivement une expression d'horreur orna son visage. Il revint sur ses pas et mit le livre sous le nez de son frère. En petite lettre un texte était écrit:  
  
Alors que le néant sera proche, que les héritiers combattront ils trouveront enfin la solution. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre fut tuer par un garçon et ressusciter par le même enfant par son sang.  
  
Quand le mage noir tombera son ennemie aussi le sera. Car ils sont lié par le sang ainsi donc se terminera la vie de cet enfant.  
  
Harry releva son regard un peu tremblant, cherchant les yeux de son frère pour savoir si il avait comprit.  
  
-Non, c'est... c'est impossible! Il doit avoir un autre moyen! bredouilla celui-ci.  
  
Harry le fixa attentivement, Drago avait très bien comprit. Une fois que Voldemort serait détruit, Harry mourrait aussi. Sa vie s'éteindrait tout ça parce qu'il était lié depuis l'année dernière par son sang avec Voldemort. Il mourrait à la fin de l'année, là où il avait prévue d'affronter finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il parla enfin :  
  
-Tu as très bien compris Drago... Je vais mourir à la fin de l'année! Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est le seul moyen, moi je finirai tout là, mais vous, vous continuerez votre vie bien normalement, plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus de douleur, plus de mort!  
  
-Peut-être, mais je n'aurais plus mon frère, plus mon confident, ça l'aura servit à quoi de me libérer de la marque des ténèbres, je serai désormais prisonnier de cette planète sans toi.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
-Tu prendras soin de Sirius à ma place, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutient.  
  
Eowyn qui les fixait tous les deux, tourna brusquement les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain apparemment contrariée de ne pas pouvoir mettre son opinion sur cette conversation.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça... tu n'a pas le droit de mourir! continua Drago, visiblement ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
-On n'échappe pas à la mort Drago, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais... c'est mon destin!  
  
-Je te dis qu'il doit exister une solution!  
  
-Ça m'étonnerait, tu devras accepter cette situation tôt ou tard si ce n'est le jour où tout sera finit et que Voldemort sera vaincu... ainsi que moi.  
  
Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, à cours d'arguments. En arrière fond, on entendit de l'eau couler dans un bain, une petite plainte puis plus rien. Harry se retourna vers la porte de la chambre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore?  
  
Drago haussa des épaules.  
  
-Je l'imagine en train de se noyer moi...  
  
-Arrête, tu...  
  
Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-C'est pas vrai!  
  
Il couru tambouriner à la porte.  
  
-Wyn, ouvre cette porte!  
  
-Recule-toi Drago!  
  
Harry se tenait un peu à l'arrière.  
  
-Ciclonia! cria-t-il en tendant sa main devant lui.  
  
Une bourrasque violente apparut de nul part défonça la porte.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! cria à son tour Harry en entrant dans la pièce derrière Drago. -Sors-la! cria celui-ci paniqué.  
  
Harry mit aussitôt ses mains dans l'eau et la souleva par la nuque. Eowyn toussota un moment et cligna des yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
  
-Oh! On t'a juste empêché de te NOYER!  
  
-De me... Oh! Hé, je relaxais tranquilos moi!  
  
-Ouais tu parles... En pyjama!  
  
-J'avais besoin de prendre une bonne douche! Ça m'a bien servi puisque vous êtes entrés sans crier gare!  
  
-C'est sûr avec le bruit que t'a faite...  
  
Harry soupira puis sortit de la pièce avec le livre sous le nez en essayant de trouver une solution, un bruit sourd ce fit entendre à peine eut-t-il sortit de la pièce. Il était adossé au mur et fixait à nouveau les lignes d'un air absent.  
  
-Ne fais plus jamais ça! dit Drago à la jeune fille avant d'aller rejoindre Harry en soupirant.  
  
-Drago... je viens d'apprendre autre chose lis ça!  
  
-Si c'est un texte annonce quelque chose d'horrible, je préfère éviter merci.  
  
Harry commença donc à lire les lignes à haute voix.  
  
La mort serra fatale, deux choix seront le dilemme. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbre réussit à vaincre l'héritier dont il partage le sang, son pouvoir sera suprême! Par contre si se descendant ne meurent pas de la baguette de ce sorcier et qu'il le tue, l'immortalité quittera le corps de l'ennemie et tout deux périront.  
  
Il fixa ensuite Drago.  
  
-J'avais pensé peut être me tuer avant cette bataille, mais je crois que ça ne servira à rien car ce sera comme si je mourrais de la baguette de Voldemort et il atteindrait un pouvoir suprême, donc le combat est inévitable!  
  
-Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment...  
  
-Moi non plus... Nous avons jusqu'à la fin de l'année, d'ici là il faut que le niveau de puissant augmente en chacun de nous, même si c'est moi qui est destiné à quitter cette planète, d'un autre côté ça m'arrange bien, si le paradis existe je vais pouvoir connaître mes parents...  
  
Il leva la tête au plafond pour cacher quelque chose qui devait s'en doute être quelques larmes furtives et rares.  
  
-Tu sais quoi? Je refuse de rendre les armes comme ça. C'est impossible ce que tu me dis là! Il y a un moyen de t'en sortir, et je finirais par trouver lequel! dit Drago en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-Merci... Mais je doute que ça ne serve à quelque chose. Au moins je sais que tu tiens à moi..., lui dit-t-il avec un faible sourire.  
  
-Et je ne suis pas le seul...  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils pour savoir de qui il voulait parler, de Sirius, Dumbledore, quelqu'un d'autre?  
  
-Fais pas l'innocent! Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler! dit le blond en roulant des yeux.  
  
Harry grommela en sachant très bien que Drago voulait parler de Eowyn et son frère sembla remarquer que c'était la personne a qui il avait pensé.  
  
Elle n'est pas bien Harry. Faut pas lui en vouloir. Je suis sûr que ça va finir par s'arranger entre vous deux.  
  
-Ouais, elle aura peut-être retrouver l'esprit quand je serais plus ici et sur le terrain de bataille.  
  
Il se leva et s'en alla dans les couloirs, mais fut vite rejoint par Drago et à son grand étonnement par Eowyn.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire toutes ces choses que je ne pensais pas! Couin-t-elle avant de piquer un fard.  
  
Harry la regarda ne trouvant pas les mots et continua son chemin. Au lieu de prendre à droite pour la chambre de Gryffondor il prit l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur et aussi à l'étage de la volière, il devait envoyer un message à Sirius sur cette histoire, mais avant il voulait en parler au directeur. Il arriva devant la porte directoriale et toqua, avant que son professeur puisse venir répondre ses deux amis le rejoignirent.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es partit? s'étonna Drago.  
  
-Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore...  
  
Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le vieille homme qui les fit entrer dans son bureau, Harry se réjouit quand il vit son parrain dans la pièce également. Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui envoyer un hibou finalement. Il alla déposer le gros volume poussiéreux sur le bureau du directeur et l'ouvrit à la page des prophéties.  
  
-Professeur, Sirius je vous prierais de vouloir lire s'il vous plaît.  
  
Dumbledore regarda Harry un moment et commença sa lecture suivit de Sirius, curieux. Patmol fut le premier à regarder Harry abasourdit et un peu désorienté.  
  
-Tu vas, tu, le sort est que, le destin... balbutia t'il effaré.  
  
-Tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans Sirius est vrai, je ne serai plus ici la fin de l'année, je ne finirais pas mes études! lui répondit-t-il calmement.  
  
-Je crains que ce soit vrai en effet! dit Dumbledore l'air grave.  
  
-Je tenais à vous prévenir...  
  
-C'est une plaisanterie!? demanda Sirius lentement.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre ;) (laika)  
  
Alors on vous dit à bientôt!!!  
  
PS : Vous voyez ce petit bouton dans le coin en bas à gauche c'est inscrit « Go » cliqué dessus... et laissez nous un beau petit commentaire (les critiques et les idées sont les bienvenue!  
  
Merci bien!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	13. Que de moquerie

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre13: Que de moquerie!  
  
Harry regardait fixement son parrain depuis un moment. Personne n'avait bougé d'un millimètre et un silence pesant régnait dans le grand bureau.  
  
-Tu crois que si c'était vraiment une plaisanterie je serais venu jusqu'ici pour raconter n'importe quoi? Et de toute façon cette prophétie est écrite de la main de Godric Gryffondor, ce livre à plus de mille et Godric savait quand même ce qui arriverait à notre époque! répondit Harry.  
  
Il se tourna enfin vers son directeur qui avait le regard grave et qui réfléchissait.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de conseil je sais ce que j'ai à faire... Il va juste falloir prévoir un plan de secours si jamais Voldemort réussit à me vaincre avant, car si oui... Vous serez tous perdu!  
  
Il regarda fixement les deux adultes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Sirius le regardait un peu tristement avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme si il se demandait comment Harry pouvait rester aussi calme dans un moment pareille et faire preuve d'une maturité assez impressionnant pour son âge. Cela devait être dû à sa conscience du danger qui courait en ce moment et qu'il savait ce qu'il allait arriver.  
  
-Côté caractère il est différent de son père, James était beaucoup plus nerveux! pensa Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore regarda fixement Harry, l'air grave il semblait ne pas savoir où commencer, l'heure n'était pas à rire et la réalité était devant nos yeux il fallait réagir. Il soupira et se décida enfin à parler.  
  
-Harry, je ne te cacherais pas combien je suis triste de ton sort futur. Je vais faire mon possible pour essayer de combattre Voldemort à tes côtés...  
  
Harry le regarda en secouant la tête négativement.  
  
-Non! Personne n'a de raison de se mêler à cette histoire... Tout a commencé avec moi et c'est comme ça que ça se finira.  
  
-Nous avons tous une raison pour combattre. Que se soit pour nos vies, nos familles ou pour les générations à venir Harry!  
  
-Les générations à venir ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y en aura si le combat échoue et que la prophétie prend la mauvaise tournure!  
  
-Derrière les nuages, le Soleil est toujours présent... dit le directeur.  
  
Harry regarda le directeur.  
  
-Bon d'accord, tout le monde à une force en eux ou un peu d'espoir. Mais tout le monde n'est pas obligé de ce sacrifier pour le besoin de la cause même si s'est le combat de la terre entière, moins il y aura de victime mieux ce sera!  
  
-Tu as peut-être raison...  
  
Sirius se leva brusquement avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Harry le regarda partir.  
  
-Et un de plus qui n'accepte par l'idée que je me sacrifie!  
  
-Tu es sûr de ton choix? S'est quelque chose auquel il faut réfléchir plus de deux heures!  
  
-Même si je ne le voulais pas je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
-On a toujours le choix...  
  
-Je ne crois pas dans cette situation, ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes après tout, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent...  
  
-Ce n'est pas différent! C'est ta vie, c'est toi qui la mène comme bon te semble!  
  
-Parce que j'ai déjà eu une vie moi?  
  
-Oui Harry, peut-être ne le vois-tu pas mais tu as des occupations, des amis, une famille!  
  
-Que je n'aurais plus à la fin de l'année... Si j'arrive à survivre jusque là.  
  
Harry fit un bref signe de tête au directeur et sortit de la pièce aussi vite que Sirius. Shadow descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et retrouva son parrain l'air penseur en bas.  
  
-Déçu et inquiète Sirius? lui demanda son filleul.  
  
-Laisse-moi Harry, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...  
  
-Sirius tu ne pourras pas fuir la réalité. continua-t-il.  
  
-J'essais de l'accepter vois-tu!  
  
-Il va bien falloir, car un jour les cartes seront jouées et il faudra y aller...  
  
-Arrête de philosopher pour une fois! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire? Te sacrifier?  
  
-Tu sais bien que non... Mais bon, c'est un service que je rendrai et tout le monde compte sur moi! Je suis désolé...  
  
-Un service?! Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas un service que tu me rendras en te suicidant!  
  
-Je suis condamné de toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre quand Voldemort mourra moi aussi.  
  
-Il y a sûrement un autre moyen!  
  
-En attendant il n'y en a pas d'autre et le seul moyen est d'augmenter la puissance de mes pouvoirs comme ceux de Drago et de Eowyn.  
  
-Si elle sors de cette pièce! marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis sa chambre... En parlant de chambre je vais aller dans la mienne...  
  
-Comment vas-tu entrer? Je te rappelle qu'elle a changé le code!  
  
-Je ne vais pas là, mais dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor... Et de toute façon j'ai fait exploser la porte de sa chambre tout à l'heure.  
  
-QUOI!  
  
-Et bien quoi, il fallait que j'entre et elle ne voulait pas ouvrir...  
  
-Elle est sortie? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?  
  
-Plein de chose, un exemple elle a fait semblant de ce noyer. Bon moi je vais dans chambre!  
  
Il tourna les talons et partit dans les couloirs.  
  
***  
  
Le mois de mai arriva à grand pas et les Gryffondors remportèrent haut la main le match de Quidditch contre les Pouffsoufles, la finale arriva enfin et encore cette année elle était contre les Serpentards. Harry était dans les vestiaires avec le reste de son équipe, un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, même les jumeaux Weasley avaient laissé les blagues de côté.  
  
Un sifflet retentit au dehors et les sept joueurs habillés de leurs robes écarlates se dirigèrent vers la porte qui donnait sur le stade. La barrière s'ouvrit et quatorze joueurs en verts et rouges s'envolèrent sur leurs balais. Bibine vint se placer au centre du terrain appelant tous les joueurs. Harry et Drago s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main comme à l'habitude lors d'un match, étrangement l'habituelle complicité avait disparut, aucune haine ne se voyait, que la simple rivalité de remporter le match.  
  
-Bonne chance frérot! murmura Harry.  
  
-À toi aussi... lui répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Les Serpentard s'emparent du souaffle à la seconde ou il est lancé! Le jeu est officiellement commencé et je peux vous dire que ce sera très serré!  
  
Harry volait dans le haut des gradins et observait avec concentration les deux équipes jouer férocement en s'arrachant le souaffle et en s'assommant à coup de cognards et de battes. Alicia en reçu sur la tête alors qu'elle s'emparait du souaffle, elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol, par chance elle n'était pas loin de la terre. Harry serra les dents en voyant ce qui se passait là, si ils continuaient comme ça, les Serpentards allaient gagner. Il fondit donc sur le terrain et déconcentra Warrington qui s'emparait du souaffle, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et n'eut le temps que de s'accrocher maladroitement à son balai avant de tomber lui aussi inconscient au sol. Harry remonta en chandelle et observa le terrain attentivement, un peu fier de lui, les équipes étaient quittes.  
  
-Ouch! Warrington a du s'en prendre un coup! Enfin, les équipes sont de nouveaux à égalité! Pas pour longtemps vu que le duo de Poursuiveuses Bell et Lavigne filent à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses. Et... LAVIGNE MARQUE! Dix à zéro en faveur des Gryffondor!!!!  
  
On entendit à travers le stade un cri joyeux qui venait apparemment de Harry qui manqua de tomber de son balai. Revenant à la partie il commença à chercher le vif d'or tout en écoutant les commentaires pour savoir où en étaient les points.  
  
-Les Serpentard reparte à l'attaque, mais un cognard lancé par Weasley fait dévier leur poursuiveur! Bell prend possession de la balle!  
  
Katie fonçait vers les buts adverses, un cognard surgit devant elle et elle lâcha le souaffle qui fut rattrapé dans sa chute par Eowyn.  
  
-Lavigne attrape le souaffle et sans perdre de temps elle s'élance vers les buts adverses! Goyle lui lance un cognard qu'elle évite facilement et elle lance!...  
  
Le souaffle traversa l'anneau d'or et dix points de plus fut attribués à l'équipe des Gryffondors. À ce moment un reflet doré scintilla de l'autre côté du terrain près de l'estrade réservé au personnel de l'école.  
  
-Oh mais! Les deux attrapeurs foncent vers le fond du stade. Apparemment, ils ont tous deux aperçu le vif d'or! hurla Jordan dans son micro.  
  
Le visage de Harry était crispé de concentration, apparemment Drago était aussi concentré que lui et tous deux étaient à égalité dans une course effrénée. Le vif d'or changea soudainement de trajectoire et il disparut de leur vue. Harry descendit en piquet juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser contre l'estrade. Drago en fit de même en rasant de près les spectateurs.  
  
-C'était moins une pour nos attrapeurs! Dommage qu'ils aient raté de si près le vif d'or!  
  
Harry reprit son souffle en s'arrêtant tout près du sol. Il fixa à nouveau le terrain et remarqua qu'une sorte de guerre se disputait sur le terrain, le souaffle filait en tout sens ainsi que les joueurs qui voulaient échapper aux cognards et aux battes des batteurs. Le vif d'or fit à nouveau son apparition au bas des buts de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Harry qui était au centre du terrain fondit dans sa direction, Drago n'était bizarrement pas encore en vue. La sphère d'or prit la direction opposé à ce moment et Harry prit un virage serré se retrouvant face à face avec Drago qu'il évita au même instant continuant toujours sa course pour attraper la balle qui mettrait fin au jeu.  
  
Il le rejoignit en un instant, son frère vint se mettre de son côté droit. Ils tendirent la main, le vif accéléra un peu, mais pas assez. Harry lâcha son autre main gardant son équilibre. Le vif d'or fut bizarrement arrêté par deux mains et aucun applaudissement n'intervint dans le stade, seulement un étonnement rare. Harry et Drago avaient coincés le faisant d'or en même temps et il reposait dans la paume de l'un et l'autre. Un commentaire de Lee Jordan vint couper le lourd silence.  
  
-Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons d'assister à un record! Les deux attrapeurs ont coincé le vif d'or en même temps! Voyons ce que les juges vont faire...  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent étonnés et se posèrent en même temps. Harry avait complètement oublié les vingt points que son équipe avait comptés.  
  
-Heu...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dumbledore appela les deux équipes dans l'estrade des professeurs.  
  
-Les juges ont décidés que vous avez attrapés le vif d'or en même temps. Cependant! dit le directeur en levant la main pour interrompre les protestations, cependant, Gryffondor avait accumulé vingt points au début du match. Ce sera donc l'équipe gagnante!  
  
Une mine étonnée et sonnée apparut sur le visage de Harry. Il se mit à crier de joie, étrangement Alicia qui c'était réveillé et Katie lui sautèrent dans les bras, sous leurs poids il tomba sur le sol. Eowyn et Dean sautèrent sur eux alors que les jumeaux Weasley allaient prendre la coupe que leur tendait Dumbledore. Harry se releva de grande misère et alla rejoindre Fred et George qui lui criaient d'approcher. Les supporters de Gryffondor étaient descendus sur le terrain et un concert de cris et d'embrassades régnait. Harry s'approcha de Drago qui était resté un peu à l'écart.  
  
-Drago...  
  
-Vas prendre la coupe! lui dit-t-il un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.  
  
Harry lui sourit à son tour et ne pu dire un mot de plus qu'il fut attraper par derrière et traîner jusqu'à Fred et George qui lui tendirent la coupe.  
  
-Tu l'as mérité Harry... lui dit Fred.  
  
-On l'a tous mérité Fred... Nous sommes tous d'excellents joueurs pour être arrivé jusqu'ici.  
  
Ils finirent par rentrer tous les sept aux vestiaires.  
  
***  
  
Harry avait encore les cheveux humides de la longue douche qu'il venait de prendre et se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille non pas vers la chambre de Gryffondor mais bien vers la salle commune de sa maison. Il arriva bien vite devant le tableau de la grosse dame son balais à la main, il donna le mot de passe et le portrait pivota le laissant entré, la salle était silencieuse comme la mort, il n'eut le temps que de faire un pas à l'intérieur que deux main l'empoignèrent et des cris retentirent de partout.  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent derrière lui, chacun agitant très fort une bouteille de bière au beurre. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour leur demander ce qu'il faisait qu'une pluie de liquide sucré et délicieux lui coula sur la tête sous les cris, sifflements, les applaudissements et rires des Gryffondors.  
  
-Un peu de silence je vous prie! cria Fred en montant sur une table.  
  
-Nous aimerions porter un toast à notre capitaine! continua George.  
  
Les Gryffondors applaudirent comme des déchaînés. Harry prit quelques teintes de roses sur les joues en entendant ceci.  
  
-Heu... Fred, George! Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire...  
  
-Pas nécessaire? crièrent les jumeaux Weasley à l'unisson.  
  
-Allez Harry, dit Dean. Ils t'on préparés quelque chose!  
  
Harry fit un sourire moqueur et approcha. On avait arrangé la salle commune, de sorte qu'il y ait une estrade au milieu. Les jumeaux montèrent sur le sol surélevé.  
  
-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! commença Fred.  
  
-Nous avons l'honneur, que dis-je, le privilège.  
  
Il y eu quelques rires.  
  
-.de vous présenter ce soir, une nouvelle vedette ! -Accueillez chaleureusement, Eowyn Lavigne !  
  
Celle-ci arriva sous les applaudissements, dans sa petite robe rouge, un micro en main. Une musique débuta et la jeune fille se mit à chanter doucement...  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere.  
  
Harry manqua de tomber par terre en la voyant arriver sur la scène. Il se tourna vers Dean.  
  
-Ça fait longtemps que c'est prévu tout ça?  
  
-Depuis longtemps! Comme nous étions sûr de gagner alors...  
  
-Vous êtes trop sûr de vous...  
  
Il sourit et regarda à nouveau la jeune fille dont il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec elle, se déhancher au son du morceau tout en chantant.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me  
  
À ce moment de la chanson, Eowyn regarda Harry longuement dans les yeux.  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
Harry lui sourit, mais ne détourna pas son regard le moindre du monde ne se sentant pas gêné.  
  
And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?  
  
Eowyn termina sa chanson, en détournant finalement son regard de Harry, après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil. La salle de Gryffondor explosa sous les applaudissements. Gêné, elle fit une petite révérence comique.  
  
-Merci, merci beaucoup! Dit-t-elle. Maintenant, j'inviterais les élèves à venir nous chanter leurs chansons! Amusez-vous bien!  
  
Sur ces mots, elle descendit lestement de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la table qu'on avait préparée pour les rafraîchissements. Mine de rien, Harry alla se servir une bière au beurre qu'il espérait cette fois-ci ne pas la recevoir dans les cheveux. Il accrocha au passage la jeune fille qui échappa son verre d'eau par terre en même temps que sur le corsage de sa robe.  
  
-Oh mince! s'écria celle-ci confuse. Désolé de t'avoir accroché Harry...  
  
-Non c'est de ma faute, excuse-moi!  
  
-Non c'est ma..., commença t'elle avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir aller me changer.  
  
-On dirait bien... excuse-moi encore!  
  
Il lui fit à son tour un sourire charmeur qu'elle sembla remarquer. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient...  
  
-Pas de problème... murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard des yeux or, follement attirants.  
  
Harry se rapprocha doucement d'elle frôlant à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes. Eowyn goûta quelques secondes à la chaleur de ses lèvres avant de se séparer de lui rapidement.  
  
-Je, je vais dans ma chambre! Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.  
  
Décidément, on aurait dit deux débutants. Harry détourna le regard en acquiesçant et retourna dans la foule de monde. Eowyn réapparut quelques instants plus tard, alors que bizarrement une douce et lente chanson débutait dans la salle commune. Les lumières s'éteignirent presque complètement et des couples commencèrent à danser. Harry qui était dans un coin de la salle commune regarda Eowyn de loin. La jeune fille décida d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil rouge un peu isolé. Harry apparut mystérieusement derrière elle, on aurait presque pu le soupçonner d'avoir transplaner.  
  
-Tu veux danser? lui murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Eowyn sourit.  
  
-Avec plaisir!  
  
Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna doucement à travers la foule, puis il se tourna vers elle et mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna au contact de ses mains avant de se reprendre en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de Harry. La scène qui se déroulait rappelait étrangement le bal d'Halloween qui avait eu lieux un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Harry guidait la jeune fille au rythme de la musique, comme dans un rêve il flottait en quelque sorte sur un doux nuage. Eowyn cala sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme en fermant les yeux, le laissant guider ses pas.  
  
-Wyn? murmura Harry au creux de son oreille.  
  
La jeune fille sembla se réveiller. Le morceau était finit depuis quelques secondes et elle semblait s'être endormie dans cette position.  
  
-Han, quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.  
  
-Tu t'étais endormie... lui répondit-t-il avec un doux sourire.  
  
-Mais non... répondit-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Oh que si! Finalement je suis un bon oreiller... lui dit-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Eowyn lui fit une petite grimace.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...  
  
Elle tourna les talons avec l'idée d'aller dans sa chambre se coucher. Harry l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
-Vous partez déjà Miss Lavigne?  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous importunez davantage Mr Potter!  
  
-Parce que vous croyiez que vous m'importunez?  
  
-Ce n'est pas très poli de s'endormir sur votre épaule, en effet.  
  
-Si vous voulez vraiment aller trouver le sommeil je vous en prit vous pouvez y aller, mais sachez que vous allez me manquer, je risque d'attraper froid sans vous coller sur mon épaule...  
  
Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Bon, si vous insistez alors, je reste!  
  
Une musique douce en lente se fit entendre à ce moment.  
  
-Je crois que votre voeux pourra se réaliser! dit Eowyn en se collant contre Harry.  
  
Celui-ci remit ses mains au même endroit que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer tout doucement sur eux-mêmes. La jeune fille replaça sa tête contre son épaule, tout en continuant à danser lentement. Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre plus loin, Harry ouvrit un oeil et remarqua Fred, George et Lee Jordan qui le pointait du doigt en riant silencieusement. Harry leur adressa un regard désespéré puis referma les yeux.  
  
-On a quelques admirateurs! Murmura-t-il.  
  
-Où ça? demanda la jeune fille en se dégageant un peu.  
  
-C'est Fred et George... -Oh, je vois... dit-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle et continua à danser. Ils dansèrent pendant longtemps côte à côte. Il était près de deux heure du matin lorsque McGonnagall surgit dans la salle commune, les cheveux retenus dans un filet.  
  
-Allez tous le monde, rangez-moi ça, il est très tard!  
  
Harry grommela de cette intervention, il se dégagea de Eowyn et monta sur une table basse.  
  
-Fred, George rangez la scène et les autres tous au lit!  
  
Les élèves obéirent à contre coeur et bientôt, il ne resta plus que les deux préfets dans la salle. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.  
  
-Allez viens, je te raccompagne...  
  
-Merci, c'est gentil- dit-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Harry la suivit jusqu'à sa porte où la statue de loup avait été réparée.  
  
-Bonne nuit!  
  
-Tu veux rentrer? Proposa-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.  
  
-Hum... D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps il commence à ce faire tard!  
  
-Non, non!  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose? Cria-t-elle à Harry.  
  
-Non ça va aller, j'ai eu assez de boisson pour ce soir.  
  
Pour accompagner les paroles il passa sa main dans ses cheveux collant de bière au beurre. On entendit une porte se refermer et Eowyn sortit de sa chambre, un grand verre d'eau dans les mains.  
  
-Je dois dire qu'ils ne t'ont pas manqué! Pouffa-t-elle.  
  
-Manqué tu dis... Il va falloir que je prenne une douche avant d'aller dormir sinon je vais attirer les insectes cette nuit...  
  
-Pourquoi? Ça te va bien ce look collé!  
  
-Oh j'en suis sûr... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça je dois dire et en plus j'avais les cheveux humide encore. Il avait vraiment tous prévue!  
  
-Et depuis longtemps en plus!  
  
-Ça m'apprendra à vouloir venir dans cette salle sans précaution, surtout avec Fred et George...  
  
-Ils avaient d'autres idées mais on a du les forcer à s'en tenir à te verser de la bière au beurre et à ma chanson...  
  
-Et c'était quoi ces autres idée? M'attacher avec une corde et me chatouiller les orteils avec une plume jusqu'aux larmes?  
  
-Comment as-tu deviné? s'étonna Eowyn avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
-C'est pas vrai... Ils sont vraiment incontrôlables. Je serais mort de honte sur la chaise je crois. Bon il se fait tard, je vais rentrer, Drago va se demander ce que je fabrique...  
  
-D'accord... répondit la jeune fille en se levant.  
  
Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il sortit. Il revint sur ses pas et passa sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, il s'avança dans la pièce et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres cette fois-ci.  
  
-Bonne nuit!  
  
Il disparut à nouveau et ses pas disparurent en échos dans les couloirs sombres. Eowyn en resta bouche bée un instant. Puis, elle ferma la porte et alla chercher son maillot de bain, le sourire aux lèvres...  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Drago était dans sa chambre, et il attendait Harry patiemment, en lisant un livre de potions. La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un garçon aux cheveux gommé et aux vêtements humides qui sentaient le sucre, un sourire tranquille; un vrai, se dessinait sur son visage.  
  
-Salut! dit Drago en laissant son bouquin. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
  
-J'ai passé un très belle soirée, autant que ma journée...  
  
-Et pourquoi tu as les cheveux gommés?  
  
-Oh! Une petite blague de Fred et George quand je suis entré dans la salle commune, c'était ça ou bien qu'ils me torturaient avec des plumes sur les orteils.  
  
Drago éclata de rire.  
  
-Vous avez fêté longtemps! J'imagine que McGonnagall est venue casser l'ambiance?  
  
-Malheureusement!  
  
Il afficha un air triste.  
  
-Mais c'était tout de même très bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche Drago, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr!  
  
-Non ça va, je vais aller me coucher, je tombe de fatigue!  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
-Avec le match d'aujourd'hui y'a de quoi...  
  
-T'as raison, c'était tout un match!  
  
-Ouais le plus beau que j'ai joué depuis que je suis dans cette équipe, sauf peut être celui de Serdaigle cette année quand Chang a été s'écraser contre le sol.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre pour partir vers la salle de bain des préfets avec un regard rêveur, maillot de bain à la main.  
  
-Je me demande ce qu'il a... murmura Drago en le suivant du regard.  
  
***  
  
Harry plongea dans l'eau chaude, remplit de mousse et avec d'exquises senteurs de fruits. Il vida ses poumons de toute air et se laissa couler au fond de l'immense bain qu'on aurait pu qualifier de piscine olympique. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Shadow finit de ressortir dans dessous de l'eau pour pouvoir reprendre de l'air. À sa grande surprise, Eowyn entra dans la pièce sans le voir et elle alla se changer derrière le paravent de la pièce. Harry flottait sur le dessus de l'eau en rêvassent et il finit par redescendre au fond. La jeune fille sortit, son bikini noir sur le dos et entra dans l'eau chaude lentement. Harry n'entendit qu'un bref éclaboussement étouffé, mais il resta tout de même au fond de la baignoire. Eowyn fit une longueur mais soudain, son pied frôla quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Sentant une douleur sur sa tête Harry ressortit de l'eau et reprenant son air et en se massant la tête.  
  
-Aïe...  
  
-Harry! s'étonna Eowyn la main sur le coeur.  
  
-Wyn? Que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas dormir?  
  
-Et vous monsieur le préfet, que faites-vous ici par cette heure?  
  
-Je prends un bain pour essayer d'enlever ce sucre de mes cheveux...  
  
Eowyn eu un petit rire.  
  
-Je me demandais aussi pourquoi la baignoire était déjà remplie.  
  
-Et bien tu as ça cause devant toi!  
  
Il ria à son tour.  
  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal...  
  
-Ce n'est rien, J'ai connu pire!  
  
Il commença à nager par en arrière sur le dos.  
  
-Tant mieux! répondit la jeune fille en décidant d'aller explorer le fond de l'eau.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter à la surface écouta le doux silence de la pièce. Eowyn resta longtemps sous l'eau avant de remonter en flèche pour reprendre son souffle, un grand sourire sur son visage. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bercé par la douce chaleur de l'eau, il était presque en train de s'endormir.  
  
-Harry, demanda la jeune fille qui était à présent assise sur le bord.  
  
-Hein quoi! répondit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux en sursautant et éclaboussant un peu partout autour de lui.  
  
Eowyn ria doucement.  
  
-Hé bien, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi, et c'est vrai que tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne alors...  
  
Harry sourit et soupira par la suite.  
  
-Je me suis peut-être emporter un peu trop moi aussi...  
  
-Peut-être, mais il faut dire que je ne t'avais pas facilité la tâche.  
  
-C'est vrai que ça rentre dans la situation!  
  
Il nagea jusqu'au bord et sortit de la baignoire en allant chercher une serviette blanche, moelleuse et chaude.  
  
-Enfin, je m'excuse pour tout ça...  
  
-C'est bon, c'est oublié!  
  
La jeune fille lui sortit un de ces plus beau sourire avant de se lever pour se prendre elle aussi une serviette.  
  
-La nuit va être froide.  
  
Il frissonna sous ces paroles.  
  
-Je sais, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça!  
  
Sur ces mots, elle alla derrière le paravent pour se changer de nouveau. Harry alla récupérer ses vêtements entassés un peu plus loin et les enfila par dessous son maillot. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité de son autre main.  
  
-Je vais y aller moi. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre?  
  
-Pourquoi pas? Mais attends un petit peu.  
  
Son ombre montrait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de se rhabiller.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Il s'adossa au mur et commença à jouer avec sa baguette comme un bâton de majorette. Eowyn sortit quelque instant plus tard, dans une robe blanche apparemment elfique.  
  
-Ok, je suis prête!  
  
Harry acquiesça et déplia sa cape, il se recouvrit avec ainsi que Eowyn.  
  
-Bon tu vas dormir dans ta chambre ou... Tu viens dans celle de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Je vais venir avec toi, je me sens un peu seule dans ma chambre...  
  
Il lui sourit et partit vers les étages supérieurs. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, Harry se dirigea vers une porte portant son nom.  
  
-Je crois que tu sais où est la tienne, à moins que...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspension et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce pour aller dormir, mais il laissa la porte entrouverte. Eowyn entra dans la chambre, comme pour visiter.  
  
-Ah oui, c'est très grand ici...  
  
D'une voix endormie Harry lui marmonna.  
  
-Arrête de plaisanter, tu as déjà visiter, fais comme chez toi.  
  
-La fenêtre est bien placée et la décoration impeccable... continua la jeune fille, moqueuse.  
  
-Viens dont te coucher au lieux de dire des conneries.  
  
Elle ne se fit pas prier, en sautant sur le lit, faisant rebondir Harry. Celui-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt en sentant la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille contre le sien. Eowyn le regarda longuement alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Puis, après un moment, elle appuya sa tête contre son torse et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.  
  
***  
  
Au matin, le soleil se levait à peine, mais les deux jeunes gens dormaient toujours dans la même position que la veille, excepter qu'ils avaient du bouger un peu car leurs cheveux étaient en batailles. Drago cogna et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en les voyant couchés dans le même lit. Shadow ne bougea pas le moindre du monde et n'entendit pas non plus la porte ouvrir. Par contre, Eowyn se réveilla lentement. Elle aperçu Drago qui les observaient depuis la porte. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se coller un peu plus contre Harry en fermant les yeux. Le blond était figé sur place et ne savait pas si il devait y dire quelque chose, c'est précisément à ce moment que Harry décida d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-C'est déjà le matin? Trouva-t-il à dire toute simplement.  
  
-Heu... bégaya le Serpentard.  
  
-Oui, je crois que oui! répondit la jeune fille à sa place.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux complètement en voyant son frère dans la pas de la porte.  
  
-Drago... heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
  
-Heu, j'étais venue te, vous, te réveiller!  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Reviens dans ce cas dans une heure il est trop tôt, nous continuerons l'entraînement après le petit-déjeuner.  
  
Drago sortit en quatrième vitesse, les joues rouges alors que Eowyn se tournait vers Harry.  
  
-Quel entraînement? demanda t'elle en baillant.  
  
-Oh! Nous avons commencé à développer ses pouvoirs... Il s'en sort pas mal.  
  
-Tant mieux! répondit la jeune fille en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit ses vêtements. La Gryffondor grogna dans le lit.  
  
-Bon, bon, bon! Ne te lèves pas du mauvais pied, c'est juste qu'il faut que je me dépêche ce matin.  
  
-Ma tête va avoir froid sans ton torse! répondit-elle avec une petite moue.  
  
-La nuit n'était pas froide au moins...  
  
-Oh non, j'ai très bien dormie! Au fait, pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé?  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai trop de personne dans le château, je vais dans la forêt interdite avec Drago et je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie.  
  
-D'accord..., répondit Eowyn en se levant à contre coeur.  
  
-Tu veux venir? Ça pourrait servir...  
  
-Je ne veux pas déranger.  
  
-Toi déranger, mais voyons...  
  
Elle se planta devant lui, une drôle d'expression dans le visage.  
  
-Voyons quoi? Je peux très bien déranger les gens!  
  
-Oh ça j'en ai parfaitement conscience!  
  
Il réprima son sourire moqueur à grande peine.  
  
-C'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis là! s'écria la jeune fille en prenant un faux air boudeur.  
  
-Tu m'en veux?  
  
Il prit un air de chien battu un peu manqué.  
  
-Oui! Énormément, et tu devras trouver une façon originale de te faire pardonner!  
  
Harry eut un sourire dément sur le visage et se transforma en loup. Il se coucha sur le dos aux pieds de la jeune fille et pleura doucement.  
  
-Non, non, non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça! répliqua Eowyn avec un petit sourire.  
  
Il se remit sur ses pattes et alla se cacher entre ses jambes, pleurant encore et en faisant un petit regard craquant. La Gryffondor céda avant de se reprendre et courir se jeter sur le lit.  
  
-J'ai dit non Harry!  
  
Harry monta à son tour sur le lit et alla lui renifler les oreilles en lui léchant la nuque. Elle ria un peu en gigotant, mais ne voulue toujours pas lui attribuer la victoire. Shadow descendit du lit et alla se cacher en dessous de celui-ci ne voulant plus sortir.  
  
-Oh Harry, ne fais pas la tête, sors de là!  
  
Rien ne se fit entendre et il resta caché contre le mur en dessous d'un t-shirt qu'il avait perdu quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il venait de retrouver.  
  
-Bon d'accord, je te pardonne! Maintenant sors!  
  
Rien ne se fit entendre, mais tout doucement il sortit d'un côté du lit et se retrouva dos à la jeune fille qui était couché le ventre contre le lit et essayait de regarder en dessous. Shadow sauta sur elle en lui léchant les oreilles, la nuque et les joues. Elle éclata de rire en essayant de le repousser doucement.  
  
-Ça va, j'ai compris. Arrête Harry, hi! hi!  
  
Il arrêta, mais resta couché sur son dos et fit semblant de s'endormir son museau froid dans le cou de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain? demanda celle-ci en souriant.  
  
Harry grommela en signe d'affirmation, mais ne se leva toujours pas. La jeune fille le caressa affectueusement avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la douche en chantonnant. Harry descendit du lit et empoigna ses vêtement dans sa gueule puis sortit de sa chambre en marchant fièrement. Harry qui n'avait pas vu Drago couché sur le divan lui sauta dessous en voulant aller se coucher devant la cheminée.  
  
-AH! hurla celui-ci en bondissant sur ses pieds. Mais tu n'es pas bien?  
  
Harry laissa tombé les morceaux de tissus qu'il tenait, la langue pendante il lécha la joue de son frère lui attribuant une coulé de bave, puis il descendit du divan prit à nouveau ses vêtements et fila vers une salle de bain.  
  
-Oh mais c'est dégoûtant! s'exclama son frère en se précipitant dans sa salle de bain.  
  
Harry qui apparemment c'était retransformé éclata de rire derrière une porte.  
  
-C'est pas drôle! lui cria son frère courroucé.  
  
-Oh moins on sait quelque chose que tu peux être sûr!  
  
-Ah ouais? Et c'est quoi? répliqua son frère.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Que tu peux être sûr que je ne te mangerais pas si je meurs de faim... Tu ne goûtes pas bon!  
  
-Tu mens! Je goûte très bon! hurla Drago dans sa salle de bain.  
  
-Non tu goûtes amer...  
  
-Carolin dit que je goûte sucré! Répliqua-t-il avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Un regard malicieux apparut sur le visage de Harry.  
  
-Oh! Et qui est Carolin? De toute façon je trouve moi que tu ne goûtes pas bon pour que je te mange...  
  
-Tant pis pour toi, d'autre me trouvent à croquer!  
  
-Ouais... Je me demande quel goût à Cho Chang, il va falloir que je vérifie ça tout à l'heure. Je vais peut être pouvoir la dévorer pour m'en débarrasser...  
  
-Tu es répugnant Harry!  
  
-Hé s'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des instincts de tueur dans le sang!  
  
Il finit de s'habiller et sortit de la salle de bain.  
  
-Tu me retrouveras dans la forêt avec Eowyn, au même endroit que d'habitude.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre de Godric Gryffondor et partit d'un pas silencieux et discret vers la forêt. Il ne se fit même pas remarqué et au bout d'un quart d'heure il était déjà arriver dans le grande clairière assez sombre et protégé par un bouclier. Drago et Eowyn arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, engagé dans une conversation des plus passionnantes. Harry n'était pas en vue, on entendit qu'un hurlement un peu plus loin. Un loup blanc surgit de nul part en pourchassant un lièvre de couleur cannelle.  
  
-Le pauvre, il ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci! dit Drago avec un faux air peiné.  
  
Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se retransforma en pestant contre le petit rongeur qui lui avait échappé, il s'approcha de ses deux amis.  
  
-Qu'insinues-tu par "Je ne vais pas bien ces temps-ci? ".  
  
-Oh rien...  
  
-Aurais-tu peur d'affirmer ce que tu prétends frérot?  
  
-Non, je n'ai absolument pas peur.  
  
-Alors affirmes! -Hé bien, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent de te réveiller aux côtés d'une jolie fille, de te transformer en loup pour lécher tout le monde et de courir après des lièvres.  
  
-Oh! Je me sens de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, et j'en profite le plus possible! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Son regard prit un air plus sombres et mystérieux, perdant son malice et sa moquerie.  
  
-Hou!, en effet, ça à l'air sérieux! dit Eowyn en prenant une voix grave de capitaine.  
  
Harry la regarda avec un sourire moqueur qu'il essayait de dissimulé du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
-Assez rigoler... Bon Drago on va voir si tu peux régler quelques problèmes météorologiques.  
  
Harry se tourna vers la plaine et ses yeux brillèrent d'un doré profond, en tendant les paumes de ses mains devant lui, le sol fit une grande fissure d'où une lave bouillante s'éleva. Quelques immenses rochers les entourèrent et un séisme se fit sentir sous leurs pieds.  
  
-On va commencer avec quelque chose de facile...  
  
Harry prit Eowyn par le bras et l'entraîna au sommet d'un arbre avec lui, à l'abri de tous dangers.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il va réussir? demanda celle-ci en regardant Drago.  
  
-Je n'en doute même pas...  
  
-J'espère pour lui en tout cas! dit la jeune fille en s'agrippant à une branche.  
  
-Je vais juste ne pas trop m'éloigner pour ne pas que quelque chose de grave arrive.  
  
-Sinon Pomfresh va te tuer! -Oh! Bien pire je crois...  
  
***  
  
Drago était sur le terrain et essayait vainement de repousser le magma qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais..., finit par dire l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
Il sauta au sol et se retrouva à côté de Drago.  
  
-Besoin d'aide vieux?  
  
-Ça serait préférable en effet! répondit son frère en évitant une roche qui manqua lui trancher la tête.  
  
Harry retrouva son équilibre sous le séisme et tendit sa main en faisant une sorte d'arc compliqué. Tout ce figea, même une pierre qui était en plein vol cessa d'avancer.  
  
-Bon je crois qu'on va changer le plan pour aujourd'hui... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
  
-Bonne idée! répondit Drago qui était un peu blême.  
  
D'un geste de la main, Harry fit disparaître toute trace de catastrophe et le pré retrouva son calme serein. En haut de l'arbre, Eowyn applaudit.  
  
-Bravo, c'était sublime! leur cria-t-elle.  
  
-Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, s'est ton tour pas la suite..., lui cria à son tour Harry.  
  
-Je peux venir tout de suite?  
  
-Tu peux venir, je vais juste faire un autre petit test pour Drago. Mais tu vas mettre utile, va te placer près du ruisseau.  
  
Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard.  
  
-Il va falloir que tu es la délivre, tu vas voir ça donne beaucoup plus de courage et d'endurance quand il y a une vie en danger...  
  
Il fit apparaître quelques roches de cinq mètres de haut et un immense ravin apparut un peu plus loin devant eux.  
  
-Bonne chance...  
  
-Attends, tu mets ma vie en danger? cria Eowyn l'air effaré.  
  
-C'est une scène Wyn, il n'y a pas vraiment de danger, tu ne risques qu'un peu ta peau si mon bouclier ne marche pas à distance, raison de plus que Drago se dépêche parce qu'il y a une rivière de magma l'autre côté des rochers, donc où tu vas te trouver...  
  
-Oh, superbe! Moi qui rêvait d'avoir un beau bronzage cette année! marmonna la jeune fille.  
  
Harry lança un sortilège qui envahit Eowyn d'une vive lumière blanche pendant une fraction de seconde.  
  
-Bon ça devrait être bon!  
  
Il alla se ranger un peu plus loin près des rochers et fit un signe de tête à Drago pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller. Il se transforma ensuite en loup pour que son instinct à survivre dans une telle catastrophe soit plus fort. Le jeune blond avança un peu incertain, mais il prit bien vite confiance en lui, cherchant le moyen de pouvoir traverser le ravin. Il tendit la main vers un arbre qui se déracina et vint se placer de façon à faire un pont, il pu donc traverser de cette manière le précipice sans fond. Drago se retrouva au pied des immenses rochers, là où Harry c'était poster tout en haut pour pouvoir observer tout autour de lui.  
  
Drago se concentra en fermant les yeux, une secousse immense se fit soudain sentir. Harry s'agrippa avec ses griffes aux rochers en fixant son frère.  
  
-Allez! Tu es capable..., pensa t'il.  
  
Une immense fissure se fit dans le rock et une porte se creusa. Le Serpentard pu traverser de cette façon et il se retrouva devant le fleuve de lave où de l'autre côté se trouvait Eowyn. Son regard s'attarda sur le loup qui le fixait intensément de ses yeux d'or. Debout sur une plate forme de rock solide, sa fourrure volait au vent. Il retourna ensuite son regard sur qu'est-ce qui était le plus urgent, infiniment déterminé. Il tendit ses deux mains devant lui, bizarrement le magma s'écarta pour laisser un étroit passage. Il s'engagea à toute allure à l'intérieur et fut quelques minutes plus tard devant Eowyn, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna vers Harry qui c'était retransformé et était assis les jambes pendant dans le vide, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, il paraissait content.  
  
-Félicitation Drago! s'écria Eowyn en se jetant dans ses bras.  
  
-Heu, mais de rien. répondit celui-ci, visiblement fier de lui.  
  
Harry se leva et fit un geste de la main pour tout faire disparaître. Il descendit ensuite en se transforma dans le vide pour ne pas se faire mal en atterrissant sur le sol. Quand ses pattes touchèrent la terre ferme, il tomba debout, telle un chat, puis il revint à sa forme humaine et s'avança vers son frère qui attendait impatiemment son verdict.  
  
-C'était...  
  
Il garda un regard mystérieux.  
  
-C'était plus ce que j'attendait de toi...  
  
Drago eu un sourire dément. Harry se tourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-Voyons voir notre concurrente numéro deux.  
  
-Avec joie! répondit celle-ci en prenant un air sérieux.  
  
-Oh! Voici le capitaine de notre flotte... répondit moqueusement Harry.  
  
-Hé, pour une fois que j'étais sérieuse...matelot!  
  
-Je suis votre officier supérieur mademoiselle...  
  
-Il y a de quoi, c'est une de nos meilleures recrus monsieur!  
  
-Arrêtez vous me flattez... Bon aller assez rigoler nous continuerons plus tard.  
  
Harry s'avança vers le lac et en fit surgir une énorme bulle d'eau.  
  
-Frérot si tu veux bien te prêter à la science magique...  
  
-Heu, si tu y tiens! répondit celui-ci en entrant dans la bulle.  
  
-En passent tu risques de manquer une peu d'air, mais tu vas pouvoir tout de même respirer!  
  
Sans plus explication il remit le bulle dans l'eau et fit surgir un vent glacial qui vint geler l'eau d'un givre étincellent. Puis une autre bourrasque survint créant une violente tornade.  
  
-Ton but est de délivrer Drago! cria Harry à Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn regarda la tornade, l'air concentré. Elle leva une main et une sphère bleutée apparut dans sa paume. La jeune fille lança la boule de toutes ses forces et celle-ci alla se loger au coeur de la tornade qui arrêta de tourner sur elle-même; elle était stupéfixé. Une courant bleu envahit la tornade en l'avalant au grand complet, peu à peu elle retombant au sol en s'évaporant et inondant une grande partit de la plaine. Eowyn tandis sa main vers le ciel, une brise vint peu à peu et se transforma en violente tempête qui alla s'écraser contre le ruisseau le craquant légèrement. Contente du résulta le vent cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait arrêté, elle concentra ensuite son regard vers la fissure et de l'eau commença à s'y glisser peu à peu, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et une vague d'eau la brisa totalement.  
  
Le travail était presque terminé. Elle marcha vers le fond du ruisseau, l'eau s'écartant toujours d'elle. Elle atteignit rapidement le fond et d'un mouvement de main, la bulle se fit bercer par un petit vent, l'entraînant vers la surface sans problème. Eowyn marchait à côté de la bulle, adressant à Drago un sourire réconfortant, car celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très bien. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur la rive. Harry les attendait couché paisiblement sur le sol jouant avec une marguerite.  
  
-Elle m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, énormément... Oh Vous êtes revenue! C'était extra Wyn...  
  
-Je sais mais... il faudrait peut-être faire sortir Drago de sa bulle non?  
  
Harry se releva et brisa la bulle avec un sort dans un bruit sonore.  
  
-Bon je crois qu'on a finit pour aujourd'hui! Nous allons rentré, si vous voulez rester vous pouvez, mais je n'arrangerai pas les dégâts qu'il y aura... -Non c'est beau, on va rentrer hein Drago?  
  
Celui-ci pâle comme un drap acquiesça lentement.  
  
-Aurais-tu eu peur frérot? , lui dit moqueusement Harry.  
  
-Tout va bien! Mentit-t-il.  
  
-Oh! J'en suis sûr, les eaux était si épeurant que ça? Je ne t'aurais pas vu lors de la deuxième tâche l'année dernière...  
  
-Arrête c'est pas drôle!  
  
-Bon d'accord...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je l'adore loll!!!  
  
Allez laissez-nous une ptites review please ;)  
  
Bebye  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	14. Des anges parmi nous

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons.  
  
Chapitre14 : Des anges parmi nous  
  
Le mois de juin arriva à grand pas. Harry, Eowyn et Drago entrèrent dans la grande salle pour aller dîner. Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table en compagnie de Eowyn.  
  
-Les examens approchent trop vite à mon goût...  
  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi non?  
  
-Examen signifie fin de l'année et donc combat avec Voldemort...  
  
-Fin de l'année signifie aussi vacances Harry!  
  
-Que tu passeras avec Drago...  
  
-Tu as le don de faire sourire les gens toi! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
-Oh! C'est un don naturel que j'ai depuis que j'ai appris cette saleté de prophétie.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça...  
  
-J'aime mieux rire de ce qui va arriver que dans faire un drame et d'être lugubre jusqu'à la fin.  
  
-Si tu veux... répondit la jeune fille en repoussant son assiette; elle n'avait plus faim tout à coup.  
  
Tout au contraire de Harry qui engloutit son assiette en quelques minutes.  
  
-Je vais à la bibliothèque! dit Eowyn sombrement.  
  
-Wyn... arrêtes de vouloir changer le destin et de trouver une solution!  
  
-Ce n'est pas le destin Harry!  
  
-Si ça l'est! s'écria celui-ci. C'est ainsi que ça doit ce passer et je veux que ça ce passe ainsi!  
  
-Pas moi! Et je vais tout faire pour ne pas que ça arrive! cria la Gryffondor en quittant la table brusquement.  
  
-Et bien je n'écouterais aucun moyen! lui cria Harry par dessus son épaule.  
  
Eowyn continua son chemin, rageusement. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et alla s'installer dans un coin isolé. Elle regarda les rayons un instant, avant de fondre en larmes.  
  
Harry qui était maintenant dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor, seul, réfléchissait. Il fut coupé de ses pensées en voyant Drago entrer dans la pièce, livide, le bras crispé sur son avant bras droit. Il se leva en sursaut il ferma les yeux en soupirant étant assez nerveux. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, des détonations retentirent dans le parc.  
  
-Ce soir... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Il se tourna vers Drago.  
  
-Vas chercher Eowyn, nous aurons besoin d'elle, elle est à la bibliothèque.  
  
Il empoigna sa baguette et passa devant la vitrine de verre où une longue épée était bien protégée, il n'y toucha pas. Sans plus un mot il sortit quasiment au pas de course. À l'extérieur Dumbledore était déjà face à Voldemort, accompagnez de quelques professeurs. Harry vint se placer un peu en face de son directeur. Une aura puissante se dégageait du jeune héritier, une puissance d'un sorcier qui était expérimenté et qui imposait le respect.  
  
-Alors Tom! On se retrouve encore et pour la dernière fois...  
  
-Bonsoir Harry! Tu n'as pas emmené d'amis? Qu'elle dommage, moi qui rêvais de faire quelques victimes sang-de-bourbe de plus ce soir!  
  
-EXPÉLLIARMUS! s'écria Harry avec colère.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquiva le sortilège adroitement.  
  
-Ne t'emportes dont pas tout de suite Harry, profite du peu des minutes qu'il te reste.  
  
-J'en profiterais moi aussi à ta place Tom!  
  
Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, Eowyn et Drago vinrent se placer de chaque côté de Harry qui avait sortit sa baguette. Plus loin on entendait Sirius respirer avec difficulté sachant très bien comme tout cela allait ce terminer ou du moins une partit de la fin. Apparemment Dumbledore avait voulu lui parler ce soir là et il était arriver au même moment ou presque que l'assassin de Lily et James. Voldemort regarda longuement Drago.  
  
-Ainsi donc, tu étais l'autre espion dans mes rangs, il va falloir que tu payes pour ça Drago, ton père ne doit pas être très fier de toi...  
  
-Ferme-là Tom, c'est à moi que tu en veux... le coupa Harry.  
  
Des mangemorts les entourèrent tous les trois à ce moment ainsi que les autres qui se trouvaient derrière. Voldemort se trouvait derrière le mur de ses serviteurs. Harry se transforma en loup et passa entre les jambes de ce qui semblait être Lucius Malefoy. Il se retransforma par la suite face à Voldemort.  
  
-Inflâmareska! Cria-t-il.  
  
Un mur de flammes entoura les deux ennemies. Un combat commença à ce moment, Harry se retrouva au sol après deux attaques, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
  
-C'est la fin Potter!  
  
Harry entendit Eowyn crier son nom un peu plus loin. Une rage folle l'envahit et il roula sur le côté. Il fit apparaître un bouclier autour de lui.  
  
-Non pas encore.  
  
-Tu te crois meilleur Potter, mais tu sais que ton heure est arrivée! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Attaquez-le! cria Voldemort à ses mangemorts.  
  
Harry fit un geste de la même et le mur de flammes monta un peu plus haut de sorte à ce que les mangemorts puisse observer le combat mais ne pas s'en mêler.  
  
-Tu me sous-estimes Tom, tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'analysé sous tout les angles encore et c'est cela qui va te perdre.  
  
-Si tu parles de tes pouvoirs, j'y ai déjà pensé!  
  
-Il y a bien ces choses que tu ne sais pas sûr moi!  
  
-Par exemple?  
  
-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je ne te le dirais pas!  
  
Sans une paroles de plus il se jeta sur son ennemie le faisant tombé au sol.  
  
-Inflâmareska! Marmonna-t-il.  
  
Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Le feu ne m'atteint pas, pas plus que le vent, l'eau et l'air Potter. Tu sembles ignorer ce détail...  
  
Il jeta la sphère ardente dans le mur de flamme et se releva d'un bond en sortant sa baguette.  
  
-Harry, arrêtes! hurla Eowyn derrière lui.  
  
Elle le déconcentra et Harry reçu un expélliarmus qui l'envoya valser quelques mètre plus loin, de l'autre côté du mur de feu, il était donc à la merci des serviteur de Voldemort. Il se releva aussitôt sur ses gardes étant entouré d'une dizaine des mangemorts.  
  
-Endoloris! dit Ron en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.  
  
Celui-ci reçu le sort de plein fouet et serra les dents pour ce retenir de crier.  
  
-Tu es toujours en vie Weasley? lui dit Harry avec un rictus.  
  
-Pourquoi faire le malin Potter? Tu es condamné et tu le sais.  
  
-Oui je suis condamné, tout comme le gars à qui tu lèches les pieds.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! hurla celui-ci, ratant de peu Shadow.  
  
-Oh! Enfin un peu d'action, il était temps Tom...  
  
Harry se retourna vers son ennemie, plus déterminé que jamais.  
  
-Expélliarmus! se risqua-t-il sachant très bien que cela n'aurait aucun n'effet.  
  
Voldemort esquiva le sortilège.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Harry l'esquiva de peu et lança le même sort pour la première fois. L'éclaire verte ne toucha pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et continua son chemin pour aller percuter de plein fouet Lucius Malefoy qui tomba sur le sol.  
  
-Non! hurla Drago en se précipitant sur le corps inanimé de son père.  
  
Harry ne jeta pas un regard à Drago qui était accroupie près du corps de son père. Profitant de ce bref moment d'attention, Voldemort fit tomber Shadow au sol et l'empoigna par la gorge en serrant.  
  
-Lâche-le! hurla une voix derrière eux.  
  
Une violente bourrasque de vent vint frapper la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lâcha Harry., celui-ci se releva en se massant la gorge.  
  
-J'ai finit de jouer! Cria-t-il.  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent intensément, il leva sa main faire le ciel.  
  
-Thundera Slivery! Tonna-t-il.  
  
Des nuages pourpre envahir le ciel peu à peu et une foudre d'argent vint zébrer les nuages. Peu à peu, les éclairs vinrent touché le sol, Voldemort regardait le ciel un peu apeuré, avant qu'il n'ait pu voir ce qui lui arrivait, une foudre d'argent vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Harry serrait les dents sentant une douleur de ardente l'envahir lui aussi peu à peu, mais il resta concentré sur le cinquième élément.  
  
-On se reverra en enfer Potter! hurla Voldemort avant de disparaître en cendre.  
  
Harry tomba sur le dos, la respiration haletante, il sentait ses pouvoirs et ses forces le quitter doucement.  
  
-Non! hurla Eowyn en se jetant à côté de lui. Harry, ne t'en vas pas, ne me laisses pas!  
  
-Je serai toujours là Wyn... lui chuchota-t-il doucement.  
  
-Je t'aime! Murmura-t-elle en se couchant à côté de lui, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
Harry lui releva doucement la tête et essuya une larme avec son pouce.  
  
-Promets moi de ne pas venir me rejoindre là-haut!  
  
À ce moment, Drago vint les rejoindre. Lui aussi pleurait silencieusement. Harry le regarda tristement.  
  
-Je suis désolé vieux mais, les braves ne vivront peut-être pas toujours, par contre les peureux eux ne vivront jamais!  
  
-Harry, n'oublies jamais que je t'aime! répéta Eowyn en serrant sa main.  
  
Pour seule réponse il l'embrassa. Quand elle reposa son regard sur lui, un sourire paisible se dessinait sur son visage. Son âme avait définitivement quitté son corps.  
  
***  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était sur un terrain d'herbe tendre et fraîche. Le soleil au dessus de lui brillait de mille feux et des gens se promenaient un peu partout en riant autour de lui. Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui, deux mains l'empoignèrent derrière lui en le serrant affectueusement. Il se retourna et se retourna face à face avec une femme au cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts étincelants: Lily Potter.  
  
-Ma...maman? murmura Harry.  
  
-Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué! répondit la jeune femme l'air émue.  
  
-Moi qui rêvais de vous rencontrez!  
  
Il se tourna vers son père qui était tout de même un peu plus grand que lui, mais l'apparence était presque identique et s'en était frappant.  
  
-Dommage que nous le fassions ici... dit James.  
  
Harry sauta dans les bras de son père.  
  
-Qu'importe, je vais pouvoir vous connaîtes.  
  
-Nous sommes heureux de te voir parmi nous. Bien que ce soit un peu trop tôt... dit Lily en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? lui répondit-t-il en ce dégagea doucement.  
  
-Tu es mort très jeune, c'est fort regrettable, expliqua James l'air grave.  
  
-J'ai beaucoup plus vécu et vue que la plupart des gens qui vivent encore en bas. Tu parles comme Dumbledore Papa!  
  
-Personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir vécu assez longtemps...  
  
-Moi je peux me vanter d'être content d'avoir trouvé le repos éternel  
  
Ses parents se regardèrent un moment.  
  
-Pas pour tout de suite en tout cas.  
  
Harry les dévisagea pendant un instant, soupçonneux.  
  
-Que... voulez-vous dire par là?  
  
-Nous ne pouvons t'en dire plus pour le moment Harry.  
  
-Je, vous, je ne retournerais tout de même pas là-bas?  
  
-Tâches d'oublier cela pour le moment, proposa Lily. Tu veux visiter Godric's Hollow?  
  
-Heu... On peut descendre sur terre?  
  
-C'est très rare que ça arrive, mais oui.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les suivit. Lily lui prit la main et presque instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison en ruine. James laissa échapper un soupir. Harry s'avança d'un pas incertain et fit le tour des ruines.  
  
-C'est ici ou tout à commencé pour moi n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Et c'est ici que tout ce fini! soupira une nouvelle fois son père.  
  
-La fin du commencement en quelque sorte.  
  
Lily acquiesça et ils restèrent un long moment à contempler leur ancienne demeure.  
  
-Et voilà que le dernier Potter est partie pour sauver des milliers personnes!, murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
  
Un long silence se fit.  
  
-Eowyn! marmonna-t-il en fixant les lointaines étoiles dans le ciel.  
  
Lily le regarda intensément.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis que tu es mort pour sauver des centaines ou encore milliers de gens?  
  
Harry la regarda fixement, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui ce paissait sur terre.  
  
-J'ai tué Voldemort, donc je suis mort par la même occasion! se contenta-t- il de dire tout simplement.  
  
Ses parents hochèrent la tête, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres.  
  
-Enfin, je ne l'espérais plus! s'écria James.  
  
Harry se retourna tout à coup.  
  
-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai un frère et nous n'avons pas les même parents...  
  
James le regarda.  
  
-Je crois que Sirius t'a déjà tout expliquer ça pour que tu sois au courant de cette histoire.  
  
Il hocha la tête et puis marcha encore un peu et soupira.  
  
-J'ai un doute sur la suite de l'histoire, quelque chose me dit que... Le paradis n'est pas tout de suite pour moi! Je me trompe?  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
-Non, tu as raison. Ta mission sur terre n'est pas encore achevée...  
  
-Génial une mission, à cette allure je vais être aussi vieux que Dumbledore et je n'aurai pas encore fini...  
  
-Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère!  
  
-Mais vous allez être combien à me le répéter? s'emporta-t-il. -Je ne peux pas te répondre... dit James amusé.  
  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'entendais aussi bien avec Patmol, Papa...  
  
-Ah, ce bon vieux Patmol! Il me manque beaucoup...  
  
-Pas autant que lui et tous ça à cause de ce rat! Mon retour en bas va me permettre de faire quelque chose d'intelligent au moins, tuer Queudvers...  
  
-Je doute fort que ce soit la raison de ta mission Harry! répondit Lily. Allez, tu dois partir...  
  
-D'accord je pars, mais si ce rat tombe sous mon nez quand je serais en loup... je le dévore!  
  
-Ça c'est bien mon fils! s'écria James en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu vas nous manquer mon chérie! dit Lily l'air triste.  
  
-Nous finirons bien par nous revoir un jour!  
  
Il leur fit un sourire affectueux.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas une seconde! répondit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.  
  
Harry qui la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres lui fit un rapide baiser sur le front, puis recula par instinct de quelques pas avant de ce transformer en loup. Il fit un signe de tête à son père pour lui dire qu'il pouvait jeter son sort. Celui-ci eu un air étonné en voyant le loup et il éclata de rire.  
  
-Digne d'un Potter celui-là! Au revoir Harry...  
  
Il lui toucha doucement le front et Harry disparut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Shadow était couché dans un champ de paille. Il se leva et s'ébroua, puis il fit un tour sur lui-même pour voir où il était. Apparemment il avait atterrie au pied de la montagne de Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
Il partit au pas de course vers le village, quand il fut arrivé à quelques mètres de là, il se tapit dans l'ombre de buisson, personnes n'étaient à l'horizon, s'est à ce moment qu'un journal attira son attention surtout le gros titre en première page : Voldemort détruit, Harry Potter décédé.  
  
Il regarda la date et si tout allait bien, c'était le lendemain du combat. Il continua son chemin prudemment, en passent devant la poste, il remarqua que l'homme qui tenait boutique avait un journal dans la main et que le titre n'était pas le même que le précédent, la date non plus de correspondait pas. Elle avait trop jour plus tard que la précédente. Ainsi donc ce qui lui avait sembler une heure là-haut avait en fait été quelques jours.  
  
Il reprit sa course et traversa discrètement le village pour aller se réfugier dans d'épais buissons de façon à se retrouver non loin du portail du collège, il leva la tête vers le ciel.  
  
-Un peu plus et j'ai l'air d'un ange venue sur terre pour veiller sur sa protégée..., pensa t'il.  
  
Il n'était pas question de retourner à l'école pour le moment et le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est qu'il avait manqué tous ces examens y comprit ses BUSE qui avaient eux lieux la journée même, le lendemain serait la dernière journée de l'année à Poudlard, donc le banquet de fin d'année. Il finit pas mettre sa tête entre ses pattes et de s'endormir bercé par la douce chaleur du début d'été et du soleil qui se couchait doucement.  
  
***  
  
La grande salle était silencieuse, tout le monde regardait le directeur prononcer son discours sur l'année. Cette fois, c'était beaucoup moins joyeux. La mort de Harry avait beaucoup affecté les Gryffondor, surtout pour Eowyn qui était devenue comme morte, elle aussi.  
  
-Une nouvelle année c'est encore terminé, mais encore une fois elle nous a prit quelqu'un qui nous était cher. Un jeune homme a donné sa vie pour sauver la notre ainsi que la mienne et toute les autres personnes qui vivent sur terre. Je veux bien sûr parler de Harry Potter, ce garçon a fait preuve d'un courage que pour la plupart seul un sorcier expérimenté à su faire face devant Voldemort. Celui-ci a été détruit. Je vous demanderai de lever votre verre en l'honneur de Harry.  
  
Les élèves levèrent leur verre en prononçant le nom du défunt en un murmure. Plusieurs élèves pleuraient, surtout à la table des Gryffondor. Le repas commença tristement, dans une ambiance lourde. Eowyn rejeta sa chaise et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, incapable de rester plus longtemps. Drago la regarda partir, mais il resta assis à la table des Serpentards, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.  
  
-Cette année encore, la coupe revient au Gryffondor qui ont accumulé le plus de points au cours de l'année.  
  
Il n'y eut que quelques applaudissements étant donné l'ambiance triste et morne qui régnait dans la salle. Drago qui fixait toujours la porte de la Grande Salle se leva et partit à la recherche de son amie. Eowyn était dans la tour d'astronomie et son regard regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Elle n'acceptait pas la mort de Harry. Drago surgit derrière elle et posa une main sur le dos de la jeune fille.  
  
-Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes Wyn, il est partit mais je suis sûr que où qu'il soit, il te voit et veille sur toi. Si il a donné ta vie ce n'est pas pour que tu sois malheureuse tout le temps. Murmura-t-il.  
  
-Laisse-moi s'il te plait, chuchota la jeune fille sans cesser de regarder dehors.  
  
-Réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire, il ne voulait pas que tu sois malheureuse.  
  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas la fixant toujours intensément.  
  
-Rien ne pourra apaiser ma tristesse, sauf son retour...  
  
-Ne te fait pas trop d'espoir Wyn, il est partit et à trouver la paix et le repos éternel, là où il est il doit être heureux, sans douleur.  
  
-Sans moi.  
  
-Il t'aimait et tu le sais, il t'a fait promettre de ne pas aller le rejoindre, c'est parce qu'il voulait ton bonheur et que tu continues ta vie avec la joie au coeur en l'oubliant...  
  
Elle eu un rire jaune.  
  
-Jamais je ne l'oublierais, tu le sais trop bien.  
  
-Moi non plus je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier...  
  
Il fit un sourire triste et partit de la tour.  
  
-Jamais..., murmura la jeune fille longtemps après que Drago soit partit.  
  
Le lendemain arriva bien vite et Drago ainsi que Eowyn se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une cabine du Poudlard Express, un silence de mort régnait dans le compartiment.  
  
-Tu m'écriras, dit Drago à Eowyn.  
  
-Hmm hmm... Toi aussi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'assiste aux funérailles... de ton père?  
  
-Oui, de toute façon il n'y a personne d'inviter et je préfère que tu ne voies pas ça! Déjà que Dumbledore ne veut pas nous voir à celui de Harry, parce qu'il n'y en aura sûrement pas. Pourquoi tu viendrais à celui de mon père? Non ça va aller...  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça en silence et se replongea dans son mutisme. Pendant ce temps, un animal au pelage blanc était couché sous un buisson à proximité de la gare de King's Cross, bizarrement il n'était pas seul, une louve de couleur grise qui paraissait assez jeune était à côté de lui. Il s'agissait nul autre de Shiver. Harry attendait patiemment de train pour voir si tous se passait bien pour ses amis, bien qu'il ne se montrerai pas le moindre du monde.  
  
***  
  
Le train ralentit et ce fut une bousculade générale de la part des élèves qui avaient hâte de commencer leur vacance. Drago regarda Eowyn.  
  
-Bon et bien...  
  
-Passe de bonnes vacances, dit la jeune fille d'une voix monotone.  
  
-Prend soin de toi! dit le Serpentard en la serrant dans ses bras, ce qui ne la fit pas plus réagir.  
  
Drago sortit du train puis passa la barrière neuf trois quart. Il se retrouva à l'extérieur devant sa mère qui se tenait tout près des parents d'Eowyn. En le voyant, Harry se releva pour aller le voir, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il ne devait pas se montrer, enfin pas tout de suite avec toutes les personnes qui se trouvait là. Eowyn fit un signe de tête discret à Drago et alla rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.  
  
-Bonjour ma chérie, je suis contente de te revoir.  
  
-Moi aussi... répondit celle-ci sans entrain.  
  
-Mais, où est ta valise? demanda son père en la cherchant du regard.  
  
-J'ai du l'oublier dans mon compartiment.  
  
Sa mère soupira.  
  
-Allons la chercher, attend nous ici, ça ne sera pas long!  
  
Un peu plus loin, Harry se coucha sur le sol, triste de ne pas pouvoir accourir les voir. Il finit par se relever et de passer dans un jardin assez sombres où il pu rejoindre un bois renfermé où il pourrait passer facilement l'été, du moins pour quelques jours car une chambre avait été réservé au chaudron baveur pour lui, sous un nom d'emprunt bien sûr.  
  
Les jours passèrent et Harry se retrouva bientôt sur le chemin de traverse l'aspect physique légèrement modifié, un mèche de cheveux sur le front. Si quelqu'un voulait connaître son nom il répondait "Shadow Black". Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux et voulait tout de même conserver quelque chose qui lui appartenait en quelque sorte. C'est ainsi que par un après-midi particulièrement chaud, il se retrouva parmi les allées menant aux prestigieux magasins de sorcellerie. Il percuta malencontreusement un homme qui sortait d'une boutique de vêtement.  
  
-Excusez-moi monsieur! se contenta-t-il de dire avant de continuer son chemin.  
  
-Pas de problème mon gars ! répondit l'homme en question.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, qu'un piano d'une lourdeur incroyable s'abattit sur sa tête, l'écrasant au sol violemment. Les passants stoppèrent leur promenade pour accourir voir le monsieur, en sale état. Trois étages plus haut, deux jeunes garçons blêmes regardaient l'accident qu'ils avaient causés en échappant l'immense piano dix mètres plus bas. Harry se retourna violement en accrochant quelques passants au passage et il s'accroupie près de l'homme en question, il lui prit le pouls.  
  
-Allez chercher les médicomages! hurla Harry à la foule qui le regardait faire. Et laissez moi de l'air...  
  
Il se retourna à nouveau vers l'homme qui gisait étendu sur le sol, mort. Il mit sa main sur l'abdomen et de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Une vive lumière bleue électrisante enveloppa le corps de l'homme. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux pendants plusieurs minutes. Quand Shadow reposa son regard sur l'homme, celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Harry se releva et au même moment trois médicomages accouraient ainsi qu'un photographe qui prit aussitôt un cliché et à sa grande horreur, Harry se retrouva dans l'objectif du flash. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et repartit vers le chaudron baveur.  
  
Le lendemain matin, la photo de la veille était en première page dans la gazette du sorcier et avec en prime, une plan d'un jeune homme au regard clair et étrange et aux cheveux d'une couleur argenté teinté de noir.  
  
Des anges parmi nous?  
  
Hier, à quatre heures de l'après-midi, par un temps fabuleux, un accident terrible s'est produit. En effet, un homme dans la trentaine a été violemment écrasé par un piano dont le cordage s'est fendu, trois étages plus haut.  
  
« J'ai entendit un gros bruit et j'ai couru voir ce qui se passait, raconte un sorcier ébranlé par l'accident. Un homme gisait mort par terre et un type étrange a crié qu'on aille chercher des médicomages. J'étais bouleversé. »  
  
Les sorciers infirmiers en chargent sont arrivés sur les lieux trois minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'un photographe du journal. Le hic? L'homme supposément mort était en vie, avec une jambe cassé et une épaule déboîté, mais en vie! Qu'est t'il vraiment arrivé? Est-ce en rapport avec le jeune homme que l'on peut voir sur la photo ci-dessus? Personne n'en ait sur, mais croyez-moi, les médicomages n'ont pas fini de s'interroger sur ce phénomène plus ou moins inquiétant.  
  
Harry reposa le journal qu'il avait trouvé sur le comptoir du chaudron le matin même.  
  
-Ils vont savoir, ils vont me reconnaître..., pensa t'il en s'imaginant la réaction de Drago, Eowyn et Sirius ainsi que les autres élèves de l'école.  
  
Drago reposa le journal sur la table de la cuisine songeur. Le garçon sur la photo avait à peu près son âge et un drôle de sentiment s'emparait du Serpentard lorsqu'il regardait sa photo. Il avait la drôle d'impression de le connaître...  
  
-Harry! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant d'un parchemin.  
  
Il l'abandonna aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait prit. Pourquoi écrire à Eowyn? Ce n'était qu'une impression. Une impression stupide d'ailleurs. Harry était mort, et il ne reviendrait pas! Drago le savait et Eowyn aussi. À quoi bon lui donner de faux espoirs, et risquer de la blesser. Non, il tâcherait d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange garçon avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Au même instant un hibou grand duc pénétra dans la cuisine et vint se poser devant lui apportant une lettre au sceau du collège. Drago s'empressa de la prendre et de commencer à lire.  
  
-Cher Mr Malefoy,  
  
Veillez prendre note que la rentré se fera le premier Septembre et que le train vous menant au collège partira à onze heure précis. Votre liste scolaire et au dos de cette lettre. Cette année encore vous serré préfet de votre maison, une évènement spécial se produira le jour de la rentré. En effet le soir précis un bal masqué aura lieux pour fêter la destruction de Voldemort.  
  
Passez un merveilleux été!  
  
Severus Rogue, directeur des Serpentards.  
  
-Un bal pour la rentré? Pas une mauvaise idée... Maman, il y a des costumes que je peux utiliser pour un bal?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors comment vous avez trouvé? Pas si pire, bien? Donne-nous votre avis ;)  
  
Aller @+  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	15. Potter s'est enfuit

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre15 : Potter s'est enfuit!  
  
Le premier Septembre arriva à grand pas et bientôt Eowyn et Drago furent à nouveau dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express. La jeune fille semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs et un peu goût à la vie.  
  
-Heu Wyn? se risqua le blond. Tu as entendu parler de l'histoire sur le chemin de traverse, l'homme qui est revenue à la vie?  
  
Celle-ci le regarda fixement. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue elle avait cet air un peu froid sur le visage même si elle avait repris quelque couleur et la santé. Elle était habillée d'un costume elfique bleu poudre et ses cheveux qui étaient rendue au bas de son dos, rattachés par une petite couronne discrète sur le haut de sa tête.  
  
-Je ne recevais pas le journal là-bas.  
  
Drago sortit l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier dans lequel l'article avait parut, il lui tendit.  
  
-Tiens, tout est marqué là, vois par toi même!  
  
-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça?  
  
-Je veux juste que tu lises, ils en parlent dans cet exemplaire de l'incident.  
  
-Drago, ça ne m'intéresse pas cet accident. Désolé.  
  
-Comme tu veux, mais tu vas sûrement le regretter! Alors, tu vas au bal ce soir?  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis préfète. En plus Dumbledore m'a proposé quelque chose...  
  
Drago lui fit un regard dur voyant que son caractère avait un peu changé.  
  
-Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va nous sortir pour fêter le départ de Voldemort... Pas toi?  
  
-Il ne te l'a pas dis?  
  
-Non pas encore... Il a dû garder ça secret! Mais toi tu le sais? Tu dois être la seule, je me demande qui sera l'autre préfet ou préfète de Gryffondor maintenant que...  
  
Il coupa la sa phrase, un souvenir trop douloureux revenait. Eowyn préféra garder le silence. Son regard glissa vers le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur du train.  
  
***  
  
Un jeune homme entra dans la vaste salle décorée en l'honneur du banquet de début d'année, un bal avait été organisé en l'honneur de la fin de Voldemort. Le garçon était vêtu d'une robe rouge bourgogne sans manche et un masque cachait le haut de son visage, le bal étant costumé de façon sorcier. Il avait les cheveux noirs légèrement teintés de reflets argentés. Ses yeux étaient gris acier, une lueur de mystère et de malice constant semblait y régner. À son annulaire gauche, une anneau à motif de trois feuilles tressées faite d'or était présente et brillait à la lueur des bougies.  
  
Les élèves discutaient autour de lui insouciants et heureux que Voldemort soit enfin disparut. Personne ne se doutant à ce moment que l'héritier de Gryffondor se trouvait dans cette salle, personne ne se doutant que Harry Potter était belle et bien vivant et se tenait au milieu de la salle avec les élèves. La fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait toujours orné son front était maintenant d'un rosé si pâle qu'elle paraissait presque invisible et même d'avoir la même pigmentation sa peau, s'en doute avec le départ de Voldemort elle avait disparut peu à peu rendant un air encore plus charmeur à son visage.  
  
Eowyn et Drago firent leur entré dans la grande salle merveilleusement décoré. Le Serpentard avait revêtu un splendide costume de mousquetaire qui faisait revirer les têtes. Eowyn quant à elle, avait une robe blanche qui appartenait à sa mère ainsi qu'une couronne de fleurs étoilés blanche comme neige déposé délicatement sur ses longs cheveux bleus laissés détachés. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait fixé deux ailes fines d'un blanc immaculé.  
  
-Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer! l'encouragea Drago.  
  
Harry les vit bien de loin et sa gorge se serra. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans la grande salle pour être sûr de ne pas être vue. Dumbledore se leva au même instant.  
  
-Bienvenue à cette nouvelle année, les présentations sont pour demain. Que le bal commence! Une surprise est prévue pour un peu plus tard dans la soirée...  
  
Il se rassit en bavardant avec Minerva McGonnagall. Harry quand a lui commença à explorer un peu la salle et trouva très vite la table où la nourriture avait été posée et il s'empressa de se servir une assiette. Il y avait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas fait un bon repas, même si il avait mangé au chaudron baveur, mais la nourriture n'était pas comparable.  
  
-Je vais me chercher à boire, dit Eowyn à Drago qui parlait avec ses amis.  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita vers la table des rafraîchissements où un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue mangeait avec avidité le contenu de son assiette. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard en coin avant de prendre une fraise. Elle aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs ce soir, un ailleurs loin. Harry la vit du coin de l'oeil et manqua de s'étouffer avec un énorme morceau de steak. Lui qui ne voulait pas tout de suite l'approcher.  
  
-Ça va? demanda la jeune fille en se prenant un verre.  
  
Il se contenta de faire un signe de la tête, si il parlait, elle le repérerait tout de suite. Drago arriva au même instant et le fixa intensément, il sembla le reconnaître, ou plutôt reconnaître le garçon sur la photo dans la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Eowyn en voyant le drôle d'air de son ami.  
  
-Heu, rien. J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un, mais je me suis trompé! Tu viens me rejoindre après avoir fini... ta fraise?  
  
Harry replongea son regard vers son assiette trouvant soudainement ses patates pilées très intéressante.  
  
-Pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de grignoter un peu. Je te rejoindrais plus tard!  
  
-Ok comme tu veux!  
  
Il partit rejoindre quelques amis plus loin. Eowyn se prit une grappe de raisins et se mit à regarder l'étrange jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était arrivé. Harry osa un regard vers la jeune fille, il détestait se montrer vulnérable à ce point, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
-C'est drôle, je ne t'ai jamais vue dans l'école... tu es dans quelle maison? demanda la jeune fille curieuse.  
  
Harry resta figée sur place.  
  
-Heu, je viens d'emménager dans le coin et on va me répartir demain, j'entre en... septième année!  
  
D'après sa grandeur il s'était risqué de se mettre une année de plus. Eowyn plissa les yeux.  
  
-Ah bon... dit-t-elle lentement en croquant dans le petit fruit mauve.  
  
-C'est vrai! s'emporta-t-il voyant le doute de la jeune fille et laissant par la même occasion sa vraie voix prendre le dessus.  
  
La Gryffondor lâcha son assiette qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de vitre cassé.  
  
-Parle! Dit-t-elle.  
  
Dumbledore se leva à ce moment.  
  
-J'inviterais Miss Lavigne à venir nous présenter la surprise.  
  
-Ouf! Sauvé par le directeur... murmura Harry.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant de se faufiler parmi la foule pour ensuite monter sur la scène, devant un micro.  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien! Depuis quelques temps, nos vies ont changés, à tous. Que ce soit en ayant l'impression d'être enfin libre ou en ayant perdu un être cher...  
  
Une musique douce commença.  
  
-Je dédis cette chanson à une personne qui nous a quittée trop tôt, et que j'aimais de tout mon coeur.  
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
Harry la regarda fixement.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
Les élèves applaudirent à tous rompre dans la grande salle et Harry ne fit pas exception aux autres. Par la suite, il recommença à manger, dévorant son gâteau au chocolat. Eowyn descendit de la scène, les joues un peu roses. Elle fut accostée par Drago qui la félicita chaleureusement. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir à une petite table, le regard vague. Harry regarda un instant Drago puis son regard passa automatiquement à Eowyn qui était assise un peu plus loin. Elle avait l'air si triste... La Gryffondor se frotta les yeux. Pourquoi avait t'elle accepté de chanter cette chanson? Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le regard que Harry aurait posé sur elle s'il avait été encore en vie. Partit, il était partit!  
  
-Partit! Murmura-t-elle en reniflant.  
  
Le jeune homme en question se leva à ce moment et passa à son grand étonnement devant la jeune fille. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller parler au directeur, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire dix pas de plus qu'une fille lui sauta au cou.  
  
-Bonjour bel inconnu, merci de bien vouloir m'accorder cette danse!  
  
Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Cho Chang.  
  
-Mais je l'attire comme un aimant celle-là! pensa-t-il avec horreur.  
  
-Si on allait danser? proposa la Serdaigle.  
  
-Heu... peut-être plus tard! il faut que j'aille parler au directeur avant! Désolé mademoiselle...  
  
-Cho, appelle-moi Cho, répondit-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
-D'accord... Cho! À plus tard.  
  
-Tu me dois une danse! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
Il changea vite d'idée et piqua un virage pour sortir à l'extérieur. Une fois dans l'escalier qui menait à la grande porte de chêne, il alla s'asseoir sur la rampe et fixa les étoiles en enlevant son masque. L'air était chaude et c'était une merveilleuse nuit de pleine lune. Harry posa son regard sur une silhouette dans le noir qui se trouvait près du lac, il la reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait de Eowyn. Celle-ci regardait l'eau sombre qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle avait deux choix, soit elle ne le faisait pas, continuait à vivre et risquait de l'oublier, soit elle y allait et pourrait le rejoindre.  
  
Harry la fixa intensément le doute marquant son visage. Si elle pensait à ce que lui redoutait dans le moment présent il n'hésiterait plus par la suite. Il lui avait fait promettre, mais il savait combien cela pouvait être difficile de vivre sans l'être qu'on aime et qui est partit trop vite sans qu'on le connaisse comme il faut. Harry pensait belle et bien à ses parents qui étaient décédés quinze ans plus tôt. Il n'avait eu que deux occasions de les revoir depuis : lors que du combat de sa quatrième années quand ils c'étaient matérialisés en fumée et bien sûr, cette été lorsqu'il était mort et était ensuite revenue à la vie.  
  
Il sortit bien vite de sa rêverie et reporta toute son attention sur la jeune fille qui semblait indécise au loin. Shadow n'entendit pas des pas marteler le sol derrière lui. Drago venait d'arriver, sans doute cherchait t'il Eowyn et il venait par la même occasion de trouver le garçon dont il avait à tout pris voulu en savoir plus depuis le fameux incident sur le chemin de traverse. Un vent violent se fit soudain sentir et un éclaboussement retentit au loin.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! s'écria Harry.  
  
Il sauta aussitôt dans l'herbe sans un regard en arrière et en oublia par la même occasion son masque. Drago ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la voix du jeune inconnu, il venait de le percer à jour...  
  
***  
  
Harry arriva au bord du lac, l'eau c'était refroidit intensément sous l'effet du vent glacial. Ce qui était très bizarre compte tenu de la température étouffante qu'il faisait cette nuit là. Shadow ferma les yeux et se concentra, peu à peu une sphère transparente apparut dans sa main et il la jeta au c?ur de la tempête qui faisait rage au dessus des sombres profondeur de l'eau, il leva ensuite sa main à la hauteur de son épaule, paume dehors et aussitôt le vent s'arrêta. Sans plus réfléchir il plongea dans le lac, ses yeux à l'aspect sombre et gris aux reflets bleus avaient soudainement changé de couleur quand il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour arrêter l'élément du vent, ils étaient redevenus d'un doré profond marqué d'un peu de rouge.  
  
Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent et Harry était toujours au fond du lac, il ne revint pas longtemps après pour reprendre sa respiration. Quelques personnes étaient au bord du lac, son cri avait apparemment été entendu jusque dans la grande salle. Harry retourna sous l'eau et en ressortie après quelques minutes, tenant Eowyn par la taille. Il la hissa sur la rive et fit de même après. Drago le regardait inquiet, Shadow s'agenouilla aussitôt près de la jeune fille et se fut le silence total. Par le regard qu'il lançait, Drago comprit aussitôt qu'elle était morte. Juste pour confirmer ses soupçons, Harry prit le pouls de la jeune fille puis soupira. Il se tourna à ce moment vers Drago.  
  
-Va chercher Dumbledore et dépêche-toi!  
  
Puis il se tourna vers les autres.  
  
-Et vous autres faites de l'air, y'a rien à voir!  
  
Il avait une voix dure mais pourtant pas une trace de panique ne l'emplissait. Une fois que tout le monde eut disparut, il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu avais promis! murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en enlevant la mèche qui lui barrait le front.  
  
Il soupira et posa sa main sur le ventre de son amie en fermant les yeux, comme sur le chemin de traverse, une lumière bleu électrisante entoura le corps étendu par terre puis tout revint à la normal, Harry rouvrit les paupières et la fixa intensément, les yeux un peu humides, ils étaient redevenu de leur couleur gris clairsemés d'un bleu profond. Un regard qui en disait long sur son passé: il était froid, mais doux en même temps, un orage de puissance semblait y régner constamment. La jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas. Des pas retentirent derrière lui, Drago, Dumbledore et plusieurs professeurs arrivaient au pas de course.  
  
-Aller réveille-toi Wyn! marmonna-t-il tout bas à l'adresse de la jeune fille.  
  
Le directeur s'arrêta un peu derrière lui. On l'entendit murmurer le nom du jeune héritier dans un respire étonné et abasourdie.  
  
-Elle est morte Harry... dit lentement Drago en s'approchant du garçon. Laisse-la.  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
  
-Laisse-la, c'est fini...  
  
-Non... Les effets vont bientôt agir!  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parles?  
  
-Tu le verras par toi même!  
  
Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne veux pas entendre aucune question pour ce soir!  
  
Apparemment il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et ne voulait rien n'entendre. Harry se releva et posa un dernier regard sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Quand elle se réveillera, donnez lui une couverture chaude elle doit avoir attrapé froid, moi je vais me sécher.  
  
-Non! Elle se réveille!  
  
En effet, la jeune fille venait de cracher un long jet d'eau. Harry ne la regarda pas.  
  
-Tu compterais m'empêcher de rentrer Drago?  
  
-Tu dois nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé! Tout le monde te croit mort!  
  
-Et bien je l'étais, et je ne le suis plus parce que je suis devant toi. Les explications sont pour plus tard... Tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est de pouvoir trouver un bon lit chaud afin de pouvoir dormir comme il faut depuis deux mois.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda gravement avant de se tourner vers Mrs Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver en trombe.  
  
-Pompom, emmenez cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie, elle a besoin de calme et de repos...  
  
Harry s'éloigna tranquillement dans le parc, mais ce retourna soudainement et leva la main dans les air en faisant un arc assez compliqué. La sphère qui flottait toujours au loin se désintégra, il continua par la suite son chemin. Dumbledore et Drago le regardèrent s'éloigner une expression de surprise totale sur le visage.  
  
-Comment a t'il fait? murmura le Serpentard.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il nous expliquera tout cela demain. En attendant Mr Malefoy, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, vous venez de passer une dure journée...  
  
Harry qui était dans le hall d'entrer passa devant la grande salle. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier de marbre, quelqu'un lui sauta dans le dos le plaquant au sol.  
  
-Tu m'avais promis une danse toi! Me fuirais-tu?  
  
-Oh! Désolé Cho, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps je suis fatigué. Tu me laisses me relever s'il te plait? lui demanda-t-il avec un peu d'impatience.  
  
-C'est Harry, Harry Potter! cria une voix dans la foule d'élève qui les regardait.  
  
-Oh bordel! C'est pas vrai...  
  
Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps que la jeune fille veuille bien se lever qu'il la repoussa et monta quatre à quatre le grand escalier. Il déboucha au premier étage un peu essoufflé et partit d'un pas vif à travers les grands couloirs. Quelques minutes plus tard il était à la tour d'astronomie et regardait à l'extérieur à travers une grande fenêtre sans vitre.  
  
-Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit ce soir que je revienne parmi eux? J'étais tranquille dans mon petit monde au moins... Enfin pour quelques temps! Dit- t-il à son adresse tout haut.  
  
-Harry? dit une voix hésitante derrière lui.  
  
Il tourna la tête lentement.  
  
-Oui? Répondit-t-il le plus calmement du monde.  
  
-Je... commença Drago en ne cessant de le fixer comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole une nouvelle fois.  
  
-Je suis bel et bien vivant Drago, je ne mourrai pas devant tes yeux à cet instant! lui répondit aussitôt l'héritier de Gryffondor devinant ses pensées.  
  
-Comment, je pensais, nous, je t'ai vue enfin! s'écria son frère les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Je t'ai vue mourir! Tout le monde le sait...  
  
-Et bien d'après ton regard je suis un fantôme. Ce sera à toi de découvrir si je le suis vraiment, je suis peut être vivant ou encore... Un ange!  
  
-Ne plaisante pas! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé réellement ce jour là?  
  
-Je suis vraiment mort. Disons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial par la suite...  
  
Drago le regarda en buvant littéralement ses paroles.  
  
-Que je ne suis pas prêt à révéler tout de suite. Finit-t-il.  
  
Son frère hocha la tête.  
  
-Et, est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va revenir?  
  
-Qui? Voldemort?  
  
Harry éclata de rire, un rire presque glacial.  
  
-Non... Il est définitivement partit! Et pour toujours... Le seul moyen c'était de le vaincre et que je meurs, mais finalement la magie n'est pas tout le temps vaine dans ce monde, même pour les personnes qui ne sont plus là.  
  
Drago le regarda longuement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien devant lui en train de lui parler.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué... murmura-t-il après un moment.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était revenu sur terre.  
  
-La magie apporte toujours de l'espoir, n'oublies jamais ça!  
  
-Tu m'en as apporté la preuve!  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête faisant briller ses yeux argentés.  
  
-Bon moi je vais me changer, ma robe est lourde et mouillée, en plus le lac était glacial.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça...  
  
-Moi j'ai plusieurs hypothèses qui sont toutes plausibles ou presque.  
  
-Elle était ébranlée c'est sûr, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait tentée de...  
  
Il déglutit péniblement.  
  
-De mettre fin à ses jours...  
  
-Moi ce que je ne prend pas c'est qu'elle avait promis! s'emporta un peu le Gryffondor.  
  
-Promis quoi?  
  
-De ne pas se tuer après que je sois partit!  
  
-Elle t'avait vraiment promis une chose pareille? Je crois que sûr le moment elle ne pensait pas le faire...  
  
-Oh! Elle y pensait après qu'elle m'est vue tomber par terre, ça paraissait dans son regard!  
  
-J'aurais dû le voir avant, tout est ma faute!  
  
-Tu n'y ais pour rien, tu n'étais pas avec elle. Elle est partie avec ses parents et toi tu es partie avec ta mère quand vous êtes sortie du Poudlard Exprès, elle ne t'a adressé qu'un bref regard avant de partir.  
  
-Hé, comment tu sais ça toi? Tu étais de retour depuis tout ce temps? explosa Drago.  
  
-J'étais de l'autre côté de la rue avec Shiver, caché dans un buisson sous ma forme d'animagis, mais cela n'a guerre d'importance.  
  
-Oui ça en a! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant? Je croyais que tu étais de retour depuis l'incident sur le Chemin de Traverse, pas depuis le début des vacances!  
  
-J'étais là trois jours après le départ de Voldemort! J'ai passé une grande partie de mon temps dans les bois puis j'ai été au Chaudron Baveur passer le reste de l'été...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Où voulais-tu que j'aille si ce n'est que là?  
  
-Chez moi, chez Wyn, chez Sirius! N'importe où!  
  
-Et bien, je n'y ai pas été et j'ai joué les indépendants pendant quelques temps. Ce qui va sûrement encore arriver pour les semaines à venir. Comment auriez-vous réagis en me voyant arriver chez vous? Je doute que vous m'auriez sauté aux bras en m'invitant à prendre une tasse de thé, non?  
  
-On aurait mieux réagit que ce qu'on a fait! Tu sais comment Sirius était démoli? Comment tout le monde était démoli pendant que tu traînais dans les rues? Non, tu n'en as aucune idée! Tu aurais dû venir nous voir et tu le sais!  
  
-Sirius, n'est pas encore au courant! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'année dernière!  
  
-Justement, il aurait dû et depuis longtemps.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi inquiet, je me suis bien débrouillé jusqu'ici et j'ai survécu en me nourrissant de toute sorte de manière, je suis toujours en vie et en pleine forme Drago.  
  
-Je ne parle pas de toi! Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Wyn, par ta faute!  
  
-Oh bien sûr tout est de ma faute comme d'habitude! J'aurais dû m'en douter, tout retombe sur mon nez parce que je me suis SACRIFIÉ pour les besoins du monde de la sorcellerie et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie quand je reviens. J'apprécie beaucoup merci, c'est impossible de parler avec toi ce soir, n'y tout autre jour!  
  
Il partit dans les couloirs en bousculent au passage Drago.  
  
-Si tu arrêtais de penser à toi quelques fois! lui cria celui-ci dans son dos.  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers, puis descendit celui qui menait au hall bousculant au passage le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore. Il sortit à l'extérieur et partit vers le portail du collège qu'il franchit aussitôt et s'engagea dans la pénombre du village de Pré-Au-Lard. Drago regarda un long moment l'endroit où Harry se tenait quelques instants plus tôt avant de se passer la main sur le visage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Grommela-t-il.  
  
Il décida d'aller voir Eowyn à l'infirmerie.  
  
***  
  
Harry ralentit enfin son allure quand il se retrouva au pied de la montagne du village. Il alla s'asseoir sur une pierre et leva la tête vers le ciel.  
  
-Mais c'était quoi le problème de me renvoyer ici? Cria-t-il à l'adresse du ciel.  
  
Il soupira et murmura :  
  
-Il ne me reverrons plus ici, ça je le jure!  
  
-Il y a un problème mon garçon? fit une voix douce derrière lui.  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
-Oh! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'en ai eu et j'en ai des problèmes madame!  
  
Mrs Rosemerta alla s'asseoir sur la clôture à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu veux en parler Harry?  
  
-C'est bizarre, vous ne faites pas une tête étrange en me voyant. S'est pas comme les autres, j'ai l'air d'un fantôme à leurs yeux ou encore d'un zombie! Mais non je ne préfère pas en parler!  
  
-Je sais ce qui s'est réellement passé, enfin, il y a des choses qui m'échappent encore mais en gros, je sais.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
-Problème, je crois que c'est le seul mot que je vais connaître toute mon existence! Il me suit depuis ma naissance...  
  
-Tout le monde autour de toi en a. Même si certains ont l'air banal, pour d'autre ce sont de vrais cauchemars. Il faut apprendre a regarder autour de soit.  
  
-Vous aussi vous allez me dire de m'occupez un peu plus des autres? J'ai vaincu Voldemort, ça ne suffit pas? Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois... de moi par exemple!  
  
-Il est plus que temps que tu le fasses. C'est ta vie, elle s'étend devant toi, tu dois trouver comment tu la mèneras! l'encouragea la serveuse des Trois-Balais.  
  
-Et bien la première chose que je vais faire c'est de quitter Poudlard, je ne remettrai pas les pieds dans cette école, de toute façon j'ai passé plus de temps cette année en dehors des cours et je suis pratiquement sûr que j'en sais plus que les élèves de septième année.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas, Poudlard est une école merveilleuse et on a toujours des choses à y apprendre.  
  
-La matière dont j'ai eu le plus occasion d'étudier ce sont les retenues et la douleur d'être ignoré royalement.  
  
-Je suis certaine qu'il y a plus de gens que tu ne le crois, qui tiennent énormément à toi...  
  
-Oh! Il y en a même une qui a essayer de ce suicider pour venir me rejoindre au paradis, mais comme par hasard ce soir le faute m'est retombé sur le nez.  
  
-Les gens sont comme ça, ils ont besoin de crier leur douleur. Après ils comprennent la situation et pardonnent.  
  
-J'en ai assez moi, c'est quelqu'un, mon meilleur ami que je pourrais qualifier comme mon frère qui m'a accuser que c'était de ma faute.  
  
-Il faut essayer de voir par ses lunettes...  
  
Mrs Rosemerta se leva.  
  
-Bon, ma pause est finie, je dois y retourner. Contente de te revoir Harry!  
  
Celui-ci la regarda partir et tourna lui aussi les talons, il commença à escalader la montagne. Il arriva peu de temps après à l'ancienne caverne qu'avait habité Sirius lors de sa quatrième année. Harry se tourna ensuite pour admirer la vue, de là on voyait tout le village ainsi que le parc et Poudlard. Plusieurs fenêtres montraient que dans le château plusieurs personnes étaient éveillées et une agitation semblait y régner.  
  
***  
  
Drago regarda Eowyn qui dormait paisiblement dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le combat final. Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu les laisser dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps. S'ils avaient su avant, Wyn n'aurait jamais tenté de se tuer !  
  
-Je suis trop bête d'avoir été aussi aveugle ! maugréa-t-il en se calant dans son siège.  
  
Soudain, on entendit des cris dans tout le château et qui se rapprochait de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Il a disparu, envolé ! criait Rogue.  
  
-Professeur, soyez raisonnable, il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude ! s'écria McGonnagall alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans la pièce en ouvrant grand les lumières.  
  
Eowyn gémit en changeant de position.  
  
-Chut, vous allez la réveiller ! murmura Drago aux deux professeurs avant de les suivre dans le corridor. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Potter s'est enfuit ! rugit Severus.  
  
-Mais non, enfin, Mr Malefoy, il ne vous aurait pas dit quelque chose de compromettant avant de quitter précipitamment le château.  
  
Le Serpentard hocha la tête lentement.  
  
-Si, il a dit : je vais prendre l'air, mentit-t-il.  
  
-Vous voyez! s'exclama la professeur de métamorphose.  
  
-Je le connais ce Potter, il s'est enfuit du château ! Il faut le retrouver immédiatement, nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé !  
  
-Si je peux me permettre, commença Drago.  
  
-On ne vous a rien demandé Malefoy. Retournez donc d'où vous êtes venu !  
  
-Mais.  
  
-TOUT DE SUITE! hurla le professeur de potion en postillonnant.  
  
-Severus, taisez-vous donc ! Mlle Lavigne se remet.  
  
-Essayait! dit une voix dans l'infirmerie.  
  
***  
  
Harry qui semblait comprendre ce qui se passait à ce moment dans le château, il sourit amusé. Tout le monde devait le chercher, mais bon ils avaient couru après et il ne rentrerait pas, du moins pour cette nuit. Le lendemain matin serait un autre jour.  
  
Il alla s'étendre dans la caverne chaude sur un tas de paille, pour être plus à l'aise il se transforma en loup et s'endormie aussitôt. Les chauds rayons du soleil vinrent le tirer du sommeil assez tard ce matin là. Il s'étira paisiblement et partit d'un pas léger toujours sous sa forme de loup vers Pré-Au-Lard en quête d'un petit déjeuner. Il abandonna bien vite l'idée de sa forme animagus et se transforma au pied de la montagne avant de foncer vers le Trois-Balais. Pendant ce temps au château, la panique générale s'installa. Rogue avait tenue à attendre Potter devant la porte d'entrée, et évidemment Harry n'était pas entré. Tout le monde croyait à un retour de Voldemort, tout le monde sauf Drago et en plus Eowyn qui ne savait rien du retour de Harry... C'est à ce moment que Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie en ouvra la porte avec un bruit sourd, Drago et Eowyn parlait un peu. Le directeur des Serpentards s'avança vers le jeune blond.  
  
-Malefoy, vous allez me dire où est partit Potter, TOUT DE SUITE! Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit, n'y ce matin...  
  
En arrière de Eowyn, Drago faisait des signes avec les bras, pour l'empêcher de parler.  
  
-Cessez de vous agitez et dites moi immédiatement où il se trouve! cria son directeur.  
  
-Mais, mais de quoi vous parlez? demanda la jeune fille assise dans son lit.  
  
-Figurez-vous Miss Lavigne que Mr Potter vous a sauvez la vie hier soir en vous sortant de l'eau et que peu de temps après avoir parler avec Mr Malefoy il c'est volatilisé dans la nature. Et j'aimerais savoir OÙ il est, mais Mr Malefoy ne veut PAS me le dire.  
  
-Mais, mais, il est mort! Vous êtes cinglé ou quoi, il est MORT!, hurla Eowyn.  
  
-Non il n'est pas mort, il est revenu et c'est pourquoi NOUS VOULONS SAVOIR OÙ IL EST! IL C'EST ENFUIT HIER!  
  
Il se tourna vers Drago.  
  
-DITES MOI OÙ! Et vous ne décocherez pas de retenue Drago...  
  
-Il ne s'est pas enfui! Il est partit pour être seul! cria celui-ci en évitant consciencieusement le regard que la jeune fille posait sur lui.  
  
-Et j'imagine pas votre ton que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec tous ça? Si il ne revient pas... Vous aurez quelques problèmes je vous le garantis!  
  
-Mais il est mort!  
  
Drago se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Il n'est pas mort, tout le monde la vue hier, toi même tu l'as vu d'une certaine manière, mais tu as voulu te tuer et tu l'étais avant qu'il ne fasse je ne sais trop quoi pour te ramener à la vie. C'est grâce à lui si tu peux entendre cette conversation aujourd'hui! s'emporta le blond.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et Argus Rusard suivit du directeur entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Le concierge tenait fermement quelqu'un par le bras.  
  
-Vous allez me lâchez je ne suis pas infirme je connais ce château par coeur! résonna une voix familière.  
  
Quand Dumbledore s'écarta on pu apercevoir Harry, son regard gris fixait méchamment le concierge de l'école.  
  
-Nous l'avons retrouver au Trois-Balais... s'écria celui-ci.  
  
Harry se dégagea brutalement.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai rien à faire ici et dans cette école non plus. Tout est de ma faute de toute façon!  
  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand Rogue le retint par le collet de sa robe de bal qu'il portait toujours.  
  
-Désolé Potter, mais vous avez un empêchement de dernière minute!  
  
Il le jeta quasiment sur une chaise prêt de la porte où Dumbledore vint se poster à côté de lui pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? soupira Harry avec lassitude en ce prenant le visage entre ses mains.  
  
-Que tu nous expliques à tous ce qui s'est passé Harry!  
  
-Je n'ai rien à expliquer! s'entêta-t-il.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que oui. On ne ressuscite pas comme ça tous les jours!  
  
-Oh! J'en connais beaucoup qui l'ont déjà fait pourtant... plaisanta-t-il avec hargne.  
  
-POTTER, CESSEZ DE PLAISANTER! hurla Rogue.  
  
-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir Professeur! Je ne viendrais pas étudier cette année...  
  
-Harry, tu devras l'expliquer à quelqu'un de toute manière! dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans cette salle qui sait tout!  
  
Il posa son regard sur Drago.  
  
-Tu te trompes, je ne sais pas tout... répondit celui-ci en baissant les yeux sous le regard furibond que lui jeta Rogue.  
  
-Une grande partie, du moins assez pour que tu me dises que tout était de MA FAUTE! cria presque Harry en ce levant de sa chaise d'un bond.  
  
-Met toi à ma place une seconde, comment aurais tu réagis?  
  
-Pas aussi mal que toi pour me faire retomber la faute dessus. Et je n'ai aucune envie de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, je veux juste partir pour de bon! Disparaître, être oublié de tous!  
  
-Pourquoi tu es revenu alors si c'est pour vouloir nous quitter aussi vite? cracha Drago. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester là où tu étais, il y aurait eu moins de drames!  
  
Harry resta figé sur place devant cette remarque.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute moi si mon père m'a renvoyé ici? Hurla-t-il en sortant précipitement de la pièce.  
  
-Son père? demanda Rogue éberlué.  
  
Au fond de la pièce, personne ne remarqua que Eowyn avait disparue... Drago lâcha un juron effroyable et se mit à la poursuite de son frère dans les couloirs. L'entendant venir, Harry se retourna brusquement et tendit la main devant lui. Une bourrasque de vent effroyable mêler à un tremblement de terre s'éleva aussitôt. Drago tendit la main et le tremblement de terre cessa au contraire du vent qui lui fouettait violement le visage.  
  
-Harry, arrête!  
  
Le vent ne fit que redoubler de puissance, Harry était vraiment hors de lui.  
  
-Mais arrêtes, tu vas finir par me tuer! cria Drago.  
  
-S'est ce que tu viens de me faire toi! hurla Harry en baissant soudainement sa main qu'il fit arrêter le vent et partit à courir.  
  
Soudainement, il fonça dans une personne au coin du corridor et les deux s'affalèrent sur le sol. Harry secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il s'ébrouait. Quand il posa son regard sur la personne devant lui, il tomba sur Eowyn. Il lança un juron au même moment que Rogue et Drago arrivait derrière lui. La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-C'est, c'est toi? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.  
  
-Non c'est un ange descendu du ciel la nargua Harry qui était encore loin d'être remit de sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Je le savais... murmura-t-elle un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Oh! J'étais bel et bien mort ne te fait pas de mauvaise idée. Mais y'a fallut qu'on me renvoie sur terre!  
  
Eowyn le regarda fixement avant d'approcher tout doucement son doigt qui effleura ses lèvres.  
  
-C'est bien toi! dit-t-elle tout bas en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Excusez-moi! fit une voix autoritaire derrière eux.  
  
-Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas! Tu me l'avais promis! continua la jeune fille sans se soucier de Rogue et Drago.  
  
-C'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'es jeté dans ce lac hier soir? répondit un peu brusquement Shadow.  
  
Il se tourna vers Rogue qui se raclait bruyamment la gorge.  
  
-Quoi encore?  
  
-Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau dès que, vous aurez fini votre discussion.  
  
Il leur jeta un regard de dégoût et s'éloigna, Drago sur les talons.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais revenue! s'écria la Gryffondor.  
  
Il se releva et regarda Rogue partir.  
  
-Parce qu'il croit vraiment que je vais y aller?  
  
Son regard gris était marqué de haine envers son professeur.  
  
-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble tous les deux! Continua-t- elle la gorge nouée.  
  
-Je l'ai toujours voulu, mais si ça ne serait que de moi je serais encore à Pré-Au-Lard en ce moment...  
  
-Personne ne t'en empêche! Répondit-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en tournant les talons.  
  
-Tu sais pourquoi je suis partit hier soir? cria Harry dans son dos. Parce que Drago a mit ta mort sur mon dos, mon propre frère! Comment tu veux que je réagisse?  
  
-N'importe comment, sauf comme ça! répliqua Eowyn les yeux pleins d'eau.  
  
-Et bien c'est dur de réagir positivement après avoir passé deux mois en exil qu'on pourrait dire.  
  
-Tu m'oublies...  
  
-Toi tu avais quelqu'un n'importe quand pour parler ou encore pour écrire. Moi je n'avais qu'un loup, j'étais sous cette apparence que j'ai aujourd'hui si ce n'ai qu'encore plus discret et j'étais renfermé dans une chambre au chaudron baveur.  
  
-Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas... pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir pendant tout ce temps là?  
  
-Bien sûr, je me vois très bien arriver je ne sais trop dans quelle forêt à ta porte et m'écrier: Hé Wyn! Et oui je suis toujours en vie... Je ne suis pas trop sûr que tu aurais bien réagir, même Sirius ne sait pas que je suis toujours vivant. La seule personne qui n'a pas eu la mâchoire jusqu'à terre en me voyant s'est Mrs Rosemerta au Trois-Balais.  
  
-Je suis désolé de m'étonner en voyant que tu n'es pas mort, si c'est ça que tu me reproches!  
  
-Laisse tomber, je vais voir Dumbledore et je quitte cette école par la suite!  
  
Eowyn le regarda sidéré.  
  
-Tu quoi?  
  
-Je m'en vais, je disparais, tout le monde m'oublier! C'est ce que je vais faire...  
  
-Si c'est vraiment ce qui te fais plaisir, je n'ai aucune raison de rester un instant de plus en ta compagnie!  
  
-Oh! En passent...  
  
Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et la remit dans la main de la jeune fille.  
  
-Et Joyeux Noël!  
  
Il partit d'un pas digne vers le bureau directorial. Eowyn ouvrit la main pour découvrir une bague en tout point semblable à celle qui ne la quittait plus depuis ce fameux jour de Noël.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
***  
  
Harry cogna à la grande porte de chêne et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, face à un Sirius blême. Harry déglutit difficilement en le voyant.  
  
-Héhé... Salut, parrain! S'écria le Gryffondor en faisant une petite grimace mal à l'aise.  
  
-On doit parler.  
  
-Heu sais-tu... y'a le lac qui m'attend!  
  
-Reste! Tu as plusieurs choses à nous expliquer, filleul!  
  
Harry grommela et entra dans le bureau sous le regard un peu désorienté de son parrain. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et fixa ses pieds. Bizarrement, Sirius semblait être le seul à être capable d'avoir de l'autorité sur lui.  
  
-Harry, je sais que c'est dur, mais il va falloir que tu nous explique! commença Dumbledore qui était assis à son bureau. Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé...  
  
-Personne ne peut comprendre sans mes explications..., commença-t-il calmement.  
  
-Exactement...  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :  
  
-Et bien je dois avouer que moi-même je ne comprend pas tout, mais quand je suis mort j'ai aboutit au paradis ou quelque chose du genre, j'ai vu mes parents nous avons beaucoup parler et tous, finalement ce qui m'a semblé une heure pour moi était trois jours pour vous. Mon père m'a fait revenir à l'aide d'un sort m'expliquant que... Ma mission n'est pas finit sur terre, à l'entendre parler et à y penser maintenant, on dirait que je suis un ange venu sur terre pour protéger quelqu'un. Enfin bref j'étais ici avant même que l'année scolaire soit finit, je n'ai malheureusement passé aucun examen!  
  
-Ça peut s'arranger!  
  
-Tu as vu Lily et James? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Oui... Je les ai vu et je leur ai parlé. Tu leur manques beaucoup Sirius... lui répondit Harry avec un faible sourire.  
  
Sirius répondit à son sourire tristement.  
  
-Il y a autre chose que vous voulez savoir?  
  
-Tu veux vraiment abandonner tes études?  
  
Harry sourit un peu amusé.  
  
-Quand j'ai dit ça je n'y pensais pas vraiment...  
  
-Tant mieux! Vu tes connaissances, tu n'aurais nullement besoin de passer tes BUSEs, nous savons ce que tu vaux. Concentre-toi seulement sur le présent.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fixa Dumbledore qui semblait mourir d'envie de poser une question qu'il devina aussitôt.  
  
-Le sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour faire revenir l'homme sur le chemin de traverse et Eowyn sont un mélange compliqué de diverses sortes de potion que j'ai mélangé ensemble. J'ai été obligé de faire plusieurs recherches sur l'Avada Kedavra. Ce sort est une sorte de stupéfixe très puissant qui renferme l'âme de quelqu'un à l'intérieur de lui et peu à peu la personne meurt. J'ai donc trouvé une potion revigorante à laquelle j'ai rajouté ma petite touche personnelle et je l'ai ensuite testé moi-même. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle marche de la première fois. J'ai même pris une chance quand j'ai ranimé Eowyn et l'homme qui avait reçu ce piano sur la tête, je ne savais pas si ça marcherais parce qu'il n'avait pas été touché par le sortilège de la mort, mais finalement tout baigne.  
  
Son explication terminée il posa son regard d'acier sur son parrain et son directeur qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, tous les deux étonné.  
  
-Je crois que je vais y aller... J'ai quelques petites choses à régler encore, exemple me refaire faire des papiers au ministère disons que j'ai totalement disparut de la surface de la terre sans cela.  
  
Sirius le retint.  
  
-Je vais m'en occupé c'est bon!  
  
Harry sourit et tourna les talons en partant d'un pas rassuré. Au tournant d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Drago. Il lui fit un regard noir et continua son chemin sans même le regarder. Des pas précipité se firent entendre derrière lui, il se retourna et tomba face à McGonnagall.  
  
-Je peux vous aidez professeur? lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui Potter, enfin... Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci!  
  
Elle lui tendit son badge de préfet.  
  
-Si vous voulez le reprendre bien sûr!  
  
Harry le prit dans sa main et fit un sourire.  
  
-Ce sera avec plaisir!  
  
Il le mit dans sa poche de sa robe rouge et partit vers l'extérieur dans l'idée de ce rendre à Pré-Au-Lard étant donné qu'il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements car les anciens ne lui ferait plus, il avait encore grandit des quelques centimètres cette été. À l'extérieur, alors qu'il empruntait un chemin sinueux il vit au loin assise sur un banc de pierres blanches Eowyn qui fixait un petit anneaux en or blanc incrusté de quelques diamants dans sa main. Un aboiement se fit entendre non loin de la jeune fille et une louve au pelage gris clair sortit des buissons en fonçant sur Harry. Elle lui sauta dessus en l'étant de tout son long sur le dos et en lui léchant le visage de sa langue rose.  
  
-Hé Shiv! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, tout doux, calme toi je vais la prendre ma douche tout à l'heure.  
  
Il se releva à grande peine en poussant le lourd animal de sur lui, la jeune louve sautait partout autour de lui. Harry lui passa une main affectueuse sur la tête et s'agenouilla devant son amie en rigolant.  
  
-Bon tu te calmes et je t'emmène à Pré-Au-Lard, MAIS seulement si tu te tiens tranquille, tu vas effrayé les habitants sinon.  
  
Pour seule réponse il ne reçu qu'un affectueux coup de langue. Harry se releva et partit vers le village, Shiver trottant sur ses talons. Il ne remarqua pas que depuis un bon moment une jeune fille au regard brillant le fixait de loin. Celle-ci se leva et le suivit discrètement.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors comment avez-vous trouvé? Moi je trouve que c'est pas pire... les chapitres à venir seront mieux c'est promis ;)  
  
Allez on ce voit plus tard (sûrement demain)  
  
Bye bye  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	16. Si je t'attrape tu vas y goûter

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre16 : Si je t'attrape tu vas y goûter!  
  
Elle commença à marcher en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit et de marcher à une distance raisonnable. Elle devait savoir... Harry se rendit dans une boutique assez à l'écart dans le village, Shiver voulu entré, mais il se retourna vivement et lui adressa un regard autoritaire.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas entré ma belle, attend moi ici et sois sage... Bien que ce serait un miracle que ça l'arrive.  
  
Il fit un sourire moqueur et disparut derrière la porte. Pendant ce temps la louve fixait les passants d'un regard mauvais défiant du regard ceux qui voulait la caresser, elle était d'aspect assez hostile et nul ne pouvait lui touché excepter Harry et parfois les proches de son maître. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu Eowyn qui marchait un peu plus loin en cherchant quelqu'un du regard, elle se mit à aboyer joyeusement, elle l'avait toujours apprécié, bien qu'elle ne l'est jamais vraiment rencontré.  
  
-Chut, mais tais-toi donc! chuchota la jeune fille en se dépêchant de lui donner un bout de biscuit. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit!  
  
Shiver s'assit et gémit doucement en poussant le bras de la jeune fille avec son museau pour qu'elle la caresse.  
  
-Tout à l'heure ma belle...  
  
De l'intérieur du magasin on entendit un vendeur s'excuser après un client, apparemment il avait dû échapper quelque chose de mouillé sur le passant car celui-ci se plaignait d'être tout trempé maintenant, mais il changea bien vite en plaisantant qu'au moins il n'avait plus chaud. Harry ressortie bien vite de la boutique un paquet sous le bras et les cheveux tout mouillé, apparemment c'est lui qui avait reçu le verre d'eau. Eowyn se mit à courir comme une folle vers un grand arbre, pour se cacher. Harry ne l'aperçu pas et se tourna vers son amie à quatre pattes.  
  
-Quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu sois aussi tranquille toi?  
  
Il la caressa et lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'aimais énormément, bon aller viens on va se promener...  
  
La Gryffondor poussa un soupir, et sortit de sa cachette d'un coup... La journée passa tranquillement et l'air se faisait de plus en plus chaude. Harry était assis sur une terrasse et mangeait tranquillement une glace tandis que Shiver était couchée à ses pieds et veillait jalousement sur lui en lapant bruyamment un bol d'eau. La jeune fille pendant ce temps, avait arrêté de suivre Harry à la trace depuis un bon moment. Elle alla dans une terrasse avec un cornet de crème glacé en main. Harry ne la remarqua pas, mais Shiver se mit à gémir et sa queue commença à bouger très vite de droit à gauche. Le bruit attira Eowyn qui sentit son sang se glacer à la vue de la louve, et de Harry. Elle voulu rebrousser chemin mais, trop tard Shiver lui avait sauter dessus avant que Harry ne puissent l'attraper par le collier.  
  
-Shiver! l'appela Harry avec autorité.  
  
La louve ne réagit pas, continuant de lécher la jeune personne qui tentait de la repousser tout en essayant de se cacher. Harry se fâcha et se leva en l'empoignant par le collier et la tira en arrière sans aucun mal.  
  
-Va te couché et soit sage... lui ordonna Harry apparemment en colère.  
  
La louve obéit la queue entre les pattes et elle alla se coucher sous la table. Harry se retourna pour aider la personne qui était par terre, mais elle avait déjà disparut. Il fit un haussement d'épaule et retourna s'asseoir. Il regard un instant où la personne avait disparut et découvrir un petit anneau en or blanc, il se leva et le prit au creux de sa main.  
  
-Eowyn? murmura-t-il soupçonneux en la cherchant du regard.  
  
Il connaissait trop bien ce bijou pour savoir qu'il appartenait à la jeune fille. Celle-ci était partie à la course hors du magasin. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bord du chemin, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe pour reprendre son souffle. Après un moment, elle sortit de sa poche les bagues, ou plutôt, seulement une...  
  
-Oh non! Cria-t-elle en bondissant.  
  
Elle refit le même chemin en sens inverse et arriva face au magasin qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tard.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
Eowyn entra et se retrouva à la terrasse que Shiver et Harry n'avait toujours pas quittée. Shadow se tourna vers elle, voyant qu'elle était essoufflée.  
  
-Je peux t'aider en quelque chose? lui dit-t-il simplement ne lui montrant pas l'anneau.  
  
-Heu, je cherche mon, quelque chose. J'ai dû le perdre ici... enfin, je crois.  
  
Il tendit la petite bague en or qui reposait au creux de sa paume.  
  
-Ce ne serait pas cela?  
  
Eowyn leva lentement les yeux vers lui.  
  
-Harry, je... pourquoi tu m'as donné une nouvelle bague?  
  
-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ce à quoi veulent dire deux bagues pratiquement identiques? Tu en as déjà porté une autre pourtant...  
  
-Mais non, j'ai toujours porté qu'une seule bague, sauf lorsque...  
  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement avant de continuer en un souffle.  
  
-Lorsque Voronwë était mon fiancé!  
  
Le regard d'argent du jeune héritier brilla de malice.  
  
-Elle se réveille enfin...  
  
-Tu veux dire que...  
  
-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant!  
  
Les épaules de Eowyn s'affaissèrent.  
  
-Oh, je vois... Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te redonner la mienne. Tu en aura probablement besoin plus tard.  
  
Elle enleva sa propre bague et lui tendit. Harry referma la main de la jeune fille et la repoussa doucement.  
  
-C'était un cadeau...  
  
-Je n'ai plus de raison de le garder maintenant...  
  
-Et moi je n'ai pas de raison de la reprendre.  
  
-Oui, pour la donner à celle qui t'attend ailleurs!  
  
Elle lui fourra le bijou dans la main et tourna les talons pour se mettre à courir à travers le magasin. Harry soupira et posa les deux anneaux devant lui. Il finit sa glace et lui et Shiver partirent ensemble, Harry fixait les deux bijoux qui reposait au creux de sa main et les mit dans sa poche.  
  
-Et bien je crois que c'est définitivement fini avec elle...  
  
Il franchit le portail du château et entra dans la grande salle où il alla manger, par contre il n'avait pas remarqué que Shiver l'avait suivit et elle alla se coucher en dessous de la table dévorant la nourriture qui y tombait.  
  
-Mr Potter, dit une voix doucereuse près de son oreille. Que fais ce loup sous la table ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue pointait Shiver qui mangeant un gros morceau de poulet sous la table. Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Un loup?  
  
Il sursauta en se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Shiver! Sors de là et file dehors!  
  
La louve sursauta et partit au pas de course en dehors de la grande salle avec le demi poulet dans la gueule.  
  
-Voilà, il n'y a plus de louve professeur...  
  
-Bien essayé Potter, mais vous savez pertinemment que ce genre d'animal est défendu au collège. Vous aurez donc une retenue...  
  
-D'accord, à quelle heure que je le note à mon agenda, vous savez j'en ai tellement moi des retenues... lui répondit-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
-20 points seront retiré à Gryffondor pour votre insolence!  
  
-Professeur Rogue, vous me direz demain à quelle heure est ma retenue, vous l'avez oublié! lui cria t'il alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor, prit une courte douche, s'habilla et fila vers son cours de potion où il allait être en retard si il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il entra dans la classe et poussa un juron en remarquant que toutes les places à l'arrière étaient prises et qu'il ne restait plus que celle en avant du bureau de Rogue. Il s'avança dans les rangers un peu en colère et alla s'asseoir en jetant ses choses sur son bureau.  
  
-Faite donc attention Mr Potter! siffla Rogue. Vous ne voudriez pas faire perdre d'autres points à votre maison tout de même?  
  
-Pas du tout professeur, je vais être sage comme une image, comme d'habitude quoi!  
  
Il fit un sourire forcer.  
  
-Ce serait un miracle venant de votre part...  
  
-Tout ce peut dans ce monde de sorcellerie.  
  
-Ça reste à voir.  
  
-Je suis bien revenue parmi vous moi!  
  
-Cessez de vous prendre pour le nombril du monde Potter!  
  
Et avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer, Rogue commença son cours. Soudain Neville qui venait de commencer sa potion la fit exploser et Rogue commença à postillonner de sa place sur le pauvre garçon. Harry qui sentait un élan sarcastique pénétrer en lui ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une réplique sanglante.  
  
-Professeur Rogue, si je puis me permette vous devriez vous brosser les dents plus souvent, c'est juste qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur ici!  
  
Cette plaisanterie fit éclater de rire les Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards.  
  
-Vous, vous êtes exactement comme votre père. Ignoble, sans pitié, vous vous prenez pour le centre du monde! Mais un jour ça changera, je peux vous le garantir! En attendant, SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CE COURS ET N'OSEZ PLUS JAMAIS VOUS APPROCHER DE MOI COMPRIS?  
  
Harry qui avait du mal à retenir son fou rire se leva dignement.  
  
-J'imagine que ma retenue est annulé si je ne peux plus vous approchez?  
  
-SORTEZ!  
  
Harry tourna les talons, son sac sur son épaule et partit en sifflotant sur un air joyeux. Il monta l'escalier de marbre du grand hall et partit se promener dans les couloirs de l'école. Il passa devant une classe où la voix du professeur ne lui était pas inconnue mais il ne l'avait jamais eu comme enseignant. La porte était fermée et il ne pu donc pas voir qui c'était. Il continua son chemin en haussant les épaules, mais la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et la voix qui l'intriguait tant s'éleva dans le corridor.  
  
-Vous restez tranquille, je reviens tout de suite...  
  
Puis la porte se referma et Harry continua son chemin en marchant rapidement, il venait de reconnaître à qui appartenait cette voix.  
  
-Hé Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'a pas cours en ce moment ! dit Sirius en le rejoignant le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-J'avais un cours!  
  
Lui répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?  
  
-Oh! J'ai juste offensé quelque peu Rogue...  
  
Il fit un sourire moqueur qui en disait long.  
  
-Ce crétin, il ne devrait pas être prof. Il dégoûte tous ses élèves!  
  
-Moi le premier, je me sens remplit de postillons, comme par hasard ce matin il ne restait que la première face à son bureau et tu me connais je ne peux pas résister de lui faire un coup quand je suis trop prêt.  
  
-Quand même, il ne faut pas trop l'embêter, sinon il devient carrément violent.  
  
-Ça rentre dans la violence si on lui dit de se laver les dents plus souvent?  
  
Il fit un sourire innocent.  
  
-Tu n'as pas osé tout de même!  
  
-Moi! Oh... Je n'aurais jamais osé voyons tu me connais.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire, tellement que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
-J'imagine sa figure! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
-Il parait que je n'ai plus le droit de m'approcher de lui, je ne pourrais pas faire ma retenue quel dommage, ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il ne m'a pas enlevé de points! Je me demande ce que mon père aurait pensé de ça... rajouta-t-il. Dis moi Sirius, a t'il déjà fait ça à Rogue lui?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? répondit son parrain une fois que ses hoquets furent apaisés.  
  
-Simplement de faire tellement fâché Rogue qu'il ne veut plus jamais qu'il s'approche de lui...  
  
-Oh ça...  
  
-Oui! Allez répond-moi...  
  
-Bof tu sais, je dois aller voir Mrs Sinistra. Mes élèves m'attendent et je dois me dépêcher!  
  
-Bon d'accord ce sera pour la prochaine fois, on se voit tantôt, j'ai un cours avec toi juste après...  
  
Il tourna les talons et partit dans les nombreux couloirs du château en quête de quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.  
  
Eowyn sortit de la classe en claquant la porte. Pour qui se prenait cet imbécile qui était supposément professeur de potions ?  
  
-« Vous aurez une retenue pour ceci mademoiselle Lavigne. En attendant, allez rejoindre votre petit copain hors de ce cours ! »  
  
Elle avait eu envie de lui hurler : Ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! Mais elle s'était retenue à deux mains. Perdue dans ses pensés, elle s'emplafonna dans un autre élève qui venait de tourner le coin en même temps qu'elle.  
  
-Fais donc attention! s'écria t'elle en ramassant les cahiers qui s'étaient répandu sur le sol.  
  
-Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... répondit vaguement le jeune homme en se relevant et en continuant son chemin oubliant derrière lui deux anneaux en or qui reposait tranquillement sur le sol dallé du château.  
  
-Tu oublies ça Harry ! dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec en lui remettant les deux bijoux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi...  
  
Il repoussa la main et continua à marcher tranquillement.  
  
-Je crois que si! insista-t-elle en se mettant à marcher à sa hauteur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?  
  
-C'est à toi qu'ils reviennent et tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'en fasse moi?  
  
-Que tu les gardes parce que je te les ais donné.  
  
-Non désolé, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir deux bagues de fiançailles si ce n'est que pour les offrir à quelqu'un, ce dont je n'ai pas l'intention. Garde-les.  
  
-Je ne les prendrai pas désolé, fais-en ce que tu veux mais ne me les donne pas.  
  
-Pourquoi? s'énerva Eowyn.  
  
-Parce que ça ramène trop de souvenirs! lui répondit Harry en haussant quelque peu le ton.  
  
-Moi aussi figure-toi!  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et continua à marcher en silence fixant de ses yeux d'argents le grand parc de Poudlard.  
  
-Prend-les, s'il te plait!  
  
-Si je les prends ils vont se retrouver dans une toilette ou un égout à la première occasion!  
  
Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa le lac aux profondeurs sombres dont la couleur aurait pu facilement rivalisé avec ses yeux.  
  
-Je ne peux pas les garder! Essais de comprendre! s'entêta la jeune fille qui semblait désespéré.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es fiancé avec quelqu'un d'autre?  
  
Il fit un faible sourire moqueur.  
  
-Non! Tu sais très bien que non!  
  
-Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne les gardes pas...  
  
-Si il y en a une, je ne peux pas!  
  
-Pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement.  
  
Eowyn ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, à cours d'arguments.  
  
-Et voilà la question est réglée, tu les gardes et n'en parlons plus.  
  
-Très bien, je les garde...  
  
-Merci!  
  
Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre dépourvu de vitre et alla s'asseoir sur son rebord, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de passerelle du château, un raccourcis certes pour tous les étages, mais très peu fréquenté dans la saison hivernale.  
  
-Harry tu, tu voulais vraiment m'épouser? demanda Eowyn d'une petite voix après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois cette question m'est venu à l'esprit, je ne savais plus quoi faire, la deuxième bague traîne dans ma poche depuis Noël dernier.  
  
-Oh...  
  
-Et puis... Quand je suis revenue quelques jours plus tard après le combat de Voldemort. J'ai tout voulu recommencer à zéro, ma vie, mes amis, tout oublié, effacer. Mais comme tu peux le voir le destin m'a rattrapé!  
  
Il sourit et ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête reposer contre la façade de la fenêtre.  
  
-C'est impossible d'effacer le passé, il fini toujours par nous rattraper au détour du chemin...  
  
-Une leçon que j'ai apprise depuis longtemps!  
  
-Disons que la réalité vient de me rattraper.  
  
-Quand on aime il est impossible de vouloir essayé de tout oublié, impossible de vivre sans l'être dont nous rêvons chaque nuit. C'est sûrement cela qui ma ramené à Poudlard...  
  
-Elle est chanceuse, murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même.  
  
-Et elle n'arrive plus à savoir si c'est elle ou une autre... lui répondit Harry à son tour.  
  
Il la fixait depuis un bon moment déjà.  
  
-Ce n'est jamais simple ce genre d'histoire, je la comprends.  
  
-Mieux que tu ne le crois de pouvoir la comprendre!  
  
-Je la connais si bien que ça? Qui s'est?  
  
-Tu ne peux pas être mieux placer la connaître, tu sais même tout sur elle...  
  
-Tout? Tu exagères quand même, je ne connais pas si bien la petite Weasley!  
  
-Je ne la connais même pas moi-même, non cette personne m'est plus chère, Ginny je la considère comme une petite soeur à protégée...  
  
-Hermione alors?  
  
-Il y a longtemps que Hermione ne veut plus me voir...  
  
-Oui mais quelques fois, ça ne va pas dans les deux sens.  
  
-Je ne suis pas prêt à être père, alors non je n'irai pas me jeter dans les bras d'Hermione.  
  
-Je comprends, c'est une grosse responsabilité.  
  
-Ce n'est pas elle je te dis...  
  
-D'accord, si tu le dis!  
  
Eowyn se leva visiblement triste par la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
  
-Tu abandonnes si vite? Tu risques de le regretter...  
  
-Arrête de tourner autour du pot si tu tiens tant à te confier à moi Harry!  
  
-C'est toi qui pose les questions, je ne fais que répondre moi...  
  
-Oh s'il te plait, je ne suis pas bonne aux devinettes!  
  
-Et moi je n'aime pas bousculer les choses.  
  
-Bon d'accord, je vais deviner! Alors hum, Lavande?  
  
Harry manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le nom de la jeune fille et eut du mal à reprendre de l'air.  
  
-Cette fille qui à le premier prix de gloussement de l'école... Jamais!  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
  
-Parvati alors?  
  
Une grimace vint orner son visage.  
  
-J'ai dit que c'était Lavande qui avait le premier prix? Je crois que je me suis trompé, et je préférais ne pas tomber entre les mains d'une fille qui fait des permanentes aux animaux...  
  
-Tu exagères, elle est gentille tout de même. Hé, je sais! Cette fameuse Pansy Parkinson!  
  
Harry manqua de tomber par la fenêtre en entendant le nom de la jeune fille qui avait été surnommé: Le bouledogue à Draky!  
  
-Tu veux rire j'espère?  
  
-Oui, totalement. Enfin, de toute manière, son coeur est déjà prit! Pouffa- t-elle.  
  
-Oh Drakynou! l'imita Harry en prenant une voix aigue.  
  
-Oh Drakynouchet, tu m'as tellement manqué! continua Eowyn.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
-Tu l'imites mieux que moi je dois dire!  
  
-C'est facile, j'ai une voix qui ressemble plus à la sienne!  
  
-Non je ne crois pas... C'est sûrement parce que tu es une fille...  
  
-Je dois dire que ça joue en ma faveur!  
  
Harry tourna son regard vers l'extérieur et une douce brise agréable montra soudainement vie et vint caresser son visage, entrant par la même occasion par la fenêtre et vint danser doucement dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
-J'espère que celle-ci sera plus profitable pour toi.  
  
-Cette année? Oh! Sûrement, la tranquillité devint enfin pouvoir venir régner au dessus de ma tête. Un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal et qui sait, je vais peut-être pouvoir m'occuper un peu de moi.  
  
-Il serait grand temps, sinon tu vas finir par être trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit!  
  
-Comme par exemple conquérir le coeur de celle que j'aime, si cela est encore possible.  
  
-Je suis persuadée que c'est possible... Dis-moi, ce ne serait tout de même pas Padma?  
  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi?  
  
-Heu non, bon d'accord. C'est vrai que Padma n'est pas vraiment ton genre mais on ne sait jamais! Je me suis dit que peut-être...  
  
Il la coupa là.  
  
-Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu jeter dans ce lac... l'autre soir.  
  
-Écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...  
  
-Tu en meurs d'envie j'en suis persuadé...  
  
-Non! D'accord, non!  
  
-J'ai compris, ne t'énerve pas! Dis-moi tu n'as pas oublié quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui aurait pu gagner mon coeur?  
  
-Alicia?  
  
-Non! Tu t'es oublié toi!  
  
Il se leva et disparut dans le tournant d'un couloir. Eowyn en resta abasourdie mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits.  
  
-Harry! cria-t-elle. Attend, attend-moi!  
  
Elle le retrouva au fond du couloir en train de s'acharner après une porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.  
  
-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit?  
  
-Plus vrai que ce les mots peuvent dire...  
  
-Je suis stupide! Alors pendant tout ce temps là, tu essayais de me le dire?  
  
-La subtilité est ce que je préfère, mais elle est parfois un peu compliquée à déchiffrer.  
  
-Je t'avais avertit que je ne suis pas bonne aux devinettes, balbutia-t- elle les joues roses.  
  
Harry acquiesça puis se recula de quelques pas.  
  
-Je déteste cette porte!  
  
Il fit un geste compliqué avec sa main, une bourrasque de vent s'éleva et vint la défoncer.  
  
-Bon c'est mieux ainsi!  
  
-Harry, je, moi aussi il y a quelqu'un qui a volé mon coeur...  
  
-Je suis bien content pour lui!  
  
Il fit un sourire amical.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas deviner qui s'est? répondit Eowyn en se rapprochant de lui doucement.  
  
-Heu attend, je vais jouer au devinette moi aussi! Vincent Crabbe?  
  
-Il est à Gryffondor...  
  
-Je sais! Neville Londubat...  
  
-C'est la plus courageuse personne que je connaisse...  
  
-Hum laisse-moi réfléchir... Fred ou George Weasley, au nombre de fois où ils ce sont fait chopper par Rusard, si ce n'est pas du courage ça...  
  
-Il a beaucoup de points en commun avec moi...  
  
-Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que toi, je me choisis moi! plaisanta-t-il.  
  
-Tu es très bon tu sais! Meilleur que moi.  
  
Il arrêta soudainement de rire et la fixa de ses yeux gris effroyablement envoûtant. La jeune fille se rapprocha encore plus de lui, de façon à ce qu'ils soient très près l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Je...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées à celle de la jeune fille. Ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice éclatait dans la tête de Eowyn. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de donner son premier baiser. Elle le prolongea en le rendant encore plus passionné. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Au bout d'un long moment, ils commencèrent à manquer de souffle et la jeune fille se détacha lentement, à regrets. Harry resta collé au mur reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui était un peu plus petite que lui.  
  
-Je crois qu'on va finir par nous découvrir, les cours vont bientôt se terminer!  
  
-Harry, tes yeux!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?  
  
-Ils sont gris!  
  
Harry sourit moqueusement.  
  
-Oui je l'ai ai changé de couleur cette été, disons que le rouge et or je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui ont ce regard là!  
  
-Ça te change, sourit la jeune fille.  
  
-Mauvaisement?  
  
-Non, tu es toujours aussi beau, sinon plus.  
  
-Viens là toi!  
  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa torridement.  
  
-Je crois que, nous devrions trouver un autre endroit, murmura Eowyn entre deux baisers.  
  
-Hum... Pourquoi, je suis bien moi ici!  
  
-Oh arrête, si jamais Rogue nous voit, on peut dire adieu à nos vies!  
  
-Je suis déjà mort et enterré avec lui!  
  
Il sourit en se rappelant l'évènement ''joyeux'' du matin.  
  
-Je n'aime pas se couloir... il est trop sombre! Dit-t-elle en l'entraînant.  
  
-Il est de la même couleur que tous les autres! lui répondit-t-il en se laissant entraîner.  
  
-On dirait que le gris est plus foncé, ça me déprime! Répliqua-t-elle.  
  
-Mes yeux te dépriment aussi? lui dit-t-il en même temps qu'une petite moue.  
  
-Mais non, tes yeux ils, ils...  
  
-C'est beau, je blague...  
  
Il prit les devants dans le corridor.  
  
-Je me demande à quelle heure est ma retenue ce soir...  
  
-Notre retenue tu veux dire.  
  
-Tu as été collé toi aussi? Qu'à tu fais?  
  
-Oh, j'ai simplement demandé à Neville s'il pouvait me passer une plume, vue que la mienne venait de flamber.  
  
-Après que j'ai énervé Rogue...  
  
-Tu comprends vite.  
  
-Parce que ça me concerne, mais c'était tellement drôle, même Sirius en a rie!  
  
-Sirius? Il est ici, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme pour trouver un endroit.  
  
-Il est apparemment professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Et nous l'avons après la pause! Je vais bien m'amuser, au risque de me faire coller et de ne pas dormir de la nuit.  
  
-Tu es méchant avec ton parrain tu sais!  
  
-Non je le taquine! De toute façon il ne va pas trop avoir de misère avec moi, mais avec les autres élèves... je vais rester sage comme une image... ou presque!  
  
Eowyn eu un petit rire.  
  
-Toi sage? Voyons... Et si on allait au parc pour notre pause? Proposa-t- elle.  
  
-Tu douterais de moi par hasard? Tu verras je peux être très sage quand je veux...  
  
Son regard ne prévoyait rien de bon. Ils partirent vers le parc où Harry alla s'asseoir sous un arbre près du lac, il entoura par la suite la taille de la jeune fille qui était venu s'asseoir sur lui, de ses deux bras il l'entoura et appuya sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment, sous une douce brise venant du lac. Harry se laissait bercer par le silence du parc, il soupira après un long moment.  
  
-L'été touche déjà à sa fin et on n'a rien fait encore. par ma faute!  
  
-On peut sûrement arranger ça, non?  
  
-Oui... l'été prochain s'en doute...  
  
-Je pensais plus, à rattraper le temps perdu maintenant!  
  
-Y'a pas grand chose à faire à Poudlard pour la saison estival quand c'est celle de l'automne qui approche, quand on veux rattraper le temps, si tu veux mon avis!  
  
-C'est vrai, et c'est bien dommage, l'automne c'est magnifique comme saison. À la maison, les arbres prennent une couleur argentée très jolie.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, il fixait le lac de ses yeux gris argenté, une expression inconnue y régnait.  
  
-Je ne peux pas croire que je vais enfin avoir une vie normale! murmura-t- il après un long moment, fixant toujours la vaste étendu d'eau avec cette expression qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
-Tu vas vite t'y faire ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète, ça semble trop simple cette histoire, du jour au lendemain la vie redevient normale.  
  
Eowyn éclata de rire.  
  
-Tu préfères une vie compliquée?  
  
-Pas du tout mais... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal tout ça j'ai un drôle de préssentiment qui ne me dit rien de bon.  
  
-Quel genre?  
  
-Le genre qui dit que le danger n'est pas encore écarté au grand complet du chemin, si tout était fini, je ne crois pas que mon père m'aurait renvoyé sur terre pour rien...  
  
-Comment s'était en haut... je veux dire, comment c'est quand on est mort?  
  
Harry sourit à cette question et ferma les yeux pour bien se rappeler tout.  
  
-C'est magnifique, les feuilles des arbres son d'un vert éclatant, tout est si paisible, si calme. Il n'y a aucun danger là-haut, que la paix sereine. C'est un peu comme quand tu te promènes dans une forêt avec les animaux, mais il rien ne t'attaque et tout est plus beau...  
  
-Tu aurais aimé y rester pas vrai?  
  
-C'est vrai que je m'y plaisais bien, je ne peux pas le nier!  
  
-Je saurais à quoi m'attendre le jour de ma mort alors, répondit Eowyn en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry en souriant tranquillement.  
  
-Si tu ne vas pas en enfer... plaisanta Harry en imitant une voix de monstre.  
  
-Oh! Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses ça de moi! Je suis un ange voyons! répliqua Eowyn en prenant un petit air saint.  
  
Une cloche au loin se fit entendre.  
  
-Il va falloir aller en cours... avec Sirius!  
  
Il afficha un air de petit démon et ses yeux gris brillèrent de malice.  
  
-Tu a intérêt à te tenir tranquille, je t'ai à l'oeil! s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant son air.  
  
-Oh! Tu n'as pas confiance? lui dit-t-il à son oreille, son souffle chaud allant caresser le cou de la jeune fille.  
  
-Disons simplement que je te connais... répondit-t-elle en frissonnant. -...mal!  
  
Il fit lever la jeune fille et en fit de même à son tour.  
  
-Dépêches-toi je tiens à être au premier rang!  
  
-C'est étrange cet élan de bonne foi tout à coup! railla Eowyn en le suivant.  
  
-Je me sens généreux aujourd'hui... enfin excepter pour Rogue!  
  
-Cet imbécile...  
  
-Que j'ai ridiculisé à son premier jour de l'année... continua-t-il le regard rêveur.  
  
-J'espère que notre retenue sera vivable... et que tu ne l'embêtera plus. C'était quand même méchant ta remarque!  
  
-Parce que lui il a été sympa encore?  
  
-Autant que d'habitude.  
  
-Exacte!  
  
Harry embraya encore plus le pas, courant presque pour pouvoir être un des premiers en classe. Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce il constata que Lavande Brown et Parvatis Patil était assis devant le bureau de Sirius il s'approcha d'elles.  
  
-Lavande, Parvatis. Je peux vous demandez un service?  
  
Suite à cette question une série de gloussement se firent entendre.  
  
-N'importe quoi, Harry...  
  
-Laissez-moi votre place!  
  
-Pourquoi faire? balbutia Lavande, qui s'attendait visiblement à une autre question.  
  
-Tout simplement parce que je tiens à être au premier rang avec Eowyn... disons que je connais très bien notre nouveau professeur!  
  
-D'accord, répliqua Parvati sèchement en prenant ses affaires brusquement.  
  
Harry leur sourit.  
  
-Je vous revoderez ça!  
  
Il fit signe à Eowyn d'approcher, comme pour plaisanter il tira une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir un sourire moqueur au coin des lettres.  
  
-Monsieur! répondit celle-ci en s'assoyant dignement.  
  
Harry repoussa la chaise en dessous de la table et alla s'asseoir sur celle d'à côté, confortablement.  
  
-Tiens toi correctement quand monsieur Black sera là! lui chuchota Eowyn au creux de l'oreille.  
  
-Oui je vais lui faire un beau bonjour à mon parrain!  
  
-Harry!  
  
Il fit un grand sourire puis se rassit comme il faut.  
  
-C'est bien pour toi que je fais ça...  
  
-J'espère.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sirius y entra avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son bureau.  
  
-Bonjour je me présente, je suis Sirius Black, votre professeur pour cette année, et peut-être pour les autres à venir, si cette malédiction ne pèse pas trop sûr ma tête!  
  
Il fit un sourire moqueur. Il y eu quelques rires pour accompagner sa remarque.  
  
-Bon, je ne vous connais pas trop mais je tâcherais de me souvenir de vos noms.  
  
Harry fit un sourire comique à cette remarque.  
  
-Bon aujourd'hui nous ferons un cours théorique, vous n'aurez qu'à écouter. Nous parlerons des différents démons que nous étudierons cette année, mais le cours portera plus sur les différents pouvoirs que les quatre fondateurs du collège avaient...  
  
Eowyn se crispa et regarda Harry avec une lueur de panique dans le regard. Un bruit à la première table en avant résonna dans toute la classe, apparemment Harry venait de se cogner en quelque part et une expression de douleur se remarqua soudain dans ses yeux.  
  
-Tout va bien en avant? demanda Sirius, moqueur.  
  
-Heu... Oui très bien professeur!  
  
-Bien! Donc, comme je disais, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard n'étaient pas vraiment des sorciers normaux. Ils étaient, même plus que des mages. On aurait pu les qualifier d'être surhumain, un peu comme des anges si vous préférez.  
  
-Comment ça des anges? demanda Lavande au dernier rang.  
  
À ce moment, Harry voulu se cacher sous la table de classe, l'envie de faire des blagues lui avait soudain passé. Sirius reprit.  
  
-Et bien certain héritiers, plus précisément : Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard avait le dons de pouvoir contrôler les éléments et le climat de la terre. C'est-à-dire : Le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air...  
  
-Et la foudre! murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
  
À ce moment, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir dans la classe. Eowyn regarda aussitôt Harry qui essayait de se faire le plus discret possible, mais Sirius le regarda également subtilement. Pas contre, lui tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe et fit un regard noir à Drago qui regardait le vide. Celui-ci dû remarquer que Harry le fixait, car il lui lança un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
-Mr Potter, on ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère?  
  
Harry se retourna vers Sirius un regard un peu colérique.  
  
-Vous m'excuserez professeur, je dois parler à quelqu'un en particulier...  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais la réponse est non! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, allez me le dire dans le corridor.  
  
Harry se leva et sortit dans le corridor sans oublier de jeter un regard glacial d'avertissement à son frère au passage. Une fois dans le couloir il s'adossa au mur et attendit son parrain. Sirius le suivit, l'air excédé.  
  
-Ok, qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
-Moi je n'ai rien fait, demande au Serpentard qui est assis à l'arrière et s'amuse à faire des tremblements de terre pour me faire passer la faute sur le dos.  
  
-Quoi, vous êtes encore en chicane? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
-Quelque chose à voir avec mon retour, que j'aurais mieux fait de rester là où j'étais! Que le suicide d'Eowyn était de ma faute... Et plein d'autre truc du genre! Je crois que si tu étais à ma place tu ne parlerais plus toi non plus à celui qui t'a dit ça.  
  
-Vous vous êtes parlés depuis?  
  
-Non... Et ce n'est pas pour bientôt!  
  
-Voyons, c'est ton... frère tout de même!  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le même sang que je sache, c'est plus une question d'héritage de pouvoir si nous sommes comme tu dis, des frères. Mais je ne crois pas qu'un frère dirait quelque chose comme il a fait à l'autre...  
  
-Allons, tu sais qu'il était passablement énervé par les évènements!  
  
Harry lui tourna le dos.  
  
-Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de retourner en classe, vous avez un cours à finir après tout professeur Black...  
  
-Tu es mieux de te réconcilier au plus vite avec lui, c'est pas le moment d'être en chicane! répliqua celui-ci en ouvrant la porte d'un ton brusque.  
  
Harry entra dignement dans la classe sans adresser un regard à personne et retourna s'asseoir à sa place un air de rebellions régnant dangereusement dans ses yeux... ce qui n'était certainement pas bon signe.  
  
-Continuons, si Mr Potter nous le permet...  
  
Sirius lui jeta un regard lourd de sens pour accompagner ses mots. Harry le défia du regard un sourire arrogant flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Bon je disais qu'il pouvait contrôler les éléments. Mais la légende qui dit que c'était des anges n'est qu'un mythe... Une histoire pour endormir les enfants si vous préférez. En fait, ils étaient tous trois des mages très puissant au pouvoir surnaturel qui en un seul regard si ils l'auraient voulu aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. De génération en génération, les pouvoirs sont revenus à leurs héritiers. Et chaque fois ceux-ci sont plus forts, plus puissant et les pouvoirs grandissent d'avantage. Nous n'avons jamais eu la preuve que de telles personnes existe de nos jours.  
  
-Mais, est-ce que les descendances des héritiers sont toujours, valides? demanda Dean, l'air intéressé.  
  
-Aucune preuve ne peux nous apporter le contraire, mais aucun n'héritier n'est connu jusqu'à ce jour... Si des personnes comme eux existes, ils ne veulent sûrement pas que personne ne le sache... C'est mon avis! Mais oui je crois qu'il y en a même après plus de milles ans de descendance et d'héritage de dons...  
  
-Mr Black! fit la voix de Lavande en arrière de la classe. Il n'y a aucun moyen des les trouver ces personnes?  
  
-Il faut savoir observer et discerner les dons et les personnes différentes, il n'y a aucun autre moyen que je connaisse.  
  
-Comment faire pour discerner les dons, comme vous dites? demanda Neville à la plus grande surprise des autres élèves.  
  
-Certain sont plus doué dans des matières que d'autres, ils se peut aussi qu'il y en ait qui soit des premiers de classe... cela dépend de la personnalité de la personne, de comment il agit, de son caractère. Il y a plein d'option!  
  
-Pourriez vous nous décrire les dons de chaque personnes dans la classe? lança Drago.  
  
Sirius le regarda soudain surpris.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire Mr Malefoy?  
  
-Hé bien, si ça se trouve, nous avons des êtres surhumains dans la classe!  
  
Il avait répondue avec une fausse naïveté qui trompa pourtant la majorité de la classe. D'ailleurs, Lavande et Parvati avait l'air enthousiasmé par son idée. Harry roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération.  
  
-Non! reprit Sirius. Je ne pourrais pas dire chacun de vos dons dans cette classe parce que je ne vous connais pas tous comme je le voudrais. Je sais pas contre que vous et Mr Potter formez une très bonne équipe en cours de potion et que vous excellez dans cette matière tous les deux. Je pourrais aussi dire que Mr Londubat surpasse la plupart des élèves de sixième année en botanique.  
  
-Et moi, et moi? demanda Lavande, surexcité.  
  
-La divination ne vous est pas un domaine inconnu... sourit Sirius un peu moqueusement. -Lavande Brown et Trelawney la vieille chouette, duo de divination en choc! murmura Harry inaudiblement.  
  
-Ça c'est vrai! répondit la jeune fille fière comme un paon.  
  
-Et moi monsieur, cria Dean  
  
Sirius rie poliment.  
  
-Je ne peux pas tous vous le dire, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne vous connais pas encore assez.  
  
-Oh allez, essayez!  
  
Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre, mais c'est à ce moment que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit.  
  
-Aucun devoir pour ce soir! Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le brouhaha.  
  
Harry prit son temps pour se lever et attendit qu'il n'y ait plus aucun élève pour franchir à son tour le seuil de la porte. Tout en sifflotant il jeta quelque chose par dessus son épaule et commença à marcher tranquillement.  
  
-Trois, deux, un! marmonna le Gryffondor.  
  
Une explosion se fit entendre dans une salle de classe un peu plus loin et la voix de Sirius s'éleva.  
  
-HARRY POTTER!  
  
Celui-ci éclata de rire et partit à courir en quête d'une cachette en pensant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi efficaces ces pétards mouillés du docteur Flébus.  
  
-Tu m'avais promis d'être sage! dit calmement Eowyn juste derrière lui.  
  
-J'ai été sage... jusqu'à la fin du cours! lui cria-t-il derrière son épaule et zigzaguant à travers les élèves pour pouvoir trouver refuge avant que Sirius ne le repèrent.  
  
On entendit d'ailleurs celui-ci hurler dans le corridor:  
  
-Si je t'attrape, tu vas y goûter!  
  
Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte où il se dépêcha d'entrer, mais elle était verrouillé, il se rendit soudain compte de quelle pièce il s'agissait.  
  
-Fraîcheur des pins! Murmura-t-il.  
  
Il pénétra précipitement dans la salle de pin des préfets et refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui, puis il s'adossa au mur en soupirant, un petit sourire démoniaque peint sur ses lèvres. Il fini par sortir voyant que tout danger était écarter et il alla se balader à travers les divers couloirs du château. Il tomba sur Dean et Seamus qui lui faisait de grands signe un peu plus loin et il alla parler avec eux.  
  
-Comme je vous le dis les gars... Vous le verrez bien lors du prochain cours. Moi va falloir que j'aille refaire stock à Pré-Au-Lard de farces et attrapes bientôt... je me demande ce que je vais faire à ma prochaine victime de la journée?  
  
-Comme on se retrouve... dit une voix rauque dans son dos.  
  
Harry ne fit qu'un sourire arrogant.  
  
-Oh! Oh! Dit-t-il moqueusement sans même se retourner.  
  
-J'ai quelques mots à vous dire Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre! continua Sirius avec un étrange sourire.  
  
-Avec joie!  
  
Il le suivit d'un pas décontracté et fit même un sourire à Eowyn quand il passa près d'elle.  
  
-On ce voit tantôt mon coeur! lui cria-t-il avant d'entré dans la salle de classe qu'il avait fait exploser.  
  
-Comme ça, vous vous êtes, hum, réconciliés?  
  
-Depuis quelques heures oui!! Mais je ne crois pas c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici!  
  
Il s'assit confortablement sur le bureau de son parrain.  
  
-Écoute Harry, je sais que tu trouves cela plutôt étrange de me voir ici, mais je tiens à te dire deux choses. La première, je suis ton professeur et je peux encore t'enlever des points. La deuxième, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi devant tout le monde!  
  
-Mais tu étais seul dans la classe pourtant...  
  
-Très drôle, tu sais que tout le monde a entendu la détonation!  
  
-Ouais... Et c'était très drôle ça aussi!  
  
-Harry, je ne plaisante pas!  
  
-Bon d'accord je m'excuse ça te vas?  
  
Il se remit sur ses pieds et fixa Sirius dans les yeux ce qui n'était pas très difficile étant donné qu'ils étaient de la même grandeur et il croisa les bras.  
  
-Je peux partir maintenant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller manger moi...  
  
Une lueur de mystère et d'arrogance qui ne disait rien de bon apparut dans son regard.  
  
-Grandi un peu mon gars! dit son parrain en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Un jour peut être!  
  
Il tourna dos et partit vers le sortit. Sirius le regarda sortir en poussant un gros soupir, avant de commencer à nettoyer sa classe.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Vous avez trouvé comment? Moi et Fleur avons essayé de mettre un peu d'humour ;) Allez on se revoit bientôt !  
  
@+  
  
Laika&Fleur  
  
PS : REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Loup Garou

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre17 : Loup-garou  
  
Dans la grande salle, il alla s'asseoir au bout de la table des Gryffondors et commença à manger avec appétit tout en parlant avec Ginny Weasley qui apparemment était un peu moins timide.  
  
-Alors, c'est vrai que tu as fait exploser la classe de défense? demanda la rouquine avec un fou rire.  
  
Pour seule réponse Harry lui adressa un sourire démoniaque et remplit de malice à en faire fondre toutes les filles de l'école.  
  
-Les rumeurs ne sont pas fausses... lui répondit-t-il avec un rire un peu moqueur.  
  
-Je ne peux pas y croire! Est-ce que tu t'es fait prendre?  
  
-On peut dire qu'il m'a attrapé au milieu de la pause dans un couloir!  
  
Ginny éclata d'un rire franc.  
  
-Elle est quand ta retenue?  
  
-Jamais... La seule que j'ai c'est ce soir avec Rogue, enfin peut-être un autre avec Trelawney tout à l'heure! Ça reste à voir ce que je vais pouvoir faire...  
  
-Hé bien, tu es vraiment courageux Harry!  
  
-Non c'est plutôt la fougue de vouloir s'amuser un peu... Il n'y a rien de courageux là-dedans.  
  
-Si tu le dis! répondit la Gryffondor en mettant sa main sur son bras, pour prendre un petit pain plus loin.  
  
Harry le prit à sa place et lui donna pour éviter qu'elle s'étende toute son long sur la table des Gryffondor et se ridiculise.  
  
-Tu m'excuseras Gin, mais il faut que j'y aille moi.  
  
Harry se leva, lui adressa un sourire craquant et partit hors de la vaste pièce pour sortir un peu dans le parc afin de prendre l'air. Il se rendit à la lisière de la forêt interdite et longea celle-ci jusqu'au lac qu'il regarda longuement de ses yeux gris et profond.  
  
-Toujours fâché? demanda une voix derrière lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui répondit Shadow d'un ton sec.  
  
-Me faire pardonner! répondit son frère.  
  
-Explique moi comment tu vas t'y prendre? Parce que partit comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas pouvoir y arriver! lui répondit-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers lui.  
  
Harry avait un regard dénué d'expression, ce qui rendait ses yeux froid et glacial.  
  
-J'ai eu tord ok? Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du te mettre tout ça sur le dos!  
  
-Non tu n'aurais pas dû!  
  
-Je sais je te dis! Je regrette.  
  
Harry soupira et se retourna vers le lac.  
  
-Le passé est une chose à oublié, ce sont les actes du présent qui compte! Répondit-t-il.  
  
-Donc, tu ne me pardonnes pas.  
  
Harry sourit, mais Drago ne pu le voir.  
  
-Bon aller oublions ça...  
  
Drago eu un sourire.  
  
-Ça c'est bien mon petit frère!  
  
-Ton petit...  
  
-Mais oui, tu es plus petit que moi!  
  
-Nous sommes de la même grandeur je te signal, tu es juste née quelques mois avant moi.  
  
-Justement, tu es donc mon cadet!  
  
Harry lui fit un regard indigné et partit vers le château.  
  
***  
  
Assit dans un grand fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Harry écoutait à moitié endormie Sibylle Trelawney donner son cours. L'esprit brouillé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir se qu'il pourrait faire comme mauvais tour.  
  
-Alors, on voit très bien que le deuxième quart de lune représente la sagesse. Mr Potter, ça ne vous ferais rien d'écouter un tout petit peu?  
  
Harry sembla sortir d'une transe.  
  
-Désolé professeur... J'écoutais la mort me raconter des histoires de comment elle s'y était prise pour emmener plusieurs personnes au paradis!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire innocent.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle Mr Potter, venez ici je vous prie. Vous êtes volontaire pour la prochaine activité.  
  
-Si ce n'est pas trop dangereux j'accepte de me prêter à la science.  
  
Il se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur en avant de la classe.  
  
-Bien, regardez cette lune qui tournoie en haut de votre tête et dites nous de quelle phase il s'agit. Bien entendu, ce sera un jeu d'enfant si vous avez prêté attention à mes propos...  
  
-Et bien je pourrais dire que la lune à son complet et que c'est en hiver vu qu'elle n'est pas très lumineuse.  
  
-Qu'en est t'il de sa signification?  
  
-Je dirais qu'elle signifie l'immortalité, tout comme ce satellite terrestre qui est là depuis des millénaires à tourner autour de la terre.  
  
Trelawney le regarda les lèvres pincées, apparemment frustrée qu'il ait dit la bonne réponse.  
  
-Très bien, retournez vous asseoir.  
  
Harry retourna à sa place un peu soulagée, il y avait été au hasard et avait eu la bonne réponse, sûrement un coup de chance. Parvati et Lavande lui jetèrent un regard noir, avant de reporter leur attention sur le professeur qui recommença son discours monotone. Harry retomba à moitié endormie sur la table de travail, regardant son professeur avec un regard vitreux. Il eut soudain un sourire démoniaque en voyant sa boule de cristal devant lui.  
  
-Professeur! La sphère, je vois une forme immense et sombre à l'intérieur.  
  
Trelawney cessa toute activité avant de s'approcher vers lui, un regard mystérieux.  
  
-Racontez ce que vous voyez!  
  
Harry était parcouru d'un fou rire silencieux.  
  
-Je vois une forme immense approcher, elle à une longue hache à la main, on dirait qu'elle à une longue cape noir qui la recouvre, elle avance lentement.  
  
-La mort mes enfants!  
  
Lavande et Parvati eurent un hoquet d'horreur.  
  
-Attendez... Il y a une autre forme étrange, un animal grand et fort, aux yeux rouges, il est tout noir. On dirait un Sinistro... Il marche au côté de l'étrange homme.  
  
-C'est la mort et son fidèle! Ne regardez plus Potter, ne regardez plus! cria le professeur.  
  
Harry prit une voix mystérieuse.  
  
-D'accord, mais je ne peux pas vous cachez qu'ils approchent de plus en plus dans la sphère.  
  
On entendit un hurlement hystérique au fond de la classe.  
  
-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir! cria Parvati en larmes.  
  
Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
-Lavande, il y a une ombre derrière toi...  
  
Il fit semblant de prendre un peu peur. Celle-ci se mit à hurler en se levant d'un bond, renversant sa table et bousculant au passage Dean et Seamus qui pleuraient de rire, avant de se lancer dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci un peu désorienté ne savait plus trop comment faire avec la jeune fille.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne te touchera pas..., murmura t'il doucement à son oreille, quoi que la moquerie remplissait un peu sa voix, mais elle ne se remarquait pas.  
  
-Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux sortir! hurlait Parvati juste à côté.  
  
Trelawney essayait temps bien que mal de rétablir la situation.  
  
-Professeur! hurla Harry à travers les cris. Vous devriez annuler le cours, personne ne voudra continuer dans cette ambiance.  
  
-Vous avez raison Harry! Tout le monde dehors, il faut exorciser cette classe au plus vite!  
  
Harry se releva et emmena doucement Lavande et Parvatis en pleure qui était cramponné après ses bras. Ils descendirent à grande peine l'échelle en argent. Au moment de toucher le second étage, les deux filles ne voulurent pas le lâcher non plus.  
  
-Les filles... Vous ne voudriez pas me lâcher maintenant?  
  
-Nous allons tous mourir! cria Lavande.  
  
Seamus s'approcha et essaya tant bien que mal de les faire lâcher prise.  
  
-Il n'y a plus de danger, continua à jouer Harry. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, soyez sur vos gardes et rien ne vous arrivera.  
  
-Viens Lavande, rentrons, il faut quitter cet endroit maudit!  
  
Celle-ci acquiesça avant de partir en sanglotant vers la tour des Gryffondor. Harry se retourna vers Seamus et Dean, il éclata enfin de rire, tellement que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses amis l'imitèrent et Dean riait tellement qu'il se roulait sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.  
  
-Ça c'était un cours! réussit à dire Seamus.  
  
Harry réussit à couper un peu ses éclats.  
  
-Il fallait bien faire un petit divertissement, j'étais en train de m'endormir... Vous ne trouvez pas que je pourrais faire Trelawney numéro deux un jour...  
  
Pour toute réponse, Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire encore plus fort.  
  
-Je crois que ce qui c'est passé va se répondre très vite dans le château. Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai réussit à faire dire à Trelawney d'exorciser la classe...  
  
-Je crois qu'on va avoir congé de Divination pour un long moment!  
  
-Ouais, et je ne me plaindrais pas! Bon excusez-moi je vais aller préparer mon prochain coup de la journée...  
  
-Bonne chance! crièrent à l'unisson les deux Gryffondor dans son dos.  
  
Harry leur fit un signe de main et partit se promener dans les divers couloirs. Peu à peu en pénétrant dans la foule d'élèves il pu entendre que "l'incident" qui venait de ce produire c'était déjà répandu et quelques élèves vinrent même le voir.  
  
-Toutes mes félicitations! dit Justin un Poufsouffle en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Mais voyons Justin, c'était vrai tout cela!  
  
Il éclata de rire devant le regard de Justin.  
  
-Non je rigole, j'ai tout inventé... Elle va exorciser pour rien la pauvre!  
  
-Ça lui apprendra, cette vieille chouette! rigola le Poufsouffle.  
  
Harry rie à son tour.  
  
-Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour le prochain cours tout à l'heure. Je vais en astronomie... Avec Serdaigle.  
  
-Ne fais pas trop de dégât! lui cria le garçon en pouffant de rire, avant de s'éloigner vers son propre cours. -Moins qu'en défense conte les forces du mal ce matin en tout cas!  
  
Il partit vers la tour d'astronomie qu'il rejoignit en quelques minutes et arriva près de Eowyn.  
  
-Bonjour ma fleur! Tu m'as manqué tu sais...  
  
Il lui fit un rapide baiser.  
  
-Menteur! répondit la jeune fille en le repoussant, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry la regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi...  
  
-Tu es incorrigible! Un vrai petit garçon. Mais je t'aime pareil!, répondit t'elle en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
-Je vois que tu as entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé en divination, dire que le professeur va être obligé de d'exorciser la classe, je la plein la pauvre et nous avons un long congé de divination, pauvre de moi je vais tellement m'ennuyer.  
  
Il soupira innocemment. Eowyn éclata de rire.  
  
-Allez, on va arriver en retard! Dit-t-elle en entrant dans la classe d'astronomie. -Mais ça fait partit de mon plan...  
  
Il la retint par le bras, ils étaient seuls dans le petit couloir, il l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur, avant de se dégager lentement.  
  
-Il faudrait se décider Mr Potter. On rentre dans cette classe ou pas?  
  
-La cloche n'a pas encore sonné que je sache. Va-y toi, moi il me reste un petit quelque chose à faire.  
  
-Non, je reste pour te surveiller!  
  
-Tu ne me fais pas confiance? lui chuchota t'il d'une voix chaude.  
  
Elle eu un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-C'est bon, mais si j'entend que tu as fait exploser les toilettes des filles...  
  
-Tu auras tes toilettes en sortant du cours ne t'inquiète pas!  
  
Il partit au pas de course pour ne pas avoir trop de retard quand il entrerais dans la classe un peu plus tard. Il descendit deux étages et se retrouva au niveau des enchantements. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le temps de dehors. D'un geste vif il fit passer sa main devant son visage et des nuages noirs se formèrent dans le ciel bleu d'été. Il sourit content de son coup et retourna lentement vers la tour d'astronomie, il était devant la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
-Professeur Sinistra, regarder par la fenêtre, le ciel vient de se recouvrir, ce n'est pas un signe de Jupiter quand elle est en allignation avec Saturne, ce ne serait pas le signe de la mort... Je l'ai vu justement en divination avec un Sinistro dans ma boule de cristal. Il arrêta de courir une fois qu'il fut au milieu de la classe.  
  
-Le temps Mr Potter, ne réagit pas avec la divination. Bien essayé tout de même! répondit calmement le professeur Sinistra avant de commencer son cours.  
  
-D'accord, mais comment expliquez-vous les étoiles qu'on voit entre les nuages, au beau milieu de l'après-midi?  
  
Le professeur sursauta avant de se précipiter aux fenêtres de la classe, comme la majorité des élèves. Eowyn roula des yeux. Harry lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil avant de reprendre.  
  
-Vous me croyiez maintenant?  
  
-Je, je vais voir Dumbledore, balbutia Sinistra. Vous êtes dispensés de cours pour l'instant...  
  
Harry tourna dignement les talons et sortit de la classe et alla rejoindre aussitôt son professeur.  
  
-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne? Après tout c'est moi qui ai vu ce que ce passait...  
  
-Non, veillez à ce que personne ne panique avec mademoiselle Lavigne.  
  
-D'accord! Nous restons dans la classe?  
  
-Mais non! Dans l'école!  
  
-Si vous y tenez...  
  
Harry retourna dans la classe où les élèves attendaient.  
  
-Moi et Eowyn sommes charger nous vous surveillez, vous faites ce que vous voulez dans l'école, MAIS pas de bêtise...  
  
Les élèves sortirent en coup de vent, dans un grand brouhaha laissant les deux préfets seuls.  
  
-Là tu exagère! s'écria Eowyn sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.  
  
-C'est tout aussi endormant l'astronomie... Et je ne croyais pas que nous allions ne pas avoir de cours!  
  
Il sourit moqueusement.  
  
-Mais ça fait mon affaire...  
  
-Il faudrait que tu cesses de te comporter en enfant. Sinon quelqu'un pourrait bien découvrir tes pouvoirs!  
  
-Explique moi comment! Finalement non... Je n'ai pas le goût d'entendre un sermon à ce moment de la journée!  
  
Il partit se promener et se retrouva dans le grand hall où la plupart des élèves étaient, apparemment il cherchait un moyen de faire un mauvais coup, Harry les rejoignit.  
  
-Besoin d'aide peut-être?  
  
-Oui, ça serait pratique! s'écria un garçon avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Harry se mit au centre du cercle écoutant les suggestions.  
  
-Je vous propose quelque chose... La prochaine victime est le professeur Chourave, ce ne sera pas quelque chose de trop pigmenter étant donné qu'elle n'est pas très méchante, disons pas comme Rogue!  
  
Il y eut quelques rires comiques.  
  
-Bon je continue, elle est professeur de botanique, donc nous pourrions nous aventurer dans la serre numéro trois où les plantes carnivores ont refuge, à cette heure personne n'y ait, ils sont tous dans la serre numéro. Une fois là-bas, nous allons apporter de la peinture non toxique, je l'imagine très mal découvrir ses plantes vertes devenues bleus et rouges!  
  
La plupart furent d'accord et très vite tous embarquèrent.  
  
-C'est mon idée... Je vous laisse! Moi j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Les vingt personnes partirent discrètement vers les serres, laissant Harry dans le Hall d'entrer, seul. Ils se retourna entendant des pas derrière lui et tomba sur Eowyn.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais non je ne suis pas partit faire un mauvais coup... Ce serait indigne d'un préfet qui doit surveiller ses élèves!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et appuya son front sur celui de la jeune fille en lui écartant une mèche rebelle d'un bleu profond de ses yeux.  
  
-J'ai une question pour toi..., lui murmura-t-il.  
  
-C'est quoi cette question? demanda la jeune fille tout aussi bas.  
  
-Est ce que tu m'aimes? lui murmura-t-il encore plus bas.  
  
-Oui je t'aime! répondit-t-elle avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
  
-Parce que ça me tentait...  
  
Il l'embrassa torridement.  
  
-Rien d'autre? demanda Eowyn après un long baiser.  
  
Harry se contenta de la regarda d'un air malicieux.  
  
-Non rien d'autre...  
  
Une explosion se fit entendre soudain à l'extérieur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ces vingt là dehors... Ce n'est pas la discrétion qui les prend!, dit t'il en sursautant -Mais de quoi tu parles? demanda Eowyn.  
  
-Oh! Je parle des vingt personnes sur qui on avait la responsabilité qui sont partit vers un mauvais coup dans la serre numéro trois.  
  
-Tiens donc... comme c'est étrange!  
  
-Je me demande où ils ont eu cette idée...  
  
Il leva la tête en l'air pour faire semblant de réfléchir.  
  
-Harry Potter! s'exclama Eowyn en riant. Tu n'ad pas honte?  
  
-Non pas du tout...  
  
Harry fit un grand sourire innocent. La jeune fille secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?  
  
-Tu peux toujours commencer par m'embrasser!  
  
Elle obtempéra avec joie.  
  
-Ensuite?  
  
-Tu viens avec moi...  
  
Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans le parc. Discrètement ils partirent vers les serres de botanique.  
  
-Ne fais pas de bruit, je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre avec les vingt autres et leurs explosions.  
  
-Je peux savoir où l'on va?  
  
-Voir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire comme bêtise, et si je le peux j'aimerais bien contribué.  
  
-Et tu veux m'entraîner dans cette histoire?  
  
-Tu ne peux qu'être une spectatrice si tu veux! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
-Une spectatrice pourquoi?  
  
-Et bien je vais juste commencer par voir ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qui ne doit pas être très beau et je vais les remettre dans le droit chemin, enfin en quelque sorte.  
  
-Mme Chourave ne va pas être très contente tu sais!  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait moi, je n'ai fait que donné l'idée. Et de toute façon pas de danger pour me faire chopper, l'insigne préfet qu'on porte est notre sortit de secours si ça tourne mal.  
  
-Petit rebelle... murmura Eowyn amusé malgré tout.  
  
-C'est ce qui fait mon charme miss... lui murmura à son tour Harry parcouru d'un fou rire.  
  
Tous ces mauvais tours lui faisaient vraiment une sensation de bien être et ils s'amusaient plus que tout.  
  
-C'est vrai, je te l'accorde! approuva celle-ci en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
Harry lui répondit fougueusement.  
  
-Chut! Murmura-t-il soudainement.  
  
Tout deux étaient tapis dans les buissons et au loin on pouvait voir les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle animer dans la serre numéro trois.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
Il ne fit que pointer un peu plus loin, le professeur Chourave venait de sortir de sa classe et essayait de rentré dans la serre où les élèves c'était caché pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
  
-Je crois que ça va mal finir pour eux...  
  
-Reste ici..., lui dit précipitement Harry en sortant à vive allure du buisson.  
  
-Professeur Chourave? Cria-t-il au loin.  
  
-Qui a t'il Mr Potter?  
  
-Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas un diluer de sève de filet du diable? C'est pour un devoir en potion et comme j'ai été dispensé de cours, j'ai pensé venir vous le demandez à la fin de votre cours, mais maintenant que vous êtes là!  
  
-Est-ce que ça peut attendre? J'essais d'entrer dans cette serre, nous verrons ensuite!  
  
-Je peux vous l'ouvrir pendant que vous irez le chercher... Un service en vaut un autre après tout!  
  
-Bon, si vous insistez...  
  
Mme Chourave soupira avant de se mettre en route vers la serre numéro un, à l'autre bout. Harry se tourna vers la porte et tendit la main devant lui.  
  
-Alohomora!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et il entra.  
  
-Sortez d'ici immédiatement vous allez vous faire prendre, vous rentrez immédiatement dans vos salles communes! dit Harry d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Ils ne se firent pas prier, en détalant à la vitesse de l'éclair, vers le château. Le professeur Chourave revint quelques instants plus tard.  
  
-Tenez, voilà votre sève.  
  
-Et voilà votre porte ouverte! lui répondit Harry. Merci encore professeur Chourave...  
  
Il partit d'un pas vif et s'arrêta devant le buisson où Eowyn devait encore l'entendre.  
  
-Wyn, tu peux sortir! Murmura-t-il.  
  
Il n'obtenu aucune réponse: Eowyn était apparemment partie. Il haussa les épaules et rentra au château. Une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans la salle commune de Gryffondor il remarqua que ceux-ci étaient très calmes à cet instant.  
  
-L'envie de faire des mauvais coups vous a passez à ce que je peux voir...  
  
Harry sourit moqueusement et ressortie dans les couloirs désert en cet heure de classe. Shadow serra finalement la fiole dans laquelle reposait la sève de filet du diable. Elle n'allait pas lui être très utile disons. Il suivit son instinct et partit vers le parc où il retrouva la jeune fille près du lac, discrètement il s'approcha d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.  
  
-Tu comptais m'échapper? lui murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle sursauta avant de lui faire face.  
  
-Non, non!  
  
-Je t'ai fait si peur que ça?  
  
-Un peu, avoua t'elle en faisant la moue.  
  
-Je connais un bon remède pour y remédier.  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement, tellement qu'il sentit la jeune fille frissonner entre ses bras.  
  
-Merci docteur, je suis guérit, murmura-t-elle.  
  
-C'est une dose tout les jours! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
-Seulement une?  
  
-Oh! Vous pouvez plus si vous y tenez miss...  
  
-J'y tiens, répondit t'elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.  
  
Harry la souleva du sol et s'adossa contre un arbre.  
  
-Je crois que je vais doubler votre dose... lui murmura-t-il entre deux baiser.  
  
-Triplé, chuchota Eowyn en l'embrassant passionnément.  
  
-Quadruplé ça vous va?  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'entraîna dans un long baiser fougueux et enflammé.  
  
-Je crois que oui..., répondit t'elle après un long moment, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de redescendre sur terre... Les bras vont finir par me lâcher!  
  
Eowyn le regarda avant de lui faire un sourire charmant et de se laisser descendre sur le sol. Au même moment la cloche sonna annonça la fin des cours ainsi que de la journée.  
  
-Et si on allait manger?  
  
-Excellente idée! Approuva-t-elle en se mettant en route vers le château.  
  
Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la salle et allèrent s'asseoir un en face de l'autre. Ginny vint aussitôt s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
  
-Hé! J'ai entendu parler des autres coup que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'était génial Harry!, lui dit t'elle en maintenant sa main sur son bras.  
  
Étrangement Eowyn la regardait bizarrement, ce que Harry ne remarqua pas.  
  
-Lequel as-tu le plus aimé, en divination ou en astronomie Gin?  
  
-En divination quelle question! rigola celle-ci avant de secouer ses cheveux.  
  
Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-À quelle heure notre retenue déjà Wyn?  
  
Elle haussa des épaules avant de se mettre à manger sa soupe en silence.  
  
-La prochaine fois que tu fais un coup Harry, est-ce que je peux participer? demanda Ginny.  
  
-La plupart du temps c'est dans mon cours Gin que je fais ça... Mais si jamais tu as la chance de pouvoir y participer je vais te faire signe avec joie.  
  
-Tu es trop gentil! répondit la rouquine avant de plonger ses yeux océans dans ceux de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci détourna le regard et s'attaqua à son petit pain.  
  
-Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses importantes à faire! dit Ginny en se levant, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Harry la regarda bizarrement et continua à manger.  
  
-Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui! Tu ne trouves pas? Demanda-t-il à Eowyn.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
-Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es entré dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure..., lui répondit t'il en se levant de table. On se rejoint à la retenue tantôt, je vais faire un tour moi.  
  
Eowyn se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Harry partit vers la porte, mais il se sentit observer et tourna la tête cherchant la personne qui le fixait des yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur la table des professeurs où il rencontra le regard marron de Sirius. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de tourner la tête pour répondre au professeur Sinistra qui semblait énervé. Harry haussa les épaules et partit dans le hall, il franchit une porte et marcha pendant un moment jusqu'à ce retrouver devant un tableau. Il glissa ses doigts dans le cadre et enclencha un mécanisme qui fit ouvrir un passage secret. Une fois dans la pièce caché il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une salle remplit de coussin moelleux et de toute sorte de choses, un endroit secret de Helga Pouffsoufle. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint dans le hall, comme il s'apprêtait à montrer l'escalier de marbre, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule.  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle, et tout de suite! aboya Sirius.  
  
Harry dégagea brutalement son épaule et se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Je suis tout ouïe!  
  
-Pas ici...  
  
Il lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant de le suivre. Harry soupira d'exaspération et le suivit jusqu'au cachot où ils tournèrent à gauche puis à droite, contournèrent une large colonne de pierre, Sirius enclencha quelque chose dans le mur et une porte s'ouvrit sur un étroit escalier illuminé et fait de pierre blanche, ils le gravirent et arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle des vers étaient inscrit.  
  
Si tu promets de garder cet endroit secret. Que tu es capable d'être agréable. Envers nous tu te dévoueras Et à tes amis ton amitié tu prouveras.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant le texte.  
  
-Ça n'a rien avoir avec les héritiers et pourtant c'est écrit dans le même genre de texte. Une lumière sembla éclairer son esprit.  
  
-Ce ne serai pas une pièce que vous avez créés avec Rémus et mon père?  
  
-Bien deviné, dit sombrement son parrain en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Une vaste pièce s'étendait devant lui, semblable à celle de Godric Gryffondor. Table et fauteuil se disposait un peu partout, une grande cheminée était disposée dans le coin de la pièce et dans une grande partie de la salle de gros et épais coussins moelleux étaient disposés par terre de sorte à faire un petit endroit de détente.  
  
-C'est... magnifique! murmura Harry.  
  
Harry se tourna vers son parrain.  
  
-De quoi voulais-tu me parler?  
  
-Assied-toi, ordonna Sirius d'un ton grave.  
  
Harry se jeta sur les coussins où il tomba sur le dos.  
  
-Ce matin, c'était correct, pas trop de dégâts, un incident aurait été mieux approprié. Puis, j'entend parler d'une session d'exorcisme chez Trelawney. Jusque là, tout vas bien, quoi que ce soit une coïncidence un peu lourde. Ensuite, cours d'astronomie annulée car il fait nuit!  
  
Harry le regarda innocemment la mine très calme.  
  
-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi?  
  
-Le bouquet, c'est ce qui s'est passé dans la serre numéro trois. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu?  
  
-Je n'ai rien à avoir avec la serre numéro trois par contre!  
  
-C'est beau, tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir par exemple!  
  
-Je te dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé chez Chourave!  
  
-Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs inconsciemment comme ça!  
  
-Je te signal que pour le trois quart des choses qui ce sont passé aujourd'hui, je n'ai pratiquement pas utilisé la magie, seulement pour le cours d'astronomie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la défendre celle-là Sinistra?  
  
-Ne change pas de sujet! Tout le monde a trouvé ça étrange que la nuit tombe comme ça!  
  
-C'était juste une éclipse, bon j'ai une retenue avec Rogue là!  
  
-Une éclipse avec des étoiles bien sur! Sally sait très bien que ce n'était pas qu'un simple ciel Harry!  
  
-Sally! Tiens, tiens on en apprend tous les jours...  
  
-Elle a été vraiment bouleversée! continua Sirius sans écouter sa remarque. Elle croit à une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort!  
  
-Tu ne serais pas amoureux Sirius? lui demanda malicieusement sans écouter un traître mot de ce qu'il disait.  
  
Contre toute attente, Sirius rougit légèrement avant de se gratter la nuque. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre constance.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs comme ça. Promet-moi que tu seras prudent dorénavant.  
  
-Je suis déjà assez prudent comme ça je trouve! lui répondit Harry d'un ton sec.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna le regard mystérieux.  
  
-Tu dirais un beau bonjour au professeur Sinistra cette nuit de ma par...  
  
Il partit au pas de course pour ne pas arriver en retard à sa retenue. Eowyn l'attendait dans la classe de potion, assise sur une table en balançant ses jambes. Apparemment, le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry sembla le remarquer.  
  
-Tiens... mon professeur adoré n'est pas encore là? Dommage...  
  
-Il est allé chercher de quoi nous occuper jusqu'à minuit..., bougonna la jeune fille.  
  
-Oh! Quelle chance... Il va nous garder jusqu'aux petites heures du matin bien que ce soit interdit. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de refaire quelque chose d'autre à son prochain cours.  
  
-Tu connais Rogue, soupira-t-elle.  
  
-Un peu trop bien...  
  
Celui-ci entra dans la classe et Harry se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Bonsoir, mon grand, mon cher, mon gentil professeur adoré! s'écria Harry.  
  
Eowyn le regarda les yeux exorbités alors que Rogue eu un rictus.  
  
-Pas de sarcasmes Potter, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter.  
  
-C'est bizarre, vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez plus me parler. Mais ça ce comprend, le progrès s'inculte peu à peu dans cette magnifique classe!  
  
Il fit un geste théâtral pour accompagner ses paroles.  
  
-Fermez-la Potter! Un mot de plus et vous êtes renvoyé de ce collège.  
  
-Il faudra donc en informer le professeur McGonnagall!  
  
-Oh mais, rien ne presse!, répliqua son professeur avec un ignoble sourire montrant ses dents jaunes.  
  
Il sortit de son sac une petite minuterie.  
  
-Ceci est le temps qu'il vous reste pour nettoyer cette classe de fond en comble, sans magie. Et je vous préviens, j'ai pris des précautions à ce sujet.  
  
Il appuya nonchalamment sur la petite horloge qui indiqua : 4h00.  
  
-Oh et, vous remercierez le maladroit de septième année plus tard d'avoir fait exploser un chaudron plein de Neticia! dit-il en sortant de la classe.  
  
Harry se retourna vers la salle remplit d'un liquide vert et gluant qui collait partout.  
  
-Mais oui quelques heures hein... On en a pour toute la nuit, je lui en ficherais moi des retenues!  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de le narguer aussi..., ronchonna Eowyn en prenant une brosse minuscule que Rogue avait laissé dans un bac, remplis d'effets ménagers moldu.  
  
-Parce que c'était impossible pour moi de ne pas le faire, et en plus il m'a enlever ma baguette je le prend pas moi! Si jamais y'a une attaque, une explosion qu'est-ce que je fais sans baguette moi?  
  
-Il n'y aura pas d'explosions Harry...  
  
-On ne sait jamais avec moi...  
  
Il fit un sourire démoniaque et fit un pas dans la pièce, il glissa et tomba durement sur le sol en se cognant la tête.  
  
-Arrête tes singeries et vient m'aider! dit la jeune fille qui était de dos, en essayant de récurer un bout du mur.  
  
-J'aimerais bien mais je suis incapable de me lever, je suis collé au sol!  
  
-De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour voir que Harry était effectivement gommé au sol.  
  
Elle pouffa de rire avant de tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Soudain un tas du Neticia se mit à bouger et sauta sur l'estomac de Harry.  
  
-Ah! Au secours cette chose est vivante... hurla Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? marmonna Eowyn une main sur le front, en train de regarder Harry courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en criant.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais enlève ce truc!  
  
-Comment? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Il nous a enlevé nos baguettes!  
  
Soudain, elle aperçue un plumeau qui dépassait du bac. Elle s'en empara et se mit à donner des coups féroces sur le tas de Neticia toujours collé sur Harry.  
  
-Mais arrête ça tu me fais mal! Arrête je te dit tu l'auras pas comment ça!  
  
Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille, Harry se jeta par terre puis se releva et alla se gratter le dos où était rendu le Neticia contre le mur, le tas gluant tomba par terre et Harry recula aussitôt en allant chercher une brosse à nettoyer.  
  
-Qu'on en finisse au plus vite, c'est un endroit de fou ici!  
  
Il se mit à frotter rapidement le mur pour que les tâches partent au plus vite. Eowyn le regardait toujours, son plumeau en main. Un instant plus tard, elle éclata de rire tellement fort que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Harry se retourna vers elle, offensé.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as, j'ai l'air bizarre à frotter des murs avec une brosse?  
  
-C'est le, c'est le Neticia qui... parvint a répondre la jeune fille en hoquetant avant de repartir de plus belle.  
  
Harry roula des yeux et recommença à frotter de plus belle le mur. Eowyn fini par se calmer, quelques instants plus tard et recommença à frotter le mur souillé.  
  
-Ce type va finir étrangler entre mes mains si ça continue! Marmonna-t-il inaudiblement.  
  
-Entre nos mains! Rectifia-t-elle.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une grosse flaque gluante de potion tomba du plafond et atterrie sur sa tête sur la tête rendant ses cheveux habituellement d'un noir argenté d'un vert criard. La jeune fille éclata de rire en voyant l'air dégoûté que Harry faisait.  
  
-Et en plus il va falloir que je me lave les cheveux en sortant d'ici... grommela-t-il.  
  
-Pauvre chou! Pouffa-t-elle.  
  
Harry qui en avait un peu partout sur les mains les secoua violemment en envoyant plein sur Eowyn. Celle-ci eu un air indigné et cessa de rire.  
  
-C'est dégoûtant, j'en ait partout!  
  
-Pauvre toi! lui répondit-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
  
Eowyn pinça les lèvres avant de se pencher pour ramasser une grosse motte de Neticia et de lui lancer en pleine figure.  
  
-Ça t'apprendra! Dit-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.  
  
Harry s'ébroua comme un chien puis il s'élança et lui sauta dessus la plaquant sur le dos contre le sol en plein dans un gros tas de la potion "vivante". La jeune fille se mit à crier tout en continuant de rire. Harry se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse faire de même. Elle le regarda, ils étaient rendus tout vert autant que les mur.  
  
-Et si on trichait un peu? Proposa-t-elle en tassant une mèche de cheveux gluant de sur son front.  
  
Harry la releva et se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
-Dans quel sens?  
  
-Rogue nous a peut-être enlevé nos baguettes, mais il a omit un important détail!  
  
Harry fit un regard sournois.  
  
-Rebelle...  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de tendre la main vers le mur, qui se fit asperger d'eau. Harry alla s'asseoir sur un bureau nettoyer et la regarda faire, mais très vite il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, en effet il avait les pieds qui trempaient dans l'eau.  
  
-Wyn! Arrête tu es en train d'inonder la classe...  
  
-Oups... dit la jeune fille en cessant toute activité.  
  
Harry se releva et se mit debout dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux genoux, il fit un geste de la main et l'eau disparut instantanément, par contre son jeans était vraiment mouillé et très lourd.  
  
-Génial, ça va tellement me faciliter la tâche! soupira-t-il.  
  
-Désolé... dit Eowyn l'air embêté. Au moins, la classe est propre non?  
  
Harry soupira et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait sur le front.  
  
-C'est vrai, au moins il ne reste plus rien!  
  
En effet la classe était impeccable. Harry s'avança vers le fond de la classe et tendit la main devant lui.  
  
-Accio chaises!  
  
Deux chaises vinrent voleter jusqu'à lui et il les déposa derrière une table.  
  
-Miss... l'invita-t-il en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseoit.  
  
-Monsieur, répondit-t-elle en s'assoyant avec le sourire.  
  
Il lui sourit à son tour et il s'assit face à elle.  
  
-Il resta combien de temps avant que Rogue vienne ouvrir cette porte? demanda Harry en posant paresseusement sa tête sur la table de travail.  
  
-Exactement... trois heures et demie.  
  
-La poisse, on aura rien à faire pendant tout ce temps, je vais en profiter pour dormir!  
  
-C'est gentil...  
  
-Amuse toi à dormir toi aussi si ça te chante!  
  
-Je ne suis pas fatiguée, merci.  
  
-Et bien moi avec mon combat contre le monstre Neticia m'a épuisé... marmonna-t-il à moitié endormie.  
  
-Tant pis pour toi! chantonna la jeune fille en se levant.  
  
Harry la regarda pendant un instant.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire?  
  
-Oh mais, rien du tout! Rendors-toi...  
  
-Ne fais pas trop de dégât je n'ai pas envie de tout ramassé... dit-t-il avant de tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Eowyn alla se placer derrière lui et place ses mains sur les épaules avant de commencer à faire des mouvements lents dans son dos. Harry grommela légèrement de plaisir.  
  
-Toujours décidé à dormir, Mr Potter?  
  
-Si il n'y a rien d'autre au programme oui... murmura-t-il.  
  
-Quel dommage, moi qui avait prévue un petit quelque chose... souffla-t- elle en lui massant le bas de la nuque.  
  
Harry frissonna un peu.  
  
-Peut-être que ça pourrait m'intéressé si tu es disposée à m'expliquer!  
  
-Rogue ne revient que dans trois heures trente n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Hum... Hum... marmonna-t-il. -Ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop même!  
  
Harry sourit à cette pensée.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que le local de potions ne soit très approprié pour ça, n'y confortable.  
  
-Vous connaissez un endroit, approprié monsieur?  
  
Harry se releva un péniblement et changea sa chaise de position.  
  
-Oui... Ma chambre! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille ne la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Eowyn eu un petit sourire qu'il ne vit pas.  
  
-Je vous suis!  
  
-Je te signal qu'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici...  
  
-Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger!... murmura la jeune fille en mettant sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément.  
  
La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et sec.  
  
-Ainsi donc, voici les fameux moyens que Rogue a prit! lui répondit Harry moqueusement en voyant son air offensé.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle! Trouve donc une solution toi!  
  
-Pourquoi moi? lui demanda-t-il innocemment. Je ne sais pas utiliser la magie sans baguette voyons!  
  
-Arrête Harry! Fais-nous sortir d'ici!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire et se leva en s'approchant de la porte.  
  
-Aromohola! s'écria-t-il en posant sa main sur la porte.  
  
Celle-ci s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt.  
  
-Bon je vois! Oh grands mots les grands moyens!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?  
  
-Monsieur le grand magicien je te pris! Plaisanta-t-il à son adresse.  
  
-Monsieur le grand magicien! continua Eowyn en roulant des yeux, amusé.  
  
Il se recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux en visualisant la porte dans sa tête. Un séisme se fit sentir sous leurs pieds puis il se promena un peu dans la classe et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'il passa sous elle, elle explosa. Harry rouvrit les yeux et le tremblement de terre arrêta.  
  
-Elle ne pourra plus se referma maintenant...  
  
-C'est assez fort... commenta Eowyn.  
  
-Il ne resta plus qu'à espérer que Rogue ne viendra pas faire son petit tour avant le temps... Disons que la classe sans porte, c'est assez louche.  
  
-C'est sans importance, partons d'ici!  
  
Harry entraîna la jeune fille dans les couloirs de l'école, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est tout de même mieux que la classe de Rogue.  
  
Il partit dans la salle de bain et on entendit l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Harry entra sous celle-ci et empoigna sa bouteille de shampoing au melon d'eau et se mit à frotter ses cheveux d'un geste vif.  
  
-Saleté de potion... marmonna-t-il.  
  
Ce n'est que un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtue seulement d'une serviette blanche attaché à sa taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et la peau encore chaude en raison d'eau qui lui avait coulé sur le corps. Au moins toute trace de Neticia avait disparut de sur lui.  
  
-Il était temps! s'écria Eowyn. Je commence à sécher!  
  
-Et bien moi j'espère que je fais sécher bientôt, je laisse des traces derrière moi... Je vais m'habiller, tu as oublié qu'il y avait d'autres salles de bains ici?  
  
-Je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie de salir le plancher encore plus...  
  
Harry lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-Tu as raison... Moi je n'ai pas envie de laver une autre pièce dans toute sa grandeur.  
  
Eowyn lui fit une petite grimace avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry haussa les épaules et partit vers sa chambre où il remit son t- shirt blanc qui n'avait pas été touché par la potion et mit une nouvelle pair de jeans semblable à l'autre qui était sale mais prit une veste propre identique à l'autre, puis il alla s'asseoir sur le divan de la salle commune. La Gryffondor sortie de la salle de bain, vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux sentant les fruits. Elle avait remis la robe d'école qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt. Harry ne la regarda pas, fixant intensément les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. On a deux heures trente à tuer maintenant...  
  
Il sembla sortir de ses pensées. Il sourit mystérieusement en se levant.  
  
-Hum on pourrait...  
  
Il passa derrière le fauteuil de la jeune fille et la fit prisonnière de ses bras.  
  
-J'ai peut-être une petite idée... -Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda la jeune fille innocemment.  
  
Pour seule réponse il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.  
  
-Tu ne devines pas? demanda t'il d'une voix chaude.  
  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir... dit-t-elle en frissonnant.  
  
-Je te donne trois secondes! lui murmura-t-il tout aussi bas.  
  
-Je consent! Dit-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tout aussi doucement.  
  
Harry la prit par la main et la tira contre lui pour qu'elle sorte du fauteuil, mais ce geste maladroit entraîna une chute par derrière, Harry tomba assis contre le divan, Eowyn dans ses bras.  
  
-Et, doucement! chuchota Eowyn.  
  
-D'accord le loup va dévorer sa proie plus doucement! lui murmura Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille frissonna en fermant les yeux. Tout doucement, il se rapprocha des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle fit le dernier mouvement qui les fit s'embrasser avec passion. Harry passa sa main sur la gorge de la jeune fille et la descendit doucement pour essayer de trouver l'attache de sa robe d'école.  
  
-Attend! dit Eowyn en se dégageant brusquement.  
  
Harry la regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Où sont Sirius et Drago?  
  
-Bureau et dortoir... marmonna-t-il en l'embrassant encore.  
  
-Dans ce cas, tu peux continuer! dit-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.  
  
Il dégrafa l'attacha et envoya la robe derrière lui. La jeune fille se retrouva en jean et en camisole. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front. Harry l'embrassa encore dans le cou laissant un baiser humide et une petite marque rouge derrière lui, il passa ses doigts sous la camisole de la jeune fille et essayant de la retirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle se dégagea un peu et enleva elle- même le petit morceau de linge et l'envoya valser au même endroit que sa robe d'école. La jeune fille s'attaqua ensuite au t-shirt de Harry en passant ses doigts fins sous celui-ci avant de lui enlever complètement.  
  
-Doucement madame la sauvage... lui murmura moqueusement Harry.  
  
-Oh mais je peux aller bien plus lentement... répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Elle commença à tracer des cercles sur son torse lentement. Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa sauvage rendant le baiser encore plus ardent. À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un Drago Malefoy entrer plier en deux tellement il riait.  
  
-Hé Harry, imagine-toi donc que je viens d'envoyer Chang dans la forêt trouver un secret de séduction et que ce soir c'est la pleine lune... Mais le pire dans tous ça c'est que Lupin est au château depuis ce matin et qu'il n'a pas prit de potion tue loup, donc il est dans la forêt lui aussi.  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur à ce qu'il venait de voir et il repoussa gentiment Eowyn, perdant son envie. C'est à ce moment que Drago remarqua dans quelle position ils étaient.  
  
-Dans son dortoir hein... marmonna Eowyn en se couvrant avec sa robe.  
  
Harry se releva précipitement et passa et remit son t-shirt.  
  
-Imbécile! Cria-t-il à Drago avant de partir au pas de course, sans doute vers le parc.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? demanda Drago étonné.  
  
-Je crois qu'il a mal pris le fait que tu as voulu hum, tuer Chang! répliqua Eowyn en mettant la veste de Harry avant de se mettre à la poursuite de celui-ci, le Serpentard sur les talons.  
  
Une fois que Harry fut dehors il ne perdit pas une minute et prit sa forme d'animagis puis fonça vers la forêt dans laquelle il pénétra sans problème, évitant les obstacles agilement. La nuit était claire et la lune éclairait son chemin, soudain il entendit un cri de panique et il fit un crochet à travers les buissons en quittant le sentier. Il surgit dans une vaste clairière dans laquelle, une jeune fille était assise par terre le regard apeuré et essayait de se protéger du loup-garou qui se tenait devant elle. Harry s'hérissa en grondant et s'élança vers l'homme loup qu'il bouscula et fit tomber par terre le faisant ainsi rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva par la suite s'avança vers Cho Chang et la fit monter sur son dos avant même qu'elle est pu protesté puis il fonça vers la sortit de la forêt. Il eu tout juste le temps de mettre la jeune fille sur pieds près de la cabane de Hagrid, que le loup-garou fit irruption dans le parc. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur, le monstre courait dans sa direction, il bondit agilement et atterrit dans le dos de Rémus qui ne contrôlait plus ses faits et geste. Pendant ce temps, Sirius ressentit un pressentiment étrange et regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il vit un loup et... un loup-garou qui se battaient férocement près de la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
-Je dois y aller Sally! Cria-t-il presque au professeur d'astronomie qui buvait un thé juste à côté.  
  
-Mais... dit celle-ci. -À tantôt! cria Patmol en s'élançant vers le parc.  
  
***  
  
Harry ne voulait pas faire mal à son ancien professeur, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis et il donnait des coups de griffes dans tout les sens. Alors qu'il allait le mordre, Harry lui sauta sur la gueule pour la faire refermer, lui laissant au passage d'énormes marques de dents sanglantes.  
  
-Dans la forêt Rémus... pensa-t-il alors qu'il courait en boitant de la patte.  
  
Le loup-garou tomba sur son dos l'écrasant de tout son poids, il n'eut la chance que de se sortir avant qu'il se fasse griffer et retourna se mettre en attaque en grondant férocement, l'épaule meurtrit et sanglante et le museau griffer férocement. À ce moment, un énorme chien noir bondi près du loup au pelage blanc, en montrant des crocs à la bête en face d'eux.  
  
-Merci Patmol! pensa Harry avec soulagement.  
  
Soudain l'animal homme qui se tenait devant eux, s'élança sur le loup et celui-ci fit de même le mordant férocement à la patte de derrière le faisant ainsi tomber et lui montant sur le dos en grondant. D'un coup de patte le loup-garou le griffa sur le dos et le fit rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Le chien noir poussa un grognement sonore et étonnamment, le loup-garou s'aplatit sur le sol, comme dans un signe de soumission. Le canidé grogna de nouveau alors que Rémus gémissait en léchant ses blessures. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait de nouveau disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Un peu plus loin Harry se relevait péniblement du sol essayant de tenir sur ses quatre pattes, lui arrachant de temps à autre des gémissements déchirant, il était gravement blessé et sa fourrure blanche était tâchée de sang à la plupart des endroits. Sirius se transforma, haletant, le front couvert de sueur. En voyant le loup blessé, il s'élança vers lui.  
  
-Allons à l'infirmerie Harry...  
  
Celui-ci se retransforma et la respiration haletante, les coupures se voyaient plus que jamais et son t-shirt blanc était devenue presque tout rouge.  
  
-Bonne idée! murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.  
  
Sirius voulu le relever mais celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur.  
  
-Doucement, murmura son parrain en le prenant sous une épaule lentement. Il va falloir marcher jusque là-bas...  
  
Harry se releva en serrant les dents et commença à marcher lentement soutenue pour la plupart par son parrain. Ils progressèrent lentement avant d'arriver au coeur parc où une silhouette familière avait l'air de les chercher. Sirius la reconnu aussitôt, c'était Eowyn. Ils approchèrent lentement vers elle, quand elle posa son regard sur Harry elle ouvrit la bouche épouvantée par toute les blessures qu'il avait. Elle se dépêcha de prendre Harry sous l'épaule pour qu'il se soutienne sur elle, tout en questionnant Sirius du regard. Ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh se dépêcha de les faire entrer, Cho Chang était déjà couchée dans un lit blanc, Drago était assis sur un tabouret au fond de la pièce, près d'un lit défait.  
  
-Couchez-le là! ordonna-t-elle au professeur et à la jeune fille d'un ton sec.  
  
Pour une fois, Shadow se coucha dans le lit de l'infirmerie sans protester, l'infirmière lui fit enlever son t-shirt, ou plutôt elle l'enleva et Sirius fut obligé de le retourner sur le ventre. À ce moment, Pomfresh appuya un tapon humidifié par une potion violette et fumante, à son simple contact, Harry lâcha un cri de douleur. Ses plus grosses plaies étaient dans le dos...  
  
-Je vous avertie Mr Potter, ça va être douloureux... le prévint l'infirmière avant d'appliquer des compresses dans son dos.  
  
Harry serra les dents et ferma étroitement les yeux pour ne pas crier.  
  
-Vous gardez probablement les cicatrices dans votre dos toute votre vie Potter... Un loup-garou, mais vous aviez vraiment un délire d'aller votre battre contre ce monstre!  
  
Harry gronda de fureur, un son semblable à celui de lorsqu'il était en loup se fit entendre.  
  
-On ne s'énerve pas jeune homme. Vous allez devoir passer la nuit ici, sinon plus!, continua Pomfresh toujours en mettant des compresses.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il daigna ouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba aussitôt sur Drago qui était pâle comme un drap.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il a été mordu? demanda Eowyn la voix tremblante.  
  
Drago détourna le regard en se levant. Harry regarda Eowyn et secoua la tête, il parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait fait avec Sirius avant de s'en venir à l'infirmerie, il avait la voix rauque.  
  
-Non... J'ai fais attention à ses dents!  
  
-Buvez-ça! lui dit l'infirmière d'un ton sec en lui donnant un verre de liquide jaunâtre.  
  
Harry prit appuis sur son bras et renifla la porte qu'il avait dans la main.  
  
-Ça va être infâme..., marmonna t'il avant de boire d'un trait le liquide qui y avait dans le goblet en papier.  
  
Aussitôt le sommeil l'envahit et il tomba endormie avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller, le goblet tomba sur le sol.  
  
-J'espère que tu es fier de toi! dit Eowyn après que l'infirmière soit partie dans son bureau. Il aurait pu mourir...  
  
Drago ne dit rien et fit glisser son regard jusqu'au sol.  
  
-De quoi tu parles? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Demande lui toi-même! fit la jeune fille les lèvres tremblantes.  
  
Sirius le regarda un regard dur.  
  
-Et bien... commença-t-il. J'ai envoyé Chang dans la forêt y'a pas longtemps et j'ai appris pas longtemps après que Lupin était là sous sa forme de loup-garou, ça m'a fait rire et j'ai été le dire à Harry mais... Il a voulu jouer le chevalier servant ce que je n'avais pas prévu et le combat c'est sûrement engagé comme ça..., finit le blond.  
  
Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Eowyn le regarda, tremblante de rage avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en courant. Sirius regarda Drago durement.  
  
-C'est très grave ce que tu viens de faire... j'espère que tu le sais.  
  
Drago acquiesça.  
  
-Je suis... désolé d'avoir mit deux vies en dangers ce soir!  
  
Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant de pousser un soupir énorme. Il alla par la suite s'asseoir au chevet de Harry, pendant que Drago sortait de l'infirmerie d'un pas traînant. Le lendemain matin très tôt, Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Sirius endormit la tête sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit, il sourit en le voyant puis fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux, personne d'autre excepter Cho qui dormait près de la porte était présent dans la pièce. À ce moment, Eowyn entra dans la pièce avec deux tasses de café entre les mains. Elle vit que Harry était réveillé et lui sourit. Celui-ci sourit faiblement en la voyant.  
  
-Bonjour... dit-t-il inaudiblement, la jeune fille dû lire sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'assoyant sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Tu vas mieux?  
  
-J'ai encore un peu mal partout, mais je vais mieux qu'hier... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça, ça n'a pas dû être très plaisant de me voir arriver après le combat dans un sale état! Chuchota-t-il.  
  
-C'est pas grave...  
  
Il y eu un petit silence.  
  
-Tu as faim? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose si tu veux...  
  
-Non... Je ne crois pas que ça va rentrer dans le bon sens si je mange!  
  
À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore suivit d'un Rémus Lupin très fatigué entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Sirius se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Han quoi...  
  
Eowyn fit un petit signe de tête vers le directeur et Remus. Patmol se retourna d'un coup.  
  
-Remus! Tonna-t-il. Désolé pour hier vieux.  
  
-C'est moi qui suis désolé... comment va Harry?  
  
Celui-ci fit un faible sourire et fit un signe de la même. Il reposa par la suite la tête sur son oreiller. Sirius se leva d'un coup et maladroitement il mit sa main sur le dos de Harry pour ne pas perdre équilibre, celui-ci émit une plainte sonore et cacha sa tête au creux de son oreille pour étouffer son cri.  
  
-Attention! cria Eowyn en se levant de son siège.  
  
-Désolé... marmonna Sirius.  
  
Une fois calmé, Harry regarda à nouveau Sirius.  
  
-Mais y'a pas de mal. Enfin si ça fait mal, mais bon.  
  
Il se tourna vers Rémus.  
  
-Ne vous en voulez pas professeur... Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous ne contrôliez pas vos faits et gestes. Et c'est un de mes amis qui à envoyé Cho dans la forêt, disons que je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle meure et voilà les conséquences de mes actes.  
  
Harry lui sourit et se retourna sur le dos, question de changé de position, Pomfresh arriva à ce moment.  
  
-Déjà réveillez Mr Potter... Vous allez rester couché pour une partie de la matinée et nous verrons ensuite si vous êtes en état de sortir! -Ouais... Ouais... grommela Harry.  
  
Elle déposa un plateau garnit devant lui puis elle repartie vers son bureau.  
  
-Oh super... Tout pour me faire vomir de bonne heure, qui lui a dit que j'avais faim à celles-là? s'écria-t-il tout bas.  
  
-Je vous laisse quelques minutes, j'ai heu, des choses à faire! dit Sirius en se levant, suivit de Remus et Dumbledore.  
  
Eowyn regarda Harry tendrement avant de pousser un peu son plateau.  
  
-Si tu fais ce qu'elle te dit, je suis persuadée que tu pourras sortir ce midi.  
  
-Je continue à dire que je n'ai pas faim! s'entêta Harry.  
  
-Je continue à dire que tu dois manger!  
  
-Il faudra que tu me forces..., lui répondit-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
-Si tu insistes... commença la jeune fille en prenant un fruit qu'elle tenta de lui faire manger.  
  
-Wyn j'ai pas faim... buta-t-il en tassant sa tête.  
  
-Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix! Continua-t-elle en avançant la fourchette de plus belle.  
  
-Tu comptes vraiment ma donner la nausée?  
  
-Je veux juste que tu guérisses! s'écria-t-elle en remettant la nourriture dans le plateau d'un air boudeur.  
  
-Ce ne sera pas comme ça et de toute façon je...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Eowyn lui mit un morceau de toast dans la bouche qu'il n'eut pas le choix d'avaler par manque de s'étouffer.  
  
-Un point pour moi! dit celle-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
Harry la regarda puis se retourna et se remit le visage dans son oreiller décidé à ne rien avaler.  
  
-Oh s'il te plait Harrychounet, fais-moi plaisir... minauda Eowyn en imitant Pansy.  
  
-Au secours Pansy Parkinson est assise sur mon lit, Mrs Pomfresh..., hurla Harry dans son oreille, on pu distingué la phrase mais la voix de Harry était étouffé et l'infirmière ne l'entendit pas.  
  
-Pas de caprices jeune homme, ou je devrais user de force!  
  
-Et bien utilisé la force cap'taine... continua Harry. Si vous en êtes capable.  
  
Sirius entra à nouveau dans la pièce.  
  
-Oh! Oh! Je crois que la force arrive... reprit-t-il.  
  
-Sirius! cria Eowyn en se levant avec un air faussement indignée. Il refuse de manger!  
  
Sirius regarda la jeune fille distaîtement le regard rêveur, il ne sembla pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
-Il s'entête! Et je lui dis pourtant qu'il devrait manger s'il veut guérir, n'est-ce pas? continua la jeune fille avant de s'apercevoir que Patmol ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Hé, vous m'écoutez un peu?  
  
Harry sortit la tête de son oreille.  
  
-Continue comme ça Patmol c'est parfait! Mais dis-moi comment ça va avec Sally? Plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Son parrain sursauta au nom du professeur.  
  
-Qui? Demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.  
  
-Sally, qui c'est? dit la jeune fille intriguée.  
  
-Dam, dam, dam, dam..., rigola Harry en chantant une chanson de mariage.  
  
Sirius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se tourner vers la Gryffondor qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
-Tu disais?  
  
Harry le regarda avec un regard sournois, il ne pouvait peut-être pas se lever, mais tout de même s'amuser.  
  
-Dis-moi parrain, tantôt tu pourrais aller chercher mes devoirs d'astronomie?  
  
-Mais, on a même pas de devoir en astrono... aaaaaaah! dit la jeune fille qui venait de faire le lien.  
  
Harry lui sourit moqueusement.  
  
-Alors mon parrain adoré...  
  
-Mais oui, si tu veux! répondit celui-ci agacé. Alors, comme ça tu ne veux pas manger?  
  
Son visage ce transforma en grimace et il retourna se cacher la tête sous son oreille en mettant ses deux bras sur celle-ci pour l'empêcher de tomber où encore de se faire enlever.  
  
-Je vais passer tout de suite à la tour et quand je reviens, je veux que tu ais tout, tout, tout mangé, compris! continua son parrain avant de partir au pas de course.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut partit, Harry daigna enfin sortir et lui tira la langue dans le dos.  
  
-Pire qu'un enfant! soupira Eowyn en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Et toi! lui dit-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ce plateau...  
  
-Avec le plateau non, mais avec ce qu'il y a dedans...  
  
Elle lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire.  
  
-Je vais refaire ma phrase, ne t'approches pas tout court!  
  
-D'accord, mais ne vas pas te plaindre si tu perds un membre lorsque Sirius reviendra!  
  
-Je ne me plaindrais pas promis...  
  
Il se recoucha et se rendormit, ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit qu'on le réveilla en le brassant, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit le visage de Sirius à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-MANGE! cria son parrain.  
  
Apparemment, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.  
  
-J'AI PAS FAIM! cria à son tour Harry en se refermant les yeux.  
  
-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh? Elle va te gaver comme une oie si tu refuses encore!  
  
-Laisse-moi dormir, tu me donnes la nausée en me parlant de nourriture!  
  
Il mit la couverture par dessus sa tête. Sirius la lui enleva aussitôt.  
  
-Tu vas manger tout de suite! Cria-t-il.  
  
Harry reprit la couverture.  
  
-Il fait froid je te signal et si je ne suis pas capable d'avoir la tranquillité pour dormir je vais dans ma chambre...  
  
-Et comment monsieur?  
  
-Comme ça!  
  
Il claqua des doigts et disparut laissant un lit vide. Sirius poussa un juron alors que Eowyn se mettait à rire.  
  
-Chapeau! dit-t-elle.  
  
Sirius la regarda frustré.  
  
-Dis-moi où est sa chambre j'ai deux mots à lui dire!  
  
Elle cessa de rire et le regarda, hésitante.  
  
-Je ne peux pas... dit-t-elle lentement.  
  
-Eowyn tu vas me dire où elle est cette chambre, sinon ça risque de tourner mal pour Harry quand il va tomber entre mes mains au prochain cours, si ce n'est pas avant!  
  
-Je peux vous dire où elle est, mais ce ne servirais à rien!  
  
***  
  
Harry se glissa entre ses draps et s'endormit aussitôt dans sa chambre, les rideaux de son lit fermer, tout était noir autour de lui. La tranquillité et le calme régnaient.  
  
-Voilà, c'est ici qu'il dort. Et non, il n'est plus dans la chambre des préfets, dit Eowyn en interrompant Sirius.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux devant le tableau de la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Maintenant tu me fais rentrer oui ou non? s'énerva Sirius.  
  
Elle le regarda longtemps avant de trancher:  
  
-Non, je ne peux pas, désolé.  
  
Quelqu'un qui allait regretté d'avoir passé par là se fit remarqué par Sirius qui l'empoigna par le collet.  
  
-Drago tu vas me faire rentré dans cette foutu chambre! s'emporta Sirius.  
  
-Heu, d'accord... répondit celui-ci malgré les gestes suppliants que lui adressait Eowyn dans le dos de Sirius.  
  
Drago se mit devant le tableau et celui-ci devint invisible révélant la chambre de Godric Gryffondor et laissant par la même occasion le passage à Sirius qui s'empressa d'entrer, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui, il avait déjà repéré la porte de chêne dans laquelle le nom "Harry" était gravé.  
  
-Harry, ouvre-moi cette fichu porte! Cria-t-il en tambourinant dessus comme un forcené.  
  
Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Harry dormait déjà à point fermé.  
  
-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille, il mangera lorsqu'il aura faim... dit Eowyn après un moment.  
  
Sirius ne l'écouta même pas et il tourna la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et il s'aventura dans la pénombre de la pièce, il s'étala de tout son long en butant contre une immense pile de linge entassé près de la porte.  
  
-Siriuuuus! chuchota la jeune fille bien décidé à ce qu'il abandonne.  
  
Celui-ci se releva de grande peine et s'approcha des rideaux de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit de toutes leurs grandeurs, donc d'un mur complet. La lumière filtra au travers de la pièce, mais ne réveilla en aucun cas l'héritier de Gryffondor qui était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures dans son lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient fermés.  
  
-Sirius ça suffit, laissez-le dormir non de Dieu! Continua-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
-Je veux qu'il mange quelque chose avant! Dit-t-il d'un ton sec et sans répit en ouvrant les rideaux du baldaquin.  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement, les yeux mi-clos pour essayer de voir quelque chose.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.  
  
Eowyn poussa un grognement avant de partir dans sa propre chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
-MANGE! cria Sirius.  
  
Complètement réveillé, Harry se releva soudain dans son lit.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des droits de la personne toi? hurla Harry qu'on dû entendre jusque dans la chambre de Eowyn.  
  
-Je veux simplement que tu manges un petit quelque chose! dit son parrain en se radoucissant.  
  
-J'ai pas faim, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ou tu es sourd? Je vais manger quand je vais sentir que ça ne ressortira pas par le mauvais côté!  
  
Sirius s'assit sur son lit, la mine défaite.  
  
-D'accord... dit-t-il en se passant la main dans le visage.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Harry en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Oh, rien...  
  
-Sirius... dit Harry d'un ton ferme.  
  
-C'estsallyquiestfachécontremoi! lâcha celui-ci d'une seule traite.  
  
Harry sourit moqueusement.  
  
-Si tu essayais d'articuler, je comprendrais certainement mieux!  
  
-C'est Sally, elle, elle est fâché contre moi! répéta-t-il la mort dans l'âme.  
  
-Et pourquoi elle est fâchée? Parce que tu as sauvé la vie à quelqu'un hier soir en ne restant pas avec elle?  
  
-Parce que je lui ai filé un lapin toute la nuit!  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu normal? Tu vas me dire encore que tu aurais été t'occuper d'elle pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie dans un sale état on ne peut pas s'en cacher et... Elle est fâchée à cause de cela!  
  
-Mais, j'aurais du aller la voir avant! chigna Sirius.  
  
-Si elle t'aimait vraiment Sirius, elle aurait compris ce matin quand tu lui as parlé...  
  
En s'entendant parler Harry sourit.  
  
-À m'entendre parler on dirait que c'est moi le parrain!  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça... dit son parrain en grattant son menton mal rasé.  
  
-Parce que ça fait toujours du bien de parler!  
  
Un gargouillement se fit entendre.  
  
-Tu vois quand tu ne t'énerves pas, tu ne cris pas ce qui peut arriver, tu m'as donné faim!  
  
-Enfin! Je vais te chercher à manger, ne bouge pas!  
  
-Je peux très bien aller à la Grande Salle! répliqua Harry.  
  
-Non, non, ne te fatigues pas, j'y vais! dit son parrain en souriant.  
  
-En passent le mot de passe pour la chambre c'est: La magie te protègera.  
  
-D'accord! cria le professeur, déjà dans le couloir.  
  
Harry se laissa retomber dans son lit de plume, souriant.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. moi je peux me dire que j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre!!! En tk bye bye  
  
Ps : REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	18. St Mangouste

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre18 : St-Mangouste  
  
Le mois de Septembre passa très vite et Harry fut debout en un rien de temps, les cours reprirent pour lui faisant régner le malheur pour les professeurs qui avait eu droit à ses milles et une bêtises et mauvais coup. La fin octobre, ainsi que son banquet d'Halloween arriva donc en un rien de temps, le lendemain les élèves repartiraient chez eux. Dumbledore avait donné une semaine de vacances, Harry ne savait toujours pas si Eowyn venait par la même occasion, Drago il ne fallait pas trop espéré ils ne se parlaient presque plus. En attendant, Harry et Eowyn étaient dans la chambre de Gryffondor. La jeune fille lisait alors que Harry préparait ses valises en sifflotant.  
  
-Je me demande ce que Sirius a prévu pour les vacances! Finalement tu vas venir Wyn?  
  
-Je ne veux pas m'incruster...  
  
-Tu seras la bienvenue! Ça je peux te l'assurer...  
  
-Hum, c'est tentant. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller chez moi...  
  
-Alors la question est réglée!  
  
Il tendit la main vers les valises de la jeune fille qui était posé à côté d'elle et les fit léviter jusqu'à la porte, suivit rapidement des sienne.  
  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix! Rigola-t-elle.  
  
-Non... lui répondit-t-il en l'embrassant doucement quand il passa près d'elle pour vérifier si il n'avait rien oublié.  
  
-Tu es sur que Sirius va être d'accord? Il avait l'air... un peu dans sa bulle c'est derniers temps.  
  
-Justement, je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer seul chez moi pendant que monsieur sera enfermé dans son bureau à lire des manuscrits, je vais pouvoir avoir un peu de compagnie!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire rebelle et à la fois irrésistible. Eowyn le regarda en secouant la tête, tout en souriant pour elle-même. L'heure du dîner sonna et les deux amoureux descendirent à la grande salle, Harry ayant un bras autour de la taille de Eowyn. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Soudain, Ginny vint s'installer à côté de Harry, un sourire crispé sur le visage.  
  
-Ça va Harry?  
  
-Très bien Gin! Et toi?  
  
-Oh, je vais merveilleusement bien! dit-t-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
  
-J'en suis ravi!  
  
Il continua à bavarder avec Eowyn qui était de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
-Dis-moi Harry! continua la rouquine en lui prenant doucement le bras. Que fait-tu pendant les vacances? Tu pourrais venir à la maison, maman dit que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'as pas vue!  
  
Harry la regarda soupçonneux.  
  
-Je vais chez mon parrain, on n'a prévue quelque chose de super et Eowyn m'accompagne. Désolé!  
  
-Ah bon... dit simplement Ginny d'un ton amer, en jetant un regard noir à Eowyn.  
  
Les plats se vidèrent, laissant place aux friandises d'Halloween, en haut de leur tête, chauves souris, citrouilles et fantômes s'amusaient.  
  
-Une autre fois alors! continua la jeune fille avant de se lever pour sortir de la Grande Salle à grands pas.  
  
Eowyn la regarda partir, en fronçant des sourcils. Harry hausse les épaules et fit un sourire charmeur à sa petite amie. Dumbledore se leva peu de temps plus tard, annonçant la fin du banquet. La plupart des élèves, partirent, capes sur leurs épaules vers le parc de Poudlard où les diligences sans cheveux les attendaient, les bagages étant déjà dans le train. Eowyn et Harry montèrent dans une diligence, seul et bavardèrent tout le long du trajet. Une fois dans le train, ils entreprirent le long voyage vers King's Cross, comme à l'habitude le trajet du retour était toujours plus court que celui-ci de l'allé.  
  
-On pourrait passer Halloween en arrivant. Je te vois bien déguisé en pirate! rigolait la jeune fille.  
  
-Non... Je me vois plutôt en rebelle! Mais j'en sais trop rien, ça dépend de l'heure.  
  
-Tu es déjà rebelle! fit remarqué sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
  
-Avoues que tu adores ça! lui répondit-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.  
  
-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire! dit-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
  
Harry l'empoigna par le bras et tomba couché sur la banquette, il l'embrassa avec passion. Après plusieurs baisers langoureux, Eowyn se mit soudainement à rire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi? lui demanda Shadow entre deux baisers passionné.  
  
-Je viens d'imaginer la vendeuse de bonbons en train de nous surprendre...  
  
Harry fit un regard sournois.  
  
-Je peux aller la chercher si tu insistes...  
  
-Oh c'est pas drôle! dit Eowyn avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.  
  
-Si tu le dis!  
  
Le voyage se passa dans cette ambiance. Le train s'immobilisa enfin et une valise tomba sur le tête de Harry alors qu'il se levait.  
  
-On dirait que c'est la cible préféré de toute le monde ma tête!  
  
-Et tu as bien raison! approuva la jeune fille avant de lui embrasser le front en montant sur la banquette pour prendre sa valise.  
  
-Pas une autre pitié maître! s'écria Harry en rigolant.  
  
Eowyn ria aussi avant de sortir du compartiment. Harry la suivit traînant sa grosse male derrière lui, une fois en dehors du train ils passèrent la barrière neuf trois quart, se retrouvant devant Sirius qui les attendait un peu plus loin.  
  
-Salut Sirius! hurla Harry à plein poumon.  
  
Son parrain le regarda, l'air découragé, en secouant la tête. Il lui adressa un petit signe de main. Les deux compères arrivèrent près de Patmol et tous les trois partit vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry alla s'asseoir à l'arrière.  
  
-Je me demande si il a transplané pour arriver plus vite! Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Eowyn.  
  
-Les profs partaient hier en vacances! répondit celle-ci en riant.  
  
-J'ai bien vu!  
  
Il fit un sourire moqueur et se cala paresseusement contre la banquette en cuir. Eowyn le regarda fixement, avant de détourner le regard pour admirer le paysage qui défilait devant elle. Le voyage passa rapidement et bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtisse victorienne. Ils sortirent de la voiture et traînèrent leur valise jusqu'à la porte, où Dobby s'empressa de les prendre et d'aller les ranger. Harry et Eowyn, sans un mot montèrent à l'étage où Harry entra dans sa chambre et se précipita vers son armoire, il en sortit quelques vêtements et partit vers la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur de Eowyn.  
  
-Tu vas vérifier l'état de la douche? Plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
Harry passa la tête dans la porte, apparemment il était en train de se changer.  
  
-Tu voulais passé Halloween non?  
  
-Attend, si jamais tu sors de cette pièce déguisée en pirate...  
  
-Un pirate! Moi? Jamais...  
  
Il referma la porte.  
  
-Sérieusement, si tu te déguise en pirate, je me déguise en ce que tu voudras! continua la jeune fille avec le fou rire.  
  
-Ça ressemble à ça mais ça ne l'est pas! Cria-t-il à travers la porte.  
  
-Tu vas vraiment te déguiser pour Halloween?  
  
-Tu douterais de moi...  
  
-Je suis surprise, c'est tout! se défendit-t-elle.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et ouvrit à nouveau la porte. Il avait beau avoir la réputation d'un petit démon à l'école, le look qu'il avait ne pouvait pas être plus réaliste:  
  
Il portait un baggy noir et rouge ainsi qu'un t-shirt tout aussi vif. Un bandeau attaché derrière la tête de façon à ce qu'il lui arrive dans le front et une paire de lunette à monture rouge et sportive aux verres fumées reposait sur le dessus de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et il avait une paire de soulier à la mode moldu. Ses yeux étaient remplit d'une mystériosité étrange; l'image parfaite du voyou des rues. Eowyn le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Harry s'approcha d'elle un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
-Tu disais que je ne pouvais pas être plus rebelle que je l'étais déjà? Est- ce que tu ravales tes paroles? lui demanda-t-il avec un fou rire étouffé.  
  
-Ok, je rends les armes! Avoua-t-elle en riant à gorge déployée.  
  
Harry éclata de rire lui aussi et alla s'asseoir sur ton lit.  
  
-Tu disais que je décidais en quoi tu te déguisais...  
  
-Je sens que je vais regretter ce que j'ai dit...  
  
Il lui fit un regard sournois.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!  
  
-En quoi je vais devoir me déguiser? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite grimace.  
  
-Ton déguisement t'attend dans la salle de bain madame! lui répondit sournoisement Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce.  
  
-Tu verras!  
  
Il se coucha sur le lit en attendant qu'elle revienne. On entendit une exclama dans la salle de bain, apparemment, elle venait de voir son costume.  
  
-Harry Potter! cria -t-elle a travers la porte. Je ne veux pas porter ça!  
  
-Qui a dit que je choisissais? Il me semble que c'est toi... Allez matelot tu le mets, et tu vas avoir une belle surprise si tu m'écoutes.  
  
-C'est ça...  
  
Eowyn ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard, les joues très rouges. Harry se releva.  
  
-Wyn... Tu m'as dit que je choisissais et tu n'as pas le choix... dit t'il avec un rictus moqueur.  
  
-Je sais... bougonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle repartie dans la salle de bain et Harry se recoucha, quelques minutes plus tard elle était de retour. Eowyn avec revêtu une tunique noir brillante, une camisole qui lui arrivait bien en haut du nombril lui servait de haut et on pouvait dire qu'il était assez décolleté. En guise de bas, elle avait une jupe assez courte faite dans le même tissu que sa camisole, le tout était à taille basse. Un collier qui devait être le reste du tissu de l'ensemble était attaché dans son cou et une breloque en forme d'étoile en or pendait. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait de longue botte qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.  
  
La jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux bleu détaché ce qui lui donnait un air de guerrière.  
  
-Évidemment, c'est très serré... marmonna-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry.  
  
Même si elle aurait voulu le regarder, il avait disparut du lit et la pièce paraissait déserte. À pas de loup, Harry arriva par derrière et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Boo! Murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle lâcha un cri de mort en faisant un bond sur le côté avant de voir Harry, plié en deux.  
  
-C'est pas drôle! Cria-t-elle en lui envoyant un coussin sur le visage.  
  
-Si! C'est très drôle...  
  
Il cessa enfin de rire.  
  
-Si on y allait? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Aller où? On ne va pas aller demander des bonbons aux portes quand même...  
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
-Pourquoi pas! Je ne me suis pas habillé pour rien tout de même.  
  
Il se dirigea vers son lit et glissa sa baguette dans la ceinture de son pantalon, la cachant avec son t-shirt.  
  
-On ne sait jamais! lui répondit-t-il avant même qu'elle est pu poser une question.  
  
Il sortit enfin de la pièce et ses pas disparurent dans le long couloir de l'étage.  
  
-Attend-moi! cria Eowyn en le rattrapant. Qu'est-ce que ça va mal courir là- dedans! Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Harry ravala un éclat de rire à grande difficulté. Ils sortirent dehors sans même un au revoir pour Sirius. Harry l'entraîna à travers les diverses rues du quartier et ils arrivèrent devant un immense parc où de la musique, des cris et des rires ce faisait entendre.  
  
-C'est tout de même mieux que des bonbons non? lui demanda-t-il moqueusement.  
  
-Oh, une fête moldu! On y va! Répondit-t-elle tout excité.  
  
Harry la regarda amusé.  
  
-Après toi!  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez madame la guerrière car nous n'avons que deux heures.  
  
-Pas de problème monsieur le rebelle! Répondit-t-elle en le prenant par la main.  
  
Ils se fondèrent dans la foule avant d'arriver devant une scène où un groupe de musique jouait des airs endiablés.  
  
-Ça me rappelle les Bizarr Sister's! hurla Harry pour couvrir le bruit afin que Eowyn l'entendent.  
  
-Non, ce sont les Scare-Crow! C'est moldu! cria la jeune fille tout aussi fort.  
  
-Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les moldu pour quelqu'un qui vient d'un monde elfique et sorcier..., s'empressa de répondre Harry un peu plus bas pour que personne ne l'entendent.  
  
-Longue histoire, je te raconterais plus tard!  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin prêt d'un lac, l'atmosphère était un peu plus calme et des enfants couraient partout en jouant avec des épées en plastique, un fonça même dans Harry et il tomba par terre, Shadow s'agenouilla et l'aida à se relever en souriant.  
  
-Ça va mon garçon? lui demanda-t-il amicalement.  
  
Le petit garçon hocha la tête en regardant Harry étonné, avant de partir à la poursuite de son ami, épée en main. Harry se releva avec un sourire tranquille.  
  
-J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me comporter comme ça à leur âge!  
  
-Tu es trop mignon, tu le sais? dit Eowyn en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.  
  
Harry se baissa un peu pour qu'elle ait plus de facilité.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Je l'ai juste relevé à le relever...  
  
-Un petit geste anodin peut faire toute la différence!  
  
-Tu vas me dire que j'ai le tour pour m'occuper des enfants?  
  
-En plein ça!  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
-Et bien un autre de mes dons cachés vient de se révéler!  
  
Eowyn lui sourit tendrement alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir sur un banc de parc, en face du petit lac.  
  
-C'est presque aussi beau qu'à Poudlard cette endroit... dit doucement Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
-Presque... répondit-t-elle en un murmure.  
  
Harry l'embrassa doucement, le petit garçon de tout à l'heure passa à côté de leur banc et il trébucha dans ses lacets détachés, d'un geste vif, Harry mit son bras et l'arrêta juste avant qu'il tombe tête sur le sol.  
  
-Merci monsieur! cria-t-il en partant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
  
Harry sourit tendrement en le voyant repartir, il avait toujours aimé les enfants.  
  
-C'était juste... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
-Tu ferais un bon père! dit Eowyn en regardant le petit garçon courir.  
  
-Un jour viendra... Même si je le suis déjà en quelque sorte!  
  
Son regard s'assombrit à ces mots. La jeune fille appuya sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
-Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles d'elle?  
  
Il secoua la tête négativement.  
  
-Non, je ne l'ai aperçu que brièvement dans la classe, mais elle est très discrète.  
  
-Je parlais de ta fille... c'est quoi son nom au fait?  
  
-Heu...  
  
Il chercha dans sa mémoire.  
  
-Je vais te dire, je ne le sais même pas! Hermione m'a tenu le plus à l'écart possible de cette histoire, donc elle ne m'a pratiquement rien dit.  
  
-Oh...  
  
Il hausse les épaules.  
  
-Je crois que c'est la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie que j'ai faite là... Bon si on se changeait les idées j'ai le goût de manger moi.  
  
-D'accord, il vendent de la barbe à papa plus loin! Tu en veux?  
  
Harry acquiesça avec un petit sourire, mais oublia vite l'idée.  
  
-Wyn. On n'a pas d'argent je te signal, j'ai juste des gaillons et je dote que je puisse payer le marchant avec de l'or! intervint-t-il.  
  
La reste soirée se passa plutôt bien, c'est vers minuit quand ils durent rentrer, alors qu'ils quittaient le parc, il remarqua une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulé et habillé d'une robe de bal, la jeune femme poussait un carrosse dans lequel un bébé dormait, la petite fille avait les cheveux châtain et une peau clair, pour le moment elle dormait, quand la mère tourna le coin du petit sentier, Harry se figea sur place... C'était Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Eowyn qui avait vue Harry se crisper.  
  
Harry fit un signe de tête vers Hermione, la gorge noué, il était assez mal- à-l'aise. La jeune fille tourna la tête et aperçue ce qui tourmentait Harry.  
  
-Vas la voir... l'encouragea-t-elle.  
  
Harry secoua la tête silencieusement et fit demi-tour pour trouver un autre chemin afin de rentrer chez lui.  
  
-Harry! Demande au moins son nom! continua Eowyn en le suivant.  
  
-Je lui ai promis de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires! grommela Harry.  
  
-Mais c'est ta fille!  
  
-Apparemment non... Hermione préfère me chasser de sa vie!  
  
-Bon, comme tu voudras...  
  
Harry trouva un petit sentier et l'emprunta en marcha d'un pas vif que même Eowyn avait du mal à le suivre. Shadow se retrouva en dehors du parc sur un trottoir, mais il était allé un peu trop loin et il avait dépassé sa rue de quelques pattés, il se tourna pour revenir sur ses pas en passent parmi les piétons, mais il se tourna trop brusquement qu'il faillit tomber sur quelqu'un il se tassa juste à  
  
-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
-Rien de casser en tout cas! lui répondit-t-il en se relevant assez mal-à- l'aise.  
  
-Tu es allé à la fête? dit-t-elle pour casser la glace.  
  
Harry se détendit un peu et il acquiesça d'un petit signe de la tête en souriant.  
  
-Oui, mais je suis arrivé un peu trop tard pour en profiter au maximum...  
  
-Comme nous...  
  
Harry sourit et laissa glisser son regard vers le petit carrosse qu'elle tenait toujours.  
  
-Toi et... commença-t-il.  
  
-Chloé, elle s'appelle Chloé.  
  
Harry sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. La petite gazouilla en pointant Harry du doigt. Hermione la regarda tendrement.  
  
-Il va falloir y aller, elle commence à être très endormie!  
  
Harry acquiesça et s'écarta du chemin pour la laisser passer.  
  
-Au revoir Herm...  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry... dit la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit.  
  
Juste avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa porter Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Bonne chance!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et tourna les talons.  
  
-Harry! dit Hermione dans son dos.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Oui? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Tu pourras passer dans ma chambre, pour passer un peu de temps avec la petite. Il lui manque la présence d'un père...  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
-Je n'y manquerais pas!  
  
Il partit ensuite au pas de course pour rejoindre Eowyn qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, une barbe à papa à la main.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivé près d'elle.  
  
-J'ai fait du charme au vendeur... répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu en veux? -La séduction féminine... lâcha-t-il pour lui même en roulant des yeux.  
  
Il prit un bout de la mousse sucré.  
  
-Je ne refuserais certainement pas...  
  
-Alors, où était tu tout ce temps là? Tu n'as pourtant aucune barbe à papa dans les mains! demanda Eowyn alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la maison.  
  
-Non moi je n'ai pas été dragué le vendeur de barbe à papa, j'ai été parlé avec Hermione!  
  
En disant cette phrase il avait eu un sourire tranquille sur son visage qui c'était dessiné.  
  
-Et puis?  
  
-Oh! Ça ne sait pas si mal passer... Elle m'a retenue pour me dire qu'elle voulait que je passe dans sa chambre à Poudlard pour passer un peu de temps avec Chloé...  
  
-C'est une bonne nouvelle! s'exclama Eowyn. C'est un joli prénom Chloé en plus!  
  
Harry ne répondit qu'avec un sourire qui voulait dire tout. Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez Harry qui ouvrit la porte silencieusement. La maison était plongée dans une obscurité constante, Harry fit entrer Eowyn et il la suivit par la suite dans l'escalier. La jeune fille mit sa main sur la poigné de porte de sa chambre, adjacente à celle de Harry.  
  
-Merci pour la soirée, c'était génial.  
  
-Ça m'a fait plaisir! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et entra dans sa chambre dont la porte était marquée de son nom.  
  
-Bonne nuit! dit Eowyn avant qu'il ne ferme sa porte.  
  
-Fait de beaux rêves! Continua-t-il avant d'enclencher la porte.  
  
Harry alla se dévêtir dans la salle de bain, il enfila rapidement une paire de short et alla se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il s'endormit aussitôt le sommeil pesant trop sur lui pour qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit. Eowyn ferma sa porte, en poussant un soupire, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle se débarrassa de son costume moulant avant de sauter dans son lit et de s'endormir l'instant d'après.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tard, la maison était étrangement silencieuse. Il sauta en bas de son lit et ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller et descendit à seulement vêtu d'un short à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Tout en sifflotant, il ouvrit la porte menant à la salle à manger qui était relié à la cuisine et ce qu'il vit le fit figé sur place, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sally Sinistra, son professeur d'astronomie était assise à la table en fer forgé, les cheveux défait avec une chemise à Sirius sur le dos, elle parlait avec animation avec son parrain.  
  
-Ah, bonjour Harry! dit celui-ci, en se levant pour prendre du jus d'orange sur une tablette. Bien dormi?  
  
Pour seule réponse, Harry claqua la porte avec fureur et tourna les talons et montant en courant l'escalier principale qui menait devant la porte de sa chambre. Sirius haussa des épaules et continua sa conversation avec Sally, l'air joyeux. Harry entra dans sa chambre et referma sa porte brutalement et avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit jusqu'en bas, Sirius réalisa enfin la fureur de Harry.  
  
-Juste un moment, dit-t-il à Sally, l'air confus.  
  
Il monta l'escalier et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Harry.  
  
-Tu pourrais dire bonjour non?  
  
-Oh oui ça va me faire plaisir de faire dire mon premier bonjour à une parfaite inconnue assise dans ma cuisine! répliqua brusquement Harry avec colère.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas une parfaite inconnue!  
  
-Sûrement pas pour toi, mais que dire... J'entre dans la cuisine ce matin, en pyjama et qui je vois? Ma prof d'astronomie assise avec une chemise de nuit qui t'appartient de plus, c'est un peu désorientant non? Hurla-t-il ce qui réveilla sûrement Eowyn.  
  
-Tu oublies une chose, c'est chez moi ici! Et cesse de hurler comme ça, tu vas alerter tout le voisinage!  
  
Harry lui tourna dos et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain privé.  
  
-Aromohola! Cria-t-il à pleine tête pour être sûr que la porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
  
-Il fallait me le dire avant si tu voulais que je me fasse moine dans un monastère! lui répondit Sirius tout aussi fort avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
Harry sortit enfin de la salle de bain, s'habille en vitesse et prit un chandail chaud de sa garde-robe et sortit de sa chambre, il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse tout en revêtant son chandail chaud, il sortit à l'extérieur en claquant la porte principale ce qui alerta à nouveau son parrain. Harry prit le même chemin que la veille et se rendit au petit parc où il avait passé la soirée. Il alla s'asseoir sur la rive du lac et se perdit dans ses pensées tout en admirant la vue du cours d'eau de ses yeux argent.  
  
-Ça va pas? demanda Eowyn qui arriva plusieurs minutes après, en baillant.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu.  
  
-Allô? Continua-t-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux.  
  
Harry ne réagit toujours pas.  
  
-Salut! Dit-t-il vaguement en fixant toujours le lac.  
  
-D'accord, soit tu as très mal dormi, soit tu viens d'apprendre quelque chose d'horrible...  
  
-Si je te disais que mon parrain fréquente une de mes profs et que je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans ma cuisine tu le prendrais comment toi? Demanda-t-il assez brusquement.  
  
-Bah, je serais surprise!  
  
-Et bien moi je suis plus que surpris...  
  
-C'était pour ça toutes ses portes claquées tantôt? Demanda-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air endormie.  
  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé! lui répondit-t-il en se levant et en allant marcher au bord de l'eau regardant les enfants et leurs parents se promener et jouer ensemble.  
  
Eowyn se leva et se mit à marcher à sa hauteur.  
  
-Tu sais, dit-elle après un moment. Je crois que tu devrais laisser faire Sirius un peu... Lui aussi doit passer du bon temps quelques fois!  
  
-Oh oui! Surtout après qu'il m'ait fait la morale dix fois par jour il faut bien qu'il se détende... Mais pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parler qu'elle venait elle? s'emporta-t-il. Je l'aurais peut-être mieux prit...  
  
-Oui, bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais il y a peut-être une explication...  
  
-Je n'en vois aucun moi. Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour s'inscrire à Beaubâtons? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence  
  
-Arrête de plaisanter. S'il est heureux avec elle...  
  
-Parce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête à plaisanter ce matin?  
  
-De toute façon, même si tu allais à Beaubâtons, tu devrais revenir ici pour les vacances et le problème serait toujours là!  
  
Harry émit un grognement sonore en signe de colère.  
  
-Supposons que tu ais vu une autre personne ce matin, une inconnue, est-ce que tu serais moins fâché?  
  
-Probablement, mais c'est embarrassant d'arriver dans sa cuisine en pyjama et que tu as un des tes profs là, qui te regarde!  
  
Eowyn ne pu se retenir de rire.  
  
-Tu es descendu en caleçon?  
  
-Pratiquement... répondit-t-il en faisant une grimace.  
  
-Pauvre Harry, il t'en arrive des choses! dit la jeune fille avec un faux air sérieux.  
  
Harry grommela avec colère et poursuivit sa marche d'un pas plus rapide ne supportant pas qu'on ce moque de lui.  
  
-Hé, ne te vexe pas, je disais ça pour rire!  
  
Contre tout attente il se laissa tomber lestement contre un banc en bois en soupirant.  
  
-Si on rentrait? proposa Eowyn toujours debout. Je commence à avoir faim...  
  
-Va-y, moi je vais rester encore un peu... Je trouverais bien de quoi manger tout à l'heure quitte à prendre ma forme de loup et à chasser un écureuil!  
  
-Beurk, de l'écureuil...  
  
-Tu sauras que c'est de ça que je me suis nourris l'été dernier...  
  
-Dégoûtant! s'écria Eowyn en faisant la grimace.  
  
-Je suis toujours en vie au moins! s'écria-t-il. Et de plus, le goût ne se remarque pas quand on ait un animal. -Si tu le dis... continua-t-elle. Bon, je vais aller manger, je suis en train de mourir!  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et la regarda partir. Pendant ce temps, Sirius était assis prêt d'une fenêtre chez lui et regardait dehors avec inquiétude espérant que Harry n'est pas fait une fugue. Eowyn entra à ce moment dans la vaste demeure en chantonnant.  
  
-Bonjour! dit-t-elle avant de se rendre à la cuisine.  
  
Sirius l'empoigna par le bras.  
  
-Dis-moi que tu as vu Harry et qu'il n'a pas décidé de faire une fugue!  
  
-Mais non! Il est simplement partit se balader au parc! Et, pourriez-vous me lâcher, j'ai mal au bras...  
  
-Désolé! lui dit-t-il confus.  
  
Il se rassit devant la fenêtre, attendant son filleul. Celui-ci était toujours assis sur un banc et caressait un animal qu'il connaissait bien, Shiver était apparut comme par magie après que Eowyn soit partit ce qui ne dérangeait pas trop Harry car elle ne ferait peur à personne, son amie avec plus l'aspect et le caractère d'un chien que du loup sauvage de la forêt.  
  
-Viens Shiv, on va rentrer! lui murmura-t-il en lui grattant l'oreille.  
  
Il se leva et partit en direction de chez lui, son amie marchant fièrement à ses côtés. Il fois qu'il eut franchit le seuil de la porte et fait entré la louve, Sirius se précipita sur lui.  
  
-Ah enfin! Je me demandais où tu étais passé, j'allais partir à ta recherche figure-toi et... et c'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il en pointant Shiver.  
  
-Celle qui m'a tenu compagnie et au chaud tout l'été! dit sèchement Harry en montant l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, il n'avait pas encore manger mais n'avait nul intention de se rendre dans la cuisine, là où devait se trouvait le professeur Sinistra.  
  
En effet, on entendit des éclats de rire provenant de cette pièce. Apparemment, Eowyn avait rapidement sympathisé avec le professeur d'astronomie. Sirius regarda Shiver en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
-On ne peut pas la garder, qui s'en occupera pendant qu'on ira à Poudlard?  
  
-Viens Shiv! contenta d'appeler Harry ignorant les paroles de Sirius.  
  
La louve monta les marches quatre à quatre, la langue pendante. Harry la fit entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, doucement. En bas, Sirius continua de lui crier de redescendre mais ça ne servit a rien. Frustré, il retourna à la cuisine où les deux filles semblaient bien s'amuser avec des anecdotes de Sally. Ce n'est q'une demi-heure plus tard que Harry consentit à descendre, Shiver toujours sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et n'adressa un regard à personne et se dirigea vers le frigo dans lequel il fouilla quelques instant en grommela. En poussant de tant à autre le museau de la louve qui voulait elle aussi fouiner.  
  
-Hé Harry, ça te dirais de venir faire une marche avec nous? demanda Eowyn en brisant le silence.  
  
-Pas le temps, je fais mes devoirs! Répondit-t-il tout simplement. Shiv enlève ton gros nez de là c'est pour moi ça, hé donne-moi ça!  
  
Il prit la peine de fermer la porte du frigo qu'il partit courir après la louve qui se sauvait avec un croissant. Sirius, Eowyn et Sally se regardèrent, consternés.  
  
-Je vais aller lui parler... dit Eowyn lentement.  
  
On entendit Harry parler d'une voix autoritaire au salon.  
  
-Reste-là et tu ne bouges pas!  
  
Apparemment il lui avait laissé le croissant et il revint fouiner dans la cuisiner mais cette fois-ci dans le garde-manger tout en mangeant une pomme.  
  
-Harry, je peux te parler une minute? dit la jeune fille.  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, elle le prit doucement par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon.  
  
-Est-ce que tu me laisserais me prendre quelque chose à manger avant? J'ai faim moi! intervint-t-il un peu en désaccord qu'on veuille lui parler de l'histoire de ce matin.  
  
-Non! On doit parler!  
  
Il grommela et la suivit empoignant au passage une grappe de raisin dans un plat poser à cet effet sur la table.  
  
-Tu crois pas que tu en fait trop? Dit-t-elle en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait justement, c'est à peine si j'ai parlé en arrivant ici! se défendit-t-il la fixant étrangement et en croisant les bras, il était resté debout.  
  
-Justement! Pourquoi tu ne parles à personne?  
  
-Tu l'as peut-être pris en sympathie celle-là, mais pour moi elle ne restera qu'un simple professeur d'école.  
  
-Il va falloir que tu admettes que ton parrain sorte avec des femmes et qu'il les emmène à la maison, même si ce sont tes professeurs!  
  
-Et après c'est qui, qui va ce faire surveiller en classe et qui va se faire accuser de tout, parce que justement cette personne aura rapportée tout à Sirius, c'est moi justement! Et ne vient pas me dire d'arrêter de pensé juste à moi...  
  
-Mais non! Je suis certaine que Miss Sinistra ne mélange pas du tout sa vie privée avec le reste!  
  
-Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr à ta place! s'énerva-t-il.  
  
-Tu as des raisons de penser le contraire peut-être?  
  
-Oh j'en ai plein!  
  
Shiver sembla lire dans ses pensées et se leva en marchant en direction des escaliers, elle fut rejoint très vite par Harry qui monta l'escalier plus vite qu'elle tout en finissant sa pomme. Eowyn se leva, l'air en colère et se mit à la poursuite de Harry qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre.  
  
-Ah oui, comme quoi?  
  
-S'il te plaît j'ai du travail! lui répondit-t-il sans lever le nez de son manuel de potion tout en écrivant sur un autre parchemin en même temps dont le titre était: L'astronomie, l'art des planètes; La lune et ses constellation.  
  
-J'ai autant de travail que toi et je peux prendre le temps de te parler. En plus, c'est pour la semaine prochaine ce devoir!  
  
Il ne répondit rien et continua d'écrire.  
  
-Harry, tu m'écoute oui? s'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant son parchemin.  
  
-Hé rends-moi ça! s'indigna-t-il.  
  
-Écoute-moi d'abord, je te le rendrais après!  
  
Harry se leva pour reprendre son devoir, il n'eut pas le temps de l'empoigner que Eowyn était partit en courant dans le corridor et dévalait déjà l'escalier, Harry partit à ses trousses en hurlant à travers toute la maison.  
  
-Eowyn Lavigne, rend moi ça!  
  
-Non, non et non! répliqua la jeune fille en se rendant à la cuisine en courant.  
  
Harry entra à nouveau dans la pièce.  
  
-Rend moi ce parchemin j'essais de comprendre ce saleté de devoir d'astronomie...  
  
-J'ai dis non! le nargua Eowyn.  
  
Harry qui était déjà un peu en colère se fâcha complètement.  
  
-Rend moi ce devoir! Dit-t-il lentement en articulant clairement ses mots.  
  
-Quel devoir? demanda Sally amusé alors que Sirius était au comble de l'impuissance.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas ce que Sally venait de dire et il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Accio parchemin! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Eowyn ne pu rien faire et la feuille lui échappa des mains en allant atterrir dans celle de Harry.  
  
-Merci beaucoup de ta compréhension Wyn!  
  
Il sortit à nouveau de la pièce, enfin c'était son intension mais la jeune fille se mit devant la porte et lui bloqua le chemin. Harry rangea sa baguette et croisa les bras.  
  
-Tu es insupportable! s'écria Eowyn en fronçant des sourcils. Vas-tu finir par m'écouter avant que je me fâche pour de vrai?  
  
-Hum... Peut-être plus tard, laisse-moi aller chercher mon manuel et je t'écoute par la suite!  
  
Elle lâcha un grognement de fureur et couru dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte de toute ses forces.  
  
-Tout ça pour un devoir? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
-Ça l'air! dit calmement Harry!  
  
Il vérifia son parchemin et lâcha un juron.  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai, il est tout fripé. Va falloir que je recommence! -C'est un devoir d'astronomie? demanda Sally tranquillement. Je peux le voir?  
  
Harry sembla un peu hésitant puis lui tendit enfin la feuille avant de s'asseoir à la table. Le professeur parcouru la feuille des yeux.  
  
-Mais c'est bien, je dirais même très bien! s'exclama-t-elle après un moment. Surtout, ne change rien!  
  
Harry sourit pour la première fois de la journée, finalement il avait plutôt bien comprit ce devoir.  
  
Il se leva et se mit à fouiller dans une armoire pour trouver un nouveau parchemin vierge afin de la retranscrire.  
  
-Sirius où t'as mit les parchemins? Y'a pu rien là-dedans... demanda-t-il après un moment.  
  
-Dans mon bureau...  
  
-Quelle brillante idée! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie avant d'aller chercher une feuille dans un tiroir du bureau de son parrain.  
  
Il revint quelques instant plus tard et se mit à écrire précipitement sur la nouvelle feuille tout en jetant un coup d'oeil de temps à autre à son brouillon poser sur le comptoir à côté de lui.  
  
-Et Eowyn, tu vas aller la voir un jour? demanda son parrain en prenant une gorgé de café.  
  
-Sûrement... répondit-t-il vaguement et posant sa plume.  
  
-Laisse-les s'arranger Sirius! dit Sally en posant sa main sur son bras, aussi tranquillement que d'habitude.  
  
Harry partit d'un pas tranquille vers sa chambre et rangea son matériel scolaire, il redescendit par la suite dans la cuisine et alla s'asseoir dans un coin avec Shiver qui s'amusa à vouloir le manger en le mordillant gentiment.  
  
-Heu Harry, il va falloir qu'on parle pour lui!, dit Sirius avec une grimace.  
  
Harry releva la tête que Shiver s'empressa de lécher afin de lui faire prendre sa douche.  
  
-Elle s'il te plaît!  
  
-Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, on ne peut tout de même pas l'amener au château!  
  
-Tu serais surpris du nombre de fois qu'elle y a été. Elle a passé tout l'hiver dans le château... Sans ce faire remarquer.  
  
Sirius s'étrangla avec son café.  
  
-QUOI?  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Ne te noie pas dans ton café Sirius, je te l'ai dit... Cette louve n'est pas normale, je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ce matin.  
  
-Moi je me méfis en tout cas... dit son parrain en plissant les yeux.  
  
-Et pour rien en plus! continua Harry. Cette louve à été élevée par moi depuis qu'elle à quatre mois... Sa mère l'a apparemment abandonné quand elle était jeune, elle n'est agressive qu'avec les mangemorts et ceux qui me veulent du mal.  
  
Comme pour prouver tout cela, une petite abeille qui avait survécu au début du gèle vint voler au dessus de la tête de Harry, aussitôt Shiver se mit à vouloir la manger en sautant dans les airs, une fois qu'elle eut terminée son travail, elle s'approcha de son maître et commença à s'attaquer à ses oreilles en les léchant avec sa langue douce et rose, Harry éclata de rire. Elle arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et se dirigea vers Sally en lui reniflant les pieds, Shiver mit ses deux grosses pattes sur les genoux du professeur d'astronomie. Celle-ci lâcha un cri de surprise mélanger à la peur, la louve se mit à lui renifler les cheveux.  
  
-Tout doux Shiver! lui dit Harry en se levant et en s'approchant avec un sourire.  
  
Il empoigna son amie par le collier et la fit descendre à grande difficulté étant donné son poids assez lourd.  
  
-Douce comme un agneau! s'exclama Harry une fois qu'elle ce fut couché sous la table.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et se mit à la caresser avec ses pieds tout en les réchauffant dans la chaude fourrure de l'animal. Sirius et Sally posèrent à ce moment leurs regards sur lui.  
  
-Heu... J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il à la fois curieux et incertain.  
  
-Harry, un loup... ce n'est pas raisonnable!  
  
Harry prit Shiver dans ses bras comme si elle était un vulgaire chiot et fit un sourire enfantin.  
  
-Mais regard-là! Elle est aussi vulnérable qu'un chiot et elle ne fera jamais de mal à personne...  
  
-Aussi vulnérable qu'un chien! Mais elle doit peser dans les trois tonnes!  
  
Harry la remit par terre et elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux pour ce faire caresser.  
  
-Bon d'accord, elle est assez imposante et prend de la place... Mais.  
  
-Mais quoi? le coupa Sirius.  
  
-Elle pourrait faire un bon chien garde! continua Shadow.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà mon propre chien de garde... dit son parrain en mesurant ses mots.  
  
-Oh oui! Il est gros, noir et poilu! dit moqueusement Harry.  
  
-Exact, tu le connais, il n'aimerait pas qu'on prenne sa place!  
  
Sally les regardait à tour de rôle, plutôt étonné. Harry le fixa avec un regard suppliant et pour combler le tout, Shiver alla appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius, en gémissant.  
  
-Bon, bon c'est d'accord! ronchonna Sirius. Mais je ne veux pas de dégâts sous mon toit compris?  
  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire et ne répondit rien. Il passa derrière Sirius et ouvrit la porte de derrière en sortant sur le perron, son amie ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre et ils partirent se balader dans le terrain vague derrière la maison. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était installés à table pour un bon petit déjeuner qui se passait dans une ambiance détendue, sauf pour Eowyn et Harry qui ne se parlaient toujours pas. À ce moment, deux hiboux grand duc entrèrent par la fenêtre déposant deux journaux, un devant Sirius et l'autre devant Harry. Celui-ci le prit et lu le premier titre, alors qu'il allait boire une gorge de jus d'orange, il reposa son verre d'un geste lent.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! Murmura-t-il.  
  
-C'est quoi? demanda Sirius en lisant attentivement son horoscope.  
  
Harry se leva sans répondre et laissa le journal sur la table, montrant le gros titre à tout le monde, il sortit par la porte arrière et alla s'asseoir dans l'escalier en bois, observant le ciel les bras croisés. Sirius s'empara du journal de Harry:  
  
~Attaque au Chemin de Traverse! Voldemort de retour?~  
  
Hier, 3 novembre, a été marqué par une attaque des plus violentes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Notre envoyé spécial s'est rendu sur les lieux quelques minutes après l'attentat. Voici son témoignage :  
  
« Un chaos. C'est le seul mot qui peut représenter la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Des magicomages viennent de transporter les deux malheureuses victimes qui ont péris. Plusieurs autres, environ dix personnes légèrement blessées, dont une gravement. La cause ? Personne n'en ait vraiment certain. Pourtant, d'après mes sources, ce serait l'?uvre de deux mangemorts sinon plus. Les anciens serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. »  
  
Notre envoyé n'a pourtant pas spécifié qu'un homme étrange s'était enfuit un peu avant l'arrivé des autorités sur les lieux de l'attaque. Le Chemin de Traverse sera réouvert d'ici demain. Nous vous conseillons d'être extrêmement prudent, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver au détour du chemin.  
  
Sirius reposa le journal, comprenant pourquoi Harry avait quitté la table, en quelque sorte il devait se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir été là, il fixa son filleul assit à l'extérieur.  
  
Harry fixait le ciel intensément, à ce moment Shiver surgit de nul part arriva près de lui et se couchant, tête sur ses genoux voulant le consoler, Harry commença à la caresser lentement.  
  
-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je n'étais pas là toi? lui murmura-t-il après un long moment.  
  
Pour seul réponse il reçut un coup de langue affectueux sur la joue ce qui lui redonna un faible sourire. Dans la cuisine, Sally et Eowyn était encore un peu sonné par la nouvelle.  
  
-Qui sont les victimes? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.  
  
Sirius replongea son regard sur le journal et lut plus bas.  
  
-Miss Mélissane Bulstrode et Mr Ostiguy Glouton.  
  
-Et les blessés?  
  
-Lavande Brown, Arthur Weasley, Liliane Montgris, Annie McFleury, Rosana Gripsous, Beurk le Dégueux c'est un gobelin!, rectifia Sirius. Rebecca Grenolline, Jennifer Ripzman, Nathalie MacDonald et...  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant le dernier nom.  
  
-Drago Malefoy! Reprit-t-il faiblement et incertain.  
  
Eowyn pâlît avant de se lever d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Elle couru à l'étage ou on entendit des armoires claquer. Un instant plus tard, elle se précipitait vers la sortie, cape sur les épaules. À ce moment, Harry entra lui aussi à tout allure en serrant sa baguette dans sa ceinture, Shiver sur les talons. Il ne prit même pas sa cape et sortit par la porte extérieure, sachant où il allait. Après un été complet passé seul, il savait où ce trouvait les endroits magique les plus importants comme l'hôpital St- Magouste, et c'est justement là qu'il se dirigeai. Eowyn était déjà à l'extérieur et elle agitait sa baguette qui illuminait, furieusement. Harry passa à côté d'elle, cherchant un endroit isolé, comme une ruelle par exemple. Il la trouva très vite et se réfugia dans un coin obscur, il s'agenouilla près de Shiver et la prit par le collier en ce concentrant. Il n'était pas encore assez habitué pour le faire facilement et de plus il n'avait pas passé son permis, mais était capable tout de même de transplaner. Des pas retentirent un peu plus loin et cela le fit perdre sa concentration. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Eowyn, furieuse qui semblait chercher quelque chose à l'entrer de la ruelle.  
  
-Vas-tu venir oui? Gueula-t-elle au vide en agitant sa baguette de plus belle.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
-Tu attends quelqu'un? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Le magicobus! Cria-t-elle visiblement en colère.  
  
-Ah! Bon d'accord on ce rejoint à l'hôpital dans ce cas!  
  
Il tourna les talons et retourna au fond de la ruelle ce concentrant à nouveau. Bientôt, on entendit un bruit de pétard et plusieurs détonations sourdes. Puis, Eowyn qui s'adressait à quelqu'un, et plus rien, sauf une porte que l'on referme. Harry disparut au même instant et réapparut devant la porte de l'hôpital. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, la louve qui se montrait très discrète soudainement le suivait pas à pas. Il ce dirigea vers l'administration.  
  
-La chambre de Drago Malefoy! Demanda-t-il précipitement et à bout de souffle.  
  
-Heum, voyons voir... Drago quoi monsieur? demanda la jeune réceptionniste en jouant avec un crayon.  
  
-MALEFOY! s'écria Harry à bout de patience.  
  
-Un instant s'il vous plaît! lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire forcé avant d'aller consulter les rayons.  
  
Harry la regarda pendant un instant, impatient.  
  
-Vous m'avez bien dit Damefoy n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.  
  
-Laissez faire, je vais m'arranger tout seul! répondit t'il en fonçant dans un des nombreux couloir et en montant précipitement un escalier.  
  
Il arriva au deuxième étage et suivit son instinct, il arriva devant une porte dans laquelle le nom de Drago était inscrit dans un petit panneau coulissant, il poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il se décida à s'y aventurer.  
  
-Drago? Demanda-t-il, incertain.  
  
-C'est toi maman? dit la voix d'une petite fille dans le noir.  
  
-Non, c'est un ami... répondit une autre que Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier.  
  
Il entra avec plus d'assurance dans la salle, un sourire tranquille flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Bien plus qu'un ami! dit Shadow.  
  
-Tu es venu... dit son frère d'une voix lente en tenta de se relever, mais une douleur aigue lui scia l'estomac, l'obligeant à se recoucher.  
  
-Reste couché Drago... s'exclama son frère en tirant une chaise près du lit du blond. Mais bien sûr que je suis venu, j'ai dit que je serais toujours là, même dans les moments les plus difficiles! Finit-t-il.  
  
-Je, je sais...  
  
Il soupira longuement en portant instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine.  
  
-Ils ont du en parler dans la Gazette...  
  
-Comment aurais-je su que tu étais ici sinon?  
  
Harry soupira à son tour.  
  
-Mais qui a bien pu faire ça? Marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Je, j'ai seulement vu un type encagoulé qui s'enfuyait...  
  
-Mangemort... cracha Harry avec fureur. Ils vont finir par ce faire attrapé cette année, j'en suis persuadé! L'important c'est que, que tu n'es pas été trop gravement blessé.  
  
-Maman dit que j'ai la pire des maladies! dit une voix claironnante au fond de la pièce.  
  
-Rebecca, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de te mêler de TES affaires? siffla Drago à la petite fille.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers la petite fille. Il lui sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers elle et s'assit sur une petite table à côté de son lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as de si grave? demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est un cancer! En plus, il est incurable!  
  
C'était une petite fille d'environ sept ans avec de grandes dents et deux petites couettes qui voletaient dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Harry lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-Garde toujours espoir, bas-toi! Tout est possible tant que tu n'abandonnes pas!  
  
Il lui mit un doigt sur le nez, moqueusement et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Drago.  
  
-Cette fille, elle m'exaspère! Elle n'arrête pas de parler, même pendant son sommeil! s'écria celui-ci tout bas.  
  
-C'est une enfant Drago... Elle est jeune! dit Harry en rigolant.  
  
-Jeune ou pas, elle m'exaspère quand même! répliqua celui-ci l'air boudeur.  
  
Harry secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération.  
  
-Quand vas-tu pouvoir sortir? lui demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant voir une jeune fille rouge de colère et à bout de souffle, Harry afficha un sourire moqueur qu'il ne cacha pas le moindre du monde.  
  
-Miss Lavigne qui arrive de son séjour sur le magicobus! Le voyage c'est bien passé? s'exclama Harry avec un peu d'arrogance et de moquerie.  
  
-Je déteste ce moyen de transport... dit-t-elle en fixant Drago de ses grands yeux gris.  
  
-S'est pour ça que j'ai pris le moyen de transport qui s'appelle: transplaner! répliqua le Gryffondor.  
  
-J'aurais pu, mais je préfère éviter les ennuis si jamais le ministère me surprend! Répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire on ne peut plus moqueur.  
  
-Alors, ça va, mieux? dit-t-elle en s'adressant à Drago.  
  
Pour toute réponse Drago fit un grand sourire, à ce moment Shiver sauta sur lui dans le lit et se mit à le lécher, Harry se leva d'un bond s'efforçant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la faire descendre, sans faire mal à son frère.  
  
-Aïe! Sale bête, laisse-moi tranquille! criait celui-ci pendant qu'on entendait le rire cristallin de Rebecca en arrière fond.  
  
-Shiver descend tout de suite! cria aussi fort Harry.  
  
La louve sauta au sol et partit à la course dans les corridors de l'hôpital.  
  
-Et voilà les ennuis qui commencent! grommela Harry en se mettant à sa poursuite.  
  
-J'avais jamais vue un loup d'aussi près! s'extasia Rebecca les yeux brillants d'admiration alors que Drago roulait des yeux.  
  
-Tiens, bonjour! dit Eowyn en s'adoucissant.  
  
Dans le corridor, on entendit un hurlement, signe que quelqu'un avait aperçu la louve.  
  
-Je reviens... dit la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce.  
  
Harry avait coincé l'animal dans un coin et s'approchait doucement.  
  
-Viens-là ma belle!  
  
Celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras et le léchant et repartie précipitement de l'autre côté, Harry tourna les talons et retourna à sa poursuite, en colère. Ce n'est que dans la cage d'escalier qu'il la coinça en déboulant deux étages. Il resta un moment couché par terre sonné, tenant le collier de Shiver. Il finit par se relever et de remonter les deux étages, un peu étourdis. Il revint dans la chambre et fit couché la louve à ses pieds en l'attachant à l'aide d'une corde au lit de son frère.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas croisé Eowyn? demanda Drago surpris.  
  
-Eowyn, c'est un nom comme dans les livres avec des fées! rigola Rebecca.  
  
Harry secoua a tête négativement et regarda la jeune fille.  
  
-Rebecca as-tu déjà vu une louve de très, très près?  
  
-Non jamais! Les loups, ça croquent les petites fille tout rond, tout le monde sait ça! Répondit-t-elle avec conviction.  
  
Harry détacha Shiver et s'approcha du lit de la petite fille et tirant une chaise, il fit monté la louve dessus.  
  
-Tu veux la caresser? Elle ne te fera aucun mal, Shiver est aussi douce qu'un chiot! -Un gros chiot! Rigola-t-elle en tendant doucement la main.  
  
La louve la renifla puis la lécha avec joie et monta dans la lit de la petite en la léchant partout par la suite. Harry sourit tendrement à ce spectacle. La petite fille éclata de rire en mettant sa tête dans les poils de l'animal. Shiver gémit doucement et lui renifla les oreilles en la chatouillant.  
  
-Sa mère ne sera pas contente, dit brusquement Drago, rompant la magie du moment.  
  
-Sa mère n'est pas ici pour le moment et qu'elle passe du bon temps une fois de temps à autre ne lui fera pas de mal Drago! répondit Harry toujours attendrit par ce qui se déroulait devant lui.  
  
-Elle est partie chercher un médecin. Apparemment, ils vont essayer de l'opérer bientôt.  
  
-Ouais, et après maman m'a promis qu'on irait manger une glace! dit Rebecca toute contente.  
  
Harry lui sourit.  
  
-Je crois que je vais faire descendre Shiver, Drago à raison... Ta mère ne va pas être contente si elle te voie avec un loup dans ton lit.  
  
Il empoigna son amie par le collier et la fit descendre en la rattachant au lit de Drago, à ce moment, Eowyn entra dans la pièce et un homme en chemise blanche ainsi qu'une femme entrèrent eux aussi.  
  
-Tiens, Mr Malefoy a enfin des visiteurs! dit le docteur d'un air réjouie ce qui renfrogna encore plus le jeune homme.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que cet animal fiche ici? s'écria la femme en pointant Shiver, épouvanté.  
  
-Oh c'est mon chien qui a tenu à venir voir mon ami! se défendit Harry.  
  
Il se tourna vers Drago.  
  
-Bon mon petit frère est boudeur on dirait! Marmonna-t-il moqueusement. Et si on allait se balader dehors? Il y a des chaises faite juste pour ça! Continua-t-il retenant son fou rire.  
  
-Petit a, je suis ton grand frère tête de pioche, et petit b, je ne suis pas boudeur!, s'écria Drago, enclenchant les rires des personnes dans la pièce. -Mais non, mais non mon petit aîné de frère! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
Drago plissa des yeux. Eowyn vint à sa rescousse.  
  
-Allons dehors, c'est une excellente idée!  
  
Harry fit un grand sourire, secoua d'un fou rire moqueur.  
  
-On ce rejoint là-bas! Je vais aller calmer ma tornade avant qu'elle emporte le lit de Drago jusqu'à la porte! dit l'héritier de Gryffondor en détachant la louve et en partant avec elle.  
  
-Bye bye petit Dragon! dit Rebecca en souriant, on pu remarquer qu'il lui manquait une dent du haut.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça... bougonna-t-il pendant que Eowyn l'aidait à s'installer dans une chaise roulante.  
  
***  
  
Harry était à l'extérieur et regardait Shiver courir en rond autour de lui, tel un indien autour d'un totem, exaspéré il s'assit par terre et continua à observer son jeu, elle semblait le prendre comme sa possession que personne ne pouvait toucher. Eowyn et Drago arrivèrent bientôt, en bavardant. Shiver en les voyant s'arrêta de courir et vit s'asseoir sur Harry, comme un avertissement pour dire au deux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher à son maître, Harry soupira et roula des yeux moqueusement.  
  
-Tu as ton propre garde du corps maintenant! railla Eowyn.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle se considère plus comme ma mère! rectifia Harry en essayant de se lever malgré les grondements de protestations de Shiver.  
  
-Une mère loup, on aura tout vu! dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Un vrai petit Moogli! commenta la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
-Excepté que moi je ne monte pas aux arbres! Répondit-t-il en jouant le jeu.  
  
Eowyn lui adressa une mine sceptique que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
  
-Ne me dite pas que vous vous êtes de nouveau disputé! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien.  
  
-Madame n'a qu'à te répondre étant donné que c'est elle qui a commencé!  
  
-Je n'ai rien a dire, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander! répondit celle-ci en croisant les bras.  
  
-Drago quand peux-tu sortir? lui demanda-t-il ignorant les paroles d'Eowyn.  
  
-Demain soir, au plus tard.  
  
-Donc tu pourrais sortir avant si c'est demain le délai?  
  
-Oui, mais...  
  
-Mais... continua Harry.  
  
-Mais il doit rester, jusqu'à temps que les médicomages aient approuvés! finit Eowyn à sa place.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre.  
  
-Je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose en ville tout comme elle!  
  
Il fit un signe de tête vers Shiver qui courait après sa queue.  
  
-Avant qu'elle ne me dévore, je reviens plus tard!  
  
Il appela la louve et partit en marchant sur le trottoir.  
  
-Tu oublie quelque chose! lui cria Eowyn.  
  
Il se retourna tout en continua de marcher à reculons.  
  
-Et c'est quoi? Hurla-t-il.  
  
Elle sortit une petite bourse en l'agitant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Harry secoua la tête négativement et revint sur ses pas.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec mon argent? lui demanda-t-il en prenant la bourse et en repartant sans même attendre la réponse.  
  
-Magicobus! lui cria-t-elle, visiblement fière d'elle.  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas et traversa une rue en s'engageant dans un parc aux arbres sans feuilles. Drago se tourna vers Eowyn en secouant la tête.  
  
-Tu es trop dure avec lui... dit-t-il.  
  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille eu un sourire inquiétant.  
  
Harry marcha pendant un instant et arriva enfin devant un restaurant extérieur, il commanda quelque chose à emporter, paya et repartie vers le parc, Shiver sur ses talons. Il s'asseoir à une table et donna sa portion à la louve tout en mangeant-lui même.  
  
-Tiens! Tiens! Si ce n'est pas mon ami Mr Potter! s'écria une voix criarde derrière lui qui était familière à Harry.  
  
Il se retourna et tomba face à Peter Pettigrow qui le regardait méchamment.  
  
-On n'a pas peur de se promener seul dans un lieu inconnu Potter?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Queudver? cracha sauvage Harry.  
  
Au même moment Shiver se leva et grogna férocement en se hérissant.  
  
-Rien de bien méchant! répondit-t-il avec un rictus.  
  
-Non juste me tuer pour apaiser ta souffrance d'avoir trahit James et Lily et finir ton sale boulot d'exterminé la famille au complet pour ne plus avoir ça sur la conscience! finit Harry avec sarcasme et moquerie sarcastique.  
  
-Tu devines plutôt bien pour un Potter! railla le mangemort.  
  
-J'ai toujours eu ce don!  
  
-Qui parle de don?  
  
Queudver lui jeta un regard de dégoût profond.  
  
-Tu dois te sentir bien seul c'est temps si Peter, ton maître n'est plus là pour te protéger! lui dit Harry avec une férocité aigue.  
  
-Un jour, je te ferais regretter d'être venue au monde Potter!  
  
-Ce jour n'est pas encore venu sale rat! lança le Gryffondor.  
  
-Endoloris! répliqua celui-ci en sortant sa baguette d'un coup.  
  
Harry tendit la main et bloqua avec un bouclier puissant qui fit ricocher le sort et alla toucher Queudver de plein fouet.  
  
-Ce que tu peux être lent! s'exclama Harry alors que le mangemort se tordait de douleur sur le sol.  
  
Le mangemort se releva avec peine avant de se transformer en rat pour tenter de fuir. Harry se transforma à son tour et se mit à la poursuite du rat terrorisé, Shiver fut plus vite que lui et l'attrapa avant de l'envaler tout rond, Harry se figea sur place et se retransforma, il attrapa la louve.  
  
-Recrache Shiv! Recrache!  
  
De grande peine, la louve régurgita une boule de fourrure qui s'agitait en tout sens et qui était couvert d'une substance rose et nauséabonde. Harry prit un pot en verre qui traînait par là et l'enferma à l'intérieur en jetant un sortilège de verre incassable de pot. Il referma avec un couvercle improviser et mit le tout dans sa poche avant de partir vers l'hôpital d'un pas tranquille tout en caressant Shiver.  
  
-Tu vas avoir une faribole d'os en arrivant à la maison tout à l'heure toi! s'exclama-t-il joyeux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôpital dans la chambre de son frère, Eowyn et Drago discutaient joyeusement sur leurs vacances. Harry s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Que la vie est belle vous ne trouvez pas?  
  
Les deux amis cessèrent de parler pour le fixer, soupçonneux.  
  
-Et bien quoi? Je viens d'attraper le coupable qui a fait que tout mes ennuies ont commencé... s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Et où il est ce fameux coupable? demanda Eowyn dubitative.  
  
Harry sortit le petit pot en verre de sa poche qu'il brandit sous le nez d'Eowyn.  
  
-Je te présente Mr Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver sous sa forme de rat!  
  
-Beurk! s'exclama la jeune fille en reculant. C'est immonde ce truc!  
  
Harry haussa les épaules et le rangea soigneusement à nouveau.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu va en faire, le donner aux autorités? demanda Drago.  
  
-Hum... Je vais commencer par annoncer tout ça à Sirius, en espérant qu'il ne sauta pas dessus et le dévore sous sa forme d'animagis comme l'a fait Shiver tantôt!  
  
-Beurk! répéta Eowyn avec une grimace.  
  
Harry ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque.  
  
-Le médecin a t'il passé pour signer ton droit de sortit Drago? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, il y a un instant! répondit celui-ci alors que Eowyn croisait les bras d'un air boudeur.  
  
-Bon génial!  
  
Il fit un geste de la main et Drago se retrouva dans son fauteuil roulant.  
  
-J'en ai assez de cet hôpital!  
  
Harry se retourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-Tu veux que j'aille en chercher un autre ou tu vas nous suivre Wyn?  
  
Si la jeune fille aurait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Harry aurait été foudroyé à la seconde. Elle tourna les talons brusquement et sortit la tête haute.  
  
-Ça, c'était méchant! fit remarquer Drago.  
  
-Elle s'en remettra je t'assure! lui dit Harry en commençant à le pousser vers la sortie.  
  
-Pas si sûr... répondit tout bas le Serpentard.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bon je sais, y'a pas bcp d'action... mais on peut pas en avoir à tous chapitres non plus ;)  
  
Allez @+  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	19. Soupçons

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre19 : Soupçons  
  
Un jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, son regard gris fixant avec attention les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et qui se reflétaient dans son regard d'argent donnant une étrange lueur de puissance à ses yeux, un bocal en verre était posé devant lui avec à l'intérieur reposait un rat qui semblait assez nerveux. Il était seul dans la maison, tout le monde était partit se promener et Drago dormait à l'étage.  
  
-Queudver... marmonna-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Il se leva en s'étirant, l'heure était tardive et les autres ne rentreraient probablement que tard dans la nuit, aux petites heures du matin. Harry alla se chercher un verre de chocolat chaud dans la cuisine, puis revint dans le salon et se coucha sur le divan, livre en main. Un bouquin qui appartenait à l'immense collection que contenait la chambre de Godric Gryffondor et qu'il c'était prit à vouloir lire. Une histoire de légende et de mystère dans laquelle des prophéties relataient de leur époque et qui étaient racontés à travers le livre de façon mythologique et fantastique.  
  
Les heures passèrent et la porte de l'entré finit par s'ouvrir, Sirius avec Sally dans les bras entrèrent suivit de près de Eowyn qui rigolait bruyamment. Ils trouvèrent Harry, endormie, un livre qui reposait sur lui et une tasse de chocolat chaud à moitié vide posé sur une table, il grommela dans son sommeil en entendant la porte ouvrir et le livre tomba par terre quand il se retourna.  
  
-Bien fait! marmonna Eowyn en retrouvant sa froideur alors que Sirius riait à gorge déployé.  
  
-On te dérange filleul? Demanda-t-il, Sally dans les bras.  
  
Harry se releva soudainement.  
  
-C'est pas vrai je me suis endormie! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-On dirait bien! Pourquoi... tu es pressé?  
  
-Non... Pas du tout! C'est juste que j'aurais aimé finir ce livre ce soir et que je crois que le sommeil à prit le dessus! marmonna t'il en baillant.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue! dit Sally avec un sourire.  
  
Harry sourit à peine, il se releva de peine et de misère du divan et monta l'escalier d'un pas lent. Sirius s'approcha du divan et prit le livre qui traînait toujours par terre en lisant le titre, son visage prit une expression bizarre.  
  
-C'est un livre de magie noir! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Eowyn regarda Sirius avant de soupirer.  
  
-Ok, c'est beau, j'y vais...  
  
Harry était en train de revêtir son pyjama quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Ferme cette porte je me change! hurla-t-il un peu paniqué.  
  
-D'accord, d'accord! Pas la peine de hurler! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en fermant la porte.  
  
Il finit de se changer et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une légère brise se leva dans la pièce et les rideaux se fermèrent dans un geste lent.  
  
-Je peux entrer monsieur le pudique? demanda Eowyn derrière la porte, la voix moqueuse.  
  
-Si tu y tiens! Répondit-t-il simplement en faisant fermant les rideaux de l'autre fenêtre.  
  
-J'y tiens! répondit-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, une main sur les yeux. C'est beau, tu es changé?  
  
-Depuis dix minutes! s'exclama-t-il avec exaspération.  
  
Eowyn enleva sa main, l'air rieur avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.  
  
-Alors? Commença-t-elle.  
  
-Alors quoi? lui répondit-t-il.  
  
Elle roula des yeux.  
  
-Tu sais bien...!  
  
-Je sais bien des choses, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus clair!  
  
-Le livre! s'écria-t-elle exaspéré.  
  
-Le livre que je lisais tout à l'heure? Oui il est bien... Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Non, c'est un livre de magie noir enfin! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça?  
  
-J'enrichie mes connaissances madame le fouineuse! s'écria Harry.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fouineuse! s'écria la jeune fille, indignée.  
  
-Et bien ne te mêle pas de cette histoire dans ce cas! lui dit-t-il brusquement.  
  
-Quoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher?  
  
-Peut être bien! s'écria-t-il, mystérieux.  
  
-Oh arrête! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?  
  
-J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir! Coupa-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler?  
  
-Parce que il n'y a rien à tirer de cette histoire, je lis un livre c'est tout on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire! dit-t-il lentement en mesurant ses mots.  
  
-Harry Potter! Je veux savoir! s'énerva Eowyn.  
  
-Il y a je veux et j'aimerais! s'écria celui-ci le plus calme du monde.  
  
-D'accord, j'aimerais savoir alors!  
  
-Et moi j'aimerais dormir! Merci et bonne nuit...  
  
Il tendit la main et la fit sortir en la faisant léviter puis verrouilla magiquement la porte et se glissa entre ses draps. Eowyn cogna dans la porte à la faire trembler.  
  
-Ouvre-moi Harry! cria-t-elle.  
  
-Bonne nuit! se contenta-t-il de hurler.  
  
-S'il te plait!  
  
Il ne répondit rien et ferma la lumière.  
  
-Faisons un compromis! continua la jeune fille qui s'était assise, adossé contre sa porte. Si tu me laisses entrer, je... je danserais la claquette en costume de franch-cancan devant toute l'école!  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça me donnerais à moi que tu te ridiculises devant toute l'école? lui répondit-t-il d'une voix endormie et monotone.  
  
-De la satisfaction? risqua-t-elle.  
  
-Non rien... Bonne nuit Wyn! fut sa dernière phrase avant de tomber endormie.  
  
La jeune fille soupira avant d'aller se coucher à son tour, la tête pleine de questions. Pendant ce temps Sirius était au salon et tenait le livre dans sa main.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il est devenue... mangemort, demanda-t-il à Sally.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... répondit celle-ci. Mais ça m'étonnerait.  
  
Sirius soupira. Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Harry apparut plus endormie que jamais.  
  
-Désolé j'avais oublié... Queudvers! marmonna-t-il entre deux bâillements en prenant le bocal en verre sur la table basse que Patmol n'avait pas remarqué.  
  
Sirius bondit de sa chaise.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, et enfermé là-dedans? cria-t-il presque.  
  
Harry le regarda.  
  
-Je l'ai attrapé aujourd'hui au parc près de St-Magouste... dit-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en se retournant et en montant l'escalier.  
  
-Tu vas aller le donner aux autorités n'est-ce pas? demanda son parrain inquiet.  
  
-Sûrement! répondit Shadow vaguement.  
  
-Pas sûrement, certainement!  
  
-Si tu y tiens parrain! dit-t-il en disparaissant à l'étage.  
  
Sirius poussa un grognement avant de se caler dans son siège.  
  
-Qui est Queudver? demanda Sally.  
  
Patmol la regarda un moment.  
  
-Une longue histoire...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et arriva dans la cuisine en pyjama sans aucune gêne. Il se dirigea droit vers le frigo et prit un grand verre de jus d'orange.  
  
-B'jour! Marmonna-t-il en se réveillant tranquillement.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi? demanda Sally en feuilletant tranquillement le journal alors que Eowyn jouait distraitement dans ses oeufs.  
  
-Très bien, sans aucun cauchemars! s'écria-t-il en s'assoyant joyeusement à la table.  
  
-Tu en fais souvent d'habitude? continua son professeur en interrompant sa lecture matinale.  
  
-Pendant un certain temps j'en faisait à chaque nuit! répondit Harry distraitement en commençant à manger avec appétit.  
  
-Les rêves ont toujours des significations particulières. Il faut toujours essayer de les décoder, car on peut être très surpris des résultats!  
  
Harry la regarda puis son regard glissa vers Eowyn qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé et Sirius qui paraissait mal à l'aise, il se leva lentement en les fixant.  
  
-Bon allez déballer le sac, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Rien, marmonna Eowyn en se levant pour jeter ses oeufs, à peine entamés.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais Harry la bloqua en ce mettant dans la porte les bras croisés, cachant tout passage pour essayer de passer.  
  
-Tu sortiras une fois que je saurais ce que j'ai de si dangereux pour que personne ne me parle sans avoir une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de lueur de crainte, tu peux donc me laisser sortir! répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
Harry la fixa de ses yeux argent sans ciller.  
  
-Tu vas me dire pourquoi vous me regardez tous ainsi! dit-t-il d'une voix lente en décortiquant chacun de ses mots.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, laisse-moi passer!  
  
-Tu sortiras une fois que je saurais ce qui ne va pas!  
  
Elle le regarda longtemps sans ciller avant de faire demi-tour et d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'y passer une jambe.Harry leva la main et une secousse se fit sentir, Eowyn tomba sur le sol de la cuisine et la fenêtre se referma.  
  
-Ne compte pas t'échapper aussi facilement. JE-VEUX-SAVOIR!  
  
-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! s'écria la jeune fille en se relevant.  
  
Son parrain se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.  
  
-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas? Et bien assis toi là dans ce cas!, dit t'il en pointant une chaise.  
  
Docilement, Harry alla s'asseoir et fixa intensément les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
  
-C'est quoi le problème? demanda Drago tout endormi qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.  
  
-Je trouve étrange le fait que tu lises des livres de magies noires, après avoir capturé Queudver et ne pas l'avoir livré aux autorités!  
  
Drago regarda Harry, l'air vraiment surpris. Harry se leva d'un bond en s'emportant.  
  
-C'est ça dit tout de suite que je suis un mangemort Sirius!  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel Harry mais...  
  
-Mais il ne me manque plus que la marque des Ténèbres et le lot de soupçon sera complet! cria-t-il en montrant son avant bras dépourvu de toute marque et cicatrice.  
  
Harry sortit de la pièce à grand pas et monta à l'étage, bruyamment. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre de toute ses forces la faisant légèrement sortit de ses gons. Sally jeta un regard noir à Sirius, ainsi que Drago alors que Eowyn sortait de la maison, écoeurée. Des pas retentirent à nouveau à l'étage, quelque chose de lourds glissant dans l'escalier, une porte qui claque puis plus rien. Drago soupçonnant ce qui se passait monta le plus vite qu'il pouvait l'escalier en raison de ses blessures et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry, inquiet. Il fut frappé d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant lui.  
  
-Sirius, professeur Sinistra, venez vite! hurla-t-il.  
  
Les deux adultes montèrent au pas de course et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Harry, vide.  
  
-Il est partit! balbutia Drago.  
  
-Oh non! s'écria Sirius frappé d'horreur lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! finit-t-il en se laissant glisser contre un mur jusqu'à terre en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Il est sûrement partit à Poudlard... dit le professeur Sinistra en soupirant. Du moins, je l'espère.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers l'extérieur, hésita, puis raconta ce qui venait de se passer à Eowyn. Celle-ci lâcha un juron, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.  
  
-C'est fini, dit t'elle.  
  
Drago la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est fini Wyn? Et si c'était le début d'un commencement?  
  
-Le commencement de la fin ouais... grommela celle-ci, non sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
Drago ferma les yeux, il était du même avis que la jeune fille.  
  
-J'espère seulement qu'on va bientôt le revoir! murmura le Serpentard  
  
-Et si, et si ce n'était qu'un malentendu tout ça? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
  
-Un livre de magie noire... Queudver! Ça pourrait n'être qu'un mal entendre, mais de là à ce que Sirius le soupçonne...  
  
Elle poussa un profond soupire en se passant une main sur les yeux.  
  
***  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa sans Harry. La rentrée du lundi arriva très vite et les cours commencèrent sans exception ce matin là. Métamorphose était en premier sur l'horaire des Gryffondors de sixième année, y comprit pour ceux de Serpentard. McGonnagall entra dans la classe et commença son cours, quelqu'un vint quelques minutes plus tard toquer à la porte et l'ouvrit.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi de mon retard professeur McGonnagall, j'ai eu quelques petits problème! s'écria un ton froid d'une voix familière.  
  
Un à un les élèves se retournèrent purent apercevoir Harry qui s'avançait dans la classe et allait s'asseoir à une place libre à l'avant.  
  
-Vous savez que je tolère mal ces retard Mr Potter... dit McGonnagall en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.  
  
-Je ferais une retenue si il le faut pour m'excuser de mon retard après la cloche, mais disons que j'ai manqué le train hier soir et que je me suis débrouillé comme je le pouvais pour être là ce matin! expliqua-t-il calmement.  
  
-C'est bon, pour cette fois! répondit son professeur avant de continuer son cours.  
  
Harry ouvrit ses livres et fixa son professeur, ignorant complètement les murmures et les regards autour de lui.  
  
-Allons, reprenons! dit McGonnagall en ramenant ses élèves à l'ordre sévèrement.  
  
La classe revint totalement silencieuse et le cours se termina sur les dernières explications du professeur sur la métamorphose des loups-garous à la pleine lune. Harry se leva au son du timbre annonçant la fin des cours et partit dans les couloirs bruyant.  
  
-Excusez-moi professeur... dit Eowyn qui était resté après tous les élèves. Je peux vous parler une minute?  
  
-Bien sûr Miss Lavigne! Asseyez-vous..., lui dit McGonnagall calmement en lui montrant une chaise près de son bureau.  
  
-Non merci, ça ne prendra qu'une minute...  
  
Elle se racla la gorge discrètement.  
  
-J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de... de disons me signer une autorisation pour un livre dans la réserve...  
  
-De quelle sorte de livre s'agit t'il? Pour un devoir, une recherche, une lecture personnelle?  
  
-Lecture personnelle...  
  
McGonnagall lui sourit, ce qui était assez rare.  
  
-Je vous fais confiance! lui dit-t-elle en tendant un billet qu'elle venait de signer pour accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école.  
  
-Merci beaucoup! répondit Eowyn avec un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque le pas léger.  
  
Harry quand à lui était en direction de la chambre de Gryffondor, au tournant d'un couloir il buta contre quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand que lui; Sirius. Il le regarda pendant quelque instant, ses yeux argent plus froid que jamais puis passa à côté de lui sans un mot, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule, il se dégagea brusquement et se retourna vers son parrain.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Écoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre fois... tu veux pas en parler?  
  
-Tiens c'est nouveau ça que tu veuilles discuter avec ceux que tu accuses de mangemort! répondit Harry d'un ton sec.  
  
Sirius se passa la main sur le visage.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas traité de mangemort...  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre! cracha le Gryffondor.  
  
-D'accord j'ai eu tord, mais il faut avouer que les circonstances ne sont pas en ta faveur!  
  
Harry lui fit un regard remplit de haine auquel Sirius n'avait encore jamais eu droit.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais pensés que tu puisses penser ça, toi! siffla son filleul perdant rapidement sa patiente.  
  
Sirius en fut profondément ébranlé.  
  
-Mais, attend! C'était pourquoi ce livre?  
  
-Un livre dont le sujet traite ce que tu penses, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois, mais après tout tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux, y comprit que TON FILLEUL pourrait être un mangemort! s'écria-t-il en montant légèrement le ton de sa voix.  
  
-Je ne pense pas ça! C'est juste que...  
  
Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.  
  
-C'est ça, c'est ça! Passez une bonne journée professeur Black! s'écria Harry en continua son chemin.  
  
Patmol le regarda s'éloigner, impuissant. Harry continua son chemin et passa devant la bibliothèque, une voix familière l'arrêta soudainement.  
  
-Oui, je vous jure que j'y ferais attention, comme à la prunelle de mes yeux madame pince!, rigola Eowyn avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, les yeux fixé sur le livre qu'elle tenait enfin entre ses mains.  
  
Harry fit un bref regard en coin puis continua son chemin, lentement. Elle sembla l'apercevoir et couru après lui pour marcher à sa hauteur.  
  
-Harry... écoute je...  
  
-Toi aussi tu as une excuse banale à me dire? lui demanda-t-il sans un regard.  
  
-Oui, enfin non! Je veux simplement m'excuser d'accord! Je n'ai pas été très correcte envers toi l'autre matin, même si tu m'avais mis les nerfs en boulotte à l'hôpital!  
  
-Continue comme ça et tu vas pouvoir devenir mon deuxième parrain! s'écria Harry.  
  
Eowyn s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
-Attend, j'essais de faire la paix avec toi, et c'est tout ce que tu me réponds!  
  
-À quoi bon vouloir s'excuser quand je sais que tu vas recommencer comme tous les autres!  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de me faire confiance...  
  
-Je connais trop cette histoire pour savoir que ce n'est pas la dernière de nos disputes si j'accepte d'oublier et de toute façon quelque chose comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas! dit-t-il en s'arrêtant lui aussi.  
  
-La dernière de nos disputes? Tu crois que je ne fais pas d'efforts peut- être? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si notre relation en est là aujourd'hui! s'écria la jeune fille.  
  
Harry fit volte face.  
  
-Et bien sûr tout est de ma faute comme d'habitude! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Peut-être, oui!  
  
-Très bien... Très, très bien même! Je vais réglé le problème une bonne fois pour toute, ADIEU, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre qui saura te comprendre Eowyn Lavigne! s'écria-t-il avant de lui tourner dos et de continuer son chemin.  
  
-Quoi? s'écria celle-ci.  
  
Harry se retourna en prenant une grande inspiration.  
  
-Tu, tu as comprit! dit-t-il.  
  
-Parfait! lui cria Eowyn les joues brûlantes. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de mieux et tout ira bien!  
  
-Oui, quelqu'un de mieux que moi et tu pourras sûrement être enfin heureuse! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Elle le regarda étrangement, les lèvres tremblantes avant de reculer lentement et de s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry soupira en secoua la tête et partit pour de bon vers la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
***  
  
Alexander Smith, un garçon de dix sept ans, blond, aux yeux bleus et fort séduisant qui faisait partit de la maison des Pouffsoufles, se promenait dans les grands couloir du château, quand soudain une jeune fille en larme fonça dans lui et le fit tomber sur le sol, avec la fille en question entre les bras.  
  
-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé! dit Eowyn en tentant de sécher ses larmes, sans succès, car elle recommença à sangloter.  
  
-Ce n'est rien! Dit-t-il en la relevant doucement. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Oui, ça va aller..., répondit-elle en ramassant le livre Elfes: mythe ou réalité? tout en tentant de ne plus pleurer.  
  
-Hum... Je sais qu'on ne ce connaît pas, mais tu veux venir te balader dans le parc avec moi? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois un ange me tomber dessus.  
  
Eowyn ria un peu avant de sécher ses larmes pour de bon.  
  
-D'accord, dit-elle en souriant un peu. Ça va me changer les idées!  
  
Il lui sourit et ils partirent ensemble dans le parc, dans l'obscurité des buissons, deux yeux phosphorescents les fixaient attentivement.  
  
-Alors, tu es dans quelle maison? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Je suis à Pouffsoufle, mais toi pas besoin de me le dire, je sais que tu es préfète. lui répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Alex comme son surnom le voulait était tout le contraire de Harry, jamais de saut d'humeur, calme tranquille et il disait toujours ce qu'il disait à la place de gardé son mystère pour lui, mais grosse différence il ne se rebellait pas contre l'école et la terre entière.  
  
-Ah bon! C'est drôle, on ne sait jamais vue... enfin, il me semble! répondit-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
  
-Et bien, il est difficile de ne pas remarquer une si belle fille dans l'ensemble de l'école! , continua t'il en passent doucement sa main sur la joue d'Eowyn.  
  
Les joues de celle-ci prirent une teinte rosée et elle détourna la tête. Alexander ne dit rien et lui fit un sourire charmeur à en faire fondre plus d'une. Eowyn le regarda un peu gênée, en tripotant nerveusement son livre. Un tintement strident retentit soudain, c'était la montre d'Alex.  
  
-Désolé je dois y aller! On va ce revoir j'espère... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
-Oui... répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
Pour seul réponse il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartie vers le château. La jeune fille en resta interloquée. Elle se surprit à sourire en mettant sa main sur sa joue.  
  
-Tu rêves ma pauvre fille, tu ne peux pas remplacer Harry comme ça! pensa-t- elle en se reprenant.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sous un grand saule et elle commença à lire son livre.  
  
***  
  
Harry se dirigeai vers un couloir sombre de l'école dans l'idée d'aller voir Hermione et Chloé dans leur chambre, une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé il chercha la bonne porte de la chambre de son amie. Il finit pas la trouver et toqua discrètement. Hermione ouvrit la porte silencieusement, les cheveux défaits.  
  
-Oh Harry! Je t'en prie, entre!  
  
Harry lui sourit et pénétra dans la grande pièce.  
  
-Tu m'avais dit de passer quand je voulais, et étant donné que je n'avais rien à faire je suis venu... Tu avais peut-être quelque chose à faire et tu ne pouvais pas donc, hum... Je pourrais surveiller pendant un petit moment si tu veux! Ça va me faire un plaisir..., lui dit t'il d'une voix douce et calme.  
  
-Ça serait très gentil! répondit la jeune maman avec un sourire. Pour l'instant elle dort mais elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller!  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien! dit-t-il.  
  
-Je vais revenir dans une ou deux heures, ça te va? demanda t'elle en commençant à se brosser les cheveux énergiquement.  
  
-Prend tout ton temps! Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais rien du reste de ma journée, va en cours, à un rendez-vous, profite-en!  
  
-Tu es sûr?  
  
-Si je te le dis... Je sèche cette après-midi, c'est une cours de défense contre les forces du mal et astronomie. Ce n'est pas très important...  
  
-Mais ton parrain... commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre. Bon, je vais revenir vers neuf heures alors!  
  
Elle entra dans une pièce où on l'entendit donner un baiser.  
  
-À plus! dit-t-elle en sortant.  
  
Harry la regarda partir puis fit le tour de la pièce pour se mettre à l'aise. Il fit un tour par la chambre dans laquelle Hermione avait été un peu plus tôt et y trouva un petit bébé d'âgé d'environs dix mois, elle était réveillé et gazouillait joyeusement, ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert et de noisette.  
  
-Bonjour toi! lui dit joyeusement Harry.  
  
Chloé se mit à loucher en essayant de lui attraper le nez. Harry la prit dans ses bras et alla s'installer avec elle sur le divan.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire tout les deux pour passer huit heures complète le temps que ta maman revienne...  
  
-Maman? dit-t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux.  
  
Harry lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-Tu es trop mignonne toi! lui dit-t-il en lui appuyant de façon rigolote son index sur le nez de façon moqueuse.  
  
La gamine eu un petit rire avant d'essayer d'attraper son doigt.  
  
-Oh! Tu veux attraper mon doigt? Il est coquin n'est-ce pas...  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire quand il referma sa petite main sur son doigt en souriant. Puis, elle approcha le doigt de Harry dangereusement de sa bouche avec toute la force d'une enfant de neuf mois. Harry se laissa faire voyant qu'elle s'amusait. Chloé mit le doigt dans sa bouche avant d'essayer de le mordiller, ce qu'elle réussit en quelque sorte à faire avec ses deux dents uniques qui avaient poussées. La gamine se mit à lui sucer le doigt, tout en l'observant silencieusement.  
  
-Je crois que tu as faim toi! lui dit Harry en la soulevant avec un seul bras et en l'appuyant contre lui afin de pouvoir chercher avec son autre main de quoi subvenir à l'avidité de la petite à vouloir pouvoir remplir le trou vide dans son estomac.  
  
-Maman? demanda la petite fille en tapant Harry sur l'épaule.  
  
-Non moi je ne suis pas ta maman, elle est partit profiter un peu du bon temps que j'ai réussit à pouvoir lui obtenir... Ah tiens voilà!  
  
Harry venait de trouver une bouteille de lait vide posée sur une petite table.  
  
-Bon je crois qu'il va falloir descendre à la cuisine Chloé... Ça tombe bien les cours on recommencé!  
  
Harry laissa sa robe d'école de côté et partit avec la petite dans ses bras et tenant la bouteille de lait vide dans une de ses mains. Chloé se mit à regarder autour d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à Harry.  
  
-On dirait bien que tu n'as jamais sortit de ta chambre toi... murmura t'il moqueusement.  
  
Il descendit l'escalier de marbre et pénétra dans un couloir avant d'arriver devant le tableau à la coupe de fruit.  
  
-Tu veux chatouillé la poire Chloé, il y a une surprise qui va se faire..., dit t'il se demandant si elle le comprenait.  
  
La gamine le regarda avant de se mettre à frapper le tableau avec sa main, tout en gazouillant de plaisir. Harry lui prit la main et la guida en faisant aller tout doucement sa main sur le petit fruit vert, une poigner se forma à ce moment et Harry l'actionna, une demi-douzaine d'elfe de maison vint alors l'entourer y comprit Winky à qui il s'adressa.  
  
-Dit Winky, tu pourrais me remplir ça de lait et le faire chauffer s'il te plaît?  
  
-Avec plaisir monsieur! répondit l'elfe en partant joyeusement faire sa tâche.  
  
Harry s'installa dans un coin en attendant que le tout soit près, laissant à loisir la petite Chloé admirer la cuisine et les elfes.  
  
-Aaaaaaagabi? Demanda-t-elle à Harry en pointant un gâteau plus loin.  
  
Harry la regarda pendant un instant, puis fixa le gâteau.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas pour toi, du moins pas pour l'instant! Merci Winky... dit- t-il à l'elfe. Ça par contre, tu vas adoré!  
  
Il lui tendit le biberon et elle le prit et commença à le boire toute seule. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de boire, elle tendit le biberon à Harry et d'un air décidé, elle se mit à se tortiller dans ses bras. Harry la mit un peu plus confortable dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement. Apparemment, ça ne fit pas le bonheur de l'enfant, car elle se mit à crier en se tortillant davantage. Harry la regarda étonné puis il eut une idée. Il sortit de la cuisine et alla partit d'un pas assez rapide vers les couloirs supérieur, finalement il arriva dans un où personne ne risquait d'arriver et mit la petite par terre étant sûr que rien n'était dangereux au alentour. Chloé commença à gazouiller en avançant à quatre pattes dans le couloir.  
  
-Je ne me débrouille pas si mal! dit Harry en éclatant de rire et en allant s'asseoir contre un mur en la fixant et la surveillant avec attention.  
  
Un élève passa à ce moment et revint sur ses pas l'air stupéfait.  
  
-C'est quoi ça? demanda Drago à Harry en pointant l'enfant qui tapait le sol un peu plus loin.  
  
Harry sursauta au son de la voix et se tourna la tête tout en fixant du coin de l'oeil de tant à autre la petite.  
  
-La... fille d'Hermione. Je la surveille jusqu'à neuf heures ce soir, j'ai permit à Herm de prendre un peu de bon temps, elle en a besoin et moi et bien j'apprends mes responsabilités!  
  
-Quelles responsabilités? dit le Serpentard en s'assoyant à côté de lui.  
  
-Disons et bien que... L'été dernier j'ai disons enfin tu comprends. Chloé est en quelque sorte ma... fille! réussit-t-il à dire un peu mal à l'aise de revenir sur les détails du fameux soir.  
  
Drago eu l'air interloqué par la nouvelle.  
  
-Tu veux dire que... que cette chose vient de toi? s'écria-t-il.  
  
-Cette chose! s'indigna Harry. Chloé! Non ne touches pas à ça, non tu vas lui faire mal...  
  
Harry se leva pour aller enlever la queue de Pattenrond d'entre les mains de la petite.  
  
-Parond, parond! Cria-t-elle en essayant de toucher le chat à nouveau.  
  
-J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais t'emmener jouer avec Orion, je vais être sûr que lui ne te griffera pas je le connais mieux!  
  
-Parond! répéta Chloé l'air déterminé.  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-On va jouer avec un autre Parond, heu Pattenrond!  
  
-Parond! Hurla-t-elle si fort que Drago se couvrit les oreilles.  
  
-Je me demande d'où tu tiens cette détermination toi! s'écria Harry amusé.  
  
Il la remit par terre se demanda comment il pourrait l'emmener sans quelle alerte toute l'école qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui passait dans les couloirs.  
  
-Pourquoi tu lui trouves pas un jouet pour qu'elle se la boucle? demanda Drago en regardant la petite qui répétait inlassablement: parond, parond!  
  
Harry pensa puis sortit sa baguette et alla s'agenouiller devant Chloé, il se mit à faire de petites étincelles rouges et or. Cette tactique fonctionna à merveille, car la petite semblait hypnotisée par les flammèches. Harry la prit dans ses bras et Chloé attrapa la baguette en se mettant à l'agiter en tout sens. Harry partit vers la chambre d'Hermione en compagnie de Drago.  
  
-Mais tu lui as pas appris les bonnes manières ou quoi? s'exclama Drago à un moment, fixant la gamine qui s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa bave.  
  
-Bon monsieur capricieux je ne l'ai avec moi que depuis six heures!  
  
-Tout ce temps là? Tu m'épates!  
  
-Ton estomac ne crierait pas famine par hasard en ce moment? plaisanta Harry pour pouvoir se débarrasser un peu de Drago.  
  
-Non, je viens de manger..  
  
Harry regarda la petite qui baillait, il la regarda tendrement ce que Drago ne manqua pas d'apercevoir.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de coucher ça... dit-t-il avec un ton d'expert.  
  
-Bien sûr monsieur je-sais-tout-sur-les-enfants-de-neuf-mois! On va ce revoir ce soir à vingt et une heure je vais allé la coucher et je vais avoir besoin de calme...  
  
-Comme tu veux! dit Drago en commençant à s'éloigner. Au fait, ne t'attaches pas trop à elle, j'ai bien vu les regards de papa-poule que tu lui lançais!  
  
Harry lui fit un regard noir remplit d'un peu de moquerie et prit la petite dans ses bras.  
  
-Bon je crois qu'un gros dodo s'impose pour toi jeune fille! lui dit-t-il doucement.  
  
Harry alla se coucher sur le divan et la mit sur lui.  
  
-Harry... dit la gamine avant de fermer les yeux en couchant sa tête sur son torse.  
  
Celui-ci la regarda pendant un instant puis il sentit le sommeil l'envahir lui aussi et il s'endormie en posant un main protectrice sur le dos de Chloé pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas.  
  
-Je suis rentré! dit une voix en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Hermione posa son sac sur le sol et regarda autour d'elle. Étrange, pas de trace de Chloé et Harry... Elle s'avança pour aller dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle les vit, tous les deux qui dormaient à point fermé. La maman eu un sourire tendre en voyant le charmant tableau qu'ils formaient, puis elle alla secouer doucement Harry. Celui-ci entrouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés.  
  
-Hein quoi? C'est déjà le matin... marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Non, rigola Hermione. Je suis rentré!  
  
Il sembla se réveiller un peu plus et se leva en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Chloé qui se retrouva seul sur le divan et qui suçait son pouce.  
  
-Je crois que je vais y aller... Il commence à se faire tard! Dit-t-il en prenant sa robe de sorcier et en l'agrafant à l'aide de l'attache en argent, un peu maladroitement pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.  
  
Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue lui fit un sourire et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Shiver l'attendait sur le seuil, couchée. Harry lui fit un caresse tendre et ils disparurent dans le pénombre du couloir, Hermione le regarda partir et disparaître au tournant d'un couloir.  
  
-Il a changé... murmura-t-elle avec sourire.  
  
***  
  
Le week-end suivant arriva bien vite et même le personnel de Poudlard s'en réjouissait de pouvoir se débarrasser un peu de Harry car soit il faisait des mauvais coups dans leur classe, soit il ne parlait pas du tout et malheur celui qui lui posait une question dans ce temps là. Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut organisée, au matin Harry se rendit dans le grand hall avec Shiver, Drago allait au village avec Eowyn et les autres, Harry irait donc rejoindre Hermione au Trois-Balais.  
  
Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à partir et Harry accompagné de sa louve prit tout son temps, sachant parfaitement que Eowyn, Drago, Sirius, Sally et Rémus Lupin était derrière lui. Il arriva bien vite devant chez Zonko et y entra, Shiver s'assit sur son flanc et regarda les passants marcher devant elle, quand Sirius et les autres firent leur apparition, Patmol voulu lui mettre la main sur la tête pour la caresser mais la louve montra les crocs en grondant sourdement signe que si Sirius approchait davantage il n'aurait peut-être plus de main par la suite et il le comprit vite parce qu'il se recula aussitôt. Harry sortit au même instant du magasin et vit les cinq personnes devant lui, il n'adressa qu'un bref regard froid et reprit la route pour continuer son chemin, un paquet en poche.  
  
Il s'arrêta dans une animalerie magique où il refit stock d'un collier pour Shiver, de boîte de miam hibou et d'un jouet pour Orion. Harry marcha ensuite jusqu'à une librairie et se dirigea dans le coin : Magie Obscur. Dans lequel il fit acquisition de quelques livres de magies Arcanique qu'il n'avait pas dans la bibliothèque de Gryffondor, question d'avoir un peu de lecture et de pouvoir en savoir un peu sûr ce genre de chose. Une fois ses achats finit il fonça au Trois-Balais avec Shiver où encore là à sont grand malheur il retrouva : Eowyn, Drago, Sirius, Sally et Rémus.  
  
Il ne leur adressa pas la moindre importance et se dirigea vers une table près de la fenêtre où Hermione était assise avec Chloé et observait l'extérieur, une fine neige avait commencé à tomber et le pire dans tous ça c'est que le lendemain serai le premier jour officiel de l'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch et les Gryffondors jouait contre les Poufsouffles. Par chance, Shadow avait trouvé des remplaçants pour les postes libres de Fred et George comme batteurs : Seamus Finnigan et Jordan Dokins, un cinquième année.  
  
-Salut! dit Harry en s'assoyant face à Hermione, tandis que la louve se couchait à ses pieds.  
  
Chloé se mit à gazouillé joyeusement en voyant la fidèle complice de Shadow, au cours de la semaine quand Harry lui avait rendu une deuxième visite il était venu accompagné de Shiver que la petite avait rapidement prit en affection et que la louve se faisait un plaisir de protéger. En effet après avoir surpris dans le grand parc de Poudlard Alexander Smith et Eowyn en train de s'embrasser, Harry était aller voir Hermione question de se changer les idées, c'est là que Chloé et Hermione avait fait la connaissance de Shiver. Il avait appris un peu plus tard que Alex allait jouer au poste d'attrapeur des Poufsouffles cette année là, le match du lendemain promettait d'être féroce.  
  
-Tu t'es acheté quelques trucs? demanda Hermione en donnant sa suce à Chloé qui la téta avec joie.  
  
-Oui et j'ai pensé à quelqu'un en particulier..., répondit t'il avec un sourire en sortant le petit paquet de tout à l'heure de sa poche et en le donnant à Chloé.  
  
La gamine s'empara du cadeau en déchirant le papier, avec quelque difficulté alors que Hermione regardait Harry un peu étonné, mais nullement fâché.  
  
-J'ai été chez Zonko et j'ai vu ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher!, s'empressa t'il de lui dire.  
  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune maman lui sourit alors qu'on entendait un cri de joie. Chloé tenait fièrement un petit ourson couleur sable avec un drôle de petit nez rouge. La petite fille semblait très contente de son cadeau, Harry éclata d'un rire malicieux.  
  
-J'ai bien choisis! s'écria-t-il.  
  
-C'est très gentil! dit Hermione. Dit merci Chloé!  
  
Celle-ci regarda Harry avant de crier:  
  
-Ci, ci!  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire avant de soudainement se sentir observer, il se retourna et pu apercevoir que trois personnes le regardaient un peu plus loin: Eowyn, Sirius et Rémus. Les deux professeurs dévièrent rapidement leurs regards alors que la jeune fille continuait de le fixer, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Puis, brusquement, elle se leva et sortie du pub.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! s'écria Chloé en riant, tout en tapant sur le nez du nounours.  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle et rie.  
  
-Tiens, tiens tu viens de découvrir le secret de l'ourson!  
  
Il regarda sa montre.  
  
-Il va falloir que j'y aille Herm!  
  
-D'accord! répondit-t-elle en regardant Chloé qui était hypnotisé par les étincelles de couleurs qui sortait de la peluche.  
  
Harry se leva et voulu partir, mais soudainement Chloé attrapa son pouce dans sa petite main, Harry la regarda malicieusement.  
  
-Harry! cria-t-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.  
  
-Elle connaît ton nom? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
-Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas me faire appeler maman tout la journée! répondit Shadow avec un fou rire.  
  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
  
-Dis bonsoir à Harry, Chloé! dit-t-elle tendrement.  
  
-On va ce revoir bientôt Chloé, promis!  
  
Pour accompagner les paroles en geste, Harry lui mit un doigt sur le nez ce qui la fit éclater de rire.  
  
-Harry! dit-t-elle en agitant sa main, en signe d'au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir! dit Hermione à son tour, une étrange lueur dans le regard.  
  
Harry quitta le pub et une fois à l'extérieur le vent froid vint lui fouetter le visage, de plus il avait oublié sa cape au château. Il laissa échapper un juron et prit le chemin du retour le plus vite possible afin d'éviter le froid le plus qu'il pouvait.  
  
***  
  
Alexander avait rejoint Eowyn juste après qu'elle soit sortie du pub. À présent, ils marchaient côte à côte, en direction du château.  
  
-Écoute Alexander... commença la jeune fille.  
  
-C'est ce que je fais en ce moment! Répondit-t-il.  
  
Elle lui fit un pâle sourire.  
  
-Je te trouve très gentil et tout mais, tu sais, je me remets d'une...  
  
Elle déglutit péniblement.  
  
-D'une rupture...  
  
-Oh! Heu... Je suis désolé! Répondit-t-il mal à l'aise. D'avec qui?  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter... répondit-t-elle faiblement.  
  
À ce moment, celui-ci passa à côté d'eux et les dépassa en compagnie d'une louve au pelage gris très pâle. Harry les avait vu, mais n'avait rien dit le froid était de plus en plus présent il voulait rentrer au château, bizarrement cela créait un étrange effet sur lui, ses yeux était devenue d'un gris si pâle qu'on distinguait parfaitement le bleu qui si mêlait. Eowyn le regarda s'éloigner, une lueur de profonde tristesse dans le regard.  
  
-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt...  
  
-Ce n'est rien, au moins tu as été honnête et j'en suis content! Dit-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.  
  
-Il va me falloir un peu de temps tu comprends? Continua-t-elle, un peu rassuré.  
  
-Sans problème, j'attendrai comme il faudra... En passant, bonne chance pour le match de demain! s'écria-t-il toujours avec cet air calme.  
  
-Bonne chance à toi aussi! répondit Eowyn avec un sourire.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire et ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain arriva bien vite et Harry descendit à la grande salle avec son balais, le regard plus froid et déterminé que d'habitude, à le voir on pouvait aussitôt dire que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles aurait à faire à quelqu'un d'en pleine forme aujourd'hui. La majorité des joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondor étaient à table, l'air un peu livide, face à une assiette vide pour la plupart. Harry alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras en prenant de grande respiration. Comme à chaque match, il n'était pas capable de rien avaler et était très nerveux.  
  
-Ça va aller, dit une voix féminine en posant une main délicate sur son épaule.  
  
Harry la regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude et de nervosité dans ses yeux.  
  
-Oui... Je n'en suis pas à mon premier match! dit-t-il tout bas.  
  
-Je sais! Tu sais ce que Chloé a fait pour t'encourager?  
  
Hermione sortit une feuille de papier de son sac et montra le "dessin" à Harry. Celui-ci prit la feuille et sourit en le voyant.  
  
-Tu lui diras merci de ma par...  
  
Le professeur McGonnagall arriva à côté de lui à ce moment.  
  
-C'est l'heure Mr Potter! marmonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
Harry acquiesça et se leva.  
  
-Les Gryffondors au vestiaire immédiatement! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des conversations.  
  
Les joueurs se levèrent, l'air déterminés, sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, balais en main. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Harry se retourna vers eux, son anxiété avait complètement disparut.  
  
-C'est le premier match de l'année, contre les Poufsouffles de plus. Vous êtes tous d'excellents joueurs et je sais que vous êtes capable d'aller au de là que j'ai pu voir l'année dernier, cette année encore la coupe est pour nous! dit-t-il avec un sourire calme et rassurant.  
  
-Ouais! hurla Dean et Seamus d'une seule voix alors que Eowyn éclatait de rire.  
  
Étrangement, elle avait l'air plutôt détendue. Harry les regarda un à un et finalement le sifflet retentit au dehors et tous les sept partirent vers le terrain, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et quatorze joueurs habillés de robe écarlate et jaune canarie s'envolèrent dans les airs sur leurs balais.  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir de voir les Gryffondor affronter les Poufsouffle! Les joueurs semblent déterminés à remporter ce match! Les deux capitaines s'avancent pour se serrer la main, comme la tradition le veut!, dit le nouveau commentateur dans son micro magique avec enthousiasme.  
  
Harry serra la main de Hanna Abbot, une sixième année également et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.  
  
-Bonne chance à vous! dit-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Même chose de votre côté! répondit la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire.  
  
Harry enfourcha son balai et se mit en position face à Alexander.  
  
-Il semble que les Poufsouffle aient effectués quelques changements par rapport à leurs joueurs. En effet, on va pouvoir admirer les talents de leur nouvel attrapeur: Alexander Smith!  
  
Mme Bibine lança le souaffle dans les airs en sifflant le début du jeu.  
  
-Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle s'emparent de la balle et essaient de forcer la barrière que les poursuiveuses adverses essaient de faire...  
  
Harry s'envola en vitesse pour pouvoir observer le jeu de haut et fit quelques loopings et tour de terrain pour se mettre à l'aise avec le temps glacial qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol ce qui rendait le terrain encore plus glissant.  
  
-Lavigne réussit à prendre la balle et s'élance vers les buts adverses, protégée de près par Bell et Spinnet. Elle tire et... MARQUE! Dix à zéro en faveur des Gryffondor!  
  
Une secousse effroyable vint frapper de plein fouet Harry qui fit un tonneau pour retrouver son équilibre, quand il voulu voir l'auteur de cette attaque, il découvrit un peu plus loin Alexander qui le regardait avec un regard triompheur ce qui mit Harry encore plus en colère.  
  
-Désolé vieux! s'écria le blond.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça... marmonna Harry tout bas.  
  
-Abbot passe à Clark qui fonce vers Thomas qui... ne réussit pas à arrêter la balle! Dix à dix!  
  
Un cognard surgit soudain de nul part et fonça vers Alexander qui l'évita de justesse, mais Harry n'eut pas autant de chance et la balle ensorceler le frappa à l'épaule de plein fouet, la lui fracturant. Il eut un petit cri de douleur et serra les dents, des sifflements de protestations retentirent dans les estrades.  
  
-Et voilà que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor est blessé par un cognard! Voyons voir s'il va demander un temps d'arrêt pour se reposer un peu...  
  
C'est ce que Harry fit et demanda une pause, il se posa sur le sol et s'adossa contre un mur, son épaule le faisait affreusement souffrir, le reste de l'équipe vint se poser elle aussi.  
  
-Ça va Harry? demandèrent Alicia et Katie, inquiètent.  
  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je ne déclare pas forfait aussi vite! s'écria-t-il.  
  
-Ils sont plus forts que prévue! s'exclama Dean.  
  
-Beaucoup plus... Je vais essayé d'attraper le vif d'or le plus vite possible et on n'en parle plus après! Dit-t-il en se redressant en donnant maladroitement un coup avec son épaule sur le mur.  
  
Il serra étroitement ses dents laissant échapper une plainte.  
  
-Saleté de cognard, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille à l'infirmerie après le match!  
  
-Ça ira mieux tantôt... essaya de le rassurer Jordan.  
  
-Bon aller, on y retourne! s'écria Harry, plus déterminé que jamais.  
  
Les joueurs hochèrent la tête et s'élevèrent de nouveau dans les airs.  
  
-Il semble que Potter ait décidé de continuer à jouer! Bibine siffle et le jeu est repartit aussitôt!  
  
Harry se remit en position et fila à travers le terrain cherchant avec avidité la sphère dorée.  
  
-La partie reprend, avec une agressivité peu commune de la part des deux équipes! Bell s'empare du souaffle et vole vers le gardien des Poufsouffle, épaulé par Spinnet et Lavigne.  
  
Soudain, on entendit une exclamation de stupeur venant des supporteurs de Gryffondor.  
  
-Lavigne vient d'être heurté de plein fouet par un cognard! hurla le commentateur. Elle s'accroche désespérément à son balai mais elle semble être blessé... Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps!  
  
Harry repéra le vif d'or à ce moment, lui et Alexander partirent à sa poursuite, Harry entendit à ce moment le commentaire sur Eowyn et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et aperçu la jeune fille, il jeta un regard d'envie au vif d'or puis détourna la tête et prit un crochet serré et fonça dans la direction de son ancienne petite amie. Dans les gradins réservés aux professeurs, Sirius, Rémus et Sally c'étaient levés pour mieux voir ce qui ce passait.  
  
Le visage de Harry était tendu par la concentration, la main de Eowyn glissa du manche de l'éclair de feu et elle tomba dans le vide, Harry prit un peu plus de vitesse et si mit en peu en dessous d'elle, il l'attrapa par la main juste à temps, mais la chute de la jeune fille l'entraîna en même temps et il se retrouva tête en bas, retenue seulement par ses jambes et était encore accroché après son balai, ses deux bras tenant ceux de Eowyn, il jeta un coup d'?il au vide et déglutit difficilement, ils étaient au moins à vingt mètres du sol, Harry regarda Eowyn.  
  
-Ne bouge pas! dit-t-il difficilement en sentant le sang lui monter à la tête étant donné qu'il avait la tête à l'envers.  
  
-Ne me lâche pas! cria la jeune fille, alors que la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
Harry essayait d'examiner la situation malgré la panique qui l'habitait, soudain une idée germa dans son esprit et il commença à ce balancer d'en avant à en arrière.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? On va tomber!  
  
Ignorant totalement ses paroles il se redressa d'un coup faisant ainsi monter la jeune fille sur son balais, puis il monta à son tour en avant d'elle et reprit son souffle, la tête lui tournait légèrement.  
  
-Merci... souffla Eowyn qui se cramponnait dans son dos.  
  
Harry ne vit pas le regard noir que lui lançait Alex un peu plus loin, le blond repartit à la poursuite du vif qu'il venait à nouveau de voir, Harry n'avait pas le temps de faire remonter Eowyn sur son propre balai.  
  
-Accroche-toi! cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Il ne répondit pas et partit aux trousses de l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle et n'eut aucun mal à le rejoindre. Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.  
  
-C'est incroyable, Potter à réussit à rattraper Lavigne sur son balai et ils filent vers le vif d'or malgré le poids! hurla le commentateur.  
  
-Je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoir! marmonna Harry les dents serrés.  
  
À côté d'eux, Alexander avait le visage tordu par la concentration. Il avança la main pour attraper le vif d'or, un peu plus loin devant lui. Harry bouscula Alex qui fut désorienté de la zone du vif d'or et Harry tendit la main qui se referma sur la sphère dorée. Un concert d'applaudissement vint saluer la victoire des Gryffondor.  
  
-Potter attrape le vif d'or, c'est la fin du jeu!!! I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E! Il a réussit malgré Lavigne sur son balai!  
  
Celle-ci était tellement contente qu'elle serra Harry dans ses bras avant de se rappeler qu'elle le détestait. Harry remonta un peu dans les airs, là où le balai de Eowyn était, il ne la fit pas descendre, ce fut plutôt le contraire il sauta sur son ancien éclair de feu et redescendit sur le sol. La jeune fille suivit son exemple et fondit vers le sol où ses coéquipiers fêtaient la victoire avec leurs amis. Une fois qu'il eut posé pied au sol, Harry alla remettre le vif d'or à Mrs Bibine puis s'écarta un peu de la foule, détestant toujours un peu les gens depuis les vacances. Il se retrouva bizarrement près d'Hermione, qu'il ne remarqua pas car il cherchait Eowyn pour récupérer son balai. Celle-ci était en train de parler à Alex un peu plus loin.  
  
-Félicitation! dit celui-ci.  
  
-Oh je n'ai pas fait grand chose... répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Je devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie...  
  
Harry la repéra et vint la voir.  
  
-Je pourrais récupérer mon balai maintenant s'il te plait?  
  
-Pas de probl... commença Eowyn avant de se sentir tout étourdie et de lâcher le balai qui tomba sur le sol.  
  
Harry prit le balai la fixa étrangement et s'éloigna, c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Hermione avec Chloé dans les bras.  
  
-Hé Harry! cria celle-ci, imité par Chloé.  
  
Celui-ci s'approcha avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Salut...  
  
-C'était un match, épatant!  
  
-Et douloureux! dit-t-il malicieusement en ce massant l'épaule.  
  
-Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh, elle t'arrangerait ça en un clin d'oeil.  
  
-Je n'aurai pas le choix... malheureusement! On ce verra sûrement après?  
  
Il lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Oui, nous allons venir dans la salle commune hein Chloé.  
  
-Uiii! hurla la gamine en tapant des mains.  
  
Harry s'éloigna et sortit du stade en direction du château, en quelques minutes il fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie où il entra, l'infirmière arriva aussitôt.  
  
-Ah Mr Potter, je vous attendais! Votre amie Eowyn est déjà là!  
  
Il ne dit rien et entra, Eowyn était couché dans un lit et à son chevet Alex et l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que Drago étaient assis. Shadow se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et alla s'asseoir derrière un paravent où il fut vite rejoint par Pomfresh.  
  
-Je suis rendue habitué à vos visites! dit l'infirmière en lui appliquant des compresses brûlantes sur l'épaule. Ils devraient vous construire une chambre dans l'infirmerie!  
  
-Je préfère ma chambre personnellement... s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Bien sûr, qui ne voudrait pas d'une chambre de préfet! répliqua Pompom.  
  
-Moi... J'aimerais bien avoir une chambre privé! dit-t-il moqueusement.  
  
-Privé, mais elle est privé votre chambre Mr Potter! Cessez donc de vous plaindre.  
  
Il ne répondit rien à sa remarque et se leva au bout de dix minutes à nouveau en pleine forme, Harry sortit d'en arrière du paravent et passa devant le lit de Eowyn sans même un regard, il fila vers la chambre de Godric Gryffondor mais n'eut même pas le temps d'y entrer que Sirius, Drago et Rémus le rejoignirent devant l'entré secrète.  
  
-Félicitation frérot! lui dit le Serpentard en lui filant une bourrade affectueuse.  
  
-Merci! lui dit Harry en fixant froidement ses deux professeurs.  
  
-Hum, ça va mieux? lui demanda son parrain mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je suis en plein forme, merci professeur! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
Sirius le regarda étrangement alors que Remus prenait la relève.  
  
-C'était bien comme match, tu voles mieux que ton père!  
  
Harry était un peu moins dure envers Rémus car il ne lui avait jamais parlé ou presque depuis son retour à Poudlard, Harry se contenta de lui faire un faible sourire.  
  
-Tu vas pas fêter dans ta salle commune? lui demanda Drago.  
  
-Je comptais plutôt à aller chercher Hermione et faire quelque chose avec elle, peut-être aller dehors ou quelque chose du genre, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à aller dans une grande foule ces temps-ci.  
  
Harry avait plutôt derrière la tête de faire une petite visite dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour récupéré un livre qu'il ne trouvait vraiment pas et qu'il avait parfaitement deviné où il pouvait être: Dans la chambre des Secrets de Salazard Serpentard. Jadis, le célèbre fondateur avait dû l'emprunter à Gryffondor et il ne lui avait jamais rendu.  
  
-Mon petit frère est rendu solitaire maintenant? dit Drago avec amusement.  
  
-Oui... On n'a pas de problème comme ça! Dit-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
-Si tu le dis! Bon, moi je vais aller dans ma chambre pour heu... pour y aller!  
  
Harry acquiesça puis tourna les talons, les deux adultes étaient encore là, il n'irait sûrement pas dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est ça et moi je vais aller rendre une petite visite à la chambre de Serpentard! s'écria-t-il tout bas en marchant vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en tenu de Quidditch.  
  
-Pardon? s'écria Sirius en le suivant.  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit voyons, je vais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor! mentit Harry d'une voix sèche.  
  
-C'est l'autre côté alors! rigola Remus.  
  
-Je prend un détour! s'écria Harry en tournant brusquement dans un couloir sombre et en s'adossant au mur dans la pénombre.  
  
-Allez Sirius, dit Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il va bien finir par te pardonner un jour non?  
  
-Mouais... grommela celui-ci.  
  
-Alors, comment va Sally?  
  
Ils partirent en discutant dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry sortit de sa cachette, une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux argent. Il partit d'un pas vif sans se retourner vers le deuxième étage. Il arriva devant la porte des toilettes, Harry regarda furtivement autour de lui puis poussa la porte, un fantôme vint voltiger autour de lui à ce moment.  
  
-Harry Potter! s'exclama Mimi en pleurnichant. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu me voir! Tu ne m'aimes plus?  
  
-Hé Mimi, et bien vois-tu il y a eu une grosse histoire et je suis mort puis je suis revenue à la vie. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, je suis désolé, vraiment! s'écria Shadow.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es revenu à la vie? Tu ne voulais pas devenir fantôme c'est ça? Tu ne voulais plus être avec moi c'est ça?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire Mimi, je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, j'ai une petite visite à faire dans les profondeurs du château... s'exclama- t-il.  
  
-C'est ça! Je sais bien que tu me fuis! Tu passes tout ton temps avec cette saleté de Eowyn, je le sais bien. Ici, tout le monde se confie...  
  
Harry lui tourna dos et se retourna vers les lavabos dans le milieu de la pièce, il s'avança vers un, une lueur étrange apparut dans son regard.  
  
-Cette petite rouquine me l'a bien dit l'autre fois! continua Mimi Geignarde en tournant autour de lui. Je lui ais conseillé de se tuer mais elle n'a rien voulue savoir...  
  
-Mimi s'il te plait, j'essais de me concentré! lui dit Harry sur un ton vague.  
  
-Te concentrer pour quoi? Oh et il y a cette fille, tu sais celle qui venait avec toi et le grand rouquin. Et bien, elle a passé des heures à pleurer dans MA toilette par ta faute!  
  
Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.  
  
-Cette histoire ne te regarde et maintenant essais de faire moins de bruit, j'aimerais ouvrir ce passage...  
  
-Ça me regarde, elle a entièrement salie mon endroit! Et... mais, pourquoi tu veux retourner dans ce passage?  
  
Les yeux du fantôme s'ouvrirent.  
  
-Ooooh! J'ai saisie. Tu veux te tuer pour partager les toilettes avec moi c'est ça? minauda-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me tuer, le basilic et mort et j'ai besoin d'un livre dans cette chambre.  
  
Il s'avança un peu plus et sentit quelque chose monter en lui.  
  
-Réchassera... siffla-t-il en fourchelang.  
  
Un déclique se fit entendre et il recula laissant place aux lavabos qui s'écartaient pour laisser place à la porte de la chambre de Serpentard.  
  
-Harry? s'écria une voix derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!  
  
-Tiens mon frérot qui me suit maintenant! s'écria Harry sans même se retourner.  
  
-Je ne te suis pas! Je suis venu pour... et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est une toilette pour filles!  
  
-Je vais rendre une petite visite au appartement de Salazard Serpentard! s'écria le Gryffondor avec un étrange sourire.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Drago remarqua le trou béant au beau milieu des toilettes.  
  
-Tu vas pas...  
  
-J'ai déjà été et je vais... dit-t-il malicieusement.  
  
-Ok, je te donne cinq minutes! répondit son frère rapidement en regardant sa montre. Ensuite, tu me fais disparaître tout ça au plus vite!  
  
-D'accord on ce revoit dans deux heures! s'écria Harry en sautant dans le trou et en disparaissant dans son obscurité.  
  
-J'ai dit cinq minutes! hurla Drago en tombant dans le trou par mégarde.  
  
Harry marcha un peu, puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Drago apparut tête la première.  
  
-Et bien, en voilà un qui prouve qu'il a quelque chose dans le ventre! dit t'il moqueusement en continuant son chemin. Là où aurait du se trouver l'éboulement de rochers qu'il y avait eu lors de sa deuxième année, Harry découvrit un passage entièrement libre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? murmura-t-il en avançant plus lentement tout à coup. Lumos! s'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette.  
  
-C'est quoi ce bordel? Comment on va faire pour remonter en haut d'ici cinq minutes? paniqua Drago, les vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits.  
  
-Tu remonteras dans cinq minutes si tu veux, mais moi je suis venu chercher quelque chose... s'écria Harry en partant presque en courant dans le long passage de la caverne.  
  
-Ne me laisse pas seul! hurla son frère en se mettant à ses trousses.  
  
Harry se trouvait devant une porte qui ressemblait à un coffre fort, elle était entouré de Serpent et à la place de leur yeux des émeraudes étaient incrustées, cette porte n'avait pas changer au moins, à nouveau Harry parla en fourchelangue et lentement l'entré se déboucha.  
  
-Aurais-tu peur de te retrouver dans ta propre chambre Drago? s'écria Harry en commençant à avancer.  
  
-Tu appelles ça une chambre! s'écria celui-ci en regardant autour de lui avec dégoût. On dirait une décharge publique avec des serpents partout.  
  
-Je suis le seul à me sentir bien ici... C'est à ce demander si je ne suis pas l'héritier des deux maisons et que toi tu n'as tes pouvoirs que par pur hasard! s'écria Harry.  
  
-C'est sûrement ça. Bon tu l'as ton livre qu'on remonte?  
  
-As-tu vu une bibliothèque en quelque...  
  
Il arrêta soudain de frapper et se figea sur place.  
  
-Oh non... murmura-t-il.  
  
-Quoi, quoi, quoi? cria Drago.  
  
Harry s'avança un peu et arrêta à un endroit précis en tournant sur lui- même. Il se tenait là où aurait dû être la dépouille du basilic.  
  
-Ok, j'ai peut-être l'air trouillard mais je veux qu'on remonte immédiatement! continua son frère.  
  
-Drago... Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se devrait se trouver à cette endroit! s'écria Harry d'une voix blanche avec une légère crainte.  
  
Soudain un éclaboussement se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna d'un bond.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Rotonton : La voilà la suite ;) j'espère que tu l'a apprécier!!!  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review (bien que ce ne soit pas sur l'autre compte)  
  
Bye bye  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	20. La chambre de Salazard Serpentard

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre20 :La chambre de Salazard Serpentard  
  
Harry regarda lentement autour de lui, l'eau remuait lentement.  
  
-Oh je sais ce qu'il y avait ici! C'était un, un basilic!  
  
Il déglutit péniblement en regardant Harry.  
  
-JE VEUX SORTIR!  
  
Harry le fit taire d'un geste de la main et approcha lentement du bassin d'eau. Quelque chose le regardait au fond de l'eau, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus.  
  
-Ça ne peut pas être ça, ça ne peut pas être lui! s'écria l'héritier de Gryffondor en sortant sa baguette.  
  
-Lui... tu veux dire, LUI?!?  
  
Une deuxième éclaboussure se fit entendre et une forme immense sortit du bassin d'eau, le serpent était bel et bien vivant.  
  
-Cour! Hurla-t-il à Drago en pointa sa baguette sur le basilic, il était toujours aveugle et c'était une chance.  
  
Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou vers la sortie. Harry recula lentement, mais le serpent fut plus rapide et plongea vers lui, Harry roula sur le côté et se dirigea vers un immense passage qu'il n'avait encore jamais emprunté.  
  
-Harry! hurla Drago en faisant demi-tour.  
  
-Vas t'en je m'en occupe! Cria-t-il à son tour, se fut une erreur car le basilic le repéra aussitôt.  
  
Le serpent géant fondit vers lui en sifflant.  
  
-Parle-lui, fais quelque chose! lui cria Drago.  
  
Harry tourna soudain de côté, mais le reptile était trop gros et il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'immense bassin. Drago hurla comme un dément et fonça vers le Basilic, baguette levée.  
  
-Hé le gros malin, par ici! lui cria-t-il en essayant de détourner son attention.  
  
Le serpent se tourna soudain vers lui en sifflant il se mit à la poursuite du blond. Harry sortit aussitôt de l'eau baguette levée et avec cette étrange lueur dans le regard.  
  
-Sachez a siesmé! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Le reptile se retourna vers lui, immobile.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes? dit Drago perplexe en voyant l'immense serpent onduler vers son frère.  
  
Le serpent s'avança vers Harry lentement et découvrit ses crochets, Shadow ne fit pas un geste et le fixa, contre toute attente le basilic fondit sur lui, Harry eut juste le temps de s'écarter mais un des crochets du serpent lui écorcha la nuque.  
  
-Stupéfix! hurla le blond ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.  
  
Harry se releva en se passent une main dans le cou, il savait parfaitement que le poison du basilic était en train de se répandre dans ses veines, il lâcha sa baguette.  
  
-Aéramagia! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Une sphère d'argent apparut dans ses mains. Drago le regarda avant de courir se cacher derrière un grand rocher. Harry se concentra et lança le maléfice des quatre éléments droit dans sa gueule, le basilic hurla de douleur et plongea dans l'eau, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et il ne revint pas. Harry tomba à genoux au sol, respirant difficilement. Drago en profita pour sortir et courir vers lui.  
  
-Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé?  
  
-Non... J'ai juste du venin de serpent qui se répand dans mes veines Drago! dit-t-il avec ironie.  
  
Son frère lâcha un juron.  
  
-Pourquoi tu te fourres toujours dans ce genre de situations aussi...  
  
Il le prit sous l'épaule.  
  
-On va chez Pomfresh.  
  
-Et comment crois-tu qu'on va remonter sans que je puisse t'aider? demanda Harry moqueusement.  
  
-Ah oui, comment on va remonter monsieur? On est coincé à dix milles mètres sous terre et Sarah va me tuer c'est certain si je reviens pas maintenant!  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et entra dans une sorte de transe, Drago commença à paniquer croyant qu'il était mort.  
  
-Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort, il est mort... cria-t-il en regardant Harry.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait quelque chose à travers son esprit, il était en quelque sorte en transe télépathique, il arriva à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Harry c'était mit en contact télépathique avec Shiver.  
  
-Shiv, viens dans la chambre des secrets, l'entré se trouve dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je vais avoir besoin de toi... vite!  
  
Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux.  
  
-Je ne suis pas mort triple idiot, du moins pas encore! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend aussi de fermer les yeux dans un moment pareil!  
  
-Je viens de trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici figure-toi! cria Harry.  
  
-Tu as vu ça en fermant les yeux? répliqua Drago sceptique.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien en entendant un galop arriver au loin.  
  
-En quelque sorte! dit-t-il moqueusement en voyant que Drago paniquait encore plus en entendant l'inhabituel bruit.  
  
-T'as appelé l'escouade de la gendarmerie moldu par télépathie? paniqua son frère.  
  
Shiver arriva à ce moment à côté de son maître.  
  
-Viens là ma belle... dit-t-il en se cramponnant après son dos.  
  
-Super, une louve... Elle vole j'espère?  
  
-T'as fini avec tes sarcasmes? demanda le Gryffondor en se relevant difficilement.  
  
-Comment elle va nous sortir d'ici?  
  
-Tu as des yeux pour voir, alors sers toi-en! dit-t-il simplement en partant vers la sortie, mais en faisant soudain demi-tour. Mon livre... continua-t-il.  
  
-Mais on s'en fiche de ton bouquin! Je veux simplement sortir de ce trou à rat et aller à mon rendez-vous! hurla le Serpentard au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
-Va-y... Shiver va te raccompagnée jusqu'en haut. Je sortirais d'ici tout seul, ce n'est pas grave!  
  
-COMMENT UN LOUP PEUT ME RACOMPAGNE HEIN? continua-t-il a hurler.  
  
-UN LOUP PAR ORDINAIRE TU SAURAS! se fâcha Harry. Elle a des pouvoirs si j'ai pu communiquer avec elle sur des kilomètres et de plus par la pensée...  
  
Il partit vers le passage qu'il avait prit tout à l'heure pour échapper au serpent. Quelque chose lui disait que si il continuait par là, il découvrirait ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
-Elle va appeler son tapis volant peut-être?  
  
Harry ne se retourna même pas, mais soudainement sa vue se brouilla. Le venin du basilic prenait plus d'ampleur dans son sang et il ne tarderai pas à faire l'effet voulu... l'empoisonnement mortel.  
  
-On doit sortir d'ici tout de suite! s'écria Drago en courant le soutenir. Toi en premier.  
  
Une vague se fit voir sur le dessus de l'eau. Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant cela, il n'était pas en état de combattre le monstre une deuxième fois dans la même journée.  
  
-On ne sortira pas attend Drago, l'infirmerie est trop loin et Shiver ne peut pas nous porter les deux en même temps... Tu vas te faire tuer toi aussi si tu restes, le serpent va refaire son apparition! s'écria Harry qui blêmissait à vue d'oeil.  
  
-Je peux me défendre en attendant le retour de Shiver. Allez, vas-y!  
  
-Toi tu y vas..., s'écria Harry. Deux morts ne servirait à rien si on peut au moins en sauvé une...  
  
-Vas-y! cria Drago avec force. Tu vas mourir si tu restes!  
  
Harry sourit faiblement.  
  
-Je le suis déjà en quelque sorte, je suis revenue sur terre sans vraiment être un simple mortel...  
  
Son frère ne l'écouta même pas. Il appela Shiver qui vint se placer à côté d'eux.  
  
-Tu montes et tu t'en vas à l'infirmerie. Si tu es capable, demande des renforts.  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Shiver l'avait déjà mit sur son dos et courait à toute allure en montant le conduit de la plomberie comme si ses pattes collaient au métal. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans les toilettes des filles, Harry descendit aussitôt du dos la louve qui voulu le reprendre, il s'adossa au mur.  
  
-Vas chercher Drago, Shiv!  
  
La louve gémit, refusant, ne voulant pas le laisser ainsi.  
  
-VA LE CHERCHER! lui dit fermement Harry en criant.  
  
Elle retourna dans le trou. À ce moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs entra dans la salle de bain. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de Harry.  
  
-Va chercher Dumbledore et fais vite! s'écria Harry.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et se précipita dans les couloirs, laissant Harry seul avec Mimi Geignarde qui jubilait discrètement. À ce moment, Shiver remonta du trou avec Drago qui semblait s'être battu. Harry se leva aussitôt, il parla en fourchelang et le trou se referma. Il tomba à nouveau par terre, haletant plus que jamais et ayant la tête qui tournait.  
  
-Harry, Harry! cria Drago en le secouant. Reste éveillé, tu dois rester éveillé!  
  
-Et bien dépêche-toi de m'aider à m'emmener à l'infirmerie! marmonna Harry luttant contre le sommeil qui le submergeait et qui serrait sûrement mortel.  
  
-Ils arrivent... regarde-moi! Ne ferme pas les yeux! cria son frère, ne regardant même pas l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer.  
  
Il secoua brutalement la tête. Shiver vint aussitôt le voir et posa son museau froid contre la joue de son jeune maître.  
  
-Ça va ma belle, je vais m'en sortir! lui dit doucement Harry, mais elle ne sembla pas du tout rassurée car elle se mit à aboyer et à hurler.  
  
-Tu ne mourras pas! Répète après moi Harry: tu ne mourras pas! dit Drago alors que son frère se faisait transporter à l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse.  
  
Bien malgré lui, le sommeil fut plus fort et Harry finit par s'endormir dans le brancard qui lévitait.  
  
-Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas? demanda le jeune Malefoy à l'infirmière qui donnait un vaccin à Harry, évanouit.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien Mr Malefoy, son état est assez grave et je ne peux pas dire son diagnostique pour le moment, il est entre la vie et la mort. lui dit Pomfresh.  
  
-Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir! s'entêta le jeune homme.  
  
-L'espérance n'est pas quelque chose de perdu... Mais il a une très bonne santé ce garçon, il s'est battu beaucoup plus que n'importe qui, qui aurait reçu un poison mortel qui agit en quelques secondes.  
  
Drago hocha la tête en se prenant une chaise, qu'il plaça juste à côté de Harry.  
  
-Je reste ici, pour la nuit, annonça t'il à l'infirmière qui ne trouva rien à répliquer.  
  
Pomfresh se retira dans son bureau et presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit au même instant laissant entrer dans l'infirmerie : Dumbledore, Rémus, Sirius, Sally et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Pompom revint aussitôt et Dumbledore commença à parler précipitement avec elle dans un coin isolé. Sarah, la fille aux cheveux noirs alla directement voir Drago, qui était resté dans la même position.  
  
-Il va mieux? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne sais pas..., répondit-il en soupirant. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, notre rendez-vous va être décalé d'une ou deux journées...  
  
-Pas de problème, prends soin de toi... et de lui! dit Sarah avant de quitter l'infirmerie à grands pas.  
  
Au même moment, Harry entrouvrit les yeux péniblement et grommela en apercevant Sirius, Rémus et Sally.  
  
-Quelle chance! J'ai le trio de professeur est venu me rendre visite... marmonna t'il en se cachant le visage dans son oreiller.  
  
-Repose-toi Harry et prend tout ton temps! lui conseilla Rémus alors que Sirius arrangeait son oreiller distraitement.  
  
Pomfresh arriva près de lui et lui donna un goblet remplit d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve.  
  
-Tenez Potter, vous vous sentirez mieux! dit-t-elle.  
  
-J'ai rien demandé moi... grommela t'il en se relevant un peu et en prenant la potion pour l'avaler en une gorger.  
  
Harry retomba aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.  
  
-Vas donc te coucher Drago, la journée à été dure! dit Sirius.  
  
-Non merci, je vais rester ici toute la nuit..., répondit celui-ci en regardant Harry qui dormait profondément.  
  
Malgré les nuages qui voilaient le ciel cette nuit là, la lune se montra tout de même. Drago finit par s'assoupir et quelques instants plus tard un phénomène étrange ce produisit, un rayon lunaire entra par la fenêtre et vint éclairer le visage de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna dans son sommeil, un flash se fit dans son esprit.  
  
Le ciel était étoilé, Harry regardait le dessin d'une page de grimoire. Une lune dédoublée était entourée par un cercle de neuf étoiles. Soudain une vive lumière se fit, la couverture d'un livre en cuir noir dont le titre était : « Le destin de l'avenir » qui brillait en lettre d'argent fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, puis plus rien.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie brisée seulement par sa respiration haletante. Il se passa une main sur le visage et remarqua que Drago dormait à côté de lui sur un lit blanc de l'infirmerie qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de défaire. Harry se recoucha puis fixa le plafond, la potion qu'il avait prit plus tôt était supposée l'empêcher de faire des rêves mais pourtant...  
  
-J'ai bien vu quelque chose... murmura-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, non c'était une transe, une prémonition! pensa t'il.  
  
Harry se leva et se retrouva debout à côté de Shiver qui dormait au sol il prit son chandail, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, silencieusement. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, Shadow se matérialisa en loup et partit d'un bon pas vers les étages supérieurs.  
  
***  
  
Il devait être près de quatre heures du matin lorsque la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit en silence. Harry entra dans la salle de classe ainsi que Shiver et déposa sa cape d'invisibilité sur une table de travaille. Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond et l'ouvrit, celle-ci menait dans un étroit escalier qui montait jusqu'au toit de l'école, Harry s'engagea à l'intérieur et déboucha quelques instants plus tard au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord et fixa le ciel étoilé, la lune se reflétait dans son regard argenté. Le froid était présent et Shiver vint se coucher sur lui pour le garder au chaud même si il avait sa cape.  
  
-Le destin de l'avenir... murmura-t-il, pensif.  
  
Il cherchait désespérément la signification de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa transe et comment cela avait t'il était possible...  
  
Dans les couloirs du château à ce moment là, la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer le professeur Sinistra. Celle-ci ne remarqua pas la cape d'invisibilité posée dans le fond de sa classe et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui était resté entrouverte. Elle remarqua soudainement l'ombre qui se reflétait à l'extérieur, cela venait du toit, elle s'engagea dans le même escalier que Harry avait emprunté un peu plus tôt et se retrouva sur le toit. Sally vit enfin l'auteur de l'ombre sur le mur, un jeune garçon était assis plus loin.  
  
Harry avait parfaitement entendu les bruits de pas mais ne ce retourna pas pour autant.  
  
-Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez professeur... s'écria-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix mystérieuse qui avait perdu toute arrogance et froideur.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit Sinistra en montant sur le toit pour aller s'asseoir en silence à côté de lui.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir avant de se coucher sur le dos afin de mieux observer les étoiles qui brillaient plus que jamais en ce soir de novembre.  
  
-Un jour, une enfant des premiers à avoir été créé, décida d'illuminer le ciel à jamais. Elle s'appelait Varda, la reine des étoiles. Elle recueilli la rosée dans les puits sacrés de son temps et en fit de nouvelles étoiles, les premières, les plus brillantes. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé son ?uvre, les premiers nées apparurent sur la terre, ceux que l'on nomme aujourd'hui les elfes. La première chose qu'ils virent fut ce ciel constellé d'étoiles. Depuis, ils n'ont cessés d'aimer cette lumière éternelle.  
  
Sally s'interrompit un moment, pensive.  
  
-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je dois raconter dans mes cours. Mais si vous avez la chance de connaître un elfe, demandez-lui de vous parler de Varda.  
  
Elle regarda Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.  
  
-Tu me sembles songeur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu venu chercher du réconfort aux étoiles cette nuit?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Instantanément, une douce brise vint caresser son visage et peu à peu, les nuages disparurent à l'horizon laissant le ciel ouvert aux yeux tous.  
  
-J'ai fait un rêve... dit-t-il après un moment sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Sally l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, à continuer. Il rouvrit soudainement les paupière, une étrange lueur régnant au font de son regard argenté.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas comment... J'avais pris une potion de sommeil pour tant!  
  
Il soupira et se leva en s'avança un peu plus vers le rebord de la tour et croisa les bras en fixa attentivement le ciel si intriguant.  
  
-Les potions de sommeil empêchent les rêves, mais pas les prémonitions.  
  
-Ce n'était pas une prémonition! répondit-t-il. J'étais en transe... Je me souviens de vraiment tout et j'aurais pu dire que j'étais éveillé même.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passait? demanda Sally d'une voix douce.  
  
Harry se mit à penser, mais les détails lui échappaient soudainement.  
  
-Il y avait une vive lumière blanche, un livre dont un dessin était imprimé dans son milieu, neuf étoiles encerclait une lune dédoublée... dit t'il vaguement. J'ai vu un ciel puis plus rien... -Des étoiles? Tu es sur que c'était bien des étoiles?  
  
Il acquiesça silencieusement.  
  
-Je n'ai même pas un doute là-dessus.  
  
Il sembla réaliser quelque chose.  
  
-Mais... Les planètes sont des étoiles! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Exact! Et tu as bien dit qu'elles avaient encerclés la lune? demanda Sinistra, pensive.  
  
Il ne répondit rien en ouvrant la bouche.  
  
-Le destin de l'avenir! C'est...  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se prit le visage entre les mains.  
  
-Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous fournir des manuscrits très utiles..., continua son professeur d'astronomie.  
  
-Le, le livre que j'ai vu dans ma transe... C'est ce que j'allais chercher dans la chambre des secrets... dit-t-il soudainement.  
  
-N'y retourne pas! Sirius le prendrait très mal.  
  
-Je n'y retournerais pas... Du moins pas ce soir!  
  
La fit un faible sourire.  
  
-Sirius le prendre mal, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire avec ce qu'il m'a dit ce n'est qu'un simple professeur pour moi maintenant...  
  
-Harry... Sirius est impulsif! Je le connais, il ne cesse de vouloir se racheter et se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il t'a dit! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir!  
  
-Ne pas lui en vouloir? cracha Shadow. Comment voulez-vous que je ne lui en veuille pas, m'accusez de mangemort... Je suis le seul qui ne devrait jamais être soupçonner comme étant dans les rangs des ténèbres. Après-tout- ce-que-j'ai-fait!  
  
Il prit une grande respiration et reprit son calme.  
  
-Le pardon Harry... il faut s'avoir pardonner! dit Sinistra avant de se lever pour regarder le soleil qui daignait montrer ses premiers rayons.  
  
Les douces lueurs orangées qui apparaissaient au loin se reflétaient comme dans un miroir dans son regard.  
  
-Le soleil donnera toujours espoir et réchauffera à jamais les coeurs qui auront péri dans le noir...  
  
Il fit un autre sourire.  
  
-C'est dans un livre que j'ai vu, il a été écrit de la main de Godric Gryffondor! dit-t-il doucement.  
  
Sally lui sourit.  
  
-Tu devrais retourner en bas, ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de ta disparition!  
  
-Je vais retourner jouer au malade même si je me sens très bien!  
  
Il se retourna lentement et partit vers la salle de classe dont il avait forcé la serrure plus tôt.  
  
-Viens Shiver...  
  
La louve accourut aussitôt et ils disparurent dans l'escalier. Sinistra les regarda partir, un petit sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du toit pour regarder le lever de soleil.  
  
-Et la lumière fût... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
***  
  
Harry se recoucha avec un soupire et fit semblant de se rendormir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pomfresh au même moment.  
  
-Potter! Réveillez-vous je dois vous donnez quelques traitement et vaccins.  
  
Harry grommela et se releva à contre coeur. À côté, Drago se réveilla en sursautant en poussant un petit cri.  
  
-Je suis en retard! cria-t-il en sautant de son lit sous le regard douteux de l'infirmière.  
  
Celle-ci injecta son anti-biotique à Harry puis partit dans son bureau. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, Drago était partit au pas de course. Shadow se leva en silence et partit de l'infirmerie sans se faire voir. Il laissa ses pieds l'entraîner où bond leurs semblaient et quand il daigna enfin regarder où il se trouvait, il remarqua qu'il était devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Prudemment il poussa la porte et entra, il fit le tour des lavabos et alla s'asseoir contre le mur devant celui qui ouvrait la chambre des secrets.  
  
-Si ce n'était pas du serpent j'aurais déjà ce livre... murmura t'il.  
  
Harry passa quelques minutes ainsi puis sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le parc du collège avec sa cape. Une fois à l'extérieur, il partit vers le Pré-Au-Lard, seul. Harry arriva bien vite au flanc de la montagne et entreprit de l'escalader ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire et il fut au sommet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. La vue était magnifique et il marcha jusqu'au rebord, c'est là qu'il découvrit quelque chose.  
  
Un dessin était gravé dans le sol, il s'agenouilla et balaya d'un geste de la main la poussière qui recouvrait le tout, Harry eut un sursaut en voyant qu'est-ce qui était représenté, c'était le même dessin qu'il avait vu dans sa transe mit à part que les neuf étoiles étaient creusé et quelques choses semblait pouvoir s'y glisser.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'écria le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps là au château, une jeune fille avait eu vent de l'incident dans la chambre des secrets et s'était précipité à l'infirmerie. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne. Eowyn poussa un soupir avant d'aller dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Mais aucune trace de ses amis, n'y même de Sirius. Découragée, elle décida d'aller se détendre dans la chambre de Rowena Serdaigle. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait finit par s'asseoir sur une pierre et fixait le soleil encore très matinal au loin. Il poussa un soupire en promettant de revenir et partit au pas de course vers le château, un fois qu'il eut passer le grillage, il ralentit son allure de sorte que qui conque qui regardait par la fenêtre pouvait le voir à cet instant. La jeune fille délaissa son sac sur un sofa moelleux et alla se chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque privé de Rowena. Après en avoir choisi un adéquat pour ses recherches, elle alla s'asseoir à la baie vitrée pour le lire. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer, elle abandonna rapidement sa lecture pour laisser vagabonder son regard dans le parc de Poudlard. Soudain, elle aperçu une silhouette familière qui marchait vers le château : Harry. Elle jeta son livre sur le sol, prit une des nombreuses capes qui étaient dans une armoire et s'élança vers la sortie au pas de course. L'air était froide et venait caresser le visage de Harry dont les joues prenaient quelques couleurs rosées avec le climat d'automne. Il se prit à sourire et s'arrêta en plein milieu du parc puis fixa le lac, il détourna finalement le regard reprit sa marche vers les grandes portes de chêne du château. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant apparaître Eowyn le souffle court. Elle repéra immédiatement Harry avant de courir se jeter dans ses bras, impulsivement.  
  
-Accident...les lits vides...personne... dit-t-elle haletante.  
  
Harry la regarda étonné ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
  
-Heu as-tu cru que j'étais mort? s'écria-t-il par réflexe.  
  
-Oui! Mais enfin, tout le monde te croit mort!  
  
-J'ai déjà entendu ça...  
  
Il fit un sourire malicieux en fixant le ciel qui se remplissait de nuage.  
  
-Si Sarah n'était pas venue me prévenir... je crois que je serais toujours dans l'ignorance dans le moment! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu plus à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes des filles? J'ai bien essayé de faire parler Mimi Geignarde mais elle s'entête à me crier des sermons et à m'appeler la vieille démone. Alors du coup, je crois que tu es partit à St-Magouste et puis...  
  
Elle s'interrompit un moment, reprenant son souffle.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Très bien même... Bon il faut que je retourne faire une petite visite à Mimi Geignarde et... Faire autre chose!  
  
-Comment ça se fait que Mrs Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir? Tu l'as soudoyé ou quoi?  
  
-Non, je me suis enfuit pendant que personne ne me regardait! dit t'il en faisant un sourire démoniaque et rebelle.  
  
Eowyn roula des yeux en mettant le capuchon de sa cape d'un magnifique velours bleu.  
  
-Si j'étais toi, je rentrerais au plus vite!  
  
-Oh je vais rentré à l'intérieur et je vais être à l'abri bien plus profond que tu ne le crois...  
  
Il partit au pas de course vers les portes du château, quelques minutes plus tard il fut irruption dans la chambre de Gryffondor et ouvrit l'armoire dans laquelle reposait un sabre, il vérifia que sa baguette était là et il passa son cartable vide sur son épaule. Harry se retourna vers Shiver, elle se leva et le suivit. L'heure était toujours très matinal et personne n'était en vue dans les couloirs, il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il voulait récupérer ce livre coûte que coûte...  
  
-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
En se retournant, il pu voir Eowyn qui le regardait l'air dubitatif.  
  
-Faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire hier! s'écria t'il le regard emplit de détermination.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?  
  
-Un gros basilic se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets de Serpentard en même temps que moi...  
  
-Et tu vas y retourner? T'es pas bien! s'écria la jeune fille bouche bée.  
  
-Oui je vais y retourner, quelque chose se trouve dans cette chambre et cette chose m'appartiens, je veux le récupérer à n'importe qu'elle prix, même si je dois me retrouver face à ce monstre... Et je préfère y aller à cette heure Drago n'est pas là pour m'en empêcher!  
  
Il continua son chemin la louve marchant tranquillement à côté de lui.  
  
-Mais moi si! intervint Eowyn en se postant devant la porte.  
  
-Wyn... Pousse-toi! J'ai besoin de ce livre... dit t'il doucement.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais pensé que ce livre pouvait se trouver ailleurs?  
  
-Ce livre se trouve dans cette chambre... Il y a presque cinq cent ans que Serpentard y l'a emmené et ne l'a jamais redonné à Gryffondor...  
  
-Tant pis alors! Trouve une copie.  
  
Harry écarta la jeune fille avec un bras et entra dans la pièce, Mimi le regarda avec des yeux brillants.  
  
-Rechassera! s'écria t'il comme la veille.  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit instantanément et Harry s'approcha jusqu'au rebord, puis regarda Eowyn qui se tenait un peu plus loin.  
  
-Si tu y vas, je t'accompagne!  
  
Il se retourna soudainement.  
  
-Tu cours au suicide jeune fille si tu viens...  
  
-Tu cours au suicide jeune homme si tu y vas!, répliqua t'elle. -Comme toujours... finit t'il en sautant de le trou lugubre.  
  
Eowyn regarda un peu le trou, l'air hésitante.  
  
-Tu te dégonfles hein? la nargua Mimi avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Pas du tout! dit la jeune fille avant de sauter à son tour dans le trou.  
  
Harry se trouvait déjà un peu plus loin tous sens en alerte au moindre sons, sabre à la main. Il déboucha sur la chambre où l'immense bassin d'eau dominait au fond de la salle, rien ne se faisait entendre, soudain quelque chose se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna d'un bond et pointant la lame devant lui, celle-ci se retrouva appuyée sur le gorge d'Eowyn.  
  
-Du calme! dit la jeune fille en époussetant sa robe.  
  
Harry recula la lame en or et la regarda sévèrement.  
  
-Tu ne m'écoutes jamais hein?  
  
-Pourquoi je le ferais? répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire. Bon, il est où ce bouquin?  
  
Harry la fit taire d'un signe de la main et se retourna d'un geste lent vers le bassin d'eau, le basilic était en train de faire son apparition.  
  
-On va embrocher cette bestiole et on en parle plus! marmonna Eowyn en regardant le bassin fixement.  
  
Harry s'avança prudemment et Shiver fit de même en grondant sourdement. Le serpent fondit sur la louve et Harry la poussa juste à temps se retrouvant au sol, le basilic n'avançait plus vers lui, de toute façon il se retrouverait avec une épée dans la gorge si il le faisait.  
  
-T'as un plan? cria la jeune fille un peu plus loin.  
  
-En quelque sorte!  
  
Il roula sur le côté et couru vers le bassin d'eau, le monstre à ses trousses. Harry monta sur une statue immense et se mit en garde face au serpent géant.  
  
-Et que la fête commence! plaisanta-t-il.  
  
-Mais t'es fou? lui hurla Eowyn, dépassé.  
  
Shadow donna un coup de lame alors que le monstre essayait de le mordre. Une partie de la statue s'effondra quand le monstre s'énerva, Harry grogna.  
  
-Hé le gros regarde-moi! hurla-t-il.  
  
Alors que le serpent se retournait à nouveau vers lui, il lança l'épée en direction de la gorge du basilic et avant même d'avoir vu si le résultat était concluent, Harry plongea dans le bassin à l'eau noir qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus bas. Eowyn l'avait regardé, sans rien faire. Mais lorsqu'il plongea dans les eaux noires et que le Basilic suivit, elle décida d'intervenir.  
  
-Là, s'en est trop!  
  
Elle pointa ses deux mains vers le bassin, en fermant les yeux. Un instant plus tard, le niveau de l'eau commença à baisser. Harry émergea des profondeurs et nagea jusqu'au rebord qui était maintenant très haut, il se hissa de peine de misère du bassin et se coucha du le sol, trempé. Apparemment le serpent semblait mort et avait emporter son sabre au fond des profondeurs.  
  
-Mais c'était à moi ça! s'écria t'il les dents serré.  
  
Bientôt le bassin fut totalement vide et on pu apercevoir le reptile qui était en train de mourir au fond. Eowyn lâcha un cri de victoire.  
  
-Et il est partiiiiiit! cria-t-elle en entamant une petite danse.  
  
Contre toute attente, Harry sauta au fond du trou et fit le tour du monstre géant, il empoigna la garde de son arme d'une main et la tira violemment pour l'extraire de la gorge du serpent, le sang coula abondement à ce moment en lui tachant les mains. Harry remonta aussitôt et s'assit sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Ah ça, on peut dire que tu y tiens à ton sabre! lâcha Eowyn en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Après toutes les situations que je me suis sortit avec ça... oui!  
  
Il se remit sur ses jambes et partit vers un couloir en quête d'une bibliothèque où son livre pourrait se trouver.  
  
-Hé, attend-moi! cria la jeune fille avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.  
  
Harry continua son chemin et regardant partout autour de lui. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une immense salle dont la décoration était vraisemblable à celle de la chambre de Gryffondor, au fond de la pièce une immense bibliothèque était incrusté dans le mur, Harry lâcha son sabre et couru vers celle-ci en se mettant à chercher parmi les divers ouvrages.  
  
-Harry, je ne toucherais pas à ces bouquins inconsciemment comme tu es en train de faire..., dit lentement Eowyn en restant à une distance acceptable de la bibliothèque.  
  
Celui-ci ne l'écouta même pas et prit un livres dans ses mains et soufflant la poussière sur la couverture. Un sourire vint dessiné son visage et il fit demi-tour en allant s'asseoir dans un divan confortable de couleur verte, apparemment il était en cuir.  
  
-Attend, on a fait tout ce chemin pour ça?  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas forcer à venir tu sauras, mais oui c'est pour ce livre! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il se tu un instant et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Ça semble trop simple tout cela, le serpent est mort on empoigne le livre et on pourrait aussi bien partir tout de suite... Il y a quelque chose qui ne sent pas bon dans cette histoire... continua-t-il.  
  
-On appelle ça: un don de la vie! Allez viens on s'en va!  
  
Harry posa le livre sur une table et s'aventura près de la bibliothèque.  
  
-C'est pas normal tout ça... murmura-t-il.  
  
-Harryyyy! supplia la jeune fille. Si on partait, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule!  
  
-Beaucoup trop simple.  
  
Soudain un mur s'effondra plus loin et un cri épouvantable en sortit.  
  
-C'est quoi ça? cria Eowyn en se plaquant contre le mur du fond.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et s'approcha lentement du trou plongé dans l'obscurité.  
  
-Recules Harry... le prévint la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
  
Un autre hurlement survint, par précaution Shadow sortit sa baguette et Shiver vint se tapir à ses pieds en grondant.  
  
-C'est carrément du suicide, recule!  
  
Une lueur flamboyante fit soudain apparition et une forme immense se forma, Harry recula, les sourcils froncer.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda t'il tout haut sans même un ton de crainte dans la voix.  
  
-Je sais pas, et j'ai pas envie de le découvrir...  
  
La forme immense fit soudain irruption, un serpent presque aussi gros que le précédent surgit dans la pièce. Le cobra était immense et d'un noir profond et aux yeux argent, des flammes dansaient tout autour de lui.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! hurla Eowyn, dépassé.  
  
Harry recula doucement et se jeta littéralement sur le sabre qui traînait par terre.  
  
-Ah non alors! On a le livre, on s'en va!  
  
-Et bien il y a quelque chose que je viens de comprendre, on l'a réveillé, on ne pourra pas partir d'ici avant qu'il nous ait tué ou que j'ai redonné le livre! Ce qui n'arrivera certainement pas... dit Harry en reculant toujours vers Eowyn.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ce bouquin?  
  
Le Cobra s'avançait toujours vers eux, l'air menaçant.  
  
-Des choses que je tiens à gardé mystérieuse!  
  
Le serpent se jeta en avant, crocs sortis, il manqua de peu Shiver.  
  
-Eowyn... Une chose. Fais attention à ses crochets le venin d'un cobra noir agit en quelques minutes, mais vu sa taille à lui, le poison agira en quelques secondes!  
  
-Merci du détail... ronchonna celle-ci en évitant une deuxième attaque du Cobra.  
  
Harry refit la même tactique que tout à l'heure en lançant son épée, ce qui échoua lamentablement, celle-ci alla se planter dans le mur un peu plus loin.  
  
-Un problème de plus, je n'ai plus mon sabre... s'écria-t-il.  
  
-C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut trop jouer les héros! répliqua Eowyn.  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-Si je pouvais être sûr d'être seul je risquerais quelque chose mais tu es là et je n'ai pas le goût de faire d'une pierre d'un coup avec le cobra et toi! siffla Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-Oh mais vas-y, te gêne pas!  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'en ai envie! Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier et ce n'ai pas moi qui te fera donner ton dernier souffle! répliqua-t-il.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé.  
  
-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi... dit-t-elle lentement avant de tendre ses deux mains face au Cobra qui montrait ses énormes crocs.  
  
Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'une étrange lueur et un doré étincelant se mêla au gris déjà présent. La terre commença à trembler violemment et quelques pierres se détachèrent du sol tombant un peu partout dans la pièce, une d'elle tomba sur a tête de l'immense serpent qui fut sonné pendant un moment, mais reprit vite ses esprits devenant encore plus énervé.  
  
-Et si tu me laissais faire pour une fois? demanda la jeune fille avant de lancer sur le serpent les deux boules bleu qui s'étaient matérialisés dans ses mains.  
  
Celui-ci lança un cri de rage et ouvrit sa gueule béante, un liquide épais et visqueux en sortit. Le jet noir qui ressemblait à de l'encre alla s'écraser contre le sol, celui-ci se mit à se désintégré soudainement.  
  
-De l'acide! hurla Harry.  
  
Eowyn ne porta pas attention à Harry et elle lança une énorme boule d'eau qui s'engouffra dans la gueule béante du reptile. Celui-ci se mit à cracher un peu partout faisant par la même occasion voleter des flaques du même liquide noir, une d'elle toucha la robe de sorcier de Harry. Le Gryffondor se dépêcha d'enlever le vêtement et de le jeter plus loin, le tissu fut rongé en quelques secondes. Harry se retourna fou de rage vers le cobra de couleur ébène.  
  
-Il a de la chance que je ne puisse pas utiliser le cinquième élément sous la terre! Cracha-t-il.  
  
Il tendit la main et un cercle de feu entoura le cobra et un vent violent se leva soudainement.  
  
-T'as un plan? cria la jeune fille à travers le vent.  
  
-Oui... Éliminer au plus vite se monstre! Hurla-t-il en se cachant derrière une colonne de marbre pour échapper aux violentes bourrasques.  
  
Eowyn tenta de calmer le vent de son mieux, mais les bourrasques se transformèrent en ouragan. Harry vit soudain Shiver couché par terre, les griffes labourant le sol. Une étrange lueur régnait dans les yeux de la louve qui fixait avec une certaine concentration le serpent.  
  
-Shiver... murmura Harry qui la regardait avec attention.  
  
-Je pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps! cria Eowyn qui essayait toujours de limiter les dégâts.  
  
Shadow s'avança difficilement à travers la tornade et se transforma en loup. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse tenir de bout, soudain il s'élança vers le serpent et passa au travers du mur de feu. Le cobra ne pouvait plus le voir sous cette forme, soudain quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, le reptile s'éleva dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre le mur de plein fouet avant de se faire propulser dans le trou obscur. Harry se retransforma et regarda autour de lui, une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard.  
  
-Qui a fait ça? Murmura-t-il.  
  
-Pas moi... répondit la jeune fille en replaçant ses cheveux emmêlés par la tornade.  
  
D'après son regard qui disait tout, Harry non plus n'avait pas fait ça. D'un mouvement vif il se retourna vers Shiver qui le regardait bizarrement, la lueur de puissance qu'on semblait discerner dans son regard disparut et elle vint lécher la main de son maître.  
  
-C'était toi? demanda t'il en s'agenouillant.  
  
Il n'attendit même pas d'avoir la réponse en entendant le serpent bougé dans son trou, il se retourna et tendit la main devant lui. Un séisme surgit soudainement et un éboulement de pierres vint boucher le trou mais en même temps fit dégringoler un autre mur révélant un escalier secret qui menait dans un autre endroit.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même?  
  
-Pour manquer une telle chance? Bien sûr que j'y vais...  
  
Harry alla prendre son sabre toujours incrusté dans le mur puis il s'engagea aussitôt dans le passage secret suivit de près par la louve au pelage gris.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? marmonna Eowyn avant de les suivre en traînant les pieds.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent et bientôt l'obscurité envahit le passage et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, d'étranges bruits rôdant autour d'eux.  
  
-Lumos! murmura la jeune fille, les baignant dans la pâle lumière de sa baguette.  
  
Harry continua à avancer le faisceau de lumière de la baguette d'Eowyn se reflétant dans son regard d'argent.  
  
-J'espère que tu as le livre..., dit la Gryffondor en détournant le regard de la silhouette de Harry.  
  
-Il n'y a même pas à hésiter là-dessus! lui répondit-t-il sur un ton tranquille.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle grommela un truc incohérent avant de trébucher contre une grosse pierre. Elle allait s'écraser contre le mur, mais Harry la rattrapa de justesse en se retournant, elle se retrouva dans ses bras à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme. Son regard sembla se perdre un moment dans les reflets argentés de ceux de Harry. Elle ouvrit la bouche tout en continuant à le fixer.  
  
-Lâche-moi, s'il te plait... dit-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer sans qu'il se soit excusé tout de même! Il détourna le regard et la lâcha puis continua l'ascension du passage. Eowyn le regarda s'éloigner avant de pousser un gros soupir qui fit voleter une mèche de ses cheveux bleus. Puis, elle se remit en marche, en se maudissant d'avoir suivit Harry.  
  
-Tu regrettes de m'avoir suivit finalement? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment comme si il avait deviné ses pensées.  
  
-À peine... répondit-t-elle en regardant où elle mettait les pieds.  
  
Il fit un sourire moqueur qu'elle ne vit pas. Finalement il arriva devant une porte en pierre, de peine et de misère et il la poussa en enclenchant la poignée et elle s'ouvrit enfin. Harry mit les pieds dans une caverne assez sombre et regarda autour de lui.  
  
-Mais c'est... Oui c'est bien ici! s'exclama t'il au bout d'un moment en faisant glisser sa main sur la parois rocheuse.  
  
-Ici où? demanda-t-elle avant de passer la porte à son tour.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et passa à travers la mince ouverture, une fois dehors il prit une grande inspiration. Il se trouvait sur la montagne de Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
-Tu es déjà venu?  
  
-Bien des fois... Quand je me suis enfui en début de l'année c'est ici que je me suis réfugié, comme toute les autres fois. Je ne vais jamais plus loin qu'ici... murmura-t-il en s'avança un peu plus vers le rebord rocheux.  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose et couru vers une autre extrémité puis se mit à genou, examina un peu autour de lui et sourit.  
  
-Mais bien sûr!  
  
-Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe?  
  
-Je ne peux pas rien dire pour le moment... Ce n'est qu'une théorie que je vais examiner de plus près! Marmonna-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.  
  
Eowyn poussa un grognement avant de sortir de la caverne, en ayant l'air de chercher un sentier. Harry prit sa forme d'animagis et s'aventura sur une descente apique, le seul endroit où il était possible de descendre de la montagne sans se casser quelque chose. Elle semblait avoir aperçue aussi ce chemin et décida de le descendre prudemment. Le Gryffondor l'attendit patiemment en compagnie de Shiver au flanc de la montagne. Eowyn observa le terrain et calcula qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne.  
  
-Bon, tant pis! s'écria-t-elle avant de se mettre à descendre la côte en s'accrochant aux parois rocheuses.  
  
Une fois qu'elle eut mit pied sur une terre un peu plus plate, ils partirent tous les trois vers le village, ce n'est qu'à l'entrer de celui- ci que Harry s'arrêta soudainement suivit de Shiver.  
  
-Je ne peux pas entrer là en plein jour! dit t'il à Eowyn par la pensée.  
  
Celle-ci sursauta.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'un loup ne sera pas très bien vu là... Je passe par la forêt!  
  
Il partit au pas de course vers le champ qu'il traversa en moins de deux et s'engagea brièvement dans la forêt. Harry fut de retour en moins de deux à la lisière de celle-ci et en sortit aussitôt, seul. Shiver était resté avec Eowyn ayant plus l'allure d'un chien que de son cousin le loup.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut mit pied dans le parc de Poudlard, un rugissement féroce se fit entendre et une immense panthère noire apparut devant Shadow qui se mit en garde, crocs sortit et se hérissant de partout.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que vous avez, nous avons essayé de mettre un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci... en tk le prochain chapitre (21) est pour très bientôt ;)  
  
Laika&Fleur!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	21. Darkinor et Amnésie

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre21 : Darkino et Amnésie  
  
Il partit au pas de course vers le champ qu'il traversa en moins de deux et s'engagea brièvement dans la forêt. Harry fut de retour en moins de deux à la lisière de celle-ci et en sortit aussitôt, seul. Shiver était resté avec Eowyn ayant plus l'allure d'un chien que de son cousin le loup.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut mit pied dans le parc de Poudlard, un rugissement féroce se fit entendre et une immense panthère noire apparut devant Shadow qui se mit en garde, crocs sortit et se hérissant de partout. La panthère noire montra aussi les crocs en grognant férocement, avant de se jeter sur Harry, les griffes sorties. Les deux fauves étaient de la même grosseur et de la même force, Harry fit un bon agile et évita le félin avant de lui sauter sur le dos en lui assimilant un coup de dent féroce à l'épaule. Détestant les corps à corps comme tous les loups, l'instinct de Harry le poussa à se dégager le plus possible. Il se remit en garde un peu plus loin du félin et le fixa attentivement de ses yeux d'argents, toujours en grondant et en montrant ses crocs d'un blanc étonnant. La panthère se mit à tourner autour du loup. Puis, soudainement elle attaqua sans prévenir, lui enfonçant les griffes dans le dos. Shadow poussa un cri de douleur épouvantable et une haine aveuglante l'envahit, il sauta sur le félin et le renversa. Ils roulèrent sur le sol dans un concert épouvantable de coups de griffes et de grondement. Harry se dégagea comme il pouvait et s'écarta le pus loin possible qu'il pouvait étant donné ses blessures, il fixa la panthère.  
  
-Arrête Drago! s'écria-t-il par télépathie.  
  
La panthère stoppa net et le regarda étrangement avant de se métamorphoser en humain tremblant. Harry fit de même et se coucha sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle pour se releva en examinant les quelques blessures qu'il avait, dont une profonde dans la joue.  
  
-T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt que c'était toi! haleta Drago en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.  
  
-Je suis sûr que j'avais le temps de pensé que cette panthère avait des pouvoirs magique! s'exclama le Gryffondor avec sarcasme.  
  
-On n'en voit pas souvent à Poudlard, fit remarquer son frère en touchant son épaule meurtrie.  
  
Harry ne dit rien et se leva.  
  
-Faite que le livre n'ait rien... dit-t-il à lui-même en regardant dans son sac.  
  
-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois plus à l'infirmerie?  
  
-Ça ne me disait pas grand chose de rester toute la journée là-bas...  
  
Il sortit le livre à la reliure en cuir noir et l'épousseta, Harry sourit.  
  
-Enfin... Après ce qu'il m'a fallut pour pouvoir l'avoir! murmura-t-il.  
  
-Tu es retourné le chercher? s'exclama Drago.  
  
-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'y serais pas retourner?  
  
-Oui! Le serpent n'était même pas mort, comment as-tu fais?  
  
Harry dégaina son sabre et le montra à son frère, la lame était tâchée de sang.  
  
-Tu ne changera jamais..., soupira celui-ci en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Non... Jamais!  
  
Il rangea l'épée et partit en direction du château, à ce moment Eowyn passa le portail avec Shiver.  
  
-Ah, te voilà! C'est malin de nous avoir laissé seul là-bas! s'écria la jeune fille alors que Shiver courrait vers son maître.  
  
Harry s'agenouilla et la louve lui sauta dans les bras et le fit tomber sur le dos.  
  
-Shiv... Shiv laisse moi tranquille!  
  
Il se releva et fixa la jeune fille.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas traverser le village! dit-t-il calmement.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça! répliqua celle-ci en tournant les talons, apparemment fâchée.  
  
Harry roula des yeux et rentra au château où il fut accosté par Hermione qui lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
-Oh mon dieu! J'étais tellement inquiète! Tu vas mieux?  
  
-Je vais très bien Herm! la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?  
  
-Rien de très spécial et toi?  
  
-Oh, rien de spécial non plus... Je pensais, enfin, si tu veux. On pourrait faire quelque chose non?  
  
-Ça sera avec plaisir...  
  
Il partit avec elle dans le grand escalier de marbre sous le regard de Eowyn, Drago arriva à ce moment et mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
-Il finira par revenir... Tout comme vers Sirius! murmura-t-il à son adresse.  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas! répondit-t-elle sèchement en détournant le regard pour cacher ses yeux humides.  
  
***  
  
Une fois que Hermione eut trouvé une gardienne pour Chloé, ils sortirent tout les deux de la chambre et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de l'école. Par précaution Harry avait mit son badge de préfet si jamais Rusard arrivait.  
  
-On pourrait aller faire un tour à Londres? Proposa-t-il.  
  
-À Londres? Pour y faire quoi? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
-Il y a bien des choses qu'on peut trouver pour s'amuser du côté moldu...  
  
-Pas une mauvaise idée... Mais on ne va pas y aller dans nos robes de Poudlard tout de même!  
  
-Hum... Non!  
  
Il prit un tournant et se dirigea vers la chambre de Godric Gryffondor avec la jeune fille, Harry donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Le Gryffondor pénétra dans la chambre autre fois occupé par Eowyn et fouilla dans la commode, il y trouva quelques ensembles et les emmena à Hermione.  
  
-Tiens... Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui va te faire là-dedans! dit t'il avant d'aller dans sa chambre à lui et de chercher quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, il choisi le même ensemble qu'il avait mit lors d'Halloween.  
  
-Comment ça se fait que tu gardes des vêtements féminins? se moqua Hermione.  
  
-C'était à Eowyn! lui dit Harry en ressortant de sa chambre avec son look rebelle.  
  
-Ah... dit la jeune fille avant de se choisir un ensemble. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain?  
  
-Fais comme chez toi...  
  
Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et prit le livre qu'il avait été cherché dans la chambre de Serpentard en attendant.  
  
-C'est drôle, je ne m'imaginais pas la chambre des préfets comme ça! dit Hermione dans la salle de bain.  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire franc.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ma chambre de préfet... C'est celle de Godric Gryffondor!  
  
-Ah oui?! s'exclama t'elle en passant sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Tu me passes cette camisole noir sur le lit s'il te plait?  
  
Il empoigna le vêtement qu'elle lui montrait et lui lança à travers la pièce.  
  
-Merci! répondit-t-elle en l'attrapant au vol. Tu sais, je me doutais depuis un moment que tu étais son héritier...  
  
-Comme tu t'ais douté avec le professeur Lupin qu'il était un loup-garou... s'exclama-t-il. Mais dis moi, comment t'en ais-tu douté?  
  
-Oh, il y avait pleins d'indices! D'abord ta maison, puis la fameuse épée que tu as reçu du choixpeau et...  
  
Elle sortie de la salle de bain.  
  
-...et finalement, tes fameux dons!  
  
-Tout juste! Même si les dons, c'était un peu plus compliqué à trouver! s'écria-t-il en la fixant.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée en voyant comment elle c'était habillé. Hermione avait revêtue la mini-jupe noire de Eowyn ainsi qu'une camisole avec un décolleté plongeant. Pour finir, elle avait mis une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux.  
  
-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de souliers! dit-t-elle embarrassé.  
  
Harry se mit à réfléchir.  
  
-Hum... Attend un peu!  
  
Il pénétra dans la chambre de Eowyn et fouilla dans la penderie.  
  
-Ah voilà... Je ne sais pas si c'est ta pointure mais tu peux toujours les essayer!, dit t'il en revenant avec la paire de bonne noir que son ancienne petite amie avait portée le soir d'Halloween.  
  
Hermione observa les bottes avec un sourire.  
  
-Je crois que ça ira! Mais, tu es certain qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée?  
  
-Qu'elle le soit ou non c'est elle qui a laissé tout ça ici et de toute façon elle ne nous verra pas!  
  
Il sortit sur ce de la chambre de Gryffondor et attendit Hermione dans le couloir. Elle arriva bientôt chaussé des bottes de Eowyn.  
  
-Tu as de quoi payer? Parce que moi, j'ai tout laissé dans ma chambre! Il va falloir passer en chercher!  
  
-Pas le temps... C'est moi qui paye de toute façon!  
  
Ils partirent sur ce vers le parc.  
  
-Et comment on va se rendre? demanda Hermione après un moment.  
  
-En transplanant! dit t'il tout simplement.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.  
  
-Tu n'as pas ton permis tout de même... -Non... Je n'ai pas dix sept ans, mais j'en suis tout de même capable.  
  
Ils descendaient l'escalier de marbre quand une voix les fit sursauter.  
  
-Potter, Granger qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure et revêtue de pareil accoutrement. -Au mince voilà Rogue qui s'amène! marmonna Harry.  
  
-C'est pour un devoir! sortit Hermione à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
-Un devoir et c'est pour ça que vous êtes à moitié habillé Miss Granger? répondit Rogue avec une rictus malfaisant.  
  
-Professeur... Les cours sont fini nous pouvons nous habiller comme bon nous semble à cette heure! répliqua Harry.  
  
-Mais pas sortir dans le parc à une telle heure Mr Potter!  
  
-Nous n'allions pas dans le parc, mais dans la Grande Salle vérifié si le professeur Dumbledore si trouvait, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander concernant mon rôle de préfet.  
  
Rogue les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais je vais vous accompagner!  
  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire professeur... Et puis de toute façon Drago Malefoy vous attend dans sa chambre! le coupa Shadow.  
  
-Malefoy vous dites? Eh bien... je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut. Mais si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes sortit... vous aurez affaire à moi!  
  
-Mais bien sûr!  
  
Harry attendit que Rogue est disparut dans les cachots puis prit Hermione par le poignet et prit sa course jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la porte passé, la jeune fille était pliée de rire.  
  
-Malefoy va avoir une drôle de surprise en voyant Rogue débarquer!  
  
-Ouais je crois que mon cher frérot va m'en reparler demain... s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Ton quoi? cria presque Hermione en s'arrêtant net.  
  
-Drago est mon frère Hermione... Il est l'héritier de Serpentard et Eowyn la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle! lui expliqua le Gryffondor.  
  
Elle le regarda étonné.  
  
-Ça explique des tas de choses!  
  
-Oui... Bien des choses! Bon si on se dépêchait avant que Rogue ne découvre ce qu'on a fait! lui demanda Harry en l'entraînant dans un endroit un peu plus discret et renfermé.  
  
-N'oublie pas, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école!  
  
-Ah oui? Et bien il va falloir que Dumbledore améliore son système... s'écria Harry en prenant la main d'Hermione et en fermant les yeux, aussitôt il disparurent et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre de Londres.  
  
-Ça alors! s'exclama la jeune fille, épaté.  
  
-Et oui... dit Harry en la lâchant enfin pour qu'elle puisse de décoller de lui.  
  
-On est où? Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant doucement.  
  
-À Londres... lui répondit Harry. Heu Herm? Continua-t-il hésitant.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je m'excuse! lui dit-t-il soudainement, un peu mal à l'aise  
  
Elle le regarda fixement.  
  
-C'est pas grave..., répondit-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Il sourit un peu apaisé.  
  
-Hum... On y va?  
  
-Tu connais un endroit en particulier ou tu vas laisser le hasard s'en charger ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-J'aime mieux laissé mes pieds me guider! dit-t-il avec un sourire en commença à marcher.  
  
-Tu viens souvent te balader à Londres comme ça, en pleine nuit?  
  
-Ça m'est arrivé quelque fois... dit-t-il calmement en regardant les étoiles briller dans le ciel froid du début décembre.  
  
Hermione le regarda un moment, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un club où une musique rythmée s'élevait de l'intérieur.  
  
-Et si on essayait d'y entrer?  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Ils s'avancèrent près de la porte, ou un grand type costaud discutait avec une fille qu'il laissa entrer. Le "gorille" les regarda pendant un moment.  
  
-Quel âge avez-vous? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.  
  
-Quel âge vous me donnez? répliqua Hermione en faisant une petite moue, tout en secouant ses cheveux négligemment.  
  
-Bon allez... Ça va pour cette fois je connais ces ruses, mais je vous préviens pas de bêtise!  
  
Il les laissa passer surveillant les alentour. En passant la porte, la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'oeil. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda Harry, contente.  
  
-Je sens qu'on va s'éclater!  
  
-Ça je ne peux pas le nier!  
  
Il fit un grand sourire et se fendit de la foule en s'assurant que Hermione le suivait.  
  
-Si on dansait? cria Hermione à Harry pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.  
  
-Si tu veux... hurla tout aussi fort Harry.  
  
Une musique avec un rythme techno commença. La jeune fille se mit à se déhancher comme les gens autour qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Harry quand à lui ne fit que suivre le rythme à sa guise en regardant Hermione, cela ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le morceau suivant arrive et se transforme en douce, apparemment les deux Gryffondor était tombé dans une soirée de Noël.  
  
-Tu veux euh... commença Harry.  
  
-Danser? Oui, avec joie.  
  
Harry posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Harry je... commença Hermione après qu'ils aient dansés quelques minutes.  
  
Celui-ci la regarda de ses yeux argent où une lueur d'interrogation régnait. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de détourner le regard.  
  
-Non, laisse tomber.  
  
-Je ne te mangerai pas Herm si tu me le dis... chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui était plus petite que lui.  
  
-Et si je ne te le dit pas? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.  
  
Il fit semblant de réfléchir.  
  
-Je vais te chatouiller partout... murmura-t-il moqueusement.  
  
-Ici, devant tout le monde?  
  
-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?  
  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir...  
  
Elle prit un air pensif.  
  
-Non!  
  
Il fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Tu vas le regretter!  
  
Sur ces paroles il se mit à la chatouiller un peu partout ce qui la fit éclater de rire et les fit passer pour deux fous.  
  
-Ok, c'est bon, arrête! rigola Hermione en essayant de se dégager.  
  
Harry arrêta, mais il ne la délivra pas dans son étreinte et l'emmena dans un coin un peu plus éloigné pour que les regards cessent un peu. La jeune fille le regarda longuement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule doucement.  
  
-Herm... Si tu me disais ce que tu voulais me dire tantôt...  
  
-Si on allait boire quelque chose? Je meurs de soif!  
  
-Bon... d'accord!  
  
Harry et elle s'approchèrent d'un comptoir.  
  
-Une eau gazeuse avec une cerise s'il vous plait! commanda Harry.  
  
-De l'eau pour moi, merci... dit Hermione à son tour.  
  
Le serveur leur donna les deux verres.  
  
-Trois livres jeune homme...  
  
Harry paya et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Hermione commença à boire en silence, tout en jouant distraitement avec le quartier d'orange qu'on avait déposé dans son verre. Harry la regarda attentivement par dessus son verre qu'il posa soudainement.  
  
-Bon... Aller dis le ce que tu as, parce que tu vas avoir ça tout la soirée dans la tête!  
  
Elle le regarda avant de déposer son verre en soupirant.  
  
-Bon, si tu insistes. Harry, je te dois des excuses.  
  
-Des excuses? Pourquoi... c'est moi qui a été odieux, imbécile, inconscient...  
  
-Non! le coupa-t-elle. JE te dois des excuses. Au début j'étais en colère contre toi, c'est vrai mais après... Tu sais le soir ou je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie... et bien j'avais tord. J'avais tord parce que...  
  
-Parce que... continua-t-il se doutant vaguement du reste de la phrase.  
  
-Parce que tu as changé voilà tout! Et je sais ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui et ça me plait.  
  
Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase presqu'en un murmure. Harry resta un peu surpris sur le coup et il se prit à faire un sourire tendre.  
  
-Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber tout à l'heure..., dit-t-elle les joues roses en évitant son regard.  
  
-J'ai une vraie tête dure! Mais... Je dois t'avouer que, tu ne m'ais pas indifférente et que tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées! lui dit-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Elle releva brusquement la tête, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.  
  
-C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
  
-Je ne raconte jamais ce qui n'ai pas vrai! Dit-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ça!  
  
Harry la regarda étrangement.  
  
-Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là du moins! répondit-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
-Je l'espère bien Mr Potter! dit-t-elle avant de se lever lentement.  
  
Soudain des cris retentirent un peu plus loin, un type venait de se jeter sur un autre et le frappait brutalement.  
  
-Partons! s'écria soudainement Harry en se levant. Les gens d'armes ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et je ne veux pas me retrouver mêler à tout cela...  
  
Ils réussirent à se faufiler hors du pub avant d'arriver dans la rue déserte, hors d'haleine. Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une grande vitrine où l'on affichait des menus.  
  
-Ça te dit de manger un petit morceau? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Hermione s'avança pour regarder le menu.  
  
-Mais c'est beaucoup trop cher là!  
  
-Et puis... Cher ou pas j'ai les moyens pour ce soir!  
  
-De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas habillés convenablement pour un restaurant comme celui-ci!  
  
Harry grommela gentiment.  
  
-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois...  
  
Un vent d'hiver et froid se leva tranquillement refroidissent le climat et la température.  
  
-Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de rentrer pour ne pas attraper froid...  
  
-Oui, il fait froid tout à coup! dit la jeune fille en frissonnant.  
  
Quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel, Harry qui avait emporté son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor la dénoua de son cou et la passa autour de celui d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en se mettant à marcher, sous la neige qui tournoyait lentement dans l'air. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une ruelle sombre.  
  
-Viens... lui dit le Gryffondor en pénétrant dans la pénombre de la rue.  
  
-Je me demande s'il neige à Poudlard...  
  
-Nous le verrons bien quand nous serons arrivé!  
  
Il ferma les yeux en prenant la main d'Hermione et aussitôt tout deux furent transporté dans le parc du collège. La jeune fille se mit à marcher vers le château, en gardant la main de Harry dans la sienne. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry et Hermione montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans au deuxième étage, à ce moment Shadow attira Hermione contre lui et se cacha dans la pénombre d'une statue.  
  
-Tu as vu quelque chose? souffla celle-ci en regardant les couloirs sombres.  
  
-Chut! lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille étant donné qu'elle était collée sur lui.  
  
Soudain une ombre passa devant eux sans les voir, Rogue disparut au bout du couloir en jurant sourdement contre eux, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à les retrouver.  
  
-On va avoir de sérieux ennuis..., dit-elle en se collant encore plus contre Harry, se cachant du professeur de potions.  
  
-Rogue n'a aucune preuve que nous sommes sortit et temps qu'il n'en aura pas nous n'aurons aucun problème! murmura Harry en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.  
  
-Nous devons trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici, dit celle-ci en ne détournant pas le regard.  
  
Le Gryffondor la fixa avec une attention étrange pendant un moment, puis il détourna enfin le regard et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il eut soudain une idée et prit la main d'Hermione avant de partir à travers le couloir du deuxième étage, il tourna dans un corridor sans issue et s'arrêta devant un table qu'il fit glisser, celui-ci s'ouvrit sur un escalier et colimaçon que Harry prit aussitôt suivit instantanément de Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry poussa une seconde porte et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-On a eu de la chance que Rogue n'apparaisse pas au tournant d'un couloir et ne nous ai vu, s'écria Harry en se laissant tomber confortablement dans un grand divan moelleux.  
  
Il fixa soudainement Hermione.  
  
-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu restes pour la nuit... À moins que tu veuilles tomber sur notre cher professeur de potion! Lui dit t'il moqueusement. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'Eowyn si tu veux... Moi je suis juste à côté!  
  
Il désigna du doigt la porte voisine de celle de Eowyn : Son nom était gravé dans la porte.  
  
-Tu es sûr que je peux..., demanda Hermione hésitante.  
  
-Je te l'assure fais comme chez toi! lui répondit-t-il avec un grand sourire paisible.  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre tranquillement. La jeune fille ouvrit une porte au hasard et y entra, elle découvrit un décor assez étonnant.  
  
-Je crois que tu t'es trompé de pièce! murmura une voix douce son oreille avec un souffle chaud.  
  
-Désolé, répondit-t-elle en un souffle. Mais j'ai été attiré par cette pièce...  
  
-Tu peux y rester si tu veux... Je vais dormir sur le divan pour cette nuit! reprit Harry.  
  
-Toute la nuit? demanda Hermione avec une petite moue.  
  
Harry la regarda d'un regard perçant.  
  
-Ça dépend de ce que tu as derrière la tête!  
  
-Oh mais...  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.  
  
-Je n'ai absolument rien derrière la tête!  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient très près l'un de l'autre à présent. Le Gryffondor se sentait assez mal-à-l'aise mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
  
-Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.  
  
-Ça dépend de toi...  
  
-Moi je suis ouvert à tout ce soir! murmura-t-il.  
  
-Vraiment tout? demanda la jeune fille en secouant la tête pour chasser une mèche rebelle de son visage.  
  
-À cent pour cent! répondit Harry.  
  
Hermione tendit la main et toucha lentement ses cheveux avant de terminer par son visage, qu'elle observa longuement. Harry ressentit un léger frisson en sentant la main de son amie sur son visage et il la fixa étrangement de ses yeux argent.  
  
-Tu as changé... commença-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Harry.  
  
-Disons que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix de le faire! lui répondit-t-il en faisant un demi-sourire.  
  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire, les yeux brillants. Harry s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je dois avouer que ça me plaît..., dit celle-ci doucement avant d'approcher lentement son visage vers celui de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Hermione et son doux parfum qui sentait la framboise et la vanille. Harry se rapprocha encore un peu et il pu sentir les lèvres d'Hermione se coller aux siennes. La jeune fille rendit le baiser de plus en plus passionné. Harry prit Hermione par la taille et s'appuya dos au mur. Hermione se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement en enlevant la petite veste qu'elle avait mise par dessus les vêtements de Eowyn. Le vêtement alla voleter un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Shadow entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte en chêne d'un coup de pied, il se mit en quête d'un endroit où déposer Hermione, il finit par choisir le lit où il se laissa tomber sur le dos toujours en embrassant torridement la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit en tête d'enlever le chandail de Harry, toujours en l'embrassant passionnément. Afin de l'aider un peu, il fit chavirer Hermione et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, plongeant leur baiser avec une passion encore plus fiévreuse. Hermione se dégagea légèrement avant de lui faire enlever son chandail et de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Harry tendit la main derrière lui et juste par précaution lança un sort de verrouillement sur sa porte.  
  
-Bonne idée, souffla Hermione avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement et enleva sa camisole noir à son amie. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement en sentant les mains chaudes de Harry sur son ventre. Le jeans de celui-ci alla s'écraser contre la fenêtre, le Gryffondor n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. La Gryffondor fit rouler Harry, de façon à être en califourchon au-dessus de lui. Puis, elle se mit à enlever ses pantalons.  
  
***  
  
Harry et Hermione avait le visage trempé de sueur, le jeune homme se trouvait dos au matelas et regardait son amie, la respiration s'accélérant.  
  
-Wow... murmura la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement, au dehors les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient. Elle se colla contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous deux bercé par la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait. Un peu plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Étant les premiers à arriver devant la classe, Harry empoigna la jeune fille par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement profitant de la tranquillité du couloir. Soudain, on entendit un bruit sourd. C'était Eowyn qui venait de voir la scène et d'échapper par le fait même, tous ses livres. Harry risqua un coup d'oeil et se raidit quelque peu.  
  
-Heu Herm... murmura-t-il.  
  
-Oui? répondit celle-ci en lui jouant dans les cheveux.  
  
-Hum... On a de la visite!  
  
Elle se retourna pour voir Eowyn qui tentait de sauver ses cahiers de l'encre qui avait coulé un peu partout.  
  
-Et alors? demanda-t-elle. C'est bien fini entre vous non?  
  
Pour seule réponse il l'embrassa malicieusement. Derrière eux, Eowyn poussa un petit grognement avant d'aller s'adosser au mur, le regard vague. Sirius arriva au même moment et Harry lâcha Hermione à contre coeur, mais son parrain avait eu le temps de tout voir tout de même.  
  
-Bonjour... grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la classe.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et entra dans la classe avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le font de la classe et de s'adosser au mur en se balançant sur deux pattes avec sa chaise. Sirius lui jeta un drôle de regard avant d'aller se poster devant Eowyn et lui parler à voix basse. Puis, il lui donna un morceau de parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître. La cloche sonna et le cours commença, Harry était assis à côté de Hermione et suivait le cours à moitié. Un hibou s'engagea par la fenêtre restée ouverte malgré le temps glacial qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, il laissa tomber un bouquet de rose rouge devant Eowyn. On entendit des rires moqueurs dans la classe et un ricanement de Lavande. Eowyn avait l'air très mal à l'aise et gênée de surcroît. Une petite carte tomba devant elle est pour seul message il y avait une signature: Alex. Une petite carte tomba devant elle est pour seul message il y avait quelques mots: Passe une belle journée! Le message n'était toute fois pas écrit de la main de Harry. Eowyn eue un petit sourire avant de ranger la carte dans sa poche et de poser les fleurs à côté d'elle.  
  
-Pouvons nous continuer Miss Lavigne? demanda Sirius l'air moqueur.  
  
-Heu, oui, oui!  
  
Dans le font de la classe on entendit Vincent Crabbe lancer son commentaire.  
  
-Quel dommage que Potter l'est laissé tomber pour une sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Le jeune héritier se figea sur place et tourna son regard vers l'ancien ami de Drago, une colère noire l'envahit et tous les carreaux des fenêtres ainsi que les miroirs et vitre des armoires que contenait la classe explosèrent réduisant le verre en miette. Les élèves se mirent à crier en essayant de sortir de la classe, paniqués. Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de faire de faire régner l'ordre.  
  
-Arrête! hurla Eowyn à Harry. Tu vas blesser quelqu'un!  
  
Rien à faire, la haine que ressentait à ce moment le jeune homme lui faisait perdre son sang-froid et par conséquent perdre ses moyens en matière de magie, Crabbe s'avança jusqu'à lui et Harry se leva pour lui faire face.  
  
-Va-y Potter, frappe-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?  
  
Harry empoigna le Serpentard face à lui par le collet de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre le mur de façon à ce que le garçon se retrouva le ventre et le visage coller contre la pierre.  
  
-Harry! cria Eowyn de plus belle. Lâche-le!  
  
Il s'apprêtait à la faire, mais Crabbe lui assimila un coup de poing en pleine figure ce qui fit redoubler sa colère et il se jeta littéralement sur le Serpentard, la lèvre en sang. Vincent se retrouva avec une ecchymose au niveau de l'oeil. Celui-ci fit pleuvoir des coups sur Harry, alors que Eowyn essayait de les séparer et que Sirius tentait de trouver une solution. Une table bascula sur le côté alors que Harry se cogna contre elle, il finit par reprendre la situation et Goyle se retrouva à nouveau plaquer contre le mur. Le Gryffondor tentait de reprendre son souffle et son regard gris se mélangeait étrangement à une couleur or brillant, ses yeux étaient remplit de haine et de froideur. Drago accoura et lui fit enfin lâcher le Serpentard qui se laissa glisser contre le mur et tomba assis par terre, Harry prit son cartable, il glissa son livre et partit dans les couloirs encore vide à cette heure, les cours n'étaient pas encore finit bien que les élèves de la classe de Sirius étaient partit ce réfugier dans leurs dortoirs.  
  
-Harry! cria quelqu'un dans son dos.  
  
On entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Il s'adossa contre un mur et attendit que la personne arrive devant lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Harry? demanda Hermione en se plantant devant lui.  
  
Il fit un haussement d'épaule.  
  
-Rien du tout, je n'allais pas resté là à me faire tabasser sans rien faire!  
  
-Je parle d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sans aucune raison! C'était stupide de faire ça!  
  
-Je n'ai utilisé aucun pouvoir... ce n'était que le fruit de ma colère, depuis que je suis jeune ce sont les résultats de mes pousser de haine!  
  
-Tes poussés de haine envers quelqu'un qui n'a absolument rien fait? Les gens commencent à se poser des questions!  
  
-Les gens n'ont aucune preuve Herm? Les opinions des gens m'importunent peu...  
  
-Tu dis ça mais tu sais combien c'est important parfois! dit la jeune fille l'air grave.  
  
-Les gens qui se préoccupent de ce qui se passe autour d'eux sont parfois victime de grandes douleurs... C'est pourquoi je préfère la solitude qu'aux grandes foules!  
  
Hermione le regarda étrangement.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi violement au commentaire de Crabbe?  
  
Harry s'abstint de répondre et détourna le regard.  
  
-Harry... continua-t-elle. Répond-moi.  
  
-J'ai mal réagit je le sais mais... J'ai été tellement brutalisé à un moment de ma vie que ça donne toujours cette réaction quand on m'insulte ou quelqu'un à qui je tiens!  
  
Hermione ne trouva rien a répondre, se contentant de le regarder tendrement.  
  
-Et si on allait voir Chloé? Elle doit nous avoir attendue toute la nuit.  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils partirent vers la chambre d'Hermione, en entrant l'elfe de maison qui était chargé de la petite se jeta sur Hermione.  
  
-Miss... La petite à disparut, je l'ai regarder et au même moment ses yeux était d'un noir profond et alla a disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir... Miss ne punissez pas Winky, elle n'a pas été gentille mais elle a faite tout ce qu'elle pouvait! S'il vous plait Miss...  
  
Hermione regardait Winky, le teint affreusement pâle.  
  
-Chloé! murmura-t-elle avant de fondre en sanglots.  
  
Harry serra la jeune fille dans ses bras tout en posant son regard sur Winky.  
  
-Dis-moi ce que tu sais Winky... Je vais tenter quelque chose par la suite! -Winky ne sait rien Mr Potter, Winky a juste vu le nuage de poussière noir émaner des mains de Chloé puis elle a disparut.  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était impossible qu'une enfant de cet âge ne puisse manifester des pouvoirs magiques à moins que... ce ne soit pas une enfant.  
  
-Chloé, Chloé! appela Hermione en sanglotant.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant en espérant la trouver.  
  
Harry empoigna son sac et sortit un livre qu'il feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur une page, ses yeux parcoururent très vite les quelques lignes, il referma l'exemplaire brusquement. Il fit une grimace.  
  
-Il va falloir que je parle à Sirius...  
  
Il sortit d'un pas précipiter et partit vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry arriva devant la porte de la classe, hésita puis cogna.  
  
-Si c'est une plainte pour les vitres cassées, je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien à y voir! cria Sirius.  
  
-Un élève a besoin d'un conseil professeur... s'écria Harry.  
  
La porte de classe s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, dévoilant un Sirius confus.  
  
-Oh Harry... dit-il en se rembrunissant.  
  
Celui-ci entra dans la classe et alla poser un livre sur le bureau de son parrain en l'ouvrant à la page qu'il venait de lire.  
  
-Que sais-tu sur le démon du Darkino?  
  
-Darkino? C'est un démon très rare qui prend l'apparence d'un bébé après s'être introduit dans le ventre d'une femme. En fait, c'est un parasite qui provoque une grossesse et cela lui permet une descendance. Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que justement ce démon s'est manifesté et si je comprends bien, tu te souviens la grossesse de Hermione, je n'avais rien à y voir si ma théorie marche... C'est ce parasite qui y ai pour quelque chose! Chloé a disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir ce matin très tôt, sous les yeux attentifs de Winky de plus! Merci du renseignement je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...  
  
-Chloé serait donc un démon! s'exclama Sirius. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite avant qu'elle n'utilise ses pouvoirs!  
  
-Elle doit déjà s'être allié à je ne sais trop quel mangemort à cette heure!  
  
-Il faut que l'on s'occupe d'abord de Hermione! Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes si Pomfresh ne s'en occupe pas.  
  
Harry acquiesça et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna brusquement.  
  
-Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton aide Sirius!  
  
Celui-ci stoppa net proche de son bureau.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seul... De toute façon c'est ce que je fais depuis Halloween!  
  
Sirius poussa un énorme soupire avant de retourner s'asseoir.  
  
-Fais comme tu veux... dit-t-il avant de recommencer à corriger des parchemins.  
  
Harry prit ses jambes à son cou et partit dans les couloirs de l'école, il arriva bien vite devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et entra, la jeune fille était assise sur un divan et serrait contre elle le petit ourson que Harry avait offert à Chloé. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ce geste déclencha les pleures de son amie.  
  
-Je suis une mauvaise mère, elle, elle a disparu comme ça et Winky n'a rien pu faire...  
  
Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer le reste de sa phrase, se contentant d'enfouir sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Harry, secouée de sanglots.  
  
-Non Herm... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai découvert ce qui se passait, enfin à moitié, tu n'y ais pour rien!  
  
Hermione releva la tête en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?  
  
Harry ressortit son livre et montra la page sur le démon à Hermione. Celle- ci jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se lever brusquement.  
  
-Tu mens! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Harry la regarda étrangement.  
  
-Comment peux-tu croire que je dirais quelque chose du genre?  
  
-C'est faux, Chloé est mon bébé, le mien! Elle n'est pas un Darkino!  
  
-Mione... Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais c'est la vérité! lui dit doucement Harry.  
  
-Tu n'as aucune preuve!  
  
-Les évènements ne jouent pas de son côté...  
  
-Arrête Harry, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage! dit Hermione avant d'aller dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
Harry soupira et regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer, il se leva et l'ouvrit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? dit-t-elle en se passant une main sur les yeux.  
  
Pour seule réponse il la fixa un moment, s'approcha d'elle et passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ses yeux se mélangèrent à un or brillant puis redevinrent normal.  
  
-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.  
  
-Je suis juste venu te faire une petite visite! lui dit-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé? Je dois m'occuper de Chloé tu sais, sa mère n'est toujours pas revenue.  
  
-Quelques minutes... Mais non la mère de Chloé est venu, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'emmenait et de te faire passer le message!  
  
-Oh, c'est génial! Ça te dirait si on allait marcher un peu?  
  
-Hum... Pourquoi pas aller vient! *** Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bientôt et une ambiance de fête régnait. Les élèves avaient tous hâte de rentrer chez eux pour passer le réveillon en famille. En attendant, Harry et Hermione étaient en train de se promener dehors, sous des flocons de neige qui semblait danser dans l'air. -Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé pour tes vacances ? demanda la jeune fille en ajustant son foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un moment, une aura mystérieuse flottant autour de lui.  
  
-Je vais rester au château... La solitude de Poudlard me manque et c'est le seul temps où je peux en profiter! Lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Je vais probablement rentrer à la maison vue que je n'ai plus besoin de garder Chloé!  
  
-Je te conseil de profiter du bon temps que tu auras pour une fois...  
  
Hermione s'arrêta de marcher en regardant Harry perplexe.  
  
-Comment ça, pour une fois?  
  
-Oh et bien... Tu vas avoir un peu temps libre pour une fois étant donné que, Chloé n'est plus là!  
  
-Elle était trop mignonne! Dit-t-elle en se remettant à marcher. Je suis contente que sa mère veuille s'en occuper maintenant!  
  
Harry hausse les épaules.  
  
-Si on allait dîner? Tu vas être en retard sinon, les diligence vont partir tôt ce soir pour vous ramenez à la gare! -D'accord! approuva son amie joyeusement.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le château et entrèrent dans la grande salle qui resplendissait en l'honneur du banquet de Noël avant le départ des élèves pour les deux semaines à venir. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor où Eowyn était en pleine conversation avec Alexander qui était assis à côté d'elle. Harry les regarda étrangement, mais son regard s'abstint plus longtemps sur le Poufsouffle qui était assis à sa table.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? pensa-t-il.  
  
-Oh bonjour Harry! dit celui-ci qui venait apparemment de le remarquer. Ça va?  
  
Et sans attendre la réponse, il continua à parler avec entrain à la préfète qui éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie. Un grondement intérieur semblable à celui d'un animal sauvage se fit à peine entendre venant de Shadow. Il répugnait se garçon depuis le premier match de Quidditch de l'année.  
  
-Tu viens t'asseoir Harry? demanda Hermione en le tirant légèrement par le bras.  
  
-Hum? Oh oui j'arrive!  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et commença son repas.  
  
-Alors tu vois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les trolls s'obstinent! fini Alex avant de prendre une gorgé du verre qu'il avait à la main.  
  
Il fit une grimace rigolote.  
  
-Pouah! Mon jus à un drôle de goût! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Passe-le moi! dit Eowyn en rigolant, avant de goûter à son tour. Non, je ne trouve pas!  
  
-Eh bien... Ça devait être ce que j'ai mangé avant! rigola-t-il.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry les regardait furtivement du coin de l'oeil et il émit un grondement.  
  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment! murmura-t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? demanda Hermione à côté de lui.  
  
-Que je t'aimais! lui répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser doucement et de continuer à manger.  
  
-Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille. On se revoit après les vacances! dit Alex à Eowyn avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de sortir de la grande salle à grands pas.  
  
Le dîner se finit sans encombre et Harry accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la gare, une fois qu'ils furent devant le train, il la fixa longuement sans trop savoir quoi dire.  
  
-Passe de bonnes vacances... commença Hermione.  
  
Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre lui.  
  
-Fais attention à toi Herm...  
  
-Toi aussi, dit-elle en se dégageant lentement comme à regrets.  
  
Harry l'embrassa puis il se retira complètement et partit avec Hagrid, sans toute fois lui avoir fait un signe de la main.  
  
-Ça va bien Harry? demanda le géant. Ça fait un sacré bail que tu n'es pas venu me voir dans ma cabane...  
  
-Il y a eu beaucoup d'évènement troublant ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de liberté, je vais rattraper le temps cette été Hagrid!  
  
Harry accompagna son ami dans sa cabane pour y passer la soirée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
On avoue! C'était pas le meilleur chapitre qu'on ai fait, mais que voulez- vous, on ne peux pas toujours mettre de l'action et des combat ;) voilà un chapitre qui vient de vous apprendre un peu plus sur 1. les pouvoirs de Harry et 2. Ce qui est à venir (ou presque ;o))  
  
Réponse au Review :  
  
Tiken() : C'est justement le but loll, il se font toujours coupé! Ça fait juste mariné le tout et habituellement les interruptions sont un peu humoristique!!! En tk, j'espère que tu as apprécié et on va essayé de mettre ce que tu demandes bientôt lolll!  
  
Merci pour ta review ;) gross bizzzzz  
  
Ps : J'espère que tu as aimé dans l'autre chap ce qui est arrivé avec le basilic! Moi et Fleur on a tous des ptits cliché de ce genre à venir :P  
  
Bye bye!!!  
  
Et merci à tout les autres qui nous laisserons sans doute des reviews prochainement!  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. L'Ordre du Dragon

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre22 : L'ordre du dragon  
  
Dans une grande maison victorienne recouverte d'une couche de neige, une jeune fille était assise dans un fauteuil confortable en face d'un bon feu ronflant. Eowyn ouvrait le courrier que plusieurs hiboux venaient de lui apporter. Elle prit une enveloppe avec un sceau étrange à l'endos et la décacheta, impatiente. Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre et un instant plus tard, on l'entendait dévaler l'escalier en criant. Drago la regarda étrangement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état Wyn?  
  
La jeune fille brandit la lettre, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.  
  
-Mon père vient de m'écrire!!!  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de bon? continua Sirius en passent la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.  
  
-J'AI UNE SOEUR! hurla Eowyn en sautant de joie.  
  
Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud et Sirius se cogna la tête contre la porte en voulant entrer dans le salon.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Elwing, elle a mon âge et il me demande si elle peut venir ici vu que mes parents partent voir les elfes gris pour un moment. Dis oui Sirius, je t'en priiiiiiiiiis! continua-t-elle toute heureuse.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
-C'est d'accord étant donné que... Quelqu'un a "gentiment" décliné l'invitation de revenir chez lui pour Noël.  
  
-Oh merci, merci, merci! cria Eowyn en se jetant dans ses bras. On l'installera dans ma chambre et je lui prêterais mon lit. Ensuite je pourrais aller lui faire visiter un peu le coin et nous irions patiner et...  
  
On l'entendit continuer à parler, alors qu'elle montait les marches pour retourner à sa chambre. Drago regarda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Elle semble remit de... Harry! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il se leva et sans même attendre la réponse de Patmol il monta à l'étage se coucher dans sa chambre.  
  
-Hé bien, tu parles d'une nouvelle! dit Sirius avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi.  
  
Le lendemain matin se révéla étrange, Eowyn entra dans la cuisine où Drago, Sirius et Sally étaient déjà. Elle avait un tint verdâtre et semblait complètement endormie.  
  
-'jour tout le monde, dit-elle faiblement en s'assoyant à table.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Wyn? demanda Drago avec inquiétude.  
  
-Mauvaise nuit, répondit-elle en couchant sa tête sur la table. Ça va passer.  
  
Personne ne répondit dans la pièce et Sally mit sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, elle était brûlante de fièvre.  
  
-Ça va passer je vous dit, marmonna celle-ci en fermant les yeux.  
  
La porte de l'entrer s'ouvrit au même instant et des pas s'aventurèrent dans la maison jusqu'à la cuisine.  
  
-Bonjour petite soeur! s'écria une jeune fille.  
  
Elle était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs comme la nuit rattaché en une lourde natte et des yeux argentés qui brillaient comme deux étoiles d'une lueur plutôt féroce. Elle portait une petite jupe avec des bas de toute les couleurs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux et un chandail avec des motifs compliqué. Elwing tenait une lourde valise qu'elle lâcha sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Toute les personnes présentent dans la pièce se retournèrent, sauf Eowyn qui émit un faible gémissement. Sans même que personne eut le temps de prononcer un mot, Eowyn s'effondra sur la table, évanouit. Drago se précipita à la vitesse de l'éclair et la secoua.  
  
-Wyn, Wyn?  
  
Rien ne se passa, Sirius et Sally se levèrent précipitement et vérifièrent son pou, elle était toujours vivante. Patmol la prit dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit, puis il ressortit de la pièce un peu énervé.  
  
-Désolé pour cet accueil pour le moindre chaleureux Elwing...  
  
Puis il fila vers son bureau et on l'entendit précipitement parler à quelqu'un, quelques secondes plus tard Severus Rogue était déjà dans la maison; il avait transplané, et il se dirigeai vers la chambre du parrain de Harry. Drago, Elwing et Sally était tous à l'intérieur en train de discuter vivement.  
  
-Elle est toujours comme ça? demandait Elwing inquiète.  
  
-Non, c'est la première fois! répondit le Serpentard énervé.  
  
Le professeur de potion revint quelques instants plus tard la mine sombre.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... C'est de la pure magie noire que je n'ai jamais étudiée!  
  
-Comment ça jamais étudié? s'emporta Sirius. Il me semblait que tu savais tout!  
  
Rogue se fit un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
-La technologie Black... Il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi!  
  
-C'est pas vrai! dit celui-ci en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Il n'y a personne de plus qualifié que toi!  
  
-Pourtant... je connais quelqu'un qui doit être assez doué dans ce domaine pour avoir fait exploser dix salles de classe en même temps!  
  
Sirius le regarda l'air atterré.  
  
-Harry... murmura-t-il.  
  
Patmol fonça dans son bureau à la course et rédigea une courte lettre, il revint dans le salon accrocha le parchemin à la patte d'une chouette hulotte et la jeta dehors.  
  
-Il faut qu'il se dépêche, son état va probablement empirer, dit Rogue l'air grave.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, au château Harry sortait d'une douche chaude et était allongé sur un divan en cuir rouge se réchauffant auprès du feu. La nuit arriva rapidement et le château devint étrangement calme et silencieux. Shadow releva enfin les yeux de son livre et s'étira, voyant que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel il alla se coucher sans réticence. Soudain, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, il attendit un grattement sur sa fenêtre pleine de givre. Un grondement sonore se fit entendre et le Gryffondor se releva en jurant pour aller voir ce qui faisait le bruit, en ouvrant la fenêtre la chouette alla se poser sur son lit. Curieux, Harry défit la lettre et commença la lecture, avant même de l'avoir finit il était déjà habillé et fonçait dans sa réserve de potion. Il prit quelques flacons vite fait et sortit de la chambre de Godric Gryffondor, il n'eut pas fait dix pas dans le corridor plongé dans l'obscurité qu'il transplana. Quelques instants plus tard Harry était devant la porte d'entrée de chez Sirius qu'il ouvrit sans frapper.  
  
-Harry! s'écria celui-ci en se levant brusquement du fauteuil où il était assis. Elle est dans ma chambre!  
  
Il n'accorda pas la moindre importance à son parrain n'y à autre personne présente dans la pièce et partit vers la chambre de Sirius. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Elwing assise à côté de sa soeur la regardant fixement.  
  
-Pas la peine de faire les présentations, tu sors d'ici et moi j'y entre pour voir ce qu'elle a, je veux du calme et tant que je ne dis pas à personne d'entrer vous restez tous au salon! lui dit-t-il brusquement.  
  
Harry était de mauvaise humeur et il valait mieux ne pas mettre ses nerfs en épreuve à cette heure aussi tardive.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me donner des ordre comme ça? répliqua Elwing indigné. Et puis, t'es qui? -Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître l'existence... Appelle-moi juste Shadow, et maintenant sors de cette chambre!  
  
Elwing partit d'un petit rire méchant.  
  
-Je partirais si je veux, Shadow!  
  
Il tendit la main vers Elwing et elle s'éleva dans les airs, puis il la fit sortir de la pièce en la faisant léviter et referma la porte en la verrouillant magiquement. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendit un cri indigné et des pas qui dévalent les escaliers. Harry s'approcha de Eowyn et vérifia son pou; il était faible, il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, la fièvre n'avait pas baissé du tout, au contraire on aurait pu y faire cuire un repas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? murmura-t-il.  
  
Quelques autres tests suffirent à confirmer ses soupçons. Il sortit un petit flacon où une potion verdâtre reposait, il l'administra à Eowyn puis lui mit une compresse humide d'eau fraîche et de menthe poivré puis il ressortie de la chambre et dévala à son tour les escaliers, il passa dans le salon et se dirigea droit à la cuisine sans donner la moindre explication à personne.  
  
-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? cria Drago au salon.  
  
Il ne répondit pas, on entendit quelque chose qui éclatait dans la cuisine, Harry repassa dans le salon sans parler encore.  
  
-Oh et Sirius... tes fioles de verre ne valent rien, pense à les remplacer, aussitôt qu'elle tombent au sol elles éclatent!  
  
Il remonta à l'étage aussi vite qu'il avait descendu.  
  
-Ce type est débile, marmonna Elwing boudeuse.  
  
-Ce type s'est Harry Potter et c'est mon frère! répliqua Drago.  
  
-C'est donc lui le fameux Harry Potter! renifla-t-elle. Mon père ne l'apprécie pas en tout cas.  
  
-Il ne m'apprécie pas non plus ton père!  
  
À l'étage, Harry releva légèrement la tête de Eowyn et lui fit envaler doucement une potion censé calmer la fièvre. Il vérifia que tout était sous contrôle et redescendit, une fois dans le salon il posa un fiole dans les mains de Sirius.  
  
-J'ai neutralisé le poison, mais la fièvre ne baissera que si elle avale cela deux fois par jour!  
  
-Le poison?!? cria presque Drago.  
  
-Tu as bien entendu, elle a été empoisonnée! Par quoi? Un mélange de racine de filet du diable et de sang d'être de l'eau... J'ai trouvé l'antidote, mais...  
  
Il se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
-J'ignore comment un maître de potion pouvait ignoré un tel renseignement en magie blanche...  
  
-Cette magie n'était pas blanche Potter! répliqua celui-ci, hargneux.  
  
-Et bien elle n'était pas noire non plus professeur!  
  
Il fixa Rogue sur un air de défi.  
  
-C'est bien beau cette petite chicane de couple mais tenons nous en au faits je vous prie, coupa Elwing qui avait assisté à la scène un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Qui a voulue empoisonner ma soeur?  
  
-Oh mais tu vas la fermer toi! s'écria Harry avec une impatience peu commune.  
  
-Harry! s'écria Sirius. Calme-toi!  
  
-Je retourne à Poudlard, disons que ma nuit de sommeil s'est fini très tôt! s'exclama Harry en tournant dos et en partant vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
-Pire que ce qu'on m'avait raconté! ricana Elwing en s'assoyant tranquillement dans un fauteuil.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte, mais il ne pu sortir la neige bloquait entièrement la sortit.  
  
-La poisse me cour après ce soir! marmonna-t-il rageusement en refermant brutalement la porte et en montant à l'étage.  
  
-Mais qui? demanda Sally songeuse qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment.  
  
À l'étage on entendit un cri de rage.  
  
-Je vais aller voir, dit Drago en courant au deuxième.  
  
Harry regardait la fenêtre avec colère, la neige avait recouverte le toit là aussi et donc bloquait toute éventuelle sortit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? demanda son frère qui venait de le trouver.  
  
-Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici... Toute les sorties son bloqué!  
  
-Hé bien, tu n'as qu'à rester!  
  
-Désolé mais ça ne me dit rien! s'écria le Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour aller voir si là aussi la fenêtre était obstrué par la neige.  
  
-Pourquoi pas? Hermione aussi est chez elle. Tu veux vraiment retourner au château passer tes vacances seul?  
  
-Le monde m'est devenue bien hostile Drago! La solitude est une très bonne amie pour moi... -Tu ne veux même pas rester pour ton vieux frère? continua Drago en affichant un faux air blessé.  
  
-Mon vieux frère a été capable de se passer de moi pendant quatre ans excepter quand il trouvait le temps long et qu'il venait m'insulter, deux semaines ne le tueront pas!  
  
Drago poussa un soupir.  
  
-Arrête de faire la tête! Reste un peu. Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec cette fille pendant deux semaines!  
  
-Ces filles tu veux dire... il y en a deux dans la maison!  
  
-Et des soeurs en plus! dit le Serpentard en roulant des yeux exaspéré.  
  
Harry secoua la tête à bout de réplique.  
  
-Une seule nuit! répliqua-t-il en mesurant ses paroles.  
  
Drago eu un sourire et donna un petit coup à Harry.  
  
-Ça c'est bien mon petit frère!  
  
-Arrête de m'appeler "petit"! s'entêta Harry, buté et de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Si tu veux frérot!  
  
Harry entra dans sa chambre et s'enferma à doubles tours, résigné à ne pas vouloir parler à personne. Drago eu un petit rire avant de descendre au salon où il trouva Rogue et Elwing en train de parler potions sous le regard effaré de Sirius.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait le filleul? lui demande celui-ci.  
  
-Une colère particulière contre la neige! Ce soir en tout cas... répondit Drago en regardant Elwing l'air de rien.  
  
Des piochements retentirent au-dessus de leur tête, Harry qui était toujours dans sa chambre essayait d'enfiler un pyjama à l'aveuglette dans la pénombre de sa chambre.  
  
-Famille de fou, marmonna Elwing assez fort pour que Drago l'entende.  
  
Par un drôle évènement de circonstance, Harry descendait justement l'escalier à cet instant.  
  
-Famille de fou toi-même la garce! J'ai rencontré ton père une fois et j'en ai eu assez pour cent ans...  
  
-Mon père est quelqu'un de respectable, pas comme toi!  
  
Pour seule réponse, il claqua la porte de la cuisine et la verrouilla.  
  
-Elwing un, le débile zéro! cria la soeur de Eowyn derrière la porte.  
  
Un cri étouffer suivit d'un éclat de rire retentit dans la cuisine, Harry était étalé par terre et une louve entièrement grise: Shiver, venait de lui sauter dessus et lui léchait le visage. Au salon il y eu un petit moment de silence que Rogue brisa en se levant.  
  
-Bon, il se fait tard alors je vais y aller...  
  
Harry ressortie aussitôt de la cuisine.  
  
-Je suis partant pour repartir à Poudlard avec vous!  
  
Une quinte de toux venant de Drago se fit entendre.  
  
-Oh et toi ferme-là Drago! répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
Au grand étonnement de tous, Sally se mit à rire.  
  
-Allez, il est très tard! Professeur Rogue, vous nous feriez plaisir de rester dormir. Ce n'est pas sûr de transplaner par ce temps. Il en va de même pour toi Harry.  
  
Celui-ci émit un grondement sonore et ouvrit la porte de l'entrer à la voler, finalement il avait gardé ses vêtements. Harry fixa la neige et un tunnel se fraya aussitôt, sans un regard il sortit à l'extérieur.  
  
-Il va bientôt revenir, rassura Sally à Sirius. Tu viens Elwing, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
  
***  
  
Harry marchait depuis longtemps en pataugeant dans la neige, il passa devant une grande maison au fenêtre immense, dans une pièce de la lumière se faisait encore voir malgré l'heure, une silhouette familière se dessinait derrière les carreaux, Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Hermione? marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il s'arrêta pendant un instant mais reprit vite sa marche sur un bon pas pour ne pas avoir froid, il arriva dans le parc où il avait passé Halloween et mit pied sur le petit lac geler, pendant un moment il patina laissant ses idées vagabonder, une chanson défilait dans sa tête:  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
If i smile and don't believe  
  
Soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
  
Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
  
Hello i'm still here  
  
all that's left of yesterday Après être resté plusieurs minutes, Harry décida de rentrer, les pieds complètement gelés. Il passa le seuil de l'entré, la maison était complètement envahit par l'obscurité, il monta l'escalier discrètement et poussa la porte de sa chambre, Harry se glissa aussitôt sous ses couvertures et se blottit confortablement, s'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose contre lui, il ouvrit aussitôt la lumière et il resta cloué sur place.  
  
-SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE! hurla-t-il ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller tout le monde.  
  
-Fais-moi plaisir, cesses de hurler et ferme la lumière! marmonna Elwing en se frottant les yeux. Il y a des gens honnête qui essaient de dormir.  
  
Elle tira sur la couverture en baillant.  
  
-SORS DE MA CHAMBRE! cria-t-il à nouveau en l'empoignant par le bras et en la tirant aussitôt hors du lit.  
  
-Hé! cria-t-elle. Toi, sors de ma chambre!  
  
-T'as pas vu qu'il y avait un nom sur la porte? S'est écrit Harry et je doute que ce soit ton nom donc... TU SORS!  
  
-Sally m'a donné cette chambre alors j'y reste! Tant pis si tu es là, je veux dormir!  
  
Elwing lui lança un regard de défi et plongea sur le lit. Harry la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ce soit couché et la releva en la portant jusque dans le couloir.  
  
-Bonne nuit! s'écria Shadow en lui claquant la porte au nez.  
  
Elwing, loin de se laisser faire, réouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied et entra de nouveau dans la chambre, plus décidé que jamais à se coucher.  
  
-Mais t'es sourde ou quoi? Va donc dormir sur le divan au salon... Tu es dans MA CHAMBRE! lui hurla-t-il à pleine tête.  
  
-Arrête de crier, je suis pas sourde! T'avais qu'à y aller toi dans le salon, moi j'étais là avant!  
  
-J'en doute... Je suis ici depuis ma cinquième année et toi tu n'es que de passage ici!  
  
-Justement! En bon gentleman que tu es, tu dois t'occuper de moi comme étant une invitée. J'ai donc des priorités et ma priorité est de dormir dans le lit que l'on m'a désigner! dit-elle les poings sur les hanches.  
  
-C'est peut-être comme ça dans la forêt que tu habites, mais ici dans MA chambre, ça ne se passe pas comme ça! Alors tu fous ton quand et tu refermes la porte de cette pièce derrière toi...  
  
-Je n'habite pas dans une forêt espèce d'idiot!  
  
-Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des leçons de morale toi? J'en ai assez de Sirius qui le fait à longueur de journée à Poudlard je n'ai pas besoin de toi en plus...  
  
-Je ne te donne pas des leçons, je ne suis pas ta mère. Je veux simplement me coucher et dormir tranquille!  
  
-Et bien ça ne sera pas dans ma chambre, va dont dormir avec ta soeur! lui siffla Harry loin d'être calmé.  
  
-Ma soeur est malade! cria Elwing, les yeux soudainement brillants.  
  
-Et bien moi je suis malade de ce monde alors j'aimerai un peu de calme, je n'ai pas demandé à être ici cette nuit donc j'entends largement dormir dans mon lit! J'ai été tiré de mon sommeil à trois heures du matin au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas...  
  
-D'accord. Fais comme tu veux, mais je vais dormir dans ce lit!  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le lit, aussitôt on entendit un énorme fracas deux étages plus bas.  
  
-Tiens tu dormiras dans ce lit... Il est au sous-sol dans la chambre rénovée!  
  
Il fit apparaître par la suite un nouveau lit pratiquement pareille puis retourna son attention vers Elwing.  
  
-Bonne nuit...  
  
-Pas question! répondit-t-elle. Et puis, j'en ai assez de me disputer avec toi alors...  
  
Elle monta dans le lit de Harry et ferma la lumière.  
  
-...bonne nuit!  
  
Harry fit aussitôt disparaître le lit et Elwing tomba sur le sol, il prit sa baguette et la pointa aussitôt elle lévita à quelques centimètres du sol, Harry la fit sortir ainsi de sa chambre et de sa main livre il referma brutalement la porte en la verrouillant magiquement et y agrémentant un bouclier qui rejetterait automatiquement contre le mur d'en face quiconque qui essayerait de pénétrer dans la pièce... On entendit Elwing tomber à maintes reprises avant qu'elle n'aille chercher Sirius.  
  
-Harry, laisse la dormir par pitié! On en a marre de votre boucan!  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et sortit précipitement de la pièce en attachant sa robe de sorcier.  
  
-Parfait! Parfait!  
  
Il appela Shiver et aussitôt, tous les deux transplanèrent malgré la tempête au dehors.  
  
-Il était temps! s'exclama Elwing avant d'entrer dans la chambre tandis que Sirius était découragé.  
  
Harry réapparut dans sa chambre à Poudlard et soupira en passent à toute cette longue nuit qu'il venait de passer, les traits tirés et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux il s'effondra dans un fauteuil en regardant le ciel qui prenait les teintes grisâtres du matin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un peu de tranquillité! dit-t-il d'un ton las en fermant les yeux et en soupirant bruyamment.  
  
Il finit par s'endormir pendant que le soleil s'élevait doucement derrière les nuages gris de l'hiver.  
  
***  
  
Il était près de dix heures lorsqu'une détonation effroyable vint ébranler toute la chambre de Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, il accourut près de la fenêtre et il vit un homme très grand habillé tout de noir qui se tenait au milieu du parc, les bras tendu vers le ciel.  
  
-Mais s'est qui ce fou? s'écria Harry en partant à courir à travers les dédales du château pour apparaître soudainement à l'extérieur en ouvrant les portes à la volé.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'homme mystérieux. Celui-ci le regarda fixement, du moins il en avait l'air vu qu'un capuchon noir lui couvrait le visage, avant d'avoir un rire méchant.  
  
-Si ce n'est pas le St Potter! dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Weasley! siffla sauvagement Shadow.  
  
-Comme on se retrouve, continua-t-il sans se troubler. J'étais pourtant sûr que tu aurais passé les vacances avec cette elfe ou cette sang-de-bourbe!  
  
-Meilleure chance la prochaine fois le rouquin! répondit sarcastiquement Harry.  
  
-Tut, tut, tut... Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère hein Harry?  
  
-Oh jamais voyons! Juste te mettre hors de toi...  
  
-Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter! répondit Ron d'une voix dure.  
  
-Ah! Tiens... Dans ce cas tu dois être ici pour chuchoter!  
  
-Quel humour... dit-il en relevant son capuchon, dévoilant un visage strié de cicatrices mais surtout de deux yeux d'un rouge brillant.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lui donnant un air cruel à en faire peur à plus d'un.  
  
-Tu as enfin décidé de te faire faire une chirurgie plastique?  
  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans. J'appellerais plutôt cela un imprévue, répliqua Ron avec un horrible rictus.  
  
-Tu as été infecté d'un parasite? Un Drakinor peut-être...  
  
-Tu devine plutôt bien pour un type comme toi!  
  
-Un type qui a vaincu ton maître adoré et vénéré! lui répondit avec mépris.  
  
Harry marqua un moment de silence, il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir ou à peu près... Ronald Weasley avait un démon des plus dangereux dans son corps et donc les pouvoirs qui allaient avec... Ron le regarda, une drôle d'étincelle dans le regard.  
  
-Fini de jouer Potter!  
  
À peine eut-il fini ces mots qu'une épaisse fumée rougeâtre envahit les lieux. Harry n'y voyait absolument rien et ferma donc les yeux, laissant ses sens aiguisés refaire surface et le guider.  
  
-On fait moins le malin maintenant n'est-ce pas? dit une voix grave.  
  
Soudain, Harry ressenti une douleur aigue à la nuque. Il empoigna le bras qui le tenait et fit basculer Ron par-dessus lui de façon à ce qu'il ce retrouve couché par terre sur le dos.  
  
-Très fort, je dois l'avouer! dit celui-ci en se relevant.  
  
-Tu me connais très mal! dit Harry en reculant de quelques pas pour rester hors de porter de son ancien meilleur ami, le fixant avec du regard avec attention.  
  
-Oh ça j'en doute! dit Ron en se mettant à marcher lentement, alors que le brouillard s'évaporait.  
  
Étant de dos, Harry en profita pour lui lancer un sort : il colla ses deux paumes une contre l'autre, ses yeux devinrent totalement or. Une vive lumière blanche grandit entre ses deux mains jusqu'à devenir une sphère assez impressionnante, il la lança aussitôt en direction du nouveau mage noir. Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque avec facilité, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sortilège ordinaire.  
  
-Prévisible.  
  
-Pas autant que toi! s'exclama Harry en déploya un bouclier argenté qui bloqua une attaque de Ron.  
  
-Tu commences à m'étonner Potter. Mais aurais-tu pu prévoir...ça?  
  
Ron se baissa et posa lentement sa main sur le sol qui se mit à se fissurer et à trembler violement, faisant tomber les arbres à proximité. Harry regarda un peu partout autour de lui, il tendit les mains vers le sol mais par contre il resta debout. Aussitôt, la fissure cessa de s'agrandir et se referma doucement, un peu plus loin des explosions se firent entre, Ron avait déjà entamé autre chose et créait des trous noirs. L'ancien mangemort riait à gorge déployée en voyant des animaux affolés s'enfuir vers la forêt en toute hâte. Harry fit apparaître un poignard dans se main et le lança vers l'ex-disciple de Voldemort. La lame s'enfonça dans la cuisse faisant ruisseler le sang. Étrangement, celui-ci ne broncha pas en enleva la lame de sa blessure sanguinolente, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Tu ne changeras jamais Potter, dit-il avant de lui lancer le poignard qui lui entailla le bras.  
  
Une profonde écorchure se fit et un liquide rouge et chaud commença à couler le long de son bras.  
  
-Tu n'as donc passé ton goût de sang encore Weasley?  
  
Avant même d'avoir attendu la réponse à la question il se jeta sur son ancien ami qui se trouvait tout près de lui. Ron n'arriva pas à esquiver son coup, se ramassant avec une lèvre fendue. Il regarda ses doigts tachés de sang avec horreur.  
  
-Tu es allé trop loin cette fois! cria-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui.  
  
Une pluies de coups surgit soudain tout deux essayant de blesser le plus possible l'autre. Harry finit par prendre les dessus et plaqua Ron contre un arbre en le tenant à la gorge.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Potter, me tuer?  
  
-Tu ne sais pas comment c'est tenant, mais je ne tiens pas à me transformer en meurtrier, quoi que avec toi je ne le serai pas vraiment! Non...  
  
-Tu es déjà un meurtrier, répliqua Ron en faisant allusion aux Dursleys.  
  
Harry le lâcha aussitôt se rappelant ce qu'il avait et recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête, la bouche entre ouverte.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça...  
  
-Quoi, de dire que tu as tuer les Dursleys? continua Ron d'un ton innocent.  
  
-Ferme-là! cria Harry en serrant les poings.  
  
-Avoue-le Potter, tu as aimé les voir te supplier, se tortiller alors que tu les achevais.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas morts et je ne suis pas un meurtrier!  
  
Il trembla de rage et sa voix était rauque.  
  
-Ils sont morts, et c'est toi qui les as tué!  
  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi! hurla Harry en le pointant du doigt.  
  
-Tu es exactement comme moi Harry, dit calmement Ron. Nous sommes identiques toi et moi.  
  
-Non tu es un meurtrier et tu tues pour le plaisir et moi je tue quand il faut que je le fasse... Je ne suis pas du côté du mal!  
  
Il recula encore d'un pas.  
  
-Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire? dit le mangemort lentement. Tu avais bien d'autres choix devant toi, mais tu as choisi de les tuer. Si tu me suivais, tu n'aurais plus besoin de te cacher, d'avoir une épaule qui te pardonnerait, nous serions libre Harry, libre!  
  
Celui le regarda fixement, tremblant légèrement... Il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
-Nous serions maître de nos actes. Plus de règlements stupides, la nuit nous appartient!  
  
-La nuit m'appartient déjà! le coupa Harry.  
  
-Ah oui? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de faire la fête avec tes amis ou ta famille? Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'en as pas. Tu es seul, tout seul!  
  
-Non... Ce n'est pas vrai je ne suis pas comme ça! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME ÇA! hurla Harry et faisant un geste brusque.  
  
Un mur de feu s'éleva plus loin les entourant tous les deux et une fissure se fit dans le sol créant un puit sans fond.  
  
-Pourquoi t'énerves-tu? Au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas! La vérité choque comme on dit!  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et baissa son regard pour fixer le sol.  
  
-Il a raison... pensa-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier, je tue sans aucun remord... Je ne mérite pas de vivre! Mes parents, Cédric sont morts à cause moi, tous les autres aussi qui ont été tué! Tout est de ma faute...  
  
-Joins toi à moi! continua Ron, les yeux brillants d'une férocité sans pareil.  
  
Harry fixa son ancien ami la gorge serrée. Ron lui tendit la main, il s'avança d'un pas et allait serrer la main tendu vers lui pour conclurent le pacte quand il se ravisa.  
  
-Non!  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda le mangemort étonné. Il n'y a rien qui te retient!  
  
-J'ai des amis... Une famille et je ne l'ai abandonnerai pas!  
  
-Des amis? Cite moi-en pour voir! Une famille? Ils sont soit mort, soit ailleurs en train de fêter Noël sans toi!  
  
-Je... Non je ne me jetterai pas dans les filets de la mort, je ne courrai pas au suicide comme tu l'as fait!  
  
-Tu es bien trop occuper à vivre ta vie en solo...  
  
-Je ne jouerai pas au maître et au chien avec toi! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amitié n'y de celle de qui que ce soit! s'exclama le Gryffondor.  
  
-Tu crois encore que tu peux te débrouiller seul, c'est regrettable.  
  
Ron eu un air triste en secouant la tête.  
  
-Tu imagine nos périlleuses aventures de première année seul toi? Si tu m'aides, nous pourrions toujours convaincre Granger de nous rejoindre. Elle est brillante et ce serait très utile...  
  
-N'entraîne pas Hermione dans tout cela Ron...  
  
-Oh je t'en pris Harry! Ce n'est plus une enfant, elle est capable de choisir seule.  
  
-Fiche le camp d'ici! Laisse-moi seul... hurla Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Comme tu veux, je reviendrais bientôt...  
  
Ron regarda fixement Harry.  
  
-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance...dit-il avant de disparaître, comme il était venu.  
  
Harry s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol.  
  
-Il a raison... murmura-t-il.  
  
Il se releva aussitôt et fonça vers Poudlard, une fois dans sa chambre il ressembla quelques unes de ses affaires dans un sac et à dos et sortit de la chambre de Gryffondor et jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule... pour la dernière fois. Harry referma la porte et partit vers le parc qu'il atteignit en quelques minutes, il était maintenant face à la forêt interdite qu'il fixait de ses yeux argent.  
  
-Jamais je ne deviendrai un meurtrier... Jamais je tuerai encore quelqu'un.  
  
Il fixa Poudlard une dernière fois et pénétra dans les profondeurs de la forêt aux arbres inquiétant. Harry marcha pendant plusieurs heures portant son lourd sac: quelques livres, sa cape d'invisibilité, des vêtements de rechange, la carte du maraudeur et bien sûr de la nourriture qu'il avait subtilisé dans la cuisine. Sa baguette était rangée dans sa ceinture et sa lourde cape traînant derrière lui dans la neige, il disparaissait dans les profondeurs de la dense forêt et quittait de plein gré Poudlard.  
  
***  
  
Drago était assis dans sa chambre, verrouillé, incapable de supporter Elwing plus longtemps. Il lisait la Gazette pour se changer les idées, lorsqu'il tomba sur un titre qui lui fit dresser les cheveux.  
  
Attaque à Poudlard !  
  
Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Hier, une attaque des plus surprenante a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard. L'école était quasiment vide, vu que les élèves et les professeurs sont en congés. Pourtant, quelques uns y étaient encore ! Voici une interview avec Alice St-Clair, élève en deuxième année.  
  
Journaliste : Avez-vous été effrayé par cette attaque surprise ? Alice : Pas le moins du monde ! Au début nous avons sentit une petite secousse et tout le monde a cru à un petit tremblement de terre. Mais lorsque j'ai été à la fenêtre, le parc était complètement dévasté par des énormes cratères ! Journalise : Avez-vous vu quelqu'un de suspect sur les lieux ? Alice : Lorsque le peu d'élèves et professeur sont allés voir, il n'y avait personne ! Aucune trace des auteurs de cette mauvaise blague, sinon des traces de sang sur un arbre.  
  
Après ces informations consternantes, sommes-nous certain que nos enfants sont en sécurité à Poudlard ?  
  
Patrick Hambur, journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier  
  
-Par Merlin... Harry!  
  
Drago se leva aussitôt de son lit et descendit l'escalier et se retrouva face à Sirius à qui il mit le journal en pline figure pour qu'il lise.  
  
-Écoute Drago, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, Elwing vient de crever les canalisations d'eau dans toute la maison et j'aimerais que tu me laisses passer pour aller réparer les dégâts.  
  
-Lis je te dis... Il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard! hurla Drago.  
  
Sirius stoppa net et attrapa le journal en coup de vent.  
  
-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? dit-il après avoir lu l'article. Tu penses que...  
  
-Sirius... regarde les dégâts, il n'y a que Harry qui ai pu faire ça pour défendre le château et il dise qu'ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé par la suite!  
  
-Il aurait fait ça tout seul?  
  
-Si l'agresseur était aussi puissant que lui, ils l'ont fait à deux!  
  
Il y eu un long silence interrompu par un cri hystérique venant de la chambre de Elwing.  
  
-On doit le retrouver! dit Sirius après avoir soupiré.  
  
-J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas... enfin quand même pas...  
  
Il prit une toute petite voix.  
  
-Mort, murmura Drago.  
  
-Je ne crois pas... répondit Patmol pensif.  
  
On entendit un vacarme assourdissant, puis Elwing apparut dans le couloir, les vêtements trempés.  
  
-Il ne faut pas toucher au réservoir! dit-elle en tordant ses longs cheveux noirs.  
  
Drago se retourna vers elle, énervé.  
  
-Hé écoute Elwing, on n'a pas le temps! Il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard et Harry a disparut dans la nature et par ce temps il peut être en hypothermie en très peu de temps et mourir, alors... Tais-toi!  
  
-On t'as rien demandé, le blondinnet! répliqua-t-elle en se craquant les doigts nonchalamment.  
  
-Il a raison Elwing! le défendit Sirius. -C'est ça, mettez-vous tous contre moi! dit-t-elle les yeux pleins d'eau. Je vous déteste! hurla-t-elle en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.  
  
Sirius regarda Drago calmement.  
  
-Sally va s'en occuper.  
  
-Et nous il faut retrouver Harry...  
  
-Le connaissant, il est sûrement très loin à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
-Ce pourrait-il qu'il... ce soit enfui? demande Drago, inquiet.  
  
-Malheureusement, oui, répondit Sirius en le regardant fixement.  
  
-Il faut qu'il ait eu une bonne raison pour faire ça! murmura le Serpentard en réfléchissant.  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent soudain d'une étrange lueur.  
  
-Weasley...  
  
-Quoi Ron? bredouilla Patmol. Il n'est pas mort celui-là?  
  
-Non... Il a disparut lors de la bataille finale avant que Harry ait pu le tuer, de toute façon il s'acharnait contre Voldemort! C'est le seule qui ait pu faire quelque chose du genre et si il c'était rallié au... tu sais ce parasite qui a infesté Hermione!  
  
-Tu parles de Chloé? Ron aurait donc réussi à faire une symbiose des deux corps, se donnant les pouvoirs des Darkino...  
  
Il eu l'air d'avoir un flash.  
  
-Il faut absolument retrouver Harry! Dépêche-toi Drago!  
  
Sirius prit Drago par les épaules et ils transplanèrent aussitôt à Poudlard, dans le parc. Celui-ci était pire que sur les photos, le blond s'approcha d'un arbre et touchant la substance rouge qui imprégnait l'écorce, elle était encore humide et légèrement teinté d'argent.  
  
-Je reconnaîtrait cette substance entre toute... C'est du sang et pas n'importe lequel! commença Drago.  
  
-Tu sang de licorne? tenta Sirius.  
  
-Non... Celui de Harry!  
  
-Il a le sang argent...?  
  
-Pas complètement mais une partie oui... S'est ce qui le démarque des autres héritiers!  
  
-Pas vraiment pratique!  
  
-Il est facilement repérable grâce à cela... Mais ça va nous aider cette fois-ci!  
  
Drago regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs tâches de la même substance dans tout le parc.  
  
-Il ne s'est sûrement pas fait ça tout seul! dit Sirius qui effaçait les traces au fur et à mesure qu'ils en trouvaient.  
  
-Non car celle-ci est complètement rouge!  
  
Drago pointa une autre tâche plus loin près de la forêt.  
  
-Rouge... brillant! Je pari que c'est Ron!  
  
-Exactement!  
  
Le Serpentard soupira.  
  
-Harry mais où es-tu?  
  
Sirius mit sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le retrouver.  
  
***  
  
Les vacances de Noël passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Janvier arriva et emmenant avec lui les vents froids et secs de l'hiver, un mois complet passa depuis la disparition de Harry.  
  
C'est ainsi que nous concluons avec regret qu'après tout ce temps, Mr Harry Potter; porter disparut a été enlever lors de l'attaque à Poudlard qui a eu lieu dans les vacances de Noël et qu'il est finalement décédé suite au torture de son agresseur.  
  
Votre envoyé spécial, Patrick Humber  
  
Harry reposa la gazette du sorcier avec un certain sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Ils ont fini par comprendre que je suis disparut et que je ne reviendrai pas...  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la caverne où un large couloir menait à sa chambre. Harry vivait en communauté depuis un mois maintenant, avec un peuple elfique qui contenant aussi quelques Nymphes. Il entendit un rire cristallin et une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés coiffés en une lourde tresse arriva derrière lui.  
  
-Ils vont organiser la cérémonie des jeunes filles finalement! dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleu délavés, alors que Harry se retournait.  
  
-Je suis bien content pour toi Meliane! Tu vas te faire sacré toi aussi?  
  
-Je l'espère bien! répondit-elle en souriant. Et bien, tu en fais une tête, ça ne va pas?  
  
-Oh je viens juste de découvrir que Harry Potter a été déclaré mort ce matin par Cornélius Fudge! lui répondit le jeune homme au cheveux noir et brillant.  
  
-Un mortel de plus qui vient de finir le chemin de sa vie... soupira Meliane en jouant avec sa tresse. Tu veux allez marcher sur la rivière avec moi?  
  
-En espérant que les vents ne soient pas trop froids! lui répondit Shadow en se levant.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait été recueillit par ce peuple aux êtres magiques, il avait délaissé son ancien nom pour garder celui de Shadow. Bien sûr, la plupart des aîné savaient qui il était, mais par respect ils avaient prit l'habitude de l'appeler par son surnom d'animagus et les plus jeunes avaient suivit l'exemple.  
  
-Ça m'étonnerais, tu sais Sulimo est toujours de notre côté lors du mois des cérémonies! dit Meliane en se mettant en marche, sous le porche finement travaillé de la caverne.  
  
-Et si on allait chercher Xoria en chemin? Elle habite tout...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune fille arriva à ce moment. Elle avait les cheveux violets qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, une peau clair et brillante comme un clair de lune et ses yeux pairs brillaient comme deux étoiles lumineuses d'un soir d'été.  
  
-Bonjour Xoria! lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
La Nymphe qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que Harry une vingtaine d'année tout au plus avait en réalité un siècle et demi, étant immortel les elfes et les Nymphes arrivait à leur maturité au bout de cent ans minimum.  
  
-Bonjour Shadow, répondit-elle d'une voix lente. À toi aussi Meliane. Vous êtes au courant pour la cérémonie?  
  
-Oui... Ce sera ce soir il paraît! lui répondit l'elfe.  
  
-Ils doivent choisir ma tenue tout à l'heure, dit la blonde avec un sourire inquiet. Tu veux venir avec nous voir la source Xoria?  
  
-Pourquoi pas!  
  
Les deux jeunes filles partirent un peu en avant en rigolant sous le regard malicieux de Shadow. Celui-ci n'avait presque pas changé, ses cheveux avaient légèrement allongé et ses yeux gris était remplit d'une lueur mystérieuse et différente: remplit de vie on aurait pu dire. La cicatrice qui avait orné son front toute sa vie, avait maintenant complètement disparut.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il va se proposer? chuchota Meliane tout excité à Xoria.  
  
Elles se mirent à murmurer, un sourire fendu sur leur visage. Ils arrivèrent à la source quelques minutes plus tard et allèrent s'asseoir sur l'herbe verte.  
  
-Me proposer pour quoi les filles? demanda Shadow en passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amies de façon amicale.  
  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi nous parlons Shadow! répondit Meliane en souriant.  
  
-Non pas du tout... je suis un pauvre mortel ignorant vous savez!  
  
-Mortel? Tu as donné ton immortalité sans nous en parler? plaisanta Xoria.  
  
Pour seule réponse il sourit.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça? Mais d'après moi vous parlez de cet ordre... celle du dragon, c'est ça?  
  
-Tu devines bien... alors, tu vas te proposer? demanda la blonde.  
  
-J'aimerai bien... Oui sûrement! Mais je voudrais bien savoir en quoi consiste cet ordre, et comme Ladros...  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et changea sa voix.  
  
-Les secrets sont faits pour rester secret, seul ceux qui sont dignes de les savoir pourront les comprendre à leurs révélations!  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-Le message était clair disons... Il faut que je me joigne à cet ordre pour pouvoir savoir...  
  
-Ne t'en fais donc pas, je suis sûr que tu serais apte à réussir toutes les épreuves! l'encouragea Xoria.  
  
Shadow sourit.  
  
-Nous verrons bien ce soir après la cérémonie des jeunes filles...  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû en parler, j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac! geignit Meliane.  
  
Une cloche retentit au loin.  
  
-Allez il faut rentré... Vous devez aller vous préparez si vous voulez être prête pour ce soir!  
  
-À ce soir! dit Meliane alors qu'elle partait vers sa demeure.  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de main puis se tourna vers Xoria.  
  
-Et si on s'entraînait un peu? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je vais chercher mon arc et mon épée. Tu devrais en faire de même.  
  
Harry acquiesça et partit au pas de course vers la caverne où il demeurait, il trouva aussitôt un longue épée en argent dont une phrase écrit en lettre elfique était gravé à son milieu, il prit ensuite son arc et quelques flèches puis retourna près du ruisseau. Xoria était déjà de retour et préparait son arc. Harry arma lui aussi la sienne et regarda son amie puis l'horizon.  
  
-Le rocher blanc là-bas! s'écria-t-il on pointa au loin l'énorme granite qui était enfouit à moitié dans le sol.  
  
Il porte l'arc jusqu'à sa joue et tira la corde aussi loin qu'il le pouvait en tenant toujours la flèche entre ses deux doigts puis la lâche. Celle-ci fendit l'air aussitôt en la faisant sifflé légèrement puis se plante directement dans l'énorme roc blanc. Shadow fit un sourire satisfait puis regarde Xoria.  
  
-C'est à toi...  
  
La nymphe lui fit un petit sourire avant de bander son arc. La flèche partit dans un sifflement et alla se planter juste au-dessus de la flèche de Shadow. Celui-ci arma une nouvelle flèche et elle partit aussitôt, tellement qu'on la vit à peine filer, elle alla se planter directement dans la flèche de Xoria et se fendit en deux. Elle eu un sourire satisfait.  
  
-Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré au tir on dirait! Voyons maintenant ce que tu vaux à l'épée...  
  
Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Shadow.  
  
-Tu vas avoir du fil à retordre je te le dis... lui murmura Harry en prenant la garde de sa lame en argent et en se mettant en position de défense.  
  
-Tu parles trop! répliqua la nymphe en empoignant son épée.  
  
Le jeune homme avança aussitôt en essayant de lui porter un coup à l'épaule qui fut aussitôt bloqué. Xoria eu un sourire et fit un pas en arrière.  
  
-Voyons si j'attaque de côté... dit-elle en se mettant à tourner autour de lui.  
  
Harry la suivit des yeux et bloqua son coup de derrière en se retournant brusquement et il changea son épée de main et assimila un coup sur celle de son amie, la lame en bronze qu'elle avait se retrouva plaqué au sol contre celle de Shadow. Xoria ne lui donna pas le temps de souffler, qu'elle donna un coup de pied son épée qui vola dans les airs avant de retomber dans ses mains. Elle le regarda un instant avant d'essayer de donner un coup sur son épée. Harry esquiva et donna un coup dans le vide, cette tactique lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva couché au sol, sur le dos avec la lame de Xoria au coup. Sans prévenir il lui donna un coup brusque derrière la cheville et elle tomba elle aussi à la renverse, il n'eut le temps que de reprendre son épée que son amie était déjà debout prête à l'attaque. Xoria fondit sur Harry rapide comme l'éclair, les lames de leur épée s'entrechoquant avec fracas. Shadow fit une culbute arrière pour esquiver un coup. La nymphe monta sur une roche et sauta en bas, arrivant derrière Harry, son épée sur sa nuque.  
  
-Oh! Oh! murmura celui-ci.  
  
Il se baissa aussitôt et roula sur le côté pour se tourner vers la nymphe, mais elle avait déjà disparut. -On me cherche? dit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
C'était Xoria qui s'était accroché à une branche d'un gros chêne. Elle sauta agilement et se releva devant lui, tel un félin. Avec un sourire, elle donna des coups d'épée, tout en effectuant les pas réglementaires du combat. Le jeune homme esquiva et bloqua tout puis il tourna sur lui-même et donna un brutal coup sur la lame de son amie, le fracas que cela produisit effraya quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent aussitôt. La nymphe fit tournoyer son épée brusquement, faisant lâcher son arme à Harry qui retomba dans la main de la guerrière. Shadow sourit malicieusement, il fit un saut arrière et s'accrocha à une branche assez haute d'un arbre, il se hissa et alla s'asseoir confortablement, Xoria ne pouvait pas l'atteindre de là.  
  
-Que vas-tu faire maintenant? demanda celle-ci en plantant l'épée de son ami dans le sol.  
  
-Dormir... répondit-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
  
Xoria eu un petit rire en remettant son épée dans son fourreau.  
  
-On se revoit plus tard! dit-elle avant de partir d'un pas lent vers le petit pont qui traversait la rivière.  
  
Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, Harry sauta par terre et atterrit agilement sur ses pieds. Il prit son épée et son arc qui traînait un peu plus loin puis partit vers le village secret, bâti en hauteur dans les arbres où vivait la communauté. Une fois rentré chez lui il caressa affectueusement Shiver qui était couché sur une paillasse tressé avec du crin de licorne puis alla se coucher dans son lit.  
  
Une heure plus tard il se tenait debout devant un miroir vérifiant si sa tenue était correcte. Shadow était vêtu d'une tunique grise pâle qui était drapé à quelques endroits, l'habit était quelque peu différent d'une robe de sorcier. Ses yeux argent brillaient intensément et il avait mit une espèce de gel dans ses cheveux qu'il avait ébouriffé encore plus. À son cou pendait une fine chaîne en argent dont le pendentif représentait une feuille de hêtre qui avait été forgé dans le même métal brillant; le collier était elfique, la clé de l'immortalité.  
  
Harry sourit et quitta la caverne pour se rendre à la grande place où les doubles cérémonies auraient lieux le soir même. La place avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Des lumières montées sur de gigantesques tours éclairaient les environs, les enveloppant d'une douce lumière dorée. Tous les elfes et les nymphes de la région avaient étés conviés à assister aux deux cérémonies qui allaient se dérouler. Il ne manquait que les jeunes filles, qui se préparaient pour leur propre fête.  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva, Ladros commençait un important discours s'adressant aux invités comme aux personnes voulant intégrer l'ordre du dragon.  
  
-Ealadros, fils de Eelawest, tu as demandé une requête pour intégrer l'ordre du dragon.  
  
Un elfe aux cheveux blonds paille alla se placer dans un cercle au milieu de la place.  
  
-Shadow, étranger venu de loin, tu as demandé une requête pour intégrer l'ordre du dragon.  
  
Harry imita l'elfe et le rejoignit dans le cercle central de la place puis il concentra toute son attention sur Ladros qui ne semblait pas avoir fini de parler.  
  
-Vous avez choisi d'entrer dans l'ordre du dragon. Êtes-vous conscient de ce que cela représente? leur demanda Ladros.  
  
-Oui monsieur! lui répondit Harry avec sérieux.  
  
L'elfe qui se tenait à côté de lui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Très bien. Alors, je crois que vous êtes prêt à passer l'épreuve...  
  
Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Shadow, il ne fit aucun geste et attendit la suite des explications, Ealadros fit de même.  
  
-Ealadros, nous t'invitons à pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce tunnel. Ton coeur te dira le moment opportun pour en sortir...  
  
Ladros accompagna ses paroles en montrant un tunnel à l'entré sombre, en haut d'une montagne un peu plus loin. Le jeune elfe s'y précipita et entra à l'intérieur, son esprit se vide et il fut comme transporter dans un autre temps, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à présent dans une vaste forêt. Ealadros était face à un rempart de feu et il entendait un rire lugubre provenant de l'autre côté, le bois était en train de brûler et emportant avec lui les arbres au feuilles doré, le cri d'une petite fille en pleure se fit entendre un peu plus loin, il afficha une mine soudain déterminé et il fonça à travers le mur de flamme. Un peu plus loin la fillette à qui appartenait la voix en sanglot se fit voir, elle était prisonnière d'un mur ardent.  
  
-Ne craint rien Soria, je viens te sauver! hurla-t-il.  
  
Apparemment c'était sa soeur.  
  
-Je vais brûler Ealadros! cria la gamine en pleurs.  
  
Sans plus attendre et réfléchir, le jeune elfe s'élança à travers les flammes et au moment où il allait prendre la jeune elfe dans ses bras, il réapparut dans la caverne. Ealadros regarda autour de lui avec un petit sourire et il repartit aussitôt vers l'assemblé qui avait lieu en ce moment, en le voyant Ladros lui sourit.  
  
-Ealadros fils de Eelawest tu as réussis l'épreuve, tu es digne d'être un membre de l'ordre du dragon!  
  
Il se tourna soudain vers Harry.  
  
-Shadow, je te prierais d'entrer à ton tour dans le tunnel...  
  
Sans plus un mot, il suivit ce qu'on lui disait et entra dans la caverne, le même phénomène se produisit et il fut transporté dans un autre endroit, non pas dans une forêt, mais dans le parc de Poudlard... Harry regarda autour de lui et vit un peu plus loin un homme de grande taille qui riait au éclat, froidement. Il regardait par terre un autre homme, celui-ci était en sang mais était en état de parler et il s'adressa à lui.  
  
-C'est de ta faute Harry... Je vais mourir et tout ça à cause de toi, tu m'as tué Harry!  
  
-Non... murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Non Drago! C'est...  
  
Il regarda l'homme qui le fixait de ses yeux rouge.  
  
-C'est Ronald Weasley qui t'a tué, je n'y suis pour rien moi... J'ai essayé de vous protégez je suis partit pour ne plus tuer personne. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, que j'aie cela sur la conscience, sache que je n'ai rien fait... Crois moi!  
  
-Tu es partit pour ne plus tuer tu dis? Moi je suis partit pour te retrouver et vois où je suis maintenant! dit Drago.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et s'approcha lentement de Ron Weasley et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Jamais je ne me joindrai à toi... Jamais je ne ferai le mal, je protègerai mes amis jusqu'à la fin, que tu dises que j'en ai ou non et que cela te fasse enragé ne me dérange pas plus! Tu me feras souffrir, tu me tueras si tu veux, mais jamais tu ne leur toucheras!  
  
À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots, que le décor changea et il se retrouva à nouveau dans le cercle de la grande place. Il regarda autour de lui et fit un faible sourire en voyant où il se trouvait, sans dire un mot il regarda le Seigneur des elfes attendant son verdict.  
  
-Shadow, tu as réussi à nous démontrer ton courage! Tu es donc admis dans notre ordre!  
  
Se retenant de sauter de joie, il fit un grand sourire à l'homme qui se tenait de vant lui.  
  
-Merci monsieur!  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'un main l'empoignèrent par derrière et le firent asseoir à côté de Ealadros puis lui penchèrent le tête par en avant. Ladros s'avança avec un poignard en argent dans la main, il se mit derrière les deux garçons et commença par Harry en lui enfonçant légèrement la lame dans la nuque et en lui gravant quelque chose, une sorte de dessin. Il fit de même avec Ealadros puis il recula et prit un bol en bois dans lequel reposait un liquide argent. Le seigneur des Elfes trempa deux doigts à l'intérieur et repassa sur le plaie sanglante en étalant le liquide argenté. Une fois qu'il eut finit il se remit devant Harry et le jeune elfe en leur souriant.  
  
-Le dragon vous est marqué à jamais, avec la lame il a été sacré, avec le sang de licorne il a été scellé et pour toujours son symbole vous suivra.  
  
Harry passa une main sur sa nuque et pu sentir sous ses doigts le dessin d'un petit dragon et le sang de licorne encore humide qui était censé soigner la plaie en gardant une cicatrice argenté. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement, venant des elfes et des nymphes qui avaient assistés au rituel, vint faire écho aux paroles de Ladros qui se prépara à parler de nouveau.  
  
-Mes amis, avant de célébrer la venu de nouveaux membres, il reste encore une cérémonie. Une des plus importante, vu que les jeunes filles pourront maintenant se marier!  
  
Harry sourit en pensant à Meliane. Une musique de harpe et de flûte commença, alors que cinq jeunes filles arrivèrent à la grande place en dansant sur le rythme envoûtant des elfes. Chacune d'elle avait une couronne de fleurs blanches en forme d'étoile sur la tête. Chacune étaient vêtu d'une longue robe vaporeuse, blanche, rose, ou bleu. Elle était légèrement maquillée ce qui leur donnait une légère apparence de déesse. Les jeunes filles se mouvèrent jusqu'au cercle central, dans une grâce infinie. Ladros se retourna vers eux.  
  
-Bienvenue à toutes, ce soir nous sommes réunis non seulement pour vous célébrez mais aussi pour fêter l'arrivé de deux nouveaux membres dans l'ordre de dragon. Mais avant tout mangeons, abreuvons-nous!  
  
Il frappa trois fois dans ses mains et les longues tables de pierre qui les entouraient se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les une que les autres. Meliane se précipita vers Harry, un large sourire sur le visage.  
  
-Je suis tellement contente pour toi!  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un large sourire.  
  
-L'épreuve a été éprouvante mais je me sens en pleine forme... Je suis par contre un peu mal à l'aise d'être le premier mortel à être admis dans cet ordre...  
  
-Mortel? Tu n'es plus vraiment un mortel Shadow!  
  
-Je ne le suis plus à compté... d'aujourd'hui! J'avais peut-être le pendentif et une transfusion de sang elfique à mon arrivé pour me garder en vie vu mes blessures, mais sans cet ordre je ne l'étais pas véritablement... Je suis maintenant.  
  
Il fit une expression étrange.  
  
-À moitié elfe... ça fait un peu bizarre!  
  
-Ça doit, on ne connaît pas beaucoup de semi-elfe appart les filles du seigneur Dërolas!  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Tu peux... me donner les noms de ses filles?  
  
Meliane le regarda étrangement.  
  
-Comment, tu n'a jamais entendu parler de Elwing et Eowyn Lavigne, ses filles pourtant si connue?  
  
Harry se frappa le front de sa main et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je... les connais bien plus que tu peux le croire!  
  
-Tu les as déjà rencontré? demanda son amie étonné. Pourtant, on dit que Elwing à été placé chez une famille de mortel et qu'Eowyn n'est pratiquement jamais chez elle!  
  
-Oh... Longue histoire en gros, Eowyn a été ma petite amie pendant presque toute ma cinquième année à Poudlard et Elwing.  
  
Il fit un sourire forcé.  
  
-Et bien j'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrée chez mon parrain pendant les vacances de Noël.  
  
-Et tous ces gens, ne te manquent-ils pas par moment? demanda Meliane d'une voix douce.  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une voix appela la jeune fille.  
  
-C'est mon père. Je reviendrais bientôt! dit-elle avant de partir rejoindre sa famille un peu plus loin.  
  
Harry la regarda partir.  
  
-Il me manque oui... Plus que tout, mais j'ai promis!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà un de plus. vous devriez avoir le chapitre 23 aussi aujourd'hui! Pour le 24 et bien il est en cours d'écriture et il sera à venir au plus tard lundi!!!  
  
Bye bye  
  
REVIRE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
RÉPONSE Au REVIEW :  
  
Rotonton : Voilà, j'ai poster l'autre chapitre!!!!!  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui nous mettrons des review prochainement aussi ;)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	23. Le retour

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre23 : Le retour  
  
Les fleurs commencèrent à percer la neige et la verdure revivait peu à peu autour d'eux. Il faisait presque nuit quand Harry ressentit soudain une impression de malaise et du brûlure à la nuque, là où était le dragon; marque de l'ordre à laquelle il c'était liée pour toujours.  
  
-Poudlard... Weasley! murmura Harry en sortant précipitement de sa caverne et en allant prévenir Xoria.  
  
Elle se joignit aussitôt à lui et tous deux partirent au pas de course dans la sombre forêt sans avertir personne d'autre, ne voulant mettre dans l'inquiétude aucun elfe.  
  
-Que sait-on de ce mortel? demanda Xoria après un moment.  
  
-Il a été mon meilleur ami pendant longtemps... Et maintenant il s'est convertit en mage noir dans l'espérance de dépassé Voldemort lui-même.  
  
***  
  
Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, un homme assez grand se tenait face à Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Alors Albus... Si tu me disais où se trouve mon ami Harry?  
  
Il fit apparaître une sphère verte: l'Avada Kedavra, dans sa main afin de menacer le vieux directeur.  
  
-Nous ignorons où il est, répondit celui-ci.  
  
***  
  
Shadow arrêta brusquement de courir et prit la main de Xoria, aussitôt ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant le grillage du château, une bonne douzaine de mangemorts gardé l'entré du collège et il devait y en avoir le double dans la grande salle.  
  
-Voilà le plan... murmura Harry en réfléchissant à tout vitesse. Tu t'occupes de ceux qui sont à l'extérieur...  
  
Il repéra les fenêtres sans vitres de la salle où devait se trouver le mange noir.  
  
-Et moi je m'occupe de ceux d'en dedans!  
  
-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais, Harry Potter? demanda la nymphe en le regardant fixement.  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Ne m'appelles jamais comme cela, ce type est mort il y a longtemps pour moi!  
  
-C'est pourtant une partie de toi, et je doute fort qu'elle soit morte. Sinon, que ferions-nous ici?  
  
Il soupira longuement.  
  
-Je suis ce que je dois être, j'imagine c'est ce que me dirais maître Ladros...  
  
Il fixa à nouveau le château.  
  
-Je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout!  
  
-Alors, allons-y! dit Xoria l'air déterminé.  
  
Harry lui fit un signe de tête et aussitôt ils séparèrent. Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle Ronald Weasley menaçait toujours Dumbledore qui était couché sur le dos, le regardant avec une certaine terreur.  
  
-Il t'a dit qu'il ne savait rien! cria une voix dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Toi Malefoy on ne t'a rien demandé, tu ne mériterais que la mort pour avoir trahit l'ancien maître...  
  
Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, alors qu'il allait lancer son Avada Kedavra, une flèche en verre dont une extrémité était faite de trois lames en acier qui se croisaient vint se planter dans sa manche bloquant son bras contre le mur et l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.  
  
-Hé le mage noir! hurla une voix qui venait du plafond.  
  
Toutes les têtes se levèrent et on pu apercevoir un jeune homme qui lévitait par un quelconque moyen, sous le ciel orageux de la grande salle. Le jeune homme vint se poser devant le mage noir.  
  
-Menacer un vieil homme... Ce n'est vraiment pas bien ça!  
  
-Te voilà enfin Potter! Il était temps d'arriver, nous avons besoin de parler affaires tous les deux.  
  
-De tout ce que tu veux Weasley... Dit dont, qu'est devenue les traditions de mage noir, tu as décidé de laisser tomber les préliminaires de ton petit maître défunt? Tu m'étonnes tu sais...  
  
Il marqua une pause, ses yeux étaient remplit de haine, mais le ton de sa voix était calme. Harry était assez grand pour ses seize ans et son physique était plutôt carré. Vêtu d'une robe elfique noir, il avait un air impressionnant, ses cheveux qu'il avait coupé récemment était en batail autant qu'avant et sa chaînette elfique pendait toujours à son cou.  
  
Dumbledore se releva et se dirigea vers Drago et Sirius qui se tenait tout près, Ron voulut l'empêcher en lui lançant un sort, mais Harry l'en empêcha en l'immobilisant complètement d'un geste de la main, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus que parler.  
  
-Il a quelque chose de différent! Sa démarche, son aura ou encore même son sang... Je n'arrive même plus à déterminé si il est encore humain! murmura Dumbledore au Serpentard et à Patmol.  
  
-C'est un Elfe! mima Eowyn en pointant son propre collier, au directeur.  
  
Celui-ci sembla comprendre le message de la jeune fille et le répéta à Sirius et Drago. Ron tira sur sa manche et en déchira une partie pour pouvoir se délivrer de la flèche qui le retenait contre le mur puis il avança vers Harry avec un sourire mauvais, celui-ci ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
  
-Alors Harry... commença le roux en se mettant à tourner autour de lui. Où as-tu passé ces derniers mois? Personne ne t'a vu... J'ai même pensé que tu t'étais jeté dans le lac quand après notre petite rencontre!  
  
La plupart des regards se tournèrent vers Shadow qui au plus grand étonnement de tous affichait un sourire insolent et gardait complètement son sang froid, le mage noir s'approcha lentement de lui.  
  
-Tiens, tiens c'est nouveau ça...  
  
Il tendit la main et prit le pendentif en forme de feuille de hêtre dans sa main.  
  
-... Les Elfes hein? Tu m'étonnes, finalement nous ferons de plus grandes choses que prévues toi et moi!  
  
-Mais oui Weasley!  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Je me joindrai à toi... Le jour où les veracrasses auront des dents!  
  
Le mage noir lui fit un regard meurtrier.  
  
-Pourtant Potter... Nous sommes pareille, toi tu as tué les Dursleys, des mangemorts et moi j'ai tué des moldu et des sorciers! Tu vois, nous sommes tous les deux des meurtriers!  
  
Sur ces paroles, Ron tendit la main et une boule verte étrangement constituée se forma au creux de celle-ci.  
  
-C'est fini ce petit jeu Potter. Cette fois, tu n'échapperas pas à la mort! cria Ron en lançant le sortilège impardonnable de toutes ses forces sur Shadow.  
  
Celui-ci fixa la sphère d'un vert criard qui fonçait droit sur lui, au moment où elle allait le toucher, un rayon bleu vint entouré le sortilège interdit et le détruisit dans une explosion foudroyante. Si Harry n'avait pas eu les pieds solidement encrés sur le sol, il aurait été sûrement projeté contre le mur. Une fumée noir signe de l'explosion envahit la salle puis se dissipa peu à peu révélant un trou béant dans le milieu de la place. Instinctivement Shadow tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et pu voir Xoria la main tendu devant elle qui souriait étrangement.  
  
-Et bien! Commença Harry avec un demi-sourire. Content de voir que tu ne mets pas abandonné à mon triste sort Xoria...  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais abandonné un frère qui est de plus... Mon meilleur ami?  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte!  
  
Son visage restait impassible, mais une lueur de malice brillait dans ces yeux. Un raclement de gorge leurs firent perdre le contact visuel et Harry se tourna vers Ronald Weasley en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Bon reprenons... marmonna-t-il en baillant.  
  
-On dirait que tu as finalement des amis Potter! ricana Ron.  
  
À cette remarque, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le mage noir.  
  
-Disloxus!  
  
Ron poussa un hurlement lorsque le sort l'atteignit mais il se remit vite de la douleur.  
  
-Endoloris!  
  
Le rayon toucha Shadow de plein fouet et celui-ci serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, il ne donnerai pas cette satisfaction à Ron, il ne l'avait pas fait pour Voldemort et il ne le ferai encore moins pour lui. Il entendit Ron prononcer: Impero! et une voix retentit dans sa tête.  
  
-Prend ton couteau, prend ton couteau! disais-t-elle.  
  
Harry leva un sourcil et le regarda fixement.  
  
-Non mais tu rigoles? Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre ce foutu couteau et me suicider tu rêves vieux...  
  
Il le fixa attentivement.  
  
-Electum Stridux! s'écria-t-il sans prévenir.  
  
Un rayon de couleur rouge vif fila droit vers Ron. Celui-ci reçu une lumière aveuglante en pleine poitrine qui eu pour effet de l'électrocuter. Entre ses cris de douleur, il réussit à dire :  
  
-On se reverra Potter !  
  
Puis, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée rougeâtre nauséabond. Harry attendit que le nuage de fumé est disparut puis rangea sa baguette, regarda un instant pour voir autour de lui si il n'y avait pas de blesser puis se dirigea vers Xoria qui se tenait près de la sortit.  
  
-Rien de casser? lui murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle le regarda sans répondre.  
  
-Et toi? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Tout va bien pour moi, le doloris n'était pas trop pire! Bon... Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer!  
  
Xoria fit un signe de tête.  
  
-Je crois que tu devrais t'expliquer à tous ces gens.  
  
-Je n'expliquerai rien du tout, je suis venu uniquement ici pour qu'il n'y ai pas de blesser. Maintenant que Weasley est partit je rentre avant que le jour se lève ou que la pleine lune se montre... Rémus Lupin doit être dans la forêt en ce moment et je ne veux pas tomber sur un loup-garou.  
  
Il passa devant après ses explications et se dirigea vers les grandes portent de chênes pour sortir dans le parc. Xoria le regarda passer sans rien dire et elle le suivit non sans avoir fais un signe discret vers la table des Gryffondor. Les deux portent se refermèrent brutalement alors que Harry allait sortir, il se retourna lentement et vit un peu plus loin Dumbledore et Sirius Black baguette à la main, le regarder fixement.  
  
-Ouvrez-moi ces portes! siffla Shadow.  
  
Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui et Xoria.  
  
-Nous devons parler, siffla Sirius.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à dire à personne...  
  
-Harry, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Dans mon bureau, immédiatement!  
  
-C'est Shadow! lui répondit froidement le jeune homme en le fixant sans crainte dans les yeux.  
  
Dumbledore ne fit que lui jeter un regard qui ne valait rien de bon. Harry se retourna vers Xoria.  
  
-Rentre chez toi... Je viendrai t'avertir quand je serai de retour! lui dit- t-il en elfique.  
  
-J'aurais aimé rester un peu, mais si tel est ton voeux, je partirai! répondit son amie dans la même langue.  
  
-Je veux simplement que tu ne sois pas mêler à cette histoire... assez compliqué je dois dire! continua Harry.  
  
-Tu dois réparer tes erreurs du passé, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir les portes, sous les regards de Dumbledore et Sirius.  
  
-Des erreurs qui une fois seront réparé ne seront plus jamais commises!  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle l'embrassa sur le front et commença à monter d'un pas paisible le grand escalier de marbre .  
  
***  
  
Harry était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et celui-ci ne semblait pas très content. Pour sa part, Sirius semblait prêt à lui arracher la tête.  
  
-Explique-toi dit le directeur d'une voix grave.  
  
-Je n'expliquerai rien à quelqu'un en qui je n'ai plus contact depuis trois mois et que j'aurai préféré ne pas revoir!... lui répondit Harry d'une voix morne qui fut suivit d'un bâillement.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit du bureau, prêt à partir.  
  
-Si tu pars, le ministère sera forcé de faire une enquête et cela te mènera à Azkaban! dit Sirius en se mettant devant la porte.  
  
-Qu'ils fassent une enquête ou non professeur Black, ils ne me trouveront pas où je suis... lui répondit Shadow d'une voix froide.  
  
-Dans la forêt avec les elfes et les nymphes, finit Dumbledore. Tu dois nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé!  
  
-Je suis partit! Voilà ça vous suffit? J'en avais marre et je ne dirai rien de plus car cela me concerne entièrement... cracha-t-il en se retournant vers la directeur.  
  
Sirius le fixa alors qu'il était de dos et s'est à ce moment qu'il vit le petit Dragon scintillant gravé sur sa nuque.  
  
-C'est quoi ça? demanda-t-il lentement.  
  
-Le symbole de l'ordre du Dragon... lui dit sèchement Harry sans se retourner.  
  
-Je vois que tu n'es pas resté sans rien faire pendant tout ce temps! dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Non... J'ai fait des choses tout à fait passionnantes, j'ai appris beaucoup plus de choses en trois mois avec les elfes qu'en cinq ans et demi à Poudlard! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez tous les deux je retourne chez moi...  
  
-Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé? demanda Sirius d'une voix faible. Tu veux partir?  
  
-Oui je pars... J'en ai assez de toute cette histoire, ma vie n'a été qu'un enfer et j'ai enfin trouvé ma place!  
  
Son parrain le regarda et Harry pu voir qu'une petite lueur avait disparu de son regard.  
  
-Très bien, dit-il lentement. Adieu!  
  
Sur ses paroles, il sortit du bureau du directeur rapidement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sortit lui aussi. Tout en avançant dans les couloirs il regarda un peu partout autour de lui se rappelant les moments heureux qu'il avait tout de même passé en ces lieux.  
  
-Alors, tu t'en vas? fit une voix familière derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna lentement et fixa la jeune fille devant lui avant d'acquiescer lentement.  
  
-Oui... dit-t-il faiblement. Je me sentirai mieux ailleurs, ici je n'ai pas ma place!  
  
-J'avais cette impression lorsque je suis revenue de chez mes parents la première fois, dit Eowyn.  
  
-Et bien moi... ma place se trouve chez les elfes, dans la forêt...  
  
-On s'y fait rapidement hein? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Comment résister, c'est tellement beau là-bas!  
  
Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et caressa du bout des doigts le collier en forme d'ange qu'elle portait autour du cou.  
  
-Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt! lui dit-t-il avec un faible sourire.  
  
Eowyn le regarda en souriant.  
  
-Et cette prochaine fois, tu me sauveras encore la vie! dit-elle lentement.  
  
-Je me demande toujours par contre qui avait pu t'empoisonner...  
  
-Si je le savais, cette personne aurait entendu de mes nouvelles depuis longtemps! assura la jeune fille.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Ça j'en suis sûr!  
  
Il regarda ensuite sa montre et soupira.  
  
-Bon... Je crois qu'il faudrait que j'y aille!  
  
Eowyn acquiesça avec un sourire en coin avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci... murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
-Je ne laisserais jamais mourir quelqu'un... encore moins toi! lui chuchota- t-il doucement en la serrant dans ses bras lui aussi.  
  
-Je sais, répondit la jeune fille.  
  
Il desserra son étreinte, la regarda pendant un instant avant de soupirer à nouveau et de la remettre par terre. Harry regarda derrière son épaule, le couloir était vide et on voyait le soleil se lever doucement à l'extérieur.  
  
-Il faut... vraiment que j'y aille Wyn! murmura-t-il.  
  
-D'accord. À la prochaine! lui dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.  
  
Il l'embrassa sur le front puis tourna les talons et se retourna lentement en partant d'un pas lasse dans le couloir.  
  
-Harry! cria Eowyn derrière lui.  
  
Il tourna la tête et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Reste, je t'en prie...dit-elle en le regardant étrangement.  
  
-Pourquoi... Tu veux que je reste? lui demanda Shadow en se retournant.  
  
-Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi, répondit Eowyn.  
  
-Ce sera sûrement mieux sans moi...  
  
-Non, dit-elle avec une assurance peu commune.  
  
Il soupira et revint vers elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur et la fixa de ses yeux argent.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que s'est l'avis de tout le monde!  
  
-Depuis quand te soucie tu de l'avis des autres? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Je ne m'en soucis pas... Je ne veux juste pas me faire regarder comme si j'étais un monstre!  
  
-Alors nous serons deux monstres!  
  
-Tu as toujours était un semi-elfe toi... moi ce n'est que depuis peu! Les gens ont plus de respects vis à vis les anciens si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Shadow.  
  
-Tu oublies presque que je l'ai appris au cours de ma sixième année!  
  
-Cinquième! corrigea-t-il avec une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.  
  
Eowyn le poussa légèrement.  
  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi comme ça! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été douée avec les chiffres.  
  
Il fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller voir Dumbledore...  
  
Eowyn lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-C'est bien toi! dit-elle contente.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je restait! reprit-t-il avec un air sérieux.  
  
-Non, c'est sûr! dit Eowyn en reculant.  
  
-Mais je n'ai pas dit non plus que je partais!  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la gargouille qui se trouvait non loin. Il entendit Eowyn pousser une exclamation de joie avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Harry se retrouva devant la porte du bureau directorial où il entra sans frapper et s'avança vers le bureau de Albus Dumbledore. Celui- ci, en train de rédiger une lettre, leva la tête lorsqu'il entra.  
  
-Mr Potter! dit-il en posant sa plume. Je vous attendais...  
  
-Bien sûr... Donc vous savez que je reprends les cours demain! Mais, et je dis bien mais, je les reprend pour des raisons personnels et je ne m'attend aucunement à recevoir des ordres, aussitôt que je ne me sentirai plus à l'aise je m'envais! lui dit sèchement Shadow.  
  
-Je sais tout ça. Mais il te faudra probablement redoubler d'efforts vu le temps de ta disparition. Tu devrais te jumeler à un élève...  
  
-Je suis solitaire et je le resterai!  
  
Sur ce il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers le parc pour aller avertir Xoria et les autres de son absence durant quelques temps. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier principal, il vit Eowyn assise sur la dernière marche, et elle lisait un bout de parchemin en suçant distraitement sa plume. Il passa devant elle avec un petit sourire et sortit dans le parc.  
  
-Hé! dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Eowyn arriva à côté de lui, légèrement essoufflée par sa course.  
  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? demanda le Gryffondor.  
  
-Tu t'en vas?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Oh... dit-t-elle l'air visiblement déçue.  
  
Il éclat d'un rire franc.  
  
-Oui... Je m'envais chercher mes affaires!  
  
Eowyn éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
-Fiou!  
  
-Hum... Tu veux venir?  
  
La jeune fille arrêta de rire et le regarda fixement.  
  
-T'es sérieux? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Absolument!  
  
Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir voir où j'ai réussis à survivre pendant les trois mois qui viennent de passer!  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire. Harry mit sa main sur son épaule et aussitôt ils transplanèrent, quelques instants plus tard ils apparurent au milieu d'une grande place entourer d'arbres magnifiques, un petit ruisseau coulait un peu plus loin. Shadow s'engagea à ce moment dans un petit sentier afin de rejoindre la caverne qui se trouvait tout près du village qui nichait dans les arbres.  
  
-C'est magnifique! dit Eowyn alors qu'ils atteignaient les premières maisons du village.  
  
-Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai parlé du paradis? C'est encore plus beau là- haut... lui dit Harry.  
  
Ils montèrent sur un perron fait de pierre magnifiquement sculpter et Shadow poussa une porte puis entra dans une vaste caverne. Aussitôt une louve se jeta sur Eowyn en la léchant partout dans le visage.  
  
-C'est beau Shiver... C'est beau, descend maintenant! lui dit moqueusement Harry.  
  
La louve ne semblait pas de cet avis, sautant sur Eowyn de plus belle. Celle-ci éclata de rire et se mit à la caresser affectueusement. Harry les regarda une après l'autre puis haussa les épaules et alla chercher ses affaires qui se trouvaient éparpillées un peu partout.  
  
-Alors, tu te plaisais ici? demanda Eowyn qui grattait Shiver derrière les oreilles, assise sur le sol de la caverne.  
  
-Ouais... Mais de toute façon, je ne m'ennuierai pas trop de cet endroit étant donné que je vais y revenir pour les vacances de Pâques! lui répondit aussitôt Harry qui se trouvait presque en dessous de son lit.  
  
On entendit un raclement de gorge provenant de l'entrée.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi je crois...dit Eowyn en regardant une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.  
  
On entendit un juron provenant de fond de la caverne. Harry revint en se frottant la tête, en voyant la jeune fille il lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Meliane! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à grand pas.  
  
Celle-ci regardait Eowyn, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Ne va pas t'imaginer quelque chose toi! lui dit Shadow avec un fou rire. Alors quel bon vent t'emmène si tôt ce matin?  
  
-Xoria est revenue en disant que tu n'allais pas tarder à arriver. Elle m'a tout raconté, répondit Meliane, gênée par la présence de Eowyn.  
  
-Il n'est rien arrivé de grave! lui dit Harry en continuant la conversation en elfique, étant donné qu'il connaissait la difficulté de Meliane avec l'anglais. Mais en parlant de Xoria, tu pourrais lui dire ainsi qu'au autre... Oh et puis non, je ne le ferai moi-même!  
  
Il lui sourit et regarda Eowyn qui le fixait étrangement, apparemment elle n'avait pas comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
-Avoir su que la fille du seigneur Dërolas viendrait, je me serrais habillé différemment...dit Meliane en elfique, tout en regardant la robe qu'elle utilisait pour tisser avec sa mère.  
  
-Elle n'est que de passage... Nous retournons à Poudlard!  
  
D'un coup de baguette il rassembla ses valises à l'extérieur devant la porte.  
  
-Wyn... Tu peux m'attendre ici je vais prévenir Maître Ladros de mon départ et il faut que je passe voir Xoria pour... quelque chose!  
  
Il partit sur ce et quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant la nymphe.  
  
-Heu Xoria... Dumbledore m'a demandé de te remettre ça!  
  
Il sortit un parchemin et le tendit à son amie. Elle le prit délicatement et le lut tout aussi lentement. À la fin de sa lecture, elle regarda Harry.  
  
-Tu sais de quoi il s'agit? demanda-t-elle en pliant soigneusement le parchemin.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Je vais y réfléchir, dit son amie en souriant. Mais cette offre me plait.  
  
-Tu as dix minutes pour y réfléchir... C'est le temps qu'il me reste avant de repartir à Poudlard!  
  
Il la laissa ainsi et fila vers la demeure du seigneur Ladros. Une fois les explications données et les adieux faites, Harry revint chez lui où Xoria l'attendait à l'extérieur avec Eowyn et Meliane.  
  
-Alors? demanda celle-ci.  
  
-Tout est réglé, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire au revoir... lui dit Shadow avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Au revoir Shadow. Nos chemins vont sûrement se croiser dans un futur proche! dit-elle en elfique.  
  
-Je reviens pour Pâques! lui répondit celui-ci dans la même langue.  
  
Meliane hocha la tête avec un sourire.  
  
***  
  
Shadow était adossé contre le mur dans le fond de la classe pendant que Xoria donnait son cours de combat, debout sur une scène elle expliquait différentes tactiques.  
  
-Au moins, c'est une nymphe, et pas un de ces stupides humains qui donne le cours! chuchota quelqu'un derrière lui.  
  
Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Harry en entendant ce commentaire, c'était Elwing. Il en était presque tomber de sa chaise à la table de Gryffondor quand il l'avait vu s'asseoir non loin de lui.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Tout était calme dans la Grande Salle, les élèves discutaient avec entrain et Harry regardait furtivement autour de lui tout en mangeant. Une voix avait soudain attirée son attention et il c'était retourner pour découvrir Eowyn et... Elwing assise une à côté de l'autre.  
  
**Fin du Flash Back**  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Je te signal que s'est un humain qui a sauver ta soeur quelques jours avant Noël quand elle s'est faite empoisonné, Elwing!  
  
-Tu n'es pas humain, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
-Je l'étais pourtant avant! la coupa-t-il.  
  
Un silence soudain tomba dans la salle de classe.  
  
-Pouvons-nous rependre? demanda Xoria qui avait cessé ses explications et qui attendait patiemment qu'ils aient fini de parler.  
  
Harry ne lui répondit même pas, fixa pendant un instant Elwing puis se retourna enfin vers son professeur.  
  
-Bien! dit celle-ci. Nous avons nos deux volontaires pour le combat d'aujourd'hui!  
  
-Comme si ça allait être moi...! marmonna moqueusement Shadow pour lui même, en parlant à voix basse.  
  
-Allez approchez. Oui, c'est bien à vous que je m'adresse Potter et Lavigne.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir, regrettant d'avoir trop parler tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha et monta sur l'estrade en attendant la soeur de Eowyn. Celle-ci monta en grognant sur la scène.  
  
-Bien, dit Xoria apparemment satisfaite. Comme nous avons vu les combats à la perche, je vous demanderais d'en prendre un chacun.  
  
Le Gryffondor s'exécuta et fit tournoyer dans sa main celle qu'il tenait pour voir si elle était adaptée à sa taille, puis il se plaça face à Elwing. Celle-ci changea trois fois de bâton avant de se placer face à Harry.  
  
-N'oubliez pas, nous sommes ici pour apprendre. Ce n'est qu'une simulation! dit Xoria avant de leur donner feu vert.  
  
Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard d'argent et Harry donna la première attaque. Elwing la bloqua assez facilement.  
  
-Pause, dit-elle en posant sa perche sur le sol pour se mettre à fouiller dans ses poches.  
  
Harry la regarda, retenant de montrer trace de colère, cette fille lui mettait les nerfs à vif pour tout dire. Elwing sortit un élastique de sa poche et se fit une rapide queue de cheval avant de reprendre son bâton.  
  
-O.K, on peut continuer! dit-elle en se mettant en position.  
  
Il ne se le fit pas redire et simula un coup sur sa perche, mais ravisa vite son geste en se penchant légèrement et en passent son bâton derrière les genoux de Elwing ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le jeune fille à la renverse.  
  
-Ayeuh! dit celle-ci en se relevant.  
  
Elle se frotta le dos, puis elle attaqua sans avertir. Harry se baissa aussitôt pour éviter un coup à la tête et se releva en donnant un brutal coup sur la perche de Elwing. Celle-ci bloqua le coup qui fit trembler son bâton. Elle le fit tourner comme une majorette, puis elle donna un coup à la hauteur du torse. Harry la regarda avec un sourire amusé avant de reculer. Au fur et à mesure que le combat se déroulait, les techniques enseignées en classe changèrent complètement pour celle apprise chez les elfes. Les élèves assistaient donc à un combat purement elfique, sous le regard du professeur qui ne faisait rien pour intervenir. Alors qu'il allait recevoir un coup, Harry planta son bâton de le sol et s'en servit pour sauter par-dessus Elwing, puis une fois retourné au sol il prit de la vitesse et monta à mi-hauteur sur le mur avant de retomber face à la soeur de Eowyn, en position de défense. Elwing déposa son bâton sur le sol pour l'applaudir poliment. Harry la regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Alors tu continues ou tu abandonnes?  
  
-J'ai mal aux mains, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Xoria.  
  
-Verdict professeur?  
  
-Allez vous rasseoir, c'était très bien merci.  
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir au fond de la classe et suivit Elwing des yeux. Celle-ci retourna à sa table, visiblement satisfaite du combat, sa couette voletant au moindre de ses pas. La cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard et Harry rangea tranquillement ses choses, il fut donc le dernier à sortir de la salle de cours. Il entendit un rire qu'il n'eu aucun mal à identifier et il se retourna pour voir Eowyn qui riait à gorge déployé, pendue au bras de Alexander. Il grogna discrètement en voyant cette scène et tourna les talons avant de partir lentement dans le couloir, le prochain étant divination il fallait qu'il aille chercher les livres appropriés. Tout en marchant des idées noires lui passait dans la tête et toutes étaient destinées contre Alex.  
  
-Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même une fois qu'il eut entré dans la chambre des préfets qu'il avait autre fois partagé avec Eowyn.  
  
Depuis qu'il était revenu, Harry n'avait plus remit les pieds dans la chambre de Gryffondor, ne voulant pas ranimer les vieilles histoires du passé. Shadow empoigna donc : Lever le voile du futur niveau 6, et repartit.  
  
***  
  
Les couloirs étaient bruyant, Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers les deuxièmes étages pour son cours de sort et enchantement, perdu dans ses pensées. L'histoire du retour de Harry était dans toutes les conversations depuis la veille et lui-même ne cessait d'y penser. Il l'avait chercher pendant le premier mois puis avait abandonné et voilà maintenant que le Gryffondor réapparaissait avec un caractère complètement différent, une puissance magique doublé et à moitié elfe.  
  
Le blond fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées quand il se cogna à quelqu'un; Sirius Black. Lui aussi ne devait pas se sentir très bien après toute cette histoire, ils se toisèrent pendant un moment du regard puis reprirent chacun de leur côté, de toute façon ils se reverraient un peu plus tard après le déjeuner, Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Quelques étages plus hauts, dans la tour du professeur Trelawney, le cours de divination commençait. Un garçon de grande taille et au cheveux noir était assis près de la fenêtre et lisait un livre de magie avancée sans doute elfique, qu'il avait camouflé dans celui du cours.  
  
-Mr Potter... Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir aller voir dans la salle des professeurs, j'y ai laissé une sphère de cristal... Vous trouverez facilement. Rapportez la moi je vous prit! Demanda la voix du professeur Trelawney,  
  
Harry se leva en grommelant et disparut dans le couloir quelques instants plus tard, tout était calme et aucun élèves n'y professeur ne circulaient. Traversant les milles et uns dédales du château, il se rendit de le hall puis traversa la grande salle et poussa une porte dans le fin fond de celle-ci; la salle des professeurs. Croyant qu'il n'y aurai personne, il avait cru bon de ne pas cogner mais ce fut une erreur.  
  
-Potter que faites-vous ici? La salle des professeurs n'est pas pour vous, retournez immédiatement en classe.  
  
Shadow fixa un instant la personne assise dans le fond de la salle.  
  
-Désolé professeur Rogue, mais le professeur Trelawney m'envoie chercher quelque chose.  
  
Sur ces paroles il entra dans la salle sous le regard noir du maître des potions.  
  
-Ne traînez pas Potter! dit le maître des potions. Votre présence me distrait.  
  
-Tu parles vieux vampire que je te distrais! marmonna Harry inaudiblement en entrant pour aller chercher ce que Trelawney lui avait demandée.  
  
-Que marmonnez-vous Potter? demanda Rogue suspicieux.  
  
-Mais rien professeur!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire forcé marqué d'ironie. Rogue le regarda, sceptique avant de se remettre à rayer la tonne de parchemins qui s'étendaient devant lui. Le préfet de Gryffondor prit une grande boîte posée sur une table et sortit aussitôt de la pièce et traversa la Grande Salle à pas lent tout en regardant le plafond magique, il s'enfargea à ce moment dans une chaise et échappa la boîte. Un bruit de verre cassé résonna à travers la salle.  
  
-Bravo Harry, vraiment très brillant! s'écria-t-il à voix haute en s'agenouillant pour voir les dégâts.  
  
Un miaulement résonna dans la pièce et Harry se retourna pour voir Miss Teigne qui le regardait, comme pour lui reprocher ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
-Oh super la chatte du concierge comme témoin! Aller file! lui dit Harry en la chassant.  
  
Le félin ne fit que miauler d'avantage. Il sortit sa baguette et scella la boîte, il réparerait avant d'arriver à la tour d'astronomie la sphère en cristal à l'intérieur. Harry se leva et partit d'un pas vif dans l'espoir que Miss Teigne de la suive pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle? fit une voix rauque dans son dos.  
  
Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et monta l'escalier de marbre encore plus vite puis quelques étages encore. Ce n'est que rendu au quatrième qu'il souffla un coup et s'adossa contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. En tendant l'oreille, il fut soulager de constater que Rusard et son horrible chatte ne le poursuivait plus. Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit la boîte, la sphère de Trelawney était en miette.  
  
-Quand je fais un dégât on peut dire qu'il n'est pas petit! marmonna-t-il.  
  
Pour la deuxième fois il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Occulus Réparoum!  
  
Tout redevint normal, Harry referma la boîte et se remit en marche, pensant à la scène qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt; Eowyn avec Alexander Smith.  
  
-Tiens tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas Harry! dit une voix proche de lui alors qu'il passait devant une statue.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et tomba face à face avec Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Tiens salut... Ginny!  
  
Celle-ci sortit complètement du trou béant laissé par le tunnel et apparut devant lui, une cape sur les épaules.  
  
-Je commençais à ne plus espérer ton retour! dit-elle moqueusement.  
  
-Si ça ne serai que de moi je serai partit hier soir! Et vous ne m'auriez plus jamais revu... Mais bon je suis ici et je vais y rester.  
  
Il la fixa étrangement.  
  
-Et toi tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure là? Ta mère ne serai pas très fière de toi si elle apprenait que tu sèches...  
  
-Ma mère !  
  
Ginny eu un petit rire.  
  
-Elle ne se soucie plus de moi depuis que Ron a disparu !  
  
Harry émit un grondement de fureur au nom de son ancien meilleur ami.  
  
-Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu à ce que je fais? demanda Ginny avec un sourire.  
  
-Depuis que je viens d'apprendre que tu m'espionnes!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire espiègle.  
  
-T'espionner? Je ne reviens de Pré-au-Lard!  
  
-Mais oui... Bon je dois y aller!  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-La vieille chouette m'attend!  
  
-Tant pis pour toi! dit Ginny en haussant des épaules avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Il la regarda partir.  
  
-Comment ça? Tant pis pour toi?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Si tu m'expliquais un peu...  
  
Il regarda sa montre.  
  
-Il reste encore une bonne heure et demi avant la fin du cours, je n'aurai qu'à dire que j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver la boîte et qu'en plus Rogue était dans la salle des professeurs et m'a retenue!  
  
-Ouh, monsieur Potter se rebelle?  
  
Ginny recommença à marcher, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.  
  
-Mr Potter a toujours été rebelle voyons Miss Weasley!  
  
-Prouve-le! cria-t-elle, à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Une drôle de lueur passa dans le regard de Harry.  
  
-D'accord... quand tu veux! Propose-moi quelque chose et je te garantis que je le fais sans hésitation!  
  
Il alla sur ces paroles rejoindre Ginny qui se trouvait plus loin.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite?  
  
-S'est quand tu veux... Moi j'ai toute la journée, mais avant je vais aller porter cette boîte près de la tour de divination. Il ne faudrait pas faire enragé la vieille chouette tout de même.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil moqueur et partit de ce pas vers l'escalier qui menait aux couloirs supérieurs.  
  
-Oh et en passent, s'écria-t-il avant de monter. On se rejoint ici dans cinq minutes!  
  
-Dans la tour d'astronomie! rectifia Ginny.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête comme réponse affirmative et disparut dans l'escalier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry poussa la trappe du cours de divination et poussa la boîte dans la pièce.  
  
-Professeur Trelawney, je vais aller voir madame Pomfresh, j'ai un horrible mal de tête!  
  
Sans plus d'explication il disparut à nouveau et se dirigea à pleine course vers la tour d'astronomie, qu'il espérait à cette heure: déserte. Ginny l'attendait, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il entra en sifflotant sur un air joyeux dans la pièce.  
  
-Tu me surprend! dit la jeune fille sans quitter le paysage des yeux. J'étais prête à parier que tu ne reviendrais pas...  
  
-C'est mal me connaître jeune fille! Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de la légende des dix classes qui explosent en même temps?  
  
-C'est vrai, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps!  
  
-Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir? La deuxième semaine d'école non?  
  
-Possible...  
  
Elle sauta sur le sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
  
-Prêt à recevoir les leçons du maître? dit-elle moqueusement.  
  
-Je crois que tu t'ai trompé de personne, je crois que ce serai plutôt moi le maître et toi l'élève!  
  
Aucunes expressions ne marquaient son visage et ses yeux étaient dépourvus de toute trace de sentiments qui aurait pu trahir son état actuel. Ginny se rapprocha encore un peu.  
  
-Je t'avertis, je ne serais pas une élève docile...  
  
Harry recula légèrement.  
  
-Oh mais le professeur à beaucoup de ressource de patience et il est coriace!  
  
-Je n'en doute pas un instant! dit-elle avant de se tourner brusquement.  
  
Harry quand à lui s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y assit sur le bord en contemplant le soleil haut dans le ciel.  
  
-Alors, maintenant que je suis ton élève, et toi mon professeur, qu'allons nous faire? demanda Ginny.  
  
-Je laisse l'élève décidé du projet... lui répondit Harry d'une voix lointaine.  
  
Ses yeux habituellement gris reflétaient la lumière du soleil ce qui leur donnait une lueur encore plus pâle. Ginny le regarda, en espérant que son plan fonctionnerait et que les risques seraient moins importants qu'au départ...  
  
***  
  
-Je ne sais plus Albus! Il est si... commença Sirius qui arpentait le bureau directorial de long en large.  
  
-Si quoi Sirius? Imprévisible? continua le directeur.  
  
-Non! Si indépendant et forte tête à la fois! Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui!  
  
-Une chose est sûre, Harry sait très bien se débrouiller pour survivre quelque soit les évènements. La solitude lui plait et il aime agir seul, mais c'est peut-être ça qui causera sa perte!  
  
Sirius arrêta de faire les cents pas pour fixer le directeur, l'air grave.  
  
-Je ne peux plus le garder, annonça-t-il.  
  
Dumbledore soupira, il venait d'entendre ce qu'il appréhendait le plus.  
  
-Je te comprend Sirius, mais où? Où allons-nous le mettre, les Dursleys ne sont plus là, les Weasley pas question et Miss Granger ses parents ne seraient plus en sécurité.  
  
-Je sais mais... s'il continue ses fugues, je ne pourrais plus le défendre face au ministère et il finira par être exilé!  
  
-Harry a besoin de ce sentir libre... Il est indépendant et il ne vaut mieux pas trop l'enfermer et lui mettre des chaînes et il a un de ces caractères...  
  
Le vieux sorcier fit une pause.  
  
-S'est sûrement pour cela qu'il est allé se réfugier chez les elfes et les nymphes. En quelque sorte il s'est lui-même exilé... continua Dumbledore.  
  
-Les elfes, bientôt ce sera les géants! dit Sirius la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas qu'il les ai déjà rencontrer... plaisanta le directeur.  
  
-Si il veut être seul, qu'il cesse de se comporter en mort vivant! Ses proches souffrent de ses actes Albus! Il faut le résonner avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose...  
  
-Quelque chose me dit, que si il a fait ça c'était justement pour vous protégez. Il s'est enfuit juste après l'attaque de Noël.  
  
-Je trouve qu'il a une drôle de manière de nous protéger...  
  
-En s'isolant, il fait croire à sa mort et de la même manière, Ronald Weasley ne cherche plus à vous tuez pour l'atteindre. C'est ingénieux, mais souffrant.  
  
-Sally et moi en avons parlés et... s'il ne change pas, je ne pourrais plus le garder.  
  
-Ce garçon est libre; mais il trouve sa loi dans sa liberté même.  
  
Dumbledore tourna son regard vers le paysage extérieur.  
  
-Qui aurait pu croire que malgré l'apparence, Harry serait aussi différent de son père?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Salut tout le monde! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé? C'tais un peu mieux hein ;)  
  
En tk on se revoit bientôt... Moi et Fleur on va essayer de faire le chapitre 24 au plus vite, enfin le ¾ est déjà écrit :p!!!  
  
Bebye  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	24. Fiancé Surprise

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre24 : Fiancé Surprise  
  
Alors que la neige commençait à tomber doucement dehors, deux amoureux se tenaient enlacés sur un divan rouge et ils regardaient les flammes danser dans l'âtre rougeoyant.  
  
-C'est une chance que nous avons aucun cours avant deux heures! dit Alexander avant d'embrasser Eowyn doucement sur le front.  
  
Harry entra à ce moment au maugréant.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de passer ce temps avec Ginny, elle ne me lâche plus maintenant, c'est tout juste si j'ai réussis à lui échapper par ce passage se...  
  
Harry coupa net ce qu'il disait en voyant Eowyn et Alex enlacés.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que je vous déranges! s'écria-t-il précipitement en partant vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait sa chambre.  
  
Eowyn regarda Alex en soupirant avant de se lever pour aller cogner à la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte aussitôt.  
  
-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour vous servir?  
  
-Je peux entrer? demanda Eowyn.  
  
Il s'écarta pour laisser passage. La jeune fille entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry, tout en le regardant silencieusement. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers elle, en voyant son regard il soupira.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de te réinstaller ici...  
  
-Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner dans la chambre de Gryffondor, commença-t- il. Cela invoquerai un passé trop récent que j'ai tout fait pour oublier ces derniers mois.  
  
-Je vois. Et... tu comptes rester ici longtemps?  
  
Il fit un sourire narquois.  
  
-Pour quelques temps oui, mais ne tant fait pas je ne te dérangerai pas toi et l'autre...  
  
-Arrête, il n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Et puis, son nom c'est Alexander, pas l'autre... répondit Eowyn une drôle de lueur dans le regard.  
  
-Alexander, l'autre, il peut bien s'appeler le zombie j'en ai rien à faire. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais rester ici et que je ne mêlerai aucunement de tes histoires puisque ce ne sont pas de mes affaires!  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de te fâcher! À moins que quelque chose te dérange... dit Eowyn en se levant lentement.  
  
-Mais je suis tout à fait calme voyons... Si j'étais en colère la pièce serai déjà sans dessus dessous.  
  
-Ah oui? Alors, pourquoi es-tu si rouge tout d'un coup? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.  
  
-Mais voyons, j'étais rouge bien avant d'arriver dans cette chambre. Ginny Weasley m'a mit les nerfs à vif aujourd'hui!  
  
Le regard de Eowyn se rembrunit.  
  
-Ah... dit-t-elle assez froidement.  
  
Harry se releva du sol, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et fixa Eowyn par la suite.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est tout?  
  
-Quoi, tu voudrais que je saute de joie lorsque tu me dis que tu fréquentes cette fille?  
  
Il la fixa étrangement, une lueur de colère passant dans son regard.  
  
-Je ne fréquente nullement Virginia Weasley loin de là! La dernière fille avec qui je suis sortit c'était Hermione...  
  
-Mais oui... dit Eowyn en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Jalouse... siffla Harry sur un ton moqueur.  
  
Elle prit un air indigné.  
  
-Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse Harry Potter! Par contre, toi tu l'es!  
  
Sur ces paroles, Harry éclata de rire puis reprit subitement son sérieux et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Oui peut-être bien que je le suis!  
  
Eowyn ne su quoi répondre et préféra garder le silence alors qu'il s'approchait. Il ouvrit la porte et la regarda.  
  
-Si c'est tout Eowyn tu peux sortir, je préfère garder mes sentiments pour moi ce soir! Surtout qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à côté.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu de parler, elle baissa la tête, une lueur triste dans le regard. Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre rapidement.  
  
-Ça va Wyn? lui demanda Alexander en se levant pour aller la voir après que Harry ai refermé la porte. Qu'est-ce que Potter t'a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état? murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Rien, répondit-elle doucement. Il n'a rien fait.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre.  
  
-Je dois retourner à ma chambre... Je dois préparer quelques petites choses avant la reprise des cours!  
  
-D'accord... dit Eowyn en se dégageant. On se reverra ce soir j'imagine.  
  
-Sûrement...  
  
Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
-Passe une belle journée! lui dit-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Eowyn regarda la porte se fermer tout en soupirant. Elle alla se coucher dans le fauteuil, sur les innombrables coussins. Peu de temps plus tard, Harry ressortit de sa chambre en s'étirant une robe de sorcier propre sur le bras. Apparemment il se dirigeai sous la douche.  
  
-Ne prend pas tout l'eau chaude, marmonna Eowyn.  
  
-Il y a suffisamment d'eau chaude pour toute l'école, ce n'est pas moi qui va toute la prendre, de toute façon je prend un douche froide. Elle va être tiède pour moi à comparaison avec l'eau du ruisseau des trois derniers mois... lui répondit-t-il sans se retourner.  
  
-T'énerve pas. Je prenais une précaution! répliqua la jeune fille en se calant dans le fauteuil encore plus profondément.  
  
-Ça paraît que tu ne m'as pas vu m'énerve depuis longtemps... Pour le moment je suis encore joyeux!  
  
-Je tremble déjà de peur, dit-elle en s'étirant comme un félin.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle de bain, au même moment la porte de la chambre des préfets s'ouvrit et Drago entra avant d'aller s'asseoir face à Eowyn dans un fauteuil cramoisi.  
  
-Hmm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda celle-ci les yeux fermés.  
  
-Si...Sirius vient de m'annoncer quelque chose! dit-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
  
-Il va enfin se marier avec Sinistra?  
  
-Non euh... Il veut m'adopter!  
  
Eowyn ouvrit brusquement les yeux en s'asseyant droite comme un piquet.  
  
-Non attend, j'ai mal compris... Quoi?  
  
-Non tu as tout à fait compris... Il veut m'adopter, depuis que mon père est mort ma mère vit dans une maison spéciale et je suis donc seul au manoir...  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Je croyais que ça allait bien pour toi! s'étonna Eowyn.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas inquiéter personne. S'est juste que...  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Harry en sortit, une serviette sur la tête qu'il frottait énergiquement pour se faire sécher les cheveux.  
  
-Oh... Salut! dit-t-il en voyant Drago puis il fila vers sa chambre.  
  
-C'est juste que quoi Drago? demanda la jeune fille sans se préoccuper de Harry le moins du monde.  
  
-Juste que je ne sais pas si je devrais accepter, mais...  
  
Il regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer.  
  
-Depuis quand il est revenue dans cette chambre?  
  
-De quoi tu parles? Je suis ravie qu'il soit revenu!  
  
-À Poudlard peut-être... mais de s'être incrusté dans ta chambre alors que tu viens souvent ici avec Alex...  
  
-Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus Drago!  
  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules au moment où la porte se rouvrit une seconde fois laissant entrer Sirius.  
  
-Ah Drago je te cherchais... Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça dans de telles circonstances tout à l'heure...  
  
-C'est pas grave...répondit celui-ci un peu embêté.  
  
La porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit et celui-ci apparut quand il vit que Sirius était également présent il fit aussitôt demi-tour et se renferma.  
  
-Oui bon...dit Eowyn en roulant les yeux. Moi je vais vous laisser, vous avez des trucs a vous dire je crois...  
  
Sirius et Drago acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Je vais dans la douche! dit la jeune fille en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Patmol se tourna vers Drago et alla s'asseoir face à lui.  
  
-Je tiens premièrement à te dire, que quelque soit ta décision tu es totalement libre dans ton choix.  
  
-Oui je sais. Mais, il va falloir me laisser du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
  
-Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux... Et puis je tiens à rajouter que je ne veux pas être ton père, mais plutôt un confident ou encore un oncle... enfin quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance en tout temps.  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Tout comme le faisait Harry autrefois, rajouta Patmol à voix basse.  
  
Drago le regarda en silence en se grattant distraitement la nuque.  
  
-Bon hum, je vais écrire à ma mère pour...  
  
-D'accord, mais je crois que tu devrais attendre d'avoir pris ta décision avant de lui écrire...  
  
-C'est vrai, vous avez raison, répondit le Serpentard.  
  
-Drago... Tu peux me tutoyer!  
  
-C'est vrai... j'imagine qu'on ne se vouvoyais pas dans votre, je veux dire ta! Dans ta famille...  
  
-Non pas vraiment... lui répondit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil. Harry a prit l'habitude de me tutoyer.  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
-Il faut aussi que je te parle d'autre chose... concernant Harry. J'ai eu une discussion avec Dumbledore et nous avons parlé des fugues qu'il faisait et tout... Si il continue comme ça je ne pourrai plus le garder. Il faudra soit que je le place dans une maison de correction ou bien ce sera Fudge qui se chargera de lui en l'exilant!  
  
-QUOI? hurla Drago en se levant.  
  
-Je n'y peux rien Drago... Il a trop d'ennuis avec le ministère, continua Patmol en gardant son calme.  
  
-Tu vas le laisser aller là-dedans sans rien faire? cria-t-il en agitant les bras.  
  
-Il lui reste une chance... Si il change son comportement il aura sans doute un peu d'espoir dans cette histoire. Sinon, c'est direction la famille d'accueil... à nouveau.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! marmonna Drago en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Et, quelqu'un lui a annoncé la bonne nouvelle?  
  
-Pas encore je ne sais pas comment...  
  
-Si ça peut t'aider Sirius je sais déjà tout! s'écria une voix dans le fond de la pièce.  
  
Harry était adossé debout contre le cadrage de porte et jouait avec un petit loup en cristal qui était dans sa main.  
  
Harry s'approcha lentement d'eux et s'arrêta à la hauteur de son parrain. Sirius et Drago se retournèrent, comme figés, le fixant sans savoir quoi faire.  
  
-Je n'ai nullement l'intension de changer mon comportement pour un crétin de première classe qui n'a pas voulu croire au retour de Voldemort... dit-t- il lentement d'une voix plein de mépris.  
  
-Alors c'est la maison de correction qui t'attend! lâcha Sirius.  
  
-Et bien ce sera la maison... siffla Harry en le fixant d'un regard pénétrant qui mettait quiconque mal à l'aise.  
  
Eowyn sortit à ce moment, alors qu'un silence de mort régnait.  
  
-Hé bien, vous en faites une tête! dit-elle en se passant une serviette énergiquement sur la tête. Quelqu'un est mort?  
  
Comme personne ne répondit, elle cessa toute activité avant de les fixer.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu, qui est mort? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Personne n'est mort mon cher parrain vient de m'apprendre que je m'envais en maison de correction... lâcha Harry en tournant dignement les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Je ne comprend rien à votre charabia! dit la jeune fille.  
  
Sirius lui expliqua l'histoire du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que Harry était adossé à sa porte. Quand il eu finit de tout lui raconter, Eowyn regarda Harry hébété.  
  
-Tu ne vas rien faire c'est ça?  
  
-Comme je l'ai dit, je ne changerai pas mon caractère et mon comportement pour un crétin de ministre qui refuse que son monde soit chamboulé! répondit Harry qui fixait froidement Sirius.  
  
-Ce crétin de ministre comme tu dis, à le pouvoir te t'envoyer en maison de correction et même pire! siffla Eowyn en serrant les poings.  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'intension de me plier à quelque chose que je ne veux pas... Je ne l'ai pas fait devant aucun mage noir et ça ne sera pas un politicien qui va le faire! lui dit calmement Harry.  
  
-Alors c'est que tu mérites ce qui va t'arriver! répondit la jeune fille avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
-C'est ça je mérite tout comme d'habitude!  
  
-Harry... commença Drago d'un ton qui se voulait calme.  
  
-Quoi? s'écria celui-ci avec un peu moins de patience, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Oui Drago? marmonna-t-il en le fixant bizarrement.  
  
-Arrête de te faire du mal! Personne ne te demande de lécher les bottes au ministère! Nous voulons simplement que tu ne finisses pas en maison de correction.  
  
-Peuh! De toute façon tout le monde serai bien mieux si je ne serai pas là, je ne sais même pourquoi je suis resté. MAIS VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE POURQUOI JE SUIS NÉ MOI? s'énerva le Gryffondor.  
  
-Non pas vraiment... répondit Drago pensivement.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est moi le survivant hein? Ça n'aurait pas pu être le type de la maison d'à côté que Voldemort aurai pu tuer.  
  
Une rage noire commençait à envahir tout doucement Harry, une colère qu'il avait accumulé au cours des mois précédents et qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.  
  
-Écoute Harry, ça ne sert a rien d'en vouloir à ton passé! Tu dois tourner la page! dit Sirius lentement.  
  
-Tourner la page! cracha Harry le dents serrées. Tu peux me dire comment je peux tourner la page alors que je viens juste de la tourner. J'ai refais ma vie et voilà que le destin me rattrape, pourquoi moi!  
  
Il donna un coup de pied dans sa porte rageusement et celle-ci se défonça.  
  
-Calme-toi Harry! lui conseilla Drago.  
  
-S'est ça je vais aller me calmer en allant sauter de la tour d'Astronomie! répondit le semi-elfe en sortant de la chambre des préfets.  
  
-Il blague? demanda Drago un peu paniqué à Sirius.  
  
-Je ne crois pas, répondit celui-ci.  
  
***  
  
Harry se trouvait déjà au sommet de la plus haute tour du château et regardait le paysage autour de lui, il prit une grande respiration et reprit son calme. Ses yeux d'acier qui avait prit une couleur presque noire dans la chambre des préfets reprirent leurs teintes normales quasiment surnaturelles.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit une voix féminine derrière lui.  
  
-C'est Shadow, Xoria! lui répondit d'une voix sereine le jeune homme.  
  
La nymphe ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu regardais le paysage?  
  
-Je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir par coeur... je l'ai tellement observer.  
  
Il marqua une pause et soupira.  
  
-Non... Je pensais à mon passé et, à mon avenir!  
  
-C'est une chose à laquelle je ne pense plus. Le mieux est de laisser son livre s'écrire seul.  
  
-Tu as toujours eu les mots pour m'apaiser! dit-t-il en se retournant vers elle avec un demi-sourire.  
  
Xoria lui fit un sourire avant de se lever.  
  
-Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas entraînés! dit-elle.  
  
Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de faire autre chose, Harry joignit ses deux mains ensemble et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt un sabre se forma dans ses mains, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait utilisé chez les elfes. C'était bien celui qu'il avait utilisé depuis sa cinquième année, celui avec lequel il avait terrassé le basilic pour la seconde fois, celui avec lequel il avait affronté Voldemort et celui que Xoria n'avait jamais vu. La lame qui était faite d'or brillait au soleil. Xoria regarda la lame un bon moment.  
  
-Cette épée a été finement travaillé! dit-elle admirative.  
  
-Je l'ai acquis lors de ma première fugue quand je me suis retrouvé dans les alpes... Mais, tu parles trop Xoria!  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur, se rappelant trop bien cette phrase qu'elle lui avait mainte fois répétée.  
  
-Le temps ne compte plus lorsque l'on complimente un travail bien fait Shadow! lui répondit la nymphe avec un sourire.  
  
Celui-ci fit apparaître une seconde épée; celle qui se trouvait encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore: l'épée de Gryffondor et la lança à son amie pour qu'elle cesse de parler. Xoria attrapa l'arme au vol avant de la faire tournoyer entre ses doigts. Elle la regarda un moment avant de sourire et de se mettre en position de défense. Harry ne prit même pas cette peine et s'élança vers la nymphe, il lui envoya un coup au niveau de l'épaule. Elle le bloqua avec facilité, puis elle donna un coup vers Harry. Celui-ci fit un saut par en arrière et se retourna au bord de la tour et il faillit perdre pied. Xoria lui tendit la main rapidement et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler, qu'elle attaquait encore sans relâche. Shadow feinta pratiquement tout, il finit par trouver une faille aux attaques de Xoria et lui fit un croc-en-jambe qui la fit tomber à la renverse. Aussitôt le Gryffondor appuya légèrement la pointa de son sabre sur le gorge de la nymphe, un petit sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. Xoria répondit à son sourire, puis elle donna un léger coup de pied à Harry qui fut déstabilisé. Il se remit aussitôt debout et prit son ami par surprise et donnant un brutal coup de sabre sur son épée, elle fut aussitôt désarmée et la lame d'argent de Godric Gryffondor atterrit dans sa main libre.  
  
-Tu m'étonneras toujours! dit Xoria lentement.  
  
-Je suis une ressource inépuisable de surprise! plaisanta l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
-Je sais...répondit-elle en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de sa robe noire.  
  
Il lui donna une pousse amicale.  
  
-Bon aller de ne sois pas fâché, s'est seulement la première fois que tu perds!  
  
-Tu te trompes sur ce point!  
  
Pour seule réponse Harry fronça les sourcils en signe de questionnement.  
  
-Oh c'était il y a longtemps! Je n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque! dit-elle avec un sourire. Bon, je dois aller préparer mes cours...  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le bord de la tour d'Astronomie où il s'assit en regardant le soleil se coucher. Harry sentit le regard de Xoria sur sa nuque, il tourna la tête.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... je ne compte pas sauter de cette tour ce soir!  
  
-Tant mieux, nous aurons encore besoin de toi...dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.  
  
-Encore besoin de moi? murmura Harry en affichant un air déconcerté.  
  
Il fini par hausser les épaules et retourner son regard sur le ciel doré par le soleil. Au loin dans la forêt on entendit un loup hurler.  
  
-Le loup est Roi de la nuit, Seigneur de la lune et Maître de la forêt! Il vit en moi et je vie en lui, la pénombre fait partit de mon âme, les ténèbres de ma personnalité et l'obscurité de mon corps! Je suis condamné à respecter la nuit et j'accepte mon sort ainsi! dit Harry à haute voix une fois que le chant de désespoir de l'animal sauvage se fut éteint.  
  
Il finit par se lever et descendit l'escalier de la tour. Harry marchait seul dans les couloirs sombres du château. La nuit avait totalement tombé et aucune torche n'éclairait son chemin. Dans l'aile du collège où il était présentement c'était plutôt rare que quelqu'un vienne donc les professeurs n'avait pas trouver que c'était une obligation d'éclairer ce couloir. Une voix se fit soudain entendre derrière lui:  
  
-Alors Potter tu as repensé à ma proposition?  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et tomba face avec un élève de Serpentard : Mattew Thompson. Harry avait eu mainte fois l'occasion de l'apercevoir, mais par contre cette fois-ci il semblait légèrement différent. Quand il plongea son regard d'acier dans ceux du cinquième année, il eut un léger sursaut. Les yeux du Serpentard étaient d'un bleu profond, ces yeux que Shadow avait pu fixer pendant quatre longues années, jusqu'à ce que la cinquième arrive et qu'ils avaient brusquement changé, chassant leur innocence pour de la haine envers lui.  
  
-Weasley... cracha-t-il avec hargne.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon nom est Mattew! répondit celui-ci naïvement.  
  
-Ne fait pas l'innocent tu n'as pas pensé à changer tes yeux de couleur imbécile...  
  
-L'erreur est humaine! dit-il les mains dans les poches. Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Potter...  
  
-Dans ton cas tu n'es pas humain... mais je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je ne te rejoindrais! lui répondit celui-ci calmement.  
  
-Oh, comme tu voudras...  
  
Un instant plus tard Harry se ruait sur Ron, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et il plaqua brutalement Harry au sol, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.  
  
-Tut tut tut, c'est très mal Potter! dit tranquillement Ron.  
  
-Ce sera par la force que tu m'auras Weasley, je ne viendrais certainement pas de plein gré.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un problème... Je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu fléchisses et demande pardon tu me rejoindras en me suppliant, continua-t- il en lui murmurant à l'oreille d'un ton froid et cruel.  
  
Harry ne pouvait plus nier que la tournure que les évènements prendraient sans doute commençait à lui faire un peu peur. C'était trop pour lui, il était épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait vaincu, toute ses fuites ses combats, cet initiations qu'il avait eu droit avec les Elfes; Harry se sentait si vulnérable dans le moment présent. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits sachant ses mauvaises pensées et repoussa le mage noir et se releva, baguette à la main.  
  
-Endoloris! lança-t-il.  
  
Mattew ou plutôt Ron le bloqua sans trop de difficulté.  
  
-Disloxus!  
  
Shadow s'écroula de douleur sentant ses os se briser, ses nerfs se déchirer et son sang bouillir. Il n'était plus capable de bouger et encore moins de crier. Il ne fut capable d'émettre qu'un faible gémissement qu'il essaya de cacher le plus possible en le noyant dans sa gorge. Ron finit pas relâcher le maléfice et Harry resta coucher sur le sol, la respiration saccadé. Il avait dû mal à reprendre son air.  
  
-Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, commença Ron.  
  
-Ashtamio! réussit à articuler faiblement le Gryffondor en tendant une main devant lui; sa baguette étant trop loin et lui était trop faible pour bouger.  
  
Il avait une envie folle de tuer et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Le mage noir et éclata de rire tout en évitant le sort que Harry lui avait lancé. Ron s'avança près de Shadow, le fixa pendant un instant puis lui envoya un brutale coup de pied dans les côtes ce qui arracha un faible un cri de douleur au survivant. Le mage noir éclata au même moment de rire en entendant le gémissement...  
  
-Disloxus Intensia! dit-t-il aussitôt en pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur son ancien ami.  
  
Le sortilège était tellement intensifié que Harry crut qu'il allait exploser, il ne réussissait même plus à crier et il manquait totalement d'air; comme si on lui avait collé un oreiller contre le visage. Ron s'en alla ainsi tranquillement en direction de son prochain cours ou plutôt celui de Mattew dont il avait prit l'apparence. Harry tendit difficilement le bras et saisit sa baguette entre ses doigts et la serra avidement comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'envole en poussière. Partout autour de lui il avait l'impression que des lumières scintillaient et il voyait des taches noires. Alors qu'il allait ramener sa baguette près de lui, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent il perdit conscience et sombra dans un état de léthargie; pratiquement à moitié mort, gisant en pleine nuit dans le milieu d'un couloir du sixième étage, respirant à peine. La feuille de hêtre qui ornait sa chaînette elfique qu'il portait encore au cou reposant sous lui.  
  
***  
  
Sally bailla longuement avant de se passer la main énergiquement dans les cheveux. -Je vais chercher du café! dit-t-elle à Sirius qui était couché dans un fauteuil et ruminait de sombres pensés. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Tout à coup, elle vit une forme sombre allongée sur le sol, près de mur. -Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-elle avant d'étouffer un cri. Harry remua légèrement en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il entre ouvrit les yeux et aperçu les quelques rayons de soleil de l'aube. Il referma aussitôt les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre le sol de pierre. Chaque partie de son corps lui brûlait et le faisait affreusement souffrir, donnant l'impression qu'il c'était fait poignardé aux centimètres carré partout sur son corps. Sally s'était précipité à côté de Harry et le remuait vivement. À un moment, il poussa un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux une seconde avant de redevenir inconscient. Le professeur Sinistra regarda les nombreuses blessures graves qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et une élève de première année à Serdaigle arriva. -Va chercher Pomfresh et Dumbledore! lui ordonna Sally alors que l'élève quelque peu traumatisé, fonçait vers le bureau directorial. Harry entrouvrit à peine les yeux et regardant Sally inconsciemment. Ses respirations étaient très faible et au moindres souffle il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en feu, il limitait donc ses respirations.  
  
-Xoria... Ladros! Murmura-t-il faiblement avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le noir.  
  
En refermant les yeux, il desserra sa main et sa baguette roula par terre.  
  
-Allez chercher quelqu'un! cria Sally en lui tâtant le poignet.  
  
Sur ce, Pomfresh et McGonnagall arrivèrent à la course.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu! dit la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
-Vite, je ne sens plus son pouls! dit Sinistra pendant que Pomfresh vérifiait rapidement l'état de Harry.  
  
Dumbledore ainsi que Xoria arrivèrent au même instant.  
  
-Mon dieu que c'est t'il passé? Murmura le vieux directeur.  
  
Xoria s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de Harry et le ramena un peu contre elle en lui posant la tête contre ses genoux puis elle lui caressa les cheveux et posa sa main sur son front.  
  
-Il est brûlant de fièvre... s'écria-t-elle soudain. Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille, et comment a-t-il réussit? Harry est pourtant... puissant et capable de se défendre!  
  
Dumbledore s'agenouilla à son tour près du Gryffondor et vérifia sou pouls; celui était pratiquement absent.  
  
-Quelqu'un allez chercher Sirius! s'écria le directeur soudainement affolé.  
  
Il se releva aussitôt fit apparaître une civière lévitant et y placer Shadow puis fonça à l'infirmerie suivit de près de Pomfresh et Xoria. Sally quand à elle était partit chercher Patmol. Pendant un moment le Gryffondor entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son amie la Nymphe.  
  
-Xoria... murmura-t-il à l'adresse de celle-ci.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Shadow, tu va t'en sortir! lui dit la nymphe d'un ton rassurant.  
  
-Préviens... Ladros! Murmura-t-il de grande peine. Weasley!  
  
Il perdit à nouveau conscience et son rythme cardiaque baissa encore un peu, sa respiration était saccadée et lente. Harry ne rouvrit pas les yeux cette fois-ci. -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? fit une voix plus ou moins affolé derrière eux.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança vers Sirius et expliqua à voix basse toute l'histoire, ou du moins ce qu'il savait. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita au côté de Harry, que Pomfresh avait commencé à emmener à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il n'avait que les dents étroitement serré, il semblait toujours évanouit.  
  
-Il va bien? Il va s'en sortir? cria presque Sirius une fois à l'infirmière.  
  
-Professeur Black, nous n'en savons rien pour le moment! le coupa Pomfresh.  
  
-Je vais prévenir le Seigneur Ladros de ce qui se passe avec son protégé! dit aussitôt Xoria en levant enfin sont regard de Harry.  
  
-Elle va prévenir qui? demanda Sirius a Sally, complètement dépassé.  
  
-Sûrement quelqu'un qui c'est occupé de Harry ces derniers mois... lui répondit celle-ci.  
  
***  
  
La nuit était à nouveau tombée lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Xoria qui apparemment était accompagné. Un homme à la forte carrure, au trait jeune et à la chevelure longue d'un blanc argenté entra dans la pièce avec la nymphe. Ceux qui était toujours présent c'est à dire tout le monde ce retournèrent aussitôt.  
  
-Vous êtes? demanda Sirius en se levant.  
  
-Ladros, maître des Elfes blanc et des Nymphes des montagnes! lui répondit- t-il aussitôt en passent à côté de lui pour se diriger vers le lit où était étendu Harry qui était à présent plongé dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Drago le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme en admiration devant l'elfe si majestueux. Ladros s'avança vers Harry et posant sa main sur son front, le jeune héritier gémit quelque peu et entrouvrit enfin les yeux. En voyant la personne qui était debout devant lui et qu'il pouvait considéré comme un père, il resta quelque peu surpris, mais il se reprit aussitôt et il se releva dans son lit.*  
  
-Comment...comment vous avez fait? balbutia Patmol en s'approchant de l'étranger.  
  
-J'ai des pouvoirs spéciaux... Professeur Black je présume? Shadow m'a dit que vos cours étaient assez pertinents...  
  
-Je, oui, c'est moi... Harry vous a parlé de moi?  
  
-Quelque peu...  
  
L'elfe se tourna vers Shadow.  
  
-Comment vas-tu Shadow? demanda-t-il.  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête négligent. Il avait encore un peu mal partout et il se sentait faible.  
  
-Ça ira mieux bientôt, le rassura Drago qui était assis à son chevet.  
  
Harry ne le regarda pas et se retourna, puis il se glissa à geste lent en bas de son lit. Il n'eut pas posé encore le deuxième pied par terre qu'il étouffa un hurlement de douleur.  
  
-Ok, nous allons rallonger le bientôt je crois! s'écria le Serpentard en l'aidant a se recoucher.  
  
Harry se dégagea de la prise de son frère et se remit debout sans dire quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci puis regarda le Seigneur Elfique debout devant lui. Il inclina légèrement la tête en fixant le planché.  
  
-Läs préluziia! lui dit-t-il en elfique d'une voix remplit de respect.  
  
À côté, Sirius jeta un drôle de regard a Drago mais Sally lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit ravaler son rire. Ladros lui fit un sourire paternel et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shadow.  
  
-Macînuas Galïwö! répondit-t-il.  
  
Harry et lui partirent à ce moment de l'infirmerie et se rendirent en peux de temps dans la chambre de celui-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur, tous deux allèrent s'asseoir dans des fauteuils moelleux.  
  
-J'ai à te parler, lui dit gravement Ladros.  
  
-C'est pourquoi je nous ai emmené ici... lui répondit aussitôt Harry.  
  
L'elfe eu un sourire à peine perceptible.  
  
-Ce que j'ai à te dire est d'une importance capitale non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour nous tous.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, mais le laisse tout de même poursuivre sans le couper.  
  
-Depuis que tu es arrivé parmi nous, j'ai tout de suite voulu que quelqu'un soit à tes côtés. Quelqu'un qui soit toujours là pour toi et qui te soutienne. Même pour nous, les elfes, c'est important.  
  
-Je, tu, vais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? balbutia demanda Harry un peu embarrassé.  
  
-Dès que je t'ai vu arrivé, perdu et en quête de vérité, mon coeur s'est tout de suite attaché malgré les réprimandes des anciens. Shadow, je te considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et je veux seulement ton bien.  
  
-Oh! Heu... C'est sans doute pour cela que une semaine plus tard tu m'as fait cadeau de l'immortalité des elfes, en plus des transfusions de sang qu'il m'a fallut à mon arrivé en raison de mes grandes blessures!  
  
Ladros eu cette fois, un vrai sourire.  
  
-Peu importe, dit-il. Shadow, je t'ai trouvé une fiancée.  
  
Cette fois, Harry resta bouche bée en entendant cela.  
  
-Que... quoi! Une fiancée?  
  
-Oui! répondit Ladros l'air fier. Et une très belle jeune fille qui plus est.  
  
Harry soupira et se prit le visage dans les mains.  
  
-Tu as quelque chose d'autre tu genre à m'annoncer, je viens de perdre ma liberté et maintenant ce sera quoi par la suite?  
  
-Comment, n'es-tu donc pas aussi satisfait que je l'imaginais?  
  
-Et bien je suis disons habitué à agir en solitaire et a décidé tout ce que je fais par moi-même sans demandé l'avis de quelqu'un! Ce que tu as certainement remarqué les premiers jours quand je suis arrivé dans la forêt...  
  
-Je le sais bien! Mais c'est justement pour cela que j'ai agis de la sorte. Tu as besoin d'avoir une fiancé qui t'aidera dans un futur proche.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on décide de mon avenir? Je ne pourrai pas vivre au jour le joru pour une fois? Je suis vraiment destiné à sauver le monde...  
  
-Tu es peut-être destiné à cela, mais peut-être pas seul... dit Ladros lentement.  
  
-Je préférais encore que ce soit un autre qui soit à ma place!  
  
-Écoute ce que je te propose. Durant la semaine que les humains appellent Pâques, ta fiancé et son peuple sera invité à passer quelque temps chez nous. Tu pourras donc la rencontrer et tu jurera de la situation en temps et lieux.  
  
-Hum... ça me paraît convenable d'accord! Je serai là ce week-end...  
  
-Très bien!  
  
Le Seigneur elfe se leva avec un sourire.  
  
-Tu devrais retourner dans ce lieu Shadow. Les tiens sont très inquiets pour toi.  
  
-Ce lieu? Tu parles de Poudlard, que j'y reste définitivement pour finir mes études, ou de l'infirmerie?  
  
-De l'infirmerie Shadow!  
  
Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-J'ai tellement envie d'aller dans cette infirmerie pour me soigner... je pourrais le faire moi-même et en moins de temps c'est ça le pire!  
  
-Va au moins les rassurer, tu leur dois bien ça!  
  
Sur ses paroles, il sortit de la pièce et disparut dans les couloirs de l'école. Harry se leva à son tour, ses douleurs revinrent instantanément.  
  
-D'accord, j'y vais seulement pour les remerciés et ensuite je vais prendre une potion qui va calmer la douleur! dit-t-il à voix haute à son attention.  
  
Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Eowyn qui avait l'air exténué. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Harry.  
  
-Hé bien, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a fêté très tard toi! dit-t-elle en déposant son sac.  
  
-C'était tout le contraire d'une fête je peux te l'assurer! lui répondit-t- il avec lassitude.  
  
-Comment ça? demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses souliers.  
  
-Disons qu'il reste encore quelques mangemorts dans les couloirs et que je me suis fait surprendre dans un coin isolé du château et que je ne m'en suis pas sortit très bien... C'est Sally qui m'a trouvé ce matin sans conscience en plein milieu d'un corridor.  
  
Eowyn arrêta tout mouvement et le fixa, attendant plus d'explications de sa part.  
  
-Et j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a une petite heure en compagnie du seigneur Ladros, il est arrivé sur les explications de Xoria! Je crois que je serais toujours évanoui si il n'était pas venu... et j'ai encore mal partout, je n'ai pas voulu rester!  
  
-Oh Harry... dit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui, l'air désolé. Tu vas mieux?  
  
-J'ai du mal à faire un mouvement sans crier, mais je sais supporter!  
  
Il fit un faible sourire et alla s'asseoir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur le divan. Elle répondit à son sourire.  
  
-Je sais ce qui serait bien! dit-t-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.  
  
-Ah oui? Quoi... demanda-t-il.  
  
Eowyn se rendit dans sa chambre et revint avec des bouteilles de bière au beurre dans chaque main.  
  
-Il est temps d'oublier un peu et de s'amuser! dit-elle.  
  
-Tu comptes me saouler au max?  
  
-Hum...oui! répondit-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille.  
  
-Non mais je t'avertis... Si jamais je me réveille dans ton lit demain matin... avec toi! Ça va barder! dit-t-il en prenant la bouteille.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abuser de toi! répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant sa boisson.  
  
-De toute façon tu ne pourrais rien faire de moi ce soir même si tu en as envie! Comme je te l'ai dit j'ait mal partout et j'au dû mal à bouger! répondit Shadow en prenant une gorge de bière au beurre.  
  
-Ah ce que je vois, j'ai toute une réputation! rigola Eowyn en renversant un peu de boisson.  
  
-Et bien disons que depuis l'histoire avec Parker et moi oui!  
  
-Je te rappelle que je n'y étais pour rien!  
  
-Je sais tout ça! Mais bon...  
  
Il prit une gorgé lui aussi de sa boisson.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais bon Harry Potter! s'indigna la jeune fille. Je suis très sage! Une sainte ne ferait pas mieux que moi!  
  
-C'est ce que je dis... mais bon! C'est sans doute ce qui fait que nous ne nous entendons pas très bien! Nous sommes la nuit et le jour toi et moi! s'exclama Shadow avec un certain rictus moqueur.  
  
-Pas d'accord! dit-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre après avoir vidé sa première bière au beurre.  
  
-Et bien moi je défend moi point! s'écria le Gryffondor en jetant sa bouteille dans l'âtre de la cheminée après l'avoir finit.  
  
-Défend ce que tu voudra mais tu ne peux pas nier que nous aimons tout les deux le Quidditch! dit-elle en revenant avec une caisse énorme remplie de boisson.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose! Nous avons tous deux un caractère et un point de vue différent! lui répondit-t-il en prenant une seconde bouteille et en la vidant de moitié en une seule gorgée.  
  
-Pas d'accord!!!  
  
-Et bien prouve-le!  
  
Harry la pointa du doigt en renversant un peu de boisson sur le tapis persan blanc.  
  
-Je le ferais volontiers si je savais comment espèce d'idiot!  
  
-Et bien je vais te le prouver moi! Toi tu es la petite sainte de la classe qui ne fait jamais de mauvais coup, et moi je suis le gars qui à récolter le plus de retenue l'année dernière et qui a fait sauté dix classes en même temps, tout en étant en botanique!  
  
-Non, non, non! Ça ne valait rien ça! Moi aussi je peux lâcher mon fou!  
  
-Et bien Hermione lâche plus son fou que toi d'après ce que j'ai vu! Elle a osé avant Noël de quitter l'école avec moi et devine où on a été? On c'est introduit dans un bar moldu!  
  
-Pfff! Hermione n'a sûrement rien bu comme je la connais!  
  
-Hum... Et bien elle portait quelque chose d'assez osé! Une jupe noire courte en cuir et une camisole également noire...  
  
-QUOI? hurla Eowyn en crachant de la boisson de sa quatrième bouteille. SALE VOLEUSE DE FRINGUES!  
  
-Emprunteuse serait plus le mot! la corrigea Harry avec un air angélique et patient. Nous étions dans la chambre de Gryffondor et il n'y avait que ça que je pouvais lui passer!  
  
-J'arrive pas a y croire! Tu lui as passé mes vêtements sans ma permission! Et ma jupe en cuir en plus!  
  
-Et bien tu les avais laissé dans la chambre et tu ne venais plus...  
  
Ils en étaient à leur vingtième bouteille lorsque Harry vit enfin l'heure: trois heures du matin.  
  
-On devrait peut-être aller se coucher!  
  
-Tu dis ça comme si ta femme t'attendant à la maison! ricana Eowyn.  
  
-Je pourrai sûrement te dire une réponse positive à la fin de ma sixième ou septième année!  
  
-De quoi tu parles encore? dit la jeune fille en faisant tomber un vase en essayant de mettre sa bouteille de côté.  
  
-J'ai appris ce soir par le seigneur Ladros que j'étais fiancé... lui répondit Harry quelque peu troublé.  
  
-Ah ces elfes! On ne peut pas échapper à leur foutu mariage!  
  
-Je viens de perdre ma liberté en même temps! Tout ça parce que j'ai du sang elfique et j'ai eu don de l'immortalité la première semaine que je suis arrivé chez les Elfes Blancs.  
  
-Ne te plains pas! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un fiancé dont on ignore tout!  
  
-Justement... Je ne sais pas du tout qui elle est, pas de nom, pas d'âge, pas de nom de peuple: RIEN!  
  
-Tu parles d'un sacré hasard! ricana Eowyn en tentant de se lever, vacillant comme une chandelle.  
  
Harry quand à lui se laissa tomber sur le dos: étant déjà assit sur le divan et il s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
***  
  
La place centrale était occupée, plus qu'à l'habitude par les elfes. Cette fois-ci, tous étaient dans leurs beaux habits, car un peuple d'elfes des bois venait leur rendre visite pendant les festivités. Le peuple des nymphes, aussi convié à cette occasion particulière, avait embellit le lieux par quelques unes de leurs créations: de magnifiques statues de glace représentant une dizaine d'espèces divines. Harry était revêtu d'une robe d'un blanc immaculé drapé de façon elfique. Il était assis à la droite de Ladros tous deux parlaient à voix basse et avec animation. Mais l'atmosphère était tout de même détendue.  
  
-Tes blessures ne te font plus aussi souffrir à ce que je vois! dit Ladros après un moment.  
  
-Le sang elfique a rendu les blessures moins douloureuses et les a cicatrisé plus vite. Quelqu'un qui aurait été à un niveau peu avancé en magie n'aurait pas survécu je crois! dit Harry.  
  
Un cor au son clair retentit soudainement, faisant taire les conversations puis on vit apparaître une vingtaine d'elfes aux cheveux bruns, contrairement à leur voisins du Sud. Ladros se leva.  
  
-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'humble demeure du peuple d'Erwëlas!  
  
Harry se leva aussitôt ces paroles dites et il fut imité par la suite par le reste du peuple des Elfes Blancs. Les elfes bruns allèrent à leur rencontre et les conversations reprirent, encore plus enjouées. Les tables de marbre noir se remplirent et le festin commença. Harry et Ladros allèrent se rassoirent à leur place habituel tandis que les autres prenait siège un peu partout. Shadow aperçu à ce moment une jeune fille un peu plus loin. Elle avait une longue chevelure d'un bleu magnifique contrairement à ses parents et ses yeux gris faisait pensé à la pleine lune un soir d'été. Lorsque la jeune fille se mit à rire, Harry la reconnut immédiatement: Eowyn! Il la fixa pendant un instant puis reporta son attention sur Ladros.  
  
-Il serai bien qu'après le dîner, après bien sûr que nous aillons annoncer le lot de nouvelle que les Nymphes donne un petit spectacle! Non? demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est une bonne idée, en effet! dit Ladros.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un faible sourire. Après un bref regard sur l'assemblé, le seigneur Elfique se leva et s'adressa à tout le monde:  
  
-Chers amis! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les Nymphes qui vivent dans notre communauté vous ont préparés un spectacle! Mais juste avant, continua-il. J'inviterai le Seigneur Derölas à venir présenter celle qui se liera avec un elfe blanc du peuple d'Erwëlas.  
  
Le Seigneur Derölas se leva dignement et s'avança au milieu de l'assemblé.  
  
-Je suis très fier de vous présenter ma fille, Eowyn.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je vous donne totalement droit de dire que je suis sadique de vous coupez ça là, mais c voulu hahahahah!!! Je suis cruel ;)  
  
Bon aller faite pas cette tête d'enterrement, la suite est pour bientôt !!!  
  
En attendant, REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur 


	25. Un moment magique

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre 25 : Un moment magique  
  
Un moment de silence complet régna dans la grande place. Lentement, Harry n'eut d'autre choix de se lever et dit un sourire à l'assemblé. Celui-ci était forcé, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Eowyn quant à elle, se leva, une surprise totale sur le visage. Elle regarda longuement son père qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux, puis elle s'avança au milieu de la place avec un sourire crispé. Harry la fixait d'un regard tranquille, mais sa main trahissait sa fureur et sa fausse joie car elle tremblait légèrement.  
  
-À présent, dit Ladros heureux, place au spectacle!  
  
Après ces brèves paroles, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et entraîna Ladros un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ils passèrent sur le pont en bois d'acajou et Harry entra sous une tente en voile en compagnie du maître Elfique.  
  
-Non mais ça va pas de choisir Eowyn! s'écria Shadow hors de lui.  
  
-Mais c'est un bon parti pour toi! s'étonna Ladros.  
  
-Si j'ai quitté Poudlard autre fois c'était justement pour ne plus la revoir! lui répondit brusquement le semi-elfe.  
  
-J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez.  
  
-Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores de bon et en premier lieux mon vrai nom...  
  
-Je n'ai aucunement besoin de le savoir. Je te connais sous le nom de Shadow et cela me suffit amplement.  
  
-Il y a bien longtemps pourtant que tu aurais dû savoir que sous le masque de l'intrépide voyageur se cachait Harry Potter... lui répondit Harry, dont le regard se rembrunit.  
  
-Je m'en suis douté fort longtemps et j'attendais le moment ou tu voudrais te confier à moi, dit Ladros calmement.  
  
-C'est pourtant dans d'autre circonstance que j'aurais voulu le faire!  
  
Ladros poussa un profond soupir.  
  
-Si toi et Eowyn ne vous entendez pas bien, je n'insisterais pas. Mais sache que je suis déçu Shadow.  
  
-Je n'annulerai en aucun cas tous tes plan, et je ferai les efforts qu'il faut Ladros...  
  
-Je te reconnais bien là! lui répondit l'elfe avec un sourire chaleureux. Maintenant, va la rejoindre, elle est probablement sous la tente de son père.  
  
Harry reprit son air digne et calme qu'il avait acquérie lors de son séjour chez les elfes et il partit vers la tente de Eowyn, le visage impassible. Le Seigneur Ladros avait raison, Eowyn se trouvait bien sous la tente de son père. Elle était couché sur un long fauteuil et semblait perdue dans ses pensés. Harry écarta le voile d'un blanc transparent avec sa main et entra sous la tente éclairé par de petite luciole aux milles couleurs. Eowyn tourna la tête vers lui mais la détourna aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Tu pourrais au moins daigner me regarder! s'écria d'une voix calme Harry.  
  
-Je ne suis pas d'humeur... répondit-elle à vois basse.  
  
-Tu crois que je lui suis d'avantage moi? Je n'ai pas demandé à être fiancé à qui que ce soit... dit le jeune homme en réajustant sa robe blanche qui avait glissé légèrement de son épaule.  
  
-Comme si j'avais demandé à t'épouser...  
  
-Les mariages sont fondés de frère en frère qui font s'unir leurs filles et fils... Nous n'y sommes pour rien tous les deux!  
  
-Tu ne va donc pas contester? demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant.  
  
-Ça ne servirai à rien... lui répondit Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil noir.  
  
Eowyn se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air complètement découragée.  
  
-Il y a bien longtemps pourtant, nous aurions été d'accord tous les deux avec cette décision! Mais les temps ont changé... Et nos destins ce sont séparés! murmura Harry d'une voix à peine perspective.  
  
-Subir en silence, marmonna Eowyn en reniflant.  
  
Harry regarda le ciel où la lune avait commencé à apparaître.  
  
-La nuit se montre déjà... Et le soleil va mourir dans quelques instants, je vais aller voir son assoupissement du haut de la falaise...  
  
Eowyn le regarda intensément puis elle se leva dignement.  
  
-Je ne veux pas décevoir mon père, dit-elle. Mais je suis contre ce mariage.  
  
-Tout comme moi... lui répondit Harry en se levant à son tour et en partant d'un léger par un sentir obscur de la forêt.  
  
***  
  
Les elfes bruns s'entendaient plutôt bien avec leurs voisins. Partout ou on allait, des gens riaient et chantaient. Mais pas tous...  
  
Eowyn était assise proche d'une source qui coulait avec un bruit apaisant. Harry était justement de l'autre côté de cette source dans une sorte d'écurie faite de pierre magnifiquement sculptée. Il en ressortit quelques temps plus tard, les rennes d'un magnifique étalon blanc dans les mains. Shadow fit le tour du cheval et d'un bond agile il sauta sur le dos de celui-ci et partit au trot par un sentier. Il ne pu faire un pas de plus, qu'un étalon noir monté par une cavalière habile, vint le couper.  
  
-Alors, on se balade?  
  
-Alors on m'espionne? répondit-t-il sur le même ton.  
  
-Pas du tout! répondit Xoria en souriant. Tu sais à quel point j'aime monter à cheval.  
  
Pour seule réponse il fit un sourire arrogant et repartit au galop en coupa à travers bois, pour pouvoir le contourner puis revint sur le sentier.  
  
-Tu as l'air contrarié par ce mariage, je me trompe? dit Xoria qui l'avait suivit aisément.  
  
Ne voulant pas en parler, Shadow prit un peu plus de vitesse sachant qu'un ravin approchait. Une fois qu'il fut tout près, l'étalon sauta par dessus et continua son chemin au galop une fois de l'autre côté. Xoria arriva face à lui, le forçant à s'arrêter.  
  
-Tu fuis! dit-t-elle sur un ton de faux reproche.  
  
-Si je peux fuir pour une fois devant un problème, du moins pour un laps de temps qui me serra permit! lui cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il prenait une autre direction d'un geste brusque.  
  
Cette fois, Xoria le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête.  
  
-Même si ce laps de temps est très court... dit-t-elle à voix basse avant de rebrousser chemin lentement.  
  
***  
  
Un grand cheval blanc s'arrêta au bord d'une rivière au cours d'eau paisible. Les étoiles étaient apparut quelques heures plus tôt. Harry sauta en bas de sa monture sans selle et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise où la rivière se jetait en cascade dans la mer salé.  
  
-Bertälinas! murmura-t-il à l'étalon qui c'était approché de lui, en le caressant gentiment.  
  
Larölis, tel était le nom qu'on lui avait donné, l'emmenait où bon l'esprit de Harry voulait aller, il était fidèle, loyal et dévoué. Un cheval de pur sang et qui de plus était d'une descendance très noble.  
  
Shadow fixa le ciel étoilé de ses yeux d'argent. Les points lumineux qui brillaient dans les lointains astres se reflétaient paisiblement dans son regard gris ou une violente tempête semblait vivre constamment. Des pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Harry se retourna aussitôt et vit qu'un peu plus loin Elwing arriver tenant les rennes d'une jument à la robe paille de taille moyenne. Lorsque jeune fille vit l'étalon blanc qui appartenait à la famille seigneurial des Elfes d'Erwëlas, mais qui était la propriété privée de Harry, elle dévia son regard de côté et elle vit Shadow qui s'approchait lentement vers cheval blanc.  
  
-Je peux t'aider? demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante.  
  
-Je te cherchais, répondit Elwing en descendant habilement de sa monture. Elle prit le temps de donner une carotte à son cheval en lui caressant affectueusement la crinière. Puis, elle se tourna lentement vers Harry. -J'espère que tu es conscient de ce que tu fais! dit-t-elle.  
  
-Il y a bien des choses pour lesquels je suis conscient, alors il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus clair! répliqua Shadow.  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être bête et méchant avec moi! dit Elwing d'un ton de reproche.  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas ne me casse pas les pieds et explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as suivit!  
  
Elwing lui jeta un regard étrange en pinçant les lèvres.  
  
-Maintenant que tu vas épouser ma soeur...  
  
Elle avait dit ça comme si ça lui brûlait la langue.  
  
-... Crache le morceau je te mangerai pas! lui dit Harry en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Eowyn t'aime alors je n'ai pas le choix de bien me conduire avec toi, fais en de même, ça arrangera la situation!  
  
-Écoute moi bien Elwing... Je suis contre le mariage et d'après ce que j'ai vu Eowyn aussi. Mais je ferai les efforts qu'il faut et tout ce passera comme prévu!  
  
-J'espère bien, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te botter le derrière! marmonna Elwing en donnant une nouvelle carotte à sa jument.  
  
-J'ai tellement peur! lui répondit Harry en tournant le dos et en revenant vers le bord de la falaise, mais en jetant cette fois-ci un regard de l'autre côté du précipice où coulait un rivière au fin fond.  
  
-Ça devrais marché si je prend de la vitesse... murmura-t-il avant de retourner auprès de Larölis.  
  
Il remonta sur le dos de celui-ci et lui fit faire un grand crochet pour se retrouver au fond de la clairière.  
  
-Bon excuse-moi je vais visiter la plaine de l'autre côté de ravin! s'écria- t-il à l'adresse de Elwing.  
  
-Dommage que tu ne sois pas mort! lui cria Elwing. Ça aurait arrangé bien des choses!  
  
-De toute façon même si je mourrai, je reviendrai aussitôt car la mission que j'ai à accomplir sur la terre n'est pas encore finit! lui répondit Harry.  
  
Elwing ne répondit rien mais Harry la vit rouler des yeux. Puis, elle remonta sur sa jument d'un bond.  
  
-À plus beau-frère! lui cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit dans un bruit de sabots.  
  
Harry ne la regarda pas partir et au lieu de vouloir sauter par dessus la falaise, partit par un autre chemin au galop en direction du village.  
  
***  
  
-Écoute Derölas, commença Ladros. Je te l'ai dit dans mon denier message. J'ai donné mon meilleur guerrier à ta fille et de plus il fait partit de l'Ordre du Dragon... pourquoi fais-tu tout un plat parce qu'il s'appelait autre fois: Harry Potter?  
  
La tension était grande dans la tente faite de voile du Seigneur Ladros, et les deux frère était assis face à face en se fixant dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas Ladros! Cet impertinent à autrefois tout gâché mes plans de mariage pour ma fille!  
  
-Pourtant... Voronwë, est mort au combat! C'est plutôt mes plans qui ont été gâché! Je te signal que c'était mon fils Derölas!  
  
-TON FILS? explosa Derölas. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'avais jamais eu d'enfants! Comment as-tu pu avoir un demi-elfe!  
  
Il regarda son frère longuement.  
  
-Ne me dit pas qu'il y a une mortelle sous toute cette histoire...  
  
-Il n'est pas un demi-elfe! Il a le sang pur... J'ai mentit depuis longtemps. Mais pour en revenir à Shadow, il a changé depuis des lustre, ce n'est plus le même! Il a acquis les connaissances que seulement quelques elfes auraient pu avoir, il manie les armes avec une aisance peu commune et il a eu don de l'immortalité elfique. C'est un semi-elfe Derölas et je l'ai pris sous mon aile dès que je l'ai vu...  
  
-Comment en être sûr? Tu m'as mentit depuis si longtemps... dit Derölas en secouant la tête.  
  
-C'était pourtant la première et dernière fois. Shadow est digne de confiance et toi même tu t'en rendras compte un de ces jours. Même si il est né chez les humaines quiconque qui ne le connaît pas pourrait croire que depuis toujours il vit chez un peuple elfique...  
  
-Il a troublé l'esprit de ma fille! Même Elwing s'en méfit.  
  
-Tu voudrais annuler ce mariage et défaire tous ce que nous avons réussit à construire entre nos deux peuples?  
  
Derölas n'eut pas le temps que finir qu'un éclair blanc passa devant la tente et arrêta un peu plus loin. Harry descendit de l'étalon blanc et le fit rentré dans un grand pâturage non clôturer.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Ladros! continua son frère qui n'avait pas vu Harry. Je dis simplement qu'il est dur pour moi de le prendre comme gendre.  
  
-Tu n'auras qu'à demander l'avis de ta fille, ou encore je peux faire venir Shadow ici... Il vient justement de rentrer, tu pourras lui parler ainsi! lui répondit Ladros.  
  
-Faisons les venir tous les deux!  
  
Il acquiesça et sortit un moment de la tente en faisant signe à Harry qui arriva aussitôt.  
  
-Seigneur... murmura Harry en baissant respectueusement les yeux.  
  
Derölas ne fit aucun geste mais il le regarda fixement.  
  
-Qu'on aille chercher ma fille, dit-il à Ladros.  
  
Celui-ci parla à Shadow qui partit aussitôt vers la tente de Derölas, mais elle n'était pas là, il y avait seulement Elwing.  
  
-Où est ta soeur? demanda Harry.  
  
-Elle est sûrement allé se jeter dans le lac en apprenant qu'elle allait t'épouser, pourquoi? répondit Elwing avec un sourire arrogant.  
  
-Parce que ton père veut la voir, alors cesse de plaisanter avec moi et dit moi où elle est! répondit d'un ton sec Shadow.  
  
-Elle est partie se promener.  
  
Harry gronda un peu furieux et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le pâturage des cheveux. Il émit un grand sifflement qui résonna en écho dans la plaine, aussitôt Larölis arriva au galop et avant même qu'il se soit arrêté complètement, Harry sauta sur son dos et partit au galop dans la forêt à la recherche d'Eowyn.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn regarda la fleur à cinq branches qu'elle venait de cueillir. En ce moment, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à Poudlard, sa vraie maison. Elle soupira et recommença à marcher vers le Grand Arbre.  
  
-Non mais il n'aurait pas pu aller la chercher lui-même... marmonna Harry qui regardait le paysage défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse sous ses yeux.  
  
Il fit freiner brusquement Larölis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une immense clairière. Shadow descendit de sa monture et avança doucement dans la plaine.  
  
-Eowyn? cria-t-il.  
  
-Va t'en! répondit une voix au loin.  
  
-Ton père veut te voir! lui dit-t-il avant de tourner le dos et de revenir vers l'étalon à la toison argenté.  
  
-Dis-lui que je me suis enfuie!  
  
-Très bien... mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne te feras pas attraper quand il enverra quelques elfes à ta recherche! Il avait l'air furibond...  
  
Il ne reçu pas de réponse mais on vit au loin une silhouette sauter d'une branche du Grand Arbre et marcher vers lui. Harry remonta sur le cheval et vint vers elle au trot.  
  
-Tu montes ou tu marches?  
  
-Mon père, il a dit qu'il voulait me voir immédiatement ou...? demanda-t- elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Ladros m'a dit te trouver tout suite et revenir, apparemment ils ont à nous parler tous les deux!  
  
Voyant son regard, Harry fit un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
-On ira faire une balade avec Larölis après si tu y tiens tant...  
  
Cette fois, elle lui fit un vrai sourire et s'approcha du cheval pour monter. Shadow lui tendit la main et la fit monter derrière lui.  
  
-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un cheval comme celui-là. Mon père ne veut pas que j'en ait, il a trop peur que je m'enfuis...dit-elle tristement.  
  
-Tu pourras le prendre autant que tu voudras quand nous... serons unis! répondit Harry avec hésitation et un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à Eowyn de répondre qu'il lança l'étalon au galop. Eowyn se cramponna à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux fouettés par le vent alors que le cheval s'élançait comme une flèche dans la plaine. En peu de temps ils furent de retour au village et Harry immobilisa Larölis devant la tente de Ladros. Il descendit puis fit descendre Eowyn en la prenant par la taille et en la reposant au sol. Il s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle lui saisit le bras.  
  
-Merci, dit-elle simplement.  
  
Harry la regarda avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas trop.  
  
-Pour la balade, finit-elle en souriant.  
  
Il sourit à son tour et entra sous la tente, aussitôt Ladros releva la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement, Eowyn entra derrière Shadow.  
  
-Vous vouliez me voir père, dit Eowyn en s'inclinant devant Derölas.  
  
Harry quand à lui recula discrètement pour laissez l'impression qu'il n'était pas là.  
  
-Ladros et moi-même avons a vous parler sérieusement, répondit-il en les invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.  
  
Harry s'avança et alla s'asseoir dignement dans un fauteuil de velours noir.  
  
-Vous vous doutez que nous allons parler de votre union... continua-t-il.  
  
-C'est le sujet de conversation depuis quelques jours! répondit Harry avec un ton calme.  
  
Eowyn jeta un regard à Harry.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle aux deux elfes.  
  
Harry jeta un regard appuyé sur Ladros.  
  
-Oui j'aimerai bien qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot!  
  
-Nous voulons votre avis à tous les deux, répondit Derölas.  
  
-Comme je l'ai dit je ne m'interposerai en rien... Les plans sont fait et je ne tiens pas à faire la moindre gaffe! répondit Harry.  
  
-Je ne fais que suivre votre volonté père, ajouta Eowyn.  
  
-Ce que nous voulons savoir, continua Ladros. C'est, est-ce que vous vous aimez?  
  
Shadow fixa à ce moment Eowyn.  
  
-Nous ne voulons pas avoir des conflits de vous deux à tous les jours, finit Ladros.  
  
Eowyn baissa les yeux et sembla éprouver un intérêt soudain pour ses mains.  
  
-Tiens je viens de me rappeler que j'avais oublié Larölis devant l'entré! s'écria Harry en se levant subitement.  
  
-Répondez! coupa Derölas d'un ton sec. Nous voulons savoir.  
  
-Peut-être que j'aurai pu être amoureux d'elle, si elle ne sortait pas avec Alexander Smith! répondit sèchement Shadow en se laissant tombé à nouveau dans son fauteuil.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Eowyn qui était dans ses petits souliers.  
  
-J'ai tenté de vous le dire père... dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
-Eowyn... tu es en ce moment avec un... humain? demanda son père.  
  
Ladros quand à lui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil parallèle à celui de Harry, en soupirant.  
  
-J'ai voulue vous le dire! Mais toutes les fois vous ne fessiez que parler de ce jeune homme que votre frère gardait sous son aile!  
  
-Qui était en fait moi... s'écria Harry à voix basse.  
  
-Père, continua Eowyn en l'implorant du regard. Je regrette, mais tant que j'aimerais cet humain, je ne pourrais pas l'épouser...  
  
-Je sors, j'en ai assez entendu! dit Harry en se levant subitement.  
  
-Je suis désolé...dit la jeune fille en se levant à son tour.  
  
Harry la devança et sortit précipitement de la tente aux voiles. Il partit d'un pas vif vers la caverne merveilleusement décorée et meublée sous laquelle il habitait. Shadow changea bien vite d'avis et repartit avec Larölis vers une rivière située tout près du village. La vitesse à laquelle l'étalon galopait dépassait largement la vitesse que quelqu'un aurait pu penser. Harry atteignit donc la petite clairière en un rien de temps et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher plat tout près de la source d'eau au cours puissant. Soudain, il entendit une voix qui fredonnait une chanson elfique, qui s'approchait lentement. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa subjuguer par la douce mélodie. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il parla enfin:  
  
-Tu es venu à quel sujet Eowyn?  
  
-Pourquoi tu leur a parlé de Alex? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui timidement.  
  
-Ça sortit tout seul! répondit Shadow calmement en gardant les yeux fermés.  
  
Eowyn s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
-Tu as raison. Il y a quelque temps, cette nouvelle m'aurait fait sauter de joie... dit-elle avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.  
  
-Tout comme moi sans doute... Mais bon, les temps on changer tout comme nos vies et le fil des évènements n'est plus le même! Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changés ces derniers temps... Premièrement mon sang elfique, ensuite mon incarcération à l'Ordre du Dragon, maintenant ces fiançailles! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois?  
  
Harry poussa un long soupir tout en rouvrant les yeux.  
  
-Un autre enfant! plaisanta Eowyn.  
  
-Un enfant! s'écria Harry. Tu vas pas un peu vite toi là...  
  
-Non mais attend, je ne suis pas sérieuse! s'indigna Eowyn.  
  
-T'étais mieux... déjà que Chloé est un démon, la prochaine fois ce sera quoi? Un dragon... un hyppogriffe?  
  
-Chloé...tu parles de l'enfant de Hermione?  
  
-Oui... Enfin l'enfant que Hermione à oublié, le Drakinor! J'ai effacé la mémoire de Herm par, simple précaution et pour le mieux de tout le monde!  
  
-Oh c'est pas vrai...  
  
-J'ai pas eu le choix tu sauras... Pas du tout même! se justifia Harry.  
  
Eowyn retint un fou rire. Shadow quand à lui, avait l'air plus abattu que jamais.  
  
-T'en fait pas, on trouvera un moyen! l'encouragea-t-elle en lui posant sa main affectueusement sur l'épaule.  
  
-Oh c'est pas pour ça que je fais cette mine d'enterrement, mais pour tout ce qui vient d'arriver aujourd'hui!  
  
Il la fixa avec un regard remplit de douleur et détourna par la suite les yeux.  
  
-Oh...dit simplement Eowyn en retirant vivement sa main de son épaule.  
  
Harry se leva enfin et marcha de quelques pas. Au loin on pouvait déjà voir la lune apparaître dans les astres.  
  
-Pourquoi... dit brusquement Eowyn.  
  
-Pourquoi quoi? demanda Shadow.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es partit vivre chez les elfes? continua-t-elle en le fixant intensément.  
  
-Je... cherchais à oublier, je chercher la vérité! murmura Harry en se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Quelle vérité?  
  
-Sur ce que je suis, sur ce que j'aurais dû être et sûr que ce je deviendrai... lui répondit Shadow en soupirant. Et seul les elfes pouvaient apporté des réponses à mes questions, bien qu'au départ il n'était pas prévu que je débarque dans un peuple elfique, mais seulement que je refasse ma vie! finit Harry.  
  
Le visage d'Eowyn montrait une incroyable tristesse.  
  
-Je suis tellement désolé...murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Tu n'y ais pour rien... C'est moi le fautif! Je me demande même ce que je peux faire ici et comment Ladros a t'il pu m'accepter, j'aurais dû rester humain tout simplement... Pas devenir un elfe, loin de là...  
  
-Tu es plus près des elfes que des humains Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Tu as leur bravoure, tu as leurs talents, tu as leur sagesse et tu as leur beauté...dit-elle en fixant une étoile dans le firmament.  
  
-Heu... heu... réussit à articuler bêtement Harry.  
  
Eowyn lui fit un sourire et se remit à contempler le ciel d'un air tranquille.  
  
-Chaque étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel sont une vie sur la terre. Les plus brillantes sont attribué aux elfes, commença Harry en cherchant quelque chose du regard. À voilà, tu vois celle qui est à côté de l'étoile de Sirius, c'est la mienne!  
  
-Je me demande si un jour, j'aurais ma propre étoile là haut... pensa Eowyn a voix haute. -Elle y est déjà... Depuis ta naissance.  
  
Harry fouilla à nouveau le ciel des yeux et pointa un point lumineux tout près de la ceinture d'Orion.  
  
-La voilà!  
  
-Comment tu sais tout ça...?  
  
-Ça fait partit de l'éducation elfique qu'on enseigne aux enfants du peuple d'Erwëlas, mais par je ne sais quelque conque moyen Ladros m'a inculquer ces connaissances dans un délais de quelques heure! répondit Shadow.  
  
-Tu as de la chance, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir Ladros comme père!  
  
-C'est quelqu'un que je peux considérer comme un père... mais il m'est pourtant impossible de le voir sous cet angle!  
  
Eowyn s'apprêta a dire quelque chose mais elle eu une toux horrible.  
  
-Ça va? s'écria Harry en s'approchant brusquement.  
  
-Oui oui...c'est beau...  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-Un petit virus...dit-elle en un souffle.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et siffla Larölis. Une fois que le cheval fut à sa hauteur il sauta sur son dos.  
  
-Je vais faire un petit tour, tu viens? Le paysage est magnifique pendant la nuit...  
  
Le visage de Eowyn s'illumina.  
  
-Ça serait merveilleux! dit-elle les yeux brillants.  
  
-Attend un petit peu...  
  
Il siffla une autre fois et comme par magie, une magnifique jument couleur chocolat arriva aussitôt. Harry prit les guides de celle-ci et les tendit à Eowyn.  
  
-Ça ira mieux je crois!  
  
-Comment elle s'appelle? demanda la jeune fille en caressant le cheval.  
  
-Myrïada! répondit Harry en sautant de sa monture pour venir rassuré le cheval.  
  
Celle-ci par contre portait une scelle.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'aide à monter? demanda Shadow.  
  
-D'accord...répondit Eowyn hésitante.  
  
Sans plus attendre il la hissa avec aisance sur la monture et sauta sur le dos de la sienne pas la suite.  
  
-Où allons nous?  
  
-À un des mes endroits préféré, répondit-t-il en partant doucement dans vers un petit sentier tortueux.  
  
Eowyn le suivit en faisant trotter son cheval.  
  
-La plaine? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Non c'est tout près des montagnes de glace!  
  
Après ces mots il ne fit que regarder Myrïada dans les yeux et celle-ci partit au galop suivit de près par Larölis à qui Harry avait donné ses ordres.  
  
-Aaah! dit Eowyn surprise par le comportement de sa monture. C'est...si loin? cria-t-elle à Harry.  
  
-Assez oui! lui cria celui-ci par-dessus sous épaule.  
  
Il se baissa pour ne pas recevoir une branche d'arbre en pleine figure. Le temps sembla passé lentement et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils débouchèrent dans une paisible place. Le sol était dallé, au loin près d'un ruisseau d'une eau pur coulait une cascade écumante qui tombait doucement dans le cours d'eau. Plusieurs oiseaux qui d'origine n'auraient pas dû habiter dans ces régions volaient d'arbre en arbre dans la place. La lune pleine ce soir là reflétait paisiblement à la surface du ruisseau, éclairant par la même occasion le paisible endroit tout comme les torches de feu bleu donnait une agréable chaleur.  
  
Les étoiles si lointaines habituellement, semblaient tout près à ce moment. Harry descendit de l'étalon blanc et regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement. En cette saison du printemps, tout semblait encore plus beau qu'en hiver, période où il avait découvert cet endroit.  
  
-Je ne mérite pas de vivre pour voir ça...chuchota Eowyn émerveillé.  
  
-Quand je t'ai parler la première fois que tu es venu permis les peuples d'Erwëlas et que je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des choses presque aussi belle que le paradis, je parlais de cet endroit! murmura Harry.  
  
-Si le paradis ressemble a ça, je réserve une chambre sur-le-champs! plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
-Dire que je n'ai pas pu y rester! marmonna Harry en regardant le ciel, mélancolique.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à venir te consoler ici!  
  
-Mes parents n'y sont pas ici Eowyn...  
  
Elle s'arrêta de rire et le regarda fixement avant de descendre de sa monture en silence. Au loin on entendit un chant doux et tristesse dans la nuit. Harry regarda dans une direction, même si le hurlement semblait venir de partout.  
  
-La reine Shiver, vient de parler! murmura-t-il.  
  
Eowyn se mit à rire mais des pleurs se mêlaient à son rire. Elle alla proche de la fontaine et s'assit sous un arbre en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
-Je crois que nous ferions bien de rentrer... il se fait tard!  
  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur Larölis puis approcha de Myrïada et la fit s'en aller seule vers le village. Harry monta ensuite derrière Eowyn:  
  
-Bon en route, murmura-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille.  
  
Eowyn se blottit contre lui, mais il ne vit jamais le petit sourire heureux qu'elle eu en se retrouvant dans ses bras. Larölis se mit en route à la petite caresse de Shadow et ils retournèrent vers le village à vitesse lente, laissant le temps de compter les étoiles dans le ciel.  
  
-Je me sens stupide, chuchota Eowyn en respectant le silence qu'imposait la nuit.  
  
-Pourquoi donc? demanda-t-il doucement en respectant la nuit comme il se devait.  
  
-De me mettre à pleurer comme une gamine et de tout bousiller ta soirée.  
  
-Les larmes font parfois du bien... mais malheureusement elle n'apporte bien souvent pas leur remède! répondit-t-il.  
  
-Un vrai petit elfe! dit-t-elle en riant doucement.  
  
-J'ai ça dans le sang Miss! lui répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Oh ça je le sais bien...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien cette fois-ci et se contenta d'observer le paysage à demi plongé dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une clairière où le Grand Arbre se tenait, quelques petites lucioles colorées vinrent virevoltés autour d'eux.  
  
-C'est si beau...murmura Eowyn avant de s'endormir doucement, la tête contre la poitrine de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci la regarda pendant un instant.  
  
-Dommage! murmura-t-il.  
  
Bien vite ils arrivèrent au village où la plupart des elfes chantonnait en petits groupes un peu partout. Harry arrêta Larölis devant la tente du Seigneur Derölas et descendit, il prit par la suite doucement Eowyn dans ses bras de sorte à ce qu'il la porte un peu comme une mariée. Shadow entra par la suite dans la tente où bizarrement Ladros se trouvait également.  
  
Il fit un faible sourire et partit alla poser Eowyn dans un lit du fond.  
  
-Elle c'est endormit il n'y a pas longtemps sur Larölis! expliqua Harry à Derölas.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le seigneur des elfes des bois le retint par le bras.  
  
-J'ai eu tord, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je vous ait apparemment mal jugé.  
  
-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Seigneur Derölas! lui dit Harry respectueusement.  
  
-Maintenant, je sais, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire.  
  
-Par contre je ne garantis pas que l'avenir nous sera favorable entre vous et moi... Eowyn aime Alexander!  
  
-Je ne crois pas, dit le Seigneur pensivement.  
  
-Pourquoi alors serait t'elle avec lui à l'école? Je doute que ce serai pour me rendre simplement... jaloux! dit-t-il de lus en plus jugeant ses mots.  
  
-Ma fille est quelqu'un de surprenante Shadow! dit-il d'un ton tranquille.  
  
-Je l'ai appris il y a bien longtemps... la lune a eu le temps de faire des cycles depuis!  
  
Derölas lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à la laisser comprendre elle-même.  
  
-De toute façon... l'amour entre une elfe et un mortel est impossible, tout comme cela à été impossible entre moi et elle l'année dernière jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici en fait!  
  
-À vos paroles, je vois que votre coeur n'est pas insensible à ma fille!  
  
-Il n'en a jamais été le contraire non plus... Je ne voulais que son bien quand je suis parti!  
  
-Je suis honoré de vous avoir comme gendre Shadow! dit Derölas.  
  
Pour seule réponse celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête vers le sol.  
  
***  
  
Leur dernière journée chez les elfes arriva bientôt et une bonne partie de la population vinrent leur dire au revoir, car ils ne reviendraient que lors des grandes vacances. Pour le moment, tout le monde était souriant sauf Elwing qui boudait pour une raison obscure. Harry quand à lui était face à Ladros et Derölas en compagnie de Eowyn.  
  
-Si il y a quoi que ce soit je t'informe c'est promis! lui jura Shadow devant le regard de son Seigneur.  
  
-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, dit Eowyn à Ladros. J'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse semaine.  
  
-Tu devrais plutôt remercier ton fiancé Eowyn, c'est grâce à lui! répondit celui-ci tandis que Shadow tournait la tête quelque peu embarrassé.  
  
On entendit Elwing grommeler alors que Eowyn rougissait comme une pivoine.  
  
-La belle-soeur a un problème? lui demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle.  
  
-C'est le beau-frère le problème! répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant une grimace.  
  
-Bon elle est jalouse! s'exclama Harry en roulant des yeux. Elle ne supporte pas que sa soeur soit fiancé à quelqu'un qui a été humain... et qui est maintenant un elfe qui qu'en si peux de temps puisse la surpasser dans tous les domaines!  
  
-Harry, s'il te plait... marmonna Eowyn qui ne savait plus ou se mettre devant les deux Seigneur qui les regardaient avec amusement.  
  
-Bon, bon, bon! maugréa-t-il j'arrête! Faudrait pas faire péter un plomb à Elwing avant la fin de l'année tout de même...  
  
Harry regarda une dernière fois Ladros.  
  
-Je vais me renseigner pour l'ordre et essayer de voir si quelques mangemorts encore vivant sont potentiellement dangereux pour nous encore...  
  
-Excellente idée! répondit celui-ci. Bon, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en route si vous voulez attraper le train.  
  
-On aura qu'à transplaner si on le manque! lui cria Harry par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il était déjà loin devant.  
  
-Monsieur veut nous faire tous transplaner, quelle gentillesse! grommela Elwing alors que sa soeur pouffait de rire.  
  
-Elle va mourir jeune celle-là! grommela aussi Harry pour lui-même sans la regarder.  
  
-Ah, cessez de vous chamailler! rigola Eowyn.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et continua à marcher, charger de ses valises et par a même occasion des deux filles. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à King Cross et Shadow passa le premier la barrière 9 3/4. Aussitôt il s'approcha du train, y entra et prit le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva en laissant tomber toutes les valises sur le sol une fois à l'intérieure de la cabine. Eowyn entra bientôt, tirant Elwing par le bras.  
  
-Vous avez faim? Mon père nous a donné de quoi manger! dit-t-elle.  
  
-Si ces de ses fameux biscuits elfique je m'en passe, je mangerai à Poudlard! répondit le Gryffondor.  
  
-Ils sont très bons ces biscuits! se défendit Eowyn en riant.  
  
-J'en ai trop manger... je vais en faire une indigestion si ça continue! se justifia Shadow en se laissant confortablement tomber sur la banquette.  
  
-Tant mieux! dit Elwing en mettant son baladeur sur ses oreilles.  
  
Harry la regarda avec fureur.  
  
-Non mais mes nerfs vont me lâcher! marmonna Harry.  
  
-Laisse-la faire, elle a seulement besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu d'elle! dit Eowyn calmement.  
  
-Un peu trop oui! répondit Harry en se tassant un peu dans son siège pour laisser de la place à Eowyn étant donné que Elwing avait prit tout le côté d'en face.  
  
-Elle est si gentille lorsque les barrières sont tombées!  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais de faire désormais partit d'un peuple elfique!  
  
-C'est ma soeur! répondit Eowyn comme si ça expliquait tout.  
  
-Et elle fait partit de ma famille maintenant... grommela-t-il.  
  
-T'en fait pas, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Ça lui passera.  
  
-Je ne m'en fait pas du tout voyons! lui dit-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Eowyn et Elwing furent les derniers à rentrer dans la Grande Salle et la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsque les trois elfes firent un pas dans l'immense pièce. Il faut dire qu'habillés avec leurs costumes elfiques, ils attiraient un peu l'attention.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on appelle, une entré remarqué! dit Elwing joyeusement.  
  
-Pas assez à mon goût si tu veux mon avis! lui murmura subtilement Harry.  
  
Elwing le regarda l'air étonné et cet air de surprise ne la quitta même pas lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est présent...  
  
-Ouais tu parles, ça l'aurait rien changé sans nous... marmonna Harry avec un sourire arrogant que Elwing remarqua.  
  
-... le festin peut commencer! finit le vieux directeur en tapant dans ses mains.  
  
Aussitôt les tables se remplirent de succulents mets.  
  
-Enfin, de la bouffe comestible! s'écria Elwing en s'attaquant a du poulet.  
  
-C'est très bon chez papa! s'indigna Eowyn.  
  
Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec ses patates en purée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elwing? Tu n'aimes pas ces chers petits biscuits elfiques si sec et si acide?  
  
-J'ai mangé des vers de terres qui avaient meilleur goût! dit-t-elle alors que sa soeur avait la bouche grande ouverte d'indignation.  
  
Indigné lui aussi, Harry lui jeta une cuillérée de pomme de terre en pleine visage avec sa cuiller qui lui avait servit de catapulte.  
  
-Tu ne mériterai pas d'être une elfe toi! s'écria Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-Pas plus que toi! répliqua Elwing en éclatant de rire avant de lui lancer une carotte cuite.  
  
-Tu es seulement jalouse parce qu'un humain à réussit en quelques mois à te surpasser dans tous les domaines elfiques que tuas appris au cour de ta petite vie et qu'il a été par la suite sacré elfe et pris en main par le Seigneur Ladros lui-même!  
  
Elwing cessa immédiatement de rire et se leva brusquement avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en courant.  
  
-Elwing! cria Eowyn inutilement.  
  
-C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait! pensa Harry.  
  
-T'es content de toi? lui dit Eowyn en se levant pour partir à la recherche de sa soeur.  
  
-Elle l'a bien cherché! se justifia Harry.  
  
Il se rendit compte que la moitié des Gryffondors avaient écoutés leur conversation et le regardait à présent, les yeux ronds.  
  
-Y'a rien à voir bande de fouineur! s'écria Harry sèchement.  
  
Il entendit des rires venant de la table des Serpentard et Drago le regarda d'un air désolé. Harry se leva à son tour et sortit de la Grande Salle à grand pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée, quelque chose à quoi il n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps: se rendre dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Et s'est ce qu'il fit, en moins de temps qu'il en fut, Shadow se trouvait dans une pièce complètement plongé dans le noir.  
  
-Que s'éveillent en moi ces dons qui m'ont été donné, que s'extériorise les pouvoirs de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazard Serpentard. L'héritier les appelle et ordonne que cette chambre reprenne vie! s'écria-t-il à voix haute.  
  
Aussitôt la lumière fut et le réconfort de la merveilleuse pièce refit surface ainsi que les merveilleux souvenirs que Harry avait gardé d'elle. Ce qui lui avait tant manqué et avait laissé un trou noir en lui se reboucha et il se sentit aussitôt mieux.  
  
***  
  
Eowyn retrouva sa soeur dans les toilettes des filles, accoté au mur, en reniflant. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda en silence.  
  
-Tout le monde me déteste, renifla Elwing.  
  
-Pas moi...dit Eowyn avec un sourire.  
  
-Mon beau-frère me déteste! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, il ne comprend rien... Je ne sais pas comment Ladros a pu l'accepter!  
  
-Je crois surtout qu'il pense que tu le détestes.  
  
-Si il n'était pas aussi arrogant... Il ne comprend pas qu'il n'est PAS un elfe!  
  
-Elwing, il en est un maintenant, même si ça ne fais pas ton bonheur. Tout comme il sera mon fiancé...  
  
-Mais comment... peux-tu l'accepter aussi facilement? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.  
  
Eowyn ne su pas quoi répondre. Elwing la jugea du regard.  
  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose cette semaine n'est-ce pas... Entre toi et lui, c'est pour ça! Car tu ne l'aurais pas accepté aussi facilement dans le cas contraire Eowyn, lui dit sa soeur  
  
-Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Sinon, tu comprendrais.  
  
-Que s'est-t-il passé vraiment Eowyn? lui demanda Elwing.  
  
-Rien! se défendit sa soeur. Nous, nous sommes simplement baladés...  
  
-Eowyn... la menaça amicalement sa soeur.  
  
-Bon d'accord, c'était magique. Tu es contente?  
  
-Je le savais, il t'a ensorceler! s'écria Elwing.  
  
-Mais non! Je l'aime, c'est tout! dit-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.  
  
-Et voilà, tu viens de te l'avouer Eowyn... Tu l'aimes, mais tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais faire en t'unissant à lui!  
  
-Arrête, je n'ai rien dit du tout! Je ne l'aime pas, est-ce si dur a comprendre!  
  
-Mais tu te mélanges dans tes mensonges ma parole! Je l'ai vu te ramener dans la tente de père, je l'ai vu arriver avec toi! Tu dormais contre lui et il est venu te porter jusqu'à ton lit, il a discuter longuement avec Ladros et père puis il est partit en disant de veiller sur toi...  
  
-Mais...je...voyons! bredouilla Eowyn confuse.  
  
-Avoue soeurette... Tu rêves secrètement du guerrier le plus fort des Elfes Blancs et du garçon si doux et attentionné qui se cache derrière l'homme mystérieux et sauvage.  
  
-D'accord, je l'avoue! Mais tu ne le trouves pas terriblement séduisant avec son air de rebelle? dit Eowyn avant de rigoler devant la grimace de sa s?ur.  
  
-Au moins tu pourras être heureuse avec lui... Père a fait venir Ladros il y a quelque nuit dans la tente et je les ai entendu parler de toi...  
  
~¤~Flash Back~¤~  
  
Il faisait nuit noire dans la forêt Astral, devant une tente un peu plus isolée des autres, un homme de grande carrure était face à un garçon aux traits fins, à l'allure jeune et au regard vif.  
  
-Shadow, commença Derölas à voix basse. Je sais que tu es le mieux placé à Poudlard pour veiller sur ma fille... J'aimerai que tu gardes un oeil sur elle et que tu m'informes si jamais quelque chose cloche!  
  
-Sans problème Seigneur! Murmura Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Je sais aussi... Enfin je crois que Eowyn sera heureuse avec toi, car même si tu es un garçon renfermé derrière la carapace que tu t'es forgé, tu es capable de ressentir de la passion et de la tendresse...  
  
Le frère de Ladros marqua une pause.  
  
-... Tu n'es pas insensible à Eowyn n'est-ce pas Harry?  
  
Pour seule réponse, celui-ci fit un faible sourire que le Seigneur Derölas remarqua.  
  
-Je sais quelle sera heureuse... Bonne nuit!  
  
Il tourna les talons et retourna dans sa tente. Shadow quand à lui resta un moment à observer l'habitation légère.  
  
-Je ferai de mon mieux du moins... murmura-t-il.  
  
Alors qu'il partait lui aussi, son regard se posa sur une chose informe tapis dans les buissons.  
  
-Bonne nuit Elwing! dit-t-il en s'éloignant.  
  
~¤~Fin du Flash Back~¤~  
  
-Je ne peux pas croire que père lui ait demandé de me surveiller! explosa Eowyn.  
  
-Enfin... plus de veiller sur toi qu'autre chose! Père s'inquiète pour toi Eowyn et le meilleur espion qu'il peut avoir n'est autre que Harry!  
  
-Un espion! cria sa soeur en se levant d'un bond. Il peut se les garder ses espions! Je sais très bien me défendre seule!  
  
Sa soeur haussa les épaules sans rien répondre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment? C'était un peu plus relax ce chapitre là...  
  
Merci à tous les reviewurs, je répond au question dans le prochain chapitre  
  
@++  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	26. Fondateurs

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre26 : Fondateurs  
  
Un garçon marchait en silence dans les couloirs du château, un livre sous le nez. Les étoiles éclairaient les pages jaunis par le temps.  
  
Le jeune homme avait une carrure fière et grande, il semblait vif et sur ses gardes, mais continua tout de même à marcher dans la lumière du ciel. Harry descendit l'escalier de marbre du grand hall et se glissa en silence à l'extérieur, quelqu'un cacher pourtant dans la pénombre d'un coin sembla pourtant le voir car il se lança sur ses traces.  
  
-Mr Potter, ou comptez-vous allez comme ça? dit une voix glaciale derrière lui.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna brusquement alors qu'il empruntait le chemin pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard.  
  
-Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas professeur Rogue!  
  
Celui-ci eu un rictus qui ne valait rien de bon.  
  
-Rentrez immédiatement Potter...dit-il d'un ton doucereux.  
  
-J'ai autre chose à faire que dormir... Surtout par une nuit où il n'y a pas de lune! Quelque chose se prépare professeur, et cela arrivera bien plus vite que tout le monde peut le croire! répondit Harry en continua son chemin lentement.  
  
-Je n'ai que faire de vos prophéties à la Trelawney. Je vous ordonne de rentrer!  
  
-Allez chercher Dumbledore si vous voulez vraiment que je rentre! répliqua l'elfe.  
  
-Parfait! cria Rogue en rebroussant chemin, sa cape tourbillonnant dans son sillage.  
  
Shadow continua son chemin en marchant un peu plus vite cette fois-ci, il emprunta a lisière du village de sorte à se tapir dans l'obscurité, ses vêtement sombres aidaient bien, personnes n'aurait pu distinguer cette silhouette dans la nuit d'encre qui régnait. Harry se rendit jusqu'au pied de la montagne sans s'être fait repéré par un des habitants du village. Il fixa pendant un moment la cime de celle-ci, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rebroussa chemin tout aussi silencieusement. Une fois qu'il fut de retour devant le grillage de Poudlard, il sentit non pas une, mais plusieurs personnes à l'extérieur et chacune ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Il se tapis dans les buissons de sorte à ce que personnes ne puissent le voir, au bout d'un moment voyant que rien de bougeait il en sortit et pénétra dans l'enceinte du château.  
  
-Harry? s'écria la voix de son parrain alors que les lumières du hall d'entré s'ouvraient, révélant le directeur, Sirius ainsi que Rogue qui avait un sourire triompheur.  
  
-Je l'emmerde ce maître des potions! murmura Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? continua Patmol.  
  
-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était sortit! dit Rogue, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
-J'ai été me promener! répondit Shadow d'un ton sec en serrant précipitement le livre dans une grande poche à l'intérieur de sa robe.  
  
-Veuillez me suivre Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Nous avons à nous parler sérieusement.  
  
-Mais oui le grand-père... pensa Harry.  
  
Tandis que tous montaient les escaliers principaux, Harry ne pu éviter le regard de déception que lui lança Sirius. Harry commença à ressentir la fatigue de la nuit et il émit un long bâillement, bien contre ce qu'il voulait. Sirius détourna le regard, en affichant une mine indescriptible.  
  
-Je vous avais dit depuis le début que ce garçon nous apporterait que des ennuis! continuait Rogue. Je savais qu'il ressemblait à son père, continua- t-il. Il est même pire, il se prend pour le nombril du monde et se fiche pas mal des autres, je vous l'avez bien dit Dumbledore de ne pas envoyé cette lettre chez lui quand il a eu ses onze ans!  
  
-Oh, ferme la Severus! lança Sirius en roulant des yeux.  
  
Harry ne dit rien et devança les deux adultes pour marcher à l'arrière de Dumbledore. Bien vite tous les quatre arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial.  
  
-Merci Severus, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi pour le moment, dit Dumbledore gentiment.  
  
Celui-ci partit tandis que Harry entrait dans le bureau du directeur, il s'arrêta net en voyant Cornélius Fudge assit dans le grand fauteuil de Dumbledore. Ça allait être qu'il grand qu'il ne le pensait...  
  
-Viens t'asseoir Harry, dit le directeur en lui présentant un fauteuil.  
  
Celui-ci obéit à contre coeur et une fois assit, il recula le fauteuil jusqu'à se retrouver dans un coin un peu plus isolé du bureau.  
  
-Tu peux approcher... dit Dumbledore avec un demi sourire.  
  
-Non je suis très bien dans mon coin seul! répliqua aussitôt le Gryffondor.  
  
Le directeur le jugea au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-Après vous Albus! dit Fudge qui s'épongeait le front et qui avait l'air très mal-à-l'aise.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Harry je ne sais pas si Sirius t'en a parler... mais tu avais quelques problèmes ou plutôt plusieurs avec le ministère de la magie! commença le directeur.  
  
Fudge prit la relève:  
  
-Tes agissements immatures ne sont plus les bienvenues, dit-il d'un ton sec. Nous ne voulons pas attendre d'avoir des accidents sur la conscience pour réagir.  
  
Harry se leva lentement et s'approcha de la porte, il posa sa main sur le poignée et tourna la tête.  
  
-Mon billet pour le Poudlard Express est pour quel heure que je puisse faire mes bagages? demanda-t-il.  
  
Sirius se leva pour parler mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant Eowyn en nage.  
  
-C'est...ma faute! Pas...renvoyez....Harry! dit-elle complètement essoufflée.  
  
En ouvrant la porte, Eowyn l'avait envoyé en plein sur le nez de Harry qui était maintenant en sang.  
  
-Eh merde... murmura-t-il partager entre la douleur et la moquerie.  
  
-C'est moi qui l'a envoyé! continua la jeune fille sans se soucier le moins du monde du nez de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci cherchait un mouchoir dans ses vêtements, pendant que de son autre main il pinçais son nez et penchait la tête par en avant pour essayer d'arrêter les saignements... mais sans succès.  
  
-Et bien Miss Lavigne... pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi? demanda Fudge.  
  
-J'avais besoin d'un truc important à Pré-au-Lard et je lui ai demandé d'y aller à ma place...  
  
-À trois heures du matin! demanda Dumbledore soupçonneux.  
  
-Désolé... dit Eowyn rougissante en se tortillant les doigts.  
  
-Bon... Ce sera bien pour cette fois, mais je ne veux plus un accident, pas même une petit entorse au règlement pour le reste de l'année! répondit Dumbledore en regardant Shadow qui était en train de s'enrager pour sortir un mouchoir de sa poche gauche alors qu'il était avec la main droit.  
  
-Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promet! dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
  
-Euréka! s'écria Harry qui n'avait rien n'écouté du tout, il venait de réussir à saisir son mouchoir en papier.  
  
Eowyn fit un sourire crispé à Fudge et sortit en attrapant Harry par le bras du même coup. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la statue du bureau en moins de deux.  
  
-Vous allez faire vos bagages? dit Rogue, interrompant du même coup Eowyn qui allait parler à Harry.  
  
-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois le champagne professeur! lui répondit Harry qui était en train d'éponger son nez, avec un sourire arrogant.  
  
Eowyn tira de nouveau Harry en l'entraînant dans un couloir isolé.  
  
-T'ES PAS BIEN? hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Non pas vraiment j'ai le nez en sang! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
-TU PEUX PAS RESTER TRANQUILLE DANS TON COIN! FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU TE FOURRE LE NEZ DANS DES SITUATIONS IMPOSSIBLES!  
  
-Heu... Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question?  
  
-TOUJOURS PAREIL AVEC TOI! C'EST PAS CROYABLE!  
  
-Wyn arrête de crier... Tu vas réveiller tout le château!  
  
-T'as raison...dit-elle en s'adoucissant brusquement. Elle ouvrit une porte et entra dans une salle de classe vide. ME FAIRE DES PEURS PAREIL!  
  
-Eh merde! pensa Harry en faisant un grimace tellement elle criait fort.  
  
-TU VAS ME FAIRE MOURIR! cria-t-elle avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser brusquement.  
  
Harry resta froid et se baiser et ne bougea pas tellement il était surpris. Eowyn se retira aussi vite qu'elle s'était approché.  
  
-Ne me fais plus jamais ça.. .murmura-t-elle avant d'esquisser un geste pour partir.  
  
Harry l'empoigna par le bras la faisant se retourner.  
  
-Et Alex... Qu'est-ce que je suis dans tout ça moi? demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
  
-Je vais régler ça... dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire par là? continua le Gryffondor en la relâchant.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois- ci, Harry y mit un peu plus d'ardeur en répondant à son baiser.  
  
-J'aurais du m'écouter depuis le début, murmura Eowyn en appuyant son front sur celui de Harry.  
  
Harry lui sourit faiblement.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller soigner mon nez... Le sang à peut-être arrêté, mais il est toujours brisé et ça fait un mal de chien! dit-t-il.  
  
-Je suis désolé, rigola-t-elle.  
  
-Si c'est ce qui a pu me sauver du renvois... Je suis soulagé!  
  
Sur ces paroles il partit de la salle en se glissant dans l'obscurité du couloir. Malgré que Shadow marchant d'un pas vif, le silence régnait dans le corridor, il avait développé la discrétion des Nymphes.  
  
***  
  
À moitié endormit dans un fauteuil, Harry parcourait les lignes qu'il n'avait pas pu finir à Pré-Au-Lard. Quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte, grommelant, Harry alla ouvrir et tomba face à Alexander. En le voyant celui- ci afficha un air moqueur.  
  
-Alors Potter, Eowyn t'a collée un baffe? demanda-t-il en voyant le pansement sur le nez du Gryffondor.  
  
-Eowyn n'est pas ici Smith! se contenta de répliqua le Gryffondor.  
  
-Je le sais bien, c'est pourquoi je vais l'attendre!  
  
Il bouscula Shadow et alla s'asseoir dans le moelleux divan et empoigna le livre que Harry lisait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
-Tiens... C'est intéressant ça, de quoi ça parle?  
  
-De rien, c'est personnel! répondit sèchement Harry en lui arrachant délibérément le bouquin des mains.  
  
-Te fâche pas! Sinon ma petite amie pourrait toujours se mettre en colère...finit-il en jetant un regard éloquent à son nez.  
  
-C'est pas ta petite amie qui ma sacré cette baffe si tu veux tout savoir, mais la porte qu'elle a ouvert précipitement dans le bureau de Dumbledore!  
  
-C'est tout comme si tu veux mon avis!  
  
-Mais oui! répondit-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
  
Alexander se leva et partit dans la chambre de Eowyn en refermant la porte derrière lui. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Eowyn qui rêvassait.  
  
-Salut! répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le divan et en ouvrant son livre.  
  
-Ton nez va mieux? demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui.  
  
-Beaucoup mieux! Il faudra encore quelques jours pour qu'il se remette comme il faut, mais je ne sens presque plus rien!  
  
-Tant mieux! Je vais dans ma chambre! dit-elle en se levant.  
  
-Hum! Hum! fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Eowyn en enlevant sa main de la poignée.  
  
-Oh... Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce tout à l'heure, mais je n'y suis pas entré!  
  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt une main l'attira à l'intérieur et la porte se referma brutalement. Alexander la plaqua contre un mur et se mit à la déshabiller tout en l'embrasser avec un désir sauvage.  
  
-A... Alex! réussit à dire Eowyn en tentait de se dégager. Quelle surprise!...  
  
-Pour une fois que cet imbécile de Potter ne gâche pas tout! lui dit-t-il en déboutonnant son propre pantalon.  
  
-Justement! On devrait peut-être...enfin, il est tout près!  
  
-Oh m'est on s'en fiche... La porte est verrouillée!  
  
-Mais... mais, balbutia-t-elle. Il va nous entendre!  
  
-Tu m'as assez fait mijoter Wyn... Ça fait quatre mois que j'attends, alors arrête!  
  
-J'aimerais que ce soit parfait tu comprends... Laisse-moi aller me changer!  
  
-Bon d'accord... grommela-t-il en se décollant de son corps.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de sortir de la pièce à toute vitesse.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu! souffla-t-elle le dos contre la porte.  
  
-Y'a un problème? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.  
  
-Il est là-dedans! chuchota-t-elle l'air paniqué.  
  
-Oh... J'avais oublié de dire qu'il était passé, mais je savais pas qu'il était entré dans ta chambre! dit à voix basse Shadow.  
  
-Tu avais oublié? Mais ce type c'est carrément jeté sur moi! Tu aurais pu me prévenir!  
  
-J'ai oublié je te dis... Je te conseille de ne pas y retourner tu vas te faire violé et ça sera pas beau à voir si tu es enfin... si tu es encore vierge! dit Harry à voix basse.  
  
-C'est ça, moque-toi encore! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne peux pas me sauver quand même!  
  
-Je peux aller le massacrer! proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
-C'est pas le moment de rigoler! chuchota Eowyn en le fusillant du regard.  
  
Harry se redressa quelque peu sur le divan et lui prit la main puis la tira de sorte à ce qu'elle tomba sur lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.  
  
-Tu as quelque chose d'autre à proposer? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.  
  
-Dès que je nous débarrasse de lui, je suis à toi! répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec cette réponse, mais faudrait trouver une solution pour le gentil Poufsouffle! Oh... Et si je lui faisais peur, je me demande si il connaît le conte du gros méchant loup? Si ses parents sont moldu ça devrait!  
  
-Laisse tomber, je vais trouver une solution! dit-elle en se levant pour entrer à nouveau dans sa chambre.  
  
Alexander était assis sur son lit et feuilletait un petit journal bleu: Son journal intime.  
  
-Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Eowyn en refermant doucement la porte.  
  
-C'est intéressent ce que tu as marqué là-dedans... J'ignorais que tu étais fiancé à Potter!  
  
-Rends-moi ça s'il te plait Alex...dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.  
  
-Oh tiens continue-t-il... Samedi le 20 Décembre: Drago est arrivé dans ma chambre pendant que moi et Harry était... occupé! J'ai encore une fois manqué ma chance, la prochaine fois je m'enferme dans ma chambre avec lui! lut-t-il à voix haute.  
  
-Alex... donne-le moi. Tout de suite!  
  
-Très bien...  
  
Il le jeta contre le mur et sauta par le suite sur Eowyn de sorte à ce qu'elle retrouve plaqué contre le sol.  
  
-Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée... dit-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.  
  
-Et pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il soudainement en relâchant son étreinte.  
  
-Eh bien, heu...je...  
  
-C'est Potter... Tu l'aimes encore? demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.  
  
-Je pense que oui... répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.  
  
Il se leva complètement, reprit sa chemise et partit en claquant la porte. Eowyn, resté seul, s'accota contre le mur, le visage entre les mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? geignit-t-elle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry c'était endormie, épuiser sur le divan. Il était à moitié tombé par terre et c'était tout juste si il restait encore couché sur le sofa. Eowyn sortit de sa chambre en courant et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Shadow se réveilla aussitôt, mais ne su jamais pourquoi, voyant les premières lueurs de l'aube au dehors, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, Harry n'aperçu même pas Eowyn assit sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit la douche et la laissa couler pendant quelques minutes afin de placer l'eau chaude à la bonne température.  
  
Il enleva son t-shirt et c'est alors qu'il vit Wyn le regarder étrangement et il lui fit un étrange sourire, Shadow s'approcha doucement d'elle.  
  
-Ne t'approche pas ! dit-elle tristement. Tout ce que je fais se transforme en horrible dégât.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, venant de remarquer que Harry n'avait plus de chandail.  
  
-Je... je vais te laisser prendre ta douche.bafouilla-t-elle en ayant un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds. Le jeune homme la regarda avec compassion et tristesse.  
  
-Bon... si c'est ce que tu veux! répondit-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.  
  
Il rouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir.  
  
-Mais sache par contre, que pour moi tout sera toujours parfait avec toi! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.  
  
Elle cessa de marcher et le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Harry l'enlaça et un même coup referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Eowyn passa ses bras autour de son cou, prolongeant leur baiser. Shadow changea de position et se retrouva adossé contre le mur, tous deux sous le jet de la douche. La jeune fille enleva son gros chandail, qu'elle lança derrière elle, se retrouvant en t-shirt. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et le lui enleva en même temps qu'il enleva son jeans.  
  
-Harry... commença Eowyn brusquement. Je dois te le dire maintenant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire? murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
-Je suis amoureuse de toi, répondit-t-elle en un souffle.  
  
Pour seule réponse le jeune homme lui enleva son jeans, tous deux se retrouvant en sous-vêtement.  
  
-Il est encore temps de reculer Wyn! lui dit-t-il doucement sur un ton apaisant.  
  
-Je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus reculer, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
Harry répondit torridement à son baiser puis il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Wyn et passa deux doigt sous les bordures de ses caleçons, mais figea là... hésitant.  
  
-Pour une fois que personne n'est là pour nous déranger... murmura Eowyn, suppliante.  
  
Cela suffit à le calmer et il débarrassa la jeune fille de ses dessous. Elle se colla contre lui en l'embrassant et lentement elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, pour lui enlever son caleçon. Harry colla son front sur celui d'Eowyn pour l'encourager. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fini de lui enlever, toujours en le regardant intensément.  
  
Le Gryffondor commença à s'attaquer au cou de la jeune fille et le léchant doucement. Elle gémit en mettant sa tête vers l'arrière, les cheveux mouillés par le jet d'eau chaude qui continuait de couler. Harry cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et regarda intensément Eowyn en se rapprochant doucement d'elle. Une fois que plus aucun n'espace ne les sépara, Harry serra les dents et la pénétra doucement, le plus qu'il pouvait essayant de ne pas trop la faire souffrir. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa bien vite en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry.  
  
-C'est presque fini! lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille en essuyer la larme qui lui coulait sur la joue.  
  
-Je t'aime, répondit-elle en un souffle.  
  
Harry l'embrassa avec passion, dans l'espoir de lui faire oublié la sensation douloureuse de brûlure qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait pénétré.  
  
-Je t'aime tant, répéta-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
  
L'eau de la douche devint de plus en plus froide en même temps que les minutes passaient.  
  
-On devraient peut-être sortir, proposa Eowyn en réprimant un frisson.  
  
-Bonne idée! répondit-t-il entre deux baisers.  
  
Elle ferma le jet à tâtons et fouilla la pièce des yeux pour y trouver des serviettes.  
  
-Je crois que les elfes de maisons ont tout emmené pour les laver! s'écria Shadow avec un fou rire silencieux.  
  
-La malchance nous courre après! dit Eowyn en pouffant de rire.  
  
Harry finit par sortir, dégoulinant d'eau et remit ses caleçon puis sortit de la pièce et partit dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un peignoir, non sans avoir laisser derrière lui de grandes marres d'eau.  
  
-Fais vite, je vais me transformer en glaçon! lui cria Eowyn qui claquait des dents.  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard enveloppé dans un chaud peignoir en polard noir dans lequel son nom était inscrit dans le dos et en tandis un identique à la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu es un ange! dit-elle en lui donnant un rapide baiser pour enfiler son peignoir à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
-Peuh un ange... j'vais t'en faire moi des anges, je suis un vrai démon vous saurez Miss Lavigne! lui répondit Shadow avec un faux air offensé.  
  
-Un démon ne peux pas être aussi doux et gentil avec une fille! répliqua-t- elle en lui souriant.  
  
-Un démon apprivoisé alors? lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.  
  
-Si tu insiste! dit-elle en roulant des yeux.  
  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire et sortit de la salle de bain puis alla se coucher ventre contre terre, sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Eowyn, resté dans le cadre de porte de la pièce d'eau, le regarda un sourire aux lèvres. À moitié endormie, Harry saisit un livre à tâtons sur la table basse et se retourna sur le dos pour commencer à lire.  
  
-Je vais me coucher, annonça la jeune fille. Bonne nuit...  
  
-Bonne journée... murmura-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire.  
  
Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, il se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. De petits oiseaux piaillaient devant les carreaux, prenant premier bain du soleil matinal. Eowyn ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et se glissa entre ses draps, toujours en souriant. Dix minutes plus tard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, les sourcils à présent froncés...  
  
***  
  
Dans une chambre aux mûrs or et rouge, Harry se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de dix bougies dont une était plus grosses que les autres.  
  
-Erenäs maròrës seinuralü viva fondërèta! murmura-t-il en elfique.  
  
Un vent puissant se leva dans la pièce venant caresser son visage et faire virevolter ses cheveux. Deux formes commencèrent à se matérialiser devant lui et peut à peut, Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard reprirent vie.  
  
-Qui vient troubler notre repos éternel? dit Salazar Serpentard d'une voix grave et profonde.  
  
Harry resta abasourdie en voyant le fondateur des Serpentard en personne devant lui... N'était t'il pas supposé n'être qu'un Gryffondor? Alors par Merlin qu'est-ce que Salazard foutait là?  
  
-Heu... Harry Potter, descendant de Godric Gryffondor et héritiers des cinq! répondit Harry, quelque peu hésitant.  
  
-Héritier des cinq? dit Godric a son tour. Une noble descendance! Pourquoi viens-tu nous déranger Harry Potter?  
  
-Vous pouvez premièrement m'appeler Harry... Mr Gryffondor! lui dit Shadow. Et deuxièmement, de grandes choses se préparent et les seules personnes qui n'auraient pu jamais m'aider étaient vous... Mais j'ignore pourquoi Serpentard est ici!  
  
-Pourquoi? dit Salazar d'un ton tonitruant. Je ne suis pas dans l'erreur jeune homme, au contraire de certain!  
  
-Mais je suis un Gryffondor, vous ne pouvez quand même pas être un de mesancêtres! s'écria Harry.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas?  
  
-Parce que... parce qu'il y a déjà un héritier de Serpentard!  
  
-Appart vous? Non, c'est impossible! dit le fondateur en éclatant d'un rire sans joie.  
  
-Et alors? Si Gryffondor est ici, c'est qu'il y a un mélange des deux en vous!  
  
-Dans ce cas... Drago aurait ces pouvoirs par pur hasard! murmura Harry pour lui-même ,songeur.  
  
Il releva la tête.  
  
-Je pourrais... vous demandez de rester pour quelques temps? demanda Harry. J'aurai besoin de conseils!  
  
-Il serait sage de sa hâter, nous ne sommes ici que pour quelques moments, dit Gryffondor en le regardant de ses yeux perçants.  
  
-Quelques moments? Vous voulez dire que... vous n'avez que peu de temps?  
  
-Vous croyiez que nous allions prendre le thé du lendemain avec vous? railla Serpentard en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr que nous n'avons que quelques temps! Quelle question...  
  
-Oh je vois... bon et bien! Nous pourrions au moins nous asseoir! conseilla- t-il.  
  
Une fois ces paroles terminer, ils se retrouvèrent tous asses dans les confortable fauteuils de la chambre de Gryffondor, Harry raconta l'histoire de Voldemort et puis ensuite celle du Drakinor jusqu'aux évènements les plus récents. Il fixa ensuite ces ancêtres d'un oeil attentif et réfléchis. Gryffondor qui le fixait avec la même expression sembla remarqué que c'était un elfe... mais n'en dit point pour le moment et aborda le sujet principale:  
  
-Vous dites que des choses se préparent... mais vous ne parlez pas de ce mage noir ou encore de ce démon! Alors, de quelles forces s'agit-il cette fois?  
  
-Le démon dont je vous parle, n'a jamais été détruit, il c'est réincarné en quelqu'un qui a été autrefois mon meilleur ami et qui est aujourd'hui un puissant mage noir. Les deux corps on fusionné... Et j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils ne tarderont pas à frapper!  
  
-Et que voulez-vous que nous y fassions? Ce démon ne nous concerne en rien! dit Salazard en plissant le nez.  
  
-C'est à la fois votre passé et l'avenir de toute la terre! lui répondit Harry du tac au tac.  
  
Décidément il avait vraiment quand il le voulait... le caractère propre d'un Serpentard.  
  
-Nous ne faisons pas partit de l'avenir, mais du passé! s'obstina Serpentard, bien décidé à gagner cette bataille.  
  
-Vous faite partit du passé, du présent comme de l'avenir! Sans vous cette école n'existerai pas, sans vous je serai sans doute mort et enterrez depuis l'âge de un ans... Si jamais vous ne voulez m'aider, nous aider ce monde sera destiné à dépérir et par la même occasion tout ce qui à réussit à nous donner espoir s'écroulera! Le monde sombrera dans les ténèbres et nous ne serons plus qu'esclave de l'infinie obscurité observer sous le ciel qui autre fois nous faisait rêver! Lui répondit Harry d'une voix qui perdait peu à peu sa patience et commençait à être percé par la panique et l'inquiétude.  
  
-Je crains fort qu'il n'ait raison Salazard, soupira Gryffondor calmement. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mener ce combat seul. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle nous aident...Vous ne connaîtriez pas leurs descendants jeune homme? Cela serait un moyen efficace de les convaincre de vous venir en aide...  
  
-Je connais la descendance de Serdaigle oui... Il s'agit de Eowyn Lavigne; une elfe. Quand à celui de Poufsouffle il était autrefois connu sous le nom de Cédric Diggory mais il a été assassiné il y a maintenant de cela deux ans!  
  
-Assassiné? Quel dommage que la descendance de Helga s'arrête ainsi. La pauvre, elle sera peiné d'entendre ça... marmonna Gryffondor pensif.  
  
-Qui vous a dit que je voulais participer à votre sauvetage? interrompit Serpentard.  
  
-Parce que vous êtes comme moi. Refrogné et contre toute idée, mais quand le moment d'agir arrive vous foncez, c'est le caractère propre du Serpentard! lui répondit Harry, moqueusement.  
  
Serpentard ne répondit que par un reniflement d'ennui alors que l'autre fondateur roulait des yeux.  
  
-Alors, vous avez un plan d'attaque? demanda Gryffondor en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
-Pas vraiment... La dernière initiative que j'ai pris, c'était de vous invoquez vous... mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Salazard Serpentard! Oh pendant que j'y pense, c'était quoi l'idée de garder le livre : « Le passé de l'avenir » enfermé dans la chambre des Secrets... j'ai fais y laissé ma peau pour le récupérer!  
  
-Vous avez réussi à vaincre le Basilic et le Cobra Géant? s'étonna celui-ci avec, sans le vouloir, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.  
  
-Si c'était le cas? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je serais étonné, cela va s'en dire.  
  
-Et bien vous le serez car c'est le cas...  
  
Serpentard poussa un profond soupir.  
  
-Qu'attendons-nous pour chercher Serdaigle? demanda-t-il a Godric.  
  
-Vous voulez que j'aille chercher sa descendance aussi? demanda Shadow.  
  
-Je vous prie, répondit-il en se levant.  
  
Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre de Gryffondor quasiment au pas de course. Bifurquant dans les multiples dédales des couloirs à l'aveuglette, il s'arrêta nez à nez avec Eowyn au tournant d'un escalier qui menait à l'étage de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici? Je croyais que tu dormais! s'écria-t- elle.  
  
-J'ai dormi... Allez vient c'est urgent!  
  
Il la prit par la main et revint sur ses pas toujours au même rythme.  
  
-Où ça? J'ai sommeil moi!  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, enfin en quelque sorte! lui répondit-t-il en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
-Ah enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! s'écria Serpentard en se levant.  
  
Eowyn cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'air hébété.  
  
-Pince-moi j'te prie, murmura-t-elle à Harry.  
  
Il obéit sur ordre.  
  
-Je peux te dire que tu ne rêves pas! rajouta-t-il. Je te présente Godric Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard et...  
  
Il fouilla la pièce des yeux pour apercevoir Rowena qui était assise dans un fauteuil au côté de Godric... Ce qui ne surpris guère Harry.  
  
-Ton ancêtre... Rowena Serdaigle!  
  
Eowyn ouvrit la bouche en regardant Harry et Rowena alternativement.  
  
-D'accord, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil! décréta-t-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner ce coucher.  
  
Harry la rattrapa et vint l'asseoir dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici Eowyn... C'est important!  
  
-Non mais Harry tu ne comprend pas! dit-elle avec un petit rire. Il y a trois des fondateurs de l'école qui prennent le thé dans ta chambre...  
  
-Oui et c'est normal... enfin du moins maintenant!  
  
-Tu pourrais m'expliquer?  
  
-Et bien nous avions besoin d'aider... Alors qui de mieux que de faire appelle à ceux qui autrefois avaient les mêmes pouvoirs que nous! lui déclara-t-il.  
  
-Mais besoin d'aide pour quoi? Il est mort! Sauf si... attend, il est bien mort?  
  
L'anxiété et un début de panique se lisaient clairement sur son visage. -Mort est un bien grand mot! En fait...  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Le Drakinor qui c'était réincarné en Chloé serait... Voldemort sous un autre forme et dans un autre corps, il a toujours pourtant son esprit et ses pouvoirs vont reprendre de l'ampleur! finit Harry un peu angoisser et fixant attentivement Salazard Serpentard et les deux autres fondateurs.  
  
-J'ai bien peur, très chers, que vous n'ayez là un gros problème à régler... dit Rowena d'une voix calme et cristalline.  
  
Eowyn la regarda d'un air emplit d'admiration.  
  
-C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure. Mais il faudrait d'abord savoir comment car la dernière fois il a été vaincu et regarder aujourd'hui il est de retour! s'écria Shadow d'une voix tout à fait calme, ne laissant point percer par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.  
  
Son regard passa de Eowyn à Rowena Serdaigle, Salazard Serpentard et pour finir il se posa longuement sur Godric Gryffondor. Il se leva enfin en alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait déjà au loin donnant une formidable lumière doré sûr l'horizon des montagnes.  
  
-Si je comprends bien, il va falloir que l'on combine nos pouvoirs pour le vaincre... dit Eowyn après qu'un long moment soit passé. Mais pourquoi Drago n'est pas là?  
  
Harry soupira en se retournant.  
  
-Parce que Drago... n'a rien à voir avec l'héritier de Serpentard. Si j'ai bien compris, mon père était un descendant de Gryffondor et ma mère... Une de Serpentard ce qui voudrait dire que... Je suis un double héritier!  
  
Il se retourna vers Eowyn.  
  
-Drago n'a en fait ses pouvoirs que par pur hasard! finit-t-il.  
  
Harry marqua une pause qui fut suivit par un long silence, il se releva soudainement.  
  
-Par contre... Il pourrait très bien nous aider! Dit-t-il dans un murmura à peine audible.  
  
Il revint s'asseoir face aux trois fondateurs de Poudlard.  
  
-Étant donné que vous ne pouvez resté qu'avec un laps de temps limité, que proposez-vous? Demanda Shadow en reversant un peu de thé à la menthe à Rowena.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... dit Gryffondor en croisant les bras. Il faut attaquer vite mais fort.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les quelques braises mourantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, aussitôt elle s'élevèrent dans les airs et tournoyèrent très vite entre elles. Peu à peu une carte apparut, révélant tout la Grande-Bretagne.  
  
-Tu sais où il se trouve? demanda Eowyn en inspectant la carte.  
  
-Nous sommes ici! dit Harry en pointant Poudlard du doigt sur la carte lumineuse.  
  
La clarté rougeâtre qui se dégageait des milliers de braise se reflétait dans son regard pâle comme le matin d'hiver.  
  
-Et... Ron ou Voldemort, c'est comme vous voulez devrais environs se trouver ici!  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry pointa un autre endroit au bout de la carte c'est à dire aux limites de l'Angleterre et de la France.  
  
-Mais c'est loin! Trop loin. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de nous rendre là-bas...continua la jeune fille pensivement.  
  
-C'est a plus de six cents cinquante trois kilomètres d'ici exactement! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
Eowyn lui jeta un drôle de regard.  
  
-Peut importe! coupa Serpentard. L'important c'est que nous ayons accompli notre tâche avant que vingt quatre heures soient passées...  
  
-Je ne vous demandes points ne rester jusqu'à la batail... mais plutôt de nous aider! Nos pouvoirs sont encore à leurs phases primitives et il sera impossible de combattre ce mage noir dans pareille circonstance!  
  
-Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire, dit Rowena qui n'avait dit mot depuis un long moment.  
  
-Il est pourtant dommage que maintenant les quatre fondateurs ne soient rendus qu'à deux héritiers... cela ne facilitera point la tâche madame, si vous me permettez de rajouter mon mot!  
  
Rowena lui fit un sourire, qui étrangement ressemblait à ceux de Eowyn.  
  
-Nous ne pensions guère que nos descendances resteraient aussi longtemps, dit t'elle.  
  
-Et pourtant c'est bien le cas! lui dit le jeune Potter.  
  
-Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous pour partir à l'aventure mes amis? tonna Gryffondor en se levant, immité par Serpentard un peu moins enthousiasme.  
  
-Heu... des plans? s'écria une voix derrière Harry et Eowyn.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Drago qui les regardait, les bras croisés.  
  
-Dragoooo!!! dit-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ce soir?  
  
-Ouais... avec mon frérot! lui répondit-t-il en fixant étrangement Harry.  
  
Celui-ci se frappa le front avec son poing en jurant contre lui-même  
  
-Qui est-ce? demanda Salazard en fixant Drago d'un air hostile.  
  
-Celui-ci qui aurait pu prétendre facilement au titre de l'héritier de Serpentard! murmura Harry d'une voix quelque peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Drago le regarda, impassible, en ayant l'air de comprendre.  
  
-Très bien... dit-t-il en tournant les talons sans plus d'excuses.  
  
-Drago attend! s'écria-t-il d'une voix plutôt aigue.  
  
Il se mit à la poursuite du Serpentard sans un autre mot.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry, grommela celui-ci sans s'arrêter de marcher.  
  
-Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il.  
  
-T'a pas à l'être, dit son frère un peu sèchement.  
  
-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? s'écria le Gryffondor, énervé en l'empoignant par le bras pour qu'il se retourne. Tu tiens vraiment à avoir des super pouvoir et sauvé le monde? Tu veux te faire regarder bizarrement et montrer du doigt? C'est ce que tu veux... c'est pour ça que tu agis ainsi?  
  
Drago le regarda un moment avant de se détourner, les mâchoires crispées.  
  
-Ah c'est ça... continua Harry. J'ai bousculé la plaie sanglante où était déjà enfoncé le poignard! Drago tu as toujours tes pouvoirs tu sais, mais on dirait que ça ne te...  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'Harry reçu un magistral coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.  
  
-Ne parle pas quand tu ne sais rien! cracha Drago.  
  
Harry le regarda douloureusement, non que le coup lui avait fait mal mais plutôt la personne qui avait volontairement voulu lui faire mal.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire ça... murmura-t-il en tournant les talons. Moi qui croyait que tu auras pu tout de même nous aider, mais je me suis trompé! finit-t-il en partant lentement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois! lui cria Drago.  
  
Shadow ne retourna pas dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor mais partit bien vers le parc. Une fois à l'extérieur il alla s'asseoir contre le tronc d'un pommier à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Harry ferma les yeux et se réfugia dans son esprit, dans les confère sans fin de la magie, peu à peu il entra en transe et un paysage magnifique s'offrit à ses yeux. Il se sentait enfin libre et tous remords et souffrances avaient disparut.  
  
L'endroit où il se trouvait lui était étrangement familier, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois... quand il était mort. Shadow se retourna soudain, entendant des pas qui arrivaient derrière lui, c'est alors qu'il vit James... Son père avançait vers lui avec un faible sourire.  
  
-Je me demandais lorsque tu viendrais te réfugier ici... dit-t-il en s'approchant.  
  
-Si j'avais su... je serai venu bien plus tôt! lui répondit son fils avec un soupire las.  
  
James s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et observa le paysage d'un visage serein.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu? demanda-t-il après un moment.  
  
-J'avais besoin de calme... Vo, Voldemort est revenu incarner dans un autre corps et il fera bientôt des siennes.  
  
-Je ne pense pas...  
  
-Et pourquoi cela? demanda Harry  
  
-Je crois que Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Ce serait simplement un de ses serviteurs qui aurait pris un peu de ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Ron a fait une fusion avec soit un démon, soit Voldemort lui-même!  
  
James eu un soupir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
-Bien des choses... J'ai des problèmes avec tout le monde y comprit Sirius et Drago!  
  
Harry marqua une pause.  
  
-Je me suis réfugié chez les elfes ces derniers mois et je fais maintenant partit de leur peuple, j'ai une fiancée et le ministère de la magie a essayer de m'exiler, mais rien de plus! finit-t-il.  
  
-Fiancé! Ah, je l'aurais parié! s'écria James.  
  
Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la mine de son fils.  
  
-Hum... tu ne penses pas que passer un peu plus de temps avec les gens qui t'entourent rendraient les choses plus faciles?  
  
-Passé... Mais comment tu veux que je passes plus de gens avec ceux qui m'entourent si le mal me tourne tout le temps au-dessus de la tête tel un vautour? s'écria Shadow en se levant.  
  
-Le mal n'est pas toujours présent. Derrière les nuages se cache toujours un soleil, comme disait ta mère.  
  
-Les nuages sont sombres ces temps-ci et peu de lumière peu percer cette croûte céleste pour laisser percer la lumière de l'espoir dont le coeur à besoin! répondit son fils.  
  
James leva un sourcil.  
  
-Dis donc, tu es bien trop mature! À ton âge, je ne cessais d'embêter les filles et d'aller m'éclater dans des boîtes en évitant Rusard!  
  
-Si tu avais toujours tes seize ans, que tu était mort une fois et combattu le plus grand mage noir que cette planète est portée parce que tout le monde comptait sur toi, tu serais sans doute comme moi!  
  
-Peut-être que si...  
  
Il se leva.  
  
-Peut-être que non!  
  
Harry se passa une main sur le visage.  
  
-Cette mission pour laquelle tu m'as renvoyé sur terre... C'était bien concernant Voldemort non? C'est pour ça qu'il a fallut que je fasse revenir Rowena Serdaigle pour Eowyn, Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard pour moi car... ma mère à bel et bien été aussi un descendante... de Serpentard n'est-ce pas?  
  
Pour toute réponse, James lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Alors... elle s'appelle Eowyn c'est ça? dit-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Tel est Godric Gryffondor... l'expert pour changer de sujet! lui répondit Harry en détournant lui aussi la conversation.  
  
-C'est drôle que tu parles de changer de sujet...répliqua son père en levant de nouveau son sourcil.  
  
-Oui elle s'appelle Eowyn!  
  
-Et...?  
  
-Et c'est une elfe... il n'y a rien d'autre à dire!  
  
-Allez fiston! C'est mon rôle de père de te soutirer les vers du nez! Laisse moi faire mon boulot! dit James en faisant une moue, les mains jointes comme pour faire une prière.  
  
Harry grommela gentiment.  
  
-D'accord, j'ai compris! Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler!  
  
-Disons que ce serai bien le sujet sur lequel j'aurais plaisanté sur terre avec toi...  
  
-Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut arranger...  
  
-Pourtant j'arranger ça un jour moi! murmura Shadow d'une voix à peine audible, se parlant à lui-même.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer! dit James avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.  
  
Son fils acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec amertume.  
  
-Je reviendrai, murmura-t-il. Si cette histoire peut s'arranger au plus vite, je reviendrai c'est promit!  
  
-Je sais...murmura son père avant que le paysage ne change brutalement.  
  
Harry traversa son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse et ressortit de ses pensées brutalement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il se releva enfin.  
  
-Merci papa! marmonna-t-il en regardant le ciel.  
  
-Tu parles tout seul? fit une voix derrière lui.  
  
-En quelque sorte! répondit Harry ne sachant pas du tout à qui il parlait.  
  
-C'est toujours pratique lorsque l'on a des comptes a régler avec soi-même, dit Eowyn en s'approchant.  
  
-En fait j'ai parlé avec mon père!  
  
Shadow se retourna enfin vers Eowyn, avec un poids qui c'était enfin envoler pour quelques temps, elle lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Il doit être fier d'avoir un fils comme toi.  
  
-Peut-être... peut-être pas!  
  
-Oh, je suis certaine que oui! Allez, il y a des personnes importantes qui t'attendent!  
  
-Laisse-moi deviner! Serpentard s'impatiente car ça fait trente minutes que j'ai disparu!  
  
-Ah! Ce type est trop...! dit Eowyn en cherchant ses mots.  
  
-Je te rappelle qu'il est mon ancêtre que je suis un mélange de lui, de Gryffondor et de... moi-même!  
  
-Oui mais toi tu n'es qu'une partie du concentré diabolique, je tiens a te le rappeler!  
  
***  
  
Une agitation folle régnait dans la chambre secrète de Gryffondor. Celui-ci était plutôt en furie étant donné que Serpentard savait maintenant qu'il avait une chambre secrète. Harry était face à eux, impuissant dans leurs chamailleries.  
  
-Ce lieu devait rester secret! criait Gryffondor.  
  
-J'ai mal à la tête! gémit Harry.  
  
-Je vous en prie messieurs, du calme! disait Rowena en buvant son thé.  
  
-SUFFIT! s'emporta Harry en se relevant brusquement. Je vous rappelle que nous partons ce soir...  
  
-Ne vous mêlez en rien à ce conflit jeune homme! tonna Serpentard alors que Eowyn retenait un éclat de rire.  
  
-Maròléas stüpfixa! hurla Harry en elfique créant ainsi un mur magique entre les deux fondateurs.  
  
-Dieu soit loué! J'ai bien crue qu'ils allaient en venir aux poings! soupira Serdaigle en posant sa tasse de thé.  
  
-Par merlin, j'avais oublié à quel point cette pièce pouvait être calme quand ces deux là ne sont pas réunit! soupira Harry.  
  
-Allons, plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous serons rendu! continua la fondatrice en se levant dignement.  
  
Harry se leva à son tour et entra dans la chambre marqué à son nom, il saisit un sac y mit plusieurs flacon de potions, quelques livres et sa cape d'invisibilité. À son cou il passa sa chaînette elfique puis mit sa lourde cape de voyage noir. Il s'apprêtait à sortit quand il se retourna et prit une petite enveloppe poser sur sa table de chevet, elle était cacheter au sceau des elfes d'Erwëlas.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur deux anneaux, une un peu plus grosse que l'autre, faite d'argent travaillé de sorte que trois feuilles de vignes soient tressées entre elles, quelques cristaux d'améthyste à l'intérieur.  
  
-Décidément... Ladros n'a pas perdu de temps avec ces bagues de fiançailles! murmura-t-il en passant son propre anneaux à son doigt et en sortant par la suite de sa chambre.  
  
-Tu es prêt? demanda Eowyn qui l'attendait, accoté sur le mur.  
  
-Oui et toi? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, dévoilant son léger chargement.  
  
-Non, mais ça ira... Tu veux de l'aide?  
  
-J'ai fini je te dis, oh pendant que j'y pense!  
  
Il tendit l'enveloppe à Eowyn.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en prenant le petit paquet.  
  
Il ne fit que lui montrer ce qu'il portait à la main. Les yeux de Eowyn s'illuminèrent et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y trouver sa propre bague.  
  
-Je... commença-t-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.  
  
-Bon aller on y va... sinon le vingt quatre heures vont passer sans qu'on ai pu faire quoi que ce soit! s'écria Serpentard d'une voix froide et impatiente.  
  
Eowyn passa la bague à son doigt avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Allons y... dit-t-elle.  
  
Cinq personnes partirent sur le champ du château, se faufilant dans la pénombre de la nuit avec aise.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tiken : Salut, merci pour ta review. pour te dire, non il ne reprendra pas avec Hermione désolé... par contre avec Eowyn sa relation va être beaucoup plus stable à partir de maintenant comme tu as pu le voir! Merci bien et bonne lecture prochainement!!!  
  
Ratonton : Voilà tu as la suite ;)  
  
Nono108 : C'est réglé ce petit bogue ;) @+  
  
Obal : désolé pour ce petit incident, voilà c'est arrangé!  
  
Math : loll merci de me traîter de sadique ^^ c'est amusant parfois, loll j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, voici la suite!  
  
Jukebox : On peut dire que toi, tu aimes envoyé des review mais c'est pas grave MOI J'ADORE LES LIRE :D. bon j'avoue que c'tais pas bien l'affaire du viole de Drago... mais le ptit prob est arrangé, pour l'eau à 45° C dsl pour ce petit détail mais on n'a pas eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir. Enfin, Wyn et Harry sont plus stable à partir de maintenant, pour ce qui est de Shadow et bien ça l'empêche de faire de la répétition alors désolé si tu as du mal à comprendre parfois!  
  
En passent la formule oculus réparoum, j'hésitait entre le Réparo j'avoue, désolé et merci de me l'avoir rappeler! Et. non tu as mal compris, Voldemort n'est finalement pas l'héritier de Serpentard dans notre fic, enfin c'est une longue histoire faudrait que tu relise le chapitre : Enlèvement. Pour ce qu iest de la coupe de Quidditch des 4 maison j'ai rien compris à ce que tu voulais dire! Et chui désolé si tu as pas compris ce que je voulais dire après que Harry ait dit à Herm que sa fille était un Drakonor, en fait, il lui a effacé la mémoire!  
  
Enfin... j'espère avoir répondu à tes énigmes @+ et bonne lecture prochainement!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤44 


	27. Attaque chez l'ennemi et maladie

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre27 : Attaque chez l'ennemie et maladie  
  
Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, on aurait pu penser que le silence existait réellement. On aurait pu, s'il n'y avait pas eu deux hommes qui se disputaient pour une histoire de chambre privée.  
  
-Je regrette très cher, mais vous n'aviez aucun droit de franchir le seuil de cette pièce! dit Gryffondor.  
  
Harry se retourna vers eux.  
  
-Si je peux me le permettre... Serpentard n'a jamais entré par le seuil de la pièce car il est apparut à l'intérieur!  
  
Eowyn du s'enfouir le poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Gryffondor regardait Harry d'un air courroucé.  
  
-Mon propre descendant! gémit-t-il.  
  
-Pas juste le votre! s'écria Serpentard avec un sourire chaleureux envers Harry, ce qui fut bien une première.  
  
-Trahison! vociféra Godric en pointant Salazard.  
  
Harry grommela en secouant la tête en signe de désespoir.  
  
-Après on dit que je suis immature... faut pas se demander où j'ai pris ça!  
  
-Non, en fait, j'ai une soeur, disait Eowyn qui marchait un peu en retrait avec Rowena Serdaigle. Mais nous n'avons pas la même mère. Elle est une demi-elfe et moi, j'en suis une même si je n'ai pas été élevé avec eux.  
  
À ce moment une femme montée sur un grand cheval blanc arriva devant eux; Meliane. Harry s'approcha aussitôt d'elle en la voyant.  
  
-Qui a-t-il? Demanda Shadow.  
  
-Il y a eu une attaque chez les elfes... Tous survivant mais le mage noir qui les accompagnait est repartie en voyant que ça tournait mal... Il a emmené Morgane avec lui!  
  
Harry la contempla gravement, Morgane était la soeur de son amie.  
  
-Par où sont est-ce qu'ils sont tous partie? Demanda-t-il en aidant l'elfe à descendre de Larölis.  
  
-La frontière je crois... au Nord en fait!  
  
Pour seule réponse Harry retourna vers Eowyn, Godric, Salazard et Serpentard et leur expliqua la situation.  
  
-Changement de plan. je pars un peu en avant il y a eu quelque chose qui me concerne, vous viendrez me rejoindre dès que possible, soyez prudent!  
  
Il se retourna vers Meliane.  
  
-Quand à toi, je te conseille de retourner avec ta famille... Ta soeur sera de retour bientôt!  
  
Sûr ces paroles il monta sur Larölis et partit au galop en disparaissant derrière les lointains arbres de la prairies où ils se trouvaient.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si bien autrefois pour mériter d'avoir un héritier aussi intrépide? demanda Godric à haute voix. -Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Eowyn à Meliane. Shadow a raison, tout ira bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi. L'elfe hocha la tête sans un mot. -Prévient Ladros que Harry est au courant. Oh et... dit à mon père que je suis avec lui! ajouta Eowyn avant que Meliane parte à la course pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. ***  
  
Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon bien que la lumière fut cachée derrière les nuages sombres du ciel. Harry galopait aussi vite que le vent et rapide il pu voir l'immense château abandonné qui tombait en ruine; ce devait être là que Ron-Voldemort ce cachait avec les quelques petites centaines de mangemort.  
  
-Tout doux Larölis! lui murmura Harry pour qu'il ralentisse.  
  
Une fois à couvert des buissons il laissa l'étalon là et partit vers le pont levit afin de voir si il pouvait y entrer par quelque conque moyen. Malheureusement pour lui, l'entrée était gardée par deux hommes encagoulés qu'il valait mieux ne pas embêter. Harry vit alors une série de fenêtres qui pourraient le faire entrer facilement.  
  
-Avec un peu de camouflage... tout devrait aller bien! murmura-t-il.  
  
Il fit partir Larölis pour ensuite se diriger presqu'en rampant vers les fenêtres. Harry sauta sur le bord d'une fenêtre dans l'ombre et entra à l'intérieur du château, pour le moment le chemin était libre, il s'aventura donc dans un escalier double au tapis d'ébène qui sentait le moisi. Une fois à l'étage supérieur il marcha encore pendant un moment, silencieusement et l'oreille au aguets.  
  
Soudain au tournant d'un couloir il tomba face à une grande porte double faite d'or massif. Il colla l'oreille contre celle-ci et écouta... Ce qui provenait de l'intérieur était bien la voix de Ron, mêler à celle de quelques autres...  
  
Prudemment il sortit se baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. À sa plus grande surprise, la pièce était vide, excepté une fille attachée sur une chaise qui regardait Harry, les yeux exorbités.  
  
-Hmm, hmm! cria-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
  
Dans la pièce, les voix s'étaient tues.  
  
-Sors de ta cachette Weasley! hurla Harry.  
  
Morgane, car c'était bien elle, continuait à secouer la tête et à remuer dans tous les sens. Finalement, le bandeau qui lui couvrait la bouche tomba.  
  
-C'est un piège! hurla-t-elle. Sauve-toi!  
  
À ce moment, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant au sol. Harry ne chercha pas à se débattre et se libéra de la puissante étreinte qui le retenait plaqué contre le sol dallé, ce mouvant agilement tel un félin. Bien vite il fut à nouveau debout, face à un garçon au cheveux noir flambé de roux, au yeux bleu presque blanc et à la forte carrure: une puissante aura se dégageant de lui.  
  
-Tiens... ainsi donc Ronald Weasley c'est attribué les pouvoirs de son misérable maître en faisant fusion avec lui car Voldy n'avait plus de forme! railla Harry avec sarcasme d'une voix froide.  
  
-Le sarcasme a toujours été ton fort. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter, siffla Ron, pas du tout d'humeur.  
  
-Tiens tu n'as pas assez dormi Weasley? Tu me sembles boudeur, ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié ça a toujours été ton fort!  
  
Avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement, un coup de poing lui arriva directement sur la tempe, l'étourdissant.  
  
-Attachez-le, ordonna la voix de Weasley. J'ai à parler avec la demoiselle...  
  
Harry s'ébroua tel un chien et sauta aussitôt sur le bord d'une fenêtre assez haute pour échappé au mangemort qui essayait de le ligoter.  
  
-Bande d'incapables! rugit Weasley en se relevant, furibond.  
  
-Oh! Au abri Rony est en furie! hurla Harry avec ironie.  
  
-Endoloris! dit un mangemort en pointant Harry avec sa baguette.  
  
-Maõlès! s'écria celui-ci en mettant ses deux mains devant lui créant ainsi un bouclier.  
  
Le sort ricocha et alla frapper de plein fouet son attaquant qui tomba sur le sol, en se tordant de douleur. Shadow sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit sur ses pieds faisant lever la poussière du sol. Il s'avança ensuite vers Ron, d'un pas dangereux et assurer.  
  
-Attrapez-le! hurla celui-ci aux mangemorts attroupés derrière lui qui ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
-Dyslexio Intensia! hurla le Gryffondor vers son ancien meilleur ami.  
  
Celui-ci reçu le sort de plein fouet et hurla sous la douleur qui faisait rage dans son corps.  
  
-Tu sais maintenant ce que ça fait... lui dit Harry en crachant à ses pieds.  
  
-Tu mourras... Potter! répliqua celui-ci en tremblant.  
  
-Mais oui... Comme tout le monde Ron!  
  
Il se dirigea tranquillement, sans toute fois quitter des yeux Ron pour aller détacher Morgane.  
  
-Retourne chez toi et avise Ladros que je suis ici saint et sauf et que je lui enverrai un hibou dès que je serai rentré... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille une fois qu'elle fut libre.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, ne laissant pas le temps aux mangemorts de réagir. Ron se releva lentement, alors que Shadow avait le dos tourné et lui sauta dessus en vrai hypocrite.  
  
-Saleté serpent, traite, hypocrite, être infâme! Tu es bien trop peureux pour attaquer de face! hurla Harry en se débattant.  
  
-Tu mourras! hurla Ron à son tour en le frappant partout ou il le pouvait.  
  
-Comme tout le monde un jour, oui! répondit Shadow en le repoussant brutalement et en essuyant sa lèvre en sang du revers de sa main.  
  
-Je te garanti qu'aujourd'hui sera ton jour, répliqua Ron.  
  
-Va au diable Weasley!  
  
-Potter sort les grandes insultes ma parole! Je tremble de peur.  
  
À ce moment, Ron sortit un poignard à la lame noir et empoisonné de sa poche et le jeta en direction du jeune Potter, la lame frôla la joue de celui-ci provoquant une profonde entaille. Aussitôt fait, il éclata d'un rire dément.  
  
-Je te jure que tu vas mourir avant que je sombre moi aussi! gueula Harry en lui renvoyant sa propre lame.  
  
Weasley l'évita de peu.  
  
-Tant que tu meurs, ça me va, dit-il avec une lueur de folie dans le regard.  
  
Harry se jeta sur lui et lui envoya un magistral coup de poing en plein sur le nez.  
  
-Finalement Fred avait raison... ça l'a fait du bien d'en enlever un peu! plaisanta le brun avec sarcasme.  
  
-Ne me parle pas de ce demeuré! hurla Ron en tentant d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait sur la bouche.  
  
Harry qui c'était remit debout l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur d'un geste de la main. La puissance avec laquelle Ron fut projeté réussit à creuser le mur de pierre. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant Godric, Eowyn, Salazard et Rowena entrer dans la pièce où un épais nuage de poussière flottait.  
  
-Rend-toi Weasley! dit Eowyn alors que Serpentard jubilait, apparemment dans son élément.  
  
Ron ne prêta guère attention à Eowyn et se rua à nouveau sur Harry le plaquant brutalement contre le mur.  
  
-Tu vas regretter ce geste Weasley! hurla Harry sous le coup de la colère et de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait au dos.  
  
Une boule de feu apparut soudainement à leur côté, resta un moment dans les airs et frappa Weasley en plein visage. Sous le coup du choc, Shadow fut légèrement touché, mais il fit un saut sans main par en arrière et atterrit sur ses pieds, accroupie avec une main au sol.  
  
Il concentra toute son attention sur Ron, mais n'enleva pas sa main du sol, un grondement venu des entrailles de la terre s'éleva en se faisant de plus en plus fort et bientôt le sol trembla violement faisant tomber l'ancien meilleur ami de Harry ventre contre terre sur le sol froid de l'obscur château. Un vent violent se leva, forçant Ron a rester cloué au sol. Eowyn et Rowena avait les mains tendues vers le mangemort et rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir le faire bouger.  
  
-Marïléas lunios! murmura Harry en elfique.  
  
Une vive lumière blanche envahit la pièce et plus personne ne pu voir quoi que ce soit. Ron hurla de douleur sur le sol, à mesure que la lumière prenait moins de vigueur, le jeune Weasley se tordait de plus en plus en poussant un cri atroce, finalement une forme sortit de lui et se tint immobile, le visage hideux face à Harry. Ron quand à lui avait cesser de hurler de d'agoniser, mais il respira lentement au sol, les yeux exorbiter.  
  
-Tiens bonjour Voldy! enjoliva Harry.  
  
-Quoi, c'est lui votre mage de l'enfer? souffla Serpentard à Eowyn qui roula des yeux.  
  
-Tiens Harry! Quel plaisir de te revoir...  
  
Il commença à tourner autour du jeune homme, tel un requin guettant sa proie.  
  
-...Tu sais que la dernière fois qu'on sait vu, tes pouvoirs m'ont fait très mal?  
  
-Oh j'en suis tellement pas navré Tom! lui répondit Harry avec un sourire arrogant.  
  
-Mais c'est moi qui suis navré. Navré que tu sois toujours en vie!  
  
-Tu vois bien que tu ne pourras jamais rien contre moi!  
  
-Au contraire Potter. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais tu es en train de mourir de l'intérieur, de gâcher ta vie!  
  
Shadow commençait à perdre peu à peu patience et il tremblait maintenant de rage.  
  
-Ma vie me regarde, et je la mène comme bon me semble! Ce n'est certainement pas un abrutit comme toi qui va me dire comme toi, tu as gâché ta vie toi aussi... Tu as tué ton père parce qu'il avait abandonné ta mère à ta naissance... Tu anéantis des milliers de famille pour ton simple plaisir parce que tu souffres de l'intérieur, tu n'es même plus humaine Tom!  
  
-Et alors? répliqua celui-ci pas du tout gêné. Je préfère être un démon qu'un être humain comme toi, qui se tient avec des sang-de-bourbe et des elfes.  
  
Sur ce, il partit d'un rire démoniaque.  
  
-Tu es toi même un sang-de-bourbe Tom! Ton père était un moldu... répliqua Harry le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de père, je suis un sang pur! hurla celui-ci.  
  
-Son sang coulera à jamais dans tes veines! répliqua Shadow d'une voix calme en croisant les bras.  
  
-C'est pas bientôt fini ce dialogue de sourd? coupa Serpentard d'un ton las. On le tue, et on s'en va.  
  
Pour seule réponse Voldemort vit un geste habile de la même vers Harry qui, manque de geste ne réussit pas à résister à la force de l'attaque et fut projeter par l'immense fenêtre qui brisa sous son poids et tomba dans le vide.  
  
-Harry! hurla Eowyn en se précipitant vers la fenêtre mais Voldemort arrêta son geste.  
  
-Où crois-tu aller comme ça mignonne? dit-t-il.  
  
À ces mots, Eowyn sembla stupéfixer et elle ne pouvait plus faire une geste. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et de sorte d'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
  
-Je te garde comme dessert toi ma jolie! lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique.  
  
-Lâchez-la! ordonna Gryffondor d'un ton calme.  
  
-Oh toi le vieux sec dépasser ferme-là! T'as toujours été le pire rival que mon ancêtre ai pu avoir!  
  
Il se tourna vers Serpentard.  
  
-Cher Salazard, mage de tout les mages, pourquoi rester avec eux... rejoignez-moi rejoignez votre héritier!  
  
-Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous venez de balancez mon héritier par la fenêtre il y a un instant, répondit Serpentard d'un ton hargneux.  
  
-Votre? Mais non ce ne peut pas être Potter votre héritier, c'est moi... je l'ai toujours été! J'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets par deux fois, j'ai contrôlé le basilic! s'obstina Voldemort presque sur un ton suppliant.  
  
-Non, désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas mon descendant...  
  
-Et il a raison Voldy! s'écria une voix derrière celui-ci.  
  
Harry se hissa péniblement par la fenêtre et s'éloigna un peu du vide.  
  
-Vous voyez, personne d'autre ne pourrais être mon descendant! dit fièrement Serpentard alors que Gryffondor se raclait la gorge bruyamment.  
  
Tom savait qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais ne pensa même pas à se retourner. Harry profitant de l'occasion lui sauta dans le dos faisant basculé le mage noir par en avant.  
  
-Non! cria celui-ci de rage. Tu dois mourir!  
  
-Et bien ce sera pour un autre jour si tu veux mon avis!  
  
Sur ces paroles, Harry sortit se baguette et la pointa sur le nuque de Voldemort.  
  
-Une dernière parole?  
  
-Crève Potter, dit le mage noir avant de disparaître brusquement dans une fumée rougeâtre.  
  
Harry tomba à genou sur le sol et c'est seulement là qu'il prit conscience qu'il avait mal partout et que sa joue ainsi que sa lèvres était toujours en sang. Quand à son dos il devait y avoir plusieurs plaies après avoir passé par la fenêtre, il se releva lentement et se retourna vers Ron qui avait les yeux grand ouvert, mais qui ne bougeai plus sur le sol, n'y de cillait plus du regard.  
  
Shadow s'approcha lentement lui et posa son majeur et son index dans son cou, cherchant son pouls qu'il ne trouva pas.  
  
-Il est mort! déclara le Gryffondor après quelques minutes en se relevant.  
  
-Bon, on peut partir? demanda Serpentard sans le moindre tact.  
  
-Désolé... dit Rowena pour sa part.  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête pour affirmer que ce n'était rien.  
  
-Ça va... ce type m'avait trahit il y avait trop longtemps de cela et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait!  
  
-Nous devrions partir d'ici avant que ses acolytes reviennent, dit Gryffondor en regardant dans le couloir.  
  
Pour seule réponse Shadow le dépassa et partit seul dans le couloir, on l'entendit descendre l'escalier bruyamment, puis il y eu un hurlement étouffé. Apparemment un mangemort était tombé entre les mains de Harry et il n'avait pas dû apprécier la rencontre...  
  
-Bien joué! dit Salazard en s'approchant.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi, mais il me semble que nous oublions quelqu'un... dit Rowena qui les avaient rejoint.  
  
-Eowyn! s'écria Harry en tournant brusquement les talons et en retournant sur ses pas.  
  
La jeune fille était toujours dans la même position, mais des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Apparemment, le sort n'était pas sans douleur.  
  
-Finite Incantatem! murmura aussitôt Harry.  
  
Eowyn tomba immédiatement sur le sol, le corps secoué de tremblements. Harry la prit aussitôt sur son dos et sortit de la pièce ravager par le combat.  
  
-Comment va-t-elle? demanda Gryffondor, mais il fut coupé par Salazard qui leur disait de se dépêcher.  
  
-Pire que moi... répondit aussitôt Harry d'une voix précipiter, soudainement mal-à-l'aise et se sentant observer.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent tous dehors, Shadow pressa encore le pas et s'arrêta tout près de la forêt. Il émit un sifflement aigu, et attendit, quelques instants plus tard Larölis arriva. Harry hissa Eowyn sur le dos de l'étalon et se tourna vers Rowena.  
  
-Vous voudriez bien retourner avec elle Rowena? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Soyez prudents, dit celle-ci en guise de réponse, avant de monter à son tour sur le cheval.  
  
Harry caressa son ami, et lui murmura quelques mots en elfique. Il partit aussitôt par la forêt à une vitesse peu commune.  
  
-Bon en route! s'écria Harry après un moment en se retournant vers ses deux ancêtres.  
  
-Je croyais que nous allions rentrer nous aussi...bougonna Serpentard.  
  
Harry lui dit un regard noir.  
  
-Je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez partir je m'arrangerai tout seul en ce terrain hostile y'a pas de problème.  
  
-Il reste, coupa Gryffondor. Part quoi allons nous commencer?  
  
-Et si on rentrait? proposa Serpentard. Je parle de Poudlard bien sûr! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter sous le regard noir de Godric et Harry.  
  
-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous êtes en train de vous dégonfler très cher, dit Gryffondor en croisant les bras.  
  
Pour seule réponse l'héritier de Serpentard prit les devant, la tête haute et tous commencèrent à marcher pour le retour à Poudlard.  
  
-Si seulement Ladros pourrait m'envoyer des chevaux! murmura Harry en s'adressant au ciel après une bonne demi-heure de silence.  
  
-Dommage que Poufsouffle ne soit pas des notre, dit Gryffondor soudainement. Elle aurait adorée revenir à Poudlard.  
  
-Elle aurait pu revenir... mais son héritier n'est plus! lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Ça devait arriver un jour...  
  
À ce moment trois bêtes magnifiques dont deux étaient scellé arrivèrent de la forêt. Harry les regarda bizarrement et un sourire vint illuminer son visage.  
  
-Que Merlin soit à jamais avec toi Ladros! hurla Harry avec joie en s'approchant des trois bêtes.  
  
Il y avait là l'étalon noir de Xoria: Spectra. Puis il y avait un plus vieux d'un blond paille dont le nom était: Loouni et la troisième d'un brun chocolat tâché par-ci par-là de blanc se nommait Méliouiya.  
  
-Je prend celui-ci! dit Serpentard en s'approchant de Spectra plus vite qu'un aimant.  
  
-Peuh, non désolé Salazard mais vous êtes recalé au niveau de Loouni, Spectra est pour moi car je monte à la manière des elfes...  
  
-De quel droit...? s'exclama Salazard indigné.  
  
-De droit de sang d'elfe et de propriétaire... Et de toute façon même si vous voudriez le monter il ne vous laisserait pas faire!  
  
-Pfff, répondit-il en montant tout de même sur Loouni.  
  
Harry le regarda essayant de ravaler son sourire moqueur et sauta par la suite sur le dos de Spectra. Tous les trois se mire par la suite en route.  
  
-Je bénis celui qui nous a envoyé ces chevaux, dit Gryffondor l'air heureux.  
  
-Il s'agit du Seigneur Ladros, maître du peuple d'Erwëlas! dit Harry  
  
-Je ne connais pas ce pays...dit Serpentard en essayant de faire avancer son cheval plus rapidement.  
  
Harry éclata de rire en voyant Loouni brouter dans un buisson au lieu d'avancer.  
  
-Pauvre Salazard... je suis désolé de vous avoir donné ce cheval! Mais avec votre perspicacité je ne m'en fais pas, vous arriverez à le dompter!  
  
Le fondateur eu un reniflement alors que Gryffondor éclatait de rire.  
  
-Si ça se trouve, il arrivera à une heure d'intervalle au château!  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, fixant les plaines derrières eux, aussitôt il les vit: une bonne centaine de mangemorts les poursuivait au pas de course. Harry donna aussitôt un léger coup de pie dans les flancs de Spectra qui partit au galop et fut imité par Méliouiya, Loouni n'eut d'autre choix que de faire pareille.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il? cria Serpentard.  
  
-On est poursuivit et je tiens à la vie! lui cria Harry par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-Plus vite! hurla Serpentard à son cheval qui ne l'écouta pas pour autant.  
  
***  
  
Harry entra en trombe dans la chambre de Gryffondor et se laissa choir dans un divan moelleux, la respiration haletante.  
  
-Vous êtes entrés plus tôt que prévue! s'exclama Rowena en sortant d'une des chambres.  
  
-Mangemorts... poursuite... nous monter chevaux! ne réussit à articuler faiblement Harry.  
  
-Je vois... répondit-t-elle. Où sont Sieur Gryffondor et Serpentard?  
  
-Sûrement en train de se battre à l'entrer pour ne pas que Salazard entre dans la chambre... du moins c'est comme ça que je les ai laissé!  
  
-Ils ne changeront jamais!  
  
-Comment va Eowyn? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.  
  
Le teint de la fondatrice s'assombrit.  
  
-Son état a empiré. Elle fait de la fièvre.  
  
Sans plus un mot, Shadow sauta sur ses pieds et entra dans la chambre de la jeune elfe d'un pas rapide. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur son front puis sur chacune de ses joues, en effet elle était brûlante de fièvre. Eowyn ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit faiblement.  
  
-Tu es revenu... dit-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux en respirant bruyamment.  
  
-Chut... économise tes forces! murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
-Je vais bien, répondit-elle en essayant de s'asseoir.  
  
Harry le stoppa aussitôt et la fit se recoucher.  
  
-Tu es brûlante de fièvre, couche-toi Wyn!  
  
-Ça passera, lui assura-t-elle en fermant à nouveau les yeux.  
  
-Je reviens... Il faut que j'aille écrire à ton père! lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement et de sortir de la pièce.  
  
-Vous nous quittez déjà? fit une voix.  
  
C'était Serpentard qui était affalé dans un fauteuil, sous le regard noir de Gryffondor qui apparemment, n'était pas du tout content qu'il soit là.  
  
-Non, répondit-t-il en allant s'asseoir à une table de travaille richement sculpter. Je dois envoyer une lettre au père de Eowyn!  
  
Harry saisit un parchemin, une plume de phoenix et de l'encre rouge, puis commença à écrire à vive allure. Quelques minutes plus tard il roulait le morceau de papier et le fixait à la patte d'Hedwige.  
  
-Fait vite mal belle! Lui murmura Shadow en la caressant doucement.  
  
La chouette blanche s'envola à grand battement d'ailes et Harry retourne s'asseoir sur le divan en empoignant un livre et en continua là où il en était tout en cherchant quelque chose d'autre dans un livre de médecine.  
  
-Harry, commença Gryffondor en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui et en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faites un peu trop en même temps là?  
  
-Hum... se contenta de demander l'elfe.  
  
-Laissez-le faire Godric, vous voyez bien qu'il retient plus de moi que de vous... Il ne vous écoute même quand vous lui parlez!  
  
-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans ma chambre, Salazard! Lui cracha Godric.  
  
Ce fut assez pour que Serpentard se taise et ne dise plus rien, quand à Gryffondor, il reporta son attention sur Harry qui avait délaissé ses livres et c'était levé en se dirigeant vers sa chambre où Eowyn était couchée. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et enleva une mèche bleue qui barrait le front de la jeune fille endormie.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir... murmura-t-il d'une voix remplit d'inquiétude.  
  
Quelqu'un cogna des petits coups discrets à la porte.  
  
-Je peux entrer? demanda la voix de Rowena. J'apporte des compresses.  
  
-Ça ne servira à rien... murmura Harry. La fièvre à été provoqué par un sortilège et ce ne sera certainement pas le derniers des symptômes qu'elle aura!  
  
-Oh... répondit la fondatrice qui était entré dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué avant...  
  
-Je vais à la bibliothèque! s'écria brusquement Harry en se levant. Occupez- vous d'elle...  
  
Il embrassa Eowyn sur le front, passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et sortit de la chambre de Gryffondor à grand pas. Godric arriva peu de temps après derrière Rowena et l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
-Ça ne te rappelle pas notre jeunesse tout ça?  
  
-Trop bien, répondit-elle en soupirant.  
  
***  
  
Harry marchait d'un pas vif dans les corridors en bousculant tout le monde, mais peu lui importait, il fonça soudainement dans un homme plus grand de quelques centimètres. Tous deux s'étalèrent par terre côte à côte. Harry se massa la tête pour faire passer la douleur et releva enfin les yeux vers la personne maintenant accroupie face à lui.  
  
-Oh... désolé professeur Black! marmonna-t-il en se relevant.  
  
-Sirius, grommela celui-ci en se massant le bras.  
  
-Même chose! marmonna Shadow.  
  
-Écoute Harry, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi non plus, mais même si tu ne me considères plus comme ton tuteur, je suis encore ton parrain!  
  
-Vous êtes en premier lieux, mon professeur à Poudlard! répondit-t-il avec un lueur d'arrogance dans le regard.  
  
-Comme tu veux, dit Sirius sèchement en se relevant.  
  
Il continua lentement son chemin en grommelant:  
  
-Bien sûr y'a fallut que je tombe sur quelqu'un et pendant ce temps je suis ralentit et l'état de Wyn empire!  
  
Sirius lui empoigna brusquement le bras.  
  
-Comment ça, l'état de Wyn empire?  
  
-Lâche-moi Sirius... ça ne te concerne pas!  
  
-Ça me concerne très bien Harry Potter! Tu vas me dire ce qui lui ait arrivé, tout de suite! dit son parrain qui perdait patience.  
  
-Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, Voldemort est revenue... On c'est rendu là- bas nous cinq... On l'a attaqué, il a disparut et il a lancer un sort sur Wyn, maintenant elle est malade ET JE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE A, ALORS LÂCHE- MOI TU ME FAIT PERDRE DU TEMPS! s'écria Shadow qui n'avait plus de patiente.  
  
-CALME-TOI! Ce n'est pas en paniquant que nous allons régler le problème! Où est-elle?  
  
-Dans ma chambre... Qui a un nouveau mot de passe! lui répondit Harry en se dégageant brusquement et en repartant vers la bibliothèque.  
  
Il se ravisa soudain au dernier moment.  
  
-Qu'elle idiot je fait, marmonna-t-il en passent devant Sirius. Y'a un bibliothèque dans ma chambre que je sache! se dit-t-il à lui-même en forçant l'allure de ses pas.  
  
-Hé mais, attend-moi! cria son parrain en lui courrant après.  
  
-Tu vas me dire que tu veux aider un mangemort? lui répondit sèchement Harry qui n'eut même pas un regard pour lui.  
  
-Je veux aider Wyn... répondit Sirius tout aussi sèchement.  
  
-C'est ça... vient perdre ton temps!  
  
-TU TE LA FERMES! hurla Sirius plus stressé que jamais. JE VEUX SIMPLEMENT LA VOIR BORDEL!  
  
-Tiens... tu imites bien Rogue! railla Harry en gardant tout de même un air sérieux.  
  
-T'a fini d'être désagréable avec moi sans raison? Tu te conduis comme un imbécile! Ce n'est pas le moment de se chicaner Harry! Eowyn va mal!  
  
-ÇA JE LE SAIS QU'ELLE VA MAL! hurla Harry à pleine tête, son regard devint presque noir à ce moment.  
  
Sirius poussa un énorme soupir et s'arrêta de marcher.  
  
-Justement, dit-il plus calmement. Laissons nos problèmes de côté... d'accord?  
  
Pour seule réponse, Shadow continua obstinément son chemin et tourna à gauche à la bifurcation du couloir.  
  
-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui...marmonna Sirius en se remettant en marche.  
  
Shadow s'arrêta devant la statue qui avait été changé pour un hippogriffe. Il posa sa main sur le bec de l'animal mystique faite de pierre, aussitôt la porte se dégagea et il entra dans la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
-Venez! lui dit Rowena dès qu'il eu mit un pied dans la pièce. La fièvre a augmenté, elle a du délire!  
  
Harry ne se fie pas prier et en trois enjamba il fut de l'autre côté de l'immense pièce, il poussa la porte de sa chambre brutalement et alla se mettre à genoux par terre sur le rebord du lit en fixant Eowyn avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude dans le regard, il lui toucha le front et soupira avec lassitude.  
  
-Hé bordel... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir! marmonna-t-il avec rage.  
  
Eowyn marmonna un truc incohérent en se retournant dans son lit, le front moite de sueur. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sirius entra l'air paniqué.  
  
-Il y a un type cinglé qui prétend être Serpentard, tu te rend compte?  
  
-C'est parce que c'est lui! rectifia Harry en passant à côté de Patmol rapidement.  
  
Il retourna dans salle de hall où les trois fondateurs étaient, soit assit dans des fauteuil ou occupé à d'autre activité.  
  
-Salazard, vous pourriez me trouver des feuilles de hêtre et de l'écorce de sorbier? Ça fera baisser la fièvre! lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Demandez à Gryffondor si l'envie vous prend d'avoir un valet! s'indigna celui-ci.  
  
-Salazard, vous êtes le seul ici à connaître les plantes pour les potions autant que moi! s'énerva Harry sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
Le fondateur poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la pièce en rallant.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment Godric Gryffondor? fit une petite voix derrière eux.  
  
C'était Sirius qui regardait les fondateurs, les yeux exorbités.  
  
-Lui-même cher monsieur! lui répondit Godric.  
  
Harry alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre en soupirant. Il était épuiser et ses vêtement lui collait à la peau tellement il avait chaud, Shadow fixait le ciel où le soleil était maintenant très haut.  
  
-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, lui dit Serdaigle qui l'observait attentivement. Serpentard saura comment lui administrer la potion.  
  
-Non ça ira! répliqua Harry en se frottant énergiquement les yeux.  
  
Voldemort avait vraiment raison pour une fois... l'épuisement était en train de venir à bout du Gryffondor et la mort le prenait doucement à petit feu.  
  
-J'insiste, dit Rowena d'une voix douce.  
  
-Et moi aussi! répliqua Harry en se retournant vers elle.  
  
Elle le fixa longuement avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Comme vous voulez, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle vous aurait demandé de faire la même chose, dit-elle en faisant référence à Eowyn.  
  
-Peut-être... peut-être pas!  
  
-Faites-lui confiance, son instinct ne l'a jamais trompé! coupa Gryffondor en se levant.  
  
Pour seule réponse, Harry disparut par une pièce dans le fond de la salle: la pièce des potion.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, il est toujours comme ça... dit Sirius qui s'était approché timidement du salon.  
  
-J'étais comme lui à son âge... quoi que peut-être un peu moins têtu, il a un sacré caractère! Celui du Serpentard... Il retient bien de son ancêtre!  
  
-Heu pardon, mais je crois que vous faites erreur... dit Sirius avec un petit rire. Serpentard en l'ancêtre de Drago Malefoy!  
  
-Ah encore un ignorant! s'écria une voix derrière Gryffondor, Salazard venait d'arriver.  
  
Sirius eu une expression qui ressemblait beaucoup à une grimace.  
  
-Il est a moitié son descendant c'est ça?  
  
-Harry l'est complètement... Malefoy comme vous dites n'a ses pouvoirs que par pur hasard, c'est notre avis à tous comme celui de Harry. Donc votre filleul, c'est votre filleul non?  
  
-Pour moi oui, mais pour lui, sûrement pas... répondit Patmol d'un air triste.  
  
-Donc comme je le disais! reprit Salazard, Harry est du même avis, c'est même lui qui a imposer cette théorie plus que véridique.  
  
-Mais, c'est génial! hurla une voix venue de l'autre bout de la pièce. Et en plus l'alignement est à la fin mai!  
  
Il y eu un silence ou toutes les personnes dans le salon se jetaient des regards consternés. -Il a sûrement pêché votre côté fou, très cher! dit Gryffondor à l'adresse de Serpentard qui lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
Harry entra en trombe dans la pièce, un livre à la main. Il alla aussitôt ouvrit une carte du ciel qui colla contre le mur de peine et de misère avec son unique main libre.  
  
-Voyons voir... marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Vous avez trouvé un remède! s'exclama Rowena. Mais qu'est-ce que les étoiles ont à y voir...?  
  
-Je n'ai trouver aucun remède! répliqua Shadow.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Sirius à son tour, intrigué.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et déposa le livre de côté sur une table, laissant voir à tout le monde la page qu'il avait :  
  
La prophétie des neuf étoiles s'accomplit une fois par siècle lors de l'alignement des neuf planètes. À cet évènement, la vie renaît, les morts qui ont longtemps été oublié peuvent être à nouveau invoqué.  
  
Cette pratique de sorcellerie a été très mal vu jusqu'au XVII siècle. Depuis une seule personne est revenu à la vie grâce à ce maléfice.  
  
Shadow pointa sa baguette sur la carte et une fine ligne doré se dessina lentement sur le papier vieillit au fil des années. Finalement une sorte de dessin assez compliqué représentant une femme ; le symbole de la vie.  
  
-La prophétie se réalisera une seconde fois! murmura Harry avec un petit sourire en roulant la carte astral des étoiles d'un geste vif.  
  
-C'est bien... commenta Sirius en hochant la tête. Mais ça te sert à quoi de savoir ça?  
  
-Rien! lui répondit Harry mystérieusement.  
  
Un gémissement de douleur retentit dans la chambre voisine. Aussitôt Shadow délaissa sa paperasse et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Eowyn. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle d'un air affolé et tentait de se lever en retombant immédiatement sous la douleur. Harry se précipita à côté d'elle et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.  
  
-Non! cria-t-elle en regardant Harry d'un air apeuré, mais toutefois sans vraiment le voir. Laissez-moi tranquille!  
  
-Wyn... Wyn! murmura doucement celui-ci en essayant de la calmer.  
  
-Non! cria-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
Elle recula dans son lit en serrant ses couvertures.  
  
-Salazard! hurla Harry de la chambre. Cette potion, elle est bientôt prête?  
  
-Ça vient, ça vient! grommela celui-ci sous les rires de Gryffondor.  
  
Shadow apparut dans la pièce où Serpentard était.  
  
-Il faudrait allumer un plus gros feu si vous voulez que la potion entre en ébullition!  
  
-Écoutez, dit-il en posant un petit chaudron. Je sais que vous êtes pressé mais laissez-moi faire mon boulot!  
  
Harry retourna dans le salon soupirant bruyamment.  
  
-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui administrer cette potion... j'ai quelque chose à faire! s'écria Shadow en quittant la chambre de Gryffondor avec son livre et sa carte du ciel.  
  
-Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais... souffla Gryffondor en le suivant des yeux.  
  
-Il est pire que l'année dernière! lui répondit Sirius. Mais il faut le comprendre, il est inquiet et vaut tout faire en même temps!  
  
-Je crains fort qu'un jour, cela vienne à lui nuire, soupira Rowena à son tour.  
  
-Il a bien fais en mourir l'année dernière... Mais regardez, continua Patmol. Cela ne l'a pas arrêté du tout!  
  
-Aussi têtu que vous, on dirait! dit Gryffondor moqueur à l'adresse de Serpentard qui eu un reniflement de dégoût.  
  
***  
  
Le soleil était toujours présent dans le ciel, quoi que beaucoup plus bas en cette heure tardive, il n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher. Harry était sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie et attendait patiemment que les premières étoiles apparaissent. Soudain, des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Par une fenêtre ouverte, il pouvait entendre deux élèves qui se disputaient.  
  
-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, JE NE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR GRANGER! hurla une voix que Harry connaissait bien.  
  
-Bon le petit protégé de Rogue est en colère? le taquina Hermione.  
  
-JE SUIS TRÈS CALME! hurla à nouveau Drago.  
  
-Ah mais c'est pas vrai! s'écria Harry et dévalant l'escalier en colimaçon à une vitesse étonnante.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de la tour à la volée faisant sursauter Hermione et Drago.  
  
-Mais c'est quoi le problème! hurla-t-il.  
  
-IL N'Y A AUCUN PROBLÈME! JE VAIS ME COUCHER, MERCI! hurla le Serpentard les poings serrés.  
  
-C'EST ÇA ALERTE TOUT LE CHÂTEAU! s'écria l'elfe.  
  
Drago prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-Je ne demande rien à personne, mais dit à cette fille de cesser de m'importuner! dit-il le plus calmement possible.  
  
-Dis lui toi-même, je dois retourner m'occuper de Eowyn! lui siffla avec haine Shadow en partant d'un pas vif.  
  
-Alors, t'a compris Granger? Cesse de me suivre!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire en disant: "je dois retourner m'occuper de Eowyn", demanda Hermione les sourcils foncés en regardant Harry s'éloigner. Ils n'ont quand même pas été se fourrer le nez en quelque part de dangereux encore ces deux là?  
  
-Mais on s'en fout! Laisse-le s'occuper de ses affaires, il préfère être seul de toute évidence, siffla Drago en se remettant en marche.  
  
***  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre de Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte à grande volée, il n'adressa pas le moindre regard à personne et se dirigea tout simplement vers sa chambre.  
  
Quelqu'un vint presque immédiatement cogner trois petits coups discrets.  
  
-Est-ce que vous voudriez vous joindre à nous? demanda Rowena Serdaigle. Votre parrain nous a apporté de quoi manger.  
  
-Je mangerai plus tard, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire triste.  
  
-Comme vous voudrez! lui dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.  
  
Harry prit une compresse d'eau froide une fois que la porte se fut refermée et la posa doucement sur le front de Eowyn. Brusquement, la jeune fille, qui semblait endormie, lui prit la main.  
  
-Ne pars pas... chuchota-t-elle dans son sommeil.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas! murmura-t-il à son adressa en passant sa main sur le joue brûlante de sa fiancée.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit toute grande, laissant apparaître Serpentard qui entra sans se faire prier.  
  
-Terminé! annonca-t-il.  
  
-Il était temps! répondit son descendant.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Salazard lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
-Il faut lui faire boire. Au complet, précisa-t-il.  
  
-Je vais m'en charger... Vous pouvez aller manger! lui dit Harry en prenant le flacon et en faisant un faible sourire qui étira les fiables cernes qu'il avait.  
  
-Oh en passant! dit Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Elle doit vraiment tout boire!  
  
-Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou pour votre héritier Salazard? J'avais compris...  
  
-On ne sait jamais avec votre moitié Gryffondor, renifla-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.  
  
Harry siffla dans son dos et se retourna vers Eowyn, il la fixa pendant un instant puis lui souleva doucement la tête essayant de ne pas la réveiller. La jeune fille gémit légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Harry lui administra la potion le plus vide qu'il pouvait en raison du goût acide qu'elle avait. Eowyn se mit à tousser violement. Apparemment, la potion lui brûlait la gorge. Le jeune homme grimpa un peu plus dans le lit et la releva complètement pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe.  
  
-Après on viendra dire que je ne suis pas médecine! marmonna-t-il pour lui- même.  
  
Eowyn cessa de tousser en se blottit contre Harry en grelottant. Celui-ci s'adossa à la tête du lit sculpter et se cala un peu plus dans le lit, ramenant la couverture sur eux deux. Les heures passèrent et le crépuscule laissa place à la nuit qui fut d'un noir d'encre, sans lune et sans étoiles.  
  
-Harry? dit une voix vers dix heures.  
  
La lumière de la chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant Sirius qui eu un air surpris en les voyant dans le même lit.  
  
-Heu, heu, ils vont bientôt partir...  
  
-Quel heure est-t-il? demanda son filleul.  
  
-Heu, heu, dix heures... bégaya son parrain en ne sachant plus ou se mettre.  
  
Harry sortit lentement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Eowyn et se remit sur ses pieds. Aussitôt il sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans le salon. Étrangement, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient l'air très calme et aucun vase cassé ne racontait une de leur nouvelle chicane.  
  
-L'heure arrive, dit Rowena qui se tenait proche de la fenêtre. Nous allons devoir rentrer chez nous maintenant.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire et s'approcha de Rowena, il lui fit un baise main.  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir chère madame!  
  
Il s'approcha ensuite de Godric et Serpentard dont il pouvait fixer dans les yeux étant de la même grandeur qu'eux.  
  
-Je tiens premièrement à vous remerciez... tous les deux!  
  
-Au fond, c'était la moindre des choses! dit Serpentard l'air ravi alors que Gryffondor avait l'air de ruminer pour une raison obscure.  
  
-Ce fut un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrez, continua Shadow.  
  
-Pour nous aussi! dit enfin Gryffondor avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Vous serez un grand mage Harry! lui dit Serpentard.  
  
Shadow manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarquer, Salazard venait de lui faire un compliment. Gryffondor avait la même surprise peinte sur le visage.  
  
-Ça ne fait aucun doute! dit Rowena en s'approchant des deux autres fondateurs.  
  
-Je vous souhaite un bon retour... Et j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour! finit l'elfe en reculant de quelques pas.  
  
-Je l'espère aussi, Harry Potter, dit Rowena avec un sourire.  
  
Ce fut sa dernière parole. Les trois fondateurs disparurent de la pièce, laissant un étrange vide.  
  
Harry soupira et contempla l'endroit où ils se tenaient un instant auparavant.  
  
-Ils vont me manquer! souffla-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
HéééllllOO! Loll désolé je file plutôt bien ce soir et je délire un peu! Bon aller...  
  
~¤~Réponse au Revieweurs~¤~  
  
Rotonton : Voilà la suite que tu voulais ;)  
  
Harryjo : Salut, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ;) voilà la suite, j'espère que tu te régaleras là... le chapitre 28 est pour bientôt ;) aller @+ et bonne lecture :p  
  
Jukebox : Salut mon cher Jukebos lol... Mon lecteur le plus fidèle mouhahaha! Bon aller je répond à tes question : Non Ron ne reviendra pas gentil comme tu as pu le remarqué... Pour le moment Harry et Drago c'est... (je préfère pas en parler hahahaha) Bon aller, bonne lecture prochainement.  
  
Ps : le chap 28 arrive bientôt :P  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Aller on vous aime fow fow fow, j'espère que vous avez apprécier!  
  
Le chapitre 28 est pour bientôt!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	28. Fatigue et conséquence

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre28 : Fatigue et conséquence!  
  
Un paysage magnifique s'étendait devant ses yeux. Une légère brise printanière soufflait sur cette colline qui surplombait une vallée constellée de petites fleurs bleutées. Le vent murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles faisant fuir un cerf.  
  
-Harry!  
  
Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux péniblement, il était assis sur une chaise, la tête callé au fond de ses bras sur la table de chevet. Il se releva quelque peu, faisant entendre un faible craquement d'os, signe qu'il avait assez mal dormit.  
  
-Hum... marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il entendit un petit rire venant du fond de la pièce.  
  
-J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller!  
  
C'est à ce moment que Eowyn vit les traits tirés qui marquait le visage du jeune homme, décidément il ne devait s'être endormit qu'à l'aube.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es resté assis à mon chevet toute la nuit! s'exclama- t-elle.  
  
Pour seule réponse il lui adressa un faible sourire en signe d'affirmation.  
  
-Ça fait vingt quatre heures plus précisément que je veille sur toi!  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Tu viens? demanda-t-elle en arrangeant l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Tu as besoin de sommeil!  
  
Il secoua la tête en signe de négation et se leva en s'étirant.  
  
-Non je vais aller manger... pas le temps pour le sommeil!  
  
-Harry... le menaça-t-elle gentiment.  
  
Il quitta sa chambre et sortit par la suite de la chambre de Gryffondor. Il fut presque tout de suite accosté par Hermione, les bras chargés de livres.  
  
-Salut! dit-elle.  
  
-Saaalut! répondit-t-il en baillant longuement.  
  
-Dis donc! dit-elle en riant. Tu as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge?  
  
-Sur la corde à linge a veillé Eowyn oui...  
  
-Ah oui, comment ça? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? sortit Hermione à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance! répliqua-t-il en changeant aussitôt de sujet.  
  
-Mais si, ça en a! Je me demandais justement hier soir. Ça fait un sacré bail que je n'ai pas eue de ses nouvelles et te voilà justement en train de me dire que tu l'as veillé pendant la nuit... Elle s'est blessée? Elle est malade?  
  
-Une maladie après la petite visite qu'on a fait chez les Mages noirs!  
  
-Les mages noirs? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est très grave! Vous êtes blessé? Il y a eu des morts? Qui avez-vous rencontré là-bas? Comment vous êtes vous rendus? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait coincé par Rogue? Il fait sans cesse sa ronde ces temps-ci!  
  
-Rien, n'est, arrivé! la coupa Harry mettant fin au sujet.  
  
***  
  
Le mois de mai arriva avec ses doux parfums de printemps, ses bourgeons qui éclosent, ses fleurs qui s'ouvrent et son temps paisible. La vie renaissait peu à peu dans le parc de Poudlard, et Harry quand à lui devenait de plus en plus nerveux.  
  
Eowyn n'avait plus aucuns symptômes de maladie quand à la relation de Shadow et de Drago, elle ne s'arrangeait point, au contraire elle semblait empirer, par contre Sirius et Harry était en meilleurs thermes et son filleul faisait de grand effort pour cela. Pour le moment, Sirius, Eowyn et Harry étaient installés dans la chambre de Gryffondor et chacun vaquaient à leurs occupations, cherchant à profiter de leur fin de semaine.  
  
-Mot de six lettres, un des plus grand sorcier! dit Eowyn à voix haute.  
  
-Hum... Albus? suggéra Harry. Non y'a juste cinq lettres.  
  
-Merlin! dit Sirius distraitement, penché sur des copies d'élèves.  
  
-Bingo pour Mr Black! s'écria Eowyn.  
  
-Pas de quoi! répondit-il en prenant une gorgé de café.  
  
-Les géants des glaces ont trois particularités qui les distinguent de ceux des montagnes. Quelles sont t'elles? murmura Harry penché sur son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire tout simplement pas manque de concentration.  
  
-Ils sont bêtes et méchants? s'essaya Eowyn, en train de mâchouiller sa plume.  
  
-Ils sont tous bêtes et méchants! corrigea Harry. Ah mais je m'en souvient plus... s'écria-t-il en se tapant la tête contre la table.  
  
Sirius eu une toux qui ressemblait à: carrure!  
  
-Saleté fatigue! s'écria Harry en laissant tombé sa plume et en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, ça fait bientôt deux heures que tu fais tes devoirs! proposa Eowyn en repoussant elle-même la Gazette.  
  
-Ça fait bientôt deux heures que je fais CE devoir!  
  
-Et ça fait bientôt deux heures que Sirius a des toux indiscrètes, chargés de réponses que tu n'entends pas à cause de la fatigue! répliqua Eowyn.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain et se frappa pour une énième fois la tête contre sa main, mais cette fois-ci il laissa la tête appuyer contre la table et ferma les yeux paresseusement.  
  
-Si on sortait pour se changer les idées?  
  
-Ouais après que j'aurais trouvé les... réponses! s'écria Harry d'une voix lente se rendant soudain compte de quelque chose.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette subtilement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Eowyn intrigué.  
  
-Oh rien... s'écria-t-il en se levant et en partant vers la salle de bain avec une idée diabolique en tête.  
  
-Je ne le croirais pas si j'étais toi, marmonna Sirius sans relever la tête des parchemins.  
  
La porte se rouvrit sur un Harry qui roulait un parchemin d'un air joyeux.  
  
-Tu veux aller dehors? demanda-t-il à Eowyn.  
  
Celle-ci plissa des yeux l'air interrogateur.  
  
-Bien quoi... Il n'a rien ce devoir! s'écria Shadow avec un étrange sourire.  
  
-C'est ça, et moi je suis Circée l'enchanteresse! répondit Eowyn en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Bon, bon, bon! fit-t-il en lui tendant le parchemin.  
  
Elle le prit et pouffa de rire avant de lui redonner.  
  
-Très bien, allons dehors espèce de petit démon!  
  
Sirius regarda Harry avec un regard qui en disait long.  
  
-Hé le prof... T'ais pas supposé m'espionner! plaisanta son filleul.  
  
-Je te le met sur ta conscience cette fois! répondit-il avec un sourire.  
  
-Mais bien sûr!  
  
Il prit la main de Eowyn pour sortir mais un étouffement de Sirius les figea tous deux. Patmol regardait leurs mains, ou plus précisément ce qui brillait à leurs mains.  
  
-Nous n'allons pas rentrer tard! l'assura Eowyn qui n'avait pas compris la cause de son agitation. Simplement une petite balade!  
  
-Non ce n'est pas ça juste... heu, enfin, depuis... quand êtes-vous?  
  
-Ensemble? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Fiancé? demanda Shadow.  
  
-Fian... commença Sirius mais le mot resta bloqué.  
  
-... cé, termina Harry pour lui.  
  
-Quoi, dit Eowyn dont le regard allait alternativement de Harry à Sirius. Tu n'étais pas au courant?  
  
Shadow leva les yeux au ciel en sifflotant innocemment. Eowyn poussa un profond soupir.  
  
-Depuis Pâques. C'est un mariage arrangé par les elfes.  
  
-Bah, ça ne m'ennuis pas moi! marmonna Harry tout bas.  
  
La jeune fille lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Moi non plus, lui dit-elle.  
  
-Je me demande ce que James en aurai pensé... dit Sirius.  
  
-Oh mais... il le sait déjà! lui répondit Harry avait de quitter la chambre, tiré de force par Eowyn.  
  
-C'est étrange, on dirait que personne n'est au courant... lui dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école, croisant peu d'élèves vu l'heure.  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi? répondit le Gryffondor, innocemment.  
  
-Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne veux pas en parler, même pas à Sirius! C'est anormal!  
  
-Hum... peut-être!  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur. Elle fit une petite moue en soupirant.  
  
-Salut Elwing! dit-t-elle ayant reconnue sa soeur qui tentait de se cacher de Harry et sa soeur.  
  
-Tiens voilà la peste, pensa Harry.  
  
-Encore ensemble! Quel miracle! dit la jeune fille sarcastiquement.  
  
-Encore a espionné? Quelle tragédie! lui répondit Shadow sur le même ton en passant devant elle.  
  
-À ce soir! lui dit Eowyn tiré par Harry.  
  
Il se laissa par la suite, une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, emmener par la jeune fille jusqu'au parc. Ils s'assirent sur un petit banc de pierre, en face du lac qui scintillait par ce jour de printemps. Eowyn posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry avec un sourire.  
  
-Comment tu vois notre futur? demanda Harry après un moment.  
  
Elle sursauta, apparemment surprise par la question.  
  
-Comment je le vois? Eh bien... commença-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.  
  
-Pour moi je ne le sais pas encore... L'avenir est trop incertain!  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Tu ne trouve pas que Sirius a l'air heureux ces temps-ci? demanda-t-elle, changeant complètement de sujet.  
  
-Il est peut-être fiancé lui aussi? proposa Harry en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.  
  
-Ça expliquerait des tas de choses... répondit-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.  
  
Harry répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Elle pressa ses lèvres plus fortement contre les siennes tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-Je t'aime! murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se dégagea légèrement en le regardant fixement.  
  
-Tu m'as bien entendu! dit-t-il.  
  
-C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux. Parce que depuis les vacances de Pâques, je croyais qu'être avec moi était un effort. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et je sais que j'ai de gros défauts. Alors je pensais que tu m'appréciais bien et que tu me trouvais gentille et tout ça... Mais je... Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui. -Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer à nouveau, finit-elle le regard brillant.  
  
-Tu... commença Harry avec un petit rire. Eowyn, tu crois vraiment que si je ne t'aimais pas je serai toujours avec toi? Il lui donna un doux baiser. -Et bien tu t'es trompé jeune fille, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as blessé moralement il y a quelques mois, mais cela n'a plus du tout d'importance! lui murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude son oreille. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas vu les nuages qui c'était rapproché entre temps, un faible roulement se fit entendre provenant du ciel et un éclair déchira le les cieux. Une pluie drue commença soudainement sévir dans le parc. Harry éclata de rire à ce moment, voyant que sa chemise en coton blanc était déjà toute trempé; tous d'eux ne portait que des vêtements moldu sans robe de sorcier. -Je crois qu'on ferai bien de rentrer! dit-t-il en fixant le ciel obscur après un moment. C'est la saison des pluies et on va avoir droit à un vrai déluge!  
  
Eowyn éclata de rire à son tour et se mit à tournoyer, les bras ouverts, sous la pluie.  
  
-Ça fait du bien! dit-elle en riant.  
  
Elle s'arrêta vite, son chandail devenant de plus en plus transparent.  
  
-Un petit sprint monsieur Potter? demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi, en rejetant ses cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière.  
  
Pour seule réponse, Harry lui fit un regard sournois et se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, glissant de temps à autre dans la gadoue. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il regarda derrière son épaule pour savoir où était Eowyn et se prit les pieds dans un caillou ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'étendre tout son long sur le sol... barbotant dans la terre molle et gluante. -Bordel de merde! marmonna-t-il. Eowyn arriva quelques secondes plus tard à côté de lui, en riant aux éclats. Harry lui fit un regard noir. -Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle? demanda l'elfe quelque peu en rogne en se relevant, sa veste blanche complètement taché et sans doute bonne pour les poubelles.  
  
-T'es trop mignon, lui répondit Eowyn avec un sourire. Et en plus, j'ai gagné !  
  
-Oh oui je suis sûr que j'ai beaucoup de classe couvert de boue des pieds à la tête! ironisa le Gryffondor.  
  
-Tu pourrais sûrement paraître dans la section mode de la Gazette! dit-elle en pouffant de rire. Tu viens? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être encore plus mouillée que maintenant.  
  
Elle tordit ses cheveux inutilement et se remit en route, en marchant cette fois.  
  
Harry la suivit en maugréant contre le mauvais temps. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil de la grande porte de chêne, Rusard arriva en trombe vers eux.  
  
-Mr Potter, vous croyiez digne d'un préfet de souiller le sol de cette magnifique école que je nettoie de fond en comble? Vous trouvez cela amusant de me faire perdre mon temps sale vauriens? hurla-t-il en postillonnant.  
  
-Excusez-nous monsieur, dit Eowyn poliment. Mais nous n'avions pas l'intention d'abîmer ce magnifique plancher que vous nettoyer tellement bien. Seulement, nous devons rentrer vite, car je ne me sens pas très bien...  
  
Elle feignit d'avoir mal au ventre tout en faisant une petite moue.  
  
-J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez pour cela...  
  
Le concierge fixa Harry d'un regard méprisant.  
  
Vous miss... Vous pouvez aller directement à l'infirmerie, quand à Mr Potter...  
  
Il marqua une pause qui fut remplit d'un silence lourd.  
  
-Vous venez avec moi dans mon bureau! Conclut-t-il. Je vais vous donnez une retenue dont vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier.  
  
Harry le fixa, fit un faible sourire et Eowyn et partit avec l'homme sans pouvoir magique jusqu'à son bureau où il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil miteux face à un bureau qui par miracle tenait encore sur ses quatre pieds. Rusard arriva derrière lui avec un sourire malsain.  
  
-Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave font un projet commun... commença-t-il. Vous devrez vous rendre mercredi soir, soit dans trois jours dans la serre numéro quatre en empruntant le sentier caché de la forêt interdite... là ils vous donneront plus ample information! Maintenant disparaissez immédiatement! cracha-t-il en pointant la porte d'un doigt jaunâtre.  
  
Harry ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois et partit d'un pas vif par la porte sans demander son reste. Une fois de retour à la chambre de Gryffondor, Eowyn ne paraissait pas présente donc il alla directement dans sa chambre prit son pyjama et passa par une porte adjacente à sa chambre, il la verrouilla et entra aussitôt sous une douche chaude. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour dans sa chambre, il se laisse tombé sur le ventre sur un divan moelleux et ferma paresseusement les yeux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Eowyn qui retenait un éclat de rire.  
  
-Déjà revenu? dit-elle à Harry lorsqu'elle s'aperçue de sa présence. -C'est une chance... marmonna celui-ci.  
  
-Rusard n'a pas été trop méchant avec toi?  
  
-Je sais juste que je dois aller voir Rogue mercredi soir...  
  
-Oh oh... dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil à son tour.  
  
-Tu étais partit faire quoi? lui demanda l'elfe en se rasseyant.  
  
-Rien d'important, répondit-elle évasivement. Sirius n'est plus là?  
  
-Tu étais avec Malefoy? la coupa-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda-t-elle en se jouant dans les cheveux.  
  
-Parce que quand tu es arrivé ici tu riais presque aux éclats, et il n'y a que lui pour te donner un tel fou rire.  
  
-Ça ressemble a de la jalousie... dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
-... qui n'en est pourtant pas! Je ne vois pas de toute façon pourquoi je serais jaloux...  
  
Eowyn eu un sourire puis elle se leva du fauteuil.  
  
-Évidemment...  
  
Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard habillé de la même façon que tout à l'heure, excepter que cette fois sa chemise était noir.  
  
-Je vais me promener, annonça-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa ceinture.  
  
-Il pleut... lui fit remarquer Eowyn en levant un sourcil d'étonnement.  
  
-Peut importe!  
  
Il sortit sur ces paroles et marcha pendant assez longtemps dans les multiples couloirs du château. Arriver à un certain étage, il tourna dans un passage peu fréquenter et ouvrit une porte verrouiller par un mot de passe. Aussitôt il se retrouva sur un magnifique balcon invisible si on regardait du parc de Poudlard, une superbe rampe de marbre noir la sécurisait et un toit fait de vitrail sombre protégeait des intempéries.  
  
-J'ignorais que tu connaissais cet endroit, dit une vois plutôt glaciale juste à côté de lui.  
  
-Tiens si ce n'est pas monsieur je suis jaloux et frustré alors je ne parle plus à personne! répliqua Harry en fixant froidement Drago de ses yeux d'argent. Mais pour ta gouverne, continua-t-il. Oui je connais cet endroit... Il est réservé aux préfets et contrairement à toi sans doute, le responsable de ma maison m'en a parlé quand j'ai demandé quelques renseignements sur mes droits de préfet...  
  
Shadow s'avança un peu plus sur le rebord de la terrasse et fixant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait à l'horizon des montagnes.  
  
-C'est pour bientôt, pensa-t-il.  
  
Étrangement, Drago éclata de rire.  
  
-Pourquoi je m'étonne... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. À plus Potter.  
  
-C'est ça Malefoy... fou le quand!  
  
-Pas besoin d'être grossier! répliqua celui-ci en se retournant.  
  
-Ça vaudrait pour la baffe que tu m'as flanqué le mois dernier!  
  
-La baffe que je t'ai flanqué, tu la méritais!  
  
-Et ces paroles aussi tu les méritais!  
  
Harry lui fit un regard glacial et ses yeux devinrent presque noirs.  
  
-Ah ouais? demanda Drago en s'avançant vers lui. Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ou c'est ton rôle de super héros qui t'est monté à la tête?  
  
-Rouwnaldium! hurla Harry en pensant au premier sort qui lui venait à la tête et tendant la main.  
  
Une sphère qui ressemblait à une bulle de savon couleur rose se forma aussitôt puis elle explosa en plusieurs petite bulle et finit en un nuage gazeux qui allait aussi vite qu'un éclair. Malefoy réussit à l'éviter de justesse, en faisant un bond sur le côté.  
  
-Tu me fais pitié... siffla-t-il en se retournant pour partir.  
  
-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je peux endurer Malefoy, tu n'en as même pas une parcelle d'idée! cracha le Gryffondor.  
  
-Non c'est vrai. Tu as raison! dit celui ci en se retournant brusquement. Mais as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai à endurer?  
  
Il plongea son regard gris dans celui de Harry.  
  
-Alors ne parle pas trop vite, tu risques de le regretter...  
  
-Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu endures, et je ne tiens pas à la savoir! Tu as à tous laisser tomber en apprenant celui que tu n'étais pas alors que tu aurais pu quand même faire des choses formidable!  
  
-Excuse-moi si je prends un peu mal le fait que mon propre frère ait attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire!  
  
-Je ne le savais pas triple imbécile! Je l'ai su le jour même! s'emporta Harry.  
  
-Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu n'ais même pas venu me parler depuis ta fameuse disparition chez les elfes!  
  
-Je n'en ai parlé à personne... Tu relates des évènements qui t'ont frustré! J'ai disparut d'un coup sans en parler à personne! Tu sais ce que tu as Malefoy, t'es blessé dans ton orgueil! Et de l'orgueil tu en as n'a, ça c'est vrai... continua Harry.  
  
-C'est toi Harry! Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu sais très bien que tu aurais dû faire l'effort de venir me voir. Mais à la place, c'est Eowyn et Sirius qui m'apprenaient tout!  
  
-Si tu avais été un peu plus présent, peut-être que tu en aurais su un peu plus! lui répondit l'elfe.  
  
-PRÉSENT? explosa Drago. Ça fait trois mois que j'essais d'avoir une conversation avec toi!  
  
-ÇA FAIT TROIS MOIS QUE TU M'ÉVITES! hurla à son tour Harry.  
  
-C'EST TOI QUI M'ÉVITE!  
  
-C'EST TOI QUI NE VEUX PLUS ME PARLER!  
  
-OUVRE TES OREILLES HARRY! J'ESSAIS DE TE PARLER CIVILEMENT MAIS TU FINIS TOUJOURS PAR AGIR EN ENFANT!  
  
-Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais pu en être un! s'écria le Gryffondor en baissant étrangement la voix.  
  
Drago se passa une main sur le visage.  
  
-Tu sais quoi? J'en aie assez. Tu ne veux plus me parler? Très bien, je m'en vais et je ne vais plus jamais te déranger pour des futilités.  
  
-Si tu étais un peu moins jaloux et plus compréhensif ça l'aiderai... répondit Shadow et tournant dos et en s'avançant vers la clôture de marbre.  
  
-C'est ça... répondit Drago d'une voix lasse.  
  
Sans plus un mot, il partit du balcon, l'air préoccupé. Harry soupira et quitta lui aussi la terrasse et partit d'un pas las à travers les couloirs, il passa devant la chambre de Gryffondor sans toutefois y entrer et continua son chemin allant là où ses pas le guidaient. Harry ne s'arrêta que devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius.  
  
-Centaure... dit-il d'une voix monotone en entrant par le trou que le tableau d'une forêt avait ouvert.  
  
Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce en fixant toujours le sol d'un regard absent!  
  
-Sirius? appela-t-il en parcourant cette fois-ci la pièce des yeux.  
  
Le parrain de Harry ne paraissait pas être dans le salon qui lui servait aussi de bureau de travail.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son parrain, dont la porte était entrouverte.  
  
-Sirius? demanda-t-il. Tu es...  
  
Il s'arrêta aussitôt voyant que Sally était avec son parrain et que tous deux paraissaient assez... occupés. Ce fut Sally qui le remarqua la première. Elle se dégagea brutalement de Sirius et entreprit de reboutonner son chemisier. Harry tourna dos quelque peu confus et s'éloigna à grand pas de la porte, au moment où il allait quitter la chambre de son parrain, la voix de celui-ci ce fit entendre :  
  
-Hum... Harry, je peux te parler une minute?  
  
-Heu oui si tu veux! répondit-t-il.  
  
-On se revoit plus tard... dit Sally à Sirius. À plus tard Harry...  
  
Elle partit rapidement, sans attendre la réponse de celui-ci. Le jeune homme la regarda partir puis tourna son regard ou une lueur de tristesse régnait, vers Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Heu... Assied-toi, dit-il en pointant une chaise proche du lit.  
  
Son filleul alla sans répliquer s'asseoir et il attendit.  
  
-Heu...  
  
Sirius se racla la gorge en se passant une main énergiquement dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air assez embarrassé.  
  
-Tu sais, je... j'ai heu... beaucoup d'affection pour Sally et tu vois, il nous arrive de... enfin.  
  
Il se frotta le nez.  
  
-Alors il serait plus pratique, pour tout le monde que tu frappes avant d'entrer tu vois...  
  
-J'avais la tête ailleurs! répliqua Shadow en le fixant sans être complètement là pourtant  
  
Sirius le regarda un moment.  
  
-Ça va toi? Tu es tout pâle...  
  
-Hum... Oui oui ça va!  
  
Son parrain s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu veux en parler?  
  
-C'est rien... ça va passer! lui affirma Harry en faisant un faible sourire... triste.  
  
-Tu es sûr? Parce que tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...  
  
-C'est juste à propos de Malefoy... mais c'est rien je te dis!  
  
-Je ne vais pas insister, dit Sirius en lui souriant gentiment. Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
  
-Si t'as quelque chose...  
  
-J'ai des boissons, de la Bièraubeurre, de l'eau... du jus? dit Sirius en fouillant dans une armoire.  
  
-Bof... n'importe quoi! Ça pourrait être du jus de pustule de Bubobulbe et ça ne me dérangerai pas!  
  
Sirius le regarda bizarrement en prenant deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.  
  
-Raconte, ça va te faire du bien.  
  
-Y'a rien à raconter...  
  
-Oh j'ten prie Harry. Pas besoin d'être un as pour voir que tu vas mal!  
  
-Et bien si quelqu'un que tu aurais considérer comme ton frère t'avait laissé tomber parce que la vérité était apparut au grand jour comment tu te sentirais toi?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, et toi?  
  
-Et bien tu serais comme moi! Je suis l'exemple vivant de la question...  
  
-Harry, tu dois comprendre que ça a été dur pour Drago! Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de te faire une crise mais il a quand même ses raisons... Non?  
  
« Pfff... » fut la seule réponse de Shadow.  
  
-Si tu étais à sa place, comment aurais-tu réagis? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.  
  
-Mieux que lui... Enfin je n'aurai pas frappé la personne qui aurait essayé de venir m'expliquer!  
  
-Tu sais, même s'il n'en donne pas l'impression, sa vie ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci. Il a été voir sa mère durant les vacances de Pâques...  
  
-Et bien moi je ne sais même pas où elle est enterré ma mère! Et est-ce que je fais une dépression sur ça, moi?  
  
-Tu es injuste avec lui, lui reprocha Sirius les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Je suis injuste avec tout le monde de toute façon! répondit le Gryffondor  
  
Sirius poussa un profond soupir.  
  
-Écoute Harry, je vais te donner un conseil. Admet tes tords. Je sais que c'est dur, moi même j'ai encore de la difficulté à me contrôler mais je te jure que si tu le fais, tu te porteras mieux.  
  
-Admettre mes torts?  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond.  
  
-Tu sais combien de torts que j'ai pu causer?  
  
-Harry... commença son parrain en essayant de le calmer.  
  
-Arrête de Sirius... je ne suis plus le sage petit garçon de quatorze ans, j'ai grandit et il y a bien des choses que j'ai commis et qui ce sont passé! On ne peu pas revenir en arrière n'y pour le temps, n'y pour ce que j'étais!  
  
-Je sais mais...  
  
-... Mais il va falloir que tu l'admettes!  
  
Sirius reposa sa bouteille en le regardant fixement sans rien dire. Harry quand a lui resta debout face à lui les bras croisé obstinément.  
  
-Comme tu veux, finit par dire son parrain d'une voix lente tout en se levant.  
  
Shadow se retourna et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent.  
  
-Mais sache que tu fais une grosse bêtise, dit Patmol.  
  
Harry se figea sur place et se retourna d'un coup vers son parrain.  
  
-C'est tout ce que je sais faire des bêtises de toute façon! éclata Harry en laissant rouler une larme sur sa joue.  
  
Sirius s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Ne pense pas ça... lui dit-il doucement.  
  
Harry enlaça son parrain et se calant quelque peu contre son épaule. Celui- ci ne fit que le serrer d'avantage et c'est à ce moment précis, que Sirius réalisa à quel point Harry se sentait dépassé par tous les évènements. En effet, il avait beau être puissant et avoir vaincu bien des choses... Il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent de seize ans décourager, épuiser, qui n'avait pratiquement plus d'espoir et qui croyait exister seulement pour vaincre les forces du mal. Le mot "joie de vivre" avait été railler il y avait longtemps de son vocabulaire.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura Sirius. Je suis là, je suis là pour t'aider.  
  
Harry se dégagea quelque peu.  
  
-J'ai l'air d'une enfant de cinq ans, marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Pas du tout, lui assura son parrain. Ça arrive à tout le monde.  
  
-Je ne suis plus capable Sirius! Ça me dépasses tout ça... ça va au-delà de mes forces!  
  
-Tu as besoin de repos. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire.  
  
-Tu peux me dire où je vais le caser ce repos? J'ai manqué une semaine de cours quasiment... même plusieurs mois!  
  
-Mais tu es resté à niveau! lui rappela Sirius avec un sourire. Je suis certain que si tu prends demain, lundi et mardi de congé, tu iras beaucoup mieux.  
  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.  
  
-Les examens de fin d'année sont le mois prochain et j'ai pris du retard dans la matière... surtout en potion et en métamorphose quand à la défense contre les forces du mal... je n'ose même pas en parler! Je ne suis même pas capable de faire la différence entre une ogre-nain et un gobelin!  
  
-Eowyn, Sally et moi allons t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas je te dis!  
  
-J'irai en cours Sirius...  
  
-Non, désolé. Tu vas prendre soin de toi pour une fois!  
  
-On ce revoit demain en première période parrain! lui dit enfin Harry en se dégageant totalement et en partant.  
  
-Ça va être plus dur que prévue... marmonna Sirius une fois que son filleul fut partit de sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin arrive bien vite, Harry était assis au premier rang de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Une pile de livre devant lui ainsi que plusieurs parchemin. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé et il était en avance d'une bonne trentaine de minute, pour le moment Shadow recopiait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et qu'il n'avait pas encore vu cette année.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'exclama Eowyn qui passait devant la classe. Le cours commence dans seulement trente minutes!  
  
-Je recopie des notes! lui répondit d'une voix absente Shadow.  
  
-C'est pas croyable! Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais?  
  
Elle entra dans la classe et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
-Allez, donne-moi en, je vais t'aider, dit-elle en posant son sac.  
  
-C'est de la matière que je n'ai pas vu... Je l'écris pour m'en souvenir! répliqua Harry en prenant une gorger de café noir qui était posé dans un grand gobelet en carton devant lui.  
  
-Harry! dit-elle en lui volant sa plume. Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu vas finir par faire une dépression!  
  
Il ne répliqua même pas en sortit une plume neuve de sa robe de sorcier, la trempa dans l'encre et continua à écrire.  
  
-Ohooooo! grogna Eowyn, dépassé. Tu l'auras voulu. Je vais voir Dumbledore!  
  
-C'est ça... je vais avoir le temps d'avancer pendant ce temps! marmonna-t- il.  
  
-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis des fois? s'emporta l'elfe en essayant de lui prendre ses parchemins.  
  
-Tout le temps! dit-t-il en tournant sa chaise et en poussant ses parchemins à l'autre bout de la table pour ne pas que Eowyn les prenne.  
  
-Harry!!! J'en ait marre! Je veux que tu te repose! s'écria-t-elle les yeux embués. S'il te plaît...  
  
-Eowyn... il reste un mois! J'aurais tout le temps que je veux pour me reposer cet été!  
  
-Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à l'été! cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant de la salle de classe.  
  
Harry ne chercha même pas à la retenir. La cloche sonna enfin et il rangea ses notes, prenant un nouveau parchemin pour prendre les notes du cours cette fois-ci!  
  
Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe en parlant plus ou moins fort. Harry vit Drago qui l'ignora royalement en se prenant une place près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde! dit Sirius qui venait d'entrer et qui déposa son sac sur la table.  
  
Le parrain de Harry marqua une pause et fixa pendant un moment son filleul qui avait un teint qui aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec celui de Drago, enfin il reprit:  
  
-Aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'avais annoncé au cours précédent, nous allons voir les différents moyens de défense, si jamais vous tombez face à un dragon. Comme celui qui dort dans l'école par exemple. Il y eu quelques rires puis Sirius continua:  
  
-Vous pourrez sauver votre peau! Sauf bien sûr si vous voulez avoir un beau bronzage... d'après moi ce serai plutôt un coup de soleil mais bon... Chacun votre tour, vous direz une façon qui a vos yeux, devrait fonctionner. Nous en dresserons une liste et nous verrons qui a dit les bonnes réponses. Hermione, veux-tu commencer?  
  
Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Et bien... il y a les yeux!  
  
-Très bien! Elwing?  
  
-Heu... détourner son attention?  
  
Il faisait vraiment très chaud dans la pièce en raison de la température extérieur.  
  
-Heu...d'accord... dit Sirius en l'écrivant au tableau. Eowyn, tu as une idée?  
  
-Hum... Et bien peut-être essayer de passer inaperçu...  
  
-Très bonne tactique! Surtout qu'un dragon nous voit plutôt de la grosseur d'un petit chien, ce serait assez facile de se camoufler! Harry?  
  
Celui-ci se releva la tête brusquement, il venait de sortir de sa somnolence.  
  
-Oh heu... La tactique aérienne?  
  
-Pathétique... murmura un Serpentard assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
  
-Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée Malefoy? lança d'une voix sèche Harry en tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
-Tout le monde sait qu'un dragon vole bien plus vite qu'un balai. Je ne serais pas assez stupide pour utiliser cette technique, dit celui-ci sarcastiquement, sous les rires de ses camarades.  
  
-J'aurais répondu la même chose si j'aurais eu un Nimbus 2001! répliqua Shadow avec ironie.  
  
-Messieurs s'il vous plait, dit Sirius d'un ton sévère. Ce n'est pas le temps de faire des règlements de compte. Seamus, vous avez une idée?  
  
Harry reposa sa tête sur le bureau et ferma paresseusement les yeux. Shadow sentait la chaleur l'envahir peu à peu et une impression de malaise s'incruster en lui. Il entendait à peine les idées que les élèves disaient, ni les commentaires que Sirius passait. Une certaine moiteur imprégnait son cou. Puis, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait et une main vint le secouer légèrement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Eowyn qui le regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
  
-Quoi? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Il faut prendre en note! répondit-elle à voix basse. Tu es sûr que ça va?  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit avec lassitude une plume puis commença à prendre en note ce que Sirius inscrivait sur le grand tableau noir.  
  
-Harry? demanda Eowyn a nouveau en posant sa main sur son bras.  
  
Celui-ci eut un grand frisson en sentant la main froide de sa fiancée sur son bras.  
  
-Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre! s'exclama celle-ci toujours à voix basse.  
  
Shadow ne pu répondre car il perdit soudainement conscience et en tombant il se cogna la tête sur le sol de la classe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une lumière éclatante lui arriva en plein visage puis il entendit des voix autour de lui.  
  
-Il se réveille! Allez chercher Pomfresh!  
  
Harry était allongé sur quelque chose de dur et il essaya de se relever, mais de gros étourdissements le résignèrent aussitôt à s'étendre.  
  
-Harry, reste couché, lui ordonna une voix. Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous cessez de lui envoyer cette lumière en plein visage?  
  
-Malefoy arrête ce bordel de Lumos! s'écria Harry d'une voix faible, sans même le regarder.  
  
-Le cours est fini tout le monde, il n'y aura aucun devoir pour cette fois! dit Sirius qui essayait de faire partir les curieux qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci essaya une fois de plus de se lever.  
  
-Reste couché Harry! dit Eowyn en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Pomfresh arrive, ne te fatigue pas.  
  
Il la fixa pendant un moment et se laissa retomber sur le sol et se passa une main sur le front.  
  
-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Pourtant, ce sourire était plutôt crispé, même si Eowyn essayait de le cacher.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas un oreiller? essaya de plaisanta Shadow pour la rassurer.  
  
-En fait, j'ai oublié de l'ammener, répondit-elle avant d'avoir un petit rire assez nerveux.  
  
-J'y penserai la prochaine fois que je dormirai mal la nuit...  
  
-Où est-il? s'écria une voix haut perché.  
  
Pomfresh se précipita sur Harry et fit une batterie de tests en l'espace de dix secondes.  
  
-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle à Sirius. Et vite! continua-t- elle soudainement très inquiète voyant le teint pâle du jeune homme.  
  
Eowyn serra la main de Harry.  
  
-Il va bien n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante à l'infirmière.  
  
-Vous voulez la vérité jeune fille?  
  
Eowyn hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
-Il va mal... Beaucoup de fatigue et de perte d'énergie! Il a besoin de tout urgence de traitement!  
  
Harry serra un peu plus la main de Eowyn en fermant les yeux. La jeune fille hocha de nouveau la tête, en essayant de cacher ses yeux embués de larmes. Sirius n'en pouvant plus empoigna aussitôt Harry et le souleva. Il fut surpris par la légèreté de son filleul puis il l'emmena aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Sirius le fit coucher dans un lit tout près de la porte et alla s'entretenir avec Pomfresh dans le bureau de celle-ci alors que Eowyn s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et ouvrit les yeux en lui prenant la main. Il lui fit un faible sourire pour la rassurer.  
  
-Ça va Wyn... je fais juste un peu de fièvre!  
  
-Tu vas mal Harry... répondit la jeune fille la voix tremblante.  
  
-C'est seulement un peu de fatigue...  
  
Eowyn se passa une main sur les yeux en reniflant. Shadow tendit la main et essuya avec son pouce une perle d'eau qui avait roulée jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu vas aller mieux, promet-le moi, murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main.  
  
-C'est jurer! murmura-t-il à son tour.  
  
Eowyn ria à travers ses larmes.  
  
-Tu vas devoir te reposer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Tu m'aideras, dit-t-il en fermant les yeux avec lassitude.  
  
Sirius revint à ce moment et regarda son filleul avait inquiétude, puis il reporta son attention sur Eowyn.  
  
-Pomfresh veut que nous partions, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Mais je veux rester! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
-Nous pourrons revenir ce soir... dit Sirius.  
  
-D'accord... dit Eowyn en se levant. J'arrive.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui donna un baiser.  
  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Harry c'était déjà endormi dans un sommeil agité. La jeune fille soupira et quitta l'infirmerie pour aller rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Patmol posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Eowyn.  
  
-Tu devrais retourner en cours... dit-t-il.  
  
-Non, je crois que je vais... juste aller dans ma chambre, répondit celle- ci en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Je vais prendre une journée de congé moi aussi... Rémus est à Pré-Au-Lard pour quelques temps, il viendra me remplacer!  
  
-Oui... dit Eowyn d'une voix absente.  
  
***  
  
Le reste de la journée ce passa dans les rumeurs de l'incident du matin, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, dans l'infirmerie quelqu'un ou plutôt un professeur se disputait à grand cri avec l'infirmière.  
  
-J'exige de rester encore avec Harry! cria Xoria.  
  
-Et moi, j'exige que vous quittiez ce lieu! cria Pomfresh à son tour.  
  
-Mme Pomfresh... laisser-là venir! s'écria une voix venant du fond de la pièce.  
  
Xoria afficha un air victorieux à l'infirmière et partit voir Shadow.  
  
-C'est un drôle d'endroit! dit-elle une fois assise. On vous refuse le droit d'aller voir vos proches malades.  
  
-Elle est folle cette infirmière! lui dit Harry d'une voix faible en souriant.  
  
Xoria eu un sourire.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Las... lui répondit le Gryffondor.  
  
-Compréhensible après ce qui s'est passé...  
  
Une voix ce fit entendre à nouveau à l'entrer de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je dorme si tout le monde cri par ici! murmura Harry.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu! Vous l'avez emmené à St-Mangouste c'est ça? Et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir! cria Eowyn qui paniquait.  
  
-Miss Lavigne calmez-vous... il est au fond avec le professeur Xoria!  
  
Il y eu un silence.  
  
-C'est pas possible faire des peurs comme ça aux gens, dit Eowyn avant de se rendre au fond de la pièce.  
  
Harry qui la vit passer derrière le rideau en lin blanc et lui fit un petit sourire. Eowyn répondit à son sourire.  
  
-Bonjour professeur, dit-elle à Xoria.  
  
-Bonjour Eowyn... Bon je vais vous laissez, dit-t-elle avant de partir laissant Eowyn et Shadow seuls.  
  
-Tu te sens mieux? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
-Bof... pas terrible! répondit-t-il.  
  
Eowyn hocha la tête tout en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front. -Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Hermione est venue me voir cet après- midi pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire grand chose. mais ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant je suis contente, tu as l'air d'avoir reprit des couleurs et tout ça. Harry la fixa pendant un moment sans rien dire, puis il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. -Je ne sais pas si j'ai repris des couleurs... je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'observer dans un miroir! Mais pour la santé... ça ne va pas très bien, d'après Pomfresh j'ai encore plus de fièvre que ce matin et ça risque encore de s'aggraver! Shadow se retourna difficilement dans son lit pour faire face à Eowyn, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. -Rogue ne va pas être très content quand il va voir que je n'ai pas été à sa retenue ce soir! dit-t-il enfin d'une voix à peine audible. Alors que la jeune fille croyait qu'il c'était rendormie, Harry lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui, puis il s'assoupie enfin. Eowyn le regarda en respirant difficilement. Elle croyait que ce qui s'était passé était en partie sa faute et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle dégagea sa main de celle de Harry et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux. -Pardonne-moi, dit-elle en un souffle avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.  
  
-C'est pas ta faute! Marmonna-t-il avant de se rendormir.  
  
Harry se retourna dans son lit et chercha à ta ton la couverture, mais Pomfresh vint aussitôt la lui enlever, la fièvre étant trop élever. Shadow ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en grelottant.  
  
-Non... mais... il... fait... froid!  
  
-Mr Potter, voulez-vous guérir oui ou non? trancha Pomfresh en préparant une potion. Alors je vous prie de cesser de vous plaindre! Elle donna un gobelet remplie mixture rougeâtre à Eowyn. -Faites-lui boire ceci au complet, lui dit-elle. Deux élèves viennent d'arriver avec des tentacules sur la tête. -Non mais tant qu'à y être... plongez moi dans un bain d'eau glacé pour faire baisser le fièvre, marmonna Harry! L'infirmière le regarda d'un oeil perçant. -Ce n'ai pas ce qui est prévu pour tout à l'heure Mr Potter... vous avez repris des couleurs oui... mais vous êtes plus rouge que jamais, la fièvre ne baissera pas toute seule et le seul moyen sera de la faire monté encore plus avec une seconde potion pour qu'elle redescendre ensuite... Harry la fixa avec des yeux ronds, cherchant toujours la couverture. -Ce qui veut dire que je vais passer une nuit d'enfer entre le sommeil et le délire! s'écria-t-il à voix baisse et fermant les yeux et en soupirant bruyamment. Quelqu'un apparut soudainement derrière en avant de son lit, il était accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. -Salut filleul! s'écria Patmol. Harry ne lui donna qu'un grondement en signe de réponse. -J'ai emmener quelqu'un qui aimerai... te présenter des excuses! -Non mais pas du... Aïe! Shadow se décida enfin à relever la tête en entendant la seconde voix. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? demanda-t-il. -Oh rien, mais je croyais que le fait de venir te voir t'aurais fait ouvrir les yeux mais apparemment, je me suis trompé, répondit celui-ci les bras croisés. Je m'en vais.  
  
-Non! s'écria Sirius. Tu restes! Je crois que tu as quelque chose à lui dire. Drago eu un reniflement et fixa le plafond d'un air mauvais. -Désolé, marmonna-t-il.  
  
Harry grommela quelque peu avant de tourner enfin les yeux vers le Serpentard.  
  
-C'est bon... je m'excuse moi aussi!  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Pomfresh arriva avec un gobelet en papier remplit d'une potion fumante d'un mauve-pourpre très foncé.  
  
-Comment... Vous n'avez pas encore pris votre potion?  
  
Elle saisit l'autre gobelet que Eowyn tenait encore dans ses mains et le versa dans celui qu'elle tenait. Le remède tourna au noir et Shadow déglutit difficilement en voyant ce que l'infirmière venait de faire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aide quelque peu à ce relever. Harry tremblait de tous ces membres et ses joues avaient une étrange couleur de rouge rosé. Pomfresh lui fit avalé la potion d'un coup et le recoucha aussitôt.  
  
-Et maintenant je vous conseil de dormir Mr Potter... Quoi que je doute que vous le puissiez! Vous allez passer une mauvaise nuit!  
  
Elle partie sur ses mots.  
  
-Ça je le sais que je vais passer une mauvaise nuit! s'écria Harry en se recouchant dans son lit et en tirant les couvertures sur lui.  
  
-Si tu t'étais reposé aussi! chuchota son parrain en venant lisser les couvertures de son filleul, assez inquiet.  
  
Shadow réprima un gros frisson et ferma les yeux en sentant la potion commencer à agir et la sueur perler sur son front, une mauvais nuit oui il allait en passer tout une... Et une douleur accablante allait sûrement l'envahir.  
  
-Je vais rester cette nuit, dit Sirius sans le quitter des yeux. Eowyn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. -Tu dois te reposer Eowyn, continua-t-il. Toi aussi Drago.  
  
Ces deux-là furent donc obliger de partir, quand à Sirius il prit une oreiller d'un autre lit et vint la poser sur le table de chevet puis il vint s'asseoir sur un chaise plus ou moins confortable. Le silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie et rapidement l'obscurité de la nuit gagna la pièce. Sniffle finit par s'assoupir et les heures passèrent par la suite extrêmement vite.  
  
Vers deux heure du matin, Harry commença à gémir quelque peu et à ce retourner d'un bord et de l'autre dans son lit comme si il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable et cela finit par réveiller Sirius qui regarda son filleul d'un oeil inquiet, ce demandant si il ne devait pas aller chercher l'infirmière.  
  
Ce n'est que quand Shadow commença à avoir une toux sèche et à avoir de gros frisson qu'il n'eut plus d'hésitation, Patmol se résigna toute fois en voyant que son filleul avait repris une respiration normal même si il était toujours un peu agiter. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Rémus entra dans la vaste pièce, il s'approcha doucement de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Tu devrais aller de reposer Patmol! Je vais veiller sur Harry... Il n'aimerai pas te voir te faire des remords et du sang d'encre pour et tu le sais! Chuchota Lunard.  
  
-Non! dit Sirius en se frottant les yeux. Je reste, il a besoin de moi...  
  
-Bon... reprit Rémus. Je reste moi aussi de toute façon.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire jaune.  
  
-C'est ce soir? lui demanda son ami en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.  
  
-Non... dans quelques jours!  
  
Sirius hocha la tête et réprima un bâillement. Au petit matin, la fièvre de Shadow avait enfin baissé. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux vers huit heures et regarda autour de lui, se rappelant vaguement où il était tellement que la nuit avait été pénible.  
  
-Bonjour, chuchota Remus qui était assis près de lui.  
  
Il lui fit signe de parler doucement, car Sirius s'était endormie, la tête contre le lit.  
  
-Il... ne... m'a quand... même pas vei...veillé toute la nuit! marmonna Harry avec une voix rauque, la gorge en feu.  
  
-Absolument, et si je ne l'avais pas forcé, il ne serait même pas aller se chercher de quoi manger.  
  
Sans plus un mot, Harry sortit de son lit et posa un pied par terre.  
  
-Tu te sens mieux? lui demanda Remus calmement.  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où il pu scruter le ciel d'un oeil attentif, le reflet pâle de la lune quasi pleine se voyait toujours dans le ciel.  
  
-Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Eowyn? continua Remus.  
  
-Elle verra pas elle-même que je me porte mieux!  
  
Sur ce il enfila un t-shirt et passa sa robe de sorcier sans l'agrafer à l'aide de l'attache en argent et sortit sur la pointe des pieds de l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il fut dans les corridors entièrement vide ou presque en conséquents de leur matinal, il commença à marcher d'un pas plus rassuré et partit se promener sur une allure tranquille avec un petit sourire tranquille peint sur les lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba sur Elwing qui injuriait une statue qui refusait de bouger.  
  
-Qu'elle poisse! marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Tu vas t'ouvrir oui? cria Elwing qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Fraî- cheur des-pins!  
  
-Regarder qui essaie de faire infraction! s'écria le Gryffondor d'une voix remplit d'ironie.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, les yeux plissés.  
  
-Je croyais que tu étais à l'infirmerie en train d'agoniser toi...  
  
-J'ai encore un peu de fièvre... mais je n'agonise plus comme tu le dis!  
  
-Hmm... quel dommage! marmonna-t-elle en continuant à observer la statue sous toutes ses coutures.  
  
-Tu ne pourras pas y entrer! Il faut être un préfet...  
  
-Quoi?!? hurla-t-elle presque. Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit plus tôt!  
  
-Parce que tu ne l'as pas demandé! répondit Harry en continuant son chemin.  
  
-C'est ça, laisse-moi seule espèce de...de...  
  
Il se retourna alors qu'il descendait l'escalier de marbre.  
  
-de... Immortel?  
  
Harry n'attendit pas sa réponse et fonça dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
-Non mais pour qui il se prend...marmonna Elwing qui était resté sur place.  
  
Le soleil était chaud à l'extérieur et une douce odeur de printemps flottait dans l'air. La vie semblait avoir reprit quelque peu en Harry et ses yeux gris reflétaient une certaine lueur de joie.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? cria quelqu'un derrière lui.  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un bond en sortant sa baguette.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mouhahahahaha! Et oui je coupe ça là! Vous avez le droit de dire tout ce que vous voulez de moi!  
  
Ratonton : Et voilà la suite ;)  
  
Phenixes : lol pour les journées normal. ça ne saurai plus tardé ;) mais bon!!! Aller @+  
  
Amy Evans : Pour répondre à tes questions... Non les fondateurs ne reviendront pas (enfin pas pour le moment :P) Je suis bien contente que tu aimes... alors voilà la suite :P!  
  
@+  
  
Jukebox : Voilà... tu as la suite ;) pour Ron et bien... pour être franche, je les jamais aimé loll! Pour l'histoire de planètes... et bien c à voir dans le prochain chapitre, (c'est déjà commencé à écrire lol)  
  
@+  
  
Guillaume Lalouche : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes!!! J'espère que tu continueras à reviewer!!! Aller grosse biz! À plus...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà c déjà tout! J'espère que vous avez appécier! On ce revoit la semaine prochaine :p sans doute ;)  
  
Bebye  
  
Ps : Vous aurez la suite seulement quand le nombre de review serai rendu au nombre de 40... (c pas torp demandé ;)  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	29. Les revenants

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre29 : Les revenants  
  
-Holà! s'écria Eowyn en faisant un bond. Pas besoin de s'énerver!  
  
-J'ai juste eu un... sursaut! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
-Un sursaut meurtrier oui... dit la jeune fille qui le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux.  
  
Harry rangea sa baguette et aussitôt l'éclair de puissance qui avait animer ses yeux s'éteignit et fit place à un sentiment de tendresse.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, et encore moins debout en train de marcher dans le parc...dit Eowyn d'un ton soudainement timide.  
  
-Sirius dort encore là haut... j'en ai profiter pour sortir! Rémus m'a laissé partir!  
  
Il lui adressa un clin d'?il  
  
-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux! lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
***  
  
L'après-midi se déroula un peu sur le vif... Dumbledore désirais voir Harry, Sirius voulait engueuler Harry pour avoir sortit aussi tôt de l'infirmerie et Drago cherchait partout Harry... Pour ainsi dire Shadow faisait l'objet d'une chasse, il alla donc se réfugier à un endroit où personne ne penserait à chercher... un endroit qui ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor était sortit en cachette du château et c'était rendu telle une ombre parmi le paysage au sommet de la montagne de Pré-Au-Lard, là où il avait découvert pour la première fois cet étrange symbole gravé dans l'argile et la pierre. Sans savoir pourquoi il avait aussi emmené le livre "Le destin de l'avenir" qu'il avait découvert dans la chambre de Salazard. Harry était à présent en train de feuilleter le livre distraitement, ses pensés étant plutôt orientés vers l'étrange symbole qui le hantait. Neuf étoiles entourant une lune... le symbole de l'immortalité! La nuit tomba rapidement, et quand Shadow leva les yeux vers le ciel et qu'il vit que la lune était pleine il manqua de pousser un horrible hurlement. Il descendit aussitôt la montagne au pas de course, manquant de la débouler plusieurs fois mais parvint en bas saint et sauf.  
  
-Quel idiot je fais! C'est ce soir et je n'y pensais plus...  
  
Il retourna un pas de course à Poudlard et entra dans le château en bousculant plusieurs personnes. À un moment, il rentra de plein fouet dans une personne qui le prit par les épaules.  
  
-Harry! s'écria Remus, je t'ai cherché partout!  
  
-Désolé professeur Lupin! Je suis pressé...  
  
Il continua à courir en direction de la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
-Mr Potter, on ne courre pas dans les couloirs! lui cria Rogue, mais il était déjà loin.  
  
Harry rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Gryffondor, essouflé et les joues légèrement rouge en raison de la faible fièvre qui était resté. Il saisit quelques un sac et prit aussitôt les fioles qui se trouvait à l'intérieur puis sortit aussi vite de la pièce, mais tomba face à Drago, Eowyn, Sirius, Sally et Rémus qui lui barrait la route.  
  
-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? demanda Sirius les bras croisés.  
  
-Heu... dans le parc! proposa Harry innocemment.  
  
-Pas sans nous, dit alors Drago avec un franc sourire.  
  
-Bon alors on se dépêche! répondit Shadow d'une vois précipiter avant de les dépasser.  
  
-Tu as un plan? continua son frère en se rappelant soudainement de la fois ou il avait dit ces mêmes mots.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas en força l'allure. En quelques minutes tous furent au pied de la montagne de Pré-Au-Lard. Shadow se transforma en loup et entreprit de grimper au sommet.  
  
-On se rejoint en haut! dit Sirius avant de se transformer en un gros chien noir.  
  
Sally eu un sourire et disparu dans un flop, en même temps que Drago se transformait en une magnifique panthère noire. Rémus quand à lui employa le même moyen que Sally pour monter en haut. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tous arriver au haut, ou presque... En effet, Eowyn manquait à l'appelle.  
  
-Où est Eowyn! paniqua Harry qui c'était retransformer.  
  
Au même moment, un éclat blanc attira leur attention et un cygne se déposa lentement sur le sol, les étonnant tous. Puis, des étincelles parcoururent son dos et le cygne laissa sa place à Eowyn, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry resta cloué sur place, oubliant même de cligner des yeux.  
  
-Depuis le temps que je me pratique, il fallait bien faire une entré remarqué! rigola la jeune fille.  
  
Harry se donna une gifle pour pouvoir changer d'expression... et étrangement cela marcha. Il fit un sourire à la jeune fille et sans un regard de plus s'approcha de la cornique et s'agenouilla par terre balayant d'un geste de la main la poussière qui tapissait le sol dévoilant le mystérieux logo.  
  
-Sally... tu pourrais venir ici, demanda-t-il.  
  
-Bien sur... dit le professeur en s'agenouillant à son tour. Qui-a-t-il?  
  
-Regardez! répondit son élève en balayant du mieux qu'il pouvait la poussière.  
  
Sally plissa des yeux et observa le symbole pendant un moment.  
  
-La marque de l'immortalité, murmura Harry en ouvrant l'exemplaire unique qu'il gardait précieusement.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas! À moins que ce soit... non c'est impossible! murmura Sally.  
  
À ce moment le clair de lune se posa sur le symbole et celui-ci illumina de milles feux, Harry dû s'éloigner tout comme Sinistra tellement la lumière les aveuglait.  
  
-C'est tout à fait ça!  
  
-C'est pas vrai! s'écria la professeur tout excitée.  
  
Une brise se leva soudainement et vint jouer dans les pages du livre jusqu'à ce que une incantation apparaisse. Par simple réflexe, Harry commença à la lire à haute voix, aussitôt un vent vint l'entourer faisant voler ses cheveux indomptables dans tous les sens. La lumière qui éclairait les symboles plus loin se mit à brillant encore plus et des étincelles blanches, rouges et vertes se formèrent et montèrent en direction du ciel comme un tourbillon.  
  
-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer... murmura Drago alors que tous les autres avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel.  
  
-Chut! murmura Sirius.  
  
Deux formes flous commencèrent soudainement à ce former en coeur du sorte de tourbillon et Harry fut balayer par une brusque bourrasque de vent et atterrit dans les bras de Patmol.  
  
-Harry... demanda Eowyn en se sentant de moins en moins rassuré.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit rien et deux personnes apparurent devant eux. Harry sentit Sirius respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Finalement James et Lily furent devant eux, regardant leur fils avec un sourire.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu... parvint à dire Drago.  
  
Sirius quant à lui, avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
  
-Enfin! dit James. Nous avions tellement hâte que ce moment arrive!  
  
Harry tomba assis par terre, n'arrivant plus à tenir de bout. Eowyn s'élança vers lui sans toutefois quitter des yeux, les revenants.  
  
-Harry, tu m'as manqué! dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit rien, tremblant de tout son corps. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il faisait une rechute de fièvre.  
  
-Harry? répéta Lily en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
-N'approchez pas! hurla Sirius. Partez! Vous n'êtes pas réel!  
  
Sally fit un mouvement pour le calmer mais Sirius se débattit. Harry se releva doucement et fixa intensément son parrain.  
  
-Calme toi Sirius...  
  
-Ils ne sont pas réel! dit celui-ci à nouveau, en tremblant violement.  
  
-Patmol... tout ce peu, il faut croire parfois en nos rêves les plus fou! dit son filleul en posant un main sur l'épaule de son parrain.  
  
-Non...non! continua celui-ci en bafouillant.  
  
-Sirius, c'est moi...dit James d'une voix nostalgique.  
  
Sirius recula d'un pas et perdit pied glissant de la corniche de la montagne.  
  
Sirius! hurla Harry en s'élançant pour le rattraper mais en étant entraîner dans la chut lui aussi.  
  
-Harry! hurla Eowyn en courant vers le bord mais Sally la retint fermement par le bras.  
  
Alors que Harry et Patmol dégringolait la montagne son filleul se métamorphose en loup et empoigna la robe de sorcier de son parrain entre ses dent en planta solidement ses pattes dans le sol, freinant la chute. Ils restèrent ainsi puis peu à peu Harry remonta et lorsqu'ils furent sur un terrain plus plat, Shadow reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-Ça va? Demanda-t-il d'un voix essoufflé.  
  
Eowyn et Sally se jetèrent dans leur bras, encore sous le choc. Remus quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait dépassé par les évènements. Après un moment, le calme revint. -Alors, demanda Drago d'une petite voix. Vous êtes vraiment Lily et James Potter?  
  
Ceux-ci acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête en souriant. Un sanglot étouffer se fit entendre, tout le monde se retourna dans la direction du bruit et ils purent constaté que Eowyn était dans les bras de Harry et pleurait doucement tandis que le jeune homme la serrai dans ses bras.  
  
-Ça va... c'est fini, murmura-t-il.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence ce fut Sally qui parla la première.  
  
-Harry... commença-t-elle. Il s'agissait bien de la prophétie des neufs planètes... pourtant, cela n'avait pas été réalisé depuis...  
  
-Un siècle! Continua Shadow avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Et si on rentrait... proposa Patmol. Il y a un jeune homme qui aurait dû présentement être à l'infirmerie.  
  
« Pffff » siffla Shadow en regardant son parrain.  
  
James les regarda d'un air amusé tout en en mettant en marche. -À ce que je vois, il est aussi borné que moi!  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient à moitié chemin du village, un « pop » sonore ce fit entendre et le groupe se retrouva entouré d'une vingtaine de mangemort dont Voldemort comptait parmi eux. Par simple réflexe Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Eh merde! Marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant de Eowyn.  
  
-Restez ensemble, siffla Sirius en se rapprochant des autres.  
  
Voldemort éclata de rire et s'approcha un peu plus de Harry, puis il vit James et Lily.  
  
-Tiens, tiens... Potter, Potter et Evans! dit-t-il.  
  
Pour seule réponse Harry émit un grondement de fureur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? cracha-t-il.  
  
-Ce que je veux? dit Voldemort en éclatant d'un rire à faire glacer le sang. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Potter...  
  
La fureur de Shadow gagna de l'ampleur et c'est tout juste si il ne se jeta pas sur le Lord Noir.  
  
-C'est toi que je veux Potter! dit enfin Voldemort.  
  
À côté de Harry, Eowyn eu un frisson lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du mage.  
  
-Tu sais déjà ma réponse je crois! lui répondit tout aussi glacialement Harry.  
  
-Pathétique... dit Voldemort. Alors j'imagine que je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte...  
  
D'un geste de la main il envoya Harry s'écraser un peu plus loin hors du chemin et d'un coup de baguette James, Lily et Sirius se retrouvèrent enfermé dans un sorte de dôme qui ressemblait étrangement à une bulle de savon, dans un autre Eowyn, Drago, Rémus et Sally furent emprisonné et une troisième sphère alla englober au grand complet Poudlard. Voldemort se tourna enfin vers Shadow.  
  
-Alors Harry... Qui choisiras-tu, qui vivras? Les élèves de Poudlard, ta famille ou... tes amis?  
  
Le Gryffondor regarda un après l'autre les trois groupes désignés, il tremblait de fureur.  
  
-Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un arrangement... continua Voldemort avec un air pensif. Ta liberté contre celle de tes proches par exemple! Tu te joins à moi et ils sont libres! finit-t-il.  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un instant puis son regard passa à Eowyn, Drago et à ses parents, plus aucun sentiment ne marquait se yeux.  
  
-C'est d'accord! déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque en baissant la tête.  
  
Derrière la bulle, Eowyn se mit à taper contre la paroi de toutes ses forces en ayant l'air de crier quelque chose.  
  
-Parfait... dit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire satanique.  
  
Les prisons de verre disparurent aussitôt.  
  
-Harry ne fait pas ça! cria Eowyn en essayant de courir vers lui.  
  
Voldemort tandis la main vers le garçon et aussitôt celui quitta le sol et fut attiré vers le mage noir.  
  
-On rentre mon garçon...  
  
Drago, Eowyn et Sirius s'étaient élancés mais un groupe de mangemorts les empêchaient d'avancer.  
  
-Harry! cria Eowyn avant de recevoir un sort de plein fouet, la faisant tomber sur le sol inconsciente.  
  
Shadow se retourna d'un bond.  
  
-Eowyn! hurla-t-il.  
  
Il voulu s'élancer vers celle-ci mais Voldemort le retint fermement par le bras. Une douleur foudroyante brûla la peau de Shadow qui hurla de douleur. Quand le lors enlever enfin sa main, un étrange tatouage d'un noir écarlate marquait la peau du jeune homme. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de poser des questions.  
  
-Larìrolas magicas! hurla-t-il en tendant ses deux mains devant lui.  
  
Aussitôt un bouclier d'un vert sombre entoura tout le groupe, les protégeant des mangemorts et de Voldemort. À petit pas Harry recula vers eux, gardant toujours un oeil fixe en direction de Voldemort, les mains tendues et l'esprit concentré sur son bouclier qui était malheureusement assez faible en conséquent de la fièvre qui était toujours présente chez le jeune homme. Alors que sa protection faiblissait, il vit Drago tendre les mains comme lui et le bouclier se fit un peu plus dense. Harry baissa finalement ses mains, conscient que cela ne servirait plus à rien. En effet Voldemort sortit sa baguette et un éclair d'un noir de jais toucha le dôme protecteur le brisant aussitôt. Harry se jeta sur le mage noir pour lui enlever sa baguette. Le mage noir fut tellement surpris par sa réaction inattendue qu'il baissa sa garde un moment et Harry lui assena un coup monumental sur la tête. Bien vite, Voldemort repris ses esprits et commença à prendre le dessus, voyant cela Harry se dégagea rapidement en sautant sur le côté et avant qu'il n'ai atterrit à nouveau sur le sol, il avait prit sa forme d'animagis.  
  
Les crocs sorties, les oreilles baissées et grondant sourdement. Shadow avait vraiment un aspect terrifiant.  
  
-Un loup! s'exclama Voldemort. Comme c'est mignon!  
  
L'écume à la gueule, Harry s'aplatit presque au sol.  
  
-Tu ne comprendras donc jamais que tu ne pourras jamais me battre Potter? continua-t-il d'un ton détaché, malgré le sang qui lui coulait sur la tempe.  
  
Voldemort le regarda pendant un moment puis il lança un sort:  
  
-Avada Kedavra!  
  
Harry se jeta sur le côté et prit un brusque crochet, puis sans prévenir il revint par derrière et sauta dans le dos du mage noir. Aussitôt, celui-ci disparut dans un pop sonore ainsi que tous les mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient. Pourtant une voix lointaine résonna aux oreilles de Harry.  
  
-Nous nous reverrons... disait-t-elle.  
  
Shadow retomba sûrement au sol, aussitôt il se retransforma, mais resta étendu dos au sol en fermant les yeux et en soupirant longuement. Par instinct il porte sa main sur son avant-bras droit.  
  
-Harry, est-ce que ça va? dit Drago qui avait accouru près de lui.  
  
Celui-ci se releva tremblant et le teint très blême. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il pu voir que Lily et James le regardait d'un air inquiet, ainsi que Sirius qui avait une entaille à la joue gauche.  
  
-Ça va, dit-t-il enfin en relâchent son bras et en revenant vers eux.  
  
-Il te l'a fait? demanda Drago un peu inutilement.  
  
-J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre? répondit-t-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
Drago le regarda d'un air désolé. En arrière d'eux, Sally s'était agenouillé près de Eowyn qui n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience. Harry accourut aussitôt près d'elle et lui toucha le front, puis lui prit la main et chercha son pouls. Après quelques minutes il soupira de soulagement.  
  
-Elle est inconsciente... il faudra attendre qu'elle se réveille pour voir si elle est blessé.  
  
Il remarqua soudainement qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son cou. La chaînette elfique qui procurait l'immortalité n'était plus présente.  
  
-Non... c'est pas vrai! dit-t-il à haute voix.  
  
-Son collier! cria presque Drago. OÙ EST SON COLLIER?  
  
-Je ne sais pas! cria à son tour Harry en détachant lui-même sa chaîne et en la passent au cou de la jeune fille, puis il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de collier? demanda Sirius.  
  
-La chaîne elfique que lui à donner son père, tout comme j'en ai reçu une de Ladros... elle procure l'immortalité à tout être qui la détient! expliqua rapidement son filleul en partant tout en marchant d'un pas vif vers Poudlard, au côté de Patmol.  
  
Un peu à l'écart, Sally et Remus tentait d'expliquer l'histoire à Lily et James qui semblaient complètement perdus. Rapidement ils arrivèrent tous dans le parc de Poudlard. Une louve grise accourut aussitôt près d'eux et commença à folâtrer autour de Shadow.  
  
-Va jouer ailleurs Shiver, je n'ai pas le temps là! dit-t-il à l'animal.  
  
Puis le petit groupe entra à l'intérieur du château, Harry en tête. Celui- ci était au sur le qui vive, l'oreille au aguets au moindre son.  
  
-Faite que Dumbledore ou Rogue n'arrive pas! marmonna-t-il tout bas à Drago.  
  
Au moment même ou il prononçait ses mots, un adulte vêtu de noir arriva au bout du couloir. Drago pouffa de rire.  
  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.  
  
Harry confia aussitôt Eowyn à Drago.  
  
-Mr Potter! hurla Rogue en postillonnant sur le visage du garçon.  
  
Celui-ci essuya les nombres postillons qui couvraient son visage.  
  
-QUE FAITES-VOUS DEHORS À CET HEURE? AVEC QUI PLUS EST...  
  
Il fixa pendant un moment Drago qui tenait Eowyn dans ses bras, le professeur n'avait apparemment pas vu les adultes et ceux-ci étaient aller se cacher derrière une porte.  
  
-... MR MALEFOY! continua le maître des Potions.  
  
Harry lui adressa un sourire arrogant.  
  
-Je fais mon rôle de préfet Professeur Rogue!  
  
-Et votre rôle de préfet consiste à jouer à la belle au bois dormant avec Miss Lavigne je suppose?  
  
-Non... Elle c'est endormie tout simplement! Et moi et Dra... Malefoy faisions notre ronde à l'extérieur!  
  
Harry lui adressa un regard de défi.  
  
-Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu à votre retenue ce soir?  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir.  
  
-Primo: J'étais malade, secondo: Ça ne me tentais pas!  
  
Rogue prit un air encore plus fâché qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
-50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR! hurla-t-il en les aspergeant de postillons.  
  
-Pour quelle raison? Parce qu'un élève est malade qu'il ne peut pas venir à une retenue vous lui enlevez des points? Et bien... Vous êtes pire que je le croyais professeur! siffla Harry d'une voix glaciale.  
  
-Vous savez quoi Potter, vous êtes exactement comme votre père. Un prétentieux arrogant qui se prend pour un surhomme. Un incapable qui se sert des autres pour se valoriser...  
  
À ce moment, une voix s'éleva un peu plus loin.  
  
-Content de savoir enfin ce que tu penses de moi Severus! dit James Potter.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux vers lui puis revint vers Harry en le regardant les bouche bée. Shadow quand à lui affichait toujours ouvertement cet air arrogant.  
  
-C'est... c'est impossible! bafouilla Rogue les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc professeur Rogue? lui demanda Harry en se rapprochant de l'homme qui était de la même grandeur que son élève.  
  
Rogue se reprit avec un reniflement.  
  
-Sachez que cette blague est très déplaisante Potter, dit-il d'un ton presque serein. J'en aviserais le directeur, comptez sur moi...  
  
-C'est ça! dit Harry dans le dos de Rogue qui repartait vers les cachots.  
  
-Quel imbécile, finit-il d'une seule voix avec James.  
  
Celui-ci regarda Harry avec un grand sourire. Finalement son fils regarda sa montre et ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
  
-Rusard va venir ici dans quelques instants!  
  
Il se transforma en loup et prit Eowyn sur son dos puis monta l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre.  
  
-Attend! lui cria Drago resté au bas des marches. Ou est-ce que tu l'emmènes?  
  
Harry se retourna pendant un moment et Drago sembla comprendre aussitôt.  
  
***  
  
Devant un miroir immense qui cachait une bonne partit du mur, Shadow se retransforma et fixa la glace pendant un moment. Aussitôt celle-ci devint translucide et Harry p passer au travers avec Eowyn. Il alla aussitôt la coucher dans son lit et revint peu à près dans le pièce. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.  
  
Shadow enleva sa robe se sorcier et examina son avant-bras. La marque de couleur ébène le brûlait plus que jamais, mais juste à la voir imprimé sur sa peau, le jeune homme eut un sursaut de nausée. À ce moment, Eowyn poussa un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Harry se retourna vers elle et reprit aussitôt sa robe de sorcier et l'enfila. La jeune fille était la seule à ne pas savoir qu'il avait la marque sur son bras et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le sache tout de suite. Harry vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
  
-Tu vas mieux? demanda-t-il en lui touchant le front pour voir si elle faisait de la fièvre.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, en le regardant de ses grands yeux verts teintés de gris. Il sourit tranquillement et se leva.  
  
-Tu devrais tout de même te reposer!  
  
Alors qu'il tournait les talons, la jeune fille lui empoigna le bras faisant pousser un petit gémissement à Shadow. Elle le regarda fixement puis souleva la manche qui couvrait son avant-bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien la réponse.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.  
  
-Les conséquences de mes actes stupides de tout à l'heure! murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle pencha la tête, cherchant son regard.  
  
-Tu n'es pas stupide, dit-elle.  
  
-Alors pourquoi j'ai cette marque? demanda-t-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Parce que tu ne voulais pas faire souffrir tes proches, répondit-elle doucement.  
  
Il releva la tête et sourit tristement.  
  
-Tu as raison... comme toujours!  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire et posa sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Il est tard, tu devrais dormir! lui murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fatigué, lui répondit Eowyn.  
  
Il sourit et se leva puis descendit au salon avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de fermer les yeux. Drago, Sally, Rémus, Sirius suivit de Lily et James entrèrent à ce moment dans la pièce, au même instant que Eowyn c'était assis sur les genoux de Harry et c'était endormi suivit rapidement pas lui.  
  
-Nous ne devrions pas les déranger... dit Lily, rompant le silence.  
  
Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et conduisit les adultes à une chambre libre où il fit apparaître deux lits doubles au côté du petit lit simple qui était posé près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Bonne nuit, dit-t-il enfin.  
  
James regarda Sirius qui avait levé un sourcil. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Lily, Remus et Sally roulèrent des yeux.  
  
-Heu, je vais me coucher... dit Drago qui se sentait de trop.  
  
***  
  
Le matin arrive vite, trop vite pour Harry. Le soleil était bien haut quand celui-ci se réveilla, apparemment Eowyn avait été se coucher dans son lit pendant la nuit car il était maintenant seul dans le salon.  
  
Il se leva donc et se dirigea aussitôt à la salle de bain, dont il verrouilla la porte et entreprit de prendre une bonne douche. Une fois sous l'eau, il fixa la marque des ténèbres gravé dans sa chair, mais troubler par sa vue il continua à se laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était habillé d'un chandail au manche longue et d'un pantalon large, tous de couleur noir. Puis il avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle, quand il bute contre quelqu'un.  
  
-Tiens quelle coïncidence! Mr Potter... dit une voix glacial.  
  
Harry grogna et leva les yeux vers son professeur de Potion.  
  
-J'aimerai aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner professeur Rogue! dit-t-il en continuant son chemin.  
  
-Dumbledore veut vous voir, immédiatement! aboya-t-il.  
  
-Après! répondit Shadow qui avait déjà descendu l'escalier de marbre.  
  
Il entendit à peine le vase que Rogue jeta sur le sol d'un ton furieux. Le Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à sa table respective. Aussitôt il fut accosté par Ginny.  
  
-Salut Harry! Tu as l'air de bien aller ce matin je me trompe? Ton chandail te va à ravir... dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.  
  
-'jour Gin! marmonna-t-il sans se préoccuper grandement de la jeune fille.  
  
-Dis Harry, ça te dirait que toi et moi on fasse quelque chose un de ces soirs? susurra celle-ci.  
  
-Pas vraiment non... J'ai déjà assez fait d'expérience avec un Weasley, pas besoin d'un deuxième.  
  
La jeune fille prit un air indigné.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de quitter la table à grandes enjambés.  
  
Dean Thomas qui était à côté de lui fit un sourire moqueur  
  
-Et bien Harry... tu sais ce que tu veux toi!  
  
Shadow se contenta de lui faire un sourire.  
  
-Oh en passent, rejoins-moi après le petit-déjeuner au stade de Quidditch, séance d'entraînement pour tous!  
  
Dean hocha la tête et se remit à écouter Parvati et Lavande, plongés dans un débat sur la divination. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour ressortir de la Grande Salle et courir au cinquième étages chercher son Éclair de Feu deuxième série, il accosta par la même occasion Eowyn dans la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
-Wyn... rejoins moi sur le terrain de Quidditch! Entraînement intensif pour la coupe de la semaine prochaine!  
  
Il partit sur ce. Eowyn, une brosse à cheveux toujours à la main, poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour aller chercher son propre balai.  
  
***  
  
Harry était déjà dans les airs et faisait quelques loopings et tonneaux en attendant le reste de l'équipe. Dean et Seamus arrivèrent en riant ainsi que Jordan Dokins.  
  
-J'ai vu Katie et Eowyn en chemin, elles n'avaient pas l'air de se presser, cria Seamus à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci revint aussitôt se poser au sol, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.  
  
-Et bien on va les attendre...  
  
Les deux filles arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, marchant tranquillement tout en discutant. Leur conversation avait l'air très drôle, car Eowyn riait jusqu'aux larmes.  
  
-Salut tout le monde! dit Katie qui avait réussi à se calmer.  
  
-Salut! répondit Harry.  
  
Il fixa pendant un instant Eowyn qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire.  
  
-Quand Eowyn aura fini... peut-être qu'on pourra commencer!  
  
-Pas... pas de problème! dit-elle en hoquetant de rire.  
  
-Bon...  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-La finale de Quidditch est la semaine prochaine et comme à l'habitude ce sera un match contre Serpentard! L'année dernière nous avons gagné la coup alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce ne serai pas la même chose cette année! Donc entraînement intensif...  
  
Il se tourna vers le stade.  
  
-Le seul problème c'est qu'il faudrait avoir de vrai joueur mais bon... avec ou sans nous nous entraînerons.  
  
Sur ce, il lâcha les deux cognards et le vif d'or puis il attendit que les trois poursuiveurs soient sur leurs balais et il lança le souaffle et enfin il décolla du sol lui aussi. Le jeu fut plutôt décevant dans cette pratique. Les joueurs n'étaient pas tous concentrés, surtout Eowyn qui ne cessait de faire des loopings au lieu de regarder le souaffle. Harry se posa sur le sol et regarda les autres joueurs qui volaient toujours.  
  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dis... la coupe n'est pas pour nous cette année! pensa-t-il en rentrant dans les vestiaires.  
  
Au même moment, Katie reçu un cognard sur le bout du balai et elle lâcha le souaffle qui alla au fond du terrain. Harry qui était toujours dans les vestiaires en train de faire les cent spas décida de ressortir et il vit bien la scène. L'elfe poussa un profond soupir et rappela tout le monde. Les joueurs descendirent, la plupart abattus par leur mauvaise pratique. Il les fixa pendant un instant.  
  
-Je crois que je vais déclarer forfait pour cette année! annonça-t-il. Mais j'ai besoin de votre avis et de votre opinion, continua Harry.  
  
-QUOI? hurlèrent Dean, Seamus et Jordan d'une même voix. Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Vous avez vu la pratique d'aujourd'hui? Eowyn fait des loopings, toi Dean tu est dans les nuages, Seamus su frappe la tête de Jordan à la place des cognards... quand aux autres ce n'était pas tellement mieux!  
  
-Mais nous n'étions pas en forme! plaida Katie. Nous avons plein de travaux ces temps-ci!  
  
Harry les regarda sceptique.  
  
-Dans ce cas il faudra me prouver que vous pouvez toujours participé à la finale au prochain entraînement... ma décision reste en suspens jusqu'à cette date! finit-t-il en tournant les talons et en retournant dans les vestiaires pour se changer,  
  
-Génial... marmonna Eowyn en allant dans les vestiaires à son tour.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de se changer et sans prendre sa douche sortit avec son balais sur l'épaule du stade de Quidditch et retourna au château.  
  
-Hé, attend-moi! lui cria Eowyn qui courrait derrière lui pour le rejoindre.  
  
Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, mais ralentit tout de même le pas. Elle arriva à ses côtés, les joues roses et les yeux brillants par la course.  
  
-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir? lui demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, et toi?  
  
-Oh... rien, répondit Eowyn d'un ton évasif. Tu as reparlé à tes parents?  
  
Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie dans son visage, mais plutôt de l'inquiétude.  
  
-Non je ne les ai pas vu de la journée! Le grand air me manquait quelque peu et je me suis dépêcher de sortir e matin de la chambre! répondit Shadow toujours sur le même ton.  
  
-Oh... répéta Eowyn en baissant les yeux.  
  
Il se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Bon... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Tout va bien, lui assura-t-elle.  
  
-Si tu le dis!  
  
Il rentra sur ces paroles dans le hall du château et retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger son balai.  
  
***  
  
James et Lily étaient face à Albus Dumbledore qui était bouche bée de les voir dans son bureau.  
  
-Vous dites que vous avez ressusciter grâce à une ancienne prophétie? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
  
-Exactement Albus... vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Harry! Il vous le confirmera... répondit James.  
  
Le directeur se leva et fit les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
-Que comptez-vous faire? leur demanda-t-il après qu'un long moment ce soit écoulé.  
  
-Heu... commença Lily. Trouvez un emploie et une maison...  
  
-Il va falloir que vous alliez au ministère pour les papiers...  
  
-Ce qui est tout à fait normal, déclara James.  
  
-Et il vous faudra un témoin pour confirmer toute l'histoire! Continua le directeur.  
  
-Harry, Sirius et Rémus seront parfaits! dit Lily.  
  
-Bon et bien c'est réglé! Leur dit chaleureusement le directeur.  
  
Ils parlèrent tous les trois encore un peu, puis finalement ils se rendirent tous dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était couché sur un banc dans les vestiaires, il venait de faire un petit discours et maintenant il essayait de calmer son stress et son inquiétude et relaxant. Shadow avait à peine eut le temps de parler à ses parents depuis qu'ils étaient revenu étant donné qu'il était toujours soit en cours, en train de faire ses devoirs, en entraînement de Quidditch ou bien en train de dormir sous les obligations de Sirius et Eowyn.  
  
Finalement, le sifflet retentit au dehors et Harry se leva de son banc en tremblant légèrement. Les sept joueurs furent devant la grande porte qui menait au terrain et tous se regardèrent pendant un instant.  
  
-Bonne chance! leur dit Harry d'une voix peu rassurante en enfourchant son balai imité rapidement par les six autres.  
  
Dans le stade, ils pouvaient entendre Colin Crivey en train de commenter les dernières nouvelles des équipe de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Enfin les porte s'ouvrir et quatorze joueurs vêtus de rouge et vert s'envolèrent.  
  
-Thomas, Finnigan, Dokins, Potter, Bell, Lavigne et Spinett portent fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor aujourd'hui! s'écria Collin dans son porte-voix magique. Les Serpentard sont représentés par Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Smith, Thompson et White! Les capitaines doivent se serrer la main sous l'oeil attentif de Bibine...  
  
Harry s'avança vers le milieu du terrain et serra la main de Drago, un sorte d'électricité régnant dans l'air, chacun se défiant amicalement du regard.  
  
-Bonne chance vieux, lui murmura Drago en enlevant sa main.  
  
-Toi aussi! marmonna Harry à voix basse avant d'aller se placer à sa position initiale, c'est à dire en face du Serpentard et au dessus de son équipe qui était toujours au sol.  
  
-À vos balais... dit Bibine en les regardant tour à tour.  
  
Puis, elle siffla. Dans un nuage de poussière, tout le monde s'envola en se bousculant et le match commença.  
  
-Lavigne s'empare du souaffle, passe à Bell qui s'élance mais... elle est suivit d'un cognard qui l'oblige à changer de direction! Serpentard prend le souaffle mais un cognard envoyé par Finnigan donne l'avantage à Bell!  
  
Pendant que le match se déroulait sous lui, Harry faisait le tour du stade en scrutant les alentours à la recherche du vif d'or.  
  
-... passe à Spinnett qui lance et 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Des hurlements de joies s'élevèrent des supporters des Gryffondor, on pu même voir Sirius et James se lever dans les gradins réservés aux professeur et mettre à dansé, par chance il était en dernière rangé.  
  
-Le jeu reprend immédiatement par White qui se fraie un chemin brutalement jusqu'aux buts adverses!  
  
Harry cru voir une lueur doré venant du sol du stade et aussitôt il fondit en direction du tintement doré.  
  
-Potter s'élance en piqué vers le stade! cria Collin. Il semble avoir aperçu le vif d'or!  
  
Au dernier moment, Harry se rendit compte que la lueur qu'il voyait était en fait un le soleil qui traversait quelque chose donnant ce tintement doré à l'herbe. Il remonta brutalement en chandelle et sentit l'herbe lui frôler les genoux.  
  
-Apparemment, ce n'était qu'une pièce de monnaie... dit Collin sous les rires des supporters de Serpentard.  
  
Harry reprit une altitude normal et fixa le gardien des Serpentards qui semblait fier de son cou.  
  
-Et après on parle d'un match loyal... murmura-t-il en repartant à la recherche du faisant d'or.  
  
Harry pu voir Drago qui se dirigea vers son gardien. Il avait l'air plutôt en colère vu les grands moulinets qu'il faisait avec les bras. Harry le vit et sourit moqueusement, mais soudainement son ami eut un brusque changement de comportement et délaissa ses insultes pour partit à la poursuite de quelque chose. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et quelques instants plus tard il était à côté du blond et tous deux poursuivaient le vif.  
  
-Les deux attrapeurs ont repérés le vif d'or, et cette fois ci, c'est vrai! hurla Collin en sautillant sur place.  
  
Le visage de Shadow était marqué par la concentration, alors que Drago allait prend un peu d'avance il lui donna un brusque coup d'épaule pour le dérouter. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire en lui donnant un coup tout aussi fort sur l'épaule. Le vif fit un brusque changement de direction et Harry prit la même que lui tandis que Drago faisait un crochet un peu plus long en raison du balai moins performant qu'il avait. La sphère doré fonçait droit vers les gradins des Gryffondors suivit de près par Harry qui était poursuivit par Drago, à nouveau il changea de direction et prit celle des but de Serpentards. Harry le suivit et il passa à travers un cercle d'or en manquant de peu le souaffle. Shadow tandis la main devant lui, mais il était encore trop loin, il lâcha donc ses deux mains bascula vers l'avant, de justesse il réussit à saisir le vif d'or tout en restant sur son balai.  
  
-POTTER A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR! LE MATCH EST TERMINÉ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA COUPE! hurla Collin sous les applaudissements déchaînés de leurs supporters.  
  
Le jeune homme fit un tour du stade puis alla se poser sur le sol. Les joueurs de l'équipe fondirent sur lui et Dean lui sauta sur le dos en hurlant comme un dément.  
  
-On a gagné la coupe, on a gagné la coupe! scandait Katie et Eowyn en sautillant.  
  
Harry riait à gorge déployer en courant partout, jouant à la monture étant donnant que Dean était toujours sur son dos. En un mot, ils étaient complètements déchaînés. L'arrivée de Dumbledore avec la coupe ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Dean fit place à Eowyn qui sauta dans les bras de son petit ami qui criait comme un dément. Eowyn l'embrassa et lui cria d'aller chercher la coupe. Ce que celui-ci fit aussitôt et tous les sept s'approchèrent du directeur avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Les champions de cette année, dit celui-ci avec un porte-voix magique. Les Gryffondors!  
  
Il leur tandis la coupe et Harry la prit aussitôt, il ne pu malheureusement pas l'admiré longtemps car les six autres joueurs de son équipe lui sautèrent dans le dos le planquant au sol.  
  
-Victoire! hurla Eowyn en prenant dans ses bras les premières personnes qu'elle voyait.  
  
Ce qui se trouva être James Potter et Alexander Smith.  
  
-On a gagné! lui cria Eowyn mais son sourire s'évanouit presque aussitôt en le reconnaissant.  
  
-Tiens si ce n'est pas mon petit coeur! lui dit celui-ci en lui volant un baiser.  
  
-Alex, dit la jeune fille en le repoussant. C'est fini entre nous, n'insiste pas.  
  
Harry arriva à moment et ce mit face au Poufsouffle.  
  
-T'as un problème Smith? siffla-t-il en perdant soudainement sa bonne humeur.  
  
-Je peux régler ça toute seule, coupa Eowyn.  
  
-Comme tu veux! répondit Harry en l'embrassant doucement et en retournant avec le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Kati l'agrippa au passage et lui prit les mains avant de se mettre à tourner sur place à grande vitesse avec lui.  
  
Eowyn les regarda un peu étrangement et partit à l'écart pour parler à Alex. Harry réussi à se libérer de Kati et partit vers les vestiaires presqu'en gambadant. Il fut soudainement empoigné solidement par derrière et quelqu'un lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.  
  
-Ça c'est mon filleul!  
  
-Digne du grand Potter! ajouta une autre voix.  
  
Rémus regarda un moment James qui avait lever fièrement la tête.  
  
-Ne te gonfle pas trop la tête James! continua Lunard. Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de ton fils!  
  
-Pfff! répondit James en lui faisant une grimace.  
  
-Sir... Sirius lâche mes cheveux, j'ai déjà assez de mal à les peigné! coupa une voix étouffer.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers Harry qui se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte affectueuse de son parrain qui semblait avoir oublier qu'il tenait Shadow dans ses bras en raison qu'il avait écouter la conversation de ses deux amis. James et Remus éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Allez, laissons-le, il va y avoir une fête monstre dans la salle commune et Harry ne veut pas rater ça! dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Harry se libéra enfin et fit un sourire démoniaque Patmol.  
  
-Mais voyons... j'ai seulement l'intention d'aller dormir moi après avoir prit un douche!  
  
-Bin voyons! dit James avant que Remus ne l'entraîne dans la direction opposé du château.  
  
***  
  
Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et une musique démente jouait, le volume monté au maximum. Harry aurait pu parier son coffre à Gringott au complet que la musique résonnait dans le château entier. Les boissons alcoolisés étaient distribués par un élève de sixième année et tout le monde en avait au moins une à la main. Il n'y avaient que les élèves de premiers cycle qui n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, eux était résigné à la bièraubeurre.  
  
Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient sans cesse accrochés pour des félicitations et des commentaires sur le match. Bref, la salle était en pleine effervescence.  
  
Assise dans un coin, Eowyn ruminait devant sa troisième bière moldue. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté, un verre de vodka mélanger à du jus d'orange à la main, il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et appuya son front sur le sien.  
  
-Tu ne fais pas de fièvre, lui dit la jeune fille en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Non je doute que je fasse de la fièvre sinon je ne boirai pas! répondit-il en l'embrassant torridement.  
  
-Harry, je dois te dire un truc, dit Eowyn après ce baiser. Je te trouve trop séduisant ce soir!  
  
-Et bien on aura qu'à aller dans ma chambre après la petite fête! Murmura-t- il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
Après ces paroles, Harry prit une gorge du breuvage alcoolisé qu'il avait poser sur la table à côté de lui.  
  
-J'attend ce moment avec impatience, répondit Eowyn en s'enfargeant dans sa chaise. Tu veux danser ?  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire et se leva à son tour non sans tituber quelque peu. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse improvisée et Eowyn se mit à danser comme une déchaîné sur une musique endiablée. Harry n'en fut toutefois pas capable et bien vite il dû s'asseoir.  
  
Dean Thomas qui ne semblait pas non plus avoir toute sa tête monta sur la table basse.  
  
-Un... hic... moment d'attention... hic... s'il vous plaît! Une i... hic... idée de jeu non à été proposé! Cela s'appelle... hic... le jeu de conséquence et ... hic... action! c'est moldu! réussit-il à dire.  
  
-JE JOUE! hurla Eowyn en cessant de danser.  
  
-Moi aussi! cria Harry à tue tête!  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les divans, en même temps qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Dean apporta une bouteille et une feuille de papier puis marqua les initiale du nom de chaque personne sur le feuille, la posa un sol et fit tourner la bouteille sur le sol, elle arrêta de tourner en pointa le nom de "E-L" pour Eowyn Lavigne. Dean sourit moqueusement et plongea la main dans un bocal pour en ressortir un petit papier marquer d'une question et d'un conséquence, il commença à lire la question:  
  
-Eowyn... as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un du sexe opposé?  
  
-Vous me prenez pour une débutante? s'enflamma la jeune fille, un verre de bière à la main. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un du sexe opposé!  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire comme si de rien n'était et Dean passa à la personne suivante.  
  
-Ginny Weasley! dit-il après avoir fait tourné la bouteille.  
  
Il prit un papier dans le bocal.  
  
-Dis-nous une chose que tu n'as jamais révélé à quelqu'un...  
  
-Conséquence! hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Comme tu veux! répondit Dean avec un sourire sadique. Tu dois embrasser une personne qui porte du jaune!  
  
Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle et il s'avéra que deux personnes en portaient. Il y avait Seamus Finnigan qui avait des chaussettes de couleur moutarde et Harry dont son chandail noir était orné de flamme jaune orangé. La jeune fille se leva avec un sourire et s'assit sur Harry pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Harry lui rendit son baiser, un peu inconscient de ce qu'il faisait sous l'effet de l'alcool.  
  
Les gens se mirent à rire tandis que Eowyn les regardait, comme tétanisé.  
  
-C'est bon! dit Dean qui rigolait. Personne suivante.  
  
Il tourna à nouveau et elle s'arrêta sur Cassandra Blench, une troisième année. Dean lit le papier à voix haute.  
  
-Raconte ta pire expérience avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé.  
  
-Hum... Mon petit ami m'a déjà poussé dans le lac où il y avait le calmar géant! répondit-t-elle.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
-Harry Potter! dit Dean avec un regard amusé.  
  
Celui-ci s'assit un peu plus confortablement et attendit un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Quelle fille embrasse le mieux?  
  
Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis rendit son verdict:  
  
-Conséquence!  
  
Eowyn ouvrit la bouche, outrée.  
  
-Hé hé hé, d'accord! dit Dean. Tu dois embrasser la personne de ta droite pendant deux minutes sans arrêter.  
  
Harry regarda ses deux mains cherchant sa droite, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que la personne qui se trouvait vraiment à sa droite l'empoigna. Par chance il s'agissait de Eowyn. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les rires des élèves autour d'eux, sans vraiment s'en soucier. Dean eut même du mal à les séparer une fois le deux minutes passé. Il tourna la bouteille qui retomba sur Eowyn.  
  
-Ah non, c'est pas juste, j'ai déjà passé! s'exclama celle-ci.  
  
***  
  
La partie se déroula encore longtemps ainsi. Vers quatre heures du matin, Harry et Eowyn était isolé dans un coin un plus ou moins sombre de la salle commune et s'embrassaient avec passion. Eowyn se dégagea soudainement.  
  
-Est-ce que j'embrasse bien? demanda-t-elle les yeux vitreux.  
  
-T'es la meilleure dans ce domaine! répondit-t-il en passent sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle eu un petit rire et l'embrassa dans le cou laissant apparaître McGonnagal les cheveux dans un filet.  
  
-Il est quatre heures du matin! hurla-t-elle en cherchant les préfets des yeux.  
  
Elle les trouva dans un coin de la pièce dans une position... peu commune.  
  
-Mr Potter! Veuillez retirer immédiatement votre main de la jupe de Miss Lavigne! s'exclama-t-elle outrée. Tout le monde retourne se coucher. La fête est terminée!  
  
Harry obéit à contre coeur et envoya tout le monde dans leurs dortoirs en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas faire voir qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête en raison de son ivresse. Pendant ce temps là, McGonnagall laissait voir à Eowyn son mécontentement en gesticulant. La jeune fille ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et se contentait de hocher la tête aux endroits qui semblaient opportuns. Finalement Harry et Eowyn réussirent à filer en douce plantant là leur professeur. Une fois dans les couloirs Shadow se cacha derrière une statue et fixa les corridors.  
  
-L'agent Potter est partit en reconnaissance... pour le moment il est tapi derrière une statue scrutant le passage secret à la recherche d'ennemi! dit- t-il d'une voix sérieuse.  
  
-Son associé Lavigne l'attend patiemment pour qu'il la raccompagne dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne tombe quelque part. À vous, dit Eowyn qui titubait en se tenant le front.  
  
-La voie est libre, les deux espions de la C.I.A avance prudemment en direction de la pièce secrète de ravitaillement.  
  
Eowyn poussa un grognement et se colla contre Harry.  
  
-Je veux rentrer, dit-elle avec une moue.  
  
Harry soupira et ils partirent avec l'esprit un peu plus "normal"  
  
-Tu pourra t'amuser dans ta chambre, dit-elle pour se faire pardonner.  
  
Il lui sourit et finalement ils purent rentré dans la chambre de Gryffondor. La salle était silencieuse et plongé dans l'obscurité. Les autres semblaient absents et Eowyn eu le pressentiment qu'ils étaient allés fêter quelque part. Harry alluma donc un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée et se réjouit d'être de retour dans sa pièce privé du château. Soudain, Eowyn se mit à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Shadow s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.  
  
-Et si on reprenait là où nous avons coupé?  
  
-Tu sais quoi, je crois que je préfère aller me coucher, dit-elle.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sans plus un mot il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour dormir.  
  
Eowyn fit la même chose et s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle fut entre ses draps.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les reviews :  
  
Dragen Black : T'inquiète on la fait jusqu'au bout cette histoire ;D Aller continue à lire...  
  
Merci pour ta review! @+ grosse bizzz  
  
nono : Mouhahahaha! Et bien contente que tu apprécies! Aller bonne lectures prochainement!  
  
obal : Merci bien ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains chapitres... des nouvelles des elfes très bientôt :D @+  
  
looping : Pour le finir, ça c sûr que va l'achever... j'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains chapitre!!! Aller @+  
  
Merci à tous les prochains revieweurs!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	30. Attaque au ministère

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre30 : Attaque au Ministère  
  
Un matin chaud s'éleva quelques heures plus tard. Eowyn et Harry dormait toujours profondément et ils n'entendirent pas les adultes entrer dans la chambre, de retour de leur nuit de fête.  
  
-Quelle soirée! dit Sirius en se frottant les yeux l'air réjouit.  
  
-Ça tu l'as... hic, dis mon vieux! lui répondit James en passent un bras par dessus les épaule de Patmol.  
  
-Il faudrait peut-être aller se coucher, proposa Remus calmement, l'alcool ne prenant jamais le dessus sur son organisme.  
  
Un gémissement provint de la chambre de Harry. Ils se jetèrent tous un regard en coin et ce fut Sirius qui décida d'aller voir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Sniffle pu voir son filleul la tête dans l'oreiller et jurant contre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
  
-Bonjour Harry! dit Sirius d'une voix enjoué. Comment ça va?  
  
-J'ai mal à la tête! gémit celui-ci se retournant.  
  
-On a fêté trop tard à ce que je vois!  
  
-Et les rafraîchissements non pas bien passer non plus! grogna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-L'eau est la solution miracle à ton problème! lui assura son parrain.  
  
-Ça goûte rien l'eau! répondit son filleul courroucé en se levant d'un bond de son lit.  
  
-T'as raison! L'alcool est bien meilleur! dit Sirius avant de rire bêtement.  
  
Shadow passa devant lui en sortit de sa chambre et se grattant la nuque.  
  
-Bonjour! tonna James que Remus soutenait de son mieux.  
  
-B'jour! marmonna Harry toujours à moitié endormie et en train de revêtir son t-shirt à l'envers.  
  
-Tu as passé une bonne soirée? lui demanda Lily qui n'avait pas bue de toute la soirée.  
  
-Super! dit-t-il en peu confus essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant la fête.  
  
-Vous avez fêté longtemps?  
  
-Heu... jusqu'à quatre heures du matin! Et McBeurk est venu nous interrompre par la suite...  
  
-Eh, ait un peu de respect pour McGonnagall, elle est très gentille! s'offusqua sa mère.  
  
-Si on veut! répondit son fils avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour aller se réveiller à l'eau froide.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'un cri strident l'arrêta brusquement.  
  
-J'avais verrouillé la porte! s'exclama Eowyn qui tenait une serviette plaqué contre son corps.  
  
-Heu... Non elle était ouverte! lui répondit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
-Tu aurais pu cogner au moins...  
  
-... mais j'ai préféré entrer! lui répondit-t-il.  
  
-Dis-donc, j'ai l'intention que tu n'es pas pressé de sortir de cette pièce, lui fit remarquer Eowyn en levant un sourcil moqueusement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? demanda Shadow en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.  
  
-Le simple fait que tu sois assis là en me regardant essayer de ne pas échapper cette serviette...  
  
-Je peux t'aider si tu veux! dit-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
Elle eu un sourire.  
  
-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu ne penses qu'à ça!  
  
Il finit par être sortit de la pièce par Eowyn.  
  
-Pudique! cria Harry à travers la porte.  
  
-Pervers! répliqua-t-elle en riant.  
  
-Provocante! répondit Harry du tac au tac.  
  
-Dragueur! cria-t-elle à travers la porte.  
  
-Veuve noir!  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et l'attira à l'intérieur.  
  
-Aguicheur, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
La jeune fille referma aussitôt la porte en planquant Harry contre celle- ci.  
  
-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir appelé la veuve noire, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
-Tu comptes m'attirer dans tes filets? J'aurais peut-être dû t'appeler vélanes...  
  
-Et pourquoi pas la sirène? Je vais t'ensorceler avec ma voix...  
  
Elle se mit à fredonner un air celtique doucement.  
  
Harry réussit à saisir la poignée de la porte à tâtons et sortit aussitôt.  
  
-Je vais te laisser prendre ta douche! dit-t-il en tirant sur la poignée pour empêcher la jeune fille sortir de la pièce, même si elle tirait toujours de son côté pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Lâche! lui dit-elle en tirant sur la poignée.  
  
Harry la lâcha aussitôt et prit une bonne distance de la salle de bain pour pouvoir échapper à Eowyn si jamais elle sortait. Il y eu un toussotement discret derrière lui et en se retournant, il pu voir tous les adultes qui le regardaient.  
  
-Ben quoi! dit précipitement Harry avant de partir à courir en voyant Eowyn sortir de la pièce d'eau et se mettre à sa poursuite.  
  
-Tu fuis! cria la jeune fille en lui courant après, toujours en serviette de bain.  
  
Harry se jeta par dessus le divan pour lui échapper. Eowyn sauta sur lui en riant comme une folle. Harry fut durement plaqué au sol et il grogna gentiment quand la jeune fille se mit plus à son aise en s'assoyant sur son dos et en commençant à se démêler les cheveux à l'aide de sa brosse.  
  
-Gêne toi surtout pas! dit le Gryffondor en rogne.  
  
-Non surtout pas, dit James qui riait.  
  
Cela tomba sur Eowyn comme une douche froide. Elle cessa de rire et se leva précipitamment, le rouge aux joues.  
  
-Libéré! s'écria le jeune homme et se relevant.  
  
Eowyn marmonna un truc inaudible et parti rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la tête baissé. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa à ce moment, alors que Shadow allait sortir de la chambre de Gryffondor il tomba à genoux sa main crispée sur son avant-bras droit. On voyait clairement qu'il se retenait de hurler de douleur.  
  
-Harry, ça va? s'inquiéta Lily en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.  
  
Il releva son regard argent, quelle remarqua pour la première fois, vers elle.  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller? réussit-t-il à dire en tremblant.  
  
Lily fut troublé. Elle se leva pour aller chercher Sirius qui s'était couché dans sa chambre.  
  
-Harry, il va mal, dit-elle en le secouant sans ménagement.  
  
Il se releva aussitôt et accourut près de son filleul.  
  
-Va chercher Drago! hurla Harry sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
Il acquiesça et sortit au pas de course sans poser de questions. Lily quant à elle, faisait les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Harry prit la manche de sa robe de sorcier et la déchira pour voir dans quel était la marque des Ténèbres. Sa mère la fixa pendant un long moment et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry. Il pu voir qu'elle avait les yeux embués et que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il lui sourit faiblement et reporta son attention, bien qu'à contre coeur, sur le hideux tatouage imprégné dans sa chair.  
  
-Monstre... murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
  
Eowyn déboula à ce moment dans le salon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu quelqu'un...  
  
Son regard se posa sur Harry, puis sur son bras. La jeune fille regarda à nouveau Harry et dans ses yeux elle pu lire de la douleur et... de la culpabilité. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-Non... dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix! dit-t-il en regardant le sol, la main toujours crispé sur son bras.  
  
Eowyn recula de quelques pas sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.  
  
-Non... répéta-t-elle en avalant difficilement.  
  
-Le destin est difficile à contourner Wyn! continua-t-il.  
  
Elle secoua la tête à nouveau en baissant les yeux et tourna les talons pour aller dans sa chambre. Harry soupira de fatigue, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et aussitôt il se retourna vers Drago qui avait l'air complètement endormie, mais au aguets et un Sirius qui était complètement essoufflé.  
  
-Le chemin est par ici! lui dit Harry un peu brusquement en empoignant le bras au Serpentard et en l'approchant de lui.  
  
Une fois que le blond fut assis lui aussi par terre, Shadow déchira la manche de sa robe de sorcier et vérifia sa marque.  
  
-Toi aussi? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Plus que d'habitude, lui répondit le Serpentard inquiet.  
  
-J'ai bien peur... commença Harry.  
  
-Oui, quelque chose se prépare, finit Drago qui avait pensé la même chose.  
  
-Quelque chose de grave, murmura Harry en se relevant en même temps que son ami.  
  
-Il faut y aller, tout de suite, dit son frère.  
  
En effet, malgré que Drago et Harry avaient appris qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, ils avaient tout de même continuer à se considérer comme des frères.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un mangemort Drago! répliqua Shadow. Et toi si tu y vas tu te feras tuer, rappelle toi l'année dernière quand Il a apprit que tu l'avais trahi!  
  
Drago se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.  
  
Harry releva soudainement la tête et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.  
  
-D'un autre côté... si nous sommes les seuls à ressentir la douleur de cette marque ce matin c'est que... il désire nous parler! s'écria Harry le plus sérieusement possible.  
  
-Rogue... murmura Drago pour lui-même. Je reviens! dit-il à Harry.  
  
-Je viens avec toi! hurla Harry en partant avec lui.  
  
-Dépêche-toi! Il est peut-être déjà partit!  
  
Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et tendit la main derrière lui.  
  
-Accio robe et cape de sorcier! hurla-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt les vêtements atterrir dans ses mains et il les revêtit toujours en courant vers les cachots.  
  
***  
  
Les deux garçons dévalèrent l'escalier de marbre à toute vitesse. Chanceux, ils tombèrent sur Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air très réjouie de les voir ensemble.  
  
-Laissez-moi passer Potter, siffla-t-il.  
  
Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il saisit le bras de son professeur et remonta la manche de sa robe, la marque était à peine visible. Shadow posa un regard perçant sur Drago.  
  
-Négatif!  
  
-DE QUEL DROIT... se mit à hurler Rogue mais il fut interrompu par Drago.  
  
-Il y a quelques Serpentard et un Poufsouffle... dit-il l'air pensif.  
  
-Cho Chang! s'écria Harry à son tour.  
  
-Heu, je ne pensais pas à elle...  
  
-Chang est à Serdaigle!  
  
-Je sais! Mais elle est si peu présente que je l'oublie souvent.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Rogue en perdant son ton sévère.  
  
Harry ne fit que lui montrer son avant bras où la marque des ténèbre avait pris un teinte rougeâtre et rabaissa pas la suite sa manche. Rogue en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il manqua tomber par terre.  
  
-Et je ne les pas fais de plein gré! se défendit le Gryffondor.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver Alex, il déjeune assez tôt d'habitude...  
  
-Occupe-toi d'Alexander, moi je vais chercher Chang! dit aussitôt Harry en voulant partir, mais son professeur de Potions le retint par le bras.  
  
Harry se retourna d'un bond.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Faites attention, lui dit-il avant de le lâcher brusquement.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire franc.  
  
-Je le ferai professeur! Merci...  
  
Harry se retourna vers Drago.  
  
-Tu parlais de Alexander Mongton n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Pas vraiment... je parlais de Alexander Smith. Tu le connais non?  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
-Plus que je ne le voudrais!  
  
Il partit sur ce vers la Grande Salle pour chercher Cho. Il la trouva en train de rire avec ses amies.  
  
-Chang! lui cria Harry à travers le pièce.  
  
Cho poussa un soupir, se leva et vint à sa rencontre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
  
-Ta marque, murmura-t-il. Elle te brûle?  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en regardant un première année passer à côté d'eux.  
  
Une fois qu'il ce fut éloigné Harry se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi! Oui ou non?  
  
Elle poussa un soupire et roula des yeux.  
  
-Non... répondit-elle. T'es content?  
  
-Merci infiniment! dit-t-il en faisant demi-tour au pas de course et en retournant dans le hall.  
  
Drago arriva une minute plus tard haletant.  
  
-Alors? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Rien et toi?  
  
-Rien non plus!  
  
-Donc... Nous sommes les seuls! murmura Harry.  
  
Drago déglutit.  
  
-Ça va faire mal... dit-il en regardant Harry.  
  
Sans un mot, les deux amis sortirent du château, la tête lourde de pensées. Quand ils levèrent enfin le regard, ils purent voir une forme tapie dans les buissons, apparemment qui les attendait. Alors qu'ils approchaient des pas précipiter se firent entendre derrière eux.  
  
-Je viens avec vous! dit une voix féminine.  
  
Harry se retourna vers la voix.  
  
-Tu restes ici Wyn... ne viens pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour rien!  
  
-J'ai pris ma décision! dit-elle entêté.  
  
-Tu restes ici! lui répondit d'une voix ferme Harry.  
  
-Non... dit-elle entre ses dents.  
  
-Bon ça vient! s'écria une voix derrière eux.  
  
Harry et Drago se retournèrent et ils purent voir Queudver les attendre.  
  
-Je viens aussi, lui dit Eowyn.  
  
-Non! répliqua durement Shadow.  
  
-Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils! s'emporta la jeune fille en se mettant en route, plus décidé que jamais.  
  
Peter la stoppe net.  
  
-Désolé ma mignonne mais le maître ne veut voir que ses deux meilleurs combattant!  
  
-Dites lui que je tiens à le rencontrer. Il changera d'avis.  
  
Le traître des parents de Harry ne l'écouta pas et les deux garçons transplanèrent en sa compagnie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit? chuchota Drago à Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison de Voldemort.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attribue elle aussi cette saleté de tatouage! murmura tout bas Shadow.  
  
-J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne nous écoute pas...  
  
-Il en sera ainsi.  
  
***  
  
Harry et Drago étaient face à Voldemort qui était assis dans un trône qui paraissait fabriquer d'os humains.  
  
-Agenouillez-vous messieurs! siffla-t-il.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, défiant le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard.  
  
-J'ai dit, agenouillez-vous, siffla-t-il.  
  
-Va te faire foutre Tom! cracha Harry.  
  
Voldemort claqua des doigts et une douleur horrible vint transpercer le bras de Harry. Celui-ci prit d'une douleur fulgurante se laissa tomber à genoux, en se retenant toute fois de crier, les dents étroitement serrées. Voldemort attendit qu'il cesse de grincer des dents.  
  
-Ici, il y a une chose à savoir: ne jamais défier le maître.  
  
-Tu ne sera jamais mon maître! répondit le Gryffondor.  
  
-Les choses changent, dit le mage en claquant à nouveau des doigts.  
  
Cette fois Harry ne pu s'empêcher de hurler, la douleur étant trop grande. Mais il se révolta, ne voulant pas donner cette satisfaction à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, un filet de sang lui coula dans la bouche, Harry c'était mordu pour ne pas crier.  
  
-Il faudra t'apprendre les bonnes manières Harry! Quand à toi Drago...  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et lança un doloris au Serpentard.  
  
-Et que cela te serve de leçon! Maintenant fiche le camp, je n'ai plus besoin de toi!  
  
Dans un nuage de fumé rougeâtre, Drago disparut pour réapparaître à quelques six cent kilomètres de là dans la chambre de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Où est Harry? cria Lily.  
  
-Il est encore là-bas... répondit le Serpentard en tremblant. *** -Nous avons des choses à nous dirent... dit Voldemort avec un rictus.  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un instant et laissa échapper un soupir.  
  
-Va-y je t'écoute! Marmonna-t-il en regardant le sol.  
  
Étrangement le mage noir se leva et il ordonna à Shadow de le suivre.  
  
-Tu sais Potter... J'ai longuement réfléchis depuis notre dernière rencontre et j'en suis venu à quelque chose.  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Je t'offre de pouvoir rester ici et d'avoir la puissance et le pouvoir... en échange il n'arrivera pas rien à tes proches... sauf bien sûr si eux- mêmes cherche les ennuis!  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un instant cherchant le piège, il n'en trouve pourtant pas, ils marchèrent tous deux dans les larges et long couloir du manoir où résidaient le mage noir en croisant nombre de mangemort qui baissaient respectueusement la tête à leur passage. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte de chêne noir, au sommet d'un escalier en colimaçon.  
  
-Je te laisse réfléchir, tu me donneras ta réponse ce soir au dîner!  
  
Voldemort poussa la porte et laissa Harry entrer dans ses appartements, par la suite il referma la porte sans toute fois la verrouiller, de toute façon le jeune homme ne pourrai pas s'enfuir.  
  
Les heures passèrent et Harry était couché sur son lit couleur ébène, il regardait le soleil disparaître derrière la forêt et le ciel orangé tourné au bleu nuit. Quelqu'un vint soudain toquer à sa porte. C'était Queudver.  
  
-Le maître vous attend... dit-il avec un certain respect dans la voix.  
  
-Tiens le rat, tu as enfin appris la politesse! cracha Harry d'une voix froide en le voyant.  
  
Le mangemort ne broncha pas.  
  
-Le maître vous attend, répéta-t-il.  
  
Harry se leva en grommelant et dépassa Peter sans même un regard pour lui, bien qu'il n'avait du tout confiance en ce traître, il était du genre à vous poignardez dans la dos au moment le plus propice, tout comme il l'avait fait en quelque sorte avec Lily et James. Harry marcha dans les longs couloirs bordés de chambres où il arrivait à entendre des voix, sans toutefois pouvoir les reconnaître. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant deux grosses portes en chêne que Queudver ouvrit aussitôt, les faisant entrer dans une immense salle à manger. Le mangemort se laissa aussitôt tomber aux pieds de son maître, tandis que Harry s'approchait le regard remplit d'une certaine assurance, fier et droit.  
  
-Assied-toi, dit Voldemort qui était assis au bout d'une longue table.  
  
Shadow regarda les nombreux sièges et reporta son regard sur le mage noir.  
  
-Faudrait savoir où! dit-t-il d'une voix cinglante.  
  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire sans joie ce qui fit frémir Queudver.  
  
-Impertinent, stupide et audacieux. Très bien... dit-il. Assied-toi où tu voudras, sauf au deuxième banc, il est réservé pour une invitée...  
  
-Dis toute suite que ma place aurait dû être à Serpentard! répliqua Harry se dirigeant vers le siège au bout de la table, c'est à dire à la place en face du Seigneur Ténébreux.  
  
-Ce n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée, en effet...  
  
-Et bien ma place aurait dû y être de toute façon! Le sang de Serpentard coule dans mes veines comme celui de Gryffondor! dit le jeune homme avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.  
  
-Ce cher Serpentard... Un homme que je respecte beaucoup. Son talent de fourchelang m'a été bien pratique plus d'une fois, dit Jedusor en faisant signe à Queudver de lui servir à boire.  
  
Shadow ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir dignement faisant voler sa cape qu'il avait toujours, derrière lui. Au même moment, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant apparaître une silhouette encagoulé. Queudver se précipita pour lui enlever sa cape en velours noir. Harry en eu le souffle coupé. C'était une femme, très belle, aux yeux bleus délavés et aux cheveux noirs de jais ramassé en chignon avec deux pinces. Elle était mince et avait de jambes interminables, mises en valeur par la robe moulante rouge sang.  
  
-Vous m'attendiez, dit-elle d'une voix claire et suave.  
  
Pourtant, on avait l'impression que sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter.  
  
-Non pas vraiment! dit Harry au même moment que Voldemort qui répondit : .  
  
La jeune femme s'approcha de la table et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Shadow en plantant ses yeux aux milliers de teintes bleutés dans ceux d'argent de Harry. La foudre sembla transpercer le ciel à ce moment.  
  
-Voici Harry Potter, mon très cher ennemi, dit Voldemort qui semblait vraiment s'amuser. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de futilités n'est-ce pas?  
  
La femme détourna son regard de celui de Harry et s'assit au deuxième banc, dignement.  
  
-Qui deviendra peut-être mon meilleur ami pourtant! reprit le mage noir.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle, le visage inexpressif.  
  
Queudver proposa alors plusieurs plats aux invités et pourtant Harry les refusa tous.  
  
-Ne sois pas si dédaigneux Harry. Mes plats ne sont pas empoisonnés! dit Voldemort en buvant dans sa coupe.  
  
Il pu voir la femme sourire, ou n'était-ce qu'une hallucination?  
  
-Je ne mangerai rien qui aura été préparé par des mangemorts! siffla le jeune homme d'une vois glacer, tout comme ses yeux reflétait la même expression.  
  
-Très bien, dit le mage d'un ton calme. Alors tu ne mangeras rien.  
  
-Parfait!  
  
-Alors Amy, comment était ton voyage? demanda Voldemort en ignorant Harry royalement.  
  
Voyant qu'on ne lui voudrait sans doute rien, Harry se leva de table et partit vers la sortit de la salle à manger. Pendant tout ce temps, la femme l'avait suivit des yeux, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit.  
  
-Que comptez-vous faire de ce garçon mon cher? murmura-t-elle.  
  
-J'avais compté l'utilisé pour piéger quelques personnes puissante et qui lui sont cher! marmonna à son tour Jedusor.  
  
-Une idée intéressante... dit Amy d'un ton neutre. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser dans vos troupes? Je pourrais me charger de son enseignement.  
  
-Vous avez de la patience ma chère... il se révolte à tout moment!  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur des défis, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon.  
  
-Marché conclu! Je vous laisse une semaine...  
  
-Parfait, ce sera parfait...  
  
***  
  
Une réelle euphorie régnait dans la chambre de Gryffondor. James criait à tus tête après tout le monde qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Harry partir, qu'il aurait dû le prévenir, que maintenant son fiston était en danger de mort...  
  
-Si tu n'avais pas été saoul à ce moment là, peut-être que nous aurions pu te prévenir! hurla Sirius à son tour.  
  
-Est-ce que tu crois que j'avais prévu qu'il se fasse enlever ce matin! tonna Cornedrue.  
  
-Tu crois que je l'avais prévu moi aussi peut-être? répliqua Patmol.  
  
Un hibou grand duc d'un noir de jais entra à ce moment par la fenêtre, au plus grand étonnement de tous et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui- ci prit la lettre et poussa un hurlement, elle venait de Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça dit? hurla Lily au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
  
  
Drago replia la lettre, le regard vide.  
  
-NON! hurla Sirius en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver... murmura Remus.  
  
-Il ne veut plus nous faire souffrir, dit alors une voix derrière eux.  
  
-Moi qui croyait qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour nous! s'écria Drago d'un ton désespéré en regardant Eowyn qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-C'est ce qu'il fait, répondit celle-ci d'une voix monotone. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il croit faire.  
  
-Une chose nous le reverrons! Mais il ne sera plus jamais le même...  
  
S'en fut trop pour Lily qui éclata en sanglots.  
  
***  
  
Harry était dans ses appartements au sommet de la plus haute tour du manoir. Il regardait le soleil se coucher derrière la forêt danse.  
  
-Et voilà que ma vie va à nouveau changer! murmura-t-il avant d'aller parcourir sa bibliothèque des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à lire.  
  
À ce moment, on cogna à la porte. C'était Amy, les bras chargés d'un énorme sac.  
  
-Je vous attends dans dix minutes à la tour Nord. Ne soyez pas en retard, lui dit-elle en lui jetant le paquet.  
  
Harry l'attrapa au vol comme si de rien était et le lança dans un coin puis continua à chercher un bouquin. La femme eut un sourire en coin et sortit de la pièce sans plus un mot. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Shadow prit le sac à contre coeur et partit à la recherche de la tour nord. Alors qu'il marchait dans les ténèbres d'un couloir, un mangemort assez bien bâti passa près de lui. Harry le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
-Dis-moi... où ce trouve la tour nord? demanda Harry d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
-Tournez à droite et prenez l'escalier jusqu'à la fin, bredouilla l'homme en bégayant de peur.  
  
Harry le planta là et partit aussitôt. Il monta les marches avec aisance et arriva dans une pièce circulaire qui ressemblait beaucoup à un gymnase. Amy l'attendait, assise sur une table. Harry pu remarquer qu'elle avait troqué sa robe contre une tenue plus confortable. Il laissa tomber le sac au sol ainsi que sa cape et sa robe de sorcier, se retrouvant habillé d'une sorte de tenu de combat. Il s'approcha de la femme à pas lent et s'arrêta devant elle, la fixant intensément.  
  
-La magie noire est un art complexe, commença celle-ci les yeux fermés. Il ne suffit pas de connaître les formules par coeur. Non, il faut savoir aussi les maîtrisé et avoir l'endurance pour. Ce qui, m'étonnerais beaucoup de votre part aujourd'hui.  
  
-Vous me sous-estimé!  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Vous croyez peut-être que votre courage vous sauvera? Pour moi, c'est un acte stupide qui ne mérite pas d'être couronné.  
  
-Et pour moi le manque de confiance en soi et de ce cacher derrière un masque dur, froid et impénétrable est pitoyable! répondit du tac au tac Harry en faisant allusion à la jeune femme.  
  
Celle-ci eu un sourire.  
  
-Vous avez peut-être raison... Mais comment me fier à une personne comme vous?  
  
-Parce que je peux me fier à votre parole? La parole d'un mage noir? J'en doute...  
  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait très irresponsable d'ailleurs.  
  
-C'est pourquoi vos paroles ne sont que vent!  
  
Elle le regarda fixement des ses yeux délavés.  
  
-Quel âge avez-vous? demanda-t-elle brusquement.  
  
-Seize ans! répondit-t-il très calme et sur un ton indifférent.  
  
-Alors qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton?  
  
-Quelqu'un qui vous parlera sur ce ton si il en a envie!  
  
-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question...  
  
-Si c'est mon nom que vous voulez Tom Jedusor vous l'a donné tout à l'heure!  
  
-Je ne vous demande pas votre nom, je vous demande qui vous êtes.  
  
-Un être vivant! répondit innocemment Shadow sur un ton arrogant.  
  
-Vous ne répondez toujours pas, dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.  
  
-J'était un humain... je suis maintenant à moitié elfe! répondit enfin le jeune homme.  
  
Amy éclata de rire et descendit de la table.  
  
-Ouvrez votre sac, ordonna-t-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi le ferai-je? s'entêta son élève.  
  
-Parce que sinon je vous tue...  
  
-... Et ce sera Voldemort qui vous tuera par la suite!  
  
-Mais vous serez mort et j'aurais eue ce que je voulais, répliqua-t-elle. Ouvrez-le.  
  
Harry s'exécuta en grommelant.  
  
-Prenez ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur et je veux que vous me disiez à quoi cela peut bien servir.  
  
Harry fouilla un peu et en sortit une longue épée de couleur argenté zébrer de noir; sûrement de l'ocre noir qui avait été coulé dans le métal lorsque l'arme avait été forgé.  
  
-Il s'agit premièrement d'une épée à lame de cristal, elles sont très rare, mais néanmoins très résistance. Beaucoup les utilisaient autrefois... dans le moyen âge je veux dire. Peu peuvent survive à la morsure que produit l'acier de cette arme! dit Harry en faisant tournée dans sa main l'épée qu'il tenait, question de voir sa résistance et faisant sifflet l'air pas la même occasion.  
  
-Mais à quoi sert-elle? demanda Amy qui faisait des échauffements.  
  
-Pour le combat quelle question! Ce battre, se défendre, tuer...  
  
-... massacrer, découper en rondelles. Oui, oui, je connais le refrain, dit la jeune femme en agitant la main. Et pour vous, qu'est-ce que ça représente exactement?  
  
-Hum... Une arme tout simplement! Quelque chose pour se protéger et attaquer!  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Déposez-la, nous allons l'utiliser plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux que vous vous échauffiez.  
  
Harry rangea aussitôt l'arme dans son fourreau et il la posa par terre.  
  
-Dites-moi, commença Amy après qu'ils aient passés un moment à s'échauffer en silence. Vous avez des amis?  
  
-J'en ai! Mais je dois à présent les oublier!  
  
Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.  
  
-Vous avez des ambitions?  
  
-Cela dépend dans quel sens vous les envisagez!  
  
Il la fixa pendant un moment.  
  
-Dans le sens du futur, bien entendu, répondit-elle sans toutefois s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
-L'avenir n'est pas encore sûr... je n'ai rien de prévu! Mes rêves je les ai délaissé, enterré et oublier! Ils sont maintenant du passé, je vis au jour le jour et adviendra ce qui adviendra!  
  
-Je crois que nous allons finir par nous entendre... murmura Amy pour elle- même.  
  
-Il se pourrait oui! répondit Harry en lui faisant enfin un vrai sourire.  
  
-Mais vous devrez vous attendre à ce que je vous poignarde dans le dos. L'être humain est une machine complexe et instable. Mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas?  
  
-L'être humains est quelque chose qu'on ne peut jamais prévoir à l'avance! Il peut tout aussi bien ce retourner contre vous n'importe quand et vous poussez en bas d'une falaise ou bien vous tendre la main en cas de difficulté! répondit-t-il en allant s'asseoir contre le mur.  
  
Elle éclata de rire ce qui aurait donné des frissons à n'importe qui. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui.  
  
-Vous me plaisez, lui dit-elle franchement.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus! s'écria-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux, ce qui étonna vraiment Amy.  
  
-Vous êtes bien le premier à avoir l'audace de me le dire! s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
-Il faut un début à tout!  
  
-En parlant de début, je crois que nous pouvons commencer la leçon!  
  
Elle ouvrit une armoire vitrée et en sortit une épée identique à celle de Harry.  
  
-Cette épée n'est pas pour les débutants, l'informa-t-elle gravement. Je pourrais vous tuer dans le temps de le dire.  
  
-J'ai déjà utilisé une lame... vous irez vérifier le dos de Tom si vous voulez la preuve!  
  
Amy lui cacha merveilleusement son étonnement.  
  
-Prenez la position d'attaque je vous prie.  
  
Harry qui était toujours adossé au mur, prit son épée et se leva par la suite en venant se placer face à son adversaire.  
  
-Votre but, lui dit-elle. Est d'essayer de me faire le plus de mal possible.  
  
-Bien sûr... vous voulez que je vous tue?  
  
-S'il vous plaît.  
  
Il la regarda étrangement puis sans un mot il s'élança vers elle. Elle évita son coup trop facilement ce qui fit enrager Harry. Sans lui donner le temps de souffler, il retourna à la charge en assimilant et multipliant les coups à une vitesse fulgurante. Si bien que Shadow finit par la toucher au bras gauche. Amy ne broncha pas et lui envoya un coup de poing directement sur la mâchoire. Harry se retrouva couché au sol et il vit presque la mort planer au dessus de lui en voyant la lame de Amy foncé vers son torse. Aussi rapide qu'il pu il envoya un coup de pied derrière le genou de son professeur et celle-ci tombe au sol, dévient la lame qui alla mordre le planché à quelque centimètre de la tête de Shadow.  
  
-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en reprenant son épée.  
  
Harry roula sur le côté de façon à se retrouver sur le ventre et se releva, il empoigna ses effets personnels et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.  
  
***  
  
-Le maître sort pour une réunion des plus importantes! lui avait dit Queudver juste avant de l'enfermer à double tours.  
  
Quel crétin! pensa Harry couché sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il habitait au manoir et la vie n'était pas toujours des plus agréables. Il avait vu Rogue, Cho et Alex mais il les avait tous ignoré royalement.  
  
-Seul Drago manque toujours à l'appelle, pensa Harry.  
  
Mais c'était logique. Voldemort ne voulait pas que son "guerrier" ou encore "apprentis" voit des traîtres... comme il les appelait. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis d'ailleurs. Harry secoua la tête. Non, il devait les oublier, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Il se leva soudainement, prit d'un soudain malaise. À plusieurs kilomètres de là, une bâtisse en marbre blanc se faisait attaquer par une armé de mangemorts, Voldemort à leur tête, aurores, professeur de Poudlard et autres personnes leur faisait face.  
  
Harry fut saisit d'une sorte de transe, il pu voir ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne fit que prendre sa cape à capuchon, l'enfila et d'un coup de pied ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il dévala toutes les marches sans que quiconque l'en empêche. Normal vu que le manoir était désert; Voldemort ayant besoin de ses mangemorts pour son attaque au ministère. Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry transplana directement dans la forêt adjacente au ministère de la magie. Un brouhaha effroyable ce faisait entendre un peu plus loin. Des cris, des rires, des pleurs. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: son rêve était en fait, devenu réalité. D'un pas vif, malgré la forme physique qu'il avait ces temps-ci, Shadow atteignit la lisière de la forêt en un rien de temps. Par simple précaution il dégaina sa baguette et rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête. À peine en fut-il sortit qu'il fonça dans une personne qui ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en hurlant. Harry s'approcha doucement, se faisant à peine remarquer dans le combat sanglant, malgré son drôle d'accoutrement. Voldemort se trouvait un peu plus loin, dos à lui en train de torturer un employé d'un département du ministère.  
  
Le garçon tendit sa baguette devant lui et murmura une incantation de magie noir, un drôle de brouillard de couleur noir se forma devant lui et se matérialisa bien vite en un éclair qui alla tout droit foudroyer le Lord Noir. Celui-ci se retourna d'un bond et d'un regard haineux, il tua sans ménagement, la personne placée juste à côté de Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha du mage noir.  
  
-Ainsi donc on tue encore des innocents Voldy? Remarque que c'est pas nouveau! s'écria-t-il d'une voix cinglante, mais méconnaissable.  
  
-Imperium! répliqua celui-ci.  
  
Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête: Tue, tue tout ceux que tu verras. Tous ces êtres sans défense!  
  
Il secoua vivement la tête et brandit sa baguette.  
  
-Disloxus!  
  
Le mage encaissa le coup en serrant les dents.  
  
-Qui est-tu pour oser me défier? tonna-t-il.  
  
Harry abaissa son capuchon laissant voir son visage à tout le monde et il sourit de satisfaction. Voldemort se détendit, trop facilement.  
  
-Oh, ce n'est que toi. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester sagement au manoir...  
  
-Le portes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient Tom! cracha Harry moqueusement, comme si de rien n'était et que tous deux se trouvaient toujours au manoir.  
  
-Harry! hurla une voix féminine un peu plus loin.  
  
Celui-ci détourna son regard de son adversaire et pu voir un peu plus loin, une jeune fille qui tentaient de ce débattre pour venir le voir. Elle se débattait comme un diable pour essayer de venir vers lui, ses cheveux bleus voletant autour d'elle alors qu'elle assenait un coup sur la nuque d'un mangemort. Elle finit par pouvoir se délivrer et commença à courir dans sa direction, mais Drago se jeta sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle aille plus loin, tandis que Harry retournait son attention sur Voldemort qui venait de lui lancé un doloris. Shadow ne ressentit rien et fixa le mage noir méchamment.  
  
-Tu as enfin compris que je ne suis plus de ton côté à ce que je vois! Siffla le jeune homme.  
  
-Dire que j'ai laissé mon meilleur serviteur t'enseigner! cracha Voldemort. Avoir su, j'aurais tué tes amis depuis le début! À ces mots, il regarda fixement Eowyn que Drago essayait de retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Voldemort eu un horrible rictus. Harry fixait le mage noir devant lui. Au fond de lui-même il savait parfaitement qu'à jamais il serai lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres... La nuit précédente tout deux s'étaient rencontrés et avaient prévu cette évasion, l'attaque au ministère et l'apparition de Harry! Ils avaient vraiment tout organisé pour que les soupçons soient effacés et que Shadow puisse retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'espion, cela coûterait cher au jeune homme et il le savait! Voldemort quand à lui... fixait son protégé d'un regard remplit de haine... mais ce n'était qu'une scène, une image, au fond de lui, tout ce déroulait comme il l'avait souhaité... Harry tenait parfaitement son rôle! -Alors, continua Shadow. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses! Tu as fait confiance à ton pire ennemie et tu as laissé ta fille lui enseigné... Ce fut une erreur Tom! siffla Harry d'une voix doucereuse. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une couleur noire et la foudre semblait les traverser de temps à autre. Les sentiments habituellement si doux et remplit de compréhension avaient fait place à une furieuse tempête qui faisait rage en ce moment, un orage de haine, de colère et de puissance. -Une erreur? Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. -Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Me défier au risque que tes amis soient tués? Au risque que Poudlard soit attaqué demain matin? Tu es pris au piège, tu le sais bien. -Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Risquer de détruire le ministère de la magie? De tuer des pauvres innocents... quoi que ce ne serait pas nouveau! Il marqua une pause et son regard divagua sur l'assembler, tout le monde les regardait. -Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant Voldy? Me tuer? Pas très intelligent... Tu briserais tous les pouvoirs de Salazard... comme tu tiens tant à lui, ce ne serai pas très logique de ta par!  
  
-Un duel à mort serait-il plus intelligent à tes yeux Potter? répliqua Voldemort, ses yeux étincelants.  
  
-Pour risquer que tu meurs et que je devienne le nouveau mage noir? Laisse- moi rire!  
  
-Tant pis pour toi!  
  
À ces mots, Voldemort murmura un sort qui fut projeté sur Harry.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, il visa très mal et le sort fonça plutôt par la droite, fonçant droit sur Amy. Aussi vite que ses réflexes le lui permettaient, Shadow se retourna et sauta sur la jeune fille la plaquant brutalement au sol et par la même occasion la faisant se retrouver sous lui. Un rayon d'un vert criard passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'eux et alla tout droit s'écraser contre un arbre.  
  
Amy rouvrit les yeux et fut plongé aussitôt dans la tempête noire qui régnait dans les yeux de son élève. Pendant un court instant ils semblèrent hypnotisés un par l'autre, mais Shadow reprit bien vite ses esprits et se releva d'un bon. La plupart des gens qui se trouvait autour d'eux se posait pratiquement la même question   
  
-Je ne suis pas ta petite amie Potter, lança Amy à haute voix. J'aurais préféré mourir que de te voir me sauver la vie.  
  
Voldemort eu un rire diabolique.  
  
-Nous finirons ce combat plus tard Potter, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me battre avec un minable dans ton genre.  
  
-C'est ça tire toi le crétin! cracha Shadow.  
  
Voldemort ne répondit que par un regard glacial et disparut dans un , en même temps que tous ses acolytes. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent disparut, Harry ferma les yeux avec lassitude et soupira. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur le champ de bataille, ses yeux recommençaient à prendre leurs teintes argentées. Des cadavres gisaient partout et du sang tâchait l'herbe tendre du printemps. Puis, ce fut encore des cris. Mais des cris de joie, de peine et de souffrance. Harry entendit Eowyn l'appeler. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, perdu dans son monde. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était de retour dans le pays de vivant... dehors à l'air libre et non pas enfermer dans un immense manoir.  
  
-Harry!  
  
Cette fois, la jeune fille avait accourue et s'était lancée dans ses bras en riant comme une enfant. Harry la fixa pendant un moment, lui fit un pâle sourire et la remit par terre avant de tourner les talons et de partir inspecter les cadavres et les blessés. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait mort et souffraient, baignés dans leur sang. Lily fut la première à réagir.  
  
-Allez chercher les médicomages! cria-t-elle. Il y a encore des gens que l'on peut sauver.  
  
Harry s'agenouilla aussitôt près d'un corps et vérifia la plaie sur le bras. Il sortit aussitôt un mouchoir de sa poche et le mit entre ses dents tout en essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses mains. Une fois un peu étanche il reprit le morceau de coton et l'appliqua sur la plaie en le serrant le plus qu'il pouvait puis l'attacha avec un second mouchoir. Le blessé gémit faiblement de douleur. À côté de lui, les gens s'étaient tous mis à s'entraider pour soigner les blessés ou réconforter les gens qui pleuraient les morts et ne voulaient pas lâcher leurs corps. Harry vit du coin de l'oeil Lily qui dirigeait une partie des opérations alors que Drago aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait les médicomages qui venaient de transplaner. Finalement Harry se releva et partit derrière le bâtiment du ministère pour voir si il y avait des dommages là aussi. À première vu... Il n'y avait rien excepté les houles du lac qui venaient s'échouer sur la rive. Au loin on pouvait voir une minuscule île sur laquelle une forteresse semblait bâtie : La prison d'Azkaban.  
  
-Depuis tout ce temps... dit une voix qui s'approchait de lui. Depuis tout ce temps je te croyais au service de Voldemort. Mais je me suis trompé et aujourd'hui, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être fier de te connaître.  
  
Sirius lui fit un sourire des plus chaleureux.  
  
-Tu as été brave, digne de Gryffondor lui-même...  
  
Harry fit un sourire crispé que son parrain ne vit pas.  
  
-Et pourtant je vous reviens en pleine santé! Dit-t-il sur un ton qu'on ne lui avait pas connu souvent.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air content de rentrer... Je me trompe? demanda Sirius étonné.  
  
-Non... Je suis bien heureux de retourner dans le monde des vivants... mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été mal traité ces dernières semaines non plus!  
  
Son parrain lui jeta un drôle de regard en ayant l'air de vouloir dire: Mais encore?  
  
-Il n'a rien à n'y redire Sirius! coupa son filleul en mettant un terme à la conversation.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête en regardant au loin.  
  
-Azkaban... dit-il d'une voix soudainement rauque. Je prie pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds...  
  
Puis, son visage s'éclaira un peu plus.  
  
-Tu viens? Allons rejoindre les autres, les médicomages ont emmenés tous les blessés...  
  
-Je viendrais vous rejoindre plus tard! Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avant! répliqua Shadow en partant dans la direction opposé.  
  
Sirius poussa un soupir en le regardant s'éloigner et retourna à la place centrale pour prêter main forte.  
  
***  
  
Au haut d'une falaise, Shadow regardait le soleil se lever au loin. Il sortit une rose noir dont la tige avait été couper, de sa poche et défie les pétales un à un en les jetant à la mer. Il regarda un moment les douces feuilles colorées volées dans le vent, se dirigeant vers la prison des sorciers. La fleur pouvait être signe de désespoir et de ténèbres... mais dans le moment présent elle ne servait qu'à prouver la liberté d'un être.  
  
Sans un regard de plus, il tourna les talons et retourna dans le jardin principal de ministère de la magie. Eowyn l'attendait, assise sur un petit banc, les bras autour de ses genoux remontés. Il finit par s'approcher doucement d'elle et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans un mot. Elle ne le regarda pas mais elle lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
-Tu es content d'être ici?  
  
Il sursauta à ses mots et une ombre traîtresse passa sur son visage.  
  
-Bi... bien sûr pourquoi?  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air certain...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement, ses yeux retournant au noir par la même occasion.  
  
-Écoute-toi... répondit Eowyn d'une petite voix.  
  
-Pfff... répliqua-t-il en partant à grand pas vers la sortit du ministère de la magie.  
  
Eowyn appuya sa tête sur son bras et sanglota doucement.  
  
***  
  
Face au portail de Poudlard, Harry regardait fixement le château qui s'élevait un peu plus loin, immobile, respirant à peine, écoutant le silence du matin.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dit Drago qui venait d'arriver à côté de lui. Je le vois bien...  
  
-Je ne suis plus à ma place ici! se contenta de dire son ami.  
  
-C'est Lui c'est ça? Il t'a fait du chantage?  
  
-Du chantage? Non... pas du tout! Non... J'ai découvert autre chose que la souffrance c'est tout...  
  
Le regard de Drago s'assombrit.  
  
-Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas rencontré...  
  
-Il va falloir que tu précises un peu plus Drago! J'ai rencontré bien des gens...  
  
-Elle! Cette femme au regard ténébreux, aux lèvres rouges et pleines, au teint de porcelaine. Amy!  
  
Harry fit un sourire en coin.  
  
-Oh! Tu voulais parler de la fille de Voldemort? Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre que je ne l'ai pas rencontrer c'est ce que je te dirais mais...  
  
-Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... Ne te laisse pas tenter. Cette fille est le diable en personne Harry. Crois-moi.  
  
-... Mais c'est elle qui c'est chargé de mon enseignement! Continua Harry avec un demi-sourire et fixant Drago de ses yeux toujours noir.  
  
Le Serpentard souffla sur une mèche rebelle.  
  
-Je ne dirais rien... se contenta-t-il de dire. Sauf peut-être qu'elle n'est pas pour toi.  
  
-Tu es le premier et tu seras le dernier à le savoir qu'est-ce qui m'est déjà arrivé... je compte sur toi! chuchota Harry à l'oreille du blond avant de passer derrière lui et de rentrer dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... soupira Drago en le suivant.  
  
-Si tu as le choix de tout raconté et de ne plus jamais me revoir... ou encore de te taire!  
  
-Et Eowyn, qu'est-ce que tu en fais?  
  
-Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas... elle serait encore plus en danger! Personne, je dis bien personne n'aurait dû savoir!  
  
Drago soupira encore plus fort et se passa la main dans le visage.  
  
-Bon, c'est d'accord... grommela-t-il.  
  
-Merci, se contenta de répondre son "frère".  
  
Les portes du château s'ouvrirent soudainement à la volée et Dumbledore sortit dans le parc en compagnie de Pomfresh, tous deux se dirigèrent à grands pas vers eux, le visage grave remplis d'une certaine colère.  
  
-Bon voilà les ennuis qui arrivent! siffla tout bas le Gryffondor.  
  
-Mr Potter, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie sur le champ, vous y passerez quelques tests. Je veux vous voir dès que vous en sortirez, dit Dumbledore d'un ton assez sec.  
  
Harry leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.  
  
-Moi aussi je suis bien content de vous revoir professeur Dumbledore!  
  
-Le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie... répondit celui-ci en le regardant fixement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-Il n'a jamais été question à la plaisanterie de toute façon avec moi! siffla son élève en le dépassant et en repartant vers le château, pour se diriger à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Allons, dépêchez-vous Mr Potter, nous n'avons pas toute la journée! s'impatienta Pomfresh.  
  
Harry grommela en signe d'impatience, mais marcha tout de même un peu plus vite. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en moins de deux et Pomfresh l'obligea à se coucher sur un lit impeccablement fait.  
  
-Mais je vous dit que je ne suis pas malade! répliqua Harry en se rassoyant sur le matelas.  
  
-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir très cher, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant avaler une mixture douteuse.  
  
L'infirmière posa une main sur la manche droite du jeune homme pour la relever, mais celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt. Elle n'insista pas plus et partie dans son bureau pour écrire les effets de la potion. Harry se leva aussitôt de son lit et partit vers la porte.  
  
-Vous pouvez partir! lui cria Pomfresh inutilement alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte rapidement.  
  
Harry sortit dans les couloirs et se mit en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore en ronchonnant quelque peu. Au tournant d'un couloir, alors qu'il était perdu dans des pensées noires il tomba sur James Potter. Celui- ci le regarda intensément sans rien dire.  
  
-Quoi? demanda son fils agacé par ce regard.  
  
James haussa les épaules et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Harry soupira et l'entraîna par le bras dans une pièce déserte, puis verrouilla la porte.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Oh rien, seulement que ta mère est folle d'inquiétude et pleure tous les soirs, pourquoi? dit-il d'un ton détaché.  
  
-Parce que vous sembler troublé par mon retour!  
  
-Tu crois que nous avons passés les plus belles semaines de notre vie?  
  
-Pas besoin de ne me parler sur ce ton! répliqua Harry.  
  
-Que veux-tu que je dise alors? s'enflamma James. Nous avons passés énormément de temps à essayer de trouver un moyen pour te sortir de là. Lorsque tu es libéré, pas un mot! Et en plus, tu as mis Eowyn dans un tel état. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait!  
  
-Rien justement!  
  
Il marqua un moment de silence.  
  
-Tu sais pourquoi je suis resté là-bas? Pour vous protégez, j'ai sacrifié ma liberté, ma vie pour vous tous! Et maintenant voilà comment tout cela ce finit!  
  
-Alors c'est fini c'est ça? Pour toi, tout s'arrête ici?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre! hurla Shadow. Je ne peux plus rien faire, je suis prisonnier, lier à Lui...  
  
James soupira.  
  
-Je sais Harry, je le sais bien!  
  
-Si je le pouvais, si je savais seulement comment, je la ferai partir cette foutue marque, mais je ne sais pas comment justement! Et le temps que je le trouve, le monde sorcier aura eu le temps de disparaître en cendre sans que je puisse rien faire.  
  
Harry remarqua soudainement où il se trouvait avec son père, il s'agissait de la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre? ^^  
  
Laissez-nous vos commentaires :D  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Dragen Black : T'inquiète on la continue ;)  
  
nono : Lol bien contente que t'aime!!!  
  
Obal : C'est ce qu'on fait, c'est ce qu'on fait! On continue ;)  
  
Looping : pour le finir ça y'a pas de doute on va le finir jusqu'à la fin et on va même peut-être faire une suite avec quelque chose qu'on a pensé... je ne t'en dit pas plus ;)  
  
Ratonton : La voilà la suite :D  
  
Shiva : Héhé!!! Ça va peut-être t'étonner mais moi et Fleur on aimerai devenir écrivaine un jour (enfin c un de nos métiers qu'on a pensée...) pour le moment ce n'est qu'un passe temps ^^ aller @+  
  
Jukebox : Loll non je l,aime vraiment pas celui-là!!!! loll il a disparut complètement de la carte maintenant, dios amigos, pu de Rony et diguidy bi bi!!! Bon ok ;)... Pour ce qui est de Rogue... on essaye de ne pas trop lui donner la vie dur!!! On en passent pour l'équipe de Serpentard, désolé si on n'a oublié un nom... lol mais je m'en rappelait pu ^^;;  
  
Clauclau : Tiens tien tien!!! Si ce n'est pas ma grande amie Claudia ^^ En passent on est deux pour écrire cette histoire et ça s'appelle une « fiction » bon en tk... jte laisse faut je retourne écrire le chapitre 31 :D... aller @+ Jt'aime fow on se voit bientôt à l'escole mouhahahahaha!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laika  
  
~¤~ L'ombre dans les ténèbres ~¤~  
  
Fleur  
  
~¤~ Saviez-vous que... ~¤~  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	31. Le procès

Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre31 : Le procès  
  
-Écoute Ladros! cria presque Harry devant la cheminée de la chambre de Gryffondor. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est Je ne serai sûrement pas là aux vacances moi!  
  
-Shadow, je t'ai déjà expliqué ma position! Je ne peux pas risquer une guerre ouverte avec mon peuple! Il y a déjà eu assez de pertes comme cela... Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais t'aider sinon!  
  
Harry releva aussitôt la manche de sa robe.  
  
-Et moi comment je fais avec ça? Il peut être en contact avec moi en permanence... J'ai besoin de conseil, d'un moyen... Quelque chose enfin!  
  
-Faire disparaître la marque des Ténèbres est quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué... mais je tâcherais de trouver une solution.  
  
-Si au moins tu pourrais faire ça pour moi... ce serai déjà un problème de moins!  
  
Harry regarda la lune à l'extérieur.  
  
-Dis-moi quel heure est t'il? La lune n'est pas très claire d'ici!  
  
-Je crois qu'il est deux heures du matin...  
  
Des pas se firent soudain entendre derrière Harry, James apparut derrière son fils.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à cet heure debout Harry? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
-Je parle avec un ami... répondit son fils sans le regarder, faisant un signe de tête au Seigneur Elfique.  
  
-Je dois y aller, dit celui-ci. Je te donne des nouvelles de mes recherches!  
  
-Merci Ladros... je te contacte bientôt! Fais mes salutations à tout le monde par la même occasion!  
  
James s'assit dans un fauteuil. -Ladros ? demanda-t-il. Ce ne serait pas un nom elfique ? Harry se retourna vers son père avec un sourire moqueur. -En effet... Il s'agit du Seigneur Elfique du peuple d'Erwëlas, c'est lui qui m'a recueillit pendant les vacances de Noël et jusqu'au mois de Mars. Il m'a appris bon nombre de chose que je connais! lui dit son fils en venant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à James. Shadow enleva sa robe de sorcier et le posa sur le dossier de la chaise puis fixa Cornedrue de son regard d'argent. Un moment de silence s'installa dans la pièce. -Je suis désolé pour tous ce que j'ai pu causer! dit-t-il enfin en fixant le sol. James lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Tout le monde fini par être pardonné.  
  
-Tout le monde à besoin d'une deuxième chance! finit Shadow dans un murmure.  
  
-Absolument! s'écria James en retrouvant sa joie de vivre.  
  
Un hibou grand duc noir vint taper contre le carreau soudainement, Harry se leva et vint cueillir la lettre, avant même de l'avoir ouvert il poussa un juron: le sceau de Voldemort cachetait l'enveloppe.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda James en s'approchant pour voir.  
  
-Voldemort... murmura son fils en commençant sa lecture.  
  
Son père attendit avec anxiété qu'il ait fini, tout en faisant les cents pas.  
  
-Mais il est complètement malade ce type! s'écria Shadow d'une voix plutôt aigue. Je ne manquerai certainement pas mes examens pour lui...  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parles?  
  
-Il veut que je quitte Poudlard la semaine prochaine pour me rendre en Albanie faire de nouvelle recrue! répondit-t-il en lui tendant la lettre avec dégoût.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda James tout en lisant la lettre.  
  
-Si il crois que je vais foiré mon année pour trouver des débiles qui se promèneront en robe noir et en tuant des innocents il se met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude!  
  
James lui redonna la lettre, l'air préoccupé.  
  
-Il ne vas pas être très content de ta réponse j'imagine...  
  
-Oh... Il risque juste de tuer le premiers mangemort qu'il verra... mais bon! répondit l'elfe avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Pas très patient à ce que je vois...  
  
-J'imagine si il alla il chez un psychiatre, le verdict de sa visite serais: trop de frustration accumulé et refoulé!  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
-Il y aurait de l'argent à faire sur son cas! Et sur toute sa descendance s'il en a!  
  
Il s'esclaffa à nouveau. Le visage de Harry s'assombrit soudainement.  
  
-Il a une fille...  
  
James arrêta aussitôt de rire.  
  
-QUOI? hurla-t-il. Mais depuis quand, avec qui? Mais, mais...  
  
-Je n'en sais rien... elle semble avoir dix-sept ans et son nom est Amy... elle ressemble beaucoup à son père!  
  
Harry eu un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.  
  
-Trop même...  
  
-Tu l'as rencontré?  
  
-Elle m'a enseigné la magie noire pendant trois semaines...  
  
James déglutit péniblement.  
  
-Un nouveau problème à l'horizon, souffla-t-il.  
  
-Elle suivra les traces de Jedusor j'en suis sûr!  
  
***  
  
Les élèves étaient tous en équipe de deux et travaillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur une potion de charme que Rogue leur avait expliqué. Harry était installé à la table face au bureau de Rogue, en compagnie de Drago. Tout en sifflotant et en ajoutant les ingrédients à sa potion, il glissait quelques phrases à son professeur qui essayait de faire de même tout en voulant faire subtile pour garder son apparence renfrogné.  
  
-Vous allez lui répondre? demanda Rogue avant de jeter un regard noir à Neville, histoire de continuer la routine.  
  
-Je ne sais pas professeur! lui dit Harry en le faisant vérifier son cahier de note et en lui passant par la même occasion la lettre que Tom lui avait envoyé.  
  
Rogue lut la lettre avec sérieux. -C'est louche... dit-il à voix basse.  
  
-C'est Voldy... murmura Harry.  
  
-Je me méfierais à votre place monsieur Potter. Votre potion prend une couleur douteuse, rajouta Rogue à voix haute, mettant de côtés tous les doutes que les élèves auraient pu avoir.  
  
Harry regarda sa potion qui effectivement prenait une couleur verte nausée... ce qui était tout le contraire du rose bonbon qu'elle aurait dû prendre.  
  
-Eh merde, murmura Harry en empoignant aussitôt son couteau et en coupant des tiges de mandragore aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en de fine tranche.  
  
-20 points en moins Longdubat, votre potion est complètement raté. Je vous avais pourtant avertit sur la quantité d'essence de magnolia à mettre! s'époumona Rogue en mettant fin à sa discutions avec Harry.  
  
Celui-ci garda pourtant une attention particulière sur le maître de potion, tout en s'affairant à s'occuper de rétablir une couleur normal à sa potion qui avait maintenant une couleur rougeâtre.  
  
Il rajouta quelques feuille de menthe bleu et une poudre de champignon des marais; un ingrédient que Rogue n'avait pas mentionné en classe si jamais une potion était manqué...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? lui chuchota Drago paniqué en essayant de reprendre les feuilles de menthe. Ce n'est pas dans la liste d'ingrédients!  
  
-J'essais de rétablir ma potion, grogna Harry qui avait empoigné un flacon dans son sac: celui-ci contenait du sang de licorne diluer.  
  
Il en ajouta quelques goûtes.  
  
-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... Je n'ai pas envie de couler ce test.  
  
-Si tu t'en étais occupé aussi! le réprimanda son ami.  
  
-Peuh! répliqua Drago en levant la tête dignement.  
  
-Arrête de rêvasser à Granger et passa moi les feuilles d'hêtre sécher!  
  
-À GRANGER? MAIS T'ES COMPLÊTEMENT FOU!  
  
Drago empoigna les feuilles que Harry lui avait désigné et les ajouta toutes dans la potion, sans même les mesurer.  
  
-Drago! cria presque Harry en se levant subitement de sa chaise.  
  
Il se rassit un peu gêner...  
  
-Prépare-toi à la catastrophe maintenant, marmonna le Gryffondor en voyant la potion prendre une couleur bleu nuit.  
  
-PENCHE-TOI! lui hurla Drago en se précipitant sous la table comme la moitié des élèves dans la classe.  
  
Harry ne fit par contre pas cela, à la place il se jeta de l'autre côté de la table et reçu la potion en pleine tronche. Toute la classe retint son souffle lorsque Harry se releva, l'air complètement gaga.  
  
-Lavande, tu es si belle! cria-t-il.  
  
Celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux brillant et se jeta sur lui comme une hystérique.  
  
-Mlle Brown! Veuillez retourner immédiatement à votre place! hurla Rogue. Mr Malefoy, emmenez votre coéquipier à l'infir...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de placer un autre mot que la cloche annonça la fin du cours. Rogue retint aussitôt Harry par le bras, car celui-ci essayait d'aller rejoindre Lavande.  
  
-Nous avons un autre cours monsieur... minauda Lavande.  
  
-Je ne vais que lui administrer un antidote! lui répondit son professeur d'une voix doucereuse en fouillant dans son armoire personnel pendant que Drago retenait Harry par le bras.  
  
Lavande ne pu retenir son air déçu lorsque Rogue prit un flacon rose de son armoire et le fit boire à Harry. Celui-ci manqua de le recracher tellement la mixture était amère et épicer.  
  
-Ne faites pas votre difficile, dit Rogue en levant les yeux.  
  
Il finit par l'envaler et fit une hideuse grimace par la suite.  
  
-Sortez d'ici Potter, j'ai d'autres choses à faire...  
  
-Et moi j'ai un autre cours... cracha celui-ci en partant.  
  
Lavande le suivit à la trace.  
  
-Tu te sens mieux? demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
  
-Bonjour ma belle! dit-t-il en essayant de garder un air sérieux.  
  
Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
-C'est bon Harry, pas besoin de jouer la comédie...  
  
-Quelle comédie? demanda-t-il en levant les épaules en signe d'interrogation.  
  
-Quoi? Tu me fais marcher...  
  
-Non courir! avoua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire et de partir sur ce.  
  
Lavande poussa un soupir et se mit en marche vers leur cours de défense.  
  
***  
  
À moitié endormie dans le fond de la classe, Harry somnolait sur un de ses cahiers, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.  
  
-Psss, Harry!  
  
-Laisse-moi dormir Sirius! marmonna Harry.  
  
Il entendit un petit rire féminin et il reçu un morceaux de parchemin sur la tête. Shadow se retourna de côté et se rendormit.  
  
-On ne vous dérange pas trop en arrière? demanda Sirius en interrompant son cours pour regarder Hermione et Harry tour à tour.  
  
Celui de prit même pas le peine de lever la tête, ronchonna un peu et resta dans la même position.  
  
-Bon ça suffit. Harry, si tu manque de sommeil, alors tu iras dormir à l'infirmerie! s'écria Sirius en croisant les bras. Dehors.  
  
Harry releva subitement la tête en entendant son nom.  
  
-Hein quoi?  
  
-Dehors!  
  
Il lui attribua un regard noir et partit aussitôt en prenant ses livres en dessous de son bras, aussitôt qu'il eut franchit le seuil et il claqua la porte.  
  
***  
  
Les couloirs étaient déserts et Harry dormait quasiment debout.  
  
-Harry? s'écria Lily qui venait d'arriver, les bras chargés de livres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
Son fils se retourna vers elle, le regard vitreux.  
  
-Oh le prof de défense contre les forces du mal m'a sorti parccceeee quee, réussit-t-il à dire avant de bailler. Parce que je dormais...  
  
-Tu quoi? s'indigna sa mère.  
  
-J'ai sommeil voilà tout... je suis pas très studieux il faut dire! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
-Bon... va te coucher et j'irais parler à Sirius, dit sa mère qui avait l'air vraiment fatiguée elle aussi.  
  
-Bof... Il fait encore jour, j'aurais tout le temps de dormir cette nuit!  
  
-Harry! Tu vas aller te coucher tout de suite!  
  
-Il fait trop chaud de toute façon...  
  
-Oh! Et fais comme tu veux! cria-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin et échapper tous ses livres sur le sol.  
  
Lily poussa un grognement et se mit à les ramasser frénétiquement. Harry vint la rejoindre et l'aida, en empilant les livres un par dessus les autres.  
  
-Merci... bougonna-t-elle en relevant une mèche de cheveux sur son front  
  
Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front par la suite.  
  
-Je vais dans le parc moi! dit-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Le parc était désert à cette heure, et Harry avait toute la liberté dont il désirait. Il remarqua soudain quelqu'un assit près du lac: Rémus jetait quelques pierres dans l'eau perdu dans ses pensées. Shadow vint s'asseoir près de lui. -C'est la pleine lune ce soir n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il. -Encore et toujours, grogna Remus en lançant une poigné de pierres avec rage.  
  
-Il y aura bien une solution un jour! Dit Harry sur un ton apaisant en mettant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Lunard.  
  
-Et à ce jour, je serais probablement mort. essaya de plaisanter Remus d'un air triste. -Oh Mumus! dit Harry en rigolant. Il ne faut jamais désespéré, avec la magie tout peut arrivé!  
  
Remus le regarda avec un petit sourire. -Tu as raison. Je n'ai aucune raison de me morfondre!  
  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant.  
  
-D'ici trois jours tous seras fini et la vie reprendre son cours normal... jusqu'au mois prochain! murmura-t-il avant de fixer ses yeux d'argent sur les profondeur infinies du lac qui s'étendait devant eux.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger et sans échanger une parole durant un long moment.  
  
-Je croyais que tu étais en cours avec Sirius... dit soudainement Remus en cessant de fixer le lac.  
  
-Monsieur ma sortit de son cours... se contenta de répondre Shadow avec un demi-sourire.  
  
-Oh... dit simplement l'homme en évitant de dire: tu as du vraiment l'énerver pour qu'il te sorte, toi!  
  
-Apparemment il n'aime pas qu'on dort pendant ses explications... continue le jeune homme.  
  
-Tu t'es vraiment endormi? s'exclama Remus en pouffant de rire.  
  
Il ne répondit que par un sourire moqueur et un peu gêner. Après tout, Lupin avait lui aussi été son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-C'est vrai que lorsqu'il explique avec des schémas, personne ne comprend et ça peut devenir rapidement ennuyant... continua-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
-Je me demande comment il peut comprendre battre un troll des montagnes avec une carte où on voit que des petits points multicolores... demanda Harry d'un ton innocent en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Remus éclata de rire et se leva.  
  
-Bon, allez, moi je dois partir je commence à mourir de soif ici!  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le regarda partir, restant seul devant le lac.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore regardait un jeune garçon, l'air à la fois en colère, désespéré et apeuré, une expression pour tout dire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu.  
  
-Mme Pomfresh m'a donné les résultats de tes tests... commença-t-il passablement nerveux.  
  
-Oh professeur Dumbledore! s'écria Harry devenue impatient. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot... si vous avez quelque chose à me dire c'est maintenant ou jamais!  
  
-Quelqu'un a porté plainte. Tu sera jugé dans une semaine... lâcha-t-il.  
  
-Qui? demanda sèchement le Gryffondor.  
  
-Ce... ce n'est pas important.  
  
-Si ça l'est! répliqua sur un ton dur son élève.  
  
-Je ne suis pas tenu de vous le dire, dit Dumbledore en reprenant une certaine constance.  
  
-Parfait je serai là! répliqua Shadow en tournant les talons et en partant d'un pas digne.  
  
Resté seul dans son bureau, Dumbledore se leva et s'installa devant sa pensine qui se remplit d'une foule d'images.  
  
Marchant seul dans les couloirs, l'esprit quelque peu troublé, Harry regardait distraitement le sol... jurant contre Voldemort, contre Amy, contre tous ce qu'il avait pu faire de lui et que pourtant il pourrait peut- être être sa dernière chance de rester en vie... de ne pas finir à Azkaban, devenant fou par les détraqueurs!  
  
Harry le savait, Dumbledore le savait ainsi que tous ceux qui pensaient qu'il était un mangemort, savait que le jeune homme perdrait le procès... c'était marqué dans le ciel! Harry sursauta, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre de Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe et entra d'un pas las. Une fois à l'intérieur il ne jeta pas le moindre regard à personne, détacha sa robe de sorcier, la lança sur un crochet à cet insu et se dirigea droit vers sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage de l'oreiller. On cogna presque aussitôt à sa porte et Lily entra.  
  
-Heu Harry?  
  
-Mouaif? répondit celui-ci d'une voix étouffée.  
  
-Écoute, je suis désolé pour tantôt. Je me suis énervée pour rien et Severus m'a tout expliqué sur la potion et ses effets...  
  
-Oh si ce n'est que ça! dit son fils en se retournant avec un sourire à la fois triste et sarcastique.  
  
-Oh...  
  
Lily s'assit sur le bord de son lit.  
  
-Je croyais que c'était ça qui te tracassait ainsi...  
  
-Je n'en aurai même pas fait toute une histoire si ça n'était que ça!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
-Promet moi une chose d'abord! commença Harry en se relevant dans son lit.  
  
-Heu, d'accord... dit-elle un peu troubler.  
  
-De ne jamais essayer de me suivre si il fallait que je parte d'urgence!  
  
Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.  
  
-Voyons Harry... c'est absurde! Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de partir?  
  
-Il y a eu une plainte... je serai jugé la semaine prochaine! dit un peu brusquement et pourtant d'une voix éteinte Shadow.  
  
Lily porta la main à sa bouche.  
  
-Qui? souffla-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne sais pas!  
  
Il ferma les yeux, remplit de douleur et de colère.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Nous allons te sortir de là, dit-elle en se levant. J'ai déjà lue un livre qui parlait d'une histoire semblable et... je ne me rappelle pu très bien de la fin mais je n'ai qu'à aller à la bibliothèque! Ensuite... ensuite nous trouverons bien une solution!  
  
-Je doute que ce soit possible... mais tu peux toujours essayer! murmura-t- il en se levant à son tour et en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
  
-Si tout le monde y met du coeur, nous gagnerons ce procès, je te le promets...  
  
-Dumbledore et Fudge seront contre moi... répondit-t-il en tournant soudainement son regard d'argent qui brillait étrangement.  
  
Depuis bien longtemps maintenant, les larmes avaient cessées d'exister au fond du jeune homme et pourtant aujourd'hui elles refaisaient surface.  
  
-Oh Harry... dit Lily qui s'apprêtait à sortir.  
  
Elle retourna sur ses pas et s'approcha de son fils, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci fit les premiers pas en se levant brusquement et se jetant quasiment dans ses bras.  
  
-Chut... lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Harry ne fit que resserrer son étreinte, sentant pour la première fois ce qu'une mère pouvait apporter. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit sans cesser de lui caresser le visage, la gorge noué à son tour. Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour enfin se calmer.  
  
-Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi... lui murmura Lily en déposant un baiser sur son front, comme à un enfant.  
  
-Je sais, chuchota Harry.  
  
Elle sourit et essuya discrètement ses yeux. La montre de Shadow indiqua dix-neuf heures avec un petit "bip". Le jeune homme se décolla légèrement et sourit à sa mère.  
  
-Je dois aller vérifier que tout le monde est dans la salle commune de Gryffondor... murmura-t-il en se levant en essuyant une larme qui était toujours présente sur sa joue.  
  
-D'accord... répondit sa mère en hochant la tête.  
  
Harry sortit de sa chambre, revenant au salon. Il enfila une nouvelle fois sa robe de sorcier et épingla son badge de préfet.  
  
-Ça sera pas long! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Lily hocha à nouveau la tête en lui souriant. Sur ce, Harry sortit de la pièce laissant sa mère seule, les autres étant tous on ne sait où. Les couloirs étaient toujours vides ou presque car Shadow croisait un ou deux Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle qui se pressaient de rentrer dans leurs salles communes.  
  
Une fois sur l'étage des Gryffondors, le préfet donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle. Étonnamment, la salle était presque vide et à part quelques élèves très studieux (dont Hermione et Ginny), il n'y avait personne.  
  
-Bon où ils sont passé, grommela Harry en entrant prestement.  
  
-Tu cherches quelqu'un? demanda Hermione en levant les yeux.  
  
-En fait je cherche la salle commune entière... un couvre-feu à été instauré la semaine dernière et à ce que je vois personne ne le respecte...  
  
-Il y a un couvre-feu? demanda Ginny surprise.  
  
-Jusqu'à la fin des examens...  
  
-Ah... dit la rouquine en remettant ses pieds sur la table.  
  
Harry soupira et tourna les talons. Il repartit dans les couloirs baignés par un soleil doré de fin de journée.  
  
***  
  
La semaine avait passé rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Harry. Lily avait eu raison, ils avaient tous donnés un coup de main pour l'aider. Presque tous. Ils avaient fait des recherche, préparés des arguments, et même aller jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Rogue. Pourtant, Harry sentait qu'il allait perdre ce procès... Il remua nerveusement sur le banc d'accusé. Son regard passa à sa mère et à son père, puis à Sirius, Eowyn et Drago qui étaient tous venu. Un peu plus bas il y avait Severus Rogue qui le regardait avec un demi-sourire que Harry voyait comme un signe d'encouragement, enfin il y avait sur le banc réserver Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait presque méchamment.  
  
-Mr Potter, dit le juge. Vous êtes accusé de faire partit du cercle des mangemorts. Que plaiderez-vous?  
  
Harry avait bien envie de répondre: Ce que vous voudrez, mais il sentait que ce ne serai pas une bonne idée... pourtant ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit mais Drago:  
  
-Il est innocent par merlin! hurla-t-il.  
  
Le juge tapa avec force.  
  
-Silence! tonna-t-il. À ce que je vois, vous plaiderez non-coupable...  
  
Il y eu un murmure d'indignation dans l'assemblé.  
  
-Exacte, dit Harry d'une voix neutre qui cachait pourtant une grande nervosité.  
  
-Et, vous avez un avocat pour vous représenter?  
  
-Je ne suis pas idiot, bien sûr que j'en ai un... Il s'agit de Sirius Black.  
  
Celui-ci se leva dignement.  
  
-Très bien Mr Black... dit le juge lentement.  
  
Sirius se leva et s'approcha de Harry, plus que nerveux.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en restant maître de ses émotions.  
  
Il se retourna vers le juge.  
  
-Tout porte à croire que Mr Potter aurait pu être accusé pour des crimes, mais ces crimes, il ne les a pas commis, non en fait le séjour qu'il à passer chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fut forcé, Mr Potter a été enlever!  
  
Cette fois ci, l'assemblé eu un hoquet de surprise générale. Apparemment, personne n'avait été mis au courant.  
  
-Avez-vous des preuves? cria quelqu'un.  
  
En fait oui il en avait une... une que Harry tenait à laisser caché: la marque des ténèbres. Le jeune homme se leva soudainement et se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé.  
  
-Comment voulez-vous que je vous donne des preuves que j'ai passé trois semaines là-bas? Voldemort n'est pas idiot... cracha le jeune homme.  
  
Fudge se leva comme un boulet de canon.  
  
-Il a la marque! cria-t-il. C'est un mangemort!  
  
-Vous n'avez pas de preuve! siffla Sirius.  
  
-Silence! dit le juge interrompant le débat. Continuez Monsieur le ministre je vous pris! continua le juge.  
  
-Hum. Il dit qu'il n'est pas mangemort. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier cette affirmation. Qu'il nous montre son bras!  
  
Harry perdit aussitôt toute ses couleurs et regarda son parrain avec une lueur de panique.  
  
-Mon client n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous! dit celui-ci avec assurance.  
  
-Je parle en tend que ministre de la magie! tonna Fudge. Pourquoi refuse-t- il? Il a quelque chose à cacher? continua celui-ci avec sarcasme.  
  
-Tout le monde à ses secrets Fudge! répliqua Patmol.  
  
-Mais dite moi Mr Black... continua Cornélius. Vous n'êtes pas le tuteur légal de Mr Potter il me semble?  
  
-Oui... répondit-il avec méfiance.  
  
-Alors arrêté de le protégé! Ce garçon doit regarder la vérité en face si il veut apprendre comment fonctionne la vie, si jamais vous continuez ainsi je vous fait enfermer vous aussi pour complot avec mangemort!  
  
-Vous divaguez Fudge, répondit Sirius calmement.  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne veut-t-il pas montrer son bras?  
  
-C'est son droit, cria Drago dans l'assemblé.  
  
-Mr Malefoy je vous prie de vous taire... vous êtes bien chanceux que votre père vous est défendu autrefois! Et Mr Potter n'a plus aucun droit ici, répliqua le ministre en se levant brusquement.  
  
-Vous n'en avez pas plus! lui cria Eowyn en se levant.  
  
-Taisez-vous mademoiselle! tonna le juge.  
  
-Et vous aussi!  
  
La situation commençait à dégénérer et le juge s'en rendit compte.  
  
-SILENCE!  
  
-BORDEL, hurla le ministre. QU'UN AURORE ARRIVE ET QU'IL LUI VÉRIFIE LE BRAS, CE SERA FINI APRÈS!  
  
Eowyn se leva, prête à aller lui régler elle-même son compte mais elle fut retenue par un auror. Harry se leva à son tour.  
  
-Lâchez-la! hurla-t-il.  
  
Un autre auror l'empoigna fermement pour qu'il se rasseye et on entendit un horrible bruit de déchirement, révélant son bras et du même coup, la marque. Harry se figea sur place et ferma les yeux en serrant étroitement les dents. Il tourna la tête vers l'auror et le regarda avec haine, ne faisant pourtant aucun mouvement. Un silence de mort planait à présent dans la salle. Chaque personne regardait le symbole sans vraiment y croire. Pas pour la même raison...  
  
-Mr Potter, vous êtes déclaré coupable. La sentence dans votre cas sera l'enfermement à vie à Azkaban. Amenez-le... dit le juge sévèrement.  
  
Deux aurors l'empoignèrent fermement et le traînèrent en dehors du tribunal, Harry pu entendre James hurler avant que les lourdes portes se referment.  
  
***  
  
Des barreaux se refermèrent devant Harry, celui regarda le couloir sombre face à lui, désespéré. On venait de lui retirer sa baguette et tout ce que contenaient les poches de sa robe de sorcier, la seule chose qu'il lui restait était le collier elfique que Eowyn lui avait redonné la veille au soir et bien sûr ses vêtements. Il marcha en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arrêter devant les hurlements des prisonniers et cette odeur de mort qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il entra dans la dernière cellule et la porte se referma toute seule. Devant lui, il y avait un matelas ronger par les mites posé à même le sol, une couverture et un mince oreiller dans le même état, un levier et une toilette. La petite fenêtre qui garnissait comme seule et unique décoration le mur, n'était pas plus grosse qu'une brique et garnit de barreaux. Et soudain, il les vit, avant même que les autres prisonniers hurlent leur douleur. Ils étaient beaucoup, trop même, et ils ne faisaient que passer dans le couloir. Des images horribles vinrent s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Harry.  
  
Une voix, un sifflement glacial qu'il connaissait trop et qu'il aurait tellement vous oublier à présent.  
  
-Tue l'autre!  
  
Un garçon, mort à côté de lui : Cédric Diggory, Queudver qui fait revenir Voldemort à la vie.  
  
Harry se mit à hurler tellement les souvenirs lui étaient douloureux. Puis, la douleur diminua, mais pas totalement. Harry avait l'esprit complètement embrouillé.  
  
-C'est douloureux non? dit une voix rauque dans la cellule face à la sienne.  
  
Shadow se retourna et regarda attentivement le garçon qui se trouvait dans la cellule adjacente à la sienne, c'est à dire dans celle de devant.  
  
-Et puis? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
  
Le prisonnier eu un rire sinistre.  
  
-T'es le p'ti nouveau? Qu'est-ce que t'a fait pour te retrouver ici à ton âge?  
  
-Des choses que tu n'oserais jamais imaginé! lui répondit Harry, refusant qu'on lui parle sur ce ton et en faisant un sourire satanique.  
  
-Pas besoin de t'énerver...  
  
-Et bien parle-moi sur un autre ton!  
  
Harry s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.  
  
-Écoute gamin, ici tout le monde est égal. Tout le monde est au pied du mur.  
  
-Non mais, commence par arrêté de m'appeler gamin et je te traiterai comme il ce doit!  
  
-Ah ouais? rigola le prisonnier. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?  
  
-Ah et puis ferme-là finalement, tu m'énerves!  
  
-Comme tu veux...  
  
Le type arrêta de lui parler et se coucha sur le sol. Harry quand à lui se leva et fit le tour de la cellule plusieurs fois, s'ennuyant déjà. Soudain, sentant les détraqueurs revenir, Shadow se rappela ce que Sirius lui avait dit un jour: Quand j'était sous ma forme animagus, j'avais les idées plus clair, les détraqueurs ressentent moins les émotions animal...  
  
Il se transforma donc sur le champ et alla se coucher dans un coin, sur le matelas crasseux. Les détraqueurs passèrent, déclenchant des cris mais les mauvais souvenirs que Harry ressentit se limitèrent à la fois où la tante Pétunia lui avait fait tondre la pelouse jusqu'à épuisement. La nuit fut longue et pénible, Shadow dormit peu réveillé entre les hurlements des prisonniers ou ceux qui parlaient dans leur sommeil... un vrai cauchemar se déroulait sous ses yeux qui pourtant était réel. Il perdait peu à peu tous les bons souvenirs de sa vie, remplacés par des images qu'ils ne voulaient plus voir. Il aurait pu comparer cet endroit à l'enfer... Le lendemain matin fut tout aussi pénible, malgré la chaleur de fin juin et le soleil resplendissant, sa cellule restait plongée dans l'obscurité.  
  
  
  
Harry se retourna dans son sommeil et se réveilla soudainement.  
  
-Pssst gamin!  
  
Shadow approcha du bord de la cellule et fixa de ses yeux d'argent, le son voisin de cellule.  
  
-T'as mauvaise mine toi aujourd'hui! s'écria l'homme qui devait avoir environs dix neuf ans.  
  
-Premièrement mon nom c'est Harry et deuxièmement je crois que c'est un peu normal étant donné de la nuit que je viens de passer!  
  
Il parlèrent ainsi pendant bien longtemps, en fait le ils purent voir le soleil passé au-dessus de la prison puis disparaître faisant redevenir tout sombre et noir. Les jours passèrent puis une semaine, Harry restait dans un état psychologique assez stable, un matin alors qu'il parlait avec Raphaël McDouglass, l'homme avec qui il s'était légèrement lié d'amitié, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
-Hey Raph...  
  
Celui-ci se retourna vers lui.  
  
-T'en a pour combien de temps ici encore? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Raphaël eu un rire sans joie. -Combien de temps ? J'en n'en aucune idée. Ça fait longtemps que je ne compte plus les jours. répondit-il pensif.  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un moment...  
  
-Je te propose un marché... Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici pendant bien longtemps, alors... On pourrait inversé nos apparence! dit-t-il à voix basse pour que seul l'autre entendre.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien Harry sans nom de famille. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais sache qu'il est impossible de sortir d'ici. Ensuite, tu n'as même pas de baguette! Léger détail à prendre en note non?  
  
Celui-ci éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
  
-Tu ne sais peut-être pas qui je suis et tu ne le sauras pas non plus... mais sache qu'il y a toujours une solution à tout et que je sortirai d'ici que tu veuilles me croire ou non! Alors...  
  
Shadow marqua une pause...  
  
-Tu acceptes ou non?  
  
Raphaël le regarda, hésitant. -Je ne sais pas... C'est risqué et si tu te fais prendre, tu recevras probablement le baiser de ta vie. Il frissonna. Harry le fixa pendant un moment. -Que je ne me fasse prendre ou non... toi tu ne seras nullement concerner on ne va qu'échanger nos apparence le temps que je fiche le camp d'ici! Il marqua une pause et une lueur surnaturel passa dans son regard gris qui semblait pendant un fraction de seconde reprendre leurs anciens vert émeraude. -De plus tu seras payer... de cette façon tu auras déjà quelques gaillons en sortant de ce taudis!  
  
Le prisonnier le regarda à nouveau et poussa un soupir. -Apparemment, tu veux vraiment sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais, c'est d'accord. Je le ferais pour t'aider.  
  
Harry lui sourit et lui lança quelques gaillons par les espacement des barreaux ainsi qu'un flacon remplit d'une potion gluante et verdâtre : du Polynectar.  
  
-Mes moi un cheveux là-dedans et renvois moi là ! s'écria-t-il en enlevant un de ses cheveux et en le glissant dans la seconde fiole qu'il avait et de le jeter au prisonnier.  
  
-Un instant ! s'écria Raphaël. Ils vont bien se rendre compte que nous avons échangés de cellule !  
  
Harry le fixa pendant un moment...  
  
-Les détraqueurs sont aveugles, quand tu reprendras ta forme initiale je serai déjà très loin! -Bon. Le prisonnier s'enleva un cheveu et lança sa fiole à Harry. Puis, il but le contenant de sa fiole avec une grimace de dégoût. D'où il était, Harry pouvait le voir se transformer complètement; changer de carrure, de couleur de cheveux et de taille. Lorsque la transformation fut terminée, Harry se tenait en face d'un autre Harry, ce qui était assez étrange. -Maintenant que c'est fait, je te souhaite bonne chance pour t'enfuir! Ricana Raphaël qui doutait sérieusement que son camarade puisse trouver le moyen de sortir de la prison.  
  
Harry lui sourit sarcastiquement et bu aussitôt la potion, prenant l'apparence d'Alexander, puis il prit sa forme animal et se coucha près de la grille. Quelques minutes plus tard, les détraqueurs ouvrirent la grille pour pouvoir glisser le plateau repas à l'intérieur de sa cellule et au même moment Harry se faufila dans le couloir sans que les putrides créatures puissent le voir.  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard à Raphaël puis partit au pas de course vers la sortie de la prison qu'il atteignit en peu de temps. Shadow passa la porte et la lumière du soleil estival le fit plisser des yeux. Sans même un dernier regard pour la prison, il transplana.  
  
***  
  
Un hibou tapa à la fenêtre d'une luxueuse cuisine le lendemain matin. James ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile alla se poser sur l'épaule de Patmol en lui tendant l'exemplaire de « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Sirius prit le journal et fut étonné de voir le titre de la première page.  
  
Un second prisonnier s'évade...  
  
Ce matin, alors que Cornélius Fudge faisait le tour des cellules comme il le fait à chaque début de semaine. Une cellule du quartier haut garder de la prison d'Azkaban était vide... Et normalement un prisonnier capturé dernièrement aurait dû l'occuper.  
  
Mr Harry Potter, enfermé pour avoir été accusé de faire partit du cercle de mangemort se serait enfui la nuit dernière! Comment? Nous l'ignorons... Le dernier à avoir fait pareille évasion n'est autre que Sirius Black, qui a maintenant été innocenté il y a deux ans.  
  
En attendant, le ministre de la Magie a envoyé la patrouille d'élite à la recherche du jeune Potter. Quiconque le verra, sera prié d'aviser le ministère de la magie de toute urgence, mais pour le moment, le seul conseil que nous pouvons vous donnez est de rester prudent... Les rues ne sont dorénavant plus du tout sécuritaire!  
  
Votre envoyé spécial  
  
Micheal J. Troublard  
  
Pour marquer l'article, une image de Harry marquait la première page. Sniffle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, plus qu'étonner.  
  
-Mais comment il a réussit ce tour de force en seulement deux semaines! marmonna-t-il alors que James s'assoyait devant lui en compagnie de Lily, Rémus, Eowyn, Sally et Drago.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Amy Evans : Merci pour ta review. ça nous a fait chaud au c?ur!!! Mais t'inquiète pour Harry il va très bien s'en sortir, ce n'est pas n'importe qui et il a plus d'un tour dans son sac!  
  
Nono : ouais j'avoue que ctais fort ça... c'est plein de petit clin d'oeil hilarant tout le long de la fic ;) enfin bon continue à nous lire :p Aller voilà la suite :D  
  
Ratonton : Voilà la suite!!!  
  
Et merci à tous les autres!!!!!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Donc merci à tout le monde qui nous lis!!! Continuer ainsi c'est super le fun!  
  
Review Please!!!!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	32. Poursuivit

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse au Review!:  
  
Ratonton : Voilà la suite... en passent j'ai une question... pourquoi tu ne marques que deux ou trois mots dans tes review?  
  
Nono : voilà j'ai suivit ton conseil et j'ai mit la réponse des review au début ;) Aller continue à lire et tu sauras comment Harry va réussir à se sortir de la merde loll Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Harry15 : Merci du compliment tu as réussis à me faire rougir loll!!! Aller faut pas exagéré j'ai déjà lu tes fic mieux que la notre... enfin bon j'espère que tu continueras de nous lire! @+ et bonne lecture!!!  
  
Mymy : Et oui... toujours accusé pour des méfaits qu'on n'a pas commis... tel est la situation de notre cher Harry! Pour Fudge, je ne te cacherai pas qu'il ne l'aime vraiment pas Harry... il trouve que le Survivant est en train de gâché son petit nid douillet (ce type n'a vraiment rien dans la tête pfff)  
  
Cedric-Potter : Voilà voilà! Merci... vous pouvez arrêté d'applaudir loll! ;) Aller la voilà la suite ;) @+ et bonne lecture :p  
  
Amy Evans : Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitre on va faire. p-t 40, 45 ou p-t 50 je le sais pas encore!!! Seul le temps nous le diras parce qu'on n'a pas décidé d'un chiffre fix!!! Enfin bon aller @+  
  
Bonne lecture :p  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre32 : Poursuivit...  
  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs paille, aux yeux azure était assis à un table, fixant intensément la porte de l'auberge tout en sirotant une bière à la mode du pays : l'Irlande.  
  
Finalement elle s'ouvrit et une forme vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre et à capuche entra dans le pub. La silhouette sembla chercher quelque chose pendant un moment et le jeune garçon sentit un regard froid se poser sur lui... Il savait dorénavant qu'elle était arrivée, la personne s'avança jusqu'à lui et vint s'asseoir à la même table, sans toutefois enlever son capuchon.  
  
-Bonsoir Amy... Ainsi donc tu as fini par me trouver, malgré toute les précautions que j'ai pris pour effacer mes traces...  
  
La fille de Voldemort ne répondit et le fixa pendant un long moment puis elle murmura :  
  
-Ta marque... ta marque! Quiconque qui c'est l'utiliser peut te retrouver!  
  
Le jeune homme de répondit rien et pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard azure refléta le vert émeraude qu'ils avaient autrefois eux.  
  
-Cette marque ne sera malheureusement pour toi et ton père plus utile... répondit-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante.  
  
Elle hocha la tête en silence malgré le petit sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres. -Tu t'es enfuis de Azkaban, dit-elle le plus normalement du monde. Mais à présent tu es recherché. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence. Elle marqua une pause. -Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton nouveau logement.  
  
Harry la fixa pendant un moment avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.  
  
-Je n'irai nul part avec toi! Voldemort c'est fini... je laisse tout tombé, vous vous débrouillerez sans moi!  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, puis juste avant de partir, il rabaissa son capuchon sur sa tête en raison de la pluie qui tombait à drue à l'extérieur, mais aussi pour pouvoir ce faire moins remarqué.  
  
-À un de ces jours Amy! s'écria-t-il avant de sortir dehors sous le ciel noir et grondant de mi-juillet. Elle couru pour le rejoindre et lui attrapa le bras. -Non, attend Harry ! C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. -Mon père n'a rien à voir avec tout ça... dit-elle. Tu dois me croire !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que je peux te croire? Tu m'as peut-être aidé à sortir d'Azkaban mais pourquoi si ce n'est pas pour les plans machiavélique de ton père? demanda-t-il à voix basse d'un ton sec et froid.  
  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu dois me croire! Tu dois me faire confiance! continua Amy en le regardant fixement.  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il brusquement en s'approchant d'elle de sorte à ce qu'elle pu voir sous la capuche ses yeux azure briller légèrement dans d'une vert émeraude dans la nuit  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche lentement.  
  
-Je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être, répondit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.  
  
-Alors qui es-tu?  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Harry continua:  
  
-Dépêche je n'ai pas toute la nuit, et avec cette pluie je vais attraper un rhume!  
  
-Je ne sais pas... dit Amy d'une petite voix.  
  
À ce moment, elle eu l'air presque vulnérable et fragile. Le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit avec une robe lourdement chargée d'eau. Amy soupira et le suivit à contrecoeur. Enfin sous le couvert des arbres, Harry abaissa son capuchon et s'ébroua les cheveux tel un chien.  
  
-C'est par ici, dit la jeune femme en lui pointant un chemin obscur.  
  
Il la fixa pendant un moment et pendant un court instant, ses yeux semblèrent reprendre leur argent surnaturel.  
  
-J'accepte seulement pour cette fois... question de pouvoir dormir dans un lit.  
  
Elle hocha la tête en silence et se mit en marche. Shadow la suivit en grommelant un peu et en fixant obstinément le sol, Azkaban l'avait changé en deux semaines... Il avait considérablement maigri, il était sale, ses cheveux étaient gras et il paraissait plus que fatigué. Ils marchèrent durant de longues minutes pour arriver finalement dans une clairière ou une petite cabane se tenait.  
  
-C'est ici... dit Amy avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Quel château! s'écria le jeune homme avec ironie.  
  
Elle ravala un petit rire et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Harry entra et visita les lieux: Une chambre avec deux petits lit simple aux draps noirs et chauds, une cuisine orner d'une table de bois et de deux chaise, puis une salle de bain... qui n'avait ni douche, ni bain... seulement un petit l'évier et une toilette.  
  
-Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais ça ira pour l'instant, dit Amy en enlevant sa cape qu'elle déposa sur une chaise.  
  
Harry en fit de même et alla s'asseoir dans un lit et s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux, ses cheveux qu'il avait changé pour un blond paille après que le Polynectar n'ai plus fait effet, retombaient toujours en bataille mais ils étaient un peu plus long qu'avant... sa silhouette était toujours aussi bâti mais un peu plus mince.  
  
-Une douche vous ferait le plus grand bien.  
  
Il remarqua qu'elle avait recommencé à le vouvoyer. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et la fixa puis se leva brusquement.  
  
-Oh non c'est trop louche tout ça... je m'envais d'ici!  
  
-Quoi, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? balbutia Amy confuse.  
  
-Il y a un instant tu m'appelais par mon prénom, et maintenant tu me vouvoies encore! répondit-t-il en reprenant sa robe et sa cape trempée et froide.  
  
Amy se passa la main dans ses cheveux, toujours en chignon comme à son habitude.  
  
-C'est que... je n'ai pas l'habitude...  
  
-Peut importe...  
  
Il attacha sa cape à l'aide de la petite attache d'argent représentant un vif d'or et sortit sous la pluie pour réemprunter le sentier obscur, peut importe ce qui aurait pu s'y trouver... il ne voulait que quitter cette maison ou le diable en personne l'avait entraîner, et peut importe aussi si il n'avait plus de baguette...  
  
***  
  
Dans un luxueux manoir, sept personnes discutaient joyeusement. L'ambiance était à la fête en conséquent que c'était l'anniversaire de James.  
  
-Chers amis! J'aimerais porter un toast! dit Sirius qui s'était levé sur une table. Un toast à mon meilleur ami James Potter et à sa femme Lily Evans! À leur nouvelle vie!  
  
-À leur nouvelle vie! s'écrièrent le reste du groupe ensemble.  
  
Après avoir bu leur verre, Sirius fut obligé d'aller chercher un autre pichet de bièraubeurre dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il était dans l'immense pièce, un petit gémissement ce fit entendre à l'extérieur, quoi que très faible. Sirius arrêta tout mouvement et entendit à nouveau le petit gémissement. Intrigué, il sortit dehors et observa les alentours, vide. Il hausse des épaules et tourna les talons pour rentrer. Sur le sol de la cuisine, des traces de pattes boueuses pouvaient se faire voir et un peu plus loin, une ombre près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Qui est là? risqua Sirius inquiet.  
  
-J'arrive un peu tard! s'écria une voix familière.  
  
Sniffle se retourna et tomba face à un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans, aux cheveux blond, aux traits fins et au teint pâle, marqué d'une paire d'yeux azure. Le jeune garçon était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais ne semblait pas du tout avoir froid et une grande puissance magique émanait de lui.  
  
-Ha... Harry? bégaya Sirius.  
  
Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui se contenta pour seule réponse de faire un sourire pâle.  
  
-Chéri, tu prends beaucoup de temps pour... Oh mon Dieu!  
  
Sally venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.  
  
-Bonsoir professeur! s'écria Harry en tournant son regard pâle et insondable vers elle.  
  
Les autres arrivèrent aussitôt, créant une ambiance chaotique. Lily se jeta dans les bras de Harry en sanglotant. Celui-ci l'entoura dans ses bras et ferma les yeux et la berçant un peu.  
  
-C'est fini je suis là maintenant... chuchota-t-il.  
  
Ce fut Remus qui réagit le premier.  
  
-Donnez-lui une couverture et une bonne soupe! s'écria-t-il en allant chercher des vêtements secs.  
  
Shadow finit par se détacher de sa mère et aussitôt il fut saisit par James et Sirius qui l'entraînèrent de force dans le salon près du feu. Sally lui tendit un bol de soupe fumante. Le jeune homme s'empressa de l'attraper et la dévora en un rien de temps...  
  
-Raconte-nous... dit Sirius doucement en lui tendant une couverture.  
  
À côté, Drago semblait tétanisé alors que Eowyn était monté à l'étage sans un mot.  
  
-Racontez quoi? Que j'ai passé le plus désagréable séjour de ma vie...  
  
À ce souvenir, Harry eut un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.  
  
-Les détraqueurs, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fixant l'âtre de la cheminée où craquait avec délice un feu.  
  
-Comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir? demanda James.  
  
-D'abord... je me suis souvenue que les détraqueurs sont moins sensible aux sentiments animal...  
  
Il fixa Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
-Puis Amy m'en envoyé un flacon de Polynectar... je me suis arrangé pour changer de place avec un type devant ma cellule et lorsqu'on a voulu m'emporter mon repas j'ai foutu le camp!  
  
-Qui est Amy? dit Sally à son tour.  
  
-Le diable en personne...  
  
Harry en Drago baissèrent la tête en même temps vers le sol... et la ressemblance des deux garçon fut frappante à ce moment. Il y eu un court silence.  
  
-Il faut te cacher. Le ministère donnera une récompense énorme à la personne qui te trouvera... dit Remus.  
  
-Si tu crois que je vais aller me promener dans les rues de la ville librement, c'est mal me connaître!  
  
-Tu pourrais aller vivre dans ma grotte, proposa Sirius.  
  
Shadow releva soudainement la tête et une idée lui traversa l'esprit en une fraction de seconde.  
  
-La chambre de Serpentard! s'écria-t-il.  
  
-Oui, mais bien sûr! Personne ne sait comment y accéder! s'écria Drago en parlant pour la première fois.  
  
-Et je n'aurais même pas besoin de passer par Poudlard! Ah moins que...  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Ah moins que pour plus de sûreté je quitte le pays et je m'exile en Égypte!  
  
-Non, tout le monde est au courant. Et ça inclut l'Égypte... dit James assez sarcastique.  
  
-Je déteste Fudge! marmonna son fils.  
  
-Tu n'es pas le seul... dit Sirius avec haine.  
  
Harry se leva enfin.  
  
-Je vais me coucher... j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil si je veux être debout demain à l'aube pour pouvoir partir en douce!  
  
-Tu connais le chemin... marmonna Sirius préoccupé.  
  
Son filleul ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons avant de s'engager dans le grand escalier qui menait aux étages supérieur. Il monta les marches, plus fatigué que jamais. Harry marcha dans le couloir et vit qu'une seule porte était fermée; celle de la chambre de Eowyn. Il hésita à frapper en arrivant devant celle-ci, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation et entra dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face: sa chambre. Harry voulut se coucher mais il changea d'avis en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Il opta pour une très longue douche. Ses cheveux terne et sale et son visage maculé de boue et poussière avaient besoin de savon... Il entra donc dans sa salle de bain et entra sous la douche chaude, délectant chaque gouttelette d'eau qui lui coulait sur le corps.  
  
Il sortit après une dizaine de minute et retourna dans sa chambre, content de sentir à nouveau propre. Alors qui défaisait les couvertures de son lit qu'il semblait l'appeler au pays des rêves, son regard se posa sur sa porte et il cessa tout mouvement, réfléchissant. Finalement il en laissa là son lit et sortit de la pièce avant d'aller toquer à la porte d'une certaine jeune fille... La porte s'ouvrit un instant après et Eowyn apparut, en short et en camisole. Harry fut étonné, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux et ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Elle le regarda fixement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.  
  
-Heu... seulement te voir! répondit-t-il en perdant son assurance légendaire au son de la voix de la jeune fille.  
  
-Maintenant que tu m'as vu...  
  
Son ton n'était pas sec, elle avait seulement l'air très fatigué.  
  
-Je pars demain matin! coupa-t-il en la regardant encore un moment et en retournant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
Eowyn soupira et ferma la porte de sa chambre doucement, comme à regret.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite, il pleuvait toujours aussi fortement à l'extérieur. Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine, frais et dispo vêtu d'une tenue de voyage et d'une robe de sorcier longue et propre et de couleur kaki. Un sac était posé à côté de lui et contenait des vêtements propres; quelques robes, un ou deux grimoire et de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, ainsi que de quelques provisions.  
  
-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? demanda Drago qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce sera dur de te cacher aussi longtemps...  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai d'autre choix? répliqua-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux qui étaient redevenu argent contrairement à ses cheveux qui étaient toujours blond...  
  
Drago s'en contenta et prit une gorgé de jus d'orange.  
  
-Est-ce que tu l'as revu?  
  
-Amy? Oui... Je l'ai revu, elle a réussit à me retrouver.  
  
Le Serpentard eu un grognement.  
  
-Le diable... marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Je dois y aller! s'écria Harry mal à l'aise.  
  
Drago lui jeta un regard en coin. Shadow se leva et attrapa son sac puis se rendit dans le Hall. Malefoy le suivit en silence, perdu dans ses pensés. Son frère se retourna vers lui et le fixa pendant un moment.  
  
-Bon et bien...  
  
-On se revoit à Poudlard... finit Drago un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
-J'en doute... murmura Harry.  
  
Drago eu un petit sourire gêné.  
  
-J'irais te voir tous les jours, et je t'apporterais à manger.  
  
Harry ne pu se retenir une seconde de plus et le prit dans ses bras. Son frère le serra très fort et lui tapota le dos.  
  
-Prend soins de toi...  
  
-T'inquiète... je sais bien m'occuper de moi-même!  
  
Il marqua une pause puis éclata de rire en se souvenant des paroles du Serpentard...  
  
-J'ai l'air d'un gros chien qu'il faut venir nourrir tous les jours!  
  
Drago éclata de rire à son tour ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.  
  
-Aller on ce revoit bientôt!  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un regard en arrière. La porte se referma et Drago soupira en s'adossant au mur au même moment ou Lily, James et Sirius descendaient l'escalier en quatrième vitesse.  
  
-Ne me dis pas qu'il est déjà partit! s'écria-t-il en choeur.  
  
Drago fit un signe de tête.  
  
-Je vais dans ma chambre, dit-il lentement à Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux quand il passa à côté de lui. Drago eu un sourire, ce qui était plutôt rare ces temps-ci, et il monta les marches du grand escalier.  
  
***  
  
Dehors, la pluie tombait à drue, Harry se trouvait maintenant dans un champ près de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait marché une partie de la journée et était fatigué malgré les quelques fois où il avait transplané. Le jeune elfe arriva enfin au pied de la montagne qu'il devrait escalader, Shadow se transforma donc pour avoir plus d'aisance et commença son ascension.  
  
Les pierres étaient humides et glissante, il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber et de dégringoler la montagne, ce qui n'arriva heureusement pas. Une fois qu'il fut là-haut Harry trouva bien vite la caverne où Sirius avait séjourner, y entra et se dirigea aussitôt vers le fond, là dans la pierre, à peine visible il y avait un serpent, il posa sa main contre la paroi et aussitôt un pan de mur glissa laissant un passage sur un escalier qui descendait en colimaçon et qu'il emprunta aussitôt. La porte se referma, et une silhouette entra dans la caverne avec un petit sourire, quelqu'un l'avait suivit...  
  
Harry descendit l'escalier sans un mot et rejoignit la pièce centrale de la chambre de Serpentard. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction en se sentant enfin chez lui. Une porte richement sculpter qui devait être autrefois la chambre de Serpentard était fermé dans un coin de la pièce. Devant lui il y avait un grand divan de cuir noir qui reposait devant l'immense âtre de la cheminée. Une bibliothèque encastré dans le mur aurait fait rêver plus d'un adepte de la magie noir, reposait à sa droite et dans le fond de la pièce il y avait une table poser contre un mur et trois chaise à son contour.  
  
Un magnifique tableau représentant un dragon noir aux yeux de feu garnissait un du mur principal et celui où ce trouvait la porte de la salle de bain et de grandes colonnes de marbre noir s'alignaient sur les parois de la chambre des Secrets. Un grand tapis persan de couleur noir marqué de fine ligne verte s'étendait dans toute la chambre, jusqu'à la porte qui devait donner accès à la salle où il avait retrouvé Ginny lors de sa deuxième année, et où il avait tué le basilic, donc la pièce qui menait sur le reste de la plomberie.  
  
-Enfin chez sois, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il entendit à peine la porte du passage s'ouvrir; il savait qu'elle était là. Shadow l'avait sentit arriver, sentit qu'elle l'avait suivi mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il ne se retourna même pas quand elle entra dans la pièce.  
  
-C'est beaucoup plus luxueux que chez moi... dit Amy en inspectant les lieux, satisfaite.  
  
-Dommage que ce soit la dernière fois que tu vois cet endroit!  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
-Tu es ici chez moi et tu n'es pas la bienvenue Amy!  
  
Elle eu un petit rire.  
  
-Comme nul part d'ailleurs... murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Donc tu vas sortir d'ici!  
  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester? demanda-t-elle presque suppliante.  
  
Il la fixa pendant un moment puis finit par céder.  
  
-Ah et puis... mais je t'avertie! Tu devras ne jamais sortir d'ici... il ne faut pas qu'on me retrouve.  
  
-Nous serons deux alors, dit-elle avec un vrai sourire, transformant son visage.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis sans fut vers sa chambre. Une pièce au mur noir se présentait à lui, un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux couleurs ténèbres, aux rideaux de velours noirs et aux couvertures de la même couleur, entrelacé de fil d'argent et à son centre était imprimé un serpent qui avait la forme d'un « S », sans doute pour « Salazard » ou encore pour « Serpentard ».  
  
Au-dessus du lit, gravé minutieusement dans la pierre se tenait un cobra aux yeux d'émeraude. La chambre était meublé avec de luxueux meuble de bois d'if sombre : commode, table de nuit et bureau de travail étaient disposé magnifiquement dans la pièce. Un tapis persans ébène entrelacé de spiral jade s'étendait dans toute la salle.  
  
Dans un coin, une armoire vitrée trônait majestueusement, à l'intérieur sur la tablette du bas, reposait un long poignard d'argent finement travailler sur les double côtés tranchant, sur le tablette du haut, déposé délicatement sur un coussin de velours vert reposait la baguette de Serpentard.  
  
Un instrument fin et délicat, vingt-six point trois centimètres, bois de hêtre argenté et à l'intérieur non pas une plume de phoenix, un ventricule de coeur de Dragon ou un crin de licorne, mais bien une plume de Griffon. Le bois dans lequel il était fait, était sombre mais reflétait quelques lueurs d'argent en raison du bois dans lequel il avait été travaillé.  
  
Harry la contempla pendant un moment, puis se leva s'approcha de l'armoire sceller et sans verrou ou quelque chose du genre pour l'ouvrir, une porte s'ouvrit automatiquement à son grand étonnement. Shadow l'ouvrit un peu plus et tandis la main vers la baguette, deux semaines s'étaient écoulée sans qu'il puisse en tenir une et de toute façon la sienne devait être rangé dans un entrepôt garder de la prison d'Azkaban. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut empoigné, il sentit un courant frais et puissant le traverser, quelque chose qui lui fit le plus grand bien, le jeune homme sembla reprendre constance de ce qui lui arrivait et la vie semblait revenir peu à peu en lui... Il fixa pendant un moment le morceau de bois, puis sourit et alla se rasseoir sur son lit, gardant toujours la baguette dans sa main. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se mit à songer à sa vie. À toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivé depuis qu'il avait apprit que la magie coulait dans son sang. Enfin... la magie avait toujours couler dans son sang, mais il n'avait appris qu'à la maîtrisé il y avait maintenant presque sept ans... et pourtant avec toute les aventures qu'il avait vécu il aurait pu croire que cela faisait déjà un siècle. Harry eu un sourire et déposa la baguette délicatement sur l'édredon. Quelqu'un toqua à ce moment à la porte et il se retourna subitement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a Amy?  
  
-Ma chambre? demanda la jeune femme en observant la chambre de Harry.  
  
-Le salon...  
  
Elle eu un rire gracieux.  
  
-Quel humour! Mais je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Alors, où est-elle?  
  
-Je viens de te le dire... cette chambre a été conçu autrefois pour Salazard qui était assez solitaire! Tu dormiras au salon...  
  
-Oh mais il n'en ait pas question! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-Alors tu t'en vas! répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Amy pinça les lèvres et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
-Et on ne claque pas les portes! hurla Shadow.  
  
Il l'entendit pousser un juron, ce qui était étonnant vu qu'elle perdait rarement son calme. Il fini par sortir de la pièce, baguette à la main et la plaqua contre un mur, lui aussi à bout de patience.  
  
-Écoute moi bien sale petite peste! Tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et ta dure ici... n'oublie pas que tu es ici chez moi et que je peux te faire sortir quand que je veux.  
  
Harry desserra la poigne qu'il avait sur la gorge de Amy et recula. Celle- ci le regarda avec un sourire et éclata de rire. Il la fixa froidement, aucune expression marquant son visage.  
  
-Mais tu oublies une chose. Tu es un fugitif et je sais où tu te caches Harry...  
  
-Personne ne peut ouvrir cette porte excepter l'héritier de Serpentard... par conséquent personne ne pourra venir, et tu n'auras aucune preuve!  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Tu oublis un petit détail... toi tu es la fille de Voldemort et tu lui ressembles quand même beaucoup, donc tu es en quelque sorte toi aussi une fugitive.  
  
Elle sourit à nouveau.  
  
-Très juste... dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Donc... si tu je te fais sortir, je suis toujours en sûreté!  
  
Elle hocha la tête et fit un pas vers l'avant, diminuant l'espace entre eux deux. Harry la fixa toujours aussi froidement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Amy s'approcha de lui, assez près pour qu'il soit enveloppé par son parfum de rose et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour la dernière fois...  
  
Il fit un regard perplexe...  
  
-La dernière fois?  
  
-Au ministère... Tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais...  
  
Il fut coupé par la jeune fille qui entoura sa nuque de ses bras.  
  
-Peut importe les raisons, chuchota-t-elle. Tu l'as fait, et je tiens à te remercier à ma manière...  
  
Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celui du jeune homme et l'embrassa fougueusement. Amy se recula presque aussitôt et enleva les pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux en un chignon serré. Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux bouclés noirs tombèrent jusqu'en bas de sa taille. Elle voulu revenir vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci recula aussitôt.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire?  
  
-Te remercier, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut me faire croire que je peux faire confiance à une fille qui a quasiment voulu me tuer veuille maintenant me remercier en me sautant littéralement dessus?  
  
-L'être humain est une machine complexe et instable Harry... Tu commences déjà à oublier tes leçons?  
  
Il la fixa pendant un instant, mais ne pu rajouter un mot de Amy le poussa sur le grand divan et alla s'asseoir accroupie sur lui par la suite et se mit à l'embrasser à nouveau. Étrangement, le jeune homme y répondu et entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras. Amy lui fit enlever son chandail et passa ses longs doigts fin sur son torse en se mordant les lèvres, l'air tout à coup préoccupé. Harry le remarqua se redressa soudainement quelque peu. Elle hocha la tête négativement, se leva brusquement et courue dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Amy prit appui sur le lavabo et inspira profondément, en essayant de retrouver son calme. pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle se gifla mentalement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.  
  
se dit-elle en rattachant ses cheveux.  
  
Harry pendant se temps avait changé de pièce et était rendu dans l'immense chambre où il avait tuer le basilic. Il avait la baguette de Serpentard à la main et visait de gros stalactite au plafond, ceux-ci se détachait de la croûte de pierre et atterrissait avec un grand vacarme au sol, un peu plus loin.  
  
-Je vais chercher à manger au village, dit la voix de Amy qui résonnait.  
  
Elle se tenait dans le cadre de porte, le visage inexpressif.  
  
-Si ça te plait! répondit Harry qui avait reprit sa voix froide en rangeant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître un nuage électrique bleuté dans sa main et en le projetant au plafond de toute ses forces.  
  
-Je te rapporte quelque chose? demanda-t-elle dans un élan de générosité.  
  
-Le journal et...  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Des ingrédients pour les potions.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Elle sortit mais revint un instant plus tard.  
  
-Au fait, je t'ai emprunté de l'argent...  
  
Il poussa un grognement en signe de fureur, mais ne dit rien. Elle tenta de dissimuler un sourire moqueur et partit sans plus un mot, dans un bruissement de cape.  
  
***  
  
Les jours suivant ne furent pas tellement différent, excepter peut-être que Amy se gardait bien de lui ressauter dessus, l'ambiance était toujours aussi froid. Pour l'instant, ils étaient dans le salon. Harry lisait un livre tandis que Amy ne cessait de soupirer en cherchant une position confortable sur le fauteuil.  
  
-Tu n'es pas fatigué de rester enfermé ici? demanda-t-elle à Harry alors qu'elle avait la tête à l'envers.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...  
  
Il leva enfin son nez de son livre et ses yeux argent rencontrèrent le regard délavé de la jeune fille. Amy détourna le regard et se leva précipitamment pour aller dans la chambre de Harry.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas quelques vêtements féminins? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un travestie! reçu t'elle pour seule réponse.  
  
-Hahaha... répondit Amy sarcastique. Voyons... ce pantalon est beaucoup trop grand pour moi...  
  
-Ils le sont tous Amy!  
  
Harry avait déposé son livre et se trouvait maintenant dans le dos de la jeune fille, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle sursauta et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Je peux prendre cette chemise? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il regarda de laquelle elle parlait. En fait il s'agissait d'une chemise d'un gris acier et à son dos était imprimé un serpent couleur jade, dont les yeux étaient de couleur ébène.  
  
-Heu... prend donc celle-là!  
  
Il lui en tandis une de couleur noir dont les bordure cousu de fil argenté.  
  
-Heu... merci... dit-elle en tentant de rester calme.  
  
Harry sembla remarquer sa tension et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Ça va? demanda-t-il.  
  
Pour une première fois depuis plusieurs jours, sa voix avait perdu son ton froid et dur et était maintenant douce.  
  
-Oui... répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.  
  
Il la tourna face à lui et la fixa longuement. Elle leva ses yeux bleues claires et sembla se noyer dans ceux de Harry. Puis, sans avertir, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Harry, sous le coup de la surprise, se figea mais il commença lui aussi à l'embrasser. Amy le poussa avec assurance vers son lit tout en enlevant son propre chandail. Le jeune homme la poussa dans le lit et prit la position dominante et commença à enlever sa chemise. Amy lança son vêtement derrière eux et se mit à embrasser Harry comme si elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélérèrent en un rien de temps, Amy poussa Harry sur le côté et reprit sa position dominante. Elle rejeta ses boucles noires vers l'arrière et glissa ses mains sur lui. Shadow commença à embrasser son cou, descendant de plus en plus bas, respirant en même temps le doux parfum de rose qui se dégageai de la jeune fille. Amy lui joua dans les cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
-Par chance... personne ne peut nous surprendre, murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry poussa un léger gémissement, puis glissa une main sous la bordure du pantalon de Amy. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir et se cambra sous ses caresses. Harry l'embrassa un peu sauvagement, rendant la baiser un peut plus torride. Amy rompit brutalement leur baiser et se mit à essayer d'enlever les pantalons de Harry. Harry l'aida quelque peu, et quelques instants plus tard, son jeans alla atterrir près de la porte. Elle eu un sourire et descendit ses mains le long de son torse. Harry quand à lui passa une main dans son dos et parcouru sa peau d'un blanc laiteux du bout des doigts, toujours en descendant, la faisant ainsi frissonner. Amy poussa à nouveau un soupir et commença à détacher son pantalon.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Shadow et Amy tremblait quelque peu au contact de l'autre, étant un dans l'autre la sensation était assez étrange. Amy cria son nom et ils tombèrent haletant sur le lit. Aucun des deux ne firent plus aucun mouvement, sentant le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Le silence régnait, seulement brisé par leurs respirations saccadées. Amy remonta la couverture contre son corps et mit sa tête sur le torse de Harry, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les deux, épuisés.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place à côté de lui était vide. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, laissant sa tête retourner sur son oreiller. Mais il ne fut pas longtemps dans cette position car quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait debout, son armoire ouverte et en train de prendre quelques vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Amy était assise dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et elle portait la chemise noire de Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire puis alla fouiller dans le garde mangé à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Elle s'étira comme un félin et partit à la recherche de sa pince pour rattacher ses cheveux. Shadow, toujours dans le garde mangé grommelait un peu ne trouvant pas quelque chose d'alléchant dont il avait le goût.  
  
-Il n'y a plus de jus d'orange... lui annonça Amy qui venait d'apparaître à côté de lui, sa pince brisée dans les mains.  
  
-Ouais j'ai remarqué! grogna-t-il en jetant derrière lui le litre vide.  
  
Il soupira et se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Je vais aller voir à Pré-au-Lard pour en avoir...  
  
Elle haussa des épaules, plus préoccupé par sa pince à cheveux que par autre chose. Voyant cela, Harry eut un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Et j'essayerai de te trouver une autre pince!  
  
Amy eu un demi sourire et se prit une boîte de céréales qu'elle commença à manger, assise sur la table. Shadow s'approcha d'un miroir et se contempla pendant un moment. Ses yeux brillèrent étrangement et prirent une teinte turquoise, ses cheveux allongèrent quelque peu et devinrent noirâtre quant à sa silhouette resta toutefois la même.  
  
-À tout à l'heure! s'écria-t-il avec une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Amy eu un sourire et se gifla à nouveau mentalement avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.  
  
-Si tu peux, achète des vêtements...  
  
-Je vais essayer...  
  
Il sortit sur ce de la pièce en faisant ouvrir la porte d'un claquement de doigt, puis disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe.  
  
Harry fut au village en un rien de temps, la place était presque déserte et pourtant... il y avait quand même beaucoup de personne. À son grand étonnement il aperçu un peu plus loin Sirius en compagnie de Drago, il sourit intérieurement content de les voir, mais se promit mentalement de ne pas aller leur parler, à exception si eut venait d'eux-mêmes.  
  
Il entra donc dans un magasin alimentaire, question de pouvoir avoir son jus d'orange... Une fois qu'il eut fini ces quelques achats, Harry décida que non... il ne rentrerai pas tout de suite! Le soleil de juillet était chaud ce jour-là et cela faisait longtemps qu'Il n'avait pas pu respirer de l'air pure. Il se promena donc regardant un peu partout autour de lui, sans trop ce concentré sur la route qu'il prenait ou où il mettait pied... il rentra donc brutalement contre quelqu'un.  
  
-Fais un peu attention! s'exclama Drago froissé.  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en s'apercevant de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Heu... désolé!  
  
Drago plissa des yeux.  
  
-On se connaît?  
  
-Heu... hé... non je... ne crois! s'exclama Harry un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Il voulu repartir en tournant dos, mais à quelques mètres de lui, il aperçu Cornélius Fudge en personne accompagner de quelques aurors. Harry manqua de tomber au sol tellement il fut frapper d'horreur... il serait démasqué si il ne faisait quelque chose!  
  
-Vous êtes sur? continua Drago en l'observant. Vous me dites vaguement quelque chose...  
  
-Oui on ce connaît! s'écria Harry en l'entraînant soudainement dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle.  
  
Une fois là, il soupira de soulagement en voyant le ministre de la magie passer devant le chemin obscur, un cristal révélateur à la main. Les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne regardèrent pas non plus dans leur direction.  
  
-Ha, Harry?  
  
-Oui c'est moi! s'écria le jeune homme sans toutefois reprendre sa forme initiale, par simple prudence.  
  
Drago eu un air joyeux.  
  
-Comment tu vas? Tu es bien dans la chambre? Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop tout seul?  
  
Harry sourit devant l'inquiétude du Serpentard.  
  
-Ça va... je vais très bien! Le soleil me manque un peu mais je m'en sors...  
  
-Je suis passé hier mais tu ne répondais pas, tu devais dormir.  
  
-Heu... heu! Oui c'est sans doute ça... tu étais à quelle porte?  
  
-Celle dans l'école pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'il en existe une autre...  
  
Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
-Je ne serai pas assez imprudent pour passer par Poudlard... il y en a une à la montagne de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre.  
  
-Je dois y aller Drago, Fudge devrait bientôt venir faire une autre inspection et je veux être partit avant cela!  
  
-Je comprends... Je tâcherais de passer bientôt!  
  
-Ne te gêne pas! Oh et... passe le bonjour de ma par à tout le monde par la même occasion!  
  
Il sortit de l'allé avec un dernier signe de main et partit d'un pas vif vers le mont du village. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et comme personne ne le regardait, il gravit la montagne pour retourner dans la chambre se Serpentard. En quelques minutes il fut de retour dans la pièce, et au moment ou il passait la porte, il reprit son apparence normale.  
  
-C'est toi? demanda Amy en étirant le cou du salon.  
  
-Qui d'autre ça pourrait être! ricana-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle et en posant un sac assez remplit devant la jeune fille.  
  
Elle haussa des épaules et se mit à fouiller dans le sac.  
  
-Tu ne trouveras aucun aliment dans celui-ci... la prévint-t-il. Il n'y a que des vêtements...  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, en sortant une magnifique robe rouge sang.  
  
-Il n'y avait que ce style là dans la boutique et je ne voulais trop me promener dans les boutiques...  
  
Amy se leva, et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.  
  
-Content que ça te plaise...  
  
La jeune femme se tourna pour enlever la chemise noire et elle enfila la robe.  
  
-Tu peux...? demanda-t-elle à Harry en montrant la fermeture éclair dans son dos.  
  
-Heu... ok!  
  
Il se leva et remonta la fermeture jusqu'en haut puis alla se rassoire, Amy tourbillonna dans sa nouvelle robe, comme une enfant.  
  
-Comment je suis? demanda-t-elle en faisant une pose de mannequin.  
  
Elle éclata de rire, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.  
  
Harry sourit moqueusement en la voyant.  
  
-Sublime!  
  
-Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais entendre.  
  
-Et c'est ce que je pensais!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté d'autre?  
  
-Hum...  
  
Shadow fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une rouge sang pour lui, puis il étala en pile trois chandails et quatre pairs de jeans pour Amy.  
  
-Pas mal... dit celle-ci en observant ses pantalons.  
  
-J'ai rien trouvé de mieux...  
  
-Ça ira très bien...  
  
Elle alla les déposer sur une chaise.  
  
-Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie?  
  
-Prophétie? Quelle prophétie... demanda-t-il.  
  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler...  
  
-La prophétie des neuf planètes? demanda-t-il.  
  
Amy hocha la tête.  
  
-Oh...  
  
Le jeune elfe s'assied un peu plus confortablement dans le divan.  
  
-Il s'agit d'un vieux mythe qui remonte à des siècles... il paraîtrait que une fois par cent ans, les planètes s'aligneraient et que si on n'a la bonne formule et qu'on se trouve au bon endroit, les êtres chers de la personne qui à invoquer cette magie reviendraient à la vie...  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-C'est prophétie c'est réaliser cette année, c'est comme ça que sont revenue mes parents!  
  
-Faire revenir les morts... dit Amy songeuse.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber dans le divan, à côté de Harry. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un demi-sourire. La jeune femme lui embrassa le cou.  
  
-Et cette prophétie ne se réalisera que dans cent ans! continua le Gryffondor.  
  
Il regarda Amy qui était à moitié couché sur lui.  
  
-Toi qui prétendais que tu ne tomberais jamais amoureuse... encore moins de moi il y a quelques mois, on dirait bien que tu as fini par changer d'avis...  
  
Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres, contrarié. Harry l'embrassa doucement pour ce faire pardonné. Amy le repoussa et se rassit convenablement. Shadow la fixa pendant un moment, puis fini par se lever et changea de pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle où il s'entraînait.  
  
se dit Amy avant de se lever pour aller cogner à la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'eut aucune réponse excepter un "bang" qui provint de la pièce.  
  
-Harry! dit-elle en cognant à nouveau.  
  
Celui-ci ce trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, face une sorte d'hologramme vivant, une épée à la main, esquivant les coups et attaquant par la même occasion. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à une lame et il voulait voir si il n'avait pas perdu la main... Amy ouvrit la porte et alla se poster à côté de lui, les bras croisés.  
  
-Ouais? demanda Harry en assimilant un coup de pied sauter à son "adversaire" pour le faire reculer.  
  
-Pourquoi tu te fâches contre moi? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne suis pas du tout fâché!  
  
Sur ces paroles il trancha en deux l'hologramme devant lui et il disparut en poussière.  
  
-Non bien sûr! dit Amy d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Pas du tout! répondit Harry en rangeant l'épée dans son fourreau.  
  
Elle pinça des lèvres.  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me mente...  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas menti...  
  
Elle eu un petit rire.  
  
-Très bien... dit-elle en tournant les talons.  
  
-Tu vas où comme ça? demanda Harry en la rejoignant.  
  
-Ailleurs! répondit-elle assez sèchement.  
  
-Tu t'en vas? demanda-t-il plus qu'étonné.  
  
-Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici...  
  
Il s'arrêta soudainement de marché et la regarda.  
  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux...  
  
-Tu le fais exprès? dit-elle en s'arrêtant à son tour.  
  
-Je ne fais rien justement!  
  
Il marqua une pause et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux.  
  
-Tu retournes chez ton père?  
  
-Mon père?  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de père.  
  
-Pourtant Voldemort à tout fait pour toi jusqu'à maintenant!  
  
-Il n'a rien fait pour moi! Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. J'ai du apprendre tout, toute seule!  
  
Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu veux partir?  
  
-Mais je ne veux pas partir! s'écria Amy. Je n'ai nul part ou aller de toute manière.  
  
-Alors tu n'as qu'à rester ici!  
  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et la manche de son chandail tomba jusqu'à son coude dévoilant la marque des ténèbres. À sa vue, Harry grogna de fureur.  
  
-Elle te dérange? Au moins tu ne l'as pas depuis ta naissance.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais demander à l'avoir... répondit-t-il en la cachant aussitôt.  
  
-Moi non plus...  
  
-Je vais finir par la faire disparaître ça je le jure!  
  
Amy eu un sourire. -Ça te donne un air rebelle... dit-elle. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. -On oubli tout d'accord ?  
  
Harry la prit par la taille et se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
-Avec plaisir !  
  
-J'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, dit Amy avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
  
-Tu ne seras pas très choyer avec moi dans ce cas!  
  
-Oh, alors tant pis, dit-elle en le repoussant doucement.  
  
Harry grogna un peu en signe de protestation. Amy prit un air angélique et alla s'asseoir sur une table en sifflotant. s'écria Harry en partant dans la direction opposée. La jeune femme éclata de rire et lui courue après pour lui sauter sur le dos. Shadow sa baissa juste à temps et Amy alla s'étaler gracieusement sur le sol. Elle eu un grognement de fureur et se releva aussi dignement que possible, sortant de la pièce la tête haute.  
  
-Bon bon bon, Miss est blessé dans son orgueil! s'écria Harry d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
-Je ne parle pas aux gens qui me ridiculise, répondit celle-ci en lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés.  
  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un à part moi t'a vu?  
  
-J'ai mes principes...  
  
Il haussa les épaules et retourna près du bassin qui était toujours vide depuis son dernier séjour dans la chambre des Secrets... la basilic gisant toujours au fond quoiqu'en état de décomposition avancé... mais de toute façon il était trop lourd pour qu'on puisse les déplacer et il ne dérangeai personne là en plus il ne sentait rien! Il entendit Amy entrer dans la salle de bain en marmonnant. Une fois de plus, elle avait fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle avait voulue faire... Harry soupira et se passa un main sur la nuque, sentant sous ses doigts le petit dessin d'un dragon gravé dans sa peau, il fit un faible sourire en se rappelant de l'ordre à laquelle il c'était lié puis tourna les talons et s'en fut dans sa chambre.  
  
En un rien de temps le lit fut défait et il se retrouva en pyjama, couché sur le dos fixant à moitié endormie, le baldaquin de son lit. Soudain, on cogna doucement à la porte. Le jeune homme leva la main et claqua des doigts, la porte se déverrouilla aussitôt dans un cliquetis sonore. Amy passa la tête dans le cadre.  
  
-Je te pardonne, lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte aussitôt.  
  
Shadow regarda la porte, un air plutôt ahuri peint sur la visage puis se recoucha. Il porta instinctivement sa main à son cou et sentit la fine chaîne d'argent ornait d'une feuille d'hêtre sous ses doigts.  
  
Il l'avait récupéré peu avant le procès et cela avait été la dernière fois où il avait pu parler tranquillement avec Eowyn.  
  
~¤~Flash Back~¤~  
  
La pleine lune se reflétait sur le lac paisible du collège. Deux silhouette se tenaient non loin de là, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de la chaude nuit de juin et du calme du parc la nuit...  
  
-À quoi tu penses? chuchota Eowyn en regardant la lune.  
  
-À ce qui arrivera à partir de demain, deux chemins s'imposeront et je ne serai même pas dans le choix d'emprunter celui que je voudrai... murmura Harry en gardant les yeux fixe sur la sphère d'argent qui brillait au loin de le ciel.  
  
Eowyn ne répondit rien.  
  
-Tiens, dit-elle. Je crois que ceci t'appartient...  
  
Elle tenait la chaînette argentée avec une feuille, signe d'immortalité. Celui-ci prit le collier dans sa main et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu peux me dire à quoi cela va me servir à Azkaban?  
  
Elle le fixa, les yeux brillants.  
  
-À te rappeler qui et ce que tu es, pour toujours et à jamais!  
  
Harry ne répondit et passa une main tendre sur la joue de la jeune fille et faisant un petit sourire. Eowyn eu un sourire tranquille et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.  
  
~¤~Fin du flash back~¤~  
  
Shadow s'endormit sur ces pensées... ce rappelant cette fameuse soirée qui avait précédé son enfermement à Azkaban.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Deux mots :  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Loll aller @+  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	33. Les preuves

Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre33 : Les preuves  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Eric Hoyts : Et voilà tu vas découvrir ce qui se passe entre Amy/Harry et Eowyn/Harry... enfin bon. aller j'espère que tu aimeras le chapter!!! Aller @+  
  
Ratonton : Voilà la suite... mais dis-moi! T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question sur le dernier chapitre!!! Enfin bon @+  
  
Nono : Alors toi on peut dire que tu nous ais fidèle ;) Mais pour ce qui est de Harry et Eowyn... je ne crois pas qu'ils vont reprendre ensemble! Enfin bon... tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre, donc soit attentif!!!  
  
Mymy : Alors toi tu as mis de la joie dans ma tête quand j'ai lu ta review... enfin je parle plus que d'habitude!!! Pour la traduction! BIEN SÛR QUE TU PEUX!!! Ça ce sera super sympa!!! Ah oui... et pour ce qui est de Amy, tu le découvriras par toi-même dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de mystère régne encore autour d'elle... je te le dis!  
  
Aller @+  
  
Jukebox : Oulalala!!! Bon je t'explique! Il a eu besoin de Polynectar pour pouvoir s'échapper et passer incognito pour environs une heure... pour les seuls raisons que c'tais pour mettre les ministère sur les trousses de l'autre gars avec qui il avait échanger sa place, pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin possible! Tu comprends mieux là?  
  
Oh oui et en passent... qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « Volage » j'ai comment dire... pas trop comprise!  
  
Cool (Laura) : Héhéhéhé... Désolé si Harry t'a énervé, mais là c'est bien fini il va rester avec Amy pour de bons (enfin aux dernières nouvelles!!!) Il revient pu avec Eowyn (tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre! Soit donc attentive parce que c'est subtil comme raison!)  
  
Aller @+  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
La manoir sombre était complètement encerclé et cerner par les aurors. Dumbledore se trouvait à la tête d'une troupe d'élite quand à James il était dans ceux qui devait se faufiler à l'intérieur en compagnie de Sirius... Les autres se trouvait éparpiller un peu partout dans les autres groupes. Les mangemorts leur faisait face et au sommet d'une muraille, Voldemort se tenait au côté d'une vingtaine de ces disciples.  
  
-Tuez les tous, ordonna-t-il à Queudver en se levant lui même pour aller à la rencontre de Dumbledore.  
  
Le premier sortilège fut lancé, et un doloris atteignit de plein fouet un auror de troisième rang.  
  
-Une attaque ouverte Dumbledore? ricana le mage noir. Tu joues beaucoup aujourd'hui!  
  
-Cette guerre ne finira jamais sinon! hurla le vieux sorcier à l'adresse du Lord noir.  
  
-Bien vu cher ami... répondit celui-ci en tuant négligemment une aurore.  
  
Le combat s'engagea sur ces paroles, multipliant les morts et les blessé sans ménagement, les mangemorts n'ayant aucune pitié et les aurors vis à vis les fidèle de Voldemort eux n'avaient aucun scrupule. La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes et déjà, le côté noir menait le combat. Voldemort et ses acolytes attaquaient sans relâche. Ils prirent le dessus et la fin approchait dangereusement pour le côté de Dumbledore, une fin tragique. Les nuages noirs prirent le ciel d'assaut et une pluie commença à tomber à drue, fouettant le visage des combattants. Voldemort éclata d'un rire diabolique qui résonna dans la plaine. Les mangemorts, se sentant encouragés ne firent que répondre au voeux de leur maître en se battant avec plus de férocité. Un éclair déchira le ciel suivit rapidement d'un roulement de tonnerre, quatre silhouette apparurent à l'entrée de la plaine.  
  
Une personne de haute carrure, vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape de couleur bleu nuit était accompagné d'une autre dont les cheveux bouclés noir étaient attachés en queue de cheval. La jeune fille portait le même habit que son compagnon, et à leur côté, deux bêtes aux allures fières et droites se tenaient là.  
  
Le premier, au pelage gris argenté et au yeux de glace ce trouvait aux côtés du jeune homme, quand au deuxième il se trouvait à la droite de la jeune femme. Une fourrure couleur ténèbre et marqué d'une paire d'yeux d'or lui donnait à lui aussi un air surnaturel.  
  
Se trouvait là Harry, Amy, Shiver et Slayer; un loup nouvellement venu qui avait accompagné Shiver jusqu'à la chambre des Secrets, apparemment Amy en était tombé follement sous le charme et l'avait tout de suite adopté. Celle- ci regarda Harry avec les yeux brillants et s'élança sur le champ de bataille, les cheveux au vent, enfin dans son élément. Harry la suivit de près, mais prit soudainement une autre direction, le jeune homme fonça droit vers la porte de la forteresse et une fois qu'il fut assez près il leva la main devant lui, les verrous cédèrent et la double porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Derrière lui, il entendit Dumbledore lancer une attaque et un murmure de surprise de la part des mangemorts.  
  
-POTTER! hurla Voldemort du haut de ses remparts, plus qu'en colère contre le jeune mage qui venait de forcer ses barrières.  
  
Harry ne fit qu'accéléré le rythme et il monta les escaliers qui menaient en haut du manoir en piquant un sprint. Il déboula sur les murailles extérieures et sans un regard à personne se jeta sur le Mage Noir. Voldemort eu un cri de rage et tenta de repousser Harry de son mieux. Celui- ci se releva d'un bon agile digne de félin et à peine debout il fit un brusque geste de la main vers son ennemi qui fut projeter dans le vide et il atterrit lourdement sur le sol boueux en bas des murailles protectrices de sa forteresse, Harry sauta en bas et alla le rejoindre à grands pas, ses yeux brûlants de haine et de colère.  
  
Tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son procès revenait en lui, et tout cela en revenait par la faute d'un seul et unique être: Voldemort. Le mage recula devant la fureur de son ennemi.  
  
-Harry voyons... dit-il. Pourquoi se battre?  
  
-Ferme-là! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je peux avoir vécu ces dernières semaines! Tout ce qui m'est arrivé c'est à cause de toi, j'ai été à Azkaban, je suis partit et je me suis débrouiller comme j'ai pu, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est: POURQUOI CE BATTRE?  
  
Il marqua une pause la haine l'aveuglant de tout le reste.  
  
-Je te signale que c'est toi qui tues des innocents sans le moindres remords, c'est toi qui les tortures et c'est toi qui les lapides! Est-ce que tu m'as aidé à sortir de mon enfer? Je ne me souviens même pas avoir reçu le moindre signe de vie de toi...  
  
Il eu geste de la main vers le mage noir et serra le poing, celui-ci hurla de douleur sentant un vrai feu le dévorer de l'intérieur.  
  
-Je... je t'ai envoyé ma fille... dit Voldemort entre ses cris.  
  
-Ne l'accuse pas! Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour elle, elle s'est enfui pour pouvoir retrouvé sa liberté et arrêter de souffrir! hurla Harry en serrant plus fort son poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume.  
  
Voldemort trouva la force de lui rire au nez.  
  
-C'est... ce que tu crois!  
  
-Arrête! tonna Shadow, ses yeux devenant d'une couleur émeraude étonnante.  
  
Le sol trembla soudainement violemment, et pour la première fois, Voldemort eut conscience à quel point Harry pouvait être dangereux...  
  
-Ma fille a toujours eu un énorme talent d'actrice, continua-t-il en regardant à peine le mangemort qui s'approchait de Harry, baguette levée.  
  
Le jeune elfe n'eut même pas un regard ni un mouvement pour le disciple de Voldemort que le mangemort fut propulsé avec une force étonnante à l'autre bout de la plaine. Voldemort se remit debout et épousseta sa robe comme si de rien était.  
  
-La vérité choque Potter n'est-ce pas? dit-il en sortant calmement sa baguette.  
  
Alors qu'il était censé être dispensé de baguette, Harry en sortit une de sa poche et la pointa en direction du mage noir. À la lumière des torches qui était disposé un peu partout sur le terrain de combat, Voldemort pu lire, gravé en lettre d'argent dans le bois le mot   
  
Voldemort fut très surpris mais le cacha à son adversaire en se créant un bouclier qui l'entoura immédiatement. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux et pourtant il parcouru la plaine avec son esprit, limitant son champ d'attraction pour pouvoir se protégé plus aisément.  
  
-Et après tu vas me dire qu'elle a joué la comédie pendant six semaines?  
  
Voldemort éclata de rire.  
  
-Pauvre Potter. Tu as toujours été trop naïf!  
  
La colère, la rage et la haine envahissaient Harry, cela se lisait dans ses yeux... Il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, n'importe qui et il savait que Voldemort avait peur, peut-être pas en apparence mais à l'intérieur il tremblait, il était indécis et se demandait quelle surprise Shadow allait t'il lui réservé...  
  
-Elle restera toujours ma fille... finit le mage noir en osant jeter un coup d'oeil sur le champ de bataille où Amy se battait férocement à l'épée.  
  
-Dire que tu oses l'appeler ta fille... tu ne t'en ais jamais occupé! Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut Tommy! s'écria Harry avec haine.  
  
-Le survivant amoureux de la fille de son ennemi. L'histoire impossible! Comme c'est touchant... le nargua Voldemort avec cynisme.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Voldemort alla s'écraser contre un arbre à dix mètres de l'emplacement où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Un mangemort plutôt courageux s'élança sur Harry dans l'espoir de le tuer mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! prononça le survivant en le pointant de sa baguette, en ne perdant pas de vue le Seigneur Ténébreux.  
  
Voldemort se releva en tremblant et aperçu sa fille non loin de lui. Il adressa un sourire à Harry et lança un doloris bien visé. Amy s'écroula de douleur sur le sol, Shadow le vit bien et plus incroyable que cela puisse paraître sa fureur prit plus d'expansion encore, sans qu'il n'ait prononcer aucune formule un mur de feu encercla les deux ennemis, limitant le terrain.  
  
-En plein dans le coeur hein Potter? lui lança Voldemort.  
  
Harry rangea aussitôt sa baguette saisissant un sabre ranger dans un fourreau qui tenait dans son dos.  
  
-Monstre! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Le mage eu un rictus.  
  
-On me le dit souvent.  
  
Jedusor fit apparaître une lame noire dans sa main et s'élança vers son ennemi qui bloqua facilement le coup et le renvoya un peu à l'écart avec un coup de pied.  
  
-Tu me sous-estime Potter!  
  
-Et toi tu te prends pour le maître du monde! répliqua le jeune homme qui se trouvait en position de difficulté sous le poids du l'épée du mage qui essayait de le jeter par terre.  
  
-C'est un de mes buts dans la vie, répliqua-t-il en ce concentrant sur son épée.  
  
Shadow finit par fléchir et tomba au sol, sur le dos, gardant toujours sa lame en main et bloquant les coups de Voldemort qui essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire le plus de dommage possible... Harry commença à être agacé et donna un coup de pied sur l'arme du Lord noir qui se retrouva désarmé. Le jeune homme roula sur le côté et attrapa l'épée aux couleurs ténébreuses puis se releva, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
  
-Potter un, Voldy zéro... dit-t-il.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voyant que le vent avait tourné rappela ses mangemorts d'un sifflement anormalement bruyant.  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois Potter!  
  
Harry balaya les rangs des disciples de Voldemort des yeux et la première rangée au grand complet tomba par terre, tous morts.  
  
Jedusor, voyant que cela tournait vraiment mal transplana aussitôt, suivit rapidement du reste de sa troupe, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait... Une fois qu'ils furent tous partit le cercle de flammes qui entourait toujours Shadow s'éteignit et le jeune homme tomba à genoux au sol, les mains contre terre, respirant difficilement, haletant. Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
-Viens, on s'en va... lui dit Amy qui regardait Dumbledore un peu plus loin.  
  
Harry releva la tête au son de sa voix et se releva.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai? demanda-t-il.  
  
-De quoi? lui demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
  
-Que c'est ton père qui t'a envoyé avec moi pendant tout ce temps! dit-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux toujours émeraude.  
  
Amy pu sentir le regard de Harry la sonder, la deviner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.  
  
-C'est vrai... répondit-elle franchement. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit de rester, ni même de te tenir compagnie pendant tout ce temps.  
  
-Merci! dit Shadow avec un petit sourire. Pour avoir été franche... mais alors pourquoi es-tu restée?  
  
-Pour ça...  
  
Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Harry entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Amy rompit rapidement leur baiser.  
  
-On doit partir. Nous finirons ça plus tard.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et balaya du regard le champ de bataille. Les morts gisaient partout et les dommages étaient importants. Harry finit par poser son regard sur Dumbledore, son père, Sirius, Rémus, Lily, Drago et pour finir Eowyn qui tenait la main du Serpentard.  
  
Eowyn le fixa longuement de ses yeux gris et lentement, elle enleva la bague qu'elle avait au doigt pour la déposer sur le sol humide. Puis, elle tourna les talons, laissant Drago qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise.  
  
-Attend moi ici! murmura Harry à l'oreille de Amy avant de partir vers son frère.  
  
Il s'arrêta à environs un mètre du groupe puis tourna son regard qui avait reprit sa couleur argenté vers le blond, il s'approcha de lui et fouilla dans sa poche avant de lui remettre un collier ornait d'un petit ange; la chaîne elfique que Voldemort avait volé à Eowyn lorsque les parents de Harry étaient revenus...  
  
-Tu lui redonneras! murmura-t-il tout bas.  
  
-Harry, je... commença Drago.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le blond, écoutant.  
  
-Oui? finit-t-il par demander devant son silence.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit son frère d'un coup en baissant les yeux.  
  
Shadow haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Si elle est heureuse comme ça... de toute façon c'était maintenant impossible nous deux, je suis recherché par le ministère!  
  
-Avec elle...  
  
Il fit un signe de tête vers Amy.  
  
-Tout baigne, elle est différente de ce que nous deux avions penser!  
  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère sourit, puis fit un signe de tête à ses parents, Rémus et son parrain et repartit vers Amy.  
  
-Ce cher Drago. murmura celle-ci.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Non rien.  
  
Ils retournèrent vers les chevaux qui les avaient attendus sagement. Amy monta sur sa selle sans un mot et partit au galop sans attendre Harry, suivit par Shiver qui courait comme une démente. Harry se retourna une dernière fois et siffla Slayer, le loup arriva aussitôt près de lui en courant comme un fou. Shadow lui caressa gentiment la tête puis sans même émettre le moindre son, Larölis arriva près de lui et il monta sur son dos en faisant un dernier signe de main vers le petit groupe qui le regardait toujours.  
  
-Attrapez-le! murmura un des chefs d'élite des aurors.  
  
Avant même qu'ils aient pu faire un mouvement, Slayer qui les regardait toujours émit un féroce grondement et se hérissa, les défiant d'approcher. Les aurors reculèrent prudemment et Harry pu partir au galop à son tour. -Suivez ses traces... ordonna l'auror à son groupe. Le petit groupe partit aussitôt en transplanant, pendant ce temps Shadow était déjà assez loin, mais Amy avait beaucoup d'avance sur lui et il ne la voyait toujours pas tout comme Shiver. Soudain, un pressentiment qui ne lui disait rien de bon le traversa et il freina brutalement la course de Larölis, descendant de sa monture et se faufila entre les arbres en compagnie de Slayer tandis que le cheval elfique retournait de là où il venait... Harry était aux aguets, à moitié accroupie dans les herbes, le loup au pelage d'ébène rampant à côté de lui. Nul bruit de venait troublé de silence paisible, mais pourtant lourd, de la forêt. Le Gryffondor avait les sens en éveil et ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité d'un regard vif et calculateur. Puis, soudain, il les entendit. Une vingtaine d'auror venu sur des chevaux. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche; ils les traquaient. Harry se tapis un peu plus dans les buissons, mais c'est la qu'il vit ses traces de pas imprimé dans la boue... il était cuit! Aussi vite que l'éclair il sortit de sa cachette au pas de course et sortit du périmètre de la forêt et du sentier, espérant trouvé une caverne ou quelque chose du genre pour se cacher...  
  
Harry se tapis un peu plus dans les buissons, mais c'est la qu'il vit ses traces de pas imprimé dans la boue... il était cuit! Aussi vite que l'éclair il sortit de sa cachette au pas de course et sortit du périmètre de la forêt et du sentier, espérant trouvé une caverne ou quelque chose du genre pour se cacher... Il scruta les alentours avec attention mais rien n'attira son regard. Absolument rien. Harry se sentit pris au piège. Il se sentit tel un animal prit entre les barreaux, dans un piège obscur dont les mâchoire se referme brutalement sur sa proie. Lentement, Harry décida de ce qu'il allait faire. Tant pis, il ne voulait pas se faire prendre comme un rat. Il prit une grande inspiration et retourna sur ses pas en serrant sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas être prit là, à genou comme un vulgaire trouillard qui a peur de son ombre. Slayer sur ses talons il scruta l'obscurité du sentier, tout en s'enveloppant de sa cape sombre. Harry espéra à ce moment que Amy se soit arrêté et ait vue qu'il n'était plus derrière lui. Brillante comme elle était, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir sur ses pas.  
  
-Ne bouge plus! retentit un voix stridente dans la nuit le faisant légèrement se crispé.  
  
D'un bond il se retourna pour faire face à une vingtaine d'aurors qui le mençait de leurs baguettes.  
  
-Stupéfix! hurla-t-il avant de plongé de les buissons de la forêt pour essayer de les semer.  
  
-Attrapez-le! Vite! hurla la voix.  
  
Tous descendirent de leurs montures et partirent à la poursuite de Shadow qui courait à en perdre haleine, mais pourtant sans se fatiguer. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse, il entendait des pas précipité à des mètres derrière lui et les voix hurler de partout des sorts... mais peut lui importait, il n'y avait dans le moment présent que de rester hors de porter d'eux, pour rester en vie et ne pas retourner à Azkaban!  
  
Merlin seul savait ce qui allait lui arriver à partir de maintenant... Soudain, une voix. Une voix claire, se détachant du lot. Amy! Il sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et eu un regain d'énergie, le faisant accélérer.  
  
-Amy... murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un faible sourire.  
  
Harry déboucha dans un pré, couvert d'égratignures rougeâtre et déjà infecté, causées par les ronces aux épines traîtresses et aux branches basses des arbres. Amy était là, l'air légèrement inquiète, mais gracieuse comme jamais dans sa robe noire de combat. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Combien? demanda-t-elle en accourant vers lui.  
  
-Une vingtaine au moins, répondit d'une voix faible Harry, fatiguer, ensanglanté et à bout de souffle.  
  
-Reste concentré... siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, elle-même concentré comme jamais.  
  
Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, il sentit le sol tremblé sous ses pieds en raison du martèlement de pas que faisant les aurors à des mètres plus loin derrière eux, le vent venir caresser son visage apportant déjà les premières brise de l'automne. Le néant total régnait dans son esprit, il fut soudain déchirer par une vive lumière blanche qui ne cessait de grandir. Shadow rouvrit subitement les yeux et se retourna d'un pas agile.  
  
-Ils arrivent, murmura-t-il en levant légèrement sa baguette et en se plaçant aux côtés de Amy.  
  
Les aurors arrivèrent effectivement une seconde plus tard. Vingt personnes à l'air menaçant les encerclèrent.  
  
-Toujours protéger ses arrières, marmonna Amy en se plaçant de dos à Harry.  
  
-Pour les devants j'ai mes yeux ça va! siffla Shadow.  
  
Celui qui semblait être le chef des aurors lança un doloris. Harry esquiva, restant toujours dos à Amy.  
  
-Disloxus! lança-t-il par la suite.  
  
Un homme s'écroula en hurlant sur le sol, sans avoir le temps de faire un bouclier autour de lui, ce que brillamment, l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Serpentard fit aussitôt, assurant la protection à son amie aussi. Amy lança à ce moment un sortilège de stupéfixe et un de jambe-en-coton ce qui s'avéra très efficace pour des sorts aussi futiles. En un rien de temps, à deux contre la troupe d'aurors spécialement entraîné ils prirent facilement le dessus!  
  
-Pas d'impardonnable! cria Amy à Harry en évitant un sort avec facilité.  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en lançant par la même occasion un expélliarmus.  
  
-Très mauvais en cours, répondit-elle, la mâchoire crispé par la concentration.  
  
-Ouais pas très bon dans un casier judiciaire! plaisanta Harry, concentré malgré tout sur le combat.  
  
Le combat dura encore quelques minutes. Les aurors restant transplanèrent pour ne pas courir au suicide. Ils appelleraient les médicomages dès que Potter et la mangemort serait partit. Voyant que le danger était écarté, Harry abaissa sa baguette et prit une grande respiration, presque autant épuiser que quand il avait réussit à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Amy se retourna enfin vers lui, haletante mais un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
-Enfin... murmura l'elfe.  
  
-Bien joué partenaire! dit la jeune femme réjouie.  
  
-Je n'allais pas me laisser taper dessus sans rien dire!  
  
-Bien entendu...  
  
Elle jeta un regard autour d'eux et vit un auror qui commençait à reprendre conscience.  
  
-Il serait temps de rentrer non?  
  
Harry prit sa main et aussitôt ils transplanèrent, réapparaissant au pied de la montagne de Pré-au-Lard où se trouvait un jeune garçon assis sur une pierre qui semblait les attendre.  
  
-Il était temps! s'exclama celui-ci en se levant. Ça fait une vingtaine de minutes que j'attends ici!  
  
-Ça fait une vingtaine de minutes qu'on ce fait taper dessus par les aurors!  
  
-Oh...  
  
Amy eu un petit rire cynique. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, contre un arbre et ferma paresseusement les yeux, Amy s'assoyant contre lui.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous de si important à nous dire Malefoy? demanda-t-elle avec un regard perçant.  
  
-Je dois parler à Harry! répondit sur le même ton le Serpentard.  
  
Son frère rouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant son nom.  
  
-En privé, rajouta-t-il.  
  
Amy se leva à contrecoeur et partit vers un pub en rabattant son capuchon, non sans avoir lancé à Drago un sourire amusé. Shadow tourna son regard fatiguer vers le blond et le fixa intensément.  
  
-Bon alors... qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dumbledore veut me reprendre à Poudlard? s'écria-t-il sur un ton sarcastique avec une pointe de moquerie.  
  
-Et bien... en fait ton père voulait savoir si tu allais encore continuer cette vie encore longtemps! répondit d'une voix crispé Drago.  
  
Harry le fixa pendant un moment.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix Drago... Je suis toujours recherché et je ne suis pas près d'être reprit au collège parce que de un: je viens de tabasser vingt des meilleurs auror du ministère et de deux tout le monde me prend pour un meurtrier!  
  
Il y eu un court silence.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux revenir? demanda Drago lentement.  
  
-C'est tout ce que je demanderais Drago et tu le sais bien... mais je ne peux pas c'est impossible et ça aussi tu le sais!  
  
Son frère hocha la tête et se leva de la pierre.  
  
-J'espère que tu reviendra vieux. Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi.  
  
-Il faudrait d'abord je ne prouve mon innocence et avec le combat qui vient de se dérouler, je ne suis pas prêt de pointer mon nez devant Dumbledore et Fudge!  
  
-Je sais, répondit Drago.  
  
Harry se leva à son tour.  
  
-Je vais rentrer moi, j'ai mes plaies à désinfecter et à soigner...  
  
Il s'apprêtait à commencer à escalader la montagne quand il se retourna soudainement.  
  
-Prend soin d'elle, murmura-t-il.  
  
-Compte sur moi, répondit Drago avec un sourire.  
  
Puis, il se retourna lentement et disparut dans le village, les mains dans les poches.  
  
-Hey Drago! cria Harry.  
  
-Quoi? répondit celui-ci en se retournant.  
  
Shadow enleva un petit anneau qu'il avait au doigt puis lui lança et par la suite il se transforma pour pouvoir monter la montagne et accédé à la chambre de Serpentard. Drago attrapa la bague au vol et la regarda longuement avant de la mettre dans sa poche en secouant la tête. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Amy et se dépêcha de passer à côté d'elle,  
  
***  
  
Harry était devant un miroir avec une bouteille remplit d'une mixture pourpre et fumante à la main, et de l'autre il tenait un chiffon qu'il pressait contre ses plaies pour les désinfectées.  
  
-Besoin d'aide? dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.  
  
Il sourit en voyant le reflet de Amy dans la glace...  
  
-Oui pour mon dos!  
  
Elle eu un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle en lui prenant le flacon et le chiffon.  
  
Harry lui tandis, appréhendant un peu ce qu'elle allait faire. Amy le força à se coucher sur le divan et mouilla un peu le chiffon pour le déposer lentement sur ses plaies. Harry serra des dents au contact du désinfectant.  
  
-Si tu bouges, ça ne va pas fonctionner! le réprimanda Amy.  
  
-Avoue que tu en profites pour me regardant sous différents angles! siffla Harry entre ses dents, sous le coup de la douleur piquante.  
  
-Hmm, ce n'es pas faux... dit-elle.  
  
-Perverse! lança-t-il avec moquerie.  
  
-Monsieur a quelque chose contre ? demanda la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.  
  
Devant le silence qui en disait long de Harry, Amy déposa la bouteille sur la table et l'embrassa doucement sur la nuque.  
  
-Et si nous reprenions ce que nous avons mis de côté tout à l'heure ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Shadow se retourna sur le dos et la fixa pendant un instant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis en état de faire quoique ce soit? répondit-t-il avec moquerie en se recouchant sur le ventre.  
  
Amy pu à ce moment voir, le petit Dragon gravé sur la nuque du jeune homme... chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle ne posa aucune question mais se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus.  
  
-Est-ce que tu es en état de faire quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle. -Ce sera à toi d'y voir! répondit-t-il avec un fou rire.  
  
-Au risque de te blesser? Quel homme courageux! dit Amy en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
-Je suis déjà blessé, alors un peu de douleur en trop ne fera pas trop la différence! s'écria Shadow en se redressant dans le divan et en fixant de ses yeux d'argent le regard délavé de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle eu un sourire pas très rassurant.  
  
-Hmm, tant mieux, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce sourire? répliqua l'elfe pas trop rassuré.  
  
Amy prit un petit air angélique.  
  
-Mais rien... dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
  
Harry répondit à son baiser avec passion, restant toutefois toujours assis. Elle rompit leur baiser pour prendre une position plus confortable, c'est à dire sur les genoux de Harry. Amy plaça ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
À des dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux, la porte de la chambre de Serpentard camouflé dans une caverne s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, ainsi qu'un garçon un peu plus jeune, au regard gris. Amy arrêta d'embrasser Harry et comme aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, elle se remit à l'embrasser, à moitié couchée sur lui. Shadow était maintenant à moitié couché sur le divan et ne faisait pas attention à quoique ce soit qui puisse se passer autour d'eux.  
  
Amy s'apprêtait à lui enlever son jeans quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, dans le cadre de la porte.  
  
-Oui? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry regarda par-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui cela pouvait être et à force de vouloir pousser Amy pour pouvoir mieux voir, quand il réussit enfin à apercevoir Drago et sa mère, il tomba sur sol.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda Amy en se levant, sans un regard pour Harry qui était toujours par terre.  
  
-C'est bon Amy... c'est seulement ma mère! répliqua Harry, le rouge aux joues, on ne peut plus qu'embarrassé.  
  
-Oh, dit la jeune fille en regardant fixement Lily.  
  
Celle-ci s'approcha de son fils en le regardant fixement, et au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme elle lui parla d'une voix dure:  
  
-Dans la chambre Harry... il faut qu'on parle!  
  
Elle n'avait plus l'air rieur et joyeux qu'il lui connaissait. Harry décida de lui obéir et ils se rendirent dans sa chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et tourna son regard de lune vers sa mère qui venait de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
  
-Inutile de te dire que je ne suis pas très contente...  
  
-Bon... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore? grommela-t-il.  
  
-Tu couches avec la fille de Voldemort! cria-t-elle presque.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? répliqua Shadow sur le même ton.  
  
-Mais...  
  
Lily semblait complètement dépassé.  
  
-C'est sa fille enfin! -C'est peut-être sa fille mais elle n'est pas du tout comme lui, je serais mort depuis longtemps si c'était le cas, elle m'aurait sans doute tué dans mon sommeil!  
  
-Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui fasses confiance!  
  
-Et moi je ne peux pas croire que tu en fasses tout un plat!  
  
Lily grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à: Attend que ton père l'apprenne...  
  
-Oh et fais donc à ta tête! Mais je t'avertie, cette fille va te causer plus de tord que de bien!  
  
-De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'arriver de pire que d'être rejeté de tout le monde et de devoir rester enfermer sous terre!  
  
-Mourir! lui cria Lily avant de sortir en claquant la porte.  
  
Harry rouvrit brutalement la porte.  
  
-Je crois savoir que vos parents n'étaient pas bien d'accord à vous non plus quand vous vous êtes marié toi et James! répliqua Shadow avec colère. Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard... ce ne devait as être très bien vu!  
  
-Ne parle pas sans savoir! lui cria sa mère. Tu n'es pas dans une assez bonne position pour ça!  
  
-Si j'en parle c'est que je sais de quoi il s'agit! répliqua son fils.  
  
Il se calma un peu...  
  
-On dit que la vérité choque...  
  
Il vit Lily serrer des poings.  
  
-Arrête... dit-elle les dents serrés.  
  
-J'arrêterai une fois qu'on m'aura répondu... s'exclama le jeune héritier en gardant le contrôle sur ses émotions.  
  
-Je ne répondrais rien du tout. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que ton père et moi!  
  
-Et voilà qu'on me laisse de côté comme si je n'existais pas! dit Harry en croisant les bras et en faisant un pâle sourire.  
  
Les yeux de sa mère lançaient à présent des éclairs.  
  
-J'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas! articula-t-elle clairement.  
  
-Mais bien sûr! Rien ne me regarde de toute façon...  
  
Shadow gardait son regard fixé sur sa mère qui semblait littéralement bouillir sur place.  
  
-On s'en va Drago... dit-elle au jeune homme qui regardait la scène, assis sur le fauteuil à côté de Amy.  
  
-Tiens je crois maintenant savoir ce qui t'a attiré vers Severus Rogue avant mon père... après tout qui se ressemble s'assemble! s'écria Harry dans le dos de sa mère, le regard brillant d'une lueur indescriptible.  
  
Lily s'avança et sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle lui colla une gifle magistrale.  
  
Harry tourna la tête sous le violent coup et ferma au même instant les yeux, il reposa quelques secondes plus tard son regard d'argent où semblait régner une véritable tempête à présent, sur sa mère, sa joue portant la marque de main de sa mère qui semblait abasourdi par son geste.  
  
-Sortez d'ici... tous les deux et que je ne vous revois plus avant longtemps! répliqua l'elfe d'une voix sèche et froide.  
  
Lily le regarda, les yeux soudainement embués et partit à grandes enjambés. Drago se leva et regarda Harry sans rien dire avant de partir à son tour. Une fois que la porte se fut refermé sur les deux personnes, Shadow tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et claquant la porte et en la verrouillant. Amy, resté seul dans le salon, soupira et alla cogner à la porte. Elle n'obtint pourtant aucune réponse, que le vide complet, un silence pesant s'était installé dans la chambre des Secrets.  
  
-Si tu n'ouvres pas, je serais dans l'obligation de défoncer la porte! dit- elle.  
  
Encore une fois il n'y eut que le silence... Amy poussa à nouveau un soupir et abandonna l'idée de défoncer la porte.  
  
Dans les profondeurs ombrageuses de sa chambre, Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés, une lumière éclairant faiblement la chambre, créant une ambiance spectrale dans la pièce. Shadow était plongé dans les profondeur infini de son esprit... réfléchissant et vivant présentement dans un autre monde, défoulant et déversant sa colère tout autre par. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, son père se matérialisa devant lui, l'air grave.  
  
-Je savais que je te trouverais ici... dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
  
-C'est le seul endroit de toute façon où je peux me retrouver un peu seul avec moi-même! répondit son fils sur un ton énervé et furibond.  
  
-Je peux partir si tu veux...  
  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu partes! répliqua Harry en jetant un caillou qui ricocha sur la surface du lac imaginaire de son esprit.  
  
James le regarda un moment en silence.  
  
-Tu veux en parler? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Parler de quoi? Que je suis avec la fille de Voldemort et que ça ne fait l'affaire de personne? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises... Je l'aime et c'est comme ça!  
  
-Je sais... répondit son père calmement. Ne t'inquiète pas, les gens finissent par s'habituer. Mais il faut leur laisser un peu de temps.  
  
-Du temps... c'est justement ce qui me manque du temps!  
  
Le Gryffondor forma une sphère de verre dans sa main et le lança le plus loin qu'il pouvait.  
  
-Il ne faut pas l'embêter avec ça Harry. Ça a été très dur pour elle.  
  
-Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas dur pour moi aussi? gueula son fils. Si tu pouvais au moins savoir un centième de l'existence que j'ai eu tu t'en rendrais sans doute compte...  
  
James détourna le regard et arracha un bout de gazon qu'il laissa tomber presque aussitôt.  
  
-J'en peu plus... je veux juste disparaître... murmura son fils en se laissant glisser contre un arbre jusqu'au sol et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Ça ne mène à rien, j'ai déjà tenté le coup, dit son père qui regardait le lac.  
  
-Et si j'allais me donner à Fudge! marmonna Harry sans lever la tête.  
  
-Pour lui donner ce qu'il veut et retourner en prison? Alors que tu peux passer du temps avec celle que tu aimes...  
  
-Passer du temps est un grand mot! Je suis enfermé entre quatre murs avec elle, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.  
  
-Harry, il ne faut jamais abandonner. Abandonner, c'est donner raison à son adversaire. Tenir bon c'est montrer la valeur de son âme!  
  
-C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait! Et maintenant j'en ai marre... toute ma foutue vie il a fallut que je tienne tête à tout le monde, que je me montre fort et fidèle!  
  
James le prit par les épaules brusquement.  
  
-Tu dois tenir! dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Toute ma vie j'ai voulu être ailleurs et quand je suis mort, je ne voulais que retourner en bas. Avec les vivants. Pouvoir aimer, toucher, sentir, il n'y a rien de plus beau. Oui il y a des jours sombres! Mais il y a toujours une parcelle de bonheur. C'est à toi de la trouver.  
  
-De bonheur... tu parles je suis pris au piège tel un animal, on attend qu'un simple petit signe de ma par pour m'attraper et m'en fermer à double tour sous verrou à Azkaban! Et avec les vingt aurors que j'ai tabassé aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de me tenir à carreau moi... répondit son fils d'une voix monotone.  
  
James disparut soudainement de devant son fils qui semblait un peu surpris... mais pourtant lui ne quitta pas son esprit. Les secondes semblèrent passé... puis les minutes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre, mais Harry ne rouvrit toutefois pas les yeux, gardant fermement sa concentration.  
  
-Alloooo? dit Amy. Ça fait une heure que je te crie des obscénités! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me répondre!  
  
Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, qui avait prient une teinte émeraude marqué de noir.  
  
-Tu m'écoutes? demanda Amy en plissant des yeux dans l'obscurité de la pièce.  
  
-Heu... tu disais... questionna Harry qui semblait peu à peu revenir à lui.  
  
Elle le regarda de travers.  
  
-Ça va?  
  
Shadow se releva, toujours un peu perdu entre la réalité et son esprit.  
  
-Oui je méditais...  
  
-Quand tu reviendras à la réalité, tu viendras manger, j'ai cuisiné un truc.  
  
-Je n'ai pas faim désolé... répondit Harry en enfilant un chandail tout en glissant sa baguette dans sa ceinture.  
  
Il rouvrit un coffre poser devant son lit d'un claquement de doigt et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Je vais dehors... prévint-t-il. Ne m'attend pas je vais rentrer tard!  
  
-Oh s'il te plaît! Goûte au moins! Je l'ai préparé juste pour toi! geignit Amy.  
  
-J'ai vraiment pas faim Amy!  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre en embrassant au passage la jeune fille.  
  
-J'ai vraiment pas faim Amy! dit celle-ci en imitant Harry. Tu crèveras de faim, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt.  
  
-C'est très bien comme ça! Je vais jeûner...  
  
Il sortit de la chambre sur ces paroles.  
  
-Pfff... dit la jeune fille l'air boudeur en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.  
  
Soudain, une pensé vint éclairer son visage et elle se releva à toute vitesse pour aller dans la bibliothèque...  
  
***  
  
Le soleil se couchait au loin, donnant c'est magnifique lumière dorée au ciel. Harry marchait sur le trottoir d'une rue moldu, sans se préoccupé de quoique ce soit. De ce côté, peu de sorcier venait et pour tout dire il s'en foutait carrément, au moins personne ne le regardait en le pointant du doigt, même qu'on l'ignorait, ce qui faisait bien son bonheur. Il y avait peu de passant à cette heure-ci de la journée. C'était d'autant plus normal, vu qu'il se promenait sur une petite rue de Londres. Un homme attira toutefois son attention. De petite taille, cheveux châtain... tout ceci lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui? Shadow laissa son regard chercher d'autre détail et il tomba sur une des mains de cet étrange personne... elle était faite d'argent!  
  
Harry serra des poings. Queudver. Celui-là n'allait pas passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, c'était certain! Il pressa le pas, attendant toujours le meilleur moment, donc qu'il n'y ai plus de passants pour les voient... Dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne les surprendrait, il attrapa le mangemort par le collet et l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre. Par la suite, Harry le plaqua brutalement contre un mur.  
  
-Alors comme on se retrouve Pettigrow!  
  
-Po... Potter!  
  
Harry failli sourire. Il lui faisait penser à son professeur de première année: Quirrell.  
  
-Lui même mon cher! Alors comme ça on flâne sans se préoccuper de quoique ce soit... ce n'est pas très prudent ça tu sais!  
  
-Le maître sera très content d'apprendre où tu es... réussi à dire le mangemort qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
  
-Non, non! Pitié! cria Queudver en essayant de s'échapper.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la lui pointa sur la nuque.  
  
-Tu vas me suivre gentiment et sans résistance ou sinon... siffla-t-il d'une voix haineuse.  
  
-Non! continua de crier son prisonnier.  
  
Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le ligoter et de lui mettre un bâillon sur la bouche, puis d'un pas peu sûr de lui, mais tout de même décidé il le traîna au château. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, créant la frayeur chez les élèves flâneurs qui se promenait encore dans les corridors malgré les dix-neuf heures passé... Tousse tassaient pour les laisser passer. Ils croisèrent Hermione qui avait l'air effaré. Les cours avaient recommencé, donc tous les étudiants étaient de retour à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année!  
  
Harry n'accorda qu'un simple signe de tête à la jeune fille et lui et son prisonnier arrivèrent finalement à la gargouille de pierre, sans même prononcé un mot elle s'écarta laissant passage. Harry et Queudver montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et sans même prendre de précaution, l'elfe ouvrit la porte brusquement jetant Queudver par terre, devant le bureau directorial. Le mangemort tomba sur le sol et se mit à geindre en se frottant les poignets.  
  
-Que puis-je pour vous Mr Potter?  
  
-Oh simplement écouter ce qu'à à dire Queudvers sur mon compte... et sur celui de Amy! Ensuite vous pourrez vraiment décidé si je retourne à Azkaban ou sans nul doute Voldemort viendra me cherche... ou vous me garder dans vos rangs!  
  
-Je ne dirais rien! Je ne trahirais pas le maître! hurla Queudver.  
  
-Ferme-là! hurla Harry en prenant soudain un ton beaucoup moins patient, puis il reporta son attention sur le directeur.  
  
Celui-ci avait l'air très fatigué.  
  
-Très bien, dit-il. Je vous écoute.  
  
Pettigrow garda pourtant silence, ce qui fit enragé au plus au point Shadow.  
  
-Mr Potter, je n'ai pas toute la soirée! dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Et moi non plus!  
  
Il pointa sa baguette dans le dos de Queudvers qui frémit à ce contact.  
  
-Le maître à forcer Potter à venir le rejoindre, il ne lui a jamais été fidèle! lâcha-t-il d'un coup.  
  
L'instant d'après, il se prenait la tête en hurlant.  
  
-Je ne veux pas, partez!  
  
Il remua sur le sol.  
  
-Il a forcé sa fille aussi. Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être.  
  
Harry sourit, satisfait.  
  
-Il faut l'emmener au ministère. Vous avez vos preuves Mr Potter.  
  
-J'espérais entendre cela aussi monsieur!  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi nous Harry!  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines.  
  
-Je vais chercher Amy si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
  
Il se tourna vers Queudvers, son regard devenant soudainement sombre.  
  
-Et toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici!  
  
-Je m'en occupe. Soyez tranquille, lui dit le directeur.  
  
L'elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il partit au pas de course dans les corridors, en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignardes qu'il atteignit en quelques minutes. Le passage s'ouvrit sans qu'il dise quoique ce soit et il plongea dans le trou. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, celle-ci était anormalement silencieuse.  
  
-Fait tes valises! lui cria Harry depuis sa chambre. On sort d'ici!  
  
Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Shadow les fit à sa place d'un coup de baguette, puis alla la voir, mais se rendit compte qu'elle dormait. Il s'agenouilla donc et la secoua gentiment.  
  
-Grrr... Amy réveille-toi! dit-t-il sur un ton doux.  
  
-Je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir!  
  
-Tu dormiras dans mon autre chambre... on sort d'ici!  
  
-Harry mon p'tit chou, je te rappelle qu'on est encore des fugitifs! dit- elle à moitié endormie.  
  
-Et moi je t'apprends que Dumbledore crois à notre innocence...  
  
Amy se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber la petite table.  
  
-C'EST PAS VRAI! hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Si je te le dis... aller vient!  
  
Il la traîna par la main tout en faisant léviter les bagages avec un sort. Amy avait à présent un énorme sourire sur le visage. En peu de temps, ils furent de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui s'était étrangement remplit en peu de temps. Il y avait à présent, les parents de Harry, Sirius et Drago...  
  
-Alors, c'est vrai? demanda Amy à Dumbledore sans parvenir à enlever son sourire.  
  
Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Harry s'était approché de Queudvers avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
-Tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu mérites...  
  
-On le tue? demanda Amy.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
-Non je ne te le conseil pas... à moins que tu veuilles détruire les jolies petites preuves que j'ai recueillit plus tôt dans la soirée!  
  
Elle eu un air boudeur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le livrer à la justice? demanda Drago.  
  
-Seulement que Fudge arrive! répondit Dumbledore à la place de Harry.  
  
Queudver gémit en se tortillant sur le sol.  
  
-Pitoyable! lâcha Amy.  
  
-Il a toujours été comme ça! expliqua James qui le fixait.  
  
Soudain Sirius se leva d'un bon, en colère.  
  
-Assis Sirius! ordonna Harry qui lui tournait dos.  
  
Son parrain poussa un borborygme incompréhensible et finit par se rasseoir. Le silence régnait depuis un moment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Professeur, je voulais vous... Oh, vous êtes occupé.  
  
C'était Eowyn. Harry, Drago et Amy se tournèrent en même temps à la tête vers elle.  
  
-Oui Miss? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Non, heu, je reviendrais plus tard, je ne veux pas déranger.  
  
-Très bien!  
  
Soudain quelqu'un apparut derrière Eowyn et entra rapidement dans la pièce.  
  
-Qui a t'il Dumbledore? demanda le ministre de la magie.  
  
Il se figea en voyant Amy et Harry.  
  
-Vous deux... j'appelle tout de suite des aurors.  
  
-Ils ont des preuves! dit Sirius en pointant Queudver.  
  
Aussitôt, Harry tourna son regard vers Queudvers qui déballa aussitôt le paquet. Il raconta ce qui c'était passé depuis le premier enlèvement, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au manoir... puis enfin le rôle qu'avait joué Shadow à l'attaque du ministère jusqu'à... aujourd'hui.  
  
Cornélius regarda les deux anciens disciples du Seigneur Ténébreux.  
  
-Très bien... vous êtes en liberté conditionnelle pour le moment! Vous avez fournit des preuves et maintenant ce sera le département de la justice qui s'occupera de ça! répondit-t-il d'une voix sèche et énervé.  
  
Il se tourna par la suite vers le directeur.  
  
-Au revoir...  
  
Il partit sur ces paroles, d'un pas digne, mais tout de même tendu et froissé. Amy le regarda s'éloigner l'air songeur.  
  
-Est-ce que nous aurons droit à un dédommagement ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore. Dans la pièce, Eowyn, qui était là depuis un bon moment, laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Amy se retourna brusquement et la fixa d'un regard qui aurait donné des frissons à un épouvantard. Eowyn se figea sur place en voyant l'expression de Amy et elle frémit quelque peu. Harry quand à lui n'avait rien vu de cela... Étant en train de parler avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en train d'expliquer à Shadow se que, lui et Amy auraient en retour pour se faire pardonné de leurs accusations, accompagné de plates excuses. Soudain un "pop" sonore ce fit entendre et l'héritier de Gryffondor et Serpentard se retourna d'un bon vers Pettigrow, celui-ci n'était plus à la place où il était une fraction de seconde plutôt, mais près de la porte, sous sa forme de rat, il disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon. -Non! hurlèrent Harry et Patmol en choeur en se métamorphose tous les deux sous leur forme canidé et de partir en un éclair à la poursuite du traître. Le rat courait comme un fou, ses griffes grafignant le sol avec force. Peter était peut être stupide, mais pour l'instant, il avait l'avantage d'être petit et de pouvoir se faufiler où il voulait.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
REVIEW PLEASE...  
  
Oh et en passent JOYEUSE HALLOWEEN!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	34. C'était Inévitables!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ratonton : Hum j'ai une question pour toi... pourquoi tu arche juste duex ou trois mots? Tu m'intrigues :p  
  
Mymy : voici la suite! Contente que tu sois contente (ouh moi et la répétition lol) bon et bien... bonne lecture!  
  
Nono : Héhéhé!!! Même si tu n'as plus rien à dire review quand même... ça fait chaud au coeur! Voici la suite...  
  
MissTick : mouahahaha!!! Parce que moi et Valou on n'a beaucoup d'idée :P enfin bon... continue comme ça, tu vas avancé vite :D  
  
Clau Clau : Si c'est pas ma grande amie!!! Merci pour ton message, contente que t uaimes notre histoire!!! Continue comme ça :p  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre34 : C'était inévitable!  
  
Harry aboyait plus fort que jamais après le rat qui courait plusieurs mètres devant lui, quant à Sirius, il le suivait de peine et de misère derrière étant donné que son filleul et Pettigrow zigzaguaient, tournaient, piquaient et crochetaient partout dans les couloirs.  
  
Ils finirent par aboutir dans le parc de Poudlard, où le soleil était totalement couché et donc où il faisait nuit noire. Shadow poussa un grognement de rage en découvrant qu'il ne voyait plus le traître de ses parents... Bien vite, le petit groupe qui était resté dans le bureau du directeur arriva, et ils trouvèrent Patmol et Harry, le nez collé contre le sol à la recherche de la piste de Queudvers. Amy lâcha une bordé de juron et sortit sa baguette qu'elle plaça sur sa cuisse.  
  
-Il est proche d'un arbre qui bouge ! annonça-t-elle avec une grimace.  
  
Harry lâcha un aboiement sonore pour prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Pettigrow et partit comme un éclair vers le saule cogneur, Sirius à côté de lui. Toutefois, quand ils furent plus près de l'arbre, Patmol ralentit l'allure au contraire de son filleul qui la redoubla et passa comme un coup de vent à travers les feuilles d'un arbre, sous les branches du saule et entra dans le trou sous le tronc de l'arbre.  
  
Patmol fini par le suivre, un peu réticent malgré tout et réussi à se faufiler sans prendre trop de coup de branches. Les deux animagis coururent comme des fous jusqu'à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante. Dans un pop sonore, Sirius redevint humain.  
  
-À trois, on le piège... murmura-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un petit grognement, étant donné qu'il était toujours sous sa forme de loup. Tous deux entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante et traversèrent une grande pièce qui devait autrefois être le luxueux salon. Soudain les instincts prirent le dessus et un étrange frisson le parcouru au même moment qu'il regardait par une fente du toit: C'était la pleine lune!  
  
Le mot "Lupin" passa à la vitesse de l'éclaire de son esprit et il se souvint que Rogue était présentement chez Voldemort... ce qui voulait dire que Remus n'avait pas pris sa potion et qu'il devait se trouver ici... Un craquement d'une des planches du plancher le fit se retourner d'un bon et Harry se jeta sur le loup-garou qui se trouvait effectivement derrière eux.  
  
-Harry! hurla Sirius avant de reprendre sa forme de chien pour lui venir en aide.  
  
Shadow et Lupin roulèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un entremêlement de crocs et de griffes. Déjà le Gryffondor était couvert de plaies, mais toujours en état de combattre et il attaquait férocement. Pendant ce moment, un petit rat se tenait tremblant dans un coin de la pièce et tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une issue. Harry poussa un grognement sonore à l'intention de Sirius qui voulait sans doute dire quelque chose dans le genre de: "Va chercher Pettigrow!" Sirius aboya furieusement et se essaya à nouveau de calme Remus qui grondait. Son filleul poussa cette fois un aboiement qui cette fois, était sans réplique. Patmol ne l'écouta pas plus et plaqua Remus contre le mur. Celui-ci eu l'air de le reconnaître et se calma quelque peu. Harry reprit son souffle en baissant la tête entre ses pattes, et en cherchant Pettigrow des yeux. Malheureusement ce fut une erreur, car Sirius qui avait lâché le loup-garou avait lui aussi baissé sa garde et Lupin revint à la charge en plantant ses crocs dans l'échine de Shadow qui poussa un hurlement strident avant d'être brutalement envoyé contre une table.  
  
Le gros chien noir mordit férocement le loup garou qui baissa sa queue entre ses pattes. Harry quand à lui resta couché sur le sol, quelques peu tremblant sous le coup qu'il venait de recevoir dans les côtés lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur la table. D'un geste plutôt titubant il se releva et changea de pièce cherchant à nouveau Queudver, laissant le soin à Sirius de s'occuper de Remus. Il trouva le rat blottit sous le lit poussiéreux et le prit dans sa gueule sans ménagement. L'animagis se mit à couiner et à se débattre furieusement. Harry ne fit que resserrer ses mâchoires pour l'empêcher de fuir et émit un grondement sourd. Il sortit de la cabane hurlante en titubant et entreprit de ramener Pettigrow à Dumbledore. D'un pas plutôt lent, il atteignit la sortit du tunnel, le plus dure restait à venir: passé sous les branches du saule cogneur. Rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restait et essayant, bien que difficilement, d'oublier la douleur, Harry recula de quelques pas, s'accroupit à raz de sol, puis pris son élan et d'un bond agile quoique d'un peu maladroit vu ses imminentes blessures il réussit à sortir de sous l'arbre sans trop de difficulté.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, Amy s'aperçu immédiatement de sa blessure et cria a Dumbledore d'aller chercher Pomfresh. Une fois qu'il fut près de la jeune fille, Harry se laissa tomber au sol, à ses pieds en gémissement quelque peu, mais il garda toutefois Pettigrow entre ses crocs. Amy prit le rat dans ses mains et fit apparaître un bocal de verre qu'elle scella à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis, elle s'agenouilla proche de Harry et examina sa blessure.  
  
-Il serait mieux de se transformer... dit Eowyn qui était resté à l'écart.  
  
Harry l'ignora totalement, mais toutefois se redressa sur ses pattes, tremblant et dans un "pop" sonore reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
Il était dans un sale état, sa blessure à la base du cou semblait assez profonde, et juste à voir comment il se tenait debout il devait avoir une ou deux côtes de cassées.  
  
-Reste couché, lui ordonna Amy en approchant sa baguette de ses côtes.  
  
Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui réparer.  
  
-Ce n'est parfait mais ça ira pour l'instant...  
  
-Pomfresh est mieux de ce dépêcher d'apporter cette fichu potion de tue- loup... grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
-Elle te soignera, répondit Amy d'un ton neutre.  
  
-Je serais mieux à St-Mangouste!  
  
-Tu te tais et tu gardes tes forces, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Shadow ne répliqua rien et se contenta de pousser un soupire. L'infirmière arriva bientôt, en courant, une boîte sous les mains. Elle évalua la situation rapidement et sortit une potion fumante de la boîte.  
  
-Faites-lui boire tout de suite, ou la lycanthropie prendra le dessus.  
  
Harry ne laissa même pas le temps à Amy de prendre le gobelet qu'il le prit lui-même et l'avala en une gorgé. À ce moment, Sirius débarqua à la course, le visage rouge.  
  
-COMMENT VA-T-IL? hurla Patmol.  
  
Amy lui fit un sourire rassurant afin de lui faire comprendre que la situation était sur contrôle.  
  
-Il doit prendre trois doses de cette potion dans la nuit, sinon il deviendra un loup-garou... dit Pomfresh l'air grave.  
  
-Je vais rester à son chevet! annonça Patmol, prenant responsable de l'état de Harry, on aurait pu croire par la façon qu'il agissait qu'il était son père.  
  
-Non, assurez-vous qu'il rentre au ministère, coupa Amy en pointant Pettigrow qui griffait le verre du bocal.  
  
-Mais... je tiens à rester auprès de lui! Il est encore sous ma garde et sous mes responsabilités... jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans!  
  
-Je vous rappelle qu'il a des parents maintenant. Allez vous occupez de votre famille! lui lança la jeune femme.  
  
-Ses parents ne sont pas redevenus ses tuteurs légaux... enfin pas encore!  
  
-Ah je vous en prie! dit Amy en roulant des yeux. Ça devient pitoyable à la fin. Laissez-le vivre sa vie!  
  
Harry qui était toujours couché au sol et paraissez dormir, parla soudainement:  
  
-Oh mais... c'est pas bientôt fini tout ça? J'aimerai bien pouvoir aller dormir dans un lit, ce n'est pas que le sol mais dérange mais il est un peu trop dur à mon goût!  
  
Amy lança un dernier regard noir à Sirius avant que Pomfresh ne fasse monter Harry dans un brancard flottant.  
  
***  
  
L'infirmerie était plongé dans un silence constant, Harry était enrouler dans ses couverture et dormait à point fermé d'une sommeil sans rêve, n'y cauchemar. Sur le lit voisin, Amy était assise en tailleur et elle sifflotait doucement une mélodie. Quelques étincelles brillèrent dans son dos et un homme apparut derrière elle.  
  
-Comment va t'il? demanda d'une voix faible le mystérieux personnage avec un sourire inquiet.  
  
-Mal, mais il survivra, répondit-elle sans se retourner.  
  
-Il a été mordu par un loup-garou? demanda l'homme sur un ton plus affirmatif que d'autre chose, tout en regardant la morsure dans la cou de Shadow.  
  
-Il y a trois heures. La lycanthropie est une forme de virus complexe où règne encore le mystère...  
  
L'homme s'approcha de Shaodw d'un pas léger et repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait les épaules du jeune homme pour vérifier un peu mieux ses blessures.  
  
-Il s'en sortira... confirma-t-il. L'infirmière l'a bien soigné et son sang elfqieu lui permettra  
  
La lycanthropie est une forme de virus complexe où règne encore le mystère...  
  
L'homme s'approcha de Shadow d'un pas léger et repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait les épaules du jeune homme pour vérifier un peu mieux ses blessures.  
  
-Il s'en sortira... confirma-t-il. L'infirmière l'a bien soigné et son sang elfique lui permettra de guérir plus vite.  
  
Il ramena la couverture, mais son regard tomba sur la main de Harry, l'anneau qui était censé être à sa main droite manquait...  
  
-Depuis quand? Que c'est t'il passé? murmura-t-il soudainement pris au dépourvu.  
  
-Si vous parlez de sa séparation avec elle, longtemps. Pour l'anneau, moins de deux jours.  
  
-Il est avec vous depuis longtemps alors!  
  
Amy hocha la tête en silence.  
  
-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire... dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
-J'avais mis l'espoir de mon peuple sur ses épaules et sur celle de sa fiancé... j'avoue que ça ne fait pas trop mon affaire, mais qu'il en soit ainsi!  
  
-Alors vous serez peut-être heureux d'apprendre que sa fiancé, comme vous le dites, s'est trouvé un fiancé.  
  
-Ah bon!  
  
Il releva soudainement la tête.  
  
-Il s'agit de... quelqu'un qui est proche d'eux deux?  
  
-Oui, répondit Amy qui regardait Harry.  
  
-Il doit s'agir du jeune Mr Malefoy?  
  
-Vous êtes très futé, dit-elle en le regardant pour la première fois.  
  
-C'est une qualité propre d'un elfe! répondit Ladros avec un demi-sourire.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur Harry.  
  
-Eowyn est entre bonne main et sûrement dans une relation plus stable qu'avec Shadow!  
  
-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut... marmonna Amy.  
  
-Ce garçon a toujours aimé vivre dangereusement, il aime sa liberté et refuse qu'on l'attache à une laisse comme un vulgaire chien! Plus la sévérité augmente envers lui, plus il va se rebeller! C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris quand il a séjourné chez moi...  
  
-Je crois qu'il a beaucoup aimé ce moment.  
  
-Il semblait heureux du moins... Si cela a pu lui faire oublier ses problèmes pendant un moment!  
  
-Dites-moi, Ladros, commença Amy. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour être un elfe?  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
-Il faut avoir un caractère bien à sois, une intelligence aiguisé, assez minutieux et bien sûr une patience pratiquement infaillible... Mais ce qui fait de sois un elfe avant tout est bien sûr le sang!  
  
-Je m'en doutais, répondit la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire.  
  
-Si vous avez bien étudiez Shadow, vous aurez remarqué qu'il a toutes ces qualités... et bien plus encore!  
  
Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et déplia ses longues jambes en s'étirant comme un chat.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il va y retourner? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.  
  
-Retourner... Dans la forêt d'Erwëlas?  
  
-Chez les elfes, oui.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... peut-être, peut-être pas! Cela va dépendre de ce qu'il pense et ressent! Si jamais il sent le besoin d'être en paix avec lui-même et avoir besoin d'un silence de la tranquillité... je n'ai aucun doute qu'il reviendra!  
  
Amy le regarda un moment l'air pensif.  
  
-Et j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher?  
  
Ladros hocha négativement de la tête.  
  
-Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut! Et quoique vous pourrez pensé... il viendra tout de même, c'est dans sa nature d'aller au bout de ce qu'il entreprend! Par contre...  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Vous pourrez peut-être l'accompagné si il descend à ce que vous pourriez le suivre!  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
-Vous savez qui je suis? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.  
  
-La fille de Tom Jedusor... toutefois vous n'avez jamais accepté ce nom, et vous avez gardé l'anonymat sous le prénom de Amy, tout simplement. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous pensez être et que vous ne le serez jamais!  
  
Ladros la fixa de ses yeux bleus.  
  
-Chaque être est unique...  
  
-Si je ne sais pas qui je suis, alors vous, le savez-vous? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Vous êtes ce que vous devez être!  
  
-C'est-à-dire...?  
  
-Quelqu'un qui a longtemps chercher son passé, son présent et son avenir. Perdu dans le néant et les ténèbres de la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque votre père vous a rappelé auprès de lui, que vous avez repris goût à la vie, vu une petite parcelle de lumière dans le monde des ombres où vous étiez, et quand vous avez rencontré Harry... tout est devenue plus clair pour vous!  
  
Étrangement, elle eu un sourire, un vrai cette fois.  
  
-Merci... dit-elle.  
  
-Si c'était ce que je pouvais faire pour l'être qui est le plus cher au yeux de Shadow, et bien ça m'a fait plaisir!  
  
-Vous êtes très aimable!  
  
-Et vous très compréhensive! Je comprends pourquoi Harry vous a choisi parmi toute celle qu'il aurait pu avoir...  
  
-Eh bien... dit-elle, un peu comme si elle ne croyait pas réellement ce qu'il lui disait.  
  
Le Gryffondor ouvrit légèrement les yeux tout à coup.  
  
-Ladros? murmura-t-il en peu surpris.  
  
L'elfe lui sourit et s'approcha de son lit.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu?  
  
Harry essaya de se redressa mais une douleur aigue au niveau de son abdomen le fit serrer des dents et il se résigna à se recoucher.  
  
-Assez fatigué et endolori!  
  
-Normal après ce qui s'est passé, le rassura Ladros.  
  
Shadow le fixa pendant un instant, puis détourna le regard.  
  
-J'aimerai savoir... au prochaine vacances ou quand je me sentirai las... je pourrai venir, chez toi? demanda-t-il un hésitant sur la réponse.  
  
Ladros le regarda fixement.  
  
-Bien sûr. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu...  
  
En arrière de lui, Amy avait baissé les yeux et regardait le plancher, ses cheveux dénoués cachant son visage. Harry fit un sourire au Seigneur Elfique, puis chercha la personne qui devait être resté à son chevet des yeux, il tomba finalement sur le silhouette de Amy et lui fit signe d'approcher.  
  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose? lui demanda-t-elle, le visage impassible.  
  
Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et l'embrasser doucement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
  
-Oui j'ai besoin de toi!  
  
-Espèce de charmeur, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Shadow lui sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ronronnement de chat. À sa grande surprise, les joues d'Amy prirent une teinte rosée qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui cacher.  
  
-Tu as quelque chose à cacher mon ange noir? lui demanda le jeune héritier avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en reprenant son air impassible.  
  
Il y eu un toussotement discret.  
  
-Je vais y aller, dit Ladros. Nous nous reverrons bientôt j'imagine!  
  
-Je t'envois un hibou très bientôt! lui confirma Shadow avec un sourire.  
  
Puis lorsque Ladros eut disparut, il installa la jeune fille plus confortablement possible, c'est à tire assise sur lui.  
  
-Très gentil ce Ladros... dit Amy en regardant la porte où l'elfe venait de sortir.  
  
-Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je l'apprécie beaucoup! Il a été une des seules personnes sur cette planète à m'avoir compris...  
  
-Une des seules?  
  
-Peu de gens ont voulu me comprendre ou encore m'écouter... pour eux je n'étais que le sauveur de leur petit monde!  
  
-Hmm...  
  
Il y eu un petit silence.  
  
-J'aime bien ce nouveau surnom, dit Amy en changeant complètement de sujet.  
  
-Quel surnom? Celui de Shadow?  
  
-Mais non! dit-elle en rigolant. Ange noir!  
  
-Oh!  
  
Il rit à son tour.  
  
-Ça te va plutôt bien...  
  
Il regarda à l'extérieur.  
  
-Il faut que je prenne mon remède! s'écria-t-il avec un soupir.  
  
-Laisse-moi faire, j'aime bien jouer au docteur, dit Amy en se levant pour aller chercher une fiole sur la commode de Pomfresh. Elle la déboucha et une fumée blanche s'en dégagea. La jeune femme le sentit et recula la fiole en faisant une grimace. -Ouh, ça ne sent pas la rose ! s'exclama-t-elle en la tendant à Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui doit l'avaler... grogna Harry en se pinçant le nez et en l'avalant en une seule gorgé.  
  
Il fit une étrange grimace au goût de l'infecte potion.  
  
-Ça goûte... l'ail mélanger à du poisson périmé!  
  
Il reposa le gobelet sur la table de chevet installer à côté de son lit et se laissa par la suite retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Harry fit signe à Amy d'approcher et il la fit à nouveau monté dans son lit. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence et la jeune fille finie par se coucher à côté de lui et tous s'endormirent, bercer par le silence de la nuit et le clair de lune qui se reflétait contre le sol dallé de pierre froide.  
  
*** Au petit matin, ce ne fut ni les gazouillements des oiseaux, ni le doux son d'une chute qui semble se remettre à vivre. Ce fut tout le contraire de cela. -POTTER! FAITES IMMÉDIATEMENT DESCENDRE CETTE FILLE DE VOTRE LIT! NOUS NE TENONS PAS UN BORDEL ICI!  
  
Harry et Amy se réveillèrent en sursaut, Harry se releva d'un bond, tombant sur ses pieds au sol et lui arrachant par la même occasion un petit cri de douleur, quoique étouffé, étant donné que ses côtés, quoique guérites étaient toujours assez douloureuse! Le Gryffondor toisa son professeur de métamorphose d'un regard méprisant et s'assied à nouveau dans son lit du mieux qu'il pu.  
  
-Dormir avec quelqu'un n'est pas un crime professeur McGonnagall! Cracha son élève d'une vois froide et cinglante.  
  
-C'en ait un dans cet établissement Potter et tant que vous serez élève ici, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous enlever des points ! -Qui c'est celle là ? chuchota Amy à Harry.  
  
-La directrice adjointe du collège! Marmonna Harry à son adresse.  
  
Puis il reporta son attention sur McGonnagall.  
  
-Et bien... pour votre gouverne professeur, je n'ai toujours pas été innocenté totalement, alors qui vous dit que je peux reprendre mes études?  
  
McGonnagall ouvrit la bouche et la referma lentement. -Sachez Potter que le directeur sera informé de cette histoire ! Elle tourna les talons et partit rapidement de la pièce.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle était bouché... s'écria Harry avec un fou rire.  
  
Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Amy, parce que de toute façon il n'y en eut pas. Sans prévenir la jeune fille lui sauta dans la dos, la planquant ventre contre terre, au sol.  
  
-Et tu crois qu'elle va revenir ici avant longtemps? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
-Une petite heure minimum! Répondit le jeune homme en voyant où elle voulait en venir.  
  
-Et tu te sens assez bien pour. Elle se pencha et lui embrassa le cou.  
  
-Je vais aller puiser dans mon énergie intérieure, murmura-t-il en se retournant sur le dos et en l'embrassant fiévreusement.  
  
Amy eu un sourire et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille doucement. -Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente. Nous pourrions attendre que tu guérisses... Sur ces paroles, elle fit promener ses doigts sur son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas.  
  
-J'avoue par contre que le sol de l'infirmerie, et même cet endroit ne m'inspire pas vraiment grand chose... lui répondit Harry d'une voix un peu déçu en fixant le plafond.  
  
Amy leva un sourcil étonné et dit d'une voix moqueuse : -Je croyais que le grand Harry Potter serait beaucoup plus aventureux que ça.  
  
-Le « Grand Harry Potter » comme tu dis... est malade je te signal! Mais...  
  
Il marqua une pause en la regardant bizarrement.  
  
-Si tu veux une preuve... que je peux être assez aventureux et bien...  
  
-Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu comptes réussir à me faire peur sans mourir sur le champ?  
  
-Oh ! Si c'est mourir tout de suite dans tes bras que tu me demandes... y'a pas de problème, apporte-moi un flacon de Kobraca !  
  
Elle éclata d'un petit rire élégant.  
  
-Je ne vais certainement pas aller te chercher le poison censé de me tuer !  
  
-Bon et bien pousse-toi, je vais aller le chercher moi-même pour pouvoir l'avaler !  
  
Amy secoua la tête. -Je suis très bien ici. dit-elle avec un air vorace.  
  
-Oh moins je peux être sûr que tu tiens à moi ! chuchota-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.  
  
-Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! assura-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas et Harry, sous le coup de la surprise pris aussitôt la main de Amy dans la sienne et ils disparurent en transplanant. Shadow par simple instinct et réflexe avant réagi exactement de la même façon qu'il aurait fait si il y aurait eu par exemple une invasion soudaine de mangemort.  
  
-On est où maintenant? chuchota Amy, encore étonné par le réflexe de Harry. Elle regardait autour d'elle, une lueur de crainte dans le regard.  
  
-Heu...  
  
Harry claqua des doigts juste par une simple pensé, et aussi pour se rassurer. Aussitôt les quelques braises qui restaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée se ranimèrent et la une immense chambre aux couleurs rouge et or, marqué de marbre blanc apparut sous leurs yeux. Shadow eut un sourire...  
  
-La chambre de Godric Gryffondor!  
  
-Tiens donc, tous les fondateurs ont leur chambre? Très intéressant...  
  
-Oui... mais je ne connais que deux d'entre-elle, la troisième je sais à peu près où elle se trouve mais sans plus! Pour ce qui est de Poufsouffle, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas! Helga n'avait rien à cacher de toute façon...  
  
-On a tous nos petits secrets. répondit Amy pensive.  
  
Elle se mit à observer tout autour d'elle en marchant au milieu du salon.  
  
-C'est très.  
  
Son regard tomba sur une peinture d'un lion. -Rouge...  
  
-C'est Godric Gryffondor! se contenta de répondre Harry en haussant les épaules une fois qu'il fut à nouveau de bout.  
  
-Ce sont des chambres tout au fond?  
  
-Et bien il y a ma chambre! Répondit-t-il en pointant la porte gravé à son nom. Puis les autres ce sont pour les visiteurs et les trucs du genre, il y a aussi une bibliothèque, une salle d'entraînement et une pièce de laboratoire de potion!  
  
-Merveilleux, cette fois je n'aurais pas besoin de dormir sur le divan ! Elle lui fit un clin d'?il. Harry quant à lui fit une grimace moqueuse à la réplique de la jeune fille, puis il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras.  
  
-Et si on reprenait où nous en étions!  
  
Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment. -Hmm, pourquoi pas. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu...  
  
Shadow eut un air indigné à la réponse de la jeune fille.  
  
-Merci je me sens indispensable et apprécié! Grogna-t-il en la lâchant aussitôt et en allant s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.  
  
Amy soupira, faisant voleter une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front. -Franchement Harry, je plaisantais! Elle le regarda un moment et comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la regarder, elle poussa un grognement et partit dans une des chambres en claquant la porte. Shadow daigna se relever du rebord de la fenêtre que lorsque les quelques braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée se furent complètement éteintes et que le soleil fut couché derrière les montagnes.  
  
Il traversa la chambre de Gryffondor plonger dans une obscurité apaisante et entra dans sa chambre où il avait poser son sac, il en sortit une étoffe légère et argenté. Le morceau de tissus avait la texture de l'eau, Harry s'aventura jusqu'à la sortit de la chambre, passa la cape et devint aussitôt invisible. Il partit par la suite se promener dans les nombreux couloirs comme il l'avait tant fait lors de toutes ces années passées au château.  
  
Le temps passa et la lune qui maintenant recommençait son cycle montait peu à peu dans le ciel. Shadow se rendit à la plus haute tour du collège et déposa sa cape à côté de lui, restant debout face à la brise douce de septembre. Il sentait une énergie le parcourir, la puissance de sa magie courir dans ses veines, son regard brillait d'une lueur calme et paisible devant cette liberté qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Harry regarda la lune de ses yeux d'argent :  
  
-C'est dans la nuit que l'espoir renaîtra, protégé par la lune et les étoiles tout s'éclairera! Murmura-t-il d'une voix pacifique.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là Potter? Harry eu un sursaut et failli s'étrangler en voyant Rogue qui s'était posté à côté de lui, l'air passablement mauvais. -Ce n'est pas un endroit à fréquenter à cette heure ci de la nuit...  
  
-C'est l'heure la plus calme de la journée et où je me sens enfin un peu libre professeur, alors je vais où je veux professeur! De toute façon je ne dérange personne... répliqua Shadow en s'assoyant en tailleur sur le rebord de la tour, sans même un regard pour son professeur dont le visage s'était quelque peu adoucis.  
  
-Alors. vous pouvez rester Potter. Mais si jamais j'apprends que vous avez fait un sale tour, ça en sera fini de vous compris ? Puis, sans attendre la réponse, Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, sa cape tourbillonnant dans son sillage, comme à son habitude. Shadow regarda son professeur partir, puis retourna son attention sur la paysage, au loin dans le village de Pré-au-Lard il y eut une vive lumière verte qui engloutis pendant une fraction de seconde la moitié de la place puis s'estompa par la suite.  
  
Harry fonça les sourcils à la fois indécis et inquiet tout en étant curieux. Il regarda a nouveau mais tout semblait à nouveau normal.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher mon vieux... marmonna-t-il.  
  
Mais il ne fit toujours pas un mouvement et avança au rebord de la tour, un pas de plus et s'était la mort en tombant dans le vide.  
  
-Mais... peut-être que! murmura-t-il.  
  
Il tourna soudainement dos empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité, mais au lieux d'emprunter l'escalier il se retourna face au vide et prit sa course avant de sauter en bas. Il atterrit un peu plus bas sur une grosse branche de la cime d'un arbre, accroupie. Il sauta par la suite sur la terre ferme et partit vers Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Tout en marchant d'un pas vif, Harry inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Il adorait cette sensation, lorsqu'il planait dans les airs. Cela lui donnait une dose d'adrénaline incroyable. Harry eu un sourire et reporta son attention vers la grille qui lui barrait à présent le chemin. Il constata pendant un instant la barrière, balança sa cape sur un buisson puis prit son élan et sauta contre les barreaux du grillages qu'il escalada en un rien de temps en une fois au somment se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Puis sans un regard il repartit vers le village habiter seulement par les sorciers, sa tension et son appréhension grandissant de plus en plus. Harry marcha un petit moment pour atteindre les rues sombres et calmes de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'y avait personne et pas un son ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit. C'était un calme... trop calme, se dit-il.  
  
-Le calme avant la tempête! murmura-t-il en glissant sa main contre sa ceinture où était rangé la baguette de Serpentard.  
  
Il prêta l'oreille et entendit un faible murmure, ou n'était-ce que le vent? Harry se mit à marcher plus vite et arriva devant une petite ruelle obscure qui n'inspirait rien de très bon. Rabattant la capuche du chandail large qu'il avait passé avant de sortir, sur sa tête. Il dégaina sa baguette qui brilla légèrement d'un scintillement doré à la lumière du croissant de lune et la serra contre lui avant d'entrer dans la ruelle. Dans un coin encore plus sombre que le reste, si seulement c'était possible, deux silhouettes étaient accotés sur un mur et parlaient à voix basse. Harry plissa des yeux et s'avança, intrigué. Son instinct naturel ressortit soudainement et il brandit sa baguette en murmurant un sort d'emprisonnement. Aussitôt une bulle se scotcha contre le mur, enferma les deux personnes dans un dôme d'une circonférence très restreinte. C'est alors que la lumière de la lune éclaira le visage des deux personnes. Harry se retint de peine d'éclater de rire. Dans la bulle, Drago et Hermione le regardait, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens! s'écria l'elfe d'une voix calme et sérieuse. Voilà deux personnes qui complotent, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous voir ensemble vous deux! fini-t-il en gardant sa baguette tendu vers eux, question de voir leurs réactions.  
  
-Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! cria Drago en tapant rageusement contre la paroi de la bulle.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire alors? demanda l'interpellé en rangeant sa baguette en s'approchant avec un certain sourire moqueur, près de la paroi.  
  
-Rien du tout, laisse-nous sortir! dit Hermione les bras croisés.  
  
Shadow secoua la tête.  
  
-Non vous allez tous d'abord m'expliquer!  
  
Drago soupira et essaya de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et Hermione.  
  
-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Wyn...  
  
L'héritier des cinq ne répondit rien et ne fit même pas un geste, laissant continuer Drago.  
  
-On préparait quelque chose pour elle c'est tout! s'exclama-t-il dépassé.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire et claqua des doigts, la paroi disparut et Drago qui était appuyé contre elle tomba au sol. Hermione éclata de rire.  
  
-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et à cette heure? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Son visage s'assombri et il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Rien d'important...  
  
-C'est ça, torture-nous pour qu'on parle mais garde le silence quand on t'interroge gentiment, marmonna Drago qui venait de se relever et qui époussetait son pantalon.  
  
-C'est ce que je fais... répondit Harry d'une voix vague en sortant de l'allé sombre et en prenant une rue adjacente tout aussi obscur.  
  
Il était sûr quelque chose rôdait de le village, une chose dangereuse dont personne n'était à l'abri. Et ce quelque chose il le trouverait!  
  
-Harry, hé Harry! cria Hermione en courant pour le rejoindre alors que Drago soupirait.  
  
Son ami se retourna vers elle.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu veux participer pour la fête de Wyn? demanda-t-elle avant que Drago n'ait pu l'en empêcher.  
  
Shadow la fixa pendant un instant.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas ma place là! répondit-t-il finalement, ses yeux brillant dans la nuit, d'une couleur indéfinissable.  
  
-Co... comment ça? Je veux dire, vous étiez plutôt près l'un de l'autre non? Et d'après ce que Elwing m'a dit, vous avez failli vous fiancer tous les deux!  
  
-Nous l'étions, nous ne le sommes plus et nous ne nous parlons plus, donc... je n'ai pas ma place là!  
  
-Voyons Harry! continua Hermione étonné. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait heureuse de renouer des liens d'amitié avec toi!  
  
-Mais bien sûr! s'exclama le Gryffondor en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Non attend je suis très sérieuse! Essais au moins!  
  
-Pourquoi? répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
-Écoutez, je crois qu'il se fait tard... commença Drago mais il fut interrompu par Hermione.  
  
-Parce qu'elle te manque et tu le sais! Et elle aussi ça lui manque. Tu lui manques!  
  
Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent étrangement.  
  
-Pour ta gouverne Hermione, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis ma fuite d'Azkaban!  
  
-Je ne parle pas d'amour Harry, mais d'amitié!  
  
-L'amitié... est-ce que j'ai déjà vraiment connu ça moi?  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-C'est chacun pour sois à partir de maintenant, je ne fais plus partie d'aucun groupe! J'ai tout oublié ce que voulait dire avoir du bonheur et des amis... si tu aurais été en compagnie des détraqueurs pendant plusieurs jours, dans un quartier haut gardé d'Azkaban Hermione, tu saurais ce que je veux dire!  
  
-Alors toute ces années que nous avons passés ensemble, ça ne compte plus pour toi? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Quatre longues et belles années de tranquillité et de calme! Oui... je ne les ai pas oublié celle-là, mais où sont tous ces liens que nous avions créé? Ron n'est plus là, moi j'ai changé et toi aussi! Trop longtemps nous nous sommes perdu de vu en empruntant la croisé des chemins et maintenant cette intimité que nous avions tous les trois est perdue à jamais!  
  
Hermione le regarda et Harry remarqua que la petite lumière de malice qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux venait de s'estomper.  
  
-Pour toi peut-être... Mais pour moi, tu es encore mon ami.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée, rapidement. Shadow fit la même chose et partit vers Barjo et Bang... la tranquillité de la nuit était encore plus paisible dans cet endroit! Drago, resté au milieu pencha la tête vers l'arrière en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-Pourquoi moi?  
  
Il se demandait qui aller voir, quel chemin choisir, le château pour Hermione ou le danger de l'isolement d'un champ avec Harry... qu'il considérait comme un frère. Drago regarda le chemin vers lequel son frère était partit et se mit à marcher vers l'autre direction. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas et poussa un soupir.  
  
-Harry! Attend-moi! cria-t-il en courant.  
  
Celui-ci était déjà beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre et de plus, perdu dans ces pensés. Il atteignit la petite route de campagne où il voulait s'arrêter, mais finalement il continua, tournant dans une plus rocailleuse et raboteuse. Le blond continua pourtant à lui courir après en pestant contre lui. Il vit Harry qui montait la colline, puis qui disparaissait par le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Serpentard. Dans une fraction de seconde, une panthère noire prit place à l'apparence naturelle de Drago, et celui-ci s'élança aussitôt sur la montagne de Pré-au-Lard. En quelques bons agiles il fut au sommet et reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-C'est pas croyable, je suis toujours pris entre deux personnes. Oh mais avez-vous vu Drago? Il répare les coeurs brisés et tout ça gratuitement! marmonna-t-il en prenant une voix haut perché.  
  
Il entra dans l'ancienne cachette de Sirius Black et appuya sur le mur du fond. Par chance, la porte n'était pas totalement fermé et il pu entrer sans problème. Une lueur bleuâtre se reflétait contre la paroi en face de lui et devenant de plus en plus brillante tout au long de la descente de l'escalier. Sûrement un sort gêle-flamme avait été lancé dans l'âtre de la cheminée pour éviter de mettre le feu dans la chambre des Secrets.  
  
-Allo? dit Drago en haussant le ton. Harry, t'es là?  
  
Il entendit un bruit de fiole brisé provenant d'une autre pièce et un juron qui résonna à travers la chambre. Drago se précipita dans la salle de potions pour y trouver Harry qui tentait de ramasser les morceaux de verres, étalés un peu partout sur le sol.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement?  
  
-Une potion... grommela le Gryffondor qui fit disparaître les morceaux de verre avant d'examiner la paume de sa main étroitement coupé d'où s'échappait déjà un petit filament de sang.  
  
-Ça pouvait pas attendre? le réprimanda son frère.  
  
-Tu as quelque chose d'urgent à me dire?  
  
-Heu... non mais...  
  
-Mais... demanda le brun.  
  
-Mais je pensais que peut-être, enfin que tu voudrais me parler... finit Drago mal à l'aise.  
  
-... De quel sujet?  
  
-De ce qui vient de se passer bien sûr!  
  
-Je n'ai rien à redire à propos de Eowyn, Drago... commença Harry en allant fouiller dans une armoire cherchant une nouvelle fiole contenant de la poudre d'améthyste. Elle est avec toi, et moi je suis avec Amy, ça ne devrait pas trop être compliqué il me semble!  
  
-Je sais mais...  
  
Malefoy alla s'asseoir sur une petite chaise.  
  
-Peut-être que Granger à raison après tout!  
  
-Peut-être quelle a tord... pour une fois! répondit banalement le Gryffondor en ajoutant une pincé de poudre au chaudron remplit d'eau en ébullition.  
  
-Sérieusement, je crois que Wyn s'ennuie de toi. En tant qu'ami, rajouta-t- il devant l'air que lui lançait son frère.  
  
-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée après le petit assaut que j'ai fait chez tonton-Voldy!  
  
-Tu la connais, elle cache toujours se qu'elle ressent, soupira Drago.  
  
-Peut-être mais... je continue à croire qu'elle peut très bien ce passé de moi! continua Shadow en empoignant un couteau à double tranchant et en coupant en rondelles à une allure impressionnante un champignons de couleur rosé, aux effets soporifiques.  
  
-Tu croiras ce que tu voudras, mais je te dis que ce serait bien si tu lui parlais, au moins pour son anniversaire!  
  
-Je lui enverrai une carte postal... ronchonna l'elfe en mesurant une substance translucide dans une fiole de cristal.  
  
Drago poussa un grognement et se leva.  
  
-À ce que je vois, tu n'as plus besoin de moi...  
  
-Je sais m'occuper de moi-même Drago! répondit Harry sans un regard pour le blond.  
  
-Merci, je connais la chanson...  
  
Le blond se leva lentement.  
  
-On se reverra quand je serais en danger de mort!  
  
-C'est ça... Je vais venir jouer au petit héro quand l'occasion va se présenter je n'y manquerai, je vais même le marquer à mon agenda!  
  
Drago le regarda fixement et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Shadow ne lui accorda même pas un regard et ajoutant des feuilles de cerisier orange à sa potion avant d'agiter doucement avec une tige de verre. Harry déposa la fiole dans un récipient qui bouillonnait et se frotta les mains.  
  
-Reste plus qu'à attendre! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de ranger ses choses et partit dans les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
Maintenant debout dans le cadre d'une porte, Harry regardait Amy dormir paisiblement. Il sourit en voyant cet air calme et serein qu'elle affichait, finalement il referma la porte et partit se coucher.  
  
Au petit matin, il se fit réveillé par Amy qui lui lança un oreiller en pleine figure. Il se releva brusquement dans son lit.  
  
-Quoi! s'écria-t-il d'une voix inquiète, croyant à quelconque attaque...  
  
-Oh rien du tout, dit Amy qui se regardait dans son miroir en s'attachant les cheveux. Je disais simplement: qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner?  
  
-Je vais aller à la Grande Salle! répondit Harry en s'habilla prestement.  
  
-Non! Je m'en charge. J'ai envie d'explorer les environs.  
  
-Je vais tout de même manger en bas... j'ai besoin de voir des gens!  
  
-Qui ça? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Malefoy?  
  
-Non une foule... je me sens isolé, exilé! J'ai besoin de respirer l'air bruyante d'une foule hystérique!  
  
-Isolé? répéta Amy. Je ne suis rien moi?  
  
Elle finit de remonter son chignon et le regarda avec un air piteux.  
  
-J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre... une foule Amy! lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant pour compenser.  
  
Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir.  
  
-Je ne ferai jamais l'affaire... dit-elle dans un murmure. On se reverra plus tard!  
  
Tous deux se séparèrent dans un petit sourire. Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle tandis que Amy partait dans les couloirs...  
  
La jeune fille marcha pendant plusieurs minutes, voir même une heure, ne rencontrant personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonce tout droit dans un gros lard qui faisait partit de la maison de Serpentard: Goyle! Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et essaya de passer à côté de lui mais le Serpentard lui bloqua la route.  
  
-Doucement ma jolie... s'écria-t-il de sa voix bête.  
  
-Attend un peu Goyle... répliqua une voix bien trop familière aux oreilles de Amy qui se retourna aussitôt.  
  
-Malefoy, dites à votre ami de se retirer immédiatement de mon chemin sinon je pourrais perdre moi calme...  
  
-Tiens tiens... La jeune Amy Jedusor... répliqua Drago en commençant à tourner autour de la jeune fille comme un fauve. Tu sais... tu m'as ravi mon frère et mon meilleur ami en le changeant complètement, tu as détruit sa vie, changer son comportement et métamorphoser son caractère! Et ça je ne le prend pas! siffla le Serpentard.  
  
-Je suis peiné pour vous Malefoy, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...  
  
Amy fit un pas pour passer à côté de Goyle. Drago la reteint par le bras et Amy n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner. Ce qui fut une très mauvais idée car elle récolta toute les émotions du blond, qui lui attribua une mémorable gifle. Elle encaissa le coup et ferma les yeux en respirant bruyamment.  
  
-Ce que vous venez de faire est un outrage Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a prit de porter la main sur moi mais sachez que je n'ai rien à voir dans la querelle qui concerne Harry et vous.  
  
-Exactement! siffla une voix glaciale dans le dos du blond.  
  
Drago se retourna brusquement et tomba face à Harry qui le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Il empoigna le Serpentard par le collet de sa robe de sorcier et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur le plus proche.  
  
-Tiens, dit Drago en esquissant un mince sourire. Tu te souviens de moi?  
  
Ses paroles semblèrent être de trop car Drago reçu le poing de Shadow en pleine figure, ce qui manqua lui décrocher la mâchoire, un goût amère se fit sentir dans sa bouche: du sang. Le Serpentard porta la main à sa bouche, puis se jeta littéralement sur Harry, les deux roulèrent au sol dans une pluie de coups.  
  
-Arrêtez! s'écria Amy.  
  
Harry prit soudainement les dessus et se releva en empoignant à nouveau Drago, pour le plaquer, face contre le mur de pierre.  
  
-Ne t'avise plus d'approche ni moi, ni Amy! siffla-t-il dans un murmura quais inaudible à l'oreille du blond avant de le lâcher.  
  
Drago glissa jusqu'au sol, puis se retourna et regarda Harry avec un regard méconnaissable. La vérité avait éclaté au grand jour... Shadow n'était plus du tout le même, forme physique, puissance magie, mentalité et caractère: Tout avait changé!  
  
-Qui es-tu? réussi à articuler Drago.  
  
-Un sorcier à qui tu auras dû ne pas essayer de te mesurer! répondit sèchement le Gryffondor en essuyant le filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton.  
  
-Vous avez fini oui? cria Amy.  
  
Harry tourna brusquement les talons et rencontra le regard de Eowyn qui se trouvait dans la bande de Serpentard que Amy avait pu affronter quelques minutes plus tôt. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et partit d'un pas vif, laissa légèrement voler sa cape derrière lui. Derrière lui, il entendit des voix qui se disputaient vivement et celle de Rogue vint se mêler en distribuant des retenues à qui mieux mieux.  
  
-Harry! cria à nouveau Amy.  
  
À nouveau, le garçon se retourna et fit face à la jeune fille, son regard s'était adouci en rencontrant les yeux délavés de la jeune fille.  
  
-Si on rentrait? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
  
Il sourit à son tour et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille avant de partir en direction de la chambre de Gryffondor.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et allèrent s'installer sur un fauteuil rouge vif. Amy alla chercher des compresses et fit coucher Harry sur ses genoux. Sans un mot, elle se mit à le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait en s'appliquant beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Shadow se laissa faire sans un mot, donnant toute sa confiance à Amy. Il fini par se perdre dans ses pensées et laissa son esprit divaguer dans un monde paisible et calme où il ne ressentait aucune douleur, on n'aurait presque pu croire qu'il c'était endormi quand il rouvrit soudainement les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille qui était penché par-dessus lui.  
  
-Merci... dit-t-il d'une voix calme.  
  
Amy le fixa de ses yeux bleus délavés. -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi! répondit l'elfe avec un simple sourire.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien et finit de désinfecter sa plaie sur son front. Harry fini par pouvoir se relever et il alla vérifia son état dans la glace qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Une légère ecchymose commençait à tourner au bleu sous son oeil gauche. Shadow grogna à sa vue et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
-Si ça te fait mal, tu mettras de la glace, lui dit Amy qui regardait son ecchymose.  
  
-Malefoy ne m'a presque pas touché... je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de glace! ronchonna-t-il.  
  
-On ne sait jamais...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner son regard vers le ciel où un soleil de fin d'été brillait.  
  
Amy se passa la main sur sa joue encore brûlante et resta ainsi un long moment, l'air songeuse.  
  
-Malefoy... marmonna Shadow en se levant et en s'approchant de la fenêtre.  
  
-Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors?  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Le temps arrangera les choses! soupira le jeune héritier.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et se frotta la joue à nouveau. Quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle arrêta immédiatement et se leva brusquement.  
  
-Alors je ne dois pas lui en vouloir qu'il t'ait giflé... s'écria le Gryffondor avec un certain sourire. Je ne lui ai jamais touché à Eowyn, alors il n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur toi!  
  
-Il a eu raison de le faire, répondit-elle calmement.  
  
-Et moi j'ai eu raison de le frapper...  
  
-Non, parce qu'il n'a seulement fait que dire la vérité.  
  
Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.  
  
-Amy... j'ai passé mon été exilé entre quatre murs pour ne pas me faire attraper, du jour au lendemain je suis en liberté conditionnel et voilà que Drago refait surface ainsi que tout le monde! Je ne peux pas réapprendre à vivre en société en seulement vingt quatre heures, bien des choses ce sont passées cet été et ça l'a tout changé dans ce monde!  
  
-Je sais, mais ne viens pas dire que je n'y suis pour rien.  
  
-Justement... tu n'y ais pour rien! Tout ce que tu as fait c'est de m'aider à m'évader d'Azkaban et ensuite tu es resté avec moi!  
  
-C'est faux, dit-elle lentement et en tournant le regard vers lui. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de te changer à l'intérieur et à présent, tu es un mangemort recherché aux yeux de tous.  
  
-Tu m'as seulement appris la magie du côté noir et j'ai accepté de l'apprendre, pour le bien être de ceux que j'aimais! Cette magie, je peux m'en servir comme bon me semble, pas seulement pour servir Voldemort!  
  
Amy soupira.  
  
-Cette sorte de magie est dangereuse, pour chaque personne qui veut la contrôler. Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère Harry! Une fois utiliser, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de recommencer. C'est un cercle vicieux...  
  
-Elle coule désormais en moi et je ne peux rien y faire! Les cartes ont été jouées et maintenant nous en sommes aux conséquences!  
  
Il alla s'assoire sur une table.  
  
-Tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu étais toujours du côté de ton père... lâcha-t- il subitement.  
  
-C'est important pour toi? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Amy se passa la main sur la nuque et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
-C'est difficile à dire. D'une manière, j'ai toujours été lié à lui par le sang. Je suis sa fille et ça ne changera pas. J'ai été élevé dans ce milieu et j'ai du sang sur les mains depuis que j'ai appris à parler. Mais d'un autre côté, au fond de moi, je me livre à une bataille entre le bien et le mal.  
  
Elle marqua une pause.  
  
-Mais je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Ma place n'est pas parmi les bons.  
  
Shadow laissa son regard descendre jusqu'au sol et il soupira.  
  
-Notre histoire n'a, n'est et ne sera jamais possible! Et ça... depuis le début nous le savons!  
  
-Moi j'y crois.  
  
Elle avait dit cela d'une petite voix, presque timide. Harry releva les yeux vers elle.  
  
-Si jamais le bien triomphe, tu périras sans doute avec ton père, sous l'influence d'une baguette d'un auror, tandis que si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, cela voudra dire qu'il m'aura tué sur le champ de bataille et que je ne serai plus à tes côtés...  
  
Il laissa un suspens dans l'air.  
  
-Un énorme précipice nous sépare Amy... Un puit sans fond qui nous aspira aussitôt si nous essayons de le franchir!  
  
-Laisse-moi rêver s'il te plaît... murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Qu'aurait été la vie sans toute cette misère? Le monde magie est en train de disparaître et la terre sombrera bientôt dans le néant si tout continue dans cette direction!  
  
Amy replia ses jambes contre elle, comme pour se protéger de ce que Harry lui disait. Celui-ci se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour fixer le parc de ses yeux couleur lune. Au loin il pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch où une équipe semblait déjà s'entraîner... Apparemment il s'agissait des Gryffondor à voir par leurs robes écarlates. Shadow remarqua qu'il était sept, sept joueurs...  
  
-Dumbledore m'a déjà remplacé! murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.  
  
-Pourquoi voler en équipe quand on peut voler seul... dit Amy qui l'avait entendu.  
  
-Voler de ses propres ailes c'est ce que j'ai appris à faire il y a maintenant longtemps! Mais pour ce qui est du Quidditch... il s'agit d'un sport d'équipe!  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Je me demande bien qui a pris ma place comme attrapeur, et comme capitaine!  
  
-Deux filles, répondit Amy.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
-De toute façon ça m'importe peu... À quoi bon me préoccuper de ce sport si je ne fais plus partit de l'équipe!  
  
-Parce que tu es curieux de nature.  
  
-Curieux! Pour certaine choses, mais pas toutes!  
  
Amy le regarda et eu un petit sourire qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître.  
  
***  
  
Harry et Amy se trouvaient près du portail de Poudlard. Ils osaient à peine parler regardant la route qui serpentait en direction du village de Pré-au- Lard.  
  
-Si seulement tu n'étais pas la fille d'un mage noir, marmonna Shadow.  
  
-Si je n'étais pas sa fille, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés...  
  
-Tu es sûr de ton choix?  
  
Devant son regard il s'empressa de continuer.  
  
-Oui je sais bien que nous n'avons pas le choix et que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être du même côté mais...  
  
-Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Tu vas me manquer...  
  
Amy le regarda, son masque impassible ayant refait surface.  
  
-Moi aussi...  
  
Harry reprit soudainement constance et son air impénétrable, froid et distant réapparut à lui aussi.  
  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te suivre, mais nous en avons déjà parlé!  
  
~¤~ Flash Back ~¤~  
  
Deux adolescents se trouvaient assis près d'une fenêtre, enlacé.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Je te les déjà dit... ma place n'est pas parmi les ténèbres, ton père et moi finirions par nous entre-tuer afin de pouvoir garder jalousement le pouvoir suprême!  
  
-Si tu tue mon père, va-tu me tuer? demanda-t-elle, extrêmement consciente de sa position.  
  
Le garçon paru surpris par cette question et ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
-Je déteste et je méprise son père, ça tu en n'ais parfaitement conscience! Mais toi... tu ne m'as jamais rien fait ou presque... je n'aurais aucune raison de tuer et je t'aime trop pour cela!  
  
Amy se blottit encore plus contre lui.  
  
-Je crois que je t'aime aussi... chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Harry lui sourit et le silence prit place dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Plus aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que les dernières braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée ce soient éteintes et ils finirent par s'endormir dans cette position.  
  
~¤~ Fin du Flash Back ~¤~   
  
Amy le regarda en hochant la tête.  
  
-Je sais... murmura-t-elle.  
  
À nouveau un silence lourd vint s'installer.  
  
-C'est sûr que nous nous reverrons, commença Shadow.  
  
-Tu sembles certain, lui fit remarquer Amy amusé.  
  
-Mais peut-être pas dans les conditions que nous aurions souhaité! fini Harry qui n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit, mais qui faisait allusion à la guerre constante entre les deux clans.  
  
-Peut importe, dit-elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa une dernière fois.  
  
-Merci, murmura la jeune fille en se dégageant.  
  
-Je t'aime! chuchota l'elfe à l'oreille de la jeune fille en l'enlaçant contre lui.  
  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
-Moi aussi... lui répondit-elle.  
  
-Allez, va t'en! marmonna le Gryffondor en se dégageant pour ne pas accumulé encore plus la pression de la séparation.  
  
Elle recula un peu et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux humides.  
  
-Merci, répéta-t-elle. Merci pour tout.  
  
Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire tendre sans toutefois parler. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis poussa les portes et s'engagea sur le petit sentier sans se retourner. Le regard fixe sur un pendentif en argent qui avait la forme d'un demi coeur, elle partit en direction de la personne à laquelle elle avait juré fidélité jusqu'à la fin...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Une chose...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	35. Mission Insoupçonné

Nouvelle important : Non non, le chapitre 36 n'est pas encore là, j'ai seulement corrigé le 35 comme il se doit!  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Tiken : Slut Tiken... Bon petite précision, Amy et Harry ne ce sont JAMAIS laissé, au contraire, ils sont juste partit chacun de leur côté affrontant ce qui se trouve au bout du chemin de leur destiné!  
  
Cedric-Potter : Voili voilà, le chapitre précédent était dramatique un peu, celui-ci est plus humoristique!  
  
Ratonton : Toi tu m'intrigues!!!  
  
Nono : Loll tu l'as ta suite ;)  
  
Big apple : ContenteS que tu aimes ;) continue à lire et à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est notre petit pécher mignon ;)  
  
Jukebox : Bon explication : Harry est quand même plus intelligent que ça, il c'est servit de son animagis pour sortir d'Azkaban, mais une fois qu'il fut sortit de la bâtisse, par simple précaution, et pour avoir le temps de foutre son camp le plus loin possible de la prison, et bien le polynectar va l'avoir aider! Pour ce qui est du infidèle... il est juste un peu instable, mais faut le comprendre! Tu serais probablement pareil si tu avais des pouvoirs comme lui à gérer... enfin bon ptit scoop, il va rester avec Amy jusqu'à la fin, enfin c'est ce qui est prévu!  
  
Merci pour ta review ;)  
  
Bonne lecture à tours  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre35 : Mission Insoupçonné!  
  
-Lavigne lance mais un coup de cognard fait changer la balle de trajectoire. Beau coup de Goyle. Les Serpentards reviennent à la charge. !  
  
La tension était à son comble dans le stade. Les supporters criaient et agitaient des banderoles pour encourager leur maison : Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui s'affrontait pour la première fois cette année. Le froid était mordant en ce premier jour de novembre, mais les joueurs ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, donnant à fond leurs capacités. Elwing, qui était dorénavant l'attrapeuse de l'équipe faisait les looping et des vrilles pour éviter les cognards tout en cherchant le vif d'or des yeux, Drago qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette ambiance. Normal puisqu'il était en meilleur forme et de loin le meilleur des deux en raisons de ses nombreuses années d'expériences dans l'équipe de Serpentard.  
  
On aurait même pu aller jusqu'à dire qu'il dégageait une sorte de suffisance. Il jouait pour gagner et non pour le plaisir et tout cela paraissait dans ses gestes. Drago était extrêmement concentré sur le jeu. Son équipe comptait sur lui cette année. Le capitaine avait été bien clair au début de la saison: ils DEVAIENT gagner contre ces capricieux Gryffondors ou ils seraient la risée de tous. De plus... Elwing l'avait surpris dans les corridors à parler avec Crabbe et Goyle:  
  
"De plus Potter n'a plus le poste d'attrapeur, c'est notre chance, mais une chose: vous-ne-touchez-pas-à-Eowyn!"  
  
Cette année... le tournois de Quidditch des quatre maisons serait coriace... l'équipe de Gryffondor avait besoin de bien ce tenir! Pour l'instant, tout allait bien de leur côté, les Serpentard menaient déjà par une cinquantaine de points mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite. Les Gryffondor pouvaient facilement rattraper leur retard. Ils étaient connus pour avoir des poursuiveurs efficaces.  
  
-Lavigne passe à Melrax qui fonce vers les buts des Serpentard et... DIX POINT POUR GRYFFONDOR! hurla Colin Crivey dans son micro.  
  
Les supporters accueillirent la nouvelle dans un concert d'applaudissements de sifflements joyeux. Elwing se permit même de faire un looping. Ce qui fut une grossière erreur, car quand elle revint à une position stable, Malefoy fonçait vers le sol, couché sur son balai en direction d'un petit point brillant qui volait à environs un mètre du terrain.  
  
-Malefoy vient de repérer le vif d'or! cria Collin. Lavigne se dépêche de le suivre et je dois dire que même si elle a prit un peu de retard, elle parvient presque facilement à rejoindre l'attrapeur adverse!  
  
Les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant côte à côte, chacun bousculant l'autre pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elwing, le visage tendu par la concentration se coucha littéralement sur son balai et lâcha le manche de ses deux mains. Manque de chance, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol qui était juste en dessous d'eux. Drago eu un petit rire et reporta son attention sur le vif d'or, mais il avait disparut.  
  
-LAVIGNE A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR! hurla Collin.  
  
Les supporters de Gryffondor descendirent sur le terrain, faisant presque trembler le sol sous leurs cris de joie.  
  
À près de cinq cent mètres du terrain de Quidditch, se trouvait assis sur le bord du lac un garçon au regard perdu. Il fixait, malgré le froid irritant qui régnait, l'horizon d'un air impassible. Harry n'avait pas assisté au match de Quidditch, se résigna à rester seul, il n'était plus dans l'équipe, ce sport avait donc perdu tout côté attrayant à ses yeux.  
  
Depuis que Amy était partit, il s'était refermé sur lui-même. On ne le voyait jamais en compagnie de quelqu'un dans les corridors, en fait on ne le voyait jamais dans les couloirs, aux heures de cours il s'assoyait dans le fond de la classe, seul à une table et quand venait l'heure du repas, il allait manger quand la Grande Salle était presque vide, toujours dans son coin. Développant, l'intelligence et la ruse, Harry préférait maintenant la solitude aux grande foules.  
  
Il resta donc assis là, longtemps après que les bruits de pas et les cris de joie venant du terrain de Quidditch se soient estompés et il fini par rentrer quand le parc fut plongé dans une lourde obscurité. Shadow prit tout son temps pour rentrer, se délectant de ce moment de solitude complet. Il entra dans le château sans faire grincer la porte et partit vers la chambre de Serpentard d'un pas étrangement silencieux. Sa personnalité elfique avait refait surface et tous ces dons et principes dont il avait maintenant droit, refaisaient apparitions, comme la légèreté à marcher sans bruit attribué aux elfes.  
  
Soudain, au tournant d'un couloir il entendit des éclats de voix :  
  
-Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas LA joueuse étoile. On cherche son chemin?  
  
-Lâchez-moi sale brute! hurla une voix féminine.  
  
Harry entendit des rires.  
  
-Peur Lavigne?  
  
-Exp... Hey rendez-moi ma baguette! s'écria la jeune fille.  
  
-Ferme-la, ici c'est nous qui donnent les ordres!  
  
Soudain, les trois gaillards reçurent de plein fouet une décharge électrique qui les projeta de plein fouet contre un mur. Elwing se tourna vers Harry, l'air passablement ébranlé, son chandail déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Shadow avait la main tendue devant lui, ses yeux brillant d'un vert émeraude surprenant.  
  
-Et vous dites être digne de la maison de Serpentard, cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale qu'on ne lui connaissait vraiment pas.  
  
Les trois types de Serpentard le regardèrent et d'un accord commun, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Harry se tourna vers Elwing, bien que la colère diminua un peu en lui, l'étrange aura de puissance qu'il l'entourait ne le quitta pas.  
  
-Ça va? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Je... je, ils m'ont... balbutia-t-elle en essayant de recoller son chandail.  
  
Harry lui prit le bras, et la releva comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Fait attention, les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs en ces temps de malheur!  
  
Elwing, s'appuya sur un mur, les jambes tremblantes.  
  
-Merci... murmura-t-elle.  
  
Puis, elle s'évanouit.  
  
-Mr Potter! dit une voix doucereuse dans son dos.  
  
Harry tourna la tête, aussi naturellement qu'il l'aurait fait avec un ami et leva un sourcil d'interrogation en voyant son professeur de potions.  
  
-Oui? demanda-t-il.  
  
-J'espère que vous ne pensez pas qu'abusez d'une jeune fille après l'avoir fait tomber inconsciente vous fera échapper à une retenue!  
  
-Pardon! s'écria Shadow, son ton avait repris toute sa colère.  
  
-Vous m'avez bien entendu Potter! Cette fois, ça ne passera pas!  
  
-Vous n'avez pas la moindre preuve de ce que j'ai pu faire, et pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'est passé! siffla Harry en se retournant vers son professeur, son regard étincelant dangereusement.  
  
-Alors comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer que Lavigne est inconsciente à vos pieds, le chandail déchiré à plusieurs endroits laissant voir des parties de son anatomie?  
  
-Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'est fait attaqué et je suis arrivé au même moment pour faire déguerpir les quelques crétins qui s'en prenait à elle! répondit Shadow en croisant les bras.  
  
Rogue le regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
  
-Je veux bien vous croire, pour cette fois! ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour prendre Elwing dans ses bras.  
  
-Bien...  
  
Il se détourna sur ce et partit dans les corridors, en se fondant dans l'ombre craintive que reflétait le clair de lune contre les murs de pierre. Étrangement, Rogue l'avait regardé partir en plissant des yeux et une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'emmener Elwing à l'infirmerie.  
  
***  
  
Il descendit de nombreux escalier pour enfin arriver au deuxième, étage où se trouvait les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et donc l'entré de la chambre des Secrets.  
  
-Harryyyyyy, s'exclama Mimi d'une voix stridente. Ça fait une éteeeernité que tu n'es pas venu me voir!  
  
-Ouais et puis? se contenta-t-il de répondre sans un regard pour le fantôme.  
  
Mimi le regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau.  
  
-Tu es EXACTEMENT comme les autres! hurla-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa toilette qui commença à déborder.  
  
-C'est ça, noie-moi Mimi! pesta-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le lavabos qui donnait sur l'entré dans la chambre de Serpentard : Eschasse a siensé! murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry entendit Mimi pousser une plainte lamentable et si aigue qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait atteint les ultrasons. L'entré de la chambre s'ouvrit, et aussitôt que le trou fut assez grand, il sauta à l'intérieur. Il atteignit en moins de deux la partie sombre de la chambre des Secrets. Sans s'attarder, il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte qu'il actionna en fourchelang.  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle fut ouverte, Harry la franchit et déboucha sur la pièce où il avait tué le basilic et qui avait servit cet été comme salle d'entraînement, il passa donc par une troisième porte et se retrouva enfin dans la salle commune de Salazard Serpentard.  
  
-Enfin chez sois! s'écria-t-il en se laissant tomber paresseusement sur le divan de cuir noir.  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil profond.  
  
Le lendemain matin, un dimanche particulièrement nuageux, Shadow se réveilla assez tôt en fonça à la Grande Salle pour manger avant que trop d'élève ne l'ait peuplé, en chemin il rencontra Xoria. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air passablement préoccupé et il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui sans le saluer.  
  
-Bonjour ! dit-il d'une voix forte pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.  
  
Xoria sursauta, ce qui était très rare venant d'une nymphe, et se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Ah, heu bonjour !  
  
-Ça a pas l'air d'aller! dit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
-Oh, eh bien... je reviens de l'infirmerie. On m'a apprit que Elwing...  
  
Elle marqua une pause.  
  
-Le professeur Rogue l'a trouvé dans les couloirs cette nuit, elle était inconsciente...  
  
-Oui je sais tout ça... un peu plus et on la retrouvait morte...  
  
-On?  
  
-J'étais là... expliqua-t-il. Les Serpentard sont partit parce que je leur ais flanqué la trouille en arrivant...  
  
-Les Serpentards? répéta Xoria sans comprendre.  
  
-Des mangemorts! D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils étaient un peu contrariés d'avoir mangé la poussière au match de Quidditch!  
  
La nymphe le regarda hébété et se mit à marcher rapidement jusqu'au bout du couloir et elle se mit à parler à une statue d'une gargouille plutôt repoussante.  
  
-Tu comptes en parler à Ladros? demanda Harry qui l'avait rejoint.  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore...  
  
Elle se remit à discuter avec la statue.  
  
-Silence! Heu non... Sérénité? Calme? Enfin, ouvrez-vous s'il vous plaît!  
  
Juste quand elle prononçait ces paroles, la statue pivota pour laisser voir Rogue dans toute sa splendeur.  
  
-Oui? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Vous avez une minute professeur? demanda Xoria.  
  
-Bien sûr professeur! répondit Rogue sur un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
Harry le fixa pendant un instant, retenant son fou rire. Le regard sombre de Severus le trahissait. Au premier regard tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il aimait bien le professeur Xoria... et peut-être un peu plus que juste l'apprécier.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Potter? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, venant d'apercevoir Harry.  
  
-J'aimerais qu'il vienne aussi... répondit Xoria.  
  
Severus grogna un peu en s'apercevant avec quel intérêt, Xoria semblait apprécier Shadow.  
  
-Si vous y tenez, marmonna-t-il en les laissant tous deux entrer.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce plus ou moins étroite, peinte de couleurs sombres. Il y avait quelques tableaux de figures lugubres accrochés sur le mur et il y avait le strict minimum de lumière qui entrait par la haute fenêtre. Ce qui étonna Harry le plus, ce fut le côté du mur entièrement couvert de livres et d'ingrédients de potion. Il s'approcha de cet endroit pendant que Xoria et Rogue allaient s'assoie au bureau du maître des potions.  
  
Shadow sortit un livre assez volumineux, d'une étagère et souffla la poussière qui cachait le titre, "Poisons, produits toxiques et asphyxiants!" pouvait t'on lire.  
  
-Vous voulez du thé? proposa Rogue aimablement à Xoria qui refusa poliment.  
  
Il n'en offrit même pas à Harry.  
  
-Vous dites que la jeune Lavigne s'est réveillée? Comment va-elle?  
  
-Elle va mieux... mais elle refuse de raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir!  
  
-NE TOUCHEZ À RIEN POTTER! gueula Rogue en voyant Harry feuilleter un grimoire de potion, puis il reporta son attention sur Xoria. Elle refuse vous dites?  
  
-Une sorte de traumatisme je dirais... répondit le professeur de combat.  
  
Le professeur Rogue hocha la tête lentement.  
  
-Il y a un mais n'est-ce pas?  
  
-En effet... elle m'a seulement avouer que... Harry l'avait aidé! Ce qui est plutôt étrange quand vous nous aviez dit que le couloir était désert quand vous l'avez trouvé! finit Xoria.  
  
Rogue lança à Harry un regard noir.  
  
-Aidé? Mais dans quel sens?  
  
-Disons plutôt... sauver!  
  
-Professeur Xoria, vous savez à quel point je vous fait confiance et je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre dans la confidence.  
  
-Je le sais bien professeur, mais je ne remettrais pas en question ce que m'a dit Elwing, et encore moins ce que m'a confié Harry avant que je vienne ici!  
  
-Loin de moi cette idée. En fait, ils ont tout deux raison. Je faisais ma ronde habituelle quand j'ai entendu des cris. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur place, Potter était près de mademoiselle Lavigne. Potter m'a assuré qu'une bande d'élèves avaient attaqués Lavigne et qu'il l'avait sauvé.  
  
Il s'interrompit un instant.  
  
-Vous comprendrez qu'étant donné la situation de Potter, je ne pouvais pas aller raconter cette histoire au directeur.  
  
-Oh et depuis quand il me prend en pitié celui-là! grogna Harry dans son coin.  
  
Xoria eu un sourire.  
  
-Merci d'avoir été franc avec moi professeur! dit-elle.  
  
-Je vous en pris... répondit-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Harry qui était accoudé au mur, manqua de tomber par terre à ce geste si anodin.  
  
-Même si j'aurais préféré que vous le soyez dès ce matin!  
  
Xoria se leva. Harry qui était retourné dans les grimoires de Rogue, malgré son interdiction, ne vit et n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation.  
  
-Hum... professeur Xoria! Je me disais que si... vous ne faisiez rien ce soir! Je connais un bon restaurant à Londres, bien sûr c'est sur le côté moldu, mais on n'y mange très bien! bafouilla assez intelligiblement le maître des potions, qui paraissait plus que mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je suis flatté professeur! Malheureusement, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir... peut-être demain? répondit Xoria en lui souriant.  
  
Severus paru soulagé.  
  
-Oui demain ça ira!  
  
La nymphe lui fit un sourire.  
  
-Nous nous reverrons ce midi professeur!  
  
Elle fit un signe de tête à Harry et ils sortirent des appartements de Rogue.  
  
-Potter! s'écria soudainement Severus, avant qu'il n'ait franchit la porte. Venez ici...  
  
Harry revint sur ses pas, un peu soupçonneux.  
  
-Oui professeur?  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
-J'aimerai que... vous m'en disiez plus sur le professeur Xoria! grogna-t- il enfin un peu en rogne de devoir demander cela au jeune Potter.  
  
Harry fit un sourire mystérieux et un peu carnassier.  
  
-Oh... et pourquoi ferais-je ça? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Parce que j'aurais pu dire que vous aviez abusé de mademoiselle Lavigne hier soir et que si vous ne le faites pas, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor!  
  
-Je n'aime pas trop ces principes! marmonna Harry.  
  
-Potter... grinça Rogue entre ses dents. Je vous le demande gentiment.  
  
-À une seule condition! s'écria le Gryffondor, les yeux brillant d'une certaine lueur indéchiffrable.  
  
-Laquelle? demanda le professeur, regrettant déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Que si jamais j'ai besoin d'un service, qu'importe ce que ce sera, vous devrez me le rendre!  
  
Rogue poussa un borborygme.  
  
-C'est d'accord...  
  
-Bon alors! s'exclama Shadow en s'assoyant confortablement dans un fauteuil. Quelle facette voulez-vous découvrir de Xoria?  
  
-Cessez de plaisanter Potter. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous demande cela.  
  
-Heu non pas vraiment... je n'ai pas écouter ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, j'étais occupé à lire vos grimoires!  
  
-Eh bien... hmm...  
  
Rogue émit une quinte de toux qui devait sûrement contenir la réponse à la question.  
  
-Désolé professeur, mais je ne parles pas "touxolangue".  
  
Si Rogue avait eu des fusils au lieu des yeux, Harry serait mort sur le champ.  
  
-Je... à... dîner, marmonna-t-il.  
  
Shadow sourit.  
  
-Bon si c'est pour un dîner...  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il s'assied sur le rebord, Rogue dû donc faire pivoter son fauteuil pour le regarder.  
  
-Xoria est quelqu'un de très douce et passionner, la vie lui tiens à coeur et elle est tenace, commença-t-il.  
  
-Oui mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime exactement?  
  
-Aimer dans quel sens?  
  
-POTTER! rugit Rogue.  
  
-Bah quoi! Aimer en guise de sortit, d'activité! Je le sais pas moi... s'écria Harry sur un ton calme, pas le moins du monde énerver par l'humeur à vif de Severus.  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas invité à marcher dans la forêt que je sache!  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Prévoyez une ambiance assez calme et douce, quelque chose qui ne donne pas trop d'adrénaline si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Les Nymphes n'ont pas un tempérament hyperactif, excepter en matière de combat...  
  
-Et heu, a-t-elle une préférence côté culinaire?  
  
-Tout ce qui n'a pas attrait avec des plats typiques du pays...  
  
-Ahum, merci beaucoup Potter de m'avoir un peu conseiller... marmonna Rogue en se grattant la nuque.  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir professeur! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Ce sera la dernière fois, avertit Rogue d'un air menaçant. Et que je ne vous vois plus toucher à mes ouvrages sur les potions!  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda Shadow avec un air angélique.  
  
Il lui lança un air de dégoût profond.  
  
-Allez ouste! J'ai d'autre chose à faire!  
  
Harry partit du bureau en sifflotant, mais dès qu'il fut dans les couloirs, qui à sa grande horreur, étaient bondés, il retrouva son air froid et distant.  
  
Xoria l'attendait, un peu plus loin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant à marcher à sa hauteur.  
  
-Rien de spécial... il voulait me parler de mes notes en potion!  
  
-Ah...  
  
Xoria salua d'un signe de tête un élève qui passait à côté d'eux.  
  
-Je vais voir Ladros, tu veux m'accompagner?  
  
Le regard de Shadow brilla d'une lueur vivante qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis le mois dernier.  
  
-Je t'aurais suivi même si tu n'auras pas voulu! s'écria-t-il avec une voix enjouée.  
  
Le visage de la nymphe s'éclaira.  
  
-Nous partons dans une heure! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, je t'écrirais un mot pour t'excuser!  
  
Harry sourit et prit aussitôt le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Gryffondor, voulant aller se changer et revêtir la robe attribuée au peuple elfique, question d'être un peu plus présentable qu'il ne l'était dans le moment présent. Une fois qu'il fut changé, Harry eu une pensé pour Elwing qui devait sûrement être encore à l'infirmerie et comme il avait une heure à tuer, il décida d'aller la voir.  
  
"Pourquoi je vais la voir" pensa-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et s'aventura dans l'immense pièce qu'il avait mainte fois visitée... Elwing était couché dans le lit du fond et ne bougeait pas. Harry en déduit qu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha sans bruit et tira une chaise près du lit de la jeune fille. Shadow se mit à l'observer pour la première fois. La ressemblance entre elle et Eowyn était frappante! Bien sûr, elle s'arrêtait dès qu'on connaissait un peu Elwing...  
  
Comme sa soeur, la demi-elfe avait cette beauté peu commune qu'on ne voyait que chez les elfes, des traits fins et une silhouette parfaite.  
  
Il sourit à cette pensée, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parler à Eowyn, en fait depuis la fameuse bagarre qui avait éclaté lorsque Malefoy avait posé la main sur Amy. Malefoy... Harry grimaça. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment cette histoire allait se terminer mais il ne prédisait rien de bon. « Les vieilles querelles n'avaient finalement jamais été oubliées! » se dit-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à m'observer?  
  
Harry sortit de ses pensées et réalisa qu'il fixait toujours Elwing.  
  
-Oh... j'étais perdu dans mes pensées! répondit-t-il tout bonnement avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
-Pfff... Et tu vas me faire croire que tu sèches les cours juste pour venir me mater en douce?  
  
-Non... je sèche parce que m'envais dans une heure voir Ladros avec Xoria...  
  
-Quelqu'un peut m'emmener? J'en ai assez d'être ici...  
  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.  
  
-Non il te faut l'autorisation de l'infirmière pour sortir d'ici... quant à Poudlard, ton père ne sera pas d'accord et Dumbledore ne te laissera pas partir!  
  
-Et alors? Je n'ai qu'à partir en douce! S'il te plaît! geignit-elle en joignant les mains.  
  
-Elwing... ta soeur va encore plus vouloir me tuer... et je ne parle pas de Malefoy!  
  
-Et moi je te parle uniquement de moi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais recevoir l'autorisation de ma soeur?  
  
-Parce que j'ai déjà assez de problème avec elle, et de plus elle tient à toi!  
  
-Tu parles ouais...  
  
-Crois-moi je le ferais si je pouvais...  
  
-C'est ça ouais...  
  
Elwing détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
-Tu as le droit de ne pas me croire, c'est ton choix! Mais bon...  
  
-Va-t-en, lâcha Elwing brutalement.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Au même moment, Xoria apparut de derrière le rideau.  
  
-Shadow... on part tout de suite finalement, dépêche-toi!  
  
La voix de Elwing retentit dans la pièce.  
  
-Xoria, est-ce que... est-ce que je peux venir avec vous?  
  
-Désolé... mais tu n'as pas d'autorisation du directeur et de l'infirmière! s'excusa le professeur de combat, répétant pratiquement le même discours que Harry.  
  
Elwing ne tenta même pas de discuter, elle tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. L'Elfe et la Nymphe partirent sur ce de l'infirmerie, marchant d'un pas tranquille à travers les couloirs. Ils passèrent devant Drago, Eowyn et la bande de Serpentard qui les regardèrent bizarrement, étant donné de la façon dont ils étaient tous deux vêtus.  
  
-Vous direz bonjour à mon père... leur lança Eowyn qui avait comprit où ils s'en allaient.  
  
-Si ils se trouvent toujours là-bas! s'écria Xoria.  
  
Harry quant à lui ne répondit rien et ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, passant son chemin.  
  
-Bon voyage! cria Eowyn en souriant à Xoria.  
  
-Le temps de transplaner et nous serons arriver! répondit celle-ci.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le parc désert et marchèrent côte à côte.  
  
-Tu savais que Meliane avait épousée un elfe de la contrée voisine?  
  
-Non... en fait je ne m'ais pas vraiment tenu informé des dernières nouvelles ces temps-ci... répondit Shadow.  
  
Xoria hocha la tête.  
  
-C'était vraiment un beau mariage. Ils seront heureux.  
  
-Au moins si elle, elle peut être heureuse et vivre avec la personne qu'elle aime!  
  
Xoria lui jeta un regard en coin.  
  
-Elle ne t'en veut pas tu sais.  
  
-Je parle de Amy... Xoria!  
  
-Oh... Elle est partit?  
  
-Elle est fille de Mage noir, je suis et j'ai toujours été dans le camp du bien. Le sang de Voldemort coule dans ses veines, elle est donc condamné d'être à son service, comme moi à celui de Dumbledore, c'est l'histoire impossible mais je l'aime tout de même! expliqua-t-il.  
  
Étrangement, Xoria eu un sourire. Elle ouvrit les portes et les referma doucement.  
  
-Je regrette que tant d'années soient passés à présent.  
  
-Tu sais... Peut importe ce qui arrivera jusqu'à la fin, moi et Amy seront séparer, et rien n'est sûr pour notre avenir! Mais je ne regrette pas que Voldemort soit à nouveau en vie, sans lui je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré!  
  
-La vie est quelque chose de tellement compliqué mais au fond, tellement simple ! soupira Xoria. Sur ce, elle transplana. Un « pop » sonore retentit quelques secondes plus tard à ses côtés et Harry et elle, prirent le petit sentier qui menait au palais de givre éternel du peuple d'Erwëlas.  
  
-L'espoir brille toujours, malgré les temps gris qui peuvent couvrir les astres lointain ! dit Shadow après quelques minutes de marche.  
  
La nymphe ne répondit rien mais Harry pu voir qu'elle affichait maintenant un air paisible. -Nous y voilà. Enfin ! Ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt de ce peuple majestueux. En ce début d'automne, les feuilles des magnifiques et vieux arbres commençaient tout juste à prendre leur couleur argenté et doré. Le magnifique cours d'eau débordant d'une d'écume blanche, où Harry adorait passé de longue heures à méditées, coulait toujours aussi silencieusement.  
  
Au loin, on pouvait voir au pied d'une falaise, plusieurs portes de chêne noir protéger l'entré de cavernes qui servaient de domiciles aux Elfes et aux Nymphes. Un peu plus loin, au sommet d'un immense arbre vieux de plusieurs siècles s'élevait un magnifique palais de givre éternel, construit sur de gigantesques et solides branches. Un escalier grimpant tout autour du tronc illuminer par de petite fée menait à la porte principale de la demeure du Seigneur Elfique et son épouse.  
  
À cette vue, les yeux de Harry reprirent leur étincelle de vie et cette lueur de malice constant. Lui et Xoria pressèrent le pas afin d'arriver un peu plus vite au palais afin de voir Ladros. En quelques instants ils furent au sommet, dans le hall et un serviteur accourut aussitôt en s'inclinant devant Shadow.  
  
-Suivez-moi Mon Prince, le Seigneur Ladros vous attend vous et votre amie dans ses appartements ! dit-t-il d'une voix empreint du plus grand respect qu'il pouvait.  
  
-Savez-vous si Meliane et son époux sont ici ? demanda Xoria. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec eux. L'elfe lui répondit à l'affirmative et les deux compagnons entrèrent dans les appartements de Ladros. Celui-ci se trouvait assis dans un grand fauteuil et en voyant Harry entrer, il se leva aussitôt et alla l'étreindre.  
  
-Tu as fait un bon voyage ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Tout s'est bien passé, merci Ladros ! Alors tu avais quelque chose à me dire apparemment si tu savais que j'allais venir...  
  
-C'est à propos de l'Ordre du Dragon...  
  
-Dois-je vous laisser seul ? demanda Xoria.  
  
-Ce serai apprécié Xoria... étant donné que tu n'es pas agréé à l'Ordre, tu n'es pas dans le droit de recevoir quelconque informations jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rendu publiques ! répondit Ladros, en même temps que Harry acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.  
  
Le Seigneur Elfique ce tourna par la suite vers Harry et l'incita à venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ce que le Gryffondor fit aussitôt. Un silence tomba dans la vaste et magnifique pièce, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-La guerre a été déclaré Shadow, deux de mes guerriers ont été tué il n'y a pas très longtemps !  
  
-Je sais Ladros, j'ai été le premier à être informé...  
  
Harry marqua une pause.  
  
-Je suppose que ce que tu as à me dire a un rapport avec cela...  
  
-L'ordre c'est réunit il y a quelques temps, les plus sages en ont discutés longuement. Tu as été choisi pour remplir une mission de haute importance.  
  
-Et cette fameuse mission... je pourrais savoir en quoi elle consiste j'espère ! s'écria Harry sur un ton très calme, reflétant la personnalité propre des elfes.  
  
-Il y a ce professeur qui enseigne à Poudlard. Il détient d'importantes informations et si Voldemort l'apprend, il tentera de l'éliminer immédiatement. Tu dois le protéger. Tu dois protéger Severus Rogue.  
  
Harry manqua de tomber en bas de son fauteuil un entendant le nom du maître des potions.  
  
-Severus... Rogue ! bégaya-t-il sous le coup de l'étonnement. Bien... reprit-t-il en reprenant son apparence serein, je le ferai si telle est la mission. Je ne dois recueillir aucune information dans toute cette histoire ?  
  
-Ce serait préférable en effet... dit Ladros d'un ton calme. Harry se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. -Une dernière chose, j'aimerais que tu veilles sur mes nièces, nous ne sommes pas dans des temps sûr...  
  
Celui qu'on appelait « le prince D'Erwëlas » dans cette forêt soupira en entendant cette dernière phrase et se retournant vers Ladros.  
  
-Je le ferai... mais tu dois savoir que nos relations sont très froides à tous les trois, je suis assez distant à l'école, je les surveillerai de loin !  
  
Ladros acquiesça.   
  
-Tu diras à Xoria d'entrer. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.  
  
Harry sortit ce de la pièce, et il croisa Xoria qui entra à son tour, il ne lui fit qu'un petit sourire et descendit l'escalier de branches qui menait au pied de l'arbre.  
  
-Severus Rogue... marmonna-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Shadow, c'est bien toi ? s'écria une voix féminine qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
-Meliane ? s'écria celui-ci en se retournant, un peu surpris.  
  
Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille aux traits fins et d'une beauté peu commune, elle était vêtue d'une robe drapée sur son épaule droite, de couleur crème, avec pour seule attache retenant le tissu une broche en forme de papillon de couleur doré. Harry fit un grand sourire.  
  
-Alors comment s'est passé ton mariage ? demanda-t-il alors que la belle elfe lui sautait dans les bras.  
  
-C'était magique ! Ladros avait lui-même décoré la place tu te rends compte ? J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois présent !  
  
Shadow lui fit un sourire triste.  
  
-Je serais venu sans même hésiter... mais j'étais pris entre quatre murs, dont une avec des barreaux ! dit-t-il d'une voix morne.  
  
-Je sais, Xoria m'a mise au courant... dit Meliane avec un petit sourire. Elle soupira. -Mais assez parlé de tristes choses ! Tu viens d'arriver ? Est-ce que tu vas rester longtemps ? Si tu as le temps je pourrais te présenter mon époux !  
  
-Je viens de m'entretenir avec Ladros...  
  
Harry regarda le ciel encore bien ensoleillé.  
  
-Je devrais rester jusqu'à ce que la lune soit au milieu du ciel... enfin jusqu'à environs minuit !  
  
Il reposa son regard d'argent sur elle.  
  
-Je serai ravi de voir qui a eu la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés pour le reste de ses jours ! dit-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Meliane lui sourit de toutes ses dents. -Il est partit visiter sa soeur pour l'instant et il reviendra au milieu de la journée. En attendant, veut-tu marcher avec moi ?  
  
L'héritier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tout deux partir vers le sentier de la forêt, discutant de tout et de rien.  
  
-La forêt a beaucoup changé depuis que je suis partit... C'est épatant les couleurs que les arbres peuvent prendre à cette époque de l'année...  
  
L'avant-midi passa rapidement, tous deux s'amusant comme si ils étaient revenus plusieurs mois en arrière. Midi sonna et Meliane l'entraîna jusque chez elle, insistant pour qu'il vienne mangé chez elle afin que Harry rencontre son époux.  
  
Ils montèrent les quelques marches taillées à même l'arbre et entrèrent dans une maison qui surplombait le voisinage. Presque aussitôt, un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns apparut devant eux. -Bienvenu ! s'écria-t-il en s'inclinant devant Harry. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
  
-Shadow, je te présente Lenwë, mon époux, dit Meliane qui semblait véritablement heureuse.  
  
-Ravi ! dit Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête, avec un léger sourire.  
  
-Meliane m'a tellement parlé de vous ! Lenwë les dirigea vers un salon inondé par la lumière extérieure.  
  
-En bien j'espère! s'écria Shadow en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à la jeune femme.  
  
Ils se mirent à parler avec entrain, ne voyant pas le temps passer, et Harry découvrit en Lenwë un ami de confiance. Meliane était en train de raconter une anecdote qui s'était produite juste avant leur mariage quand Xoria se joignit à eux. -Bonjour Meliane, bonjour Lenwë ! dit-elle. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous enlever Shadow !  
  
Celui leva les yeux soudainement vers elle...  
  
-Le départ est devancé de...  
  
Il regard sa montre.  
  
-Dix heures ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je suis désolé mais j'ai à m'entretenir avec un de mes collègues.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, salua tout le monde et partit avec Xoria. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il vérifia l'agrafe en forme de lune surmonter d'un saphir qui retenait sa robe, puis il sortit.  
  
***  
  
Harry marchait en silence dans le couloir principal du collège, dans l'idée d'aller se tapir dans un petit coin sombre pour pouvoir suivre à son aise Xoria et Rogue, après tout il devait le surveiller... Afin tous deux sortir et passèrent devant lui sans le voir et descendirent l'escalier de marbre, Shadow les suivant, emmitouflé dans une cape de velours bleu nuit.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment... commença Rogue en poussant les portes d'entrés. Vraiment très belle ce soir ! Harry dû se retenir à deux bras pour ne pas éclater de rire. Xoria lui fit un sourire.   
  
-C'est gentil... dit-elle.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard et se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard afin de transplaner, sans se douter que dans l'ombre de la nuit, une mystérieuse personne aux pouvoirs impensés les suivait.  
  
Rogue et Xoria furent devant le restaurant en quelques minutes, à l'extérieur, depuis la vitrine on pouvait apercevoir de chic rideau de lins blanc encadrant les magnifiques fenêtres, sur les table était posé des nappes de velours rouge brodé de fils d'argent et à leurs milieu reposait une bougie de cire blanche.  
  
-Je vous en pris ! dit Rogue en lui ouvrant galamment la porte comme un bon gentleman.  
  
Xoria sourit malicieusement et entra suivit rapidement de Severus, pour aller se faire attribué leur table réservé. Harry, fit un petit sourire, puis sortit sa baguette qu'il cacha sous sa cape et se faufila, toujours dans l'ombre, jusque dans une ruelle, où il revêtit à l'aide d'un sort quelque chose de plus sobre pour ce genre de restaurant : t-shirt blanc, chemise couleur grise imprimé d'une panthère noir dans le milieu du dos ; laissé déboutonner, ainsi qu'un baggy noir et pour plus de précaution il rangea ensuite sa baguette dans sa ceinture ; on ne sait jamais !  
  
Il sortit ensuite de la ruelle et fonça dans le restaurant où il trouva rapidement une place assez loin du petit couple, mais pourtant assez près pour qu'il puisse garder un oeil sur eux, les ordres étaient clairs : Surveiller Rogue sans se faire remarquer !  
  
-Alors, hum, dit Rogue, est-ce que ça vous plaît ?  
  
-Bien entendu ! Je trouve cet endroit charmant ! lui répondit la nymphe en lui attribuant son plus beau sourire. Même de où il se tenait, Harry pu voir les joues de Rogue prendre une couleur rosée. Heureusement pour lui, un serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Au même instant, un serveur à la chemise blanche arriva à la table de Shadow pour prendre sa commande à lui aussi. -Monsieur à choisi? demanda-t-il avec un voix empreint de respect.  
  
-Oui... ce sera un spaghetti sauce épicé, merci! dit Harry d'une voix quelque peu absente, concentrant son regard sur les environs d'où ce trouvait la table de Severus Rogue.  
  
Celui-ci paraissait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. -Hum... j'aurais pensé, étant donné qu'il est encore très tôt, après avoir dîner, nous pourrions aller nous promener dans les environs! balbutia-t-il. Malgré la distance qui séparait Harry de la table du petit couple, il entendit tout et se retint de peine et de misère pour ne pas éclater de rire. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait entendu le maître des potions parler d'une voix si gêner et sur un ton si faible.  
  
-Vous venez souvent ici? Lui demanda Xoria après avoir accepté son offre.  
  
-Je suis venu quelques fois mais sans plus, répondit Rogue, ravi qu'elle ait accepter.  
  
-Accompagné ? dit la nymphe en buvant une petite gorgée de vin qu'un serveur leur avait apporté.  
  
-Non, malheureusement ! répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules sans toutefois perdre son petit sourire aguicheur.  
  
***  
  
Le soleil c'était couché depuis environs une demi-heure et les rues étaient assez sombres à Londres, des lampadaires aux milles couleurs illuminait les trottoirs, rendant la ville un air quelque peu féerique.  
  
Harry avait repassé sa cape sombre et marchait tranquillement sur les toits des boutiques collés entre elles. Les carrefours étaient nombreux, et aucun problème ne s'opposait à lui pour le moment, toujours dans l'épaisse pénombre que lui offrait la toiture des bâtiments, il gardait un oeil fixe sur Rogue et Xoria qui marchait un peu plus loin sans se soucier de rien.  
  
De l'autre côté de la rue, un petit parc, magnifiquement éclairer, décoré d'une magnifique fontaine de marbre représentant deux anges s'offrait aux couples qui se promenaient en cette heure paisible du soir. Apparemment Rogue et Xoria le trouvèrent à leur goût, car ils prirent cette direction.  
  
Au même instant, un mauvais pressentiment envahit Harry et son regard balaya en une fraction de seconde le périmètre les environnant. Une lueur argentée venant de l'ombre d'une ruelle menant sur l'avenue principale sur laquelle se trouvaient les deux professeurs, attira soudainement son attention, de là venait cette sensation désagréable de danger. Il prit aussitôt son élan et sauta dans le vide, atterrissant tel un souffle de vent d'un pâle et frisquet matin de printemps, sans bruit dans le fond de la ruelle. Il se tapit dans l'ombre et une fois qu'il fut à environs deux mètres de la forme sombre d'où était venu l'étincelle argenté, il bondit et plaqua la personne dos contre terre sur le sol poussiéreux et d'une main habile immobilisa sa main dans laquelle se tenait un fin poignard, qui a première vu avait été finement travaillé.  
  
Harry posa soudainement ses yeux sur le visage de l'agresseur qui voulait s'en prendre à Rogue, et il se figea sur place en voyant de qui il s'agissait...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
TADAM !!!!!!!  
  
Mouhahahaha !!!! Je suis diabolique avec vous !!! Une chose et je vous en pris par pitié !!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!  
  
Laika&Fleurs ! 


	36. Les premières larmes

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tiken : Héhé !!! Je crois qu'on va éclairer quelques unes de tes questions dans ce chapitre... quoique tout reste encore un peu flou ! ;)  
  
Jukebox : Héhéhéhé oui j'imagine assez bien Rogue comme ça moi aussi... Pour ce qui est de Amy ou devrais-je dire... oh non je laisse ça suspense ! Tu es sûr ?  
  
Nono : AH oui ça va chauffer !!! Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour me donner une fesser lol ? Aller pour me faire pardonner voici la suite :p  
  
Rotonton : POUQUOI TU RÉPONDS PAS À MES RÉPONSES !!!  
  
Calire : Jte remercie pour ta review toi !!!! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer cette histoire !!! Et oui... seulement 70 reviews, mais j'espère qu'on va en avoir plus bientôt ! Enfin bon bebye ;)  
  
Bonne lecture gang !  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre36 : Les premières larmes  
  
Harry posa soudainement ses yeux sur le visage de l'agresseur qui voulait s'en prendre à Rogue, et il se figea sur place en voyant de qui il s'agissait...  
  
-Doucement, dit Amy avec un sourire moqueur. Tu pourrais te blesser avec cette arme...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! s'écria Harry d'une voix à la fois colérique et un peu paniquer, sans toutefois bouger le moins du monde de sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Ça ne regarde que moi.  
  
-Tu venais tuer Rogue! N'est-ce pas?  
  
-Ce n'est pas exactement ma mission, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.  
  
Harry se releva de sur elle et épousseta sa cape, lançant par la même occasion un regard perçant sur le maître des potions qui se trouvait assis sur un banc avec Xoria, un peu plus loin.  
  
-J'ai été chargé de sa protection, et tu ne lui toucheras pas, pas tant que je serai là!  
  
-Les ordres sont clairs Harry...  
  
-Et pour moi aussi! répondit-t-il.  
  
-Alors c'est chacun pour soi, dit Amy en se relevant.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard dénué d'expression, mais au fond de lui-même, il ressentait une douleur aigue de devoir être à un point de confrontation si élever envers Amy...  
  
Il recula de quelques pas et disparut dans l'ombre d'une boutique, plus vigilant que jamais à présent. Amy qui l'avait regardé partir, poussa un soupir et retourna à son poste. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'enfin Severus et la Nymphe ne repasse devant elle, à ce moment précis, la fille de Voldemort avait prit l'apparence d'un chat aux couleurs noir et blanc, trop reconnaissable pour Harry: Orion.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'élançait pour se jeter sur Rogue, un animal au caractère farouche sauta sauvagement sur elle et la happa de plein fouet. Le chat eu un crachotement de fureur et hérissa ses poils en arrondissant son dos en présence du loup. Shadow gronda de fureur, ses yeux se plissant de fureur et son pelage se vaguant sur son échine. Rogue et Xoria avait la même expression sur leur visage, tous deux reconnaissaient le loup... trop bien.  
  
-Partons, dit Rogue à la nymphe en la prenant par le bras, fermement.  
  
Xoria ne bougea toutefois pas, cloué sur place par l'intervention de son ami.  
  
-Harry, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Celui-ci essayait de se débarrasser du félin qui plantait sauvagement ses griffes sur son dos.  
  
-Vite! ordonna Rogue.  
  
Il entraîna Xoria qui résista quelque peu et ils disparurent dans la nuit. Amy quant à elle, crachait toujours férocement sur Harry. Celui-ci finit par se jeta brutalement sur le mur, s'assommant de moitié et le chat n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâché, écraser contre la paroi de pierre.  
  
Le félin se mit à miauler et s'assis pour lécher ses blessures. La bataille était terminée pour Amy. Harry alla fond de la ruelle, abandonnant de suivre à la trace Rogue, de toute façon il était retourné à Poudlard, tout comme Xoria. Il se coucha, haletant sur le sol poussiéreux et crasseux, à moitié inconscient en raison du choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Il entendit un bruit caractéristique et la voix de la mangemort résonna dans l'obscurité.  
  
-Tu m'as fait mal.  
  
Pour toute réponse elle ne reçu qu'un grognement étouffé, mais pourtant aucunement colérique ou sauvage, seulement un petit ronron sonore.  
  
-C'est cet Ordre du Dragon qui t'a envoyé?  
  
Shadow leva ses yeux vers elle et se retransforma aussitôt, puis s'adossa encore essoufflé, contre le mur de pierre.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais divulguer des informations à une mangemort?  
  
-Tu l'as déjà fait, pourquoi ne pas recommencer?  
  
-Parce que maintenant je sais!  
  
-Tu sais quoi?  
  
Il soupira.  
  
-Ne commence pas Amy! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie!  
  
-Cette drôle d'habitude de tirer un trait sur le passé sans en avoir parlé, ça m'a toujours déplu, répondit celle-ci en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Harry releva brusquement son regard vers elle et un mur invisible s'installa dans la petite allée sombre, empêchant Amy d'avancer d'avantage vers Shadow.  
  
-Tu ne me fais plus confiance?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne m'emmèneras pas chez ton père? s'écria-t-il sur un ton qui reflétait plus l'affirmation que l'interrogation.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que nos chemins se sont séparés que je suis devenue un monstre.  
  
-Un mois s'est déjà écoulé Amy, tu as eu le temps de traficoter bien chose depuis ce temps!  
  
Elle eu un rire gracieux et toucha le mur du bout du doigt.  
  
-Je n'ai pas changé d'une miette Mr Potter!  
  
La paroi invisible s'écroula presque aussitôt.  
  
-Tu doutes? demanda Amy moqueusement.  
  
-Encore un peu... répondit-t-il.  
  
-Parfait! s'écria-t-elle. Tu veux en parler? Parlons-en! Tu as des questions? Tu veux savoir combien d'homme j'ai attiré dans mes filets avant de les tuer?  
  
Harry eut un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Oui, tu as touché le point sensible de la conversation!  
  
Amy soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le sol, contre le mur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Tu as déjà posé la question toi-même, il y a à peine quelques secondes!  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et eu un petit rire.  
  
-Un seul, mais il n'est pas mort.  
  
-Pas encore je présume, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder!  
  
-À ce que je vois, je suis très haut placé dans ton estime!  
  
-Il n'y a plus grand monde qui ont un peu de mon estime depuis ton départ...  
  
Amy eu un rictus.  
  
-J'ai failli aux ordres; je l'ai laissé partir.  
  
-Tu ne parlerais pas de moi là?  
  
-Non...  
  
Il haussa les épaules, puis regarda le ciel, malheureusement ennuagé et il dû finalement se résigner à regarder sa montre.  
  
-Je vais y aller... Rogue va avoir des questions à me poser et je risque d'en avoir pour la nuit!  
  
Elle hocha la tête et se releva.  
  
-Au fait, cette femme avec Severus, c'est bien une nymphe n'est-ce pas.  
  
-C'est seulement une amie à moi... et quelqu'un de cher à Rogue! répondit Harry, refusant d'en dire plus, trop orgueilleux pour oser faire confiance à Amy qu'il savait désormais mangemort.  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais...  
  
Amy remit son capuchon sur sa tête, cachant une bonne partie de son visage. Harry en fit de même, et s'assura que sa baguette était à porté de main, il sortit de la ruelle, dans un tourbillonnement d'étoffe.  
  
***  
  
Dans les appartements de Rogue, Xoria faisait les cents pas et son collègue était aussi très nerveux. Une détente se fit entendre dans le couloir et Xoria ouvrit aussi la porte, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gons. Harry se trouvait devant la porte et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit elle se jeta dans ses bras, en sanglot.  
  
-Ne me re... refait plus jamais une peu... eur comme ça! Plus jamais! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, Xoria l'étouffant trop dans son étreinte.  
  
-De l'air! Réussit-t-il à souffler sur un ton quasi-inaudible.  
  
Son amie, n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher et elle essuya la larme qui coulait toujours sur sa joue.  
  
-Ça va Xoria, je suis toujours en vie et en pleine forme! répondit Shadow pour la rassurer.  
  
À peine sa phrase finie, Rogue l'empoigna fermement par le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur de ses appartements.  
  
-Explication! ordonna-t-il les dents serrés.  
  
Harry se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de son professeur.  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir de vous sauvez la vie professeur! cracha-t-il avec sarcasme, mais sur une voix glaciale.  
  
Rogue ferma la porte de son bureau pour ne pas que Xoria entende la suite.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-Le chat qui a voulu sauter sur vous... il s'agissait de la fille de Voldemort!  
  
-Amy... murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, le visage livide.  
  
-Vous comprenez maintenant! s'écria Shadow en croisant le bras.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez hors de l'école Potter?  
  
-J'étais en mission, mais je ne peux pas vous divulguez quoique ce soit d'autre, tout est top secret!  
  
-Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul Potter! Et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir vous interposer dans ma vie privé est-ce clair?  
  
-Désolé, mais c'est impossible! Et puis question de vous débrouillez, c'était pas un très bon exemple ce soir, si je n'avais pas été là vous ne seriez même pas en train de me parler... si on peut appelé ça parler!  
  
-TAISEZ-VOUS! Vous avez vu la peur que vous avez causée à Xoria!  
  
-Xoria je m'en charge, c'est mon cas et je la connais un peu plus que vous! Et je dois dire qu'elle doit déjà être au courant de ce que je dois faire! répondit Harry le plus calmement du monde, sans avoir le moindrement peur de Rogue, au contraire celui-ci qui semblait littéralement bouillir sur place.  
  
-Laissez-la hors de cette histoire... grinça-t-il.  
  
-Elle y ai déjà impliqué professeur, plus que vous ne le croyez!  
  
-ELLE N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC ÇA! hurla Rogue. ELLE EST EN SÉCURITÉ!  
  
-Professeur... Xoria est une grande fille, elle n'avait et n'a toujours pas besoin de votre protection. Croyez-moi, elle sait très bien se défendre et ça j'en sais un rayon!  
  
-Non, elle...  
  
Il se rassit dans le fauteuil duquel il avait bondit quelque instants plus tôt.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant...  
  
-Voldemort sera toujours au courant de tout... C'est pourquoi j'ai été envoyé hors de l'école ce soir!  
  
-L'homme pour qui j'ai le plus grand respect au monde, qui a été un père pour moi, et qui est un membre de la famille de Xoria!  
  
-Xoria a de la famille? s'étonna le professeur.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi? s'étonna Harry en levant un sourcil.  
  
-Mais c'est une nymphe!  
  
Devant le haussement d'épaules de Harry, Rogue soupira.  
  
-Vous ne savez donc rien?  
  
-Les nymphes sont connues pour ne pas sortir avec les hommes, vivre dans des peuples exilé et avoir comme caractéristique physique, la peau bleu. Xoria est un peu différent, sa mère a fait exception à la règle et à épouser un elfe, qui par conséquent était le cousin de Ladros, l'homme dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure!  
  
-Elle a donc... plus de...  
  
Le visage de Rogue se tordit sous la concentration.  
  
-Trois cent cinquante trois ans, ce qui revient à l'âge normal d'un être humain à environs trente cinq ans!  
  
-Merlin! souffla Rogue, l'air vraiment dépassé.  
  
-Et oui!  
  
Au même moment, on cogna doucement à la porte. À la grande surprise de Harry, Rogue se leva brusquement et entreprit de placer ses cheveux.  
  
-Oui? demanda-t-il.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Xoria passa la tête dans la pièce.  
  
-Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
-Oh bien sûr! balbutia le professeur de potions. Potter allait partir...  
  
Il lui jeta un regard appuyé que Harry ignora.  
  
-... Après avoir finit notre petit conversation! répliqua l'Elfe.  
  
-Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul? demanda Xoria.  
  
Rogue répondit oui en même temps que Shadow disait non.  
  
Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, chacun côtoyant l'autre d'un regard mauvais, et étrangement les yeux de Harry avait prit une couleur ambre.  
  
Xoria rompit le lourd silence en ayant un rire.  
  
-C'est d'accord... grommela Rogue.  
  
La nymphe vint s'assoire dans un fauteuil sans un mot, pendant que Harry reprenait:  
  
-La prochaine fois vous serez plus prudent professeur, vu votre statu, les rues ne sont vraiment pas sûr pour vous!  
  
-J'y verrais Potter... grogna celui-ci. Allez, retournez vous coucher, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être debout à cet heure!  
  
-Et moi je vous rappel que malgré que je ne suis plus attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce qui doit vous réjouir!  
  
Harry fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
-J'ai toujours mon rang de préfet et que je peux par conséquent, resté dans les couloirs aussi tard que je le veux. De plus... cela est encore plus nécessaire qu'avant en raison des mangemorts qui circulent, on ne sait jamais, certain élèves pourraient se faire attaquer... comme Miss Lavigne!  
  
L'allusion à l'attaque de Elwing était de trop selon Rogue. Xoria sentit le malaise.  
  
-Tu devrais écouter le professeur Rogue, Harry. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.  
  
-Je vais faire ma ronde! siffla Shadow, gardant un regard appuyé sur Rogue, puis il détourna enfin la tête et sortit dans le couloir obscur.  
  
-Exactement comme son père, marmonna Severus.  
  
-Ça j'en doute... Harry est unique! répondit Xoria.  
  
Rogue eu un tressautement.  
  
-Vous allez bien?  
  
-Très bien... Je dis simplement que je doute que son père était un elfe et qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs que son fils a!  
  
-Son père n'était pas un elfe. C'était... un gosse minable qui se prenait pour un Don Juan. Le tombeur de ces dames! rajouta Rogue avec une moue de dégoût.  
  
-C'est ce que je disais, Shadow n'est pas comme son père et il ne le sera jamais!  
  
Rogue eu un sourire.  
  
-Comme cette soirée a plutôt été un fiasco... hum. Ça vous dirait si je vous réinvitais pour me faire pardonner?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que la même chose ne se reproduira pas? Même si il n'a pas été clair, Harry a clairement expliqué que vous étiez sous sa protection, quoique vous puissiez y dire!  
  
Elle eu un sourire gêner.  
  
-J'ai tout entendu derrière la porte!  
  
Rogue voulu à ce moment rentrer six pieds sous terre.  
  
-Tout? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Je suis désolé... ce n'était pas voulu mais... les éclats de voix était assez bruyant!  
  
-Oui et bien, ahem, je comprendrais si vous refusiez mon invitation...  
  
-Non ce sera avec plaisir!  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
-Bon il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir!  
  
Elle embrassa Severus sur la joue et sortit du bureau. Celui-ci resta dans son bureau longtemps après, une main sur la joue.  
  
***  
  
-Père... j'ai failli au ordre, Severus Rogue n'est pas mort, il a été... sauver! murmura une jeune fille, agenouiller devant un homme assis dans un trône à l'aspect lugubre.  
  
-Qui a osé s'interposer? gronda celui-ci, faisant frémir les mangemorts à ses côtés.  
  
-Potter, souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermé pour empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.  
  
-Il mourra, annonça Voldemort. Sous le coup de ton épée.  
  
-Si tel est votre désir!  
  
-Sors maintenant, j'ai à discuter avec ton futur mari.  
  
Amy se releva, le coeur brisé et sortit de la salle. Une fois que les portes furent refermé et qu'elle fut sûr d'être seule, un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Un mangemort tapis dans l'ombre eu un sourire. Il avait tout vu, tout comprit. Il s'empressa d'aller le rapporter à son maître.  
  
Un cri de fureur retentit dans tout le manoir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis! Tu oserais douter que ma fille ne voudrait pas épouser un mangemort, qu'elle... aimerait, Potter! gueula Voldemort, les yeux légèrement sortit de leur orbite.  
  
-Je, je l'ai vu maître, elle a pleuré...  
  
-Pour la première fois... finit Voldemort.  
  
Il sortit aussitôt de la pièce et monta les escaliers à grandes enjambés, sans même frapper il entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci était couché sur son lit aux couleurs ébène et était étrangement calme. Ton Jedusor s'approcha d'elle et l'empoigna par le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder.  
  
-Un mangemort vient de me rapporter et il a toutes les preuves sur l'évidence que tu aimerais Potter! cracha-t-il.  
  
Amy ne répondit rien et soutint son regard. Une grave erreur. La gifle fut tellement brutale que la jeune fille vacilla.  
  
-RÉPOND! hurla Voldemort.  
  
-C'est vrai... souffla-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible, je...  
  
Amy était parcouru de tremblement.  
  
-Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui!  
  
-Endoloris!  
  
Le cri de la jeune femme résonna à travers toute la résidence, lorsque son père enleva enfin le sort, sa respiration était haletante, mais elle eut tout de même le courage de relever son regard délavé vers lui.  
  
-Ce n'est pas par la torture que tu réussiras à m'ordonner de ne plus l'aimer!  
  
-Comment alors? cracha Voldemort en s'approchant d'elle. Laisse moi réfléchir... oh mais bien sûr! En le tuant! Suis-je bête! Endoloris!  
  
Cette fois-ci, Amy retint la douleur à l'intérieur d'elle, refusant de révéler sa douleur encore une fois aux mangemorts qui avait déjà entendu son premier cri.  
  
-Il mourra, par ton épée. Fin de la discussion!  
  
Juste avant qu'il sorte, Amy se releva.  
  
-Jamais! lui hurla-t-elle.  
  
Le mage noir se retourna lentement.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris, tu ne m'obligeras pas à le tuer!  
  
Voldemort la frappa avec une haine sans nom. Il la frappa jusqu'à temps que Amy, retombé sur le sol hurla sa douleur.  
  
-Tu m'obéiras. Tu iras tuer Potter et tu épouseras l'homme que j'ai choisi!  
  
Elle osa une nouvelle fois le regarder dans les yeux, plus tremblante que jamais.  
  
-Je te renierais avant que tu ais pu m'obliger à faire quoique ce soit que je ne veux pas!  
  
-Tu auras beau me renier, tu m'appartiendras encore et toujours Ange, comme ta mère l'a été avant toi.  
  
-Ma mère, tu l'as tué sans aucun remord, je n'ai même pas pu la connaître, alors ne raconte pas n'importe quoi pour que je te crois! Il aurait fallu que je l'entende d'elle-même!  
  
-Même si elle était en vie, ta vue seule la répugnait. Elle te détestait Ange, tu était une erreur à ses yeux et tu n'aurais jamais du exister!  
  
-J'étais une erreur par ta faute, tu l'avais violé! Et sa dernière faveur avant sa mort a été que tu m'élèves comme elle l'aurait fait elle, avec toi.  
  
-Elle a toujours été trop sentimentale. La tuer n'a pas été difficile.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un monstre!  
  
-Un monstre, moi?  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle comme un serpent.  
  
-Mais c'est toi le monstre Ange, dit-il d'une voix douce. Vois toutes ses vies que tu as réduites à rien. Tous ces hommes que tu as trompé, qui ont eu le coeur brisé.  
  
Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de la jeune fille.  
  
-Et un coeur brisé de plus tu feras, quand Harry découvrira ce que tu complotais! souffla-t-il d'une voix tout aussi douce, mais pourtant remplit de cruauté, à l'oreille de Amy.  
  
La jeune fille se recroquevilla, son corps frêle secoué de tremblements violents.  
  
-Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de faire la morale Ange, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui t'arrive, vraiment. Mais ton destin est scellé. Je n'y peux rien... Potter était, Potter est toujours et bientôt il ne sera plus rien du tout! fini-t-il. Alors sèche tes larmes chérie, ça te donne un air horrible.  
  
Il se releva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour sa fille. À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un garçon était assis, malgré la nuit glacial et la froid mordant de novembre, sur la rive du lac, son regard plongé dans les contrés infinies de la lune, une brise de fraîcheur venant inlassablement caresser son visage.  
  
-Amy... murmura Harry.  
  
Depuis quelque temps, le jeune homme regrettait sa décision prise avec la fille de Voldemort. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, pensa-t-il avec amertume.  
  
-Mangemort... pourquoi je ne suis pas resté là-bas? se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois en ce soir où l'obscurité semblait l'envahir plus que jamais.  
  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires de sa tête et décida d'aller se coucher.  
  
***  
  
Pratiquement couché dans un fauteuil, Harry faisait face à ses parents qui avaient l'air plutôt en colère. On venait juste de l'appeler dans le bureau du directeur, où Dumbledore avait convoqué Lily et James Potter pour leur parler du cas désespéré que faisait Harry ces temps-ci. Apparemment Rogue avait été assez en rogne contre le jeune Potter, et pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne viendrait plus fouiner dans sa vie priver lors de ses rendez- vous il était aller tout rapporter au directeur, en enlever bien sûr la partie " le sauvetage de Severus".  
  
Maintenant, la famille était réunie dans le bureau directorial, seul à seul, Albus ayant insisté pour sortir avec Rogue.  
  
-Alors? demanda Lily en rompant le lourd silence.  
  
-Vous aller m'engueuler parce que j'ai suivit Rogue sous les ordres de... quelqu'un et que je lui ais sauvé la vie! s'écria Harry.  
  
-On veut simplement savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir là! dit James qui avait l'air plutôt calme, contrairement à Lily qui pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir.  
  
-Je vous les dis, j'ai été chargé de la protection de Severus Rogue par Ladros, et ce soir là je les suivis, comme j'étais supposé le faire! Il y a quelqu'un qui a voulu l'attaquer et je les sauvé, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre!  
  
-Qui? demanda Lily inquiète.  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire! répondit Harry en fuyant son regard.  
  
-C'est cette fille c'est ça? Cette Amy? La fille de Voldemort... dit sa mère.  
  
-Tu ne sauras rien du tout, pas tant que j'aurais parlé de cette histoire à Ladros! répondit son fils, répétant pour la dixième fois la même réponse.  
  
-Harry... commença James. Nous voulons seulement nous assurer que tu ne courres aucun danger!  
  
-Ne courir aucun danger?  
  
Shadow eut un petit rire moqueur et un peu glacial.  
  
-Je crois qu'avec Voldemort qui me suit à la trace, je suis déjà en danger non?  
  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi distant avec nous! répliqua Lily.  
  
-Je suis le moins distant possible...  
  
Sa mère eu un rire sans joie.  
  
-Moins distant possible? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors distant pour toi?  
  
-M'enfuir loin d'ici et ne plus parler à qui que ce soit, faire un trait sur mon passé! répondit son fils.  
  
-Écoutez, ça ne rime à rien, les interrompit James. Arrêtez tout de suite ou vous allez finir par regretter ce que vous allez dire!  
  
Harry se tus et porta son regard vers le ciel gris où ne tarderai pas à tomber les flocons blancs.  
  
-Nous allons arranger tout ça avec Dumbledore. Apparemment, Rogue n'a pas dit toute la vérité...  
  
-Rogue ne dira jamais toute la vérité sur moi, il me déteste trop pour ça et est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour oser dire que "Harry Potter lui a sauvé la vie" voyons!  
  
-C'est bien connu! railla James.  
  
-C'est un sale type, et rien n'y changera! siffla Harry.  
  
-Mais... au fait. C'était quoi sa soirée secrète et confidentielle? demanda son père avec un rictus moqueur.  
  
-Un rendez-vous avec Xoria, le professeur de combat.  
  
James éclata de rire et si Lily n'avait pas décidé qu'ils quittaient, il serait encore sur le sol à taper du poing, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
***  
  
Environs deux heures c'étaient déjà écoulé depuis que Harry avait parlé avec ses parents, ils se trouvait maintenant assis sur la rampe de la terrasse de la chambre de Gryffondor, adosser au mur, regardant l'étendu du lac où les vagues grise et sombre se faisaient houleuses. Il huma l'air frais qui le rendit légèrement de meilleure humeur. Encore une fois, il mangeait seul, loin de tous ces élèves bruyants et qui ne cessaient de chuchoter sur son passage. "Mangemort", "Monstre", "Assassin" ou encore "Traître" étaient devenu les mots communs qu'on lui lançait quand il se trouvait au milieu d'une foule. Et franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ces ragots stupides.  
  
Harry soupira et rentra à l'intérieur, commençant sérieusement à geler. Le plateau repas reposait toujours sur sa table basse disposait à côté du divan et juste à côté était poser un grand verre d'eau avec deux comprimés qu'il prendrait avant d'aller se coucher. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Shadow souffrait d'insomnie et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait de pouvoir récupérer un peu de force pour les dures journées de labeur qu'il devait affronter inévitablement pour aller en cours était de prendre des somnifères, et même encore là ce n'était pas toujours efficace... Juste à voir la nourriture, Harry eu la nausée et il repoussa le plateau. Il se leva finalement, incapable de voir plus longtemps le repas débordant de l'assiette et ressortit dehors pour le jeter dans le vide. Quand il rentra, son regard se posa sur un miroir où il pu voir son reflet. Shadow était blanc comme un drap et paraissait faire quelque peu de fièvre en raison des rougeurs traîtresse qui marquait ses joues. Finalement les longues heures à rester à geler à l'extérieur en ce temps froid ce n'était pas une si bonne idée...  
  
Harry décida d'aller se reposer un peu. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait un cours de potions dans quelques minutes. Peu importait, il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'asseoir dans une salle de classe pour écouter un vieux grincheux radoter sur des potions. Shadow prit ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir encore désert pour se diriger vers la chambre de Serpentard. Il y fut en quelques minutes, et ignorant tout ce qui aurait pu se passer autour de lui, il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans le lit, se recouvrant des chaudes couvertures et il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Un drôle de bruit le réveilla. On aurait dit une porte qui grinçait. Harry se leva aussitôt et alla chercher la baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. Il marcha sans faire de bruit et ouvrit sa porte de chambre brusquement. Elle était là, devant lui, le capuchon rabaissé révélant son visage ravagé par des larmes, les premières qu'il vit chez elle.  
  
Trop figé par la surprise, il ne pu rien dire. Amy, ou plutôt celle qui depuis sa naissance portait le nom de Ange lui sauta dans les bras, laissant enfin cette douleur déferler hors d'elle. Enfin elle sentait celui qui était l'état de toutes ses pleurs contre elle, cette chaleur humaine qui avait su la combler, elle serrait contre elle le seul homme qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné et qui avait su la comprendre. Harry, surpris au départ, fini par la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le divan. Il était troublé par cette irruption soudaine. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Qui l'avait fait pleurer? Pourquoi avait-elle toutes ses marques? Oubliant et délaissant ses questions pour plus tard il se mit à la bercer en fredonnant doucement.  
  
-Chut c'est fini, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
Amy continua à sangloter, collé contre la poitrine de Harry en oubliant ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Elle ne fit que pleurer, pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années. Pleurer sa peine, sa souffrance, son impuissance. Elle pleura tout cela en même temps. De longues minutes et peut-être même une heure entière passa dans ce silence, pourtant si réconfortant et consolateur. Harry finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à Amy. Sa respiration c'était faite plus régulière. Il en déduit qu'elle s'était endormie. Ce visage qui un peu plus tôt était ravagé par la douleur, était maintenant calme et la jeune fille paraissait sereine, ne demandant rien de plus que cette présence réconfortante. Harry fini par faire la même chose qu'elle, et pour la première fois depuis de long jour il fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil paisible et calme, gardant Ange serrer étroitement contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il était couché dans le salon. Puis, les évènements passés un peu plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il baissa les yeux et pu constater que Amy dormait toujours contre lui. Quel heure pouvait-il être? pensa-t-il. Cela importait peu... qu'il fût des siècle plus tard ou encore une heure, tout ce qu'il avait demandé depuis ce long mois et était présentement collé et endormie contre lui. Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune fille avait les yeux ouverts.  
  
-Amy... murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle leva la tête.  
  
-Oui? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé maintenant! répondit Harry en passant doucement son pouce contre une ecchymose que la jeune fille avait sous l'oeil gauche.  
  
-Il sait, dit-elle simplement.  
  
Shadow comprit aussitôt et soupira en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Je suis désolé...  
  
-Ça devait arriver un jour...  
  
-J'espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas si tôt! répondit-t-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien. Harry sentie ses longs cils sur lui.  
  
-Je suis un monstre, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
-Oh non... tu n'as rien d'un monstre Amy! lui répondit aussi Shadow. Un monstre n'aurait pas fait tout ce que toi tu as pu faire pour moi!  
  
-Mais sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai pu faire aux autres?  
  
-Le passé est derrière, cela importe peu aujourd'hui!  
  
-On ne peut pas faire un trait dessus.  
  
-Si on veut vraiment, on peut tout faire!  
  
Il y eu un bref silence.  
  
-Je m'appelle Ange, dit-elle, le surprenant.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, respectant ce silence, sachant qu'elle avait autre chose à lui dire.  
  
-Mon père a violé ma mère alors qu'elle avait seize ans. Elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Elle a tout juste eu le temps de me donner mon véritable prénom: Ange. Une parcelle de lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres... Puis, Voldemort m'a arraché de ses mains et m'a élevé d'une façon... peu orthodoxe. J'ai grandit sans jamais montré mes émotions...  
  
Harry releva la tête de la jeune fille vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux et il déposa un léger, mais doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
-Amy... enfin Ange, quoique que tu es pu faire ou pu être, il y a une chose que tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de faire... C'est de t'aimer!  
  
-Il me l'a empêché. Si jamais il apprend que je suis venue, il me tuera, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.  
  
-Quel sorte d'excuse as-tu prise pour pouvoir sortir, sans qu'il ne se doute de quoique ce soit ? demanda Harry, passablement inquiet.  
  
-Je lui ai dit que j'allais fêter pour la dernière fois avant mon mariage.  
  
-Ton... mariage! dit Harry en manquant de s'étouffer.  
  
-Il n'est pas encore confirmé mais ça viendra.  
  
Elle eu un rictus.  
  
-J'aurais le mangemort qu'il aura choisit.  
  
Harry n'eut toute fois pas la même réaction et son regard se rembrunit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet de plaisanterie...  
  
-Il me contrôle totalement... murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une vie d'être contrôlé et menacer constamment!  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? s'écria Amy un peu fâché. Me sauver? Il me retrouvera avant que je n'ai passé la frontière.  
  
Harry la repoussa quelque peu pour pouvoir se dégager et il se releva en soupirant. Son regard argent se perdit dans la cheminée où crachait un feu qui léchait doucement la pierre de l'âtre.  
  
-Un parfait imbécile... murmura-t-il.  
  
-La seule solution est trop obscure, même pour moi...  
  
-Et ce serait? demanda Shadow sans même se retourner.  
  
-Tu sais de quoi je parle! cria-t-elle brusquement, les yeux soudainement humides.  
  
-La mort n'est pas une solution Ange... souffla Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Je le sais... J'ai déjà mourut et quand je suis revenue... il n'y avait rien de bien différent que là-haut!  
  
-Il ne serait pas là. Et je ne suis pas un ange, je ne reviendrais pas si je pars...  
  
Il vit qu'elle avait posé la main sur sa cuisse, là où elle avait la marque des Ténèbres ainsi qu'une dague qu'elle ne quittait jamais.  
  
-Je ne suis pas plus un ange que toi d'être revenue ici, on ne m'a pas donner une deuxième chance, mais bien confié une mission, et si j'échoue je ne reviendrais plus... la paix éternelle!  
  
-Mais je n'ai aucun choix! Si je... j'échoue, je devrais mourir et si je réussi, ce sera tout comme...  
  
Elle avait saisit le poignard et faisait tourner le manche inlassablement dans sa main.  
  
-Je doute que tu mourras en tuant Rogue... même si il est encore sous ma protection!  
  
-Ce n'est plus lui que je dois tuer! dit-elle, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.  
  
Ange se leva et s'approcha de lui, un peu tremblante. Harry comprit aussitôt au regard de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre le corps de la jeune fille. Un pivotement au niveau du ventre se fit sentir, Amy avait toujours sa dague à la main.  
  
-Mieux vaut mourir plutôt que ce ne soit toi! murmura-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.  
  
Harry savait que si jamais elle comprenait ses paroles et qu'elle voulait vraiment obéir à son père... ce serait la fin pour lui. Une simple petit poussé brusque et la lame que Ange tenait, mettrait fin à sa vie.  
  
-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle en pleurant.  
  
Harry vit au dernier moment la dague changer de direction. Par contre, il sentit la lame lui entaillé légèrement le ventre.  
  
-Non! cria-t-il alors que Ange avait déjà enfoncé à moitié la lame dans son abdomen.  
  
La jeune tomba au sol, les mains trempées de sang, les dents étroitement serrer et les yeux fermés. Shadow s'agenouilla aussitôt et retira le poignard du ventre de Ange, Le liquide rouge et chaud lui tâcha abondement les mains. Il retira aussitôt la robe de sorcier qu'il portait et la réduisit en lambeau pour faire un cataplasme.  
  
-C'était la seule solution, murmura Amy faiblement.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise! rectifia Shadow en la regardant douloureusement.  
  
-Laisse-moi Harry, laisse-moi partir... dit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Si tu pars je viens aussi! murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.  
  
-Non! Tu as une vie qui t'attend...  
  
-Je n'ai rien devant moi si tu n'es plus là...  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-S'il te plaît...  
  
Shadow épongea une nouvelle fois le sang qui coulait toujours abondamment et il tourna vivement la tête en prenant une poigné de poudre bleu dans un pot et en le lançant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
-Palais d'Erwëlas, appartement du Seigneur Ladros! s'écria-t-il en retournant son attention sur Ange.  
  
Aussitôt les flammes devinrent bleues et un instant plus tard, la tête de Ladros apparut au milieu des flammes.  
  
-Qui-a-t-il? demanda Ladros un peu paniqué.  
  
-Prépare un lit dans la salle de Guérison, c'est urgent! répondit Harry sur d'une voix qui trahissait la panique.  
  
-Qui est souffrant?  
  
-Amy... enfin Ange! répondit Shadow, en se relevant avec la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras.  
  
Il y eu un bref silence.  
  
-Venez immédiatement. Tout sera prêt à votre arrivé.  
  
-Merci! souffla le Gryffondor, apaisé que Ladros comprenne...  
  
Aussitôt le Seigneur Elfique disparut des flammes et Harry sortit à grande enjambé de la chambre des Secrets, sachant qu'il serait incapable de transplaner avant d'être dans la caverne de Sirius, car il n'était pas en état de ce concentré sur la canalisation de son énergie pour sortir en disparaissant dans un endroit aussi protégé...  
  
-Tiens le coup, dit-il à Ange qui semblait pâlir à vu d'oeil.  
  
À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le sol poussiéreux de la caverne que Harry transplana. Il réapparut un fraction de seconde plus tard de l'autre côté d'un petit cours d'eau qui coulait paisiblement. Il pu constater qu'il faisait nuit noir, c'était sans doute pour cela que Ladros s'était inquiété quand il l'avait appelé... Il n'était pas très fréquent qu'il le contacte à une heure aussi tardive!  
  
Shadow traversa le petit pont et marcha le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'arbre où se trouvait le palais d'Erwëlas. Dès qu'il au pied de l'arbre il emprunta les escaliers, montant quatre à quatre les marches et il déboucha enfin dans le hall où trois serviteurs l'attendaient, l'air grave.  
  
-Laissez-la nous, elle est entre de bonne mains, lui dit un des elfes tandis que les deux autres emmenaient Ange dans une autre pièce.  
  
-Au non, je vais venir et ce ne sera certainement pas vous qui m'en empêchera! répliqua Harry en suivant les deux autres.  
  
-Vous entrerez quand on vous le dira! insista l'elfe en l'empêchant de passer.  
  
-Poussez-vous! siffla le Gryffondor, ses yeux changeant pour le vert émeraude.  
  
-Sauf le respect que je vous dois, vous ne feriez qu'encombrer.  
  
-Je crois que je sais ce que je fais... Et je tiens à rester auprès d'elle, elle est légèrement dépressive!  
  
-Écoutez, vous entrerez dès que nous aurons terminé. Ça ne prendra qu'une dizaine de minutes.  
  
-Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour elle si je ne suis pas là, elle a le pouvoir de se laisser mourir et d'empêcher vos traitements d'agir si elle le veut! Et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça l'arrive... Vous ne voudriez pas que j'aille rapporter au Seigneur Ladros que vous êtes des incapables n'est- ce pas?  
  
Il laissa un moment de silence peser.  
  
-Alors laissez-moi passer!  
  
L'elfe soupira.  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais restez à l'écart.  
  
Avant même que le Guérisseur ait pu s'écarter, Harry le bouscula et entra dans la salle brillamment et magnifiquement éclairer. Il s'approcha aussitôt du lit où Ange était étendu, elle semblait avoir encore pâlit et la mort semblait absolument vouloir l'emmener avec elle. Shadow posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille.  
  
-Angëa! murmura-t-il doucement en elfique, ce qui valait à l'équivalent à "Ange".  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda un des elfes Guérisseurs.  
  
-Elle a voulu se tuer! répondit Harry.  
  
-Avec quoi? Il y avait du poison?  
  
Harry jeta dans un plateau d'argent le poignard qu'elle avait utilisé.  
  
-Une lame noir, probablement empoisonné si elle est de la création de Voldemort!  
  
-Il faut agir, vite!  
  
Les trois elfes se mirent à l'ouvrage. Shadow resta de l'autre côté du lit, le visage marqué par une inquiétude constante. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un elfe rompit le silence.  
  
-Elle survivra, annonça-t-il à Harry. Mais elle est présentement très faible. Il faudra qu'elle reste ici quelques jours pour se reposer.  
  
Le prince Elfique acquiesça d'un signe de tête, passa une dernière fois une main tendre sur la joue froide de la jeune fille en murmura un dernier: Angëa, et sortit de la pièce. Les minutes passèrent et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant les appartements de Ladros où il cogna à la porte.  
  
-Je t'attendais, dit le seigneur elfique en lui ouvrant la porte. Comment va-t-elle?  
  
-Elle est faible, mais son état est stable! lui répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit de l'elfe, plus las que jamais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Même si je voudrais où même si elle voudrait rester, elle est la fille de Voldemort... Et il ne doit en aucun cas savoir qu'elle est venue me voir...  
  
-Elle ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment ici Shadow... lui dit gravement Ladros.  
  
-Je sais Ladros... je sais! Mais pour le peu de temps qu'elle sera ici, en sécurité je pourrai veiller sur elle!  
  
Un lourd silence tomba.  
  
-Combien de temps? fini par demander l'elfe.  
  
-Le temps qu'elle se rétablisse au moins! Si cela ne te dérange pas...  
  
-Je suis embêté mais elle pourra rester le temps qu'elle se rétablisse.  
  
-Elle n'est pas comme on pourrait le croire! Même si au départ elle avait pour mission de me tuer.  
  
Shadow marqua une pause.  
  
-Si elle a voulu s'enlever la vie ce soir, c'est parce qu'elle en avait assez qu'on lui interdisse de vivre comme bon lui semblait, qu'on la contrôle et qu'on la torture pour ses erreurs!  
  
Ladros posa la main sur son épaule, un signe de réconfort chez lui.  
  
-Je vais écrire à Xoria pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de ton absence.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un peu réconforter que Ladros s'occupe des choses que lui-même aurait eu à faire si il avait été seul...  
  
-Va la rejoindre, elle aura besoin de toi! lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Shadow sortit sur ces paroles de la chambre, écoutant le conseil de l'elfe. Il retourna dans la Salle de Guérison, maintenant déserté et s'assied sur le rebord du lit de Ange. Il la regarda longuement en passent tendrement sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, mais il laissa sa main là et ferma les yeux.  
  
-Angëa, murmura-t-il en entrant dans la tête de la jeune fille, se connectant mentalement avec elle.  
  
Rentrant dans un autre monde où tout était calme, il alla s'asseoir près d'une jeune fille qui était adossé contre un arbre près d'une falaise où la mer venait jeter ses vagues houleuses.  
  
-Tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur! lui dit-t-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le rivage. -Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver, dit-elle.  
  
-Si je te laissais mourir là, je crois que je serai devenu fou... lui répondit Harry en fixant l'horizon.  
  
Un bref moment de silence vint s'imposer.  
  
-... Et je n'aurais certainement pas resté seul, dans ce monde où plus rien ne m'attendait !  
  
-Tu es jeune, la vie te réserve encore des surprises. Elle l'interrompit alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour contester. -Ton destin n'est pas encore scellé.  
  
Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
  
-Mon destin est scellé depuis longtemps Ange! TOUTES les prophéties que je connais, parlent de cette guerre entre les deux mondes qui repose entre mes mains... Si ton père survie ou meurt, ce sera d'un sens ou l'autre par les actes que j'aurais fait et choisis!  
  
-Alors ne te trompe pas.  
  
-J'agirai en conséquent de ce qui s'offre à moi et mon avenir, et tu fais partie d'une part important, si tu pars, je partirai moi aussi ! Mais si tu restes... il y aura peut-être encore un espoir à ce monde qui est présentement plongé dans la souffrance et la douleur!  
  
Ange le regarda, l'air songeur. -Tu m'avais dit que nous devions nous séparer... dit-elle lentement.  
  
-J'avais seulement dit qu'avec cette guerre... nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble, devant tout le monde ! Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions nous laisser... à moi que ce soit ce que tu veux ! dit-t-il en la regardant à son tour.  
  
-Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement, comme pour répondre à sa question.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire et se leva enfin.  
  
-J'ai quelques affaires à régler, je devrais avoir le temps pendant que tu dors !  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement et la scruta de ses yeux d'argent, avec un air moqueur.  
  
-Et repose-toi... Pendant que tu peux encore avoir la tranquillité d'un peuple elfique profite-en !  
  
Il allait repartir, quand Ange l'attrapa par le bras pour le tenir, apparemment elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle planta ses yeux pâles dans les siens. -Je veux que tu saches, que jamais dans ma vie, je n'ai aimé comme je t'aime.  
  
Harry la fixa pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot, puis il se rassied près de la jeune fille et entoura sa taille de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Un long silence s'en suivit, briser seulement par le doux bercement de la mer se fracassant inlassablement contre la falaise.  
  
-Je vais essayer de m'organiser pour que tu n'es plus à revivre ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, j'irais parler à Ladros tout à l'heure ! murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille de Ange.  
  
Il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui et déposa un petit baiser coquin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je t'aime plus que tout moi aussi !  
  
Il la fixa de son regard d'argent et fit un demi sourire.  
  
-Je vais vraiment y aller maintenant, car je crois qu'ils vont trouver assez étrange que je sois assis sur ton lit, les yeux fermés, sans bouger !  
  
Shadow se releva enfin, fit un dernier sourire à Ange et disparut comme une ombre fantomatique emporté par le vent...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà voilà !!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE !!!  
  
Laika&Fleur ! 


	37. Séjour chez les elfes

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Mymy : alors toi, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu voulais ce super chapter, pour avoir la fin loll!!! Bonne lecture ;) Oh en passent, tu devrais tout le relire parce qu'il y a eu quelques changements en cours de route!  
  
Nono : Héhéhé!!! Ctais voulu de vous faire faire une peur pareille ^^ hihihi on n'ai méchante avec vous :p Aller, soit sympa, pas de fesser pour cette fois :D Cela dit, voici la suite ;)  
  
Jukebox : Ouais lol... le « J'ai déjà mourru » était un peu déplacé mais j'ai eu un moment de... déroute d'orthographe lol!!! Enfin, je me suis rattrapé héhéhé  
  
Ratonton : Héhéhé enfin du me répond, lol spa grave aller tiens voilà la suite ;)  
  
Big apple : Là voilà la suite ^^ J'espère que tu vas apprécié!!!  
  
BON!!!! Une dernière petit note... J'ai eu quelques personnes qui ce sont plaint de notre fic parce que cela sortait du cadre du « monde magique de Harry Potter » je tiens à préciser, qu'il s'agit de notre histoire, que c'est basé sur nos idées, nos goût et notre imagination... J'aime bien les critiques... mais de là à dire que c'est littéralement sans but, je peux pas le prendre! Donc, tout cela pour en venir au fait que si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ailleurs, moi et Fleur n'obligeons personne à lire notre histoire  
  
Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre37 : Séjour chez les elfes  
  
Des éclats de voix retentissaient à travers tout le palais, et en venant presque à faire trembler les murs.  
  
-Ladros je ne t'ais jamais rien demander! Je ne te demande pas de la faire devenir immortelle, mais seulement une elfe pour pouvoir arrêter son calvaire! gueula Harry qui marchait d'un pas vif à côté du Seigneur Elfique.  
  
-J'aurais peut-être accepté dans une autre situation mais dois-je te rappeler qui elle est?  
  
-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a voulu se tuer pour ce qu'elle a toujours été malgré elle? Répondit Harry sur le même ton.  
  
-Écoute Shadow, j'accepte quelle reste un moment chez nous, mais de la à devenir une des nôtre...  
  
-TU ES EXACTEMENT COMME TOUS LES AUTRES! tonna Shadow en sortant aussitôt de la pièce où il se trouvait, pour ensuite dévaler dans le hall d'entré.  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'emprunter l'escalier pour descendre en bas de l'arbre, il sauta directement dans le vide pour atterrir agilement sur le sol.  
  
-Des problèmes? demanda un elfe, aimablement.  
  
-Aucun! répondit Harry loin d'être calmer.  
  
-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?  
  
-Non ça ira... Je doute que vous pouviez avoir grande influence sur Ladros!  
  
Harry sur ses paroles dans un sentier de la forêt. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas vif, sans se soucier des branches qui lui fouettaient le visage. En quelques minutes il fut au milieu d'une grande et magnifique clairière où un ruisseau à l'eau mousseuse mais glaciale, en raison de la saison, coulait paisiblement. Shadow respira lentement pour se calmer et alla s'assoire en tailleur à l'ombre d'un pommier.  
  
Il se sentait pris au piège. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour aider Ange à se sortir de cette situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, Voldemort le saurait et elle pourrait mourir. Mourir... et si c'était la seule solution? La seule voie où tous les deux pourraient enfin avoir la paix! Pleine de questions s'insinuait dans son esprit...  
  
Harry resta longtemps sous cet arbre, longtemps à méditer, à retourner la situation sous tous ses angles pour tenter de trouver une solution. La nuit était tomber lorsqu'il se releva enfin, sans avoir trouver la moindre réponses à ces interrogations, il soupira donc et retourna au village à pas lent. Cette fois, il ne rencontra personne. Le village était complètement silencieux. Shadow se rendit rapidement dans la maison de Ladros et il retourna s'asseoir au chevet de Amy. Un air froid et désespéré marquait son visage. Il ne su jamais si les secondes, les minutes où les heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin.  
  
***  
  
Il se fit réveiller par une main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule.  
  
-Harry...!  
  
Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, renversant par la même occasion sa chaise.  
  
-Oui Xoria? répondit enfin Shadow en la fixant.  
  
-Tu veux marcher un peu?  
  
-Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui? Ça m'étonne même que tu sois ici...  
  
-Je suis venue pour toi, et pour elle, ajouta la nymphe.  
  
Harry lui offrit un pâle sourire en signe de remerciement.  
  
-Si tu veux aller marcher! marmonna-t-il, toujours aussi morne.  
  
Ils sortirent dehors dans le village encore calme vu l'heure et se mirent à marcher en silence.  
  
-Comment va-t-elle? demanda Xoria au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Mal... Elle survivra mais elle est faible... Beaucoup trop!  
  
-Ladros m'a dit pour... ta proposition.  
  
-Ouais bah... j'ai maintenant mon opinion sur lui, il est comme tout le monde! Il ne veut rien savoir et se méfit d'elle avant de lui avoir au moins parler!  
  
-Je crois qu'il veut protéger son peuple...  
  
-... Et moi si ça continue comme ça j'attends qu'elle guérisse complètement et je disparais! Ils s'organiseront tous seuls contre Voldemort et avec cette guerre, tous autant qu'ils sont! siffla Harry en fixant obstinément le sol.  
  
-Harry... Ne le juge pas ainsi. Tu dois te mettre à sa place. C'est une décision difficile que de choisir un elfe.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! s'écria Shadow, retrouvant sa colère qui n'avait pas totalement disparut encore.  
  
Xoria ne répondit pas et regarda au loin.  
  
-Elle peut causer une guerre, dit-elle.  
  
-Elle est puissante, et en même temps vulnérable! Si elle retourne là-bas, elle mourra... et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter Xoria... Ce sera nous deux ou rien du tout!  
  
-Je suis consciente de tout cela. Le plus dur reste de trouver un compromis...  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui est dur à comprendre dans tout cela! Après tout ce que Ange et moi avons fait, tout le monde nous tourne le dos et relève le nez devant nos efforts!  
  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est un combat entre le bien et le mal qu'il faudra régler bien plus tôt que prévu...  
  
-Déchirer entre les deux clans...  
  
Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui vola assez loin.  
  
-Pour l'instant, il nous faut simplement attendre, dit Xoria en poussant un soupir.  
  
-J'ai besoin de me calmer... grogna Harry. Je vais aller chercher mon épée.  
  
-Voudrais-tu faire un combat?  
  
-Pourquoi pas ! Rejoins-moi devant le palais!  
  
Harry partit sur ce en courant à en perdre haleine. Il monta les innombrables marches en quatrième vitesse et alla chercher son épée, placé dans la pièce ronde, qui constituait une place où Ladros entreposait des armes, et redescendit tout aussi rapidement. Harry ressortit dehors et attendit patiemment Xoria en faisant tournoyer dans sa main sa lame à l'aide de la garde. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils se rendirent à la terrasse de Ladros, sous sa maison, qui était en forme de pentagone.  
  
Shadow se mit en garde et la nymphe fit de même. Un masque froid et impénétrable tomba sur Harry, qui se concentra aussitôt sur les mouvements de son amie. Xoria, le visage tendu par la concentration, fit tournoyer son épée avec agilité et se mit en position d'attaque. Aussitôt elle fondit vers Shadow qui évita son attaque avec souplesse en un seul saut de côté. Pendant que la Nymphe se retournait vers lui, il en profita pour sauter sur une branche d'arbre, camoufler dans le feuillage épais.  
  
Xoria l'attendit patiemment sur le sol, toujours concentré et prête à parer une quelconque attaque de sa part. Sans un bruit, Shadow se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol, derrière la nymphe, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle eu elle aussi un sourire mais pas pour longtemps vu qu'elle lui assena un coup violent au niveau de l'épaule. Harry tomba brutalement au sol, mais se releva aussitôt, évitant de justesse la lame de Xoria. Étonnamment, elle lui donna le temps de souffler un peu et prit une position de défense, attendant son attaque. Shadow vint aussitôt à la charge, faisant entrechoqué son épée contre celle de la nymphe, le vrai jeu commença enfin. Les coups, de plus en plus rapides, s'enchaînaient à une vitesse prodigieuse et une personne normalement constituée aurait eu du mal à voir tous les coups. Aucun ne touchant l'autre, un silence de mort régnait partout aux environs, brisé seulement par le bruit des deux lames d'argent s'entrechoquant bruyamment.  
  
Aucun des deux combattants ne virent qu'une personne assistait au combat, du haut de la balustrade. Voyant une faille dans la tactique inlassablement répétée de Xoria, Harry évita un coup et en décocha un à la jeune femme qui fut aussitôt désarmé, son épée allant droit dans la main de Shadow qui l'attrapa habillement en la faisant tourner dans sa main, avec un certain sourire.  
  
Il le perdit à la tactique surprenante que la nymphe eu. Elle plongea littéralement sur lui et roula sur elle-même pour arriver les genoux fléchis, son épée en main. À son grand étonnement, Harry se trouvait un genou contre terre et une main au sol, toujours armé, et il la regardait toujours de se regard impénétrable. Xoria se permit un sourire et se releva lentement. Avant qu'elle ne fût totalement debout, Harry retourna à l'attaque, plus déterminé que jamais. La nymphe para le coup, avec un peu moins de facilité qu'aux autres attaques, ses cheveux noués en une lourde tresse voltigeant autour d'elle.  
  
Finalement elle réussit à désarmer le Gryffondor qui ne se laissa pas impressionner et se jeta sur elle, continuant le combat à main nu, la désarmant en moins d'une. Xoria ne prit pas le temps de se lamenter sur son épée qui se trouvait plus loin et commença à le frapper en utilisant une technique assez particulière. Shadow prit quelques coups au début, mais très vite il se reprit le dessus et plaqua la Nymphe, dos contre terre, lui immobilisant les jambes entre ses genoux et en s'assoyant sur son dos pour lui maintenant les mains au sol.  
  
Il crut avoir gagné mais changea d'avis lorsque Xoria releva rapidement la tête en courbant le dos. Harry fut frappé par son crâne et fut forcé de la lâcher. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, à moitié sonné, mais bien vite il retourna à l'attaque.  
  
La nymphe fit une série de figure de gymnastique et elle arriva à une des extrémités du pentagone, là où était posé son épée. Elle la reprit bien vite et retourna à l'attaque, Harry quant à lui était toujours désarmé et par conséquent dans une mauvaise posture, il se contenta d'éviter habillement les centaines de coups que Xoria lui envoya à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une voix les fit s'arrêter tous les deux, alors que Xoria tenait les bras de Harry et que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup de pied à la hauteur des hanches.  
  
-Rentrez immédiatement! Vous n'êtes pas tenue de sortir de cette chambre mademoiselle!  
  
Harry plaqua finalement Xoria au sol, et elle ne pu se relever, puis il tourna la tête vers une terrasse qui se trouvait plusieurs mètre plus haut et plus loin et il pu apercevoir Ange, qui se débattait pour se délivrer de la poigne d'un guérisseur qui semblait un peu trop persuasif au goût de Harry, dont les yeux changèrent brusquement pour le vert émeraude.  
  
-Je me sens bien! assurait Ange en essayant de se dégager.  
  
Harry se poussa aussitôt de sur Xoria et partit dans le grands couloirs pour ensuite emprunter un grand escalier qui le mena directement à la pièce de guérison où il entra en coup de vent et sortit aussitôt sur la terrasse.  
  
-Y'a un problème Stowë? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus froide que d'habitude.  
  
-Cette jeune fille refuse de retourner se coucher! répondit l'elfe qui tenait toujours Ange.  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et se retourna vers le guérisseur.  
  
-Je peux vous assurer qu'elle va mieux... je vais m'en charger à partir de maintenant.  
  
-Mais... commença Stowë dérouté par la situation.  
  
-Et pas de discussion! ordonna le Gryffondor.  
  
L'elfe inclina la tête et sortit en vitesse de la chambre, les laissant seul. Harry observa Amy, ou plutôt Ange. Elle avait le teint pâle et semblait faible mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce. Les yeux de Shadow redevinrent peu à peu argent et un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage.  
  
-Tu te sens mieux? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Côté physique, les elfes ont fait du bon boulot.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Allez vient... Ladros va sûrement bientôt surgir de nul part et je n'ai aucunement le goût de le voir!  
  
-C'est à cause de moi?  
  
-Non...  
  
Il lui fit un sourire et l'entraîna en marchant doucement en dehors du palais, l'emmenant dans le village qui semblait peu à peu se réveiller.  
  
-C'est magnifique... réussit à dire la jeune fille, émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
-J'aime beaucoup mieux en été! répondit Shadow.  
  
-Je préfère l'hiver à toutes les saisons... dit Ange en haussant des épaules.  
  
Elle arrangea les longues manches pendantes à la robe d'un blanc immaculé qu'on lui avait prêté. Trois quart d'heure passèrent et Shadow se rendit rapide compte que Ange semblait assez fatigué de marcher. Étrangement, Larölis apparut de nulle part et les deux adolescents le regardèrent étonnés, mais Shadow fit tout de même monter Amy sur le dos de l'animal, facilitant la promenade, mais par pure précaution il mena tout de même le cheval à la bride.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Harry aperçu Ladros et Derölas installer dans de brand fauteuil de pierre recouvert de velours et de coussin, sous un immense arbre. Tous deux parlaient calmement en compagnie de... Eowyn et à son grand étonnement de Drago.  
  
-Il manquait plus que ça! grommela Shadow en voyant ses deux anciens et amis.  
  
-Tu peux aller les rejoindre, je ne me sens pas assez bien pour ça... dit Ange qui avait effectivement l'air fatigué.  
  
-Aller les voir eux... Je préfère encore ma solitude ! Allez je te ramène au palais.  
  
Harry fit tourner Larölis et commença à marcher en direction du centre du village quand la voix de Ladros l'interrompit subitement.  
  
-Shadow ! Je te cherchais justement, viens ici je te pris, avec ton amie...  
  
Harry grogna sourdement à cet appel et revint sur ses pas avec Ange, à contre coeur.  
  
-Oui ? demanda le jeune elfe un peu froidement une fois qu'il furent tous deux devant les deux Seigneurs, Eowyn et Malefoy.  
  
-Nous en avons beaucoup discutés et nous accueillerons deux nouvelles personnes au cours de la semaine.  
  
Harry le regarda de ses yeux de glace pendant un moment, le visage impassible, puis il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Je présume que tu veuilles que je sois là ?  
  
-Oui, vu que ça te concerne, ainsi que Ange.  
  
Harry ne pu se retenir de faire un petit sourire.  
  
-Bon, sans vouloir vous importunez plus... Je vais ramenez Ange dans mes appartements, les guérisseurs on fait du bon travail et je prend le relais!  
  
-Attend Harry, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, dit Ladros.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Ladros, mais ne pu retenir Larölis, qui était toujours monté par Ange, de partir au petit trot vers la clairière qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.  
  
-Eowyn et Drago sont venus me parler d'un sujet auquel tu m'avais déjà abordé. Comme vous êtes encore jeunes et que vous ne passerez pas tout votre temps ici, nous avons décidés de vous construire une maison en commun. Bien sûr, cette situation est seulement temporaire.  
  
-Ce qui veut dire que... nous serions... tous les quatre? demanda Harry en regardant le couple qui se tenait devant lui, pas très rassurer et assez contre l'idée...  
  
-Exactement!  
  
Eowyn ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson en pensant qu'elle partagerait sa nouvelle maison avec Ange. Shadow regarda attentivement Ladros, essayant de calmer le sentiment de révolte qui bouillonnait en lui.  
  
-Très bien... répondit-il en détachant bien ses mots.  
  
-Ah! Je suis content que cette idée vous plaise! Votre maison sera prête dès demain.  
  
-Mouais... si on peut dire qu'elle me plaît! marmonna inaudiblement le Gryffondor.  
  
Ladros partit en parlant avec Drago et Eowyn les suivit, non sans avoir lancé un regard étrange à Harry. Celui-ci émit un sifflement strident et Larölis revint aussitôt vers lui, Ange paraissait plus que fatigué et le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Harry monta donc derrière la jeune fille et le cheval retourna vers le palais à pas paisible, dépassant tout de même le Seigneur Ladros et les deux adolescents qui le suivaient.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? lui demanda Ange.  
  
-Ça ne fait pas mon bonheur! répondit Harry, tout de même calme.  
  
-Partager une maison avec une autre fille... dit-elle songeuse.  
  
-... Cette fille elle s'appelle Eowyn et en plus il y aura Malefoy!  
  
-Est-ce que c'est une elfe?  
  
Shadow acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Oui... et au départ j'étais son fiancé, jusqu'au moment où je t'ai rencontré!  
  
-Ah... dit-elle simplement en accotant sa tête sur son torse.  
  
Ils furent bien vite au pied de l'arbre et Harry descendit de sa monture, puis aida Ange à en faire de même.  
  
-Je suis désolé de m'endormir devant toi.  
  
-Tu as besoin de sommeil et de te reposer de toute manière! répondit-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif.  
  
Elle lui sourit à son tour et entreprit de gravir les nombreuses marches pour retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide? demanda Harry en la suivant.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine Harry!  
  
-J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiété... après ce qui s'est passé!  
  
Ange ne répondit rien et continua de monter en silence.  
  
-Fait à ta tête! soupira Shadow en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Elle se retourna et eu un sourire. Harry la regarda malicieusement et se transforma aussitôt en loup, puis avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il la fit monter à son dos et continue d'un pas joyeux et un peu plus rapide à gravir l'escalier et déboucha enfin dans le hall d'entré, où il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter et continua son chemin en montant encore trois étages pour enfin arriver devant la porte de ses appartements.  
  
-C'est du bon service! dit Ange en riant.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-Tu veux entrer pour me regarder te ronfler au nez ou tu préfères aller t'entraîner avec cette nymphe?  
  
Harry lui emboîta le pas en agitant sa queue et entra dans sa chambre.  
  
-Tu es très mignon en loup, dit-elle avant de grimper dans son lit et de se glisser entre ses draps.  
  
Harry sauta lui aussi dans le lit moelleux et se calla au milieux des épaisses couverture chaudes et douillettes. Ange eu un petit rire et elle s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
Traversant le palais d'un pas calme, Ange se trouvait au côté d'un loup au pelage blanc; Harry qui n'avait toujours pas reprit sa forme humaine. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers le village où ils s'apprêtaient à découvrir leur maison.  
  
La jeune fille se trouvait toujours habillé d'une robe blanche; propre, drapée sur son épaule. L'effet du vêtement qu'elle portait et de l'animal qui l'accompagnait était saisissant. Si ils se seraient trouvés en terrain moldu, les gens qui les auraient vu, auraient sans doute cru un ange accompagné de son protecteur.  
  
Ils descendirent les marches en marchèrent jusqu'au milieu de la place, où Ladros les attendait, en compagnie de Eowyn et Drago. Un fois qu'ils furent devant le Seigneur Elfique, Shadow s'assied à côté de Amy qui était elle resté debout et scruta les environs pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelconque danger...  
  
-Je vous attendais pour vous dire l'emplacement de votre maison, dit Ladros.  
  
Il les regarda tour à tour.  
  
-Je vous ais donné un coin un peu reculé, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Votre demeure se trouve au bord du cours d'eau, un peu plus à l'Ouest.  
  
Harry fini par reprendre sa forme humaine, étant plus pratique pour parler.  
  
-Bon et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?  
  
-Je vous laisse-y aller, j'ai à m'entretenir avec quelqu'un.  
  
Sur ce, le Seigneur elfique tourna les talons et partit vers la direction opposée.  
  
-On y va? demanda Shadow en regardant Ange.  
  
Celle-ci acquiesça et dépassa le couple d'un pas vif. Elle et Harry ne mirent pas très longtemps avant d'arriver devant une magnifique demeure faite d'une pierre blanche, polie. La maison comportait deux étages et étaient assez spacieuse, Shadow en resta ébahit.  
  
Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et il poussa enfin la lourde porte de chêne noir, laissant Ange entré avant lui. Drago poussa une exclamation de surprise en se retrouvant dans cet immense hall d'entrer. Ils se séparèrent pour visiter les différentes pièces et Harry et Ange se retrouvèrent dans une pièce entièrement vitrée. Shadow s'approcha de la fenêtre et pu apercevoir le magnifique paysage sauvage qui s'étendait devant lui:  
  
Une rivière coulait paisiblement, serpentant entre les arbres vieux de plusieurs siècles. À l'horizon s'élevaient, haut dans les nuages d'immense montagne dont la cime étaient recouvert de neige éternelle.  
  
-C'est... tellement beau! murmura Ange en s'approchant à son tour.  
  
-Le pays des elfes... Lieux de calme et endroit paisible! souffla Harry en la regardant avec un sourire.  
  
Il avait un air serein, calme et paisible qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plusieurs jours. Ange le prit par la main.  
  
-Allons visiter les autres pièces. Je suis curieuse de voir le reste.  
  
Harry la suivit de tout coeur. Ils purent découvrir une magnifique salle de bain faite dans le même style que celle de Poudlard, une pièce spacieusement à la circonférence ronde où, incrusté dans les murs les étagères se multipliaient pouvant stocké bon nombre de livres, toujours au premier se trouvait une chambre dont Harry et Amy décidèrent qu'elle appartiendrait aux deux autres en raison de ses couleurs claires. Au sous- sol, se trouvait une pièce sans aucune fenêtre, et apparemment Ladros lui avait déjà trouvé un usage car elle était remplit d'accessoire pour potions.  
  
Enfin, Shadow conduisit Ange au second étage où ils purent découvrirent une superbe chambre. Un tapis de couleur neige s'étendait dans toute la pièce, aux grandes fenêtres pendaient des rideaux de lin blanc. Malgré tout, les murs étaient peints et la pièce meublée dans des tons assez sombres. Ils retournèrent dans le Hall d'entrée pour attendre Drago et Eowyn. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu de temps plus tard descendant dans le grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis épais tapis noir.  
  
-On prend la chambre au deuxième! dit aussitôt Harry, prenant les devants.  
  
-Très bien, nous avions l'intention de prendre celle du premier, dit Eowyn.  
  
Il y eu un silence embarrassé.  
  
-Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à manger? proposa Eowyn.  
  
-Oui... mais je vais aller me le préparer, de toute façon c'est l'heure du déjeuner! répondit Shadow en partant vers la cuisine, suivit de près par Ange.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une gigantesque cuisine avec un îlot au centre. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas d'électricité mais Ladros avait essayé de mettre des objets sorciers, comme une pendule et un garde-manger remplit de nourriture, autant elfique que sorcière. Ange alla dans la rallonge, ou plutôt la salle à manger. Celle-ci comportait une longue table vitré avec des chaises magnifiques.  
  
Harry lui resta dans la cuisine et saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garde-manger qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Il en fit sortir plusieurs aliments et les fit l'éviter jusque sur l'îlot, puis d'un signe de la main, un chaudron alla se poser sur le comptoir et se remplit d'eau. Shadow ensorcela par la suite un couteau pour qu'il coupe quelques pommes de terre, pendant que lui hachait de la menthe argentée; aliment elfique qui sentait la framboise.  
  
-J'ignorais que tu étais un cordon bleu! s'étonna Ange en s'asseyant sur l'îlot.  
  
-J'ai fait la cuisine pendant des années là où j'habitais, et j'avais intérêt à ne pas rien louper, donc j'ai développer quelques talents.  
  
-Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir sur toi?  
  
-Il y a plein de chose que tu ne sais pas encore sur moi! répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.  
  
-Par exemple? demanda Ange avec un ébauche de sourire.  
  
-Hum... Que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard et de Gryffondor! répondit-t- il en levant son regard vers elle, tout en ajoutant les rondelles de pommes de terre dans l'eau du au chaudron qu'il commença à faire bouillir.  
  
-Les deux?  
  
-Oui ma chère!  
  
Ange le regarda, les yeux agrandis, sans savoir quoi dire.  
  
-Ma mère était l'héritière de Salazard, quant à mon père celui de Godric Gryffondor, ce qui a fait de moi l'héritier de ces deux fondateurs et par conséquent, celui des cinq éléments, expliqua-t-il en empoignant quelques tranches de steak, garder réfrigérées dans une grande armoire remplit de glace.  
  
Ange se prit une pomme dans un grand bol en verre et croqua dedans à pleine dent, tout en ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément.  
  
-Ça t'étonne? demanda-t-il amusé devant sa mine étonnée.  
  
-Beaucoup!  
  
-Pourquoi dont?  
  
Tout en disant cela il fit apparaître une poêle à côté sur la plaque chaude, à côté du chaudron et y plaça les tranches de viandes.  
  
-Tu le sais, répondit-elle en mordant à nouveau dans sa pomme.  
  
Shadow la regarda un moment, avant de se remettre au travail.  
  
-Apparemment tu as lu quelques légendes qui disent que... L'héritier qui possèdera le dons des cinq éléments, en lui le sort du monde repose maintenant. Sorcier expérimenté et sage, il sera le mage le plus puissant de tous les temps...  
  
Un silence tomba dans la pièce.  
  
-Bien sûr comme je les dis, ce n'est qu'une légende!  
  
Ange éclata de rire à son grand étonnement.  
  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.  
  
-Tu as l'air de prendre cela un peu plus sérieux que moi!  
  
Shadow la fixa.  
  
-Ange... je ne serai jamais ce sorcier qui aura les plus grand pouvoir, Dumbledore me dépasse largement et ce sera comme ça probablement jusqu'à ma mort et si ce n'est pas plus...  
  
-Harry, un jour Dumbledore mourra. Et ce jour arrivera probablement avant que tu n'ais dépassé la trentaine.  
  
-Même à cela, je n'arriverais jamais à ses compétences! Cet homme là n'a pas eu mon existence et il a pu apprendre à son rythme...  
  
-Tu ES et tu seras plus puissant que quiconque dans le monde.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai déjà atteint ce stade là?  
  
-Je le sais, c'est tout.  
  
-Oh moins je pourrai être sûr que tu seras en sécurité avec moi! répondit Harry en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
  
Ange le repoussa doucement.  
  
-Tu crois que je suis trop faible pour me défendre seule?  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça! répondit-t-il moqueusement en retournant à ses fourneaux.  
  
-Mais c'est ce que tu insinuais!  
  
-Pas du tout! s'écria Harry sur un ton faussement véridique, et pas très convainquant.  
  
-Tu mens très mal, dit Ange calmement.  
  
-Peut-être parce que c'est que je fais exprès!  
  
-Mais oui...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et servit quatre assiettes, puis en tendit une à Ange.  
  
-Va manger au lieu de m'obstiner!  
  
Puis il sortit de la cuisine et cria:  
  
-Je vous conseille de venir manger tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit froid!  
  
Puis il retourna près de l'îlot saisit son assiette et alla s'asseoir en face de Ange.  
  
À ce moment, Eowyn entra dans la cuisine.  
  
-Ça sent drôlement bon! Qui a cuisiné? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Moi! répondit Harry en prenant sa fourchette.  
  
-Eh bien... dit-elle en se prenant une assiette.  
  
La cuisine fut soudain plongé dans un silence, qui s'alourdie quand Drago entra à son tour. Celui-ci vint aussi se mettre à table et quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que Harry reprenne la parole:  
  
-Ça te dirait d'aller te promener du côté des montagnes après Ange?  
  
-Si je me sens assez forte pour marcher, ça sera avec plaisir!  
  
-Dans le pire, j'irai chercher Larölis et Azuriel!  
  
Ange acquiesça et la cuisine se replongea dans le silence, entrecoupé des bruits de fourchettes sur les assiettes.  
  
-C'est ridicule! fini par lâcher Eowyn.  
  
-J'y peux rien moi si vous me faites la tête depuis des mois! répondit Harry, calmement.  
  
-Nous? Mais c'est toi qui reste dans ton coin à bouder! s'exclama Drago.  
  
-Ouais et bien c'est pas moi qui a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de toi! répliqua Shadow avec un regard venimeux.  
  
-Pardon? C'est exactement ce que tu as dit! s'enflamma le blond.  
  
Ange eu un sourire et semblait beaucoup s'amuser.  
  
-Désolé, mais moi je faisais une potion et c'est toi qui m'a dit ça!  
  
-Voulez-vous arrêter de vous comportez comme des enfants pour une fois? coupa Eowyn. Nous allons devoir partager cette maison encore un moment et ce serait bien si on le faisait dans la paix.  
  
-Bon voilà qu'on recommence avec les sermons! grommela Harry en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas compliqué, continua Eowyn en l'ignorant. Vous vous excusez mutuellement et on en parle plus!  
  
-Pfff! siffla Harry en recommençant à manger.  
  
-Elle n'a pas tord, dit Ange en parlant pour la première fois.  
  
-Bon s'a y est, j'ai plus faim!  
  
Harry se leva avec son assiette, alla jeter ce qui restait puis sortit de la cuisine. Ange roula des yeux.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce pour rattraper Harry. Celui-ci était déjà dehors, assis sur un branche haute d'un arbre qui se trouvait devant la maison.  
  
-Si je m'assois à côté de toi, est-ce que je vais te déranger?  
  
Harry la regarda.  
  
-Aller vient! dit-t-il.  
  
Ange escalada l'arbre en moins de deux, malgré sa robe, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
-Ce qu'ils peuvent être stressant parfois! marmonna Shadow.  
  
-Je crois que... l'elfe ne savait pas comment combler ce silence. Il y a des gens qui ne supportent pas le vide.  
  
Harry la regarda.  
  
-Et si on allait se promener?  
  
Ange n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, car Harry fixa soudainement deux formes qui marchaient à un bon pas dans leur direction. À première vue il s'agissait de Xoria, mais quant à l'autre forme, Harry aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que c'était Rogue... il était tout de même hésitant et un peu étonné à cette apparition. Il sauta aussitôt au sol et alla à leur rencontre.  
  
-Ladros nous a dit que nous te trouverions ici! dit Xoria.  
  
-Il y a un problème? demanda l'elfe.  
  
-C'est lui, dit Rogue gravement.  
  
Harry le fixa un moment, et il fut rapidement rejoint par une Ange toute essoufflée.  
  
-Venez à l'intérieur, ce sera tout de même mieux qu'au bout milieu du sentier!  
  
-J'ai été très impressionné par vos techniques de combat! dit Ange à Xoria alors qu'ils entraient dans leur maison.  
  
-Je vous apprendrais si vous le voulez bien, quand vous irez mieux bien sûr!  
  
***  
  
Harry se trouvait face à Rogue qui était assis dans un fauteuil, près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Ange se trouvait assis dans le même divan que Shadow et Drago, Eowyn et Xoria étaient dans trois autres fauteuils.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir Severus que si vous y allez, vous mourrez sans aucun doute dans l'heure! commença Harry.  
  
-C'est évident. La question est: comment je pourrais m'en sortir indemne et pourquoi il veut ma mort.  
  
-Il sait que vous l'avez trahit, souffla soudainement Ange.  
  
Rogue la regarda pour la première fois.  
  
-Que sait-il?  
  
-Que vous espionnez chez lui pour le compte de Dumbledore! coupa net Harry.  
  
-Alors vous devez partir immédiatement, ou Voldemort viendra vous chercher lui-même ici.  
  
-J'en doute Ange, Voldemort ne sait pas que cet endroit existe et il n'y a aucun moyen d'y accédé, à moins de ce faire emmenez par un elfe ou encore d'être un être qui vit ici, alors il est facile de retrouver le chemin!  
  
Il se leva soudainement.  
  
-J'ai peut-être une solution, mais il y aurait quelques risques.  
  
-Des risques pour qui? demanda Eowyn.  
  
-Moi et... bien entendu vous professeur!  
  
-Expliquez-vous Potter.  
  
Harry alla près de la fenêtre pour scruter l'extérieur, puis revint.  
  
-Je propose que vous y alliez, et que je vous accompagne. Une fois là-bas je prendrai la place d'un autre mangemort qu'il suffira d'assommer et de cacher quelques parts... je pourrai ainsi couvrir vos arrières si il y a quoique ce soit!  
  
-Ce serait stupide de votre part. Je mourrais de toute façon et si il vous découvre, il voudra savoir où est sa fille.  
  
-Ce serait plutôt logique professeur! Pensez-y un peu... De toute façon il faudra bien que vous sachiez ce qu'il veut et moi j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous suivre partout où il pourrait y avoir du danger concernant Voldemort et ses activités!  
  
Rogue se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.  
  
-Vous êtes en train de vous proposez pour risquer votre vie contre la mienne?  
  
-Un service en vaut un autre de toute façon, je me souviens que vous avez déjà sauvé la mienne il y a bientôt six ans de cela, lors d'un match de Quidditch!  
  
Le professeur de potions le regarda fixement, en ayant l'air de réfléchir.  
  
-C'est d'accord, dit-il lentement.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et monta à l'étage, on l'entendit farfouiller un peu partout, puis quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour au salon. Shadow se mit devant un miroir et entreprit de fixer l'attache en argent à sa cape, il avait gardé l'ensemble qui lui avait servit lorsqu'il était au service de Voldemort apparemment.  
  
-Bon je suis près! dit-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Allons souffrir un petit peu plus pour le bien de l'humanité!  
  
-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, dit Ange d'une voix sourde.  
  
Harry s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Je vais revenir, je te le promets! lui dit-t-il.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas me promettre une chose dont tu n'es pas sûr.  
  
-Ange, dis-toi bien cela! Je ne m'en vais pas me dévoiler et me jeter dans la gueule du loup, si j'ai à me dévoiler je le ferai mais je ne courrai pas de risque pour rien!  
  
-Il va vouloir savoir où je suis...  
  
-... Et il ne le saura pas, je ne lui dirais rien même si je dois mourir pour cela!  
  
Elle eu un sourire et le serra très fort contre elle.  
  
-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement et de se relever enfin.  
  
Tout le monde les regardait, se sentant un peu de trop.  
  
-Bon alors, hum, allons-y Potter.  
  
-Oui!  
  
Harry se tourna vers Xoria.  
  
-Xoria, je suppose que tu vas rester ici jusqu'à notre retour, alors surveille un peu Ange...  
  
Il posa son regard d'argent sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus là qu'elle doit s'énerver! Elle doit se reposer pour guérir...  
  
Celle-ci poussa un grognement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Xoria avec un sourire.  
  
Shadow lui sourit à son tour, puis d'un commun regard qu'il passa avec Rogue, tous deux sortirent de la maison. Ils marchèrent un long moment et finirent par sortir de la forêt des elfes.  
  
-Vous êtes, hum, assez proche avec Amy non? dit Rogue pour briser le silence.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-En effet, je suis avec elle depuis quelques temps!  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Et vous, tout va pour le mieux avec Xoria? demanda à son tour Harry.  
  
À son grand étonnement, les joues de Rogues prirent une teinte rosée.  
  
-Moui... dit-il en fuyant son regard.  
  
Harry sourit intérieurement, mais garda toujours un air impassible.  
  
-Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il veut? dit Shadow en changeant complètement de sujet.  
  
-Ma mort bien entendu. Mais il voudra aussi me soutirer des informations sur sa fille.  
  
-Hum... Je vous conseil de lui dire, en raison de votre retard que vous aviez une réunion avec Dumbledore et que vous ne pouviez pas disparaître comme ça...  
  
-J'y avais pensé Potter.  
  
-Je l'espère, oh et une dernière chose! s'écria-t-il une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour pouvoir transplaner. Je ne veux qu'aucune information concernant Ange soit divulguer, car je vous avertie que je vous laisse avec vos problèmes si cela arrive!  
  
-Comptez sur moi Potter, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de gâcher d'autres vies.  
  
-Merci! répondit Shadow, avant de transplaner suivit rapidement de Severus.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Bon... scuse-me tout le monde!!! Oui ça fait environs une semaine que le chapitre est fait... corrigé et tout, mais j'avais comment dire, commencer le 38 et j'ai subséquemment oublié de le poster héhéhé ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête!!! (gifler moi pas siouplait, bien que c'est tout ce que je mérite!  
  
Enfin bref...  
  
@+  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	38. Bonne vacances à l'hôtel Jedusor

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ratonton : On continue comme toujours ^^ Bonne lecture :p  
  
Big Apple : Et voilà! J'espère que tu vas apprécié, nous en tout cas on à bosser dur dessus!!!  
  
Gandalf le Blanc : Et voilà la suite ;) On espère que tu apprécieras =D aller @+  
  
Nono : FIOU!!!!!!! Pas de fesser :D Enfin bon... lol voilà le chapter et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras, moi et Fleur on a bosser fort ^^  
  
BONNE LECTURE GANG!!!  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre38 : Bonne vacances à l'hôtel Jedusor!  
  
Deux personnes apparurent à la lisière d'une forêt, sous le couvert des arbres et des buissons. Rogue s'apprêtait à partir vers le château, mais Harry le retint par le bras et lui tandis une petite fiole contenant une potion de couleur turquoise.  
  
-Buvez ceci, ça vous permettra de canaliser vos pouvoirs et de mieux la contrôler en cas de danger... lui dit Shadow.  
  
Rogue la renifla l'air soupçonneux.  
  
-C'est de votre chef Potter?  
  
-Oui, et ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne vous empoisonnerai pas! J'ai eu un bon professeur...  
  
-N'essayez pas la flatterie avec moi Potter.  
  
Rogue avala d'un trait le contenu du flacon. Harry attendit quelques instants, puis reprit la fiole et partit d'un pas décidé vers la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, scrutant d'un oeil minutieux les alentours.  
  
-Il y a deux gardien à l'entré... murmura-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas rentré sans assommer les deux et prend la place d'un, celui qui doit vous annoncer!  
  
-Et l'autre?  
  
Il suffira de le cacher avec le premier, personne ne s'en rendra compte!  
  
-C'est risqué mais c'est la seule solution, approuva Severus.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le portail, et avant que quiconque des deux aient pu faire un mouvement, Harry sortit sa baguette et les stupéfixa pour ensuite leur enlever la mémoire et les cacha dans des bosquets de buissons tout près.  
  
-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Potter... grogna le professeur de potions qui montait la garde.  
  
-Professeur, dans un cas pareille c'est seulement la chance et le hasard qui m'accompagne! répondit Harry en passent sa cagoule sur sa tête.  
  
Rogue ne l'écouta même pas et poussa la lourde porte qui menait à la salle principale.  
  
-Vous êtes en retard Severus, ça commence mal pour vous, dit une voix grave qui résonna dans toute la pièce.  
  
Harry le suivit discrètement et alla se ranger dans les rangs avec les autres mangemorts.  
  
-Je suis désolé maître, dit Rogue en se laissant tomber à genoux, aux pieds de Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a retenu à une réunion avec les autres professeurs et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'éclipser.  
  
-Toujours une excuse Severus...  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de ne pas bouger, attendant la suite, son regard sombre fixer sur le sol.  
  
-Alors, à ce qu'on m'a dit, nous avons vu Potter sortir précipitement de l'école en pleine nuit?  
  
-Il est vrai qu'il est sortit à quelques reprises, mais chaque fois on m'en n'a informer, je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même! répondit le maître des potions, assez apeuré.  
  
-Tut, tut, tut... Vous vous enfoncez mon cher, dit Voldemort avec un demi- sourire. Où est Potter?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, il n'est plus à Poudlard... et il est introuvable, partout où j'ai voulu m'informer auprès des espions, aucun ne l'a vu depuis quelques jours!  
  
-Va-t-il falloir que je vous torture pour que vous me disiez la vérité?  
  
-Maître, je peux vous jurer que je n'en sais absolument rien, personne ne l'a vu partir et moi non plus!  
  
-Endoloris!  
  
Rogue se retrouva au sol, criant sa douleur, Harry à ce moment ce tint un peu plus aux aguets, tenant sa main près de sa baguette.  
  
-Maître... je ne... sais rien!  
  
Voldemort arrêta aussitôt le sort et se leva de son fauteuil et descendit à pas lent le petit escalier, se retrouvant debout devant Severus qui était toujours au sol.  
  
-Je t'épargnerai peut-être Severus si tu me dis la vérité, tu auras une deuxième chance, alors... siffla le Lord Noir d'une voix menaçante.  
  
-Je ne sais rien, répéta le mangemort, fiable à sa promesse.  
  
Shadow se sentit quelque peu soulagé.  
  
-Bon et bien, je vais reformuler ma question, où Potter est-il caché avec ma fille?  
  
-Votre fille est avec Potter? demanda Rogue pour faire diversion.  
  
-Ne mens pas! hurla Voldemort.  
  
-Maître, je ne sais rien!  
  
-Avada Kedav, commença Tom Jedusor  
  
-Disloxus! hurla une voix.  
  
Alors que Voldemort allait se retourner, il reçu le sort de plein fouet. Le mage noir hurla de douleur et de rage.  
  
-QUI a osé? hurla-t-il.  
  
Harry sortit des rangs d'un pas tranquille et enleva sa cagoule, révélant son visage et ses yeux brûlant de haine et de rage.  
  
-Ah, Potter! Te voilà enfin! Tu vas pouvoir éclaircir quelques points obscurs...  
  
-Ça j'en doute! répondit Shadow, d'une voix pleine d'assurance.  
  
-Où-est-elle?  
  
-Oh et tu crois que je vais te le dire en bon petit garçon? Tu rêves Tom, quoique c'est toujours ce que tu as fait... et je doute que ça changera un jour!  
  
-Si tu ne me le dis pas, je le tue! dit Voldemort en pointant Rogue avec sa baguette.  
  
-Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes? demanda Harry en relevant un sourcil.  
  
-Je prends une chance.  
  
-Va te faire foutre! siffla le jeune héritier, assez menaçant.  
  
Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent.  
  
-C'était de trop Potter.  
  
À la vitesse de l'éclair toutefois, Harry projeta d'un simple geste, Voldemort à l'autre bout de la pièce ainsi que les mangemorts, laissant champ libre à Rogue. Shadow coupa l'air de sa main et instantanément des parois vitrées l'entoura ainsi que ses nombreux ennemis.  
  
-Partez! siffla-t-il à Rogue, sans toutefois le regarder. Attendez-moi au manoir!  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais il changea d'avis soudainement et sortit de la salle en courant. Harry retourna enfin toute son attention sur le mage noir, baguette tendu devant lui et près à se défendre.  
  
-Si tu me dis où elle est, je pourrais toujours t'épargner, dit Voldemort en se relevant.  
  
-Plutôt mourir, je ne te la livrerai pas, c'est mal me connaître!  
  
-Donc, tu sais où elle se trouve!  
  
Harry sourit mystérieusement mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Voyons voir... Poudlard? Déjà vérifié. Chez Black? Ça m'étonnerait. Chez les Potter? Encore plus. Il ne reste qu'un endroit...  
  
-Oh et pourrais-je savoir où cela se trouve?  
  
-Chez ces stupides elfes bien sûr!  
  
-Laisse-moi rire, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour l'envoyer là! Ça ne t'es pas venu à la tête qu'elle aurait été se cacher dans un endroit que tu connais, que tu as fréquenté et où tu peux encore entrer, tout comme moi!  
  
-Le seul endroit susceptible dont tu parles est impossible Potter.  
  
-Et pourquoi dont?  
  
-Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'es pas l'héritier de Serpentard.  
  
-Oh et tu vas me dire que lorsque j'ai évoqué mes ancêtres et que Salazard est apparut avec Gryffondor, ce n'était qu'un erreur! Décidément tu oublies vite, il te l'a dit lui-même!  
  
Voldemort eu un rictus.  
  
-Je ne crois pas ces sornettes Potter.  
  
-Ne les crois pas, mais le jour où la vérité t'éclatera en pleine face, tu n'auras plus d'autre choix...  
  
-J'en conclut qu'elle est à Poudlard.  
  
Soudain, s'en prévenir Voldemort lança un sort et Harry alla s'écraser brutalement contre la paroi de verre plus loin. Shadow se releva presque aussitôt, à peine étourdie.  
  
-Assifixia! hurla-t-il  
  
Voldemort tomba à genoux, les mains sur la gorge incapable de respirer. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il fut capable de briser le sortilège et prit une longue inspiration.  
  
-Respira pas le nez Tom, tu vas finir par t'étouffer! le nargua Harry.  
  
-ENDOLORIS! hurla celui-ci en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.  
  
Harry tomba à genoux au sol, les dents étroitement serrées pour s'empêcher de hurler.  
  
-Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas essayer de me défier Potter, je serais toujours le gagnant.  
  
Soudain, Harry sentie une douleur aigue sur sa nuque et bientôt, tout ce qui était autour de lui devint noir.  
  
***  
  
Tout était noir, humide et infecte, quatre murs l'entouraient, l'encageant comme un animal. Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'est le spectacle qu'il vit, doucement et douloureusement il se releva et s'adossa contre le mur froid et moisi.  
  
Combien de temps avait-il resté ici avant de se réveiller? Les minutes lui avaient censés êtres des heures, les heures des jours et les jours des semaines. Il regarda dehors par la minuscule fenêtre pu constater qu'il faisait nuit noire, il en conclut donc qu'il s'était déjà écoulé une demi- journée... Il voulu s'avancer mais se rendit compte que des chaînes lui entouraient les poignets et les mollets. Comment allait-il se sortir de là?  
  
Shadow grogna et soupira en se laissant retombé contre le mur. Il se demanda ce que Rogue avait raconté aux autres. Ange! pensa-t-il soudain. Elle devait s'inquiéter. Xoria aussi. Pour ce qui était de Malefoy et Eowyn, il aimait mieux ne pas y penser. Harry se prit à espérer que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il regarda la fenêtre située à deux mètres du sol. Impossible de l'atteindre, évidemment. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait compter sur l'aide de qui que ce soit, remettant son sort uniquement entre ses mains, gardant confiance en lui et ne désespérant pas. Mais aujourd'hui, du point de vue où il en était... il n'était pas contre l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais il espérait tout de même, que pour sa liberté, Ange ne viendrait pas se livrer, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider et la protéger!  
  
Harry se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se lamenter sur son sort. Il devait trouver une solution pour se sortir d'ici, et vite ! Il observa les lieux mais n'y vit aucune imperfection qui aurait pu l'aider. Il tira un bon coup sur ses chaînes qui résistèrent. Un rire gras arriva à ses oreilles. -Tout doux, il ne faudrait pas salir les chaînes du maître ! C'était un mangemort qui le surveillait derrière une énorme porte en bois. Shadow lui jeta un regard remplit d'une haine noir.  
  
-Ferma ta grande gueule imbécile! Cracha le jeune héritier. Je ne m'empêcherai pas de vivre ou te voir faire quoique ce soit pour ton crétin de maître!  
  
Puis, il n'accorda plus la moindre importance au mangemort et tira une nouvelle fois sur ses chaînes qui émirent un cliquetis assourdissant. Harry était en colère, frustré d'être attaché comme un vulgaire animal de foire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe la dedans mon vieux? Il faut faire doucement avec les chaînes du maître. T'es sourd?  
  
Harry tourna soudain la tête vers lui, ses yeux changeant brusquement pour l'émeraude, reflétant quelque peu l'ambre. Le mangemort tomba à genoux au sol, griffant la porte de sa main et hurlant de douleur, tellement le feu qui le ravageait intérieurement était cruellement souffrant.  
  
-Holà ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit une voix paniqué. Un autre mangemort venait de trouver son acolyte se tordant de douleur. -Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry. Il est tombé tout d'un coup...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faite par terre, espèces d'imbéciles ! siffla une voix étrangement aigue et glaciale que Harry reconnu aussitôt étant celle de Voldemort.  
  
Celui-ci apparut dans la petite fenêtre grillage de la porte de sa cellule, fixant Shadow de ses yeux écarlate. Il pu remarquer que son prisonnier semblait fou de rage d'être enfermé et enchaîné et cela lui donna un petit sourire.  
  
-Si jamais j'apprends que vous lui parler, dit-il aux deux mangemorts, je me chargerais personnellement de votre cas. Harry entendit des pas s'éloigner. -T'es content de toi, imbécile ! dit une voix rageuse.  
  
-Oui très, leur répondit Harry.  
  
Sous ses paroles, et au grand étonnement des deux mangemorts il regarda ses liens et ceux-ci fondirent aussitôt, tâchant le sol.  
  
-À voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Shadow en se relevant et en se massant les poignets, puis il retourna son attention vers les deux mangemorts. Bon alors... qui sera la premières victimes.  
  
Terrorisés, ils pointèrent chacun leur camarade. Harry leva la main devant lui, et la porte vola en morceau, il sortit à pas lent de la cellule et tourna son attention vers les mangemorts. Ceux-ci se mirent à parler en même temps, essayant de sauver leur peau en mettant la faute sur le dos de l'autre. D'un simple regard de la par de Shadow, ils tombèrent à genoux, met à la gorge. Un fil invisible leur serrait la gorge, les faisant suffoqué.  
  
-Imbéciles! pensa Shadow en les laissant seul, se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il montait au bout de l'escalier, Voldemort apparut devant lui, plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
-Vous nous quittez déjà? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Oui, malheureusement, c'est regrettable mais on m'attend ailleurs! répondit Harry sur le même ton.  
  
-Sans même goûter à notre dessert? Vous frôlez l'impolitesse Potter!  
  
-C'est mon point fort! dit Shadow avec un drôle de sourire.  
  
-Soyez un bon garçon pour une fois...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Voldemort lui lançait un sort, qui transformait ses pieds en blocs de béton. Puis, d'un simple coup, il l'assomma à nouveau.  
  
Un peu plus tard... il se réveilla sur une table en bois, torse nu, ventre contre terre. Le Mage Noir se trouvait un peu plus loin, astiquant un fin poignard, finement travailler à la dangereusement coupante.  
  
-Déjà réveillé?  
  
-Ça te dérange? cracha le jeune héritier.  
  
-Non, d'ailleurs ça fait toujours plus mal lorsque la victime est consciente.  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Si tu fais ça... je te jure que tu vas y goûter.  
  
-Voyons Harry... si j'étais dans ta position, je serais un peu plus poli...  
  
Voldemort s'approcha et coupa d'un coup sec la peau du jeune homme, au niveau du flanc. Aussitôt, le sang tâcha la lame du poignard et arracha un gémissement de douleur à Harry qui ferma instantanément les yeux et serra étroitement les dents.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, il était attaché pied et main à la table et Voldemort avait posté pour plus de précaution, quatre de ses serviteurs devant la porte, unique accès à la pièce.  
  
-Ce que je peux te détester! Siffla Shadow, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.  
  
-Je te le redemande gentiment Harry, où-est-ma-fille?  
  
-Pauvre type, va te faire voir! Répondit glacialement le jeune Potter.  
  
Voldemort complètement à bout de patience prit une nouvelle lame, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le corps de son prisonnier. C'est là qu'il remarqua les trois arabesques cicatrisés dans le dos du jeune homme... blessure lui venant de sa première bataille avec Rémus Lupin.  
  
Aussitôt, Jedusor planta son poignard à une extrémité et traça, avec délice, la marque rougeâtre, la recouvrant complément, sous un cri de douleur de Harry. Bientôt, le sang recouvrit une bonne partie du dos de celui-ci et Voldemort répéta sa question, mais reçu une nouvelle fois la même réponse. Shadow était plus que jamais fidèle à Ange, et une seconde marque fut ouverte.  
  
-J'ai tout mon temps Potter, dit Voldemort en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu finiras bien par me dire où elle est!  
  
-Tu peux toujours courir, je dirais rien espèce d'imbécile! cracha Harry, empreint d'une douleur fulgurante.  
  
-Amenez-moi l'huile bouillante ! siffla le mage noir.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur Harry.  
  
-Que disais-tu Potter ?  
  
Harry le regarda d'un regard méprisant.  
  
-Tu m'as très bien entendu, va te faire foutre je préfère encore souffrir et mourir plutôt que de la trahir!  
  
Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent d'une colère sans nom.  
  
-Qu'il reste attaché ici le temps qu'il faudra! Il finira par parler! cria- t-il aux mangemorts.  
  
Harry eut un rire froid.  
  
-C'est ça... De toute façon tu perds ton temps avec moi!  
  
Aussitôt Voldemort lui mit un poignard contre la gorge et Harry le regarda avec un sourire moqueur et provocateur.  
  
-Va-y Tom, tue-moi... Et après tu auras encore plus de problème pour retrouver ta chère petite Ange!  
  
Jedusor eu un instant de réflexion et éloigna le couteau de sa gorge.  
  
-Il finira par parler, répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.  
  
Harry reposa son front contre la table et fut parcourut d'un frisson. Combien de temps résisterai-il comme cela? Shadow sentait le sang lui dégouliner dans le dos et couler jusqu'au sol. Il entendit les mangemorts se parler mais il était à moitié conscient. Après quelques minutes, il perdit connaissance...  
  
Tout était noir, la mort semblait planer au-dessus de sa tête. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours et les semaines semblèrent passées... Un temps indéfini s'écoula, plongé dans une mer de ténèbre lugubre. Écroulé dans un état léthargique, Harry ne su jamais si il était tout simplement endormi ou dans un état comateux.  
  
Par un pâle et frisquet matin de Décembre, alors qu'il neigeait à l'extérieur, que les flocons s'accumulant parmi ceux qui étaient déjà tombé la veille. Shadow ouvrit faiblement les yeux et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps se fit encore plus intense.  
  
La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut qu'on l'avait changé de cellule. La deuxième, c'était que l'état de ses blessures était plus que lamentable. Elles semblaient infectées, et avait une couleur rouge vif. Péniblement et sans trop d'assurance, Harry se redressa quelques peu, et à l'aide de ses mains recula jusqu'au mur le plis proche. Il se laissa tomber, haletant par les efforts que ce simple mètre de distance venait de provoquer. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cette galère? Si il n'avait pas voulu jouer les chevaliers servant aussi... Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide, il remarqua aussitôt, sans même à avoir à porter sa main à son cou que son collier d'immortalité n'était plus là: réponse à l'énigme du "pourquoi ses blessures n'avaient pas guérites plus vite".  
  
Il fallait absolument qu'il le récupère. Si Voldemort mettait la main dessus, ce qui était probablement le cas, cela aurait des effets catastrophiques. De plus... Jedusor n'avait pas été assez idiot pour lui laisser sa baguette, la baguette de Serpentard! Cet objet était puissant et pouvait littéralement détruire le monde! Harry soupira. Il devrait, après ce sortir de cette cellule et trouver un moyen de guérir, reprendre sa baguette et ensuite filer en douce pour retourner chez lui. Plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Dans l'état où il était, s'était quasi mission impossible, mais bon... Tant qu'il pourrait être en vie, il avait des chances de s'en sortir. Soudain, le verrou de la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et aussitôt, il se releva le plus vite qu'il pouvait et alla se poster à côté de la porte. Étonné, il regarda Cho Chang entrer avec Alexander Smith.  
  
Aussitôt il referma la porte d'un coup sec et se retrouva devant les deux mangemorts, qui eux étaient armés contrairement à lui. Cho eu un rictus en le regardant mais ce fut Alex qui prit la parole.  
  
-Le maître veut te prévenir, si tu refuse de parler, tu restera ici sans nourriture le temps qu'il faudrait.  
  
-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais rien savoir! siffla le Gryffondor.  
  
-Tout ça pour Amy! dit Cho en roulant des yeux.  
  
-Ça te dérange espèce de petite sotte?  
  
-On t'a sûrement prévenu pour ses amours volages.  
  
Elle avait dit ça avec dédain.  
  
-Et puis? On t'a déjà prévenu que tu étais très possessive et jalouse?  
  
Alex eu un petit rire mais il s'interrompit lorsque Cho lui envoya un coup dans l'estomac. La jeune fille alla directement derrière lui, et Alexander s'approcha par devant. Sans prévenir, Harry se retourna brusquement et fit un croche-pied à la jeune fille la faisant tomber au sol, puis d'un simple coup à la nuque il l'assomma et se retourna vers Smith qui se jetait déjà sur lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de donner l'alarme, Alex était déjà inconscient sur le sol. Harry ramassa les baguettes des deux mangemorts, question de prudence.  
  
Il les ligota par la suite, puis dégrafa la robe de mangemort d'Alexander, la passa par-dessus de ses épaules et l'attacha. Shadow n'avait rien sur le haut du corps, donc question d'être un peu moins repérable, et aussi d'avoir moins froid... mieux valait emprunter quelques vêtements. Par la suite, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, pour s'y adossé en reprendre sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
La douleur dans son dos était devenu insupportable, et avec ces quelques mouvements brusques qu'il venait de faire, la sensation était tel de l'huile bouillante appliqué sur une brûlure. Harry prit une grande inspiration et se remit debout pour marcher dans les couloirs. Il du s'arrêter souvent, la douleur étant trop insupportable. Finalement, il arriva devant la porte menant au hall, et donc à tout le reste du château. C'était là, précisément que Voldemort l'avait reprit la dernière fois. Shadow poussa la porte et la franchit avec prudence, puis il hésita devant la porte d'entrée, mais ce résigna et gravit à pas lent le grand escalier sombre.  
  
Il entra dans de nombreuses pièces, toutes vides, pour retrouver sa baguette, sans succès. Il marcha pendant encore une longue minutes, et arriva finalement au bout d'un couloir où une imposante porte en or massif, richement sculpter, représentant un champ de bataille où homme et bête se luttait férocement; ce devait sans doute être la chambre de Voldemort et par Merlin que Harry priait pour que Jedusor n'y soit pas en ce moment.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et, à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un mage noir ou d'un mangemort. Par contre, au centre de la pièce se trouvait la baguette de Salazard posé sur un écrin dans une boîte vitrée. Harry s'approcha aussitôt, et voulu soulever le couvercle du dôme vitré, mais se retint se disant que c'est trop simple tout ça... Shadow s'approcha donc du grand bureau, à la recherche de quelconque clé. Le jeune Potter ouvrit un tiroir et souleva quelques parchemins pour trouver trois lettres, trois lettres signées au nom de "Ma petite Ange" écrite en lettre gracieuse et fine et le sceau au dos des enveloppes étaient encore cachetées. Instantanément Harry les prit et les mit dans un de ses poches puis retourna vers le centre de la pièce, frustré de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa baguette.  
  
Harry s'approcha lentement et fit le tour de la pièce en verre. Il regarda dans les moindres recoins au cas ou Voldemort aurait posé un piège. Au bout d'un moment, il déduit que le piège en question devrait être posé grâce à la magie, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il soupira et d'un geste insensé il posa sa main sur le globe pour réfléchir, mais manque de chance celui-ci tomba au sol et se brisa en millier d'éclats de verre. Étrangement... rien ne se produisit, tout resta calme et la baguette était toujours dans le même état, sagement posé sur le coussin de velours.  
  
Shadow recula en fixant sa baguette mais comme rien ne se produisait, il l'a prit d'un geste sec et quitta la pièce. Une puissance traversa en un éclair, dans un flot époustouflant ses veines et il sentit une nouvelle forces pénétrer en lui, quelque chose qui lui redonnant quelque peu de la vigueur et une nouvelle force qui ne pu cependant pas apaiser sa douleur. Une chose de faite, pensa-t-il en redescendant les marches de l'escalier principal. Il devait maintenant retrouver son collier au plus vite.  
  
Un rire glacial se fit entendre provenant de la salle du trône, un flash survint soudainement à l'intérieur de Harry... Voldemort savait, il savait que ce collier procurait l'immortalité et par conséquent l'avait sans aucun doute autour du cou, Shadow en aurait mit sa main à couper. Il accéléra le pas, du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ouvrit les portes de la salle ou Voldemort se tenait. Celui-ci cessa de discuter avec Queudver qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et fixa Harry de ses yeux rouges.  
  
-Déjà? Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt Potter! Comment as-tu fais pour te débarrasser de Smith et Chang?  
  
-Disons qu'ils n'ont simplement pas de très bon réflexe! répondit d'une voix froide en s'approchant à grand pas de lui, et en cachant comme il le pouvait sa douleur.  
  
-Pourquoi te donner tant de mal pour revenir me voir alors?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que tu as une dernière chose à laquelle je tiens beaucoup et que je veux le ravoir!  
  
-Ceci?  
  
Voldemort joua effrontément avec le collier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Aussitôt Harry brandit la baguette de Serpentard.  
  
-Accio! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.  
  
Le collier d'un blanc immaculé lui arriva entre les mains. Harry se métamorphosa rapidement et fit demi-tour, n'entendant pas les hurlements de Voldemort. Tenant maintenant la chaîne entre ses dents, il la lança dans les airs et elle atterrit droit dans son cou. Aussitôt, Harry sortit au pas de course du hall puis à l'extérieur, une foule de mangemort à ses trousses.  
  
Harry savait qu'il était trop près des mangemorts pour transplaner et qu'il pourrait facilement le retracé et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force pour le faire. Soudain, une abrupte falaise apparut devant ses yeux et il dû arrêté sa course là, Shadow regarda derrière lui, puis en bas et il pu remarquer que la mer s'étendait jusqu'à un lointain rivage, qu i devait se trouver à quelques kilomètres. Sans plus penser, il sauta et plongea, par la simple pensé et le souhait de survivre.  
  
***  
  
Devant la maison, Ange faisait les cents pas, incapable de resté assise comme Drago ou Rogue qui était revenu quelques jours plus tôt. Deux jours, deux longues journées s'étaient écoulées sans qu'ils ne reçoivent des nouvelles de Harry. Eowyn, et Xoria semblait être plongées dans une espèce de transe de silence. Les deux étaient en face d'un feu et n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la journée.  
  
Un long hurlement plaintif et dramatique retentit au coeur de la forêt, résonnant en écho dans tout le village elfique. Soudain, sur la route pavé de dalle de marbre, apparut un loup au pelage qui fût sûrement blanc, mais qui avait en ce moment un aspect terne et gras, une texture rugueuse et une couleur cendré. Son pas était claudiquant et de nombreuses plaies sanglantes étaient affreusement infectées sur son dos.  
  
Ange s'était levé d'un bond et à la vu de l'animal familier, elle couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour le rejoindre. En la voyant accourir, Harry ralentit quelque peu son allure, plus haletant que jamais et la tête affreusement douloureuse. Il était parcouru de frisson et s'enfonçait péniblement dans la neige poudreuse. La jeune fille se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Chut, murmura-t-elle en le caressant.  
  
Ils entendirent une exclamation étouffée. Eowyn, qui avait ressenti un étrange pressentiment était sortit dehors et elle regardait la scène d'un air horrifié. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison en coup de vent. Pendant ce temps là, Ange continuait de tenir Harry contre elle, tentant de le réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Shadow resta dans cette position pendant un moment, puis au bout de quelques minutes se décolla de la jeune fille et tout deux entrèrent dans la maison, à pas lent en raison de la forme physique qu'avait Harry...  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, ses yeux prirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce. Il bougea un peu et heurta quelque chose. En levant la tête, il vit que Ange était toujours à moitié assise près du lit à dormir. Shadow eu un sourire et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.  
  
Il se retourna dans son lit, doucement, son dos était toujours aussi douloureux et il devait faire attention, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas laissé la chance à Amy de vérifier ses blessures, pas encore... En bougeant, il entendit un léger bruit de froissement. Les lettres! Il les avait complètement oubliés. Harry se promit des les donner à Ange dès le lendemain matin.  
  
Instantanément il referma les yeux et retomba dans un sommeil, malheureusement pour lui, assez agité. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Rogue ainsi que Xoria entrèrent dans la pièce; les deux seules personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivé il y avait quelques heures. Le maître des potions tenait à la main une potion à l'aspect pourpre et fumante, la Nymphe s'assied sur le bord du lit et le souleva légèrement, ce qui fut accueillit par les grondements de protestations de Harry et le réveil en sursaut de Ange.  
  
-Laissez-moi dormir! Bafouilla Shadow en se dégageant et en s'enfouissant le visage dans l'oreiller.  
  
-Harry je t'en prie, tu dois le boire, insista Xoria d'une voix douce. Tu te sentiras mieux après.  
  
-Je vais m'arranger moi-même avec ma santé... plus tard! Répondit brutalement Shadow, décidément de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Arrêtez de vous comporter en gamin Potter et buvez ça ! grogna Rogue.  
  
-Vous n'avez aucun droit à me donnez des ordres ici professeur! siffla Shadow en le regardant froidement.  
  
-Harry, s'il te plait, dit Ange qui avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux.  
  
Rien à faire, le jeune homme retourna obstinément sous les couvertures. De un, personne n'avait encore vu ses blessures dans son dos, car sous sa forme de loup, son pelage les recouvrait et de deux, il ne s'était pas déshabillé en arrivant et par conséquent elles le faisaient cruellement souffrir.  
  
-Pourquoi refuses-tu qu'on te soigne? explosa Ange. Tu es mal en point et nous voulons seulement ton bien!  
  
-Et moi je veux seulement dormir! marmonna Harry, d'une voix endormie.  
  
-Tu dormiras après avoir avalé cette potion!  
  
-J'ai dis que je ne la prendrais pas, de toute façon je ne prend rien qui n'ai pas fabriqué de moi-même, surtout après ce séjour dans les cachots!  
  
-Vous doutez de mes capacités à faire de simples potions de guérison? demanda Rogue.  
  
-Je doute simplement de la potion que vous avez fait puisque vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai!  
  
-Alors dites-le nous!  
  
-Aller plus tôt voir ailleurs!  
  
-Ne nous force pas à regarder tes blessures! dit Ange en perdant sa patience légendaire.  
  
Harry se leva brusquement et descendit de son lit, puis passa entre Rogue et Xoria et sortit de la chambre, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus dans le couloir, Ange sauta sur lui, l'étalant ventre contre terre dans le corridor.  
  
-Ange, enlève-toi immédiatement de mon dos! siffla Harry les dents étroitement serré et les mains crispés au sol étant donné que la douleur était revenu plus douloureusement que jamais, il sentait déjà le sang recommencé à couler.  
  
-Non, répondit-elle.  
  
Ange lui leva la robe et elle étouffa une exclamation de stupeur en voyant toutes ses blessures.  
  
-Enlève-toi! cria presque Shadow en tremblant de douleur.  
  
Ange s'empressa de lui obéir.  
  
-Tu attendais quel moment pour nous dire que tu avais été torturé? cria-t- elle.  
  
-Pour vous inquiétez encore plus? Mieux vaut encore se jeter en bas d'une falaise... souffla Harry en ferma les yeux et en laissant son front reposer sur le sol.  
  
Il y eu un silence durant lequel Ange tentait de contenir la rage qui s'emparait d'elle.  
  
-Retourne te coucher, siffla-t-elle. Et bois cette fichue potion!  
  
Shadow se releva doucement, mais sûrement et se tint face à elle.  
  
-Il n'y a rien ici qui pourra me guérir! dit-t-il en reprenant sa robe et en la rattachant. Je vais voir Ladros...  
  
-Je t'accompagne.  
  
-Ange... je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter...  
  
Elle pinça des lèvres mais son expression changea soudainement.  
  
-D'accord... dit-elle. Mais ne revient pas trop tard.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il tournait les talons il tomba face à face avec Ladros, et il resta figée sur place.  
  
-Xoria m'a apprit. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible.  
  
-Oh heu... D'accord, alors heu... tu vas bien? essaya Harry sur un ton qui se voulait décontracté.  
  
-Allons dans un endroit plus calme. Je veux voir tes blessures.  
  
-Je vais très bien...  
  
-Harry... le menaça Ladros d'un air sévère.  
  
Celui grogna et suivit Ladros à contre coeur au salon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant.  
  
-Bah tu me connais, toujours à vouloir sauver la vie de tout le monde, et disons que Jedusor m'a pris au piège cette fois! répondit Harry en haussant légèrement les épaules et en s'asseyant à son tour.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement?  
  
-Disons que c'est pas très beau à voir! marmonna Harry en se relevant puis en se retournant et en enlevant sa robe pour que le Seigneur Elfique puisse examiner ses plaies de plus près.  
  
-Hmm... Ça prendra du temps avant de cicatriser.  
  
-Je n'en doute même pas! siffla Shadow entre ses dents alors que Ladros passait ses doigts, en effleurant à peine sa peau, dans son dos.  
  
Dans les instants qui suivirent, Ladros utilisa son talent elfique pour soigner les blessures de son protégé. Un grand frisson traversa le jeune Potter quand il sentit ses plaies se cicatriser.  
  
-Beaucoup de repos et un peu de volonté. Voilà qui aidera à ta guérison! fini par annoncer le Seigneur elfique en se levant.  
  
-Si seulement j'avais la volonté et le temps de pouvoir me reposer! répondit Harry en se levant à son tour.  
  
-Tu as le temps! Ange restera avec toi et je suis certain que Eowyn et Drago en feront autant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire que les deux autres restent...  
  
Ladros soupira.  
  
-Je dois retourner au village mais je chargerais ma nièce de s'occuper de tes blessures tous les soirs.  
  
-Ladros... je suis capable de m'arranger avec mes blessures, de toute façon j'ai les potions dont j'ai besoin, ce n'est pas un problème...  
  
-Bien sûr...  
  
-Donc je m'arrange tout seul!  
  
-Oui, oui... répondit l'elfe d'un ton qui prédisait le contraire.  
  
-De toute façon si j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ce sera à Ange que je ferai signe...  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry!  
  
Ladros sortit de la pièce en lui adressant un petit signe de main.  
  
-Ce que je peux le détester quand il a ce caractère! bougonna le jeune elfe en se callant dans le divan et en fermant paresseusement les yeux.  
  
-Ça va? dit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.  
  
-Lâche-moi les baskets, Malefoy! grommela Shadow en se retournant.  
  
-Ça va, pas besoin de t'énerver! Je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles.  
  
-Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon sort?  
  
Il l'entendit grogner.  
  
-Depuis toujours qu'est-ce que tu crois!  
  
-Mais bien sûr...  
  
-Oh arrête, tu sais bien que c'est vrai.  
  
-Permet moi d'en douter!  
  
-Tu m'énerve! s'exclama Drago en se laissant tomber dans un sofa, en face d'un bon feu ronflant.  
  
-Désolé pour toi! répliqua Harry d'une vois somnolente.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas vu Eowyn? demanda le blond au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Tu crois que j'ai juste ça à faire... moi de la chercher! Je te signale qu'il y à peine un quart d'heure je dormais encore très bien dans ma chambre!  
  
-Dis donc, ça te met en rogne la maladie!  
  
-Soit content que ça m'arrive peu souvent... J'ai pas le temps pour ça!  
  
-C'était simplement pour m'informer. Et en parlant d'information, je me demandais où Amy était partie.  
  
-Hum... peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement suivit Eowyn pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise!  
  
-C'est possible...  
  
Harry se releva péniblement et se mit debout en s'étirant.  
  
-Je crois que le sommeil sera pour plus tard...  
  
Drago ne répondit pas, fixant quelque chose sur sa robe.  
  
-C'est quoi ce bout de papier? demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry sortit les lettres de sa poche et se frappa le front.  
  
-Bon finalement je vais aller trouver Ange...  
  
-Ange? Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Amy...  
  
-Longue histoire! répondit Shadow en se dirigeant vers une penderie où il change de robe de sorcier, écoeuré de porter celle de Alexander Smith.  
  
-Ah je comprends, c'est un de ces petits surnoms que vous vous donnez. Je parie que le tient c'est petit démon...  
  
-Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois!  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
-Ais-je dit parfois? Non je voulais dire tout le temps...  
  
-Au moins j'essais de détendre l'atmosphère moi!  
  
-Ouais bien toi, t'as pas le sors du monde sur les bras!  
  
-Arrête tu veux avec ce complexe de super héros. Il y a un temps pour pleurer sur son sort et un temps pour s'amuser. Mais je doute que tu connaisses la signification de ce mot...  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement vers Drago.  
  
-Va te faire foutre... cracha-t-il.  
  
-On se fâche? Peut être parce que j'ai touché la corde sensible!  
  
Une lueur menaçante passa dans le regard de Harry.  
  
-Je te conseil d'arrêté là où tu en es...  
  
-Ou quoi? Le nargua Drago.  
  
-Tu pourrais le regretter...  
  
-Arrête-moi ces menaces, je les connais par coeur!  
  
Harry tourna dos et sortit sur le seuil de la porte avant de siffler avec son pouce et son majeur. Aussitôt, on entendit un galop pressé résonner au loin et quelques instants plus tard Larölis se trouvait devant lui.  
  
-Martwil uön té séä! dit-t-il à l'étalon, ce qui voulant en moyenne dire "on va aller faire une ballade mon grand".  
  
Il monta sur son cheval et partit au trot à travers la forêt, suivant le sentier de pierre.  
  
-Alors là... si j'ai pas un système humanitaire résistant, pensa Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
Il continua sa route et se rendit au bord de l'eau. De là, il aperçut une silhouette familière qui était assise sur une pierre et lançant des pierres qui glissaient sur la glace. Puis, à quelques distances de cette personne était assise sous un pin enneigé, Eowyn. Harry laissa-là Larölis et fit le reste du chemin à pied, traversant le lac qui avait l'air assez solide, sa robe blanche traînant quelque peu dans la neige, pendant que lui marchait à la surface de la poussière froide qui recouvrait la glace, de son pas léger. Ce fut Eowyn qui le vit en premier. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur un point imaginaire. Quant à Ange, elle eut un sursaut en le voyant arrivé, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle avant de jeter une nouvelle poignée de cailloux.  
  
-Bon ça y est tu m'en veux... ça me rappelle quelqu'un!  
  
-C'était un coup bas! s'indigna Eowyn.  
  
-Mais ça m'a fait plaisir! répliqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? répéta Ange.  
  
Harry sortit les trois enveloppes de sa robe et lui tendit.  
  
-J'ai subtilisé ça à ton père entre ma séance de torture et mon bain d'huile bouillante! répliqua Harry sur le même ton froid que la jeune fille.  
  
Ange fixa les parchemins.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ferais?  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas des lettres que t'a écrite ta mère alors...  
  
Ange cessa toute activité.  
  
-Ma mère est morte.  
  
-Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte avec de mourir Ange... alors elle t'a laissé quelque chose!  
  
Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer il continua:  
  
-Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Jedusor... et comme elles te sont adressées, il ne faut pas être dupe pour en déduire qu'elles sont de ta mère!  
  
-Donne-les moi.  
  
-C'est ce que je me tue à vouloir faire depuis tout à l'heure! cria presque Harry, faisant s'envoler quelques moineaux de leurs perchoirs.  
  
Eowyn leva les sourcils et détourna le regard tandis qu'Ange s'emparait des lettres. Pourtant, Harry pu remarquer que ses mains tremblaient.  
  
-Bon et bien puisque tu es si frustré contre moi... je vais aller voir si il y a quelqu'un dans ce foutu village qui daigne me parler amicalement!  
  
-Non!  
  
Il y eu un bref silence.  
  
-Reste avec moi...  
  
Shadow la regarda pendant un moment, puis fini par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, dans la neige. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Eowyn s'était éclipsé.  
  
-J'ai peur, murmura Ange.  
  
-Pourquoi dont? lui demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux d'argent, un regard à en faire fondre plus d'une.  
  
-De savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de moi.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à lire et tu le sauras... Mais si tu as réellement peur, je peux le faire avant toi!  
  
-S'il te plait...  
  
Harry prit une des lettres qui semblait être la plus usé, et donc la première, la décacheta et se mit à lire. Il eut plusieurs reprises un petit sourire et au bout d'un moment il reprit sa lecture à voix haute, depuis le début.  
  
Ma petite fleur,  
  
Je sais que là où tu es présentement, tu ne ressens pas encore toute la douleur que peut provoquer ce monde. Mais un jour viendra où tu devras l'affronter. Sache que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, mais je voulais te faire savoir que quoiqu'il pourrait m'arriver, quoiqu'on puisse vouloir te faire croire, tu as été ma raison de rester sur cette terre, en compagnie de cet homme que j'avais cru pouvoir changé, mais je me suis apparemment trompé et maintenant je vis constamment dans les ténèbres et le danger.  
  
Bien des fois j'ai voulu sauter en bas de cette fenêtre du haut de cette tour où on m'avait enfermé, mais chaque fois je m'y suis résigner en passent que je ne ferai que anéantir une autre vie, t'enlever la vie à toi... mon ange.  
  
Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver.  
  
Samantha White, ta mère.  
  
Harry regarda Ange qui pleurait en silence.  
  
-Elle devait être très belle... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
La faisant se lever de là où elle était assise, Harry la fit s'asseoir sur lui et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-On passe à la prochaine?  
  
Elle hocha la tête et Harry lut la deuxième lettre :  
  
Ma chérie,  
  
Cette nuit, au milieu des ténèbres, je me suis réveillé avec une certitude. Tu donnais des coups avec tes petites menottes contre mon ventre. Je me suis levé et j'ai comprit une chose. C'est que jamais tu n'abandonneras. Tu te battras jusqu'au bout, peu importe la cause. Tu seras un ange dans ton coeur.  
  
Parfois, je regrette de savoir que ton père ne sera pas comme les autres. J'aurais aimé que tu sois l'enfant d'un autre mais en même temps, j'ai aimé cet homme plus que tout. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il ne devienne pas ce qu'il est maintenant. Mais tu sais, on ne peut pas changer la nature des hommes. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Si je t'écris ces lettres, c'est que j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as en lisant ceci mais je suis certaine d'une chose. C'est que tu dois être très belle.  
  
Je t'aime, ne m'oublie jamais. Ta maman, Samantha.  
  
Harry passa enfin à la troisième lettre, la plus récente.  
  
Mon étoile de vie,  
  
Je sais à présent qu'il ne m'en reste plus pour très longtemps, tu es bientôt à la veille de voir le jour et je sais qu'à ce jour je n'aurais jamais le temps de te voir comme bon me semble, je n'aurais jamais le temps de te voir grandir et t'épanouir.  
  
Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimeras, et que tu n'auras pas l'existence que ton père m'a donné... Il m'avait tout promis, mais je n'ai jamais rien eu, excepté toi! Ne te fit pas au apparence, suis ton coeur et ton instinct, garde l'oeil sur ta bonne étoile et suis là, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme conseil.  
  
J'aimerai seulement que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de pensé à ce que nous aurions pu être nous deux, que je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas ce que tu as toujours et ce que tu désireras et que tu sauras suivre ce qui te semble le plus juste, suivre ce qui est bien pour toi!  
  
Profite de la vie, bat-toi pour avoir ce que tu veux, ce n'est que de cette manière que l'on peut obtenir ce qu'on l'ont exige, rien ne peut se faire en une seule fois, il faut du temps et de la volonté.  
  
Ne m'oublie pas ma petit Ange, car oui tel sera ton nom, que ton père le veuille ou non!  
  
Je t'aime plus que tout! Maman  
  
Ange ne pleurait pu, mais son regard trahissait une tristesse encore plus grande et plus profonde. Harry la regarda pendant un instant, et un silence lourd de compatissance s'installa. Shadow se perdit dans ses songes puis tout à coup, il s'écria d'une voix assez douce:  
  
-J'ai peut-être un moyen de te la faire voir... Que tu es un souvenir d'elle et que tu puisses apprendre à la connaître.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais plus rien en ce moment.  
  
-Un moyen pour que tu puisses enfin savoir ce que tu es vraiment... et aussi, ce qui t'aurait attendu si il y a quelque chose tu t'aurais vraiment enlevé la vie!  
  
-Laisse-moi y réfléchir d'accord?  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Tu n'auras qu'à me le dire quand tu seras prête... et que tu auras prise ta décision.  
  
Ange se tourna vers lui en souriant. -Je t'aime, dit-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.  
  
Harry la serra contre lui, avec un petit sourire et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de nombreuse minute, respectant le silence et le calme de la forêt. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil ce fut couché, qu'il fit nuit noire et que de petites fées lumineuses vinrent voleté autour d'eux que Shadow parla enfin :  
  
-Tu n'y retourneras jamais Ange, tu as assez souffert ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Même si pour cela je dois sacrifié ma propre vie pour la tienne.  
  
Ange ne répondit rien et laissa son regard vagabonder au-delà du lac gelé. -Nous devrions rentrer, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi, dit-elle soudainement.  
  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
  
-Parce que toi tu n'es pas malade encore ? Et puis après cette balade à cheval et ce dur réveil... je ne crois pas que ce sera un peu d'air fraîche qui me fera grand chose...  
  
-Mais il fait froid ! se plaignit Ange.  
  
-Bon... répondit moqueusement Harry en se levant, et par la même occasion la jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire de même. Rentrons!  
  
Shadow s'engagea donc sur le lac, avec Amy.  
  
-J'ai parlé avec Eowyn. Cette fille est plus intelligente que je le croyais! dit celle-ci.  
  
-Elle comprend bien des choses oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a réussis à comprendre ce qui a pu m'arriver... Sur ce coup là, elle ai tombé vraiment bas et ça prendra du temps avant que je puisse lui pardonner!  
  
-Oh je t'en prie. Je pense qu'elle a comprit beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le crois.  
  
-Peut-être, mais elle n'en a pas montré grand chose!  
  
Ange haussa des épaules et se retint brusquement à Harry, manquant tomber sur la glace lisse.  
  
-Doucement, s'écria celui-ci avec un fou rire.  
  
-Je veux bien! dit-elle en se raccrochant avec difficulté.  
  
Puis tout se passa très vite. Ange glissa, tomba sur le dos emportant Harry dans sa chute. Soudain, un craquement effroyable ce fit entendre sous eux et Shadow lança un regard mi-effrayer et pas trop rassurant à Ange.  
  
-Je crois qu'on ait mal partie là!  
  
-Oh non... murmura Ange sentant la glace se fendre sous leur poids.  
  
Et dans un grand éclaboussement ils tombèrent dans l'eau glacée. Le choc de la température de l'eau résonna dans tout le corps de Harry comme des milliers de couteaux qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Alors que dans un geste anodin il voulu reprendre son souffle, une grande gorger d'eau froide s'engouffra dans sa bouche et descendit directement dans ses poumons, lui donnant de grands étourdissements. Son instinct de survie s'empara de lui et Harry remonta à la surface, se cognant contre la paroi de glace. Ces poumons donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient éclater. Harry tapa contre la glace et le courant de la rivière finit par le ramener sous le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés. Il sortit aussitôt sa tête des l'élément glacé et repris une grande pouffé d'air, il pu remarqué que Ange était déjà un peu plus loin ruisselante et tremblante de froid. Shadow se hissa hors du trou en grelottant et en claquant des dents et se traîna jusqu'aux côtés de Ange.  
  
-Ne me ramène plus jamais sur un lac gelé, parvint-elle à articuler en tremblant comme une feuille.  
  
-Pas avant longtemps en tout cas! répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer, ainsi que lui-même.  
  
-Xoria va vouloir nous tuer... dit Ange.  
  
-Me tuer... je serais supposé dormir moi!  
  
-Rentrons!  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se releva difficilement en soutenant à moitié Ange. Ils retournèrent à la maison sur Larölis. En entrant dans la grande maison chauffée, ils soupirèrent en coeur. Aussitôt, Harry se remit à claquer des dents, sentant son corps littéralement gelé rentrer en contact avec la chaleur de la demeure.  
  
-Ah vous voilà! Voulez-vous bien me dire...  
  
C'était Xoria qui venait d'arriver et qui venait de les voir trempés et grelottant.  
  
-Je déteste les lacs! articula difficilement Harry.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris! Vite, à la salle de bain, vous devez prendre un bon bain chaud tous les deux!  
  
Shadow se tourna son regard vers Ange qui était toujours serré contre lui et lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
-Va-y, ça te fera du bien, j'y irai après toi...  
  
-Les malades d'abord!  
  
-Tu es encore malade ma chère! répliqua-t-il sur un ton faussement supérieur et plutôt moqueur.  
  
-Pas autant que toi!  
  
-Oh moi je supporte très bien la douleur!  
  
-Ça suffit! coupa Xoria. Décidez-vous qu'on en finisse!  
  
Harry poussa Ange jusque devant les marches.  
  
-Voilà c'est décidé! dit-t-il avant de partir vers le salon.  
  
-C'est mal me connaître! répliqua la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans l'escalier, malgré ses tremblements.  
  
-Ange, au bain! ordonna Xoria en l'emmenant à l'étage.  
  
-Tu me le paieras Harry! cria-t-elle avant de se faire enfermer dans la salle de bain par Xoria.  
  
-Avec joie mon coeur! hurla Harry qui avait enlever sa robe de sorcier et l'avait envoyé dans un panier à cet effet.  
  
-Interdiction de sortie! lui hurla la nymphe. Pour tous les deux!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna Shadow, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.  
  
Soudain, Rogue apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, un bol et une cuillère à la main, apparemment il était en train de faire une potion... ou à manger.  
  
-Vous vous débrouillez mieux que je pensais pour chercher les ennuis Potter! dit-il en ricanant.  
  
-Oh je vous remercie beaucoup Severus! répondit celui-ci avec sarcasme, avant de se lever et de passer à côté de son professeur de potion, pour prendre la direction du sous-sol, et par conséquent du laboratoire de potion. Il l'entendit ricaner alors qu'il repartait avec son bol.  
  
Harry descendit le petit escalier, les torches s'allument sur son passage, lui éclairant le chemin. Il déboucha sur une magnifique pièce où s'alignait des dizaines d'armoires vitrées qui entreposait divers accessoires de potion, tous ou presque en cristal. Au centre de la pièce régnait un grand foyer sur lequel reposait un grand chaudron. Plusieurs tables étaient disposé un peu partout et dans le fond de la pièce, encastré dans le mur trônait une immense bibliothèque.  
  
Harry s'avança vers une armoire et en sortit quelques flacons où étaient entreposer divers ingrédients qu'il alla poser sur une table, ainsi qu'un couteau, un pilon et un mortier. Shadow prit un flacon qui contenait de la poudre de mandragore qu'il mélangea avec quelques feuilles d'algues rouge. La mixture passa aussitôt à une couleur verte criarde, oubliant les tremblements qu'il avait toujours Harry prit le gobelet dans lequel reposait le mélange, pour l'emmener au chaudron, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il l'échappa au sol. Résultat, le son d'une horrible explosion retentit dans toute la maison et Shadow n'eut le temps que de faire un bon par derrière, sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
-Vous m'épatez Potter!  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et tomba face à son professeur de potion.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'y attendre! s'écria celui-ci en roulant des yeux. Vous désirez professeur?  
  
-Je cherchais quelqu'un pour me divertir et je l'ai trouvé!  
  
Rogue s'accota contre une table, les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur. Harry ne lui accorda point plus d'importance et d'un coup de baguette nettoya le tout.  
  
-Et voilà qu'il faut que je recommence, marmonna celui-ci.  
  
Mais il se ravisa aussitôt, et se retourna une fois de plus vers la mixture qui s'étendait tranquillement dans le sol, et qui fumait légèrement, désagrégeant la pierre. Il tendit sa baguette et fit quelques gestes, aussitôt la mixture retourna dans le gobelet et cette fois-ci il pu le mettre dans le chaudron. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avalait une potion rouge vif et une fumée commença à lui sortir par les oreilles, signe que sa potion de pimentine avait fonctionné.  
  
-Oh moins vous n'êtes pas si incapable que je le croyais! s'écria Severus.  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui, son regard changeant brusquement pour l'émeraude.  
  
-N'oubliez pas que vous êtes chez moi professeur, et que je peux vous mettre à la porte comme bon me semble!  
  
-Règle de la vie numéro un: rester calme peu importe la situation!  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas "calme", que j'ai échappé ma potion professeur! répliqua Harry. Si vous étiez tombé dans un lac et qui vous étiez complètement gelé je n'aurais même pas été étonné que vous fassiez la même gaffe que moi!  
  
-Règle de la vie numéro deux: ne jamais jeter la faute sur les autres.  
  
-Règle de la vie numéro trois: Ce l'a fermé quand c'est le temps! répondit Shadow.  
  
Rogue eu un rictus.  
  
-Bonne nuit Potter! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-C'est ça, et bon débarra! siffla celui-ci.  
  
Harry regarda le professeur de potions remonter les marches en soupirant. Il décida qu'il était temps de remonter. Il prit donc le second gobelet remplit de pimentine et remonta l'escalier, les torches s'éteignant sur son passage. Lorsque Harry remonta au salon, il n'y avait personne. Il en déduit que tout le monde était allé se coucher, épuisés par leur journée. Il monta les marches lentement pour retourner à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut à l'étage, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas été prendre son bain. Shadow entra tout de même dans sa chambre, saisit une paire de boxer, puis entra dans la salle de bain privé qui était annexe à la chambre où Ange semblait déjà dormir.  
  
-Psst, Ange! murmura-t-il en passant sa tête dans le cadre de porte.  
  
Ne voyant aucune réponse, il en déduit qu'elle dormait à point fermé et il ferma la porte, puis se fit couler un bain chaud. Malgré la potion qu'il venait de prendre, le bain chaud presque brûlant lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se laissa relaxer et fini par tomber dans un état somnolent. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Ange dans l'encadrement qui le regardait à la fois timidement, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir dans son regard...  
  
-Je... j'avais entendu du bruit, dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.  
  
Harry lui fit un regard malicieux et se calla un peu plus profondément dans son main, question de jouer au pudique et par conséquent provoqué par d'une certaine manière Ange.  
  
-Ah et... répondit-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Rien heu je voulais juste...  
  
Harry lui fit signe de se retourner, le temps qu'il sorte du son bain. Ange s'exécuta en se traitant de tous les noms à voix basse. Shadow sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa aussitôt la taille dans une serviette blanche et franchit le seuil de la salle d'eau en donnant au passage un baiser qui en disant long, à Ange pour enfin se diriger vers son armoire.  
  
-Tu as, heu, parler avec Rogue? demanda-t-elle en le suivant, soudainement mal à l'aise.  
  
-Oui j'ai parler au professeur mal lécher! répondit-t-il en revêtant son pyjama, dans un coin sombre de la chambre.  
  
-Il est passé dans le couloir en ricanant tout seul. Je me suis dit qu'il avait dû aller t'embêter.  
  
-Tu as très bien déduis! murmura Harry qui était maintenant dans le dos de la jeune fille, qui fit un sursaut en attendant le son de la voix de Shadow derrière elle.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille avant de commencer à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.  
  
-Je voulais juste savoir qui avait fait du bruit ! lui assura Ange en défendant sa cause.  
  
-Hum, hum ! répondit Harry en remontant ses baiser vers la gorge de la jeune fille, qui se sentit soudain pris d'un désir qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
YOpp !  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer, maintenant on n'a fait notre job, alors laissez-nous une ptite review pour nous montrez que ctais pas pour rien qu'on n'a fait ça !!!  
  
Aller @+  
  
Laika&Fleur ! 


	39. Le risque est ce qui nous rend vivant!

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Ratonton : C'est fait et désolé pour le retard!  
  
Big apple : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des gros problème, merci pour la review! Bonne lecture ;)  
  
Nono : T'as même pas à t'inquiéter on va la finir c'est sûr! Désolé pour le retard, quelque problème d'ordi c'est présenté! Aller bonne lecture ;)  
  
Alpo : Contente que ça te plaise et que tu continues à lire ;) Voici la suite et désolé pour le retard!  
  
Mimiloup : Vraiment, on ait heureuse que ça te plaise ;) Pour ce qui est de Eowyn, Harry ne l'aime plus et c'est la même chose pour elle... Les couples sont casé jusqu'à la fin et ça devrait normalement resté comme ça l'est en ce moment! Aller bonne lecture ;)  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Salut vous tous!  
  
On tient franchement à vous dire qu'on ait désolé pour le retard!!! Surtout Laika... (moi) parce c'est elle (moi) qui poste les chapitre et que j'ai eu de TRÈS gros problèmes d'ordinateur... mais là tout est réglé et les chapitre devrais arrivé plus vite... enfin au rythme normal d'un chapitre par semaine comme avant...  
  
Aller excusez-nous encore et bonne lecture ;)  
  
@+  
  
Laika&Fleur!  
  
Harry Potter et les cinq dons  
  
Chapitre39 : Le risque est ce qui nous rend vivant!  
  
Incapable de résister, elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme s'il était son air et qu'elle en avait besoin pour vivre. Harry l'entraîna à l'aveuglette vers le lit, et au passage il renversa une petit table où se tenait un luxueux vase de cristal finement travaillé, qui se brisa en miette en tombant au sol. Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne s'en soucia et Shadow poussa Ange avec douceur sur le lit, avant de monter à son tour, au-dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant toujours aussi fiévreusement. Ange attrapa sa baguette magique et marmonna un sortilège coupe-son avant de la lancer derrière eux, embrassant Harry à pleine bouche. Celui-ci passa sa main derrière le dos de la jeune fille, essayant de trouver l'attache qui retenait sa robe elfique. Ne la trouvant pas, il grogna quelques peu et se concentra mentalement sur un sort, aussi l'attache tombe. La jeune fille roula sur le côté, entraînant Harry, se retrouvant dans la position dominante. Elle avait l'épaule à moitié découverte, car sa robe n'était plus retenue par son attache. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Shadow et entreprit de lui enlever son pyjama. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec un certain sourire moqueur et enfouis sa tête dans l'épaule de Harry, l'embrassant doucement et descendant toujours un peu plus vers son épaule. Elle émit un faible gémissement et l'embrassa dans le creux du cou à son tour.  
  
Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent et la voix de Xoria retentit.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que... Non, mais vous ferez ça une autre fois! s'écria-t- elle. Il est minuit passé, vous êtes malade et vous devez prendre du repos. Harry tu iras dormir au salon, EXÉCUTION!  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry crut voir Ange rougir. Il faut dire qu'étant donné la situation... c'était tout à fait légitime. Il se leva donc en grognant, empoigna son oreiller et sortit en vrai coup de vent de sa chambre, en laissant au passage un regard noir à Xoria. Ange en fit de même et claqua la porte au nez de la nymphe. On entendit celle-ci répliquer dans la couloir, mais le son de sa voix mourut avant d'avoir pu atteigne les oreilles de Ange, puis Xoria descendit à l'étage et on n'entendit soudain la voix de Harry éclater, contredisant apparemment un commentaire de la nymphe.  
  
-Non mais de quoi tu te mêles? cria Shadow.  
  
-Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de toi, donc de ta santé et donc, il n'est pas question que vous... que vous batifolez!  
  
-Va dont voir ailleurs si j'y suis! siffla le jeune Potter.  
  
-Si j'ai fait cela, c'est uniquement dans ton intérêt! se défendit Xoria.  
  
-Bonne nuit Xoria! cracha Harry en se retournant brusquement, et en se laissant tomber sur le divan, dos à la nymphe tout en rabattant la couverture par-dessus sa tête.  
  
Celle-ci soupira et Harry l'entendit retourner dans la chambre d'amis. Le calme revint dans la maison, mais Harry ne fut pas capable de s'endormir. Au bout d'une heure environs, il se leva enfin, puis alla fouiller dans la penderie sans bruit, un quart d'heure plus tard la porte de l'entré se refermait sur lui, le laissant disparaître dans le calme de la nuit. Harry frissonna au contact de l'air froid et du vent glacial qui soufflait sur la forêt des elfes. Il se mit à marcher, suivant seulement son instinct. Étrangement, ses pieds le guidèrent à nouveau vers l'endroit où il avait failli se noyer en compagnie de Ange. À son grand étonnement, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà... Aussitôt, il se tapit dans les buissons, sachant trop bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de prendre des risques pour rien... surtout par un temps pareil, dans une heure aussi déserte et aussi noir.  
  
-Tu peux venir Harry, ce n'est que moi, dit une voix résonnant dans le silence imposant de la nuit.  
  
Celui-ci reconnut aussitôt la voix, et sortit d'un pas étrangement silencieux de la pénombres des grands arbres et s'approcha de la jeune fille, en s'aventurant sur le lac.  
  
-Je viens souvent ici lorsque je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil... dit Eowyn d'un ton calme.  
  
-Si c'est la solitude que tu recherches... et bien tu es au bon endroit! se contenta de répondre Harry.  
  
Elle eu un sourire paisible.  
  
-Et toi?  
  
-Oh moi... J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et de voir un peu la nature pour essayer d'oublier l'image des cachots humides de Jedusor...  
  
-Rogue nous a raconté... ce qui s'est passé.  
  
-Il n'en sait pas beaucoup puisqu'il est partit avant que je ne me fasse assommer!  
  
-Il a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie. Encore, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Ouais encore... à croire qu'on ne peut pas survivre sans moi! répondit Harry avec sarcasme et ironie.  
  
-Il n'avait pas l'air content d'avoir été sauvé par cette grosse tête de Potter! rigola Eowyn.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... les gens son susceptible et orgueilleux de nos jours!  
  
Eowyn ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retint en se remettant à contempler le lac.  
  
-Saleté de lac! pesta Harry, en retournant sur la rive, ne faisant pas du tout confiance à la glace cette fois-ci.  
  
La jeune fille retint un éclat de rire.  
  
-On ne t'a jamais apprit de ne pas marcher sur la glace noire? dit-elle une lueur de malice dans le regard.  
  
-On ne m'a surtout pas appris, que quand quelqu'un s'accroche à toi pour ne pas tomber, tu peux te ramasser par terre toi aussi...  
  
Eowyn sourit à nouveau et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, commençant à frissonner.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre maison en commun?  
  
-C'est confortable... mais je ne serai pas contre l'électricité!  
  
-Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de Ladros, corrigea-t- elle.  
  
-Disons que... je ne suis pas vraiment, très à l'aise, avec... l'idée.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Et Ange?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien!  
  
-Elle n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se confit beaucoup, fit remarquer la semi-elfe.  
  
-À ceux à qui elle fait confiance!  
  
Elle eu un air froissé qu'il ne remarqua même pas.  
  
-Bon je vais rentrer... Si jamais Xoria se lève et voit que je ne suis pas là... je suis bon pour l'enterrement!  
  
-J'imagine que oui...  
  
***  
  
Plusieurs vase et pièce de collection gisaient en morceau par terre, Ange et Harry était face à face dans le salon, un vague sourire au lèvre, et une détermination de fer planté dans leurs regards. Décidément il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, alors si ils ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner à l'extérieur... ils le feraient à l'intérieur.  
  
-Xoria va voir une belle petite surprise... dit Ange avec un sourire proprement diabolique.  
  
Harry la plaqua ventre contre terre.  
  
-Oui, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je m'en contrefous!  
  
D'un coup de pied agile, elle lui fit craquer ses omoplates, le forçant à la lâcher. Harry se releva aussitôt, et d'un geste de la main, envoya la table basse voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, libérant l'espace au milieu du salon.  
  
-Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas nous interrompre! continua Ange en replaçant une mèche de cheveux.  
  
-Elle n'avait qu'à pas venir nous déranger! répondit Harry en faisant un croche-pied à la jeune fille qui tomba dans ses bras.  
  
Elle lui donna un coup de poing qu'il para avec facilité.  
  
-Et de se mêler de ses affaires!  
  
Shadow ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un simple regard.  
  
-De toute façon, si on n'était vraiment malade, on ne pourrait même pas se lever!  
  
-Hé tu triches! Tu n'avais pas le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs! s'exclama Ange, en ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'as vu prononcer une formule? répliqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Ange plissa des yeux et murmura: tricheur! Puis, sans avertir, elle courra vers lui et accrocha ses jambes à son cou mettant ses mains sur le sol. Elle tira violement et Harry se vit projeter vers l'arrière.  
  
-Tu as raison, déclara t-elle en le regardant se relever difficilement. Nous ne sommes absolument pas malades!  
  
-Aussi agile qu'un chat! répondit-t-il en se massant la cou et en se relevant.  
  
Il sauta sur le divan, puis atterrit derrière la jeune fille, à genoux et mit ses mains au sol avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied derrière la jambe. Ange tomba à genoux mais se releva aussitôt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer se faire battre dans une discipline dans laquelle elle excellait. Sans prévenir, Harry se jeta sur elle et tous deux passèrent à travers la fenêtre, se retrouvant dans la neige, en simple tenu de combat, assez légère.  
  
-Et dire que nous ne sommes pas supposé être dehors, mais après tout, nous ne sommes pas sortit par la fenêtre! s'écria Shadow en restant assis sur Ange, lui bloquant les jambes entre les siennes et tenant fermement ses mains.  
  
Ange éclata de rire.  
  
-Cette fois, nous sommes cuits! Xoria ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir cassé la fenêtre!  
  
-C'est pour plus tard les sermons! s'exclama Harry en se relevant et en faisant apparaître son sabre à la lame d'or blanc, où un éclair de lumière légèrement rougeâtre passa en une fraction de seconde.  
  
-Une minute mon grand, je n'ai pas mon épée et ma baguette est en ta possession depuis longtemps!  
  
Harry fit apparaître une deuxième lame, cette fois-ci argent et de conception elfique, puis la lança à Ange, avec un sourire malicieux. Celle- ci lui fit une grimace et se mit en position de défense, malgré le vent qui lui fouettait les cheveux avec violence. Un instant plus tard, leurs lames luttaient l'une contre l'autre dans un entrechoquement assourdissant. Alarmé par le bruit de combat, Eowyn et Drago apparurent aussitôt au bout du sentier et ils trouvèrent Amy, quelque peu fléchit sous le point et la force que mettait Shadow sur son arme. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le bas du ventre, pouvant ainsi se dégager de son emprise.  
  
-Une chose est sûre, c'est que tu as fais des progrès!  
  
-Oh et tu viens juste de le remarquer! répliqua Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Suite à ses paroles il tourna sur lui même et envoya un coup à la hauteur de l'épaule de la jeune fille qui par chance, et de justesse le bloqua.  
  
-Modeste en plus! le nargua Ange en reculant pour ensuite se lancer vers lui, sa lame fendant l'air si vite qu'on ne voyait plus qu'un éclat lumineux.  
  
Au grand étonnement de Drago, qui était bouche bée, la mâchoire pendante, Harry les bloqua tous avec agilité avant d'envoyer un rude coup de pied, dans le dos de Amy, qui ne lui faisait plus face. Elle s'étala dans tout son long dans la neige, sous le rire moqueur et Shadow.  
  
-Tu n'es pas censé me battre! s'écria-t-elle rageusement.  
  
-Oh je suis supposé m'agenouiller devant toi mon trésor? répliqua celui-ci, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
-Oui, peut-être! répliqua-t-elle en se levant, couverte de neige.  
  
Harry balança son épée par terre et se jeta affectueusement sur Ange, la plaquant à nouveau au sol et il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, peut-être un jour! lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.  
  
Ange le regarda, avec son sourire inquiétant et lui enfonça une balle de neige en plein visage. Puis, elle se sauva en riant devant l'air amusé de Eowyn et devant Drago qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte. Harry se releva presque aussitôt, les cheveux complètement tremper et couvert de neige et il s'élança à la suite de celle-ci.  
  
-Attend un peu petite démone! lança-t-il en lui envoyant une balle de neige dans le dos, tout en riant aux éclats.  
  
On s'emblait revoir le garçon de dix-sept ans qu'il était, encore moqueur et capable de rire. Harry se mit à courir après Ange qui se cachait derrière les arbres en riant. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait pour l'attraper, elle le surprenait en lui lançant une boule de neige. À un moment, Harry faisait le tour d'un arbre proche de la maison en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible quand Ange le surprit en apparaissant par derrière. Ne voulant pas rater sa chance, Shadow lui lança l'énorme boule de neige qu'il tenait en main depuis un moment. Manque de chance, elle se pencha et il manqua sa cible, touchant plutôt Eowyn qui prit un air indigné. Drago, qui s'était mit à rire, mangea sa part de neige. Ange en profita pour en lancer une sur Harry, puis sur Malefoy qui ne savait plus à qui s'attaquer. Soudain, une éclaire de malice passa dans le regard de Harry et il se transforma aussitôt, son pelage blanc se fondant dans le paysage enneigé. Bientôt il s'enfonça dans une couche de neige particulièrement profonde, et se mit à creuser un tunnel dans la poudre froide, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière Ange. Shadow sortit aussitôt de sa cachette frisquette, envoyant la neige voleter partout et il sauta dans le dos de Amy, la renversant sur le sol et se mit à lui renifler les oreille avec un museau couvert de neige. La jeune fille qui portait une tenue noir, avait maintenant l'air d'être habillé avec un vêtement tacheté de blanc.  
  
Trouvant que le jeu était beaucoup moins amusant ainsi, le jeune Potter fini par se retransformer et couru se mettre à l'abri dans le trou où il était tombé quelques instants plus tôt, se faisant bon nombre de munition qu'il commença aussi à projeter à tord et à travers tout le jardin, bombardant la plupart du temps Drago ou Eowyn et quelques fois Ange qui les évitaient agilement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils oubliaient tous qui ils étaient, redevenant de simple adolescent qui s'amusent à faire une bataille de neige. On les entendait rire au éclat et tout le monde courrait pour se protéger de ses adversaires. Harry ressortit sur sa cachette et se jeta sur la première personne qu'il vit, c'est à dire Drago... Il tomba directement sur son dos plaquant le blond au sol et le creusant dans la neige. Soudain tout deux arrêtèrent de rire, conscient qu'il se trouvait dans une position assez étrange pour la relation qu'ils entreprenaient.  
  
-QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ICI! hurla une voix venu du sentier.  
  
Harry et Ange furent les premiers à se relever d'un bond et à tourner leur regard vers Xoria qui les regardait rouge de colère, avec un Rogue qui semblait amusé de la situation.  
  
-Heu rien Xoria... dit Eowyn en enlevant la neige sur elle. Nous, heu, avions du plaisir, c'est tout!  
  
La nymphe tourna un regard glacial vers Shadow et Ange.  
  
-Vous deux dans la maison immédiatement... siffla-t-elle avant de tourner son regard vers l'immense manoir à la vitrine éventré où on voyait un salon en ruine. Qu'est-ce qui... c'est passé ici? demanda-t-elle abasourdie, redoublant de colère.  
  
-Une balle de neige ? s'essaya Ange.  
  
-Vous allez me faire croire qu'une balle de neige à dévasté le salon? Tonna- t-elle.  
  
Soudain, elle aperçu les éraflures rouge vif et quelques peu sanglante dans le cou de Harry, son regard devint soudain accusateur et il dévia sur la neige où on voyait clairement des morceaux de verre, signe que la fenêtre avait été défoncé de l'intérieur et tout sembla soudain s'éclaircir dans son esprit, elle se retourna vers le les adolescent, et plus précisément vers le jeune héritier. Xoria s'approcha aussitôt de lui, de sorte d'être devant lui et le fixa de toute sa hauteur, le fixant intensément de son regard violet. Harry ne fut nullement impressionné, et planta ses yeux argent dans les siens, à son tour en croisant les bras.  
  
-Oui? demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.  
  
-Vous ne vous auriez pas par hasard... entraîné et passé « malencontreusement » pas la fenêtre? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
  
-Peut-être... mais qu'est-ce ça peut faire? répondit Harry sur un ton insolent et glaciale.  
  
-Vous devez vous reposer! hurla-t-elle presque.  
  
Harry la jaugea du regard.  
  
-Tu veux une preuve que je ne suis plus malade? dit-t-il enfin.  
  
-Oui! Pourquoi pas! cria la nymphe, excédé.  
  
Harry tendit aussitôt la main en direction de la place qu'il avait occupé avec Ange plus tôt, et les deux lames lui arrivèrent droit dans la main. Il en lança une à la nymphe, d'un geste rageur et se mit en position de combat.  
  
-Non Harry, il n'en ait pas question...  
  
-Dans ce cas je m'envais! déclara-t-il en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau qui se trouvait par terre, à côté de lui.  
  
-Dans ton lit, te reposer oui!  
  
-Non plutôt à Poudlard, ou chez mes parents!  
  
-Écoute Xoria... nous avons légèrement accroché la fenêtre mais avec un simple « réparo », tout s'arrange! dit Ange calmement.  
  
Elle ne porta guère attention à la jeune fille et continua à fixer Harry d'un regard noir.  
  
-Dans la maison, dit-t-elle.  
  
-J'ai dit non, siffla Shadow.  
  
-J'ai dit, dans-la-maison!  
  
-Et moi j'ai dit que je partais! cracha-t-il en partant en direction du sentier.  
  
Il bouscula rageusement Rogue qui le reteint fermement par le bras et Harry fit volte face.  
  
-Lâchez-moi, dit-t-il sur un ton haineux.  
  
Un bruit caractéristique d'une épée que l'on soulève se fit entendre. Xoria regardait Harry avec une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, dans le regard. Sans pourtant la regarder, Harry reprit son sabre par simple précaution et répéta son avertissement au maître des potions.  
  
-J'accepte le défi! lui annonça la nymphe.  
  
Shadow se dégagea brusquement et revint sur ses pas, faisant face à son amie... Il se mit en position de combat, face au vent. Un silence lourd était tombé dans le jardin, chacun les regardant avec étonnement. Xoria se pencha lentement pour le saluer et prit une position de défense. Harry fit un pas par en avant et l'attaqua d'un coup brutale qu'elle eut dû mal à bloquer apparemment, parce que son regard avait été traversé par une peur soudaine, mais aussi par la surprise et l'étonnement. Shadow était vraiment en colère... sûrement pas autant que lorsqu'il avait été en duel avec Jedusor... mais une colère et une haine semblable bouillonnait en lui.  
  
Ange, Drago, Eowyn et Rogue assistèrent à un duel féroce et violent sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Harry attaquait Xoria sans relâche mais celle-ci tenait bon et même quelque fois, l'attaquait elle aussi. Alors que Xoria fonçait sur lui, Harry se poussa vers la droite, puis fit un tour sur lui même en sautant et décocha un violent coup de pied dans le dos de la nymphe qui tomba durement dans la neige. Shadow retomba sur ses pieds, au sol, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue ou d'essoufflement, sa rage et sa colère générant sa force au combat. Xoria se releva agilement, sans laisser voir que ce simple geste lui coûtait un effort pénible, et se remit face à lui, l'épée à la hauteur des épaules. Par contre, à son grand étonnement Harry abaissa la sienne.  
  
-Je ne tiens pas à te tuer Xoria... répliqua-t-il sur un ton un peu froid et quelques peu ironique.  
  
-Bat-toi, répliqua celle-ci. Tu voulais te battre? Alors vas-y.  
  
Sans plus un regard pour elle, le jeune Potter rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et partit vers la résidence. En passent près de la fenêtre, il ne fit qu'un geste de la main et la fenêtre redevint exactement à l'état neuf. La nymphe le regarda partir et sans un mot, elle laissa tomber son épée. Quand Rogue voulu s'approcher d'elle elle le repoussa brutalement et fit demi tour pour disparaître dans la forêt couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige.  
  
***  
  
Le soir était tombé et Harry était assis près de la baie vitrée dans le salon, une assiette à la main, tandis que le reste du petit groupe, c'est à dire Eowyn, Drago, Ange et Rogue se trouvait dans la salle à manger et semblaient bien s'amuser... Il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'aller les rejoindre. Il réfléchissait et réfléchir nécessitait la solitude. En regardant le sentier qui se couvrait peu à peu de neige, Harry se demanda pourquoi Xoria n'était toujours pas rentrée. Le vent faisait rage à l'extérieur et une véritable tempête se préparait, Shadow commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un long rugissement qui avait quelque chose de surnaturel, puis un cri humain qu'il se leva d'un bon, empoignant sa cape qu'il passa aussitôt sur ses épaules.  
  
Les autres arrivèrent dans le salon au pas de course, et découvrir Harry, quelque peu blême, qui se dirigea au pas de course vers l'entré. Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui et se transforma devant la fenêtre ; quatre pattes en valaient mieux que deux dans toute ce blizzard et cette neige. Il disparut par le sentier quelques instants plus tard, Ange s'approcha de la baie vitrée et remarqua qu'à côté du fauteuil où le jeune Potter avait été assis quelques minutes plus tôt, une table avait été posé et une baguette au bois d'argent où était gravé « Serpentard » et un collier ornait d'une feuille de hêtre. Harry avait apparemment oublié sa baguette et son collier elfique... chose qui était primordial pour sa survie contre les dangers de cette forêt... mais il était trop tard, il se trouvait déjà loin et personne n'allait s'aventurer pour aller lui apporter, parce que si jamais, et tous le savaient, quelque chose devait leur arriver, lorsque Shadow reviendrait il s'en voudra à mort ! Ange prit soigneusement le collier entre ses mains et le serra contre elle. -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eowyn affolé. Ange ne répondit pas, regardant par la fenêtre givrée, le collier serré contre son c?ur. *** Harry courrait depuis une bonne minute et déjà le froid lui transperçait les os en le faisant grelotter. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, sachant que s'il le faisait, il allait le regretter. Il déboucha finalement, au bout de longues minutes, dans une immense clairière enneigé. Au loin, il pu remarquer une forme humaine, couché dans la neige qui cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose... Une immense bête, aux allures de félin se postait devant la personne. Il devait mesurer plus de cinq mètre de hauteur et trois de longue, contrairement aux animaux normaux de cet espèce, il était recouvert d'écailles noirs et brillantes, tirant légèrement sur le rougeâtre. Sa tête comportait de longues cornes courbées et meurtrières, ses dents étaient aiguisées et brillant mystérieusement, d'un air spectral dans le couvert des arbres, qui plongeait la forêt dans une obscurité encore plus épaisse en cette heure de la nuit. Deux yeux vert criard, aux pupilles verticales regardaient à présent méchamment Shadow qui fixa son regard dans celui de la bête. La queue de lézard, ornée de quatre dangereux crochets, fouettait rageusement l'air, mais de tout ce que l'animal pouvait être greffé, c'était sans nul doute les immenses ailes de plumes d'un vert identique aux yeux, qui était pour le moment replié sur son dos, qui était le plus impressionnant.  
  
Cet animal était particulièrement dangereux, et de plus carnivore. Ses crocs étaient extrêmement venimeux et une seul morsure pouvait apporté une mort immédiate. La gigantesque bête qui tenait Xoria prisonnière, et confrontait mentalement, pour le moment, Harry était un guépazard!  
  
Le jeune Potter, voyant le danger imminent prit aussitôt sa forme de loup et se mit à gronder férocement, ne faisant pourtant aucun geste, à moitié couché sur le sol, ses muscle bandé près à tout mouvement ou quelconque attaque il fixait la terrible bête de ses yeux vif, couleur argent.  
  
-Harry, non! hurla Xoria. La bête lui assena un coup brutal et la nymphe rebondit contre un arbre à trois mètres de là, le visage tuméfié. À la vitesse de l'éclair, sans même pensé aux dégâts ou à quoique ce soit qu'il pourrait lui arriver avec ces mouvements si irréfléchis, Harry bondit sur la bête, plantant mais toutefois sans grand succès ses crocs dans la peau dure des flancs du guépazard. Celui-ci poussa un cri indescriptible et tenta d'attaquer Harry qui parvenait toujours à esquiver les attaques de près.  
  
Manque de chance, alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Xoria qui était toujours inconsciente, la queue de l'animal le fouetta brutalement et Harry fut envoyé dans le fond de la clairière, en s'écrasant brutalement contre un arbre. Incapable de garder plus longtemps sa forme animal en raison du manque de force magique qu'il avait de besoin, et qu'il n'avait plus pour utiliser en même temps ses pouvoirs, le jeune Potter reprit sa forme humaine et se releva péniblement du sol enneigé, brandissant sa baguette, la respiration saccadé et ses yeux brûlant d'une détermination démente. Le guépazard émit un son proche d'un grognement féroce et s'approcha de lui avec sans doute, l'idée de l'attaquer. Plongeant la main dans sa poche... Harry eut la terrible surprise de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, tant pis, il se brouillerait sans !  
  
Shadow referma peu son esprit, laissant son instinct de suivie et ses sens prendre le dessus, sans toute fois fermer les yeux. Soudain, son regard changea pour un vert émeraude éclatant et un halo blanc, semblable à une aura l'entoura. Un instant plus tard tout était plongé dans un silence totale, pas même un souffle venant ne venait traversé la prairie. Le guépazard se tenait devant lui, immobilisant dans les airs, dans un de ses bonds. Apparemment Harry avait figé le temps... Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'étonner, Harry couru chercher Xoria qu'il tenta de réveiller sans succès. Résigné, il prit la nymphe sur ses épaules et se mit à courir, ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait le sortilège. Soudain, le vent revint et un terrible cri revint. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner, Shadow continua à courir, dans la seule idée de revenir au manoir le plus vite possible. Bizarrement, il fut devant la porte de celui- ci en quelques minutes, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied brutal.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? hurla Rogue étonnant tout le monde de se soucier de Harry.  
  
Il se précipitta sur Xoria pour l'arracher au bras de Shadow.  
  
Celui-ci évita son professeur et monta à l'étage le souffle s'accadé par tous cette course et l'adrénaline qu'il avait en lui. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre il alla couché Xoria dans son lit, la recouvrit des chaudes couverture et redescendit.  
  
-Professeur Rogue j'ai besoin d'une potion de pimentine ainsi qu'une de régénérance de force... Eowyn prépare quelque chose à boire, toi Ange... heu non Drago va prévenir Ladros qu'il y a des guépazard dans la forêt... ordonna-t-il vivement en se dirigeant par la suite vers l'a^tre de la cheminée et y lançant une poigné de poudre bleu et en murmurant "bureau d'Albus Dumbledore".  
  
Étrangement, ce fut McGonngal qui apparut dans l'âtre.  
  
-Où est Dumbledore? demanda le jeune Potter.  
  
-Il est occupé Potter!  
  
-Où puis-je le trouver? C'est urgent! hurla celui-ci.  
  
-C'est chez vos parents qu'il est partit. Qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent?  
  
-Pas le temps de vous expliquer!  
  
Harry coupa aussitôt la conversation et se dirigea vers la table où il avait laissé sa baguette... et son collier. Quelque semble soudain faire un déclic dans sa tête et il passa aussitôt la chaîne autour de son cou et se retourna vers Ange.  
  
-Quoiqu'il arrive, ne sort pas d'ici... la maison est protégé contre à peu près n'importe quoi!  
  
-Si je comprend bien, mon père a envoyé une énorme bestiole? demanda celle- ci impassible.  
  
-Tu comprends vite... dit-t-il en vérifiant si il avait tout.  
  
-Reviens vite  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et disparut en transplanant.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Harry réapparut face au professeur Dumbledore, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, le professeur Sinistra et Rémus Lupin, le visage grave. Il posa d'un geste brusque son collier sur la table, en s'adressant au directeur du collège:  
  
-Jedusor sait où se cache sa fille, ainsi que Rogue et tous les autres!  
  
-Tous les autres? C'est à dire qui? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Drago, Eowyn, Xoria... répondit Harry sur un ton impatient. Si j'en ai bien déduis, ma théorie se tient. Il aurait installé à l'aide d'un sort un émetteur dans mon collier, ce qui lui permettrait de savoir où je suis, en tout temps et donc... de pouvoir prévoir une attaque où bon lui semble et selon ses plans!  
  
-Et ce collier, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste pour qu'il le veuille autant ? demanda Remus à son tour.  
  
-Tout simplement un pendentif qui procure l'immortalité... répondit Shadow en faisant soudain les cent pas. Donc... si il sait où je suis en tout temps, il peut, oh mon dieu!  
  
Il se tourna soudainement vers le petit groupe, et au même instant, la tête de Ladros apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée... il avait un air inquiet et désemparé.  
  
-Harry... il y a eu une attaque, ils ont tous disparut! S'écria-t-il.  
  
-QUOI! Hurla celui-ci en se retournant dans un bond vers le visage flottant de Ladros.  
  
-Ils sont arrivés juste après ton départ, je n'ai rien pu faire, ils étaient trop nombreux.  
  
-J'arrive... souffla Harry.  
  
-Pas sans nous! coupa James.  
  
Son fils grogna et le fixa soudainement.  
  
-Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous veniez risquer votre peau pour rien...  
  
-Cette fois ci c'est différent, coupa Remus. Xoria, Rogue, Drago, Eowyn et Amy sont en danger!  
  
-Bon d'accord... dit enfin Harry au bout d'un moment.  
  
Il se retourna vers Ladros.  
  
-Prépare la salle de réunion pour sept personne... plus toi! dit-t-il enfin. Je n'irais pas me jeter dans la gueule de Jedusor sans plan... pas cette fois, mais le temps presse!  
  
-Nous vous attendrons! dit Ladros d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître du feu.  
  
Shadow acquiesça d'un signe de tête, regarda les autres et puis finalement tous disparurent dans un « pop » sonore pour réapparaître devant l'immense arbre où logeait le palais de cristal, à sa cime.  
  
-C'est là... allons-y, dit Harry sans un regard pour les autres en commençant à monter les nombreuses marches.  
  
Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrirent la porte de la salle de réunion à la volée. Ladros les attendait, les mains croisées derrière le dos face à la fenêtre.  
  
-Asseyez-vous ordonna Harry en allant prendre le fauteuil qui se trouvait à la droite de celui de Ladros.  
  
Ils obéirent sans poser de questions, tous inquiets d'entendre la version des faits de Ladros.  
  
-Alors, demanda Shadow en se relevant, incapable de rester assis.  
  
-Cela fait longtemps que les elfes ne se sont fait attaquer... dit Ladros d'un air songeur.  
  
-Je le sais tout est de ma faute! s'écria Harry, en se laissant finalement retomber dans sa chaise et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je n'aurais pas dû les emmener tous ici... »  
  
-Personne ne peut prédire lorsque les forces du mal attaqueront, fit remarquer le seigneur elfique.  
  
Harry ne répondit dit rien, et ne bougea pas non plus.  
  
-Les nôtres ont combattus bravement, mais l'ennemi est partit en vitesse. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont allés.  
  
Harry sortit soudainement sa baguette et s'approcha de l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
-Inflamaro!  
  
Un feu s'alluma aussitôt, et d'un second coup de baguette il en fit sortir quelques braises comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait dans la chambre de Gryffondor avec les fondateurs... Une carte géographique du village se créa soudain, et une seconde de tout l'Europe.  
  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à réfléchir et trouver, dit le jeune Potter.  
  
-S'il ont amené Amy, c'est qu'ils sont chez Voldemort, dit Sirius.  
  
-Je m'en doutais figure-toi Sirius... mais Jedusor n'est pas assez fou pour toujours retourner à la même place, il a changé son quartier général c'est assuré...  
  
-À moins qu'il veuille précisément nous attirer là-bas, coupa Remus.  
  
-Ce serait son but... mais je continue à dire qu'il n'y ai pas retourné, tout simplement parce Dumbledore et la plupart des Aurors savent où cela se trouvent depuis la fameuse embuscade...  
  
-Où alors? demanda James.  
  
Harry resta silencieux, fixant les deux cartes... Puis quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit.  
  
-Ladros... tu as dis qu'ils étaient repartie précipitamment? Ce qui veut dire qu'ils étaient nombreux...  
  
-Oui, et alors?  
  
-Voldemort ne peu pas rassembler en seulement quelques minutes plusieurs centaines de mangemorts... et les faire revenir en une fraction de minute. Il lui fallait donc un endroit assez près d'ici... et ils lui fallaient aussi un endroit où disparaître si son attaque tournait mal, donc...  
  
Harry fit grossir un peu plus la carte.  
  
-Il lui faut une échappatoire, une forêt ou encore... l'océan!  
  
Il pointa avec sa baguette une petite côté qui se trouvait tout près du village elfique et qui bordait l'océan Atlantique.  
  
-Non attend, tu veux dire que Voldemort se cacherait sur la côte? s'exclama Lily.  
  
-L'endroit le plus ouvert et voyant... mais aussi le plus insoupçonné! répondit Harry.  
  
-Mais de la mer, les bateaux ne les voient pas? demanda Ladros.  
  
-Il suffit d'un sort repousse moldu et d'invisibilité pour se camoufler un peu et hop! Le tour est joué... Ce type est brillant, mais complètement cinglé!  
  
-C'est bien vrai, approuva Sirius, une lueur de démence dans le regard.  
  
-Bon...  
  
Harry revint vers la table.  
  
-Si vous tenez vraiment à m'aider je vous veux deux par deux... C'est plus prudent et je ne tiens pas à perdre des membres de ma famille... Vous, vous occuperez des prisonniers et moi... Je vais aller voir mon vieux pote Voldemort!  
  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit soudainement Remus.  
  
-Tu as un meilleur plan? demanda Shadow, en le fixant d'un regard pénétrant.  
  
-Le nombre fait la force.  
  
-Mais c'est la meilleur solution pour gagner du temps... vous viendrez me rejoindre pas la suite...  
  
-Remus a raison, ce serait trop risqué que tu y ailles seul. Pourquoi ne pas venir t'occuper des prisonniers avec nous? demanda Lily.  
  
-Tout simplement parce que Voldemort est plus rusé et que si un mangemort l'avertie... On sera tous fichu!  
  
Sa mère se mordit la lèvre, contrariée de devoir le laisser aller seul.  
  
-Bon aller en route... s'écria le jeune elfe. Ladros je t'avertirai dès que nous serons en sécurité...  
  
-Voulez-vous l'aide des elfes? demanda celui-ci.  
  
-Non ça ira... je préfère avoir l'air discret avec un petit groupe qu'avec toute une armée...  
  
-Si tu insistes. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais à qui demander!  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Tu m'as vu sortir de des situations plus difficiles que ça... Comme par exemple mon récent séjour dans les cachots de Voldemort...  
  
Il y eu un bruit étranglé. Lily, comme tout le monde présent, le regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Tu as QUOI? dit Sirius.  
  
-J'ai eu droit à quelques jours de tortures chez Jedusor! répondit Harry sur un ton dégagé en haussant les épaules.  
  
-PARDON? cria Lily.  
  
-C'est pas la mer à boire... Je suis en parfaite santé!  
  
-MAIS TU AURAIS PU NOUS AVERTIR! ON DIRAIT QUE TU OUBLIES QUE TU AS DES PARENTS DANS CE MONDE!  
  
Lily criait tellement fort que Harry était tenté de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
  
-... PAS DE NOUVELLES ET C'EST LADROS QUI NOUS INFORME! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE!  
  
-Maman... J'ai dix-sept! dit son fils, pour seule réponse.  
  
-JUSTEMENT! TU POURRAS FAIRE CE QUE TU VOUDRAS QUAND TU AURAIS TA MAJORITÉ! NE DEVIENS PAS COMME TON PÈRE!  
  
-Hey! s'offensa James sous les rires moqueurs de Remus et Sirius.  
  
Harry se tourna vers celui-ci, avec un sourire moqueur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.  
  
-M'man... je crois que depuis le temps je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. Jusqu'ici je m'en suis sortit très bien pour mes dix-sept ans même si je ne suis pas « majeur »!  
  
-PEUT IMPORTE TON ÂGE! hurla Lily qui prenait une couleur rosé, ce qui allait très mal avec ses cheveux roux, lui donnant un air de ressemblance avec une tomate.  
  
-Maman... Calme-toi un peu, je vais croire que tu deviens pire que Pétunia...  
  
Cette fois ci, l'insulte sembla faire son chemin, car Lily arrêta de hurler en serrant les poings.  
  
-Bon mes tympans vont pouvoir survivre...  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ladros.  
  
-On se revoit plus tard...  
  
Sur ces paroles, il transplana.  
  
-En tout cas, on ne peut pas douter qu'il est de toi! ricana Sirius en s'adressant à James.  
  
Et il transplana pour éviter le coup que Lily allait lui administrer sur le crâne.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, tous se trouvait devant un immense manoir à l'air lugubre et effrayant. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette et fonça se cacher à l'ombre des grands pins, observant d'un oeil vif et attentif les alentours.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à présent ?  
  
-Ce qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait, répondit Harry en fixant attentivement l'entré de la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbre. Venez...  
  
Tous partirent, sous le couvert des arbres, vers le manoir, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rende compte que Dumbledore n'était pas là.  
  
-P'pa, Dumbledore est resté avec Ladros dis-moi? murmura-t-il.  
  
Avant d'avoir pu avoir la réponse, deux mangemorts surgirent de devant eux et projetèrent nombre de Doloris et d'Avada Kedavra. Shadow brandit sa baguette au même instant.  
  
-Protego!  
  
Les sortilèges rebondirent et retournèrent sur leurs attaquants qui les évitèrent.  
  
-Stupéfix!  
  
Les deux disciples du mage noir se retrouvèrent aussitôt inconscient sur le sol.  
  
-Oui probablement, pourquoi? demanda James en enjambant le corps des deux mangemorts comme s'il faisait cela tout les jours.  
  
-Parce que je trouvais bizarre qu'il ne nous suive pas, répondit son fils en continuant son chemin, les sens aux augets.  
  
Le reste du chemin ce fit dans un silence constant, jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe arrive devant l'immense porte à deux battant, faite de chêne. Encore une fois, et à la grande exaspération de Harry, des mangemorts arrivèrent en courant en les attaquant de sort que Harry n'eut aucun mal à repousser.  
  
-Il faudra que je pense à dire à Tommynouchet de retravaille l'entraînement de ses mangemort, ça en devient ennuyeux tellement c'est facile de les mettre K.O.  
  
Comme par magie, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître un hall d'entrer imposant. Un lustre de cristal était accroché au plafond, d'immense et superbe tapisserie vieille de plusieurs siècles tapissaient les murs de pierre et un sol fait de dalle de marbre sombre s'étendait jusqu'à un grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis persan couleur jais. Des bougies éternelles de cire noire, accrocher comme des flambeaux au mur transmettait une lumière tremblotante et inquiétante, faisant apparaître de grande ombre sur le sol.  
  
-Ça m'inspire rien qui vaille, murmura Shadow en entrant à pas lent dans le château, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main. Il sait que je suis ici... souffla-t-il.  
  
Il se tourna vers le petit groupe et fit un sourire pâle.  
  
-On se retrouve dans la salle des réunions de Jedusor, vous trouverez facilement, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre le vacarme qu'on fera...  
  
-Harry... dit faiblement Lily qui était pâle comme la mort.  
  
Puis, sans avertir qui que ce soit, elle bondit sur Harry en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Harry la serra pendant quelques instants dans ses bras, puis se détacha et adressa un pâle sourire à tout le monde avant de partir vers la grande porte qui se trouvait plus loin. Il attendit que tout le monde soit vis-à-vis une porte ou encore le grand escalier, murmurant un faible « bonne chance » il ouvrit brutalement les portes, d'un geste de la main.  
  
Une bourrasque de vent entra au même instant dans la salle du trône où Jedusor se trouvait, sans doute ce vent venait-il de Harry qui avait dégagé son énergie psychique.  
  
-Bien le bonsoir Tom... dit Shadow en entrant à pas lent, sa baguette toujours ranger, mais un halo doré; un champ de protection, l'entourant.  
  
-Ah Potter! Nous t'attendions justement. Laisse-moi te féliciter sur ta ponctualité! s'exclama Voldemort d'une voix faussement joyeuse.  
  
-Et bien moi je te félicite pas pour quoique ce soit... répondit Harry d'une voix assuré et confiante dont le regard tomba sur Ange qui était enchaîné pieds et mains au trône de son père. Je te conseille de la détacher Tom... menaça-t-il, ou ça pourrait tourner mal pour toi.  
  
Une brume de couleur émeraude apparut dans sa main; l'Avada Kedavra!  
  
-Donc, la rumeur était vraie, dit tranquillement Voldemort en jouant effrontément avec les cheveux emmêlés de sa fille. Harry Potter serait tombé amoureux d'une mangemort et quelle mangemort! La fille de son pire ennemi.  
  
Il eu un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce.  
  
-Désolé pour toi, mais cette histoire va se terminer ici. Ma fille a beaucoup trop profité de mon hospitalité...  
  
-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a beaucoup trop profité d'elle jusqu'à présent... Et pour confirmer les rumeurs, je te le dis moi-même, je te l'affirme que oui je l'aime, plus que tu ne peux le croire!  
  
Un moment de silence vint s'installer et Harry s'arrêta à quelque peu de l'estrade où se trouvait le trône.  
  
-Bien que je doute que tu puisses savoir ce qu'est l'amour, ce n'est que ta petite personne qui a toujours compté à tes yeux!  
  
Un jet de lumière vert, le même que Harry avait fait apparaître quelques instants plus tôt mais qui s'était à présent évanouis, fonça droit sur lui. Dans un réflexe insensé il plaça ses deux mains devant lui.  
  
-Protego! cria-t-il.  
  
Son bouclier absorba le sort comme si de rien n'était, et le dôme protecteur disparut aussitôt.  
  
-Toujours pas de patience à ce que je vois Jedusor... je te le répète, détache-là! s'exclama Shadow en détachant bien ses mots.  
  
-Et je te le répète, c'est non, répliqua Voldemort, ses yeux flamboyants d'un rouge vif. Elle mourra, c'est sa destiné.  
  
-Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver! siffla Harry, la voix tremblant légèrement de rage.  
  
Soudain, Voldemort claqua des doigts et les portes derrière Harry, s'ouvrirent et une vingtaine de forme encagoulé entrèrent. Les lumières s'éteignirent et comme lors de sa troisième année, une impression de froid intense envahit Shadow, les détraqueurs se mirent à avancer vers lui. Le regard soudainement vif, ses yeux tournèrent à l'émeraude et il sortit sa baguette.  
  
-SPERO PATRONIUM! Hurla-t-il après avoir pensé à quelque chose d'heureux.  
  
Un magnifique cerf argenté apparut et se plaça entre lui et les détraqueurs, pendant que Voldemort riait aux éclats et que Ange criait de douleur.  
  
-Endoloris! dit soudainement Harry en pointant cette fois sa baguette sur Jedusor, pendant que son patronus s'occupait des détraqueurs.  
  
Son sortilège frappa Voldemort qui eu à peine le temps de faire un bouclier pour se protéger.  
  
-Voyons, voyons, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état? demanda-t-il naïvement.  
  
Il fit semblant de réfléchir un moment.  
  
-Aaah! s'exclama-t-il après un instant. Ça! Endoloris!  
  
Ange, effondré sur le sol, se mit à hurler. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle recevait le sortilège. Harry pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur Ange.  
  
-Finite Incantatem!  
  
La jeune fille cessa de hurler, mais elle était secouée de tremblement effroyable.  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
La baguette de Serpentard vola hors des mains de Shadow qui se retrouva désarmé, mais pas sans ressource. Étrangement, une fraction de seconde après que Harry ait fait un geste de la main, Jedusor se retrouva couché ventre contre terre, aux pieds du jeune héritier qui le fixait avec une haine démente dans le regard. Harry reprit sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort.  
  
-Je te le répète une dernière fois... libère-là!  
  
Voldemort esquissa un sourire.  
  
-Non, dit-il lentement.  
  
Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volé et le petit groupe avec qui Harry était arrivé, ainsi que Eowyn qui paraissait assez traumatiser, Drago qui était assez amoché, Rogue qui semblait à peine en état de marcher et Xoria qui semblait être dans le même état que lui, apparurent dans la cadre de la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'eut pas le loisir de les observer bien longtemps car le cercle de détraqueur, qui étaient revenu, se resserra autour de lui et de Voldemort. Les lumières vacillèrent, un froid étrange envahit la pièce et Shadow sembla perdre le cours du temps. Il se revit soudain dans les cachots de Jedusor, attaché à une table pendant que celui-ci le torturait.  
  
Quelque chose l'empoigna soudain à la gorge et il entrouvrit les yeux. Shadow pu découvrir que dans son état de léthargie il était tombé à genou au sol et avait fermé étroitement les yeux. Il se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du visage de la putride créature qui le tenait à la gorge et était en train d'enlever sa cagoule. Harry reprit aussitôt conscience, mais se rendit bientôt compte que sa baguette avait roulé plus loin, et qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
  
Il concentra aussitôt son attention sur celle-ci... le détraqueur avait à présent enlever le morceau de tissus qui cachait son visage... la baguette commença à trembler sur le sol et Lily se mit soudainement à crier en voyant enfin ce qui se passait. Le détraqueur rapprocha son visage de celui de Shadow dans le but de lui aspirer l'âme, la baguette de Serpentard se souleva enfin dans les airs et atterrit aussitôt dans la main de son propriétaire. Voldemort cessa soudainement de rire en voyant que Harry avait reprit sa baguette et il poussa un cri de rage.  
  
"Pensé à quelque chose d'heureux..." pensa aussitôt Shadow. " Qu'ils partent tous saint et sauf chez eux... que la vie redevienne normal..."  
  
-SPERO PATRONIUM! hurla Harry.  
  
Un cerf argenté apparut aussitôt et les lumières ainsi que la vie sembla revenir dans la vaste salle aux yeux du jeune héritier qui se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte de la créature, en se massant la gorge. Les marques de doigts de son agresseur paraissaient très visiblement dans son cou. Sans perdre une minute il reporta son attention sur Jedusor, alors que son patronus faisait son travaille et que son père, Rémus et Sirius le rejoignait.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
@ la prochain tout le monde ;)  
  
Laika&Fleur! 


	40. Drôles d'aventures

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews :

**Solaya**** :** On est vraiment contente que tu aimes notre fic ;) Voici la suite :p

**Amor**** hp : **Non désolé, Harry et Eowyn ne reviendront pas ensemble, on a prévu comme l'histoire finirait, et ça chamboulerait tous les plans sinon! Aller merci de nous lire ;) Bonne lecture =P

**zeeve lelula :** Salut Zeeve, tu vas bien? Nous oui, bonne année à toi aussi, contente que tu aimes notre fic et que tu nous suives et désolé si tu n'aimes pas certains détails parfois. Enfin bon, voilà la suite! Bizou à toi aussi @+

**babar-inHogwards**** : **Salut, dis qui est ton amie? Peut-être que je la connais (C'est Laika qui parle...) On est vraiment contente que tu aimes notre fic, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas continuer à nous lire =) Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, vraiment désolé c'est un peu des deux (fautes de frappes et orthographe... Mais plus que tu vas avancé dans l'histoire, moins qu'il devrait y en avoir, on fait plus attention, donc encore vraiment désolé et... Bonne lecture prochainement! 

_Laika__&Fleur_

Harry Potter et les cinq dons 

**__**

**_Chapitre 40 : Drôles d'aventures! _**

**__**

Sans perdre une minute il reporta son attention sur Jedusor, alors que son patronus faisait son travail et que son père, Remus et Sirius le rejoignait. 

-Allons Harry, reprit soudainement Jedusor en cessant de rire. Tu as beau être doué pour certaine chose, tu as vu le nombre de gens qu'il y a ici maintenant? Et tu comptes tous les sauver, les sangs purs et les sang-de-bourbes?

Une lueur de rage passa dans le regard de Shadow, mais il redevint aussitôt neutre.

-Tu oublis seulement une certaine chose Tom, c'est que toi même tu es un sang-de-bourbe. Alors tu te souviens de l'ordre que tu avais lancé, la devise que tu t'étais donné il y a quelques années de cela? "Exterminez tous les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus de cette terre"... Tu as refermé les mâchoires du piège sur toi, tu t'es inclus dans la liste noire toi-même, parce que ton père était un moldu Tom, ta mère une sorcière, mais ton père était un MOLDU!

Le visage de Voldemort se crispa en une horrible grimace. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas que l'on fasse allusion à ses origines.

-Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde Potter mais en fait tu n'es qu'un misérable gamin qui finira ses jours seul, ayant tué tous ses amis et ses proches! 

-Oh ça j'en doute Tom, car avant que je fasse cela, j'aurais donné ma peau pour eux, pour te tuer bien avant!

-Non! Un jour tu comprendras que tu ne peux les sauver! cria-t-il

-Et un jour toi tu finiras peut-être par accepter que tu es un imbécile et que tout ce que tu essais d'entreprendre est voué à l'échec.

Soudain, Voldemort bondit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et Harry qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre n'eut le temps que de se baisser. Tom passa à travers la vitre et eut seulement le temps de s'accrocher au rebord. Harry s'accouda à la fenêtre et eut un sourire diabolique.

-Tu veux du savon pour ton bain mon coeur? le nargua-t-il, en faisant allusion à la mer qui faisait rage plus bas.

-Crève Potter! hurla Voldemort avant de disparaître dans un "pop" sonore.

-Ouais un jour... marmonna Harry en se relevant et en s'approchant de Ange, en fouillant dans ses poches. 

Il en sortit le couteau de poche que Sirius lui avait donné lors de son quinzième anniversaire... Il se doutait que Jedusor n'avait pas utilisé un sors capable de se briser à un simple "Alohomora", et il entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Il finit par réussir une minute plus tard et les lourdes chaînes qui tenaient Ange prisonnière tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. La jeune fille s'assit sur le sol en massant ses poignets meurtris. Harry quant à lui il rangea son couteau et se releva en allant chercher sa baguette qui était tombé au sol, un peu plus loin.  À côté de celle-ci, Eowyn, qui semblait en état de choc, était blottit dans les bras de Drago. 

-Ce que je peux détester ce type, je vais le tuer je le sens, non mais... C'était quoi cette idée de venir faire une petite virer chez les elfes et d'enlèvement tout le monde, y'est tout simplement cinglé, même un bon psychiatre viendrait pas à bout de trouver son problème, y'aurait des gaillons à faire sur lui! cracha Harry, pestant contre Voldemort et faisant le tour de la pièce pour voir s'il ne restait pas de mangemorts morts ou vivants. 

-L'important c'est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, dit Lily qui avait l'air passablement ébranlé.

-Ouais et celui qui devrais être mort est partit en TRANSPLANANT!

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à le tuer aujourd'hui j'espère? grogna Sirius en se massant la nuque.

-On ne peut jamais s'attendre à grand chose avec Voldemort, s'il l'aurait fallu, oui je l'aurait tué!

-Quel imbécile, maugréa Rogue en claudicant vers la sortie. 

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et alla aider Ange et se relever. Étonnamment, celle-ci le repoussa plus ou moins brutalement et entreprit de se diriger seule vers l'extérieur. Shadow la regarda bizarrement, un peu choqué et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur, il aperçu Ladros qui se tenait là avec huit chevaux, dont le sien. 

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

-Un peu ébranlé, moi je suis fatigué par les quelques patronus que j'ai lancés, mais il n'y a aucun mort...

Ladros laissa échapper un soupir.

-Dieu merci! Allez, hâtez-vous. De bons lits vous attendent tous.

-Des lits, avec des couvertures chaudes, un oreiller et un toit sur la terre, commença à rêvasser Harry, en montant sur le dos de Larölis.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait huit chevaux, pour dix personnes en tout.

-Nous sommes dix... dit Rogue qui avait songé à la même chose.

Harry le fixa puis soupira. 

-Xoria avec Rogue, Eowyn avec Drago, Ange avec moi, et tous les autres vous avez vos propres chevaux! se contenta de dire Harry, d'un air las.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête et ils allèrent se choisir un cheval. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent tous leur monture, ils se mirent en route vers le village. Ange, assise en avant de Harry ne lui avait toujours pas parlé, se contentant de regarder au loin. À côté d'eux, tout le monde se parlait, se remettant peu à peu de se qui venait d'arriver. La pression céda soudainement pour Harry, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

-Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait, pour ne pas me parler?

-Rien...

-J'en ai assez...

Il empoigna les brides de Larölis et tira un brusque coup vers la droite, sortant de la ligne que le petit groupe formait et se mettant sous le couvert des arbres. Il descendit aussitôt du cheval et vint se poster à côté d'elle, les bras croisés. Ange le regarda un moment et s'avança pour le dépasser.

-Parfait j'vais rentrer à pied! hurla le "survivant".

Contre toute attente, Ange se retourna brusquement et revint vers lui, l'air exaspéré.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'a emmené là-bas? dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

-T'emmener où? Chez Ladros? Tu voulais que je t'emmène où pour te faire soigner? À St-Mangouste peut-être? éclata-t-il.

-Non mais...

Elle soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis dangereuse.

-Mais bien sûr, d'un simple regard tu peux me tuer...

Harry la planta-là et se dirigea vers le cheval de sa mère, et monta directement en arrière de celle-ci.

-Bonsoir...

-Heu, c'est la place de James mon chéri...

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi il a son propre cheval?

-Nous avons échangés, Rogue et Xoria se sont disputés, finit-elle en murmurant.

-Quelle joie, bon je vais marcher...

Il redescendit et étrangement, il pu dépasser le cheval de file, celui de Ladros, en un rien de temps, en s'enfonçant dans le sentier en direction du village. Il avait à peine marché quelques mètres qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Harry, je t'en prie!

-Quoi, encore? demanda-t-il en se retournant, excédé.

-Arrête de faire la tête au moindre de mes gestes! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, j'asseyais de t'expliquer quelque chose! dit Ange en arrivant près de lui.

-Non c'est correct, tu as été très claire... répondit-t-il en continuant à marcher.

-Oh s'il te plait ne soit pas fâché, ce n'est pas le moment.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle, une lueur provocante dans le regard.

-Je viens de me faire un duel avec Jedusor, je suis complètement épuisé et tu me dis de ne pas me prendre la tête avec quelque chose et d'arrêter de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde pour quelques mots? cria-t-il.

-Oui! C'est exactement ce que je te dit! hurla Ange en agitant les bras. Aujourd'hui tu viens de risquer ta vie ainsi que celle de tous tes amis et ce, seulement pour moi? Ne comprend-tu dont rien? Je suis dangereuse! Mon père ne fait que ce réjouir à me voir entouré des personnes qui te sont chères!

-Je n'ai demandé à personne de venir avec moi ce soir Ange, ils m'ont accompagné parce qu'il le voulait et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour les empêcher!

-Tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça et tu le sais!

-Si je serais resté avec vous? Je m'aurais fait kidnapper moi aussi et à l'heure qu'il est nous serions tous mort! Je suis peut-être puissant, mais la puissance est une arme dangereuse Ange, autant physiquement que mentalement. 

Ange poussa un cri rageur et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle à mi-voix. C'est moi le problème...

Harry soupira longuement et fit un geste las de la main vers Amy.

-Ah et puis laisse tomber... 

Il se transforma en loup et partit à toute vitesse vers le village, dépassant tout le monde au passage. Ange resta interdite après son départ, puis elle soupira.

-L'histoire recommence... marmonna-t-elle avant d'aller rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient pour partir.

Harry de son côté se retransforma devant l'entrer de sa maison. La porte était grande ouverte et le salon totalement dévasté. Il entra en soupirant et fit le tour de la résidence. La plupart des pièces étaient sans dessus dessous, plusieurs objets de valeur, très fragiles jonchaient sur le sol en mille morceaux, et il y avait maint autres dégâts. D'un geste las il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, celui qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avant d'aller chercher Xoria dans la forêt, avant l'enlèvement et avant sa dispute avec Ange. Maintenant tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée semblait bien loin dans son esprit, comme dans une autre vie. Harry se mit à regarder dehors en se remémorant les paroles d'Ange. Encore une fois il avait risqué de la perdre. Que ferait-il si elle venait finalement à mourir, si il ne pouvait pas arriver à temps lors d'une attaque... c'était quelque chose de compliqué à comprendre pour lui... Ressentirai-t-il le même sentiment de solitude et de délaissement comme lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas encore revenu? Tout serait plus simple s'il ne craignait pas pour sa vie à chaque fois...

Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son cou, là où résidait son collier elfique. Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas le trouver. Il se leva d'un bon et se mit à la recherche de la chaîne. Il se souvenait de l'avoir posé sur une table, mais la table était complètement démolie, il ne trouva que sa baguette qui avait roulé sur un divan... mais pas de collier.

-Où est-il, marmonna-t-il, où est-il?

Shadow se mit à soulever les coussins du fauteuil, sans résultat.

-Accio collier elfique! cria-t-il. Accio collier elfique!

La chaîne ne vint pas, la panique commença à le gagner. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Voldemort l'ait prit, il monta aussitôt au deuxième et fouilla chaque pièce en soulevant les meubles à l'aide de sort... sans résultat.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches? fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et tomba face à James qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Oh, je cherche ma chaîne elfique en espérant que Voldemort ne l'ai pas prit avant! s'écria Harry sarcastiquement en allant faire s'écraser une table basse contre le mur.

-Elle ressemble à quoi cette chaîne? demanda son père en se mettant à chercher.

-Faite d'argent avec une feuille de hêtre dans le même métal...

-Ah, cette chaîne!

-Quoi, cette chaîne... Cette chaîne à un émetteur qui permet à Voldemort de savoir où se trouve la personne qui la porte... parce qu'il l'a ensorcelé!

-Non, la chaîne que tu cherches, eh bien c'est Ange qui l'a. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure autour de son cou! Tu crois qu'elle a un émetteur?

-L'émetteur est à l'intérieur de la chaîne, donc... Jedusor sait que s'est elle qui l'a, tout en pensant que c'est moi...

-Bon... dit James, les bras croisés. Alors tu devrais reprendre cette chaîne et la briser. Ou alors, la cacher pour tendre une embuscade à Voldemort...

-Ou peut-être tout simplement pratiquer un maléfice qui peut briser le sort qu'il a jeté. Si je l'a brise ça signifie un adieu à l'immortalité...

-Quoi, tu es immortel?!?

-Tu ne savais pas? demanda Harry, assez surprit.

-Comment je l'aurais su? répliqua James, qui était un peu fâché.

-En apprenant tes cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges à Poudlard... dans le programme de sixième année, on parle des elfes et de leur immortalité... donc en faisant logiquement le lien que j'habite dans un peuple elfique, ce n'est pas trop compliqué à deviner...

-Il n'y avait pas de cours sur les elfes quand j'allais à Poudlard.

-C'est le même cours que McGonnagall enseigne depuis près de trente ans...

-Alors je n'avais pas écouté! se justifia James.

-Comme d'habitude, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

-Je t'ai entendu!

-Et j'ai fait exprès pour...

-Oh, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin. Je n'ai pas envie de te chicaner, c'est ta mère qui s'en occupe...

Shadow haussa les épaules et passa à côté de lui, en manquant de tomber pour cause d'un vase qui traînait par terre.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que vous aviez toute une maison! dit James en le suivant, admirant les lieux.

-Ouais et elle va avoir besoin d'un bon ménage...

Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol et l'ouvrit.

-J'vais aller voir si les mangemorts n'ont rien pris de précieux dans le laboratoire de potion...

-Ça m'étonnerait, ils n'ont pas traînés longtemps.

-Mais il y en avait assez ici pour amener tout le monde, et donc quelqu'un a dû aller faire un tour en bas!

-Bon vas-y, fais à ta tête!

-C'est ce que je fais...

Harry descendit les marches prudemment et alluma une chandelle pour éclairer un peu mieux la pièce. 

-Eh merde! hurla-t-il.

La pièce était encore plus en bordel qu'en haut. Plusieurs flacons jonchaient sur le sol et quelqu'un avait causé des dommages tel que des cratères ou encore des plantes mutantes mangeuses d'hommes...

-J'aime pas la tournure la situation! s'écria Harry en évitant le dard d'un abeille grosse de deux mètres, de couleur rose et qui voletait au-dessus de sa tête. 

-Wow... siffla James en descendant les marches.

-Petrifus Totalus! hurla Shadow à l'abeille qui tomba aussitôt au sol, ensorcelée par le maléfice du saucisson.

-C'est quoi cette chose?

-Un mélange de deux ou trois potions sans doute, répondit son fils en enjambant l'insecte géant.

-Beurk... fit son père. Je viens de marcher dans un truc visqueux!

Harry baissa son regard vers le sol et découvrit avec horreur une grosse flaque de Néticia qui avançait vers lui, mais cette fois-ci par contre, elle avait l'air d'avoir un temps soit peu d'intelligence. Ce n'était certainement pas comme lors de sa retenue avec Rogue, qu'il avait fait avec Eowyn... 

-Au secours! cria Harry, cette chose est vivante et dotée d'intelligence ce coup-ci! cria-t-il.

-Harry, calme-toi! C'est qu'une flaque de truc vert... et visqueux... qui BOUGE!

Harry et James hurlèrent en coeur, et son père le rejoignit sur la table. Tous deux n'eurent même pas le temps de sortir leur baguette; ils étaient trop horrifiés de voir le Néticia commencer à monter après un pied de la table, pour les rejoindre.

-À L'AIDEEEEEEEEEEE! hurla James en se débattant comme un diable.

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant Eowyn.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Elle vit peu après la flaque de Néticia qui accourait à toute allure vers elle, et elle poussa aussitôt un cri d'horreur avant d'aller rejoindre père et fils sur la table, en se collant le plus possible sur Harry pour s'éloigner du bord de la table.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas... du Néticia!

-C'est ça justement, répondit Shadow d'une voix plutôt apeurée en voyant que la flaque était revenu à l'attaque qu'elle tentait de dévorer le pied de la table. Et en plus, continua-t-il, elle est mutante et mangeuse d'homme cette fois-ci!

-Je ne peux pas croire que Rogue persiste à garder cette chose! dit Eowyn en reculant.

Avec horreur tous trois entendirent craquer le pied de la table et celle-ci s'affaissa au sol. Aussitôt ils tombèrent à terre et le "chose" sauta sur Harry qui hurla de plus belle.

-JAMES! cria Eowyn. Faites quelque chose!

-Je veux pas mourir bouffer! cria Harry en se débattant.

-Je crois que j'ai égaré ma baguette! répondit son père.

Eowyn trouva le temps de rouler des yeux et elle prit sa baguette magique.

-Stupéfix! cria-t-elle inutilement.

Le tas de Néticia s'arrêta un instant, puis se mit à enfler. Harry par quelconque façon réussit à se relever et se jeta contre un mur. Le Néticia tomba au sol et il s'éloigna aussitôt. 

-En haut! cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas ma baguette... 

-C'est quoi votre problème à vous les hommes? Jamais de baguette dans les situations critiques! jura Eowyn.

-Elle est en haut ma baguette, répondit Harry en montant à toute allure l'escalier.

Ils remontèrent en quatrième vitesse et durent pousser sur la porte qui ne voulait pas de refermer, le tas de Néticia essayant de la pousser. La porte finit par fermer et tous trois poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, trop vite. La porte vola en éclats et le tas gluant fut aussitôt devant eux. 

-Arrrghh!!! crièrent James, son fils et Eowyn en reprenant leur course. 

Ils traversèrent le salon où tous les autres étaient assis à parler tranquillement. Ceux-ci les regardèrent étrangement, puis ils virent le tas de Néticia et leur expression changea bien vite.

-C'est quoi ce machin? demanda Drago, qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

-Du NÉTICIA! cria Harry en empoignant sa baguette et en suivant son père et Eowyn à l'étage.

Ils entendirent à peine les autres hurler et courir comme des fous à l'étage.

-Du quoi, je ne comprend pas! dit Xoria en les suivant tout de même.

-Demande à Rogue, répondit précipitamment Harry qui était occupé à fermer, de peine et de misère, la porte de sa chambre où tous s'étaient réfugiés.

-Il n'est pas là!

-Où est-il, s'écria Shadow en se retournant, laissant la porte s'ouvrir à la volé. COLLAPORTA! cria-t-il en pointa sa baguette sur la porte qui se referma et se verrouilla aussitôt.

-Il est sortit avec Ange! répondit Lily à la place de la nymphe.

Son fils la regarda un peu étonné puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit, d'un air las. Il était vraiment épuisé et ça tenait encore du miracle qu'il arrivait à tenir debout... 

-Ça va mon chéri? demanda Lily en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui, ignorant les autres qui tentait de garder la porte close. Vous vous êtes disputés?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en fermant les yeux, puis se laissa tomber par en arrière, les bras en croix, puis il rouvrit les yeux.

-En quelque sorte oui...

-Tu veux en parler? demanda sa mère doucement.

-Non ça ira... je vais aller la voir! 

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, à la grande horreur des autres.

-Destructum! dit-t-il machinalement au tas gluant qui bondissait sur lui.

À la grande surprise de tous, le paquet de Néticia explosa en fumé.

-Il aurait pu nous dire qu'il suffisait de dire cette formule! s'indigna Sirius.

***

Harry se trouvait dehors, et marchait d'un pas lent, fatigué à vrai dire, avec l'idée en tête de trouver Ange... D'après ce que sa mère lui avait dit, elle se trouvait quelque part avec Rogue. À cette pensée, Harry serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ce type? Il marcha encore quelques instants, avant d'enfin entendre quelques éclats de rire... Elle ne devait pas être très loin, et Rogue non plus. En arrivant dans la clairière, Harry vit ce qu'il redoutait. Ange était assise sur un rocher et riait aux éclats avec un Rogue qui souriait. Furibond, Shadow s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Ah, Potter! dit Rogue en perdant sa bonne humeur. Les autres sont rentrés?

-Ouais, mais j'avoue qu'on a fais tous y passer avec le Néticia mutant qu'il y avait au sous-sol, répondit Harry, plus sec que jamais.

-Oh, il a donc trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir... dit le professeur de potions, songeur.

-Disons que j'ai plutôt été faire un tour en bas... et que j'ai presque été dévoré! dit-il en désignant un pan de sa robe rongée où il restait un peu de truc gluant et vert.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si tout le monde va bien, étant donné vos capacités dans la matière...

Puis, il partit non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard hargneux à Harry. Celui-ci se retourna vers Ange.

-Je reprendrais bien mon collier maintenant, dit-il sur un ton toujours aussi froid.

-Ah, bien sûr. Tu l'avais oublié sur la table plus tôt.

Harry tendit la main, attendant qu'elle lui remette. Ange le regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Oh rien de spécial, excepté que je suis toujours un peu frustré avec ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure,  répondit Shadow, attendant toujours sa chaîne.

-Ce que je disais était vrai. Je me sens de trop ici

-Peut-être, mais je n'étais tout de même pas pour te laisser crever chez Jedusor!

-Je parlais d'être ici, avec tous tes amis! dit Ange sérieusement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT FAIRE? hurla-t-il.

-Calme-toi! Je ne suis pas à l'aise, c'est tout.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu veux t'en aller c'est ça? demanda-t-il, un peu plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a des fois ou je me dit que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas... Il y aurait bien des scénarios qui pourraient se produire si tu t'en allais... Personne ne peut prédire ce qui pourrait se passer! 

-Je sais mais j'en ait assez de me sentir responsable des attaques de mon père... dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-C'est justement ce que veut Voldemort, te faire sentir coupable... pour que tu reviennes vers lui! 

-Je ne reviendrais pas vers lui. Plus jamais, et tu le sais.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la pierre lisse. Ange le regarda un moment et replia ses jambes sous son menton, observant le paysage autour d'eux. De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence constant. Alors que Shadow se retournait vers Ange pour lui parler, le faux mouvement qu'il fit le fit tomber au sol, en raison de la mince couche de givre qui recouvrait la pierre où ils étaient tous deux assit. Se surprenant elle-même, Ange éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Grondant sourdement, Harry se releva de peine et de misère du sol glacé, se massant les côtes endolories par sa chute. Il regarda la jeune fille qui riait toujours. Il était déjà rare qu'on l'entende rire, mais d'un rire franc, c'était encore plus rare. Il se souvint soudainement qu'elle riait aussi quelques instants plus tôt avec le maître des potions de Poudlard... 

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec ce cher tonton Rogue à rire aux éclats tout à l'heure? Il n'a pas eu l'air de trop apprécier me voir surgir de nul part... 

-Nous discutions, répondit-elle en se calmant.

Devant l'air que Harry affichait, elle rajouta :

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux!

-Jaloux de... commença-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire incontrôlable.  Jaloux de Rogue... moi, jamais Ange, jamais!

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'étais pas indifférent. Pour tout te dire, il est venu me rejoindre parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Xoria.

-Et c'est avec Miss Jedusor que je vais trouver du réconfort! s'écria Harry, en imitant la voix de l'ex-mangemort. 

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne pleurer sur TON épaule j'espère… répliqua Ange.

-Personnellement, j'évite toute fréquentation avec des gens qui sont ou qui ont été des mangemort...

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Ange s'était levé brusquement et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, furieuse. Harry comprit son erreur, trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de disparaître sous le couvert des arbres. Et voilà une autre erreur qu'il aurait dû empêcher de faire, ou plutôt de dire! Il poussa un cri de rage et s'en fut en sens opposé vers l'autre bout de la prairie, en direction des arbres et par conséquent des chemins complètement enneigés.

Ange, de son côté, était retournée à leur maison et était rentrée en ouvrant la porte avec fracas, s'attirant les regards interrogatifs des autres. Elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre, pour commencer à empiler ses vêtements dans une valise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda Eowyn, effarée.

-Je pars, j'en ai assez se contenta de répondre Ange, fermant sa valise d'un geste sec et sortant de la pièce. 

Elle fut devant la porte d'entré en une fraction de seconde, l'ouvrit et disparut presque aussitôt dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui était presque fini.

***

L'aube montrait ses premiers rayon de soleil derrière les nuage qui se dissipaient avec le soleil qui tentait de faire son apparition après de nombreux jours caché. Harry consentit enfin à montrer un signe de vie au alentour de sept heures du matin, heure où tout le monde était déjà levés et installés dans le salon à siroter café ou chocolat chaud.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il en enlevant son écharpe d'autour de son cou.

-Ange n'est pas avec toi? lui demanda Eowyn, l'air inquiet.

Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de ses paroles, étant trop fatigué par les évènements récents et la manque de sommeil qu'il n'avait encore pu avoir... 

-Oh mon dieu! cria Eowyn en se levant comme un boulet de canon.

Harry monta à son tour, plus somnolent que jamais et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour dormir. En bas, il entendit le raffut épouvantable que faisait Eowyn. Il eut le temps de se demander ce qui lui prenait avant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brutalement.

-Elle est partit! cria Eowyn, affolée.

-Probablement se promener, laisse-moi dormir... grogna-t-il.

-Non, tu ne comprend pas! Elle avait sa valise! Et moi comme une idiote je l'ai laissé partir! geignit-t-elle en le secouant.

-Je peux rien y faire moi si elle en avait marre, alors arrête un peu et laisse-moi DORMIR!

-LÈVE-TOI HARRY ET IMMÉDIATEMENT! hurla Eowyn, en atteignant presque les ultrasons.

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE CRIER! JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE VINGT-QUATRE HEURES D'AFFILÉ SANS DORMIR, J'AI BESOIN DE RECHARGER LES BATTRIES! 

-JE M'EN FOUS DE TES BATTRIES! VA LA CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QU'ELLE NE FASSE UNE FOLIE!

-APRÈS LA CONNERIE QUE JE LUI AI DIT HIER, ELLE NE VEUT PLUS M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE, DONC... JE NE PEUX RIEN Y FAIRE!

Eowyn cessa de le secouer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle soit aussi en colère? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Harry rabattit ses couvertures sur sa tête. 

-Que je ne fréquentais pas les mangemorts, ou les ex-mangemorts, mais je parlais de Rogue... Je n'ai pas calculé l'ampleur des dégâts que ça pourrait causer! répondit-il d'une voix étouffée, sans doute parce qu'il parlait la tête dans son oreiller. 

-Ah oui, félicitation. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux... grommela la jeune fille. Et maintenant tu vas la laisser se faire du mal à cause de toi, et sans rien faire? Franchement, tu me déçois Harry...

Celui-ci fini par se relever, et il planta son regard gris dans le sien.

-Je déçois tout le monde, c'est de nature, je ne peux pas changer ça Eowyn... Et tu es la première à la savoir... Elle ne veux plus me parler, et elle a bien raison je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je me demande même ce qui lui a prit de vouloir s'embarquer dans une histoire impossible comme cela, avec moi... Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez Jedusor, elle était en sécurité là au moins! 

-En sécurité avec un type qui l'a maltraitait oui... Écoute Harry, elle t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partit. Ne gâche pas tout...

Shadow fini par soupirer et empoigna le chandail le plus près.

-Je vais y aller, soupira-t-il.

Eowyn lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!

-Ouais, ouais! grommela-t-il en sortant de la pièce, en prenant sa baguette et sa robe de sorcier, question d'avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud qu'un t-shirt qui équivalait à un simple drap mouillé.

***

Le train siffla pour la troisième et dernière fois. Les passagers qui n'étaient pas entrés, se dépêchèrent de monter à l'intérieur, bousculant une jeune fille indécise, valise en main. Celle-ci entra dans le dernier wagon et alla s'asseoir dans un compartiment totalement vide. 

Pendant ce temps, non loin de la tête du train, un garçon traversait la barrière pour accéder à la gare moldue. Une sorte de papier en main, il guettait un petit point noir qui se trouvait dans le train, dont le nom était étiqueté d'un « Ange ». Avant de partir, Harry s'était rappelé qu'elle portait toujours la chaîne elfique, il s'était soudain souvenu du moyen que Voldemort avait utilisé pour le retracer lui, le même moyen, bien qu'il soit de magie noir, pourrait lui être utile Il avait donc ensorcelé la carte du marraudeur afin de la changer pour l'endroit, qu'importe lequel ce serait, où se trouvait Ange, et donc... Maintenant il se trouvait à la gare, en train de courir après le train afin d'essayer d'y entrer.  

Ange soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle eu la surprise de voir une silhouette familière qui courrait sur le quai en injuriant le train.

-Harry? dit-elle en plissant des yeux.

Celui-ci fini par disparaître de son champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte coulissait et Harry entrait, plus essoufflé que jamais. Il se laissa tomber dans une banquette face à elle et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? demanda Ange, plutôt étonnée.

-Je suis tout simplement venu m'excuser! dit-il enfin au bout de quelques minutes. 

Elle le regarda un moment intensément, puis elle finit par lui sourire. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, et un silence gênant s'installa dans le compartiment.

-Bon eh bien, nous devrions essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir si nous ne voulons pas aboutir en Écosse...

-Tu... te dirigeai vers... l'Écosse? parvint à articuler Shadow.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de voir le monstre dans le lac, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je vois, finit-il par répondre, avec un rire moqueur. 

Il fini par se lever, et fut rapidement suivit par Ange. Harry empoigna avec un geste théâtral la valise de la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur toujours accroché aux lèvres.

-Madame, dit-il en faisant un révérence, tout en ouvrant la porte. 

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour se faire une natte rapide.

-Maintenant, soit nous sautons hors du train, soit nous trouvons un moyen de faire stopper le train, dit-elle.

-J'opte pour la deuxième solution, personnellement je ne tiens pas à me briser le cou en sautant, je suis disons assez fatigué, alors pour les cascades extrêmes on repassera si tu veux bien!

-Hmmm... comment faire? dit Ange, pensive.

-Il y a toujours le conducteur du train que tu pourrais... aller voir! dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite. 

-Tu es vilain! dit-elle. Mais si c'est le seul moyen... finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-J'y aurais bien été, mais disons que le type est pas du bon sexe...

***

-Excusez-moi...

Le conducteur se retourna et fut agréablement surprit de voir la séduisante créature qui venait de l'interpeller. Ange était habillée avec une élégante jupe noir qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et d'un débardeur sans manche, de couleur blanc. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, qu'elle venait de détacher, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. 

-Je cherche la salle de bain, je viens de manger du chocolat et je me suis barbouillée, dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait derrière la porte le moment opportun pour agir à la James Bond. 

-Désolé mademoiselle, les toilettes sont au bout du couloir, dit le conducteur en se lustrant la moustache.

-Vraiment? dit-elle en avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline. Je crois que je me suis perdue!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la porte et se retint d'éclater de rire tellement la situation était... inhabituelle. 

-Oh heu... Hum, je pourrai peut-être vous y conduire, je mettrait le train en mode automatique, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

-Quelle bonne idée, répondit Ange d'un ton pleins de sous-entendus.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Harry qui se cachait dans l'ombre pour les laisser passer. 

-Alors si on y allait? demanda le conducteur, qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. 

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux... répondit-elle en le devançant, toujours en roulant exagérément des hanches.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la cabine du conducteur, sans que le chauffeur ait pensé à mettre le mode automatique et ils disparurent au tournant d'un couloir, pendant que Harry empêchait le porte de se refermer avec son pied, et qu'elle se verrouille de l'intérieur. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et entra à l'intérieur, la laissant se refermer cette fois-ci. 

Il se trouva face à bon nombre de boutons, et soudain cette idée lui paru impossible. Shadow s'approcha donc du tableau de bord et ferma les yeux, puis il appuya au hasard sur un bouton. Le sifflement du train se mit en marche, et soudain il réalisa qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.  
  
-Oh, oh! dit-il en faisant une drôle de grimace. 

Au bout du couloir, on entendit le conducteur pousser une exclamation de surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ange, ayant pressentit ce qui pouvait arriver, l'avait empoigné par le collet et l'avait attiré dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte et de se trouver face à celle-ci une fois à l'intérieur. Harry de son côté s'affairait à faire cesser le sifflement du train en appuyant partout, qu'importe ce que cela pouvait produire. Il s'enfargea soudain dans un fil et tomba sur un bouton qui s'enfonça dans le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et le train s'arrêta brusquement. Harry alla droit s'écraser dans le pare-brise, ne s'attendant pas à l'impact de la chose. 

Il ne fut pas le seul à tomber sous le choc. Dans la salle de bain, le conducteur s'écrasa sur Ange qui s'efforça de le repousser.

-Pas si vite ma belle, dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

Ce fut une grave erreur. Le coup partit si vite que l'homme eu peine à croire qu'il venait de se faire littéralement tabasser par une fille en talons hauts.

-À la prochaine! dit celle-ci en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Puis, elle sauta, se retrouvant dans l'herbe givrée qui bordait le chemin de fer.

Harry de son côté était occupé à essayer de défoncer la porte, puisqu'elle était verrouillé et la serrure alimenté par électricité. S'il n'agissait pas très vite, il ne s'imaginait pas ce qui pouvait arriver; une nuit en prison de l'intéressait pas trop. Se retournant, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le pare-brise.

-Destructum! s'écria-t-il.

La vitre vola en éclats et la valise ne fut pas longue à passer à travers le trou qui s'était formé, puis Harry la suivit. Il eut heureusement la chance d'éviter le barreau de fer qui permettait au train d'avancer et se releva en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier sa douleur au dos. 

-Reparo! finit-il par dire.

Une fois que la fenêtre fut réparée il se dirigea vers Ange qui théoriquement devait être sortit du train, par quelconque moyen inimaginable.  Il la retrouva en train de marcher dans l'herbe recouverte d'une mince couche de neige, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas trop de problèmes pour sortir? demanda-t-elle moqueusement.

-Tu apprendra qu'il y a toujours une solution pour Harry Potter! 

-Si tu m'avais vu avec le conducteur! dit Ange en pouffant de rire.

-Je t'ai vu, enfin je crois, je ne t'ai pas vraiment reconnu je dois dire...

-C'était plutôt amusant je dois dire!

Harry lui sourit moqueusement, puis regarda autour de lui.

-C'était bien beau tromper un conducteur et démolir un tableau de bord d'un train, mais reste à savoir où nous sommes...

-Peut importe, nous n'avons qu'à transplaner.

-Je n'ai pas la force de transplaner et toi je doute que tu puisses me ramener à la maison aussi facilement...

-Je crois que nous allons devoir passer la nuit dehors... dit Ange.

-On devrais trouver un endroit chaud du moins... les nuit sont froides à ce temps-ci de l'année.

-J'imagine que nous pouvons trouver un village proche. Assez de force pour marcher? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Harry lui fit une grimace pour seule réponse et il se mit en marche, cherchant quelconque lumière, signe d'habitation dans un coin aussi perdu... S'il y avait une voix ferré, normalement il y aurait un village, à moins qu'il est vraiment aboutit dans un coin perdu où personne n'habitait... alors dans ce cas, ils seraient dans de beaux draps! Harry se rendit compte qu'Ange avait cessé de marcher et fouillait dans sa valise.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant une cape d'un rouge sang.

-Très bonne idée, merci! Répondit Harry en l'attrapant au vol. Je ne tiens pas à tomber malade dans un endroit aussi perdu que le cœur du Sahara.

-J'aurais pris soins de toi! répondit Ange en enfilant un immense chandail de laine de toutes les couleurs.

-Tu as encore trompée une vieille dame? demanda le jeune Potter en attachant la cape autour de son cou. 

-J'avais froid! se défendit la jeune fille, en réprimant un sourire.

-Ouais et moi je suis Super Man! Avoue qu'il te plaisait bien le chandail, répondit Harry, réprimant un sourire moqueur à la vue du tricot assez hideux.

-La bave de crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe! dit Ange en levant la tête avec dignité.

-Et blablabla, finit Harry avant de se remettre en marche. 

-Je me tiendrais tranquille si j'étais toi, si je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'au conducteur!

-Bah, je n'y serai pas compte, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé au conducteur moi, mais ça n'a pas du être désagréable! 

-Que tu crois! répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Cette fois pourtant, Shadow se retint de tout commentaire et continua à marcher, sous le soleil de midi. Ange s'en rendit compte et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il fit son indifférent et se dégagea d'elle mettant environs un mètre de distance entre eux, sans toutefois oublier de lâcher un petit « humph! » 

-Quoi, tu refuses mes avances?!? s'écria Ange, plus amusée que fâchée. 

-Exactement! répondit Shadow, essayant de garder son sérieux. 

-Tu vas le regretter Potter! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Vas-y j'attends que ça! répondit-il en se mettant face à elle. 

-Avec plaisir! dit-elle en entourant son cou avec ses bras.

Harry essaya de se défaire de ses bras, mais sans grand succès. Surtout lorsque la jeune fille accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Ah non, je ne te lâcherai pas! dit-elle amusée.

Harry finit pas céder et l'embrassa fougueusement. 

-Victoire! cria Ange.

Harry fini par se détacher d'elle et il la repoussa pour qu'elle retourne par terre.

-Il faudrait peut-être se mettre en route... dit-il au bout d'un moment, après avoir regardé le paysage des alentours, recherchant quelconque signe de vie.

-Je suis fatiguée de marcher, dit Ange en se remettant en marche, traînant les pieds.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te porte? s'écria Harry, en la regardant avec un léger sourire. 

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un haussement d'épaules. Shadow leva les yeux au ciel et continua à marcher scrutant d'un oeil absent les environs, en vérité il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes en silence avant que Ange ne se laisse tomber dans l'herbe.

-Tant pis! s'écria-t-elle. Nous passerons la nuit dehors, j'en ait assez!

-Oh ça pas question, j'ai pas le goût de mourir d'hypothermie moi... 

Il la releva en la prenant sous les bras, et la remit sur pieds.

-Je t'aurais bien porter sous ma forme d'animagis, mais je ne crois pas que les gens, si on trouve un village bien sûr, apprécie grandement de voir un loup rôder aux alentours de leurs frontières!

-D'accord, d'accord, maugréa-t-elle. Mais si nous ne trouvons rien d'ici dix minutes, je campe dehors! 

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques temps, près d'une heure, pour enfin aboutir au sommet d'une colline d'où ils purent voir un minuscule village, d'aspect moldu à première vu. 

-Enfin... souffla Harry, alors que de la buée lui sortait de la bouche.  

Ange poussa un soupir et se mit à descendre la colline à grandes enjambés. Il était clair qu'elle avait envie de trouver un bon lit chaud dans la minute. Le « survivant » quant à lui, descendit à pas lent, observant ses pieds et non devant lui. 

-Harry... commença Ange pour le prévenir qu'il allait butter contre une grosse roche.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'entendit pas et buta justement contre la pierre traîtresse, pur enfin s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, et finir sa chute en bas de la colline, sur le dos. 

-Attention à la roche! finit Ange en riant sous cape.

-Mouais, gronda-t-il en restant étendu au sol, sans doute pour mesure l'ampleur de sa chute et voir si il n'avait rien de cassé... 

-Merci Seigneur! Une auberge! dit en Ange en joignant ses mains.

Tous deux, après que Harry ce soit levé, coururent jusqu'à la porte de l'auberge, plus contents que jamais d'avoir trouvés un endroit où dormir, du moins, même si la nourriture pourrait être infecte, les lits grouillant d'insectes et le service à désirer, ils ne rendraient pas leur dernier souffle cette nuit, en proie d'hypothermie. Ils poussèrent la porte du «Coq chantant» à moitié morts de fatigue et de faim. L'aubergiste, qui était en train de nettoyer une table, leva la tête et leur sourit.

-Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

-On meurt de faim, commença Harry.

-Et il fait très froid dehors, finit Ange.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons rien mangé... En fait, depuis la semaine dernière! reprit Shadow,

-Je vois... dit l'homme en déposant son chiffon. La chambre cinq est libre et ne coûte pas trop cher. Le repas est servit à six heures, dit-il en leur remettant une clé dorée.

Harry lui fit un sourire et Ange le suivit jusqu'en haut, ils montèrent l'escalier de bois qui grinçait, Shadow tourna la clé doré dans la serrure et ils purent entrer dans une chambre, pas très luxueuse mais à l'aspect chaleureuse et accueillante, et assez confortable. 

-Enfin! S'écria Ange en sautant sur le lit double avec une courtepointe aux couleurs chaudes.

Harry se laissa tomber ,face contre l'oreiller dans le lit, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Paradis! marmonna-il d'une voix étouffée. 

-Le grand luxe! dit la jeune fille avant d'enlever son énorme chandails multicolores, se retrouvant en camisole et en jupe.

Puis, elle se glissa entre les draps doux et chauds. Harry ne bougea pas, apparemment, il s'était endormie tout habillé et sur les couvertures.

***

-Harry, Harry!...

Celui-ci grommela et ne fit que se retourner dans son sommeil.

-Lève-toi! Il est bientôt six heures, nous devons descendre si nous voulons manger quelque chose! dit Ange en le secouant.

-On ne réveille pas le gens quand ils dorment, ça peut être dangereux! finit-il par dire, en se levant et en enlevant la cape qu'il portait toujours autour des épaules, se retrouvant en t-shirt. 

-Je tremble de peur! dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Allez, viens!

-Ouais, ouais! dit-il en la suivant dans le couloir ,afin de se rendre dans la salle à manger. 

Ils furent surprit d'y voir autant de monde. Un couple d'une vingtaine d'années qui se disaient des mots doux au bout de la table, une vieille femme qui les regardait avec un air mauvais et une famille de six enfants blonds comme le blé.

-Vive le monde moldu! s'écria Shadow en s'asseyant, pendant que Ange allait chercher le plat du jour, pour deux, au comptoir. 

Elle revint bientôt, avec deux assiettes pleines de ragoût et d'une purée de pommes de terres. Harry regarda le mélange des boulettes de viandes minuscules et des patates pilées qui flottaient dans le bouillon trop épais. 

-Ce que je ferais pas pour retrouver des forces...

-Avec les compliments du chef! dit Ange en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'aubergiste, avant de se mettre à manger goulûment.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune Potter se mit à manger, puis une fois son assiette terminée il se leva.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour leur dire que tout va bien, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille au passage, avant de s'aventurer à nouveau dans l'escalier. 

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, Ange était en pleine conversation avec la vieille dame à l'air hostile. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Amy et lui fit un signe qu'il fallait partir.

-Le temps qu'ils reçoivent le message, ce qui ne devrait pas trop être long, nous aurons le temps de nous préparer et de partir... dit-t-il. Dans un lieux un peu plus discret pour transplaner, finit-il en baissant la voix.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit-elle à la vieille dame en lui serrant la main.

Puis, elle suivit Harry dans l'escalier, pour aller chercher sa valise.

***

Se trouvant dans une rue complètement déserte Harry se retournant vers Ange, qui portait toujours sa valise.

-Prête? demanda-t-il.

-Comme toujours! dit-elle en lui souriant. 

Il fit un sourire, puis disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous deux sur l'allée qui menait à leur maison. En quelques enjambés, ils furent devant la porte que Harry ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ange en premier. Encore une fois, tout le monde se trouvaient au salon et ce fut Eowyn qui les accueillit en sautant dans les bras de Ange qui resta interdite devant autant d'affection. Shadow quant à lui se contenta d'un signe de tête à tout le monde, et monta directement à l'étage. Cette fois, Ange ne le suivit pas et resta en bas avec les autres, entrant dans une conversation plus que passionnante sur les mauvais coups que les Maraudeurs avaient fait dans leur scolarité. 

-... Puis alors que c'était le silence totale, environs aux alentours de minuit, James a fait sonner la cloche qui était ensorcelée pour imiter le cri d'un dragon, et toute l'école à été réveillé, sur le qui-vive et les élèves ont été obligé de dormir dans la grande salle pour le reste de la nuit, pour cause  d'une « attaque » de dragon, finit Sirius qui était prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. 

Au même instant, Harry redescendit l'escalier, changé et disposé à parler. Il vint aussitôt s'asseoir à côté de Ange, en poussant un soupire de satisfaction de pouvoir enfin trouver un bon siège où s'asseoir.

-Ne les écoutez pas, leur dit Lily, ils ont fait perdre 100 points à Gryffondor cette nuit là!

Elle ignora les protestations de James et Sirius.

-Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être à l'école en ce moment?

-C'est le dernier jours d'école demain, à quoi bon y aller? Pour écouter le baratin et pour noter la tonne de devoirs que les profs vont donner? répondit son fils, qui avait fermé les yeux et qui avait la tête sur les genoux de Ange. 

-Laisse-les tranquille Lily, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Ils ont mérités leur vacances de Noël.

-Bien sûr, ils ont tellement mit le nez dans les livres... Ils les ont mérité encore ces vacances, gronda Lily en se levant, les bras croisé en signe de protestation.

-Écoutez, écoutez tout le monde! dit Sally en faisant arrêter la dispute. Sirius et moi avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer!

Harry rouvrit les yeux, et la regardant du mieux qu'il pouvait, étant donné qu'elle était derrière lui et qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Eowyn qui était assise sur les genoux de Drago.

-Eh bien à Noël, commença Patmol.

-Sirius et moi allons nous marier! fini Sally avec un large sourire.

Shadow faillit tomber par terre tellement la surprise était grande, bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu, mais il n'était pas préparé à cela, et surtout pas dans un moment comme celui-ci. 

-Waaa! cria Lily en se jetant sur Sirius et Sally pour les embrasser.

-Félicitation, s'écria Eowyn avec un grand sourire. 

-Toute une surprise! dit Drago.

Les commentaires fusèrent de partout, excepté de Harry qui ne dit rien, l'air absent. 

-Qui sera les témoins? demanda Lily. 

-Eh bien il y aurait James pour moi, commença Sirius, et pour Sally, elle a déjà invité une amie...

-Content de savoir que nous n'avons pas été les premiers informés, commenta Remus avec moquerie. 

-Nous aurions voulu vous le dire avant mais il y a eu... heu quelques empêchements, dit Sally en regardant Harry et Ange.

-Bien sûr c'est de notre faute comme toujours, gronda le jeune Potter, en leur tournant dos. 

-Mais non, ce n'est pas grave, dit la professeur d'astronomie.

-Le mariage aura lieu quand? demanda Eowyn en la coupant.

-Je vais voir si je peux me chercher une potion de réveille, s'écria soudain Shadow en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où il pourrait accéder au sous-sol et par conséquent au laboratoire de potion. 

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une chose gluante et verte lui sauta dessus, aussitôt il hurla de terreur. 

-Au fait Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire. Il y a le Néticia dans le sous-sol! dit Sirius sous les rires des autres.

Harry se releva de peines et de misères, fuyant en bas.

-Où est ma baguette, gueula-t-il, en ne la trouvant visiblement pas sur lui. 

-Ici! répondit Ange, dans le cadre de porte du sous-sol.

Il n'eut pas le temps de monter, car la flaque ne Néticia vint lui bloquer le passage. Harry finit donc par jeter une table derrière lui, juste à temps, car le monstre vint s'écraser contre celle-ci, l'ayant prit juste avant pour sa cible, ou son déjeuner... 

-SEVERUS!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Ange, excédé.

-Ange envoie ma baguette! cria Harry d'en bas, monté sur une étagère haute de près de deux mètres.

La jeune fille lui lança en même temps que le professeur de potions arrivait à côté d'elle, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Très bien, très bien! dit-il. 

Harry quant à lui, avait bien attrapé sa baguette, mais il était occupé à essayer de garder l'étagère en équilibre, en raison des coups violent et répétitifs que le monstre lui donnait pour le faire tomber.

-Potter, prenez le flacon rouge sur la dernière étagère au fond à droite de cette bibliothèque. La solution devrait s'y trouver.

-Y'a toujours les solutions faciles lui, siffla Shadow, avec sarcasme en voyant que l'étagère indiquée se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. 

-Un vrai courage, digne de Gryffondor lui-même! le nargua Rogue.

-Mettez-là en veilleuse un peu vous! gronda Harry en sautant par terre et en courant vers l'étagère indiquée, espérant être plus vite que la flaque gluante, verte et qui... était vivante.

-Severus, aide-le! ordonna Ange, qui apparemment n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Celui-ci gronda et fini par descendre l'escalier à pas lents.

-Accio flacon rouge! s'écria Harry, en pointant sa baguette sur l'étagère qui était encore trop loin. 

La potion lui sauta dans les mains et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de déboucher le flacon avant de la lancer sur le tas de Néticia. Celui-ci le goba aussitôt, et un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la « chose » explosa en répandant son contenu répugnant partout.

-Bonjour le ménage, s'écria Harry. 

-Severus, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies rien fait pour l'aider! s'indigna Ange. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, tu trouves encore le moyen de lui jouer des tours de gamins pré-pubert!

Celui-ci lui lança un regard courroucé, puis fixa Harry d'un air digne et remonta l'escalier plus vite qu'il ne l'avait descendu. 

-J'ai été ravi! dit Harry une fois qu'il fut remonté. 

-Bon alors tu viens? lui demanda la jeune fille. Ou tu t'enfuis?

-Moi je vais aller dormir! fut sa seule réponse, avant qu'il ne traverse la maison et ne monte se coucher. 

_Merci de nous avoir lu, et oui c'est déjà fini, alors on se revoit bientôt, le chapitre 41 est déjà bien avancé héhéhé!!! Mais avec l'école qui revient, il devrait y en avoir un par semaine, environs! Au oui, étant donné que d'ici quelques chapitre, tout sera fini, moi et Fleur avons décidé de faire une autre histoire après celle-ci, donc je fais déjà un peu de pub pour ce que ça intéressent et dès que tout sera fini, et bien guetter le premier chapitre de l'autre histoire ;)_

_Aller on se revoit d'ici le week-end @+_

_*¤*Laika&Fleur*¤* _


	41. Cadeaux de Noël

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté nos personnages inventés ainsi que certains lieux! Merci bien et bonne lecture!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_cedric_potter_****_ : _**Voilà ce qui va arriver au collier ;) lol

**_Ratonton : _**Voilà voilà, voici la suite ;)

**_zeeve lelula : _**Tiens là voilà la suite ;) Bonne lecture :p

**_Jukebox_****_ :_** On a bien cru que tu nous avais abandonné toi loll!!! Contente de voir que tu es de retour parmis le monde des vivants (c'est Laika qui parle... comme toujours lolll parce que c moi (Laika ¬¬) qui poste les chapitre =P) Aller bonn lecute prochainement, tu as 3 chapitre à te taper toi là lol! @+

_Laika__&Fleur!_

_Bonne lecture!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Harry Potter et les cinq dons 

**__**

**_Chapitre41 : Cadeaux de Noël_**

__

Les vacances de Noël étaient déjà quelques peu avancées. L'agitation était à son comble dans la maison q'habitaient Drago, Ange, Eowyn et Harry. Et le mariage qui devait avoir lieux dans quelques jours était en partie pour une grosse raison. Pendant que les autres préparaient leurs bagages pour retourner chez les Potter, les quatre adolescents y comprit, Harry se trouvait chez Ladros, face à lui, parlant sur un ton sérieux, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre.

-Tu m'as très bien comprit, dit-t-il enfin en remettant le médaillon elfique devant l'elfe. J'y renonce Ladros, ma place n'est pas ici! 

Celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux bleu clair, pendant de longue minute, sans ciller, tout comme Harry. 

-Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, dit-il finalement. Mais sais-tu vraiment ce que tu es en train de refuser?

-Je sais seulement que si j'avais accepter, ça l'aurait été de refuser une vie avec ma famille et mes amis. 

Un autre long silence s'installa durant lequel Ladros semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Soit! dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

-Donc, selon les règles, reprit Harry. Je n'ai plus le droit d'habiter ici!

-Bien sur que si! Tu reste dans une demeure avec ma nièce. Je ne vais pas te jeter dehors tout de même!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. 

-Je vais y aller, les autres m'attendent!

-Ce sera une belle cérémonie. Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir être présent! dit Ladros en se levant pour le raccompagner. 

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, répondit Shadow.

-J'espère bien, répondit le Seigneur en lui adressant un sourire.

Harry lui adressa un regard remplit de sous-entendus et de moquerie, en comprenant le sens de la phrase de son ami.

-Tu seras le premier à recevoir un carton d'invitation Ladros, je ne t'oublierais pas, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment avec un sourire.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-Au revoir Shadow. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront très vite!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du palais, l'esprit tranquille.

***

-Tu es très bien! décréta finalement Ange, après avoir réussi à lui attacher son nœud papillon.

-J'aurais aimé mieux une cravate, grommela Harry, avec un sourire.

-Tu es bien plus chic avec ça! répondit-elle en réprimant un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais, ouais, tu me l'as dit des dizaines de fois depuis ce matin, que c'était mieux comme accessoire!

-Je n'ai jamais été à un mariage! Je veux faire bonne impression! dit Ange d'une voix pompeuse.

-Et c'est pour cela, que je ne sais pas quelconque moyen, tu as réussis à me peigner les cheveux! 

Elle éclata de rire en agitant sa baguette.

-Je suis fière de mon coup, même si je te préfère les cheveux en batailles!

-Tu es pas la seule, j'ai l'air de Drago junior! Excepter que le gel est pas par en arrière mais sur les côtés, grmph! 

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient assis dans la chambre de Harry, en train de s'habiller pour le mariage qui aurait lieux dans quelques heures. Ange était tellement excitée, qu'elle avait changée de tenue au moins quatre fois.

-Reste comme tu es, tu es parfaite! Répéta Harry pour la quatrième fois alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la garde-robe. 

-Je ne sais pas... ça me donne un air étrange. Non?

Elle se regarda dans la glace et regarda Harry pour qu'il approuve.

-Non c'est très bien, dit-il. 

-Bon, si tu le dis...

Elle portait une petite robe blanche à minces bretelles qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux.

-Alors, pour mes cheveux? 

-Laisse-les détaché, soupira Harry. Je te le répète, tu es p-a-r-f-a-i-t-e!  

Ange fit la moue et entreprit de remonter l'attache de sa robe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air boudeur de la jeune fille et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle lui sourit et lui tourna le dos pour qu'il l'aide. Le jeune Potter remonta la fermeture éclair, doucement, puis juste avant de l'avoir complètement fermé, plaqua doucement un baiser sur la nuque de Ange. Elle frissonna au contact de ses lèvres et tenta de le cacher à Harry. Celui-ci fini par attacher complètement la robe de Ange, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, feuilletant un magasine de Quidditch. 

-Bon, hem, nous devrions y aller! dit Ange après avoir mis ses souliers.

-Hum? demanda Shadow en levant les yeux vers elle. Tu disais?

-Lâche-moi ce satané magasine de Quidditch!

-Pourquoi? gémit-il.

-Parce que c'est le mariage de ton parrain! s'indigna Ange. Debout!

-On aurait dû m'appeler Cendrillon! grommela-t-il, en rangeant la revue dans un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

-Tu pourras lire tout ce que tu voudras ce soir! lui dit Ange gentiment.

-Tout? demanda Harry, avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux, en faisant un grand sourire.

-Mais oui... répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux.

Sur ce, tous deux descendirent à l'étage. Aussitôt qu'ils apparurent dans le salon, James se retourna vers son fils, et un sourire moqueur marqua son visage, pendant que Harry lui lançait un regard courroucé, signe que Cornedrue ferait mieux de se taire si il tenait à la vie...

-Eowyn et Drago ne sont pas encore là? demanda Ange qui n'avait rien remarqué.

-Ils se préparent, ça fait à peine deux heures qu'ils sont debout...

Harry lança un regard en biais à Ange. Il se rappelait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait fait levé à six heures ce matin, qui était un samedi, pour être sûr d'être prête à treize heures...

-Et Lily?

-Elle aide Sally à se préparer! répondit James, en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil.

Ange acquiesça et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Harry fit de même et un silence s'installa dans la pièce, coupé uniquement par le bruit de pas de Drago et Eowyn qui marchait dans la chambre d'invité à l'étage.

-Remus n'est pas là? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

Il était clair qu'elle tentait de meubler la conversation.

-Il va venir un peu plus tard, il est chez lui... 

-Ah...

-C'était la pleine lune avant-hier, marmonna Harry en regardant son père.

-Oui... mais il m'a dit qu'il serait en forme pour venir. Il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde!

-Remus viendrait même si il serait sur son lit de mort, alors... 

James éclata de rire et il rajusta sa boutonnière. Lily montra soudain signe de vie et elle apparut dans le salon, vêtu d'une robe crème qui lui arrivait un peu en bas de genoux, et quelque peu moulante. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque et une rose rouge y avait été accrochée. James, ébahit, émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Lily la tigresse transformé en déesse! dit-il en allant embrasser sa femme.

Harry réprima un sourire moqueur et dévia son regard vers la fenêtre, pour regarder le soleil étinceler et faire briller la neige, un peu comme des diamants.

-Belle coiffure! dit alors une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

-Moque-toi de moi tant que tu veux, les critiques me laissent froid! répondit Harry, avec un regard noir.

-Hmphihihi! répondit Drago en essayant de rester impassible.

-Tu te rends compte que tu ris de ton look Drago? dit Shadow.

-Mon look? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon look? demanda l'autre en plissant des yeux.

-Bah... un air gommé... répondit l'interlocuter avec un sourire.

-Ok, ça suffit tous les deux! dit Lily en coupant Drago qui allait répliquer. Vous êtes très beaux, tous les deux!

-Je vais me laver les cheveux je crois, moi! grommela Harry en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

-On a pas le temps, on doit partir dans cinq minutes!

-Mais j'ai l'air d'avoir reçu deux douzaines de biereaubeurre sur la tête!

Ange eut une exclamation indignée.

-Et puis Eowyn est encore en haut, à faire je ne sais trop quoi, un petit coup de shampooing, une serviette pour sécher le tout et le tour est joué! S'il te plait! implora Harry, les mains jointes, en regardant sa mère avec des yeux piteux. 

-C'est non Harry! Et de toute façon, elle est là Eowyn!

Harry regarda derrière lui, et aperçu Eowyn qui descendait l'escalier dans une robe de différentes sortes de bleu, taillé en biais en haut de ses genoux, ses cheveux de la même couleur, légèrement remonté avec une broche ne forme de papillon, incrusté de saphir.

-Tu es ravissante! dit Drago en allant l'embrasser, tout comme James l'avait fait un instant plus tôt.

-Toi aussi! lui murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille.

Harry vit Ange qui rougissait proche du feu, et il se demanda bien pourquoi.

-Tout le monde est prêt? demanda Lily qui semblait être le chef des opérations.

Tout le monde répondit positivement, excepter Harry qui ne parla pas et qui semblait bouder dans son coin, parce qu'il devait se présenter devant une foule de gens... les cheveux totalement gommés.

-Il nous reste une minute. Dépêchez-vous! dit Lily en montrant une vieille chaussette.

Harry fixa le morceau de tissus qui, proche, ne devait pas sentir la rose et se rappela ce qui s'était passé le jour du tournois des trois sorciers lorsqu'il avait touché un autre portoloin, le dernier qu'il s'était jurer de prendre. Tout le monde se mit en cercle en essayant de toucher un petit bout de la chaussette et ils attendirent que le portoloin se déclenche. 

Aussitôt, tous furent emportés dans un tourbillon de couleur et Harry ressentit l'éternel sensation au niveau du nombril. Ils finirent finalement par apparaître dans une clairière à cette effet, tous entassé les uns par dessus les autres. Sally avait décidé de faire le mariage dehors, et une sortilège coupe-froid avait été instauré au alentour du périmètres délimité, qui se trouvait un peu plus long

-Ah vous êtes là! dit une voix que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille.

Sirius, son parrain, se tenait proche de l'autel et avait l'air passablement stressé. S'enlevant d'en dessous de son père qui était toujours étendu du le sol, Harry se leva et alla droit vers son parrain, avec un sourire.

-Harry! dit celui-ci en affichant un sourire incertain. Belle coupe de cheveux!

Harry eut un regard noir pendant une fraction de seconde, mais reprit bien vite son sourire.

-Tu iras dire à Ange, elle sera ravie! Alors pas trop stressé?

-Heu... si avoir une colonie de fourmis rouges dans l'estomac et avoir la nausée n'est pas être stressé. Alors non, je vais bien.

-Aller ça va bien se passé Patmol! s'écria Harry d'une voix enjoué, en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-Ouais, j'imagine que ouais... répondit celui-ci avec un pâle sourire.

-Quand est-ce que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, quand je me trouvais aux environs...

-J'aime mieux ne pas répondre! dit Sirius. Remus!

Il abandonna Harry pour aller retrouver son ami qui venait d'arriver.

-Quelle confiance il a en moi! marmonna Harry pour lui-même en partant visiter l'immense parc où ils se trouvaient tous.

Il trouva Ange et Eowyn assise sous un arbre en train de rire. Une fois de plus, il eut peine à reconnaître sa petite amie.

« _Je me demande parfois si les rôles n'ont pas été inversé... _» pensa-il en continua à marcher.

Plus loin, il vit Remus qui parlait avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle portait une robe verte et avait les cheveux coupés en brosse. Sûrement une amie de Sally. Il les regarda encore un instant, puis alla s'asseoir sur la bord d'un petit lac fermé, fixant la nature enneigé, qui paraissait calme, paisible et intouchable, tout le contraire de lui...

-Harry? dit une voix douce derrière lui.

En se retournant, il pu voir sa mère qui lui souriait.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller mon chéri.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans un mot, se leva et la suivit, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. 

-Ça va? lui demanda Lily.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car elle se rendit compte que la cérémonie avait déjà commencé et elle s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Remus. Harry quant à lui, se dirigea vers sa place au premier rang, à côté de Ange. À côté de Sirius, James lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et ils regardèrent le témoin de Sally s'avancer pour monter sur l'autel. Harry reconnut la femme aux cheveux courts qui parlait avec Remus un instant plus tôt. Elle paraissait avoir l'âge de ses parents, et il pu remarquer que Lunard la regardait avec quelque peu d'insistance. Étrangement, il vit Ange tourner la tête brusquement et fixer la nouvelle arrivante avec attention. 

-Qui a-il? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas sûre... répondit la jeune fille en plissant des yeux.

-Sûre de quoi?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non rien.

-Ange... marmonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle lui fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Sally venait de faire son entrée. Harry grommela silencieusement, et se mit à regarder la cérémonie. Les invités se retournèrent tous, presque en même temps, vers une Sally rayonnante. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui traînait légèrement par terre. Celle-ci était recouverte en guise d'une certaine ceinture d'une rangé de diamant étincelant. Sally paraissait quelque peu grandie, sûrement portait-elle des talons hauts. Ses cheveux était détachés et d'ordinairement droit, avait été magnifiquement bouclé. Elle paraissait plus heureuse que jamais et un sourire ravissant flottait constamment sur ses lèvres. Harry vit Sirius ouvrir légèrement la bouche et la refermer seulement qu'après que son meilleur ami lui ait lancé un cou dans les côtes. Une fois que Sally fut devant l'autel, un homme prit enfin la parole.

-Voici maintenant, en ce jour merveilleux de l'hiver que l'amour de deux personnes les ont menés jusqu'ici, commença-t-il.

Personne ne pouvait ignorer à quel point Sirius Black, l'ancien prisonnier recherché, avait à présent l'air heureux. Personne n'aurait pu douter une seconde que ces deux personnes s'aimaient, et pour de vrai. Lui et Sally ne semblaient même pas entendre ce que l'homme disait, trop occupé à se dévorer des yeux avec un sourire béat. Après s'être passé mutuellement l'anneau au doigt, le prêtre les autorisa à s'embrassa et une multitude de confétit, blanc et rose tombèrent au-dessus de leur tête, tandis que les applaudissement fusaient de partout. Harry fut à peine surprit de voir sa mère essuyer une larme, tout en applaudissant les nouveaux mariés. Bientôt tout le monde se dirigea vers le buffet, et l'orchestre commença à jouer. Ange le rejoint bientôt et il la surprit en train de regarder Sally qui mettait de la crème sur le nez de Sirius, avec un sourire. 

-À de les espionner, tu vas bien vouloir un mariage toi aussi... Tu regardes leur fait et geste, tu écoute la cérémonie, et tu es complètement obsédé par les nouveaux mariés! dit-il avec moquerie. 

-Je quoi? dit-elle en détournant la tête brusquement et en feignant de s'intéresser à la table remplit de victuailles.

-C'est ce que je disais... 

-Je ne suis pas obsédé! C'est juste que...

-... Que tu aimerais te marier!

Elle rougit. Deux fois dans la même journée, quelque chose de dangereux.

-Tu exagères toujours tout.

-Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas...

Elle fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser ce qu'il disait.

-Je suis simplement heureuse pour eux!

-Et mfoi che fuis la reine d'Angleferre! dit-il en prenant une bouché de gâteau.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais resta tout de même proche de lui, pour se servir à manger. Harry alla voir Sirius, voyant que Sally était allé rejoindre quelques membres de sa famille. Il s'assit en face de son parrain, avec son morceau de gâteau.

-Falut! dit-il, en prenant une autre bouché.

-Salut! répondit Sirius, en souriant presque exagérément.

-Les fourmis ce sont enfuis? demanda son filleul, en planta voracement sa fourchette en plastic dans sa pare de gâteau.

-Oh oui... dit son parrain en dévorant Sally, qui était plus loin, des yeux.

-Tu devrais essayer le gâteau, lui aussi est succulent! s'écria son filleul en suivant le regard de Patmol. Sinon, je peux très bien prendre ta part, pour te rendre service!

-Vas-y... répondit-il d'un ton absent, toujours en regardant sa femme.

-Génial! s'écria Shadow en se levant d'un bon et en allant chercher une autre part de pâtisserie, deux fois plus grosse que la précédente et en revenant s'asseoir en face de Sirius.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais à manger son gâteau? rigola Eowyn qui venait d'arriver.

-Bah, y m'a dit que je pouvais prendre sa part quand je lui ai demander... répondit Harry, la bouche pleine.

-Ce n'est pas bien de profiter des gens heureux! dit la jeune fille en riant toujours.

-Je ne profite pas, je déguste... Je me suis nommé goûteur officiel!

Eowyn secoua la tête et les laissa pour aller voir la mariée. 

-Alors Sirius, tu as prévu de faire quoi pour fêter tout ça? Te saouler jusqu'à ne plus être lucide?

-Han quoi? dit celui-ci, s'apercevant que Harry était toujours là. Oh non, Sally et moi partons en lune de miel.

-Bon j'y irai seul dans ce cas...

-Seul où?

-Au Trois-Balais ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Désolé Harry mais ce soir, je ne quitte pas ma femme.

Il avait dit le dernier mot lentement, comme pour se délecter de son sens.

-Ouais, ouais, je vais aller me balader seul, je suis bien le seul encore à ne pas mettre passer la corde au cou... Hum, il y a toujours Remus qui voudra peut-être m'accompagner...

-Heu... ça faudra voir! dit Sirius en regardant son ami plus loin qui parlait encore avec le témoin de Sally.

Harry remarqua ce détail lui aussi et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez tous? Je suis bien le seul qui veut encore faire la fête... sûrement le jeunesse!

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre Ange? s'étonna son parrain.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle s'amuse avec Eowyn et Drago...

-Vas les rejoindre alors...

-Non, je vais aller me promener dans le coin, il doit y avoir quelques endroit bien à voir par ici... répondit son filleul en se levant et en laissant l'assiette vide à sa place. 

-Comme tu veux! dit Sirius en se levant à son tour, pour aller rejoindre Sally.

Shadow partit donc seul de son côté et marcha dans le sentier dégagé de neige. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour dépasser les limites ensorceler pour garder la chaleur, et il retrouva le climat frisquet de décembre. 

« _J__'aurais du prendre une cape_ », pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

Soudain, un bruit furtif se mit entendre derrière lui, et il se retourna d'un bond vers les buisson qui bordait le sous bois. Plus rien ne se faisait entendre, Harry fronça les sourcils et continua à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne à nouveau, quand une branche craqua. Au moment où il regardait derrière son épaule, quelque chose, à la fourrure blanche et chaude lui sauta dessus en lui léchant le visage et en le faisant tomber ridiculement au sol.

-Shiver! s'exclama Harry en se mettant à caresser l'animal. Tu as toujours le don d'arriver au moment où je m'en attends le moins, mais dis-moi où est-ce que tu avais disparut toi?

Au moment où il finissait sa question, cinq boules de poil sortir du buisson à leur tour. Une beige, une noir, une blanche, une grise et la dernière fauve dont le museau portait une tâche  blanche, en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles.

-C'est pas vrai! dit Harry en observant les louveteaux.

La petite troupe s'avança joyeusement vers lui, et alors que la mère s'enlevait de sur son maître, les cinq lui sautèrent dessus, lui reniflant oreilles et lui léchant le visage. 

-Depuis quand! s'exclama Harry, se fichant de parler tout seul.

Il tâta le ventre de Shiver et en déduit qu'elle avait accouché un mois auparavant.

-Et voilà que j'ai une joyeuse famille qui vont ravagé ma maison! dit-il en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Shiver aboya en agitant la queue. Harry se releva de par terre, et entreprit de faire le chemin du retour, Shiver le suivant pas à pas, tandis que les louveteaux courraient autour d'eux, pendant que celui au pelage fauve s'amusait à tirer sur son lacet de soulier. Il se pencha et prit celui avec la tache sur le museau. Le louveteau gémit en se tortillant pour retourner au sol mais lorsque Harry le prit contre sa poitrine et qu'il sentit la chaleur que son corps dégageait, il se colla contre lui en mordillant son costume. Harry passa devant Ange, Drago et Eowyn qui rigolaient près du lac, et ceux-ci cessèrent toute activité en le voyant entouré de six loups, donc cinq bébés. 

-Ne me dis pas que... commença Eowyn.

-Il va falloir que tu ranges tes objets précieux Eowyn! répondit Harry pendant que le louveteau qu'il tenait escalait jusqu'à son épaules et tirait sur une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui avait réussit à échapper au gommage de Ange.

-Ils sont trop mignons! s'exclama celle-ci en accourant pour les voir de plus près. 

Shiver émit un grondement en entendant un pas, qui ne lui était plus familier depuis longtemps.

-Hé, c'est moi Shiv! dit Eowyn, surprise.

La louve fini par s'apaiser, mais elle s'approcha tout de même pour plus de sûreté, pendant que Harry se laissait tomber au sol, et que les louveteaux venaient lui sauter dessus. Eowyn se mit à jouer avec les bébés loups, alors que Drago et Ange n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce, se contentant de les regarder. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se releva enfin, et aida Eowyn à en faire de même.

-Bon moi je vais retourner chez mes parents, je m'ennuis quelque peu, et la bande de chenapan ne va pas tarder à vouloir dormir sans doute, et je n'ai pas le goût de les porter. 

Il s'approcha de Ange et l'embrassa doucement.

-À ce soir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis retournant dans le sentier, il fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire à tout le monde et repartit vers la place où se tenait encore la cérémonie, retournant chercher le portoloin, les louveteaux le suivant à la queue leu-leu tandis que Shiver marchait à sa droite.  

***

La nuit était déjà tombée et la plupart des invités étaient à présent chez les Potter. La fête battait son plein et tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser.  Harry quant à lui, considérant que les louveteaux faisait un peu trop de bordel en bas, était monté dans sa chambre avec eux, et s'affairait à ce qu'il ne fasse pas la pagaille dans sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile.  Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir Ange qui avait l'air épuisée.

-Tu cesses déjà toute activité festive? demanda Harry, à moitié couché sous le lit en train d'essayer d'attraper le louveteau noir qui mordillait une chaussette.

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce que James m'a donné à boire... dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, une main sur la tête.

-L'alcool n'est pas bonne pour ceux qui ne sont pas aptes à en prendre, ou encore pour les débutants...

-Tu me prend pour une débutante? demanda Ange indignée.

-Ça dépend depuis quand tu prends de l'alcool... je pourrais seulement me faire me petite idée à partir de ça!

-Pfff... À t'entendre, tu bois depuis ta tendre enfance!

-Alors là, ne rêve pas trop, seulement depuis mes quinze ans!

Ange roula des yeux et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Un long silence s'installa soudain, pendant lequel Ange tomba dans un été somnolent.

-JE T'AI EU! cria enfin Harry en ressortant avec le louveteaux, d'en dessous du lit.

Ange eu un sursaut violent et s'assit droite comme un piquet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Oh rien, j'ai attrapé un loup sur cinq!

Elle poussa un grognement et décida de se lever de peine et misère. Shadow alla enfermer dans le garde-robe qu'il avait aménagé de couverte et de coussin et où se trouvait Shiver, le louveteaux noir, puis retourna en chercher un autre.

-Heu, excuse-moi. Mais dois-je comprendre que les loups sont enfermés là où j'ai mit mes vêtements?

-Heu... oui, normalement tu devrais comprendre cela, mais avec ce que tu as prise ce soir, ça ce peut que tu ne puisses assimiler l'idée avant demain matin!

-Tu exagère! dit Ange en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit. Tant pis, je dormirai tout habillée.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur! dit Harry avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, en s'apercevant que la jeune fille l'avait laissé ouverture, et que les autres louveteaux avaient prit la poudre d'escampette.

La jeune fille poussa un nouveau grognement qui ressemblait plus à un juron. Elle finit par s'endormir. Harry quant à lui, il lui fallut aux environs d'une heure avant de revenir dans la pièce, les quatre bêtes dans les bras. Il les enferma aussitôt dans la garde-robe et redescendit à l'étage, pour aider à ranger ce qui était resté sur le passage des invités. À sa grande surprise, il trouva Eowyn et Drago qui avait l'air assez... occupés.

Il s'approcha de son père qui ramassait des gobelets de papier au sol.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu leur as donné à ces deux-là? demanda-t-il en désignant Eowyn et Drago d'un signe de tête.

-Heu, rien...

Harry fixa James, d'un regard pénétrant qui semblait vouloir dire "C'est ça, et moi je suis un hippogriffe!".

-Bon d'accord. Juste un peu d'une boisson que j'ai achetée à Pré-au-Lard.

-C'était pas une bonne idée je crois...

-Bah, Fred et George m'ont promit que c'était normal!

Harry se tapa le front avec sa main.

-Fred et George, marmonna-t-il. Ne JAMAIS croire les jumeaux Weasley...

-Mais, ils m'ont donnés cette boisson pour une promotion. Je ne pouvais pas refuser! dit James, se défendant.

-Enfin ce n'est pas grave...

Il se retourna et alla se prostré derrière le fauteuil où Drago était assis, Eowyn sur les genoux.

-Hum, hum!

Le couple sursauta en concert et regardèrent Harry, ayant l'air plutôt embarrassé.

-Y'a une chambre que je vous ais donné à l'étage... elle pourrait mieux servir que ce fauteuil, qui j'aimerai bien, reste intact.

Le visage d'Eowyn prit une teinte furieusement rouge et elle se releva d'un bond en marmonnant.

-Je crois que je l'ai vexé! s'écria Harry pour lui-même en allant aidé sa mère à la cuisine. 

-Tu n'es pas encore couché? lui demanda celle-ci étonnée, en faisant la vaisselle.

-Et vous laissez vous tapez tout le bazar qu'il y a ici? 

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. Tout le monde est très fatigué, vas te coucher toi aussi.

-M'man, ça te dérangerais de ne pas m'appeler comme ça?!

-Comme quoi mon chéri?

-Moque-toi de moi, c'est ça...

Mais visiblement, Lily ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-D'arrêter de m'appeler "mon chéri", je ne suis pas James Potter, mais HARRY Potter!

-Ah, je ne penserais pas que la façon que ta mère t'appelle te ferait honte et te vexerais autant... dit Lily d'un ton plutôt sec en rangeant les assiettes.

Harry grogna en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas ça... mais, j'ai quand même dix-sept ans!

-Mais tu es mon enfant... répliqua-t-elle, les yeux un peu brillants.

-Trouve quelque chose de plus... hum, vieux! supplia Harry. 

-Harry-je-suis-plus-mature-que-tout-le-monde, ça te va?

Pour une raison qui lui était assez inconnu, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous après moi parce que je n'ai pas la mentalité de l'âge que je devrais avoir? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Tu fais comme tu veux! dit sa mère en déposant une pile d'ustensiles sur la table.

-C'est justement ce que je fais, mais ça ne fait l'affaire de personne!

-Qui c'est "personne" exactement?

-La plupart des gens!

-Écoute Harry, je te dirais bien de changer pour faire plaisir aux autres, mais ce n'est pas correct. Reste comme tu es.

Son fils soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé de venir habiter ici, et que je suis allé chez les elfes, dit-il au bout d'un moment. 

-Tu... ne veux plus habiter ici? demanda Lily, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne suis pas venu passé aucun moment ici depuis que vous êtes revenu, c'est parce que je suis incapable de m'entendre avec toi, papa, tout le monde en fait... personne ne peut vraiment me comprendre comme je le voudrais! continua Harry, en baissant le ton.

-Je vois...

Il y eu un silence.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser... Harry, dit Lily avant de sortir de la cuisine, une main sur la bouche comme si elle voulait s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Vraiment, je suis le meilleur en guise de faire souffrir les gens! marmonna Shadow en se levant et en sortant dehors par la porte arrière, non sans avoir prit une cape sur un crochet.

Harry retourna chez les Potter quelques heures plus tard, après avoir eu le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Il monta directement à l'étage et alla à la chambre tout au bout, celle que ses parents avaient aménager en pensant qu'il allait rester vivre avec eux. Il y entra, la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre total. Sans cérémonie, il se déshabilla et passa son pyjama, puis se glissa sous les draps. La voix de Ange résonna dans la pièce et cela surprit Harry qui pensait qu'elle dormait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? chuchota-t-elle.

Il se retourna de peine et de pour lui faire face et la fixa pendant un instant.

-Oh rien, ma mère est frustré contre moi parce que je me pense plus vieux que mon âge, Eowyn me boude parce que je les dérangé avec Drago, et pour combler le tout je me sens coupable de n'être pas venu habité ici avant...

Ange le regarda sans rien dire et se colla contre lui en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Harry la serra contre lui, et regarda le plafond de sa chambre.

-Je te promets qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera, murmura-t-elle.

-Je l'espère Ange, je l'espère!

Elle sourit dans le noir et s'endormit. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Shadow pour s'endormir, mais il fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

***

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez tard et il s'étira. En se retournant, il vit que Ange le regardait en souriant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour, sans toute fois ne rien dire et il bailla.

-Je crois que les louveteaux veulent sortir... dit Ange.

Effectivement, on entendant des grattements et des geignements venant de la porte de la garde-robe.

-Mère-Téhérésa-Harry qui recueille les bêtes et qui en paye les conséquence après cela c'est moi! dit-il en se levant à contre coeur et en allant leur ouvrir la porte.

Les bébés loups bondirent et se mirent à lui mordiller les jambes. Harry retourna précipitamment dans son lit pour leur échapper et se recouvrit avec la couverture, avant de se blottir dans la tiédeur du lit. 

-J'adore ces bébés loups! décréta Ange en riant doucement.

-Moi je les aime bien quand ils dorment...

-Une maison n'est pas la place pour un loup.

Harry ne répondit par et rabattit la couverture par dessus sa tête. Plus rien ne bougea dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Ange sente quelque chose de froid contre son ventre, et que Harry sorte de sous les couvertures sous sa forme de loup et lui donne un bon coup de langue sur la joue. Surprise, Ange eu un hoquet de frayeur avant de reconnaître Harry. Elle plissa des yeux et lui assena une tape sur le crâne.

-On ne doit pas faire de frayeur à une jeune fille comme moi! dit-elle.

Harry gémit doucement et sauta en bas du lit, non sans lui avoir donne un deuxième et affectueux coup de langue. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à se retrouver tout à coup devant un chat au pelage noir et blanc. Le félin s'étira et alla se coller contre le chien en ronronnant. Harry comprit que Ange s'était transformé en chat. Il lui donna un coup de tête, moqueur et sortit au galop de la chambre, traversant le couloir à la même vitesse et descendant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Tous ceux qui étaient à la salle à manger en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner furent surprit de voir le loup et le chat se courir après autour de la table. Mais ils furent encore plus étonnés en les voyant monter sur une chaise et se transformer en Ange et Harry qui riaient aux éclats.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ce matin? demanda Shadow d'une voix enjoué.

-Heu... dit James.

-Des crêpes! dit alors Remus.

En tournant la tête vers lui, Harry eu la surprise de voir que l'amie de Sally était assise à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un sourire et se leva pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux assiettes, dont une contenant le double des crêpes que l'autre comportait et qu'il posa devant Ange. Celle-ci loucha sur l'assiette de Harry avec un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien et commença à manger avec appétit.

-Chu feu me fassé le firop, Fpa? demanda Harry.

James lui passa, en écoutant la femme assise à côté de Remus qui parlait de son travail.

-C'est un boulot infernal! Nous recevons toutes sortes de recherches à faire et des procès complètement ridicules à faire. Mais j'adore mon travail! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Vous travaillez dans quel département exactement? demanda Harry, après qu'il ait avaler l'impressionnant bouché de pancake qu'il avait prit, tout en appliquant une énorme quantité de sirop sur ses crêpes.

-Les affaires juridiques. Je classe les procès par ordre d'importance et je fais des enquêtes en même temps.

-Intéressant... s'écria-t-il.

-Et dites moi Karen, commença Lily. Comment avez-vous connu Sally?

-Oh, à Poudlard, nous étions dans la même classe d'Histoire de la magie, et comme c'est une manière où il faut souvent passé le temps, et bien nous avons commencé à discuter et nous sommes devenue de grande complice!

Elle fit un grand sourire à Sally qui était assise au bout de la table avec Sirius.

-Tu veux encore des crêpes Ange, demanda soudain Harry, en se levant et en prenant sa propre assiette pour aller se resservir.

-Non... répondit celle-ci qui n'avait même pas fini sa première.

-Comme tu veux... dit-il en retournant se servir, et revenant par la suite s'asseoir avec la même portion, tout en se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Il écoutait les adultes parler avec Karen et une idée germait dans sa tête. À un moment, il reposa son verre brutalement.

-J'imagine que vous vous êtes occupée de mon cas, lâcha-t-il.

Karen le regarda d'un air gêné, le rose lui montant aux joues.

-Heu oui, en effet, dit-elle lentement.

-C'est donc vous qui m'avez en quelque sorte envoyé à Azkaban non?

-Non, je ne suis pas juge.

Tout le monde à table avait cessé de manger et regardait le combat qui se menait devant eux.

-Mais vous avez tout de même votre mot à dire dans tout cela... si je ne me trompe!

-Je ne fais que collecter les informations.

-Ce n'est pas le travail des avocats de faire ça?

-Je fais quelques enquêtes... mais sans plus!

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Harry.

-Donc vous avez le pouvoir de faire innocenté les gens?

Karen le regarda bizarrement.

-Je ne fais sortir et rentrer personne... dit-elle, méfiante.

-Mais admettons que vous auriez les preuves suffisantes pour rendre la liberté à quelqu'un... ce serais possible non?

-Oui, mais encore une fois, ce sont les juges qui ont le dernier mot.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua à manger en silence. La conversation fut longue à repartir mais une fois que tout le monde eut oublié "l'incident", Ange se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry.

-À quoi tu penses exactement? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais donné le polynectar, en sachant que j'allais être enfermé à Azkaban, murmura-t-il à son tour.

-Oui... et alors?

-L'apparence que j'avais pris pour sortir, et bien c'était celle d'un type du nom de Raphaël McDouglass... Ce gars avait l'air trop bien et beaucoup trop triste, pour avoir été enfermé pour une raison véridique, il était vraiment lucide...

-Harry, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde! dit Ange en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Mais si je pouvais seulement jeter un coup d'oeil à son dossier, j'ai quelqu'un en plus qui pourrait me donner un sérieux coup de main, continua-t-il.

-Je... commença Ange mais elle se tu et sembla réfléchir.

Harry regarda à nouveau Karen.

-Dite Karen, vous avez déjà travaillé sur le dossier de Raphaël McGouglass?

-Hmm, oui. Pourquoi, vous vous connaissez?

Le regard gris de Shadow devint soudainement sombre.

-Oui, il était mon voisin de cellule, juste en face de moi...

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle. Plus personne ne dit un mot sauf Karen qui toussota, mal à l'aise.

-Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, commença Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Bon, bon, bon... J'arrête de déranger... 

Il alla porter son assiette et l'évier et sortit de la salle à manger, l'air penseur. Un instant plus tard, il fut rejoint par Ange qui lui prit le bras l'amena dans leur chambre. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, toujours penseur.

-Je me demande vraiment si je peux faire quelque chose pour Raph... dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Harry, cette Karen elle...

-Elle quoi? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est... étrange.

-Elle travaille au ministère, faut pas chercher plus loin!

-Non mais... Ah, oublie ce que je viens de dire!

-C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit-il moqueusement.

Elle roula des yeux et s'assit sur le lit, toujours en train de réfléchir. 

-Viens, dit enfin Shadow en se redressant subitement et en sortant de la chambre, en marchant à pas de loup.

-Quoi?

Ils étaient dans le couloir et Harry s'efforçait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il savait que son père travaillait au ministère, dans le département des aurors. Il sortit le couteau de poche que Sirius lui avait donné pour ses quinze ans et s'arrêtant devant une porte, de là, il introduisit la lame à l'intérieur de la serrure et força le verrou.

-Viens, dit-il en se mettant en route dans  l'escalier en colimaçon tandis que la jeune fille refermait la porte.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le jeune Potter poussa la dernière porte et ils débouchèrent dans une immense bibliothèque. 

-Bienvenu dans une bibliothèque tout à fait normal, qui conservent des copies d'archive du ministère, des procès des vingt dernières années...

-Merlin! souffla Ange en observant les lieux.

-Ouais tu l'as dit, mais comme il y a des informations qui sont confidentiels et que je n'ai pas le droit de voir ni même d'en prendre connaissance, cet endroit m'est interdit. 

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Mon père m'avait sous-estimé en mettant un simple sortilège de protection pour ne pas que je vienne ici... Bon voyons voir!

Il se dirigea vers un rayon.

-Raphaël McDouglass, Raphaël McDouglass, Raphaël McDouglass... marmonna-t-il en commençant à chercher parmi les dossiers classés en ordre alphabétique. 

-Oh mon dieu, ils ont un dossier sur moi! s'exclama Ange qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à chercher.

-Et voici la mien, dit Harry en lui lançant la chemise remplit de différent papier, puis en retournant à la recherche du fameux dossier. 

Il entendit Ange feuilleter les différents papier du dossier qu'il venait de lui lancer, mais n'alla pas voir lui-même.

-Bingo! s'écria-t-il en revenant à la table où la jeune fille venait de s'asseoir, avec les informations du procès de Raphaël.

-Attitude de rébellion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon attitude? Je ne faisais que répliquer à sa remarque! dit Ange, plongée dans la lecture de son dossier.

-Écoute bien ça... s'écria Harry. _Par les présents méfaits d'accusation suivant, Mr McDouglass fut accusé de tentative d'assassinat auprès d'un groupe de la confédération des mages et sorciers de Grande-Bretagne qui se trouvait en réunion au ministère de la magie. Suite à un procès, Mr McDouglass fut condamné à une sentence de vingt ans à la prison d'Azkaban, sous la vigilance des Détraqueurs. _

Harry continua sa lecture, pour peu de temps.

_La tentative d'assassinat fut tentée en 1986, aux alentours de la mi-novembre.  Les preuves de la tentative furent retrouvées dans la salle même, alors que Mr McDouglass, ce trouvait à être devant le ministère de la magie ce soir-là, et il était le seul dans les environs..._

Harry leva les yeux vers Ange qui le fixait. 

-La tentative avait été tentée il y a seize ans, alors que Voldemort venait de perdre le pouvoir... Et si c'était des mangemorts qui auraient tenté l'assassinat, que Raphaël ce soit trouvé là au mauvais moment et qu'ils l'aient prit comme principal suspect? Fudge n'aurait même pas fait un procès, l'accusant tout de suite et il aurait été jeté à Azkaban, l'histoire ce tient non?

-Oui... Et ce ne serait pas le seul innocent enfermé par la volonté de Fudge! dit Ange en s'approchant de Harry pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Fudge à tellement peur que son titre de ministre lui soit retirer qu'il serait prêt à tout... 

Harry referma le dossier d'un geste brusque, après l'avoir parcourut encore pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu viens? On va sortir d'ici avant de s'attirer des ennuis, ce qui ne serait pas très intelligent. Je vais par contre emmener le dossier, ça va me permettre d'appuyer des preuves sur ce que je dis! Finit Harry en se levant enfin et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hmm, non, c'est une très mauvaise idée Harry... dit la jeune fille, pensive. Il serait plus prudent d'en faire une copie et laisser l'original ici.

Le jeune homme la fixa pendant un moment, puis fini par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-Ouais t'a raison, mon père va me soupçonner sans doute de vouloir en savoir plus, et il va venir vérifier si le dossier est toujours ici, j'en suis pratiquement sûr!

Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule de copiage, quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième dossier, identique à l'original se trouvait sur la table en face de lui.

-Parfait! s'écria-t-il en allant remettre le premier à sa place dans l'étagère et en sortant avec le deuxième. 

Étrangement, tout le monde était encore à l'étage, excepter Eowyn et Drago qui se trouvait dans la chambre, près de la bibliothèque privé, à première vu ils semblaient plutôt occupé, au simple bruit qu'il faisait. Harry eut un sourire moqueur et lui et Ange retournèrent dans sa chambre.

-Tu m'étonnes! Aller fouiller dans les dossiers secrets du ministère et prendre une copie d'un dossier d'un type enfermé à Azkaban! dit Ange railleuse.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'ai une personnalité aux milles facettes? demanda Shadow, moqueur en déposant le dossier sur une table basse et en venant passer ses bras autours de la tailles de la jeune fille, par derrière, pour lui assimiler par la suite une série de petit baiser sur la nuque.

-Hmm... Je crois que de toute façon, tu trouves toujours une manière pour me surprendre... répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-C'est mon charme naturel! s'écria Shadow, moqueusement, la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

Elle sourit à nouveau et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Harry la poussa doucement vers le lit, lui rendant avec passion son baiser. Ange leva un sourcil avec un sourire plus ou moins inquiétant.

-Tu peux me dire ce que ça veut dire ce petit sourire?

-Un sourire? Mais quel sourire?

-Joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Ange!

-Oh mais je ne joue pas...

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle le tira par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle finit par pousser par la suite Shadow sur le lit, et monta à califourchon sur son ventre. Ange se mit à l'embrasser tout doucement dans le cou.

Harry gémit quelque peu, puis finit par retourner Ange sur le dos et reprendre la position dominante. Elle ne s'offusqua pas, trop occupée à l'embrasser. Le jeune homme se plaqua un peu plus contre elle et entreprit aveuglément de détacher les boutons de son chemisier. La jeune fille rigola doucement devant sa maladresse et prit sa main pour lui donner un baiser sur chaque doigt.

-Si tu me prends la main... je ne peux... pas détacher cette... saleté de chemise! marmonna Harry entre quelques baisers.

-Tu as toujours été trop pressé.

Harry grogna doucement, et glissa sa main derrière le dos de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit une petite grimace et frissonna au contact de sa main froide. Harry eut un faible sourire, et remonta sa main, frôlant du bout des doigts le dos de Ange. 

-Tu triches, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu sais que je suis sensible du dos!

-Voyez-vous qui dit que je triche! rigola Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend là?

-Que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale! murmura Shadow en son oreille, pour ensuite l'embrasser dans le cou.

-C'est bien connu, Ange la petite démone.

-Ne me vole pas mon titre!

La jeune fille sourit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de la retirer immédiatement.

-Yuuu... dit-elle, la main pleine de gel.

-Tiens tu as changé d'avis concernant mes cheveux... 

Elle essuya sa main sur le dos de Harry en grimaçant.

-Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça j'espère!

-Pourquoi pas, s'écria moqueusement Harry, en appuyant sa tête sur un oreiller qu'il venait de prendre et de poser sur Ange.

-Oh que non! riposta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle tira Harry par le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

-Hé, j'étais bien moi! s'écria-il, avant que la porte de la salle de bain se referme devant lui. 

-Lave-toi la tête vilain garçon!

-Je vais le faire, mais tu vas le regretter quant je vais sortir d'ici! grogna Harry, en ouvrant l'eau de la douche.

-Mais oui, dit Ange en levant les yeux.

Shadow entra dans la douche en soupirant et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant glisser doucement l'eau chaude contre son dos et mouiller ses cheveux.

-Frotte fort! lui dit Ange en riant sous cape.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! cria Harry à travers la porte.

 -Je pourrais me vexer devant tant d'impolitesses!

-Et je présume que tu viendrais me donner la fesser, par la suite...

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, hormis un petit rire. Harry l'ignora et empoigna son shampooing aux pommes vertes, pour en appliquer une bonne dose sur sa tête, puis mousser bien fort. Derrière la porte, il entendit Ange qui chantonnait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant venant d'elle. « _Elle prépare un mauvais coup_ » pensa Shadow en fixant la porte. À travers le rideau givré de la douche. 

-Tu as fini Harry chéri? demanda Ange en cognant à la porte.

"Quelque chose de très mauvais" rectifia Harry dans son esprit.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir fini? répliqua-t-il, faisant référence à l'eau qui coulait toujours.

-On ne sait jamais! chantonna-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de rincer le mousse qui ornait ses cheveux. 

-Dam, diam dam da dam...

L'eau s'arrêta soudainement et Harry sortit de la cabine de douche, se séchant vite fait à l'aide d'une serviette il s'habilla et sortit de la salle d'eau, frottant énergiquement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette, pour les faire sécher. Ange était couché sur le dos par terre et regardait au plafond, toujours en train de fredonner.  Harry l'enjamba et se dirigea droit vers le miroir dans l'idée de se démêler les cheveux et ne pas avoir une espère de perruque de clown... La jeune fille roula sur le ventre et se mit à l'observer. Au bout d'un moment, un peigne à la main, Harry la fixa dans le miroir, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je te regarde!

-J'ai bien vu, mais pourquoi, tu me regardes?

-Parce que tu es plaisant à regarder tiens!

Shadow la fixa encore pendant un moment, soupçonneux, puis haussa les épaules et fini de se démêler les cheveux. 

-Laisse-les emmêlés.

-Pour avoir des noeuds après? Non merci...

-S'il te plaît! dit Ange en joignant les mains.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier en guise de réponse.

-Bon... grogna-t-il en posant son peigne sur le bureau et en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant à nouveau. « Mais tu prépares quelque chose de louche toi... » finit-il.

-Moi? dit-elle d'un air faussement surprit.

-Non, le troisième voisin sur la sixième rue à l'intersection des deux boulevards tient!

Elle se leva en riant et entoura son cou de ses bras.

-Ange, je n'aime vraiment l'air que tu as prise...

-On a plus le droit d'être gentille avec un garçon qu'on aime maintenant?

-Tu as un air beaucoup, trop... gentille justement!

-Tu me préfères méchante et diabolique?

-Ah et puis laisse tomber! dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.


	42. Royaume des Morts

Harry Potter et les cinq dons 

**__**

_Chapitre42 : Au royaume des morts!_

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte des Potter, Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'aller répondre, étant trop bien calé dans son fauteuil. La neige tombait à petit flocon dehors et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant Sirius et Sally, tout bronzé et plus rayonnant que jamais. Shadow se leva d'un bon et vint se poster devant son parrain.

-NON MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ, TU SAIS COMBIEN ÇA COUTE UN TRUC COMME ÇA. TU AURAIS PU GARDER L'ARGENT POUR TON VOYAGE AU LIEU DE DÉPENSER FOLLEMENT POUR MOI. commença-t-il. Mais cela dit... 

Harry lui sauta dans les bras.

-Un très gros merci!

Puis il redescendit sur le sol et retourna s'asseoir. On entendit des gens courir au deuxième étage et Lily et James apparurent bientôt, sautant dans les bras de leurs amis, tout en les bombardant de questions.

-Heu... si vous les laissiez se défaire de leur valise et soufflez un peu avant de vouloir tout savoir, proposa Harry moqueusement, qui regardait la scène.

-Bien monsieur-le-fiancé, s'écria James avec un sourire espiègle. Nous allons écouter votre sage conseil, puisqu'en effet, heu... il est sage!

Sirius éclata de rire et déposa sa cape sur le porte-manteau et prit le temps de mettre celle de Sally.

-Voilà qui est mieux! s'écria Harry, en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Ils allèrent s'installer au salon et Sally accepta la tasse de thé que lui offrit Lily. Sirius regarda le feu un instant, l'air serein puis explosa.

-C'ÉTAIT TROP GÉNIAL! SI VOUS AVIEZ VU LA PLAGE ET LA MER AVEC TOUTES SES FILLES! Et heu, surtout Sally bien sûr.

Shadow retint un fou rire, devant l'air innocent de Sirius. Soudain ils entendirent des cris venant de dehors, celle de Ange et de Eowyn. Ce fut Shadow qui se fut le plus vite à se lever et à sortir à l'extérieur pour découvrir... que Drago les avait stupéfixer et qu'il était en train de les ensevelir sous la neige.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors? demanda Sirius.

-Drago essaie d'ensevelir Eowyn et ma fiancer! répondit Harry en revenant s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

-Ta QUOI? dit Sirius, estomaqué.

-Oh c'est vrai tu n'étais pas au courant! s'écria Harry en montrant la bague qu'il avait à la main gauche.

-Tiens, j'ai une espèce de sensation de déjà-vu!

Harry lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse, mais ne répondit rien car au même moment, Ange entra à toute allure dans la maison et vint se jeter dans les bras de Harry, tandis que Drago entrait à son tour, sa baguette sortit, faisant léviter une pelle remplit d'une énorme motte de neige.

-Ange... tu es en train de me tremper! dit simplement Harry, en regardant les vêtements plus que humides de la jeune filles.

-Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que la pelle que Drago tenait s'abattait sur eux, les mouillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Drago! cria Harry en essayant de se lever, mais sans grand succès en raison de Ange qui était toujours sur lui, et de la neige mouillé et pesant qui le maintenant fermement assis.

-MON PLANCHER! hurla Lily.

Harry finit par se relever.

-Si je t'attrape je te mange! s'écria Shadow, en prenant sa forme de loup et en s'élançant aux trousses du blond.

Ange se transforma en chatte et s'élança à leur poursuite sous les regards ahuris de tous. Drago lui, grimpa dans un arbre, une fois ressortit, au moment où Harry allait l'attraper, ne pensant même pas à prendre sa forme de panthère.

-REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! hurlait Lily en essayant de leur faire entendre raison, sans succès.

Harry aboyait à en faire hurler les voisins avec rage après l'arbre où s'était réfugié Drago. Ange quant à elle sauta aussitôt sur le tronc de l'arbre et grimpa jusqu'à la branche où se trouvait Drago en ronronnant dangereusement, pendant que Harry semblait s'être calmé au pied du feuillu et attendait patiemment en branlant la queue.

-Harry, c'est quoi ce chat? demanda Drago, pas du tout rassuré par l'animal qui avançait vers lui.

Celui-ci se contenta de montrer les crocs, tandis que Ange elle était maintenant sur les genoux de Drago. Elle frotta sa tête sur son torse en ronronnant avec un peu trop d'insistance, sans doute voulu... Et le blond tomba à la renverse, allant s'écraser dans la neige. Aussitôt Shadow s'approcha de lui et saisit le pan de sa robe, dans sa gueule pour commencer à le tirer fièrement en direction de la maison, creusant un profond sillon dans la neige. Eowyn, qui assistait au spectacle depuis le début, riait tellement qu'elle était tombée dans la neige et qu'elle hoquetait en essuyant des larmes.

Harry monta sur le perron et tira Drago à l'intérieur, traversa la cuisine sous les regards ahurit de tout le monde qui regardait Drago se débattre.  
-Mais lâche-moi!

Le Gryffondor l'entraîna jusque dans le salon, et une fois-là bas, il alla s'asseoir sur les fesses de Drago et se pencha pour lui arracher ses chaussettes qu'il retira sans problème.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu... commença le Serpentard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, sentant la lange chaude du loup lui chatouiller la plante du pied. 

-C'est dégoûtant! s'indigna Drago, en tentant de rire le moins possible.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans le regard du loup qui prit le pied du blond entre ses pattes avant, l'empêchant ainsi de vouloir se dégager trop brutalement, et reprit sa torture avec plus d'entrain. Un peu plus loin dans l'escalier, de joyeux jappements ce firent entendre et les cinq louveteaux firent irruption dans le salon et bondirent aussitôt sur Drago, pour commencer à tirer un plis de chandail par-ci, une mèche de cheveux rebelles par-là...

-À L'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla celui-ci en se cramponnant après le premier meuble venu.

-Comme je disais... continua Sirius sans se soucier du blond qui se faisait tirer par six loups.

Harry laissa échapper un aboiement joyeux entre deux coups de langue sur le pied de Drago. À ce moment Eowyn entra avec Ange qui s'était métamorphosé et Shadow les regarda pendant un moment, agitant joyeusement la queue, puis retourna à la torture du blond.

-Je crois qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait, décréta Ange, les bras croisés.

Shadow la fixa pendant un instant, puis fini par se relever et s'éloigner un peu de Drago pour finalement reprendre sa forme humaine.

-Ouais t'a s'en doute raison! répondit-il en regardant le blond, d'un oeil vicieux et moqueur.

-Mais bien sûr que j'ai sans doute raison! dit-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une main à Drago pour qu'il se relève. Celui-ci le regarda fixement, un peu indécis.

-Tu te décides oui? Ou c'est pour demain?

-Ça va, ça va, bougonna-t-il en se relevant. C'est juste que j'hésitais à faire confiance à celui qui vient tout juste de me torturer...

-Tu as eu ce que tu méritais! lui dit Harry, en enlevant la neige qui lui restait dans les cheveux.

-Je propose que nous, heu, enlevions la neige, dit alors Eowyn en regardant l'énorme flaque qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

Harry la regarda et s'accorda un sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Plus tard si tu...

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! hurla une voix venu de la cuisine.

-Tiens je crois que c'est moi! s'écria le Gryffondor, moqueusement.

-Tu me léguera ton nouveau balai! dit Drago en ricanant.

-Tu peux toujours rêver! dit Shadow en partant à pas lent vers la cuisine, la tête haute, comme un condamné qui avance dignement vers son destin.

Lily l'attendait pied ferme, les bras croisés dans la cuisine.

-Ouiiiiii? demanda son fils en arrivant devant elle, prenant une voix de petit garçon qu'on avait pris la main dans le sac.

-Écoute Harry, je suis heureuse que tu sois heureux mais... PAS DE BATAILLE DE NEIGE DANS MA MAISON! Suis-je bien claire?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii! répondit le garçon, toujours avec la même voix et l'air piteux

Lily lui fit les gros yeux.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller tout nettoyer... dit-elle.

-Ouiiiiiiiii! répéta Harry pour la troisième fois.

Sa mère soupira et retourna dans le salon pour entendre la fin de l'histoire que racontait James et Sally. Harry retourna d'un pas joyeux dans la pièce adjacente où il avait entraîné Drago.

-Tout le monde au nettoyage! s'écria-t-il. Et toi le premier! termina le jeune Potter, en pointant le Serpentard du doigt.

-Hey! Mais c'est de ta faute!

-Qui a emmener une pelle remplit de neige dans la maison?

-Heu... Allez, au nettoyage tout le monde!

* * *

Ange et Harry se trouvait dans la chambre de celui-ci, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, Ange enlacé entre les bras de son petit-ami.

-Tu as repensé à ce que je t'avais proposer concernant ta... mère? demanda-t-il.

-Longuement, répondit-elle.

-Et?

-Je crois que je préfère ne pas la voir.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement par un signe de tête, et le silence reprit dans la pièce.

-Harry?demanda Ange au bout de quelques instants.

-Hum... répondit-il, son regard fixé sur les astres du ciel.

-Qu'allons nous faire lorsque les vacances seront terminées?

Le jeune homme décrocha son regard des étoiles et regarda un point vide devant lui.

-Moi je retournerai à Poudlard... quant à toi, tu peux m'accompagner, ou rester ici avec mes parents!

-Oui, j'imagine...

-Imaginer quoi?

-Que je pourrais rester ici avec tes parents jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Harry se crispa légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

-Probablement, répondit-il, lentement.

Ange le regarda, puis détourna son regard pour regarder le ciel à son tour.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas la voir? Ce soir serait l'idée, c'est la pleine lune!

-Arrête Harry...

-Mais quoi? C'est vrai...

-Je sais mais... non!

-Tu n'appréhenderais pas un peu sa réaction par hasard? Après tout... tu n'as connu que Voldemort, c'est normal!

-Arrête je te dis! Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père si je ne veux pas voir ma mère!

-Pourquoi alors?

-Parce que.

-Ange, il y a sûrement une raison pour que tu refuses! Moi toute ma calvaire de vie, j'ai voulu rencontrer mes parents et j'aurais sauter sur la première occasion. Tu n'es pas si différente que moi, alors pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai peur de souffrir encore plus! Voilà, t'es content?

Le jeune Potter soupira et ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en l'appuyant sur le mur.

-Lève-toi s'il te plaît! dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Ange ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, dos à lui. Shadow se leva et se mit face à la fenêtre, croisant les bras et braquant son regard sur la lune pleine et brillante. 

-Le soir idéal... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit. Shadow se tourna vers sa bibliothèque et prit un livre dans un des nombreux rayon, puis revint se poster vis à vis la fenêtre et commença à le feuilleter. N'y tenant plus, Ange finit par lui adresser la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Un truc de magie ancienne, les voyage dans le temps, les voyage dans d'autre dimension et plein de truc du genre!

-Tiens donc, tu t'intéresses à ce genre de truc maintenant?

-Je m'intéresse à plein de chose... tout ce que je ne connais pas! On apprend jamais assez Ange...

-Les rôles sont inversés on dirait! dit Ange avec un sourire moqueur.

-On dirait bien... marmonna Harry, alors qu'il parcourait quelques lignes intéressantes.

Ange pianota un moment sur le couvre-lit, se leva, fit le tour de la pièce pour aucune raison, retourna sur le lit et finit par s'étendre par terre sur le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda enfin Harry, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur son visage, et que heureusement la jeune fille ne vit pas.

-Rien...

-Ange... menaça gentiment le jeune Potter.

-Je ne trouve rien a faire, tout simplement.

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir...

-Non! Je veux dire, non. Passe-moi donc ton livre une minute.

Harry soupira.

-Si tu tiens tant à voir ce que je fais... alors vient!

Ange cessa toute activité et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Tu veux voir oui ou non? Arrête de chercher un prétexte pour t'approcher de moi et vient!

-Voir quoi?

-Laisse donc faire... 

-Non! Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux me montrer!

-C'est toi qui veux voir... moi je n'ai rien à montrer!

Ange soupira d'exaspération et se mordilla les lèvres.

-Je veux la voir, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Le sourire moqueur de Harry changea pour un triomphant.

-À la bonne heure! dit-il enfin en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, le livre ouvert.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, les sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Harry lui montra la page dans laquelle il s'était plongé quelques minutes auparavant. Ange prit le livre et se mit à lire les instructions. Quand elle eu terminée, elle avait l'air plus embêté que jamais.

-Il y a un problème? demanda l'héritier des cinq.

-Il est écrit que ça peut être dangereux et, tu vois, je ne tiens pas à mourir.

-Dangereux oui, mais seulement pour la personne qui créera l'illusion d'être dans l'autre monde. En gros, il suffit d'un transplanage mental qui projettera aussi notre corps dans cette autre dimension!

-Je ne sais pas... dit-elle lentement.

-Ange... j'ai dis, SEULEMENT, pour la personne qui créé l'illusion et ce ne sera pas toi...

-Mais ce sera TOI!

-Oui, et puis?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à cause de moi.

-Qui te dis que je vais nécessairement me blesser?

Ange soupira.

-C'est bon. Faisons-le.

Shadow eut un grand sourire et il se leva d'un bond plein d'entrain du lit, sortant aussitôt de la chambre. Ange pu l'entendre dévaler l'escalier et se diriger à ce qu'il semblait vers la cuisine.

-M'man, t'a des bougies?

-Dans l'armoire au fond, deuxième tablette. Pourquoi?

-Pour un voyage entre temporel dans un autre dimension que je compte faire ce soir avec Ange... répondit le plus naturellement du monde son fils.

-Ah, d'accord, répondit Lily qui ne l'écoutait absolument pas, plus occupée à lire la dernière édition de Sorcière Hebdo.

Harry prit selon il avait de besoin et remonta en quatrième vitesse à l'étage.

-C'est tout? s'effara Ange devant le peu de matériel.

-Oh je n'ai pas fini jeune fille! répondit le jeune homme en fouillant dans de nombreux tiroirs de ses différents bureaux, en ressortant poudre aux différentes couleurs, potion à l'aspect étrange, et autre.

-S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas: jeune fille!

-Comme tu veux gamine! railla le jeune Potter.

-Hey! Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieille que toi.

-Peut-être... mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui est le plus expérimenté.

-Pfff! Prouve-le! répliqua Ange.

-Je n'ai rien à prouver! répondit Harry, calmement.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, murmura Ange assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Et c'est ce que j'affirme. J'ai suffisamment prouvé ce don j'était capable de faire, je n'ai pas besoin de faire mes preuves et tu es une des premières à le savoir.

Il y eu un court silence.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, dit Ange. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

-Ce n'est rien! dit Shadow revenant avec un flacon remplit d'une mixture noir qui brillait étrangement d'une lueur doré.

-Et ça, à quoi ça sert?

-La potion qui me permettra d'entrer en transe.

-Ah...

-Bon on commence? demanda-t-il.

-Heu...

-Je vais prendre ça comme un oui...

-D'accord, vas-y, dit Ange en déglutissant péniblement.

Harry sortis sa baguette magique et traça un cercle blanc au sol, avait de disposé les dix bougie à son tour et de s'asseoir au milieu.

-Viens t'asseoir! s'écria-t-il voyant Ange qui était rester à l'écart, le regardant sans bouger.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et vint le rejoindre. Harry plaça le manuel devant lui et déboucha le flacon qu'il tenait toujours à la main puis le but en une seule gorgé et avant même d'avoir attendu l'effet, il commença à réciter l'incantation écrit dans un ancien dialecte. Ange le regardait dans un silence mêlé d'appréhension et de respect. Une demi-heure suivit depuis qu'ils s'étaient installé à l'intérieur du cercle, et Harry fini finalement par se taire et ferma brutalement les yeux.

Aussitôt tous deux furent transporté dans une spiral au couleur sombre et ils atterrirent doucement sur un seul non couvert de neige, mais d'une herbe verte et brillante, dans la même position qu'ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt dans la chambre. Harry prit quelques minutes à rouvrir les yeux.

-C'est la dernière fois que je fais ce genre de manège! dit-il moqueusement.

Ange, qui ne semblait pas l'écouter, était à présent debout et regardait autour d'elle, méfiante. Shadow se releva et avança lentement, regardant autour de lui, émerveillé, les yeux brillants. Il se rappelait cette endroit, le premier où il avait revu ses parents, et le dernier avant de les ramener à la vie.

-Je... je connais cet endroit, dit Ange lentement.

-Comment? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Je ne sais pas. Il me semble familier. Comme si j'étais déjà venue.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans l'esprit de Shadow.

-Lorsque tu as failli mourir, dans la chambre des secrets... murmura-t-il.

Ange écarquilla les yeux.

-Nous sommes donc... au paradis? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Oui...

Harry coupa-là sa phrase et avança un peu plus sur le sentier.

-Tu ne vas pas... y aller tout de même!

-Bien sûr... c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici!

-Mais si on ne pouvait plus revenir? s'affola Ange.

-T'inquiète, j'ai le moyen! 

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, admirant les alentours. Les deux jeunes adultes arrivèrent enfin à un pré où ils virent bien des gens. Dont une jeune femme qui riait doucement en compagnie d'un autre homme. Harry pointa cette personne...

-Je crois que l'on a trouver qui que l'on venait voir! dit-il, doucement.

Étrangement, Ange se mit à reculer, les yeux fixés sur la femme.

-Tout ce passera bien, murmura Harry à son oreille, en lui prenant la main. Allons-y...

La jeune fille hocha la tête négativement, les yeux emplit de larmes.

-Il faut savoir affronter ses peurs, même les plus grandes Ange!

Cette fois ci, elle serra sa main très fort et prit une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à marcher. Une fois qu'ils furent à proximité, la jeune femme leva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant, et se figea sur place, ses yeux se remplissant de larme et un sourire s'étalant sur son ravissant visage. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et alla étreindre la jeune fille.

-Ange, ma petite Ange! dit-elle, émue.

-Je vais vous laissez! annonça Harry, avec un sourire. J'ai dois voir quelqu'un pour... m'excusez! 

Ange lui sourit de toutes ses dents, dans les bras de sa mère. Toutes les deux avaient des larmes de joie. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Profite-en bien! dit-il en s'éloignant, à la recherche d'une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de sa quatrième année.

Il ne marcha pas longtemps à travers tous ses visages heureux et il le trouva assit près d'une source. Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Cédric... dit-il, un peu incertain et mal à l'aise.

Le Poufsouffle se retourna et lui sourit en le voyant.

-Je ne te dérange pas au moins... s'écria Harry, en se grattant la nuque.

-Non, pas du tout. Viens t'asseoir!

C'est ce que Harry fit. Un silence suivit ce geste, au bout du quel, Shadow prit enfin la parole:

-Je m'excuse...

Cedric le regarda, étonné.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Pour... Voldemort et tout!

-Quoi? Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute!

-Si... justement je n'aurais pas dû te dire de prendre le trophé, ça ne serais pas arrivé!

-Tu devais le prendre de toute manière. Tu l'avais mérité.

-Non... Le perdrant était déterminé celui qui arrivait en premier, je n'étais pas en état de le prendre, tu avais mérité cette victoire!

-Harry, dit Cedric. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu méritais cette coupe et j'espère que tu l'as eu.

-Je l'es eu, mais je ne l'ai pas voulu... ainsi que les gallions, je m'en suis débarrassé...

-Comment?

-... en les donnant à des amis qui en avait de besoin!

Cedric eu un sourire.

-Tu aurais du venir à Poufsouffle pour cette loyauté!

-Ce n'était pas de la loyauté... seulement un besoin irréprochable de culpabilité et de vouloir oublier!

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu es pardonné et depuis longtemps!

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais cela paraissait qu'il se sentait toujours coupable.

-Alors, dit Cedric. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je veux dire, tu es mort?

-Non... Une amie, méritait de voir sa mère une fois seulement, je lui ai accordé ce voeux... 

-Je la connais?

-Non... C'est Ange Jedusor

Le Poufsouffle leva un sourcil.

-Connais pas. Elle ne devait pas aller à Poudlard!

-C'est la fille de Voldemort, reprit avec un demi-sourire.

Cette fois ci, il y eu une réaction de la part de Cedric.

-Pardon? demanda-t-il, effaré.

-Tu as bien entendu!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle?

-C'est une amie...

-Et, elle est morte? demanda-t-il.

-Non, un simple voyage temporelle que j'ai pu faire, grâce à un livre et je les emmené avec moi!

-Oh! dit-il.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon? s'écria Shadow, prenant un air plus joyeux et en changeant de conversation.

-Oh tu sais... dit Cedric évasivement.

-Non je ne sais pas grand chose d'ici, je dois dire! répondit Harry.

Le Poufsouffle éclata de rire.

-On est bien ici. Tout le monde est heureux.

-Et en bas c'est le vrai calvaire!

-Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort?

-Il l'était, car je suis mort une fois, ma "mission" n'était pas terminé et je suis retourné sur terre... pour le tuer une deuxième fois car il est revenu...

-Ouf! C'est encore plus compliqué que je pensais!

-En effet...

-Et... Est-ce que tu sais comment va... enfin, comment va Cho? demanda Cedric, assez gêné.

Harry le regarda, puis eut un sourire.

-Elle a eu une légère dépression et a essayer de faire passer ça sur moi... en se faisant croire qu'elle m'aimait, puis... elle est devenu mangemort et elle l'est toujours!

Le visage de Cedric se décomposa et il resta silencieux.

-Je suis désolé...

-Non ça va je... écoute, tu ne voudrais pas marcher un peu?

-Ouais pourquoi pas! répondit Harry, content que le sujet dérive sur autre chose.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent a marcher en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Harry pu apercevoir de l'autre côté de la clairière, Ange assise avec sa mère.

-C'est elle, dit Harry simplement.

Cédric hocha simplement la tête avec un petit sourire et les deux garçons partirent en direction de Ange et de sa mère. Les deux femmes étaient en pleine conversation et on voyait qu'elles s'étaient beaucoup manqué l'une de l'autre.

-Je crois qu'on va revenir plus tard! s'écria Harry, avec un sourire.

-Oh non, vous pouvez rester! Maman voudrait que je te présente! dit Ange avec enthousiasme.

Harry s'assied donc à côté de la jeune fille et Cédric fit de même, à côté de lui.

-Je m'appelle Ange! dit celle-ci en voyant le Poufsouffle.

-Cédric! répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté! Voici ma mère Samantha!

Harry lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main.

-Harry Potter...

-Oh mais je sais qui vous êtes...

-Mouais... je m'en doutais un peu!

-Ange m'a raconté, enfin pas tout, mais des bribes de votre histoire.

-Oh, j'aime mieux ça !

Samantha eu un rire cristallin.

-Vous en prendrez bien soin!

-C'est une de mes règles d'or!

Ange lui sourit de toutes ses dents et reporta son attention sur sa mère en la dévorant des yeux. Harry regarda sa montra, et eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'était déjà écouler une heure depuis leur arrivé. Ange, qui avait suivit son regard secoua la tête.

-Non! Pas déjà, pas tout de suite!

-Non... il reste encore du temps! C'est bon... tant que je garde ma concentration tout restera tel quel!

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était un procédé dangereux, dit Samantha.

-Dangereux oui, et qui peut s'avérer mortel pour ceux qui ne contrôle pas la magie ancienne...

-Pardon? dit Ange. Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de gros risques!

-C'est vrai, pas de très gros parce que je maîtrise cette magie, mais des problèmes peuvent survenir!

-Vous feriez mieux de partir!

-C'est bon, je peux encore tenir facilement une petite demi-heure avant que les choses se compliquent.

-C'est bon, je peux encore tenir facilement une petite demi-heure avant que les choses ne se compliquent.

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas forcer la chance, dit Cedric qui avait l'air aussi inquiet que Samantha.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est bon pour le moment, je n'ai aucun problème.

-Harry, dit Ange lentement. Même si je n'ai aucunement envie de partir je... je crois que nous devrions partir.

-Ange... soupira Harry. Je le répète, tout va bien pour moi, alors arrêtez de vous inquiétez... C'est bon!

-Non Harry, rentrons je t'en prie.

Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

-Tu veux vraiment rentré immédiatement?

-Non, mais il vaudrait mieux.

-Il n'y a pas de danger avant une demi-heure au moins...

Ange le regarda intensément.

-Dis-moi la vérité Harry.

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire... 

-Dis-moi la vérité! répéta Ange.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Bon d'accord... depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est devenu un périple total de garder ma concentration, tu es contente?

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et se leva.

-Partons.

Harry secoua la tête.

-On reste...

-Nous. partons! Maintenant!

-Ange... Profite-en dont un peu, pendant que je peux encore avoir la capacité de rester ici!

-Ne me force pas à le répéter, cria Ange, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Si tu insistes, soupira Harry en se levant.

Ange serra sa mère très fort et celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Shadow prit la main de Ange et l'aida à se relever.

-Maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux, lui murmura-t-il, en prenant doucement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, respirant plus difficilement. Harry ferma à son tour les yeux et se concentra. Aussitôt un courant d'air vint doucement entouré la jeune fille et peu à peu elle disparut, un peu comme l'image d'un fantôme. Shadow se retourna par la suite vers la mère de Ange, qui avait poser sa main sur son épaule, après le départ de sa fille.

-Prenez soins d'elle. Protégez-la de lui...

Harry fixa la jeune femme droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Je peux vous jurez qu'il ne lui touchera plus jamais... Elle a assez souffert! répondit-il.

Samantha eu un sourire paisible.

-Au revoir, Harry Potter.

Celui-ci lui fit un dernier signe de tête et son image commença peu à peu à disparaître.

-À un de ces jours... s'écria Harry, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus échos.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il chercha tout de suite Ange. Il la trouva couché sur le lit, en train de pleurer doucement. Il ne pu même pas se lever que sa vu se brouilla brutalement et il tomba au sol, évanouis et à bout de force. Le puissant maléfice qu'il avait utilisé l'avait complètement vidé.

-Enervatum! entendit-il, du moins, le croyait-il.

Rien ne se passa, ce n'était pas un sortilège de stupéfaction qu'il venait de recevoir, mais tout simplement un manque de force.

-Merde, Harry debout!

Celui-ci, remua légèrement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il se fit secouer légèrement mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Jusqu'à ce que Ange lui fasse avaler un liquide amer. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et recracha aussitôt la mixture, en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

-C'est quoi cette horreur?

-Une potion d'énervement, répondit Ange, les yeux encore bouffis par les larmes.

-J'aurais préféré rester inconscient...

-Crétin, dit Ange en riant doucement.

-Peut-être, mais je suis ton crétin! rigola le jeune homme.

Shadow se releva difficilement du sol, en s'étirant et constata que c'était le matin. Ils avaient donc passer toute la nuit là-haut... Ange s'essuya les yeux et retourna se coucher sur le lit. Harry se laissa tomber à son tour sur la couche et ferma paresseusement les yeux en baillant.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, chuchota Ange.

-Je ne compte pas le refaire, je ne tiens pas à signer mon arrêt de mort!

-Crétin, répéta la jeune fille.

-Les critiques me laissent froid...

-Je sais.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et finit par s'endormir. Ange, pour sa part, ne dormi pas beaucoup, occupé à repasser sa rencontre avec sa mère dans sa tête. C'est vers midi, qu'elle décida enfin de se réveiller, d'une manière quelque peu... inhabituel.

-Debout, debout, debout, debout! cria Ange inlassablement, en se mettant à sauter sur le lit comme une enfant.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Tu savais pas que ça portait malheur de réveiller les gens qui dorme?

-DEBOUT! hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

-Y'a quelque chose de nouveau dans la maison?

-Non, mais... debout!

-Ange... je suis complètement crevé!

-Et alors?

-J'aimerai, ou plutôt je voudrais dormir!

-Oh! dit Ange en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. S'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement pour que je me lève à ce point?

-Rien de particulier. Juste passer la journée avec mon crétin d'amour!

-Toi tu es pas dans ton était normal aujourd'hui! marmonna Harry, en lui tendant la main qu'elle l'aide à se lever.

-Mais ouiiiii! dit Ange en souriant exagérément.

Elle le tira avec joie en dehors de la chambre, lui tenant toujours la main pendant que Harry se réveillait tranquillement. Il manqua de tomber tête la première dans l'escalier, étant donné que Ange accéléra l'allure en descendant.

-Allez! dit-elle, impatiemment.

-Je vais le plus vite que je peux, marmonna-t-il, en traînant derrière.

-Vite, vite! dit Ange en le tirant par la main.

Une fois devant la porte de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi!

-Tiens... pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris?

-Ne sois pas si...

Ange ne fini pas sa phrase et entra dans une cuisine vide.

-Ça ne m'inspire rien de bon... marmonna Shadow en entrant à son tour.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue, tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Heu sais-tu, tu me fais un peu peur là, alors heu... non pas vraiment! répondit-il en s'assoyant, de moins en moins rassurer.

Ange lui fit une petite grimace et s'accouda sur l'îlot, tout en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Et maintenant? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour déjeuner?

-Heu... Tout ce que tu veux cuisiner...

-Non vas-y, je vais cuisiner juste pour toi ce matin!

Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et Harry ne voulu pas la décevoir.

-Bon heu... des pancakes et des oeufs... dit-il à tout hasard.

-C'est comme si c'était fait!

-Heu... ouais!

Ange se mit à babiller tout en sortant des casseroles, des oeufs -dont trois qu'elle échappa- et plusieurs autres ingrédients

-Tu es... sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide? demanda Harry en faisant mine de se lever.

-Non, non, non! Je te dit que je vais te préparer à manger!

-Comme tu veux! répondit Shadow en prenant la Gazette du Sorcier qui était posé devant lui.

-Alors, dit Ange, une casserole à la main et un oeuf dans l'autre. Comment tu veux tes oeufs?

-Heu... tournés!

-Heu, d'accord...

Elle posa la casserole sur le four, cassa l'œuf en échappant des morceaux de coquille dedans et sortit sa baguette.

-Heum... inflamare!

Ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Aussitôt, l'œuf et la casserole s'embrasèrent. Harry leva à peine les yeux de son journal.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide?

-Non, tout va bien, je t'assure! répondit-elle en envoyant un jet d'eau sur les flammes.

-Si tu le dis...

Une demie heure plus tard, Ange posa fièrement une assiette avec un oeuf pas trop cuit et des pancakes brûlées.

-Goûte! dit-elle en souriant.

Harry posa le journal et prit sa fourchette, le plus naturellement qu'il le pu, piqua dans les pancakes et en goûta aussitôt un morceau.

-Alors? demanda Ange.

-Ché... heu, délicieux! répondit Harry, essayant de manger le morceau caoutchouteux qu'il avait toujours dans la bouche.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

-Je savais que tu apprécierais! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry lui fit un sourire, et la jeune fille s'en fut de la cuisine. Shadow se leva aussitôt et ouvrit la porte-patio et appela Shiver en sifflant.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? J'ai d'autres pancakes pour toi!

-Heu... J'observais dehors tout en mangeant, je me demandais où était les autres...

-Ils sont sortit prendre l'air à Pré-au-Lard je crois.

-Oh... d'accord! 

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Je croyais que tu étais partie prendre une douche...

-Non pourquoi?

Son air changea.

-J'en ait besoin? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

-Heu non pas du tout mais heu... tu me connais, quand je vais prendre une douche après il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, et je comptais en prendre une après mon petit-déjeuner!

-Ah. Eh bien, vas-y avant moi. Mais d'abord, finit de manger!

-Je pensais plutôt que tu y irais avant moi, tu pourrais avoir toute l'eau que tu veux comme ça!

-Oh, c'est gentil!

Elle lui sourit et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Harry rouvrit la porte et appela à nouveau sa louve, qui arriva joyeusement, au grand galop.

-Régale-toi! lui dit Harry en lui donnant son déjeuner.

La bête prit aussitôt prit aussitôt ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette, l'avala en une bouché. Harry retourna à l'intérieur chercher ce qu'il restait et lui donna. Cette fois-ci par contre, Shiver se contenta de le prendre entre ses dent et elle s'en fut par l'opposante haie planté au fond du jardin, sans doute pour aller l'enterrer dans la neige du pré avoisinant. a croire que la deuxième tournée était encore moins bonne...

-Il y en a au moins une qui aime ça, dit Harry en soupirant.

Il retourna s'asseoir, posant l'assiette vide devant lui et reprit la lecture du journal. Ange descendit bientôt, les cheveux encore mouillés.

-J'ai fait le plus vite possible, dit-elle. Oh mais tu as tout mangé!

-Oui, c'était excellent...

Ange lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Harry l'attira contre lui, et il l'assit sur ses genoux.

-Mais je vais te mouiller! protesta Ange, qui était encore en serviette de bain.

-J'en ai rien à faire! marmonna-t-il, avant de l'embrasser torridement.

Elle tenta de le repousser doucement en riant. Shadow grogna en signe de mécontentement lorsqu'elle se décolla de lui.

-Les autres vont bientôt arriver! dit-elle pour se justifier.

-Mouais! répondit Harry, avec de l'embrasser dans le cou et de remonter doucement sur sa gorge.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous voient ici... continua-t-elle.

-Ils n'auront qu'à aller ailleurs...

-Je ne voudrais pas que tes parents... surtout tes parents.

-Bon, bon, bon... d'accord! finit-il par dire en se reculant.

Ange le regarda, puis éclata de rire. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Drago entra, suivit de Eowyn dans la pièce. Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher en voyant Harry sur une chaise, Ange en serviette de bain sur ses genoux.

-Aha! s'exclama celle-ci. J'avais raison!

Puis, voyant que tout le monde les regardait, elle ajouta.

-Bonjour!

-Tu avais raison pourquoi? demanda Harry.

-Heu, que tes parents allaient revenir.

-Voilà tes trois gallions Wyn, bougonna Drago, en lui tendant trois pièces d'or.

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda Ange, incrédule.

-Oh heu... rien, rien!

Devant le regard noir de Ange, ils décidèrent de leur avouer.

-Que vous seriez heu... commença Eowyn.

-Occupés? finit-elle.

-Hum... on peut définir ça comme ça oui!

-Heu, vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé? dit alors Drago pour briser l'ambiance.

-Heu... non, non pas du tout! s'empressa de répondre Shadow.

-Je ne parlerais pas à votre place, répliqua Ange en ignorant la remarque des deux autres. Vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit hier!

Eowyn devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à cette remarque.

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas! s'écria Eowyn.

-Regardez qui parle! dit Ange, sarcastique.

-De quoi tu te mêles? répliqua l'elfe.

-De mes affaires!

-Tiens, y'a pas juste moi et Drago qui peuvent vouloir s'entre-tuer...

-Toi, tais-toi! dirent Ange et Eowyn en cœur à Harry.

Celui-ci se tu, mais son sourire ne le quitta pas. Il fini par se lever et laissa sa place à Ange.

-Hé Dray, un petite partie de Quidditch ça te dit? demanda-t-il en passent ces bras autour des épaules du blond.

-Avec plaisir! répondit celui-ci alors que les deux jeunes filles se criaient des bêtises.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la cuisine et allèrent chercher leur équipement de Quidditch.

* * *

Harry sortit à l'extérieur, vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qu'il avait conserver dans ces affaires, malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus dans l'équipe. Il avait son nouveau balai à la main et attendait que Drago vienne le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

-Ah non! s'exclama celui-ci en arrivant. Si tu as ton balai, je n'ai aucune chance!

-Il faut bien que je l'essaye... Et puis je ne suis tout de même pas pour faire du Quidditch en courant au sol, Dumbledore à donner mon Éclair de Feu deuxième série à Elwing!

-Ne me parle pas de cette fille! bougonna Drago.

-Oh, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas ta belle-sœur... C'est vrai que la dernière fois, elle t'avait chipé le Vif...

-Ha, ha, ha. Tu connais Elwing. Comment aimer cette fille? Enfin, Thomas a l'air de bien l'apprécier...

-Du calme mec, il faudrait bien t'y habitué si tu comptes passer le reste de tes jours avec Eowyn...

Drago soupira.

-Eh oui! Je suis bien conscient de tout ça... Alors, on la fais cette partie?

-Avec joie... répondit le Gryffondor en sortant le vif d'or de sa proche et en le lançant dans les airs. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois qu'ils l'eurent perdu de vu, Shadow enfourcha son balai et décolla, rapidement suivit de Drago.

-Tu as les balles? lui cria le blond.

-Ouais... hurla Harry, pour qu'il l'entende. 

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le coffre en bois qu'il avait poser sur près de la porte.

-Alohomora! dit-il.

Le sortilège alla droit sur la caisse et les deux cognards libérés, s'envolèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard.

-Bonne chance! lui dit Drago.

Harry lui fit un sourire et partit de son côté. Puis, brusquement, ils commencèrent la partie, évitant les cognards du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, chacun cherchant le vif d'or. Harry fit le tour de la cour, improvisé en terrain de Quidditch, cherchant le vif d'or, d'un regard minutieux. À côté de lui, Drago fit une embardé, manquant de près de se faire blesser à la tête.

-Attention Dray, tu pourrais te fouler le cerveau, et ce ne serait pas très saint pour tes ASPICs de fin d'année.

-La ferme Potter! cria celui-ci.

-Tiens on recommence les vieilles manies, à ta guise Malefoy!

-C'est pour se remettre dans le bain!

-Rien ne vaut un bon match à l'ancienne!

-Exact!

Harry fila droit vers le sol, rasant le terrain de près, cherchant le vif d'or. Drago, quant à lui, volait en cercle à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Harry remonta en flèche, plus heureux que jamais d'avoir un nouveau balai. Alors qu'il volait au-dessus du Serpentard, la porte de la maison sortit et Sirius, James, Eowyn et Ange apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, les regardant voler.

-Je vais décidément devoir lui emprunter ce balai! dit James.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va vouloir te le prêter? s'écria Sirius qui regardait son filleul chercher le vif.

-Non. C'est pour quoi tu vas m'en acheter un!

-Tu peux toujours rêver vieux! Ça vaut une petite fortune ce truc...

-Toujours les mêmes qui ont tout, bougonna James.

Il s'interrompit brutalement, levant à nouveau les yeux dans les airs. Harry interrompit brutalement sa trajectoire et fit un crochet serré, fonçant droit vers le sol, Drago juste à côté de lui.

-Ils vont l'attraper! dit Eowyn, emballé par cette partie.

Drago donna un brutal coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, Harry quat à lui répliqua par un violent coup d'épaule qui fit d'évier le Serpentard quelque peu de sa trajectoire. Drago ne se laissa pas faire et donna à Harry un coup d'épaule encore plus fort.

-Tu cherche à me briser la clavicule ou quoi? cracha Shadow, concentré plus que jamais sur le pont doré qui brillait quelques mètres plus bas.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je vais te massacrer en descendant de ce balai! menaça le Gryffondor, prenant plus de vitesse.

-J'en tremble de peur! dit Drago.

Harry lâcha le manche de son balai, prenant son équilibre et tendit les mains pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Au grand dam de Drago, il l'attrapa avec facilité et descendit en douceur sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements des autres.

-Je te déteste Potter! cria Drago, descendant à son tour de son balai.

-J'en suis désolé pour toi Malefoy...

-Tu avais un meilleur balai!

-Mauvais perdant! 

-Tricheur!

-Je suis sûr que mon père et moi peuvent faire une partie à égalité, même si il prend ton balai!

-Heu, je ne crois pas! dit Sirius.

-Hey! s'indigna James.

-Enfin, ce n'est qu'une partie de Quidditch! dit Ange en roulant des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple partie de Quidditch! répliquèrent en coeur Harry, Drago, James et Sirius.

-Ah les hommes! dit Ange en retournant à l'intérieur.

-Bon et bien faisons le contraire. Je prend ton balai Drago et mon père prend le miens! Tu auras ta preuve ainsi...

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai? dit James tout énervé. Je peux prendre ton balai?

La porte de la maison et une jeune fille apparut suivit rapidement de Lily, toute souriante.

-Je vais d'abord voir ce que vaut Potter face à une vraie attrapeuse! s'écria la voix qui figea Harry sur place. 

Drago et lui se retournèrent en même temps et tombèrent sur le visage de... Elwing.

-Elle vient tout juste d'arriver! s'écria une Lily remplit de joie d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans la maison.

-J'ai cru bon de faire une petite visite à ma sœur, expliqua-t-elle.

-Elwing! cria Eowyn en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! murmura Harry en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Sauvez-moi Merlin!

-Bonjour à toi aussi, dit Elwing, sarcastique.

-Allons Harry, tu ne sais plus comment accueillir les invités? dit Lily.

-Je sais seulement accueillir ceux que j'ai invité justement...

-Harry!

-Quoi?! C'est vrai!

-Soit gentil un peu!

Elwing lui fit un grand sourire.

-Allez Harry, soit gentil! dit-elle, en ricanant.

-Ferme-là Lavigne! siffla Shadow à voix basse.

-Arrêtez tous les deux! Vous n'allez pas recommencer! dit Eowyn, exaspérée.

-Elle n'avait qu'à pas venir! répondit un peu brutalement le Gryffondor, en croisant les bras.

-Potter, soit gentil avec la sœur de ma petite amie! dit Drago qui avait l'air "réjouit" de la présence de Elwing.

-Oh toi Malefoy, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis!

-Ne me dites pas que vous vous disputez encore pour le Quidditch! dit Ange qui venait d'arriver. Oh, bonjour.

-Bonjour mon cœur! dit Harry avec un grand sourire en voyant Ange arriver.

Celle-ci fronça des sourcils, interrogeant Harry du regard. Le jeune Potter ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et s'assied dans la neige.

-Alors comme ça Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie? Tu m'étonne! dit Elwing, profitant de l'absence de Lily qui était retournée à l'intérieur.

-Et toi à ce que je vois, c'est tout à fait le contraire, personne n'a voulu de toi... Moi ça ne m'étonne pas!

-Que tu crois!

-Prouve-le, si c'est le contraire!

-Personne ne te l'a dit?

Ange assistait au combat avec un sourire tandis que James et Sirius s'extasiait devant le balai de Harry.

-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de prendre des nouvelles d'une garce de première!

La phrase laissa un silence étrange. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, trop étonné qu'il ait osé insulter Elwing à ce point. Le jeune homme avait un regard franchement provocateur, et fixait la jeune fille sans ciller. Celle-ci le regarda, les lèvres pincés et sans un mot, elle tourna les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur. Harry eut un sourire moqueur, et tourna lui aussi les talons, empoignant le balai que Sirius et James avait entre leur main et il quitta la cour, passant par un espace cisaillé dans la haie, créé pour donner un accès plus facile sur la plaine et le bois qui bordait la résidence des Potter. Ange alla le retrouver.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda-t-elle.

-Écoute Ange, cette fille je ne lui dois absolument rien! Qu'elle m'embête à l'école ça passe, mais de là à venir m'emmerder jusque chez moi... C'était la goûte qui a fait débordé le vase.

-Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, dit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Et bien c'est que tu ne me connaît pas du tout! répondit Harry.

Ange le regarda, une étrange lueur dans le regard et retourna dans la maison sans rien dire. Harry continua son chemin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans le pré et fini par attendre le petit bois dans lequel il entra. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, il jugea préférable d'aller prendre une bonne marche en solitaire. Il marcha un bon moment jusqu'à temps d'atteindre une petite clairière ovale. Une fois au centre, il laissa tomber son balai et créa entre ses mains une sphère de flamme qu'il lança avec rage à travers la clairière, en poussant un cri de colère en même temps. Malheureusement pour lui, les flammes atteignirent le tronc d'un arbre malade qui commença à s'enflammer.

-Oh, oh...

Il braqua son regard sur l'arbre et se concentra. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et des nuages gris se formèrent au-dessus de la clairière. Une douce pluie commença doucement à en tomber et éteignirent en un rien de temps le feu. Ce contexte pouvait plutôt paraître étrange étant donné qu'il était en fin décembre. Harry se laissa tomber dans un banc de neige, ignorant le froid qui lui transperçait les os et poussa un profond soupir.

-Imbécile, je ne suis qu'un imbécile fini qu'on devrait exilé pour le bien de la communauté! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même à voix haute. Dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus me disputer avec Ange!

Il se laissa tomber dans le neige, observant le ciel gris, d'où tombait toujours de la pluie qui venait mouiller son visage. 

-Tans pis si j'attrape une pneumonie... dit-il.

* * *

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la clairière, et Harry se releva d'un bond, fixant intensément la pénombre que créait le couvert des arbre. Une lueur brillante se fit voir et une créature, vêtue d'une tunique noir ainsi qu'armée d'une épée surgit de nul part.

-Encore? soupira Harry. Voldy, t'a plus d'idées mon grand!

Il fit apparaît son sabre dans sa main et se prépara à parer les coups du mystérieux inconnu. Celui-ci s'avança et une voix grave résonna dans la clairière.

-Harry Potter, je viens pour mettre fin à tes jours.

-C'est bon je connais le refrain, tu pourrais pas un peu accélérer la cadence? On m'attend pour dîner chez moi...

L'inconnu ne lui répondit pas et s'avança en tirant son épée, tout en prenant une position d'attaque. Harry fit le premier mouvement et les lames s'entrechoquèrent aussitôt, dans un bruit sourd. Immédiatement, Harry pu déterminé qu'il avait affaire à un expert. L'acier siffla tout près de son oreille et se fut un coup de chance qu'il l'évita. Son attention et sa concentration se renforcirent et il braqua tout son esprit sur son adversaire. L'homme encagoulé donnait des coups d'une rare brutalité et n'avait par l'air de se fatiguer. Harry resserra son épée entre ses mains, et prit une autre feinte de combat... Cependant, même dans ce cas, le combat semblait aller dans l'avantage du mystérieux personnage. Celui-ci donna un coup violent qui fit vibrer l'épée de Harry de haut en bas.

-Heu, tu veux pas qu'on discute de tout ça autour d'une tasse de thé à la place? proposa Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que son adversaire lui assenait un coup qui le manqua de peu. Le suivant par contre, lui arracha un cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit l'acier lui mordre l'épaule. Ses yeux brillèrent alors étrangement et le cible fut envahit de nuage noir. Le tonnerre gronda et le ciel fut déchirer par la foudre. La neige dans la clairière fondit instantanément. 

Chez les Potter, tout le monde se dirigea vers la fenêtre, plus inquiet de jamais. Ils avaient tous vu Harry partir pour le bois, et c'était précisément de là que venait la tempête.

-Ange, sert toi de ton bracelet! dit alors James.

Celle-ci le regarda aussitôt et fut figé d'horreur de constater qu'il brillait d'une étrange couleur bleuté.

-Il est en danger, déclara-t-elle.

Sirius, James, elle-même, Drago et Eowyn sortirent aussitôt dehors et se mirent à courir. En un rien de temps il furent dans la clairière et se virent à assister au dangereux duel entre les deux adversaires.

-C'est qui ce type?!? dit Drago.

Personne ne répondit à sa question, trop concentrer sur la bataille. Shadow donna un brutal coup à son adversaire qui recula sous la violence. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'air plus affecté et attaqua à nouveau. Harry lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser à quelques mètres plus loin, et il eut le temps de souffler quelque peu.

-Il est envoyé par mon père, dit Ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Shadow les regarda pendant une fraction de seconde, puis reposa son regard sur le mystérieux inconnu de l'ombre, mais il avait disparut... plus rien!

-Étrange... C'est trop louche pour fini comme ça! murmura-t-il, tournant sur lui-même.

Il entendit à ce moment le craquement d'une brindille derrière lui et il se retourna d'un bond, faisant à nouveau face au petit groupe. L'homme tout vêtu de noir se trouvait là et fonçait droit vers eux. Harry brandit aussitôt la main :

-Maegëlia! cria-t-il, en fendant l'air, de sa main.

Aussitôt, tout le monde disparut et il ne resta plus que le dangereux adversaire et lui-même. Tout le monde se retrouva par terre dans le salon des Potter, un peu abasourdis. Ange fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit? dit-elle, apparemment en colère.

La question se répercuta en échos, mais la personne à qui elle était adressée ne pu répondre, étant donné qu'il était absent, toujours sur les lieux du combat. Harry ne pu bloquer le coup que lui envoya son adversaire et la lame lui mordit le flanc droit, tâchant d'un rouge plus foncé, la robe de Quidditch qu'il portait toujours. Shadow répliqua aussitôt et son sabre ouvrit une plaie béante dans le ventre du mystérieux personnage, qui tomba aussitôt à genou au sol, incapable dorénavant de rester debout vu l'ampleur de sa blessure. L'arme de l'adolescent se plaça contre la gorge.

-Une dernière parole? siffla Harry, d'une voix glacée.

-On vengera ma perte, articula difficilement l'homme.

Harry eut un sourire cruel, et il acheva l'homme d'un coup de lame. Il fit par la suite disparaître son épée et se laissa tomber au sol, pour se reposer un peu. Il examina les deux blessures qu'il avait et estimant qu'il pourrait tenir jusque chez lui, Harry se releva et reprit la route en direction du manoir Potter, balai en main à nouveau. Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Potter, tout le monde lui sauta dessus en le prenant par les épaules pour l'asseoir dans le salon. Lily lui amena une bonne tasse de thé et Eowyn ne cessait de lui demander si elle devait aller chercher un magicomage.

-Stop! Gueula Shadow, les faisant tous s'arrêter.

Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et se leva.

-Je vais très bien... Je suis seulement épuisé, je vais aller dormir! Annonça-t-il enfin, en empruntant l'escalier et en disparaissant à l'étage.

-Et notre partie de Quidditch? dit James, effaré.

-Plus tard peut-être, répondit Shadow avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.  
Il se dévêtit et se plaça devant le grand miroir, examinant avec plus attention, son flanc blessé ainsi que son épaule.

-Viens ici, dit Ange qui le regardait depuis le lit.

Elle se leva avec des cataplasmes qu'elle avait apparemment préparé elle-même. Harry sursauta en la voyant. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas vu dans la chambre et la fixa d'un regard étrange.  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu m'espionnes?

-Je ne t'espionne pas, je t'attendais.

-Un peu trop subtilement à mon goût! répondit Harry, en essuyant le sang qui ruisselait toujours, avec une serviette.

Ange s'approcha de lui et déposa un médicament calmant sur ses blessures. La main de Harry se referma sur le poignet de la jeune fille qui appliquait toujours la mixture, la faisant s'arrêter. La sensation de brûlure intense qu'avait procurait la mixture sur la blessure l'avait fait sursauter, et presque crier. 

-Il faut désinfecter la blessure, dit Ange en tentant de dégager sa main.

-C'est bon, j'ai connu pire, je suis un grand garçon, je peux me soigner tout seul! répondit Shadow.

-Laisse-moi faire, tu es exténué.

-Peut-être, mais je tiens encore debout...

-Arrête, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire soigner.

Harry la jugea du regard, et éloigna la main de la jeune fille de sur lui.

-Pour cela... je peux me débrouiller merci!

-Comme d'habitude, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Harry ignora sa remarque et prit un grand morceau de coton qu'il noua autour de sa taille, de façon serré, pour stopper de un le sang qui ne voulait pas arrêter de couler et de deux, empêcher le médicament s'étendre partout sur lui. La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et se prit une revue qu'elle se mit à feuilleter, ignorant Harry. Celui-ci serra les dents, en sentant le désinfectant qu'il venait d'appliquer s'infiltrer dans la plaie de son épaule. À ce moment, James ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place en voyant les blessures de son fils, et Eowyn eut la même réaction, étant derrière lui.

-Ok, je vais vraiment chercher quelqu'un, dit Eowyn.

-NON! cria Harry en se retournant. C'est bon, je vais bien!

-Il va toujours bien! railla Ange.

-Oh pas la peine d'en rajouter Ange! cracha Shadow, lui lançant un regard colérique.

Elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans son magasine.

-Je vais chercher quelqu'un, annonça Eowyn en partant avant que Harry n'ait pu la retenir

-Il va bien voyons! Pas la peine! dit Ange à son tour.

Harry lui lança un regard courroucé et retourna par la suite à ses blessures, pour finir de les désinfecter. James, qui était resté dans le cadre de la porte les bras ballants, se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne plus rien toucher mon gars. Si Lily apprend que tu es blessé comme ça...

Harry se tourna vers lui, tout en attachant un pansement autour de son bras.

-Si j'apprend quoi? demanda la voix de sa mère en apparaissant dans le cadrage de porte.

Aussitôt, son fils se figea sur place en la voyant. James bondit littéralement et se mit devant Lily pour lui cacher Harry.

-Han, quoi? dit-il. Viens ma chérie, allons au salon j'ai quelque chose d'important à heu, te montrer!

-Oh, mais avant je vais donner ses vêtements propre à Harry... dit-elle en voulant entrer dans la chambre.

-Oh heu... Non c'est beau M'man, tu peux heu, laisser ça là, je les rangerai tout à l'heure! répondit son fils, en filant à la course, non sans serrer les dents pour cause de douleurs étant donné ses blessures, se chercher un t-shirt qu'il enfila un peu n'importe comment.

-Tu viens Lily? dit James, énervé.

Celle-ci grommela et disparut enfin dans le couloir. Harry enleva aussitôt son t-shirt et retourna devant son miroir.

-Oh mon chéri... s'écria sa mère, en revenant dans le cadrage de porte.

Se doutant de quelque chose, Lily était revenue voir et à la vue des blessures de son fils, elle se sentie pâlir. Harry vit le reflet de Lily dans la glace se figea lui aussi sur place.

-Heu maman... Heu, c'est pas aussi grave que tu le crois!

-Tu t'es vu? dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Oui, c'est moi qui vient de me désinfecter ses plaies...

Lily s'avança, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Tu es blessé! dit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien de grave je te dis! Je tiens encore parfaitement sur mes pieds!

-Ce n'est jamais grave avec toi!

-Je ne tiens pas à accabler personne avec mes problèmes!

-C'est ce qui arrive que tu le veuille ou non.

-M'man, arrête un peu s'il te plait!

-Arrêter quoi Harry dis-moi?

-De t'inquiéter à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose! J'en peux plus, je ne veux pas de la pitié de personne, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop eu et j'en est marre!

-Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi exactement? Te regarder te blesser et te regarder mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire? cria Lily.

-Non qu'on arrête de me tenir la main et qu'on me laisse un peu respirer, un peu de liberté, qu'on veuille savoir où je vais à chaque heure de la journée, c'est ce que je veux! Je veux avoir une vie NORMAL!

-Tu n'aura jamais une vie normale. Il serait temps que tu comprenne!

-Et bien je préfère l'arrêter maintenant!

Lily ferma les yeux.

-Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attend? Jette toi en bas d'un pont que tout s'arrête. Vas-y Harry, arrête de lutter! hurla-t-elle.

Harry se figea, il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère parler de cette manière. Reprenant son t-shirt, il le passa distraitement par-dessus sa tête, puis prit sa cape plus ou moins chaude, se fichant complètement de la température glacial qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, qui traînait par terre et passa à côté de sa mère en l'attachant.

-Je reviendrais peut-être... quand j'aurais eu le temps de faire le vide, murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce. 

Il traversa le couloir d'un pas vif et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans le Hall. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, on entendit la porte se refermer en claquant.

-Lily, dit James qui avait assisté à la scène.

-Laisse-moi James, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à un Potter jusqu'à demain matin...

James la regarda partir sans rien pouvoir faire, désespéré.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, et huit personnes prenait leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Cependant, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, Lily ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à la place qu'aurait dû occupé son fils, culpabilisant sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, elle s'en voudrait à mort si jamais Harry avait vraiment fait ce qu'il avait mentionné le soir, et tout le monde, étant au courant, redoutait l'arrivé d'un membre du Ministère de la Magie. La seule personne qui était calme était Ange. Connaissant Harry, elle savait qu'il ne tenterais rien mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quand il reviendrait. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait rassurer personne.

Pendant ce temps, une silhouette emmitouflé dans une robe sombre se trouvait dans un parc tout près, assis en tailleur sous un arbre mort depuis déjà plusieurs années, qu'on avait oublié, délaissé à lui-même. Cet arbre lui rappelait un peu ce qu'il était lui, excepté que c'était le cycle contraire... Quelqu'un d'oublier, délaisser à qui on accordait beaucoup trop d'importance aujourd'hui. Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à tracer des lignes dans la neige. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à sa mère. En fait, il s'en voulait à lui-même de la faire souffrir. De faire souffrir tant de personnes. Inconsciemment il traça le mot "Ténèbres" dans la neige. Il sursauta en se rendant compte de se qu'il avait écrit, mais ne chercha pourtant pas à l'effacer, fixant intensément le mot, prenant conscience de sa signification, de ce qu'il représentait pour lui.. Depuis qu'il était né, Harry baignait dans l'univers de la crainte et de la peur. Tout était de la faute de Voldemort, pensa-t-il avec rage.

Le monde des Ténèbres, le fleuve de l'obscurité, l'univers de l'ombre. Chez les moldu, fantôme, monstre et ogre faisaient partis des cauchemars des petits enfants. Pour Harry, cela ne signifiait par grand chose. Non, lui son cauchemar était de perdre les gens qu'il aimait, de se retrouver devant Lord Voldemort, de devoir une fois de plus affronter la mort, et être dans la crainte d'y tomber, de finir par dériver sur le fleuve de l'oublis, bercé doucement par l'eau du sommeil éternel. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait la mort, mais plutôt qu'il craignait de quitter toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il était mort la première fois, il avait réalisé à quel point ces gens lui manquerait. Il fallait se battre pour eux. 

Il ferma doucement les yeux, et une brise se leva pour venir tournoyer doucement autour de lui. C'était quelque chose de réconfortant, transportant une odeur, il ne savait pas laquelle, mais elle était réconfortante, c'était une sensation étrange mais agréable. Harry sentie un frisson lui traverser la colonne et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever. Ayant passer la nuit entière à l'extérieur, il commençait à se sentir fatiguer, mais étrangement... Il n'avait pas ressentit la froideur de la nuit. Il se releva et se mit en marche en direction de chez lui. En chemin, traversant l'allé principal de Pré-au-Lard, il rencontra quelques passants qui ne lui accordèrent guère d'importance, ainsi qu'un chien à l'aspect miteux qui vint le renifler.

-Trouve-toi une famille mon vieux, dit-il au canin.

Il tourna enfin dans une rue, puis s'engagea au bout d'un moment, après avoir passé un portail, dans l'allé de pierre qui menait à la porte du manoir Potter. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma dans le Hall. On pu entendre quelqu'un se déchausser, enlever un manteau, puis monter à pas lent à l'étage.

-Harry? dit une petite voix.

En montant les marches, il trouva Lily assise contre sa porte, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine.

-Laisse-moi passer, se contenta-t-il de demander d'une voix neutre, ses yeux ne reflétant aucun sentiment, semblant plus clair qu'il ne devrait l'être normalement.

Contre toute attente, sa mère se mit à sangloter.

-Je ne voulais pas... j'ai dit des choses...

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est bon, mais laisse-moi passer.

Lily ne bougea pas.

-Je suis horrible, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Je suis un meurtrier, alors arrête de culpabiliser et laisse-moi entrer dans ma chambre!

-Tout est ma faute, continua sa mère.

-Pousse-toi M'man, s'écria Harry, commençant à s'impatienté.

-J'aurais pu tout empêcher mais j'ai refusé d'admettre la vérité. Oh Harry, pardonne-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner!

-Je suis tellement désolé... finit-elle en un murmure.

-LAISSE-MOI PASSER! hurla son fils, complètement épuiser et qui en avait totalement marre.

-JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURRE! hurla Lily.

-JE VEUX DORMIR MOI!

-PROMET-MOI!

-JE NE PEUX PAS! NOUS SOMMES TOUS DESTINÉ À MOURIR UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE, JE NE SUIS PLUS IMMORTEL!

-Dans mon cœur tu le seras toujours... dit Lily avec une ébauche de sourire.

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, avant enfin de l'aide à se relever. Il la fixa encore pendant quelques minutes, puis entra dans sa chambre sans un mot. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle tout simplement.

Harry alla s'asseoir à un bureau de travail, et sortit le dossier de Raphael, caché derrière une pile de livres.


	43. Libération

**_Harry Potter et les cinq Dons_**

**_Chapitre43 : Libération_**

Un dossier en main, Harry se trouvait assit à une table au Trois-Balais, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Madame Rosmerta vint lui donner une nouvelle boisson et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Alors, on attend quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

-C'est exact, dit-il, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Karen entra dans le pub, frigorifiée. Elle aperçue Harry et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui au bar.

-Bonjour! dit-elle en enlevant son écharpe.

-Merci d'être venue... répondit Shadow avec un sourire joyeux.

-Oh mais ça me fait plaisir!

-Bon alors, commença-t-il en glissant le dossier sur la table pour le montrer à Karen.

-Attend une minute. Tu étais sensé ne rien toucher!

-Je n'ai pas pu résister... Et puis j'ai été tenté pour tous ces dossiers dans la bibliothèque de mon père...

Karen eu un sourire.

-Tu es le portrait même de ton James, dit-elle.

Harry eut un sourire et ouvrit le dossier sans un mot.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?

-Prouver que Raphaël McDouglass est innocent, et j'ai eu le temps de trouver bien des preuves à cela en feuilletant ses papiers!

-Mon gars, ce que tu fais là est très généreux, mais je doute de la réussite de ton projet.

-On verra bien, les idées les plus dingues sont souvent celles qui sont vouées à la réussite!

-Explique-toi.

-Et bien, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait bien des évènements qui clochaient dans le résumé de l'accident! Par exemple, c'était les jours qui ont suivit la chute de Voldemort, il y a eu un meurtre d'un membre important du ministère et une tentative d'assassinat et c'est Raphaël qui a été accusé, alors qu'il passait par-là par pur hasard. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait de mangemorts qui voulaient se venger.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. C'est très possible mais il faut de meilleures preuves.

-Il a été accusé sans procès!

-On ne peut pas tout contrôler, dit Karen en soupirant.

-Je l'ai vu ce type! Il était bel et bien lucide, comme toi et moi! Signe qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et c'était son unique lueur d'espoir devant lui, puisque se savoir innocent n'est pas un sentiment de bonheur, mais une idée fixe qui peut nous aider!

-J'hésite à te croire... dit Karen en faisant une grimace.

Harry soupira.

-Mais admettons que j'ai raison, ça serait possible de le sortir de cet enfer non?

-Oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il faut des preuves qui se vérifient.

Shadow acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à feuilleter le dossier.

-Si mon patron me voyait, marmonna la jeune femme.

-Vous seriez renvoyée... plaisanta Harry, avec un sourire

-Probablement! dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

-Et pas seulement parce que tu t'es fourrée à la mauvaise place, mais aussi parce que tu a travaillé avec Harry Potter!

-Bah, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal!

Harry haussa les épaules et continua à chercher ce qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois.

-Alors? demanda Karen.

-J'ai trouvé... La tentative d'assassinat fut tentée en 1986, aux alentours de la mi-novembre.  Les preuves de la tentative furent retrouvées dans la salle même, alors que Mr McDouglass se trouvait à être devant le ministère de la magie ce soir-là, et il était le seul dans les environs...

-Alibi?

Harry se mit à réfléchir. À la mi-novembre... Quelque chose le frappa soudainement, il se souvenait avoir entendu Raph dire que l'anniversaire de sa mère se trouvait à la mi-novembre et qu'à chaque année, à cette période là, il partait dans les Caraïbes lui rendre visite.

-Sa mère, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Son nom? demanda Karen en prenant des notes sur un petit calepin.

-Hum... Ça je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce doit être une McDouglass par alliance!

-Il faudra faire des recherches mais je crois que ça ne sera pas très compliqué pour la contacter.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

-Je te paie quelque chose?

-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis assez grande pour payer mes propres affaires!

-Non, j'insiste!

-Moi aussi!

-Dans ce cas une Bièraubeurre!

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments! dit-elle en riant.

Harry commanda aussitôt les boissons et se retourna vers Karen.

-Tu as déjà une petite idée de comment ça va se terminer?

-Non, aucune. Il faut d'abord que je contacte madame McDouglass.

Harry regarda sa montre, puis eut un sourire.

-Je suis désolé... Mais il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts!

-Pas de problème! On se revoit bientôt j'imagine...

-Hum... Disons, ce week-end? C'est mon dernier avant la fin des vacances de Noël!

-Ça me va! Même place, même heure?

-Ouais, sans faute!

Karen lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à parler avec madame Rosmerta. Harry sortit du pub, et reprit le chemin de chez lui.

***

Harry se trouvait debout dans la salle de tribunal, debout devant le juge qui l'avait déjà envoyé à Azkaban. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas là pour les mêmes raisons. Il était là pour sauver un ami. 

-Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Ange avec un sourire confiant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, et reporta son attention sur le juge. Celui-ci triait des papiers en écoutant d'une oreille un homme bedonnant qui lui parlait à voix basse. Ce fut enfin le tour de Harry qui se mit à expliquer la même chose, les mêmes arguments qu'il avait sortit à Karen au Trois-Balais, en parlant de divers détails, de quelques évènements important pouvant apporter des preuves supplémentaires. Le juge l'écoutait attentivement sans regarder l'homme à côté de lui qui hochait la tête négativement à tout ce que Harry racontait.

-Alors, si vous regardez bien les dates, les heures et tout ce qui se rapporte à ce que je viens de vous dire, vous remarquez que près d'un quart d'heure avant, trois hommes à l'aspect plutôt louche se tenaient là, à la place de Raphaël McDouglass... Vous pouvez même avoir le témoignage de sa mère disant que Mr McDouglass partait dans les minutes qui auraient suivit si on ne l'aurait pas arrêté, et qu'il cherchait un coin sombre pour transplaner chez sa mère... finit Harry.

-Ridicule ! lâcha l'homme en reniflant.

Le juge le fit taire d'un signe de main.

-Vous avez des preuves intéressantes monsieur Potter. Mais puis-je vous poser une question ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tant aider ce monsieur McDouglass ?

-Parce que c'est un type bien que j'ai connu et je sais qu'il ne ferait pas une chose pareil. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire... Ses yeux en premier le prouvait à Azkaban, ce monsieur était aussi saint d'esprit que vous et moi !

Le juge hocha la tête.

-Revenez dans vingt minutes pour connaître notre verdict monsieur Potter, dit-il.

Celui-ci hocha d'un signe de tête et sortit de la salle. Aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, son stress disparaissant enfin. Ange arriva à côté de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Je crois que tu as de fortes chances ! annonça-t-elle.

-Je crois que je vais être malade, marmonna Harry, ayant soudainement un haut le cœur.

-Ça va? demanda Ange, inquiète, en se penchant vers lui.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-J'ai seulement un peu le trac devant une si grosse assembl ! répondit-il à voix basse.

Ange eu un sourire à sa déclaration.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. De toute façon, le juge est avec toi, ça se voit. Et puis, pourquoi t'en faire avec tous ces gens ? Ils ne vont pas te remettre en prison !

Harry eut un sourire à son tour, puis il entendit qu'on l'appelait dans la salle du tribunal. Avec un dernier clin d'œil à la jeune fille, il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Shadow s'avança dans le milieu de la salle, devant le juge, et lui adressa un sourire.  
-Alors quel est le verdict monsieur le juge ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-La cour a déclarée monsieur MacDouglass innocent ! annonça le juge sous le regard horrifié de l'homme bedonnant du ministère.

Harry eut un sourire joyeux.

-Je cours lui dire à l'instant!

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre à Azkaban sans invitation, dit le juge.

-Eh bien donnez-moi cette invitation, ou une permission!

-Je ne peux pas, je regrette. Vous allez devoir attendre que monsieur MacDouglass sorte de prison.

-Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le prévienne!

-Je m'en charge personnellement, dit l'homme à l'air mauvais.

-Très bien...

Sur ce, Harry quitta la pièce, sans pourtant autant avoir renoncé à l'idée d'aller voir Raphaël. Il sortit à nouveau de la salle, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Ange qui n'était pas retournée à l'intérieur mais qui visiblement, s'apprêtait à le faire.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais à Azkaban annoncer une bonne nouvelle, se contenta de répondre Harry, avec un léger sourire.

Ange eu un grand sourire, comprenant qu'il avait gagné.

***

Shadow se trouvait les gigantesque portes d'acier de la terrible prison. Un grand frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébral et son regard s'assombrit. À côté de lui, Sirius, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner ainsi que Ange, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 

-Nous t'attendons ici... murmura son parrain.

Harry déglutit en hochant la tête. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cet endroit. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement à l'approche de quelqu'un. Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Shadow s'avança jusqu'à un comptoir où travaillait un homme à l'aspect âgé et rabougrit. Celui-ci leva la tête et regarda Harry, étonné.

-C'est pour quoi faire? demanda-t-il.

-À propos de Mr McDouglass, je suis celui qui est chargé et le faire sortir d'ici...

-Je vois. Attendez-moi ici une minute, je vais le chercher.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, afin de ne pas sentir la présence des détraqueurs plus loin dans la prison. Il attendit cinq longues minutes avant que le gardien ne revienne en sifflotant. Il ne le regarda même pas et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Alors? demanda Harry, s'inquiétant visiblement du fait que Raphael ne soit pas avec l'homme.

-Oh il arrive.

-Merci...

Oh moment où Shadow prononçait ces paroles, la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et l'ancien voisin de cellule de Harry, apparut. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois, mais un sourire marquait son visage. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Voilà ton sauveur mon gars! dit le gardien qui regardait Harry, soupçonneux.

Harry lança simplement un regard noir à l'homme, puis s'approcha de Raph.

-Alors, prêt à quitter ce trou perdu? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, je... heu, bégaya celui-ci.

-Non, je ne veux pas de merci, allez viens...

-Attendez, c'est vrai tout ça? dit Raph qui avait l'air plutôt perdu.

-Pourquoi serais-je revenu ici si ce n'était pas le cas?

Le sourire de Raph se transforma en un cri de joie et il se précipita vers la sortie en courant. Harry éclata de rire et le suivit, à la course lui aussi.

-Hé pas si vite... Ne me laisse pas ici... C'est pas l'endroit que je préfère je dois dire!

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire! cria le jeune homme en poussant la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec Sirius et Ange.

-Sirius, Ange, je vous présente Raphaël! dit Harry, en arrivant derrière son ami.

-Bonjour! dit Sirius joyeusement alors que Ange se contentait d'un hochement de tête.

-Bon si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien quitter cette île, s'écria Harry, réprimant un nouveau frisson.

-Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, murmura Ange en regardant l'immense bâtiment.

-Et bien toi t'a pas croupie dans ce trou pendant près de trois semaines... ou toute une vie!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se mit en route vers le petit bateau amarré à proximité. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir transplanés une fois arrivés de l'autre côté du large, les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent devant le manoir Potter.

-Nous allons t'aider à te trouver une maison, dit Sirius à Raphaël.

-Mais pour le moment, tu restes ici!

-Ce serait plus sage, dit Ange en ouvrant la porte.

-Si vous insistez... répondit Raphaël, en se retournant soudainement vers Harry. Dis-moi, reprit-il, ça te dérangerai, maintenant que nous sommes libres tous les deux, de me dire ton nom de famille?

-Potter, répondit tout bonnement Shadow, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Raph. Tu es Harry Potter?

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, un air toujours aussi calme sur le visage.

-Eh bien! dit l'ancien prisonnier, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils entrèrent dans la résidence, puis dans le salon où James, Lily, Sally, Drago et Eowyn parlaient joyeusement.

-Où étiez-vous passés? dit Eowyn. Nous commencions à nous faire du... oh!

Elle regardait Raph qui avait l'air plutôt embarrassé de se retrouver au beau milieu de tous ces gens, dans cet état.

-Heu... Je vais hum, allez aider Raphaël si ça ne vous dérange pas trop... s'écria finalement Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Il y a une chambre de libre au bout du couloir... dit Lily lentement.

Harry eut un sourire et il entraîna son ami à l'étage.

-Bon alors, dit Harry, une fois dans sa propre chambre en fouillant dans son armoire, cherchant quelque chose d'assez grand pour Raphaël.

-Vous avez une très belle maison, dit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui.

-C'est celle de mes parents plus exactement... Mais bon, j'y serai toujours le bienvenu... ah voilà! répondit Harry en lui lançant une robe de sorcier de couleur turquoise foncé qui était trop grande pour lui, donc forcément de la bonne taille pour l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban bien bâtit.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très vieux pour avoir une maison, fit remarquer Raphaël en observant le vêtement.

-J'ai dix-sept ans pour ta gouverne. Je finis l'école cette année et depuis le début de l'année scolaire j'ai une maison en commun avec deux de mes amis et ma fiancée... répliqua Harry, moqueusement.

-Et qui réussit dans tous les domaines en plus! On peut bien te nommer le survivant!

-N'exagère rien, je ne le suis pas de bon cœur, mais parce qu'on m'a nommé ainsi depuis que j'ai un an... Je n'ai rien demandé moi!

-Mais oui... dit l'ex-prisonnier en enfilant la robe par-dessus ses vieux vêtements.

-Non mais, tu n'as rien à dire sur ça toi ! Je n'ai rien demander et tu n'as aucune preuve pour me contredire!

-Ouh la. On s'offusque un peu trop vite mon gars!

-Bah faut juste pas me chercher la petite bête et je reste très calme!

Raphaël lâcha le bibelot qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour le regarder de haut en bas.

-T'a pas changé d'une miette!

-Et je suis censé prendre ça pour un compliment? demanda Shadow en fronçant les sourcils, sachant très bien qu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban il n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours, tout comme lors de son incarcération dans sa cellule.

-Tu le prend comme ça vient et c'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire avec! répondit l'homme en haussant des épaules.

-Comme tu veux! répondit Harry en reprenant son air neutre et en allant ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air froid de janvier.

-Alors c'est vrai, je peux rester ici pour dormir un peu?

-Tu fais comme chez toi!

Raphaël eu un triste sourire.

-Je voudrais bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule, puis eut un sourire joyeux.

-Allez, il est temps de tourner la page et de retourner dans le monde des vivants!

Raphaël le regarda, sans vraiment avoir l'air de comprendre.

-Astrid, dit-il.

Puis, il s'endormit et tomba sur le lit sur lequel il était assit un instant plus tôt.

-Astrid? marmonna Harry, complètement déconcerté.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par sortir de la pièce silencieusement pour redescendre à l'étage.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda Lily.

-Il dort comme un loir! répondit son fils en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et en fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier l'impression que les Détraqueurs avait laissés sur lui, et qui persistait à le suivre.

-Il va sûrement s'éveiller durant la nuit, les prévint Sirius. Le pauvre gars...

Harry n'écoutait plus, il était plongé dans son esprit, essayant de chasser ses cauchemars qui lui filaient entre les dents, comme l'eau que l'on puise avec les mains, impossible à saisir vraiment.

-Il est resté combien de temps? demanda Drago.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, il fronça les sourcils, se leva et s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur le front de son ami. Drago eut un sursaut en constatant que celui-ci était chaud.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas que les autres entendent. Prend un peu de chocolat.

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Allô? dit Drago en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Harry ne réagit toujours pas et le Serpentard se crispa légèrement, encore plus inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Eowyn en les regardant.

-C'est rien, dit Drago en prenant Harry pas le bras.

Il l'amena de force dans la salle à manger et le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

-Qu'est-ce tu as? dit-il, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait voir.

L'absence de présence dans le regard de Shadow lui fit froncer les sourcils et il se pencha à la hauteur de son ami.

-C'est ta visite à Azkaban c'est ça? dit-il à voix basse.

Quelques secondes passèrent et un frisson traversa soudain Harry, le faisant cligner des yeux. Il sembla soudainement réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, Drago à quelques centimètres de son visage. Shadow fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement le blond qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais assis ici? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Non mais je rêve. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu nous joues quoi là? dit Drago en s'énervant.

-Je ne joues pas, j'étais assis dans le salon et maintenant, sans que je sache pourquoi je me retrouve dans la cuisine assis devant toi qui est pratiquement sur mes genoux!

-Je t'ai amené, rectifia Drago. Tu ne bougeais pas et tu regardais le vide comme un mort-vivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda fixement.

-J'ai dû entrer en transe sans m'en rendre compte...

-Tiens donc, persifla Drago. La prochaine fois, prévient moi d'avance.

-Oh sans problème, je vais même te dire quand je vais en ressortir! répliqua Shadow, d'une voix sarcastique.

-Trop aimable.

-Mais je t'en pris!

-Monseigneur, répliqua Drago.

-Tu comptes continuer encore longtemps avec tes titres de noblesse à la mode elfique?

-Comme il vous plaira votre altesse.

-Mais arrête!

-Oui maître.

-Drago... le menaça Harry.

-Oui prince. Tout de suite prince.

-Je ne suis pas un prince, merde! Et je ne veux pas l'être!

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit mais au fond...

Drago eu un rictus.

-Ne fait pas allusion aux elfes... je t'avertis!

-Je n'ai rien dit!

-Mais tu l'as insinué!

-Tu penses ce que tu veux! dit le Serpentard en réprimant un rire.

Harry se leva subitement et sortit de la pièce pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il était encore capable de contenir. Drago, derrière lui, se roulait pratiquement de rire. Une fois calmé, il secoua la tête et retourna dans le salon mine de rien. Shadow ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, mais on entendait un raffut épouvantable venir du sous-sol où on avait aménagé une salle d'entraînement.

-Il faudrait installer un sortilège coupe-son, dit James, l'air songeur.

-Ton fils fait un peu trop de bruit à ton goût mon chéri? demanda Lily, avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais non, j'ai jamais dit ça! bredouilla James.

-Alors pourquoi le sortilège coupe-son?

-Coupe quoi? Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chérie...

Le regard lourd de sa femme le fit rougir et il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. Sirius eu un petit rire en voyant Lily contrôler autant son ami.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut un petit cours d'escrime? demanda soudainement la voix de Harry, qui se trouvait adossé contre un mur avec la pointe de son sabre contre le sol, les deux mains sur le pommeau de celui-ci.

-Non merci, dit Eowyn en fixant la lame pointue.

Le regard argent de Harry, se posa sur Drago.

-Oh non, n'y penses même pas! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher ton ange? Elle se ferait un plaisir de te vaincre!

-T'aurais pas un peu peur Malefoy? demanda Harry, un sourire de défi sur son visage.

-Je suis prudent, c'est différent!

-C'est ce que je disais... Tu as peur!

-Non...

-Prouve-le! répliqua Harry, sachant pertinemment que c'était la meilleure manière de faire faire quelque chose au Serpentard.

-Tu vas pas accepter quand même. Hein Drago? dit Eowyn, les sourcils froncés.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il avait braqué son regard acier dans le regard de son ami, et un véritable duel faisait rage entre eux deux. Drago secoua la tête.

-Pas cette fois.

-Comme tu veux! répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je veux aller voir s'il ne resterais pas un de ces gentils petit gars dans le bois tout près d'ici... J'ai bien aimé ma dernière rencontre, c'était assez coriace!

-Non, non, non... marmonna le blond.

-Moi j'ai dit oui!

-Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi! dit Drago avec force.

-Très bien, je vais dans la forêt dans ce cas!

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

-Mais tu m'énerves à la fin! cria-t-il. Donne-moi cette épée qu'on en finisse!

-Non, ça ne me dit plus rien, je n'ai pas le goût de me battre contre quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire!

-Mais j'y crois pas! Je vais tuer ce type! hurla Drago en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Oh mais ne te gêne pas!

-Tu avais planifié ça depuis le début!

-Peut-être...

-Sale Potter.

-Hey! s'offensa James, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

Drago se leva et empoigna le sabre de Harry puis, descendit au sous-sol sous le regard amusé de Harry.

-Je crois que je l'ai passablement énervé! s'écria celui-ci, en suivant joyeusement le blond.

-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir dit ça Potter.

-J'en tremble de peur mon chou!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! siffla-t-il.

-Comme tu veux mon cœur!

Il vit les poings de Drago se serrer et ne pu empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

-Décidément tu as perdu ton endurance à encaisser les sarcasmes mon cher! Et ça se dit être un Serpentard...

-Peuh! Je ne parlerais pas, monsieur demi Gryffondor!

-Ouais et bien ton cher demi Gryffondor a du sang de Salazard Serpentard dans les veines LUI!

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? demanda Drago en plissant des yeux.

-Que j'ai peut-être plus de caractère que toi... Même si tu refuses de le croire et que tu te caches derrière tes grands airs!

-Mes grands airs! s'époumona le blond. MES grands airs?!?

-Oui TES grands airs de Malefoy!

-Et toi, tu te crois supérieur avec TES grands airs de St-Potter?

-Tu radote mon vieux... change de disque!

-Je... je ne radote absolument pas!

-St-Potter, ça fait combien d'années ça déjà?

-Je ne prendrai pas la peine de répondre à tes bassesses!

-Oh, ménage ton souffle tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ils débouchèrent dans la grande salle d'entraînement où Harry alla chercher une épée d'argent dans une armoire vitrée. La lame était légèrement courbée, finement affilée et brillamment travaillé, autrement dit, mortelle.

-Si tu penses que tu vas m'impressionner avec ton épée! dit Drago en déglutissant.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne puisque tu as celle que j'utilise habituellement, mais c'est bien celle que je vais prendre aujourd'hui...

-Mais te gène pas. Reprend la tienne!

-Non merci, je vais utiliser celle-ci...

Drago plissa des yeux et renifla en prenant son épée.

-Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement mon lapin, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'on te mettra en terre!

-Ne m'appelle pas mon lapin! s'indigna Drago.

-Bon et bien je vais te trouver un autre petit surnom!

-Comme Drago par exemple?

-Hum non, trop singulier. Mais je vais laisser le soin à Eowyn de te donner de joli petits surnoms à croquer!

-C'est pas sympa! dit Drago en bougonnant.

-Oh, mais tout en moi n'est pas sympa... c'est normal!

-Je te déteste, dit le blond qui ne savait plus comment répondre aux phrases piquantes de Harry.

-Merci du compliment!

-Alors, on se la fait cette partie d'épée ou pas?

-Bah tu sais... Si tu n'es plus capable de me répondre comme tu l'as toujours fait, je crois que la partie d'épée peut bien être laissée annulée. Ça ne vaudrait pas le coup...

-Rah! Mais tu m'énerves à la fin! Je vais devenir dingue à te fréquenter! cria Drago en jetant son épée sur le sol, prêt à la piétiner.

Harry brandit aussitôt sa main et l'arme vint droit dans sa main.

-Désolé... mais je tiens à la garder intacte!

-Ouais, tu t'occupe plus du sort d'une simple épée que du sort de mon cerveau! Quelle amitié!

-J'y suis pour rien moi si tu es bête de nature et incapable de faire deux choses à la fois!

-C'est faux! hurla le Serpentard.

-On dit que la vérité choque...

-Parce que monsieur est parfait peut-être?

-Oh, je n'ai jamais dit ça. La preuve, je ne suis pas un enfant sage, j'ai été à Azakban!

-Tu es pathétique de te vanter d'être allé là-bas!

-Peut-être, mais je suis moins pathétique que de ne pas avoir avoué d'avoir déjà fait partit des mangemorts!

Le regard de son ami s'assombrit et Harry le vit serrer les poings.

-Ne dit plus jamais ça, siffla-t-il.

-Il faut savoir voir la vérité en face mon sucre d'orge, même si elle peut être douloureuse!

-Arrête...

-Pourquoi? Tu comptes me donner la fessée?

-Ferme-la j'ai dit!

-Non merci...

Drago prit une grande inspiration et lui tourna le dos pour remonter au salon.

-Hey attend-moi ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'être seul, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te perde dans l'escalier! N'oublie pas... il faut monter!

Drago ouvrit la porte avec fracas, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des gens dans le salon.

-Reste calme Drago, tout va bien... murmura-t-il.

-Ouais, faut pas s'énerver. Faudrait pas montrer à tout le monde que tu es sortit de tes gonds!

-Tu viens Wyn? dit le blond d'une voix forte. Allons prendre l'air.

-C'est ça... Va prendre un grand bol d'air pour te calmer les hormones. Ça va te faire du bien mon petit!

Drago prit Eowyn par la main et ils sortirent en coup de vent de la maison... avant de revenir, car ils n'avaient pas prit leur manteau. Une fois qu'il furent dehors, Harry eut une petite moue.

-Dommage... Il est pas au niveau de Ange. Même pas foutu de répondre à mes répliques!

-D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas avec toi? demanda James qui avait réellement l'air de s'amuser.

-Hum... Elle doit être à l'étage!

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de son parrain et passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci.

-Alors mon cher et tendre Sirius, quoi de nouveau dans ta merveilleuse vie?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry? demanda celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch.

-Te parler! Et prendre des nouvelles de toi, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je veux quelque chose d'un homme si bon et si généreux que toi!

-D'accord. Je reformule ma question. Combien tu veux?

-Sirius, arrête de me faire culpabiliser et de me faire penser que je suis si horrible que ça! Ton filleul n'a pas le droit de vouloir te parler et te connaître un peu mieux?

-Désolé Harry mais tu me sembles trop suspect pour ça. Soit tu as un service à me demander, soit tu n'es pas mon filleul.

-Oh là Sirius, tu me brises le cœur! s'écria Harry, prenant merveilleusement un air triste et tragique.

-Bon, bon, bon. De quoi veux-tu parler alors? demanda Sirius en posant son magazine.

-En fait, je voulais savoir comment tu as appris à voler aussi bien que ça. Tu aurais sûrement pu te lancer dans un carrière international !

-Bah, je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça et...

Harry coupa son parrain.

-Bon assez parlés... Maintenant, tu pourrais me donner les réponses du devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal? demanda son filleul avec un sourire angélique qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter! ronchonna Sirius. La réponse est non.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire pleurer ton filleul préféré Patmol!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Snifou!!!!! l'implora Harry.

-Harrychouuu! J'essais de lire mon magazine tranquille! Vas voir ton père.

-J'en ai rien à foutre d'un autre Potter, moi j'aime mieux rester avec toi.

De façon enfantine, Harry arracha la magazine de Quidditch des mains de Sirius et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de celui-ci en s'adossa contre son torse.

-Merlin, aidez-moi! murmura celui-ci.

-Il est mort, t'as pas de chance!

James, qui observait la scène depuis le début, éclata de rire.

-Bon eh bien... si tu ne veux pas me donner les réponses au devoir, je peux avoir dix gallions?

-Non mais! Je suis pas ta mère!

-Non, tu es mon parrain!

-C'est pour quoi faire cet argent?

-Bah... il faut bien que je remplisse ma tirelire, elle est vide ces temps-ci... Je vais en avoir de besoin pour mes études tu sais!

-Ah, tu as enfin choisit un domaine! s'exclama sa mère, ravie.

-Hum... non pas vraiment!

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je viens d'entendre Ange t'appeler! dit Sirius en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille.

-Oh... Elle va venir me chercher si elle a besoin de moi!

Au même moment, on entendit:

-Harry, tu viens ici une seconde. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

Shadow grogna et se leva, mais ne partit pas tout de suite.

-N'oublie pas, tu as promis de venir me border ce soir Sniffle! lança-t-il, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

-N'oublie pas Patmol ! dit James en pouffant de rire.

Harry leva la tête dignement et monta l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et entra dans sa chambre, où se trouvait Ange.  
-Oui mon coeur? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air que faisait Ange. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit et avait les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer, elle leva des yeux pleins d'inquiétude vers lui.  

-Heu, il y a un problème mon coeur? demanda-t-il, prenant un air plus sérieux et en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je, je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment.

Elle frissonna et se colla contre Harry, toujours soucieuse.

-Quel genre de pressentiment? demanda Shadow en la serrant contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'était... bizarre, répondit Ange.

-Je t'accorde que ça devait être étrange!

Ange leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour si peu, dit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Bah... C'est rien!

-J'ai été voir si Raphaël allait bien. Il a le sommeil un peu agité et je suis certaine qu'il va faire des cauchemars.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est normal... Comme tout le monde, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux, il va faire des cauchemars pour les prochaines semaines, puis tout va s'estomper...

-J'espère pour lui.

Shadow fronça des sourcils, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose.

-Il a parlé d'une Astrid, dit-il. Juste avant de s'endormir.

-Peut-être qu'il avait une petite amie à l'époque, hasarda-t-elle.

Il y eu un bref silence.

-C'était comment... dit alors Ange lentement. Là-bas, en prison?

Harry frissonna et ferma les yeux, se rappelant des mauvais souvenirs.

-Affreux... vraiment terrible. Je ne souhaite à personne, excepté Voldemort, de visiter cette endroit, d'y être condamné jusqu'à ce que le désespoir prenne le dessus sur la raison et que tout espoir se soit finalement envolé et qu'avec l'âge, la réalité d'être condamné à passer le restant de ses jours enfermé derrière ces barreaux, comme un animal en cage, nous soit révélé.

Ange le regarda, avec une drôle d'expression.

-Je suis tellement désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi? C'est un peu grâce à toi si j'ai pu sortir de cet enfer...

-Oui, mais c'est aussi un peu grâce à moi que tu es allé!

-J'avais accepté qu'on m'impose cette marque Ange... Voldemort m'avait donné un aperçu de ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir et je n'ai plus hésité par la suite...

-Quand même, murmura-t-elle.

-On ne reviendra tout de même pas dans le passé Ange...

-Je sais! Je faisais simplement me remémorer des souvenirs. C'est différent.

-Les souvenirs mémorables de la pathétique vie de Harry Potter!

-Tu trouves que ta vie est pathétique? demanda Ange en levant un sourcil.

-Bah... C'est pas la plus belle qu'on ai été donné de voir!

-Je vois...

Soudain, on cogna à la porte de la chambre.

-Entrez... dit Harry.

Eowyn entra dans la pièce, avec un sourire un peu gêné.

-Heu Harry... Je viens de hum, parler à ma soeur et heu, elle me dit qu'elle ne retournera pas à Poudlard... Et comme tu sais, heu... C'est elle qui avait le poste d'Attrapeuse dans l'équipe. Je me sens un peu honteuse de venir te voir mais...

-Elwing est ta soeur? coupa Ange. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas tellement.

Harry camoufla un peu lamentablement un rire derrière une quinte de toux en entendant ce que venant de dire Ange.

-Nous n'avons pas la même mère, expliqua Eowyn.

-Oh, je vois!

Harry reprit son souffle et regarda Eowyn.

-Quel rapport avec moi et ta soeur? demanda-t-il.

La semi-elfe roula des yeux.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas? demanda-t-elle.

-Bah... Excepté que tu viens de me parler de Quidditch... Non!

À ce mot, Ange poussa un grognement.

-Je t'explique plus simplement, reprit Eowyn. Elwing attrapeuse. Elwing partie, plus d'attrapeuse. Toi, ancien attrapeur. Toi toujours aimer jouer.

-Rien ne me rapporter de rejouer dans cette équipe...

-Toi pas vouloir?

-Moi avoir été renvoyé...

-Moi être capitaine. Moi avoir le pouvoir te de réengager dans l'équipe.

-Toi  pas voulu de moi, si ta soeur avoir resté!

-C'est différent maintenant, dit Eowyn en cessant de parler le langage de l'homme des cavernes. Alors, tu acceptes ou pas?

-Tu n'as pas réellement besoin de moi...

-Tu t'es toujours sous-estimé, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Tu peux te trouver mieux que moi de toute façon Wyn... répliqua Harry en se couchant sur son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête.

-Je comprends donc que tu refuses.

Eowyn alla ouvrir la porte.

-Si tu changes d'idée, fais-moi signe!

-Cours toujours...

Eowyn soupira et sortit de la chambre.

-Ah l'orgueil de mâle! dit Ange.

-Tu as un problème contre ça?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que ça cause des problèmes!

-Je ne me plaint pas, _Angëa!_

-Je m'appelle Ange.

-Bah, c'est la même chose en elfique!

-Ce n'est pas mon nom. Je ne t'appelle pas _Harrius_ moi!

-Non... Parce que moi on m'a tout simplement nommé Shadow...

-Je maintiens que tu ne peux pas me donner un autre nom que celui qui m'a été donné à ma naissance.

-Angëa veut dire Ange en elfique... Si je ne parlais pas la Langue Humaine, ça aurait été ainsi que je t'aurais nommé!

-Blah, blah, blah, dit Ange en détournant la tête.

-Ah l'orgueil féminin...

Ange plissa des yeux et leva la tête dignement.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Et toi, tu le sais en parlant des hommes?

-Certainement!

-Prouve-le!

-Avec plaisir! dit Ange en se levant.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter » pensa Harry, un sourire moqueur apparaissant sur son visage.

Ange eu un drôle de sourire et se mit face à lui, sortant sa baguette magique pour l'une des rares fois. Harry se redressa dans son lit et chercha à tâtons sa baguette qui devait se trouver sous son oreiller.

-Première leçon, ne jamais faire attendre une femme, dit Ange. Wingardium Leviosa!

Harry s'accrocha aussitôt à son lit pour se garder au sol et ne pas commencer à défier les lois de la nature.

-Deuxième leçon, toujours la regarder lorsqu'elle vous adresse la parole! Tournica!

-Je veux pas mourir, et je vais être malade!

Harry commença à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse prodigieuse.

-Ange arrête ça!

-Troisième leçon, ne jamais en supplier une!

-Ça y est... Je vais être malade!

Avec un sourire proprement diabolique, elle lui lança un sortilège d'arrosage qui le trempa de la tête aux pieds. Harry retomba sur son lit, où il ne resta pas longtemps puisqu'il se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, réellement malade.

-Ange un, Harry zéro! dit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le lit, satisfaite.

Il fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur un Harry pâle comme un mort

-Toujours du même avis? railla Ange.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un regard courroucé comme réponse et à un claquement de porte, étant donné que Harry venait de sortir de la chambre.

« _Elle aurait fait une parfaite Serpentarde » songea-t-il malgré lui_. »

Mais que dire de lui? Ces temps-ci, il ressemblait davantage à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor... Et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve pour sortir Raphaël de prison en témoignait. Il se rappela les paroles que le choixpeau lui avait dit lors de la cérémonie de répartition. Il aurait du être envoyé à Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé sept ans plus tôt, s'il avait accepté la poigné de main de Drago. Aurait-il été envoyé à Serpentard et aurait-il été contre Hermione et Ron? Sa vie aurait été différente bien sûr, mais jusqu'à quel point?

Harry secoua la tête, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Cela n'arrangerait rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il arriva bientôt dans la cuisine et adressa un sourire aux adultes qui s'y trouvaient, avant de s'asseoir à la table.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Lily. Tu es tout pâle.

-Bah... J'ai été malade...

Sa mère eu un mouvement brusque pour le rejoindre mais elle fut arrêtée par James.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il.

-Une petite crise passagère de vengeance de Ange... répondit son fils avec un sourire.

-Enfin, dit Sirius en riant sous cape.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ton petit enfin?

-Rien du tout.

-Mouais...

Son parrain lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil.

-Toi, tu n'oublis pas de venir me border ce soir! Moi je m'en souviens encore!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, merci à tous les reviewer pour avoir poster lors du chapitre précédent... C'était super sympa ^^

Maintenant, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!

@+

Laika&Fleur!

PS : Les emmerdeurs de premières qui continu à reviewer ici pour créé des emmerdes, et bien aller, allez foutre le trouble ailleurs si vous êtes pas content!


	44. Le début de la vraie vie!

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient... Excepté ce que nous avons créé!

**_Harry Potter et les cinq Dons_**

**_Chapitre44 : Le début de la vraie vie!_**

**__**

La Grande salle était bondée et bruyante par ce retour de vacances. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce que les autres avaient fait, comment ils avaient appréciés leurs vacances. Bref, les étudiants avaient tous l'air heureux. Même les professeurs s'étaient mis de la partie. Hagrid chantait à tut-tête avec le professeur Sinistra et Sirius des cantiques de Noël. Harry mangeait tranquillement tout en discutant avec Hermione qui était assise devant lui, et Dean à sa droite. Le retour au château avait été sans anicroche et tout n'avait jamais été plus joyeux pour une rentrée.

Eowyn qui était assise à côté d'eux, parlait à voix basse avec Seamus Finnigan qui avait un drôle d'air sur le visage. Les plaisanteries de son ami Dean n'eurent pas l'air de lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur.

-Tu lui as déjà demander? demanda Finnigan, essayant de parler le plus bas possible.

-Oui... Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir...

-Je pourrais toujours lui en glisser un mot.

-Tu peux toujours essayer... Mais enfin, il a été vexé quand Elwing a prit sa place, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir...

-Au fait, où est-elle? demanda Seamus en cherchant sa petite amie du regard.

Eowyn soupira.

-Il y a eu un petit problème...

-Et c'est? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est retournée chez mon père...

La surprise totale se peignit sur le visage du Gryffondor.

-Quoi? Mais elle, elle ne m'a rien dit! Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas? Je veux savoir Eowyn!

-Elle ne voulait pas t'en parler en fait... Pour ne pas te blesser, sa décision était déjà assez difficile. Mais elle a décidé de partir... Pour son bien, et pour le tient! Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici...

-Mais je...

Seamus avait l'air d'avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

-Elle ne m'aimait plus? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas toi Seamus... Ni personne, elle devait juste... partir!

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre, murmura-t-il. Je vais savoir c'est quoi.

-Il ne sait rien passer...

-Je connais ta soeur Eowyn, je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas baissée les bras pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux? demanda Hermione avec un rire moqueur.

-Oh, un simple plan pour qu'un certain Potter accepte de revenir dans l'équipe de Quidditch! répondit Eowyn avec un grand sourire, pendant que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Eowyn, il va céder bientôt!

-C'est beau de rêver... L'espoir fait vivre vieux!

Eowyn fit une grimace.

-Nous vaincrons, assura-t-elle à Dean.

-Je tiens le parie... commenta Harry.

-Bonne chance, dit Hermione qui avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser.

La soirée prit fin ainsi... Et Harry se dirigea donc vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignard, d'où il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le passage, il transplana direction dans la Chambre des Secret, où l'attendait Ange. Elle s'était mise à table seule et achevait son repas, un petit sourire sur son visage.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais en pleine discussion sur le parie de Eowyn, disant que je vais retourner dans l'équipe de Gryffondor! dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Combien de personne ont parié? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... et bien l'équipe ainsi que Hermione, et la moitié de la table des Gryffondor sont contre moi...

-Tu vas craquer.

-J'adore la pression!

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour aller porter son assiette sale à la cuisine.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Plutôt tranquille. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici.

-C'est toi qui voulait venir dans cette chambre... Celle de Gryffondor est beaucoup plus animée!

-Je n'aime pas les lions, dit-elle en s'empêchant de sourire.

-Moi je trouve qu'ils sont assez bien...

-Réponse typique d'un Gryffondor!

-J'vais t'en faire moi d'un Gryffondor!

Ange éclata de rire en repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule. Harry éclata de rire, puis après avoir discuter un peu, ils allèrent dormir.

***

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent plutôt lentement pour Harry qui était partagé entre sa vie à l'école et celle qu'il menait avec Ange, dans la chambre de Serpentard. Il avait eu un peu de difficulté à se remettre à niveau dans les cours, surtout ceux de potions, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il allait bientôt dépasser ses camarades.

Harry se trouvait en classe de potion, le dernier cours de la journée. Le temps semblait définitivement décidé à s'écouler à pas de tortu et Harry n'en était plus capable. Il ne souhaitait que sortir de cette damnée classe et aller voir Ange... malheureusement, il lui restait encore une demi-heure de cours, sur la théorie de la potion du veritaserum, qu'il maîtrisait à son plus grand malheur.

-Monsieur Potter, si ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir immédiatement et faire perdre 50 points à Gryffondor par la même occasion! dit Rogue, le faisant sursauter.

-Vous pouvez répété la question? grogna le plus sympathiquement du monde possible Harry, à l'intention de Rogue, pour pouvoir lui répondre par la suite.

Rogue eu un sourire mauvais.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire révélant ses dents jaunes. Vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison Potter. Bonne journée.

"Va te faire foutre" pensa Harry, haineusement. 

Il emballa ses choses, Rogue venant de lui permettre de sortir et il se leva, claquant la porte par la suite. Il aurait volontiers donné un coup de poing dans le mur à ce moment, s'il n'était pas assuré de la douleur qui s'ensuivrait. Harry poussa un énorme soupir et se dirigea à pas lents hors des cachots, vers la chambre de Serpentard.

Harry transplana comme à son habitude, dans la Chambre des Secrets, une fois dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et alla rejoindre Ange qui parut étonné de le voir arriver si tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? demanda-t-elle en abandonnant son livre pour s'approcher de lui.

-Oh, rien de spécial voyons! Rogue m'a seulement retirer cinquante points parce que je n'étais pas attentif... répondit Harry, avec un voix ironique. 

Ange fit une petite grimace et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Rogue est parfois stupide, dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

-Petite correction, Rogue est toujours stupide! Répondit Harry, retrouvant son sourire.

-Hmmm, pas faux, dit Ange en riant.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et se dégagea pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Oublions Rogue, cria-t-elle. Ce soir, on va faire la fête !

-Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête demain matin... se moqua Harry, en la suivant tout de même.

-Tu n'es pas fait très fort pour un Potter ! le nargua-t-elle.

-C'est pas de ma faute moi, si l'alcool réagit mal sur mon cerveau...

Ange eu un sourire mais se garda de tout commentaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, tout en fouillant dans sa garde-robe.

-Il est un peu tôt, nous pourrions faire autre chose avant non ?

-Comme tu veux...

-Haha!

Ange sortit fièrement une robe rouge sang et la détailla du regard.

-Tu as quelque chose à te mettre? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... sans doute pourquoi?

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un grand sourire de la part de Ange. Harry alla chercher quelques vêtements dans son armoire, puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Il se demandait ce que Ange pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Tout en enfilant ses vêtements propres, il imagina ce qu'elle préparait pour lui faire oublier sa « dispute » avec Rogue. Il finit enfin par sortir de la salle de bain, et se retrouva face à face avec une Ange, complètement changé habillé d'une courte robe rouge sang, très courte, les cheveux attacher sur la nuque avec un pince. Harry resta pendant quelques secondes figer, avec que la jeune fille vienne se blottir dans ses bras, laissant sa main sur balader sur son torse.

-Harry... dit-elle lentement. Tu voudrais bien aller chercher quelques trucs à Pré-au-Lard pour moi?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit air angélique.

-Vraiment j'ai trop de cœur...

-Ton acte de gentillesse sera récompensé, dit Ange en pouffant de rire.

-Je l'espère! Bon, donne-moi ta fameuse liste que je sois revenu avant demain matin...

-Oh ce n'est pas très compliqué, simplement quelque chose de fort...

-Tu cherches vraiment à ce que je perdes le contrôle de moi-même et que je ne sache plus ce que je fais dis dont !

-Évidemment. Sinon où est le plaisir ?

Devant son air offusqué, elle éclata de rire.

-Ouais bon... Je reviens dans quinze minutes, grommela-t-il, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda sortir avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

***

Harry se dirigeait le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers le Trois-Balais, pressé de retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne croisa presque personne, hormis une vieille dame qui marchait péniblement avec sa canne. Il se pressa vers le pub et il fut surprit de voir autant de monde accoudé au bar de madame Rosmerta. Il se mit donc dans la file d'attente, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et prit son mal en patience.

Un homme dans la quarantaine n'avait pas du tout l'air pressé et faisait des yeux doux la propriétaire qui refusait poliment toutes ses avances.

-Vous saviez que j'ai été journaliste en chef pour la Gazette du Sorcier ? dit l'homme d'une voix forte.

Harry lui tapa poliment sur l'épaule.

-Excusez-moi, mais y'a des gens qui attendent pour être servie... dit-il, impatiemment.

-Du calme le jeune! Attend ton tour et laisse les honnêtes gens tranquille!

-Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez quand tout le monde aura été servi !

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! dit l'homme sans l'écouter.

Harry commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, et retapa sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Écoutez, j'ai pas toute la journée moi, alors si vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de vous dépêchez, s'il vous plait!

-Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez? demanda madame Rosmerta, sentant que la conversation tournait au vinaigre.

-Quelques bouteilles de ce que vous avez de plus fort, répondit Harry.

La propriétaire le regarda d'un air critique.

-Tu n'es pas très vieux... dit-elle.

-J'ai ma majorité ne vous en faites pas...

-Hmmm... dit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue.

-Bon écoutez, si il m'arrive quoique ce soit, de toute façon vous ne serez pas tenu responsable, alors!

Elle hésita puis alla dans la cave pour chercher sa commande. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry retournait tranquillement vers la montagne de Pré-au-Lard, le sac en main. Il sifflota en montant les innombrables marches qui menaient à la chambre de Serpentard. Enfin, il entra dans la pièce, descendit le petit escalier en colimaçon, et entrant dans la pièce. En posant le sac sur la table de la cuisine, il remarqua les pétales de rose étalé par terre, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Avec un sourire, Harry ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis arri...

Il stoppa net. Ange était étendue sur le lit, la tête posée sur son bras qui pendait dans le vide. Il s'approcha en tremblant.

-Ange? dit-il en respirant bruyamment.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas... C'est à ce moment que Harry trouva le mot, posé bien en vue sur la table de chevet.

_Mon très cher ennemi,_

_Comme tu vois, tu m'as une fois de plus sous-estimé, et je viens de t'arracher une nouvelle vie. Pour cette fois encore tu as perdu, et c'est avec joie que je t'annonce que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de serrer ma fille dans tes bras._

_Avec toute mon amour et mon affection._

_Voldemort _

_-xxx-___

-Non... commença Harry. Non!

Il se mit à secouer Ange.

-Réveille-toi, réveille-toi bon sang! Ne me fais pas ça, Ange!

Bien entendu, il n'y eu guère de signe de vie de la part de la jeune fille.

Un sentiment de haine, de culpabilité s'empoigna de Harry, et l'étouffa au point qu'il ne vit plus que rouge.

Il se mit à hurler en renversant les meubles, les objets, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Tout ce qui était fait de vitre et d'autres matériaux délicat et fragile vola en éclats. Harry sortit de la chambre incapable de voir plus longtemps ce spectacle.

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant Drago.

-Où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout!

Il s'arrêta en voyant son air.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il en pâlissant.

-Sors... demanda Harry, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler, mais qui était tout de même tremblante dû aux sentiments qui brouillaient et fusionnaient en lui.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe!

-T'AS QU'À ALLER VOIR DANS LA CHAMBRE ET TU VAS LE SAVOIR! hurla le Gryffondor, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps.

Drago se précipita dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit lui donna un haut-le-coeur.

-Oh mon Dieu... souffla-t-il en se retenant sur une armoire.

Quelques meubles furent réduit à néant, les bibelots volèrent en éclats autour de Harry, qui respirait difficilement.

-Toi mon vieux je ne te laisse pas ici, pas dans l'état que tu es! déclara Drago, prenant le bras de son ami et le tirant de force en dehors de la chambre.

Harry se laissa faire à contre coeur, conscient que s'il essayait de faire quoique ce soit, Drago serait blessé.

Le Serpentard, pâle comme un mort, amena Harry jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore en silence. Il claquait des dents lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard était assis devant le bureau du directeur, Harry un peu plus à l'écart enfermé dans son mutisme, mais on voyait clairement qu'il souffrait et l'aura magique qui l'entourait en ce moment pouvait être mortellement dangereuse si on le provoquait... Drago expliqua la situation à Dumbledore du mieux qu'il pu. Celui-ci se leva brusquement.

-Allez chercher les autres Drago, je m'occupe de Harry.

Drago sortit aussitôt, et lorsque Dumbledore voulu s'approcher de Shadow, il se cogna durement contre une paroi invisible que le Gryffondor avait érigé autour de lui, pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. 

-Harry, tu as besoin d'aide... commença le directeur.

-Peut-être, mais je n'en veux pas, répliqua sèchement celui-ci.

Lorsque Dumbledore prit sa baguette pour briser le bouclier, le regard argent de l'adolescent se releva soudainement vers lui. Une vraie tempête dansait à l'intérieur.

-Osez seulement vouloir briser ses murs, et je peux vous jurer que je vais devenir pire que Voldemort lui-même...

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit un court instant. Il ferma les yeux et leva une main en murmurant des paroles dans une langue étrangère. Harry comprit qu'il essayait un enchantement. Mentalement, il se referma sur lui-même dans son esprit et renforcit ses barrières invisibles autour de lui.

-Ne lutte pas, disait une voix dans sa tête.

-Résiste, disait une autre.

-C'est pour ton bien... Non, ne les croit pas! Viens Harry, viens avec moi. Ne l'écoute pas!

Une véritable tempête se déchaînait dans la tête de Harry, qui ne savait plus que penser.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et James, Lily, Drago, Eowyn ainsi que Lupin, Sirius et Sally entrèrent. Le spectacle qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Harry était enfermé dans une sorte de dôme qui semblait indécise à tourner au noir ténébreux ou au blanc nacré, Dumbledore se trouvait devant une sorte de mur transparent, qui semblait extrêmement résistant et qui séparait la pièce en deux, protégeant ainsi Shadow de toutes éventualité d'aide.

Eowyn, en larmes, se rapprocha de Drago, incapable de supporter la vue de Harry qui résistait. Tout à coup, le mur invisible vola en éclat, et Dumbledore pu s'approcher de Harry qui rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le dôme disparaissant. Il regardait froidement et amèrement le directeur qui s'approchait de lui, de pied ferme.

-Suis-moi, dit celui-ci d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, répliqua froidement Harry.

-Harry, dit Lily qui avait les yeux rougit par les larmes. Ça vaudrait mieux...

-J'ai demandé l'avis de personne, et pendant quinze ans je me suis débrouiller seul, alors désolé, mais j'en ai rien à faire que vous voulez m'aider ou pas... ragea son fils, en se levant subitement et se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, duquel il sortit en claquant la porte.

-Il faut le retrouver ou il va faire une bêtise... déclara Sirius, regardant la porte par laquelle son filleul venait de sortir.

-Il veut se venger, dit Drago en serrant Eowyn contre lui.

-Quoiqu'il advienne, il faut le trouver, ordonna Dumbledore, décidément déterminer à résonner son élève.

Ils partirent tous dans l'école à sa recherche, plus inquiets que jamais. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore trouva Harry accoudé à une fenêtre, regardant le paysage, avec une expression neutre, dénudé de tout sentiment. 

-Harry? dit-il doucement.

-Quoi? répondit sèchement celui-ci.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre. Je suis déjà passé par là mais... Si tu agis sans réfléchir, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

Il prit une pause.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Albus.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure depuis de nombreuse années, vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, et donc vous ne pouvez ABSOLUMENT pas m'aider! Arrêtez de me faire croire à des choses qui ne pourront jamais arrivé, elle est morte, je n'ai rien fait pour la protégé, je n'étais pas là, et peut importe ce qui arrivera, vous ne pourrez rien faire, et moi non plus contre ça!

-Non tu as raison. On ne peut rien y faire. Elle est morte et elle ne reviendra pas. Mais je peux t'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

-Vous appelez ça une épreuve? Moi j'appelle ça de la torture, Voldemort ne pouvait pas frapper plus fort pour m'atteindre!

-Je sais Harry, je sais.

-J'ignore comment vous le savez, car moi je viens d'arriver à ce point, et je n'arrive pas à m'en faire une raison!

-Le temps est le meilleur des remèdes.

Dumbledore recommença à marcher, et étrangement, Harry le suivit, sans doute sous l'effet d'un quelconque sort d'attraction qu'il, malgré tous les moyens qu'il l'aurait voulu, ne parvenait pas à briser. Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte se referma dans le dos du jeune homme qui se retrouva enfermer dans une pièce plus ou moins grande, comprenant une unique et petite fenêtre, une lit à baldaquin simple, aux draps de velours bleu nuit, placé dans un coin de la pièce ainsi qu'une chaise et une petite table de travail. 

Le verrou cliqua et c'est à cet instant que Harry réalisa ce que venait de faire le directeur.

-NON! cria-t-il, contre la porte, réalisant qu'on venait de l'enfermer, pour ne pas qu'il comète une bêtise si quelques idées folles lui venaient.

-Laissez, moi, sortir! hurla-t-il en frappant de toutes ses forces contre la porte.

Les pas du directeurs s'éloignèrent et Harry se laissa tomber au sol, la rage faisant place à nouveau aux remord, à la culpabilité, mais aussi à une tristesse brûlante, blessante et douloureuse. Il s'assit sur le lit, découragé, fixant la porte

Comment avait-il pu laisser mourir Ange? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte à cet instant? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Il l'aimait tellement et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas dit assez souvent. Pourquoi, mais bon sang, POURQUOI LUI?

Il serra les poings et s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours la lettre de Voldemort. Une rage sourde l'envahit et il déchiqueta le parchemin avant de le lancer à bout de bras. Harry se leva s'approcha à nouveau de la porte, puis alla vers la fenêtre et en revenant au centre de la pièce, il poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur, de tristesse, extériorisant tous ses sentiments refoulés par les nombreuses année, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, à genoux, les mains contre la pierre froide de la chambre. Il l'aimait tellement...

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'essaya même pas de les retenir.

***

-Vous l'avez vraiment enfermé, Albus! demanda James, assis face au directeur de l'école, dans le grand bureau, en compagnie des autres.

-C'était le seul moyen, dit-il, ayant soudainement l'air très fatigué.

Lily renifla en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Mais... Si ça ne passe pas? intervint Sirius.

-Comment voulez-vous que ça passe? cria Drago, les faisant sursauter. Ange vient de mourir!

-Nous le savons Drago... Mais le temps arrangera les choses!

-Ça c'est vous qui le dites, mais vous venez de l'enfermer à double tour, dans une aile isolée du château et avez mit un sortilège de mutisme pour ne pas qu'on l'entende! Très intelligent, vous n'allez que le rendre fou! continua le Serpentard.

-Drago, tout ira bien, le rassura Dumbledore.

-Non, ça n'ira pas bien justement! Êtes-vous aveugle? Il veut le tuer maintenant et rien ne va pouvoir l'en empêcher. Il cour à sa perte.

-Laisse faire ceux qui ont déjà eu à faire à des problèmes de ce genre!

-Désolé, mais moi je n'y tiens pas, sincèrement, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne aussi fou, que vous l'êtes!

-Drago, calme-toi, dit Eowyn. S'énerver n'arrangera rien.

-Et ne rien faire non plus!

Il y eu un lourd silence.

-Il faut lui laisser le temps, dit Lily.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je ne tiens pas à être avertie quand vous le sortiez de là et que vous ne pourrez même plus le reconnaître, plus rien faire pour lui!

-MAIS QUE VEUX-TU QUE L'ON FASSE? hurla Lily.

-BON SANG, VOUS ÊTES TOUS AVEUGLE OU QUOI? CE QU'IL A BESOIN CE N'EST PAS QU'ON L'ENFERME, MAI QU'ON RESTE PRÈS DE LUI, POUR LE SOUTENIR! s'énerva Drago.

Lily éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Drago soupira et se rassied en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

***

Assis dans le noir, ne cherchant pas le moindre du monde à savoir si la nuit était tombé pour qu'il fasse aussi sombre dans cette pièce, Harry était perdu dans son esprit, à nouveau assaillit par sa conscience. Il n'avait pas encore dormi. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Ange étendue sur son lit lui revenait en tête et il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.
    
    _Lay down _
    
    _your sweet and weary head _
    
    _Night is falling_
    
    _you have come to journey's end_
    
    _Sleep now_
    
    _and dream of the ones who came before_
    
    _They are calling _
    
    _From across the distant shore_
    
    _Why do you weep? _
    
    _What are these tears upon your face? _
    
    _Soon you will see _
    
    _all of your fears will pass away, _
    
    _safe in my arms _
    
    _you're only sleeping. _
    
    _What can you see _
    
    _on the horizon? _
    
    _Why do the white gulls call? _
    
    _Across the sea _
    
    _a pale moon rises -_
    
    _The ships have come to carry you home_
    
    _Dawn will turn _
    
    _to silver glass _
    
    _A light on the water _
    
    _All souls pass_
    
    _Hope fades _
    
    _into the world of night _
    
    _through shadows falling _
    
    _out of memory and time_
    
    _Don't say_
    
    _We have come now to the end_
    
    _White shores are calling _
    
    _you and I will meet again. _
    
    _And you'll be here in my arms _
    
    _Just sleeping_
    
    _What can you see _
    
    _on the horizon? _
    
    _Why do the white gulls call? _
    
    _Across the sea _
    
    _a pale moon rises -_
    
    _The ships have come to carry you home. _
    
    _And all will turn _
    
    _to silver glass _
    
    _A light on the water _
    
    _Grey ships pass _
    
    _Into the West_

(Déposant sur le sol,

Ta tête lourde et lasse,

La nuit va tomber,

Tu es arrivée au bout de la journée

Dors maintenant,

Et rêve de ceux qui sont passés avant toi,

Ils t'appellent,

D'une rive à proximit

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Que sont ces larmes, sur ton visage ?

Bientôt tu verras,

Toutes tes craintes s'en iront,

Blottit dans mes bras,

Tu ne fais que dormir

Que peux-tu voir ?

À l'horizon,

Pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent ?

Au-delà de la mer,

Une lune pâle se lève,

Les bateaux sont venus, pour te ramener à la maison

Et tout se transformera

En verre argent,

Une lumière sur l'eau,

Toutes les âmes passent

L'espoir se fane,

Dans le monde de la nuit,

À travers les ombres tombantes,

Hors de la mémoire et du temps,

Ne dis rien,

Nous sommes arrivés à la fin,

Les rivages blancs appellent,

Toi et moi nous reverrons,

Et tu seras ici, dans mes bras,

Juste endormi

Que peux-tu voir ?

À l'horizon,

Pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent ?

Au-delà de la mer,

Une lune pâle se lève,

Les bateaux sont venus, pour te ramener à la maison

Et tout se transformera

En verre argent,

Une lumière sur l'eau,

Les bateaux gris partent,
    
    Vers l'Ouest.)

Harry se roula en boule, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement, se souvenant de tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Ange. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, avant que la jeune fille meure, mais c'était il y avait longtemps... Signe que cet évènement lui avait été douloureux, beaucoup trop même! Harry ne savait pas comment cette douleur si vive au fond de lui allait s'atténuer. Il n'y croyait même pas. 

Le souvenir de la lettre de Voldemort lui revint soudainement en tête, et ses larmes cessèrent de rouler sur ses joues. Il se releva soudainement et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du collège.

« Si seulement il pourrait sortir d'ici... »

***

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était dans un état de béatitude. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Impression qui ne dura qu'une seconde lorsqu'il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il se sentit malade et trouva assez de force pour aller s'étendre sur le lit, les muscles endoloris par sa nuit sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, ainsi que Rogue et James, et ils vinrent jusqu'au lit où il trouvèrent un Harry livide, le front en sueur et brûlant de fièvre.

Rogue lui tendit une potion rougeâtre sans un mot, en le regardant fixement. Personne ne parla quand il avala de liquide qui lui brûla la gorge. Harry laissa la fiole tomber au sol, et par la même occasion, éclater en mille morceaux, puis il se retourna avec difficulté dans son lit et leur tourna dos.

-Reparo, marmonna le professeur de potions.

James s'assit sur le lit et regarda son fils.

-Quoi? demanda celui-ci à voix basse, se sentant fixé.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

-J'ai pas faim...

-Tu as soif?

-Non!

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-De Ange...

James resta figé. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et lui lança un regard plein de détresse.

-Je, je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit-il à Harry.

-À savoir comment je vais pouvoir te prévenir, je suis e-n-f-e-r-m-e-r, pour mon bien psychologique, ouais tu parles!

-Tu pourras sortir bientôt, dit Dumbledore.

-Ouais, ouais... dans quelques semaines quand vous allez être sûr que je ne fasse plus de mal à une mouche!

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous sortions, dit le directeur,

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, pour qu'il le regarde.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! aboya Harry, en se retournant vers lui, avec un regard pourtant sans expression.

James sursauta et son regard se ferma. Il hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment avec Dumbledore. Harry se recoucha, mais pourtant la porte ne se referma pas.

-Potter... commença Severus. 

Il s'approcha, sans attendre la réponse de celui-ci.

-Sachez que Ange était une bonne personne et que je ferais tout pour venger son nom.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Severus? demanda enfin Harry, se retournant vers lui.

-Chaque personne a une heure pour mourir. La sienne n'était pas encore arrivée.

-Mais par sa mort, elle a déclenché la mienne! répondit Shadow, calmement.

-Vous n'êtes pas mort Potter. Pas encore.

-Je le suis, à l'intérieur...

-Ne forcez pas le destin, il n'aimerait pas cela.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire?

-Vous faire réfléchir.

Sans plus un mot, Rogue sortit de la pièce.

***

C'était l'aube, Harry se tenait devant la minuscule fenêtre, les idées plus claires que la semaine précédente. Il avait eut une vision cette nuit là, et cette fois, il était bien décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Il mit sa main sur la vitre de la fenêtre, et aussitôt, celle-ci s'évapora. Il sortit la tête pour voir à quelle hauteur il se trouvait et ne fut pas très content en réalisant qu'il était à au moins dix mètres du sol. 

Il recula de quelques pas, prit son élan, et plongea à travers la fenêtre. Il atterrit agilement dans la cime d'un arbre qui se trouvait un peu plus bas, puis en descendit sans encombre et sauta sur la terre ferme, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le château, dans l'idée d'allé prendre quelques affaires dans la chambre de Gryffondor.

Il croisa un groupe d'élèves qui riaient. Ils ignoraient donc à quel point il souffrait par la mort de Ange? Harry forca l'allure et au tournant du couloir, il heurta de plein fouet Drago.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? demanda le blond.

-Rien, répondit Harry, en continuant son chemin à la même allure.

-Harry! cria Drago en le suivant.

-Ouais, quoi?

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire...

-Et bien je compte sur ton silence dans ce cas...

-Je veux t'aider.

Harry se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncer. Son regard était emplit de détermination, et cela étonnant au plus haut point Drago.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci sans hésiter.

-À la Chambre de Gryffondor, non je n'ai pas de plan, mais j'ai eu une vision cette nuit... Et avant que le matin soit totalement là, et que le soleil ce soit complètement lever... Le parc va être envahit de mangemort...

-QUOI?

-Tu m'as compris...

-Mais les élèves, ils doivent être prévenus! Sinon il y aura un véritable massacre!

-Ça, c'est toi qui s'en charge, avant de venir me rejoindre dans la chambre, va prévenir Dumbledore, les professeurs s'en chargeront!

Au même moment, ils croisèrent Eowyn qui s'arrêta en les voyant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile Wyn, garde le silence sur le fait que tu m'as vu...

-Je viens avec vous! dit-elle, les yeux brillants de détermination.

Harry eut un pâle sourire.

-Merci...

-Vous aurez besoin des elfes, dit-elle en souriant.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller les prévenir!

Elle hocha la tête et regarda longuement Drago avant de partir au pas de course.

***

Harry se tenait devant les marches du château, pendant les professeurs était attroupé par petit groupe dans le parc, avec les septièmes années, un groupe d'aurors et une bonne armée elfique en plein centre. Les élèves étaient dans le château, et chacun se tenait prêt. Shadow avait son sabre accroché dans son dos, sa baguette en main et attendait de pied ferme Voldemort.

-Tout ira bien, dit Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Harry eut un demi-sourire en entendant le Serpentard.

-Le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est que nous perdions, dit-il, sur un ton rassurant.

Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi calme, vivant et en confiance avec lui-même, depuis ces derniers jours, et cela étonnait de plus en plus l'entourage du Gryffondor, y comprit Dumbledore et sa famille. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que la mort de Ange affecte plus Harry et qu'il sombre dans une espèce de mutisme. Mais non. Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'apitoyer sur son sort ce qui inquiétaient ses proches. Celui-ci caressait la pensée de venger Ange et cette idée, cette fixation ne s'atténuerait que lorsque Voldemort serait décédé. Harry le savait au plus profond de lui même. Harry laissa son regard baladé une dernière fois sur les gens qui se trouvait dans le parc, avant que soudain, un craquement sec se fassent entendre et près de deux milles mangemorts n'apparaissent, sans pour autant que Voldemort soit présent.

-Ne quittez pas les rangs, ordonna-t-il.

Personne ne bougeait dans le parc. Visiblement, tous était étonné que voir les mangemort ne pas attaqué, ainsi que Harry qui restait totalement immobile, son regard ne restant pas en place, regardant partout aux alentours, attendant visiblement quelque chose, quelconque signe pour que la plus grande bataille de ce temps commence...

Les mangemorts avaient sortit leurs baguettes et il était impossible de les démasquer avec leurs capuchons. Soudain, un hurlement mélancolique se fit entendre, et une  silhouette se matérialisa aux côtés de Harry. À l'aspect féroce, fier et dangereux, Shiver s'assied à côté de son maître, qui posa une main sur la tête de l'animal.

-J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas un loup normal, dit Drago sans quitter les mangemorts des yeux.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi avec moi?

Drago eu un petit rire nerveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent... murmura Harry, pour lui-même, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils l'attendent lui, dit Eowyn d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Non... Voldemort va apparaître au moment où nous l'attendrons le moins... Ils attendent un signal je crois, répondit Harry.

Eowyn fronça des sourcils et s'adressa à son oncle en elfique.

-Ouvrons l'oeil, dit celui-ci après avoir répondu.

Harry tourna son regard à son tour vers Ladros, qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Guildëa iméo! (Faites tous attention!)

Le seigneur elfique acquiesça et se replongea dans le silence. Tout était calme autour, un peu trop calme au goût de Harry. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas vers Dumbledore, mais lui parla tout de même.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? murmura-t-il.

Au même moment, on entendit un cri de corbeau répété trois fois et les mangemorts se mirent à avancer vers eux en demi-lune. Ce fut Harry qui lança le premier sort, et la bataille commença, chacun des clans étant sans pitié.

La première personne qui tomba fut un mangemort que Harry reconnut grâce à ses longs cheveux noirs. Eowyn, qui venait d'assommer un opposant à coup d'épée, cessa de bouger.

-Chang! murmura-t-elle ébahie.

-Eowyn, derrière toi! hurla Harry.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, mais avant que la mangemort est pu lui faire quoique ce soit, il reçu le sortilège mortel en plein ventre.

-Merci, balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc.

-De rien, répondit Harry, en rangeant sa baguette, pour se consacrer aux massacres à l'épée.

Eowyn reprit bien vite ses esprits et alla aider les elfes qui attaquaient plus au nord. Les cadavres s'accumulaient sur le sol, aucun des deux clans ne prenant le dessus sur l'autre. Harry était couvert du sang de ses ennemis, le souffle commençait à lui manquer, mais il continuait à trancher, enfoncé et poignardé tous ceux qui s'attaquaient à lui, à l'aide de son sabre qui n'était plus argent, mais bien rouge. Il entendit un cri à sa gauche et vit Drago qui se battait contre Gregory Goyle à coup de sorts.

-Drago! cria-t-il.

En même temps de se retourner, le blond attrapa la deuxième épée que Harry avait en réserve.  Ce fut lui qui assena le coup le plus rapidement. Harry se rendit compte que Drago n'avait pas tué Goyle, mais simplement mis hors d'état de nuire. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Tuer n'était pas une chose facile. Il retourna au combat, lui n'ayant pas le même état d'esprit de Drago et ayant déjà verser le premier sang depuis longtemps, n'hésitait pas à enlever la vie à ses ennemis. Le Serpentard avait vu Harry tuer Gregory et l'inquiétude avait remplacé la peur. Il n'aimait pas le regard enflammer qu'avait Harry en frappant ses ennemis. On eut dit qu'il y prenait plaisir. Soudain, le Gryffondor reçu un sort dans le dos, sans doute un doloris, car quand il se retourna, son regard criait sa douleur, et sa mâchoire était étroitement serrée. C'est à ce moment que Drago prit vraiment peur du comportement de son ami, et un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il vit que Shadow avait repéré celui qui lui avait lancé le sort. Il se retrouva face à face avec Alexander Smith qui avait un sourire méchant sur le visage. Il avait rabaissé sa capuche, comme un signe d'opposition.

-Tu es bien courageux de faire ça toi... siffla Harry, en relevant son sabre, où un coulis de sang glissait doucement vers le manche.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, répliqua le jeune homme.

-Eh bien t'as eut tord... 

Harry fit un pas vers lui, et le mangemort fit de même, chacun se fixant dangereusement du regard.

-Alors c'est le grand jour pour toi Potter. Le jour de ta mort!

-Je n'en suis pas mécontent!

Avant que Alexander ait pu dire quoique ce soit, son regard se figea, et se changea en grimace de douleur. Harry avait enfoncé son sabre dans le ventre du mangemort, et il venait de le ressortir d'un trait. Alexander se toucha le ventre et regarda ses doigts tachés de sang.

-Et toi c'est ta dernière minute... siffla Shadow, en regardant méchamment le garçon.

-Non! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Eowyn arriva au moment où Alex tombait dans l'herbe, mort. Elle se tourna vers Harry, les yeux grands ouverts et embués.

-Désolé Wyn... marmonna Harry, en se retournant vers le champ de batail.

-Non! répéta-t-elle en lui empoignant le bras. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

-C'était un mangemort... répondit-il. Il ne t'a jamais aimé, et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait après le nombre de vie qu'il a enlevé...

-Qui est-tu pour décidé de la mort des gens? souffla-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un qui en a assez de vivre, qui a vu trop de mort, et qui n'attend que son heure...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et se perdit dans le flot de personnes. Près de vingt minute se passa dans ce pur carnage cruel et sans pitié qui répandait le sang d'innocent et de meurtrier partout, tâchant le sol de ce liquide rouge et qui procurait la vie.

Harry avait vu Sally retourner au château, blessée par un coup au flanc mais il ne s'avait pas où était Sirius. Tout était trop confus. Les cris, les lames qui s'entrechoquent, les lamentations des mourants. Tout se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Harry qui tuait mécaniquement en avançant parmi les mangemorts. Soudain une détonation se fit entendre, un rire lugubre résonna à travers le parc. Harry se retourna aussitôt. Voldemort venait de faire son apparition, tous les combattants s'étaient arrêtés, et chacun regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Machinalement, Harry bouscula bon nombre de personne pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Lord Noir.

-On se revoit enfin! dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque. Tu as aimé mon cadeau Harry?

-Non, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, siffla le Gryffondor, son visage devenant froid, sombre et menaçant.

-Elle n'a même pas crié en me voyant. Elle savait qu'elle devait mourir, dit Voldemort nonchalamment. C'est comme ça, les plus faibles meurent et les plus forts survivent.

-Ouais... Et c'est pour ça que toi, tu vas crevé!

-Nous verrons Potter, mais j'en doute.

-Il ne faut jamais douter de rien... Ça peut causer ta perte!

-Ou bien celle des gens que l'on aime, dit Voldemort en riant, faisant frissonner la plupart des gens.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles vraiment à un imbécile?

Le regard du mage s'assombrit.

-Tu as toujours trop parlé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Harry jeta son sort.

-Disloxus! siffla-t-il.

Voldemort bloqua grâce à un dôme protecteur qui se forma autour de lui.

-Endoloris! lança-t-il.

-Protego! riposta Shadow.

-Avada Kedavra!

Ne pouvant bloqué ce sort, Harry se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'éclaire verte. Un cri s'éleva derrière lui. Un mangemort regardait son collègue tomber sur le sol.

-Un de moins! déclara Harry, avec un sourire froid, gardant toutefois son attention sur Voldemort.

-Nagini, siffla celui-ci en fourchelang.

Harry fixa d'un regard intense, mais froid, le reptile qui ondulait dans l'herbe, dans sa direction.

-Je ne te conseil pas de m'approcher! siffla Harry, lui aussi en fourchelang. 

-Je n'obéis qu'à mon maître, siffla le serpent.

-Il serait bien temps que tu n'obéisses plus à un imbécile!

-Ccccce n'est pas un imbécccccile!

-Et bien si ce n'est pas un imbécile, moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!

-Nagini! hurla Voldemort. Ce n'est pas le temps de converser avec ta prochaine victime!

Harry fit siffler l'air de son épée taché de sang, attendant le pied ferme le reptile au venin mortel.

-Oui maître, répondit le serpent en ondulant vers Harry.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Nagini ne bougeait plus, la tête détacher du reste de son corps, baignant dans une marre de sang. Un murmure de stupéfaction parcouru les rangs, ennemis comme alliés.

-Tommy... Il va vraiment falloir que tu améliores tes tactiques, ça devient lamentable!

Voldemort caressa sa baguette l'air songeur.

-Ce n'est plus aussi facile qu'auparavant, je dois l'admettre.

-Parce que tu crois qu'avec le temps je m'aurais détérioré? Alors là, laisse-moi rire, je ne te croyais pas aussi naïf!

-C'était en effet, un de mes nombreux plans.

-Ouais... Vraiment naïf...

-Endoloris!

-Protego! s'écria Shadow, bloquant le sortilège.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard. Toutes les personnes qui furent témoins de cet affrontement frissonnèrent en sentant toute la magie qui passait.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'aimerai bien en finir! siffla Harry, au bout d'un moment. _Disloxus!_

Le sortilège frappa le mage noir de plein fouet qui se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Harry eut un sourire mauvais et froid et ne fit qu'élever le niveau de douleur du sortilège. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le sortilège stoppa: Voldemort avait réussi à le contrôler. Il eu un sourire en coin, tout en essuyant le sang de sa bouche.

-Je rêve ou c'est toi qui as régressé ma parole?

-Faisons un test.

Voldemort lui envoya un sortilège d'écartèlement à puissance maximale. Il éclata de rire devant les cris que Harry tentait de contenir.

-Veux-tu que je te réveille? susurra-t-il.

Harry leva son regard argent vers le Mage Noir, et par quelconque miracle, réussit lui aussi à briser le sortilège. 

-Non ça ira... cracha le Gryffondor. 

Il tendit la main vers lui, créant un dôme remplit d'eau, autour de Voldemort qui se débattait pour ne pas se noyer. Le mage cessa de se débattre et ferma les yeux. Une minuscule bulle d'air vint se coller sur son nez, lui permettant de respirer. Harry ferma sa main, et serra son poing se mettant à réchauffer l'eau de la bulle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à ébullitions. Il y eu une détonation et la bulle de creva, versant l'eau bouillante sur toutes les personnes qui étaient dans les environs, la majorité étant des mangemorts. Harry n'eut qu'un sourire froid, tout de même moqueur. Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent et il fit apparaître une épée qui avait l'air extrêmement tranchante. Harry reprit la sienne qu'il avait mit de côté, et se mit en garde, avant de déglutir un peu en constatant que le Mage Noir avait fait apparaître une deuxième lame. Ce serait du corps à corps sans aucun doute brutal.

-Bon, assez joué maintenant, dit Voldemort qui n'avait plus l'air de s'amuser.

Harry resserra sa poigne sur son épée, et attendit le premier coup. Il ne tarda pas à venir et fit trembler le bras de Harry qui ne lâcha toutefois pas prise. Le combat qui suivit ne fut qu'attaque, riposte et défense contre les coups de chacun des deux puissants sorciers. Le regard de Harry brillait de détermination et de concentration, tandis que celui de Voldemort d'une lueur folle de tuer son pire ennemi.

Le premier à être blessé fut Harry, au désarroi de plusieurs. Il porta la main à son flanc et sentie une entaille peu profonde. Redoublant d'ardeur, le Survivant reprit le combat avec plus d'acharnement et enfonçant sa lame dans l'épaule droite de Voldemort, lui transperçant littéralement la clavicule, et le réduisant à ne se servir que d'un bras, son épée étant trop loure pour son bras blessée. Pourtant, cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il assena un coup d'une brutalité sans pareil à Harry qui le reçu sur la cuisse. Shadow sentit le sang taché son pantalon, et pour plus d'aisance, il arracha sa robe de sorcier, reprenant aussitôt le combat. La cadence n'était plus aussi rapide qu'au début, chacun étant blessé et ne voulant pas abandonner. Ils tentaient d'épuiser l'autre le plus rapidement pour en finir, réalisa Eowyn qui regardait le combat du haut d'une colline. Harry constatant qu'il était près du lac, décochant un coup de pied à Voldemort, de sa jambe non blessé, qui sous le coup de la surprise, tomba aussitôt en bas de la falaise qui faisait à peine cinq mètre de haut. L'eau plus en bas, était calme, et il n'y avait aucun danger pour que le mage meurt transpercer par des rochers... Seule la noyade était envisageable. Délaissant son épée, étant donné que Voldemort avait perdue la sienne lorsqu'il était tombé, le Gryffondor plongea à son tour dans l'eau, pour en finir avec la Mage Noir. Harry sentie le froid de l'eau lui transpercer les os et il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était sombre autour de lui, il ne pouvait même pas voir le bout de son bras. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver le mage noir? Soudain, quelqu'un le saisit par derrière, et par quelconque moyen inimaginable il réussit à se retourner et à repousser Voldemort, avant de remonter à la surface prendre un peu d'air. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air et nagea jusqu'au bord. En levant la tête, il vit Voldemort qui se tenait debout sur le rivage, épée en main. Harry le fixa et d'un geste de la main, et le propulsa un peu plus loin, pour se permette de sortir de l'eau et de transplaner chercher sa lame. 

Avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, il sentie une brûlure dans son dos et réalisa qu'il venait de se faire entailler. Il ne fit pas attention à la coupure et empoigna son épée, juste à temps, car il bloqua le coup de Voldemort allait lui asséné dans le dos, ce qui aurait mit fin à la bataille. Le combat reprit de plus belle avec une détermination nouvelle chez les deux opposants.

-Je vais te tuer! 

-N'y compte pas trop Tom, je compte bien te voir mourir devant mes yeux avant!

Voldemort eu un rire sadique. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient de retour parmi la foule, par un manqua d'intention, Harry eut un le souffle coupé en sentant une morsure glaciale dans son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit et en baissant le regard il constata que Tom retirait un poignard de son abdomen. Le sang tacha aussitôt son chandail et Harry commença déjà à voir quelques tâches blanches. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il prit sa baguette de sa main libre et la pointa sur la Mage Noir.

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Le sortilège frappa Voldemort de plein fouet, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry lance un dernier sort. Il était mort avant même de tomber sur le sol, une lueur de stupéfaction dans le regard. Harry lâcha sa baguette et jeta son épée par terre, l'acier argenté résonnant avec un bruit strident lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Le Survivant tomba à genou, tenant d'une main la plaie béante qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il entendit des hurlements et tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Des cris, des pleurs et des voix se rapprochèrent de lui. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait.

-Harry, Harry! dit une voix étranglée.

Celui-ci leva le regard et vit que sa mère était penchée au-dessus de lui, alors que son père venait de l'adosser contre lui, au sol et que Sirius se trouvait agenouillé à sa gauche. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche, sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais faire. Ma mission est terminée, c'est pour cela que j'avais été renvoyé ici. Je ne vous dirai pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes du monde ne sont pas mal. Je ne suis pas triste de partir, car c'est maintenant que je vais vraiment pouvoir vivre; non pas de corps et d'esprit ici, mais dans vos coeurs à tous. Pour les hommes saints d'esprit, la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus et nous y sommes tous destiné. Moi, j'ai trop vu et j'ai trop vécu et c'est maintenant mon heure, je n'en suis pas triste, car je n'avais plus ma place ici! Profitez de la vie, et soyez heureux, le jour de nos retrouvailles arrivera bien assez vite... murmura Harry, d'une voix saccadé et basse.

Lily secoua la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. À côté d'elle, James pleurait en silence avec Drago qui les avait rejoint. Eowyn regardait Harry, les yeux secs et le teint pâle. Lily prit la main tâchée de sang de son fils dans la sienne et l'embrassa doucement.

-Nous allons te sauver Harry, tu vas rester!

-Non... chuchota celui-ci. Je ne veux pas... J'ai venger celle que j'aimais et je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je ne vivais que pour cela ces dernières semaines...

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

-Il y a bien d'autre personne qui t'aime ici, je ne suis qu'ombre sur poussière, sur le restant de vos vies!

-Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner! lâcha Drago. Nous allons te soigner et tout redeviendra comme avant!

-Oh non mon vieux... Même si les blessures corporelles guérissaient, mentalement je serais à jamais blessé, puisque j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme avec Ange...

Il voulut parler à nouveau, mais il ne réussit qu'à produire un râle. Lily le serra encore plus fort.

-Ne parle pas, dit-elle.

Shadow l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Allez... ce, n'... n'est pas la fin... du monde! réussit à articuler difficilement son fils.

Il sourit et promena un regard sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Des gens qui n'avaient pas hésités à l'épauler tout au long de sa vie.

-SEVERUS! hurla Lily.

Le Maître des Potions accoura aussitôt.

-Fait quelque chose, le supplia Lily.

Rogue la fixa et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Harry et saisit sa manche droite taché de sang du jeune homme, et le remonta pour pouvoir lui administrer un contre douleur et un sérum guérisseur par injection. Rogue fronça les sourcils en voyant que la marque des ténèbres n'était plus là.

-Voldemort étant mort... La marque c'est effacé! expliqua Drago, entre deux sanglots.

-Il lui faut les soins d'un médicomage, déclara Rogue, après avoir remonter le chandail déchirer du jeune homme, dévourant une plaie sanglante.

-Laissez faire les soins... je n'en veux pas!  répliqua Harry, toujours aussi bas.

-Mais... commença Drago.

-C'est son droit Malefoy, le coupa Rogue en se reculant.

-Arrête de vouloir jouer au noble héro qui veut mourir dans une fin tragique pour qu'on se souvienne de lui dans les mémoires de tous! s'écria le blond, soudainement paniquer.

-Laisse-le tranquille Drago, dit soudain Eowyn.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et s'agenouilla en lui faisant un pâle sourire.

-Hé! Alors toujours vivante et aussi enjoué Wyn? Tout finit comme tu le voulais, un monde paisible dans lequel tu vas pouvoir enfin vivre, dans un avenir sûr! s'écria Harry, plus pâle que jamais, faisant tout de même un sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tais-toi un peu Harry, dit celle-ci en se forçant à sourire.

-Comme tu veux... Je te laisse parler... dans ce cas!

-Pense à moi, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier de toute façon!

Ses yeux brillèrent et une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Eowyn renifla et leva la main pour l'essuyer.

-Je t'aime Harry, chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

-Moi aussi Wyn... Peut-être pas de la même manière que toi les derniers temps, mais je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé depuis que je te connais... murmura Harry, en fermant les yeux, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-J'aurais, j'aurais voulue te le dire plus tôt Harry mais je... il y avait Ange, dit-elle en hoquetant.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement, toujours avec un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Et puis, toi tu as Drago!

Harry se retourna vers celui-ci.

-Toi, tu prends bien soin d'elle, je ne veux pas l'avoir en face de moi avant plusieurs dizaines d'années!

-Je te le promets.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers son parrain.

-Je t'ai considéré comme un ami, un père et mon parrain, tu étais tout pour moi Sniffle! Murmura son filleul.

-Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, murmura celui-ci, laissant de grosses larmes roulées sur ses joues.

-Le passé est un fantôme, le futur un rêve, tout ce que nous n'aurons jamais est maintenant, murmura Harry, reposant une dernière fois son regard sur tout le monde. Aujourd'hui la nuit tombera sur moi, mais demain, le soleil s'élèvera sur un monde nouveau pour vous tous...

C'est ainsi que mourut Harry James Potter, grand héros de notre temps, en se battant pour la plus noble des cause: celle de faire régner la paix.

_Histoire résumé et raconté par :_

_Eowyn Lavigne et Drago Malefoy_

_Rédiger et revu par :_

_Fleur alias Tinkerbell7 (1988 à aujourd'hui)_

_Laika alias Laika la Louve (1990 à aujourd'hui)_

_À la mémoire de Harry James Potter (1970 à 1987)_

_-La mort n'est que le voyage vers une autre aventure encore plus fantastique!-_

_*****************************_

_Merci à tous les revieweur, il reste un chapitre ; L'Épilogue!_

_@+_

_Laika&Fleur_

_-Mieux vaut ne rien dire, pour ne pas renfoncé le poignard encore plus profond dans la plaie-_


	45. Épilogue

**_Épilogue_**

**__**

Un magnifique soleil, vivant, doré, chaud inondait la magnifique prairie où serpentait paisiblement un petit sentier de terre battu. Tout n'était que paix, joie et vital autour de lui. Harry se leva. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, il avait quitté son enfer, il savait où il se trouvait, mais ne pouvait toujours pas y croire, les évènements n'étant que trop récent.

Il observa autour de lui avec un sourire. Enfin chez lui! Il allait pouvoir tout oublier, délaisser le passé et se consacrer à la vie qui s'offrait déjà à lui. Il entendit un rire. Le premier depuis longtemps. Des gens couraient autour de lui. Des gens qui avaient l'air heureux. Harry eut un sourire et se mit à avancer à travers le sentier inondé de cette lumière magnifique, qui le rendait si heureux.

Tout au bout du sentier se dressait un grillage argenté aux motifs complexes. Harry sourit en voyant la personne qui l'attendait, assise sur un petit muret. Pourtant, il n'accéléra pas le pas, mais continua à avancer doucement vers ce portail. Ange, les pieds balançant dans le vide, le regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle portait une petite robe blanche et avait des fleurs dans ses cheveux dénoués. Sans un mot, elle descendit du muret et se mit à sa hauteur. Harry eut un sourire en plantant son regard argent dans les doux yeux bleu de la jeune fille.

-C'est fini... murmura-t-il, toujours en la fixant.

Ange lui tendit la main en riant. Harry la prit sans hésiter. Elle lui fit un sourire confiant et ils franchirent tous deux le portail qui se referma sur leur passage.

***

_Sorry I never told you _

_All I wanted to say. _

_And now it's too late to hold you, _

_'Cause you've flown away, so far away._

_Never had I imagined _

_Living without your smile. _

_Feeling, and knowing you hear me, _

_It keeps me alive, alive. _

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way. _

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_One sweet day. _

_Darling, I never showed you, _

_Assumed you'd always be there. _

_I, I took your presence for granted, _

_But I always cared and I miss the love we shared. _

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way. _

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_One sweet day. _

_Although the sun will never shine the same, _

_I'll always look to a brighter day. _

_Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep, _

_You will always listen as I pray._

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way. _

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_One sweet day. _

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, _

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way. _

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_One sweet day. _

_Sorry I never told you _

_All I wanted to say._

***

_(Désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit _

_Tout ce que je voulais te dire_

_Maintenant il est trop tard pour te prendre _

_Tu es partie très loin, si loin de moi_

_Je n'avais jamais imagin_

_Vivre sans ton sourire_

_Sentir et savoir que tu m'entends, _

_Ça me garde en vie, me garde en vie_

_Et je sais que tu brilles sur moi de là-haut _

_Comme tant d'amis que nous avons perdus sur le chemin _

_Et je sais qu'éventuellement nous serons ensemble_

_Un beau jour_

_Chérie, je ne t'ai jamais montr_

_Présumant que tu serais toujours là _

_J'ai assumé que ta présence serait toujours_

_Mais je t'ai toujours aimé et notre bel amour me manque_

_Et je sais que tu brilles sur moi de là-haut _

_Comme tant d'amis que nous avons perdus sur le chemin _

_Et je sais qu'éventuellement nous serons ensemble_

_Un beau jour_

_Même si le soleil ne brillera plus jamais de la même façon _

_J'espèrerai toujours un jour plus éclairé _

_Dieu, je sais que quand je m'étends sur mon lit_

_Tu écouteras toujours mes prières _

_Et je sais que tu brilles sur moi de là-haut _

_Comme tant d'amis que nous avons perdus sur le chemin _

_Et je sais qu'éventuellement nous serons ensemble_

_Un beau jour _

_Et je sais que tu brilles sur moi de là-haut _

_Comme tant d'amis que nous avons perdus sur le chemin _

_Et je sais qu'éventuellement nous serons ensemble_

_Un beau jour _

_Désolé de ne t'avoir jamais dit _

_Tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire_)

***

_The__ End_

Petit mot de Laika : 

« _Il faut savoir tournée la page, et emmener avec sois les souvenirs du passé, gardé en sa mémoire les évènements magnifiques qui ce sont déroulé aux cours de ce temps inoubliable! Avec tout ce que l'on peut avoir vécu, avec toute la tristesse et les regrets que l'on peut avoir à délaissé ce que l'on a fait, à tourner le dos à la page de notre histoire que l'on à écrit de notre main, notre esprit et notre coeur, il faut savoir avancé car vivre dans le passé, d'illusion et de rêve ne fait que rendre la plaie encore plus douloureuse quand le temps que nous avions repoussé, revient nous frappé et que nous ne pouvons n'avons plus le choix de tout sceller!» _

Petite mot de Fleur (Tinkerbell7) :

«_ Salut tout le monde! Mon message ne sera sûrement pas aussi poétique que celui de Laïka, mais je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il soit potable! Tout d'abord, un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont lus un peu, moyennement et de grands bouts de notre histoire. Il faut savoir que tout a commencé sur un forum et s'est terminé sur MSN. Étrangement, c'est grâce à cette collaboration que j'ai pu mieux connaître Laïka et maintenant, eh bien, nous sommes des amies! Aah lala. Nous en avons passés du temps sur cette fic! Bon, je ne vais pas vous bassiner plus longtemps avec mes souvenirs persos. Simplement un merci (encore!), vraiment, du fond du cœur de nous avoir encouragées à continuer. _»


End file.
